Omens
by NoWhere ManX
Summary: The Company of the Sword continued their daring journey to reach the Black Pyramid only it seems they've awakened an ancient evil. All in Book II Chapter 9! *A NoWhere Man retelling of the 2011 ThunderCats series*
1. Book I: Special Thanks and Intro

Disclaimer: Both the 1980's ThunderCats series and ThunderCats 2011 do not belong to me. They belong to people that are wealthier but are probably not any more talented than me. =D

A/N: Wow, never has a series repeatedly kicked me in the testicles more than this show. I tried to tune into every episode and but every episode the abuse continued. It wasn't even the haphazard and erratic handling of the triangle (although that was a factor), or the constant plot holes and inconsistencies (although they were factors too). It was a combination of all these things that had tremendously soured my enjoyment of this new ThunderCats 2011 series. It bothered me so much that I abandoned one of my stories and decided to begin this one.

So this is my way of fighting back. This is my way of sticking it to the man. This is my way of writing a story that I believe in, can follow, and be damn good at the same time.

**Special Thanks:**

SakuBloss, Anzu Fan, Bronwynn, Nitrogirl, Prairie24, Classic Cowboy—your words, ideas and inspiration have all contributed to making this story possible.

And a extra special thanks to Bronwynn who has taken it upon herself to start beta-ing for me for all of Book I. I'll be slowly but surely replacing my old copies with her edits as they get completed.

**Introduction**

_The Voices from those who watch..._

In the endless black there exists such a thing called space. Within this space reside billions of stars and galaxies. A multitude of different planets and worlds exist, each one of them holding a combination of minerals, elements and chaos that allow for the possibility of life to begin.

And through it all we have simply watched.

Great beasts the size of mountains ruled the lands for millions of years, until Armageddon struck planetside, ending those reigns. A great and terrible race whose rule expanded for several generations had been snuffed out by a single cataclysmic event. Yet through the devastation and destruction, we rebuilt our world again...and watched.

We witnessed bipedal Neanderthals rise up to become a great conciliation of humankind, a society whose technology and ingenuity enabled them to extend their reach to the stars and beyond; but ultimately humans were consumed by their vices. Then came war, disease, and famine. A civilization that was once synonymous with greatness had become the author of its own destruction.

Once again we have been forced to rebuild. Now a new age, a _Third Earth,_ has dawned. The animals that were once subservient to humankind now rule the lands. And once again we watch and wait...for the Day of Judgment soon will arrive.


	2. Prologue Lion O

**Prologue: Lion-O**

King Claudus stood on the north wall of Castle Thundera deep in thought. A cool evening breeze stirred through the air, whipping through the tails of his rich crimson cloak, sending it dancing behind him like a serpent. The same wind blew again, crashing against the massive form of the great Lion king, but he hardly took notice. Instead, his dark brown eyes narrowed as he crossed his powerful forearms in front of him. He stared off the veranda, watching the evening lights of his kingdom while his mind turned continuously in reflective contemplation.

Many nights he has stood in this very same spot deliberating over the numerous ordeals plaguing his people. From the multitude of trade disputes that always seemed to arise near the winter months to the more recent peacekeeping discussions with the Lizard clans that had slowly been deteriorating, there was an honest fear amongst his advisers that the civil negotiations between both parties would cease all together, which could then lead to hostilities against his kingdom.

Although Claudus had no real evidence to support it, the king was certain there was another element secretly manipulating these events. In the past, whenever he had believed his emissaries were making strides toward bringing about an amicable resolution to the disputes, one of the Lizard leaders would suddenly make a bizarre or outlandish demand that completely dissolved all tentative agreements, forcing all parties to begin the process over again.

Claudus believed there was someone with a different agenda who wanted the negotiations to fail, someone who was pressing both sides toward open war. The Lion king received mixed results when he expressed his concerns to the members of his inner circle. Panthro, his great war general, thought he was chasing shadows, merely seeing phantoms where there were none. The Panther believed that if someone was moving behind the scenes, he would have already revealed himself. But Claudus had learned in his many years of being an insightful and prudent ruler that it was necessary to trust his instincts—and trust his instincts he did. Surprisingly, Grune had been a strong supporter of the idea, going so far as to volunteer to investigate the claims should the king decide to act.

Claudus sighed while his fingers stroked the thick crimson strands of his beard. Tonight Claudus felt each of the thirty winters of wear upon his body, but it was not the disputes with the Lizards, thoughts of shadowy conspiracies or the threat of war that had brought the great king to the north wall this eve. His thoughts were colored by the only other notion in this world that he valued above his station as king—his family.

OoOoOo

The subtle sound of a throat clearing drew the king back from his brooding. Claudus' bronze colored eyes glanced over to its source, his sights falling on a graying old Jaguar draped in the robes of a high cleric from the esteemed Guardians of the Throne. "You're Highness," Jaga implored, gaining the king's full attention.

In that brief moment a well of apprehension swelled up in his chest as he continued to gaze at the old Jaguar. Claudus' hands slowly dropped to the rim of his belt, a small gesture to calm the nervousness in his heart. "Well?" the king asked in earnest.

The older Cat closed his eyes and simply nodded as a gentle smile crossed his weathered lips. "It is a boy," he revealed before congratulating his ruler.

The hundred pound boulder of dread that had wedged itself onto Claudus' chest dissolved in an instant as a haughty whoop of cheer escaped from the king's lips. The expelling sound seemed to take decades off of his life. Forgetting everything that had been instilled upon him during years of proper action and station, the king smothered Jaga's thin frame in a massive embrace before he raced inside to the inner sanctum of his bedchamber to see his wife and greet his newborn son.

Momentarily stunned but not displeased, Jaga looked at the towering form of his king as he ventured back inside the castle. Even the old Jaguar's famed cleric's composure wasn't impervious to the overwhelming tides of the great Lion king's joy. Jaga allowed himself a brief moment to simply be content for his ruler. The old cleric knew how badly the king and queen had desired a child. Jaga also knew of the painful lengths to which they had gone for the blessing.

Jaga's deliberation continued until an image suddenly flashed in the old Jaguar's mind as he had recalled his brief look upon the newborn prince. The cleric then closed his eyes and whispered a silent prayer. Things were about to change—he had known it ever since news of the queen's pregnancy had been announced. A storm was slowly approaching that was shaping events to come and he prayed that the Ancients would aid them to endure.

OoOoOo

Most of the chambermaids had already begun to leave by the time Claudus approached the doorway to his bedroom's inner sanctum. For him, the shuffling sounds of the servants at work were instantly drowned out by the shrill bubbling cries of a baby's laughter.

Upon his arrival, the remaining maidservants quickly finished the rest of their cleaning and exited room. Many of them had spared their king a small smile of congratulations before leaving. A small few had given him questioning looks, puzzling him, but he had dismissed them instantly as he now had more pressing concerns.

Within moments he had locked the door behind him and the royal family was alone. The velvet curtain of the four-poster bed was drawn back, allowing Claudus a lovely view of his Nemia. Her rich flowing auburn mane cascaded across most of the bed. Her heart shaped face was still matted with sweat, but in all their time together, the Lioness had never looked more beautiful to Claudus than she did at that moment. She was small in stature, even compared to other Thunderian women. That combined with his larger than normal frame had caused them to often draw jeers amongst their friends.

She looked tired, Claudus noted, more tired than in all the years he had known her. For but a moment he had to remind himself to press down his fears. The Ancients had blessed them this night; he would not spoil the moment by remembering the sacrifice that had been necessary for it.

Her honey brown eyes lazily looked up, fixing onto him for a second. A wealth of merriment was contained in her smile and in her bright but weary hazel eyes. She held his gaze for a few breaths more before she drew her eyes back to the little bundle cradled in her arms and then she proceeded to have the most involved one-sided conversation ever. A part of Claudus was at ease. Automatically he knew that regardless of what the future may bring, there had been no regret in his wife's heart.

"Well," Claudus stated while crossing the room and carefully taking a seat beside her on the bed, "Let me see him. Let me see my new prince."

Nemia never once looked up from the wriggling kitten bundled in her arms. "Well, little one, I have someone for you to meet," the Lioness whispered, her honey eyes lighting up as she met her husband's eyes. "This is your father."

Claudus stared down at the little life in Nemia's arms. His son balled up his little paws into fists and rubbed his eyes lightly. He then let out a tiny mew of a yawn as he huddled back toward his mother's warmth. A little tuft of flame colored mane curled on the infant prince's brow, a signature of someone of his bloodline. He seemed so small, but Claudus knew that one day his son would most likely be towering over him. The king continued his observation, noticing his boy had gotten his chin but had received his mother's nose and a little bit of his brow.

Speaking of his nose, Nemia, with a mischievous glint in her eyes, brushed her fingers back and forth over their son's little button nose. A mirthful little laugh escaped from the kit's mouth as he tried to use his small little paws to capture his mother's marauding digit. It was then that the Prince had turned, opening his eyes to gaze upon the face of his father for the very first time. But in that moment, the well of dread that previously had left him returned to Claudus in full force as he stared into the crystal blue eyes of his son.

Blue eyes—his son had bright blue eyes.

Claudus' gaze instantly returned to Nemia, pure panic obvious on his face. "Is he blind?" he managed to choke out, fear evident in his voice.

A perplexed look came across Queen Nemia's face as she stared at her husband. "No," she protested, "Here, bring the candle." Claudus did as he was told and brought the candle from the nightstand next to them. He watched as his son's irises contracted under the influence of stronger light. Nemia then took her finger and waved it back and forth in front of his face. Claudus watched as their son's eyes and paws followed her finger, eagerly enjoying this game of trying to capture it again. She smiled down at her little cub and pressed a kiss to his forehead, immensely pleased. "See?" she declared proudly.

Claudus released a breath for at least one of his fears was put to rest. The king continued to stare at his son's indigo irises while the kit's eyes continued to search around this strange new world. "But he has blue eyes, Nemi," Claudus started again, refusing to let the matter drop, "A Cat with blue eyes? It's not natural."

"He is your son," Nemia strongly shot back at her husband without the least bit of hesitation.

"No one will be willing to accept him," Claudus continued without even listening to her. His mind was racing now. He played over a dozen scenarios in his mind of all the encounters he would have in the future. His people might even question his rule by alleging that his future heir was deformed or handicapped. The Lion king started to get up. It might be wise to call for Panthro or even better, Jaga. Maybe they'd have an idea of what to do to soften shock of this unexpected disaster.

At least that had been the idea until he felt the tightening grip of a small but firm fist clutch the ends of his beard before forcefully yanking him back down onto the bed. He saw complete and total fury in the eyes of his normally calm and serene wife. "He is _still_ your son, _Claudus,_" Nemia managed to growl, reminding and threatening him all in the same instance.

The king winced. His wife was using _that_ tone again. Her once radiant honey brown eyes had quickly turned to a more petrified mahogany. She held that fiery defiant look she had always worn whenever he was starting to make a great big arse out of himself. Slowly she said again, "Claudus, he is our son. That means he's going to be stronger than the both of us one day. That means even _stronger than you_," she added with extra emphasis. Her eyes then softened, "Blue eyes or not, he's still the best part of both of us."

Claudus blinked back the moisture in his eyes as he gazed upon his wife. For twelve years they had been married and yet he still felt like a student of life and love compared to her. If their son was comprised of the best parts of both of them, Claudus hoped to all of the Ancients that his son had received most of his gifts from her.

His eyes left his wife and returned to the indigo gaze of his son who, at that moment, had chosen to crack the brightest toothless grin while each of his paws gripped a fistful of Claudus' crimson beard. The Lion king let out a throaty rolling laugh as he scooped his son into his arms. "He's my son. He's my son!" he said again proudly. He twirled the infant cub around, who chortled at the spinning world around him. Claudus then looked to his wife, her previous ardor had left her as her eyes lazily returned his stare while a firm grin remained on her lips. "Have you decided on a name?" he asked her.

"I was thinking Lion-O," she answered simply.

"Lion-O," he repeated, trying on the name for size. After a moment he nodded. It was a kingly name; a name he knew would one day command respect and honor. He then crept closer, his voice so soft his wife could barely hear, "You might be a little different, but you still are of my blood and my heart. Within you, little Lion-O, we hold all our hopes and dreams for the future."

_Sixteen years later…_

His breath was heavy and labored. He was drenched in sweat. The aftereffects of his dream had kept the adrenaline pumping through his body, making his senses extra alert. He observed the familiar shadowy shapes and objects and he soon realized that he was back in his bedroom.

***Knock, Knock, Knock***

His head snapped in the direction of the sharp knocks that echoed from his door. "Lion-O, is everything all right?" a young woman's voice called from out in the hallway.

In his frazzled state, it took him a few moments to match the voice with a name. "Yes. Yes, Cheetara," he finally answered, "It…it was just a dream." His voice sounded haggard, weak.

A pregnant pause remained before she finally replied, "Okay, don't forget we have weapons training in an hour," the Cheetah reminded him. Some more time had passed before he heard the echoing sounds of her departure.

Seeing he was alone again, Lion-O ran a weary hand through his wild flame colored hair. His electric blue eyes fell upon Snarf, who happened to have wondering over from his cot and sat at his master's side. Lion-O absentmindedly ran a hand over his pet's coat.

He narrowed his eyes as he started to recall the dream.

It was the same dream he'd been having for the past few weeks now. Like all the times before, he couldn't remember anything poignant. Just fire. Everything he owned. Everyone he knew. Everything. The Kingdom of Thundera consumed in great flames—with two great eyes the color of blood watching over the devastation. The only other thing he recalled from the dream was a sound—the raspy cackling of mad laughter.

End Prologue: Lion-O


	3. Prologue Cheetara

**Prologue: Cheetara**

"Okay, don't forget we have weapons training in an hour," she called through the door.

The woman stood by the door to Prince Lion-O's bedroom, her paw still extending toward the door handle. For a brief moment she contemplated closing her fingers over the latch and venturing inside to gain the answers she had been seeking. Something was bothering her prince and she realized that duty, not to mention friendship, deemed that she should pursue its source. But after a moment of hesitation she abandoned the notion and continued her journey back down the hallway.

Friendship; it was an odd concept to consider, especially when it involved someone of the royal line. The question of boundaries was always present, a fact that she had been reprimanded for several times in the past by the current head cleric, Lynx-O. He had been very vocal in his view that the role of a cleric should be nonexistent to the members of the royal family. Their order was one of complete and utter servitude to the crown, which had probably been the reason he closely monitored the proximity she had to Crown Prince Lion-O. It was obvious that he didn't approve of his predecessor's decision to allow her guardianship of the Lion prince.

The Cheetah cleric took a slow calming breath, expelling her previous train of thought as well as her apprehension. Now she was simply contemplating what to do with the remainder of her time. She had already finished her morning mediations and prayers and it would be unwise to visit the kitchens so soon before training, not to mention that she doubted Felis would be awake at this early hour to prepare her a meal.

Her fingers brushed her spotted blonde mane back behind her ear as she once again looked over her shoulder, back to the hallway from which she had come. It was gnawing at her. She tried not to pry, but since she had been assigned as his guardian all those years ago, when Prince Tygra decided he wanted to take a more active role in defending against the attacks made by the Black Baron and the Lizards, Prince Lion-O had been left practically to his own devices in the castle.

This was another instant when the battle between the roles of station and friendship waged within her. After some time she realized there was only one sure way to clear her mind of her fretting.

OoOoOo

The staff-head glided through the air only to be wrenched back by a firm callused fist. It struck down on the earth in rapid succession, each hammering drive pulverizing into the earth below her like a rhythmic drum. It lasted only until the next moment when she commanded her weapon back to her side in a low guarding stance.

She sent the staff into a dazzling spinning array, completing at least a dozen cycling circuits, guiding the staff around her slender form before she snapped the weapon down hard against the ground. The snapping sound echoed through the air like crackling thunder. Her foot slid forward as she readjusted her weight to her rear leg. She was coiled like a serpent ready to pounce.

Her long limber legs launched her high into the air and at the apex of her flight she swung her staff. It came crashing down with a mighty overhead slam that sent a small quake throughout the entire foundation of the training grounds.

A thin sheet of sweat mixed in with her sandy colored fur and her rich flowing blonde mane. Her spotted form was taut and sinewy from years of endless physical and mental training. On better occasions the markings surrounding her eyes appeared to be like a rose colored mask hiding her bright crimson eyes; but now the 'mask' narrowed almost like a vermillion visor, her brow pitched in complete concentration, total dedication to the perfection of her technique.

She was Cheetara, a first disciple of the Guardians of the Throne.

OoOoOo

_Fifteen Years ago…_

The details Cheetara remembered most about her mother was that she was a tall Cheetah clan maiden who was slender and completely full of grace. She remembered Mama liked to dance for both her and Papa whenever Papa started playing his flute. Her skirts would flutter around her like she was a spinning daisy, captivating everyone who looked upon her. For a long time when she was a little girl all Cheetara ever wished was to one day be just as beautiful and lovely as Mama.

To this day Cheetara still remembered the soft feeling of Mama's fingers as they had walked paw in paw through the Lower Circle of Thundera's marketplace that fateful spring morning. Their home life had been rough for some time, ever since Papa went to stay by the Ancients' side last summer. But she and Mama were strong and managed to get through the winter. Now she was four years old and Mama deemed her big enough to help make her birthday cake.

She still remembered telling her mama that the cake they were going to make would be bigger than all of Thundera Castle and Mama had just smiled along with her daughter, agreeing with her. It was then they had heard the first screams.

Cheetara and her mother turned, both tried to figure out the cause of all the commotion. A blood-smeared black haired Terrier ran through the crowd frantically screaming, "**Lizards! Lizards are in the city!**" That was moments before a series of haggard raspy war cries rang out and a dark tide of green-scaled fury descended upon the streets of Thundera.

Scattered remnants remained of the few city guards who had been present in the area. They had instantly been cut down by the vicious spears and gleaming blades of the Lizards. With blood lust and battle rage still lingering in their eyes, the Lizards had then turned their sights onto the defenseless crowd.

OoOoOo

Even after fifteen years, it was still hard for Cheetara to recall all the events that occurred that day. She remembers the piercing sound of glass shattering. Milk and flour sprayed across the ground. Mama had dropped the bag that held the ingredients to her birthday cake and instead she yanked her daughter up into her arms and held her tightly.

Cheetara never could recollect specific faces, but she remembers crying because she didn't understand. She was scared and she didn't know why the green people were hurting all the Cats. She recalls the pure panic in her Mama's ruby eyes, which only made her more terrified.

Her memory splinters from there. She knows they had managed to get home but not before some of the Lizards caught the fleeting sight of a long golden mane. Their home had been modest in every sense of the word. It consisted mainly of a large common room in which they ate all their meals, cooked and did housework and various other chores. There were few places they could hide and there wasn't any time. Eventually Mama found the small cubbyhole that had been a favorite hiding spot for her daughter.

They heard yelling, raspy shouts and crashes from the house beside theirs. It sounded like the nice Leopard family that lived right next to them. Cheetara played with their daughter Ami all the time.

...That was Ami they both had heard suddenly. She was _screaming!_

"Cheetara!" her mother shouted her name, instantly getting her attention. "Okay sweetie, we have to play a game, Okay? I'm gonna close this door and no matter what happens, you have to be quiet for Mama, Okay? Please sweetie, you have to be quiet for your mama...you promise me!" her mother demanded.

Little Cheetara didn't know what was going on. There were tears in her eyes but she nodded, "Okay Mama," she answered softly. As an afterthought she added, "I love you."

Her mama's face nearly collapsed as she clutched her child again, pressing a dozen quick kisses to the top of her golden head. "Baby, I love you too. I love you soooo much! I'm sorry," she said finally before she closed the door, shutting it tightly.

Cheetara heard her mother crying and it took everything inside her not to rush out there to give her mama a hug to make her feel better. But she had made a promise and she always listened to her mama.

The door to their home had held for another three minutes before she heard a final crash and the Lizards came through it. "This is for our children!" one of them hissed defiantly before entering the house.

OoOoOo

Cheetara was so scared that she remained in the cupboard through nightfall. The house had been quiet for hours after the Lizards had broken through. She could still hear people shouting outside in the streets, but it didn't matter to her. Nothing mattered to her because when she finally opened the door she had found the remains of her mother.

OoOoOo

It was called the Green Massacres. To this day people still sought answers for what had occurred those nights. How did four-dozen fully armed Lizard soldiers manage to appear right in the heart of Thundera's lower circle marketplace without alarming anyone? They had carried out a three-day reign of murder, destruction and mayhem. In the end, thirty-eight Cats, twelve Dogs and nineteen various other species had been slain in the streets before all of the Lizards were finally routed out.

The majority of the marauding Lizards had been killed during the last two days of the Massacres, leaving only five to be captured. Only three out of the five, under duress, actually revealed the name of the person who was responsible for allowing them entrance into the city. They all gave one name—Panthro.

There are many who still question how the famed war general had been able to move such a large amount of Lizard marauders into the city with no one seeing any trace of them, but on that night Panthro had fled Thundera. He would soon take up the name Black Baron and was now in command of the combined tribes of all the Lizard clans.

OoOoOo

The next twenty-four hours had gone by quickly but Cheetara hardly noticed. She had managed to move her mother to their bedroom. The screaming and yelling could still be heard outside so she couldn't go look for help. All she could do was just sit on the floor. She didn't eat or sleep. Her mama had been her entire world and now she didn't know how to start. She didn't know how to move on.

On the evening of the second night, she prayed to the Ancients who now guarded both Mama and Papa. She prayed for her mama. She prayed for the other Cats and Animals hurting and dying within the city. She also made a special prayer for herself, a prayer for help.

OoOoOo

On the morning of the third day of the Massacres, Cheetara felt her stomach begin to rumble. She was able to rustle up some bread and jam and then ate her meager meal in silence. By chance she happened to glance outside the window and what she had seen nearly shook her to the bone. Without thinking, she quickly scurried over and into her cubbyhole moments before four large Iguanas rushed in through the torn remains of her front door.

Cheetara knew it was important to be quiet. She knew she had promised her mama she would hide, but a part of her wanted to see the faces of the creatures resembling those who had taken her mama away from her.

The four Lizards seemed to be arguing amongst themselves, each of them adorned in sparse leather and hide armor. Two dragged spears with them, the rest carried jagged swords and knives. They were all green, but she noticed that they each had different tones and scale variations which made it possible to distinguish one from the other.

"We've been cut off from Ranax and the others," one of them cried in a whimpering hiss. Cheetara had watched as he paced nervously back and forth across the floor. "We're gonna die. We're gonna die!" the Lizard nervously chanted.

"Shut up!" the dark green one thundered. His large fist struck the table, nearly causing Cheetara to jump. "We all knew the risks when we volunteered," he continued, "You know what happened, what this is about," his large pale yellow eyes glared at him. "Don't get weak on us now."

"_Guys!_ He's coming this way," a fifth and final Lizard reported while rushing in through the doorway.

The dark green Iguana glared at him, "What are you blubbering about? He's only _one_ Cat."

The newcomer shook his head. "It's not just one Cat," he pleaded while scurrying inside to stand beside his companions. "It's _him_!" he declared, his clawed finger pointing outside.

In the next few breaths the sunlight that had been leaking in the doorway was shrouded in darkness as a figure stood in its wake. There stood the biggest Lion that Cheetara had ever seen. His total bulk was barely contained within the frame of the door. His beard and mane were thick, crimson, untamed, just like the setting sun. He wore a breastplate of blue overtop a dark leather jerkin, but the cords of muscles along his body were so tight that he very well could have strolled into battle armorless.

The Lion then narrowed his eyes and it almost seemed as though the fury of a hurricane was contained within those two dusty bronze irises. "You miserable wretches..." his voice boomed as his lips curled into a snarl. "You dare enter _my_ city and harm her people?" The Lion took a step inside, instantly crouching down into a fighting stance. He then reached over his shoulder and within seconds drew a massive single-edged blade that was nearly as long as he was. Its hilt was covered in a webbing of gold with letters of some language Cheetara couldn't make out engraved along the weapon's blade. The Lion smoothly turned the blade so it was in a diagonal guard in front of him. "Let's see how you fair against the sting of Tonitrus-Fang!" he challenged.

Two of the Lizards shouted something in a raspy sounding slithering language before they blindly charged at the Lion warrior. Both Iguanas had managed to pull gleaming blades to their sides, covering the twelve-foot distance in mere seconds.

Despite his large size the Lion reacted swiftly. His hand dipped down to his waist and flicked out in front of him. The glinting sparkle of steel danced into the air and in the next instant, one of the approaching Lizards gurgled a horrid cry as a golden dagger, hilt deep, sank into the side of the Iguana's throat. His partner spared just a moment to look at the fate of his comrade, only to turn back to see that mammoth Lion charging fiercely.

The Iguana hastily tried to put up a guard with his sword, but whatever steel from which it had been forged could not withstand the might of Tonitrus-Fang! It had cut through the blade, cut through its hilt and cut through the marauding Lizard's sternum, leaving him split down the middle. But the Lion kept moving.

Reacting late to the demise of their companions, the remaining three Lizards stormed forward with vengeance in their hearts. The three attempted a surprisingly well-coordinated attack routine, each of them making sure to cover the others' flanks with their assault.

The Lion retreated a few steps, moving his head out of the way to avoid the longer reach of the two spear holders. Tonitrus-Fang swiftly darted up and down to deflect any blows that he had been unable to dodge. He abandoned one more step before he blazed forward in a flourishing spinning display. At the end of that motion the war blade, Tonitrus-Fang, had feasted on the lives of two more Lizards.

The last remaining Iguana gazed at the rest of the room, seeing before him the remains of his fallen kin. He instantly abandoned his weapon and prostrated himself before the great Lion warrior. Cheetara couldn't make out what he was saying, but she was certain he had been begging for his life.

Cheetara then looked away from the Lizard to the face of the Lion; like a marble statue he was still, completely devoid of all feeling. Cheetara knew in that moment there was no mercy in the Lion's heart. Tonitrus-Fang suddenly came down one more time and then the whimpering stopped.

OoOoOo

"Your Highness! Your Highness!" a voice shouted from outside the home.

The Lion went to the doorway and waved his hand, signaling to someone in the distance. "In here Grune," he answered while his eyes scanned around the home one more time. A few moments later a large Saber-Tooth Tiger appeared in the doorway. With dark brown fur with a single tooth protruding from his mouth, he was adorned with a breastplate displaying the Cat's insignia on his chest. The Lion turned to the newcomer and asked, "What have you to report?"

"We're getting word from all over the city. I think we've beaten them. Every member of the Lizard raiding party who has not fled the city has been captured or destroyed. It appears we have won the day!" the Cat named Grune stated proudly.

The Lion warrior cast a hooded glance toward the Saber-Tooth Tiger. "Victory? Does this look like a victory to you?" he inquired, motioning to the dead Lizards and the scattered remains of the destroyed home. The Lion's face crumbled as if he had experienced a great pain. "So many Cats died in the last few days. And not only Cats—Hounds, Monkeys, Birds, Hogs died too..."

Grune narrowed his eyes. He visibly flinched at the mention of the other _lesser_ races. "Begging Your Highness' pardon, but what does it matter about a few mangy Dogs and Hogs dying." Grune instantly regretted his words as he saw the angry flash within the Lion's eyes. "Either way," he added hastily, "We both know who is to thank for all this."

The Lion turned away from the Saber-Tooth Tiger and leaned over a fallen chair. Beside it he noticed Bella, Cheetara's doll, on the floor. It had been torn in a few places during the recent struggle, making Cheetara wish she had gathered it up first. Seeing the doll seemed to do something to the Lion and he let out a heavy sigh. "All this devastation—all this death," he spoke out loud before turning back to Grune. "I still can't believe Panthro is the cause for all of this. I've known Panthro for years. He's a Cat of honor. We've fought together, bled together... "

"Your Highness, I've known Panthro just as long as you have," Grune returned evenly. "But you have to face facts. Panthro has been playing us all for fools. And for what? So he can cut side deals with the Lizards. And now they run rampant on our streets. Cats are being murdered in their homes just like one this one. The sooner you accept the truth, the sooner we can see that traitor brought to justice."

"And you're certain of those reports?" the great Lion suddenly asked.

"I looked over them myself," Grune answered him. "Two of our city's patrolmen witnessed Panthro leaving Thundera with a company of Lizards."

The Lion stroked his crimson beard for a few moments before he responded, "When the two of them have finished their shifts, I would have you bring them before me. I want to verify their stories. I will not have one of the city's greatest defenders slandered without investigation."

Grune paused for a long moment. Cheetara noticed that the Saber-Tooth Tiger stroked his fingers across a golden medallion that was hanging around his neck before he responded. "Very well, Your Highness. But tonight will be hectic to say the least. There will be many people who will want to have an audience with you over the events in the city, not to mention you haven't seen Lion-O or Tygra for two days now. I understand you don't want to take the charges against Panthro lightly, but in the end you are only one Lion—a Lion who has many subjects to command." Grune then placed a hand over his heart. "Allow me to take charge of the investigation. Panthro has been like a brother to me as well. If there is evidence to support his innocence, I will find it."

The Lion pondered Grune's words for a long time, but eventually he sighed, a sigh more weary than sad. He then nodded his acceptance. "Very well old friend."

An easy grin appeared on Grune's face as he clapped a paw on the Lion's shoulder. As an afterthought he added, "Your Highness, with all due respect, you don't have to be here. I mean, you shouldn't be here, with all the fighting I mean."

The great Lion looked around, "These are my people, Grune. How can I claim myself fit to rule if I stand by and do nothing while intruders come into our homes. I've sworn to protect them until my dying breath. Anything less and I wouldn't be fit to be king."

Grune nodded his head, "Very well..." Cheetara had been listening intently from inside the cupboard. She had gasped when she heard the Lion mention that he was the king. That quiet little sound was enough to instantly alert Grune's senses.

The Lion king narrowed his eyes. "I heard it too." The two shared a momentary look before moving into action.

Cheetara had momentarily lost sight of Grune until a hand suddenly wrenched back the door to the cubbyhole and she was staring into the cold dark eyes of the Saber-Tooth Tiger.

Surprised at being discovered, Cheetara let out a squeal of fright. She grabbed the first thing her little paws could get a hold of, her mama's broom, and swung it with all her might.

OoOoOo

Grune had been momentarily taken aback when he'd discovered a little Cheetah kitten hiding in the small closet. His surprise was quickly replaced with stars as the bratty girl smashed him in the face with a dusty broom. She then was little more than a tiny speedy blur of yellow as she raced into another room of the home.

Claudus, who had witnessed the entire exchange, took a step closer. "Careful Grune or you'll scare her."

"A scenario I wouldn't lose much sleep over," his war General grumbled while picking the dust balls from his beard. He then collected himself and moved toward the door. "I'll leave this to you then. I'm waiting outside."

Claudus nodded. He knew Grune rarely had the patience for children. The amount of attention he tended to spare Tygra still surprised him sometimes; but regardless, he shook off the notion. The Lion king continued to move toward the other room. He'd made sure to make loud and deliberate footsteps so he wouldn't surprise her again.

In no time he was at the door. He peaked inside and saw two huge crimson eyes staring back at him. He gave her a warm smile, one that she didn't return; but he was fine with that. He just didn't want her to run again. Now that he had gotten a better look at her, he noticed she was a little slip of a Cheetah girl, barely coming up to his thigh—three, maybe four summers old if he could guess.

Cheetara noticed that the hurricane fury she had seen in the Lion's eyes had now simmered down to a calm bronze breeze.

"Hello little one," the Lion's deep voice rumbled gently, "My name is Claudus. I am your king." She noticed he paused as his eyes ventured further in. He then saw the Cheetah maiden by the bed, her form forever still. He sighed as a look of great sadness crossed his face.

"They took Mama," she finally said, in voice so small. She tried to blink them back but her tears had fallen anyway.

Claudus placed a comforting paw on her shoulder and he used his thumb to brush away a few of her tears. "I know child, and for that I'm sorry. But I promise you," he said, fixing her with a determined glance, "As long as you're in my care, no one will take you too. You have a king's promise," he ended with an endearing smile.

It was then Cheetara noticed the thin golden circlet placed upon his brow. Symbols are amazingly powerful. One image alone could mean a thousand different things to a thousand different people. For Cheetara, that slender image of gold stated that the Ancients had heard her prayers and answered them.

It hit her all at once—losing Mama, the fear, and the pain. Everything she had been feeling for the last three days came crashing over her in that instant like a tidal wave. Her small face crumpled up and she wept openly while clutching onto him tightly.

Claudus enveloped the kitten in a warm embrace. He couldn't imagine all that she had been through. All he could do now was allow the child to let out her sorrow. He whispered a few words but mainly he just ran a comforting paw through her mane of gold. For twenty minutes she had wept until her strength finally left her and she drifted off to sleep.

Grune returned inside the home after he had heard the girl's cries die down. He had seen his king holding the slumbering commoner Cheetah kitten as if she was one of his own. Looking past them, Grune had seen the girl's mother in the next room. The blue color of her lips meant she had been gone for some time.

Claudus' eyes fixed to his General. "I want her mother to be given a proper burial," he commanded. He carefully cradled the girl in his arm as he ventured outside. As soon as his face had touched the sunlight outside, he gazed upon all the destruction that had befallen his beloved city. He then turned back to Grune, "I want _all_ of the citizens who have been slain to be given a proper burial." It wasn't an appeal. It was a command.

The Saber-Tooth Tiger balked at the declaration. "Your Highness, I can't even imagine how costly that will be. Not to mention those funds will be needed for the retaliation we have to orchestrate..."

No other word was uttered from Grune because, for a short moment, the deadly hurricane fury had returned to Claudus' eyes. The Saber-Tooth Tiger's saving grace was the fact that Claudus remembered the tiny life he held slumbering in his arms. Instead, Claudus leveled a glare to his General and with a quiet but deadly voice he stated, "Grune, a tragedy has befallen our city these nights and I, as its ruler, have a duty to protect our citizens. Panthro, in his betrayal, has made us falter in that duty and I _will not_ renege on my responsibility to those who have suffered." His bronze eyes narrowed dangerously, "Have I made myself understood?"

The Saber-Tooth Tiger frowned while stroking his dark beard, "Very well, Your Highness." His gaze then went to the head of golden blonde mane in his king's arms. "What about the girl?" Claudus paused as he glanced to the young kitten. He couldn't imagine the pain and terror she had been through. His mind reeled while he considered what to do with the young one.

"You plan on adopting her too?" Grune added in jest, but when Claudus didn't answer right away to rebuke the question, Grune stared at him incredulously. "Your Highness, you can't. Jovan's son I can understand, but you can't adopt every stray child left alone in the kingdom."

The Lion king sighed, nodding to the wisdom of the statement, "Of course you're right Grune." A moment later an encouraging glint came to his eyes, "Actually, I have a very different idea."

OoOoOo

_Three Days Later..._

"Jaga, you know me," Claudus stated to the head cleric of the Guardians of the Throne. "You know I've never interfered with the workings of the Guardians. I've always honored the practices of your order. My bloodline owes a great deal to the sacrifices your clerics have made over the generations. But there is something about this girl..." Claudus ended while motioning to the young girl whom he had found during the massacres.

Cheetara sat quietly in one of the king's meeting rooms. She gazed as her king continued to speak with Head Cleric Jaga on her behalf. As far as Cheetara knew, joining the clerics was a long and arduous process. Days of self-sacrifice, fasting and humility were required before anyone would even be considered a candidate. King Claudus also knew these facts to be true—that is, unless you had a very influential benefactor speaking on your behalf.

The Jaguar stared at the Lion king. His eyes trailed from Claudus to gaze upon the Cheetah clan girl. Her bright ruby eyes stared back at him, waiting with bated breath for his decision. He then closed his eyes, his mind weighing the request in his thoughts for a moment.

Jaga then opened his eyes. He released a sigh before saying, "Although it is not our custom, I suppose an exception can be made." Jaga maintained his passive face despite the fact his king had just _whooped_ in cheer. "But the opportunity must be earned," the Jaguar continued, his gaze now more fixed upon the young kit. "Do you understand me, young one? Your king has spoken very highly on your behalf, but the decision of your acceptance is ultimately up to you."

Cheetara looked up to the wise old Jaguar. "Yes, sir," she nodded in earnest.

"Well, I'll leave you to it then," Claudus stated before making his way to the door, allowing the two some privacy. As he pulled the door open he looked back and managed to give Cheetara a good luck wink before finally departing.

OoOoOo

_The Present..._

All those events seem like a lifetime ago to Cheetara. She had been so confused and angry when she first joined the clerics. For a long time she held so much hate in her heart toward the Lizards for the murder of her mama that she thought of nothing but the day when she could exact her revenge. But over time, Jaga and the other clerics gave her something, something other than allowing hate and anger to swell and grow with inside her, consuming her from within. They gave her understanding; they gave her direction and purpose as well as something she desperately wanted—a home.

A young Lion of sixteen summers let out a small roar of a yawn as he stepped onto the training fields. "Morning," he greeted Cheetara before picking up one of the wooden practice swords.

Cheetara looked over to her Prince as he moved, hair the color of sanguine pools and eyes a blue as sapphires. "Good morning, Prince Lion-O..." she greeted him while retrieving a wooden bokken of her own. The iron sagewood staff was her preferred weapon of choice, but she knew enough of weapons attack routines to be an adequate sparring partner.

"Okay, you can't go easy on me," Lion-O replied sincerely.

She smiled but nodded, "Of course, shall we begin?"

Years later, there would be something else King Claudus would give her, besides her life as a cleric. She would meet her very first friend.

End Prologue: Cheetara


	4. Prologue Tygra

_Fifty Miles outside of Thundera_

_The Evening before…_

The Thunderian mount slowed from a strong paced gallop to a two beat trot as it approached the small littering of campfires in the distance. Lyles, a young Bobcat scout, smoothly dismounted from the buck's flank. The scout led the beast over to the makeshift tethering post where other mounts were grazing by a small brook near their site.

Seeing that his steed had been taken care of, Lyles scurried up the slope to join his party. He was small and light and although his speed couldn't naturally compare to that of a Cheetah, the young Bobcat scout found he was fast enough when the situation called for it.

A pair of Snow Leopard twins who held watch this eve instantly spotted the Bobcat's advancing figure. The two darted swiftly to intercept, their halberds raised in case trouble was found. As the distance between the guards and the unknown figure lessened, the duo quickly eased when they recognized the crimson and black Thunderian brand worn on the young Cat's chest. The twins simultaneously had given him a brief nod before the pair left to resume their patrol.

Lyles maintained his brisk pace while his dark eyes wondered over the camp. There were about thirty of them present, all of them Cats, armored and brandishing the insignia of the Kingdom of Thundera. This was the camp of the Wildcats, one of the most renowned fighting battalions in the Thunderian military. It had been three long nights since it had been deemed safe for the troop to set up some evening fires. Despite the fact that they trusted the safety of their native lands, one was never certain of the chance of a random raid waged by the Lizards.

A few of the soldiers acknowledged Lyles as he passed them. Some were inspecting their armor, others were sharpening the edges of their weapons, and a few more just gave him a brief look before they continued with their conversations. The air was cool with a bit of a breeze. A hearty stew and good company was all a solider could ask for on a clear night like this.

One soldier took especially good care in polishing his war shield. The symbol of the trademark Thunderian Cat was engraved deeply into the steel of every Wildcat's shield. It was said when a shield was put to 'practical use', the impression of the Cat would remain etched into the flesh of the woeful opponent who had the misfortune of being on its receiving end. The symbol had always been a source of pride and honor.

The Wildcats along with their commander had spent the last thirteen weeks fighting against hordes of Lizard tribes. The southern Thunderian province of Calico feared raids from the Lizard tribes for months now due to their close proximity to the Lizard-controlled lands. It wasn't until the first fires of the Lizards' march were did the Lord of Calico finally decide to request aid from Thundera. King Claudus responded quickly, decisively, deploying the Wildcats along with their commander.

Lyles continued on the trail passing another section of the camp where a mountain of a Puma paced back and forth. Stern-faced and ever vigilant, the Puma kept a keen eye on the ten Lizards who were bound in chains sitting on the ground before him. He did not even look up to acknowledge Lyles; he merely maintained his vigil, seemingly daring any of the captives to try to make a move. Even the agitated swish of the Puma's brown tail looked as though it was ready at the first sign of trouble.

Eventually Lyles passed through the detention area and traveled up a hill to where a single-posted tent stood before a backdrop of the famed Cat City of Thundera. Banners flying the crimson and black Cat standard of Thundera waved in front of the tent's opening. Lyles spotted the occupant of the tent standing outside, currently preoccupied with enjoying the grand view of the city through a hand spyglass that the Lord of Calico had awarded him. The Bobcat smoothly drew his weapon to his side before dropping down into a crouch at the foot of his commander, patiently waiting to be addressed.

Tygra's ears twitched briefly, recognizing that he had a visitor. The young Tiger collapsed his spyglass and turned to greet his scout. "At ease," the Tiger prince commanded, giving the younger Bobcat a moment to return to his feet. Tygra then inquired, "What do you have to report?"

"The roads ahead appear to be clear of any ambushes, Milord," Lyles stated confidently. The young Bobcat might have been relatively new to the Wildcats, but he was very confident in his skills as a tracker and scout. "We should arrive in the city by midday tomorrow."

The young Tiger prince nodded, pleased by the news. "Make sure Khaine maintains his watch over the prisoners. I don't want any mishaps to occur during the night."

"Yes, Your Highness," Lyles responded with a tight salute.

Tygra took a few moments to observe the young Bobcat. The private probably wasn't a year older than his own brother, the Lion Crown Prince. Yet Tygra had fought beside him and learned to depend upon his skills. In some ways he'd wish his own brother would take some examples from the young Bobcat. Perhaps they would have gotten along better if he had done so. Tygra then shook his head, dismissing the thought. "Very well, get some food and rest up. We pack up and leave out at first light," he instructed while expanding his spyglass again to resume his observation.

"Aye, sir!" Lyles saluted again. A bit of chow did sound immensely good to the bottomless pit he called a stomach.

"It's good to be home, isn't it Lyles?" his commander asked suddenly, his voice held a bit of a whimsical note.

The young Private nodded, "Yes, it is Sir."

**Prologue Tygra**

OoOoOo

_Sixteen Years Ago…_

Trying to go to sleep while living in a castle was sometimes difficult to do, it was even more so when you were a member of the royal family. A medley of feet had been parading in and out of his parents' room all night and it was causing little Tygra to toss and turn in his bed. Didn't they know he had important playing to do in the morning?

It had been quiet for the last hour until he had heard the deep rumbling sound of his father's laughter echoing down the hall. For the young Prince, that was the straw that broke the gomplin's back. With a frustrated huff the four-year-old cub hopped out of bed and padded down the hall. There's only so much a self-respecting Tiger could take.

The door to Claudus and Nemia's bedchamber wrenched wide open as a very cranky four-year-old Tiger stomped into the room. "Why is everyone so loud in here?" the young Prince indignantly asked while looking to his parents.

Claudus, his face already jubilant, brightened even more when he saw his eldest son. "Tygra my boy," the Lion king welcomed, "It's good you're up. I was about to come get you."

Tygra's little brows narrowed at his father. He was about to comment but was derailed by the soft words of his mother. "Tygra, I have someone for you to meet," she stated in a voice a little above a whisper. "This is Lion-O. He's your new baby brother," the Lioness introduced while holding up the squirming buddle in her arms.

Tygra sighed, if it was even possible for a four-year-old to sigh, and padded over to her mother's bedside. He tried to scramble onto the bed until the large powerful hands of his father picked him up and placed him on the mattress. For a moment Tygra seemed grateful. Getting onto his parents' bed was almost as difficult as trying to climb up the north wall sometimes. He then peered over to get a look at his family's new addition.

Tygra frowned while looking at the little baby Lion kitten. He really didn't see what the big deal was. Sure he had that 'baby' cuteness and all, but where were the stripes? "He's all slimy and little," he stated bluntly. "And what's wrong with his eyes?" he commented, while staring at the infant Lion's bright sapphire eyes.

A wounded expression came to his mother's face that made little Tygra instantly regret his words. "Nothing is wrong with his eyes," she replied strongly. He noticed a slight drowsiness to his mother's words, an almost laziness to them. She looked like she really needed a long nap. "He's just a little bit different, that's all," the Lioness managed to get out.

"Which means," Claudus quickly piped in, while sternly eyeing his wife, "It going to be extra important for you to be a good big brother and look out for him."

"I guess..." Tygra replied reluctantly. He wasn't sure about all this big brother business. It seemed like a lot of extra work for a kitten he didn't even know.

Tygra was getting ready to see if he could negotiate a deal with his dad to get out of these so-called _big brother_ duties when his mother's head lolled back onto the pillow. The strength she had used to hold up baby Lion-O vanished in an instant as she lost consciousness. If Tygra hadn't reacted quickly by catching his new baby brother, the infant surely would have fallen.

Claudus was at his wife's side at an instant. "Nemi? Nemi!" He tried to rouse her awake but she wasn't moving. Tygra was unable to tell if his mother was still breathing. For one singular moment it looked as if Claudus had no clue to what to do. Then his lost brown eyes regained control as he looked at his four-year-old adopted son holding his wailing baby brother. "Tygra," he barked, "Go get the nursemaid Scarlet and Jaga..."

Tygra seemed not to have heard him. His little brown eyes were focused solely on his mother. "Dad, what's wrong with Mom?" He tried not to let the fear in his voice creep in but it was hard.

"Do what I say!" Claudus commanded, causing the Tiger cub to jump and a fresh series of wails to project from the baby Lion kitten. Claudus then took Lion-O from Tygra, gently placing the babe in his crib before returning to his wife's side within seconds. Tygra just ran out of the room to find Ms. Scarlet and the old Jaguar cleric. It was all he could do to block out the pain in his father's voice when he heard, "Nemi honey, you have to stay with me. I can't do this without you. _Please_ honey!"

OoOoOo

Claudus and Nemia both knew that childbirth would be very dangerous for her. Ever since they had met, Nemia suffered from a weak constitution—weak in body but never in spirit, she always said. Regardless of the state of her health, it never deterred her from giving her husband a piece of her mind when she felt it was needed. And despite how strong and proud he was, Claudus still had the good sense to listen to his wife.

From the very first moment he had laid eyes on her all those years ago when they had barely been in their teens, he had known she was different. They had first met at a courting ceremony arranged by their parents. In truth the meeting was more of a courtesy. His mother, the ruling queen at the time, desired that Claudus take a stronger-bodied Lioness to be his wife; but Claudus would have none of it. He knew in that brief moment he had found his mate for life. And Claudus quickly discovered after they were married that whatever failing her body may have had, Nemia's whit and spirit more than made up for it.

When the question of delivering an heir came about, despite her health, he would not forsake their vow of marriage by taking a mistress. He would have a child by her or he wouldn't have an heir. It was as simple as that.

For a long time Claudus had resigned himself to the notion of never continuing his line, especially since they had recently adopted Tygra, the son of Claudus' late childhood friend Jovan. But she _so_ wanted to give him a child as a gift of love to him. So after years of debate they proceeded anyway.

OoOoOo

_Five weeks later…_

Nemia never regained her strength after the night she had delivered Lion-O. For the next few weeks she had stayed in bed. There were nurses, healers and clerics by her side constantly. Tygra begged his father for days to let him visit his mom, but the Lion king didn't know what to say.

At the start of the third week, Jaga approached Claudus, stating plainly that nothing more could be done for her. With a heavy heart the Lion king stayed by his queen's side for three straight days. It was the morning of the fourth day when she finally left him. Claudus' wife, his best friend and the love of his life, was gone.

For the next five days, the city of Thundera celebrated the life of Queen Nemia. It was apparent that she had touched the lives of many people through one way or another. Several festivals were held in her honor, but no party or celebration had been grander than the one the king had held. Whole sections of the city were closed to accommodate such numbers because King Claudus welcomed the entire city to attend. He wished everyone to have an opportunity to show their love and support for their late queen.

For Tygra, the ordeal was even more difficult. He hadn't lost a wife, a best friend or a regal queen—he had lost his mom. The young Tiger knew the Lioness wasn't his birth mother, but he was certain that he couldn't have loved her more even if she had been.

Now he sat at this huge dinner party in her honor. He sat while his father was beside Uncle Grune, smiling and shaking hands with everyone who came to greet him. Smiling. How could he smile? How could anyone ever smile again? All these people were dancing and laughing, saying such good things about her when Tygra was sure they probably had never even met the woman.

How could they know about the woman that used to tell him bedtime stories about Leo, Tygus and the Company of the Sword? Or when she scolded him by saying, "Mumm-Ra will come back and take you away if you're not good." She was the woman who had made him noodle soup when he was sick, despite the fact that Felis _hated_ when someone else used his kitchen.

They knew her as 'Queen Nemia', or 'You're Highness'; it was only_ he_ who knew her simply as Mom. And they dare to smile, laugh, and dance?

He couldn't take it anymore.

Tygra pushed his seat back from the table and hopped down. In the next minute his little paws padded him right out of the castle's great hall.

The Tiger prince didn't get too far before he heard a familiar voice. "Tygra?" The young Tiger turned around to see his father emerging into the corridor, "Where are you going?" Claudus swiftly walked down the hallway to meet him. "You're being rude to our guests," he scolded his son.

Tygra shrugged off his father's paw while turning away. Claudus would have been angered by the act but he saw the quaking of his son's small shoulders. He knew Tygra was crying. Guessing his son's mood, the king scooped him up into his arms and allowed the Tiger cub to weep into his shoulder. "I can't Dad; I can't," the Tiger muttered in frustration. "I can't be like you. I can't just pretend that I don't care."

Claudus just froze. Tygra honestly believed he couldn't have done more harm to his father if he had physically slapped him in the face. "You…you think I don't care?" Claudus asked honestly, an undercurrent of quiet anger, frustration and hurt in his voice. "You think I don't miss her? Do you really think you're the only one who loved her? You think I'm not angry?"

"Then why don't you act like it?" Tygra shot back defiantly.

In that moment Tygra saw the crack in his father's façade. He truly saw how much pain was evident on the great Lion king's face. "Because I'm supposed to," his father answered simply, "Because being king means I have to be strong for everyone despite how I'm feeling. Seeing me strong makes other people feel better so they're free to cry the tears I cannot," he answered his son softly.

Claudus took a calming breath before he continued. "Another reason is," he stated, a small smile returning to his face, "I know your mother. She would bend my ear if she caught me being sad because of her, wouldn't she?" Even Tygra was able to smile at the mental image. He remembered more than one occasion when his mother, who wasn't even half Claudus' size, chewed out his big powerful father.

His thoughts cleared when his father spoke again. "The last and most important reason is this," Claudus made sure to gain his son's eye contact for his next words, "Although she's gone, she has left someone very special in her place— your brother Lion-O. If you truly want to honor your mother's memory, then embrace and love your brother."

Tygra instantly recalled that babe in his crib. He remembered that his mother had given her life so his brother Lion-O could live. Tygra then clutched his father tightly, "I miss her so much, Dad." his head burrowed deeper into the Lion king's wide chest.

"I do too son," he returned softly, "I do too."

OoOoOo

That was the only day he had ever seen his father cry.

Claudus.

Tygra couldn't even remember the face of his own birth father, a Tiger called Jovan. Only Claudus. It had always been Claudus. And it was he who Tygra called father.

Tygra was very young when Claudus and Nemia had sat him down and revealed that he was adopted. They explained that his original father, Jovan, was a close friend of Claudus'. The two men basically grew up together and were practically inseparable.

They explained that Jovan gave his life for the City of Thundera and for Claudus. To honor his memory, the royal couple decided to adopt Tygra as their son. What had begun as an act of honor soon became a blessing of love in disguise from the Ancients.

That day unveiled many truths to Tygra, but as far as he was concerned, Claudus and Nemia were his parents.

Through the years, he had tried to be a good big brother like his mother wanted—but it was hard. He and Lion-O were so different. They saw things so differently. And on the day that news of Grune's death arrived, the rift just continued to expand.

OoOoOo

_Six Years later…_

"Okay young Masters, shall we continue?" Scarlet asked as she looked over to her two students who were seated in the Royal Study. Prince Tygra's brown eyes were alert and attentive as usual; but young Prince Lion-O was a different story entirely.

The six-year-old Lion prince, who would one day be king, currently sat facing the window. His bright blue eyes, she had yet to get used to them, were completely fixated on all the happenings outside. The view from the window overlooked the gardens of the castle, a seemingly endless sea of green grass stretched far into the horizon with smaller streams of multicolored flower bushes littered around its edges. Diminutive pockets of worker Cats busily trimmed, nurtured and watered all over, attending to the fields. She remembered the garden had been a wedding gift from King Claudus to the late queen. The continued upkeep was now a memorial to her.

Returning to the subject of Prince Lion-O's window gazing— Scarlet would normally be upset with his distractibility had it not been for the fact that the young prince's marks were just as good as or were sometimes even better than his older brother's.

Regardless, she decided to press on. "Since the _Sword of Omens_ was lost," the rotund Leopardess began, "Caseus, the son of Leo, forged the Tonitrus-Fang in honor of his father and the sacrifice he had made." Scarlet then looked puzzled for a moment. "It appears that I can't seem to recall exactly what sacrifice Leo made. Do either of you think you could help me?"

Her auburn eyes gazed over the two of them. Lion-O still appeared to be more preoccupied with the gardens, but Tygra was always certain to participate. "That's easy," the young Tiger stated. "In the final battle between the Lord of the ThunderCats and Mumm-Ra, Leo sacrificed himself to destroy Mumm-Ra for good."

Scarlet nodded. "Very good, Tygra," the Leopardess congratulated. "Till this day the Tonitrus-Fang has been the pride of the royal line of Thundera and has been passed down from father to son for generations."

"Although in Lion-O's case, it might skip a generation," Tygra smirked, trying to bait his younger brother. Lion-O didn't show any signs of the remark bothering him or if he had even heard his brother's statement.

"Tygra…" the Leopardess chastised, "Be nicer to your brother." She finished with a glowering look. "Now…"

"Whatever happened to Leo's sword, Ms. Scarlet?" the little voice that belonged to Lion-O piped up suddenly. "The Sword of Omens," he inquired, his startling blue eyes completely focused on her. "And why hasn't there been a Lord of the ThunderCats since Leo?"

Scarlet blinked a few times. It was unusual to hear Lion-O say so much at one time. He normally was a very quiet child. But since she finally had his attention, "No one knows, Prince Lion-O," she answered. "After Leo's final battle with Mumm-Ra was waged, it seems as though all traces of the sword were lost." She paused for a moment to allow some time for the information to sink in before she proceeded, "And to answer your second question, legend has it that the one who reclaims the sword is destined to be the new _Lord of the ThunderCats_."

Scarlet was about to continue her lesson, especially since she held both boys' attention now. The next section was based more on the fabrications of the legendary tech. It was no secret that tech was not Scarlet's favorite section of the curriculum. She could understand relaying the teachings of their ancestors, but she believed that filling the boy's heads with such wild fantasies of mystical technology had no place in the classroom.

But the Leopardess stopped as King Claudus entered the study. A solemn look was written across his face and Scarlet knew instantly that something important must have occurred and that class would have to be concluded for the day.

"Boys, I've been informed of some incredibly terrible news," the king began as Scarlet made her exit. "The third company returned today…"

"That's Uncle Grune's unit!" Tygra exclaimed. His surrogate uncle had been gone for weeks now and the young Tiger sorely missed him. Even though he loved his father greatly, it was Grune who had really told him how the world worked. Where Dad _always_ tried to protect him from everything, it was Grune who allowed him to trust his own judgment. He always congratulated him on his mock duels with Lion-O. Seriously, it wasn't his fault the scaredy-crown could barely hold a sword.

At Tygra's mention of Grune's name, the frown deepened on Claudus' face. "That's actually what I wanted to talk with you two about," their father stated while taking a seat before them. "Grune's company was making their return trip today. In fact they would have been here this morning but the troop was hit by a large raid of Lizards." Claudus took a breath before continuing, "Faced with enemies attacking from all sides, Grune apparently held the tide of Lizard tribesmen back long enough for the rest of the soldiers in his unit to make a full retreat. The last anyone saw of him, he was getting swarmed by Lizard fighters."

Their father paused before concluding, "I'm sorry Son," Claudus stated, while placing a paw on his son's shoulder, "He's gone."

Tygra's face had gone through many stages of emotions as he listened to Claudus' words. First, he had felt outright anger toward the Lizards who had been a problem for Dad and Grune for years now. Second, he had felt fear when he had the overwhelming odds that Grune had to face. Pride came a swift third for how selflessly Grune had thrown himself against the horde of Lizard warriors. And now, nothing. He simply felt nothing.

It hadn't hit him yet because it couldn't be true. No one could beat Grune, no one! He wasn't even sure Dad could. He had to have found a way. Grune always found a way out. He would never bet on anything but a sure thing, but his Dad wouldn't lie. He may not agree with everything Grune did and they did argue from time to time, but Dad wouldn't lie, not about this.

So there it was. His friend, his uncle, his hero, was gone.

Tygra didn't realize he was crying until he felt his father's paw on his shoulder. The Lion king pulled his son close. Tygra felt like he should scream, shout, do something to get out the anger he was feeling. But no sound had come so he wept silently.

"Don't cry, Tygra," a young innocent voice said. The Tiger prince looked over and saw the gentle blue eyes of his brother on him. "Uncle Grune is still alive," he said truthfully, "He'll see you again..."

Instantly, Claudus felt as if the floor had fallen out from underneath him. He didn't know what to say to his son's outlandish claim. "_Lion-O!_" he scolded, "Why would you say such a thing?"

"It's true Papa!" Lion-O stated, determination flashing in his eyes, "I know it."

Honestly flabbergasted by his son's claim, Claudus ran a paw through his mane. What could he say? How could he explain this to his son? Unfortunately Tygra held no such reserves. The only thing the Tiger could see was red. "**Shut up!** **Shut up! Shut up!** Shut up, you little freak!" he spat not carrying who heard.

"Tygra!" Claudus shouted. The scene had spiraled out of control and the king was fumbling at how to get a hold of it. Tygra looked back at his father. The pain, the anger, the confusion in his dark eyes was heartbreaking. Before Claudus could say anything more, his son bolted from the study directly to his room.

OoOoOo

_Three Years later…_

Over the next three years Tygra threw away cub he had been while trying to become the Cat he was meant to be. The toys he had adored were cast out in favor of books of war tactics and history. Outside was no longer a place for playing or imagination; instead he trained his body relentlessly, always pressing to go beyond his limits.

It was one late autumn night when the thirteen-year-old prince, with his head held high, entered his father's war room. He happened to catch his father during one of the lengthier strategy sessions with his circle of advisors. It seemed the ongoing war against the Black Baron and the Lizard tribes had taken a harder turn as of late. Although Thundera held the more elaborate and better-equipped army, the tribes of Lizards seemed to have endless numbers on their side. That along with the cunning of the former ally turned traitor, Panthro as their Black Baron, the Lizards had now become a greater threat then in all years prior.

Maps that illustrated the contested areas of combat were spread across the wide table. Tygra was encouraged to see that despite the fact that some of the grounds previously controlled by Thundera were now under siege, the vast majority of his kingdom remained untouched. The Tiger prince then instantly spotted the famed and wizened Head Cleric, Jaga. Cleric Lynx-O, already named by Jaga to become his successor in the coming years, was also present. There were a few others present in the room, most likely members of the actual Thunderian Army who Tygra did not yet know the names of. All he noticed was the vacant spot in the group where Grune _should_ have been standing. That singular notion only further strengthened Tygra's resolve.

Tygra waited until there was a lull in the discussion before he stated, "Father, I want to join the Thunderian Army."

Claudus barely looked up from the armament list he had been perusing before he stated, "Tygra, I thought we had already discussed this." The Lion king glanced up again, noticing the resolve steeling in his son's eyes.

"We have Father," Tygra acknowledged, "But I've decided that I'm not a cub _anymore_," the prince stated loudly and proudly. His voice rang clear throughout the whole room, drawing everyone's attention.

Claudus gave a brief apologetic look to the clerics and the rest of his advisors to which Jaga simply nodded. "Your Highness, I'm sure we can complete the work which has already been started. We'll return if any other problems arise," Jaga stated briefly as they concluded their session.

"Thank you Jaga," Claudus stated to the older cleric. He then saw the group of Cats out to the door. The doors of the war room closed with a resounding thud as the Lion king turned to address his son. Claudus took a few moments to honestly consider Tygra's request before he stated, "What about your brother? What of your duty to him?"

"Why not let one of the clerics watch over him?" the Tiger prince returned evenly. "They are sworn to protect the members of the Crown, are they not?"

Claudus' eyes remained on his son as he came to realize that Tygra would not be swayed away, not this time. It also distressed him to see how easily Tygra had dismissed his younger brother. He knew ever since the day he had given them the news of Grune's death that something colossal had shifted between the two boys. He hoped that over time, Tygra would come to forgive Lion-O for his outburst and it's possible that in some way he had. But it was obvious that he had not forgotten.

"Father, I have to do this," Tygra continued, "I can't stand here and do nothing when the animals responsible for Grune's death are still out there," he resolved. He then took a step closer placing his small paw over top of Claudus' larger one, still maintaining the steel in his eyes. "Dad, one of these days you're going to have to let me grow up to be my own Cat," he ended.

Claudus continued to bore into his son. Despite himself, he let out a deep sigh as he remembered many years ago, when he was at an age not that much older than Tygra, when he had spoken very similar words. Suddenly he felt old, far older than his forty seasons of life should permit. Or maybe it was just the fact that his boys were finally starting to grow up? "Very well, I'm sure we can find a lord or knight for you to squire under," Claudus offered.

Tygra nodded, trying not to let his immense pleasure shine all over his face. "Thank you Father," he stated, while promptly exiting the room.

OoOoOo

Tygra originally thought that getting Claudus to accept his request to join the Thunderian Army would be the hardest part. Boy, he had been terribly wrong. He discovered this fact one morning, a month after he had made his request to join the military, on his first day of boot camp.

Apparently there weren't any lords or knights who were currently taking squires for training. Tygra surmised that there probably were very few knights who were looking forward to the responsibly of training a royal prince. So instead, Tygra was enlisted to the formal Thunderian military.

But being the king's son didn't mean they would allow him any slack in his duties. Claudus had fully supported his instructors when they had stated that any mishap he suffered on the battlefield due to being ill-equipped and unprepared would draw the full fury of the Lion King, not to mention it would tarnish the reputation of the Thunderian Army.

So his early days of training were just as grueling, harsh and difficult as they were for the next soldier. But through it all, not only did Tygra endure, he excelled. He soon became a source of pride and inspiration amongst the other members of the military. The prince turned the _perfect_ soldier; and despite all of his successes, he never forgot the inspiration that had set him upon this path.

OoOoOo

_The Present…_

Tygra drew away from his reminiscing as he and the rest of his company waited for the large looming city gates of Thundera to open. So many things have occurred through the years in this city that he's grown to love. There were so many things he had yet to experience. Word of his troop's arrival preceded their trek so nearly the entire city was present. A chorus of cheers sang forth for the grand return of the gallant heroes.

"Yes," the Tiger prince said while taking a breath, "It is good to be home."

End Prologue: Tygra


	5. Book I: Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A Hero's Welcome**

**Castle Thundera**

**Training Grounds**

_Mid-Morning…_

His body tumbled unceremoniously to the floor. The acute pain that shot briefly through his backside wasn't as stunning as the sharp blow delivered to his pride.

He looked up to his opponent noting that she was barely even winded. The Cheetah just continued to bounce lightly back and forth on the balls of her feet. Her bright red eyes were focused on him, the wooden bokken in her hand making a few reflexive twirls that sliced through the air in front of her as she patiently waited.

Another minute passed before he twisted to his side and scrambled to a sitting position. He's stalling. He knows this, but being sent to the ground eight times in the last twenty minutes has robbed him of his vigor.

He took another breath and in one stride, jumped up to his feet only to be hit with a sudden flair of dizziness that ignited in his head, causing him to drop down to a knee. He propped his wooden sword underneath him as he took an extra moment to catch another much needed breath. "I don't seem to be getting the hang of this," his tone was light, pleasant despite his obvious irritation.

The Cheetah clan cleric presented him with a thin smile, "You're doing fine, Your Highness."

His eyes of blue sapphire flicked to her crimson red ones. "Cheetara, you're both gracious and kind," he stated while a small smile crossed his lips. "You're also a terrible liar," he added with a single red eyebrow raised.

His cleric guardian returned his smile, this one being far more genuine than the last. And for another brief moment their stations didn't matter. They were simply equals, simply friends.

Cheetara then switched her wooden training sword to her other paw while she extended one toward him. "Try again," she simply said while helping him up to his feet. Her voice was warm, patient and encouraging and although he knew he was making a fool of himself, he would not falter in his renewed attempt.

They returned to their assigned places along the field. A sparse two meters separated them both as they regained their stances. The Lion prince raised his wooden training sword into a diagonal mid-level guard that covered him from his waist all the way up the rest of his torso. His guardian sent her sword into a lower guard stance, the bladed edge trailing behind her.

"Begin!" she snapped. And he did.

They began slowly in a basic one, two, one, two series of high and low attacks. The cracking sound of the wooden training weapons meeting in slow paced succession could be heard as the pair continued to work. The Lion prince brought his training sword down; it briefly met the wooden edge of her bokken as it was raised upward. He stepped forward while she retreated a step and attacked again, meeting her guard. They continued with their tempered pace—strike, block, advance, strike, block, advance—which allowed him ample time to regain his familiarity with the motions.

Once she was certain that he was comfortable enough, they switched roles. Now she was the aggressor and he was the one put on the defense. She slowly began with her attacking run and alternated her strikes from rising slashes to lowering cuts. He was slow but he received her attacks and reciprocated her moves with the appropriate defenses.

"Good, good..." she encouraged in between strikes, "I'm going to change it up just a bit. Just use the blocks that we've already gone over and when you find the opportunity, try to attack," she instructed while adjusting her stance slightly as she got ready to deliver.

A very strained, "Okay," was his only response.

Cheetara then made two very wide, very deliberate downward-seeking overhead strikes that the Lion prince was adequately able to defend against. Seeing his opportunity, he decided to press an attack. His wooden blade crossed over, making a slash down toward her legs.

She ignored the multitude of openings she saw within his attack. This was for strengthening his experience, not hers. Cheetara just made the necessary block, repelling his attack. She retreated a step when he glided forward a pace too far, an act which caused his knee to jarringly collide with hers. He instinctively tried to grab something, anything to stop his decent. Unfortunately, he latched onto her bicep and although she was far stronger than most females, she was unable to accommodate the weight of a full-grown male on one arm. So when gravity played its cruel joke on him, she went along for the ride.

The two of them were soon a confused mess of legs, manes and limbs. "Whiskers," Lion-O whispered as he felt the back of his skull press against the gravel. The only small victory he was able to squeeze out of this debacle was the fact he had taken the brunt of the fall. But seeing as though he was the reason they had both fallen in the first place, it seemed only fair.

"You are a most difficult student, Prince Lion-O," she finally admitted as she pressed her small paw off of his chest, launching herself up onto her feet.

"Not difficult," he corrected her, while he absentmindedly scratched the back of his head, "Just a lost cause," he admitted shamelessly. As an afterthought he added, "And it's just Lion-O…you can drop the prince part." He sighed, then muttered in a low voice, "I've only been telling you that since I was nine."

A gentle smile returned to her lips as she inclined her head. In her defense, he knew there were outside influences that dictated her behavior. He was of royal blood and she was a commoner from the order sworn to protect the sovereignty. It was not considered proper for them to intermingle between their stations. But she had soon realized that Lion-O didn't see stations or care about what was deemed proper. He only saw what was in a person's heart.

"I will make the effort," she conceded, "Only if you do not give up here. You asked me to teach you and I promised you that I would. So even if we're here until we're two toothless old gray-maned Cats, I will teach you."

A small grin came to his face, "Now that's an attractive image."

She tried not to laugh, but he had seen the smile that lit in her eyes, and that was good enough for him. "Let's try again," she insisted as he once again climbed to his feet. "You have this hurtle you must cross and the only way to overcome it is through practice, practice, practice," she drilled into him. "Now let's continue."

They began as they had before, taking a slow pace and going through the basic routine of the attack and defense patterns. But there was something else though, something she hadn't noticed earlier. Beads of sweat collected on his brow, making his forehead seem like a river. His bright blue eyes, which were always so carefree and jovial, were now pitched in fevered concentration. It was as if he was completely and utterly focused on delivering each defensive block he received. It was strange to her because what they had been working on was one of the more elementary areas of self-defense and it shouldn't have proved to be too challenging.

She knew he'd always had a history of problems with weapons training. Her prince had been assigned a myriad of instructors in the past, from the late General Grune to several members of the Thunderian military and now his guardian. At first she had assumed the trouble was due to a lack of effort or lack of patience from his prior instructors, but now she wasn't so sure.

When he hit the gravel again, this time because he had interpreted an action she hadn't even committed, he just remained seated on the ground. "_By the Ancients!_" his head was in his paws as he cursed, "I should have at least shown a little bit of improvement," he cried out in frustration.

She knelt by his side, her crimson eyes stayed on him for several moments, puzzled. Then Cheetara finally said, "Something is holding you back. What's wrong?" His bright blue eyes set on hers for but a moment before he looked away. There was unease clearly written across his face.

She drew closer until their shoulders lightly touched. "Prince Lion-O," she began, his eyes automatically shot to hers as she paused. "_Lion-O_," she said again, this time her voice was a touch softer, "I cannot help you if you don't help me."

His eyes were still focused on her, although it was apparent he was battling the issue over in his mind. She frowned a moment later when he looked away from her. For a brief moment she had wanted to leave. If he didn't trust her enough to tell her what was bothering him then she wouldn't be able to teach him anything. But instead of departing, her eyes fell on him for a second longer and suddenly she had an epiphany. She realized it was not the fact that he was afraid to tell her what was troubling him; rather, he feared her reaction once he did.

Cheetara didn't know if it was because they'd known each other since he was nine and she had been first tasked with being his guardian or if some other event had occurred, but she knew that Lion-O greatly valued her opinion. A part of her was flattered beyond any known description for the honor but another part of her felt that she was completely unworthy of such blind trust. He was a prince, a Cat that would one day become ruler of all of Thundera. He shouldn't care about the opinion of some lowly Cheetah clan girl from the slums. But maybe that's what made him different? Maybe that was why they were friends?

Cheetara gently placed her paw on top of his. He turned back to her as his fingers instinctively wrapped around hers. She then pressed her forehead lightly against his and stated firmly, "I've never betrayed you _ever_," she stated honestly, "Don't you feel you can trust me?"

Once again he looked away for a moment while he considered her words, but when their eyes met again she noticed a steeled conviction set in those azure irises. "Cheetara...I..."

**"Lion-O, Cheetara!"** a deep rumbling voice shouted in the distance, interrupting the two of them.

The pair looked up to see the towering form of the great Lion king emerging from the entrance of the training area, heading directly toward them. He wasn't alone this morning. Trailing behind the king, dressed in the white robes and headdress of the high cleric was Lynx-O.

"Father!" Lion-O greeted his father as he climbed to his feet. A twinge of confusion was evident in his voice as the elders joined them.

"Your Highness," Cheetara bowed to her king, to which the king acknowledged her greeting with a nod.

Lion-O turned to the elder cleric and nodded his head as well. It took him only a few seconds _this time_ to remember the futility of the action since the old Lynx was sightless. So instead the prince stated, "Head Cleric Lynx-O," in acknowledgement.

A warm chuckle escaped the master cleric's throat as if Lion-O's slip hadn't been missed. "Good morning Your Highness," he returned in earnest.

"Head Cleric," Cheetara stated softly, to which Lynx-O merely inclined his head in recognition.

After everyone's brief exchange, Lion-O turned to the great king. "Father, what are you doing here?" he plainly inquired.

"I knew you had planned to do a bit of sword training this morning," his father stated while placing a powerful slap on the young Lion's back. Lion-O considered the fact that he hadn't audibly cried out from the blow to be a colossal victory. Sometimes his father really didn't know his own strength. "I just wanted to come by and see how you've progressed," the Lion king continued, "I know young Cheetara here is one of the best practitioners the Guardians can offer."

Cheetara found her cheeks stained with red from his unabashed compliment. The Cheetah maiden would never forget the day when the great king had found her. She could still recall the hurricane fury that had been contained in his dark brown eyes when he had fought and how swiftly those same eyes had turned warm and gentle. Until this day, whenever she was in his presence she still felt as if she were that same little four-year-old girl the king had rescued all those many years ago.

"She does have a few areas that still need improvement," the head cleric amended, "Although with time and her strict dedication I believe she may have the potential to one day become head cleric. But only time will tell."

King Claudus turned to the blind head cleric for a moment as if he had intended to make a retort, but instead he sighed and returned his attention to the pair. "Alas, don't let our presence distract you. Please, please continue," the king encouraged firmly. He then made his way to one of the marble benches along the outside boarder of the training grounds. He simply brushed off a few of the leaves that had fallen and then took a seat. Lynx-O had to take an adjacent bench beside the king since the massive stature of the great Lion nearly consumed the entire seat. The two patiently sat and waited.

OoOoOo

Lion-O watched as Cheetara inwardly groaned while she monitored the two older Cats taking their seats. Her bright crimson eyes then looked up to the heavens as if asking the Ancients themselves for the strength to persevere. After a few moments went by her attention finally returned to Lion-O. "Okay, how about we try going over the attack routine again," she instructed while walking toward him.

"Okay." the Lion prince answered absentmindedly. Even though he tried to concentrate on Cheetara's instruction, the very real presence of his father seated nearby, observing, monitoring him, judging his actions, increased Lion-O's trepidations ten-fold.

Cheetara then stepped closer to him, an action that instantly drew his eyes to her. "They are not here," she sternly whispered placing great emphasis on her words. "They do not matter. It's only you and me," she added before she raised two fingers. She first pointed them at his eyes then flicked them back to point at hers, reminding him to focus solely on her.

His concentration remained completely fixed on her while he acknowledged her words. His breathing then slowed as he raised the hardwood blade in front of him. He tried to clear his thoughts of all things but even now he already knew what would eventually happen. Yet a part of him held onto the slim solemn hope that perhaps this time would be different.

Of course, it didn't help that ever since he was nine and she had been assigned guardianship over him, he thought she was the most beautiful Cat he'd ever laid eyes on. Through the years his admiration to her hadn't waned, if anything it had intensified.

Her long flaxen-blonde mane trailed all the way down to her waist. The fur around her face was pale except for a coloration of cerise that bordered each of her eyes like a mask. Her actual eyes, he noted, were the same color as the roses from his mother's garden. They were two ruby orbs that seemed to hold both wisdom and serenity. Her lips were rich and full, and those rare occasions when she actually pouted would play havoc with his sensibilities.

Her body was more athletic than voluptuous due to the endless days she had been able to employ her gift of enhanced speed. Yet there was no one who could deny her femininity. A lithe, nimble frame with shapely hips that tapered off into two seemingly endless long slender legs, giving her a statuesque height that was an inch or two above his own height of five feet, ten inches.

His cleric looked to be straight out of a sculptor's dream, but this able-bodied Guardian of the Throne was sworn to be his protector. And the woman could completely wipe the floor with him too.

But he shut down the part of his brain that was tied to his affection for her. It would be an insult to all the effort she had put forth in aiding him if he allowed it to cloud his thoughts. Instead he took a moment to focus solely on his breathing. His heart was calm; the rhythmic thumping seemed nearly nonexistent.

"Start slow, Lion-O," she whispered softly so only the two of them could hear.

The Lion prince nodded again and then began.

He stepped forward, briefly switched the wooden blade from his shoulder to a straight liner cut aimed for her head. His ears detected a faint pattering of whispers, which he willfully ignored. His opponent reacted perfectly by fanning the edge of her sword up to intercept his drive. A resounding **crack** echoed as the two pieces of wood collided, but he continued to move, pressing his advantage.

He snapped a quick strike directed to her thigh. His opponent then simply rotated her blade in a counter-clockwise spin that met his strike head-on, resulting in another loud **crack **that wailed out in protest. The pattering had now elevated to a defining rhythmic beat that he was still able to ignore.

For several moments they continued their exchange. He continued his pursuit, waged war against his opponent's impenetrable wall of perfect defenses until she ordered them to switch roles, placing him now on the defensive. The echo of his heart now sounded like the pounding of drums in his ears. His pulse was racing. He blinked once and then—he saw them.

Striations of blue light that originated from him started to race along toward the tip of her wooden blade. It traveled down the face of the weapon until it met her paws. They continued to separate, wrapped around each of her fingers then traveled down the length of her arms where they met her torso and split off. One section wandered north reaching and covering her head. The other took the journey south to consume both of her legs.

These lines continued to coil and twist around her body until she was nearly covered completely in their light. If that had been the finale of this bizarre occurrence it would have been greatly welcomed; but it was only the beginning.

When he looked to his left and his right an identical version of his opponent appeared on both sides. Each of the newcomers had strands of light that connect them to the center where all the light originated from him. In reality he knew that there was only one woman before him, but _his_ eyes could now see a set of three Cheetaras.

He had come to dub this phenomenon as the _phantom sight_. Whenever he was agitated, deeply stressed or found himself placed in extreme situations, his phantom sight would kick in. He knew that she didn't see them, neither did his father who was observing from afar. No one could see them except him.

He observed as the Cheetara on his right performed a block to an attack he had already performed while simultaneously, the Cheetara to his right was already in mid-swing which, by his own guess was the counterattack she would attempt to do. Yet still, the Cheetara he knew to be the one of the **now** was merely standing in front of him, awaiting his attack.

As far as he could tell, this phantom sight gave him brief instances of the past, present and future, which in itself would be amazing. Unfortunately he had no way of determining one instance from the other. Sometimes it was hard for him to distinguish between the Cheetara from the present and the Cheetara of the past. It was even more difficult to determine the Cheetara of the present from the Cheetara from the future.

"Lion-O?" the trio of Cheetah clan clerics asked, a deeply concerned expression was apparent on each of their lovely faces. In any other situation, having three Cheetaras in his life would be like a godsend; but in this moment it was a curse.

"I'm fine!" he lied through clenched teeth. By his ancestor Leo, the Lord of the ThunderCats, he would not allow this to defeat him. Not this time!

OoOoOo

Cheetara continued to peer intently at the Lion prince. She had inquired previously about his wellbeing, and a curt, "I'm fine!" was his only response. She honestly had to comment to the contrary. His breathing was irregular, not to mention his face was soaked in sweat.

Then she noticed he wasn't looking at her. His blue eyes darted to the left of her for a brief second and then to the right. Cheetara had been about to tell him that she was ready to leave to go find a healer when she heard it. A deep low growl, one that she didn't even know Lion-O was capable of, erupted from his throat.

His eyes were no longer searching to the right or the left of her anymore; they were focused dead on her. She saw his grip tightening on his wooden sword. His legs shifted, almost like a cobra getting ready to strike. His breath was heavy. For a moment she was afraid he might strike.

Then all at once, the episode left him.

Wide, afraid blue eyes stared back at her in honest disbelief. She tried to take a step forward but instead she saw Lion-O fling his training sword into the trees behind him, a weary paw wringed down his youthful face. All the forthcoming questions that were on her lips were halted when in the next moment, Lion-O stomped off.

Cheetara looked after his retreating form, more than a little confused. She then saw the towering form of King Claudus beside her. The elder Lion briefly gave her a questioning look before he darted off, traveling on after his son.

And then Cheetara was alone.

A part of her wanted to go to the aid of her friend, but even she recognized this as a private moment between father and son. Thoughts of following Lion-O left her entirely for the moment as she sensed a person move beside her.

The head cleric cleared his throat before stating, "Cleric Cheetara, you still maintain your guardianship over Prince Lion-O?"

Feeling no need to lie, Cheetara bowed her head, "Yes, Head Cleric."

"And despite my best efforts, you have allowed your duty to be compromised. You still maintain a relationship with Lion-O that one would deem more personal than professional," he continued. Even though she knew the old Lynx was blind, Cheetara would have sworn that his eyes were focused on her.

"Yes, Head Cleric," she said again. This also was something she would not hide. She was proud and honored to be considered a friend of the Lion prince. Ancients willing he was often times sorely in need of one and if the old Lynx had some new punishment in store for her then so be it, she wouldn't renounce her friend for anyone.

Instead, Lynx-O closed his eyes and said, "Carry on then."

"What?" Cheetara asked, her confusion very evident.

The Lynx headmaster sighed while running a few fingers through his beard. "Many years ago, before he stepped down as head cleric and went into seclusion, Jaga once told me that he believed Prince Lion-O would one day be the key to the survival of Thundera," the head cleric revealed, "Possibly even all of Third Earth." He continued on, "Your role as his protector could be the most important assignment in the history of our order."

For several moments Cheetara was simply speechless. She'd had no inclination that the young prince could have held such a destiny. "I have to say I'm surprised, Head Cleric. You've always claimed…"

"I am well aware of what I have stated in the past, young cleric," the older Lynx cut in sharply. "It's imperative that you listen to my words now. For the sake of Thundera and her people, you must guard Prince Lion-O's life from all harm."

At first Cheetara was amazed by the weight of her responsibility, now she could hardly believe the gall of the head cleric. For years he had been a constant presence lurking over her shoulder. He was stringent about the order's roles, always adamant about her maintaining a professional distance between herself and Lion-O. To know it was possible that Lion-O might one day fulfill some great destiny and that her role was _finally_ deemed acceptable, even encouraged, made her want to hit something—really, really hard.

Instead she said, "Very well Head Cleric, I'll have you know that I do not take my role as Lion-O's defender lightly and I had already come to the conclusion long ago that I would gladly give my life in order to protect his."

Lynx-O was apparently very pleased. "That is good to hear. It's very possible that in the future that dedication might be necessary," he confessed unabashedly. "You are dismissed."

OoOoOo

_Meanwhile..._

"Lion-O, wait! Wait!" Claudus shouted after his son. "I said _wait!_" When he heard his father's tone, the young Lion halted in his steps.

After he had finally reached his son, Claudus found he needed an additional moment to actually get a handle on the situation. The older Lion then simply said, "If you find that Cheetara isn't an adequate enough instructor for you maybe we could find another person..."

"Cheetara is one of the best fighters in the entire kingdom," Lion-O testified bluntly. "It's not _her_ father, it's _me_. Something is wrong with _me_," he admitted while placing his paws on his chest to emphasize his point. The younger Lion then looked away. "I don't know. With you being busy with the war and now Tygra out fighting as well, I feel like I'm the only one not doing anything. I figured if I learned to fight, to actually help defend Thundera, that I might _finally_ be more than a disappointment."

Claudus narrowed his eyes at his son because he had heard enough. "You listen to me," he stated sternly. He placed a strong paw on his son's shoulders and looked into his eyes. "You are my son and of my blood. The only way you can disappoint me is if you didn't try your hardest." He took a breath as his mind pondered for a moment. Claudus then said, "Your desire to help is admirable. If combat is not your forte, perhaps strategy is more fitting. There is more to being a king than the art of swordsmanship, you know."

Lion-O nodded, accepting his father's point. He then considered the notion for a short time before saying, "It's not just the training, Father," he continued in a smaller voice, "I can't sleep most nights…"

"You're Highness! You're Highness!" a young Wildcat manservant named Javier shouted while entering the clearing. His face lit up when he finally spotted the great Lion king with his son. Javier then swiftly jogged over. He made sure to perform a quick a bow to show courtesy before he said, "Your Highness, there's wonderful news!"

"What is it?" Claudus barked curtly due to the interruption, "I'm talking with my son."

"He's just arrived," the young Javier stated, obviously missing his king's foul mood. "Prince Tygra and the Wildcats have just returned to Thundera!"

OoOoOo

As the large looming gates to the city of Thundera parted, the outpouring of cries and cheers from the Thunderian citizens washed over the Wildcats Company like an unending tide. It seemed as though citizens from every storefront, tavern and home had gathered on the streets of Thundera to welcome the returning heroes.

Little kittens, pups and fledglings all raced alongside the returning battalion, each of them waving streamers, toy swords and flags depicting the red and black insignia of the city. Each of their innocent heads was filled with dreams of one day becoming a heroic solider for the kingdom, fighting the numerous hordes of the Lizard army and their evil leader the Black Baron. All the while their parents stood nearby, as a glowing sense of pride blossomed in their hearts. For them, the events during those bloody days fifteen years ago were still a painful memory.

The soldiers of the Wildcats, with halberds drawn up high, all stood shoulder to shoulder in tight formation as they continued their march down the streets of Thundera. Their commander preceded their march, mounted on his gleaming armored Thunderian steed. Dressed in his battle-worn but still stunning emerald green breastplate and flowing navy blue cape the ends of which had been caught in the light breeze, he looked every bit the image of a courageous warrior prince.

Shoulders back, head held up high, Prince Tygra seemed to bathe in the crowd's jubilation. A single wave inspired a fresh rout of cheers from the crowd. A tight salute swelled the hearts of everyone that laid eyes on him. He acknowledged that his father was the king, but in this moment he felt as though Thundera was_ his_ kingdom.

Tygra then heard the high-pitched tittering of feminine laughter ringing above him. He looked up to see a trio of ravishingly beautiful Lynx maidens, each of them waving to him from one of the building's upper balconies. All three were wearing lavish brightly colored gowns that were most flattering to their curvaceous figures.

"Prince Tygra!"

"Tygra!"

"Now that you're back, are you going to come see me?" the three shout, as each one of them vied to get the dashing prince's attention. One of them even let sail a dainty piece of silk that the Tiger prince caught in mid-air. Tygra grinned while taking a whiff from the handkerchief. The scent of a very particular fragrant perfume hit his nose. It belonged to…Mari if he remembered correctly. The gesture brought to mind a brief flair of the carnal promises that lay in store for him.

The prince then looked back up to them and delivered a quick wink that sent the three of them swooning. He tucked the handkerchief in his pocket before he threw his paws behind his head, a very pleased look on his face. "Ah, it _is_ good to be home," he said to himself once again as he continued to ride on.

The remaining armored Calvary unit of the Wildcats followed behind the prince's armored mount. Each of their well-groomed, sturdy steeds added to the battalion's overall image, providing a powerful and organized presence that they often used in their favor to intimidate their opponents.

Lastly, one noticed an abrupt change in the mood of the crowd. As quickly as their cheers and shouts had erupted for their city's champions did it switch to boos, hisses and curses. The last armored Thunderian mount in the convoy held a powerful towering looking Leopard, whose beast held the reins of ten defeated Lizards who were bound in chains.

Fully prepared for the first sign of trouble, the city guards were completely preoccupied with trying to hold back the ruthless tides of angry citizens who still wanted vengeance for the lives lost all those years ago. Time may have allowed some healing for the many victims of those senseless days, but no one in Thundera would ever forget.

After the excitement of their arrival finally concluded, the company of the Wildcats all traveled to the city's garrison where Commander Tygra promptly dismissed the majority of the soldiers, allowing them some much needed rest and relaxation. They would enjoy a bit of downtime before their next deployment.

Afterward Tygra aided Khaine in delivering the Lizard prisoners to the Thunderian stockades. There each Lizard would be thoroughly interrogated for any sort of information that might reveal potential movements from the Lizard army. Tygra knew that those sessions were essentially fruitless. The typical Lizard soldier wasn't briefed in the inner workings of the higher-ups' plans of attack. They was basically told where to go and briefed on what their objective entitled.

After the interrogations were concluded, each prisoner would then be tried for the crimes they had committed. If the prisoner was found guilty, they were then subjected to work hard labor in Thundera's mines. A minimum sentence usually ranged from ten years all the way to a complete lifetime sentence of labor. If the prisoner was able to endure the full tenure of the time he had been awarded he would then be permitted his freedom provided he signed a written vow never to commit another atrocity against the nation-state of Thundera upon penalty of death.

Many thought the state of leniency that Thundera allow its enemies was a weakness. But King Claudus professed that the manner in which we treated our prisoners was what defined our nation as opposed to the Lizard tribes. It was a well-known fact that the Lizards didn't build prisons for their captives. In fact, none were taken. Any Cat that was taken on the field was soon put to a swift and often cruel death—if they were lucky.

After the long arduous process of transferring the Lizard captives to the custody of the stockade guards, Tygra found he had one final task to preform as commander of the Wildcats.

OoOoOo

**The Thunderian Keep**

_Mid-Afternoon…_

Tygra waited briefly in the lobby of the Thunderian stronghold. His armor began to stifle him a bit and he couldn't wait to take it off and get into some more reasonable attire. Thoughts of what he would do to occupy his first night home, or rather which lucky maiden with whom he would occupy his first night home crept into his thoughts as a young Jaguar page opened the door to the keep's inner sanctum.

His commanding officer, a grizzled grey-maned Tiger named Herschel sat behind a large desk. He was currently faced down looking at some documents; probably some more ordnance forms and rations requests, if Tygra guessed correctly. His attention then drew back to the elder Tiger, who had yet to acknowledge his presence. Normally the lack of courtesy to someone of his regal background would have drawn the full ire of the young Tiger prince, but his many years of service in the Thunderian military had stamped out much of the pride he had held in his younger years—mostly.

His brown eyes did wander over his shoulder to the page that had escorted him in. The young errand boy remained silent as he stood by the doorway through which Tygra had entered moments ago. The page didn't even make eye contact with the prince, he just remained perfectly still by the door.

After a full twenty-five minutes of waiting, Tygra discretely cleared his throat in an attempt to get the General's attention. It was only after his third attempt did General Herschel's pen finally stop. His dark gray eyes pierced into the Tiger prince with an almost bored expression. "Yes Your Highness, I know your time is precious," he gruffly muttered, while he straightened up a few more of his documents. "I'm just allowing some time for your relief to arrive." Just as the war-hardened old Cat spoke, the door to the chamber opened again and a young Leopard with a close-cut dark mane suddenly entered the room.

The Leopard wore the standard Thunderian uniform of a blue tunic over top navy blue britches. His outward appearance gave him the look of a Cat a few years older than Tygra's own age of twenty, but after getting a look into the dark eyes of the Leopard, the Tiger prince would put him at nearly a decade older.

The Leopard stopped before Tygra and snapped his paw into a crisp salute, "Lieutenant Commander Canaden. I am here to relieve you, Sir."

The Tiger prince nodded. His hand snapped into a salute as well. "I am relieved," he acknowledge while nodding again. His face then broke into a warm grin, "Take care of my Cats, Canaden."

"Aye, sir," he responded, "And welcome home Your Highness."

"Thank you," Tygra returned evenly. "It's great to be back."

"Do you have anything to report?" Canaden inquired.

A grim expression crossed the young prince's face. "We lost both Genaro and Cyril," he admitted sadly. It was always difficult to return home with fewer numbers than when you had left. "The details surrounding their deaths are listed in my report. Outside of that, it was a successful operation."

"Yes, yes, good indeed," the general cut in. "Shall we proceed?"

The next three hours entailed Tygra's divulging the details of every single observation, problem and event that occurred during the Wildcats' thirteen-week deployment. General Herschel asked most of the questions, while the Jaguar page had kept a constant record of all the insights Tygra made. Canaden popped up with a few questions here and there, but mainly he had allowed the general to do all the talking.

Toward the end of the debriefing, a clamorous commotion was heard storming about in the lobby of the keep. Tygra had just stepped out of the debriefing room with the General and Canaden when a loud but familiar voice shouted, "Where is he? Where's my boy?"

Tygra's ears perked up, "Dad?" he stated while looking toward the entrance. There he not only saw his father, the king, but also his brother Lion-O holding that rodent pet thing of his and more importantly, Lion-O's eternal guardian, Cheetara.

His eyes lingered on her for a moment, to which the Cheetah maiden simply bowed her head in acknowledgement. Unfortunately any further pursuit of the matter was terminated because the great Lion king had automatically locked on the young prince. "Tygra!" he congratulated while storming over to the young Tiger.

The prince could only grin while looking at his adoptive father. "Good day Father and well met," he greeted by extending his arm.

Claudus unleashed a deep soulful laugh. "Well met, _indeed!_" he returned while clasping his older son's arm. Then with a bit of strength, he yanked the poor boy into a massive hug. Tygra could have sworn he felt something readjust in his back before the massive Lion finally let him go. "My son the defender of Thundera is back home," he stated while draping an arm over the Tiger's shoulder, "Tonight we must celebrate!"

Tygra sighed while commenting nonchalantly, "If there ever was a good reason for the entire city to celebrate, it would be me."

OoOoOo

King Claudus remained with his son for nearly twenty minutes just bombarding him with question after question of his exploits in the field. Tygra simply took it all in stride. It had been some time since the great Lion had laid eyes on him, so it was to be expected. Through it all he managed to give a quick look to both Lion-O and Cheetara, who hung back a bit, patiently waiting. They hadn't gotten chance to get a word in during the whole exchange.

Eventually Claudus had to cut his reunion short because of all the appointments he had scheduled for this morning, not to mention the king had to get everything in order for Tygra's 'welcome home' celebration tonight.

After ushering off the towering Lion king with promises of further tales from the battle, Tygra finally turned to greet Lion-O. "Well little brother, it's good to see you. Aren't you going to welcome me back?" he asked with his hands held out wide.

The Lion prince seemed to be in a daze for a moment, but snapped-to immediately, "Oh, hey Tygra, welcome home," he greeted genuinely. He honestly found that he was sincere with the statement. Being around the familiar presence of his brother was comforting again. For the life of him Lion-O couldn't recall why he had felt a lingering trace of trepidation as he had accompanied his father's pursuit of locating him.

Tygra's eyes then went from his brother to the radiant Cheetah clan maiden standing right next to him. He managed to nonchalantly nudge his brother out of the way, while gesturing forward and taking the cleric's paw into his own, "And how are you this day, Lady Cheetara? I hope keeping young Lion-O out of trouble isn't too daunting a task."

_Oh yeah, I remember now._ Lion-O narrowed his blue eyes. _Tygra had a habit of being a _real_ jerk._

Cheetara's crimson eyes nearly tripled in size at the absurdity of the question. Her eyes then went from the cool calm demeanor of Tygra's expression before quickly glancing over to Prince Lion-O, who she found to have his ears lowered and his fur appeared to be bristled. She at once recognized the potential volcano ready to erupt. "His Highness..." she began weakly.

"It's interesting how proficient you are about speaking to someone about me," Lion-O cut in while pressing to two fingers into Tygra's chest, "Especially when I'm present in the room."

Tygra, with an almost bored expression, glanced over to his younger brother, "Still haven't gotten a hold of that temper, I see. That can be a tragic flaw for someone who's destined to be king."

"What are you talking about?" Lion-O balked at the insinuation, "Father loses his temper all the time."

Tygra nodded while wearing a wide grin, "True, but unlike you, Dad is able to back his words with actions." In light of his more recent failure earlier today, Lion-O had no retort to that statement. Instead his eyes just leveled an azure glare on the Tiger.

Realizing that his younger Brother had no response forthcoming, Tygra grinned again while he drew his attention back over to the blonde maned cleric. "Cheetara, it was a pleasure to see you again," he stated smoothly while making a short bow. "I hope you will be attending the festivities tonight in my honor," he inquired while his eyes made a quick glance to his brother. "You, my dear, owe me a dance." And with that the Tiger prince walked off.

Lion-O let out a frustrated wail of anger as he watched the fleeing back of his adopted brother. "To this day, I still don't know what you ever saw in him," he stated to Cheetara. He paused when he felt a small body brush up against his legs. The Lion prince then bent down to pick up Snarf, who brushed back and forth along his chest to comfort him.

"Prince Tygra has a lot of good qualities that he himself has yet to realize he possesses," she replied evenly, while also observing the Tiger's departure.

Lion-O's attention to Snarf waned as he heard her words. "Oh," he stated with a frown.

Cheetara then looked over to him with a warm smile, "So do you for that matter." Lion-O blinked for a few moments before a smile crossed his own lips. He still didn't understand how this woman could ignite such feelings with so little effort.

Cheetara paused as she briefly enjoyed the moment. In her mind she was also debating on whether or not she should unearth the proverbial Pandora's box with her next question. After steeling herself in her decision she began to pry. "Lion-O, earlier today on the training grounds…what happened?"

"Cheetara, I can't even begin to explain it," he dismissed evenly. He didn't look at her as he replied. He was too busy playing with Snarf. And to someone else that would seem to be an innocent gesture but after being in the prince's company for a number of years, she was able to recognize it for the feint that it was.

She then stepped forward and placed a strong hand on his shoulder. "Try," she said sternly, her crimson eyes burrowing into him. It looked as though Lion-O was ready to confess everything, but just as he was about to open his mouth the resounding bellowing gong of the bells which signaled the call for the clerics to start preparations for the evening's ceremony for the Ancients echoed in the distance.

Cheetara could only sigh from being thwarted yet again. "It seems you're in the Ancients' favor for the moment, Your Highness, but this matter far from over," she declared before she kicked up the ability of her speed and darted off to her room to change.

OoOoOo

It actually surprised Tygra that the first stop he had made upon his return to the castle had been directly to the kitchens. The young Tiger prince may have enjoyed military life, but the rations they served the men were unbearable. Then again, it was hard to beat the fine cuisines upon which the royal family dined. He even chatted up Felis for a bit, getting caught up on the latest gossip around the castle.

It was pretty much the same as when he had left. His father managed the affairs of Thundera while still keeping close tabs on the progression of the war. Felis commented that the king took most of his meals in the war room now. Today was the first time he had left the castle in the last month.

And Lion-O; well, his brother was still goofing off as was usual, daydreaming and keeping up with that odd hobby of studying tech. Tygra had seriously hoped his Brother would one day get off the cloud he was floating on and come back down to earth. There was a war pressing on and flights of fancy weren't going to win it.

After leaving the kitchen with a promise to bring his brother back the next time, Tygra made his way out of the castle and back outside into the late afternoon air. He honestly had no real direction at the moment. He basically wanted some time to get re-familiarized with his city, not to mention he wanted to consider what lucky lady of Thundera would be escorting him to tonight's festivities.

Tygra briefly heard the evening bells ringing again, this time signaling the start of the evening ceremony for the Ancients. He saw several Cats on the streets scurrying in the direction of the temple. The Tiger prince wouldn't normally have paid it any mind, but when he spotted a familiar mop of flame colored hair, he suddenly became curious.

Granted, Tygra believed he held a bit of reverence for the Ancients in his own way. He normally didn't attend the ceremonies but he didn't frown upon those who did. And although the thought of acquiring a companion for the evening's festivities was quiet pressing, the opportunity to see what his flighty little brother was up to was too entertaining to pass up.

OoOoOo

Lion-O watched as the cleric, adorned in the customary white robes and Lion headdress, lit fire to the small pyre on the altar. Head Cleric Lynx-O stood beside the cleric, reciting the scriptures of praise and fealty to the Ancients. After the task of lighting the pyre was completed the cleric then brought out a wooden box of incense and another substance, the name of which Lion-O had never learned.

The cleric presented the box to the head cleric while bowing deeply. With two paws the master cleric took the box and opened it. He withdrew a small pawful of the substance and threw it into the pyre. It was then that Lion-O noticed many of the other people in attendance of the ceremony bowed their heads and prayed as well. From what he had been told, after the fire had consumed the mixture, the smoke produced from the offering would either turn blue to signal the Ancient's pleasure or it would turn red to indicate displeasure.

After three long quiet minutes, a small trail of blue smoke rose into the air and the room was filled with a sort of momentarily energy that Lion-O found was almost palpable. Snarf snorted a little, and then gave a tiny sneeze. Lion-O smiled while petting him. His nose always got irritated from the spice in the air.

"Since when did you start attending daily service?" Tygra asked suddenly before he plopped down into the chair next to him. Tygra instantly felt his little brother tense due to his abrupt arrival but he had a feeling the young Lion was more concerned with hiding something. He then looked in the direction his younger brother had originally been staring. Tygra spotted the cleric that was assisting Head Cleric Lynx-O and he suddenly had the feeling that he'd met that cleric somewhere before. Then the glimpse of a face with a defining set of cerise colorations came into view. "Oh…" the Tiger stated, understanding finally dawning on him. Tygra's eyes then cut back to his brother whose cheeks were doing a fairly good job of mimicking the color of his hair. "Looks like my brother isn't so young after all," he teased.

Behind the mask Cheetara turned, her eyes suddenly fell onto the two brothers in recognition. Tygra was about to wave to her when Lion-O swiftly batted down his brother's paw. "What are you doing?" he chided his sibling, "Cheetara is dressed in the shroud," he admonished the Tiger in a hushed tone.

Tygra looked toward him as if the words held no meaning. Lion-O sighed as he realized an explanation was in order. "The shroud represents complete and total anonymity within the clerics," he explained in a calm quiet voice. "Haven't you noticed that outside of Cheetara and the very open figure of the head cleric, we tend to never know the identities of the rest of the members of the Guardians?" Lion-O pointed out.

Tygra paused as he considered his brother's words. He recalled all the instances in the past when he'd had interactions with the Guardians. He never really considered the fact that outside of Cheetara, Jaga and Lynx-O, he really didn't know the names of any of the other members of the clergy. They just seemed to be a faceless, mysterious order of diligent defenders. He also considered the fact that if Cheetara hadn't been assigned to watch over his brother, he probably wouldn't have known who she was either.

"It's because the shroud is a form of dedication of fealty to the Ancients," Lion-O advised while continuing, "Dressed in the garbs of the shroud, the cleric forsakes their name and their very identity in reverence to the Ancients. It's an act that places them above all things."

Tygra hated to admit that he was slightly impressed with his brother's very thorough assessment of the sacred order. To be honest, he had never really given much thought to the practices of the Guardians. For him they were just an order that was there for protection and spiritual guidance. Tygra didn't fail to notice that as his brother had been speaking, the young Lion's eyes had never fallen away from the Cheetah cleric.

"Not to mention whenever you weren't performing your_ other_ duties as a cleric." Clerical duties plainly speaking meant kicking the tail of anyone who tried to mess with the royal family. "It would be nearly impossible for someone to recognize you out of the shroud," Tygra added as if finally understood.

"Exactly," Lion-O exclaimed, pleased that his brother had finally caught on. He then pondered for a moment before he stated, "You two were seeing each other for some time, yet didn't you learn any of this?"

Tygra narrowed his eyes at his brother, and armed himself with a cocky smirk. "My time spent with Cheetara…how shall I put it?" He toyed with the question before continuing, "We didn't exactly spend much time talking."

"What's that supposed to mean?" the young Lion growled through clenched teeth.

"What do you think it means?" Tygra coyly returned, allowing his brother's imagination to wonder.

For that brief moment, all Lion-O wanted to do was pummel his brother into a weeping heap. Unfortunately they were in a very public place; not to mention attacking his brother, the _solider, _wouldn't have been a very wise thing to do given his current difficulties with fighting. But still Lion-O clenched and unclenched his paws, his only real way of working through the anger he was feeling. His azure eyes then cut a dangerous look to his brother that would have robbed the breath of a lesser Cat. "You claim to care for her so deeply," he stated tersely, "Yet you drag her name through the mud whenever possible."

"Why Lion-O, do I detect the hint of jealousy?" Tygra taunted, obviously pleased with his brother's irritation.

"No just concerned for the honor and respect of a friend."

Tygra looked as though he was going to comment further but the flurry of movement toward the edge of the stage suggested the end of the ceremony. "Ah look, it would seem they have concluded for the day," he pointed out while climbing to his feet. "It's been good chatting with you Brother. I do hope to see you and your _friend_ later tonight at the party Father's holding in my honor."

"Wouldn't miss it for all of Third Earth _Brother_," the Lion prince stated, a bright smile plastered across his face that he held until his brother walked away. Lion-O then turned to Snarf. "Not likely," the Lion prince muttered under his breath.

Snarf gave a curt, "Moarow" in agreement, which brought a smile to Lion-O's face.

Now, normally Lion-O was instructed to wait for Cheetara to finish getting out of her robes so they both could depart together, but the Lion prince had other plans this night and he had to get ready to leave shortly. Not to mention, he doubted that his guardian would approve of where he was going. So, after casting one last glance at her, the Lion prince departed from the stands and ventured out into the night.

**End of Chapter 1**


	6. Book I: Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Party Night**

**Slums of Thundera**

_The Evening..._

As darkness descended upon the City of Thundera, a lone figure draped in a dark blue cloak wandered the dangerous streets of the slums. A small red and gold four-legged companion faithfully padded alongside the stranger as he continued to move through the night.

Snarf hated coming to this part of the city; it had too many nasty scents and some of the people were even nastier. The only worthwhile thing around here was the fish market, but the stands were all closed at this late hour. He would much rather be back in the palace enjoying a nice twelve-hour nap on his feather-stuffed pillow instead of here, trudging his paws through the muck. _Yuck!_ But he wasn't going to let his master out of his sight; the young Lion tended to get into even more trouble whenever he did.

Lion-O drew further into the folds of his cloak, making certain to conceal the bright scarlet color of his mane so he wouldn't draw any unwanted attention. A pureblooded Lion was a rare breed of Cat to come by in the slums, and a Lion prince was rarer still. His blue eyes continuously scanned left and right, careful not to focus on anyone in particular because people tended to stare at the odd coloration of his irises. He simply made sure that he had a good assessment of his surroundings. Lion-O hadn't been born in the slums but he had first-hand knowledge of what life was like in the city after having spent so much time on its streets. Throughout the years he had developed a deep respect for the people of the slums and was the only member of the royal family who had a true understanding of the struggles these citizens endured every day.

The streets contained only a few scattered pockets of people. He figured many of them would be at Father's celebration for Tygra. No one around here would pass up a chance for a free meal and some ale on the king's tab.

Speaking of his father, Lion-O briefly wondered if his dad had ever done this.

It was one thing to fight battles and wage wars for the freedom and honor of his people, but it was something else entirely for the king to really walk amongst the citizens of his kingdom. Had he ever actually seen the reality of life in the slums? It surely would have been a stark contrast to the reports his advisors had always given him.

Lion-O admitted that it had been a startling realization the first few times he had come to the poorer sections of the city. Crime and violence had escalated quickly in this area of Thundera and the understaffed city guards were rarely able to maintain a constant presence of security. Of course major events such as fires and riots were identified and responded to promptly, but with so many resources being diverted toward the war effort and toward maintaining a defense against invading Lizard attacks, the victims of low priority crimes were often left to fend for themselves.

The prince swiftly passed a few shadow-clad alleys. He kept his eyes focused on the path ahead but briefly darted his gaze to peer into their depths for but a second. The alleys could be very dangerous; there was no way of knowing what might be going on in an alleyway at any given time.

As Lion-O continued his brisk walk through the slums, he couldn't help but observe the casual comings and goings of its people. He watched as packs of alley Cats passed by, each of them adorned with different sets of colors representing their individual groups. He saw street peddlers pushing wares he knew were illegal at prices that were even more scandalous. Gangs of street urchins roamed around here and there, all of them children. Many of them were orphans of the war who had been forced to beg, steal, and do whatever was necessary in order to survive.

Lion-O found that these were the _real_ citizens of Thundera. These were not the posh and spoiled nobles he and his brother had grown up around, but the people whose backs had been broken in order for a privileged few to thrive. Lion-O recalled reading somewhere that the measure of a society could be judged by the condition of its poor.

Lion-O had to wonder what the slums really said about Thundera?

OoOoOo

**Slums of Thundera**

_Several blocks behind Lion-O..._

Cheetara was irritated.

Okay, maybe irritated was too strong of a word. Perturbed? Yeah, that felt about right.

Cheetara was perturbed—_very_ perturbed.

She was trouncing through some of the worst sections of Thundera in the process of tracking down her wayward charge. The cleric vividly remembered seeing the Lion prince during the evening reverence ceremony; he had been sitting alongside his brother, Prince Tygra. Since Cheetara knew Lion-O had attended earlier this evening, she had assumed he would wait for her to finish changing out of her clerical shroud so she could join him.

Granted, she didn't expect him to _always_ adhere to her to every wish like some well-trained pet, but she at least thought they had a general understanding with one another. Given the nature of tonight's festivities, she assumed he wouldn't want to be around the castle, which was fine.

But he didn't have to ditch her like that.

**That** was why she was perturbed. That, and if another stray Cat came up to her professing what a _good_ time he could show her, she would punch someone in the face—again.

Blowing out a frustrated breath, the Cheetah cleric decided to stay focused on the task at hand. She was generally familiar with the routes her prince liked to take. She also knew Lion-O would more or less stick to those paths because it was unwise to go traipsing around in the slums at night. So she knew that sooner or later their paths would cross, and she would have some choice words for her dear friend the prince when she did.

OoOoOo

Lion-O waited by the street corner and watched a large caravan of Hogs in their cariboos-drawn carriages ride down the lane.

The Hogs, along with the Birds to the south, the Dogs to the east and the Monkeys of the north, comprised the four major exporting nations that traded with the businesses of Thundera. Short, surly and pragmatic to boot, Lion-O had often found the dealings with Hogs to be some of the more lively events held in his father's great hall.

Seeing that the last carriage in the convoy had passed, Lion-O promptly crossed the pathway to the other side of the street. His eyes then happened to glance further up the street where he noticed a pair of street kittens heading in his direction. The one in the lead held a cheeky grin as he said some words to the kitten trailing behind him.

Now normally the Lion prince wouldn't have paid much attention to the pair, but in that very same instant he suddenly heard a curt voice cry, "Oi! Wait up!" in the distance. Lion-O then saw an additional Hog-driven caribou carriage suddenly appear. It was zooming up the street, desperately trying to catch up to the rest of the group. Lion-O rapidly began to piece the scene together and he didn't like the outcome.

The kitten still seemed unaware of the approaching danger and Lion-O didn't have time to shout out a warning, so he just simply reacted. The Lion prince quickly plucked the kitten up by the scruff of his tunic and pulled him out of the lane only seconds before the carriage raced by.

After the danger had passed, Lion-O let go of the kitten who then just collapsed onto the ground, still amazed by his sudden brush with death. "Whoa," the kitten said, his jaw nearly dragging on the floor. He then turned his bright golden eyes to Lion-O and said, "Thanks Mister!" Lion-O noticed the kit smiled with his eyes as well as his lips and seemed eternally grateful.

A little girl kitten with a purple and magenta ponytail suddenly sprouted up next to him. She stared deeply into Lion-O's eyes as if mesmerized. The young Lion groaned inwardly but made no outward sign of protest; he was basically used to this by now. The extremely unusual color of his eyes was a bizarre sight to most people, sometimes even unnerving them. But the little kitten just smiled and said sweetly, "I like your eyes." She had bright golden eyes just like the boy. In fact, the two looked so much alike that Lion-O guessed they were siblings, maybe even twins.

"Come on Kit!" the boy kitten said as he tugged on the girl's sleeve.

The little girl kitten, who's name he now knew to be Kit, gave him a shy little wave and said, "Bye Mister!" before she scurried off to join the boy.

Lion-O watched the two kittens scamper off as their gray and white bristly tails flowed behind them. It looked as though the duo was also heading toward the castle for the festivities.

Despite being a regular sight within the slums, it always pained Lion-O to see orphaned kittens running around the streets of Thundera. He guessed that his friendship with Cheetara was the reason it touched a particular nerve inside of him. If his father hadn't intervened, the Cheetah would have grown up a child of the slums just as those two were doing.

_Where would she be now if that had occurred? Where would he be now?_ He wondered.

After he spent some more contemplating, Lion-O simply blew out a long breath. Deep thoughts were best left for another day, he resolved, before he began to move again.

At this point the young Lion prince decided to pick up the pace. He only had a little over an hour before the shop to which he was headed would close for the night and he honestly had no desire to come back again tomorrow.

Lion-O jogged the next few blocks while Snarf scurried after his master. The pet secretly wished, for the umpteenth time, that he had longer legs so it would be easier to keep pace with the excitable prince. Lion-O rounded the next corner and then stopped in his tracks when he came across them, a pack of five Cougars surrounding a single Labrador Retriever. It didn't take the Lion prince long to realize the situation.

There weren't any official written laws forbidding the comings and goings of any of the animal species in Thundera, but after spending some time in the city, especially in the slums, you began to understand everyone's place. Thundera was predominately a Cat city, meaning the Cats tended to be on the top of the food chain in every way. While it was possible for other animal species to thrive in Thundera, those individuals usually kept to their own circles and only mingled with the Cats in the better-policed areas of the city, like the marketplaces, when necessary. But here in the slums, where numbers mattered more than laws, it was essentially every animal out for himself.

Personally, Lion-O found that the old adage was wrong; Dogs and Cats _could_ get along. In fact, the very person he hurried to see tonight was a Dog whom he considered a pretty good friend. That also meant his friend could very well have been placed in this same scenario.

The Cougars started to close in on the honey-colored Hound. Their larger size and greater numbers seemed to press the Lab to cower further in their presence. The pack seemed to feed off of his fear.

"Ya'll on the wrong side o' town, Fido," a dark ratty-maned female taunted him as she drew a jagged makeshift shiv from her belt.

The presence of a weapon only seemed to increase the intensity of the moment for the Lab. He retreated back another two steps only to run smack dab into the chest of one of the larger Cougars who cleared Lion-O's own height by half a foot. The Dog turned swiftly but was then hoisted up in the air by his throat. The rest of the pack jeered and laughed as whimpering cries escaped from the Hound's maw as he desperately tried to pry the crushing grip off his esophagus.

Time seemed to slow for the Lion prince as he found himself at a crossroads. In all honesty it would have been completely understandable, not to mention wise, for him not to get involved. The shop was closing soon and he had basically zero ability to fight, not to mention the fact that none of this was really any of his concern. But long ago Lion-O had realized there was something ingrained deeply within him that rebelled against the thought of leaving anyone in need of help to go unaided. _"Greater evil is achieved when good men stand by and do nothing."_ It was a saying of Leo, one that Lion-O tried to live his life by, for better or worse.

The Lion prince briefly looked over the area that the group now occupied, hoping for some inspiration. It only took a few seconds before his eyes brightened as an idea came to mind. Taking another breath the Lion prince decided to make his move.

OoOoOo

"Leave him alone," a newcomer smoothly stated while stepping into the light of the alley.

The Cougar pack and the Hound collectively whipped around as all eyes instantly focused upon the stranger dressed in a navy blue cloak. His hood was drawn deep to conceal his face, but due to the way he carried himself, they instantly pegged him as a Cat.

The big Cougar who had held the Dog released him while keeping his eyes on the new Cat. "Scram kid, this ain't got anything to do with ya," he stated gruffly.

The hooded Cat briefly regarded the Cougar, giving him a quick once-over. He noticed that this one was adorned with more gear than the rest of the members of his gang, with a crimson cape and a big rusty blade tied to his hip. The hooded Cat also observed that this Cougar was by far the biggest out of the group, not to mention that even from where he was standing, Lion-O figured the word _bath_ wasn't in the guy's vocabulary. Instantly the Lion prince dubbed him as the probable leader of the group and filed that little bit of information away for later. "This is a bit of tax collecting," the stinky one stated.

_Keep them talking. Keep them focused on you._ Lion-O continued to move smoothly around the bunch. His eyes took brief scans of his surroundings, careful to not seem as if he was deliberately doing so while still taking in crucial bits of information with each quick glance. He noticed every member of the pack possessed a bladed weapon of some kind and each wore a red ribbon, sash or bandana. The Lion prince ended his trek when he was discreetly placed in between the Dog and the pack of Cougars.

With an air of confidence he didn't really feel, he turned around to face the pack leader and said, "No, what I see are _five_ Cats, picking on _one_ Dog." He briefly looked over his shoulder to the Lab behind him. The Lion made sure to keep his voice low and even as he muttered, "_Be ready to run when I give the signal._" Without waiting to see if the Labrador understood him, Lion-O's attention returned to the Cougars. His lips then curled into the most cocksure grin that would have even made Tygra proud, "What's the matter guys, _pussies_?" he taunted vehemently.

Now let me take a moment to explain something. For the record, there are a few not so nice things people could get away with saying to a Cat from Thundera; being called the 'p' word wasn't one of them. You never, ever, ever, _ever_ wanted to call a Cat from the slums of Thundera a pussy.

The members of the Cougar pack stared at him with complete slack-jawed stupefaction. The fur on Stinky's face even turned bright red.

_If they're mad, they wont be thinking clearly_. Lion-O had planned on this. The Lion prince then swiftly kicked out the pin to the tarp he and the Hound were both standing underneath. The canvas swung out wide, sailed down and fell over the gang of Cats, completely blanketing the group with its covering.

"_GO!_" Lion-O urged while grabbing a hold the Dog's paw. The two then raced down to the other end of the alley.

Snarf managed to keep pace with his master for a few feet, before he took two quick hops and landed on Lion-O's shoulder. He curled his tail around his master's throat and simply held on for dear life. He had done enough running for one evening.

OoOoOo

The next few moments basically consisted of an all out foot chase, with Lion-O dragging the Dog along as they both fled from the enraged Cougar pack. The unlikely duo raced down the next few streets, making a few quick turns here and there hoping to lose the Cats, but unfortunately the pack knew their territory quite well and instead they were able to route the pair into an area of their choosing.

Lion-O pushed out the air in his lungs in strong breaths as he pumped his feet faster. Despite the fact they were safe for the moment, the prince was wise enough to know they were being herded. He and the Lab often heard the Cougars nipping at their heels but it wasn't until they came to a particular street corner did the group actually make their appearance.

This was bad, very bad. He knew the slums pretty well, but he hadn't lived here all his life and didn't know every nook and cranny like the members of the pack apparently did. He had even lost track of the direction he needed to take to arrive at his original destination, the shop. So he was basically running blind, a fact that would most likely bite him in the tail soon.

Lion-O turned the corner and rushed to the end, rounding the next block before his trek was halted by a ten-foot tall stone wall. "Whiskers." He eyed the dead end as the Labrador came to an abrupt stop right beside him. It was at that moment he also heard the cackling of the Cougars.

For a moment they were nothing but shadows dancing in the darkness; then suddenly the entire pack appeared at the mouth of the alley. "End of the line fellas," the same female with the mangy mane and the jagged grin teased.

Triggered by instinct alone, Lion-O once again stepped in between the pack and the Hound. He whispered quietly, "Are you okay? Just stay behind me," to the Lab as his mind raced to come up with another plan to get them out of this situation. The Prince frowned when he didn't immediately come up with an answer. Snarf suddenly hissed in protest. Lion-O turned to look over his shoulder and the sight caused his mouth to drop. The young Lion was able to witness the last trace of the Dog's rapidly swishing tail as he scrambled his butt up the stone wall and over to the other side.

Lion-O continued to gawk with open astonishment. He then rolled his eyes at his continued misfortune. "Great, just great," he muttered while his attention returned to the gang of Cats. He noted that the Cougar pack didn't look very distraught over the loss of the Dog. He guessed that it was probably because they still had at least one plaything left.

Deciding he'd had enough excitement for one evening, Lion-O turned back to make a break for the wall as well. Unfortunately, the prince didn't even manage to get halfway up the wall's slope before he felt the strong grip of their foul-smelling leader on his cloak, wrenching him and Snarf back down.

"You guys should… Ompf!" the Lion's sentence was cut short as a large crushing fist wailed deeply into his gut. The Cougar pounded into him three more times just for good measure and then watched in amusement as the prince collapsed to his knees in a gasping, boneless heap. Several moments passed before Lion-O actually managed to breathe again, and when he did it felt as if his lungs were on fire.

His eyes narrowed for a moment before he saw them again. The darkness of the alley seemed to deepen as a webwork of blue lines of light began to spread out from his crumpled form, signaling another instance when his phantom sight awakened. The lines of light spread out across the graveled ground, dividing until they touched every member of the Cougar pack.

For the tiniest fraction of a second, the alleyway was no longer filled with five Cougars; there now appeared to be fifteen. His mind attempted to perceive the many different variations of past, present and future, but a flare of excruciating pain shot through his skull as his mind overloaded from processing so many potential outcomes at once.

Lion-O turned away and closed his eyes, trying for a moment to quiet his thoughts. In his distraction he happened to notice something; there was another path, one he hadn't realized before. He tried to focus, tried to quiet his mind while he attempted to follow that path.

After a fraction of a second he was back amongst them. A sense of calm fell over the Lion and that cocky grin from before had returned, despite the fact he still felt like his brother had been marching across his stomach. "You guys should really let me go," he croaked out in a weak voice.

The big one, who Lion-O had come to know as Stinky, pulled the prince up by the collar of his cloak. The young Lion grimaced as he discovered that the Cougar's breath was even worse than his body odor. The large Cougar grinned. "Why? You gonna give us a poundin'?" he taunted, sending the rest of his gang into another chorus of laughter.

"Nope," Lion-O grinned, as his azure eyes suddenly took on a sinister gleam, "But _she_ is," he commented offhandedly. In the next instant he heard the familiar high-pitched squeal of a body moving at superhuman speed.

A flurry of motion erupted as a blazing yellow blur sprung over wall that the Lion prince had been standing against. The figure made a nimble somersault in the air, touching down into a deep crouch right in the center of all the alley Cats, instantly causing the group to spread apart.

The pack of Cougars all took a second to observe the new arrival. She was a Cat nearly six-feet in height, a blonde flowing mane with freckled spots on her fur, signifying her Cheetah heritage. To all of them she looked as though she could have been a high-class courtesan, the type you would have to pay a king's ransom for the privilege of spending a single hour in her company.

She had long lashes, full lips and a body a guy would commit a series of murders for. Even the lone female of the pack felt a hot pit of jealousy due to the comely Cheetah's presence. She even self-consciously crossed her arms over her chest, envy seeding the need to hide her meager bosom.

The Cheetah's crimson red eyes slowly moved across the Cougar pack, taking time to meticulously scan every member of the group. When her gaze finally fell upon the Cat holding Lion-O by his throat, her eyes narrowed into thin scarlet slits. Without moving her gaze off of the Cat holding her prince, she calmly began to speak. "You all have exactly five seconds to release him and leave this alley immediately," she coolly commanded.

The pack members each shared a collective glance before bursting into a pit of chortles. "Why? Who's gonna make us, Doll Face?" asked another member of the pack, a gray bearded Cougar.

The Cheetah clan woman turned to him and with that same calmly collected voice stated, "Time's up." Then she was gone in a golden whirlwind.

OoOoOo

Cheetara was of no clan and of no title, yet despite her humble background she had found her place within the Guardians of the Crown. Not only had she found a place, but the Cheetah had also flourished.

Wise, gentle and completely devoted to her order, she had become her generation's definition of _the_ exemplary cleric, excelling in all areas except one.

Cheetara liked to fight—a lot.

OoOoOo

When the Cheetah reappeared, she had already stripped off the restraints that bind her when she is a cleric, becoming simply Cheetara.

The whirlwind surged forward, stopping directly next to the mangy maned female. The girl made a quick swipe at the Cheetah with her shiv, but the cleric was too fast. Cheetara intercepted the female's wide-raking fist, gave it a slight twist to break her grip on the blade before she dropped back into a tucking roll, all the while taking the girl with her. During the apex of her roll, the cleric released her hold on the woman, flinging the Cougar hard into one of her packmates.

Cheetara continued with the momentum of her roll, smoothly coming back to her feet two breaths later. Her crimson gaze then fell to the rest of the Cougar pack while she raised two fingers to beckon the rest of them on.

A cleric is always calm. A cleric is serene. A cleric does not seek conflict. A cleric only seeks to diffuse. These are the lessons that Jaga, the former head cleric, had drilled into her since she was a little kitten. Those words had been constantly reinforced by the newly appointed head cleric, Lynx-O. But _Cheetara_ overwhelmed that lesson, just as she overwhelmed the alley Cougar's pathetic execution of a guard.

Unable to wait, the Cheetah dashed forward again, aimed for the nearest Cougar. Cheetara leapt forward, taking flight. Her legs became like twin golden blurs that kicked, stomped, and thrashed. When she landed, the Cougar had been the victim of nine vicious blows and was now out cold.

The large Cougar, who still held Lion-O captive, frowned. He gave a quick look to his two remaining subordinates and edged his head over in Cheetara's direction. The two nodded while they drew their own blades. The pair then started to advance. One was the bearded Cat from before and the other was a tall but thin male. He looked as though he was the youngest member of the pack, probably a new recruit.

Cautiously, the two edged closer to the Cheetah. Cheetara's eyes drifted back and forth between the two, monitoring their approach.

Young and skinny made his move first; he came at the Cheetah with a few quick stabs of his blade trying to feel her out as well as trying to scare her. Cheetara's resolve was ironclad as she bobbed and weaved in between the small but swift cuts. She then darted in quickly, pressing herself close to him to trap both of his limbs, diffusing any further attacks. Her paw then snaked out across his chest while her leg curled around low, sweeping his feet right out from under him and slamming him to the ground. Her foot then snapped up to above her head before it immediately plummeted right down onto his sternum.

Shocked but unshaken, Beardy used her momentary distraction on his skinny friend to make his move. He came in right behind her with a raking drive. Fortunately, Cheetara had caught his movement in the corner of her eye. She crouched down hard as his attack flew wide over top of her. She then coiled around, delivering a staggering uppercut that set his head reeling back. Focusing completely on him, her open-palmed paw struck him in the face six times in under a second while her foot simultaneously jabbed out a crippling blow to his kneecap. She then stepped in, spun on the ball of her foot as she whipped out a wicked roundhouse kick that battered into his chest. He felt the brief sensation of weightlessness before he landed on the ground several feet away and promptly blacked-out.

The big smelly cougar, err… let's call him Balco. Balco looked at the rest of the members of his crew in dismay. The Cougars were all either out cold or had the fight driven out of them completely. He didn't understand how one slender Cheetah could have caused so much havoc. _Speaking of the Cheetah, where did she go?_

The Cougar slackened up his hold on his captive in order to peer around the alleyway. Suddenly, with a flare of golden fury, she appeared right before him. She smoothly drew a small baton that split off into a staff that was six and a half feet long with merely one twist, the head of which landed three inches away from his throat, pinning him in place.

The Lion prince could only smile as he observed the whole incident. "Cheetara, impeccable timing as always," Lion-O cordially greeted his friend and guardian. Since the paw that was holding him by the throat had now loosened considerably he sent a paw up, drawing back his hood a bit in order to allow a few fingers to run through his fiery mane.

"Yes, My Prince," she returned his greeting just as nicely, "We seem to meet like this way too often," she gently commented before the fire returned to her crimson eyes as she directed her gaze to the Cougar who was still manhandling her prince. "Now, put him _down!_" she growled.

Between the crazy fighting broad and finding out their prey was actually a prince, the fight instantly fled from the pack leader, Balco. "Damn, it's the prince! Let's get outta' here!" he shouted while high-tailing it out of the alley. The remaining members of the pack who were still conscious pulled the others away as swiftly as possible.

Within minutes Lion-O and Cheetara were alone again.

"Whew!" Lion-O exhaled a breath while watching them flee. "Thank you," he began to say as he turned around to praise his savior. But when he saw the glaring expression on the face of the Cheetah cleric, Lion-O knew he was in trouble. "Uh oh."

Cheetara didn't wait a second longer to scold her friend. "Prince Lion-O, that was completely and utterly reckless!" she chided, "Why did you get involved with those Cats, you could have been killed!" Until the adrenaline of the fight wore off, she hadn't realized just how truly scared for him she had been. Her paws were still shaking.

"They were picking on that Dog!" the Lion stated in his defense, "What was I supposed to do? Just stand around and let them? They're citizens of Thundera too, Cheetara, just like any Cat."

His guardian took a few more calming breaths while regarding him. "No," she eventually acknowledged. The cleric had grown up with animals of all species in her youth. It was so much the case that the animal barrier didn't bother her. She understood his point of view.

It was tough though; the thought of what could have happened to him if she had been a second too late haunted her. But at the same time another part of her couldn't help being proud of him for what he had done. She only wished that he were able to back up even a tenth of the fire the possessed. "Be that as it may," she said while accepting his point. Her face then softened, "Lion-O, you have to be more careful. What if I wasn't there the next time?"

The prince smiled while casually folding his arms behind his head, "You're always there Cheetara, ever since I was little," he stated truthfully, "You're one of the few constants in my life."

She was truly touched. To think he had that much faith in her. "Lion-O, I..."

"You and Snarf," he added airily while he bent down to stroke the chin of the animal in question. Snarf purred warmly as he enjoyed the attention.

The mood completely broken, Cheetara could only stare at him with one blonde eyebrow raised, "You're comparing me to your pet?"

Lion-O paused as he realized just how stupid he had sounded. "What? No!" He backpedaled as he turned back to face her.

Cheetara then leaned forward, invading her prince's space. She raised that same single golden eyebrow and placed a paw on her hip. "Perhaps I should fetch your slippers for you? Drink from a bowl? Maybe even wear a collar?" she rattled off venomously.

Lion-O felt the fur on his cheeks instantly flare up as he fought down the very, very _vivid _mental image of Cheetara on all fours, a pair of slippers clutched precariously between her pearly white teeth, adorned with a spiked collar around her neck that had suddenly popped into his head after her statement. "Yes! I mean no!" he stumbled in frustration, "Ugh... Cheetara, you've got it all wrong!"

After seeing the flustered look on her prince's face, Cheetara found she could no longer keep up the facade. Her shoulders started quaking as the mirthful sound of her laughter echoed along the street.

Lion-O's blue eyes thinned as he gave her deadpanned look. "You're making fun of me again," the Lion stated bluntly.

She raised a paw, feebly trying to ward off his accusation, "Apologies, My Prince," she stated, the light of her laughter still lingered in her crimson irises. "The opportunity was far too tempting."

The prince rolled his eyes, but he didn't mind so much. If it put a smile on her face, he'd endure a good teasing every now and then.

The Cheetah then sighed as she finally recovered her breath. She then looked around the alley, remembering the fight that had just taken place. Her gaze returned to Lion-O as she casually said, "You know, most men would have a problem with a woman fighting all their battles for them."

"Yeah, but those men haven't seen you fight," he replied genuinely. Cheetara nodded, deciding to accept the compliment for what it was. "Besides, if any of those guys had a problem, you'd just beat 'em up for me," the young prince cleverly added as he started walking again.

Cheetara's blonde eyebrows lowered as it was her turn to give him deadpan look, "I don't think that's the lesson you're supposed to take from this." She heard Lion-O chuckle to himself as she joined him. "So now you must tell me the reason why you've risked neck and fur by venturing into the slums tonight?"

Lion-O gave her a sideways glance before answering, "Well I got word from Jorma yesterday. He said he would have some big news for me today." Cheetara nodded, accepting the answer. Old Jorma was an Irish Setter who ran a junk shop in the slums. The Hound tended to sell weird and unusual items that no one really needed or wanted, but for some reason he had always managed to stay in business. It was probably because he carried a certain select type of exotic merchandise, merchandise that drew in buyers from all over Thundera's provinces—technology.

Cheetara didn't know how he had orchestrated it, but the old Hound seemed to have connections to every excavation that had a possibility of finding more sources of technology and traces of the old earth.

Getting back to Cheetara's prince, it was no secret around the palace that Lion-O loved anything and everything dealing with technology. Cheetara called it an obsession; he thought of it more as a healthy interest. He had even dabbled in few experiments here and there. Some of his devices, she had to admit, were quite brilliant when he got them to work.

To her chagrin and unlike many others, she had never tried to sway him away from his hobby. Her long-standing devolution to the clerics had gotten her used to people questioning her beliefs so she thought it would be unfair of her to turn around and do the same to his.

And despite his love of technology, Lion-O fiercely believed in the Ancients as well. He had unique belief that the spirits and technology each had an odd symbiotic relationship with the other. Granted, this was a notion she still had some reservations about, but the legends did say Leo, the Lord of the ThunderCats, was basically an avatar for the Ancients. He had commanded the Cat's Lair, which is said to be the most technologically advanced fortresses in all of Third Earth. Maybe there was some truth to the notion after all?

"Cheetara," Lion-O stated, drawing the cleric out of her musing, "Old Jorma's shop is by the southern part of the slums. It's not too far from..." he paused as he felt a shift in his friend's mood, "I mean, Cheetara, we can go by there if you want," he tried to encourage. The cleric stopped as she gave him a blank look, her mind considering it. "Cheetara?" he said again, breaking her thoughts for the second time.

"We don't have to Lion-O, I know it's out of your way," she stated evenly, as if the subject was of no real importance to her. She should have known her friend better.

"I can _make _it my way," the young Lion pressed on, "Besides, I know how you feel about it, how it makes you feel closer to her." He turned to her but found that Cheetara didn't share his gaze. She didn't respond, making it seem as though she wasn't the matter they had just been discussing.

Lion-O could only let out a frustrated sigh over the stubbornness of his friend. "Well, I'm going to the street near there and if, on the way back, I just happened to wander near there, I guess you'd have no choice but to follow me," he resolved, while plowing ahead.

"If I must," Cheetara resigned indifferently. But the small smile that crossed her lips hadn't gone unnoticed.

That was another reason why she cherished the prince's friendship. They may not always see eye to eye and his antics had caused her headaches from time to time, but his heart was always in the right place.

"Also, Cheetara…"

"Yes?" she asked while turning back to him.

Lion-O, to his credit had actually appeared sheepish. If she had been in a better state of mind she would have thought he looked cute. He then said, "Sorry for leaving you like that earlier, without saying anything. I know you're only looking out for me. Sometimes I get ahead of myself and forget that. Still friends?"

She looked at him as a genuine smile crossed her lips, "As if you could ever get rid of me."

OoOoOo

Old Jorma gave a good stretch after he finished moving the last of his older wares into the back room for storage. His brown eyes drifted to the door for the fourth time in the last hour. Disappointed that no one had come through the door, his eyes fell away from it and casually browsed all the items that were scattered around on the shelves in his shop.

The Dog was expecting his best customer to arrive any minute now, which was the reason he had kept the shop open past closing time. But now it was getting late and if he wanted the chance to enjoy some of the food at the party,  
he'd have to close up soon.

Sighing over the apparent loss, Jorma journeyed to the back to retrieve his long coat. His ears perked up when he heard the door chime ring and he went back out front to investigate. Just as he was about to tell the customer he was closed for the evening, his maw broke out into a smile as he saw a young cloaked Lion entering his store. "Lion-O!" he welcomed the young prince, "Glad to see you could make it! I was starting to worry."

"Evening Jorma," the young prince greeted him as he walked over to the counter and gave the Setter's paw a good shake.

Jorma's ears perked up as he heard the bell to his door chime again. The Dog then noticed a comely Cheetah had entered right behind the prince. "And Cheetara, always a pleasure!" The Dog grinned brightly while he pulled the young Lion to the side. "Wasn't able to break free of the babysitter, huh?" he whispered.

"Nope." the Lion admitted, while briefly looking over his shoulder to his cleric guardian. Cheetara narrowed her eyes suspiciously at the two of them. The cleric bore no grudges against the Irish Setter storeowner, but she did acknowledge the he had an odd influence over Lion-O from time to time.

Jorma sighed, "Oh well, no matter."

"I got your message," Lion-O stated, getting right down to business. "What's the big news you have for me?"

The Dog's grin grew from ear to ear. "Well, I got some new finds from that last excavation team that had that site close to Fangri La. You might want to check out some of those pieces before you go. But that's not why I brought you here." Jorma then slapped his paws together rubbing them anxiously. "Well you know that my cousin's wife's friend's brother's other friend always keeps me in the loop for any new teams of evacuation that deal specifically with Leo, the Lord of the ThunderCats. And you know how you've been hounding me about getting you invited to one of my cousin's wife's friend's brother's other friend's dig sites? Well, he just told me that his crew is currently on a job where they came across a major find. From what he's saying, he believes it might even hold clues that will link us to _the_ real Cat's Lair?"

Lion-O's eyes widen in astonishment, "_The_ Cat's Lair? As in _Leo_'s Cat's Lair?"

"The very same," the Hound nodded, quite pleased with himself.

Lion-O did a quick mental review of the history of events concerning Leo, his ancestor. Legend had it that during the dark times when Mumm-Ra's forces were a plight across all of Third Earth, that the current king of all of the Cat clans, Leo, had besieged the Ancients. The Ancients led him to the Cat's Lair, which held the Sword of Omens. When Leo found the Sword of Omens he had been reborn as the Lord of the ThunderCats and it was at that point he had been able to turn the tide of the war.

Once the conversation included talk of the Cat's Lair and the Legend of Leo, even Cheetara's interest had been peaked. Finding the original Cat's Lair was as much of a spiritual find as a technological one.

"When can I visit the site?" Lion-O asked. His mind was already wondering about all the potential artifacts and knowledge he could acquire from a firsthand experience at the site. He may even stumble upon a clue that could lead the team to the Cat's Lair itself.

Jorma suddenly drew back as he began to put away a few pieces of his wares that even _he_ would consider as _junk_, leaving the Lion in suspense. He then eventually said, "Well normally you would have to go through the proper channels to get invited to such a major technological excavation site. There were forms to fill out, not to mention the proper authorization to be granted." The Hound droned on for another minute about all the difficulties that would be involved in the process of the prince gaining access to the site.

Lion-O rolled his eyes, recognizing a sales pitch when he heard it. Granted, since he was a royal prince there would be no real official channels that could hinder his decision to go. But he didn't like using the weight of his father's name to open every door in Thundera to him. The use of some coins from his personal stock was a different matter.

The Lion prince dropped a small bag of Thunderian coins onto the shopkeeper's counter. His eyes then looked up to the Irish Setter and asked again, "So when can I visit the site?"

The bright smile returned to Jorma's face as he nonchalantly scooped up the bag. "You're in luck, Your Highness. I've acquired a pass for you and a guest for tomorrow, since I figured you probably wouldn't travel alone." He cleverly grinned while eyeing the cleric behind Lion-O. Cheetara narrowed her eyes again at the Setter, but didn't comment.

"Anyway, here's a map leading to the place. The crews at the site will be at work from the early morning through the late afternoon, but no one should bother you so long as you don't disturb anything," the Hound stated while placing the rolled up parchment into the young Lion's paw.

Lion-O nodded while tucking the map into his side pouch, "Okay, thanks Jorma."

With that bit of business finished, Jorma's eyes returned to the Lion prince, "So will you be purchasing anything tonight?" He grinned a bright hopeful smile.

"Well..." the young Lion considered, while his eyes perused around the store. It seemed that Jorma had picked up a few more pieces of tech since the last time he'd been in the store.

As he gazed at a particular circular disk he heard, "Prince Lion-O, we need to return to the palace soon or we will surely be missed."

Agreeing, Lion-O turned back to Jorma, while shaking his head. "Sorry, not tonight. I'll try to come back later in the week."

Lion-O and Cheetara exited the small shop and journeyed down the street. Cheetara followed the path up north that lead back to the castle but turned to notice Lion-O was taking a route heading south. "Where are you going? The palace is this way," she asked him.

"But your house is this way," he returned evenly enough, like it was a notion that should have been apparent.

Cheetara paused while looking at him, "Lion-O we don't have to go."

"Are you still saying that?" he interrupted her. He put his hands on his waist, waiting for her decision. The Cheetah stared at him for but a moment before she walked alongside of him, a small smile on her face.

OoOoOo

Cheetara's former home was a single one-room house located in an abandoned section of Thundera. Ever since the Green Massacres, the homes there hadn't been rebuilt or repopulated. If anything, they had become somewhat of a mausoleum for the victims who died during those days.

Lion-O knew the story. He knew how during the last days of the slayings, his dad routed out a pack of Lizards in one of the houses and happened to stumble upon a four-year-old Cheetah clan girl. Since then, Cheetara had come back only a handful of times. It was often painful for her to return here, but it was when she stood inside the house that her memories of her mother were strongest.

She turned the handle and pulled open the new door she'd had installed a few years ago. "I'm home Mama," the cleric whispered into the empty house. A fold of memories started to resurface all once as she stood there. She remembered standing by the dining table watching her mama cooking, remembered being her mama's helper on the days reserved for cleaning. Her memories were a bittersweet gift that always brought a few tears to her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she said softly as Lion-O observed her quietly, "I thought I'd grown past this by now, but..." she broke off, as she wiped her eyes.

"You'll never stop loving your mother regardless of how old you get," Lion-O warmly stated.

The Cheetah clan woman nodded sadly for a moment, before her eyes brightened as if hit by some great realization. "By the Ancients, here I am going on about my mother," she turned to him, "I can't even imagine what that's like for you. Do you think about her at all?"

Upon having the subject turned back to him, Lion-O sobered, "Yes, from time to time," he admitted truthfully. The two remained silent for several moments before he spoke again. "Did you know that she knew? She knew that giving birth to me could be fatal for her," he confessed, "Yet she did it anyway, willingly. I mean… she never even got the chance to get to know to me. She didn't know if I was I going to be a fighter like my father, if I would grow up to be a scholar or if I was going to be a complete and utter failure. She didn't care. It's weird to me that a woman, a mother that I'll never know, could love me so much that she'd gladly embrace death so I could live."

"It's not really weird, Lion-O," Cheetara responded softly, "that's what it means to be a mother."

Lion-O's gaze returned to her briefly. He nodded, accepting her answer, especially since he didn't have one of his own. "I know Dad still thinks about her," he said. "Every year on their anniversary he takes his dinner out in her garden. And Tygra," a bittersweet smile crossed the young Lion's face as thoughts of his adopted brother entered his head, "I still think he hasn't forgiven me for taking her away from him."

"I'm sure Tygra doesn't…" she began to say.

Lion-O immediately put his paw up to stop her as he continued, "I think that's one of the reasons we don't get along; not the only reason, mind you, but one of them." He looked from her to Snarf. A quick smile came to his lips as he blew out a breath. "Wow, it got really serious in here all of a suddenly, didn't it?"

Cheetara smiled and nodded in agreement. She had decided to let the previous matter drop for the time being. "We should probably start heading back. If you're gone too long, someone will come looking for you."

"Agreed," he said, helping her up.

"Lion-O," she said while rising to her feet. She then leaned forward to press her lips briefly to his cheek, "Thank you for bringing me here tonight."

Lion-O's whole face felt as if it were on fire. A lopsided grin was plastered on his face but he smoothly schooled his expression back to some semblance of neutrality. As they made their way out, he looked to her, "Hey, I'm sorry I dumped all of that on you back there. I know you have your own problems to deal with."

She peered at him strangely then smiled, "I would expect nothing less from my dear friend. Your burdens are my burdens."

He decided not to say anything more. Instead he simply nodded to her before the two of them made the long trip back to the castle.

"Cheetara, I think if your mom could see you tonight, she'd be very proud of her daughter."

"I think nothing could make a mother more proud than to have you for a son."

OoOoOo

**Castle Thundera**

**Festival Square**

_An Hour later..._

The stage was set. A sizable crowd started to form. It was show time!

The brown and white maned kitten jumped up onto one of the serving tables. A bright grin crossed his lips as he cupped his paws to shout. **"Step right up ladies and germs for the fabulous and the amazing, the fabulously amazing Wilykit!" **he cheered while enthusiastically clapping his paws together. His grin widened nervously as he looked around to the dulled, expressionless faces in the audience.

_Tough crowd._ He mentally complained but still brandished an award-winning smile, "Give a paw for_ my _sister!" he continued on; and for his trouble some of the Cats gave him a few pity claps, which, he'd decided, had to be enough.

He leapt down from the stage as his sister jumped up taking his place. "Thank you, thank you, you're too kind." The ponytailed girl cub bowed the crowd.

**"Just get on with it!"** a guy from the crowd shouted impatiently.

Wilykit's tail bristled slightly in agitation from his rudeness, but then a smile quickly returned to her face as she pulled out her circular-ringed flute. The young girl took a few breaths before she brought the instrument to her lips. A soft haunting melody soon flew from her, one that only took a few moments before its chime began to affect the crowd.

Some eyes closed as they concentrated on each musical note. A few heads just swayed back and forth to the tune. A few members of the crowd whispered to one another, commenting on the beauty of the melody. Everyone drifted into a sort of peaceful tranquility, falling further and further into the flow of the song's musical resonance—which had all been part of the plan.

While their minds were adrift, Wilykat's nimble figures went to work. After tonight the two of them would be able to eat well for weeks.

OoOoOo

Back at the royal table King Claudus was enjoying a merry time with his adopted son. The two had been talking for hours about Tygra's experiences during his weeks away as well as some of his deployments before.

Claudus grinned while he observed his son whisper a few words into the ear of one of the lovely young servant girls. Considering the bright crimson flush of her face and the flustered manner in which she had left the table, the great Lion could only guess what sly words the Tiger had uttered.

Still laughing, Claudus slung his arm around his son, pulling the Tiger prince over to him. "Tygra, when will you finally stop you're romanticizing and finally settle down and bless me with some grandchildren?" he asked honestly.

"If I married, Father, who would keep all the women of Thundera from being lonely?" Tygra coolly replied.

Already expecting that answer, Claudus unleashed another set of guffaws while giving his son a good-natured slap on the back. It had, of course, nearly made his son wince and was just another instance of the great Lion not knowing his own strength.

_Meanwhile..._

Lion-O and Cheetara finally made their way back to the castle. With all the people moving back and forth around the castle for tonight's activities, no one had really noticed their absence.

When they made it back to civilization, Snarf had broken free from the duo. He'd had enough danger for one evening and there was very large comfortable pillow with his name on it.

Also feeling the wear from his adventures earlier this evening, Lion-O opted to turn in early, but not before grabbing a few things to eat. Cheetara followed closely behind him and she was definitely not in a party-going mood. After the many events that had occurred tonight, she felt a few hours spent in reflection would be best _after_ her prince was settled for the evening, of course.

Lion-O snagged a hefty plate and filled it with food for himself and his cleric before finding a small side table at which they could enjoy their meals. A great bellow of laughter caught his ear as his attention drew to the main table where Tygra and Father sat.

It was odd watching the two of them talk. Both father and son swapped stories of battles they'd fought. Tygra had been gone for weeks and before that he'd been away for an even longer deployment, but he and Father picked right up as if he had never been gone. Despite their different heritages, Tygra always seemed to be more like Father than he ever would be.

Lion-O was apparently now about to pay for the minutes he'd spent observing the two. "Whiskers," he muttered as the two brothers finally made eye contact. It didn't take the Tiger long to notice the person who Lion-O was sitting with. The Lion prince watched as his brother spoke a few brief words into their father's ear before he rose up from the table and headed straight in their direction.

"Whiskers..." he muttered again; this wasn't going to be good.

"Ah, Lion-O," Tygra greeted his brother as he approached their table. The Tiger prince took a moment to take in his brother's appearance; he was wearing some drab blue cloak that looked like it hadn't been washed in a fortnight. "It's good to see that you've dressed for the occasion."

Lion-O's ears lowered as he felt the fur on the back of his neck stand on edge. "If you've only come over to insult me, just blow it out your tail," the young prince rudely refuted.

"Actually, I didn't come over here for you at all," he dismissed easily. The Tiger then turned to Cheetara and held out his paw to her, "I believe you, my dear, owe me a dance." His dark piercing brown eyes settled solely upon her.

The cleric's eyes glanced down to his extended paw before they looked back up to the face of the Tiger prince. "I hardly think this is proper attire," she commented while motioning down to her regular uniform which consisted of her usual mid-drift top and short pants, "After all, it seems that I'm not dressed for the occasion either," she returned bluntly while raising an eyebrow.

Instead of allowing the refusal to linger, Tygra simply took it in stride. The small smirk returned to his lips as he considered her. The Tiger prince then said, "Cheetara, honestly, you could wear a potato sack and it would still be enough drive grown men crazy."

In response his unbelievably bold compliment, Cheetara do nothing more than stare at him. Her eyes then looked to Lion-O, searching his expression. The Lion prince could easily win ten games at the gambling pit, so well had his face been schooled in neutrality. Without any real reason to refuse, Cheetara took the Tiger's paw.

"Thank you," Tygra said simply as his grin shifted into a warm easier smile. He then began to lead the cleric onto the dance floor. As he passed his brother, he couldn't help but to whisper in the younger lion's ear, "And Little Brother, _do_ try to stay out of trouble in the meantime," he stated before fully returning his attention to the beautiful Cheetah clan cleric.

OoOoOo

"I'm not jealous."

Lion-O muttered to himself as he watched the pair leave. He honestly wasn't. He had no claim to Cheetara and he didn't own her heart. The fact that he'd loved her for years now didn't automatically make Cheetara his. Hell, he didn't even have the guts to tell her how he truly felt about her.

"I'm not jealous," he said to himself again, and in that instance he nearly believed his own lie. It was only until the music began to play, when he watched Tygra pull her near, that his facade collapsed.

"Whiskers!"

OoOoOo

"I was starting to think I wouldn't see you tonight," Tygra said to her after they were a few minutes into their dance. It was a pleasing tune, upbeat, encouraging the dancers to move their hips. Tygra's strong paw fell to her waist as he used the other to gently hold hers.

"His Highness had some pressing business within the city," Cheetara returned evenly. She thought that was a decently neutral answer.

Tygra regarded her for a moment before saying, "Hmmm. Does tumbling around in the slums with alley Cats constitute _business_?"

The cleric paused while looking at him "How did you...?" she started to say.

Tygra merely grinned, pleased to have surprised her. "I have my sources," he ended mysteriously. The Tiger then frowned. "Besides, I doubted my brother would grow out of his fantasy world by the time I'd gotten back."

"Lion-O doesn't believe it is fantasy," the Cheetah retorted, feeling the need to defend her friend.

"Lion-O believes..." And then Tygra stopped himself. His eyes regarded again her for a few seconds before the smile returned to his lips, "No, I'm not going to talk about my brother. Instead I'm more interested in you."

"Me?" she parroted.

"Yes. You didn't seriously think I was going to allow my brother to monopolize all of your time tonight, did you?" Cheetara gave the impression that the thought never crossed her mind. Instead Tygra pressed on, "Besides, I thought you'd like a break."

She stared at him confused, "A break?"

The Tiger prince nodded to her, "You know, from chasing around after my brother like some nursemaid, fighting his battles for him." She couldn't help but hear a bit of distaste in his voice with that last statement. "Not to mention, it would do to make my brother worry about _you_ for a change."

Cheetara frowned. "Why would he be worried about me?"

Instead of answering her, the Tiger just wriggled his eyebrows suggestively. Cheetara couldn't help but let out a few giggles at his antics. She gazed back at him with a different sort of light in her crimson eyes. "I suppose my well being _is_ at stake," she accepted demurely.

"Of course," the Tiger prince agreed nonchalantly, "You know about us Tigers; besides the unending pride, we tend to be relentless when it comes to something we want."

"Oh really?"

"Yes," he assured her. "It applies to all things," Tygra continued on nonchalantly, "Prey, our goals," he listed off. Then his dark brown eyes briefly flickered to her crimson red ones, automatically leveling her with an intense stare, "Even our mates."

Tygra continued to fix a speechless Cheetah with a compelling stare. The underlying meaning of his desire was obvious, but before she could even comment she noticed a Cat with a familiar mop of flame-colored mane step up beside her. Lion-O held out his paw, "Mind if I cut in?" he asked her, his azure eyes never leaving her scarlet colored ones for a moment.

Cheetara found this the third time in less than twenty minutes in which she had found herself speechless. She gradually took his extended paw and allowed herself to be led away. Lion-O didn't even wait for his brother to respond, he just proceeded to walk off with the comely cleric on his arm although Cheetara couldn't help but shed one glance back to the Tiger prince she was walking away from.

OoOoOo

_You are a complete moron._ Lion-O's thoughts were racing as he guided his guardian across the dance floor. He still didn't understand what had possessed him to walk over to the two of them in the first place; but something inside of him had warned that if he didn't do something right at that moment, he would have lost her forever.

Lion-O was currently facing a different dilemma. Since he had gathered up a tremendous amount of nerve to even approach the two, now that he attained his goal, the Lion prince was scared senseless.

Slowly Lion-O took her small but strong fingers into his own, all the while praying that his hand wouldn't shake. His other paw fell down, taking her waist as she moved closer to him. A new song began to play, this one far slower than the last, in tempo and more melodious. The two friends began to sway and turn to the slow song while Lion-O hoped he could keep his knees from knocking.

He didn't understand it; she had been in his company the entire night and they had shared touches numerous times. He couldn't comprehend why this moment just felt different somehow.

"Satisfied now?" Cheetara said to him, a few minutes into the song. She looked to the prince, her eyes holding no discernable expression.

He regarded her with a puzzled look. "What do you mean?" he questioned, "Satisfied about what?"

"That you used me for the chance to one-up your brother," she stated flippantly with her brows narrowed.

Lion-O's mind blanked for a moment as he fumbled through his thoughts. He then returned with, "This wasn't about my brother. I was rescuing you," he replied. He even managed to pull-off sounding genuinely concerned.

"Rescuing me?" she repeated while looking at him strangely.

"Yeah," he added while continuing, "From over there, you looked absolutely miserable. I couldn't call myself your friend if I didn't intervene," he concluded passionately.

Cheetara blinked several times while looking at him. Then the next moment she threw her head back and laughed. Lion-O grinned at her, pleased to hear the sound of her laughter. After another minute she sobered and looked at him with small smirk on her lips. "So you wouldn't have asked me to dance otherwise?"

The Lion prince found his brain had temporarily short-circuited from the left-field inquiry. "Yes! I mean… No I mean..." he sighed again, while his guardian seemed quite pleased to watch him squirm. "Is there a way for me to get out of this _with _my dignity intact?"

"That depends?"

"On?"

"On how well you dance, of course," she returned coyly before they enjoyed the remainder of the song.

They continued to make small talk as the songs continued to play. He brought up the memory of when he had first learned formal dance. She recalled the instance completely because she had been his dance partner through the ordeal.

It had been his thirteenth summer when his father notified him that they would be entertaining some special guests for that year's Springflower Festival. The king had been in talks for months concerning a possible courtship meeting between Lion-O and the daughter from another Lion family from one of the northern provinces of Thundera.

The official start of the courtship meeting would begin the morning following the festival, but Claudus decided to use the event as an informal avenue for the two children to meet before any official proceedings took place.

Preparations for the festival required that Lion-O learn formal dance. And Cheetara, being the closest female on hand, was assigned as his dance partner. So for the next three weeks, the pair was taught four formal dances by the royal caretaker, Scarlet.

Within no time the evening of the festival had arrived as had Claudus' guests. Lion-O had a small run-in with the Lioness in question a short while before the festivities began. Leona was a very prim and proper girl of fourteen summers, with a long waist-length mane, the color of which was of a hue far brighter than his crimson mane.

Leona held a brief conversation with Lion-O but he'd gotten the impression that she wasn't terribly impressed. She made a comment about the odd coloring of his eyes and pointed out that he seemed to be far smaller than the other Lions she knew. And for her, that was that.

Tygra had just returned the day prior from a military assignment so he was able to attend the festival the following evening. As soon as the girl had seen the Tiger prince, she was instantly smitten and did not leave the prince's side for the rest of the night. She had completely abandoned Lion-O.

Lion-O had quietly remained seated throughout most of the night. He observed as different couples went up to the dance floor. Even Leona managed to drag a seemingly unwilling Tygra to dance more than once.

It was getting close to when the last song of the evening would play when the Lion prince decided to retire to his room for the night; that was until Cheetara, still dressed in her full clerical shroud, asked him to dance.

OoOoOo

The cleric laughed as the memory resurfaced. The two turned, released each other's paws for half a moment, then promenaded around one another before joining their hands once again. "I was so worried that I'd embarrass you," she stated.

"Why?"

Cheetara grinned, "Well, you hadn't hit your growth spurt yet." And it was true. At thirteen, Lion-O had been a full foot shorter than Cheetara was at the time, which proved that it was an unforgettable if not awkward memory that the two of them shared.

Lion-O looked at her and then looked at the couple of inches that still separated their height and commented, "I think maybe I still haven't hit it yet." She laughed again while pressing herself close to him accidently, an action that Lion-O didn't mind at all.

He too remembered that evening fondly. He believed that was the first instance he had felt that buzzing feeling in his stomach when he was around his guardian and knew it was real; the night he realized what he felt for her was more than some adolescent crush.

But unfortunately for Lion-O, that memory had a bittersweet ending to it. A month after the festival, Tygra had approached Cheetara seeking her company for the evening to attend a play in one of the upper circle of Thundera's theaters. The one evening of her company had turned into two. Then it became two a week. After a month had gone by the two were officially seeing one another. Lion-O had been crushed.

Speaking of his brother, Lion-O was certain the sly Tiger would have made another appearance by now. Tygra and Cheetara had shared only a single song together, while he and his guardian had shared at least half a dozen.

Granted, the Lion prince wasn't going to doom his good fortune, but it was puzzling. When he looked over his shoulder, he found a sight that answered some of his questions while at the same time brought on some new ones.

Lion-O continued to watch as his brother danced with an extremely busty Jaguar in a very revealing dress. During one of the dance moves, the Tiger prince happened to turn, instantly spotting his brother. Tygra's eyes narrowed at Lion-O briefly before he continued to dance.

OoOoOo

_Meanwhile..._

It hurt to move. In fact everything hurt all over but still he managed to keep his steady trot up the hill. His journey had been long and harrowing but as he saw the city gates come into view, he finally realized he was back. He was home. _A_ _few steps more_, a voice inside of him said, _A few more steps and it will be all over_. _A few more steps and everything will begin._

OoOoOo

**The City Gates of Thundera**

_Twenty Minutes later..._

Judson grumbled as he stood at his post in the north tower. Why was the Puma in such a bad mood? Well he was covering a shift for guard who had made plans to be with his family today. Now don't get me wrong, Judson didn't mind that. But when the two had made the arrangement, the night in question had been just another ordinary evening of watch. Of course, now that Prince Tygra had returned to the city, the king decided to throw a massive celebration, which Judson was currently missing.

Judson swore sometimes that the Ancients were out to get him; that they had to be.

He looked over to the orange and black spotted Leopard who he was partnered with tonight. Olin was a different story. He didn't like people and he diffidently didn't like crowds, so being assigned evening watch during a night of a Thunderian festival was no loss to the Cat. In fact, Judson wasn't exactly sure if there was anything Olin did like. The Cat seemed very bland in his tastes.

"Hey, what's that?" Olin said while pointing to something to the far south, drawing Judson out of his musing.

Judson pulled out his spyglass but in the darkness it just appeared to be a single silhouette slowly approaching the city.

Olin ran from his post to alert his commanding officer about the potential intruder. Sergeant Thanh, their C.O., gathered a small armed detail of soldiers and went outside the city walls to investigate.

The intruder made it another twenty yards before the detail of armed soldiers and Sergeant Thanh arrived and surrounded him, weapons already drawn. "Halt, who goes there?" Thanh ordered in his most commanding voice.

Upon closer inspection, Thanh could see that the intruder was a Cat, a rather large one at that, who walked unsteadily on his feet as if complete exhaustion weighed down every limb of his body. Bits and pieces of a ruined armor were on his body, but he couldn't get a clear sight of his face since the hood of a large brown cloak covered it.

Thanh again demanded that the figure state his name and business with Thundera or they would be forced to take him into custody, but instead of answering, the figure just tipped over, collapsing right at their feet. When he didn't move for several moments, Thanh ordered one of his men to investigate.

The solider prodded the stranger a few times. When the silent sound of his breathing echoed, he guessed that the stranger had simply passed out. Upon investigating further, he saw that numerous wounds covered the stranger's body and found that a purple and gold book was chained around his waist.

Finally the solider pulled back the hood of the stranger's cloak and a round of gasps escaped from every member of the team.

"Is that?"

"How many years?" they whispered amongst themselves, each of them in complete shock.

"It can't be," Thanh said while stepping closer to the fallen Cat. He then turned to his men, "Someone get a healer! And alert His Highness right away!" he shouted, while trying to tend to the victim's wounds.

OoOoOo

"What?" King Claudus shouted while climbing to his feet. His sudden movement caused the whole table in front of him to shake, unsettling all the goblets present. He then whispered a few words to the attendant who had come over to him before he briskly sprinted out of the hall.

That very same Wildcat attendant then jogged over to Prince Tygra, who was currently involved in a conversation with three identical Lynx maidens. The Tiger tried to send the attendant away, but when the Wildcat attendant whispered a few words into Tygra's ear, the Tiger prince promptly excused himself and then ran out of the room following the path his father had just taken.

Lion-O and Cheetara's sat at one of the tables enjoying the rest of their meal when the Lion prince noticed all the sudden activity. He had watched the display between the Wildcat attendee and his brother and then had seen Tygra dash off.

"I wonder what's going on," Cheetara asked, not missing the exchange either.

Lion-O shook his head. "I don't know," he answered truthfully. Then the young Lion frowned. "I've got a bad feeling about this..."

OoOoOo

Javier led Prince Tygra into the guest quarters. Once inside, Tygra encountered a squad of guards that were lined around the outer perimeter of the room. Through all the massive bodies present, Tygra could see the fiery mane of his father as the king spoke to a person in the center.

Pressing past the soldiers, the Tiger prince soon came into the clearing next to his father. "Dad, is it true?" His sights then journeyed past his father to visitor. The figure looked up, meeting the young Tiger's gaze. Tygra then noticed the single saber tooth protruding from his mouth. "Grune?"

Upon seeing his cherished adopted nephew, the Saber-tooth could only grin. "Tygra my boy," he greeted cheerfully, "Long time no see."

**End of Chapter 2**


	7. Book I: Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Dark Tidings...**

**The Cat's Lair**

_Many generations past..._

Tygus hurried through the darkened corridors of the ThunderCats' Lair. These hallowed halls that had once been a source of courage and strength were now filled with unease and worry. The battle fortress had been on high alert for the past seventy-two hours. Word had spread that the enemy had finally been spotted. All of the Lair's numerous operational systems that weren't dedicated to maintaining the perimeter barrier, surveillance systems and automated defenses, had been shut down in order to preserve their dwindling supply of thundrillium.

The young Tiger passed by the scores of Cats who littered the battle tower's corridors. So many had lost their homes and their livelihoods from the war; their heads were cast down and there were fevered looks upon all their faces. There was only one ray of hope that they held onto, one beacon of light that still shined within the darkness, the Lord of the ThunderCats, Lord Leo himself.

Tygus continued his frenzied pace until he reached the hallway of Lord Leo's private chambers. Vigilantly standing guard in front of the grand doors were two other members of the Company of the Sword, Janus and Pantherus.

The Jaguar Janus, adorned in the simple tan colored robes of a Worshiper of the Ancients, instantly spotted the arrival of the Tiger. Janus motioned to his taller companion Pantherus, drawing his attention to Tygus. The Panther's lips curled as the pair watched the young Tiger make his way over to them.

"I need to see him," Tygus stated with an obvious level of urgency in his voice.

A glance passed between the two warriors before the great Panther spoke, "His Highness is with Lady Panthera and their son at the moment." There was a visible agitation in the swish of the Panther's long thin tail. He crossed his arms over his chest, subtly showcasing the twin-barbed maces that always rested at his waist. A threatening light came to his dark eyes that dared anyone, even this young Tiger whom he considered a comrade in arms, to interrupt any moment his sister and brother-in-law found time to spend together. Only the Ancients knew when they might find a moment of peace again.

Always placed in the role of peacekeeper, Janus sighed over the actions of his belligerent friend. Sensing the pressing need within Tygus, the Jaguar placed a calming hand on the large Panther's shoulder. Instantly, the tension in Pantherus' stance lessened. Janus then regarded the Tiger, "What's wrong?"

Tygus spared another look for the two warriors but his eyes lingered on Pantherus, which prompted the Panther to snort but he made no further signs of aggression. The Tiger then began, "I bring word from General Siber. The enemy has arrived in greater numbers than we ever could have imagined. Both the Lizard and Jackal armies of Shen and Rezard are being surely pressed. They can't hope to hold out for much longer. If we have any hope of surviving the night, we need the _weapon _now."

Pantherus blew out a sigh that was full of frustration. In that instant, Tygus could see how much older the Panther was. The unrelenting years of war, all the death and loss he has seen had truly taken its toll on him. "Very well, go in," he gruffly stated while he pressed the door to open wide, allowing his entry.

Tygus stepped through the doorway and started to make his way down the hall. Janus and Pantherus flanked his sides as he walked. The three of them were bathed in a parade of fluorescent blue lights as they continued down the corridor. The only sound was the subtle click of their steps and the occasional ***thump*** of Janus' staff striking the floor as they walked.

The corridor soon opened up to the private chambers that Lord Leo shared with his family.

Tygus spotted the royal family instantly. His eyes went first to Lady Panthera. She was a Panther clan maiden; tall and slender in frame like her brother with a mane that cascaded down past her shoulders and was as dark as midnight. It was unusual to see Her Highness wearing anything but the usual form-fitting suit of her battle garb; she was just as cunning a warrior as any of them. But tonight she wore a light blue silk dress that accentuated the femininity of her curves.

She placed a loving paw on her son Caseus' head as his father, Lord Leo, spoke quietly to him. The child, being of mixed blood, shared features of both his parents. A vibrant crimson mane of red, with a coat darker than that of his father's but still lighter than his mother's, his eyes were the darkest mahogany. He didn't share his father's bright sapphire colored eyes; no Cat on Third Earth did.

Lastly, Tygus' attention focused on Lord Leo himself. In that moment, the young Lion didn't look like the ruler of a nation in the midst of war. He didn't look like the Holy Savior the Worshipers of the Ancients had professed him to be. He didn't even look like the larger-than-imagined champion that minstrels had spun hundreds of tales about. He was just a young Lion, barely into his twenties with a mountain of responsibilities and a family he wanted to protect.

The assumptions that had grown from the mystery that surrounded the Lord of the ThunderCats always amused Tygus. It was as if all the masses believed Lord Leo spent the entirety of his time plucking out new schemes from thin air in order to outfox and outmaneuver the enemies' forces. They had no idea the Lion king would much rather spend his time playing with his son or enjoying a quiet evening with his beautiful wife.

"Caseus, it's up to you to take care of your mother for me," Leo said softly to his son.

The young cub, about to reach his fifth winter, responded with a quiet, "I will Daddy." His lower lip quivered as he fought to reign-in the hurt he felt in his heart.

"Now, now, don't cry," the Lion lord softly chided, "You have to be a big grown Cat for me. Can you do that?" he asked as he placed his paw on the cub's shoulder.

"'Kay." Without waiting for a response, the cub darted in to give his father the biggest hug his little body could muster. Touched, Panthera watched in silence as father and son embraced; but her vigil didn't last long. For a brief second she saw a small smirk tug on her husband's lips and in the next moment she was pulled into his arms as well, resulting in an awkward three-way hug that made young Caseus giggle with joy.

Guilt weighed heavily upon Tygus' shoulders as he continued observing the family. Regardless of how vital the information was, he ultimately he felt like an intruder. A quick look at the faces of his companions confirmed that they both shared this opinion, that the family's time here was sacred and his presence seemed to corrupt that purity.

Lord Leo enjoyed the moment for a moment longer before setting his azure eyes onto Tygus and the two other members of the Company of the Sword. The Lion didn't even look surprised by their sudden arrival, only sad.

Tygus cleared his throat before speaking. "Your Highness, both the Jackal and the Lizard armies..."

"I know, I know," he interjected, his voice as calm and serene as always. The ThunderCat Lord then shifted his son's weight, gently delivering the cub into the waiting arms of his mother.

The taller woman redistributed her son's position so he was balanced on her hip. She then leaned down and delivered a smoldering kiss onto her husband's lips, a kiss that would have robbed a lesser Cat of all his senses.

"I'll never love another as much as I love you," she whispered softly to him. The Panther maiden then briskly carried her cub into the other room.

When the four of them were alone, Leo turned to his companions. "Tygus, Pantherus," his azure gaze falling on the two, "gather up our people and start loading everyone up on the feliners. Tell them to bring only what's necessary and leave the rest."

"We're abandoning the Lair?" Pantherus asked, astonished.

"Lord Leo, you must reconsider." Tygus interposed.

"The Cat's Lair was never meant to be our home," Leo openly declared. "It was merely a place where we could take refuge after Thundera was destroyed, but it was never supposed to be permanent," he explained.

The young lord then went to one of the virtual display terminals and activated the projection screen on the wall. The image showed a planetary view of Third Earth. Tygus had to fight back the repulsion in his heart upon seeing their entire world reduced to a single image. Despite being immersed in its depths for the last several years, a small part of him felt technology was more akin to witchcraft than _science, _the foreign term Leo used to describe it.

Leo tapped a few keys on the monitor and the image of Third Earth plummeted, the new image focusing more on different regions of the planet. "I've been going over the maps," he began, while the monitor started cycling through several different sectors of the planet before finally settling on one, "and I've found the territory where we will build a new and _grander_ Thundera." He turned away from the image, his eyes falling to his closest friends. "I've seen it; this Thundera will grow into a powerful nation over the centuries. It will stand the test of time and our people will flourish, but the window of opportunity is small; we must hurry lest we lose our chance and it closes to us for good."

Tygus looked at his lord and then back to the monitor again. He observed the area that would one day become his home. He nodded and turned back to Lord Leo, "As you wish," he accepted with a crisp salute.

His eyes then cut over to Pantherus; he had remained silent but his reluctance was evident in his stance. Janus sighed again while giving him a rough nudge in his arm. The Panther, drawn out of his brooding, grumbled something in agreement and then turned to leave with Tygus.

"What of you, Leo? What will you be doing?" Janus suddenly asked. His inquiry prompted Pantherus and Tygus to pause, as they too were interested in the answer.

Leo's blue gaze searched their faces for a moment as he hesitated. He frowned before saying, "I will remain, here."

"In that case, so will I," Pantherus roared indignantly.

"As will I," Tygus agreed. He and Pantherus shared a look and the two nodded in accordance.

"The Company of the Sword has never separated and has never fallen in battle," Janus stated, also throwing in his lot to remain.

"Yes, we've slain scores of their undead legions," Lord Leo acknowledged, "and greater companions could never be found on Third Earth," Leo attested. The young Lion lord's face then turned grave. "But this is the master himself. The last battle will not be won with armies, swords, or spears, but with a final confrontation of the dark against the light. Him against me," Leo sighed as he turned away from the three. "You cannot help me anymore. This part of the journey I must complete on my own."

A stunned silence carried over the entire room. The weight of the stakes involved was tremendous. Finally, Pantherus said, "We understand Leo." He then turned and made his way outside. The Panther made sure to nudge Tygus, shaking the Tiger out of his apprehension. The two exited the chamber, leaving Janus and Leo alone.

The Jaguar turned to his lord, "What of me, Leo? Any last requests for me?"

Leo regarded the cleric and nodded, "My friend, I have a different task to ask of you, one that I believe will have a greater impact than any of the others." He took a breath before beginning, "It involves our order."

"The Worshipers of the Ancients," Janus supplied.

"Yes. Our people must forever revere the Spirits for it was their grace that has allowed us to come this far," the Lord decreed. "Also, there will be another task that involves the royal families."

"The royal families?" Janus repeated confused.

"Yes," Leo nodded again then continued, "The Worshipers of the Ancients will be reconstructed into a clergy that will be responsible for guarding the members of the crown."

Janus was stunned into silence. The confusion was apparent on his face, so he asked, "Not to question your orders, Lord Leo, but why?"

The young Lion observed the downright perplexed look on his older friend's face. Lord Leo then let out a great joyous laugh. "It's okay Janus. You have a right to your questions," he acknowledge before wiping away a tear. Leo then said, "Many generations from now, someone from my line will also be touched by the Ancients. He will grow in strength to inherit the spirit of the Lord of the ThunderCats. It will be imperative for the clerics to protect the members of the royal families until the day the chosen one is born."

While Janus listened to his lord's prophecy, he nervously paced back and forth through the room. His mind tumbled over all the notions suddenly introduced to him over the last few minutes. Inescapably, he shook his head, "I still don't understand, Leo."

A deeply sympathetic expression crossed the young Lion's face. He realized the weight of responsibility he had just placed upon his friend's shoulders, but there was no one else he could trust. "I know you don't," he replied sincerely, "but of all the possible outcomes, this was the only one that gave us any flicker of hope."

Leo smiled, placing a comforting hand on the Jaguar's shoulder. "Worry not, my good friend. I have seen it. There will come a time when one of my blood and one of the cloth will be instrumental in finally ridding Third Earth of Mumm-Ra's evil horde for good; they will bring the light back to our skies."

The Lord of the ThunderCats turned and suddenly Lion-O, who had been a quiet observer to these events, no longer felt immune; instead, he realized he was now the one being observed.

"Yes Lion-O, the dawn of your awakening is at hand. You must stand firm!"

OoOoOo

Lion-O awoke with a shock. He glanced to his right and saw the nearly extinguished lantern on his desk. Scattered along the floor were the discarded scraps of paper for the schematics of an adhesive experiment he had been working on the night before. The Lion prince breathed a sigh of relief when he realized he was once again home in his room and no longer in the mechanical fortress of the Cat's Lair.

The prince sat up on his bed, allowing the sheets to fall from his bare chest. His mind cycled over the numerous events that he could recall from his dream while he also mused over his puzzlement. For weeks now he's dreamed of nothing but the fire, the destruction of Thundera, and those two blood-red eyes that were full of the blackest evil.

The Lion prince didn't understand. _Are my dreams tailored to the events surrounding Lord Leo or is this all a sign for something more to come?_ For hours he went over the fleeting images from his dream as he tried to discern their meaning; be he came to no conclusion.

He suddenly heard the soft purring noise of Snarf's snoring. The Lion chuckled to himself, briefly wishing for the critter's simple carefree existence.

Lion-O then rose from his bed and decided to make another attempt to solve the problem he had experienced earlier with his gel caps. He figured that he might as well try because he knew he would not be able to fall back to sleep.

OoOoOo

When Cheetara exited her room hours later she was surprised to find Prince Lion-O already awake and dressed for the day. He stood on one of the castle's balconies, gazing at the sunrise. A soft breeze ruffled through his wild fiery red mane as the first rays of the warm morning dawn washed over him.

It looked as though he had been there for some time, which made her wonder if he had gotten any sleep during the night. She could hardly say she had a complete night's rest herself. The excitement of General Grune's return was evident throughout the castle. She tried to go to sleep after the festival but she had been restless, so much so that she was compelled to jump out of bed and take a quick jog around the castle before finally retiring for the night.

Cheetara had even attempted to check on Prince Tygra. The cleric understood that the Tiger prince had been very close to the general. After years of believing he was dead, the shock of seeing him carried into one of Thundera's infirmaries last night had to overwhelming for him. Despite the events of their past relationship, she still considered Tygra a very good friend.

Ultimately though, she had found out that Tygra spent the majority of his time in General Grune's company. She could only imagine that the two spent some time catching up, so she allowed the matter to drop.

The cleric gingerly walked over to the Lion prince. She allowed her elbow to lightly brush against his as she took a place next to him on the balcony. "Good morning," she greeted, the touch of a small smile on her lips.

"Morning," he quietly returned. His azure gaze never fell away from the landscape of Thundera.

Judging by his tone, Cheetara acknowledged that her previous guess was likely correct; the Lion prince had probably gotten little sleep the night before. "Problems sleeping?" she asked him lightly.

"No more than usual," he replied evenly.

That wasn't the answer she had hoped to receive, so Cheetara decided to press on anyway. "I can imagine. I mean… news of General Grune returning… I'd say a good many people had problems sleeping last night."

Lion-O chuckled to himself before meeting her gaze briefly. A small smile touched his lips. "Not really," he replied.

"What do you mean?" she asked, turning to him.

Lion-O mentally cringed while his gaze returned to the sunrise. "Tygra kind of… was always his favorite," the Lion explained. "I don't think he really liked me all that much."

Cheetara frowned. "He couldn't have been all that bad. Didn't he did train you for a little bit?"

_If you classify being Tygra's punching bag as training then, yes, I'd agree_. But it wasn't in his nature to harbor on the events of the past, so instead he simply shrugged. "I guess," conceding to her point. "It's just that…" he started to say as he turned back to her. Her bright crimson eyes were heavily trained on him, open and honest as usual. He then thought over what he really could say to her to make her understand everything he was going through.

He wanted to let her know that he had somehow always known Grune was alive; that something deep inside himself convinced him it was true. He longed to tell her he had a lingering feeling of trepidation for weeks now, one that he couldn't explain or even pinpoint its source.

He wanted to tell her of his dreams about the destruction of Thundera, dreams of some grave menace that's supposed to be responsible for it all; but how could he tell her all of that without it sounding like the ravings of a lunatic? After all, he had no answers to prove otherwise.

"What?" she inquired, realizing that he didn't respond.

Lion-O paused and then simply shook his head, "Never mind." He returned his gaze to the view over the balcony. He watched as the gold and red colors of the sun bathed its radiance across the city during its ascent.

Cheetara kept her eyes on the prince for a long time. She told herself that it was probably none of her business; and to be honest, it most certainly wasn't. For the longest time that reasoning had been enough for her. She acknowledged long ago that he was a prince and she was merely his defender, a servant whose sole purpose was only to preserve his life from danger. They weren't equals; that wasn't her role to play in life.

But damn it!

After all these years and everything they've shared with one another, she realized she cared for him and _he_ _was_ _her_ _business_. All those other hang-ups weren't going to cut it anymore. She pulled him back around, causing him to face her once again. A frowned tugged at her full lips when she said, "You do that more often now."

Lion-O gave her a look that showcased his confusion. "Do what?" he plainly asked.

"Shut me out," she returned sternly.

His ears lowed as he sighed. "Cheetara, it's not like that…" he started to say, but she wasn't hearing any of it.

"Then tell me what it is?" the Cheetah demanded. "I see you every day with some sort of black cloud surrounding you and you won't tell anyone anything! You let them think that you're just being the same old wishy-washy prince that no one can rely on and you're better than that; I know you are!"

"It's not that," he professed, "really it's not. I just have a lot on my mind."

"Then tell _me_," she pleaded desperately, placing her paws on her chest. "Maybe I can help you piece some things together. And if you don't trust me, at least tell someone."

"There's no one that I trust more than you, Cheetara," he sternly cut in, "I just... this is just something I need more time with."

The cleric then blew out a breath while pushing herself away from the balcony. The act also put some distance between her and the Lion because right now, she felt capable of committing regicide. The Cheetah maiden then turned around, her fiery crimson eyes still glaring at him. "By the Ancients, you know you can be very frustrating sometimes."

He looked at her with his usual disarming smile, "I know, I'm more of a bother than I'm worth," he admitted with no shame, "and you should get a headmaster cap; no, _two_." He held up two fingers to emphasize his point. "Two headmasters' caps for having to put up with me." Her fiery red eyes still narrowed at him, but it took a full minute for him to break. Unable to contend with her scrutiny he sighed, running a few fingers through his untamed mane. Lion-O then looked back at her while he came to a conclusion and said, "Okay, tonight."

"Tonight?" she parroted, not sure of his meaning.

"Yes, tonight," he repeated. "When we get back from the excavation site, I'll push Felis out of the kitchen and whip something up for the two of us. We'll talk and I'll tell you everything that I've figured out so far."

She then took a step closer to him and narrowed her eyes, "You promise?"

He grinned while holding a paw up, "Cat's honor."

Cheetara seemed to muse over it for a moment before a smile returned to her face, and for the millionth time Lion-O thought that such a small gesture shouldn't have brightened his whole morning.

"It's a date," she agreed.

Lion-O returned her smile and tried not to think too much of her use of the word _date_. This was more of a friendly outing than anything else. Plus, he had to admit that he had played a bit dirty; they both knew as soon as he mentioned cooking, the Cheetah was sold.

Despite his seemingly aloof personality and his inability to defend himself, Lion-O was amazing in the kitchen. Granted, it wasn't a hobby he was often able to pursue. Not only was it considered inappropriate for a crown prince to be slaving over pots and pans, but also Felis, the head chef, was _very _territorial with his domain.

Cheetara especially appreciated her prince's talent; although she inherited her mother's beauty and grace, the Cheetah maiden was a horror in the kitchen. The last time she attempted to cook something, she and Lion-O spent three hours cleaning up the resulting mess. In addition, Felis forbade her from coming anywhere near his kitchen for three months. Mealtimes had been very creative that summer.

Now that her mood had lightened considerably, Cheetara asked, "So are we heading out right away?" She was eager to start their outing. The faster they were out on the road, the faster she could get back home and enjoy a finely cooked meal. Very few women could boast about having had a prince cook for them. Granted, Cheetara had never been the bragging type, but she had to admit that the amount of effort he put toward her always made her blush.

"No," Lion-O returned while huffing out a frustrated breath, "My father sent word to me earlier. Since he found out that I'm going to be gone most of the day, he wanted me to come by to see Grune since I didn't do it yesterday," the Lion groaned, already dreading the encounter.

His guardian nodded. "Very well, I'll head to the stables to get our mounts ready then I'll meet you at the castle gates when you're done." And with those words Cheetara walked off to complete her task.

OoOoOo

The bellowing howls of laughter from King Claudus and General Grune echoed throughout the royal throne room as Lion-O made his entrance. The golden hall expertly captured the morning's sunlight, directing it toward the thrones. As usual, whenever he entered this chamber his sapphire eyes automatically went up to the large crimson and black Thunderian crest that hung on the banner above the royal court.

Below the banner sat five thrones that were arranged in a semicircle along the inner sanctum of the room. Lion-O's throne, on the rare days he was present in the court, was seated to his father's left, King Claudus' throne was placed in the center with Tygra's throne flanking his right. The throne seated to the king's far right was usually reserved for the head cleric while the throne to the far left was reserved for any dignitaries present in Thundera.

Currently, only his father, Tygra and Grune were present. General Grune, Lion-O noted, had taken the liberty of commandeering the Lion prince's throne as he carried out his conversation with the other two.

The old Saber-Tooth's return to Thundera didn't have as much of an impact on Lion-O as it had for the other members of his family. From what he remembered of the general, there wasn't any real love lost between them. He had never been overtly rude to Lion-O, nor had he been particularly attentive. If anything, the general tried to keep his distance from the young Lion whenever he could, only enduring his company when it had been necessary, like the time Grune had tasked himself with training Tygra and Lion-O when they were children.

Lion-O wasn't able to gather much information from the scattered bits of stories that had spread around the castle in the eighteen hours since Grune had returned to Thundera. He had learned that after the definitive battle that everyone thought had claimed his life, Grune was actually captured by the Lizard army. In fact, he had been their prisoner for some time; a detail Lion-O thought was dubious at first because all reports that his father had ever received indicated that the Lizards never on any occasion took prisoners. But he surmised that it was possible the higher-ups understood Grune's importance. He was a high-ranking general in the Thunderian Army and would have information on countless actions made by his nation.

Either way, before the Lizards were able to extract any information from him, Grune managed to escape from their camp. The Saber-Tooth general had been on the run for some time and it had been weeks before he was able to successfully elude his pursuers.

Lion-O found an issue with the entirety of Grune's story. His recollections didn't explain his decade-long absence. What did the Saber-Tooth do in that amount of time? No one knew. Lion-O guessed that sooner or later his father would get Grune's full account of what happened. It seemed for the moment that the king was simply pleased to have his friend back. Ultimately, the young Lion prince decided to leave the matter in his father's more capable paws.

King Claudus' head lifted as he saw the arrival of his son. "Lion-O, come say hello to Grune," he stated while he waved the young Lion over. "It's been ages since he's last laid eyes on you."

Grune grinned while turning to the young Lion. "Why if it isn't the crown prince himself," the jovial general greeted, "get over here and let me get a good look at ya."

Fighting down the feeling of being put on display, Lion-O calmly walked across his father's hall and stood before the Saber-Tooth general. "Hello Uncle Grune," he greeted evenly, "it's good to see you again. I'm glad you were able to make it back," Lion-O retorted as if he was reading from a script. His blue eyes briefly flickered over his surrogate uncle. He noted a few bandages and cuts scattered all over Grune's body and a golden medallion hanging from his neck. Many of his wounds had been dressed and a few others hadn't bothered with.

Grune suddenly rose from the throne to his full height. Despite Lion-O's moderate size that put him a couple of inches below six feet, Grune's height was just as towering as his father's, a few inches shy of seven feet even. The general looked down to the prince, a single tooth protruding from his mouth. Lion-O briefly wondered if this was a mild form of intimidation on Grune's part or if it was unintentional.

Suddenly the large general bellowed a thunderous laugh, "My, the last time I saw you, you barely came to my hip. Now you've grown into a strapping young Cat." He clapped Lion-O on the shoulder with a bit of force. The giant Saber-Tooth peered at Lion-O with a piercing glance and then commented, "A bit thin though, we need to put some muscle on ya. How's your swordsmanship coming?"

Lion-O felt the fur on his face flush hot as he recalled the disastrous outcomes of the past when he had tried learning to use a sword. Before he could come up with a suitable response it seemed Tygra, his ever-loving brother, was there to lend a friendly word. The Tiger Prince grinned, "I'd doubt that Lion-O knows what the pointy end of his sword is for."

"The ladies probably say the same thing," Grune added without missing a beat. Tygra shot a brief look to his uncle and the two shared another round of guffaws at Lion-O's expense.

King Claudus' dark eyes narrowed while glaring at the Saber-Tooth cat. "Grune..." the older Lion calmly warned.

Grune unceremoniously fell back onto Lion-O's throne then edged over to his old friend. A mischievous grin was on his face as he replied, "Hahaha, just ribbing the boy, Claudus. It's all in good fun."

Claudus didn't return his friend's smile but the informal apology seemed enough to pacify him. Meanwhile, the young Lion silently wished that the ground would open up right now and drag him underneath, or that it would at least take Grune away. Despite his ten-year absence, the Lion prince thought the general's return was far too premature.

As Lion-O pondered exactly how much longer would it be necessary for him to remain there, his eyes casually glanced forward, again catching sight of the golden medallion hanging from Grune's neck as the Saber-Tooth Cat carried on a new conversation with Tygra.

The medallion was ordinary in appearance. It was a gold circular disc with a linked chain that held it in place. The only other remarkable thing about the medallion was an odd detail on the front. It was a darkened indentation of two cobras joined at the tail but rising up as if to attack one another. There wasn't anything special about it; but for some reason, the longer Lion-O kept his eyes on it, the more the fur on the back of his neck rose and an even greater feeling of unease pervaded around him.

"That's an interesting medallion, Uncle," Lion-O commented offhandedly. The young Lion made sure to keep his voice light and uninterested, but his attention was anything but. He was completely focused on Grune's response.

"Your medallion?" Claudus interjected, the king then chuckled as if amused. "You still managed to hold onto that old thing?" Grune returned the older Lion's grin. Lion-O suddenly realized that he must have been the only one to notice a slight tension had risen in the Saber-Tooth's smile.

Still keeping his voice aloof and pleasant, Lion-O continued, "I'm surprised the Lizards didn't confiscate that when you were captured, Uncle," Lion-O pointed out. "Something obviously that expensive-looking… wouldn't they have tried to take it away from you when you were their prisoner?"

Grune cleared his throat for a moment. Lion-O recognized it as a stalling gesture since so much scrutiny had been suddenly placed on him. "Well, I must have managed to hide it from them somehow," the general hastily admitted. He then put a paw to his forehead as if he was a bit lightheaded, "I can't really recall much; a lot of my time there was a blur."

"If that's the case..." Lion-O pressed on, seeing another angle in which to attack the subject. Lion-O was so caught up in his interrogation of Grune that he didn't see the tension building within the eyes of his adopted brother, nor did he see that his anger was about to erupt.

**"What are you getting at Lion-O?"** the Tiger prince suddenly barked. Lion-O stopped, his train of thought completely derailed by Tygra's fury. The prince was on his feet; his brown eyes nearly searing holes right through his adopted brother. "I really want to know," he continued, "because I think you forgot whom you were talking to. This is _General_ Grune; he's done more for Thundera in one day than you've done in your entire lifetime!"

Tygra looked around the room. "In fact, everyone in this room has fought and bled for this kingdom. What have you done? Nothing but parade around in that fantasy world you live in while there is a war going on; a war for your kingdom and you haven't lifted a single sword to help. In fact, what are your plans today? What do you have to do that's so much more important than finding out vital information about our enemies' plans?"

Tygra wouldn't even permit his brother a chance to answer. "Save your breath," he stated while turning to Grune and his father. "He plans to journey to an excavation site today in hopes of finding more clues about his fabled _technology_." The Tiger prince then clapped his paws dramatically for the young Lion. "Well there you have it gentlemen, our own crown prince, the future king of Thundera, putting his own interests before that of his kingdom."

"**Tygra, that's enough!"** Claudus thundered as he rose to his feet.

"Dad, you always coddle him," Tygra shot back. "He needs to start standing on his own two feet."

The Lion king narrowed his dark eyes at him. "And you think you're encouraging him to do so by belittling him like that?"

Tygra was about to retort, but at the last minute he held his tongue. He simply turned away, taking several deep breaths to get a hold on his anger. Seeing that his adopted son was mollified for the moment, Claudus turned back to Lion-O, "Son, you can go. I'll see you when you return later today," he gently dismissed him.

Lion-O didn't say anything. What could he say? He just crisply turned around and walked out of the throne room. The very instant the door closed he could hear his father and Tygra arguing again. In that moment he decided it was best for everyone if he just kept on walking.

OoOoOo

Lion-O sent a note, via Snarf, to Cheetara; he let her know that he was held up for the moment and would meet her out front an hour later than he had originally promised. This was partially true, because he needed some time to get a hold of his feelings before seeing her again.

Lion-O knew his friend, the guardian, very well. The moment she even had a hint that something was wrong with him, she'd pursue its source relentlessly. Normally he didn't mind this part of her personality; it showed that she truly cared and wanted to make sure everything was okay with him. But this particular time he didn't want her finding out, partly because he didn't disagree with what his brother had said.

There was practically nothing that he and Tygra saw eye to eye on, but he always thought there was a lingering line of understanding between them. Lion-O had heard the adage that war changes people; and in this case, it seemed to be true.

For Lion-O, the war seemed like some far distant thing. Sure he had heard the tolls of the dead that came from the fields and he was present in his father's court when the military leaders made demands for Thundera to aid their continuing struggle. But nothing about the war had ever really touched him enough for it to become personal.

For Tygra on the other hand, the war was nothing but personal. The apparent death of his hero had spearheaded his adopted brother's career in the military. Even in his teens, Tygra had been a part of the war effort. He'd seen battles and bloodshed. He'd seen friends get hurt and die. For Tygra, the war had always been real; it's been nothing but real.

The war is yet another part of life about which the two brothers simply would never meet. And as much as he wanted to be angry with Tygra for what he had said, another part of him hated the fact that there had been some brutal truth in what his brother said.

OoOoOo

In the hour Lion-O spent cooling down and collecting his thoughts, he managed to stop by the kitchens to make a few requests from Felis and to notify him of his plans to use the kitchen later that night. As usual, the large Tabby wasn't pleased with the idea of the prince invading his space; but he made Lion-O promise that _he_ and _only_ _he_ would be doing the cooking. Felis mentioned on more than one occasion that he believed Cheetara to be a hazard against everything edible.

Lion-O was presently making his way toward the front of the castle to meet up with his guardian. Despite feeling somewhat guilty about leaving while there were so many more pressing issues, Lion-O had to admit that a day spent away from the castle, more importantly one spent away from his brother, would be greatly welcomed.

Castle Thundera was roughly six hundred thousand square feet large. The castle had several wings, each comprised of dozens of rooms with several gardens surrounding the structure. Yet somehow, defying all odds, Lion-O managed to run across the one person he had been trying most to avoid. He couldn't help but find a perverse bit of irony in the situation.

Tygra regarded his brother for a moment when the two met in one of the intersections of the castle. It seemed as though the Tiger Prince had also cooled off, especially since that confident smirk had returned to his lips. "Heh," he said while chuckling to himself, allowing his younger brother to pass.

_Keep walking Lion-O. He's just trying to bait you._ Lion-O tried to reason with himself. Too bad the young Lion seldom listened to his own sage advice. So as he passed his brother, he let fly, "It's funny, I remember a time when you didn't believe me when I told you he was still alive."

He saw Tygra's shoulder rise as he stopped. For a brief moment he wondered if his adopted brother might actually try to attack him right there in the hallway. Lion-O took a quick look around and noted that there would be no witnesses here.

Instead, the Tiger prince turned and fired back, "I guess you can't be wrong about _everything_," he conceded while shrugging his shoulders, "Not everything, just _most _things." His dark eyes narrowed. "Just like Grune's medallion."

Despite the very reasonable voice inside him that warned of the dangers of provoking a highly trained decorated soldier, Lion-O pressed on anyway, "Tygra, it doesn't make any sense; that thing is the size of my fist. The Lizards would have seen it the minute he was captured."

"Maybe he hid it before he was captured and then retrieved it afterward?" Tygra casually supplied.

A crimson eyebrow rose as the Lion prince regarded his brother. "And when would he have had the time to do that? You think he hid it_ before_ he was fighting off half of the _ambushing _Lizard battalion or _during_ the fight?"

"Look, I can't explain it," the Tiger shot back, clearly beginning to lose his cool. "But what does it matter? He's back and I'm glad," Tygra stated while crossing his arms. "Grune is the only person in the world who ever really understood me," his eyes then cut a thin glance to Lion-O. "I thought as my brother you could have at least been happy for me, but of course you made this all about you as always."

The young Lion grumbled several unpleasant things in frustration as he looked at his incredibly stubborn brother. "Tygra, listen to me," he said again patiently, "something about all this doesn't seem right. I have a bad feeling…"

"No! What isn't right is me sitting here listening to you," he interrupted again. "Now, you have some big _important _tech site to go to, so leave!" He dismissed the young Lion with a wave.

Lion-O shook his head while staring at the Tiger. In that moment he realized that no matter what he said to him, Tygra would never listen. In a way, that fact alone truly saddened him. His brother had been back for only a single day and yet the two of them were fighting as if he had never left. Finally Lion-O just sighed. "Fine, just please be careful."

"Whatever," the Tiger threw back over his shoulder as he walked off in a different direction. Lion-O frowned once more. He started to make his way outside when he heard suddenly, "Hey Lion-O," Tygra called out, causing the Lion prince to turn around. There was a thin expression on the Tiger's face before he said, "Have a nice trip," Tygra said genuinely.

Shocked beyond words, Lion-O was stunned. By the time he found himself able to comment, it was already too late; his brother was gone.

OoOoOo

Cheetara patted the flanks of the two Thunderian mounts as she continued to wait by the castle gates. Her fingers brushed through the smooth tangerine-colored mane of her mount before she ran her fingers through the teal-colored mane of her prince's steed.

Riding a mount was a rare opportunity for her since her gift often made it unnecessary; but a part of her still loved the majesty of the beasts, the powerful feeling of the mount's strength as it moved. Lion-O's mount nuzzled its muzzle against her head, producing a small giggle from the Cheetah.

A smile touched Cheetara's lips as she turned to see Lion-O approaching. "Hey, are you ready?" she asked as he came to stand next to her. Like the gentlemen Claudus had taught him to be, Lion-O held her mount's saddle for her as she climbed on and took the reins.

"Yeah," he nodded while climbing onto his own steed. He then cringed before adding, "By the way, Felis said that you're not to come within a hundred yards of his kitchen while I'm cooking."

Cheetara's mouth dropped open in shock, "It was just one time!" she sternly refuted.

Lion-O chuckled to himself and held up his paws in innocence, "Those were his words, not mine."

Cheetara pouted while kicking her Thunderian mount up into a trot. A brief hint of a smile tugged at Lion-O's lips as he rode up to join her. The two began their ride in complete silence. Cheetara fought through her own mild irritation and cut a small glance to Lion-O, noticing his somewhat solemn expression. "You okay?" she turned to him to ask.

Lion-O blinked several times before looking back at her. He then glanced away, "Umm... yeah. I got into it with Tygra," he quietly admitted, "It got kind of ugly. If Father hadn't intervened I don't know what would have happened."

"You want to talk about it?"

It was a simple request, one that Lion-O pondered over for some time before replying, "Yeah, but not right now. Let's get out of here first."

Cheetara quietly nodded in understanding. The two pressed their mounts into a mild-paced canter as they rode to leave the castle grounds and eventually the city. After about an hour of traveling, Lion-O finally shared the details behind the latest fight between he and Tygra.

Cheetara patiently allowed the Lion-O to reveal everything that was weighing on his chest. After taking a few moments to reflect she finally said, "I've always found it interesting that despite the fact you two aren't related by blood, you both share so many things in common."

That comment seemed to draw Lion-O up short. He narrowed his eyes at her as he tossed over her words. From his point of view, outside of the fact they were both interested in the same woman, he didn't see how he had anything in common with his arrogant, stubborn, _perfect_ brother. "I have to hear this one," he skeptically stated.

Cheetara smiled, pleased to take up the challenge. "You're both stubborn," she said right off the bat, "You're both very prideful, and you both really do love one another but lack the social capabilities of infant kittens to actually show it."

Lion-O turned sharply to her, but she calmly returned his gaze. He honestly wanted to refute her claim, but as always he realized she was right. His sigh signaled his defeat and she laughed at his antics, accepting her victory.

He smiled weakly at her as they continued to ride in silence for a little while. Eventually, he turned to her and asked, "Do you think I was wrong for saying what I did?"

The cleric contemplated the question for a long time. He made sure he didn't disturb her as she deliberated. Eventually, she responded, "I honestly don't know, Lion-O. I wasn't present. I don't think you were wrong for asking." She was also quick to add, "But Lion-O, you should try to see Tygra's point of view in this."

"For Tygra, Grune's been a major part of his life. He developed a strong bond with the general when he was little. When he thought Grune had died, it hurt him badly enough that he pushed himself to join the military so he could have a chance to fight the beings that had taken his loved one away. Now Grune is back in his life, so it's understandable that he's extremely defensive about him. For the longest time Tygra's pushed many things out of his life because of his desire to enact revenge. Even," she stated while looking away, "things he wanted."

Neither of them spoke for some time. After regaining her train of thought, she continued. "I know you, Lion-O. I know you wouldn't have said anything if you didn't believe something was wrong. So I guess the question is," she stated while looking intently at him, "do you believe Grune's tale?"

"I don't know," he stated truthfully, "To be honest, I hope I'm wrong; and more fearful that I'm right."

OoOoOo

**Rankin-Bass Territory**

**Northern Province of Thundera**

_Excavation Site # 19-8-4_

Lion-O and Cheetara rode for hours. The lush green-treed forests of the centrally controlled areas of Thundera eventually cropped out to the dry, rocky terrain and brown hilly plains of the north.

It was a little past noon when Lion-O and Cheetara arrived at the excavation area. The site looked more like an abandoned village that still maintained an assortment of people.

They saw numerous sounders of Hogs moving back and forth, digging, scouring through the area in coordinated search teams; and some were just transporting dirt from one place to another. Short but tough, each wide with barrel-like bodies; it didn't surprise Lion-O that a few teams of Warthogs were doing the digging.

As the two slowly pulled up to the entrance of the site on their mounts, they were met by a peculiar looking Warthog. He was four-feet even; his hide was a bright cherry red and a beard fell from his multi-tusked snout that had gold caps on each tip. An odd, six-inch tall mohawk rose from his head; it would have seemed less odd if the Hog didn't have a stream of warrior-design tattoos on the areas of his head that his hair didn't cover. The Warthog peered at the two Cats. He was flipping through the pages of the notebook he held between his hooves. "Yes?" his deep voice rumbled.

Lion-O glanced to Cheetara after they both regarded the oddly adorned Warthog. After bringing his attention back to the Hog, the young Lion said, "Prince Lion-O and one visitor."

The Warthog flipped through a few pages then said, "Don't see ye on tha list."

Puzzled, Lion-O's gaze went back to Cheetara who only shrugged. In all honesty, this was his show. The prince turned back to the Hog. "Are you sure? I arranged an invitation through a Jorma?"

The Hog raised one of his red eyebrows as he impatiently looked at the two Cats. He flipped through the sheets of paper again. "Don't see a Jorma on tha list."

Lion-O drew up short, "No. Jorma isn't going to be on there," he tried to explain, "He's not coming. I'm Lion-O!"

"Don't see no Lions or no Os on tha list!" the Hog fiercely protested.

Lion-O slapped his paw over his face as continued to stare at the obviously confused Hog, ignoring Cheetara's very amused chuckle. Before the Lion could make another inquiry, a second Warthog came over. This one had a black hide and a rich black beard. He had a chip in his larger tusk. "Chuck, what ar' ye doin'?" the new Hog asked the red-hided one. "That's our lunch list!"

Without missing a beat, Chuck turned to his dark-hided companion and cried, "Now, I don't see ye on tha list!"

The Hog peered at Chuck and merely shook his head before turning to Lion-O. "Don't mind 'im. He ain't right in tha head," he tried to explain. The Hog then put out a hoof, "Tha name's Hamhock," he introduced while shaking the Lion prince's paw. Lion-O noted that despite his diminutive size, the Warthog had a surprisingly strong grip.

More members of the team of Warthogs came over, each clearly interested in seeing the two feline arrivals. "This is Porkchop an' his brother Porkrinds," Hamhock introduced, pointing to a pair of brown-hided Warthogs, "An' me little brother, Bacon," his hoof forked over to another dark-hided warthog.

Hamhock sighed as he turned back to the red-hided one that Lion-O and Cheetara had met earlier, "And this one is..."

"Charlwillian Fenderbed Narrus," the Hog enthusiastically greeted, stepping in front of his team leader. He then stepped in closer to Lion-O to whisper, "Me, friends call me Chuck".

Lion-O blinked while looking at him, "You're name is Chuck Narrus?" he asked just to clarify.

"Aye, tis a fine name," Chuck grinned brightly.

The Lion looked back to his guardian again and she shrugged, as if she couldn't explain it any better. Finally, Lion-O just shook his head and looked down to Hamhock. "So, have you found anything?" Lion-O asked as searched for a place to tether their mounts.

"Aye," Hamhock began, "We got dirt an' a lot o' it!" he shouted with a hearty chuckle. "Anyway, ye two are the guests tha boss was sayin' was comin'. I'll fetch 'im fer ye," he stated before cupping his hooves together. "'Ey Teddy!"

Their gazes scanned the site. They could see a tall but thin gray Wolf talking to one sounder of Hogs. The Wolf turned his head as he heard the shout. After briefly finishing his conversation with the sounder's leader, the Wolf made his way over to the group. He regarded the two Cats and then smiled brightly. "Ah, splendid!" the Wolf said while shaking both of their paws. "Might you be the esteemed scholars that my associate Jorma spoke of? The one who showed an interest in my most recent findings?"

Lion-O nodded, "I suppose so."

"Ah fabulous!" he cheered, clapping his paws together. "Let me introduce myself. Professor Tobin, at your service," he stated while he inclined his head in a short bow, "But the Hogs here all call me Ted."

Cheetara, who had been thoroughly entertained by this entire event since the moment they arrived, finally asked, "Why do they call you Ted?"

Ted the Wolf stopped as if the question had never occurred to him ever. He blinked, "I don't know," he truthfully stated.

Just then a team of Hogs, who had been transporting several pounds of earth, stomped on through, "'ey Teddy!" one of them greeted.

Another followed, "'ey Ted!"

"Hullo, Ted!" another said.

"'Ey Tobin!" a familiar red-hided Hog shouted. A black-hided Hog came over and promptly slapped him over the head. "Err…I mean Teddy!" he corrected, before he continued to march on.

After the strange occurrence, the Wolf, Ted, continued, "Anyway, we haven't made any additional discoveries this morning. I'll give you a small tour and then we'll finish something I believe you'll be quite pleased to see. It's our crowning achievement."

Lion-O's interests were obviously peaked. "Lead the way," he said, following behind the wolf.

OoOoOo

Cheetara quietly trailed behind her prince as the Wolf professor began to explain some of the more intricate and rather lengthy avenues that he had to endure in order to get permission to dig in the area.

The professor had first needed to survey the area. Following the survey he had to create a thesis that thoroughly explained his interest in the territory. This thesis also supplied a formal request for an inquiry. Once his request was granted, the process entailed getting authorization from the local province's lord and several other local authorities that had any interest in the area.

Cheetara felt herself zone-out about halfway through the explanation. She noted that Lion-O maintained polite interest but that his gaze tended to examine their surroundings as they continued to move.

The further they journeyed into the depths of the excavation site, the less they saw of the dry dirt hills and rocky terrain; they were replaced with a strange metallic framework and the decayed remains of some walls. The ground they walked on no longer seemed comprised of gravel and earth; instead it smoothed out as if it was paved. One area looked as though it was a set of steps instead of rocks along the ground.

Every so often she saw iron scaffolding encased around various pieces of the ruinous architecture. The iron frames held up two Hog crews as they took samples from the area for the professor to analyze later.

All in all, Cheetara thought it looked as though they had somehow wondered into the belly of a large auditorium as opposed to a mountainous ravine.

As they continued along, Ted began to explain some of the artifacts that the work crew had found since they began their dig. It was mostly examples of the Second Earth's architecture, somewhat small, intricate devices that were ruined beyond repair; but those examples paled in comparison to item that Ted considered the _main event_.

They continued to walk until they reached a canyon that ended at the side of the mountain. Engraved into the side of the mountain was a ring that was approximately three feet thick and rose nine feet off the ground. Intricate carvings were etched along the boarder of the ring and broke off into segments that were divided by small oval shapes, each resembling a Cat's eye.

Cheetara was surprised to see that below the ring, the ground had a raised platform that had been cleared of all traces of dirt and soil; the graphic of the prominent Thunderian Cat insignia could be seen on it.

Ted grinned at the Cats' astonished faces. "We've been calling it _The Gate,_" he said. As he watched Lion-O approach the design carved into the face of the mountain, he said, "Check the markings along the outer perimeter of the ring."

The Lion prince's blue eyes lit up, "This is ancient Thunderian." He blew a shrew whistle before he said, "These inscriptions have to be at least a thousand years old!"

"I know!" the Wolf shouted in great cheer. "This is the find of the century! As soon as I get my findings back to..."

And then the world suddenly seemed to fall away from Lion-O as he turned to regard the great ring of The Gate. For an instant, everything seemed normal; but for some reason Lion-O could hear the faint sound of rushing wind even though there was no breeze in the air.

The young Lion took a step closer. He ran his fingers along the inner circle of one of The Gate's rings, pressing them against the stone as if he expected there to be an opening. After finding nothing, he drew his fingers away. In the next moment, the rings unexpectedly seemed to slide and shift as he looked at them.

"Lion-O! Lion-O!" Cheetara said again, breaking him out of his reverie. He turned a questioning eye to the Cheetah cleric, who merely frowned at him. "Are you finished? You've been staring at this thing for nearly an hour now."

Lion-O blinked at her. "An hour?" he questioned.

"Yes," Cheetara confirmed with a nod. "Look, I have our mounts prepped and ready to leave. If we go now, we'll make it back to Thundera a few hours before sundown," she informed him before her fair lips turned into a slightly devious shift, "which would give you plenty of time to complete our dinner." Inwardly, she seemed to giggle at the idea. It still baffled her that a prince would cook her a meal.

Blinking again as if finally catching on, Lion-O nodded and followed his guardian. The two made their way out of the chamber of The Gate. As they departed, Lion-O couldn't help but spare a last glance at the artifact while pondering over his very strange occurrence.

OoOoOo

King Claudus' Private Study

_Meanwhile…_

Claudus had truly enjoyed this day. His eldest son Tygra was home, having returned to Thundera the previous afternoon. Perhaps more surprising was that Grune, his long lost comrade-in-arms from the days of his own stint in Thundera's military, had returned. It amazed the king how seamlessly they both had fallen back into their old routines; it was as if neither person had left.

The three of them were currently sitting in his private study, sharing a quiet moment while enjoying a fabulous lunch that Felis had prepared for them. The old Tabby really had outdone himself this time, deciding to pull out all the stops for the castle's illustrious arrivals. A warm breeze entered through the open window of the study as they continued their companionable silence.

Claudus had always enjoyed moments of calm such as this. The king hoped to have several more of them before he entered the end of his days. But first, there was a matter that finally needed to be addressed. "Okay, Grune," the great Lion said while turning to the Saber-Tooth.

The general's drowsy eyes regarded the king as Claudus began to speak, "I've allowed you some leeway because of your past deeds of service to Thundera, but I'm going to need some real answers now," the king stated, after finally deciding to get down to business. "I understand you were held captive by the Lizards for some time after the ambush and that you somehow managed to escape." The king paused; he dreaded how accusatory his next inquiry would sound, but it was a question that needed to be asked. "I need to know where you have been all this time? Why did you not return to Thundera after you escaped?" The king immediately recalled another puzzling question to ask of the general. "And what was that book you were carrying with you when you were brought in?"

Grune sat upright and gave King Claudus his full attention, promptly clearing his throat as he began to speak, "Very well, Claudus, you've been more than kind," he graciously acknowledged, "I suppose some answers are in order. First, I'd like to explain what happened during the ambush."

The Saber-Tooth took a few moments to collect his thoughts before speaking. "Third Company was making our return trip back from the Mau province. Kleimo, our private, had taken point while I was holding rear guard," Grune stated as he started to shift restlessly in his seat. "Kleimo had given the all-clear sign barely a minute before we heard them." Grune then clapped his paws together fast. "Bam! Fifty scale-heads just seemed to come out of nowhere. I called Third Company to a full retreat while Delmer, Rhett and I kept fighting to cover everyone's exit. Delmer took an arrow to the knee that nearly felled him. I ordered Rhett to carry him off while I kept pressing my assault."

Grune shook his head before he continued, "There were too many Lizards and my boys didn't have the time, so I did what any other general would have done; I held the damn line while my Cats were able to withdraw. Eventually the scale-heads had me surrounded so I wasn't able to rejoin Third Company." He then merely shrugged, "Given the option of a glorious death in battle like a _true_ Thunderian or dying on my knees like a Dog if I were captured, it was a simple choice. I fought harder and dared more of them to come on!" He grunted as he crossed his powerful arms over his chest. "I don't know the specifics, but I'll tell ya at least a score of them scale-heads saw the blackness of the abyss before they brought me down."

Grune coughed a little bit. Tygra, who had been on the edge of his seat during the entire tale, quickly poured some water into a goblet and pushed it toward his surrogate uncle. "Thanks my boy," Grune grinned, accepting the offering. After he thoroughly drained the goblet, he continued, "I think a few days passed before I came to. I honestly was surprised that I woke up at all, especially since the scales ain't really known for their hospitality. Anyway, the scale-jobs moved me around for a few weeks; I can't remember where though. They kept feeding me something, mixed up my memories, made it hard to think straight. Only thing I can tell you is I've seen _him_."

Grune made another nervous shift in his seat. "The Cat who we once knew as Panthro," the Saber-Tooth's eyes then cut to his king. "He's changed Your Highness," he stated while a grave look came to his eyes. "He's changed, twisted and perverted by the power he now commands. Ain't nothing like the Cat we once knew. He's only the Baron now."

The Saber-Tooth was quiet for a long time. It was as if he was taking a moment to mourn the friend they had all lost. Eventually he came out of his episode, his eyes returning to Claudus once again. "There is something else," Grune paused once more. The Saber-Tooth Cat then looked around the room as if to make sure no one but the three of them was listening. When he seemed satisfied, he began again, "Panthro isn't working alone. Outside of Panthro, or should I say the Baron, he's got a head commander, a Lizard that goes by the name of Slithe. There is someone else behind the Baron that is the true mastermind of this war."

Tygra, who had been listening as intently as his father asked, "Who, Uncle Grune?"

The Saber-Tooth Cat hesitated for a moment before answering, "Our ancient enemy himself… Mumm-Ra." The mere weight of the name put a collective chill upon the fur of both royal Cats. Mumm-Ra was an enemy who was so ancient, so evil, that it seemed unimaginable that the villain could ever return.

"That's why I couldn't come back to Thundera right away," Grune continued, "With Mumm-Ra slowly rebuilding his power, there was only one way our people could hope to survive the onslaught of his evil; and after many years of effortless searching, I found the key to victory!" Grune stopped for a moment, while producing the violet and gold book that he hadn't let out of his sight since he'd first returned to Thundera. Proudly, he stood up before the two Cats as he presented the tome, "I hold before you now, the _Book of Omens_."

"The Book of Omens?" Claudus said as his eyes grew to the size of saucers.

Tygra stood by, equally as unbelieving as his father. He dared his fingers to caress the surprisingly cold book. "It's been lost for centuries now," the Tiger prince whispered.

Grune nodded. "Yes, what once was lost, has now been reclaimed!" he declared as he placed the heavy tome on Claudus' desk. "This is the very same book that Lord Leo used to call forth the Ancient's power to aid him in destroying Mumm-Ra's horde. We will need it if we hope to combat that Monster's tyranny once again."

***Knock! Knock! Knock!***

The sudden knocking shook all three Cats in their chairs, as if they were expecting the infamous villain to be standing behind that very door. A deep frown crossed Claudus' face upon being disturbed. The Lion king then called out, "Enter."

The door creaked open and there stood a young Cat, who Tygra recognized as the Jaguar page who worked for General Herschel. The errand cub jogged over to the king's desk and swiftly delivered a report to Claudus that was straight from the general himself. The page then did a quick salute to Grune and Tygra before he darted out of the room to perform his next task.

Claudus looked over the message again and again. Each moment he spent reading it, the graver his face became. He then looked to his adopted son and his most trusted general and said simply, "We've lost Calico."

OoOoOo

It was an hour or so before dusk when Lion-O and Cheetara finally returned to the castle. As they neared the castle gates they instantly realized the whole palace seemed to be on high alert. There were soldiers running through the halls. Pages and servants were being sent left and right for various tasks.

It wasn't difficult to determine that something major had occurred while they had been away. Lion-O needed answers so he could try to figure out a way to help.

Lion-O searched for someone to give him some answers. Fortunately he found Javier, one of his father's personal servants, who also happened to be on his way to the king's war room.

Lion-O wasted no time, "What's going on?"

The Wildcat briefly inclined his head to the prince as he continued his brisk pace, "The king has just gotten word that the village of Calico was sacked by the Lizards."

"Calico?" Cheetara asked, astonished. "Wasn't that the province Prince Tygra and his battalion returned from yesterday?"

Javier nodded, "The very same, my lady. We're now getting reports that a massive Lizard army is approaching from the south," he concluded, and scurried off ahead of the pair.

_It's happening._ Lion-O thought as he came to a complete stop in the hallway. The realization dawned on him that all the dreams he had the last few weeks were all coming true; and if he didn't do something to stop it, his home would be destroyed. "I've got to go see my father." Lion-O stated; the cool azure blue burned brightly in his eyes.

Cheetara nodded in accordance. "Let's go."

OoOoOo

**Castle Thundera**

**War Room**

_Moments later..._

Javier passed through the doors with Lion-O and Cheetara following right on his heels. The young Lion immediately spotted his father, who was being addressed by a gray maned Tiger general. Tygra, Head Cleric Lynx-O and Grune were present also, each of them listening in on Herschel's report.

"Father," Lion-O shouted, trying to get his attention, "What can I do to help?"

Claudus' head rose up as he looked over at his son, "Not now, Lion-O." he thundered before turning his attention back to his general, "Continue Herschel."

The gray maned Tiger nodded before proceeding, "You're Highness, we've received reports that the largest Lizard army ever assembled is heading toward Thundera even as we speak. Scouts have put their numbers at being close to five-hundred thousand."

Claudus' eyes widened in both shock and sheer terror. "Are you sure you're reading that report right?"

The old general grunted in frustration. "You're Highness, I've read the report three times—and this wasn't the only narrative making such claims. There are six other accounts that all concur with this same story."

"How did the Lizards get so many soldiers?" Tygra directed his question at no one in particular.

"It is not hard to fathom," Lynx-O hypothesized, "if you consider all the dozens of broken tribes and clans amongst the Lizards that are scattered across this region. If they suddenly were unified against one enemy, it is very possible. Thundera's greatest strength relies on three critical facts: our resources, our strong military which has made us a force to be reckoned with, and the fact that inner-fighting amongst the Lizards has always made it impossible for them to unite against us." The old Lynx's sightless eyes then narrowed, "Also, do not forget who our true enemy is."

"Mumm-Ra," Tygra supplied, drawing a solemn nod from all the Cats present.

"Yes," Claudus agreed. The king's face turned grave. "His hand along with Panthro's assistance has swayed a great many things."

It was at this point that Grune decided to step in, his lips near the king's ear. "Claudus, this is only the beginning," he stated gravely. "You know what we must do in order to secure victory for Thundera. Do not allow another tragic Green Massacre to happen to our people." The king looked back to his general as he considered his council.

Meanwhile, Lion-O stared at the five Cats as deliberated as if he wasn't there. "Lion-O, maybe we should go," Cheetara said quietly, "we don't want to get in the way," she sagely advised.

As Lion-O's reflected upon the curt dismissal his father had given him, embarrassment caused him to flush when he realized that Cheetara had witnessed the fact that he was viewed as being completely useless. Could he honestly blame his father though? He didn't know much about fighting or preparing for war. The only subject he knew anything about was completely meaningless in the severe situation that was unfolding.

Crestfallen, the young Lion nodded to his guardian, agreeing with her suggestion to leave. These matters were being handled by more experienced minds. The two of them both headed back to the door.

At the very last moment, as his fingers wrapped around the handle to the door Lion-O suddenly heard Grune say, "Claudus, you know this is the right thing to do. The Book of Omens will show us the way."

That was the moment when everything seemed to freeze in place. Lion-O drew away from the door and turned back to the Saber-Tooth. As his gaze fell on Grune, it felt as though an onslaught of ice water had been pumped into his veins. A frigid chill seemed to form on the back of his neck that raised every single strand of his fur. He also saw a great shadow that seemed to stand by Grune's side. Coldness, dread, darkness seemed to exude from it, making Lion-O's blood run cold. Next there was a great flash; and then he saw them. In the shadows, there formed two great blood-colored eyes, filled with hate and malice.

The room suddenly seemed to turn bright red as the walls of the castle erupted into flames and fell. A great fire swept through the room and carried throughout the whole kingdom; but the images didn't stop there. He saw his people routed into the streets only to be murdered; slaughtered like cattle by shadowy beings of evil.

Minions of darkness carried a banner of destruction that started in Thundera; but they continued to grow in size and fury until every corner of Third Earth was a ruinous rock, a completely broken world.

Everything he had dreamt for months now came crashing back into his mind in this one horrific instance. Every troubled moment, every uneasy feeling, every instant of dread all connected into this one moment of complete clarity. And then Lion-O knew it had been _him_; Grune was the catalyst that would start everything.

"It's you!" Lion-O declared out loud, an act that seemed to quiet every voice in the room.

Confused, Claudus looked up from the battlefield map Herschel had placed before him. The king looked on as though he had just remembered his son's presence in the room. "Lion-O, what's wrong?" he asked the agitated young Lion.

Wasting no more time, Lion-O plainly stated, "Father, if you don't cast Grune out of our lands this instant, everything you love in Thundera will be destroyed!"

End of Chapter 3


	8. Book I: Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Ancient Spirits of Evil**

**Castle Thundera**

_Sixteen Years Ago…_

The faint sounds of music and merriment could be heard in Tygra's room as the four-year-old laid his head down on his pillow. The festivities of his mother's memorial celebration still carried on throughout the castle, but the Tiger cub didn't feel like attending the party.

After their talk a few moments ago, his father had allowed Tygra to remain in his room for the rest of the night. While he was sad that his father couldn't stay to keep him company, Tygra understood that his dad's role as king required him to be the host for the rest of the attendees. Still, it didn't mean he had to like it.

Tygra's head rose as he heard the door to his room slowly creak open. For a moment, the prince thought his father had reconsidered and decided to join him after all. Instead, he saw the towering form of his favorite uncle, Grune, standing in the doorway. "Hey Kiddo," the Saber-Tooth cat warmly greeted the prince while he stepped inside the room. A small sad smile crossed his face as he regarded the Tiger cub.

"Hey, Uncle Grune," Tygra returned sadly while he looked up from his bed.

The great general slowly made his way across the room. The mattress then lowered down from the weight of his great bulk as he took a seat at the edge of Tygra's bed. "Rough night, huh?" he inquired. The young cub nodded in agreement before plopping his little striped head back down onto his pillow.

Gently, Grune ran a comforting paw along the little cub's back. He managed to ruffle his fingers through Tygra's mane before sighing. "Breaks my heart seeing you upset like this, kid," he stated mournfully. "Your mom, she was a great lady."

"Yeah," Tygra said softly. The young prince then rose up and flung his little arms around his surrogate uncle's neck, holding onto him tightly. Momentarily stunned by the sudden display of affection, Grune awkwardly returned the cub's embrace. After a few moments Tygra sat back down and wiped away a few tears. "Sorry," he muttered, "I'm just so mad about everything."

Grune nodded while placing a consoling paw on the young prince's shoulder. "It's understandable," he stated, "Someone you cared for was taken from you, so it's natural for you to be upset." Absentmindedly, Grune ran his thumb and forefinger along the edge of the gold medallion hanging from his neck. He rubbed the gold disk between his two digits a few times before he spoke again. "Honestly though, I'm just relieved you're not angrier with your brother."

"Lion-O?" Tygra gave his uncle a puzzled look, "Lion-O's just a baby. Why would I be angry with him?"

Grune hesitated for a moment. He looked at the cub and seemed as though he was hit with a sudden bout of confusion. "They didn't tell you?" he absentmindedly muttered. He then shook his head while a greatly troubled look crossed his features. "I probably shouldn't be telling you this," he stated as though he was valiantly trying to diffuse the young cub's interest.

If anything, the Tiger cub's interest was only increased further. "Tell me what, tell me what?" young Tygra asked. His large brown eyes were wide and eager to be let in on the big secret.

Grune cast another worried glance around the room before he returned his attention to the young prince. "Tygra, you know I only want what's best for you, right?" his uncle began.

"Of course, Uncle Grune," Tygra nodded, "You always look out for me."

"That's right, my boy," the general stated in agreement, "which is why it hurts me to see you so upset, especially when someone else is truly to blame," he cautiously added. He then broke his gaze from the young Tiger, as another wave of distress seemed to overwhelm him. "But alas, the king wants to hide the truth from you." The Saber-Tooth frowned, "He probably thinks you're too young to handle it, but I know you better, Tygra. You're a strong proud Tiger."

"That's right," the young Tiger chirped in agreement as he puffed out his chest, "So what's Father trying to hide from me?"

Taking another hesitant pause, the general finally spoke, "Well it's simple really. The fact is, your brother is the real reason why you don't have a mom right now," Grune cavalierly explained. "Him being born is what caused her to get sick. You could even say that if he had never been born, you'd be sitting on your mom's lap right now."

"Really?" Tygra asked.

Grune shook his head in agreement. "'Fraid so, kid. Your brother is really to blame for everything." The Saber-Tooth then cut a sly glance to his surrogate nephew. "But now that I've told ya, you can't tell anyone. They wouldn't think you could handle knowing such a big secret, so promise me now," Grune demanded.

"Okay, I promise," the little cub confirmed with a bob of his head. His expression then fixed into another look of deep concentration. Eventually Tygra asked, "Now that I know, what should I do?"

"I'm afraid that's another thing I can't help you with," the general sadly confessed. "But you're a pretty smart kid. I know you'll figure something out," Grune commented before leaving.

Ever since that day, Tygra knew Grune would be the one Cat who would always be honest with him. Grune never sugarcoated facts or minced his words. Despite his young age, Grune always treated him as an equal. It was for these reasons that Tygra deeply respected the Cat.

OoOoOo

**Castle Thundera**

**War Room**

_The Present…_

"Father, if you don't cast Grune out of our lands this instant, everything you love in Thundera will be destroyed!" the young Lion prince proclaimed. The righteous fire in his sapphire blue eyes seemed hot enough to ignite the sun.

Flabbergasted, Claudus cast a fevered look between his son and the general. "Lion-O, what's the meaning of this?" the king demanded.

"It's _him_ Father," Lion-O declared, his fiery azure gaze never faltered from the Saber-Tooth Cat, "_He's_ really the one behind everything."

The dark fur on Grune's face seemed to take on a ruddier shade of red as the fury started to brew within the great Saber-Tooth. "Now see here you snot-nosed, spoiled cub!" the general thundered as he took a few menacing steps toward the prince. There was a malicious quality to his gait, his fangs were bared and his paws, while still at his sides, tightened into two meaty fists.

Before Grune could even complete half his trek toward the Lion prince, a golden flash darted right in front of him and blocked his path. Standing before the general was a Cheetah clan maiden brandishing an Iron Sagewood bo-staff that was six and half feet long. Her crimson eyes burned like an inferno as her grip on her staff tightened, "General, do not take another step forward," she coolly warned.

Instead of looking worried or even the least bit intimidated, Grune cast an appraising glance over the cleric's slender form. He glossed over the Cheetah's long legs, shapely hips and the swell of her lush breasts, not to mention her full pouting lips. _Exactly how many years has it been since I last lay with a woman?_ He had to ponder before he wriggled his eyebrows suggestively at the little guardian. Perhaps a bit of a tussle _was_ in order.

Cheetara fought down the wave of revulsion that welled up in the pit of her stomach as his eyes perused her body. Unrelenting in her role, the cleric stood firm. Although earlier it would simply have been a result of performing her duty, Cheetara now found she would personally enjoy wiping the lewd smirk off of the general's single-toothed face.

"Cheetara! Grune! Stand down!" King Claudus and Head Cleric Lynx-O ordered at the same time as they both rose to stand.

Unable to hold his tongue under such chaos, Tygra rose to his feet as well. "Lion-O, just get out of here! You're not going to do this to me again."

The fire started to flicker as Lion-O heard the tone of the young Tiger's indignation. "But Tygra, listen to me," the young Lion implored his brother.

"No, you listen!" his adopted brother retorted, "If Dad loves you too much to say it, then I will. It's about time for you to grow up. Look, earlier today you made all these crazy outlandish claims," he pointed out, "and now you're here shouting out this madness! Don't you realize what's going on? We don't have the time for your silly games!"

"Tygra, you have no idea what you're doing," Lion-O retorted, unwilling to allow this fight to end. "You don't know what he's trying to do or what he's capable of."

Claudus then spoke up, "Son, I'm afraid your brother's right." A somber air came crashing down upon every corner of the room as the great king continued, "We have too much at stake right now to start fighting amongst ourselves." He then closed his dark eyes as a solemn look touched his face. "The hour grows dark, but fortunately Grune has provided us with some information we desperately needed," he stated while placing a trusting paw on the Saber-Tooth general's shoulder. "Grune has shown nothing but loyalty to Thundera in the past, and for that he has forever earned my trust; and you, as a Prince of Thundera, while you may not like that decision, you **will** respect it." The weight of finality hammered down with the king's words.

"But Father..." Lion-O beseeched while seeing everything crumble before him.

"No, Lion-O," Claudus spoke calmly as he shook his head, "no more. I've made allowances for all of your odd behaviors in the past; the different experiments, this bizarre obsession you've acquired for technology…" The king paused while shaking his head. He reacted as if he didn't want to fill his mind with such impure notions. "I've tolerated it mainly because they've never really interfered with anything in the past. Plus, I understand that a growing boy sometimes has a need to express himself." He stopped again as another sad frown touched his lips. "So in the end, perhaps this is really my fault and my failure as a father. But in order to take responsibility for my past failures, I will put a stop to this now."

Then King Claudus' gaze instantly locked onto the Cheetah cleric. "Cheetara, if you would, please escort the prince to his room." His attention then returned to his son. "When this crisis has been averted, I'll come for you, Lion-O, and we'll talk. Then I'll listen to everything you have to say."

The Cheetah gave her king a brief nod and then with an overhanded flick of her wrist, she collapsed her staff back to its compact size. The Cheetah made to sure to give Grune one last withering glance, but the cheeky general blew a kiss in retaliation. Cheetara then moved to place a gentle paw on Lion-O's arm.

His sapphire eyes flicked briefly to her. She said nothing, but in the depths of her crimson eyes he saw her desperate plea for him to comply. Knowing that this battle had been lost, the prince sighed, and nodded before he allowed Cheetara to guide him toward the exit.

Before Claudus and the rest of his advisers could continue, Lion-O's voice drifted back into the room one last time. "Father," he shouted, instantly gaining the king's attention, "I was right about Grune before, wasn't I?" Without waiting for an answer Lion-O continued, "and I'm right about this," the prince ended ominously before taking his final leave.

OoOoOo

A loud growl of pure aggravation rumbled from Lion-O's chest as he reached the hallway. Never before had the prince felt so angry, so frustrated, and so completely powerless in his entire life.

He could still see faint traces of the fires that had laid waste to Thundera in his vision. But what could he do now? What more could he try?

The young prince had been so caught up in his own inner deliberation that he didn't realize that Cheetara had been calling his name for the last few moments. "Lion-O!" she shouted, pleased to have finally gotten his attention. "You have to tell me what's going on right now! And I won't take 'no' for an answer," the cleric demanded.

Lion-O regarded her silently. His mind tumbled over the notion of whether or not he should risk telling her. But no! She wasn't going through this again. Taking him by the shoulders, Cheetara nearly shouted in his face, "By the Ancients, will you just talk to me, _please!_"

"Fine!" he fired back at her. Suddenly he didn't care if she thought he was insane. "I sometimes see things. I don't know… images, visions or something," he explained vaguely. "Sometimes they're of the past. Sometimes they're of the future. The only thing I do know is they're real!" the Lion prince revealed to her.

His sporadic thoughts then began to translate into words. He told her of the very first instance, when he was six and they had just received word that Grune had been killed, but somehow he had instantly known, without a doubt, that the general was still alive and that Tygra would see him again. He continued to further reveal small instances when this phenomenon had occurred. He continued on, talking until he shared with her the dreams he had been having over the past few weeks, dreams of a great fire sweeping through all of Thundera and of two blood red eyes, full of evil, and how it somehow all related back to Grune.

Cheetara sat in stunned silence after Lion-O had finished revealing his tale. The two had moved into a small, unoccupied study so the Lion prince could divulge his story without being uninterrupted.

Of all the things she had suspected, this was the very last thing she would ever have guessed. After a few moments spent gnawing on her bottom lip, Cheetara looked back to him. "You do realize how insane this all sounds?" she stated bluntly.

Lion-O's head dropped down as both of his paws wrung over his face. "I told you that you wouldn't believe me," he attested with a lifeless shrug.

"I never said that I didn't believe you," she returned while shaking her head, "I'm just stating an observation." The cleric then sighed while she climbed to her feet. She paced back and forth around the room, allowing herself some time to come to grips with everything she had just heard.

"Well, do you believe me?"

It was an honest question, an honest question with a not so clear-cut answer.

The cleric then turned around, meeting Lion-O's bright, indigo blue stare. He didn't make any action toward her, only returned her gaze. After a moment of their shared connection, Cheetara realized that she had her answer.

"Lion-O, I've known you for a long time and I don't believe that you're mad," the cleric stated frankly. "So, regardless of how crazy it sounds, if you say you're able to see these things, then I believe you," she resolved. It encouraged her to see a smile finally reappear on his face. "So what do you plan to do?" she asked.

After regarding her for a few moments, Lion-O climbed to his feet. The two seemed to have taken turns because as soon as he got up and started to pace around the room, she sat back down, claiming the spot he had just vacated.

Eventually he said, "We have to get back to The Gate."

Cheetara's expression made it obvious that further explanation was necessary. "I have a feeling that somehow they're all connected," he finally concluded. Cheetara blinked several times while looking at him. Eventually, she figured that if she had gone this far out on a limb for him, just about anything he said now was fair game.

The Lion prince pondered over the next part of his plan and then gave her a hesitating look, "So I guess this is where we part ways." He could not, in good conscience, ask her to willingly violate his father's decree.

Luckily, his friend deemed that to be unnecessary.

"Lion-O," Cheetara began. A single blonde eyebrow rose as she regarded him strangely. "I couldn't consider myself your guardian if I let you go off and do something potentially hazardous without a proper escort." She then shrugged and added nonchalantly, "Besides, I think we both know that your life expectancy greatly increases when I'm present."

"I can't argue with you on that," Lion-O agreed, chuckling to himself.

"And you rightfully shouldn't," she stated while leaning forward so closely that their noses almost touched. "You wouldn't win," she quietly promised him.

He simply smiled, knowing full well that the fur around his face was now almost as crimson as his mane, "Okay, head over to the stables to get our mounts ready," he stated.

She understood the instruction but then frowned nonetheless. "What will you be doing?"

"I'm going to my room," he announced, while moving toward the door. "I have a few things I need to pick up," he informed her before he walked through the doorway. A moment later he stuck his head back inside. "Oh, and Cheetara?"

"Yes?" the cleric asked as she looked up at him.

"Thanks," he said simply.

The cleric walked across the room. Gently taking his paw into her own, she leaned forward so closely that their foreheads touched. "Never be afraid to tell me anything," she gently advised him. "I can't promise that I'll understand everything all at once, but I _can_ promise you that I'll always listen. You're just as much as my friend as I am yours."

Not trusting himself with any words, he merely nodded before he headed off to his room while she departed for the stables.

OoOoOo

**Occupied Calico**

**Southern Thunderian Territory**

_A few hours before midnight..._

Warchief Slithe stepped out into the cool evening air. He watched as the remains of homes continued to burn. These few remaining fires from the wreckage of the town created spiraling cones of smoke that rose into the air. For the first time in a long time, the Warchief felt something akin to pride well up in his chest.

The sacking of Calico had been child's play. The token resistance that was present after the Thunderian Elite Guard had left the province was no match for the overwhelming horde of his mighty warriors. The city had fallen in a matter of hours; now his Lizard brethren were in control.

A vicious smirk crawled across his face as he watched a pair of the furballs stack the bodies of some of their own dead while a few of his tribesmen kept them under guard. Slithe willed his heart to deaden as he observed the tears falling from their eyes. The Warchief had learned long ago to forsake his emotions. A tender heart would only be a weakness in times of war.

Besides, after his own loss, he barely felt it beating at all.

It seemed as if every one of the promises his benefactor had made long ago was finally coming true. He was now walking through the remains one of the major Cat cities while its previous residents sat in chains. And if everything went according to plan, by this time tomorrow he would be dining in the palace of Thundera itself. All praise to the Ancient Spirits of Evil!

Slithe may not have believed in their existence a score of years ago, but ever since they had delivered his patron to his hut mere months after the tragedy of the _Slaying_, he began to question.

The Warchief could still remember that day, twenty years ago, when his silent patron had first approached him. He spoke of power and glory that could be gained, if only they converted to worshiping the terrible Ancient Spirits. It wasn't until his benefactor spoke of vengeance against the Cats that Slithe finally began to listen.

That all seemed like such a long time ago.

Their first true act of vengeance had commenced fifteen years ago, during the valiant raid that the furballs still wept over to this day. Those days were known as the Green Massacres by the fuzzytails.

For the Lizards, those days hold a different sort of _remembrance_. The brave souls who struck back during those days would forever be remembered for their courage, for striking the first blows in the name of the Lizard hatchlings that had been unjustly killed. Those bloody three days, in the Lizards' eyes, were a stark reminder that no one could commit such atrocities against the Lizard tribes without facing retribution.

The success of the Remembrance Days was like a rallying cry to the rest of the Lizard tribes. It was a shining example that even the terrifying Thunderian Nation could be taught to fear. Soon afterward, all the other tribes fell in league with Slithe and his benefactor.

Now, fifteen years later, they were sitting on the doorstep of the great Cat Kingdom's door. The Warchief was on the verge of an undertaking that would completely change the Third Earth forever; and Slithe still could barely fathom that a Cat was actually behind the plot to bring it all down.

The Warchief broke from his musing as he saw the approach of his lieutenant.

Ranax gave a nervous twitch as he stood before the Warchief. Despite the fact the Gecko had been aiding the great Lizard commander for nearly a decade now; he still was not completely at ease being in his company.

"Yesssss... Ranax, what is it?" the Warchief asked, not appreciating the disturbance.

"Great Warchief Slithe," the nervous Gecko began, "the soldiers have finished routing out the rest of the Thunderians." His dark eyes gave a nervous twitch before the diminutive Lizard continued, "Now that the Cats have been caught, there is the question of what to do with them."

Slithe's beady yellow eyes narrowed. He hissed at the displeasure of having to deal with such incompetence, "Give them the choice we've given all of our other prisoners. They can either work the slave mines of Mount Plun-Darr or they can seek death. Yesssss?"

Trembling with an uncharacteristic amount of courage, Ranax said, "But this is a family settlement Chief Slithe," the Gecko pointed out, "There are children here."

At that statement Slithe whirled around, fixing both of his narrow eyes on his lieutenant. "Do you not recall what horrors the Thunderians committed against our hatchlings, Yesssssss?"

"Yes!" Ranax hastily agreed in his confusion. But after having a moment to think, the Gecko finally stated, "No."

Slithe's eyes thinned into dangerous slits. He hadn't missed his lieutenant's slip up, but he decided to continue anyway, "If anything, we're being more merciful. The children will have the same choice as their parents. Work or die."

Hearing the tone of finality in his voice, Ranax lowered his light green-scaled head. "Yes, Warchief," he responded sadly. "Warchief, there is another issue," he paused as the great Lizardmen's commander regarded him again. "Graymar and the other tribe leaders are getting restless. The blood of the few paltry dozen Cats we slew here isn't enough to satisfy them," Ranax stated, making sure to recite their words exactly.

A wheezing choking fit, which Ranax had come to recognize as Slithe's laughter long ago, erupted from the Lizard commander as his gold eyes brightened. "Ah, finally you can deliver some good news," he jovially remarked to the Gecko. "Tell the leaders of the other tribes to gather their soldiers because we march for Thundera within the hour!"

OoOoOo

_Meanwhile..._

It took a little over an hour for Lion-O to meet Cheetara at the stables. The prince wore his usual blue tunic, but he also had a long navy blue cloak over top of it that fell down to his knees. Behind his back the cleric noticed the prince wore a strange medium-sized pouch. She had no idea what was inside the bag, but she didn't have time to think about that right now, especially since she realized Lion-O wasn't alone.

"You're bringing Snarf with you?" she questioned with a frown.

Lion-O's returning frown was just as big as hers. "It's more like he wouldn't let me go without him," his blue eyes then narrowed. "He says I can't stay out of trouble without him."

The feline critter in question blew a sputtering raspberry to his ungrateful owner. Then, using Lion-O's leg as a ladder, Snarf scurried up the young Lion's front and dove into the small wrapped opening of the prince's cloak. After finding a comfortable purchase, his little head popped out of the hole so he could see everything.

Cheetara giggled at the pet's antics. She then gave Lion-O a chiding glance. "Yeah, I noticed a lot of people say that to you."

Lion-O gave her a disapproving face, which only caused her to giggle a bit more. Her tittering chimed along with Snarf's purring sighs. Deciding that he was outmatched once again, Lion-O saddled up and climbed onto his mount. He pulled his beast toward hers as he gazed at her with a determined look. "Okay, if you want to back out, this is your last chance," he offered.

Instead of responding to his statement, Cheetara just gave him the most perplexing look. The Cheetah then kicked up her mount and rode right off, heading out of the castle gates and toward Rankin-Bass Territory.

Lion-O blinked several times as he realized his guardian had completely left him in the dust. A lopsided smile then slowly broke across his lips._ By the Ancients, I love that woman!_ He couldn't help the thought before riding off to catch up to her.

OoOoOo

**Occupied Calico**

**Southern Thunderian Territory**

_A few miles outside of the Calico settlement..._

Crawling on his paws and knees, Lyles wormed his way through the forest, reaching within a mile of the captured city of Calico. The young Bobcat could have pressed his luck, trusting that the cloaking shadows of the forest and the cover of night would conceal a closer advance, but he didn't dare take the risk.

The young scout made sure to keep his breathing slow and to a minimum so he wouldn't rustle any leaves while he peered through a bush. Even the faintest trace of movement could alert any of the numerous guards to his presence. He counted at least a dozen, three squads of Lizards that patrolled the perimeter of the captured town.

_I can't believe they've amassed so many soldiers,_ Lyles thought as he continued to watch from his vantage point. Unable to accommodate so many extra bodies in the town, the Bobcat also noticed a small village of tents and makeshift lodgings that the rest of the Lizard soldiers were using.

The scout paused as he saw a large amount of movement toward the southern part of the city. He witnessed a small green-scaled Gecko make a grand announcement to the other Lizards. A sudden cheer then roared up amongst the entire Lizard army before they began to break up into smaller groups, scattering around as a few continued barking out orders.

Lyles didn't need to move any closer for him to recognize that the Lizards were mobilizing again, and he knew that their destination would be Thundera.

Crawling back out on his paws and knees, Lyles swiftly moved back through the forest. Within moments he rejoined the two other Cats in his scouting party. A brief look shared between the three confirmed that they had all witnessed the same thing.

The three quickly combined their assessments and Lyles jotted down a brief message. Wasting no more time, the Bobcat ran over to the tethering post that housed his Thunderian mount. Perched on the pole stood a small but fast red-crested wingered.

Lyles hastily removed the hood that covered the wingered's beak and placed his message in the vial attached to its leg. The messenger fowl flapped its wings once before taking off, headed toward Thundera to report the findings of the scouting party.

Seeing the wingered peacefully in flight, the scouting trio quickly combed over their makeshift camp, covering all traces of their presence. The moment the task was accomplished, the three Cats took to their mounts and headed back to Thundera.

This part of their mission had been accomplished.

OoOoOo

**Rankin-Bass Territory**

**Northern Province of Thundera**

**The Gate**

_Hours later..._

It was already well past dark by the time Cheetara, Lion-O and Snarf made their way to the technological dig site in the Rankin-Bass Territory. Assuming there would be a small crew left to watch over the site, they had expected to run into a few members of the Warthog crew from the day before; instead they found the area completely deserted. A few traces of the excavation team's equipment and findings could be seen scattered across the grounds, left to the throes of the wind as the two Thunderian mounts continued their trot through the site.

Lion-O scanned across the area in dismay. A part of him felt a tremendous amount of sympathy for the Gray Wolf professor. This was to be the discovery of a lifetime, something that would have placed Professor Tobin in the history books for ages to come; but the hostile activity in the southern region from the movement of the Lizard army would most likely prevent the Gray Wolf from entering the site for some time.

Kicking up their mounts into a fast canter, the duo rode right past the initial open areas of the excavation site. They traveled through the looming ruinous buildings and walls, which were still webbed within the scaffolding that had been made by the Warthog digging crews.

Within minutes they made it toward the cavern wall that held The Gate. The silver moon Silvara was visible tonight, but unfortunately the skies were cloudy, blanketing the entire area with long stretches of blackness. The two saw the parallel rings that made up The Gate as well as the platform containing the gigantic Thunderian Cat insignia.

There was a deafening silence around the area. The only sounds that could be heard were the faint whispering of the wind that blew around the abandoned station and the clopping steps of their steeds. Lion-O found it interesting how the cover of darkness greatly affected the site's appearance.

Now the excavation site had an almost eerie, chilling atmosphere. It was as if something sinister or nefarious was lurking around in the shadows just waiting to pounce on them. Snarf must have felt just as unnerved as he did because the little critter dug his head down into his tunic, refusing to come out.

Cheetara suddenly appeared right next to him. The cleric seemed to be the very model of cool and collected, but he noticed even his guardian seemed slightly on edge. "So tell me again what we're doing here?" she asked him, probably just as grateful as he was for a break in the silence.

Lion-O gently patted the flank of his Thunderian mount, making an attempt to soothe the beast's restless nerves. He then turned to the cleric, "When I was here earlier today, I felt something strange happen," he admitted. A part of him regretted that he couldn't find a more expressive word. "There's something about the Gate," he stated, "I think it might be a clue to something important." He then moved off to a place where he could tether his beast and start to investigate the area.

The Cheetah maiden nodded and followed him over to the post to dismount and fasten her steed as well. "So tell me, how I can help?" she plainly asked.

Lion-O regarded her briefly as he pondered over her question. "I guess you can just look around for anything suspicious," he finally resolved with a shrug.

His guardian blinked a few times, looking at him. For some reason she was expecting a more thoughtful response, but she simply nodded, "Okay..." Cheetara then cut a gaze up to the heavens looking to the moon. "Searching for something significant at night is going to be nearly impossible, Lion-O. Perhaps we could try in a few hours when we'll have some light."

"We don't have time to wait," he stated before he cut a devious little grin. The look he gave her made her feel as though he had anticipated her response. "No problem," he professed to her, while swinging around the small bag he had been carrying. He dug his hand inside and rustled around the bag's contents. After a moment he produced a thin plastic vial. "Here," he said, while casually tossing it to her.

Cheetara regarded the vial in her paw. She then held it up, attempting to use the moonlight to examine it more closely. The plastic vial was lightweight and it easily fit in her palm. She noticed that it was divided equally across the center with some sort of liquid at either end.

Realizing that she had no idea what she was looking at, Cheetara looked up to him, "What's this?"

"It's just a little chemical experiment I was able to replicate," he responded matter-of-factly. "See, you just break the middle section like this," he explained as he took the vial from her paw. She heard a diffident snap as Lion-O broke the center divider. "The two chemicals on either end meet, producing a chemiluminescent reaction which results in..." The next moment the object ignited into a bright fluorescent orange that illuminated the whole area.

"Light," she finished for him.

He smiled, nodding at her answer. "Here," he said as he dropped the glowing vile back into her paw. Cheetara cringed and pulled her paw away, letting the vial fall onto the ground; the shocked yet adorable expression on his guardian's lovely face nearly made him laugh. "Don't worry," he assured her with a gentle smile, "it doesn't burn and it won't even grow hot. It's relatively harmless. Just don't open up the vile and get the chemicals on you," he stated while placing the glowing stick directly into her grasp again.

Knowing that the glowing thing wouldn't harm her while she held it, Cheetara stared at the bright cylinder in complete wonder. She began to wave it around in the air, finding that it left little traces of its afterimage in the air as she moved it to and fro. After some time she turned back to her friend, the look on her face held nothing short of complete astonishment. "Lion-O, this is amazing! You're really brilliant."

The admiration that glowed in her eyes made him blush. "It's nothing really," he tried to diffuse humbly. "This is really basic chemistry. The hardest part was trying to find vials that could contain both chemicals without combining them until needed."

She wouldn't acknowledge his polite denial. "You're still brilliant," she stated, refusing to accept otherwise. "I know people don't understand you all the time, but you are truly gifted. One day, everyone will know just how much."

"Cheetara," he said as her eyes looked back to him, "thanks."

"You're welcome," she stated sincerely, "By the way, I want another one!"

OoOoOo

**Ten Miles outside of the**

**Thunderian City Limits**

Slithe called for a collective halt of the numerous ranks of his Lizardmen army. After making his Lieutenant take a brief head count to make sure every one of his Lizards were accounted for, the warchief ordered his warriors to set up a defensive perimeter around their temporary war camp.

Within the hour the Lizard army was secured in their location. Pleased with their progress, the warchief then sent his Lieutenant to summon his special infiltration squad.

In less than ten minutes, Khamai and the rest of his team had assembled in front of the warchief. The Lizard commander's beady yellow eyes briefly looked over to the squad leader before he spoke, "Khamai, I need you to lead a squad of your Chameleons. You must proceed ahead of the bulk of our forces and infiltrate Castle Thundera."

Khamai's right stereoscopic eye rotated to the side then turned back forward. He blinked once more, and then eventually said, "I'm waiting…"

Confused, the warchief evenly responded, "Waiting for what?"

"For the rest of the joke, of course," the Chameleon cavalierly retorted.

Slithe bared his barbed row of fangs at the impudent squad leader. He fingered the hilt of the battle-axe on his side but decided against such rash actions; he needed the Chameleon and his squad for the moment. "Joke?" he repeated, "there is no joke, yessssss. We need you to use your cloaking abilities to get close to the city's southern gates and plant this." He showed them a circular golden device he held in his hand. There was a green strip of plastic running down the center. The bottom part of the device was concave and rubbery, as if it could be used to suction onto something.

One of Khamai's eyes peered at the explosive device, while the other eye focused on Slithe. "What is that?" The Chameleon blinked again then focused both of his eyes on the warchief.

Slithe merely grinned at seeing the squad leader unhinged. "A simple gift from our generous ally," he explained.

"Slithe, many of us were thinking," Khamai suddenly said, "that maybe you rely too much on the words of a Cat, a Cat who's ready to betray his own people?" he pointed out. "How can you trust Grune's words so easily?"

"Trust him, Yessssss?" Slithe repeated. He uttered a chortle of a chuckle. "I do not trust Grune at all. What I do trust is that Grune desires power; power that we give him," the warchief stated. "He will not betray us. Betraying us would only hurt himself in the end." The Lizard commander's yellow eyes then took a dangerous gleam, "Do not worry, when Grune's services or no longer needed…" he ended the thought with another devious wheezing chuckle.

Khamai's shared grin carried to both ends of his pointed face, "Of course Warchief, I should never have doubted you," he concluded with a bow of his head.

"As for your duties," Slithe stated, returning his attention to the task at hand. He placed the bomb gently into the Chameleon's hands. "Merely approach the castle. When you see the sign, then and only then, will you proceed."

The Chameleon carefully inserted the explosive into his side pouch. Khamai then snapped a pound to his chest, saluting the strength of the warchief. He started to leave but his left eye rolled back around to stare at Slithe once again, "What's the sign I should look for?"

The row of barbed teeth that was Slithe's smile reached from webbed ear to webbed ear, "You will know it when you see it, yesssss?"

The Chameleon's eyes blinked once then rolled forward once again. "Yes, Warchief!" he shouted before collecting his Lizards.

OoOoOo

_Meanwhile..._

The war room of the palace bustled with activity. Several of Claudus' advisors stood around a map that illustrated the territories and lines of contest currently surrounding the kingdom.

"The latest report is in," General Herschel slammed the report onto the table. "The Lizard army has maintained their position at approximately ten miles outside the city limits. Currently they are not making any further motions to advance," the gray maned general reported.

Claudus nodded and pushed forward a few green figurines that represented the Lizard army front, which was now along the outer southern portion of the map of his kingdom. "Very well, have the soldiers stationed at the southern entrances and await further orders. Have all siege weaponry armed and stand at the ready."

Prince Tygra piercingly focused on figurines depicting the Lizard's line, "What could they possibly be waiting for?" he asked out loud.

"Perhaps more reinforcements?" Head Master Lynx-O suggested. In the past the head cleric had his share of Lizard encounters. In comparison to Thundera, the Lizard army was primitive in terms of armament and resources, but they still were a fierce lot to be reckoned with.

After overhearing the head cleric's conjecture, General Herschel shook his head. "Negative, Head Cleric. Our scouts haven't seen any approaching armies. With an army of five hundred thousand in their fold, they already outnumber us easily three to one," he pointed out. The elder Tiger shook his head again grimly. "No, there must be some other play."

"I can tell you." Grune's voice suddenly carried throughout the room. The Saber-Tooth general had been surprisingly quiet since Prince Lion-O's dismissal. This was the first time he had spoken in hours. "They're waiting for a signal from **him**. Mumm-Ra," his eyes flashed darkly. "His appearance will be like a rally cry for every single coldblooded heart in that army. They will endlessly crash upon the walls of the castle until they breech. Then we'll have a bloodbath that will make the Green Massacres look like a kitten's day outing."

A sudden sobering chill folded the entire room as vivid memories of those vicious days flooded the thought of the more senior members. "What about the Black Baron?" Claudus suddenly asked. "What role does he play in all of this? Is he Mumm-Ra's ally?"

"The dark one shares power with no one," Grune stated absolutely. His glance turned more pointedly to the great Lion. "My King, you know this. The Baron is nothing more than a puppet needed to get what he's truly after—rule over all of Third Earth! My King…" Grune then paused as his eyes softened, "…my friend. We have enemies at our doorstep, and an even greater enemy approaching; one that we have no hope of facing, save one. Time is running short, Claudus. We need your decision."

King Claudus regarded his long-time friend as his mind contemplated. The grave warnings Grune had given earlier already seemed like a distant memory in light of the grave peril they now faced.

The great Lion's gaze then journeyed from Grune to the members in his inner council; each one of them looked to him to have the answer. Claudus' mind then drifted to every single one of those Cats, Dogs and other animals that died during those senseless killings so many years ago; to this day their deaths weighed heavily on his heart.

As a warrior of the battlefield, Claudus was used to seeing casualties and death often; but those are soldiers, warriors who are trained to fight and who know the consequences of their actions. Those people however, they were civilians. They were defenseless. They never learned to fight or to kill. So it was his job as their ruler to protect them; but he had failed. It was a failure he would go to great lengths never to commit again in the future.

With a heavy heart Claudus sighed, "Take whatever steps are necessary, Grune; protect my people."

The Saber-Tooth general nodded while a small smile crossed his face. "You're doing the right thing, Claudus," Grune stated while placing a comforting paw on his friend's shoulder. Without moving his paw, the Saber-Tooth pondered for a moment and then said, "I was thinking we could use the royal throne room, and I'll need to borrow some clerics; this type of ceremony would be right up their ally. A sample of royal blood will be needed as well, King Claudus."

Claudus hastily agreed to Grune's requests before the general left to make the preparations. Just when he thought he was finally alone, the Lion King noticed the elder Lynx cleric at his side. Lynx-O's face, as always, betrayed nothing of what he was feeling. He merely inclined his head toward his king and said, "Your Highness, might I have a word with you?"

"Oh course, Head Cleric," he agreed before the two Cats walked out of the war room. Honestly, Claudus wanted an excuse to leave that room anyway.

Lynx-O took a few moments to compose himself before he began, "Although I don't doubt the validity of the general's claim, I think we need to err to the side of caution, my King." The head cleric frowned, "These old tomes have great power inside of them. It could be very dangerous to conduct a ceremony without first taking the time to analyze the text," he warned.

"Time?" Claudus repeated incredulously. "You lecture me about time? We have enemies at our doorstep and an even greater threat lurking ahead. Time, my Head Master, is a luxury we don't have."

OoOoOo

**Rankin-Bass Territory**

**Northern Province of Thundera**

**The Gate**

After they had searched every inch of The Gate for the last two hours, Cheetara finally shouted, "Lion-O, I think I found something!"

"Really?" he asked, rising from his haunches. He clapped his paws together to clear off the dirt that accumulated from his searching. "What did you find?" he inquired, jogging over to her. He briefly chuckled to himself as he saw his guardian crouched over a portion of the ground yet still brandishing a glow stick in each of her paws as if they were batons. It seemed she greatly enjoyed his little trinkets.

She waved one of her glow wands horizontally across the ground. She was focused on a circular segment in the ground that, he guessed, was approximately a foot in diameter. He also noticed that it was about six feet away from the platform with the large Thunderian Cat insignia. What seemed strange was the fact that when she moved her wand across the area, naturally it was clearly visible, but when she moved the wand away, a faint silvery light emanated from the spot.

Seeing the question in his eyes, Cheetara decided to answer for him, "It's a moon fountain."

Puzzled, but very intrigued, he asked, "What's that?"

The cleric tucked one of her glowing rods behind her ear; she then rose to her feet while turning to him. "Well, they're said to be a gift from the Ancients. Moonlight collects in an underground well and, when it's full, it enables the user to harness a tremendous amount of power."

Lion-O considered the similarities between the moon fountain and an actual large lunar-powered battery. This was yet another instance where the Ancients seemed to have a particular connection with technology. _Something to ponder later, Lion-O,_ he thought. "I wonder if Ted knew what he was standing on?"

Cheetara shook her head, "Moon fountains are generally not well known. It's an obscure piece of clerical lore that isn't referenced very often," she further explained. "These were devices that Lord Leo set up to safeguard secrets and keep sanctuaries hidden from the enemy.

"That's amazing," Lion-O responded. He was completely unaware that his ancestor had a paw in creating such wonderful devices. The Lion prince then paused while looking at her, "You said that a moon fountain wasn't something readily spoken about within the clergy. How do you know so much about it?"

Cheetara shrugged while smoothing back a lock of her silky blonde tresses. The act had nearly caused the glow rod tucked behind her ear to fall. "Well, I know you hold a lot of interest in the history of the Ancients, Leo, and technology." She then cleared her throat while shrugging again, "I don't know, anything to help right?"

He nodded as a big smile spread across his face.

She tried not to acknowledge how blue his eyes really were in that moment. Instead she looked over his head toward the ceiling. A moon fountain needs light from the moon to work, but where the opening was situated, not to mention the debris and rubble overhead, it looked as though it might be a problem.

"We won't get much moonlight from here. Let me go up to try to scatter some of that debris," she stated. Before Lion-O could say a word she had already blazed away in a flash. Her stream of yellow darted fast until she reached one of the scaffoldings directly above him.

He watched as she drew the baton of her staff and extended it to its full length. She then nudged a bit of the wreckage, causing a whole segment to break off and fall. She gave out a yelp of surprise as he swiftly moved to the side to avoid the rumble. Her ears lowered meekly as she gave him a wordless apology.

Lion-O gave her a wave to let her know he was fine. He then looked overhead and noticed that a fair amount of moonlight was now shining through. "That's great!" he shouted to her. "One more should about do it," he suggested. He then took a few steps back to make sure he was clear from ground zero. Cheetara nodded and then nudged another chunk of rumble away with her staff. This time a block nearly four feet across plummeted down. Luckily most of it seemed to disintegrate before it hit the earth.

The amount of moonlight was almost like an overflowing beam that radiated directly down into the well. "Perfect!" he cheered. As the moonlight traveled into the well, the silver light they had seen earlier began to grow brighter until the entire well was like a beacon of silvery light.

Lion-O then scanned around the area to see if there were any changes now that the well was full. His eyes briefly glanced over the rings of The Gate, but when he heard Snarf give an inquisitive, "Mwrow?" he turned back to The Gate.

He thought he saw a faint shimmer of something glowing on the wall in the center of The Gate. "Amazing!" the Lion said, as he crept closer to the wall.

"What is it?" he heard Cheetara ask from up above him.

"I found something else," he called over his shoulder. He then peered closer, "Looks like it says, 'When the master comes, the dark shall leave Third Earth for good, and he will reveal himself as a true Lord of the ThunderCats'."

No sooner did he speak those last words did the whole platform underneath him begin to glow. The wind started to blow and howl. The Cat insignia at his feet illuminated blue, while the rings around The Gate start to spin and rotate counterclockwise.

The Thunderian mounts struggled with the bindings of their tethers for a few moments before they broke loose and galloped off in fear.

A pulse of blue light blew from The Gate and struck the Lion prince dead on.

"LION-O!" Cheetara shouted in fear as she dove off the ledge trying to reach him. He turned, calling her name, which only made the Cheetah run harder than she ever had in her entire life. She was within a finger's reach of him, he had his paw extended, stretched out for her; but then he just vanished right before her eyes.

Then everything ended and Cheetara was alone.

"Lion-O?" she said weakly. She scanned the area, but there was no trace of her prince, her charge, her best friend.

"NOOOOO!" she shouted, dashing to the wall of the Gate. Her fist pounded against the stone plates. "Give him back! Give him back to me!" she hollered in anguish. The cleric finally stopped. Cheetara knew she couldn't help him if she herself was lost here.

Realizing that the mounts had gone, she had no other option. She took off in full force directly back to Thundera to hopefully get help.

OoOoOo

**Third Earth**

**Somewhere**

_?_

When he came to, the Lion prince found that he lay on the floor of a cold room. Faint blue fluorescent light illuminated from panels that lined the ground, giving the chamber a mysteriously ethereal presence. He looked underneath him and realized that he was lying on top of a giant outline of the Thunderian Cat insignia, exactly like the one at The Gate's cavern; but he knew he was no longer in Rankin-Bass Territory.

A tiny mew of, "Snarf?" let him know that his furry companion was still with him. He watched as the gold and red critter walked around and turned, giving him a questioning look.

"I don't know," he responded to his friend's inquiry, as the young Lion slowly climbed to his feet. As he stood, he noticed that in addition to the Cat insignia on the floor, the wall adjacent to it possessed a set of rings that seemed to duplicate the same setup as The Gate.

Turning away from The Gate, he saw scripted lettering of blue flames on the wall behind him.

"_When the Master comes, the dark shall leave Third Earth for good, and he will reveal himself as a true Lord of the ThunderCats."_

He silently read over the edict again and again. He recognized it as the incantation that had brought him here, but he was still puzzled about its meaning. Suddenly, a low crash reverberated in the room, triggering his attention. "Hello?" his voice echoed around the chamber, but it seemed almost like a tomb, with no one there to answer his cry.

Instead, another low crash sounded and a ring of lights that lined the wall illuminated the entire room. Lion-O noticed that he wasn't exactly trapped within this room; there was a hallway that led further down.

Figuring that he had no other choice, he slowly crept toward the hall. The moment he had completely left the room was when he noticed another set of lights in the hallway that began to light up in his wake. Cautiously, he moved another few steps down the hall and again another segment of lights brightened. "Hello?" he said again. Once again, silence was his response. Deciding that curiosity might have killed the Cat but that he had never heard of it getting a Lion, the young prince began to navigate the hallway as the stream of lights followed him.

It seemed as if hours went by as he traversed through the cool, lonely corridors, but in reality he knew it couldn't have been more than several minutes. Eventually he came to another room that was large enough for his father to house his entire court and still have room to spare.

The lights began parading around until they encompassed the entirety of the chamber. Everywhere the light touched seemed to activate the machinery in the room as well. A soft hum filled the air as examples of technology began to operate. Each one seemed amazing to Lion-O even though couldn't even begin to fathom what function each one served.

The Lion prince's sights then drifted forward as a giant console came to life. A neon blue optical display rose up from the console. It began typing in a series of automated commands and, in the next moment, a huge viewing portal, nearly as wide as the entire wall, became visible.

The screen fizzed before the faint trace of an image began to emerge on the display. Moments later, Lion-O's mind couldn't believe the image that was staring back at him.

He saw a Lion who could easily have doubled as his twin, yet he was probably a few years older with a wilder, longer mane that cascaded down to his shoulders. The virtual Lion wore form-fitting body armor of light blue. On his left arm he wore a golden gauntlet, shaped like an armored beast's claw; housed inside of the claw was the hilt to a blade that Lion-O couldn't help but recognize as the Sword of Omens.

The Lion's blue eyes opened and cast an easy glance his way. "Hello Lion-O," the Lion calmly said.

OoOoOo

"Who are you?" Lion-O asked the image of the Lion on the screen, "and what is this place?"

"This is a slightly modified battle fortress that was a relic left over from the ruins of the Second Civilization of Earth, or Second Earth. It has been more often referred to as the Cat's Lair," the elder Lion explained.

Lion-O's eyes grew as wide as cerulean saucers as he looked around. "Whiskers," he muttered, completely astonished.

"As for my identity," the Lion began, he then cut a small smile, "I think you already know."

"Leo..." the young prince reverently whispered, "As in Lord Leo, _the_ Lord of the ThunderCats!" the young Lion proclaimed.

Leo bowed his head to the young Lion, "A pleasure to meet you, Prince Lion-O."

"How do you know my name?" he then shook his head, discarding the question, "Better yet, how are you able to do all of this? Are you still alive?"

The image of Leo shook his head sadly. "No, before I moved on from this world, the real Lord Leo allowed the mainframe of Cat's Lair to take a neurological scan of his brain patterns, essentially creating a replica of his personality. What you see before you is my virtual shadow," Leo explained. "It acts, speaks, and thinks just as I would have done if I stood before you now."

Lion-O tried to keep his over enthusiasm of being so readily submerged in his _hobby_—not obsession, mind you—because all of this was really, really, cool. A part of him wanted to sit down and meticulously go over the exact process of the neurological scan, but he reminded himself to keep his mind focused. "Why did you create this shadow?"

The face of the phantom Lord of the ThunderCats turned grim. "Because I foresaw the day that one of my descendants would come to rediscover the Cat's Lair and that he would need guidance."

"Is that why you've brought me here?"

Leo nodded, "Yes, because the time of your awakening is at hand. The tides of evil are about to sweep across the land, and Third Earth and her people will need a defender."

The young prince gave his ancestor a puzzled look, "You mean Thundera's war with the Lizards?"

"No," Leo answered, while shaking his head. "I speak of an evil that's far greater." The image of Leo faded away and was soon replaced with the image of a violet book trimmed with gold around its edges.

"That's the Book of Omens," the young prince supplied.

"No, Lion-O," Leo's voice suddenly drifted in, "what you see before you is the Book of Bane."

"The Book of Bane?" Lion-O repeated, "I've never heard of such a thing."

"You were never meant to. No one was," Leo stated; his virtual image was visible once again. "In the last days of the Great War for Third Earth, I fought the evil in numerous battles, but time and time again we fought to a standstill. I eventually came to realize that my failure in destroying the monster was due to the fact that its existence stems from evil itself. As long as there is evil left in this world, Mumm-Ra will always have a means to return. Because I was unable to kill him, I decided to contain him instead."

"The Book of Bane is a temporal suspension field great enough to contain the Dark One indefinitely," a great frown crossed Leo's face. "Now it has somehow fallen into the paws of this Cat," he stated while bringing up a real time image of a familiar Saber-Tooth general.

Grune was currently directing a group of clerics in preparation for some sort of ceremony. Lion-O frowned as he noticed the general clutch onto the gold discus around his neck. "It's his medallion!" Lion-O attested. "I knew there was something wrong with it."

Leo nodded when his image once again returned to the screen. "Your instincts were correct. The twin cobra standard on the face of the medallion is _his_. Apparently, even though most of him was contained, somehow a part of the evil one's essence was transferred to that medallion. Mumm-Ra has been contacting that Cat through the medallion for years."

"With the aid of the one called Grune, Mumm-Ra has been steadily manipulating events from the shadows, waiting for the day he would be strong enough to return to Third Earth; and that day is now at hand!"

"Events?" Lion-O repeated; a look of confusion on his face. Then his thoughts began to skyrocket, "You mean everything—like the war?"

"Yes, the war Thundera currently wages with the Lizard clans was a great plot orchestrated to conceal Mumm-Ra's return," Leo answered.

The floor seemed to fall out from under Lion-O at that moment. Shakily, his paws ran through his thick crimson mane. All he could do was stand silently as he found a way to come to terms with everything his ancestor had just told him. Eventually he found a way to school his face back into a mask of neutrality. His bright blue eyes then rose up and looked at the screen. "You still haven't told me why I'm here," the prince pointed out.

"Haven't you guessed?" his ancestor professed. "With Mumm-Ra on the verge of reawakening, the only hope for Third Earth lies with the next Lord of the ThunderCats." His gaze then fell directly onto him. "You, Lion-O, have been chosen."

The young prince barked out a loud laugh at the absurdity of his statement. "Me? Lord of the ThunderCats? You have to be joking," he claimed while wiping away a tear. But the resolute expression on Lord Leo's face proved that he was deadly serious. "What are you talking about? My father Claudus is the current King of Thundera. If anything, he should be chosen," he proclaimed. And silently, although he would never ever admit it, even under any devised sort of torture, he thought his brother was even more worthy.

"The Lord of the ThunderCats has nothing to do with whoever sits on Thundera's throne," the former lord explained, "A Lord of the ThunderCats is a champion of the people, who has been touched by the Ancient Spirits of Light and has been chosen to wield the Sword of Omens. He is one who is gifted and cursed with being able to see the past, present and future."

Lion-O's eyes widened as he regarded the image. _How could he have possibly known about my phantom sight?_

Leo nodded as if he had already read the young Lion's thoughts. "Yes, Lion-O, I was plagued with visions in my youth, just like you," the Lord revealed. "It was only during the time of Mumm-Ra's reign when I beseeched the Ancients that I finally understood. The Ancients guided me to this place, just like they've guided you."

The young Lion blew out a long breath as he paced around the room. Eventually he turned back to the monitor, "Say that I believe all of this, that I'm to be the new Lord of the ThunderCats. What am I supposed to do now?"

"Simple," Leo plainly responded. "You must begin your training."

"Training?" Lion-O repeated, "But you said Mumm-Ra was coming back _now_. If that's true then my father, Tygra, everyone in Thundera are all in danger."

"That is true," Leo agreed softly. "In fact, the companion who traveled with you to the Gate is at this very moment rushing back to Thundera to seek assistance to find you. Instead, she will find her doom."

"Cheetara? No!" Lion-O protested. "I won't allow it! You have to send me back, I can save her!"

A sad expression crossed the artificial Leo's face. "I'm afraid it's already too late for her. The Lizard armies have already surrounded Thundera and Grune is leading the ceremony that will bring Mumm-Ra back to this world as we speak. It is essentially too late; all we can do now is commence your training so we can prepare for the true battle in the future."

Lion-O shook his head, disregarding everything his ancestor said, "I will not forsake her!" he paused as he briefly thought of what his world would be like if she wasn't in it, "She's...I...I..."

As if he already understood, Leo nodded again. Lion-O then noticed Leo smiled for the very first time. "It's a great and wondrous thing, isn't it? Love. Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage. Remember that Lion-O, for it is the reason why your enemy can never destroy you; for it is the one thing he will never be able to comprehend."

Taking his words to heart, Lion-O nodded.

"Lion-O, I will not mislead you," Leo stated, his voice once again stern. "It is possible for you to receive the training you need at a later opportunity, but the path you would need to travel will be long and arduous. It is possible that you might not even survive. Knowing that, will you still turn away this opportunity to safely receive your training now?"

"I can't…" he started to say.

Leo held out his paw, forestalling any further words. "I understand," he returned with another warm smile.

Lion-O regarded him strangely, "You don't seem too surprised."

"Have you forgotten? I too had a family once, and a woman who I loved fiercely," he explained. "And when the Ancients presented me with the same options, I looked the same as you do now and gave them the same response."

OoOoOo

"Before I send you away, Lion-O, there is something you will need," Leo informed him. The older Lion motioned toward another part of the room. This section branched off into a dark hallway that, when he beckoned, was lit. "Follow the lights of the hallway to the room on the end," he instructed.

Briefly looking down to Snarf, whom Lion-O had forgotten was even here with him, the Lion prince shrugged before he followed the arrangement of lights as they guided him down the hall. Eventually, Lion-O came to a small diamond shaped room with spiraling segments cut into the floor that each ended in a single point.

As Lion-O entered the chamber, the segments on the floor uncoiled, revealing a small opening where a fountain of a blue blazing light shined through. From the opening rose an object composed of pure blue light. Its radiance not only filled the room with its brilliance, but it seemed to be building in intensity. The flare increased until it was nearly impossible to see. Suddenly there was a blinding flash of light; the luminescence continued on for several moments, and then just as suddenly, it died down.

When Lion-O was properly able to focus, his eyes widened as he spotted the object that now rested in the center of the room. It was a blade nearly a full meter in length. The blade's edge was slender with remarkable craftsmanship. The blade was connected to a golden orb with a single slit, which at that moment closely resembled a Cat's eye while the hilt guard fanned away like blue wings, or the maw and fangs of a beast.

Lion-O cautiously approached the weapon. He had read so many stories, heard so many tales, and had even just seen a virtual image of the weapon moments ago; but still, although it was standing before him, he could hardly believe he was looking at the Sword of Omens.

The shadow image of Leo then appeared on one of the panels of the room. "Go to the corner vault and retrieve the clawshield," he instructed, while motioning to the small glass window that Lion-O had not noticed when he entered. "Hurry, we don't have much time."

The young prince went over to the glass display. For a moment he did not know what to do, but suddenly the clear covering slid down out of place. Inside there was a golden round casing with a single opening on it. Lion-O reached for the object and was instantly intrigued; its texture was smooth yet felt more durable than steel. While holding the casing up, he shouted, "What do I do?"

"Place your arm inside the opening," Leo calmly instructed.

Lion-O gave the object a skeptical glance, but decided to follow his ancestor's instruction anyway. Strangely enough, his arm fell easily inside the opening although he found that it was a little loose, as if it had originally been fitted for a much larger arm, like that of his father.

Lion-O was about to ask Lord Leo for his next instruction when he suddenly felt a tug on his arm. The casing that was adorned on his forearm started to shift and alter its size until it became much more slender and fit along the contours of his arm. At the end of the process, Lion-O now saw a golden metallic claw just like the one from Leo's image. "Whiskers..." It was yet another moment that astonished him.

"Very good," Leo said approvingly. "Now come kneel before the sword, Lion-O."

The young Lion prince left the display case and moved back to the center of the room. He took a knee down in front of the Sword of Omens and waited patiently.

Seeing that he was prepared, the image of Leo suddenly stepped away from the view screen. There was a brief flicker of the shadow's image before Leo's form started to solidify. His steps brought him right next to the Sword of Omens where he lifted the blade from its stand.

"I now dub you, Lord Lion-O, the new Lord of the ThunderCats," he decreed, while placing the edge of the blade on one shoulder and then the other. Leo then turned the blade and presented the Sword to Lion-O's outstretched paw.

As soon as he gripped the Sword's handle, the Sword of Omens reduced down to a knife that was merely a third of its original size. "What? It was a lot larger before." Lion-O stated.

"When you attain mastery over the Sword, you will be able to change its size at will," he informed his descendent. Leo's face then turned grim. "Now Lion-O, I've always said that greater evil is achieved when good men stand by and do nothing. Will you stand aside and only be a witness as evil destroys everything and everyone you love, or will you stand and fight, Lion-O?"

Lion-O's thoughts were of Cheetara and his father and after some time, even Tygra. "Yes, I'll fight." But after a moment his intensity lessened. "But what can I do? I can't fight Mumm-Ra. I can't even defend myself much less all of Third Earth."

"As Lord of the ThunderCats, you must find a way," Leo professed. "If you don't make a stand now, Thundera and the rest of Third Earth will fall."

Taking another deep breath, Lion-O nodded. "I understand."

"Very good," Leo stated. In the next moment Leo returned to his virtual form on the view screen. "Now let's get back to the Gate so we can send you back."

OoOoOo

**Castle Thundera**

**Throne Room**

_A few moments before midnight…_

As Claudus watched the final proceedings of the three-hour long ceremony, the great Lion king couldn't avoid having a single thought keep reappearing in the back of his head.

_"Father, if you don't cast Grune out of our lands this instant, everything you love in Thundera will be destroyed!" _

_Lion-O..._ Claudus shook his head in dismay. The great Lion king wondered where exactly he had gone wrong with his son.

He thought he had raised both of his sons as well as he possibly could have. He instilled in them strong values of right and wrong and disciplined them whenever they got out of line; and for the most part he believed they grew up to be very well adjusted Cats.

Tygra, he knew, had grown up to be tougher than his brother. The Tiger prince had a lot of anger inside of him that he needed to work through. Claudus had helped him with some of it when he could, the rest he knew that the Tiger had to work through on his own.

Growing up, Lion-O might have been one that tended to let his imagination get away with him, for he always loved the fantasy tales of the young—stories of Lord Leo's exploits, playing pretend and make believe. Despite his love of fantasies, Claudus had never had a problem with Lion-O lying to him.

In fact, the only time the king could remember having to discipline him for lying was the day he made up the tale about Grune being alive. Those words had hurt him just as much as they had hurt Tygra, and he didn't understand how his young son had developed such a cruel streak inside of him.

But now, seeing Grune standing across the room, very much alive and well, the Lion king realized the one lie he believed his son had told him hadn't been a lie after all; which then brought him to the conclusion that his son had never lied to him in his entire life.

_"Father, if you don't cast Grune out of our lands this instant, everything you love in Thundera will be destroyed!" _

He convinced himself that Lion-O had to be lying in this instance. _What reason would he have to lie though? Was this a ploy for attention?_ Claudus shook his head again. Growing up, Lion-O was never the type that constantly craved attention; that had usually been Tygra's role.

So that led the king to consider, what if his son had been telling the truth again?

Another thought came rushing to the surface that compounded with the first. Even if this occurrence proved true and Lion-O was lying, why did Grune have so many lies surrounding him that concerned his son?

His supposed death...

He would be the destroyer of Thundera...

His medallion…

When he considered his friend's retelling of the events, it occurred to Claudus that there was still a question Grune had left unanswered; he never explained how he managed to hang onto the rich gold medallion throughout his captivity.

A booming crash of thunder rumbled in the sky, suddenly breaking King Claudus of his musings. The great Lion stared up at the skyline built into the ceiling of his throne room. He saw a rolling cloak of dark clouds blanketing the night air. Sporadic bolts of lightning began to rip through the sky.

Suddenly, a notion of impending doom came to the king. He looked over to his general. "Grune, I'm getting a bad feeling about all this."

Grune turned back to him. "Don't worry, Sire, this is all part of the ceremony," the Saber-Tooth stated while flashing a grin.

In that moment, Claudus was certain Grune had betrayed them all. Before the king had a chance to call his guards to put a stop to the ceremony, a bolt of yellow burst through the throne room door, leaving them both wide open. Standing at the entrance was a haggard and disheveled, Cheetah clan maiden.

It seemed it took her but a moment to lock onto the king and in another instant, she was at his side. "King Claudus! It's Lion-O!" the distressed woman shouted.

"Lion-O?" Claudus questioned. A sick feeling suddenly erupted in the pit of his stomach. Had Grune somehow gotten Lion-O out of the way?

"Something's happened to him!" Cheetara continued.

Before Claudus could utter a word, another booming crash echoed in the heavens. The wind whirled and roared around the room. The beginnings of a funnel started to form in the air. The vortex continued to spiral down from the sky, touching down in the center of the room.

Absentmindedly, Claudus turned to his general, "Grune, something's wrong."

"No, My King." And in that moment, Claudus clearly saw the madness in his friend's eyes. "Everything is going according to plan. _Our_plan..."

"Guards, seize the general!" Claudus shouted at once. Quick to respond, half a dozen soldiers ran to intercept the rogue Cat.

Grune simply laughed at their foolishness, "Too late for that," he taunted.

And then a sudden flash of concussive force erupted in the center of the room. The jarring sensation pulsated once, hurling a devastating wall of force that immediately blew everyone off his or her feet.

Fighting the blurring images in his eyes, Claudus quickly scanned around the room and found the scattered bodies of all his subjects on the floor. Faint signs of breathing indicated that everyone was merely unconscious, but the next thing he saw completely stole the breath from his body.

It was a single silhouette garbed in a blood red robe that at one time might have been made of the finest silk fabric in existence; but centuries of age, mildew and decay had forever robbed it of its glamour. It was hunched over so Claudus wasn't able to determine its full height. Tattered cloth dressings fell to the floor from his decrepitly thin limbs.

Then it spoke, and its voice was little more than a raspy whisper that seemed both old and powerful, as if it drew from an age so ancient that it was best left forgotten. "As long as evil exists, I...will...live..."

A moment later, a massive explosion rocked Thundera.

End of Chapter 4


	9. Book I: Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Lord of the ThunderCats**

**Third Earth**

**Somewhere**

_?_

He sat at the apex of a hillside overlooking the Hu Sun Mountain Range. The sky was clear, marred only by a sprinkling of stars that dotted the heavens. The moon was full, casting its silvery beams across the plains.

But he was completely unaware of it all, so deep was his level of concentration.

How much time had passed since had come to this spot? A week? A month? Time was a concept as trivial as the boundaries of physical limitation. For days on end he had remained here, completely at one with his thoughts; he allowed the spirits of the cosmos to drift into him, receiving their wisdom and knowledge.

He was a conduit of the Ancients Spirits of Light, merely a chalice in which to receive their ever-flowing well of energy and enlightenment. His mind drifted far and wide, past the mountain range where his body rested, past the small village located near the monastery.

His mind journeyed farther and farther, until he traversed all of Third Earth. Suddenly he frowned. He felt darkness; a perversion of the spirit of the world that nearly made the Ancients weep. But just as there had been this perversion in the very soul of Third Earth, there was also a small fountain of light; and he finally understood.

His spirit journey came to a close when his old, withered eyes opened.

His voice carried out, calling the name of his assistant; forever diligent in her duties, she was never far away. Within moments, the young maiden knelt at his feet, patiently awaiting his instruction. He uttered only one sentence, the meaning of which indicated great changes ahead.

"We must prepare, the Lord of the ThunderCats has been chosen."

OoOoOo

**Castle Thundera**

**Throne Room**

_Three Hours Past Midnight..._

The occupation of Thundera was actually a trivial matter for the collective Lizard armies. The concussive blast that had marked Mumm-Ra's grand return to Third Earth continued on, beyond the walls of Castle Thundera, reaching four miles in all directions.

When the main Lizard army breeched the southern wall of the city, they found most of its residents, and more importantly, its defenders, unconscious. The Cat city fell without a single blade being raised. The mighty reign of the Nation of Thundera, which had lasted a thousand years, ended in mere hours.

Slithe walked through the silent corridors of Castle Thundera. He passed a pair of his warriors who stood as sentries in the pristine marbled hallway. The warchief noticed that both of the soldiers stood a bit straighter as he approached, a bit prouder than they had a moment earlier. A fire now burned in their eyes, they had a renewed purpose that affected each member of his Lizard army. They felt triumph. That powerful notion made the years of fighting, the sacrifices that were made, and the lives that were lost, all seem worth it.

That sight alone lifted the warchief's spirits all the way till he approached the entrance to the Thunderian Throne Room.

There were no guards posted at this entryway. Slithe could not find any who would voluntarily hazard taking the assignment. Granted, the warchief could have forced some of his Lizards into the position, but even now as he stood by the doors, a feeling of dread iced over all of his limbs. After taking a breath to steel his nerves, the warchief threw back the doors and ventured inside.

Upon entering the room, a soft breath of cool air washed over the warchief's face as he took his first tentative steps inside. Several torches burned brightly, mounted upon the columns around the room; yet an eerie shadow lingered, cloaking the center of the room.

It took several moments for Slithe's eyes to adjust to the darkness of the room. When they did, he noticed the rubble scattered across the floor, the destroyed remains of four thrones. In the center, only one throne stood, now claimed by a single being, Mumm-Ra.

The floor of the raised platform was draped in the seemingly endless shroud of the ageless one's scarlet robe. Dim and lifeless from age, the voluminous folds of the Ever-Living's garb wrapped itself around the being's thin sickly body.

Slithe noticed that despite the many torches that were lit around the room, the throne that Mumm-Ra now claimed was still draped in darkness. It was as if all the light in the chamber was unable to reach the shell of the Immortal's umbra.

In hushed tones, the undead being spoke into Grune's ear. Wearing his newly adorned golden armor, the Saber-Tooth Cat stood nearby as he listened. Slithe tried to hear bits and pieces of their conversation, but whenever Mumm-Ra spoke, the sound that he uttered seemed more like broken pieces of an unintelligible whisper that drew a chill down the warchief's spine.

The conversation suddenly stopped as soon as the two noticed they had a visitor. Mumm-Ra turned and regarded the warchief. When the monster's lifeless blood red eyes fell upon him, Slithe felt as if his already cold blood had been injected with shards of ice, straight into his veins.

The immortal's face twisted into a grin; Slithe doubted the being could ever truly smile. "Ah, Warchief," Mumm-Ra whispered. The sound of his voice felt like nails scraped against a sheet of glass. "You too have pleased me," the Ever-Living commended. "Bask in the moment, for your long-hated enemies have finally been crushed underfoot." The undead thing emphasized his words by tightening his thin decayed hand into a fist.

Then the undead monster's gaze shifted as it fell on the warchief as if searching him. At the moment, Slithe feared the being could seek out all the darkest secrets within his soul. After some time Mumm-Ra spoke again; "But it is not congratulations or praise that you seek." His voice then became looming, as if all of Third Earth could hear his words. "_What brings you before me now?_"

"The Thunderian king," Slithe quickly confessed, "some of the..." the Lizard commander paused as his senses slowly returned. When Slithe spoke again, the warchief had regained his nerve. "_We_ would like the Thunderian king. He has much to answer for, yesssss?"

Mumm-Ra then did something Slithe never thought possible. The monster laughed. It wasn't a laugh filled with joy or good humor; it was more of a cackling cry, the source of which could only be the pleasure experienced when inflicting pain, sorrow, and agony upon others.

"I see," Mumm-Ra replied. When he finished speaking, the haunting grin returned to his face. "I am certain something can be arranged," the immortal cruelly attested. For a brief moment, Slithe's heart lightened. "But at a later time," the ageless one continued, "For we have much work to attend to. You and," Mumm-Ra paused again as another spine-jeering sneer came to his soulless face. "Hmmmm...Grune the Destroyer," the Ever-living devised, chuckling again. He cut a glance to the Saber-Tooth Thunderian. "It seems fitting; after all, you single-handedly brought about the destruction of your home nation of Thundera."

"Grune the Destroyer?" the former General repeated as he tried the title on for size. His single-fanged maw then curled into a grin. "I like it."

Mumm-Ra nodded. "Very well, Destroyer, tell your _slave_ to bring in the _altar_." The ageless immortal then addressed Slithe once again, "Bring in your priests. We have one last ceremony to uphold."

OoOoOo

"_Baron_, you are needed."

When he heard the venomous hiss of his Lizard jailer, he peeled an eye open and cursed the new day; another day marked yet another instance when the Ancient Spirits of Light had not granted his plea for a swift death in his slumber.

There was an incessant itch on the bridge of his nose. He wanted to scratch it, but the manacles that bound his arms limited his mobility. It would not have made a difference anyway; the iron mask encasing his head prevented any such action. So, like always, he ignored the sensation. He knew nothing but pain for the last fifteen years; a single itch was hardly a stitch in his tapestry of woe.

He recognized that he was back in Thundera, his homeland.

The memories he acquired throughout the years here in Thundera seemed bittersweet upon his reflection. Here he had gained the title of general, had squads of noble Cats that served under him; his unmatched prowess on the battlefield garnered him the reputation of the _Deadly_.

His great strength was so renowned that the very mention of his name shook terror into his opponents before they even laid eyes on him. Now he was reduced to a pack mule, a slave to the Cat he had at one time considered his brother.

He no longer resisted when they opened his cell to allow him to perform his task. The crack of a whip on his back drew no more than a light sigh as he endured the torment. He took hold of the cords that were bolted to the Everliving's infernal altar.

Weighing at least two thousand pounds or more, he effortlessly bared its weight as he pulled it forth. The altar made a constant teeth-grating squeal as it was dragged across the floor. A part of him was pleased by the mild discomfort the sound brought to everyone that he passed; another part of him didn't care.

The chains on his wrists, whips on his back, iron muzzle on his face, the Cat who was once known as Panthro was broken.

OoOoOo

After he excused himself from the company of his new boss, Grune wandered through the hallways of the castle. Each Lizard soldier he encountered gave him a crisp salute as he walked by; that was the only problem with this new arrangement, he still had to endure the company of so many damn Lizards.

Finding himself no longer able to ignore the great hunger in the pit of his stomach, not to mention the fact that he felt like being social, Grune journeyed down the hall to one of the castle's many storerooms. This one had not yet been picked clean of all its contents like many of the others had been; it still had racks of mutton, salted pork, fruits, vegetables and several bottles of wine.

As he perused over the items while he decided what to eat, Grune casually glanced at the corner of the room. The dark eyes of Claudus, the great Lion king, glared up at the Saber-Tooth Thunderian from his kneeling position. The Thunderian king's paws were chained to a metal rod imbedded in the wall behind him while his feet were shackled in a pair of leg irons connected to a steel ball that weighed fifty pounds.

"Oh don't get up," Grune cordially said to his old friend as he reached over to the neighboring shelf and to retrieve a large slab of mutton. The Destroyer took a healthy chomp from the prepared meat before he regarded his former king with a vicious grin. "Claudus, you should be pleased to know you have quite a few scale-heads who are very anxious to meet ya." He paused for a moment, allowing himself another bite before he continued, "I'm sure even they'll come up with some very interesting ways of dragging it out before they eventually kill you."

Claudus' eyes narrowed. In that moment, the Destroyer could see the hurricane fury that brewed in his gaze. "Grune, I curse the day I ever let you back into my kingdom!"

"You're kingdom?" the Saber-Tooth said incredulously. He then motioned around with the slab of meat as he spoke, "As you can see, this place is now under new management."

The Thunderian king considered the Cat standing before him for a moment before he decided to try a different tactic. "Grune," Claudus said, his voice softening, "you are a child of Thundera. Do what you must with me, but please let her people go free."

Grune pulled the last strip of meat from the bone before he returned his attention to the fallen king. "See, that's the difference between you and me, Claudus," he confessed, "where you see loyal subjects that need our guidance and protection, _I_ see an unending number of slaves able to do all of my bidding."

"And that's all this is for you?" Claudus returned, "A pathetic play for power?"

"Face it, Claudus. You were weak," the Destroyer replied, with a bit of edge in his voice. "You've allowed your cushy castle and years of diplomacy to dull your mind and blunt your claws."

"For a thousand years, Thundera has stood!" the King professed.

"And Mumm-Ra is Ever-Living!" Grune countered. "Your thousand years is nothing but a light slumber in his eyes. It was easy to know who the winning side would be."

"And here I thought only greed motivated you," Claudus replied as a new light of understanding hit him. "You're just a coward," the king ended with a chuckle.

In that instant, Grune saw nothing but red as his knuckles tightened on his fists. The Destroyer let his paws fly, striking relentless blows into the defenseless king. Minutes later, after his rage left him, Grune glared down at Claudus. His eyes burned as two endless wells of black hate. "Coward or not," he began, "I'm not the one in chains."

"No," the great Lion disagreed. A drop of blood mixed with spittle fell from his lips and one of his eyes was swelling and on its way to blackening; yet the king still managed to look regal, as if he was still sitting on his throne in his court. A proud grin formed on his split lip as he said, "Your chains are just not visible."

Grune's fist coiled again. For a moment he contemplated tearing into the foolish Lion a second time; but he decided against it. Claudus was no longer worthy of his time. "I'll say hello to your boy for you," the Destroyer called back over his shoulder while exiting the storeroom, leaving the king alone in the dark once again.

**Outskirts of Thundera**

_Three Hours Later…_

He stood on a hilltop overlooking his kingdom. A pain deep that welled in the pit of his stomach made it difficult for him to stand as he watched the faint towers of smoke rising from the buildings within. Everything was just as he feared; he was too late.

From his vantage point he could already see squads of Lizard soldiers moving in small patrols that roved around the city. Their presence alone felt like a sacrilege of the only place he had ever known as home. The appearance of these outsiders made the city seem foreign, taking away the majesty of the kingdom that was Thundera and perverting it until it seemed more like a dark and sinister impenetrable fortress.

A part of him wanted to run and hide. The Lizard numbers, their strength, was too much for one Cat to contend with; a Cat who didn't even know the first thing about fighting. Suddenly a bright flash and a singing hum emanated from the weapon caged on his left arm; it reminded him of whom he now was and what had been entrusted to him. No one else would be coming, so he had to make due on his own.

All he could do now was head toward the castle and pray that his delay had not made him to too late. The dreamer was on the prowl.

OoOoOo

Grune continued his wandering through Castle Thundera. He eventually stepped outside to one of the courtyards to take in the crisp, early morning air. He knew the dawn would approach in an hour's time and his new master would then be at rest.

Mumm-Ra had left strict instructions that Grune would be in command while he rested, much to Warchief Slithe's chagrin; but he could not care less for the damaged pride of the coldblooded wretch.

Grune the Destroyer looked over at several squads of Lizard soldiers ushering out the Thunderian servants and faculty who lived within the palace; they were being transported to the other internment camps set up for the Thunderian prisoners.

Normally he would have paid the group no mind, but when he spotted a familiar mop of blonde mane with brown spots, it instantly drew the Saber-Tooth Cat's attention. _This day just keeps getting better and better._ He approached the pair of Lizard soldiers that was dragging the detained female in chains.

Grune stopped the soldiers; he then wore a particularly cocksure grin as he regarded their prisoner, "Ah, the lovely Cheetara." The Destroyer's dark eyes took another opportunity to survey her slender form.

A venomous crimson glare was her silent response to his greeting. The chains of her iron manacles rattled as she briefly struggled to get free, with little success. The Saber-Tooth Cat instantly recalled their brief heated encountered. The fire in her eyes, the indignation, this was certainly a woman worth taming.

"I remember when Claudus rescued you from that hole in the wall all those years ago," he said, reminiscing. "Who would have known you'd grow into such a fine piece," he admitted, while his fingers traced along the fine lining of fur on her cheek. The woman instantly shrugged out of his touch, but it didn't halt the exploration of his fingers. Instead, their tips traveled farther south until he roughly groped her breasts through her top. "I'm surprised Claudus didn't save you for himself," he stated with a grin, obviously enjoying himself.

The cleric quickly jerked her body away from his touch, but not before she letting fly a pool of spittle that landed directly in his face. "You don't deserve to speak His Highness' name," she rebounded furiously.

The Destroyer grimaced as he wiped the saliva from his face. The same upraised paw went flying into a sharp backhand that popped across her face. Grune then glared at the two Lizard guards holding her. "Take her to my private chambers." He then drew in close so only she could hear, "I'm going to have fun breaking that spirit of yours." He growled as he stomped away.

OoOoOo

**Slums of Thundera**

_Ten that Morning..._

In the past, Lion-O always trekked carefully whenever he traversed the slums of Thundera, but now he was even more cautious; there were Lizard soldiers patrolling every street corner, searching for more Thunderian citizens to take prisoner. Every so often he passed a destroyed home or business that had been thoroughly picked over by looters from the Lizardmen Army. Those images drove home the fact that his city would never be the same again. He briefly looked to Snarf, who reassuringly nestled against his leg. After taking the time to affectionately scratch behind the feline critter's ears, Lion-O kept moving.

He trailed a few blocks behind a group of unsavory Lizardmen. It looked as though something further up the street held their attention. Lion-O's ears suddenly twitched as he heard an additional group approaching from behind. Whatever had drawn the notice of the first group, the second group of Lizards seemed equally as interested. Regardless, the young Lion had to act fast.

Lion-O darted into the nearest alley he could find then pressed his body hard against the wall, he prayed that the Ancients were with him and that his cloak and the piles of garbage nearby would be enough to conceal him.

After five minutes had passed, the Lion prince breathed a little easier; it seemed to be yet another moment when the grace of the Ancient Spirits of Light had touched him.

His contentment only lasted a few moments however; the subtle rattling of a can falling on the ground instantly drew his attention. "Who's there?" he questioned toward the dark quiet alley. Not taking any chances for an attempted ambush, Lion-O quickly unleashed the Sword of Omens from its cage. The foot-long knife emitted a faint bluish glow as the prince crept further into the alley. "Come on out. I'm warning you," he uttered with a low growl. Granted, he wasn't any better of a fighter than he had been yesterday, but he figured that being armed with the Sword of Omens enabled him to at least pull off a good bluff.

Snarf was standing in front of Lion-O on all fours. The yellow and red pet arched his back up while raising all of his fur on his spine, uttering what he considered to be a threatening growl. He might be small; he might have as little fighting experience as his owner, but the critter wouldn't let his master go into battle without backup.

A few more pieces of trash descended down from the rubble before a small backside with a gray bushy tail poked out. It shook once, as if the owner was struggling with something; then the pile rustled as a young and somewhat familiar Wildcat cub popped his head up from the trash. His large golden eyes observed the Lion prince for a moment, a strange expression on his face. Then, after a moment of staring, recognition hit him and a bright smile came to his youthful face. "Hey, you're the guy from before!" he cheered while climbing his way out of the piles.

"Yeah, with the cool eyes!" the little girl kitten chimed in. Her mane of magenta and violet mane seemed to have sprouted up right next to the boy kitten.

Lion-O glanced down at Snarf, then back at the two kittens and a vague sort of recollection hit him. He remembered their brief encounter the day before. He saved the boy cub from getting run over by a speeding carriage and he believed the girl was his sister. The Lion scratched his head as he agreed, "Oh yeah, I guess so." Determining that the two kittens posed no threat, the young Lord slipped the Sword of Omens back into its clawshield.

"Do you remember us?" the girl kitten asked.

The Lion smiled at her; he could never forget that pair of bright golden eyes. "Yeah, I do," he replied while pushing back the hood of his cloak, allowing the two to see the fiery color of his mane.

"Wow, you're Prince Lion-O!" the boy kitten exclaimed; his eyes were as wide as saucers.

The young girl seemed equally enthralled. "Can I get your autograph?"

"What? No!" Lion-O couldn't help but feel a flare of red come to his face from all their attention. "I'm sorry," he apologized, while replacing his hood, "I'm kind of in a hurry. Maybe later," he advised them. He then carefully crept back to the mouth of the alleyway. Lion-O edged toward the corner and gave a brief look around to make sure the streets were clear.

After a few minutes had passed, Lion-O was satisfied. He and Snarf left the two kittens and continued to make their way down the street. He made sure to keep his blue eyes peeled for any approaching Lizard soldiers. Again luck seemed to be on his side; he made it to the end of the road unmolested.

Lion-O, with Snarf on his heels, quietly approached a wall that held a large circular sewer grate on it. Giving another quick look around to make sure no one was approaching, the Lion prince moved closer. He reached for the fastening bolts that kept the grate in place. A careful inspection revealed that the stone around the bolts had been frayed from constant use throughout the years. This was one of the most frequent routes Lion-O had used to leave the palace when he wanted to enter the city. Never in his life had he imagined ever willingly making the reverse trip.

After carefully removing the fastening bolt, Lion-O was able to slide the grate completely off and place it to the side. Snarf saw that they would be traveling through that dark corridor and scurried up, taking purchase on Lion-O's shoulder. The young Lion then hopped in the drain, ready to continue his venture inside, until out of the corner of his eye he spotted the boy cub from before hanging upside down from the drain's edge. The boy stared at him. "What are you doing?" he innocently asked.

Fighting to keep his patience cool and his mind focused on his task, Lion-O drew one of the glow sticks from his pouch. After giving it a twist, which created a bright orange light, he quickly muttered, "Nothing," to the kitten.

"It doesn't look like nothing," the girl kitten added as her magenta and violet maned head popped up right beside the boy's. Her ponytail drooped down, falling right into her face; she puffed out a breath with her lips to blow it away.

"Are you trying to sneak into the castle?" the boy asked him.

The young girl then dropped down from the grate and landed inside. "Oooh!" the she cheered while clapping her hands, "can we come?"

Lion-O groaned in mild frustration and pinched the bridge of his nose. Somehow Snarf was able to mimic this perfectly, by the way. "Yes, I'm trying to sneak into the castle," he answered sternly. The prince then frowned, "And **no**, you can't come with me. This is no place for kids."

"Hey, we're not kids!" the boy shouted, apparently taking great offense at the comment. "We're both eight and a half," he protested.

"Why are you trying to sneak inside the castle?" the girl curiously asked. Her young face glowed orange from the light of his glow wand.

The young prince sighed while turning around to them. A part of him remembered being that age and he had to wonder if he had pestered Ms. Scarlet with as many questions as these two did. "If you must know," he resolvedly stated, "I have to try to save my father, the king, my brother and someone else who is very special to me," he informed them, hoping that they'd understand his urgency.

Apparently they did, but not in the manner he would have liked. "So how do you know where everyone is being held?" the little girl inquired.

The newly christened Lord of the ThunderCats paused at the very poignant question. Lion-O frowned, absolutely puzzled. "Actually I don't know," he honestly admitted.

"And the castle's bound to be crawling with soldiers," her brother added, apparently catching the momentum of his sister. "So it wouldn't be good to be running around without knowing where everyone was," he stated.

Lion-O's frown deepened, "I didn't think about that." Suddenly this rescue seemed less daring and more suicidal.

"We can show you," the little girl offered before she hopped inside and knelt right next to him.

"Yeah, we know the castle like the back of our paws!" her brother professed while holding up his tiny paw for emphasis.

The young girl regarded her brother strangely before she returned her attention back to Lion-O. "Well, we don't know it _that_ well," she admitted, "but we were there when they started to take everyone prisoner, so we know where they're keeping the prince and the king, at least."

The boy kitten tossed his paws behind his head, "Sooo... you bring us along and we'll show you."

Lion-O thought the situation over in his head again and again. Ultimately he didn't see any way around it. "Okay, I guess I don't have any choice," he agreed with a frown. He couldn't believe it; his first day on the job as the Lord of the ThunderCats and he was getting outmaneuvered by a pair of eight year olds. If Tygra ever heard about this, his brother would never let him live it down.

Lion-O's blue eyes then narrowed as he said, "Okay, I have one condition though and it's non-negotiable." The two kittens looked attentively at him before he continued, "I'll let you join me, but at the first sign of trouble, you have to make a run for it. Like I said, this is going to be dangerous. I don't know if I'll be able to protect you." _Much less myself, _he silently added.

"Deal!" they both chimed in at the same time.

"_We_ also got a condition," the girl cub said. Her brother regarded her, giving her an inquisitive look.

Lion-O crossed his arms while one of his fiery red eyebrows rose, "Okay, let's hear it," he said, hoping to get everything underway quickly.

"Grune's got this Cat prisoner that he beats on and tortures," the young girl confessed. She seemed visibly shaken by what she had seen, "You gotta rescue him too."

The prince didn't need to think about it long before he agreed, "I guess that's okay." Lion-O saw nothing wrong with the added request.

"You promise?"

The prince smiled. "Yes, I promise."

The young girl blew out a breath. She looked at him as she said, "I'm Wilykit by the way, and this is my brother..."

"And I'm Wilykat!" the girl's twin supplied. "I'm older!" he eagerly volunteered. "If you were wondering, that is."

"By five minutes!" Kit countered.

Lion-O shook his head while he regarded the two twins. Seeing that they had all of the matters settled the quartet began to make their way through the dark tunnel. "What were you guys doing by the palace anyway?" the prince asked about twenty minutes into their travels.

"We sometimes go by there," Kat replied, "Your Chef..."

"Felis?" Lion-O remarked, actually surprised.

"Yeah him," Wilykit nodded, "He and a few others workers sometimes give out some food from the kitchens," she explained. "It's usually leftovers from parties that would get thrown out anyway."

Lion-O realized that he needed to get his thoughts back to his current predicament. He looked back over to the twins, "Can you guys tell me what happened here?" he paused, a little bit hesitant to supply, "I kind of was away."

"Well," Kat began, "there was a lot of commotion all over the city ever since news of what happened to Calico spread."

"But it didn't get crazy until the Lizard army was right outside of the city," Wilykit included. "They began escorting everyone to the shelters while Thundera's army was standing by the southern gates just waiting for trouble to start."

"Then this big wave came that knocked everyone out, BWOOOOW!" Kat exclaimed, while waving his paws for emphasis. "When we woke up, Lizards were already scattered around the city capturing everyone. We were just lucky we were able to keep from getting caught."

"Why didn't you guys go to the shelters like everyone else?" Lion-O asked the two.

"And miss out on all the fun?" Wilykat exclaimed.

Wilykit rolled her eyes at her brother's antics. "See, this is what I have to put up with," his sister complained with a helpless shrug.

Her brother just blew her a raspberry. He then looked to the Lion, "Hey Prince Lion-O, so where were you all this time?"

Lion-O cringed as his mind drifted back to the reason why he had such a long delay.

_Three Hours Earlier..._

Lion-O stood before the glowing whirling rings of The Gate in the technological wonder that was The Cat's Lair. The newly appointed Lord of the ThunderCats did not have a pleased look on his face as he regarded the virtual image of his ancestor, Leo. "So let me get this straight," he uttered, while he recalled the information he had previously received, "The Gate can only send me to specific locations on Third Earth?"

The shadow of his ancestor, Leo, considered the inquiry for a moment before replying, "That is correct."

"And the closest you can send me to Thundera is near the Mau settlements, which is like a few hours away?" the young prince inquired incredulously.

Leo nodded once more, "That is also correct, Lion-O." The shadow of Lord Leo regarded his descendant's crestfallen expression. Although the image could no longer garnish authentic emotions on its own, the echo of the being that had once lived drew upon several instances recorded from Leo's life experiences.

So in a sense, although he was no longer able to truly feel it, the virtual Leo was still able to mimic the emotion of sympathy. "I understand that time is of the essence but the longer we debate, the longer it will take for you to get to Thundera to save your family."

_The Present..._

As Lion-O looked to the two kittens who awaited his answer, he simply replied, "I had an unexpected detour."

OoOoOo

**Castle Thundera**

_Noon..._

The Salamanders Voka and Lorgho stood diligently at their post. Although they would both rather be out looting and vandalizing in their most hated enemy's city, they understood the importance of keeping their vigil.

The castle was a vital location and since Lord Mumm-Ra had some sort of ceremony that he needed time to perform, all of the guards present were kept on high alert. Granted, the two didn't see the merit in guarding a wall that had a grate in front of it, but some jobs were less glamorous than others.

Voka snorted as his pea green eyes scanned back and forth over the hall. Lorgho was a little less rigid in his surveillance, the yellow spotted Salamander perched himself upon his halberd as he kept his eyes peeled. Granted, he didn't expect anyone to show up; the Cats had been thoroughly trounced. There were only a few cats that hadn't been rounded up and sent to the camps; few remained in the castle and those who did have been purposefully detained. If the Cats managed to send word of the attack to one of their allied nations before the city fell, the Lizard army would be long gone by the time any assistance arrived. So in a sense, Thundera's destruction was complete.

Lorgho had to chuckle about that. The furballs finally got what was coming to them. _And, wait... what was that?_

Lorgho paused in his thoughts as he spotted a small circular ball drop from within the grate. Voka spotted it too as a second one dropped down next to the first. The balls rolled around until they came to a stop right in front of the two guards. Voka prodded one of them with his spear but, outside of it moving to and fro, nothing else happened.

Thinking nothing more of it, Voka withdrew his spear. Suddenly there was a hiss and a pink cloud burst from both balls. The pink cloud, which Lorgho thought looked a little like cotton candy, wafted into their nostrils. It had a sweet smell to it that made him kind of light headed, not to mention a bit drowsy.

Voka took a long yawn as his eyelids became incredibly heavy. A quick glance over to Lorgho showed that his yellow spotted colleague was feeling equally as lethargic. Their vigil was important, but catching a few hours sleep wouldn't hurt any; the two both slipped off into dreamland.

OoOoOo

Lion-O and Snarf pressed their heads up against the iron grate and the duo was pleased with the sight. Both of the Lizards were down and would be out for hours, if Lion-O had mixed that combination right. The prince then jimmied the grate off the fasteners and slid it out of place. He leapt down from the ledge and onto the floor with his faithful feline critter companion and the two Wildcat kittens joined him shortly after.

Wilykat's eyes widened as he gazed at the two Lizards, "Wow they're out cold," he said out loud, very impressed. He then turned to the Lion, "That was pretty cool. What did you do?"

The Lion almost looked embarrassed as he cleared his throat. "Oh, well, they're sleep pellets. I kind of invented them," he stated while motioning to the bag he had been carrying with him this entire time.

"Ooooh, wow…" Wilykit's amber eyes brightened from the discovery. She attempted to peek inside, "What else do you have?"

"Come on guys, let's stay focused," Lion-O stated as he tried to keep everyone on task. "From where we are, who's the closest person that we can free?"

The two kittens paused; they discussed it for a moment while Lion-O looked around, keeping watch. Eventually the two broke their deliberation. "I'll tell you, but you're not going to like it," Wilykat stated.

The Lion frowned and gave him a look that told him to just spill it already. Taking the cue, Wilykit stepped forward, "That Cat you promised to help is actually the closest one. But there's a problem."

OoOoOo

He was back in his prison; the four walls of a storeroom that made do as a makeshift cell. He found it ironic that despite the fact they had forgotten to toss him any food since yesterday that he's in a room that had it to spare. He ignored the delicious scent of beef, pork and poultry that filled the room. Every so often another Lizard soldier came in, grabbed a leg of lamb or a slab of beef and made sure to take the time to deliver him a good kick before they exited.

He hated this. He wished this would all come to an end.

"Hey, who are you!" Panthro heard shouts from the other side of door to his cell. He recognized the voice of his jailer. His cry was followed by a series of flashes and a hiss. The jailer groaned something, then the sound of a body slumping over echoed through the opening in the cell door.

"Those were the last of my sleep pellets," he heard a voice explain. Its sounded young, male, but old enough that he had acquired a bit of bass in his voice. "And look at the lock on that door!" the same voice exclaimed.

"See, it was a good thing you brought us along," a younger voice responded. This one sounded young and innocent, like it belonged to a child.

He didn't know which lock they were referring too; rather, he didn't dare hope that it was the one on his cell door. For all he knew, this might be a new elaborate torture that Grune cooked up; give him the promise of release and rescue, only to snatch it away at the last moment.

He held his breath as the door rustled in front of him. There was a distinct *click* before the door parted way. In the entrance he could see the silhouette of a Cat; full grown although a few inches shorter than average height, dressed in a navy blue cloak that fell down to his knees. His fiery red mane confirmed that he was of Lion blood, although he could never recall any Lions, or any Cats for that matter, that had clear blue eyes.

The young Lion locked eyes on him. A note of apprehension was visible in his stance while he seemed to be deliberating his next action. "Suddenly, I don't have a good feeling about this," he overheard the Lion mutter under his breath.

Before he could say otherwise, a young Wildcat kitten with a gray bushy tail and a violet and magenta ponytail stood next to him. "Come on, you promised, Lion-O!" she complained while she tugged on his arm.

OoOoOo

Lion-O sighed while he took another look at the large, _extremely_ large Cat who was bound in chains. A large metal mask was encased around the Cat's face, but he could tell by his black fur that the Cat was a member of the Panther clan. Wounds littered the cat's body as if he had a scared railing that ran over his back and chest. Despite the fact that the Panther was sitting down, Lion-O could easily tell that the Cat would tower over him when he stood. He knew that the potential threat from unleashing a large unknown Cat might prove to be a very, very bad idea.

But then he looked down into the large trusting eyes of Wilykit. He promised the girl and as a Prince of Thundera, he owed it to her to honor his promises. Besides, he hated to see anyone, especially a Cat, in chains.

Eventually the young Lion nodded to the little Wildcat girl, "Okay, okay, do your magic. But be quick!" he instructed.

Wilykit let out a cheer as she raced over to the side of the large Panther. "I'll help!" Wilykat cheered as he raced into the room right behind his sister. The two made quick work of the shackles that bound the Cat's paws and feet. Afterward, Wilykat gave Wilykit a boost and the girl kitten twirled her lock-picking tools before going to work on the fasteners of the Panther's mask.

This latch seemed to be more intricate than the others, because it took Wilykit longer to pick. After five minutes went by her brother offered to try, but the girl insisted that she had it. After another two minutes passed, he asked again, but the girl loudly professed, "I got it!" After another few minutes, she had finally opened the lock. The two hopped down and gave each other a high five for a good job.

The mask fell away from the Panther's face and all any of them could see was a mass of a thick scraggly black mane, an overflowing dark beard that fell way below his waist and two cold dark eyes in the center. He was far larger than Lion-O had even originally imagined. He was merely a few inches below seven feet tall. Suddenly, Lion-O felt shorter than ever. This Cat was even taller than his father by a few inches, and had arms that looked like the Cat could curl him easily, if he pleased.

Lion-O whispered the only thing he could think of at a time like this, "Whiskers," while he backed away and gave the giant Cat a wide berth. The slight movement seemed to trigger the Cat's eyes, which locked onto Lion-O immediately. There was a rigid set in his powerful jaw and the young Lion was unsure if the Panther was going to charge.

"Hey!" Wilykit shouted, tossing her paws on her little hips, while setting a glare at the Panther. "Is that any way to treat the Cats that freed you?" the little girl admonished the large Cat, as if his size and strength was not a factor to her.

The Panther paused as he looked down, taking a moment to regard the obviously crazy little Wildcat kitten.

Wilykit continued, "We got Lizards all around the castle and we're trying to rescue people. The least you could do would be grateful." The little boy cub standing beside her gawked at his sister's boldness, but after a moment he turned and crossed his arms, nodding his head agreement with her.

There was a long pause as the Panther directed his gaze at the little kitten. She could probably fit easily into the palm of his paw, yet she was grilling him like _he_ was the cub. The Panther then spoke to them, his rumbling voice was deep with thunderous baritone, "What is your name little one?"

With her lip still thrust out, she answered him, "Wilykit. And this is my brother, Wilykat," She motioning to her brother beside her.

The Panther smirked while he looked at the little kitten, "Ya got some spirit little lady," he remarked, obviously impressed. The Panther then turned to the young Lion, "Lion-O was it?" he repeated, as if recalling the name somewhere. After a moment it seemed remembered. "Claudus' boy?" he said, pleased that his mind hadn't gone after all.

Lion-O nodded, but kept a skeptical eye on the large Cat. He knew all of his father's friends fairly well, but he didn't recall him ever mentioning a Panther acquaintance.

The Panther then forked his thumb to himself, "The name's Panthro." Lion-O's eyes widened at hearing the infamous name. "Now let's see if we can find your dad."

OoOoOo

**Castle Thundera**

_A few hours past Noon..._

After he finished making his rounds for the night, Grune decided to return to the room he had claimed as his personal chamber. Not too soon afterward, the doors to what had formerly been Claudus' private quarters opened, revealing the Destroyer.

The Saber-Tooth Thunderian realized that his quarters were not empty. In fact, there were two armed Lizards present; they stood guard over the bound form of a very comely Cheetah cleric. Grune grinned; he had nearly forgotten that the little harlot was left waiting in his room. The day had been a long one, and it was a long time since he had last been with a woman.

After he ordered the guards to secure her to one of the railings along the wall and retrieved from them the key to her shackles, Grune sent the two Lizard guards away. He didn't need help dealing with one little woman and he damn sure didn't want an audience. Besides, he had her number the first moment he laid eyes on her. The Destroyer knew exactly what the little she-devil needed and it was something he was ready and able to give.

After closing the door behind the guards, Grune regarded the Cheetah briefly. Ultimately, he decided he wanted to take his time in reeling her in. So instead of approaching her directly, he went to one of the dressers that had a large triple-paned mirror in the center of it.

The Destroyer muttered rather loudly about how stifling his new golden armor was. He quickly unstrapped and buttoned the armor pieces until he was stripped to the waist. He then made a show of rolling the powerfully corded muscles of his shoulders and back, always making sure the Cheetah could see the perfection of his bulging muscles and mighty physique.

After several moments of observing him, Cheetara considered that the Saber-Tooth might be experiencing some sort of epileptic fit; it would explain why he was moving in such a bizarre manner. After considering it for another moment, she realized he was performing for her benefit. The cleric didn't know if she should laugh or throw up, because seriously,_ Ewwww!_ He seemed to be just as much in love with himself as he was trying to impress her. Grune reminded her of someone, but she couldn't remember whom at the moment.

When he finished performing his little show, Grune donned one of the king's robes; he poured himself a goblet full of wine then returned his attention to his guest. The Saber-Tooth Cat pulled up a chair from Claudus' desk; he placed it a few feet away from the Cheetah and then sat down. He casually took a sip from the goblet as he regarded her. He sat there drinking in the sight of her. After some time he finally said, "You know how long I was surrounded by nothing but Lizards?"

"How sad," Cheetara said, her crimson eyes softening, "…for the Lizards," she ruefully included.

The Saber-Tooth took a long swallow from his goblet before he rose from his chair. He paced around the room for a moment, allowing himself some time to cool off.

After a few minutes he strolled over to where she was chained and stood right in front of the Cheetah. He narrowed his dark eyes at her as he spoke, "Here's a little reality check for you, sweet cheeks. Now that's Mumm-Ra's back, everything's going to be different. First Thundera falls," he exclaimed while motioning toward the whole castle, "then Fangri La. Soon all of Third Earth will be under his thumb; and yours truly is going to be right there with him as his right hand man," he viciously grinned, wriggling his eyebrows at her.

"Might even snag a kingdom for myself," he commented off-handedly as he locked his gaze directly on her. He then reached toward her; he allowed his fingers to gently caress her cheek. "Play your cards right, honey," he said softly, "and I might make you one of my queens. You'll see I ain't such a bad guy once ya get to know me," he muttered while he drew in closer to her. "What do ya say, darlin'?"

The next sound Grune uttered was a noise that seemed like a cross between a cry and a high-pitched whimper; it was a result of Cheetara's foot impacted the very sensitive region between the Saber-Tooth's legs.

"Look here you little skank!" he shouted, blinking back tears. "Claudus is in chains and so is that blind fossil you call master. That means there ain't anyone around who can save you! I'm going to go check in with Mumm-Ra, but when I get back we're going to have us a sweet ol' time. And when I get through using you, you'll be begging me for the privilege to lick my feet!"

Cheetara only narrowed her eyes and said, "You might want to put some ice on that."

Grune swung his fist before he even realized he cocked it. It struck the women dead in the face and she crumpled into a motionless heap. The Saber-Tooth briefly considered taking her now since she was out cold, but the devastating blow he had suffered completely robbed him of his desire for the moment.

Holding his head up high he dressed in a light tunic and proudly walked through the halls, seeking the kitchens. Although how prideful one can seem while trying to mask a noticeable limp was questionable.

OoOoOo

Claudus waited patiently in the storeroom. Several emotions had passed through the great king's mind in the last twenty-four hours since the wave had stuck, bringing with it the shock and terror of witnessing the evil Mumm-Ra's return to Third Earth. He felt violated and victimized at the thought of invaders in his city, not to mention in his own castle, but no emotion was more poignant than the stinging agony of Grune's betrayal and how foolish he felt for allowing himself to be manipulated.

But he couldn't allow himself to fall into the pit of self-pity and woe. He would be of no help to anyone if he went that route; so he had to keep his wits sharp and his mind right, because it was possible that an opportunity, however slim, could arrive at any minute that might shift things in his favor.

"Father!" Or his Son could walk right through the door.

Claudus looked up into the worried blue eyes of his youngest son. "Lion-O?" he questioned, daring not to hope.

The familiar bright smile on the young Lion's face could belong to no one other than his boy. "Give us a second, we'll get you out," the young prince said while he moved to the side, allowing a young Wildcat girl dressed in little more than in rags, with a magenta and violet ponytail to step forward.

The little one greeted the king with a small curtsy before she pulled out a pair of lock picking pins and went to work on his shackles. It seemed like less than a few minutes passed before the tension on Claudus' limbs eased tremendously when he was freed.

Lion-O rushed forward to help his father to his feet. Once he was standing, the great Lion didn't waste any time pulling his son into a powerful hug. For several moments the father and son embraced. "By the Ancients," Claudus praised while pulling his son back to arm's length so he could look at him, "When Cheetara came in I feared the worst."

At the mention of his guardian's name, Lion-O's sapphire eyes brightened. "Cheetara! Do you know where she's is?"

"I'm afraid not, son," Claudus replied sadly. "I'm sure she's still somewhere in the castle. Where's your brother?" he thoughtfully asked, while placing a paw on the younger Lion's shoulder.

"We're still working on that," Lion-O replied while looking to his two accomplices. He was about to ask for their opinion when Claudus' attention was drawn to what was attached to Lion-O's arm. His gaze fell to the golden gauntlet shaped like a beast's claw.

"Lion-O, what is it that you have there?" he inquired while raising the sleeve of his son's tunic higher. When he saw the jeweled hilt of the famous blade, Claudus' eyes widened, "Is that _the_ Sword?"

Lion-O regarded his father sheepishly while he scratched the back of his head with his free hand. "Yeah, I've kind of become the Lord of the ThunderCats," he causally informed his father.

"**What?**" was Claudus' flabbergasted reply.

Lion-O cringed while he looked around. He quickly stated, "Father, when we have more time I'll gladly go over everything with you. But I think we have more pressing things to worry about, like trying to find Tygra and Cheetara," he reminded sagely.

In the light of their current dilemma, Claudus had to agree with his son. The trio exited the storeroom and the king found another Wildcat cub, this one a boy, who bore a striking resemblance to the girl who had just freed him from his shackles. They were so much alike that Claudus had guessed their blood relation. Standing beside the boy was someone from his past, someone he never thought he would see again.

Standing tall; even taller than the great king stood a dark furred Panther with an unkempt scraggly mane and beard. Upon seeing the regal Lion, the Panther politely bowed his head in reverence, "King Claudus," he cordially greeted.

The great Lion king didn't share the Panther's good tidings. He gave him a look that held great reservation, "Panthro," the older lion nodded curtly in return.

Panthro frowned before his deep rumbling voice came out again, "I know what you must have heard about me, but it's not true. It was all Grune's doing." As Claudus continued to observe Panthro he noticed that his body was covered in welts. The lacerations and scars made his black fur seem like a midnight mess. If he had to guess, he would say whatever ordeal he himself might have gone through, the Cat before him had gone through something ten times worse.

The Lion king nodded grimly, "Yes, I'm beginning to realize that." It seemed Claudus was finally coming to grips with exactly how much damage that betrayer had caused.

The small group continued down the hall, keeping their eyes peeled for more guards. Panthro explained the events that lead up to his disappearance. "It was back when we were still in negotiations with the Lizards. I recalled that you believed someone was behind the constant reluctance of the Lizards." The Panther shook his head remorsefully. "I didn't believe you at first, but I figured I'd do a little snooping on my own. Turns out Grune had been the one dealing with the Lizards behind our backs."

The Panther blew out a frustrated breath before he continued, "Unfortunately, Grune caught wind of what I was doing and he tagged me. I've been his prisoner ever since. Never thought I'd see the light of day until these little ones and your boy here, sprung me." He growled while he slammed his fist into his paw. "Now that I'm out, I'd give both my arms to get a crack at that lying, double-dealing, traitorous bastard!"

Claudus nodded. He couldn't even begin to understand everything his old friend had to endure as Grune's prisoner all this time, but he could understand his rage. The king placed a strong paw on the towering Panther's shoulders, "Believe me, my friend, you'll get your chance."

Panthro then paused as a mournful look crossed his face. "Claudus, I heard about the massacres. Were they as bad as they say?" The king's frown only deepened. The Green Massacres were a plight on his reign that had been haunted him for years and they were even the forefront of mind when he had hastily agreed to the ceremony that in inadvertently brought Mumm-Ra back to Third Earth.

Seeing his King's expression, Panthro frowned as well. "Sorry I wasn't there for it."

Claudus shook his head, "No matter, it's in the past. Our future is more important at the moment."

OoOoOo

_Meanwhile..._

"Don't you see, I only did what was best," Grune said out loud. He was currently in the comfortably furnished room of Prince Tygra. The Tiger prince, however, was in shackles and leg irons that currently were bolted to the floor with an iron rod. Grune tried to make allowances for his former protégé, and this conversation was one of them.

Tygra glared up at the Saber-Tooth Thunderian, his eyes were two brown pools of anger. "You only do what's best for you," the Tiger prince spat, "I can see that now."

A frown drew across Grune's face as he turned to regard the Tiger prince. "You don't get it," he advised the young prince, "Mumm-Ra's back now. I had to be on the winning team. What have I always told you? What cannot be earned can always be taken? I've been looking to take the throne for years now. This was the only way to get it."

The young prince could only sit in shock as he listened to the blatant confession of his one time hero. Everything he had believed about Grune was slowly unraveling right before his eyes. _How could I have been so wrong?_

"Look, as you can see I got a lot of pull now with the big man," the Destroyer advised the young prince. "In the future, I'll need someone to be my right hand. Tygra, I've been keeping an eye on you since you were little. Even when I was in the Lizard camp, I still got reports on your actions. You're one of the best Thundera's ever produced. Join me and be my lieutenant. And… what's so funny?"

Tygra's orange-striped shoulders were shaking as visibly laughed at the former general. "Grune, you've basically lied to me all of my life. And now, you expect me to turn around and betray my kingdom and my father just to join sides with you?" he replied incredulously. "_That's _what's so funny."

Grune frowned while he slowly approached the prince. His towering form loomed over Tygra as he crossed his arms. "I don't think you realize your predicament," the Saber-Tooth Cat pointed out. "Right now, you only live and breathe by _my_ say so."

"By _Mumm-Ra's_ say so, you mean," the prince boldly corrected, "since he's actually the one running the show."

Grune shrugged his shoulders. "A mere technicality. But there is something else you should consider. Right now, there's a nice little Cheetah broad who's enjoying a stay in my room. I believe it's the same one you told me so much about yesterday."

Tygra's jovial demeanor instantly ceased. In a flash he attempted to lunge at his former mentor, despite his chains. "I swear to the Ancients, Grune, if you hurt her…" Tygra roared.

A sly grin crossed the face of the Destroyer now that he seemed to have the arrogant prince's attention. "Perhaps I could be persuaded…" he coyly considered, while hoping limit Tygra's options.

Instead of answering, the prince merely glared at him, then turned away.

The Destroyer sighed at the stubbornness of his former pupil. Grune shrugged his shoulders while he walked toward the door. "Very well, I'll give you some time to think about it. In the meantime, I have a very lovely guest to entertain," he called over his shoulder before he exited the room.

"Grune, if you touch her, I'll kill you! You hear me? I'll kill you!"

OoOoOo

**Castle Thundera**

_Four...ish_

After being chained in Grune's private chambers for about an hour, Cheetara finally stated, "I think I've had enough of being a captive for one day."

The Cheetah then produced a key from her paw; she managed to swipe it the last time Grune hit her. She wrestled the thin rod with her fingers for a moment, trying to see if she could reach up and slip the key into the lock of her cuffs. Unfortunately the lock was facing away from her fingers, which made it impossible for her to maneuver it around. Stumped but not defeated, the cleric decided to go for another long shot.

She tossed the key to the area of the floor by her feet. She then wormed her legs around until the ball of her foot completely covered the rod. Moving back slightly she maneuvered her foot until the key was near the top of her foot; then it was a simple process of clutching the key between her toes. After she completed the hard part, Cheetara then tucked at the waist, bringing her foot up above her head right into the pathway of the lock. She twisted her foot again and heard the sound she had been waiting for, the unlocking of one of her cuffs.

With one paw free, it took little time for Cheetara to free herself and return to her feet. She started toward the door, but then she heard the loud rustling of keys and the sound of a key being placed in the lock of the room's door. The cleric had mere seconds to spare, but in that amount of time she was able to quickly formulate a plan.

With a quick blur of yellow lightning she bounded up into the rafters above the door to the room, definitely making sure to snag a large comforter from the bed during her trek. The Cheetah now waited patiently above for her moment to strike.

OoOoOo

Grune was slightly troubled. He regretted that his meeting with Tygra didn't go over well. Despite what the boy might think, a part of him did like the little Tiger. He took after him in so many ways, that the boy could have been his own. When the time came, he would ask Mumm-Ra for the pleasure of putting Tygra down; it was the least he could do for the prince.

Deciding on his next course of action, Grune figured he would finally take pleasure in something that had been on his mind all day. As he walked into his room he said, "Well, my dear, since the prince was so uncooperative, it looks like you and me will have a bit of fun together instead," the Destroyer declared, to a completely empty room. His brown eyes widened in surprise. "Huh? Where did she go?" he asked the room as if it would respond.

His eyes quickly darted to the side when he thought he caught the movement of a shadow. He turned around only a moment before he saw his bed comforter flying down at him at full speed.

OoOoOo

Cheetara dropped down onto the Saber-Tooth Cat, the comforter covering his whole body. With his eyes unable to trace his assailant, he basically flailed around vainly trying to get a hold of anything.

Teasingly, Cheetara danced in and out of his grasp before she went to work. The cleric threw a volley of rapid punches aimed to the area that should be Grune's ribcage. Feeling the impact of the attack, the Destroyer threw a meaty fist toward her; but Cheetara was already gone. She ducked down below the grab and moved to the side. Her foot shot out, striking him in the thigh. She spun against her previous momentum and tossed out a kick that set fire to his knee.

Cheetara then took hold of the entire bundle of the Grune-stuffed comforter and launched forward while driving her knee out. There was a resounding crack as her knee hit something what was most likely important; in the next moment Grune fell over like a wet sack of potatoes.

With the door open and Grune obviously out of commission, Cheetara found her exit completely clear. She walked toward the door but stopped midstride to regard the unconscious body wrapped in his comforter.

And now I'll say this, Cheetara didn't consider herself a very vengeful woman. In fact, most days she tended to be rather passive unless a certain fiery maned prince was involved; she knew she had to keep her thoughts off of him for the moment so she could focus. Anyway, Cheetara didn't think she was a spiteful she-Cat, but the moment Grune's filthy paws touched her, the cleric's usual restraints had been cut loose.

She slowly walked back over to bundle of the Saber-Tooth, lifted one foot up high then drove it down right onto the area between his legs. She then leaned down, putting her whole weight on it while wearing a wicked grin on her face. "I hope I was a fun date," she whispered venomously to the crumpled heap. Then Cheetara briskly went out the door, making sure to lock it on her way out.

Pressing her body against the wall, the cleric carefully moved down the hall. After a solid minute she cringed as she heard the approach of half a dozen soldiers. Normally she would not have minded the fray; but she was trying to keep her actions as stealth as possible, so she quickly ducked into the first open door she found.

Closing the door so that it was merely open a crack, Cheetara patiently waited as the party moved down the hall. She sighed a few minutes later when they had completely left her vicinity. The Cheetah then took a brief glance around before she decided to head out again. As she turned, the sight she saw within the room brought a huge grin to her face.

It seemed this was yet another moment where the Ancients truly favored her.

OoOoOo

Tygra paused as he heard the sliding lock of the door being opened. "Grune, if that's you, I swear I'm going to rearrange that ugly face of yours!" the proud prince shouted, completely intent keeping his word.

What the Tiger wasn't expecting was to see a wild mop of fiery red hair pop in from behind the door. "Now is that anyway to talk to your brother?" Lion-O cheekily greeted him while swinging the door open.

"Lion-O?" Tygra questioned his surprisingly good luck. The next moment a familiar hulking form greeted him. "Dad? What are you doing here?"

"Doing a lot better than you it seems," Lion-O responded with a grin. He then called over his shoulder to another person, "Hey Kat, can you help my brother out?"

A moment later, a small brown and white maned boy cub rushed inside to help the Tiger prince. He paused as he spotted the Tiger. "Whoa! You're Prince Tygra!" he cheered. The soldier prince then noticed a magenta and violet ponytailed girl cub who seemed to bare a striking resemblance to the boy. She didn't say anything, she merely gave him a shy wave; and despite his situation, Tygra gave her a friendly wink.

Tygra's attention returned to the boy who had been at work on his cuffs using lock-picking pins. It only took him a few more moments before he heard the resounding ***click* **from his chains and he was freed.

His father and Lion-O both were quick to reach his side to help the Tiger up to his feet. "Son, how are you doing?" the great Lion asked as he briefly gave his adopted boy a once over.

"I've had better days," Tygra stated while rubbing his bruised wrists. His glance then fell over to the two Wildcat children. "Who are the kits?" he asked no one in particular.

"Some very talented helpers I picked up." Lion-O answered while patting the two on their heads. Their tails swished affectionately from the praise.

Tygra regarded his brother strangely. The Tiger then shook his head. "Good, great, whatever. Look Lion-O, we have to get out of here and find Cheetara."

The single mention of his guardian's name instantly sobered the Lion prince. "Why? What's wrong?" his concern for the Cheetah maiden had been the forefront of his mind all day.

"Grune's got her and…" Tygra started, as the group left the room. He paused as he noticed the towering form of a black panther waiting in the hallway. The Panther seemed to be just as big as his father if not a few inches taller and the cords of his muscles were evidence of the immense strength hidden within his form. As he nonchalantly crossed his powerful forearms in front of him, the black furred Cat directed a threatening glare to the young Tiger; suddenly everything Tygra had learned about unarmed combat began to filter back into his mind.

Claudus, witnessing the quiet exchange and the potential fireworks that could ensue, swiftly moved in between the Panther and the young Tiger. While placing a friendly hand on his larger friend's shoulder he said, "Don't worry, he's a friend," the great Lion advised his adopted son.

Tygra gave the Panther another look then drew his gaze away toward the other end of the hall. At that moment, eight Lizard soldiers happened to turn the corner. There was a brief pause when everyone present just froze, as if no one knew how to respond.

Unfortunately one of the Lizard soldiers happened to be the first to react. "Hey! Why aren't you all locked up? Hey there are ThunderCats!" The Lizard emitted a series of incomprehensible murmurs when a wall of black fur pounced on top of him.

Panthro dropped down a double-fisted smash that instantly put the Lizard in question out for the count. He then twisted to the side; one of the Lizards managed to rake his spear across his chest that had been aimed for his heart. Taking hold of the overextended weapon, the Panther pulled with his immense strength and yanked the spear and the Lizard off the ground, tossing him into his companion. The two fell into each other like a confused mess.

Before the other five members could jump into the fight and outnumber the Cat formerly known as the Baron, Claudus and Tygra rushed in. The Lion king scooped up a recently discarded Sword off the floor while he maintained his stride and approached two of the Lizards. The Lizard pair each drew blades of their own and the clashing of steel soon rang through the air as the Lion king battled the Lizard duo.

Claudus had been using a sword before these two had been mere eggs, and it showed. The Lion king batted his sword left and right, drawing his two opponents into a rhythm of his choosing. He then focused on one, did a feint that was aimed at the Lizard's head, but what the Lizard should have been guarding was his abdomen; it was a folly he soon learned as Claudus' blade exited through the side of his ribs.

The demoralizing effect of seeing one of his companions cut down, staggered the remaining Lizard into near immobility. Unfortunate for him, Claudus wasn't as squeamish. The great Lion leapt and drove his sword forward; its edge entered through the meat alongside the Lizard's sternum, slipping all the way through until its point exited his spine.

Since Tygra wasn't as strong a swordsman as his father, he had to do a bit of improvising. The Tiger prince took up the chains he had previously been shackled with to use as a replacement for his trademark bolo whip. They were heavier and less mobile, so Tygra had to make some stark adjustments to his usual tactics; but it wasn't anything someone with his level of talent couldn't combat.

He merely grinned at the Lizards that came rushing toward him. The Tiger then cracked the steel chains in front of him, striking the ground; and when the Lizards looked back up, their opponent was gone. The pair took a few careful steps forward before the rattling sound of steel echoed behind them.

In the next moment, Tygra reappeared and whipped the chained shackles hard, wrapping them around the neck of the closest Lizard. He then yanked, pulling his opponent toward him while throwing out a kick that connected to the other Lizard's chest. The Tiger bent down at the waist so when his opponent, the Lizard who he had pulled toward him, ran into his shoulder, Tygra slid underneath then rose, tossing the foe over him.

The whole exchange lasted for mere minutes, but seven opponents lay motionless on the ground. One Lizard managed to hang back and after seeing his odds of victory, he just simply ran in the other direction. He hadn't gotten far when a powerfully blunt blow from his left rendered nonexistent his ability to stand. As he slumped over into the land of unconsciousness, a blonde cheetah brandishing a staff six and a half feet long stood in his wake.

OoOoOo

Not only did Cheetara retrieve her Iron Sagewood staff, but she also had the king's famed _Tonitrus-Fang_ strapped to her back and Tygra's trademark bolo whip wrapped around her waist. She grinned at the gawking expressions all the males were giving her, until she locked onto a familiar set of cerulean blue eyes. "Lion-O," her mouth whispered chastely. Under the circumstances when they last parted, she wasn't certain they would ever meet again.

Claudus felt little more than a swift breeze drift by as the cleric darted past to intercept his son. Her crimson eyes welled up the same moment she landed a fist to his chest. "You had no right to scare me like that!" she openly objected. The blow didn't hurt but it drove home the fact of how worried she had been. In the next moment it was completely forgotten as she pulled him into a tight hug.

"I'm okay. I'm okay," he whispered softly into her ear. He ran his fingers through her thick tresses of blonde hair, trying to soothe her.

Claudus, who merely witnessed the exchange, assumed a look of pride as he realized that somewhere along the line; his youngest son had also grown into a man.

A deep frown creased Tygra's forehead as he regarded the two in their embrace; but before he could move, Cheetara suddenly turned to him with a bright smile on her face, "Don't think you weren't also in my prayers, Prince Tygra," she informed him before her slender arms drew the Tiger prince into a deep embrace.

A ruddy color started to blend with the normally white fur of his face, but it hardly took a moment for Tygra to regain his composure. He gladly accepted the hold while shooting a quick wink to is brother, who stood nearby. The Tiger then cleared his throat, "Yeah, well sorry to cut everyone's reunion short but we're not exactly out of the woods yet," he announced to everyone present.

Cheetara eventually withdrew from her hold, but she left a paw on the Tiger's shoulder; she then placed her other paw on Lion-O's shoulder, keeping close contact with the two most important Cats in her life. The cleric then noticed the metallic gauntlet on the young Lion prince's arm. "Lion-O," she began to ask as she turned him around to get a better look, "what's this?" The woman then gasped as she saw the slender hilt, within which rested a circular jewel that was unmistakably the Eye of Thundera. "Is that…? When did you…?"

Tygra was just as speechless as Cheetara was. For a stark moment, he wondered if his dreamer brother was playing some elaborate hoax on him; but then their father stepped forward and placed a paw on the younger Lion's shoulder. "Yes Son, I think it's time you explained everything to us."

Lion-O looked around to the sea of confused and baffled faces before he nodded in agreement with his father, "Yeah Father, I suppose your right."

OoOoOo

After Lion-O and the rest of the ThunderCats tied up and stashed the Lizard soldiers they had recently trashed, the collective group went back into Tygra's room to allow Lion-O some time to reveal his tale.

Eventually he decided to just come clean with everything he had experienced throughout his life and allow them to come their own conclusions, as he had done with Cheetara. Lion-O first spoke of his visions—his insight into Grune's true wellbeing when he was younger, the vision he received the day before of the Saber-Tooth's presence when they had all been in the throne room. After some prodding from Cheetara, he also spoke of the visions he has had over past few weeks about the impending destruction of Thundera.

That revelation brought up many questions from both his father and Tygra. Lion-O tried to appease them as much as possible, but after some time he opted to just continue with his explanation. He spoke of when he and Cheetara arrived at The Gate and about him being spirited away to the Cat's Lair.

Cheetara paid extra attention to Lion-O's words since this was the part of the tale she did not know. She marveled at the light that came to his soft sapphire blue eyes as he described some of the wonders he witnessed at the legendary technological fortress as well as meeting the shadow of his ancestor.

OoOoOo

"So that's about it," Lion-O finally concluded after he recounted the final details of his tale. "I had to make my way back here from the Mau territory. I snuck my way back into the city, ran into the two crumb-snatchers, and I guess the rest is history."

Tygra, who had been attentively listening to his little brother's story, finally sighed while he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Seriously, has the whole world gone mad? Mumm-Ra's back, Grune's a traitor, and my little brother is the Lord of the ThunderCats," he ended, motioning to the Cat in question.

Though no one in the room commented, none could deny the bizarre turn of events that have occurred over the last two days.

Feeling a need to break the silence again, Tygra got up from his chair and bounded toward his brother, "Let me see that thing," he stated while reaching for the arm that held the armored clawshield and the Sword of Omens. As soon as his fingers touched the jeweled eye, the Sword flashed with light and vibrated rudely from the intrusion. Tygra immediately sprang back, "Holy cow, that thing's alive!" he shouted in surprise as much as astonishment.

Lion-O cut a cynical gaze at his Brother, "Yeah, imagine that," he replied dryly.

"Son," Claudus began as he approached the young Lion. He placed both of his paws on his son's shoulders while he faced him. "I owe you an apology. Had I listened to you sooner, we probably could have averted this whole catastrophe."

The new Lord of the ThunderCats smiled while placing a comforting paw over his father's. "It's okay, really Father. I probably wouldn't have believed me either," he gave Cheetara a quick look and noticed the cleric had a strange, vacant expression on her face. "The main thing to focus on is what we do next."

The king agreed. "I think we have to find Lynx-O," Claudus advised. "With all the studies he's acquired throughout the years about the Ancients, I'm sure he'll know what our next move should be."

"I think I know where we'll find him too," Panthro stated while pulling Claudus and Tygra over.

Seeing that the three were occupied, Lion-O turned to his Cheetah companion; she had been quiet ever since he began his story. "Cheetara? Is everything okay?"

The woman blinked as though she was coming out of a trance. Her eyes instantly fell on the Lion prince. After realizing what she had done, she lowered her gaze to the floor as if she wasn't worthy enough to look upon him. "Yes," she admitted softly, "I guess… I just don't know how to treat you now."

Lion-O tilted his head to the side while he observed her. "What do you mean?"

The cleric turned away for a moment before she replied. "You're the Lord of the ThunderCats," she stated as if it should be answer enough.

"So?" he replied, still looking at her strangely, "Yesterday I was a Prince of Thundera and you didn't have any problems."

"Lion-O, the Lord of the ThunderCats is supposed to be a conduit between the Thunderian people and the Ancients Spirits of Light," she stressed to him. "The last Lord of the ThunderCats was partially responsible for the beginning of my entire order."

How could he possibly not see how much this would change things forever? The difficulties of maintaining a friendship between a commoner and a crown prince already weighed heavily upon her. Now he was the Lord of the ThunderCats, basically the avatar of the Ancient's. There were some in her order who would consider him a messiah—and she had dared to act so cavalierly with him in the past. _What was I thinking?_

And right about there was when Lion-O pinched her, right by her ribcage.

"Oww!" the Cheetah shouted before she massaged her side because of his abuse. The cleric then fixed two beacons of crimson irritation on the young prince.

"Lord or no Lord," he replied sternly while braving her glare, "I'm still the same Lion-O."

Lion-O wasn't certain, but he could have sworn Cheetara's eyes flashed as she glared even more threateningly at him. "Which means you're still the same stubborn, foolish, dim-witted, immature Cat," she vehemently retorted.

"Exactly!" the Lion then took a step toward her, purposefully invading her personal space. "And I wouldn't have it any other way!" he ended with an affirming nod.

The cleric looked into his sapphire colored eyes; she maintained her glower for the longest time while she observed the serious expression on his youthful face. The woman then blinked a few times, and all of a sudden burst into a flood of giggles.

Lion-O cracked a moment later with his own hearty laugh, while throwing a comradely arm around his guardian. "Cheetara," he said moments later when they had both composed themselves, "I don't know everything that's going to happen in the future, but I do know nothing's going to change between us. Ever."

His Cheetah cleric raised a blonde eyebrow while looking at him. "It better not," she warned.

The Lord of the ThunderCats quickly put up his hands up in defense. "Hey, I'm too scared to break a promise to you."

Cheetara smiled. She guessed he was capable of learning eventually.

"Hey you two, we think we figured out where the head cleric is," Tygra stated with an obvious frown on his face. He then motioned the pair over so they could plan out their next move.

OoOoOo

**Castle Thundera**

_An hour after dusk..._

Twenty minutes later Lion-O, Claudus and the rest of the ThunderCats exited the castle's chapel.

The group easily dispatched the token amount of Lizard guards that were posted by the head cleric's cell, but King Claudus still looked worried. "We have to move fast," the Lion king said while scanning the area, "With all of this activity, the Lizards will catch onto us soon."

"I wonder why they haven't yet?" Cheetara pointed out. "We haven't exactly been quiet this whole time."

"They must have something lying in wait," Lynx-O commented while Lion-O tried to usher him out the door. Instead, the head cleric shrugged out of the young Lion's grasp. "Stand aside young cub. This old Cat might be blind, but he's not feeble."

Outside in the hallway, Panthro stood with a deep scowl on his face. Tygra looked to the towering Panther and noticed his expression. "What's wrong?"

Panthro considered him for a moment then grunted, "I need to get my weapons."

The Tiger gave him an incredulous look. "Weapons? There are dozens around us, pick one," he pointed out while motioning to the sea of blades, spears, and daggers that littered the floor from their latest fray. Instead of answering, Panthro shot him a narrow glare that told him he wasn't interested in the ones present. Sighing in defeat, Tygra threw his paws up in the air. "Fine, whatever big guy," he said, dismissing the moody Panther.

"I don't get it," Lion-O said as he exited Lynx-O's cell. "All my visions revealed that a great fire would sweep across of all of Thundera," he reflected, "but outside of a several buildings wrecked and the Lizard's occupying the city, there hasn't been much damage made."

The young prince's words instantly triggered something in Panthro's memory. He snapped his fingers and said, "You're Highness, I might know what you're talking about. I may even know the reason why the Lizards haven't responded to our recent actions," he paused while the young Lion's attention, as well as everyone else's, drew to him. "Mumm-Ra has some sort of ceremony going on that he's been preparing for the whole day."

This little bit of insight seemed to be the single piece of the puzzle that Lion-O needed. His mind blanked as a series of new images came to mind. For Lion-O, the process seemed like it had taken hours when, in fact, it had only been minutes to everyone else. When he regained his senses, every member of his party stood around him eager to hear his insight.

A brief flush came to the fur on Lion-O's face as he tried to ignore their scrutiny. "He's right," he finally said, nodding his head toward the Panther. "The great flame that will rain down upon Thundera is Hellfire. Remember the legends? "Mumm-Ra isn't just an undead being of darkness; he is also the commander of the legions of the dead. The Great Fire is a result of the army crossing over into this world."

Lynx-O directed his attention to Lion-O. Although his eyes weren't capable of sight, it didn't hinder the old Lynx's ability to have a piercing gaze. "So what His Highness said was true. You are the new Lord of the ThunderCats," the head cleric affirmed. Lynx-O's attention then turned to his subordinate cleric. "Cheetara, if all else fails, it's imperative that we take the Lord of the ThunderCats to seek Jaga."

"Jaga?" the Cheetah maiden repeated. She hadn't heard that name spoken in six years, just after the Jaguar had stepped down from being head cleric. "But I thought…"

"_Grand _Cleric Jaga has anticipated this day for some time now," Lynx-O stated while cutting her off. "He left the sanctuary in order to pursue the signs he was receiving that confirmed his belief that Prince Lion-O's birth might herald the return of the Lord of the ThunderCats. Since then he's been spending all these years gathering information on the path the first Lord of the ThunderCats had taken. If there is anyone who will know the road that the Lord of the ThunderCats must cross, it is Jaga."

"We have to destroy Mumm-Ra's altar," Lion-O professed. "All of this planning will be for naught if we allow his ceremony to be completed." He looked around the room to the grim but nodding faces of the Cats surrounding him. Even the Wilykittens now held determine faces.

With everyone in agreement, Claudus turned to his long lost friend, "Panthro, where was the ceremony taking place?"

OoOoOo

**Castle Thundera**

**Throne Room**

_Midnight…_

"There's no one in front of the throne room," Cheetara stated as the group approached the cavernous hallway. The nine-person party stood before the two great towering doors that led into Thundera's grand throne room. The group expected and planned for an all out fight as they made their way to the altar. Instead, the hallway was completely deserted.

"Aren't they supposed to be holding a ceremony here?" Tygra asked the group. Everyone shook their heads; no one understood this strange turn of events.

"I got a bad feeling about this," Lion-O stated out loud. Once again, everyone turned to him. Whenever he had made such comments before, they tended to be ignored; but now that his gift had been brought to light, his bad tidings were now given tremendous weight.

"Regardless of the situation," King Claudus began, "Mumm-Ra must not be allowed to succeed." If anything, everyone present would agree with that. Stepping forward, Panthro swung open the doors.

OoOoOo

As soon as Panthro parted the doors, they saw what awaited them on the other side—row after row of spears held at the ready. Each spear had a fierce Lizard on the other end of it, clutching the weapon hard, teeth clenched in fury, just waiting to for the word to be let off their leash.

"Enter," a raspy voice whispered. Each member of the group of ThunderCats spotted the soulless blood red eyes of Mumm-Ra. His decaying flesh was gray, withered by centuries of age. His inhumanly thin body, which wasn't wrapped within a slithering scarlet robe, was contained in intricately placed bandages, whose ends fell to the floor.

A cruel smirk played across the undead monster's face as the looming echo of his harsh voice continued, "You did not think your actions today had gone unnoticed?" The Ever-Living paused. "Where is he? The one touched by the Ancients?" His eyes then scanned across the group of Cats. One by one, each of them felt the icy shiver of his gaze fall upon them until he locked onto Lion-O alone.

Mumm-Ra grinned again, "Ah, a young boy." His decrypted hand rose, pointing at the young Lion. "Your presence here marked your downfall." The undead being then waved his hands to the Lizards in front of him. "Destroy them!"

Before any of the Lizards could react and charge, Panthro swiftly moved, slamming the door back shut. He then braced himself against the door to hold it in place. As soon as he did, the door banged and buckled from the enemies' attempt to break through. But such was the might of Panthro that he was able to contest their fury. The Panther cracked a glance Claudus' way. "Orders My King?" he asked simply.

"Shouldn't the Lord of the ThunderCats give the commands?" Tygra supplied.

At the Tiger's suggestion, all eyes automatically went to Lion-O. Once again the young Lion felt the fur on his face start to flush. He could hear the banging and the hammering of the Lizard's trying to get through. Despite Panthro's great strength, he knew the Panther wouldn't be able to hold the Lizards' back for long. They still had to destroy Mumm-Ra's altar, not to mention that he could still felt the chill of the Ever-Living's gaze as if the unholy creature was somehow able to rip his inner spirit. _And they want my instruction__ now?__ In the middle of all of this?_

Lion-O shook his head, confused and saddened, "I don't know," he muttered quietly.

A comforting paw was placed on his shoulders, as Lion-O looked up into the determined eyes of his father. The older Cat simply said, "It's okay, Son. It's okay." Claudus then looked to the rest of the Cats assembled, "My fellow Cats, this fight is no longer about Thundera. This is about every other person on Third Earth. We fight not just for those we lost, but for everyone, every soul that calls this planet home." The great king turned and drew his famed Tonitrus-Fang up high, **"ThunderCats charge!"**

OoOoOo

The halberds, spears, and hatchets of the assembled Lizard squad hacked away at the entrance doors to the throne room. They furiously worked because of the dire threat of the cold unfeeling being that was at their command. They collectively believed that whatever was on the other side of the door couldn't be worse than what they were currently trapped inside with. They were wrong.

With one herculean hurl, both doors burst from the other side, flying off the hinges, crushing all the Lizard warriors in their path as they fell down. Over top of the wreckage leapt a massive Lion over six and a half feet tall, brandishing a gleaming warblade that was almost as tall as he was. He swung that grisly weapon once, taking the lives of three Lizards in one turn. The Lion let out a roar that let everyone know who the King of Thundera was before he started to cut a swath through the Lizard soldiers.

Immediately following the great Lion's wake, a Tiger and a Cheetah emerged. The two briefly met before they scattered to either side. The Tiger, armed with a three-cord bolo whip, twisted its handle, extending the studded weapon to its full length. With his lips formed into a bold grin, he snapped out the whip into two quick beats that belted two surprised Lizards from the devastation of the blow. The Tiger then struck the ground with his corded weapon and disappeared from plain sight.

The Cheetah moved as a beautifully as her appearance would indicate. When she kicked off, she somersaulted in the air. With a twist she fully unfolded her weapon, an ironwood staff. Landing in a deep crouch, the Cheetah took off and was little more than a blur of yellow light. Her staff twirled and spun, bashing and pounding any Lizards that got in her way.

The ThunderCats were on the loose!

OoOoOo

Panthro stepped through the entrance to the throne room in the second Thunderian wave along with Head Cleric Lynx-O. Say would you will about the old Lynx, Panthro had to admit the Cat could fight. He could see a stark difference between Lynx-O and Cheetara's fighting styles, despite the fact they both were from the same order. Where the Cheetah cleric moved and twirled with the grace of a dancer, Lynx-O appeared not to have time for such foolishness. He went in, struck, and the Lizards went down; and then the old Lynx kept going.

But Panthro couldn't let himself be distracted; he already had one target in mind. When he was taken down all those many years ago, he was stripped of his dignity and pride and something he valued infinitely more, his weapon.

An up and coming Gila Monster named Slag was a part of the crew that had taken him down. For his participation in bringing down such an infamous foe, the warchief gave his weapon to the Gila Monster as a reward. Since then, he had grown to become one of the Lizard tribe's top chieftains and always wore Panthro's nunchaku at his waist as a trophy.

The Panther paused his thoughts as a trio of spear wielding Lizards came rushing his way. He quickly ducked under the first Lizard's thrusting lunge while grabbing a hold of the extended polearm weapon. Panthro's large foot swiftly whipped out, connecting into the Lizard's sternum, sending him to the floor. The Panther then stepped forward while twirling the spear in the air with a wide arcing spin. It cracked against the skull of the nearest Lizard's head while the other one managed to duck. The spear's handle splintered from the jarring impact so Panthro simply flipped the weapon in his paw to the business end of the weapon and hurled it to the last remaining Lizard, skewering the poor foe instantly.

With that distraction was over, Panthro was looking for the great Lizard that had stolen his battle nunchaku. He would never feel whole without them.

He knew Slag was in the castle; he had briefly spotted the Gila Monster during his captivity. He never thought the knowledge would be worth anything; but now that he was freed, he had a different perspective on life.

It took merely thirty seconds to spot Slag. The large Lizard was directing some of his tribesmen in attacking King Claudus. His blue and red Nunchaku dangled from his hip. His target locked, Panthro waded through the sea of furiously fighting bodies in front of him. He tossed out a swift elbow, landed a few solid punches and kicks here and there; he even managed to launch a stiff sweep that took the footing off a charging Salamander, all while still making a path to his goal.

Slag did not notice the Panther's approach until her was already three quarters of the way there. His eyes immediately widened at seeing the large Panther. He barked out some shrill cries for assistance, but the dark furred Cat merely smirked. He leapt high, immediately closing the distance. Slag swung his iron fist-shaped mace at the Panther, but Panthro just chuckled darkly while catching the mace head in mid-swing with his paw. "If you Lizards were as mean as you are ugly, then maybe you'd be trouble," he taunted rudely before flexing his bicep and shattering the mace with his bare fist.

Overwhelmed, Slag fell over, desperate to get away from the ThunderCat who had the reputation of being called _the Deadly_. Panthro merely reached for the twin sticks at the blithering Lizard's waist.

As soon as he touched his weapon, a revitalizing energy flowed through the Panther. He snapped the weapon back to rest in the inside of this waist then whirled it into several spinning clanging circuits that rounded his chest, shoulders and back again. The rattling of the chains, the weight of the weapons, the familiarity of the motions—it was the first step in bringing back the Cat who he once been. But in the meantime…

He looked around the room. There were plenty of Lizards left standing that could use his appreciation. He then darted off like a kitten with a new ball of string. Panthro the Deadly had been reborn.

OoOoOo

Lion-O stepped through the door after everyone else, the kits and Snarf by his side; but they had the same view of the grand melee that was being waged on Castle Thundera's throne room floor as he did.

He saw a yellow flash of light that was unmistakably Cheetara. He saw his guardian ignite into the air, whipping with a twirling crescent kick then landed into a split. She hopped up, her staff whirling a wide arc around her, driving back the Lizards in her vicinity. She then drove forward with her staff, plowing through the Lizard in front of her. The Cheetah continued with tight circling spins, bashing and thrashing all the Lizard soldiers she approached.

Watching his father was like watching a red bearded hurricane at work. The great Lion mixed both skill and power with every attack. He often took at least two opponents down with one swing; but with a room full of three scores of Lizard soldiers, he wouldn't run out of opponents anytime soon.

Tygra looked as though he was having the most fun out of everyone present. He called insults to his opponents, openly laughing at their foiled attempts at getting him before he went on to make them pay for their foolishness.

Allowing his sights to drift past the brawl in front of him, Lion-O continued to scan the room, trying to look for the altar. He continued to scan for several minutes until he found it and the sheer sight of it made his fur crawl. It was placed upon the platform that used to hold all of the royal thrones. Surrounding the altar were five Lizards that looked as though they were witchdoctors or priests. They stood with their hands clasped together as if they were in prayer, with some sort of chanting echoing in the air.

The altar itself appeared to be about as tall as him. It was shaped like an outstretched hand; but the fact that the entire alter appeared to be made entirely of pieces of decaying flesh made his fur crawl. Upturned skulls were used to hold candles for the proceedings and a silver plate was placed in the hand's palm, which consisted of patches of rotting corpses.

Taking a breath to steel his resolve, Lion-O fought down his revulsion. He had to destroy the thing or all of their efforts today would be for nothing. Just as he was able to get his nerves under control, the form of a hunched over decrypted being walked in front of his line of sight. Mumm-Ra's blood red eyes narrowed into thin slits as he openly glared Lion-O's way. The Ever-Living seemed completely unconcerned about the fighting going on around him, he just kept his gaze solely on the boy who was now the Lord of the ThunderCats.

Lion-O managed a return glare that was eight parts bluster yet two parts nerve; but he decided he would not let fear cripple him. The young Lion then drew the shortened Sword of Omens from its sheath and started to make his way forward.

As soon as he took a step, he felt a tugging on his cloak. He looked down into the wide-opened eyes of both Wilykit and Wilykat. "Lion-O, what are you doing?" Wilykit asked, while still holding on. He felt a brushing by his heels and saw Snarf give him a look of worry as well.

"I have to take care of something," he said, "You guys just stay here and keep out of sight," he instructed. He then leaned down, placing a paw on both of their shoulders. He gave the kittens a bright smile, "Everything will be okay," he promised before stepping forward.

The moment Lion-O stepped down onto the throne room floor, his phantom sight ignited. Of the dozens of people that were furiously moving and fighting around him, he witnessed almost two hundred different entities of past, present, and the future. But there was something else that he noticed—although he wasn't able to process everything he was witnessing, he wasn't overwhelmed either.

He didn't know if it was due to the fact that he now held the Sword of Omens, but for the first time, he found he held some control over his odd power. It still didn't make him a better fighter though, because when a two hatchet wielding Lizard came rushing his way, he was momentarily frozen. He remained that way until a ringed flute came hurling past him, slamming the Lizard fighter right on his temple. The flupe, after it bounced back from the noggin of the downed Lizard, sailed back into the reaching paw of Wilykit.

Another two Lizards came darting their way and this time Wilykat reacted. He flung from his pocket over three-dozen marbles that littered the Lizard's pathway. The two maintained their stride for a few steps before they slipped, losing their balance to the round objects underneath them. They came sliding toward their feet in a daze. Snarf then hopped down from Wilykat's shoulder, making sure to land on the head of one of the rising Lizard's, sending him back down. He then viciously raked the face of the other one with his sharp claws. Feeling that the two had been dealt with properly, he skipped off their bodies and rejoined the kittens and the young Lion.

Lion-O grinned while looking down to the two grim-faced determined kittens, "Okay, we'll do it together," he agreed and then the quartet managed to negotiate through the field. Any Lizard who approached them had their choice to deal with a Flupe to the head, have marbles to trip and fall over, or get a face full of Snarf's claws. It was safe to say the Lizards gave the strange group a wide berth.

Lion-O, with his small escort, managed to make it to the platform; but at the last moment he felt a tingle of his phantom sight. "Get down!" he cried as a violet beam of energy struck the ground. The quartet scattered with Lion-O leaping further onto the stage.

Mumm-Ra cackled as his dead hands started to draw in more and more violet fire. His fists burned with light as he hurled another blast Lion-O's way. The Lion managed to throw himself to the side, barely missing getting torched. He then tucked forward, rolling further onto the stage to scatter the chanting priests as he continued to dodge Mumm-Ra's assault. The Ever-Living madly laughed at the sport.

Cheetara, who was still heavily engaged, looked up and spotted Lion-O being hounded by the monster. "Lion-O!" she shouted, before blazing toward the stage.

Having cleared his area of soldiers, Tygra could only shake his head as he gazed at his troublesome little brother. "That idiot," he grumbled, then in the next moment cracked his whip before turning invisible.

"Dammit, kid," Panthro growled before his Nunchaku went to work trouncing through the few guards in his way, as he headed toward the stage.

Claudus and Lynx-O were able to witness the battle waged on the platform but they were so completely surrounded by soldiers that they managed to be pressed back outside of the throne room doors and hadn't yet been able to force their way back through.

Back on the stage, Lion-O managed to get some cover behind one of the pillars. Mumm-Ra had momentarily stopped his assault but the Lion didn't think the demon would forget he was there. Lion-O looked around trying to figure some way out of his predicament.

As his eyes wandered for a brief second he noticed a bright crimson light that covered the floor of the platform. His gaze then went to the heavens, where he saw what could only be described as a tear in the sky. The rip looked as though it might have been large enough to engulf the entire Kingdom of Thundera. Bright rays of scarlet light pierced through the tear as flames started to erupt from the other side.

Lion-O's gaze fell down from the crack to the gruesome alter that was still calling forth the rest of Mumm-Ra's horde. A slumped over form then stood before the young Lion with glowing blood red eyes. "It's over boy," he stated while both of his hands ignited with purple light and fired nearly point blank at the young Lion Lord.

Lion-O had no time to think or move; but he felt a surge of power come through him as he held the Sword of Omens. The Sword, knowing its master was in danger, reacted. Within a flash it grew to its warblade size, the bright crimson Eye of Thundera was open.

Mumm-Ra's blast soared but the Sword of Omens bared the brunt of its might, erecting a massive flare of power and light as the two mighty forces fought. Gritting his teeth in anger, Mumm-Ra drew energy to his other hand and then fired, combining all of his power into one horrific storm of his might. Lion-O simply stood firm, both hands clutching the Sword of Omens as if it was his only lifeline.

Mumm-Ra cried out a third time as he broke off his assault. He gave a loud howl of utter frustration.

Lion-O, temporarily relieved to have survived, felt another sensation from the Sword. The young Lord still had to deal with the altar and he could feel the power of the Sword draining. He felt someone whisper into his ear saying, "_Throw._" As his gaze fell to the altar, he somehow knew. The Lion prince hurled the warblade toward the pedestal. It became like a spinning star of pulsating light as it cleaved completely through the outstretched hand, dropping its remains to the floor. The sword then spun on an arc and returned to Lion-O's paws, already shortened to its knife form.

"NOOOOOOO!" Mumm-Ra roared in rage, as the destroyed splinters of his altar fell to the floor.

Lion-O blinked in disbelief at such an amazing outcome. The next moment he felt the rest of the ThunderCats, including the kits and Snarf, surrounding him, weapons drawn and still eager to carry on the fight. "It's over Mumm-Ra," Lion-O said proudly, "You lose!"

Lion-O was expecting an angry howl from the dark being, maybe even a few hurled curses. But instead, he heard the most unnerving thing of all—Mumm-Ra's laughter. "Foolish boy," he shouted, while directing a gaze to the young prince. "Your castle is lost, your people are enslaved, and you dare to say that I, Mumm-Ra, have lost? You may have stopped me this day, but I'll rebuild my altar. And you…" The undead being peeled back a scowl. His hands started to glow again, this time with a silvery blue color. "I'll send you to the darkest corner of Third Earth so you'll never bother me again!" He cursed before hurling a bolt of blue and silver light that struck the entire group.

Claudus and Lynx-O had finally managed to press their way back inside just as a massive flash blanketed the throne room in blinding luminosity. When the light died down, Lion-O and the rest of the ThunderCats were gone.

End of Chapter 5


	10. Book I: Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Undercities**

**Part I**

**Third Earth**

**Somewhere...**

_?_

There was a daunting explosion of blue and silver light; it was so intense that it was blinding. He felt as if he was hurtling through an endless tunnel where space and time were no longer a factor. There was no such thing as up or down, left or right. He had no control of his direction. The only thing he knew was that he was being flung through a spiraling tunnel. No light was visible to signal the end of the tunnel; the path continued only in darkness.

When his body crashed through the wormhole, there was another bright dazzling arrangement of light. Instantly he realized he was somewhere new, somewhere completely foreign. For another moment he experienced what could only be described as weightlessness; but that sensation didn't last long. Immediately afterward the massive tug of gravity curled like a fist in his stomach and yanked him back down to the earth.

He ultimately braced for the impact. He imagined that the impact would cause the most horrendous pain he had ever experienced in his life, but… ***BHAM!***. In truth, his landing wasn't really that bad. "Ooofh!" a voice cried out in protest. Lion-O quickly realized that the voice wasn't his own. "Get off me!" a deep rumbling baritone voice rudely complained. That voice was unmistakable; it was Panthro.

The scraggly-maned Panther used one of his massive paws to shove the Lion prince off of his chest. The black Cat then rose to his feet and took a few moments to shake his head to clear the stars that were spinning within.

Lion-O climbed to his feet a moment later, his paws instantly reached up to cradle his head. He may not have had that bad of a landing, but he did currently have a killer headache. The Lion prince began to scan around. When he saw the slender form of his guardian lying nearby, he immediately rushed to her side.

He gave her a quick once-over and was relieved; other than a few scrapes and bruises, she appeared to be okay. Cheetara let out a quiet sigh as her crimson eyes opened and she looked up at him. Lion-O placed a paw behind her head to help her to sit up. The kits and Snarf scurried over to join them a moment later and they all began to take in the new scenery.

Lion-O looked up and saw the cavernous ceiling overhead. It appeared to be at least a hundred meters high. Centered above them was a small opening where a few beams of sunlight managed to shine through. Jagged peaks of stalactites dropped down and were placed along the granite topside opening. The craggy rock eventually began to blend into the ruinous remains of an archway to a building. The archway continued down and connected to a segment of fallen wall; it was part of the destroyed chamber in which they all rested. The mass looked as though it had been created from a material that was different than stone; like a combination of steel, concrete and mortar.

Broken remnants of statues that depicted some kind of furless, bipedal creature were scattered here and there along the floor. Some of the larger, more intact pieces were mounted along the archways, which, if Lion-O had to venture a guess, were windows that held scattered shards of stained-glass panes within the frames. He had never heard of a window being made underground, yet there was a window here. When he looked through it, he saw more towers, decimated buildings and the fallen remains of skyscrapers in the distance.

"Where are we?" he finally asked out loud. At that moment he heard it. At first he thought he was hearing things. Maybe it was a trick of sound or a side effect of whatever had brought them here. Then he heard it again; a faint, **"Hoot, hoot, hoot, hoot, hoot, hoot, hoot, hoot!" **echoed far in the distance.

He wasn't sure if he was hearing correctly because after a few moments, it stopped. Then the hooting turned into, **"Gahahahahahahahaahaaaahaa!"** which continued on for several seconds; then it stopped. When it began again, he heard, "**Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh!**" then again, "**Gahahahahahahahaahaaaahaa!**"

Lion-O and Cheetara looked at one another; they were completely baffled by the eerie, unnerving sounds. The two Cats turned to the Thunderkittens, who appeared to be just as puzzled as they were. Snarf shivered visibly and scurried up Lion-O's cloak; he hid inside the Lion's tunic and refused to come out.

The insistent cackling instantly drew Tygra's attention. His left eye twitched first, then his right. All of a sudden his dark brown eyes widened. "Hyenas," he replied incredulously.

The scraggly-maned Panther let out a loud curse before he agreed. "We must be in the Hyena Pits of Drak-Noir," he growled.

"The Undercities?" Cheetara supplied, still unconvinced.

The ThunderCats all headed toward the towering archway that looked as if it could have been an exit. As soon as they crossed the barrier, the group found themselves in the center of ongoing pathways and structures of metal that continued to roll off into the distance. Their gazes fanned off to witness the looming buildings that rose up on the horizon. Each of them had been destroyed except for a few pieces of foundation and framework that refused to fall. They each surveyed the place until they realized they were in the ruined remains of a massive metal city that was miles below Third Earth's surface.

"This can't be!" Tygra cried while shaking his striped head. He turned to all of them. "That would mean we're somehow more than halfway across Third Earth," he stated in staggering disbelief. "What in Thundera could have brought us all the way here?"

"Well, duh! Magic," Wilykit interjected, as if it was the most obvious explanation. But in light of all they've been dealing with over the last forty-eight hours, namely immortal beings of evil, it was assumed that anything was in the realm of possibility.

This sudden and shocking realization didn't distract them from the fact that the, **"Hoot, hoot, hoot, hoot, hoot, hoot, hoot, hoot!" **cackling in the distance was still present, as if it never changed or grew fatigued.

"Hyenas," Panthro growled again, while slamming his huge fist into his paw. "I _hate_ Hyenas!" His lip curled as he remembered a bitter experience from his past.

Not allowing this situation to control him, Tygra immediately took charge. "Okay, everyone quiet and sound off so we know who's here," the Tiger shouted so he could get a headcount of everyone present.

All in all, the ThunderCats present were Lion-O, Cheetara, Panthro, Tygra, Wilykit and Wilykat. From inside Lion-O's tunic, Snarf managed to give his trademark call to signify he was here as well.

Upon the end of everyone's announcement, Lion-O desperately began looking around. An icy chill soon formed along the back of his neck as he turned to his brother, placing both paws on his shoulders. "Tygra, Father's not here." His worry was evident in his voice. If their father was not currently with them, it would mean the Lion king was still in Thundera with scores of Lizards to contend with as well as Mumm-Ra himself.

"Neither is Head Cleric Lynx-O," Cheetara supplied when she noticed the old Lynx's absence. "They were left behind?" the Cheetah asked.

"What are we going to do?" Lion-O asked, his paws still desperately clutching his brother's shoulders.

"Quiet!" Tygra barked at him, breaking free of his grasp. "Give me a second to think."

Witnessing his brother's outburst made Lion-O realize that he had to stay focused on their current situation. After he recalled Panthro's previous statement, the Lion prince turned to him and said, "General, it seems you know something about these guys. What can you tell us to help?"

The Panther leveled his glare in the young Lion's direction. He snorted before replying. "It's simple. Everyone stay with the group at all times. If you get lost or dragged away, that's your tail," he rudely detailed before he stomped off.

The remaining ThunderCats all shared stunned looks before they hurried off on the heels of the impetuous dark furred Cat. "Why's that?" Cheetara asked while falling in stride with the towering Panther.

Panthro whirled around and leveled a wicked glare at the cleric. "Because, Honey, the Hyenas have a nice ol' habit of eating their captives… alive," he replied while his fangs seemed to glint viciously. "Ain't like there's a buffet down here," he added bluntly.

Both Wilykit and Kat gulped loudly after hearing the old Panther's explanation. The two kits huddled behind Lion-O's legs, refusing to budge. The Lion prince looked down at them and then gently ruffled the Kits' heads. "Don't worry guys," he tried to reassure them, "I'm not going to let anyone take you away," he softly promised.

"And who's going to look after you, _Lord_ Lion-O?" Tygra interjected while taking a step closer to his younger brother.

"Why, Cheetara will," he cheekily replied as he pointed to his lovely guardian. The Cheetah and Lion made eye contact while they shared a mischievous grin.

"Quiet, all of you!" Panthro shouted, trying to hush the trio. The Panther then continued to pan around the cavern.

Tygra ignored the Panther's call, his eyes still intensely focused on his brother. "It saddens me that you're _so_ proud of that fact." Tygra immodestly testified.

His brother made a show of dramatically rolling his eyes. "Yes Tygra," he droned on, "because I live and breathe for your approval."

"Now, now girls," Cheetara began, coming in between the two, "let's just agree that you're both pretty." She encouragingly patted both brothers' arms.

Panthro instantly whirled around, turning on the group. "**What part of 'Quiet' **_**don't**_** you all understand?**" the old Panther harshly barked out. "**'Shut' or 'the hell up'?**" His eyes narrowed as he turned forward. He smoothly pulled his nunchaku from the sheath behind his back as he said, "We're about to have company."

Just as the Panther announced it, everyone noticed that the constant hooting and cackling was growing louder and closer by the minute. "**Gahahahahaahahahaaaahaa!**"

The Tiger prince's years of military experience and the active role of being a commander automatically kicked in. "We've got incoming people, tighten it up!" Tygra instructed while drawing out his whip.

Panthro squinted then snarled in frustration, "I can barely see in this hole." Visibility was incredibly poor in this section. The only spot that drew consistent light was the small opening in the ceiling where they had started out; and that was several blocks away. The cackling sounded as if the Hyenas might be minutes away from their location. If they chanced to run for it, there was a good possibility they would get overrun or separated.

The cleric quickly turned to her charge. "Lion-O!" she called.

"I'm on it!" he returned as he dug through his small pouch. He then produced three of his glow wands. The Lion wasted no time in snapping them to activate their temporary light. Instantly the street corner where they all stood was bathed in a bright orange radiance.

Lion-O then looked down to the two kits huddled by his legs. "Guys listen," he said softly, "I know this isn't what you both originally signed on for, but I'm going to need your help," he stated while gently placing a glowing rod in each of their little paws.

"Are we going to die?" Wilykat asked, his bottom lip trembling.

"Lion-O, I don't want to be eaten!" Wilykit protested.

The Lion prince cringed, instantly regretting the cavalier delivery of the Panther general's words. He then shook his head. "We're not going to die and we're not going get eaten," he reassured the brother and sister, "but we do need your help." He then reaffirmed the two kittens, "So you have be very brave for me."

Lion-O then forked his thumb to both Panthro and his brother. "You see, these guys are going to be doing a bit of fighting, but they're gonna need our help to see. You guys stay with your partner to help them fight, you got it?" he stated while nodding his head. The two kittens nodded in understanding. Lion-O then rose up and addressed the rest of the group, "Everyone got that? Each person is assigned a light holder. You fight, the other person holds the light." He would have commented on the cleverness of that rhyme if they weren't all facing impending doom. The Lion prince then turned to the Wildcat twins, "Kit, you stick with Panthro. Kat, you're with Tygra. I'll stick with Cheetara," he instructed while moving toward his guardian.

"Nice plan," the Cheetah cleric commented over her shoulder to him.

"Thanks, I tend to think quickly when I'm about to die," he replied dryly.

Cheetara turned to him with a determined look in her soulful crimson eyes. "I'm not going to let you die, Lion-O," she promised him before facing forward again. "You still owe me a dinner," she added nonchalantly.

The Lord of the ThunderCats could only roll his eyes. "Nice to know you still have your priorities straight," he stated sarcastically.

Tygra was nearby observing the pair's exchange with an apparent frown. The Tiger prince then shook his head trying to stay focused. He glanced down to the Wildcat boy cub who held his little brother's funny lighting torch, yet still looked a little fearful. Tygra gave him a cocksure grin that radiated more confidence than he was actually feeling. "Hey Kid, you ready to witness some major style?" he boasted while cracking his whip twice.

It was then that the group finally saw them in the distance; a numerous horde of dancing shadows that seemed to be approaching from all sides of the street on which they stood. The hooting and mad laughter seemed to be coming closer and closer by the second.

Panthro looked down and observed the nervous look in the Wildcat girl's large golden eyes and the visible trembling that shook through her tiny body. For a brief moment the pain of regret entered his heart for how cavalierly he had spoken before. The hulking Cat then fixed a stern look on the little girl while he placed a paw on her little shoulder. "Don't worry. Ain't none of them gonna touch ya," he stated. "You hear me?" Wilykit bobbed her little head into nod. Panthro noticed some of the fear left her young eyes and she was no longer shaking with fright. He nodded to her, affirming that was enough.

The next moment the crazed cackling seemed right on top of them and multiple dark shapes could be seen. Tygra then shouted, "Look alive people, we've got incoming!"

OoOoOo

**Pits of Drak-Noir**

_Day I_

They came bounding down the streets, dozens of them. Their crazed hooting laughter preceded them as they charged. Some ran on two legs while others leaped and howled, running up the sides of the buildings on four. Black-furred coats with tangled bits of stringy black manes matted their partially naked bodies, making the males nearly indistinguishable from the females.

Smaller than most animals, their heights ranged from five feet to five and a half feet tall. They were thin enough to be considered sickly, but their black claws and snaggletooth maws made them appear vicious nonetheless. They were adorned with bone necklaces that held the skulls of numerous different species of animals as well as bits and pieces of the clothing that their victims had worn.

Armed with various makeshift weapons, the hyena horde fanned out like a parting wave to surround the ThunderCats. Their collective shoulders quaked as they continued their constant cackling laughter.

The Cats all tensed and drew their weapons. Each of them kept an eye on the shifting shadows that circled around them. "Stand firm, don't let them unnerve you," Tygra shouted. "The moment we separate, we break. Let them come to us," the commander drilled.

"Here they come," Cheetara warned. The Cheetah raised her staff to a mid-level guard as three Hyenas darted in toward the blonde maned cleric. They were wielding large serrated edged blades as they chopped wildly at the Cheetah.

Cheetara bobbed her head down twice, easily avoiding both swings. She then drove the end of her staff to the earth beneath her and propelled herself forward. Her legs split as she performed a quick scissor kick that crossed each of their jaws. She then flipped forward, collecting her staff in both paws to deliver a grand overhead slam that cracked the third Hyena's skull.

Instead of discouraging the Hyena swarm, seeing three of their numbers fall seemed only to excite them. Five more scavengers darted off from the horde. Three of them jumped toward them on all fours, with two riding on top using the other Hyenas as mounts.

Panthro narrowed his eyes while he glared at the first mounted Hyena. He spun his nunchaku in a wide roundhouse turn that blasted it in the chest, sending it tumbling off its ride.

Seeing the Panther's exposed flank after he so surely had dispatched his ally, the other mounted Hyena leaped off his ride. He held a stone hatchet in one paw and a long metallic pipe in the other. The crazed Hyena chortled with a maddening, "Gahahahahaahahahaaaahaa…" as he wildly swung both weapons at the Panther.

Panthro collected both of his Nunchaku sticks in his palms to deflect both blows, sending them downward and away from him. He then unwound the chained sticks and sent them into a whirling close circuit while flicking it quickly with four fast jabs. He scored three out of the four shots, two of them striking at both of its biceps and the third hitting it in the right paw, dislodging the stone hatchet from its grasp.

Panthro then darted in fast, both his paws taking grips of the Hyena's dirt-matted fur. While still maintaining his hold, Panthro drove his head down. A wet smack was heard as his skull collided with Hyena's cranium. The scavenger Dog's vacant yellow eyes suddenly became crossed before they rolled back away into unconsciousness. The general then took hold of the senseless foe and swung it behind him in a massive flail, just in time to batter away the three Hyenas who had posed as mounts that were now attempting to pounce on him from behind.

The Panther let go of the Hyena's body, allowing it to sink to the floor. Panthro casually brushed his fingers against the material of his jacket with a grimace; he'd have to remember to thoroughly wash his paws later.

Tygra was a bit more leery about his own fight. He knew that since he wielded a whip, having a good bit of distance was always important because the closer the opponent was to him, the less of an impact his attacks would have; not to mention that he risked getting his own weapon tangled up in the fray. He normally didn't have a problem with battles that drew in close. Since he had the ability to turn invisible, he would normally use that to get away or spring a surprise attack on his foe; but since he was now fighting with the Wildcat kitten at his heel, he knew that if he turned invisible, the Hyena horde's attention would instantly fix on the kit. This brings me back to my original point: Tygra was a bit leery about this fight. But he also promised the kid a show and he would hate to not deliver. "Come on guys, I'm growing old here," he taunted to the circling throng.

The Tiger paused while crossing his arms over his chest. "Well how about this, I'll close my eyes. Maybe that will make it easier for you?" he offered. And true to his word, Tygra actually closed his eyes for a second.

Unwilling to pass up an opportunity such as this, a few Hyenas rushed over to the Tiger. The one in the lead came after the commander with a large mace with metal rods sticking out of the end. It dropped down a massive hammering blow that would have caved-in the Tiger prince's head had it connected.

Instead, Tygra smoothly moved to the outside of the attack, avoiding it completely. In lieu of leading with his weapon, Tygra moved in behind the scavenger's back. He latched on with one of his paws then spun with the Hyena's second attack, moving it harmlessly away. The Tiger's whip then snapped out, striking another approaching Hyena right in its three black-fanged muzzle. Tygra released the Hyena he had been holding onto and delivered a powerful front kick to its sternum that immediately floored him.

The Tiger prince grinned. "Damn, I'm good," Tygra openly bragged. With incredible speed, his whip snapped out directly behind him. The air rang with a loud ***POP* **as he took out another Hyena without even having had the decency to look at it.

Cheetara somersaulted high in the air as the crazed dark grey-furred body sailed underneath her. The Cheetah dropped down into a wide, even stance. The snarling, battle hungry scavenger Dogs surrounded her on all sides.

Lion-O still maintained his vigil behind her. Strangely enough, he noticed that none of the Hyenas had approached him or the kits; but at the moment he was more concerned for his guardian. A part of him, a _less_ rational part of him mind you, wanted to rush out there and defend her from all of the foes. Despite his current feelings, he had to listen to his practical side right now. He had learned a long time ago never to underestimate her.

The cleric's bo-staff crashed into the chest of the approaching Hyena. Cheetara twirled it around in her paw in a flash so it could slam down onto the skull of another that had approached from behind. She then pirouetted on the balls of her feet, her staff completing a 360-degree spin that shattered the knees of the next wave of attackers that tried to corner her. The Cheetah made a quick trot, driving her staff into the ground as she threw her weight forward and completed a cartwheel kick. She leapt at least twelve feet into the air before she slammed down her staff, completely wrecking the Hyena's street-sign club and any plans he may have had for the rest of his now non-existent life.

Upon seeing the Cheetah's display and the ease at which the other captives dispatched their brethren, the Hyenas instantly scattered from the area like roaches. In minutes, the swarm was gone and ThunderCats were left alone.

OoOoOo

Wilykit winced as she watched the horde's departure. "Yuck! What are those things, Lion-O?" she asked the older Lion.

"They're what's left of Third Earth's Hyena clans," the young prince informed her. "In the first war against Mumm-Ra, there was only one clan that allied with his forces—the Hyenas. When the dark one fell, all of the surviving Hyena clans were cast down and banished to the Undercities."

Cheetara smiled and placed a paw on his shoulder, "Wow Lion-O, I'm impressed."

"Well, you know," the fur on Lion-O's face started to flush red as he looked down, "anything and everything about Leo," he honestly confessed.

"Ah that's great," Tygra cheered while moving in between the two. "Anyway, how about we get out of here and find a place we can camp for the night before that group comes back with more reinforcements and kill us all." The Tiger prince's gaze then went to the towering Panther. "Hey Big Guy, you seem to know something about the Undercities. What can you tell us?"

Panthro regarded the prince for a moment before he crossed his arms. He let out a loud snort before he began, "I was only down here for half a day and I was never in this far. It must have been at least twenty-five years ago."

"Eeeh, twenty-five?" Wilykat repeated while making a face, "Exactly how old _are_ you?" he asked the old black Cat.

Panthro didn't respond to him; instead he just leveled a deadly glare to the impetuous kit, which made him gulp audibly. The Panther looked away from the young Wildcat before he corrected, "Must have been at least thirty years ago." "We were doing an escort detail for a new trading company that was developing some siege weaponry for Thundera's military. Anyway, the detail was ambushed by a marauding band of Jackals. We managed to drive them off, so I sent the majority of our detail to continue on with the supplies while I selected a small squad to continue pursuit."

The hulking Cat then snorted while shaking his head. "In hindsight, it was a rookie mistake. They lead us on a merry little chase until we got caught in a pit trap they had set up. When we came to, we found that we had landed in the outskirts of the Undercities."

"Not to go into too much of a history lesson," he cracked his neck before he continued, "but the Undercities is a large cropping of cities left over from the Second Earth era that somehow sunk below the earth's surface. It runs on for hundreds of miles down here in all directions and it's home to some of the nastiest things you'll ever run across on Third Earth. The Hyenas are some of the worst," he pointed out. "From being down here for so many centuries, they've actually learned to see in the dark. Luckily, because of that they also have the worst light sensitivity so we can use that to our advantage. Also, as you can imagine, not a lot of fresh meat comes down here so they're not very particular about what they snack on."

The rest of the Cats cringed from the very thought. "They sound just darling," Tygra remarked dryly with a grimace on his face. He scanned the area before he spoke again. "We're probably going to want to get to some higher ground. Being out in the open like this is just asking for more trouble."

The commander narrowed his eyes as he spotted a towering building several blocks down the street. The entire left half of the skyscraper was destroyed, permitting one to see each individual level of the building. It looked to be forty or fifty stories tall, taller than any structure in Thundera. It would be a perfect spot for them to lay low for the night and to get a good look at the layout of the city.

"I think I might have found something promising," Tygra stated while bringing his attention back to the others. He gazed up at the giant Panther and motioned to him. "Big Guy, I need you to take point," he instructed before turning to the others, "I'll pull up second, the kits stay close to me while Cheetara brings up the rear." He then whirled around to his brother and paused. Eventually he said, "Lion-O, just try to stay out of trouble." Both of the fiery eyebrows of the Lion in question narrowed at his bossy brother. "Okay, let's move out," he ordered before his brother could make any sort of retort.

"Hold up," Panthro rumbled while looking down at the little authoritative Tiger. He cracked the bones in his neck again before saying, "No offense Stripes, but who put you in charge? Last time I checked, a general outranks a commander any day."

"What about a _prince_?" Tygra countered, without missing a beat.

The Panther chuckled, "Oooh, sorry, Your _Highness," _he cavalierly muttered, clearly unimpressed.

The Tiger prince narrowed his eyes to thin slits, "Apparently, you're not up on current events. Since your defection to the Lizard army, your rank as a Thunderian general has been stripped."

Panthro balked while looking at him. "You know as well as I do that..." he began.

Unfortunately, Tygra was quick to cut him off, "Well, until it gets reinstated, _I'm_ calling the shots here."

"What about the Lord of the ThunderCats?" Cheetara calmly interjected. That single sentence drew everyone up short. Despite any royal or military authority, the Lord of the ThunderCats was considered the Messenger of the Ancients. Thundera represented a ruling body and the military was the order arranged to defend it; but the Lord of the ThunderCats' role was tied to the Thunderian people themselves.

After a moment Tygra scoffed, "Look, I don't know about mystical swords or superstitious legends. All I know is, I got an enemy out there that's attacked my home and probably has my dad in chains. Wishing upon a star isn't going to stop this enemy, military strategy and resources will."

"Military strategy and resources aren't what stopped Mumm-Ra," Cheetara was quick to counter. "The last time it was Lord Leo and his sacrifice. _Do not_ trivialize the role of the Lord of the ThunderCats in this," Cheetara warned.

"Enough!" Lion-O commanded, instantly quieting both of them. "We have enough enemies out there. Fighting amongst ourselves won't help." The Lion turned to his brother. "Tygra, you know the legends about the Sword of Omens and Leo just as I do. This war can't be won without it. Cheetara," he stated while turning to his guardian. Her large piercing crimson eyes gazed back at him and despite himself he had to take a breath before he could continue. "Cheetara, I know you're leaning on your faith to guide you, but I haven't even been the Lord of the ThunderCats for a week now," he pointedly reminded her. "I can't exactly say I know what I'm doing."

Reluctantly, the two nodded to Lion-O's surprisingly sage admission. The Lion prince's attention returned to his brother. "Now Tygra, you and I both know he's got more experience with this place then either of us," the young Lord attested as he motioned to the Panther. "If there's anyone who's going to get us out of this place in one piece, it's him."

"Whoa," Panthro stated, cutting him off right there. "I don't know about this _we_ business. I just told you what I know. Now I'm out of here. Good luck out there," he muttered as he started to take off.

"Panthro the Deadly," the young Lion said. The Panther turned slightly to regard the prince. "My father spoke of you often, and said you were a Cat of honor."

"Your daddy ain't here," Panthro pointed out. He then forked his thumb Tygra's way. "And according to your brother, I don't have a place in the Thunderian military."

"Even when it was believed you were leading the Lizard armies," Lion-O continued as if the Panther hadn't spoken, "you still had my father's respect."

"Listen Kid, I'm not the same Cat anymore," the old Panther admitted. A dark shadow seemed to cover his eyes as he turned away.

Lion-O frowned while nodding his head. "No, maybe not," he openly agreed, the light still glimmered in his bright sapphire eyes. "But you could be." When Panthro turned around to regard him, it looked like it was the very first time he was truly _hearing _the young Lion. "You want to reclaim your honor? Then do so by fighting at my side." Lion-O continued, "I can't fight. You've seen that. So I'll need the help of people who can."

The Panther looked away again. His mind pondered over the young Lion's words. Eventually he muttered a low curse before turning back to him, "You gonna keep squawking or are we gonna get out of here?"

Lion-O smiled. "Thank you, _General_." But the towering Panther just waved it off, as he kept moving.

OoOoOo

The group of ThunderCats continued to travel through the ruins of the city. They saw bizarre sights all around them. There were towering buildings of metal and glass of odd shapes and sizes, broken segments of neon signs and destroyed portals and screens that were littered all over the city. There were even several abandoned wheel-less carriages that flooded the streets.

There was a store that possessed some strange creatures that were a mixture of metal and fur. "Fun for the whole family!" and "Can perform any task!" as well as "A child's best friend!" were some of the boasts from the toy's advertisement. He wasn't exactly sure what they were for, but after seeing the pictures on several empty display containers, Lion-O couldn't deny that he thought Hammond Earl's Ro-Bears were kind of cute.

For Lion-O, observing the sights was a strangely surreal experience. Here before him was one of the greatest examples of Second Earth and its technology. All the thousands of other tech enthusiasts around Third Earth could only dream of being in the presence of such wonders, yet this was the very last place on Third Earth he would like to be.

Everywhere they looked they saw photos and advertisements that featured more of the furless beasts like the ones depicted on the statues earlier. Once again Lion-O spoke up, "They're called _man_. They were the beings that dominated the planet during Second Earth."

Other than that little bit of conversation and some random questions posed by the kits every so often, the group traveled in relative silence. There was a constant eerie feeling that paraded around streets they journeyed through. There was something unnerving about wandering around a place that used to be filled with so much life.

Collectively they agreed that the building Tygra originally scouted was probably was the best choice to break for camp.

Unfortunately, the climb up the forty flights of stairs to reach a level that was deemed safe was an ordeal no one enjoyed. Eventually they found a spot in an abandoned apartment and managed to start a fire.

OoOoOo

**The Guardians of the Throne Sanctuary**

_Seven years ago..._

The other junior members of her class had finished hours ago, but still Cheetara remained to practice her staff work. She had received her very own Iron Sagewood staff, the trademark weapon wielded by all the clerics, only two years ago, yet she was already considered to be one of the more advanced practitioners. This was the reason why at twelve years old, she was participating in the training class with other junior clerics who were four years her senior.

Jaga found the young cleric training. She was hard at work practicing in the dummy circle, a more advanced staff training exercise for the guardians that placed the practitioner in the center of four wooden dummies. The dummies consisted of thick poles that were about as wide as a typical person, with thick leather hide wrapped around the top, middle and lower portions of the pole, representing the head, torso and legs of an opponent's body.

There was exactly thirty-two different staff routines used while training in the dummy circle's gambit. A few of them were directed against one dummy while others were dedicated to combat against two or three. The last segments, the most difficult ones, were to simultaneously train against all four.

Young Cheetara had already covered all the routines that centered around three attackers. It was when she began the complex four-opponent drills that Jaga interrupted her.

"Cheetara," the elderly Jaguar stated quietly. When the head cleric addressed her, the young Cheetah clan girl automatically dropped to a knee while she presented her staff beside her. He felt a note of pride at seeing how well disciplined she had become. He then schooled his expression into his normally calm mask. "I need to speak with you when you are finished," he said softly before he exited the room.

_Twenty minutes later…_

"Why? What have I done wrong?" Cheetara asked, staring into the patient eyes of her head master. The adolescent girl knew she was wrong to question him, but the news the old Jaguar had just given her completely turned her world upside down.

"Nothing, nothing child," Jaga reassured her calmly. "If anything, the Ancients have blessed you," he countered. "Our king has entrusted with you a very special assignment, one that I doubt he would trust to just any person."

"King Claudus?" Cheetara repeated. Suddenly she was transported back to that day when she was just a young girl and Lizards had overrun her home and how valiantly King Claudus entered the fray and slew her attackers. King Claudus was the reason she had been given the opportunity to become a cleric; he was the reason she had a home and a life today. If this request came from him, then she would do her best to honor it.

_Later that same day..._

Dressed in a basic sand colored robe, Cheetara found herself walking through the halls of Castle Thundera. It had been years since she had last set foot in the palace, when King Claudus discovered her and brought her to the palace to deliver her to the clergy.

Since that day, Cheetara had done her best to make the most out of the opportunity King Claudus had given her. She worked hard at the mental, physical and spiritual aspects of being a member of the shroud. She had sometimes struggled and others had doubted her, questioning her right to be placed within the guardians; but the young Cheetah had met every challenge with consistent and unyielding determination. Today though, she had been presented with a different kind of challenge; one she realized would completely change the direction of her life.

The assignment Jaga had tasked her with merely hours ago wasn't anything like the small, menial tasks usually assigned to the junior disciples of the Guardians of the Throne. She was now permanently assigned to guard and protect the life of Crown Prince Lion-O.

Prince Lion-O.

Even in the Sanctuary, rumors abounded about the peculiarity of the young royal Lion cub. Odd behaviors and strange occurrences seemed to cloak the young prince in a sort of mystique.

Despite her young age, Cheetara never held much stock in such gossip. Though she knew life in Sanctuary could be mundane for the other clerics, she never saw the point of it all. Besides, her opinion was that Prince Lion-O was the son of one of the most important Cats in her life; for her, that was enough.

News had also reached Cheetara's ear concerning his brother, the adopted Tiger prince who had recently enlisted himself in Thundera's military. A part of her thought it was very admirable for a prince, who was only a year older than she was, to commit to such an undertaking.

But now she had to let her mind focus as she approached a middle-aged Leopardess named Scarlet. The Leopard maiden had been the caretaker for both of the princes since they had been born.

After their initial greeting, Ms. Scarlet went over all the basic practices and protocols one needed to adhere to when in the presence of members of the royal family. Cheetara was made to understand that she was merely supposed to act as a shade to Prince Lion-O. She was to be seen but any interaction with him was to be kept to a minimum.

As she stood there allowing the Leopardess to recite all of the rules, Cheetara noted that each mandate the woman stated seemed to be more of a guideline than a strictly enforced policy. Cheetara recalled the many instances in the past when she had brief meetings with King Claudus. She knew that the jovial Lion had displayed an extreme disregard to such practices; he preferred to be very open and hands-on with everyone.

Eventually the Leopardess led her to the prince's private quarters. In all honesty, Cheetara's initial first impression of the crown prince was a bit lackluster.

The young girl assumed that the reason for this was probably a result of the expectations she had regarding his supposedly bizarre behavior and her own imaginative mind. In reality, Prince Lion-O was just a Lion cub who seemed a little smaller than others his age. He had a long, fiery red mop of a mane that fell over his face all the way down to his lips.

The young Lion was seated at a desk in the middle of the room, face down and apparently hard at work. Various colors of pastels were scattered along the flat surface as he busily scribbled away on the paper.

The prince halted in his coloring when she entered. He looked up briefly, noticing the newcomer entering the room. She was barely able to get a decent look at him before he turned away and returned to his doodling.

"Hi!" Cheetara greeted eagerly, her energetic voice carried throughout the room. The young cleric decided she wanted to get her assignment off on a good note. But after five minutes of total silence, she realized the young prince wasn't going to return her courtesy.

Cheetara decided to disregard the brush off and plow right on through. She slowly made the trek across the room until she stood next to the prince's desk. She noticed that he hesitated for a second in his drawing, but then the Lion cub resumed his activity as if nothing had happened.

"Prince Lion-O, your father asked me to sit with you, if that's okay," she tried again.

The young Lion suddenly discarded the piece of paper he had been drawing on, crumbling up the parchment before he tossed it into the wastebasket nearby. He quickly found another blank sheet and resumed his work without so much as acknowledging that the cleric was even there.

Cheetara observed him quietly for a moment before she tried again. She craned her neck around before she spoke. "What are you drawing? That looks good," she praised. She honestly wasn't embellishing. The young prince's drawings weren't of any particular subject but of various designs and shapes. What impressed her most was his ability to match colors and place certain objects together so they created neat little patterns and schemes. For Cheetara, this was beyond amazing. For a Cat who still struggled with the complex concept of drawing stick figures, Prince Lion-O's talent was worlds ahead of her own.

Upon hearing her compliment, Lion-O simply continued to move the colored pastel stick between his fingers. The young Cheetah watched the prince for some time as she tried to think of a way to bridge the gap between them.

Her eyes then fell over his long, fiery red mane. She thought he had a long, beautifully thick mane but noticed that he had it styled in such a messy cut. It appeared as though the young Lion had taken a brush, ran it from the back of his head and pushed his entire mane to the front so his bangs would reach below his face.

"That's an interesting mane styling," she stated politely. "What made you think to do that?" she asked. When he didn't readily answer her, she took a bunch of her blonde hair in her paw and held it forward, almost mimicking his appearance. "Do you think my mane would look good like that?" she weakly joked.

"I was just tired," the young Lion finally replied in a soft voice. His voice was small, quiet, almost as if he wasn't used to hearing the sound of it.

Cheetara tried to keep her confidence from dwindling now that she had finally succeeded in getting a response from the quiet prince. It was important that she kept his attention now that she finally had it. "Tired? Tired of what?" she asked genuinely. Lion-O regarded her through his hooded eyes for a solid minute before he returned to his artwork. Now that Cheetara had made a breakthrough, she wouldn't allow herself to be shut down. "Tired of what Prince Lion-O?" she politely asked him again.

Young Lion-O suddenly whirled around to face her. "Of people staring, okay?" he shouted while pushing the crimson bangs back off of his face. She was now able to see his eyes; they were the color of the purest blue she had ever seen. She might have thought he was blind like Elder Disciple Lynx-O, but his eyes were firmly fixed on her and they were angry.

_A cat with blue eyes_, she noted to herself while still maintaining eye contact with him. She then tilted her head, "Why would I stare?" she asked him calmly.

"That's what everyone always does," he guardedly confessed. "The servants around the castle, the clerics, even my brother and father. It's because I'm not normal. I'm the only one with eyes like this." He then lowered his head. "I'm a freak."

Cheetara was quiet for a long time.

"You know what I think?" she asked him. Wordlessly he just shook his head, still not looking at her. That was fine with her, she realized; it was more important that he heard what she had to say. "I think they're a part of you, so that makes them beautiful," she said softly.

The young boy stood there for a long time without saying a word. Eventually Cheetara frowned, believing she may have crossed the line somewhere as a servant by talking to him so freely. Deciding it was best not to disturb him anymore, she quietly moved back to the door. She hated the thought of telling Jaga that she had failed, but she didn't know what else she could do.

"Hey!" the young Lion cub suddenly called, trying to get her attention. He padded across the room and stood before her. She noted that he barely came to her shoulder as his large blue eyes looked up into her crimson red ones. "Hey, what's your name?" he asked.

The junior cleric found a smile on her lips before she even said anything. "Cheetara," she politely answered as she bowed her head to him.

The Lion tilted his head while giving her a very questioning look. "Are you supposed to be my new friend?"

Cheetara paused as she considered exactly how to answer his question. Eventually she said, "Well, your father would like me to watch over you." She then paused before continuing again, "but I guess it's up to you to if we'll become friends."

He seemed to think about it for a while and then the young Lion smiled for the first time. Cheetara noted that when he did, he was a very cute little kid. "I think I'll like that," he responded sincerely. He then gave her another piercing looked before saying, "What was your name again?"

The young cleric laughed a little while shaking her head. "Cheetara," she repeated. "Chee-tar-rah," she stated, making sure to emphasize each syllable in her name.

"Cheetara," he parroted, "I'm Lion-O," he introduced himself while holding his paw out to her.

"A pleasure to meet you," she returned while giving his paw a pronounced shake. She found herself smiling again. "Also, I have to disagree with you. I think your eyes are better than mine," she stated while making a weird face with her bright crimson eyes. "Everyone says I look like I'm angry all the time."

Her little joke was rewarded with a bright cheer of laughter from the young prince that continued for the rest of the afternoon.

OoOoOo

The memories of the past began to fade as Cheetara was brought back to the present. She sat next to the small fire the group had built a few hours before. Lion-O was also sitting nearby the fire. The Wily twins were passed out between them, completely worn out. She guessed that their group had been fighting and constantly on the move now for at least twenty-four hours straight without any rest. It was not surprising that the kittens were exhausted.

Tygra was currently out scouting the perimeter of the building, setting up some small traps and snares just in case the Hyenas returned while they all slept. And Panthro? Well, she didn't know where the belligerent Panther had gone, but she reasoned that he was more than capable enough to defend himself so it wasn't a big concern for her.

"I was remembering the day we met," Lion-O suddenly said as he turned to her. A small smile rose to his lips from the reminiscence. He made sure to keep his voice low so he wouldn't wake the kittens.

For a brief moment Cheetara found it an odd coincidence that she had just been thinking about that very same day. The cleric then smirked. "Really?" she remarked coyly, "All I seem to remember from that day is your mane!" she teased.

The fur along Lion-O's face flared red as he recalled the memory, but the young Lion quickly took it in stride with a good laugh. "Guilty, I know," he threw his paws up in defeat, still brandishing a smile. "I was still a cub though," he weakly defended. "Besides, I let you cut it that same day."

Cheetara could hardly forget her first foray into mane styling. "Yeah, I got into sooo much trouble for it." The Cheetah could still remember the livid expression on Ms. Scarlet's face during her dressing-down. She also recalled that King Claudus and Jaga were absolutely no help. They each switched between a strong, disapproving face when the Leopardess addressed them, to nearly busting a gut laughing, well at least in King Claudus' case. Jaga, regardless of any situation, was able to maintain his cleric composure; but she learned long ago that the twinkling in his lavender eyes always belied his mirth.

"Quite possibly the worst mane-styling in history," she finally resolved.

Lion-O absentmindedly ran a paw through his short crop of thick fiery mane. "Well you got better with practice," he reassured her.

She accepted the compliment while she briefly turned away. A moment later she turned back to him. "I think all I could do was get better after that," she impishly admitted. Then without thinking about it she crawled over and sat behind him before she ran her fingers through his mane. She turned his head back and forth as if trying to determine something.

Incidentally, she found herself noticing his shoulders. She again recalled the day when she had first cut his mane. He was a cub of only nine then and he had such small shoulders. But now, seven years later, his shoulders were broad; she would even dare to say that they were strong. It was just an odd revelation, one that she quickly dismissed from her mind. "You probably have another few days before it needs to be cut again," the Cheetah revealed to him finally.

The pair heard a slight stirring in the hallway and before either of them knew it, Tygra entered the room. He observed the pair's close proximity, but didn't comment. He just continued on through, heading toward one of the separate rooms of the apartment that shared this floor.

Cheetara grew a troubled looked as she watched him depart. She then turned to Lion-O. "Hey, I'll be right back," she told him as she quickly climbed to her feet.

Lion-O nodded then watched as she left the room, following in the same direction that his brother had taken. Blowing out a frustrated breath, the young Lord of the ThunderCats just closed his eyes, deciding that now might be a good time for bed. He hoped that things would be better in the morning.

OoOoOo

Cheetara found Tygra in one of the severed sections of the building where the wall had been completely removed, which presented the Tiger prince with a grand view overlooking the destroyed city.

She realized that her feelings were still mixed when it came to the Tiger prince. A part of her admired his strength, discipline, and devotion he put toward any cause; but the other side of him, the more abrasive part, made her want to hit him with her staff until he finally saw reason—or at least until she was satisfied.

Even now she wasn't certain of how to approach the subject that had been plaguing her for hours. She truly did not want to rehash the same old fight, but she realized that there was something he desperately needed to understand.

"Look, I'm sorry about our argument before," she said to him suddenly. He turned to her; his dark eyes were hooded, guarding his expression. She hesitated before she spoke again but eventually decided just to take the plunge. "I just think now that Mumm-Ra has returned, we can't think of this as some ordinary military threat that can be beaten with enough Cats on our side. The last war proved that method couldn't be used to win. Regardless of how you may feel, we will need the Lord of the ThunderCats."

"Understandable," the Tiger acknowledged while nodding his head. Tygra then forked his thumb back toward himself as he said, "But I'm the one with all the training. I'm the one who is able to fight. There's someone out there that's destroying my home and I can't wait for my ditzy little brother to get his act together to come save us all."

After hearing the venom in his words, Cheetara paused for a moment and observed the Tiger. "You do him a great disservice by downing him like that," she expressed. "He did manage to find a way to get you and your father freed, didn't he?" the cleric pointed out. "And before, when you ostracized him and yelled at him, he didn't run and leave you all to your own devices, did he? Instead, he left to do whatever he could to help you. He ended up finding the Sword of Omens and became the one thing that we need, the one thing that still gives us a chance."

"Now he may not have your military know-how or fighting experience," the Cheetah continued, "but that doesn't make him worthless because, by the Ancients, he's _trying_. Trying to prove he's good enough. Trying to prove he's just as worthy..."

"What are you talking about?" Tygra discounted. "He's guaranteed the crown and the kingdom. Now he's the _Lord of the freakin' ThunderCats_. Everything just goes his way, without him ever having to work for it. What does he have to _prove_ to anyone?"

Cheetara shook her head. She couldn't understand how two Cats from the same household could both be so blind. "_To you!_" she shouted. "He's always been trying to get your approval. I think that's what he desires most in this world." At that statement Tygra paused, his gaze fell away from her. But the Cheetah continued anyway. "For you to finally accept him," she sighed as the energy was leaving her. "Just ease up on him," the cleric finally ended. After a few moments she turned to leave, allowing him a few moments to consider what she said.

"Can I help it?" his voice suddenly called after her. "He's got you all to himself all the time. Of course it's going to drive me nuts," Tygra confessed to her.

Cheetara eyes widened while looking at him. "Don't do that," she protested. "Don't make this _all_ about me."

"It's always about you," he honestly admitted. "It's always _been_ about you, Cheetara."

She shook her head, "Lion-O doesn't seem to think so."

The Tiger prince paused as he regarded her. He then shrugged, "Heh...yeah I guess."

"Besides," she continued, "you had your chance, but you ended it."

"You know the reason why though," he responded.

Cheetara observed him for a moment before nodding, "Yeah," she agreed.

The cleric remembered the brief eight-month relationship they had shared three years ago. The first few months into the courtship were very strong. The two went out several times together and they seemed to have a good time with one another. As the months wore on, however, the outings became few and far between. Eventually, he broke everything off. He told her that he felt his military duties and his drive to honor Grune's memory would greatly forestall any hopes of having a serious relationship.

At the time she was hurt, but she understood his feelings. She knew the burden of placing duty and honor before your own personal wants. In the end, she respected his decision and the two had parted on good terms.

It was only six months after their official break up that news of the soldier prince's many liaisons with various women of the city and beyond its borders began to circulate around Thundera.

"So, what if I changed my mind?" Tygra suddenly said to her.

His statement completely derailed Cheetara's train of thought. "What?" Her shock was as apparent as the spots on her fur.

The Tiger prince took a deep breath before he stepped forward. He gently took her paw into his own while looking deeply into her crimson red eyes. He softly said, "What if I said right now that I wanted to give it another chance?"

Cheetara looked deeply into his chocolate brown eyes before she broke away. "Look Tygra, I'm not going to be some sort of _one-up mark_ for you to score on your brother," she protested indignantly.

"Lion-O isn't here right now," Tygra commented. "This doesn't have anything to do with him. This is just you and me."

Cheetara hesitated as she genuinely weighed his offer. "I don't know," she admitted. "It's hard to think while we have the element of death so readily in the air," she commented wryly. "I'll have to think about it," the cleric resolved.

"Do it then," he returned patiently.

Cheetara slid her paw out of his grasp and turned to leave the room, aware that his eyes were on her. She then paused and said, "I will say this though." Her eyes narrowed while she looked at him. "Lying to me isn't the best way to get in my good graces."

"Huh?" Tygra balked, while looking at her.

"You said it was just between you and me," she retorted. The Cheetah then leveled a glare at him, "But it's still about Lion-O, isn't it?" Tygra's mouth open and closed several times before he resolved to remain silent.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Cheetara coolly ended before she walked away.

**End of Chapter 6**


	11. Book I: Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Undercities**

**Part II**

**Pits of Drak-Noir**

_Day II_

Lion-O awoke the next morning to the sound of the Hyenas' dark cackling laughter in the distance. The mad cries and insistent hooting seemed miles away at the moment, but he knew he would feel better as soon as the group got up and got moving.

The Lion rose to his feet and allowed himself a good stretch before he scanned around the room. The fire had died out hours ago, leaving only a little blackened hearth that sparked with small embers of ash every now and then. He observed that everyone except Panthro had returned to the room to sleep sometime during the night.

His eyes automatically drew to the two Thunderkittens lying beside him. The two had their little arms slung around Snarf as they slept. The little red and gold critter had been on cloud nine when he was introduced to the twin Wildcat kits. Since then, Snarf had been practically feeding off of the lavish attention the two kittens awarded him. They sighed as they snuggled deeper under the folds of his cloak, which Lion-O had used as a makeshift blanket for them. That sight alone brought a small smile to his face.

His eyes then fell to Cheetara who was asleep on the other side of him. After she had spoken with his brother last night, the Cheetah maiden returned to the room in a very foul mood. From past experience, Lion-O knew better than to bother her when she was irritated like that; he did not wish to incur the cleric's wrath. He made a mental note to ask her about it sometime later.

News that his brother had gotten on her bad side wasn't something he viewed as a particularly bad thing, but he didn't like seeing his best friend upset. If Tygra hurt her, he would make sure his brother, the soldier, paid for it somehow. There was a reason why some of the items in his bag had the potential for malicious use.

The blonde cleric rested peacefully beside him. He was surprised that the laughing cries of the Hyenas hadn't awakened her because she was typically a light sleeper. He guessed that the excitement of the previous few days had finally taken its toll, even on her. As Lion-O quietly observed her, the Cheetara's mouth moved as she mumbled a wordless phrase in her sleep. The Lion prince observed the plump curve of her full rosy succulent lips and he wondered for the millionth time what it would be like to kiss her just once.

Lion-O then shook his head before he turned away from his guardian. He deemed that particular train of thought to be unproductive in light of their current dilemma. The young Lord of the ThunderCats had to stay focused and devoted to their current crisis.

Lion-O's blue gaze fell across the room where he spotted Tygra resting comfortably in the corner. The Tiger had a perpetual scowl on his face and his arms were crossed in front of him. He again wondered what the two of them had talked about after Cheetara left to pursue him.

A part of him felt awkward about the position his brother held in his personal ordeal. He knew he should view his brother as an ally, especially under the circumstances they currently faced; but ultimately he saw his brother as another antagonist, a challenge he would have to meet someday. In the end he realized that whatever they were setting out to do wouldn't be accomplished until the inevitable confrontation between he and his brother took place. He hoped that confrontation was not in the immediate future.

In the meantime...

"It's time to get up everyone," Lion-O calmly stated while he gently nudged his cleric's shoulder. He then lightly patted each of the Wilykittens, rousing them from their sleep. He hated waking the kits from their peaceful slumber, but he knew he needed to get everyone up and moving.

Cheetara threw a paw up in the air to have a good stretch as she yawned. The others woke up shortly thereafter. Lion-O saw the slow recognition in their eyes as each of them heard the chanting of the Hyenas. "I don't think they're nearby," he said calmly to the group. " I think we still have time, but I don't think we should hang around here any longer than we have to," he advised everyone. The ThunderCats all gingerly agreed with his suggestion. The Lion prince even noted that his brother didn't have anything to say; then again, his brother was seldom as confrontational in the morning. Small favors.

Seeing as though everyone was now awake, Lion-O darted over to his little bag, which the kits had nicknamed his 'lifesaver bag'. He drew out the few meager pieces of food that remained.

He hadn't planned on any sort of lengthy campaign when he originally packed for his and Cheetara's excursion to the Gate nearly three days ago. It had been an afterthought the other day, back in Thundera, when he considered snagging some dried fruits and meats from the one of the storerooms. He had never been a Cat Scout, but he did believe in being prepared. His preparedness ended up paying off because it was the only source of food that could be found in the apparent wasteland of the Pits of Drak-Noir.

Lion-O frowned as he took out what remained of their provisions. He knew they would be able to get everyone through the day if they rationed them enough; but after that, they would be out. So it was important that they made the most of their travels today, hopefully finding a way out the labyrinth-like city.

"Wilykit," he turned as he heard Cheetara call for the young Wildcat girl. "Please find Panthro and let him know that we're going to eat before we get ready to leave. He should be around here somewhere," the cleric stated vaguely to the young kitten.

"Kay!" the chipper little girl chirped as she ran off toward the hallway.

OoOoOo

The dull blade scraped slowly across his scalp. It sheared away long strips of the tangled mess that was his dark mane, leaving the gleaming sheen of his skull underneath. His unruly, wooly havoc of a beard had been sheared away to leave only thick muttonchops remaining on either side of his bold chin. He hadn't removed his entire mane; he just cleared away enough for it to be considered civilized. The rest he tied off behind him in a warrior's braid, a sign of remembrance for the years he spent in captivity and the traitorous Cat that was responsible.

"So that's what you look like when you're not all scary and scraggy looking," a young voice said behind him.

The towering Panther turned around to find the little slip of the Wildcat girl with the magenta and violet ponytail. The shiv he had forged and cleaned to use as a makeshift razor glinted in his mammoth paw. He narrowed his dark eyes while looking at her, "Something you need?" his voice rumbled as his lips returned to his usual scowl.

If Wilykit was supposed to be intimidated by his menacing look, she obviously had not been informed. The girl merely toyed around with a little pebble on the ground by her foot. She briefly tried to roll it back and forth between each of her toes, carefully making sure she didn't let it fall to the ground. The girl was so involved with her little game that she had nearly forgotten the Panther was even standing there.

After a minute of heavy concentration, which had ultimately resulted in the pebble hitting the ground anyway, she frowned before saying, "Lion-O's setting out more of his food for the rest of us. Cheetara said to come get you because we're heading out after we eat. The Hyenas are at it again!" she chirped. There was a brief tension in her stance, but even Panthro could tell the young girl was now fighting her fear.

He found that his impression of the young girl improved a bit at that moment. The girl definitely had spirit. "I heard," he assured her. Even now their maddening bellows of **"Gahahahahahahahaahaaaahaa!"** caused the fur on the back of his neck to raise and his Nunchaku were within arm's reach should he need to retrieve them. He reasoned that it would be some time before the Hyenas became a problem. His dark eyes then returned to the bright golden gaze of the young girl. "I'll be there soon," he instructed her. He then turned his attention back to clearing out any of the stray thoughts of his head.

"Don't take too long or my brother and Snarf will probably eat up your food!" her sing-songy voice rang as she skipped away.

OoOoOo

The small traces of the group's conversation immediately ceased the moment Panthro entered the room. All of the Cats' eyes drew to him as his hulking height dominated the doorway. The rest of the Cats sat around the fire and the general noted that someone had rekindled it.

The Panther's dark eyes flicked around the room and he noted that everyone was present. The Lion prince was sitting to the left of the flame pit with his guardian, the Cheetah, close beside him. The kittens were clamored around the two of them; the young Wildcat girl was sitting on the cleric's lap. The young girl gave him a cheerful wave, to which he responded with a quick acknowledging wink.

His brown gaze then drew to the dark, calculating eyes of the commander prince. Panthro honestly didn't like the guy. The Tiger was talented, competent, and the worst of all, he knew it. The general had seen plenty of hotshot commanders and lieutenants rise through Thundera's ranks in his day. Panthro would admit that the Tiger probably deserved more praise than most of those guys put together. It still didn't discount the fact that sooner or later, he and Stripes were going to have a little talk; and he figured the prince wouldn't be too fond of the subject matter.

"Good morning," Lion-O greeted. If the young Lion had any indication of the tension brewing between the Panther and his adopted brother, he didn't let on.

"We're about to have breakfast," the young Lion said as he motioned to the small scraps of food just as he had the evening before. "I know it isn't much," the Prince continued, "but we're going to need our strength to get moving. Not to mention, we have to stay a step ahead of the locals," the Lion prince stated grimly. He then motioned to a place for the Panther to sit by the fire with the rest of them.

Wordlessly, Panthro accepted the offering and squatted down in the place that was offered. He muttered a brief thank you for the tray of food Lion-O had given to him. Panthro's eyes briefly flickered to the young Lion prince, who met his stare with a stern determined nod before he continued eating.

The Panther general would never have admitted it openly, but he found he was starting to like the young Prince. The Lion was useless in a fight for the most part, yet he still wouldn't cower or run away. Instead, stood beside his people and helped out in any way he could.

There was another thing that occurred to the general as they were all eating. Here Lion-O was the crown prince, the cat in line to be the next King of Thundera, yet he had no qualms about serving his people by paw. It also didn't escape his notice that the Lion prince gave himself a smaller share of the food portions than everyone else.

The general had been around several nobles in his years of service to Thundera. There was only one other Cat he had known to be equally as selfless– King Claudus himself. Panthro wondered if the great Lion knew just how much his son took after him.

OoOoOo

The tension in the room seemed to ease as they all began to eat breakfast. After some time Panthro finally said, "I did some scouting around the area last night, not to mention I went to the higher levels of this building to get a bird's eye view of the place. I think I can find us a way out of this section of the Undercities, maybe out of The Pits entirely."

That bit of news seemed to brighten each of their faces as they sat around the fire. "Well that's some good news to wake up to," Lion-O nodded encouragingly. "Okay, let's try to finish up and get back down streetside as quickly as possible. If the Hyenas are readying for another attack, I want to be able to have some fleeing room and not be trapped up in this building." The group collectively agreed.

Within the next few minutes everyone finished their meal and began to clear out the area, packing up all of their things. As the rest of the ThunderCats scattered around the area, Lion-O drew up short when he noticed that his brother had remained seated. The Tiger's eyebrows furled in deep concentration.

Concern itched on his face Lion-O approached the brooding Tiger and gently placed a paw on his shoulder. "Hey Tygra, you okay?" His adopted brother blinked in confusion as his eyes focused on him. "You kind of zoned out there for a second." The young Lion cast him a worried expression.

Tygra rattled off a response before he considered his words. "I'm not so bad off that I need to have you worrying about me," he muttered while brushing off his younger brother's paw.

Lion-O stared in complete shock while looking at the Tiger and shook his head. "Fine, whatever," he coolly dismissed before walking off.

Tygra blinked in disbelief while watching the retreating form of his younger brother. "Damn it!" he shouted aloud, feeling even worse than before.

OoOoOo

The group of ThunderCats made it back down to the ground level to resume their journey in less than an hour. To preserve their dwindling supplies, Lion-O only ignited one of his glow sticks. He also gave one to each of the Wilykittens for safekeeping. He reasoned that if one of the kits got separated from the group, the little light would probably be the best bet for finding them.

The seven ThunderCats along with one Snarf continued their journey through the ruinous city. The constant calling of the Hyenas echoed in the background, keeping everyone on edge. All of the Cats kept their eyes peeled but outside of the scenery of demolished architecture, the group saw no signs of the frenzied horde.

Panthro maintained the lead of the group. Every so often they would break for a moment so he could climb up to the roof of a building or up one of the many broken signs to get his bearings within the city. Outside of those short delays, he kept the group moving at a grueling pace.

The Wilykittens, who at some point designated Lion-O as their surrogate big brother, clattered around the royal Lion during their trek.

Wilykit was currently riding on the shoulders of the Lion prince while Wilykat was busy pointing at all the weird examples of Second Earth technology that they passed. Lion-O tried to provide the best explanations he could for all of the strange devices and gizmos they saw, but many objects were beyond even his understanding of technology.

The Lion's thoughts reflected on the massive city displayed before him, wondering about the people that used to live here. _What did they do? Did they have families? Loved ones waiting for them to get back? Did they have dreams? Ambitions?_

It was easy to dismiss the ruins as fragments of a lost civilization, but at one time this was someone's entire world. These were remnants of peoples' lives, the echoes of the beings that once lived here.

Lion-O eventually mentioned his thoughts to the rest of the ThunderCats. Although the twins had looked confused at first, he soon saw the lights in their eyes; it did not take long for their youthful imaginations to take flight. He could tell that the city of the past came to life for them, not as wreckage or ruins but as a living, breathing thing.

He could tell that Panthro and Tygra had dismissed his words entirely. Their views were more pragmatic in scope. They were Cats who concerned themselves with the here and now. The people that lived here were dead, in the ground, forgotten. They would not busy themselves with what might have been; all they could see was what _is_.

For Cheetara, her entire theology centered upon showing reverence to the ones who came before us. _By honoring the past, we pave the way for the future_. It was one of the many tenets of the Guardians of the Crown, but no less profound. The Cheetah's crimson eyes lit as the profound observation swirled around in her mind. The cleric then turned around to give him a quick wink just before a bright smile crossed her lips.

OoOoOo

Panthro guessed that it was around noontime when the group finally reached the outskirts of the Undercities. Less and less of the decimated traces of the city could be seen as more of the underground crags and rocky terrain began to dominate the scenery. It would probably take only a few more hours of walking before they would finally clear the boundaries of the ruinous city. After he was advised of this good turn of events, Lion-O figured it was a good time to call for a short break.

He let Wilykit down from his shoulders, allowing the small girl some time to stretch her legs. Immediately after she touched down, the girl met up with Wilykat and Snarf. The tiny trio scurried off to play in one of the empty buildings nearby. Lion-O called after them not to go too far, but he was almost certain they would probably ignore him. Either way, he figured Snarf would keep them out of trouble in the meantime.

Now Lion-O had some time to address another issue that was bothering him. All morning it seemed as if Cheetara had been deliberately trying to avoid crossing paths with his brother. He knew the behavior was probably due to whatever had occurred between them last night and he figured now was as good a time as any to try to help her hash the problem out.

Lion-O gave a little wave to gain the Cheetah's attention; he then inclined his head toward a small side chamber that could offer them a bit of privacy. Cheetara nodded her head in return, probably already having guessed her friend's motive. Side by side the two ventured into the little cove.

Panthro, in the meantime, was too busy trying to determine the best route for the next leg of the group's journey to even notice the Lion and the Cheetah's departure. If Tygra had any qualms, he didn't say anything outright; his dark eyes just followed the pair as they walked off.

OoOoOo

The little side chamber eventually opened up to a grand underground cavern, which Lion-O guessed to be as big as a small stadium. A clear water pool ran along the ground that looked as though it would only soak their ankles if they decided to venture in. Constant drips of water echoed in the chamber, which led Lion-O to believe that all of the water in the small reservoir probably came from raindrops that had trickled down from the surface.

A brief smile tugged at Cheetara's lips as she ran to the water's bank. She cupped her paws before she dipped them into the pool, retrieving a healthy drink. The water felt refreshing and cool on her lips as the Cheetah continued to satisfy her thirst.

Lion-O was quickly beside her to taste the cool refreshment. Her crimson eyes looked over to him; the brief smile that had previously played across her lips took on a more permanent residence as he fell back and sat by the water's edge. Cheetara then drew down, taking a seat right next to him.

The Cheetah continued to study her prince's profile; the young Lion looked as though something weighed greatly on his mind. With everything going on, she imagined there could be a great many things bothering him. She also knew he had probably noticed that she was avoiding his brother.

"Is everything okay with you?" he finally asked. "You looked as though you could have punched through a wall after your talk with Tygra last night." He then shrugged while closing his eyes. "Granted, I understand that being in the same room with him tends to get that reaction from _me_. But _you_," he said, drawing his sapphire gaze back to her, "I thought you had built up a tolerance." A light smile spread across his lips.

Cheetara blew out a heavy breath, clearing some of her blonde bangs from her eyes. "It's nothing really," the Cheetah deflected, "just a small argument."

"Couldn't have been that small," Lion-O commented. "You've been avoiding each other all morning," he pointed out. When she didn't answer him, the prince affectionately brushed his shoulder against her, trying to encourage a response.

The cleric casually observed her prince. Originally she had decided against revealing her troubles to him, but then realized it would be highly hypocritical of her to do so. After all, she had forced him to reveal his insanely big but understandable secret just days ago; it would be wrong if she didn't confide in him as well.

"Fine," she snapped suddenly. "You're brother is a complete jerk," she declared.

Lion-O's fiery red eyebrows dropped as he gave her a deadpan expression. "Well that's a given," he matter-of-factly returned.

That little comment was enough to bring the smile back to her face. "Tygra said he wanted us to start seeing one another again," Cheetara finally revealed. Despite the ease at which she delivered the statement, her crimson eyes watched him attentively, trying to gauge his response.

Lion-O felt a deep clench tighten within his stomach as she delivered the news. Yet somehow, with the grace of the Ancients, he was able to maintain an expression of only mild interest. "Oh. Well, what did you say?" he asked the Cheetah evenly. Lion-O was surprised at how he was able to contain his distress so convincingly.

Cheetara looked away. She bit her lower lip for a moment before she turned back to his gaze. "A part of me thinks he's doing it just to spite you," she stated honestly.

The Lion prince blinked at the odd admittance. "But another part of you hopes that he's sincere?" he asked, hoping against hope.

"No," she firmly retorted. "Another part of me _knows_ that he's sincere and he's _still_ doing it just to _spite_ you, which returns me to my original point of him being a complete jerk," the cleric flippantly responded.

Hearing the Cheetah's angry response brought a few chuckles to Lion-O's lips and eased the throbbing beat of his heart. He then steeled his nerves for his next ordeal. "I guess." He began again, "My next question is how do you feel about it?" He tried to keep his voice as even as possible despite the fact he was holding his breath waiting for her answer.

Cheetara looked away for a moment before she answered him. "I honestly don't know," the Cheetah genuinely revealed. "When we broke up, sure I was upset, but I moved past it." She shook her head slightly. "I've never been one to really dwell on the past for too long. I've always looked ahead. I honestly never put much thought into the possibility. I still had my duties to you to think about," she affirmed, returning her crimson eyes to him.

The Cheetah maiden paused for a while before saying, "I can't say I've never thought about it once or twice in the past." She then frowned. "But, if I meant that much to him, wouldn't he have tried to keep up with me through the years instead of just flirting with me whenever our paths happened to cross?" Her blonde eyebrows then narrowed. "Regardless, our relationship didn't stop him from seeing other women afterward," she paused, "many, _many_ other women."

In light of that little fact, Cheetara had to reconsider why exactly was this was such a hard decision. Breaking from her mild deliberation, her gaze then fixed intently on him. "Plus, I know regardless of what you say, it would bother you."

He turned away, not meeting her stare because he knew she was right. Only it would do so much more than simply bother him, and she had no idea why. The months when Cheetara and his brother had dated the first time were horrible for him. Seeing the woman he was in love with in the arms of the one person who gave him the most grief in his life was like living a nightmare. He always had to hide everything he was feeling because, in the end, he wanted nothing but for her to be happy. He felt the same way now.

"Well, what if I wasn't a factor?" he softly asked her.

Cheetara shook her head. "That's not fair, because you are one, Lion-O," the cleric fiercely admitted. "You're one of the most important men in my life. How can I just imagine you're not a factor?"

Lion-O gently took her paw into his own. While looking deeply into her beautiful red eyes he said, "Well, as one of your most important men, I want you to be happy regardless of how it would make me feel." _Even if it's not with me,_ he thought to himself.

Cheetara paused to look at him before she smiled. "I'm happy now," she said without a hint of reluctance whatsoever. In that moment she reflected on the last few years of her life. Besides the occasional hiccup every now and then, she couldn't remember a time when she felt happier. With Lion-O's bright sapphire eyes staring intently at her, Cheetara couldn't help but think of how this quirky, short, intelligent but foolish Lion was such a great factor in that happiness.

She felt his thumb brushing against the inside of her palm. Looking down the cleric noticed how well his larger paw fit snugly around her smaller, daintier one. She then frowned, uncertain as to where that sudden, bizarre observation came from.

The young prince's voice cleared her of her temporary bewilderment. "Well, I guess you have your answer then," Lion-O responded with a bright, well-lit smile on his face.

Cheetara blinked. She didn't realize how simple the answer really was. She looked at her friend, the prince, and said, "When did you become so smart?"

The young Lion shrugged. "I've been hanging around you all this time," he answered nonchalantly. "It was bound to rub off." Cheetara's laughter rang loud as she threw her arms around her prince, pulling him into a tight hug.

"Lion-O, I was wondering if I could speak to Cheetara for a moment." The Tiger's voice was like a bucket full of ice water dumped onto the pair.

The two looked over and saw the Tiger prince standing by the entranceway to the cove. Tygra was poised, with his paws placed behind his back. He held his chin high as he waited patiently for his younger brother's reply.

Lion-O looked at Cheetara to seek her response. After a moment of deliberation she smiled, letting him know it was okay. The Lion prince nodded and his attention cycled back to his brother. "Sure thing," the Lion stated as he stood up. He then pulled Cheetara up to her feet as well before he took off for the cove's exit. "I should probably check on what the kits are doing anyway," he stated before he left the two alone.

The silent exchange between Cheetara and his brother had not been lost on Tygra. It only seemed to add yet another brick upon his wall of frustration.

Once she was certain that Lion-O was out of earshot, Cheetara bent forward to collect a few pebbles that were lying on the ground by the reservoir bank. Her thumb rubbed over the small stones in her paw as she searched for one that was extra smooth. After she selected one, she tossed it up once to gauge the balance of it. The Cheetah then sent it skipping along the water's edge.

For a brief moment, Cheetara wondered exactly how fast she would have to move for her to be able to reclaim her stone before it sunk down into the water; but then the cleric shook off the thought. She was allowing herself to become distracted. The Cheetah was glad Jaga wasn't around; he would never let her hear the end of it.

"You should be very grateful," she finally said to Tygra as she turned around. "Thanks to your brother, I'm in a far better mood now than when I left you last night."

Tygra tried not to show how much that statement bothered him. Instead, he ran an uncertain paw through his short auburn mane. "Look, I'm not good with these things so I'll just come right out and say it," he stated, gaining her attention. "One, I'm sorry. And two, you were right last night." He sighed, lowering his head. "A good part of the reason why I wanted to patch things up is because of Lion-O… but it's isn't because of what you think," he was quick to add.

Cheetara just continued to stare at him. She might as well have been a statue because her expression was completely unreadable.

Since the Cheetah didn't outright leave right then, or tear him a new one, Tygra figured he must be doing something right. He proceeded, "Seeing you with him makes me envious," he confessed. "I'd forgotten how incredible it was to be around you."

Before he was able to continue, Cheetara held up a paw to stall him. "Tygra, I want you to know something before you continue," she began as she carefully considered her words. "I've been putting a lot of thought into it and I've come to realize that I'm at a happy place in my life right now." Her crimson eyes then fell back to the exit where her prince had previously left through. "Besides, when we get out of here Lion-O will have to deal with Mumm-Ra; and he'll need me," she testified.

"Okay, I understand," Tygra nodded as he answered. "Maybe jumping right back into seeing each other was a bit premature." Her silence did not reassure him but he had come too far to simply give up. "But can I ask you for one thing?" he earnestly requested.

Cheetara regarded him for a few moments; eventually she slowly nodded to him. The Tiger prince held up a single finger to her. "One chance," he simply asked her. "Allow me one more chance to change your mind?"

The cleric's eyes fell away from the prince. "Tygra…" she wearily responded.

"That's all I ask," the Tiger sternly resolved.

Cheetara then narrowed her eyes at him. Eventually she blew out a frustrated breath and reluctantly answered, "Fine."

A smile then crossed Tygra's face. It was the first genuine smile she had seen from him all day. He then uttered, "Thank you," to her. Rather than ruin his good fortune, he decided to leave on a good note. As the Tiger prince left, a single thought paraded through his mind, _the game is still on, little brother._

As Cheetara watched the Tiger depart, she couldn't help but think that she was only inviting more trouble into her life. She also hadn't failed to notice that the smile she had previously worn was now gone.

OoOoOo

Moments after Tygra had left Cheetara in the cove after their talk, the hyperactive brigade of Wily twins ran into the little cove with Panthro and Lion-O following suit. The ThunderCats used the reservoir to fill all of their containers with water before they finally moved out again.

A few hours had passed since the group's break near the outskirts of the Undercities as they continued to follow the Panther.

The constant laughing cries from the Hyenas seemed farther away now, drifting more and more into the background. Although only a faint muttering could be heard, it still managed to spoil the small semblance of silence in the air. Outside of that, a deep quiet pervaded the group.

Eventually Tygra's voice rang up; he was clearly irritated with the solemn stillness. "You know the one thing that's still been bugging me for a few days now?" the young commander asked no one in particular.

"What?" Lion-O inquired while turning back to the Tiger. He was glad to see that the foul air his brother had carried around for the earlier part of the day had finally cleared up. He guessed that whatever he and Cheetara had talked about must have brightened his mood. The Lion decided he wasn't going to pay that fact too much attention right now; he would merely focus on the positive for the moment.

Anyway...

"Back in the throne room fight," Tygra began, while his mind recreated the events of that hectic fight. "I remember the bag of bones Mumm-Ra, a whole bunch of Lizards, but you know who I don't remember? Grune!" The Tiger answered his own question. "I don't remember seeing Grune there."

At that, Lion-O hesitated, taking a moment to also recall the events of that night. After a minute or two of deliberation, he nodded in accordance with his brother. "Yeah, now that you mention it, he wasn't there," the Lion prince agreed. Lion-O thought it was strange. They had such a deliberate showing of force, had an entire platoon of Lizard soldiers ready and waiting in Thundera's throne room as the altar rained hellfire in the background. You would think that Mumm-Ra would want to have one of his highest-ranking warrior's present for that spectacle.

Upon the mention of his loathsome rival's name, Panthro also focused his ear on the princes' conversation. The fact that Grune was strangely absent during the fight hadn't escaped the Panther's notice either. He noted this to be especially strange since the Saber Tooth Cat had readily taken the time to see him quite often throughout his years in captivity; it was the night for Panthro to exact some long awaited vengeance.

Grune's absence from the brawl troubled Panthro greatly. He knew that the traitorous Cat could be very crafty if left unchecked. The great black Cat wondered if the Destroyer had some ulterior motive he had waited to spring. Panthro's deliberation was interrupted when a new voice interjected into the princes' discussion.

"Oh, there was a reason for that," Cheetara's voice suddenly rang out. Panthro could have sworn that a devilish little grin eased its way across the cleric's lips as both princes turned to her.

"What do you mean?" Tygra asked her.

_Ten minutes later..._

Tygra and Lion-O, their arms jovially slung around one another, threw their heads back in rip-roaring hysterical laughter that rang out for miles throughout the cavern. After Cheetara had divulged, in full detail, the details of her apprehension and dispatch of the newly titled Destroyer, their jubilation could not be contained.

From the reeling tale of the heel kick that made the Saber Tooth Cat whimper like a little girl to the ambush in his own quarters, which probably had rendered him _impotent_, the cleric properly dismantled the hard-earned reputation of the Saber Tooth Cat in moments. Even Panthro couldn't dismiss the broad grin that crawled its way across his face. He had to admit the Cheetah was something.

Tygra eventually dislodged himself from his brother and wiped away a mirthful tear. He then regarded the cleric and drew into a deep bow of admiration for her. "You certainly are a rare woman, Cheetara," he stated honestly. The Cheetah found her cheeks hot from the Tiger's attention. Tygra then shook his head. "You're talents are being wasted as a babysitter to this..." he began, motioning to his adopted brother.

Any good humor quickly evaporated as she raised one blonde eyebrow, leveling a glare on him. "To the Lord of the ThunderCats?" Cheetara sharply supplied.

"Err..." the Tiger uttered, realizing just how swiftly he had managed to shoot himself in the foot.

A single crimson eyebrow also rose as Lion-O regarded his brother. "And I'm _still_ standing right next to you, Tygra," he informed him. "You do realize?"

The Tiger's shoulders slumped forward. "Yes, how can one forget?" Tygra answered in a huff. "I wake up and I see my baby brother. I go to bed and I see my baby brother," he droned on, "I must have been cursed in a previous life."

"And you're ugly too." Lion-O quickly added.

Tygra balked at the suggestion, "Now we both know that's a blatant lie," he vainly refuted.

Without missing a beat, the Lion prince quickly turned to his guardian, while pointing a thumb back to this brother. "And you dated this guy?" Lion-O asked her incredulously.

Cheetara could only shake her head in disbelief as she dramatically pinched the bridge of her nose. "I know, I know," she answered, throwing her paws up in defeat. "What was I thinking?"

"Hey!" Tygra protested. But his complaint fell on deaf ears as the Lion prince and the cleric enjoyed a laugh at the Tiger prince's expense.

Meanwhile...

After observing the older trio's strange behavior, Wilykat turned to his sister, shaking his head. "Adults are weird," he stated bluntly.

Wilykit nodded before she slung her arm around her brother's shoulder. "It only gets weirder as you get older," she sagely answered back.

Seeing a rare opportunity to have his brother on the ropes, Lion-O was about to launch into another round of jabs at the Tiger's expense, but he stumbled in his footing and nearly collided into the back of the towering Panther.

Cheetara, Tygra and the twins all shared a looked with the Lion prince as Panthro halted right in front of them. Tentatively, the Lord of the ThunderCats edged his way to the larger Cat's side. "Something wrong general?" Lion-O asked the giant Panther.

Tall and proud, the Cat known as the Deadly had a look of deep concentration on his face. His arms were crossed in front of him and one paw cradled his chin. He turned, allowed the young Lion a view of his profile. "Only slightly," Panthro's deep voice rumbled. He then gestured his head forward.

It was then that Lion-O saw what had drawn the general's attention. A few score or so meters ahead the path on which they currently traveled diverged into several different openings within the rock. Some of the tunnels looked as though they might run parallel to another while for others, it seemed as though there was no telling where they would lead.

Understanding the general's dilemma, Lion-O turned back to him and asked, "Do you know which way to go?"

Panthro paused for a moment as he considered the question. After a few moments he finally answered, "We're going up." He then narrowed his eyes. "I figure any tunnel that leads us up is better than one that sends us back down," he responded straightforwardly.

Overhearing the duo's conversation, Cheetara wore a frown as she moved to stand beside the two Cats. "What happens if the tunnel starts out going up but ends up sending us back down?" she pointedly inquired.

The Panther let out a frustrated huff. "Fine, you have a better idea?" he asked while his dark eyes shot over to her.

"Maybe his _Lordly-ness_ could figure out the way," Tygra offered while shooting his younger brother a haughty grin, a grin that quickly died on his lips under the withering glare that Cheetara fired his way.

The Cheetah's crimson eyes then softened as she returned to her attention to the young Lion. Even though she didn't appreciate the smugness of the delivery, Cheetara recalled many legends that stated the Lord of the ThunderCats often possessed heightened levels of foresight and clairvoyance. Her prince had already demonstrated the ability of seeing the future. Perhaps that ability could be harnessed for this particular problem. "Lion-O?" she asked gently.

"What?" he returned.

Her eyes went from him to the multiple openings in front of them before saying, "Do you think you can do the thing you do, to help find us a way out?"

The fur on Lion-O's face blanched at the suggestion. He self-consciously looked down at the golden gauntlet attached to his arm as well as the jeweled Sword in its sheath. The responsibility of the object made it seem as if it weighed a thousand pounds. He shook his head, "Cheetara, I don't know what I'm doing," he hesitantly admitted.

His cleric closed the distance between them and placed her paw over top of his unarmored one. "Try," the Cheetah insisted, while rubbing her thumb along his paw reassuringly. "I know you can do it. I believe in you," she professed to him.

Lion-O mentally cringed as he stared into her large, beautiful red eyes. He sometimes hated when she looked at him at him like that. It made him feel as if he could do anything, even pull one of Third Earth's moons out of orbit if she asked him to. Cheetara put so much hope into him that all he could think about was not screwing up.

"I guess it's worth a try," the young prince said evenly. He stepped forward as Panthro stood to the side, allowing the young Lion some room. Lion-O then closed his eyes and tried to concentrate.

At first he tried to think about nothing, believing that something would eventually just come to him; but of course nothing did. Then he tried to formulate a picture in his mind of the exit to the surface, hoping that the part of his brain that summoned his visions would make the connection for him. Apparently, that section of his mind was not picking up the call.

An hour had passed quickly and he hardly even knew it. He maintained a stern level of concentration. He tried to do anything he could think of to provoke some sort of reaction, but still nothing happened. His lips frowned as he blew out a loud breath of frustration. _This is pointless_, he thought as his eyes shot up. He didn't know how his visions worked or what he was doing.

Just as Lion-O was about turn to the others to reveal that he was unable do what they asked, he felt a strong vibration emanate from the clawshield. He raised the gauntlet and saw the bright flare of the Eye of Thundera. He slowly drew the knife-sized blade from its sheath. The ends of the cerulean hilt drew down into the flat cross-T shape, but his sapphire eyes tried to analyze the blazing jewel. "Are you trying to tell me something?" Lion-O said aloud.

Cheetara, who had used the long stretch of quiet to meditate peacefully, instantly sprang up to her feet the moment she heard her prince's voice. "Lion-O?" she asked. She watched him; his eyes were intently focused on the Sword of Omens.

Lion-O didn't mean to ignore his guardian, but his attention was completely fixed on the Sword. Playing upon some wild notion, he slowly raised the Sword of Omens up to his face. He immediately noticed that the fangs of the Sword's hilt slowly began to rise up around his face like the jaws of a beast closing. The moment he pulled his face completely away, the hilt returned to its usual form.

Deciding to take a 'devil may care' attitude, he brought the Sword back up to his face. The ends of the hilt instantly curled around his eyes and…

He instantly felt silly because he was a grown Cat holding a Sword up to his face.

The Lion prince was about to remove the weapon from in front of his eyes and comment on how much he felt like a complete idiot, when his eyes suddenly flashed brightly. In the next instant his eyes were consumed with a vision that was not only his, but far _more_. His outer-worldly sight carried outside of their current chamber and beyond. It zoomed down the path, traveling miles in mere seconds. The twists and turns of the tunnels curved around until finally, his sights broke onto the surface and he saw the first light of day.

He stayed in that moment for a breath or two longer before he zoomed back through the underground maze, back into the chamber, back into the body of the young Lion holding the Sword of Omens up to his face. "Whoa!" Lion-O said out loud while standing on two very shaky feet.

The rest of the ThunderCats quickly clamored around him. He felt both Tygra's and Cheetara's paws on his back, helping to keep him steady and upright. Concerned was etched on all of their faces; even the usually stern Panthro kept a keen eye on the Lion prince.

To all their worried expressions, Lion-O gave a lopsided grin. "I think I figured the way out," he said simply.

OoOoOo

After taking a few moments to get his senses back together, Lion-O decided to take over Panthro's role as lead. The Lion prince triggered a new glow rod for himself before he navigated the rest of the ThunderCats through the spiraling catacombs.

Lion-O's mystical sojourn left a crisp mental layout of the exact path everyone needed to travel in order to reach the surface. He even found an additional underground reservoir where they refilled all of their containers.

After the first hour, though, Lion-O was concerned that his memory of the pathway would fade, causing them to eventually get lost in the tunnels. He wasn't certain how it worked, but after three hours of venturing, he was still able to recall every step, every detail, with as much clarity as if he had lived down here his entire life.

OoOoOo

Several uneventful hours passed by as they traveled. By Lion-O's estimate, they had made excellent time; however, the group's present situation halted their progression.

After they exited a long winding passageway, the ThunderCats found the next chamber opened up to a wide, expansive inner domain. A single, unsteady stone walkway lay before the group. It was so narrow that they would probably have to travel across single-file if they hoped to pass.

Lion-O noticed that he didn't need the orange illumination from his glowing wands. The domain drew a pale, carmine light that originated from a reddish-yellow brewing substance that boiled in a pit several meters below them. The fumes from the seething substance made them all feel a bit light-headed. In the midst of the sweltering heat, a burning sensation erupted in their lungs, making it nearly impossible to breathe.

The moment that Lion-O observed the auburn element that boiled up from the chasm below them he called for an immediate halt. He had seen this substance before. The young Lion read about it in a few of his books, all of which had discounted it to be all but extinct on Third Earth; yet here down in the Pits of Drak-Noir, Lion-O ran across a pit completely filled with thundrainium.

OoOoOo

The recently deemed Lord of the ThunderCats frowned as he paced back and forth. "I don't like the looks of this," he stated as he continued to gaze at the stone walkway standing before him.

Tygra prowled back and forth, like a caged version of his ancestry. "Look, the way is clear," the commander prince uttered. "Nothing is in the way," he stated, motioning back into the chamber. Other than the stalagmites that hung from the ceiling several stories above them, there was nothing else present in the chasm.

Before Lion-O could respond, the supersonic squeal of Cheetara ended as the Cheetah came to stand next to him. The cleric shook her blonde head. "The nearest side tunnel that goes in the same direction is about fifty miles out of the way and I'm not sure if it comes back around to this opening," she reported. Her crimson eyes gave a passing glance to the pit of thundrainium before she looked away.

"Whiskers," Lion-O muttered as his frown deepened. Honestly, he knew what the Cheetah's findings would be before he had even asked her to try to search for another crossover path, but he prayed that he was wrong.

"I don't know what you're worried about," Tygra muttered. His arms were crossed before him while he tapped his foot impatiently.

Lion-O remembered the small blurb detailing some of the effects that thundrainium had on Thunderians. Initially, the victim experienced strong cases of lassitude and inertia. Prolonged exposure to thundrainium had proven to be fatal for Thunderians. Granted, you would have to be in its presence for hours before the more lethal effects took place and they probably would only have mere minutes of exposure, if even that long. But it wasn't the pit of Thundrainium that bothered him; there was something else here, something hidden that put him on edge.

Lion-O had, of course, revealed the nature of the toxic element to each of them. The fact that none of them had ever heard of it was not surprising to him. For Tygra, it seemed that he was not concerned about this unknown danger because he immediately pushed to just go on through and be done with it.

"I don't know either," he said, returning his attention to his brother. "I just have a bad feeling," the Lion prince ominously confessed. A visible cringe rang through the group after they heard him utter that cryptic phrase.

Tygra managed to smile through his inner dread. "Look, it'll be fine," he assured his little brother. "We'll get through this in twenty minutes tops, and then we'll all be laughing about how worried you were about it later on," the Tiger prince added with a bit of levity.

Instead of lessening his worries, the statement only seemed to increase them. Lion-O gazed around the chamber, noticing the small side tunnels that lined the room. The faint ember glow in the room cast sinister looking shadows that only seemed to increase his trepidation. The Lion prince continued to frown. "I hope so," he reluctantly agreed.

With the matter settled, the ThunderCats set out across the stone walkway. Lion-O, who still carried a lingering feeling of dread in his heart, took the lead. Tygra followed closely behind him and Cheetara was behind the Tiger. Panthro kept the Kits in front of him as he brought up the rear.

It was about the time when Lion-O reached the halfway point that he heard it, a loud thunderous roar that seemed to shake the entire chamber. Then something massive emerged from the thundrainium pit.

It arose from the boiling pit. The flat plane of its head was at least fifteen feet in width, but the rest of its serpentine body was still submerged in the pit below. It had no face, just a concave opening that looked as though it contained mostly two things– rows upon rows of serrated teeth and sixteen pairs of dark, pupil-less anthropoid eyes. It had hundreds of protrusions along its armor-like hind, which looked as though they aided its movement along the stone and through the pit of thundrainium.

The great Drak-Noir worm let out another world-trembling bellow as it coiled around, dropping down right alongside the walkway, with Lion-O standing a dozen or so meters away.

"Whiskers," the young Lion whispered as he looked into the gigantic maw of the worm. Its mouth looked as though it could swallow him whole in one bite and still ask for seconds.

Tygra stood next to Lion-O as the prince slowly began to edge his way backward. "Lion-O?" the Tiger prince muttered to his brother.

Lion-O's eyes were still completely focused on the rather large and potentially very menacing worm lying before him, "Yes?" he quickly responded to the Tiger.

Equally terrified, he stated, "If we get out of this, I promise to take your hunches more seriously in the future," Tygra assured him

The young Lion prince could only frown at the irony, "I guess better late than never."

"It might be approaching never," Cheetara uttered to the two brothers. She eyed the massive bulk of the beast. The multi-sectioned skeleton looked closer to steel than skin. She grimaced, "I doubt my staff will do much good against that."

Before Lion-O could call for a complete about-face or, more likely, shout _Run for your lives!_ Panthro, with his towering bulk, strolled right past the three cats. Lion-O thought he heard the general mutter something like, "Dang blast it, I'm sick of these damn tunnels." He watched the Panther continue his trek until it brought him right before the serpentine beast.

The great worm instantly noticed the movement and its sixteen pairs of eyes locked onto the large Panther. It uncoiled itself then zoomed over. It opened its expansive mouth, revealing a seemingly endless number of razor-sharp fangs. The creature unleashed a long, bellowing howl that ruffled the clothes on Panthro's body.

While it was still in its rumbling howl, Panthro cocked back and stuck the thing so hard it sounded like a thunderbolt striking a mountain. If it were possible for sixteen pairs of eyes to cross all at once, the thing would have done so. Instead, all its eyes blinked simultaneously as if the worm was asking, _"What the heck just happened here?"_

The Panther furrowed its dark brows in a threatening scowl at the gigantic beast and surprising enough, the worm cowered back with a high-pitched whimper. Panthro then nudged his head back to the boiling bog below. Again the worm blinked its sixteen pairs of eyes. It cautiously eyed the Panther before it slowly sank back down into the thundrainium pools.

The former general snorted and then resumed walking across the pathway as if nothing had ever impeded his progress. After a moment he paused, then looked back over his shoulder to the shocked and awed faces of the rest of the Cats in his party. The black Cat shook his head and kept on walking. "You guys still coming?" he indignantly barked over his shoulder at them.

Lion-O and Cheetara gaped at one another. They, in turn, looked at Tygra, who was equally stupefied. Eventually the blunt shock wore off and the trio fell in line behind the Panther.

_Meanwhile..._

Wilykat's amber eyes were as wide as saucers after witnessing such a display. He turned to his sister, "Kit?" he said, placing a paw on her shoulder.

His sister Wilykit was as equally amazed as her brother. Her mouth fell open so much that she could have run the risk of kicking it. "I know!"

"That was _so_ awesome," the Wildcat cub cheered.

Wilykit nodded her head in complete agreement, "I know!"

"Come along you two!" Cheetara called back to the twins.

"We're coming!" Wilykit answered as she shook off her daze. "Come on," she told her brother. She took his paw and hurried after the group. This trip was proving to be completely amazing for the twins!

OoOoOo

It was later on that same day that Panthro noticed he had acquired two new admirers. He was off on his own, busy choking down more of the Claudus' kid's food when he noticed that both Wilykittens were sitting near him, their large golden eyes observing everything he did. After about ten minutes of this, he looked over to them. "Something on my face?" his gruff voice questioned.

Both of the twins shook their heads no.

The Panther narrowed his eyes at them, "Something you two want?"

The little lady looked to her brother for a moment before saying, "You're really strong. How do I get strong like you?" Her young eyes were wide and innocent, but there was a determination in them, a fire that even Panthro could see. Both the question and that sight made him frown.

"Kit! Girls can't get strong!" her brother refuted.

A catty smirk came to Panthro's lips as he regarded the young Wildcat. "I think the cleric over there would have a different opinion about that," he jeered.

Wilykat froze while looking over at the tall Cheetah. In the few days since he had been in her company, he had seen several examples of the cleric proving her mettle. He gulped, hoping that Panthro would not tattle on him.

Seeing the desired looked of apprehension on the young boy's face, Panthro decided to move in for the kill. "Or do you think you can take her?" he inquired with a sly grin. Wilykat profusely shook his head. A deep, throaty chuckle exited through the Panther's lips. "Looks like you got some brains in your after all, Half-pint," he jested.

"Hey!" He crossly took offense.

Wilykit merely rolled her eyes at her silly brother and her attention quickly returned to the general. "So...?" she impatiently asked while looking up at him. Panthro raised a single eyebrow to indicate that he had no idea what she was currently talking about.

The young girl let out a frustrated breath. She couldn't believe he had forgotten that quickly. "_How do I get strong like you_?" she repeated again, this time more firmly.

A deep frown crossed the general's face. He was no longer in the dark chamber in which the ThunderCats had agreed to spend the night. No, his thoughts drew deeper into his past. He reflected on all of the horror and pain he had gone through in his life to get the scars, to get his strength. He hadn't had anyone or anything in his life for the longest time. He had only ever called two Cats in his life 'friend'. One of them was probably in chains right now, and the other was the Cat who chained him.

His mind snapped back to the present and he looked into the eyes of a Wildcat girl that was too young and too innocent to be exposed to some of the nastiness of his life, so he would have to improvise. "You gotta get tough," he started to say, "Gotta stop making excuses for things you can't change." The Panther then started to flounder with his decrements. He had never been good with kits. "Eh, eat your vegetables and uh… listen to your parents."

Wilykat narrowed his eyes at the old Panther before getting up onto his feet. "This is stupid!" he shouted to his sister before he stomped away to go sit with the rest of the Cats.

A questioning frown came to Panthro's face. The Panther honestly didn't know what he had said wrong.

Upon noticing his confusion the young girl spoke, "We don't have any parents," she softly confessed. "We used to live with some Pumas in the slums a long time ago, but we didn't like it," she explained while shaking her head. The girl didn't explain any further and Panthro decided he didn't want to pry. "Eventually we found it was easier living off the streets so the first chance we got, we left."

She returned her eyes back to the camp where they ultimately settled back on her brother again. She folded her tiny little arms over her legs as she brought her feet up. "I want to get strong for Kat," she quietly confessed. "He might be older, but I've always looked after him."

Panthro looked at her and frowned. It saddened him that a child so young had to have so many grownup feelings and notions. He thought kids should be allowed to be kids for as long as they could because that was the one part of your life you were never able to regain– that innocence.

The Panther eventually plopped his paw down on the top of her head and ruffled her mane a little. The little girl let out an exasperated cry, as she tried to smooth out her mane again. Before she could reel on him about the dangers of messing with a girl's mane, Panthro said, "Just keep an eye on me, Lil' Lady. I'll give you some pointers." His voice then barked out, "But for now, scram. I know it's past your bedtime."

The young girl merely giggled at his harsh tone before she flung her little arms over his barrel-like body. "G'night Panthro!" she cheered as she scampered away.

The general watched her flight as the frown returned to his face. "Bah, I'm getting soft," he muttered right before he closed his eyes.

OoOoOo

**Pits of Drak-Noir**

_Day III_

"Okay guys, we only have a few more miles left to go," Lion-O anxiously instructed. "We have to hurry," he stated as he ushered his weary crew along.

Two hours ago, Lion-O had been roused from his sleep by the violent flaring of the Sword of Omens in its sheath. The occurrence puzzled him until his ears picked up on the sound. He quickly began the process of waking up the rest of the ThunderCats to get moving as quickly as possible because he recognized the danger; the constant hysterical howling from the Hyenas was not only present, but growing closer.

As the young Lion prince looked down in his bag, a deep frown appeared on his face. He only had two of his glow rods left. By his estimate, they should have just enough to reach the surface so long as they maintained their current speed and no new troubles arose. But given their luck since they came to this place, Lion-O had learned to expect the unexpected.

_Sometimes the only thing to do is place your faith in the Ancients. _He remembered Cheetara saying that to him many years ago. He truly hoped that the Ancients were with them. He could really use their help right now.

OoOoOo

"Let's see… we have half an hour or an hour tops before we all reach the surface," Lion-O notified the group.

Tygra grimaced as he pulled his whip baton from its sheath. "Too late," he muttered. He gave the baton a slight twist, extending it to its full length. As soon as his brother uttered the phrase, Lion-O saw an even larger swarm of blackness than before. It possessed the mad giggling laughter of the Hyenas and was probably no more than a hundred meters away.

A growling that soon turned into "**Ghahahahahahaahaha!**" instantly drew Lion-O's attention up above him. There he saw two foam-dripping Hyenas that crawled out of some hidden caves in the ceiling.

The two looked as though they were about to pounce. Lion-O only had time to blink before he saw a stream of yellow launch itself up into the air. The cleric twirled her staff and then thwacked Hyena in its bucket-wearing skull. She pressed off the beast's chest, leaping to the other while performing a split spinning crescent kick that blasted the scavenger Dog in the stomach. Cheetara landed a second before her two victims did, looking far from pleased.

"Run for it!" Lion-O shouted, leading the way. The rest of the ThunderCats rushed right on his heels. Dozens of Hyenas seemed to sprout up from hidden caves along the walls as they ran. Tygra, Cheetara and Panthro had their paws full attacking whatever enemies they could see. Whip, staff, and nunchaku went flying, battering away any of the horde that ran too close.

The hour seemed to fly by in minutes as the ThunderCats continued their full-on sprint toward the surface. The orange beacon of light started to dim in Lion-O's paw, meaning it would only have minutes left of life, before it was useless; but the sight the Lion prince witnessed was enough to raise his spirits. There in the distance, probably a few hundred feet away, was the golden light of sunrays piercing through the opening at the end of the corridor. Freedom was only minutes away, if they could reach it in time.

Just then, thirty Hyenas suddenly dropped down from the ceiling. They're wild chortling cries echoed as they stood, cutting off the route to the exit. Seeing his freedom less than a mile away, Panthro let out a thunderous roar before he rushed forward, his Nunchaku rattling around him like a metallic serpent. Tygra quickly dashed forward right behind the general to assist, while Cheetara stayed with Lion-O and the kits.

The fur on the back of Lion-O's neck started to rise. His sapphire blue eyes narrowed as he shifted into his phantom sight. There were several threads of time that he could perceive, but there was only one that he wanted to concentrate on now. Before he said anything the Lion prince dove, tackling right into Cheetara's side, knocking the two of them completely off their feet. Not a second afterward a massive jagged piece of a stalactite came crashing to the floor right where the cleric had been standing a mere second before.

The Cheetah spared her prince a brief smile of thanks before both of their attentions returned to the ceiling. Up top there was a howling Hyena, he clutched onto another stalactite with one paw and had a hammer in the other. He grinned broadly at them before he went to work hammering away at another stalactite to use as a missile.

Cheetara was about to move, but Lion-O placed a restraining paw on her shoulder. He then dug into his little bag and produced a single yellow ball that was about the size of his paw. The Lion prince narrowed his eyes then threw the ball, not at the Hyena but the area of stalactite that he was holding onto. The ball burst into a yellow liquid that splattered everywhere on the Hyena. His legs and paw then started to slide up and down the craggy rock. He fumbled and strained, trying to reclaim his grip but the stone was now too slick. The Hyena promptly slipped off, falling to the floor.

Cheetara turned to him with a surprised smile on her face; she was highly impressed. Lion-O shyly shrugged his shoulders. "Another little something I've been working on," he confessed.

Their enjoyment was short-lived as eight Hyenas surrounded them. Cheetara smoothly slid in front of Lion-O but she quickly found that they were completely surrounded as four more appeared. But that wasn't the worst part.

In the next instant, the two ThunderCats heard a sound that would haunt them for days to come. They heard both of the Wilykittens screaming. "Lion-O! Lion-O!" they heard as the twins were picked up and dragged way.

All at once the rest of the Hyenas seemed to disappear back into the hidden tunnels of the rocks, almost as if the Horde had never arrived. "KAT/KIT!" Lion-O and Cheetara screamed at the same time, but it was already too late. The Wilykittens were gone.

OoOoOo

Lion-O was beside himself as he let out a roar of frustration. "They're just cubs!" he shouted frantically. "What was I thinking bringing them into this?" His paws where shaking as he pounded into the earth below him.

Upon seeing his brother so distressed, Tygra placed a comforting paw on the Lion's shoulder in an uncharacteristic showing of kindness. "Lion-O, we'll get them back," the Tiger said reassuringly. The young Lion looked up at him and for a brief moment, Tygra did not see the thief who had stolen the two most important women in his life. He didn't see the lazy, dreaming good-for-nothing who had his head in the clouds instead of being concerned about what was happening on Third Earth.

He saw the two-year-old whose favorite word whenever he would come into the room was, "_Tai-grah!_" He saw the four-year-old who always followed his big brother around wherever he went. He even saw the six year old who, whenever someone would ask, said he "_had the bestest big brother in the world!_" Now he saw Lion-O as who he was– a young Lion who was saddled with a lot of responsibilities, who desperately needed help.

Tygra saw all of those images in that moment, but the moment was brief, and Tygra was still a very stubborn, proud Cat. He wasn't going to change who he was, overnight. But he did realize he _would_ change; for his brother's sake he would try.

Cheetara and Tygra both helped Lion-O up to his feet. The three of them seemed to be in agreement; as dangerous as it might be, they weren't going to leave those children to that fate.

Panthro, in the meantime, stood near the tunnel's exit. His dark eyes peered longingly at the sun and the meaning it held for him. Freedom.

"Eh, regardless, since we're out of that rat's nest, I'm taking off," he stated while placing his Nunchaku back into their sheath. "I've been Grune's stinkin' prisoner for fifteen long years," he reminded them. The Panther then forked his thumb back toward the exit. "I'm heading in this direction to get to the first town I come across to find me a beer and a woman. And I ain't very particular about which I get first."

Cheetara's ruby eyes widened in disbelief. "What? How can you possibly think of leaving at a time like this?" she demanded.

Panthro's dark eyebrows furrowed as he prepared to shoot back.

"It's okay Cheetara," Lion-O's calm voice interjected. His cleric looked to him, equally uncertain. "It's okay," the Lion prince stated again softly. His gaze turned to the large Panther. "Thanks Panthro, we all know you suffered greatly as Grune's captive. If there's anyone who was deserving of venturing out on his own, it's you. So I guess this is where we part," he finished while nodding his head to dark furred Thunderian.

Lion-O then turned back to his brother and guardian. "Let's go guys, we can't waste anymore time here," the young Lion stated while following the direction in which he had seen the kits being carried off.

Cheetara fell right in step with him, "You think you can find them with the Sword?"

"Right," Lion-O agreed. He then drew his blade and placed it toward his face. He tried to draw upon the same level of concentration as before, but after a few moments he saw nothing in the hilt but blackness. He shook his head sadly. "Nothing. I can't get anything."

"Damn it," Tygra protested while slamming his paw into his fist. "Just when I thought that thing was becoming useful."

Lion-O numbly shook his head. He continued to search his thoughts for ideas when he felt a small tug on the cuff of his pants leg. The young Lion looked down and saw his yellow and red companion. "Snarf?" he questioned the little animal. The critter mewed a few phrases then started to hop away. The smile returned to Lion-O's face as he turned back to the questioning looks of Cheetara and Tygra. "Snarf says he can find them!" he shouted, his sights instantly brightened. "Good job boy!" he called while chasing after his pet. Cheetara and Tygra shared a look of good cheer before following after the Lion prince.

With the three of them gone, Panthro was left all alone. He paused as he looked toward the exit, toward his first chance at freedom in fifteen long, grueling years. The Panther looked back into the darkness that the three of them had just disappeared into. "Damn it!" he cursed them and himself before he turned and headed toward the light.

OoOoOo

The trio of ThunderCats followed after their furry companion in the dark, cavernous underground tunnels. Lion-O stayed in the center with Cheetara and Tygra covering his left and right flanks.

The Tiger prince, while still maintaining his stride, stated, "You guys realize we're walking into a trap, right?" he asked the other two.

"A trap?" Lion-O parroted.

"What do you mean?" Cheetara asked him.

"The basic execution of a trap needs three things to make it effective," Tygra explained. "Bait, the prey, and an optimum level of force to make sure the trap succeeds. Taking the kits fulfills one of the elements."

Cheetara frowned. "And let me guess, we're the prey?"

The Tiger prince nodded to her. "Beautiful and smart," he cheekily responded. She merely rolled her eyes.

Deciding to stay on task, Lion-O turned to his brother. "Okay, I understand," the Lion prince accepted in accordance. "Does that change things for you?" he asked him.

Tygra grinned while shaking his head. "Not in the slightest. Just thought you should know," he stated while wriggling his eyebrows. "Besides, I've been leaving some markings as we've gone. I figured that whatever reception we get won't be too friendly, so a hasty retreat might be in order."

Lion-O heard all of this and nodded approvingly. "Thanks." Cheetara secretly observed the two brothers. This probably was the longest conversation they've had in a long while that didn't end with the two of them bickering.

"Besides," Tygra added, drawing back his usual sly grin. "We need someone present to make this rescue look dashing." He shrugged his shoulders. "It's a tough job, I know. But someone has to do it."

Instead of being irritated, Lion-O merely grinned. "Ah, thanks," he returned with a pleasant smile. "For a second there, I thought we were actually getting along," he said, nearly scoffing.

_Baby steps Cheetara,_ she reminded herself. _They have to take baby steps first._

The trio continued on until the orange light that Lion-O held in his paw began to weaken. After a few more meters, it barely enabled them to see a few feet in front of them.

"Come on, not now!" Lion-O complained as the light finally withered and died. The trio stopped as they were left in complete darkness. Snarf paused as well. His eyes were a little better suited to the dark, but he knew his master weren't.

"What can we do now?" Lion-O heard Cheetara ask from right next to him. "We can't find them in the dark."

The young Lord of the ThunderCats was just as stumped as his companions. It was then that he noticed a faint glow from under his cloak. "Huh?" he said out loud. The Lion then unraveled the cloth and saw the faint blue light of the Sword of Omens. He pulled the blade from the clawshield gauntlet and the Sword's blue light instantly illuminated the corridor. Lion-O grinned. "This will do nicely," he stated, pleased that they could continue.

OoOoOo

Lion-O could tell they had now ventured back into another section of the underground city. The quartet passed abandoned storefronts and journeyed through destroyed alleyways. The further they traveled, the further the three ThunderCats knew they were journeying deeper into the Hyenas' territory.

But there was no pretense of a strategy here; no real plan in mind. The quartet traveled with the bright blue light of the Sword of Omens into a city that was normally blackened with shadow. They were going up against animals that had learned to see in the dark. The option of stealth had gone out of the window the moment they all decided to put their feet upon path. Now they only had two directives:

1. Get the Wilykittens back

2. Hurt anyone that got in the way of Directive 1

After journeying through abandoned buildings and empty streets, the small group of ThunderCats eventually came to a dark burrow in the city. Apartments were stacked on top of apartments made with materials that were substandard compared to the other parts of the city. Constant streams of water fell from the surface down to the streets below. There were dozens ruined signs that looked as though they might have been damaged even before the city sank.

For blocks they seemed to travel through this ghetto. Although they couldn't see past the barrier of light emitted from the Sword of Omens, they could still feel hundreds of eyes on them. When Snarf rounded one corner, they saw both of the Wilykittens tied up and unconscious at the end of the alley.

The trio of ThunderCats shared a grim look between them. Cheetara instantly extended her bo-staff while Tygra doled out his whip to its full length. They then ran toward the end of the alley to the kitten's side. Tygra decided to stand watch, allowing Lion-O to untie the kittens' wrists and feet, while Cheetara checked on their injuries. The two only had light bruising, just enough to knock them out, but no more.

After a few moments, Wilykit's eyes flickered open. She stared up into the worried blue eyes the young Lion prince, "Lion-O!" she cheered while flinging her arms around his neck.

Not a moment later Wilykat regained consciousness and joined his sister. "I knew you guys would come for us!" he exclaimed.

Wilykit then looked around before she adopted a worried look. "Where's Panthro?" she asked the older Cats.

The trio of adult Cat's shared a saddened look. Lion-O then lied, "He's on his way." The Lion prince then helped the kits up. "Come on, we're not out of the woods yet. We have to get out of here fast." But his words died on his lips because no sooner then he looked back down the alley, a complete army of the Hyenas stood shoulder to shoulder across that strip of street. His eyes then ventured upward where he saw peeking from all of the apartment buildings, the dark furred mangy faces of the carrion Dogs.

Slowly rising to his feet, Lion-O, Cheetara and Tygra all at said one word, simultaneously, "Whiskers." Then all hell broke loose.

OoOoOo

The Hyenas dropped down from the apartments above, just as the ones that were street level rushed forward. The next several moments quickly burst into pure and utter chaos.

Cheetara took a blow to the jaw but still managed to roll with the punch. She fell to the outside of her opponent while turning. She then dropped one paw down as she smoothly countered with wheel kick that bashed into the back of the Dog's heads. The Cheetah threw her body into another spiraling spin, her legs shooting out to deliver an expertly executed scissor kick that felled two more. But she had so many more opponents around, so she wouldn't be sorely pressed to find a new target.

Catching movement out of the corner of her eye, the cleric leapt backward; she barely missing getting hit with a mace that was more of a pole with a slab of concrete on at its head. Cheetara fell perfectly on the edge of her iron sagewood staff she then kicked off of while spinning. Her legs blazed with the speed of her gift as she cycled around the top of her staff in a circle, kicking every single Hyena that dared to oppose her. How many did she kick, stomp or booted? Fifteen? Twenty? Thirty? She didn't know but she kept moving faster and faster. The cleric then tilted her weight forward, rolling into a cartwheel kick before she dropped down into a low guard.

Her crimson eyes swam to either side among the scores upon scores of enemies around her. It was as she tried to figure out which opponent to take on next, that the side of her head suddenly exploded with such raw, impossible pain. Her eyes became heavy while staying upright seemed like a Herculean effort. The Cheetah fell down to one knee as a horde of opponents suddenly rushed her.

OoOoOo

For reasons that he couldn't understand, none of the Hyenas approached Lion-O. In this good fortune he kept the Wilykittens close. He tried to keep an eye on the fight, not to mention plan what he had to do to get them out of this.

Cheetara seemed to be okay for the moment. He had seen her take a blow to the face, but the smooth return kick she delivered, not to mention the flurry of strikes afterward to the dozen or so opponents that tried to tempt fate, he determined that his guardian was holding her ground for the moment.

His brother Tygra... The fool seemed as if he was having a grand time. The Tiger was actually taunting the Hyenas about their deplorable fighting skills. He used his gift of invisibility to confuse and misdirect his opponents when they finally got him cornered. He surprised them all when he drew out a second whip with his other paw. Normally he believed such techniques to be unstylish, but the urgency of the day overrode good taste. He then proceeded to make their lives hell.

The Flupe was dented and probably would never play again, but that didn't stop the young Wildcat girl in the slightest from putting it to use. She threw and tossed it, banging into the faces of the Hyenas and it managed to smoothly return to her paw each and every time.

Wilykat, like his sister, wanted to help so he dumped all of the contents of Lion-O's small bag onto the floor and just began throwing random things. Apparently Lion-O was sitting on a treasure trove of mischievous items that ranged from smoke bombs, sneeze bombs, lubricant shells and three shock pellets. Wilykit liked those last ones a lot. On one occasion she used one of the shock pellets right after the lubricant shells. The slippery and conductive nature of the liquid Lion-O used allowed Wilykat to shock down five hyenas in one shot. After seeing that display, Wilykit put away her flupe and resorted to using the missile attacks of her brother.

All in all, everyone seemed to be doing okay, but even Lion-O knew that faced against so many numbers, their chances were still slim to impossible. Then something occurred that seemed to shift the entire balance of the fight. Lion-O watched as a Hyena threw a brick that crashed into the side of Cheetara's head, instantly dropping the cleric to one knee. Within seconds the Cheetah's yellow fur was lost in a sea of blackness.

"**NO!**" Lion-O shouted while dashing forward into that hellish fray.

He did not know what he did. He did not know what power he summoned. All he could think about was getting to her side. But as he moved, the light from the Sword of Omens brightened in intensity. Without knowing why, he raised the Sword above his head and it suddenly flared into such a bright, blinding light that it looked as though it could rival the sun.

The introduction of such an intense light was like a cancer to the normally shadow-dwelling Hyenas. Some fell to the floor in blinding epileptic fits. Others that didn't look directly into the flare merely scurried back into their homes.

At present, Lion-O didn't care; all he knew was he had a clear path to get to his cleric's side. The Lion cradled her head in his hands. "Cheetara! Cheetara!" he shouted to her. _By the ancients, if she is taken from me..._ But after a moment, her large ruby eyes fluttered opened for but a moment before closing again. Lion-O breathed a little easier as he scooped up the Cheetah in his arms. "Let's go!" he shouted to the others. He then ran toward the exit of the alley with his guardian in his arms.

Whatever effects that the Sword's power had on the Hyenas, it was temporary. Moments later, Tygra was able to see them regrouping and pursuing again, only this time it looked like all of them were present; and they were moving faster than imagined.

Lion-O cringed, still holding the senseless form of his guardian in his arms. They were still hours away from the surface exit; but with the speed at which the Hyenas were traveling, the swarm would be on them in minutes. Lion-O looked to the Heavens hoping the Ancients were listening because he really needed a miracle now.

Apparently, when the Lord of the ThunderCats needed a miracle, the Ancients didn't do small, because suddenly a hauntingly familiar thunderous roar bellowed throughout the Undercities. The three blocks that separated the Hyena packs from the ThunderCats exploded as a huge, monstrous worm crashed through the buildings with a familiar, black furred ThunderCat riding on top of the behemoth, using two of its top mobility protrusions to steer.

"Panthro!" Wilykit cheered.

"Sorry I took so long," the general apologized while turning to the group. He then smacked the hide of the great worm underneath him. The worm of Drak-Noir let out a low groan in protest. Panthro's lips turned to a frown. "Someone was being a little difficult," he attested.

Lion-O could have laughed with joy. "No, your timing was perfect!" he encouraged.

The general then hopped down. The worm turned to the Panther as if it was awaiting instructions. Panthro's usual stern expression lessened slightly as he patted the beast on its side. "Hey, go on. Have fun," he stated.

Needing no further instructions, the great worm turned its attention back to the hundred or so completely petrified, completely sober Hyenas. Granted the worm didn't really like Hyena all that much, but when they were all sitting together like that, who could turn down an already prepared meal.

Using the distraction and the apparent slaughter of the Hyena horde, Lion-O and the rest of the ThunderCats sprinted to the exit. None of them stopped until they broke through to the surface. It seemed impossible that a being could run non-stop for hours while still holding the unconscious body of his sworn guardian and friend, but Lion-O managed to press through his fatigue.

With less time then they imagined, the ThunderCats managed to make it back outside. Even though the Hyenas were far behind, they all still kept running; running until the cave to that underground world could no longer be seen; running until they were certain none of the beasts could ever find them. Eventually they all collapsed due to exhaustion. Each one of the Cats beheld the peaceful view of the stars in the sky before they fell blissfully asleep.

**End of Chapter 7**


	12. Book I: Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Berbils**

**Third Earth**

_Somewhere…_

The auric light of the Sun shined brightly this morning as Ro-Bear Beebo marched proudly through the forest. The miniature baby blue Berbil was so excited! Today was the day he was going to be allowed to help his father with this spring's harvest.

Holding his Father's favorite wicker basket above his head, the young Berbil continue his happy little trek in the woods. Beebo decided he wanted to get an early start this day and was going to be the first one there to be Daddy's big helper. The grass was crisp and fresh, with a slight hint of morning dew as Beebo exited from the lush green woods and then continued to travel across the field. But just as he passed the last hill right before reaching the harvesting fields, little Beebo was greeted with a most peculiar sight.

Beebo saw six rather large beings all lying face down in the grass. The quarter of the fraction of the second that it took for Beebo's memory banks to register the weight, appearance, and bone structure of the life forms was more than enough analytical time needed for him to come to the conclusion that the beings before him were Thunderians.

The little Berbil tilted his head left then right. If Beebo's face was capable of frowning, he certainly would have at this moment, as he continued to observe the Thunderians. Beebo knew for a fact that Thunderians were not native to this part of the Third Earth, yet here was a whole group of them, very peculiar in deed. Beebo had also come to the sage opinion that the ThunderCats probably shouldn't be sleeping out here in the middle of the grass. It didn't look very comfortable.

His ocular sensors flicked 'on' then 'off' as he pondered the slight enigma. Nothing in his Mother and Father's teachings told him what to do in his situation. Since there normally wasn't any Thunderians in this area, this provided an opportunity for Beebo to make new friends, a notion that greatly pleased the young Berbil.

But then Beebo looked at the wicker basket in his tiny mechanical paws and paused again. He had promised to help his Daddy today and the little teal Berbil had been looking forward to working alongside his Father ever since last winter. He would hate to disappoint his Daddy, especially since today he was considered a _big_ Ro-Bear Berbil.

The notion of disappointing his Father was almost enough to made Beebo pass up the opportunity to meet the new Thunderian friends, but then little Berbil heard a soft groan from the pretty yellow Thunderian. Upon closer inspection Beebo noticed she had a very bad booboo on her head. That set off a chain of alarms in Beebo's memory bank. Being his Daddy's helper or not today, a friend in need was a friend in deed, Beebo firmly decided.

The little Berbil then dropped his Father's basket to the ground and jumped off. His mechanical paws, legs, and head drew inside of the metal casing of his torso, converting into his spherical travel form. The little Berbil bounced and rolled all the way back to his village, to get his Daddy and to get help for his new friends.

OoOoOo

_Quite some time later…_

Cheetara finds herself journeying through blackness and fog. When next she wakes, Cheetara sees that she's in a small rundown single room home. She feels comfort here, like she should remember this place, but for some reason she doesn't know why.

In the background she hears a woman's voice as she hums a happy little tune, while moving in the background. The woman steps click against the wooden floorboards as she walks throughout the house cleaning while still humming her wordless song.

The woman moves again and Cheetara can finally see her. The woman is a tall beautiful maiden from the Cheetah Clan, with long flowing blonde hair that cascades down to her back. The woman instantly takes notice of Cheetara's presence then smiles, "Hey 'Tara girl, time to wake up! Everyone's waiting for you…" the familiar voice said, "_He's_ waiting for you."

OoOoOo

Golden rays of the morning light pierced through the fog in Cheetara's bright ruby eyes, allowing her to see basic bleary shapes. The shapes start to solidify and lighten, till she's able to see the white pane of an unfamiliar ceiling above her.

The realization that she's been resting in a place where she doesn't recognize doesn't bother her for some reason. The fact that she's not restrained; the Cleric takes as a good sign. The additional observation that she's probably resting in the most comfortable bed she's ever felt in her life is another good omen.

The third one comes from the slight masculine sigh that echoes from right next to her. She looks and sees a very familiar young Lion with a wild mane of fiery red, resting somewhat peaceful while sitting upright in a chair besides her. His one paw was cradling underneath his head in a position she knew couldn't have been very relaxing, but seeing him sitting there none the less ends the rest of her fears, as well as bring a smile to her face.

The Cleric's mind then started to cycle back to the last moments she could remember. She recalled being in the Undercities attempting to rescue the Thunderkittens. Their group was successful in finding the Twins but was then ambushed by what she believed to be the entirety of the Hyena clan. Amongst the furious fighting was when her memory started to get murky.

The next moment when she tried to sit up was when she finally erred. Instantly it felt as if the ceiling was on the floor and the floor was on the ceiling. Not to mention a horrendous pounding, parading in her head. She sent a paw over to the particular part of her skull that seemed to radiant the most amount of pain and was surprised to find an involved series of bandages there.

"Careful, you took a nasty hit to the head," she heard. The Cheetah looked over and saw Lion-O rub away the sleep from his eyes. After a moment she was awarded with his drowsy but bright indigo stare.

Feeling at ease Cheetara settled back down onto the soft mattress. She faced him with a small smile on her rosy lips, "Hi…" she greeted softly.

It was nothing for Lion-O to return his Guardian's smile, "Hi," he echoed back warmly to her.

He then watched as her dainty paw moved from under the blanket to take his paw into her own. At first she didn't know why it was important for her to touch him in that moment. She wanted to believe that after the surreal feeling of her strange dream, Cheetara wanted Lion-O's presence as a temporary grounding agent to comfort her and assure her that this was reality. Or maybe Cheetara just wanted to hold his paw. She could do that if she wanted to, she decided.

The Lion Prince's eyes never left hers. Concern was etched all over his face as he carefully folded his other paw over hers, "How are you feeling?" he asked gently.

"Head feels terrible," she stated bluntly, "Outside of that, I'm ok." Her eyes briefly trailed away from his, observing the strange small furniture that was present in the room. Outside of her bed and the chair Lion-O had been crammed into, everything else in the bedroom from the dresser to the side tables looked as though they were made for someone of a diminutive stature that favored a lot of pastel colors. "How long was I out?" she finally inquired.

Lion-O eyes rolled back a bit as he pondered the question, "I think about a day or so," he then frowned, "I'm not completely certain."

_That wasn't exactly the answer I was hoping for,_ Cheetara thought with a frown. Her crimson gaze then returned to Lion-O, "What happened?" she asked him.

"Well…" the young Lord of the Thundercats was about to explain.

But the two were promptly interrupted by the hulking form of Panthro barging his way into the room, "Hey Kid, can you tell these Critters to stuff their warm and fuzzy…" the General started to say, but then his dark eyes zoomed in onto the revived Cheetah maiden. Taking in that she finally was awake, the permanent scowl on his face warmed slightly as he regarded Cheetara, "Hey, you're up!" he greeted her. The Panther then stuck his head back out the door, "**Hey get in here!**" they both heard him holler out, "**The Cleric's up!**"

While the General was temporarily distracted Cheetara turned to her Prince. The confusion was evident on her lovely face. 'What's he doing here?' she silently mouthed to Lion-O.

For a second Lion-O eyed her strangely, but then he considered that as far as she could remember, the last she had seen of Panthro was back when they were near the surface. The General seemingly departed for the surface, while she, Lion-O, and Tygra had taken off after the Hyenas to rescue the Kittens. Cheetara wasn't awake for the full account of what happened afterward.

The young Lion gave her a reassuring smile, while gently patting her paw to pacify her, 'It's ok…' he whispered back to her. Cheetara eyed him skeptically after that, but she trusted that there was probably more she didn't know about that time would later reveal.

In moments the two heard the rambunctious commotion of the twin Wilykittens' approach. Wilykat came in first with his sister hot on his heels holding a very contented Snarf in her arms. Tygra was the last one to enter the room bringing up the rear. As soon as the Cheetah made eye contact with the Tiger Prince, he gave her a wink in greeting, to which she returned with a luke-warm smile.

"Cheetara! Cheetara!" the twins cheered. As soon as the Wildcat cubs spotted the Cleric rushed to her bedside, "You ok, you had us all worried! Lion-O especially! Tygra too!" both Twins shouted at the same time, "Kit thought you could die! Nah uhh! Kat's been teasing me ever since we got here! Tattle-tale!"

Cheetara casually noticed that while she was under the Twins had completely discarded their previous clothes they wore for some brand new attire. Wilykat, instead of wearing his old light green tunic with a sandy brown cloak over top of it, now wore a dark blue two piece close-fitting shirt and pants set with a brown leather jerkin over top it. His sister Wilykit also got rid of her old maroon tunic, in light of violet and pink two-piece set that Cheetara thought she completely adorable in. In light of their new dress, Cheetara liked their new clothes, granted she currently wasn't able to get a word in edgewise to tell them so.

Lion-O frowned as he watched the two excitable Kittens overwhelm the still recovering Cheetah. "Kids, kids!" he stated while stepping in, "She can't answer both of you all at once."

"_Bella sees, Cleric Cheetara is awake..._" a voice said that Cheetara didn't recognize. Nor did she see the owner for that matter.

The Cleric looked over to Lion-O as she tried to figure out who the speaker of the voice was. The Lion Prince just smiled while inclining his head downward. Strange, Cheetara thought she then looked down and saw standing by the edge of the bed a small pink and salmon colored toy bear with a bright blue flower pinned to its ear.

The toy bear was a bit odd, Cheetara had to admit. It had round pink fuzzy ears, with a round face. Two pieces of sanguine colored crystals were used for its eyes and two more pieces of salmon colored fluff were used for the shoulders, with the paws ending in mechanical claws that currently were holding a small tray that had a glass of water and a bowl of steaming porridge.

Cheetara found that it was a strange accessory for a toy bear to be holding a food tray. For that matter where exactly did the Bear come from anyway?

The Cheetah was about to ask Lion-O, what was the joke, when the toy bear suddenly asked, "_How does Cleric Cheetara feel this morning?_"

Cheetara let out a small shout, scrambling back to the other end of the bed her ruby eyes as wide as saucers, "Lion-O, what is that?" she demanded.

To her outburst all of the ThunderCats seemed to have a good natured laugh. Lion-O sobered quickly while schooling his face into a frown, "Cheetara, you're being rude," he then motioned to the little pink Bear, "This is Bella," he introduced, "We currently are in her and her husband's home."

Upon being introduced the little pink bear dipped forward, bowing her head politely to the Cleric, "_Bella is pleased to meet you,_" the small bear greeted kindly.

Still a bit unsure, Cheetara just uttered, "Uh…hi," while giving a small wave.

Still chuckling to himself, Lion-O could only smile at the antics of his chosen defender, "How about we show you around a bit, it might help things," he stated while helping her out of bed.

OoOoOo

Probably one of the earliest memories Cheetara had as a little kitten, was the day her Mama and Poppa took her to the Carnival. Cheetara had just turned three and to celebrate it, her parents took her to the Summer Carnival.

The Cheetah could remember all the colors and streamers that lined every post. There were noisemakers, confetti throwers, the games and so many different kinds of exotic foods. Not to mention little Cheetara saw so many different species of Animals that were watching the shows and enjoying the attractions also. That day was one of the most memorable days of Cheetara's life.

But that day at Carnival was still less festive than a normal day in the Berbil village.

OoOoOo

The village by no means was large. Mau which was the Kingdom of Thundera's smallest town would have been three times the size of the small village but Cheetara was certain that the Mau couldn't have contended for the tiny village's warmth.

Each of the different buildings in the tiny homestead seemed to have a different theme and style, yet every one of them still seemed to compliment to the whole of the village, creating an overall tapestry of imagery and color.

And Cheetara saw dozens more of the different mechanical bears, that Lion-O had called Ro-Bear Berbils or just Berbils for short. The Berbils came in all shapes and sizes. Each one of them was friendly and sweet with a child-like innocence that seemed to melt the heart of every one of the ThunderCats.

…Well not all of them.

Cheetara witnessed a navy blue Berbil approach the grim faced Panthro, with its tiny arms held out wide. "Hug?" the toy Bear joyfully asked the great Panther.

The General narrowed his eyes at the Berbil then said, "Back off fuzzy and keep it moving," his deep voice grumbled out. At being rejected yet again, the Berbil wilted and then sadly walked away.

"Panthro!" Wilykit shouted chastising the big brute.

Panthro regarded her with that same stone-cold expression, "Sorry Little Lady, I don't _do_ cute and cuddly," he muttered dryly before walking off.

While the Berbils endearing and adorable nature wasn't overpowering to everyone, it didn't take much for them to worm their way into Cheetara's heart.

While looking at the festive village, Cheetara's eyes continued to widen at all the amazing sights that were presented. Eventually she turned to Lion-O, "So, what exactly did I miss?"

OoOoOo

Eventually the group got settled back into the room Cheetara was using to recover. She apparently sustained a slight concussion from the head injury she received during their previous fight with the Hyenas a few days ago. Ro-Bear Bill and Ro-Bear Bella the owners of the house she was recuperating in, stated she would need a few more days before it was safe for her to travel again.

The moment she was peacefully tucked back into bed courtesy of both Lion-O and Tygra's efforts, the Wilykittens took it upon themselves to launch into the events she missed during the rest of their battle with the Hyenas.

"You missed it Cheetara!" Wilykat shouted, "When you got hit, Lion-O totally lost it! He then came with the Sword and was like **BWWHOOOOOW!" **he cheered, while enthusiastically waving his paws like he was swinging an imagery sword."And the Hyenas were like "AAAAHHHH, Bright light! Bright light!" the Wildcat cub then dramatically reared back as if in fear.

"Then Panthro came in with a Giant Worm," Wilykit chimed in, "He and was like **BWHOOOOM! BHOOMM! BOOOM!**" she cried while raising her paws above her a moment before swooping them down below, like a condor sweeping down to seek a rodent. "And the Hyenas were running around screaming, "AAAAH! GIANT WORM! SAVE ME! SAVE ME!"" she hollered while running around in circles repeating, "Save me! Save me!" Her brother Wilykat soon joined his sister in the act, cycling around while chanting, "Save me! Save me!" as well. Then they both simultaneous fell onto their backs as if they just spontaneously expired, twitching and moaning in agony.

Not a moment later, Wilykat and Wilykit both sprang back to their feet beside Cheetara's bed. "And that's what happened," Wilykat informed the Cleric, while his sister nodded in total agreement.

Cheetara regarded the two with a completely bewildered expression. She tilted her head to the side, while one of her ears drooped. She then turned to a completely wide-eyed Lion-O and asked, "What did they just say?"

But Lion-O, who was there and witnessed the event to its entirety, still seemed equally as puzzled as the Cleric, "I don't know..." he honestly confessed.

OoOoOo

_Sometime later after a less enthusiastic explanation..._

It was close to dark when Bella escorted the rest of the ThunderCats out of Cheetara's room. The Berbil matron stated the Cleric still needed her rest and refused to accept any excuses. Lion-O and his Guardian watched with bemused expressions as both Panthro and Tygra were ushered outside by a creature that barely reached the Lion Prince's thigh.

When the two of them were alone Cheetara turned to her Prince. She tilted her head while observing him, "I still can't believe you carried me all the way to the surface," the Cheetah maiden stated. Lion-O could have sworn his Guardian even sounded mildly impressed.

He shrugged not seeing the big deal of the act. A smile crossed Lion-O's lips as a sudden thought came to him, "I actually found it funny, how it's possible for you to be able to cause so much devastation and yet still be so light."

Despite herself, Cheetara felt the fur by her cheeks flush with color. "I'll take that as a compliment," she accepted with a smile. She then travelled the small distance from the door way to her bedside. Somewhere half between the door way and the dresser, she caught a slight dizzy spell. It was already over by the time Lion-O reached her side, but stubbornly the Lion Prince escorted her, the rest of the way.

Cheetara started to ease her weary form down onto the mattress but Cleric paused when she heard. "You worried me, you know..." he said softly. It was a simple statement. But one that seemed to convey the concern, distress, and the anxiety that he truly felt over the past two days.

The Cleric continued to lie down onto the mattress while Lion-O claimed the chair next to her. Cheetara took a minute to right herself, as well as stalling a little for time, before her eyes met his again. She smiled coyly, "As if I'd ever leave you alone," she remarked playfully.

"I'm serious…" the Lion returned earnestly.

Cheetara frowned slightly as she looked away, "Lion-O, I've taken a bad hit before," the Cheetah reminded him. Being the Prince's Bodyguard hadn't been always sunshine and roses. The Cleric had her fair share of encounters in the past. More times than not, her highly developed skills always placed the Cheetah on top in a battle, but there were a few rare occasions…

"It's not the same!" Lion-O refuted, "Not now, I can't run and go find a Palace Guard if a fight turns bad. We're on our own now…If something were to happen to you…" he closed his fist as he couldn't even hazard the thought. The young Prince didn't know when it happened but sometime during the years, Cheetara became one of the central points of his life, as well as the one his heart forever belonged to.

"Lion-O look at me…" she told him, "Look at me," she said again more sternly. Lion-O slowly looked up, locking his bright blue eyes onto her.

Cheetara then placed her paws on top of his, as she softly said, "There is nothing in this world that's going to keep us apart ok?" the Cleric stated sternly, "You won't let it. And _I know_ I won't," she smiled easily then said, "Everything else is in the hands of the Ancients…"

Lion-O's eyes dipped down to their joined paws, before rising to meet her with another smile, "I know..." he hesitates for a moment then confesses, "Lately it seems I've been more pious in my beliefs."

The admission only went further to brighten her smile, "I can imagine," Cheetara agreed fully. Then it was her turn to pause while regarding him. She then stared into his eyes and said, "Tell me what it's like?"

"What?" Lion-O said, the question stunning him for a second. Cheetara felt her face must have taken on the hue of salmon colored markings on her face. She then chided herself on how awkward her request must have sounded.

She was about to elaborate but the slight furrow in his brow said that he comprehended, but then the Lion Prince frowned, "Cheetara I'll be honest, I didn't even think about what I was doing," Lion-O revealed to her, "I just saw you got hit and I wanted to get to you. The Sword just gave me a way," he wished he could have made it sound more heroic and daring, like something his Brother would have done, but to be honest pure panic and love, guided his hand just as much as the Sword did.

Cheetara accepted his explanation with a small nod. Then a sad almost whimsical smile found its way to her lips, "I guess I'm a little envious," she attested to him, "In Sanctuary we are taught to revere the Ancients and always to welcome them into our hearts. I feel sometimes they answer my prayers and sometimes, I think they just listen," she said with an affirming nod. Her ruby eyes then locked onto his again, "But for you, it seems like they're with you all the time, helping you guiding you."

"It doesn't seem like it to me," he disagreed with her, "If they're helping me all the time, why didn't the Sword show me where to find the Kits before?"

The Cleric stopped to ponder his question for a moment. Coincidentally, Snarf decided they had been ignoring him for too long today and jumped on top of the mattress. He rubbed against Cheetara's arm. The moment the Cheetah locked onto the pet, she had her answer, "Maybe the Sword didn't help you then because you had all the help you needed already," she stated while affectionately rubbing Snarf behind his ears, who purred dreamily from her attention.

Lion-O's eyes fell to Snarf also. He joined in with his Cleric's attention to his faithful furry companion. The Prince couldn't forget how instrumental the pet was with finding the Kittens, back in the Undercities. "I suppose you have a good point there..." he conceded.

"Also, you're still learning to use the Sword," Cheetara continued to point out, "The legends have stated that as Lord Leo became more knowledgably with the Sword, the strength of the Sword increased," she explained, "You told me before how the strength of it started to wane during your Battle with Mumm-Ra. Maybe based on your current level of skill it only has a certain amount of power, which would mean that if you used it earlier, you wouldn't have been able to save me later on as well as the rest of us."

Lion-O frowned as he considered her observation. He honestly never thought about it that way. He then cut a glance to her, "By the Ancients, you're so much better at this than I am. Maybe the Ancients should have picked you instead," he stated with a light chuckle.

Despite the easiness of his tone, Cheetara's face sobered completely. "Don't even joke about that. Lion-O, the Ancient Spirits of Light, selected you for a reason," she declared while placing her other paw over his and looking directly into his eyes, "And it's not because you do or do not know how to wield the Sword."

The frown returned to Lion-O face. For a brief moment he wondered if Leo had moments of doubt as well. He then wondered was Lady Panthera there for him just as Cheetara was for him. The young Lion then shook his head while rising to his feet, "I should let you get to sleep," he stated.

Cheetara's eyes were still on him, trying to determine whether her words had reached him. He then turned to her and said, "Plus it will give me some time to think about what you said." That seemed to be enough for her, a warm grin crossed her lips as started to slide back under the covers.

"Cheetara?" she heard from the doorway.

"Hmmm?" she answered seeing Lion-O still standing by the entrance way.

He blinked before stating, "I don't think I've ever really told you how appreciative I am for everything you've done for me over the years. I can honestly say I probably wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for you."

"I appreciate the sediment. But that's not true," she pointed out, "You've shown your gratitude all the time. You're always there to dress my wounds after a fight. You'll deny it, but I know you've stood by my bed since I've been out. Also, you're a royal Prince and yet you like to cook for your Bodyguard. I'm sure there's no one that does that," the Cleric admitted with a light giggle.

"It's just because you're so bad at it," he return with a chuckle of his own.

"Quiet..." she threatened with a pseudo-stern look, "Let's stay on task here," she retorted, despite his cheeky grin, "Anyway, "Thank you" can be said in more ways than just words."

"That's true," he admitted with a nod, "And sometimes nothing is better than just hearing it."

Cheetara found she couldn't refute that. With a small yawn, she said, "You're welcome..."

OoOoOo

Lion-O carefully walked out of Cheetara's room. A part of him wanted to stay to watch over the Cheetah as she slept to be certain that nothing would happen. But he knew that was more of his irrational fears creeping up. She's fine and would recover before long. That should be good enough for him.

So he decided to take a walk outside to enjoy the night air and maybe put more thought in the duality of his role as both crown Prince of Thundera and the newly christen Lord of the ThunderCats. He had been chosen as Lord of the ThunderCats for a little over a week now, but yet he didn't feel any more different than the week prior. If anything he had more questions. What was he supposed to do? How could he stop Mumm-Ra and free his people?

Wasn't there supposed to be some sort of guide to help him?

Cheetara seemed certain that the Ancients were at work with him. He just wished they were a bit more direct in their explanations. He was brighter than some, but weird and cryptic did not leave good sign posts.

It was while during his sojourn that he found Tygra waiting for him. There was a frown on his Brother's face; then again he surmised that he shouldn't be surprised. There were seldom times when the Tiger ever looked forward to his approach, why would this be different?

"I'm surprised at you," his older Brother stated in a very disapproving tone.

"What do you mean?" Lion-O inquired not certain of what he did to invoke the Tiger Prince's ire this time.

Tygra dark brown eyes were focused on the young Lion, "I thought you really cared about her," he stated while crossing his arms over his front. It was a relaxed posture but Lion-O knew if the Tiger Prince needed to, he could draw his whip at a moment's notice.

The Lion Prince reeled back as he realized this argument was about Cheetara _again_. "What are you talking about?" he asked, "You know more than anyone how I feel about her."

Tygra nodded but his scowl still persisted, "Which is why I'm more disgusted with you. Why didn't you say, "To never do that again" "Or be more careful next time"?" his Brother chastised.

At his Brother's scolding Lion-O could only narrows his eyes. "I'm more than just certain she was trying to be careful. I don't think just anyone wants to get hit in the head with any random object," the Lion dryly stated, "Also I can't forbid her from acting in ordinance with her job," he continued to point out, "It's not my place nor is it practical. We don't have many fighters in our little ragtag group, if you haven't noticed," Lion-O commented as he continued on with his way.

"She shouldn't be fighting your battles for you anyway..." Tygra shot back.

At Lion-O drew up short, "Why?" he stated before turning around to face Tygra again, "And if you say because she's a woman, let me get out of the way right now, because I'm sure she could hit you with her staff from here."

Lion-O's levity only seemed to irritate the Tiger more. But the Lion Prince did think it was a small victory when Tygra briefly looked over his shoulder to make sure they're conversation wasn't in earshot of Bella and Bill's home. His attention returned to his Brother, his frown as well, "Even if I don't say it, doesn't make it less true," Tygra responded, "If she was _my_woman..."

"Maybe we're all lucky that hasn't happened," Lion-O stated while cutting him off. He then narrowed his eyes, "Do you even _know _the woman that you speak of?" Because if Tygra didn't, Lion-O was going to enlighten him, "Cheetara is a born fighter. Always has been. When Father first met her, she beat Grune in the head with a broom. You do you know how much fortitude one must have to willing combat a Cat of Grune's size, at four years old?" he asked his Brother incredulously.

"It's not only that she's a good fighter. But she loves it. It's a part of what makes her, her. If I deny that aspect of her then I stop allowing her to be the woman that she is," he explained, "The woman that I," he then paused, "That _we_ both love," he corrected himself.

Tygra eyes widen as his Brother's admittance. Ever since they've begun this private little war for the Cleric's affection, it's always been hinted never spoken out loud. But apparently Lion-O was capable of taking that plunge. And Tygra couldn't help but being both shocked and impressed by the conviction in Lion-O's heart.

Lion-O meanwhile used the avenue opened by his older Brother's stunned silence to carefully make his escape.

OoOoOo

It was early the next day when Cheetara woke. The flaring of pain that previously radiated in her head lessened tremendously over night. She figured another day or so and she would be fit to start traveling again. The Cheetah felt a stirring in her stomach. She hadn't eaten the previous day but with the morning dawn her hunger returned with a vengeance.

Another reason why she was reluctant to eat the previous day was because the Berbils seemed to grow the strangest combinations of fruits she had ever seen. And to be frank the Cleric was a bit skeptical of trying to ingest something called Meat-fruit. But Lion-O and the Kits all swore by it, and do to her famished nature she would have to try to be a bit adventurous today. And if it's completely horrible, she'll know a particular Lion Prince that she could hold to blame.

Setting on that frame of mind, Cheetara pulled back the covers and swung her legs over the edge ready to start a new day. Just as she was getting up, the door to her room opened, the Cheetah saw Tygra and not Lion-O standing in the door way. Upon this unexpected surprise, Cheetara's eyes narrowed at the Tiger.

Tygra saw the apprehension in her stance and reacted quickly. "Look before you throw something at me, I come with a peace offering," he stated while running out of the room for a moment. In the next instance he reappeared in the doorway holding about a dozen or so long stemmed flowers.

The flowers seemed to be from one of the lily family and must have been native to the area or perhaps something that the Berbils had created because she never seen anything of their like. Their petals appeared to be white but as Tygra moved and they seemed to shift through a selection of different colors before returning to their dormant white. Either way they were completely lovely flowers, which meant that she completely hated the fact that Tygra picked them for her.

Cheetara momentarily recalled how she told Lion-O one time a few years ago, how she hated receiving flowers. Not because she didn't like the gesture, but from her years of attending to the gardens in the Sanctuary, she always thought that flowers were best left in the ground where they could grow and continue to blossom. Besides, who based their relationship on getting flowers?

But returning to the present, Cheetara pasted an endearing smile upon her face as she graciously accepted the gift, "Thank you Tygra," she replied politely, "The flowers are beautiful."

The unknowing Prince was pleased that his gift was well received. He then said, "How about when you feel up to it, you take a little walk with me around the village? You wouldn't think it, but this little village has some remarkably beautiful sights, they have this one view over the lake that you just have to see," he added, trying to sweeten the deal.

Cheetara acknowledged his request, but paused as she began looking around.

Guessing her intent Tygra decided to speak up again, "And if you were wondering, no I haven't stashed my brother away somewhere," he remarked lightly, "He and Panthro made some inquires about getting some supplies for when we get moving again. Not to mention my Brother," Tygra added, "Was in the company of Ro-Bear Bill. It seems he was incredibly interested in seeing some of that Hammond Earl guy's Tech stuff and Bill offered to show him around."

Which was mostly true, of course it was Tygra that let it slip that about Lion-O's fascination with technology to Bill. Upon hearing that the little Berbil rushed off to seek out the Lion Prince, which Tygra happened to time perfectly because apparently his Brother was on his way to Cheetara's room this morning.

Seeing as though his Brother would be distracted for a quite some time, Tygra took it upon himself to entertain the Cheetah Maiden in his absence. Tygra then grinned while looking at her, "So it's just you and me for a few hours."

Cheetara frowned while looking at him. Despite the fact she knew there probably was more to the story, she doubted the Tiger Prince would do anything severely harmful to Lion-O. Notwithstanding she still felt a bit hesitant.

"Come on..." he implored her. He then took two fingers and crossed over his heart, "I promise to behave," he assured her with another wide grin.

The Cheetah rolled her eyes at the statement. "Now that's a promise I don't trust," Cheetara returned bluntly, "But despite my better judgment, I'll accompany you anyway."

OoOoOo

_Meanwhile in another section of the village..._

When the ecstatic Ro-Bear Bill approached him this morning about his interest in Technology, Lion-O was a bit torn. He just happened to be on his way to take Cheetara to get something to eat, when the Berbil ambushed him. After twenty minutes of conversation, the Lion Prince tried to find a polite way of exiting from the conversation, but the enthusiasm the little Berbil showed about being able to showcase his creator's works was so bright, that Lion-O didn't have the heart in him. That was when Panthro clapped him on the shoulder surprisingly very interested as well,

When Lion-O gave him a questionable look about the Panther's sudden presence, Panthro merely raised an eyebrow and said, "What? You think you were the only one that had a bit of interest in Technology?" Either way, Lion-O knew he was stuck.

Granted, he didn't know where the Berbil heard about his hobby, he never mentioned it in the past, _for obvious reasons_. But as he saw Tygra spare him a haughty look before venturing into the Cleric's room, Lion-O automatically knew who the culprit was.

Shrugging his shoulders Lion-O currently was standing beside Panthro in the _Hall of the Creator_ as Ro-Bear Berbil began explaining the history of the Berbil people.

After the event called, _The Great Collapse_, which apparently was a cataclysmic phenomenon that ravaged second Earth and brought forth the infancy of Third Earth, Hammond Earl was one of the handful of surviving humans in existence on the planet. Earl and five of his Berbil creations managed to escape from the Undercities, they went onto settled at the Berbil village, where the inventor continued his work, with only his Berbils as companions.

Over the next five decades, Earl continued to update and evolve his creations. From when they started out as a child's toy, he enabled them to think and feel true emotions on their own, even going as far as the ability to procreate as a species.

As Bill continued on about his ancestral creator, it seemed Earl was an agricultural, genetic, and culinary genius as well which is why the Berbils were able to create wild strands of plant life that crossed all of the boundaries, of what Lion-O thought was possible. The Meat, Bread, Veggie, and Candy fruits were projects Earl developed that originally were supposed to be used to end world hunger. Even after his world ended, Earl continued his research, until he perfected each of the formulas. Outside of their natural need to consume food, albeit very small quantities mind you, the Berbils used the excess amounts of food-fruits to trade with other towns in the area.

While going over all his notes on his new optimum display notebook, Lion-O had to smirk, "This Hammond Earl was either a mad genius or just mad," he stated while cycling through all of the virtual display pages of his new personal console.

Ro-Bear Bill stated that he couldn't bear to part with the main terminal that contained all of the Creator's works, for it was a treasure to all of the Berbils within the village. But Bill didn't see the harm in producing a copy for Lion-O's own personal use.

Panthro currently was staring at the life size virtual tribute image of Earl himself. "I wonder how this Hammond Earl guy, was able to traverse though the Undercities not to mention get passed the Scores of Hyenas..." he commented offhandedly.

"_The era of Creator Earl was twenty Ro-Bear Cycles ago_," Bill answered promptly.

"Twenty cycles?" Lion-O dauntingly repeated. Ro-Bear Bill, previous stated that the standard life cycle of a Berbil was roughly two hundred and fifty years. The Lion-O paused briefly as he did the mental calculations. His eyes then widen, "That's at least five thousand years ago," the Lion Prince incredulously stated, "That predates the war with Mumm-Ra by at least four thousand years."

Panthro's dark eyes widen as he blew out a shrewd whistle, "I guess that explains it," he stated, "Hyenas weren't even a problem when he was tiptoeing through the Undercities," Panthro commented while casting a glance to the Lion-O, the young Prince was still poured over the digital notebook, so Panthro just shrugged, "I'll guess I'll leave that to you for right now Kid," he muttered while moving towards the door, "I got something I need to take care of."

OoOoOo

_Meanwhile..._

Tygra's surprise lied inside a small insulated meadow to the south-western area of the Berbil village. Cheetara wore a dubious look as she followed behind the Tiger as he cleared away some branches allowing her a safe pathway. They had been traveling farther and farther from the Village than she expect. Granted she didn't believe Tygra would bring her out here for any nefarious reason, but the longer they traveled the more her trepidations increased.

Right about when she was about to declare she wanted to return, Tygra's voice piped up, "Ah ha! We're here!" he cheered while pulling aside a large group of hanging violet and emerald vines.

Cheetara's breath was caught in her throat as she witnessed the sight. The meadow was darker than the regular sections of the woods. The close covering of the branches from the high reaching trees that surrounded the grove seemed to cast the place in a continued darkness but that didn't mean Cheetara wasn't able to see.

Throughout the area flowers whose petals looked as if they were wrapped tight like if they were a cone, littered the ground their petals emitted a glowing teal light that made it look as if a constellation of green stars orbited the floor. Small insects fluttered around to each of the flowers, as they drank from the pollen there, their little bodies started to take a bright orange hue before they dashed off into the sky to find another meal.

Cheetara still remained silent as her eyes wandered around the area, taking in as much of the place's beauty as possible. She then heard Tygra clear his throat next to her. The Cheetah turned as she saw him simply offer his paw to her.

Cheetara observed the paw then looked to him. The Cleric saw the sincerity buried in his dark eyes, so tentatively she placed her paw inside of his. Grinning Tygra turned then led her deeper into the meadow. Automatically, the Cleric noticed that Tygra's paws were larger than her's, strong and calloused from all his years of training. His grip was tight, possessive; as if he was afraid she would bolt from him at any moment.

A part of her chided herself on this. Just a few minutes ago she _was_ about ready to abandon him right on the spot without so much of an explanation, just because she believed he had ulterior motives in bringing her here. Now she was able to enjoy this enchanting scene before her and she only had him to thank. So in the end she decided to ignore the domineering way he was holding her and she also greatly ignored the fact there was someone else that was never controlling whenever they touched.

As the pair continued to walk through, the fiery glowing bugs from before started to take flight in their wake. Their pathways to escape reminded Cheetara of the soaring fireworks that danced in the air from last year's Thundera Discovery Day. Their fiery trails of light streamed around the two Cats adding a certain mysticism to the area.

Venturing further in, Cheetara could hear the gentle trickle of falling water. The trickling water which was a bright green hue was actually sound of a stream that led into a small wetlands. Floating on top of the water were lily pads that transferred through a range of colors from violet, to orange, to yellow, back to violet again.

Tygra gave Cheetara a moment to take in the full view of the scene before her, before he led the two of them to the water's edge.

It was when they reached the water bank did Cheetara's defenses started to rise again, "So what Tygra, you think you can show me this amazing sight and it will just make me forget about all the mistakes you've made in the past," she whirled back at him. As much as she loved this completely beautiful place she wasn't a girl to be dazzled by glamour and glitz.

"No," Tygra refuted sincerely while frowning, "This was just away to show you I'm _trying_. I'm really trying," he honestly pleaded.

Cheetara regarded him for a long time and gauged that the Tiger was being completely sincere. She then took a deep breath giving herself a moment to ease the tension off of her stance and took a seat on the crisp grass. She frowned as she decided she was being hypocritical at the moment. She stated she was giving him an honest chance, yet she grilled him on every single thing he did. Perhaps it was time to relax her guard a bit and simply enjoy the moment she had right now.

I mean, despite her original misgivings, she had to admit this place was lovely. She briefly wondered what Lion-O's opinion of the place would be, when Tygra's voice interrupted her train of thought.

Tygra took a seat next to her, making sure not to be too close, but also not to be too far as well. After some time he turned to her and said, "I'm sorry you got hurt..." the Tiger Prince said genuinely to her.

The Cleric smiled. "It's ok," she assured him, "These are the things I've been training my entire life for. It was my honor."

Tygra still shook his head in disagreement, "It shouldn't have been you to get hit," he stated, "Lion-O should have been there fighting, not you."

"Why?" she asked him completely confused, "He's the Lord of the ThunderCats. My Order was created in order to protect the royal blood line in the hopes that the Lord of the ThunderCats would one day return. That day is upon us, and it's now my duty as a Cleric to protect him and fight for him," she proudly again stated.

"What are you talking about?" Tygra scoffed, "It's just my Brother, the same dreamy kid that I grew up in the Castle with," he ended while getting up. Sheer frustration was evident in his stance. Cheetara kept her eyes keenly on him. The Tiger Prince then turned to her and said something that's been lingering in his mind for a long time now. "Why do you do that all the time?" he asked her, "Why do you have to bring in your Clerical mess into every single argument?"

"But that's the thing Tygra," Cheetara returned, "It's not sometimes I'm a Cleric and sometimes I'm not. That's like saying sometimes I'm a woman and sometimes I'm not. Being a Cleric is who I am," she stated while placing a paw over her heart, "Your Brother understands that, why can't you?"

"My brother again..." Tygra groaned while rolling his eyes. He was getting really tired of this.

Cheetara frowned while looking at him, "I thought this wasn't about Lion-O," she stated while nearly repeating his exact words, "I thought this was about you and me."

"Apparently it isn't..." Tygra venomously shot back, without thinking.

Cheetara frown deepened as she continued staring at the stubborn Tiger. "Apparently..." she agreed resolutely, before shaking her head at him. The Cleric then walked off leaving the Prince alone in his meadow.

OoOoOo

Panthro was wandering around the Ro-Bear village on a particular mission. He scanned around the area looking over all the various Berbils as they went about their daily routines. Till he spotted what he was looking for, a little tribe of Ro-Bear tots, a Snarf and a pair of Wildcat Kittens racing around the village.

Even the usually cold-hearted Panthro warmed at the sight of the children at play. "Hey, little Lady and you too Halfpint, get over her fer a second!" he shouted using his pet names for the Wildcat twins.

"Hey Panthro!" the Brother and Sister echoed while Beebo unrolled from his travel form to the foot of the Panther. He raised an eyebrow while looking down at the tiny Berbil.

Beebo took the time to wave his little paw to the towering ThunderCat, "_Hello,_ _Paannnnthro. Are you here to play with Beebo?_" he finished while tilting his head to the side.

The General stared at the Berbil a long time before closing his eyes briefly in a deep sigh. His attention then returned to the Twins, "I got you kids something..." he stated while placing a small package in each of their paws.

Wasting no time Wilykit carefully removed her box's lid, while her Brother just torn the top off of his. "A new Flupe!" the girl shouted while holding up the sliver circular instrument.

"Wow, some new Marbles!" Wilykat cheered, holding up the bag of the clear spherical toys. A distinct number greater than the amount he had previously.

Panthro looked away while crossing his arms, "Yeah, something I whipped up while I was here," he grumble casually while looking to Wilykit, "I know your last one got busted up with all the fighting, so I made this one out of a hard metal alloy that shouldn't break. I figured in the future if you wanted to take your show on the road again, if you know what I mean," he stated while giving a dramatic wink, "This one will take a licking and keep giving 'em."

He then turned to Wilykat, "Now you Halfpint, I remember during the fight with Mumm-Ra you used all of your Marbles to help out. Pretty gutsy if you ask me. So I figure to give the kid a break. The bag the Marbles come in, has a little tag, for when you pull it, all the balls roll back to the bag. I figured ya shouldn't lose 'em this time," the Panthro then scratched his chin, "Can't take all of the credit for that one though. It seemed like a left over item the Earl was working on." He then shrugged, "Seemed like a shame to let it go to waste."

After his explanation the Twins looked at their new gifts with wide-eyed admiration. "Thank you!" they both echoed. Wilykat gave the towering Panthro a big hug, while his sister gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

Panthro grumbled something about, "Pesky kittens..." as he stomped off, seemingly in a fouler mood than he was previously. As he left he heard the melodious sound of the Flupe being played in accordance with a three stringed Flank and despite himself, a small smile found its way to Panthro face.

OoOoOo

It was late in the afternoon when Lion-O found his way back to Cheetara's room again. The two of them briefly met a few hours before, the Cheetah explained the dreadful episode between her and his Brother. Instead of allowing her to fester in her anger, Lion-O advised to take a short nap and allow herself some more time to recuperate then he would come by for her.

Lion-O now stood in the doorway allowing Cheetara a few moments to freshen up a bit. His eyes gazed across the room eventually settling on the bundle of flowers by her bed stand. Intrigued by the sight, Lion Prince said, "Cheetara, you know you have flowers in your room?"

Cheetara felt her cheeks flush. "Yeah, Tygra brought them this morning..." she muttered offhandedly.

Lion-O paused for a moment then frowned, "But you hate getting flowers..." he stated bluntly.

"I don't hate getting flowers..." Cheetara disagreed with him, while looking away. At that Lion-O merely raised an eyebrow while placing a driving stare on her. Unable to contain it anymore, the Cleric blew out a frustrated breath, "He could have at least kept the roots," she complained, "Then I could have at least replanted them," she woefully whined, while running her fingers over the white petals.

The young Lion merely couldn't contain the laughter to himself. Cheetara was the only woman he knew that loved looking at flowers but yet hate receiving them. It was why he sometimes stated he liked to take walks through his Mother's garden. Her ruby eyes would light when we passed by the scores of flowers there that was meticulously well kept.

Eventually Lion- O sobered while still wearing a light grin, "Now how about something you'll really enjoy..." he said to her suddenly.

Intrigued Cheetara tilted her head, while looking at him. "What did you have in mind?" she asked. The Lion Prince didn't outright answer her, he merely smiled brightly. At first she was going to question him on his odd behavior but then her crimson eyes grew wide, "Don't tease me Lion-O, I might have a killer headache, but I'll suffer through it if I need to kick your tail," she jokingly threatened.

While still smiling Lion-O strolled around her room, allow his voice to carry around. "For being half mechanical, the Ro-Bears have an amazing stock of food, herbs and spices," he noted to her, "One could make quite a feast if they had the talent," the Prince stated while turning to look back at her.

The Cheetara narrowed her eyes at him to thin slits, but still the smile hadn't left her lips, "Are you done tormenting me?" she asked/begged.

He chuckled again while moving towards the door, "So tonight?" he said before departing. He needed a few hours to prepare their meal together.

"The entire Lizard army couldn't keep me away," she truthfully responded and he was gone. A small smile played across her lips as she thought about the meal to come and thought even a bit more about the Cat making it.

OoOoOo

Lion-O was feverishly at work in Bella's kitchen. The kitten was so immaculately stocked that Bella certainly could give Felis a run for his money. Every type of ingredient was present. There was even enough for that Tricorn meat goulash that he wanted to try for the longest time.

Every so often, during the times he allowed for some of his items to simmer, Lion-O's mind tended to drift off into thoughts about his evening to come. Granted, he and Cheetara have had dinner before on several occasions during the years. But for some reason after everything that's occurred recently, this time felt different, more intimate. He didn't like to allow his mind to drift too far into his fantasies, but he didn't see the harm in allowing a little bit of hope to seep in. Heck maybe he'd finally get the guts to tell her exactly how much she meant to him.

Another hour passed and as Lion-O was stirring some of a sauce with a wooden spoon, he felt a familiar presence drift behind him, "Mmmmm..." that looks good, a silky voice said behind him.

Lion-O turned out of the corner of his eyes and saw his Cleric beautiful eyes completely fixed on the pots in front of him. "Care for a taste?" he offered while stirring a bit of the sauce onto the spoon and bringing it up to her rosy lips.

Her tongue snaked out a moment before her lips closed over the spoon's edge which caused Lion-O to audibly gulp. "Mmmmmm..." she purred again, "That's almost sinful," she cheered, "Can I have some more?"

"Nope," Lion-O outright refuted, "Wait till everything is finished," he directed.

"Oooh, Lion-O," she said with a pout.

The Lion Prince shook his head, as he briefly stared at her plumb bottom lip being puckered out. That along with her large ruby eyes looking imploring like that. It was enough to break down all of his defenses, which was why he had a Kitchen's assistant for that.

"Beebo!" Lion-O shouted.

From out of the other room rolled the tiny powder blue Berbil. He stopped at the Cleric's feet then popped back into his bear form. "_Go, Cleric Cheetara Go! Beebo and Prince Lion-O are cooking, yummy food..._" he stated while tugging on the Cleric's ankle guards.

Cheetara narrowed her eyes at her long time friend, not realizing how dirty he could play. She then laughed while picking up the tiny Berbil in her arms, "Ok, you win Beebo. I won't bother Lion-O anymore." She then leaned in close to whisper into the Lion's ear, "You are soooo lucky."

Lion-O laughed not even caring that his face probably matched the color of his sauce. He then watched as the Cleric promptly walked into the dining room to patiently await her meal.

OoOoOo

Now apparently it doesn't take much for word to spread of a dinner being prepared in the Berbil village. Basically as soon as Lion-O said to Bella, "Could I use your kitchen?" he basically said, "Can I cook everyone's who's hungry a meal?"

This fact wasn't evident to him till he was bringing out several of the side dishes and he saw Panthro standing in the doorway. The General muttered, "Nice apron kid," then promptly strolled in to take an available seat.

Lion-O simply blew out a breath because he could already see how the rest of this episode was going to play out. And sure enough within twenty minutes not only were Tygra and the Wilykittens present but so were five Berbils that weren't even hungry but wanted to hang around their new ThunderCat friends. But the young Lion decided to make the best out of a bad situation. He liked to cook and cooking for friends was also fun as well. So he decided to enjoy the night for what it was.

OoOoOo

**Bill and Bella's Home **

_An hour or so after Lion-O's dinner..._

Most of the Berbils turned in for the night, which left only the ThunderCats present at the table.

Wilykat currently frowned while he watched the young Lion Prince moving back and forth in the kitchen. He shook his head, "I don't get it," he stated, "Cheetara fights for him, while Lion-O cooks for her. What kind of weirdo planet did we walk into?"

Wilykit tag her Brother in the shoulder for the rude comment, "I think it's nice," the Wildcat girl declared, "Plus I think Lion-O looks cute in an apron!"

Lion-O came into the room just at that moment to only hear that. His face automatically flushed, while Wilykat shouted, "Hey!" at being hit by his sister. The Wildcat boy then took after his Twin, while the girl darted outside.

As the two of them departed Lion-O turned to the grinning faces of his friends. He sighed and said "Alright go ahead," he permitted him. And of course they all took the opportunity to get a good naturally laugh at his expense.

The young Lord of the ThunderCats sighed before taking a seat at the table. His face schooled to a more serious expression, "I think we need to discuss what's our next move?"

"What's there to discuss?" Tygra asked candidly, "We have to head back to Thundera as soon as we can."

Lion-O shook his head, "We lost at least three days in Drak-Nior and nearly a week recuperating here," he frowned while pondering, "I think we need to find out what's happened in the days we've lost."

"The more time we waste investigating that, the colder Mumm-Ra and the Lizard's trail will be," Tygra countered.

Placing her cup down after a healthy drink, Cheetara said, "I agree with Lion-O..." joining in on the discussion.

"Big surprise there..." Tygra scoffed, while leaning back in his chair.

At hearing his catty tone Cheetara narrowed her crimson eyes thinly at him, "You want to go outside and play, and send the Kits in instead?" the Cheetah sharply asked him, "Because as far as I'm concern they've got more of a right to be in here than you do. They certainly act more mature."

Tygra let out a low growl while looking to her. He looked as though he was going to launch into a massive rant when he was derailed by Bella stepping into the room. "_Is something wrong, with Prince Lion-O's delicious food?_" the Berbil innocently asked.

Everyone's momentarily felt like kit with his paws in the Cookie Jar. Even Tygra found he couldn't make any scathing remarks while in the presents of the Berbil Matron.

Luckily Cheetara was the first to recover, she brandished a bright smile and answered, "No Bella everything was wonderful."

"_But no one is eating_..." the Berbil Mother pointed out.

"Sure we are," the Cheetah assured her. She then made a showing of grabbing a fork and taking a hearty bite. She then quickly elbowed Lion-O beside her to chime in.

"Oof" the Lion Prince groaned, before picking his fork as well, "Yum!" he overly enthusiastically encouraged.

"_Yaaaay!_" a very ecstatic Beebo cheered while throwing up his tiny paws and parading around in a little dance, "_Mama, everyone likes the food Prince Lion-O made that Beebo helped! Yaaaay!_" Cheetara and Lion-O both shared a warm look. The two were pleased to take part in bringing such joy to the little Berbil.

"_Very good," _Bella stated while scooping her son up into her little arms,_ "Now time for Beebo's bed. Say good night to Prince Lion-O and friends," _she instructed him_._

"_Good night, Prince Lion-O and friends!" _little Beebo waved as his mother carried him out of the room.

"Goodnight..." everyone, even Panthro and Tygra returned, as the two made their exit.

A silence prevailed in the room for several moments before Tygra spoke up again. This time he turned to Panthro, who he had noticed had been quiet the entire time, "Panthro, you're a soldier, I'm certain you understand the duty we have towards Thundera," the Tiger Prince insisted.

The General regarded him silently. He didn't exactly forget how the Tiger Commander not to kindly reminded him of his current dishonorably discharged status among Thundera's Military, but he decided to ignore that little fact in light of the current dilemma.

The Panther pulled his pipe from his lips then forked his thumb in Lion-O's direction, "I think the Kid's right. We're dead in the water right now. We need to dock somewhere to get our bearings," he advised. Panthro then cut a glance towards Cheetara, "Not to mention, didn't your Boss mention finding Jaga, as in the Head Cleric Jaga?"

"Former Head Cleric," the Cheetah nodded while answering him, "Lynx-o is the current one. And I have to say the path to Grand Cleric Jaga," she paused before continued, "...isn't an easy one."

Puzzled, Lion-O asked, "Where is he?"

"He's with the Monkeys, in the Hu Sun Temple," Cheetara answered him.

"Hu Sun?" Tygra refuted, "We might as well go to Fangri La, while we're at it!"

Lion-O eyes focused away for a moment. He then nodded, "I think this might be the right path. In my dream about Leo, he mentioned that one of his blood and one of the Cloth would bring forth Mumm-Ra undoing."

Cheetara snapped her fingers as she caught on, "That's got to be it. Jaga's probably Third Earth's the most prominent member of the Guardians of the Throne," she explained, "If there ever was a Cleric powerful enough to help bring down Mumm-Ra, it's him."

Panthro nodded his head agreeing with the wisdom of the situation, "Well, there you have it folks. I still suggest heading in the nearest town, try to scoop out some information on what's happening back home," the General added, "Then we decide do we head back to Thundera or do we check out the old Jaguar, for the Kid here."

The large Cat closed his eyes while crossing his arms in front of him, "I mean to be honest, he ain't weak. And he might be able to keep himself out of trouble during a fight. But I'd rather him not be deadweight," he stated while taking a glance to the Lion Prince in question. "Not to mention, we were lucky the last time we went up against Mumm-Ra. We're gonna need the Kid up to snuff if we're going to continue to tangle that Monster."

"Let's put it to a vote then," Lion-O stated to the members at the table, "One we head to the nearest town to find out more information about home and possible consider planning the trip to Hu Sun or two, we head for Thundera full speed."

At the two options Cheetara, Lion-O and Panthro were all in accordance for venturing to the nearest town to seek information, while Tygra was the only vote to head straight for Thundera.

Tygra shook his head. You could see the anger in his dark eyes, "So you all vote to just to stand around find your little information and do nothing, while our people dying," he boldly declared to all of them.

"Tygra, just because we're not immediately moving forward doesn't mean we're standing still..." Lion-O pleaded with him.

"Whatever..." his Brother said, while rising up from the table and heading for the door, "I'm going for a walk."

"Tygra..." Lion-O called after while getting up himself. But Cheetara was quick to place a restraining paw on him.

When the Lion Prince looked to her, the Cleric merely shook her head, "Let him go," she advised him, "He needs some time to cool off."

Panthro didn't comment on the Tiger Prince's behavior. Personally he could understand the Tiger Commander's position but he wasn't clearly thinking. He was thinking with his emotions and not his head. A blunt axe isn't going to win this war, a scalpel's knife will. "There's something else that I think that needs to be said," the Panther stated while drawing the two remaining Cat's attention, "The kits..." the General stated bluntly, "Perhaps it would be best if we left them here with the Berbils."

"What?" Lion-O shockingly asked him.

"I mean the Ro-Bears seem nice enough," Panthro stated before further explaining, "And where we're heading and the fights we're inevitably gonna have to get into, maybe it would be best if we didn't have the kittens around."

"I don't agree," Lion-O stated while shaking his head.

Cheetara frowned, "Lion-O, I think he has a point. I know you care about the Kits, but maybe this is for the best."

"Cheetara, you know me better than that it's not just because of that," Lion-O admonished her. He then said, "I honestly think there was a reason, we were all meant to meet up. Panthro, you know better than anyone that we wouldn't have been able to get you freed if it wasn't for the kits," the Lion Prince pointed out, "I mean despite everything, _we all_ had to work together in order to escape the Undercities."

"Stop, I'm getting misty-eyed over here," Panthro impassively droned.

"Lion-O, we'd like to say something..." a new voice stated. The trio at the table saw both of the Wilykittens standing at the door. Wilykit looked to her Brother who then decided to speak first.

"We want to help too," the Wildcat Cub affirmed, "Thundera is our home just like it is yours."

"We should be allowed to help defend it," his sister added right behind him, "And honestly guys you're going to need all the help you can get."

"And if you guys don't stop Mumm-Ra no one on Third Earth will be safe. Not even this village," Wilykat pointed out.

Wilykit then said, "So if we have to get stronger in order to keep up, we will…"

"We both will," Wilykat stated agreeing with his sister. The two looked to each other with a determined nod, and then returned to the trio of Cats for their verdict.

Panthro didn't know what the Cleric and the Kid were thinking but he stared long and hard at the Twins. He then snorted before turning to Lion-O, "Kid, I've changed my mind. These Brats think they can pull their weight then fine. I used to train some of the best in Thundera's army. If anyone can whip these two into shape, it's me," the Tower Panther then got up from the table. He gave his lengthy frame a good stretch.

Lion-O smiled while offering the Twins a place at the table, "I guess that's settled. Now we need to figure out where to head out to..."

OoOoOo

_The following morning..._

"I can't find Tygra anywhere," Wilykat stated after he and his sister spend twenty minutes running around the entire village.

The Cats decided the previous night that it was best to head out in the morning. Lion-O pulled out his Earl's notebook which had been uploaded with a map of the different areas surrounding the Berbil village. The group then poured over the different locations till they all agreed on one, Arcaninis.

Arcaninis, was a predominately Dog run city, but it was free to all animal species. It was the closest location to the Village and Panthro stated he had some information connections within the City. Granted it was over fifteen years since he was in contact with any of them, but the Panther assured the group he'd be able to find some leads there. With that decided it was a simple task of getting their supplies ready and turning in so they could get an early start. The only problem was, Tygra never returned after his walk.

Cheetara turned to Lion-O, "You don't think he ran off?"

"He was pretty steamed last night," Panthro added with a frown, "...might have."

"No, I refuse to believe it," Lion-O rebutted.

"Lion-O..." the Cleric started to say.

"No, Cheetara," he countered while shaking his head, "I know Tygra and I might not see eye to eye all of the time. But I know he wouldn't abandon us. Not with what we have riding on the line," he ended while turning to the Twins, "Anyway, Wilykit and Kat, I got something for you," he stated while pulling out two multi-pocketed belts and places them into their paws.

Wilykat frowned while peeking inside of one of the pouches, "What is it?"

"Well, I figured since you're going to be tagging along with us, you guys might need something to help defend yourselves with," Lion-O responded.

Wilykit frowned while holding up a pawful of pellets, "Uh...What are these?"

Wilykat's golden eyes widen in recognition, "Wow is this...?"

Lion-O nodded to assure him, "Yeah, those belts contain a decent supply of all the different the bombs and pellets, just like the ones from my bag," he crossed his arms feeling particularly proud of himself, "I figured until Panthro gets you guys in order, might as well have a little something to give you a bit of an edge. I'll go over everything you guys have a bit later..." he didn't get to finished his statement because two balls of Wildcat fur bulldozed over him. The Lion Prince laughed as that heaping of "Thank you"s that rang from the Twin's mouths.

"Are you guys coming or not?" a familiar voice asked in the distance. Lion-O looked up the road and saw his Brother impatiently waiting for the rest of them. The Tiger then frowned, "How can I have a dramatic last minute entrance if you guys never leave the dang village?"

Lion-O gave his Brother a deadpan look as he got up to his feet, "Sorry to spoil this moment for you."

Tygra shrugged, "Yeah, well I'm used to it."

Within an hour the group finally departed the Village with the echoing of several dozen of the Berbils wishing for good luck on their journey and to return anytime. Now they were headed to the dog city of Arcaninis.

End of Chapter 8


	13. Book I: Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Dog Days**

**Third Earth**

**The Black Sandsea **

_Midnight…_

He had been travelling relentlessly for five nights now.

Endlessly dunes of black sands stretch out for hundreds of miles around him as he continued to journey through the dead wasteland. His voluminous crimson cloak whipped violently around his thin body as he moved. Neither walking, nor flying, he seemed to drift across the horizon on winds that only he could control, an aura of dread following his wake.

His bandages coiled around him like live serpents. His face was dead of all emotion save one for one, contempt, contempt for the living, contempt for the weak, contempt for all of the goodness that still existed in this world. He would see it all obliterated and cast aside so only the notions of fear, pain, and torment existed.

People spoke the words, "_Everliving_" and "_Immortal_", but they did not know the sheer might that was wielded by a being that was older than whole nations. An entity that was ageless. If they were even granted a fraction of the knowledge that he commanded the sheer weight of comprehension alone would reduce them to drooling senseless invalids.

He was power. He was eternal. He was Mumm-Ra!

The only reprieve he accepted during his journey was during the daylight hours when the dreadful Sun was alit in the sky. He would then submerge himself meters down into the earth and spend the remainder of the time in fitful meditation. He would contemplate for hours on the destruction he would soon wreak for the future. Only when the last rays of light finally retired for the day, did he emerge from the dark grains and resume his travels.

He was distressed when his Masters revealed to him that the new Lord of the ThunderCats had managed to overcome the terrors of the Undercities. He had underestimated the resourcefulness of the young Prince. An error he would not make in their future encounters.

This boy, this _Lion-O_, had surrounded himself with powerful allies. And every day he lived, his power grew as well as the power of the Eye of Thundera. This fact alone sparked the urgency for his current pilgrimage.

He had left the Saber Tooth Cat in command back at Mount Plun-Darr while in his absence. It amused him how such a meager elevation of power, could greatly inflate the Thunderian's ego. As well as displease the Lizardman's Warchief. He knew that the Destroyer could not wait to put to use the benefit of his new position. He was also certain that many of the female slaves of Thundera now shuttered at the thought, another notion that greatly amused him.

But now was not time for the insects that he controlled. Currently he had more pressing matters that demanded his attention, because after five tireless nights and traveling for over five hundred miles through scorching hot sands and atrociously deadly conditions, he finally came to a stop.

His pupil-less blood red eyes scanned to either side of the barren horizon. He only saw miles and miles of black sand that spanned the distance of his gaze. He was completely alone, just the way he preferred.

His soulless crimson eyes narrowed briefly in concentration; he then uttered a quick harsh phrase. There was a loud snap in the air as the ground below started to dissolve and take shape. Intricate circular patterns of violet runes started to form in the sands underneath him as if some invisible artist was drawing lines of violet light within the earth.

The double-headed serpent of his crest formed in the center of a two ringed circle. The circle's outer ring held the complex compositions of his ancient forbidden language of magic. He briefly looked over the arrangement of his summoning circle and decided that it was perfect, as usual. He then went through the meticulous process of setting out all of the ingredients for his spell; the wing of a Gomplin, the beak of an Arrietta, the fangs from a Gorot-Rot and last but not least the most crucial item of power, the blood of an innocent.

He then pulled out the vial of crimson liquid. Faintly he remembered the face of the cheetah boy, moments before as he drove the knife into his heart in order to fill the flask for his ceremony. He savored the look that displayed across the child's face. The boy's eyes widen in stark recognition then fear. He savored how that fear turned into shock, and then simply nothing as the life finally left his body.

His mind faded away from the trivial memory as he finished pouring the blood along the border of his summoning circle. He watched with a small hint of pleasure as the blood quickly turned black, letting him know that his Masters, the Ancients Spirits of Evil, had received his offering and accepted it.

His preparations finally complete, he was then free to begin his ceremony. A low guttural murmur escaped through his throat as he began to speak the words of power of his ancient forgotten language. The calm air around him started to hasten and roar while the symbols of his circle started to move and pulse with dark violet energy. The dark energy intensified then streaked up through the sky like a guiding beacon. Then _it_ appeared. It was as if the atmosphere above him was breaking apart as a massive stone and onyx shaped diamond filled the heavens.

There was a loud bellowing rumble as massive compartments of stone from the lower sections of the onyx diamond began split apart into four separate divisions. Each division the slid out till it fit along the edge of the diamond's corner; changing the overall shape from a diamond to a massive pyramid.

The onyx temple slowly descended to the ground with a thunderous crash. His eyes searched over the structure's exterior, once again pleased that despite the years, his Black Pyramid was still intact. He then stepped forward, an entranceway dissolved right in front of him permitting his entry. As soon as he passed the portal of the pyramid's domain, the entranceway closed up behind him.

Now was the time to prepare. Prepare for the future…

OoOoOo

**The Gates of Arcaninis**

_Three days later…_

"Welcome to the City of Arcaninis," muttered the large grim-faced Bull Dog that was one of the pair of armored guards posted at the city gates. The old white furred Hound wore the bored expression of one who spent way too many days stuck in a position he obviously hated. The Bull Dog didn't even spare the attempt of feigning interest or hospitality to the group of ThunderCats that stood before him. "State your purpose for coming to the city," he gruffly pried, before burying his face back into the tally pad he carried.

Cheetara and Tygra both looked to Lion-O with a questionable glance, they were not used to such an apathetic greeting especially to newcomers to a city. The Lion Prince in turn shrugged in response as he stepped forward to speak to the guard.

In preparation for journeying to the city, it was decided that it was best to make sure Lion-O concealed his fiery mane, a signifying factor that would reveal his noble lineage. He especially went to great lengths making sure the Sword and the Clawshield were tightly wrapped and concealed on his arm. Staring out from under his hood the Lion Prince said, "Uh...Well, we're simple travelers here trying to find information on…"

"Business or pleasure?" Bull Dog Guard curtly barked while cutting him off.

Lion-O spared another look to Tygra and Cheetara again. The two could only shrug in returned. "Pleasure I guess…" the Lion Prince offered, deciding that was probably the best response.

"Very well," Bull Dog Guard answered while continuing in his bored tone, "You are now hereby required to follow all the rules, decrees, and laws of Arcaninis while you remain in the city limits. Failure to adhere to said edicts will result in punishments by the full extent of the law authorized by Lord K," he informed the group.

Lion-O nodded as well as the rest of the ThunderCats, save Panthro who seemed to be preoccupied with something. "We understand," the Lion Prince stated then held up his paws in a pacifying gesture, "Trust me, we don't plan to cause any trouble."

"No one ever does…" Guard dryly returned. He then cupped his paw to his lips to shout to the other Guards to enable the gates to part allowing the group entry into the city.

Suddenly the other guard who remained silent thus far stepped forward. This one was a stark contrast to the white furred Bull Dog. This Guard was a part of the canine breed but held a more feral appearance. His dark fur was a start contrast to his bright wild golden eyes.

"Spike, you think we might need to strip search some of these Travelers?" the jackal stated while his golden eyes were clearly drawn to the voluptuous Cheetah, "It's possible they could be trying to smuggling goods within the city."

Panthro eye's narrowed as he continued to glare at the Jackal guard. He couldn't help feeling a certain itch in the back of his memory. The Panther could have sworn he met this Jackal before.

Bull Dog Guard who the Jackal referred to as Spike frowned at his partner, "I don't think that will be necessary," the hound said while shaking his head, "They're not pulling any wagons or carts, Bask. And I doubt they have more than the supplies on their backs."

Whatever words his partner said, appeared to have been lost to the Jackal named Bask as his eyes fell over the contours of the Cheetah Maiden's long slender legs. Thoughts of what he could do to such a fine feline, briefly danced in his head before he responded, "One can never be too sure what surprises some of these _bodies_ might be hiding," he ended while licking his lips, his eyes then drawn to the cut of her bountiful cleavage.

The fur on the back of both Brothers' necks stood on edge. But Cheetara was more worried about Tygra for the moment. The Tiger Prince looked as though he was about to commit outright murder. She then quickly dug her nails into his paws. He swiftly turned to her, a look of question on his face. She slowly shook her head before the two of them looked forward, deciding to see how this would play out.

Fortunately they needed not worry. The old grizzled Bull Dog for once looked like some fire ignited in his eyes. He stepped forward and although Bask might have towered over the Bull Dog by three inches, Spike had a good thirty pounds of solid muscle over the jackal. The Bull Dog then muttered, "It's a good thing that I am _sure_," he ended. His cold eyes practically begging his partner to object.

Bask seemed to wilt under the Bull Dog's gaze. He sighed while shrugging his shoulders, "Very well…" he dismissed.

"So are we free to go?" Lion-O inquired, feeling it was better to get far away from this situation as possible.

"Yeah," the Guard Spike uttered his eyes briefly shooting to his partner before returning his attention to the Lion, "Just don't cause any trouble while you're within the City Limits…"

"Because we'll be watching ya…" Bask added while giving Cheetara wink. After that the ThunderCats were finally permitted into the city.

OoOoOo

"By the Ancients, I feel like now I need to bathe, to cleanse myself from the filth of his gaze!" was the first thing Cheetara shouted, the moment the group was out of earshot range to the City Gates.

Lion-O frowned while turning to her, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah…" she returned easy enough.

"You should have let me teach that guy a lesson," Tygra grumbled while slamming his fist into his paw, "He had no right talking about you that way…"

"Tygra look, I appreciate your concern," Cheetara returned calmly to him, "But I don't think getting into a fight with the City Guards is a great way to get our business here done. Besides there was no reason to start something over a few words some jerk said." Her eyes then softened, "Thank you though…"

He might have still been a bit steamed, but the look the Cleric was given him was enough to pacify the Tiger.

Seeing the brief exchange between the two Lion-O frowned slightly, but he decided to press on. The Prince then turned to the General, "Ok, Panthro I guess the show's yours. What's our next move?" the Lion inquired.

The towering Panther's mind still was puzzling over that Jackal guard they ran into a moment before. He then looked around the streets and noticed more of the storefronts here were closed down. A larger number than he ever remembered there being in the time he ventured to the city years before. He guessed twenty years did change things greatly.

Upon hearing Lion-O repeat his name a few more times he eventually snapped out of his deliberation, "Ok here's the deal. I need to a few minutes to try to track down some leads. You guys scrounge up an Inn for us to stay in. Then we'll meet up at a tavern called the Bloody Rapier." He then pointed to a tavern that was further down the street. Above its door held the caricature of German Sheppard holding a crimson fencing blade in a threatening manner.

Lion-O accepted the Panther's instructions; he then began looking around the city. He saw dozens of threatening faces. Some of the menacing looks even were coming from the troops of City guards that roamed the city in tight packs. Abandoned and destroyed stores, the poor and the sickly on the street corners begging for handouts. Instantly he felt like he had somehow wandered into Thundera's Slums. He then looked up to the General, "You think it's wise for us to split up?"

Panthro raised a eyebrow while looking at the young Lion, "Come out from under the skirt, Kid," he chided, "Look around a little. If things go wrong, I'm sure the Cleric would be able to take care of you and your Brother," he ended while giving a sly wink to the Cheetah.

Cheetara giggled in amusement, while Tygra scoffed at the audacity of the statement, "As if I need protecting..." he argued.

"Later..." the Panther casually tossed over his shoulder before heading further into the city.

Lion-O, Cheetara, Tygra all frowned while looking at his departure. The Cleric then paused as if something just occurred to her. Her crimson eyes widened as she asked, "Where are the Kits?"

_Meanwhile a few blocks away..._

"**Step right up! Step right up**!" Wilykat shouted while drawing in a crowd, "Hear the lovely melodies of my..._sometimes_ beautiful Sister!" he shouted.

Wilykit who was standing beside him deadpanned at his sudden adlib, "Stick to the script..." she muttered/threatened her brother. She then drew out her brand new Flupe and began to play a hauntingly sweet melody for the audience.

Wilykat, in the meantime, was slipping in between the crowd. His golden eyes lit up as he was spying for potential marks. That was of course before a very displeased looking young Lion entered the crowd stepping besides the two Kittens.

Lion-O wore a deep disapproving frown, "What did I tell you kids about conning people?" he chided the twins.

"Uh..." the Kitten paused trying to think, "To cut you in for ten percent?" Wilykat offered, with a very strained grin. Lion-O clapped his paw over his face and then took the duo by the scruff of their clothes to drag them away.

"Ok, fifteen percent?" Wilykat hastily offered, "...Twenty, and that's my last offer!"

The Lion Prince could only sigh while looking up to the heavens, "Why me?"

OoOoOo

**Monty's Famous Pawnbrokers**

_About twenty minutes later..._

The bell by the store's entrance gave a chiming double ***ding*** as Panthro's large framed stood in the doorway. The Panther briefly gave a look around the store; a lot of the items he remembered from long ago were still present in the store along with many other new merchandize. Music boxes, weapons, rugs and even children toys littered the wall as a rather large and stout white and black Sheepdog dressed plainly in a beige tunic with brown britches, entered from the back room.

Through the long salt and pepper bangs that hung in front of his face, the old Sheepdog grinned as his gaze met the Thunderian General, "Panthro!" the Hound cheered while racing over to embrace the Panther.

"How are ya doing Monty?" Panthro grinned, while returning his friend's hug.

"Can't complain," Montague responded easily, "No point in it anyway," the Sheepdog then crossed his arms as if he was contemplating, "How long has it been? Fifteen? Twenty?"

Panthro nodded, "Yeah, twenty years."

Montague frowned as his thoughts drifted away from the past. "Arcaninis is a different place since when you last left here," the Hound stated gravely.

"Yeah I've noticed," the Panther causally returned, "What's with all the guards? You guys expecting an invasion?" For Panthro this was a loaded question. With the presence of extra guards around the city he had to wonder whether or not word had spread about Mumm-Ra's return.

Montague refutably shook his head. He then snorted, "No, it's the new Lord of Arcaninis' doing."

"The new Lord? Panthro repeated genuinely surprised. He then chuckled, "Old Dobo finally decided to retire, eh?" he good naturally inquired.

But there was no mirth on Montague's face, "Panthro," he said seriously, "Dobo is dead."

"What?" the General responded in shock.

The Sheepdog nodded sadly, "Went in his sleep, ten years to this day," Montague then shook his head, "His Chief Lieutenant took over since then." The low growl he uttered afterward gave the Panther an idea of his friend's impression of the new Lord.

"Yeah I heard," Panthro blankly replied, the shock over the death of his one time friend still evident in his expression, "A Lord K or something like that," he muttered unenthusiastically.

Montague nodded. The old Dog then inched closer while looking to make sure they weren't being overheard. "He's as ruthless as it comes. He's been issuing new laws, raising taxes, increasing the City Guard. And the guys he's got on the payroll are little more than glorified thugs. Most of the people you knew here has either already left the city, they're in the City Dungeons, or even worst the Pit," Montague frowned while shaking his head again, "You shouldn't have come here Panthro," he stated remorsefully, "These are dark days now in Arcaninis."

"I can see," the large Panther agreed, "But I wouldn't be here Monty, if I didn't need help. You still have your contacts available?"

The Sheepdog pondered for a moment. He hesitated then said, "I might be able to scrounge up some. What kind of information are you looking for?"

"I need to know what you can tell me about what's going on back home at Thundera," Panthro answered.

"Thundera?" Montague gasped, "Haven't you heard?"

A slow frown crawled its way to Panthro's face, "What?" he inquired.

"There's no news coming from Thundera," the Old Dog stated, "Nobody knows what happened there. It was as if something major happened over night. One day everything was business as usual, the next it became a dead city."

The frown on the Panther's face deepened, "I figured as much," the General answered grimly.

"You figured?" Montague repeated. His eyes then widen underneath his shaggy bangs "You knew?"

While crossing his arms in front of him Panthro nodded, "A lot of things have happened in the last couple of weeks," the General responded, "Major things..."

"Like what?" his old friend asked. Panthro remained silent. Montague could tell he was withholding something big and probably was debating on whether or not to get the old Dog involved. "Panthro, if you got important news..." the Hound started to say.

"Fine, fine..." the Panther agreed. He then fixed a stern eye on his friend, "The Dark One has returned to Third Earth..."

"Mumm-Ra?" Montague blinked several times. The old Dog then threw his head back in laughter. He slapped a paw on his large friend's shoulder, "Panthro, I must say you've never had a great sense of humor but that's certainly a good one..."

The General's dark eyes narrowed giving the Hound a look that could only spell out the seriously of his mode. "Monty, my humor hasn't changed..." he gruffly stated.

Upon hearing the Panther's utterance Montague's eyes widened enough that Panthro could honestly see them from under his long furred bangs. "...But...But it can't be," Monty uttered in horror.

"That's why it's important that I find out what happened to Thundera," Panthro reminded him, while drawing out some of his friend's earlier statements. "You said that the city is dead, what happened to Cats and other animals living there?" the Panther's eyes narrowed sternly again before saying, "Trust me Monty, what you tell me can have a great deal of impact on things."

Montague nodded, "Ok, ok...I'll see what I can find. It might take a day or so to get the network up again. Not to mention Thundera is a long way away from here," the Dog cautioned his friend.

Panthro shook his head in agreement, "Understood, me and my group is going to be staying in the city for a while till you can get the information you need. I'll send word to you of where we're staying at," the Panther informed him while heading towards the door.

Old Monty was following right behind him, to lock the door. If he was going to meet his contact he would have to leave now. "Ok, I'll get word to you as soon as I hear something," he stated while holding the door open for a sliver. He was about close it but had one last warning for his friend, "And Panthro be careful. Arcaninis is no longer a friendly place."

OoOoOo

**The Bloody Rapier Tavern **

The _Bloody Rapier_ could not be considered the bottom of the barrel in regards to establishments in the city of Arcaninis. Nor was the tavern a bright ember that sizzled at the top. It was a place of moderate popularity known for good food and drink. Though often times drink was consumed more than anything else.

Just like any other of the dozen of seedy dives in Arcaninis, the _Rapier _was no stranger to the occasional brawl or two, though the team of hired bouncers usually made sure the fights were dispersed quickly or in the case of this day the participants were forcefully removed from the premises.

The set of brawny bouncer finished tossing the last of the rowdy patrons out of the _Rapier_. The two heartily Jackals slapped the third on the back; it seems he won the distance toss. That last drunk actually landed a full dozen feet, a brand new record for the group.

Panthro briefly regarded the trio as he entered. The team of bouncers paused as they saw the towering hulking form of the black Cat and briefly hesitated. The General merely nodded his head in silent recognition, before he looked around to try to spot his party.

The rest of the ThunderCats managed to find a table together. Lion-O ear's perk up as he saw Panthro enter the tavern. He wasted no time in waving the Panther over and asking him to pull up a chair with the entire group. "So what news can you tell us?" Despite as coolly as he was playing these last decisions, the Lion Prince was equally anxious to find out any word of home, especially news on the fate of his Father.

The dismal air the General carried said that he wasn't pleased. He closed his eyes as he crossed his arms, "Well word, more or less has spread about the attack," his dark eyes then flicked open as he stared at the three adult ThunderCats sitting across from him, "I got a guy working on the details. Whether there's anyone back home, if not where they went, that sort of thing. We might have to give him a few days to wrestle up anything worthwhile. So now it's a waiting game," he resolutely finished.

Lion-O, hoping for a bit more insight, frowned at the news, "Ok, I supposed that's all we can do for right now," he responded.

Panthro nodded in agreement. He then rose up from his chair, "Now, I don't know 'bout the three of you. I'm going to the bar to get a drink. I've been waiting fifteen years for this mug of ale," he resounded while getting up and making a beeline to the bar.

As the black Cat reached one of the stools to sit down, his elbow managed to jostle one of the Patrons next to him, spilling the contents in his mug on his shirt. Panthro winced and uttered a quick, "Pardon," to the Pit Bull in question. He then turned his attention back to the barkeep to order two mugs of his best ale.

Pit Bull grumbled as he looked down at his brand new work shirt that was now adorned with a frothy new stain. Without even considering his actions he whipped around and shouted, "Watch it next time, ya, old man!" to the older Panther.

Panthro stopped in mid-sentence as he was speaking to the bartender. He then turned around while drawing to his full staggering height, which brought him a stark five inches taller than the bold Pit Bull. The Panther curled his bottom lip then uttered, "Settle down Son, before you find yourself extinct."

The Pit Bull eyed the Panther's massive size not to mention the sheer bulk of his frame and suddenly found something very interesting on the ceiling of the Rapier. Panthro, deciding that the matter had been settled, brought his two mugs of ale back to the Cat's table, very eager to finally get a taste.

Just as the giant Panther return from the bar, so did a young brunette Bunny Barmaid approach the table to take everyone's order. She was a short shapely rabbit with her long ears pinned up behind her like a ponytail. She wore a low cut blouse underneath a tight corset that showed a masterful display of her luscious cleavage. Her short red dress flared out by mid-thigh allowing many of the patrons a view of her slender legs.

"Morning, my name is Dotty, what are you guys having?" the bunny began to say but then paused as her hazel eyes spotted the dashingly attractive Tiger Prince, "Well, hello handsome?" she honey-soft voice purred.

At the Barmaid's attention Tygra casually leaned toward her while raising an eyebrow, instantly captivating her in an alluring glance. "Hello yourself…" his voice came out richer than the smoothest silk. The Tiger Prince then froze because in that moment he remembered that there was a certain blonde Cheetah that was sitting at the table with him. Tygra quickly schooled his voice back to its regular octave, "Err…I mean, what are your specials today?" he nervously asked, completely determined not to look in the Cleric's direction for the next several minutes.

By that time Panthro completely drained his second mug of beer and looked ready for a third. The General wiped his mouth before saying, "Better yet," he interrupted the Tiger, "Why don't you bring us a round of mead, Sweetie," the old Panther asked the matron kindly.

"Alright!" Wilykat cheered, his thoughts already dancing about his first taste of alcohol.

Cheetara narrowed her crimson eyes then frowned, "I don't think so," she interjected while turning to the waitress, "Give the two of them cider," she instructed for the Wildcat Twins.

"Awwww..." Wilykat groaned. His chance at trying the adult drink dashed right before his eyes.

Panthro then piped up again, drawing the barmaid's attention, "Hey, why don't you get me two more mugs..." he asked her. Both of the Wilykittens looked to their newly appointed instructor with hope in their eyes. At their large doleful expressions the Panther merely furrowed his brow, "What? They're for me. Wait till you're older," he bade them.

"Awwww, no fair!" Wilykat said resolutely. He then turned to his sister, "Come on Kit..." and both the kittens fled from the table.

"Don't go too far..." Cheetara called after them, but the Twins were already out of the tavern door.

Lion-O looked down to Snarf, "Keep an eye on them, would you?" he asked his faithful pet. Snarf sneezed then shook his head. After another imploring look from his Master, dejectedly the critter went off to attend the impossible task of keeping the Kits out of trouble.

"I guess I'll use this time to go to the ladies room," Cheetara stated while rising to her feet.

Lion-O, sapphire eyes followed her, "Might want to bring your staff…" he suggested to the Guardian.

The Cleric cocked her head to the side before asking, "Why's that?"

The Lion Prince shrugged before responding, "No telling what you might find in the bathroom of this place," he stated lightly, but there was an underlining of seriousness in his tone.

Cheetara laughed to herself then paused as she looked around the seedy bar. She then drew her staff's baton and tucked it away just for good measure.

An Alley Cat who happened to have a few more mugs of ale than it was deemed sensible saw the slender Cheetah approaching his direction while on her way to the Rapier's bathrooms. He always loved this particular seat because he got to check out all the new Broads that entered the place. Not to mention sometimes he even got a little bit of action. Case in point as the Cheetah passed his table he leaned back in his chair and he casually ran his paw up hoping to catch a quick feel on the Cheetah's plump rear.

What happened instead...

There was a flurry of motion and his paw was wrenched painfully to the side, while held in the slender Cheetah powerful iron-strong grip. She then leaned down till her lips were by his ears, "I'm going to say this once so listen up," she said patiently before continuing, "Right now I could break every bone in your paw, so basically... Don't. Touch. Me." she venomously threatened before relinquishing her grip.

The Cheetah leveled a scornful crimson eye stare at the Alley Cat, before she headed inside to the bathrooms.

_Meanwhile..._

Barmaid Dotty returned to the table with everyone's drinks. Lion-O decided then to order everyone some stew, bread, and a roast. While taking the Lion's order the Bunny allowed her light brown eyes to linger on the Tiger Prince, at which Tygra didn't seem too disappointed about. She then left to go place her order but not before giving the Tiger Commander a deliberate wink.

Tygra casually raised his glass in salute to her. The Prince then coolly watched her depart, appreciating the swish of her curvy cotton tail bottom as she moved. He then grinned while playfully slapping his little brother on the chest, "It's the stripes!" the Tiger boasted, "The ladies dig the stripes."

Lion-O merely rolled his eyes. He briefly wondered if it was going to be necessary to get another table in order to have enough room for his Brother's ego. Irrationally, irritated he turned to Tygra," I can't believe you're going to do that with Cheetara right here. I thought you were trying to win her affections," he chastised the Tiger.

Tygra scoffed, "Oh nothing's changed believe me," he tried to reassure his Brother, "Nothing is going to happen here with these little tarts."

The Lion Prince took a long drink from his mug to cover up his unconvinced expression, "Uh..huh," he muttered.

"Ah, little brother you worry entirely too much," Tygra teased while taking another drink, "A little harmless flirting never hurt anyone," the Tiger Prince paused while looking into his mug, "And it seems my mug doth runneth empty," he stated while getting up.

Lion-O watched Tygra head towards the bar, which the busty Bunny Dotty just happened to be standing nearby waiting for their order. The Lion Prince could only sigh as he took another sip, "This isn't going to end well..." he groaned.

OoOoOo

Tygra placed his mug on the bar. He tapped on it once to indicate to the Mutt serving drinks that he wanted a refill. As the Tiger waited, he casually glanced down the other end of the bar and his eyes fell onto the striking from of the delectable rabbit Dotty.

Although he generally preferred Thunderian women but for Tygra, a lover of all women, he had some pleasant experiences venturing out of his species from time to time. Bunnies happened to be a special favorite; they were a bit more petite than Thunderian women, very limber, and _extremely_ energetic.

Dotty's hazel eyes fell onto him. A smile formed on her full lips as she said, "Hi," the Bunny cordially greeted him.

"Oh, hey," Tygra casually returned. He smiled briefly to her before drawing his eyes away. Despite his earlier statements to his Brother, Tygra didn't think it was honorable and more importantly wise to flirt with other women, while he was still actively trying to pursue Cheetara.

The Bunny Barmaid frowned at the Tiger Prince dismissive attitude. She slid closer to him, till their arms touched, "You don't seem so happy to see me now..." she asked while looking up to him.

Tygra briefly looked at her before frowning, "It's not that," he tried to explain to her, "It's just the woman with my group, I'm kind of trying to get something started with her."

"Oh..." Dotty pouted in disappointment. But instead of being dismayed the Rabbit instead moved in closer to him, "So, you can't have _friends_?" she seductively asked while pressing up even closer against him.

Despite being very comfortable in the company of women and the lover of many more, there were sometimes situations that presented itself to Tygra that, even he with all his experience could make him temporarily lose his head. As the busty Rabbit brushed up against the Tiger Prince it awarded him with a particular pleasant view of her ample breasts. Without even thinking of his words Tygra responded, "I like friends..." he answered, his brown eyes instantly returned to her hazel ones. The hint of the smile on his lips promised a thousand different carnal pleasures to her, making Dotty gasp.

That was a moment before a towering shadow stood next to the Tiger Commander. Tygra turned and he was staring directly into a fuzzy brown stomach. He then peered up and looking into the very enraged eyes of a Grizzly Bear that stood as big as Panthro and nearly as surly.

Before Tygra could even comment the Bear took his massive paw grabbing hold of the Tiger's emerald breastplate and hoisting him up onto the balls of his feet so he could peer into the Bear's eyes, "Are you talking to my woman?" his deep angry voice rumbled.

A brief flare of panic radiated through Tygra head at hearing the accusation, not at the Bear's presence. But he quickly found his calm. He shot the Bear a cocky little grin, "Well, look at yourself, now look at me," he stated while motioning back to himself, "Look back at yourself, now back to me," he ended while raising an eyebrow, "Can you really blame her?"

Apparently that was the exact wrong thing to say, because the giant Bear roared in seething fury. "Arrrrrrrgh!" right in the Tiger's face.

Instead of looking alarmed Tygra shrugged while giving the Bear an understanding look, "I know, I know the truth hurts sometimes..." the Prince confessed. He really had to be more responsible in the future with his appearance or people would get hurt.

Tygra then darted his head to the left, just in time to avoid getting walloped by the Grizzly Bear's wild haymaker punch. The Tiger Prince used the small moment where the Bear was unbalanced and threw a surprisingly powerful punch of his own that sent the agitated Grizzly Boyfriend reeling back into his friend's table.

The Grizzly Bear looked up to the Brown, Black and Polar bears that were sitting there. He nudged his head back towards the Tiger. The Three Bears (ha!), got up from their chairs then rushed over to the bar looking to do some bodily harm to Tygra.

The Tiger Prince seeing their approach spread into his fighting stance and was ready for them. They came after him in a line one by one. The first Bear Tygra beat to the punch, _literally_. He swung a right cross, left straight punch combination that sent the Brown Bear stumbling back. The Black Bear was quicker than his companion, he simply charged forward to barrel over the Tiger Prince with his momentum and hefty girth. Instead of allowing the tackle Tygra sank deeper than the approaching Black Bear and managed to his shoulder slipped underneath the Bears then with his powerful legs lifted up tossing the burly beast behind him.

Unfortunately Tygra's lucky streak ended there, because after he recovered from his hip toss he turned around to the awaiting beefy fist of the third bear. There was a solid ***crack***, as the Tiger Commander flew head over feet into a nearby Poker game, completely smashing through the table.

Now there is a chaotic effect that occurs when one crashes into a Poker table game. All of the chips that previously were in play; now were scattered all across the floor. So it meant it could be a big payoff for a lucky person or a big loss, depending on who had the quicker hands. Suffice it to say, there became a mad scramble and tussle over reclaiming or trying to claim chips, which of course increased the overall turmoil within the Rapier.

A sight that Panthro was perfectly fine to observe while sitting at the comfort of his table that had spent the entire time strangely unmolested during the brawl, that is until...

Two nearby patrons a Rottweiler and a Jackal, who weren't acquaintances of the Team of Bears or participants in the poker games, decided to start fighting just because...well they just didn't like each other. The Jackal threw a crisp uppercut that slammed the Rottweiler hard onto his back. He landed right near Panthro's feet. Just as the Dog rose to stand he spotted something that he could use to help.

Just as Panthro was about to grab for his flagon of Mead, the Rottweiler scooped up his pitcher and cracked it right across the Jackal's snout, spilling the alcoholic beverage, as well as a few teeth everywhere. The Panther frowned at such a disastrous waste of a good drink then reached for his second Flagon of Mead. Surprising enough, the Jackal this time reached for the metallic pitcher and put it to proper use against the Rottweiler's skull, deciding to even the score.

Panthro's right eyebrow twitched in irritation. He then made a grab for Lion-O's mug, who the Lion Prince would have gladly given to him, but then a flying stew dish came out of nowhere, smashed into the mug sending its contents to the floor.

For Panthro that was the last straw. His dark brown eyes became hooded as he openly glared at the brawling participates, "I don't mind the fighting," his deep voice softly rumbled, "But when the booze is the one to suffer, that's when I get _angry_!" he shouted while rising to his feet. He then picked up the nearest table and ran head first into the fray.

Lion-O sighed as he watched the General's depart, "This is sooo not going to end well at all," he muttered to himself.

OoOoOo

A few minutes later Cheetara made her way out of the female bathrooms. The Cleric gingerly avoided a pair of tussling barroom patrons. Her blonde head then bobbed as she dodged a thrown flagon of something, before easing down into the seat next to Lion-O. The Cheetah briefly noticed some bowls of food haphazardly placed on the table, which she noted probably arrived before the current all out melee. She then looked up and noticed not only Tygra in the midst of the fray but also Panthro too.

Cheetara sighed before turning to her best friend, "You would not believe the things growing in that bathroom," Lion-O turned to her and smiled while taking a sip from the only Mug of Ale on the table, hers. The Cheetah shrugged before taking a drink from the same mug then the two of them went back to looking over the crowd, "So, was it Tygra or Panthro that started this?" she casually asked.

"Tygra..." the Lion Prince answered nonchalantly.

The Cleric nodded, "Ah, should have known," she continued to gaze over the crowd a little bit more, before asking, "You want me to go help them?"

Just as she spoke the trio of Jackal Bouncers came barreling through the room. They picked up two of the brawlers and tossed them outside. Then two of them lunged for Panthro, each grabbing one of his powerful arms, while the third dashed in to throw a good solid punch right across the Panther's face.

Panthro merely grinned.

Then there was a three smack succession as all three bouncers went sailing towards the exit. They only managed to scramble to their feet as they ran outside. No, job was worth that!

After seeing that display, Lion-O turned to Cheetara and shook his head, "Naaah, they appear to be fine." But apparently he spoke too soon, because the two of them heard a shout coming from the bar. The pair witnessed Tygra being lifted up into the air by all four Bears, only to be tossed onto the bar's hard plane. And the perky and shapely Dotty followed up while smashing a bottle over the Tiger's head dazing him for a moment.

Cheetara and Lion-O both cringed at the sight, "Eee...Maybe I/Maybe you should help yea..." they both agreed at the same time.

The Cleric looked left then right and decided she wasn't going to bother with the small skirmishes going on. So she blazed forward like a yellow blaze of fire. The Cheetah went after her first target the Grizzly bear.

The hulking Bear drew his fists back to deliver the finishing blow to the Tiger, which was before he was hit hard from below making his knees buckle. Cheetara then spun around her paw covered over the bridge of his face and she pushed down slamming him through a nearby table onto the floor.

The Black bear that was standing right next to the Grizzly one, attempted for a grab to try to smother the Cheetah. But Cheetara was way too fast for him; she darted towards him, her arm snaking in behind his head. She then pulled him forward while planting her foot inside of his step so his momentum would automatically make him trip and she would lead him down hard so the bridge of his nose would crack right against the edge of the bar's plane.

The Brown and Polar Bear raced around the bar and stood on either side of the Cheetah. The Polar bear couldn't stand the thought of a dame beating her boys, so he rushed in first. He threw a several raking swipes with his beefy fists that only caught air but he was still pleased because he was driving the Cheetah back.

Cheetara moved and dodged away from the Polar bear's erratic and sloppy attacks till she felt what she was looking for, her back hitting the edge of the bar. She then moved her paws over head trying to find something. The Polar bear thinking he had her corner, moved in to teach the Kitty a lesson. That was till Cheetara brought her paws back over brandishing a bottle of rum in each palm. The two bottles crashed over the head of the Polar Bear felling him for a spell.

Just as Cheetara recovered, the last Bear lunged in. He had seen enough of the Cheetah to know not to take her lightly. He used her brief distraction dealing with his White furred friend to grab a nearby chair. He knew it wasn't very gentlemanly-like but as far as he was concerned, she wasn't a lady. More like a devil She-beast. Anyway, back to the chair!

The Brown Bear swung with all his might aiming to crumble the slender Cheetah in one blow. What he wasn't expecting was her foot to snap out like a bolt of lightning above her head at a 180 degree angle. The Cleric winked at his stupefied expression as she held her foot perfectly there for another second. The Cheetah then cocked it back and it shot out a second time across his jaw, sending him stumbling to the floor as well.

With the task finally complete Cheetara stood beside Tygra and politely held her paw out to him, to help him off of the bar. The Tiger Prince looked left then right and noticed the completely dispatched forms of the four Bear group. He then wore a look of dismay, "Damn! I had them right where I wanted 'em too..." he boasted remorsefully.

Cheetara rolled her eyes while regarding him, "I'm sure you did," she stated appeasing his ego. The Cleric then motioned back to the table where Tiger's Brother waited with an extremely bored expression, "But Lion-O was getting worried," she revealed.

Tygra shrugged accepting the situation for what it was. "Well if he insists," he responded, but then shot her a quick grin. And despite herself Cheetara held a smile on her lips as well. That was about two minutes before the problems really started.

OoOoOo

It didn't take long for news of the fight to spread to the City Guards. Within minutes after Cheetara's assistance of Tygra, the Bloody Rapier got swarmed by the Guards Men. Seeing as though the whole place was in chaos the guards rounded up everyone and placed them in chains. For Panthro this was a major issue. Only with the coaxing of both Lion-O and Cheetara did he relent enough for the guards to do their duty.

Seeing as the situation was finally contained, a tall Great Dane who was the Captain of the Guard stormed into the room. He unleashed a loud curse upon seeing all the wreckage in the establishment. His dark eyes then looked at the score or so of people that was detained by his men. The Captain then barked out, "What happened here?"

The Rapier's Owner a diminutive Rat by the name of Fermin stepped forward to speak, despite the fact that Lion-O knew he must have been in the back room or in storage during the whole fight. Fermin might have been considered stylishly dressed, if he was alive during the time when Lion-O's father was still young. But now the crooked white wig and the powder blue blouse was just unsightly.

The Rodent then cleared his throat, "Captain, you know I run a fine establishment here. But these newcomers," he stated while pointing to Cheetara, Tygra and Panthro, "Came in tearing up the place and starting fights with my customers. I want reparations for the damages they've caused!" he shouted in a haughty mightier than thou tone.

"I also have grievances," said another voice. Stepping into the establishment was a well groomed Jackal dressed in a lime green and white clothing and cape. He briefly introduced himself as the owner of House Renato one of the premiere gladiatorial ludus in Arcaninis. The four Bears were his prized Gladiators. The jackal wore a stern expression of disapproval, "My fighters were permitted to enjoy a simple quiet evening," he stated to the Captain, "Not to get in the midst of a barroom brawl with a bunch of backwater hillbillies. Now I have injuries on my hands that will cut into my profits."

Panthro growled before hollering, "If they better at their trade they wouldn't have gotten injured, ya pansy!"

The Guard's Captain's eyes widen at the Panther's outburst, "Quiet!" He gave a quick look to the guard standing nearby the Panther to maintain control over his captive or there would be hell to pay. The Great Dane then turned to Lion-O who apparently was representing his Cats, "What's your statement?" he asked although his expression belied his indifference.

Never the less Lion-O's blue eyes bore the steel of determination, "Look, I think this was just all a big misunderstanding," the Lion began, "We're newcomers to the city, and I'll admit there was a bit of an disagreement that sparked this whole thing," he accepted, "We agree to pay for the damages..."

"NO!" Renato the jackal refuted, "Not only have they injured my fighters but my Ludus' name had been smeared by his instance. And I demand satisfaction that can only be met in the Pit!" his eyes flared with ire.

Fermin nodded in agreement, "I agree, settle the matter in the pit!"

The Guard Captain heard their decrements and nodded in acceptance, "Very well, by the ruling of Lord K, the grieving parties request that the matter be settled in the Gladiatorial Pits of Arcaninis."

"Don't we have a say in this?" Lion-O protested.

The Captain narrowed his eyes and in that moment all of the surrounding guards looked as though they all were reaching for their weapons. "No..." he denied with a hint of cruel satisfaction. He then turned back to the two owners. "You are permitted to select one member of their group to participate in the Pit," he declared while returning his attention to Lion-O, "If the selected party wins ten straight victories, they will be permitted their freedom and the matter will be resolved."

Renato looked over the group of ThunderCats. He briefly looked over the tall powerful Panther that stood as the biggest cat the Jackal ever seen. He next he went to the Tiger, who was adorned in the Commander's style uniform of the Thunderian Army. His eyes widen over the possibility of who the Tiger might have been. His eyes then seemed to stray between the hooded Cat and the Cheetah. It was only when the Cheetah maiden took a disquieting step back behind the hooded cat, did the Jackal make his choice. "I choose the Cheetah," he stated with a bit of satisfaction.

"You coward!" Lion-O shouted struggling with his restraints, "You son of a cowering Cur! Put me in the ring, I'll take on all of your fighters. Just leave her out of it!" he vehemently declared.

The Jackal smiled with a hint of demented glee, "I've made my decision Guardsmen..." he stated while turning to the Great Dane.

The Captain frowned, "Very well, take her away."

Cheetara eyes widen in fright. She then struggled against her chains trying to go to Lion-O's side, "Lion-O!" she pleaded, "Lion-O!" she said again, only to be drug away by the guards.

"Lion-O..." Tygra whispered right into his ear, "Are you really going to let this happen?"

"What choice do we have?" his Brother shot back.

Tygra eyes narrowed as bronze fury gleamed in his eyes, "We very well could take our changes..." he nearly shouted.

"Stripes, can it," Panthro muttered to the Tiger under his breath, "The Kid has a plan..."

Lion-O then turned to the Jackal and fixed cold as death glare at him, "If any harm comes to her, I swear I will bring all the horrors of the abyss down upon you," the Lion Prince promised.

The Jackal for a brief moment was put off by the hooded Cat's look. He'd never seen a cat with blue eyes before. It was a little unnerving. But he then returned with his usual cocky persona, "It's not me, you have to worry about," Renato stated, "It's the other fighters..." he returned with that same twisted grin before leaving the Rapier.

OoOoOo

Lion-O, Panthro, and Tygra were escorted back to their Lodging before they were finally freed by the City Guards. They were given a location to where Cheetara would be housed at during her stay and they would be notified when her first fight was scheduled. As soon as the Guards had fled the area, ThunderCats instantly went back onto the streets.

"Panthro, we need to get in touch with your contact as soon possible," Lion-O stated to the General, "We need to know exactly what's happened in this City since the last time you left."

Tygra paused as he regarded his Brother for a moment as if he was a stranger, "Wait a minute, How can you be so calm?" he asked him.

The Lion turned back to him, "What do you mean?" he inquired.

"I mean," Tygra repeated while narrowing his eyes, "That guy just took Cheetara away."

"I'm fully aware of what just happened," Lion-O calmly returned.

"Then why…" his Brother asked while shaking his head.

Lion-O took a deep calming breath. As much as he wanted to be concentrated on his next move, he realized his brother's distress wouldn't be appeased until he received a bit of explanation. "Tygra, the guy obviously picked Cheetara because he thought she was the weakest fighter out of the group," he then motioned to the General, "Compared to Panthro that looks like he could lift a house."

Lion-O then pointed to Tygra, "You, who's a famous Commander in Thundera's army," he then crossed his arms while closing his eyes, "In the end the choice was really between me and Cheetara. We're two unknowns, so Cheetara tipped things in her favor to get herself picked, which is why she pretended to hide behind me."

Tygra looked at his Brother as if he grew two heads that were speaking different languages. Lion-O paused again before trying a different tactic, "Did you not notice how smoothly their responses were to the Captain?" he pointed out, "As if it was rehearsed. They've done this before, this whole scenario," Lion-O clarified, "Probably even had your "Waitress" fan in on it also."

"They probably do this to rope newcomers to the City into being sent to the Pit, whatever it is," the Lion Prince hypothesized, "I _knew_ something was wrong in this City. The Sword has been agitated ever since we've step foot in it."

Tygra blinked in confusion, "Wait, a minute. If you were able to pick up on what they were doing, why were you acting so pissed off at the guy a moment ago?"

The Panther chuckled, "That's easy Stripes; the kid was doing a bit of role-play to play up that Cheetara was an easy mark."

Shrugged, "The guy probably wants new blood in the Pit but not to take the risk that his fighters might lose. So he was looking to pick the weakest member in our group. Cheetara, by being female and playing the part of a submissive damsel, we allowed him to come to his own conclusion of her abilities." Lion-O shrugged, "So instead he ended up picking the best fighter out of our group."

Tygra nodded understanding his Brother's reason, but then he registered that last comment, "Hey!" he shouted in protest.

Lion-O blanched while looking at his brother, "Get over yourself," he rudely returned.

Deciding to stay on task, Tygra simply blew out a breath, "So that's it?" he asked his Brother, "Aren't you worried at all?"

The Lion Prince stopped walked to turn to look at the Tiger, "Of course I'm worried. I'm worried every time she puts herself in harm's way to defend me," he answered truthfully.

"Then why aren't you acting like it..." the Tiger shot back.

"Because, Tygra," Lion-O began and this time the Tiger could clearly see that during all this time of explanation, the Lion had been reining in his flared emotions, "Because one, if I act all crazy I can't think. And thinking is the best way for me to help her," he stated honestly, "And two, because I have faith in her," he genuinely stated, "Faith in her and faith in her abilities. She's counting on me to get her out of this mess and by the Ancients I'm not going to let her down."

Tygra paused as he spent another moment in reflection as he regarded his Brother. After a few moments he then stated, "You _really do_ love her don't you." It wasn't a question but a statement. The Tiger then shook his head, "And I'm not talking about that juvenile, crush, puppy dog love. I mean that endearing, lasting throughout the ages love that Mom and Dad had..."

Lion-O paused for a moment and kept on walking. He didn't say anything, but he didn't need to, Tygra already knew the answer. The Tiger regarded his brother again and he had to admit that he truly did misjudge him in the past.

"Lion-O, we want to help too," Wilykit shouted while her and her Brother ran up to the trio of adult ThunderCats. The two quickly explained that they saw Cheetara being escorted through the streets by the guards and was able to piece together from the others kids around what happened.

The young Lord of the ThunderCats looked down to the two. His eyes brighten as an idea came to mind, "Ok, there is something I think you guys can help me with actually," he instructed while bringing the two aside to deliver their instructions.

OoOoOo

**The Lord's Manor of Arcaninis City**

_An hour later..._

"I'm sorry the Lord isn't holding any more audiences tonight," the Cocker Spaniel house servant stated as he looked up to the trio of Thunderians that stood in the Manor's foyer.

"Can you tell him it's very urgent," Lion-O urged, "Our friend is being wrongfully held and he's the only person that would be able to lift the charges against her."

The diminutive brown dog, sighed while looking up to the Cats. He's heard the story a thousand times and no matter who uttered spoke it, his answer would always be the same, "I understand your situation Sir, and sympathize with you greatly," the dog politely implored the young Lion, "But if you would like to request an audience with the Lord, you would have to fill out the appropriate documentation and be authorized before you can be permitted a meeting," he closed his eyes and then shook his head, "It's simply a matter of policy."

The tentative hold he had on the reins of his temper had been slowly slipping. Instead of outright throttling the little dog, Lion-O threw back the hood of his cloak to show the fiery red color of his mane, "Perhaps the Lord would be more willing if he knew the Crown Prince of Thundera now stood in his waiting room!" Lion-O challenged.

The House Servant's golden brown eyes widen as his mouth open and closed several times before he finally found his voice, "I'll be sure to inform him right away, your Highness," he dog stated then hastily scurried back to the into one of the upper rooms of the manor.

The General looked over to the Lion Prince and nodded in approval, "Not bad…" he stated.

Lion-O shook his head, waving off the compliment, "I don't have time to be wasting around here," he impatiently muttered.

Tygra frowned as he looked over to his younger Brother. Tension seemed to radiate off of the young Lion. The Tiger paused then said, "Lion-O, I can't believe I'm going to be the one to say this but _calm down_," he tried to say soothingly, "You told me yourself, that Cheetara can take care of herself. It won't help her if you get yourself locked up too."

The Lion looked over to his Brother and took in his sage advice. He then closed his eyes while taking several long deep breaths in the manor similar to how Cheetara taught him. By the time the Cocker Spaniel came back, Lion-O found his center again.

"Lord K, will see you now," the Dog instructed while leading the trio up to the office door. The dog then promptly excused himself into another room.

Lion-O shared a brief look with Tygra. While Panthro said, "Gotta say, I'm impressed, Kid…"

This new development only made the Lord of the ThunderCats frown, "Now I'm worried…" he openly stated.

"Hey, I thought I was supposed to be the eternal pessimist," Tygra jokingly retorted.

The Lion Prince's eyes narrowed before he cut a glance back to Tygra, "I'm getting that bad feeling again…" he warned.

"You worry too much…" he easily dismissed.

Lion-O looked at him and said only two words to him, "Giant Worm."

Tygra paused for a moment in reflection then replied, "Understood." He then promptly shut up.

OoOoOo

The door Lion-O, Panthro, and Tygra entered through lead them to a wide expansive office, richly furnished. Paintings hung on the far wall. The one adjacent to the door held a rather large library of books. The corners of the walls held a few candle mounts, but not all of them were lit. Only a two or three of them held flame, so between that and the moon shining in through the open window the office was dimly lit.

The center piece of the office held a wide desk at least six feet long made of red oak. There was a neat pile of papers adorn there outside of that, the plane was completely clear. The large leather chair to the desk currently was facing away from the visitors as a slender auburn furred paw held a goblet of wine precariously between his fingers.

Lion-O looked to both Tygra and Panthro, who could only shrug in response to the odd setting. "Lord K?" the Lion Prince inquired.

A few moments of silence passed before the Lord of the Manor spoke, "Ah, I hate titles..." his voice was light and slippery, "They paint such _dismal_ restrictions on the individual. Leaving one to ask am I more than what my title reads?" he asked rhetorically.

"Besides I say, why use such formalities, when they restrict us so? Especially in the presence of such _esteemed_ guests," he then turned around.

The jackal had wild red beady eyes. The majority of his fur was a reddish brown hue but his muzzle was more cream of color. His face split into such a wide grin that in combination with his wild eyes Lion-O believed the Lord might have been mad. "So you can simply call me K," the Lord continued, "Or rather my real name Kaynar. Now, how can I help you?" he finished with a loud chortle of laughter.

End of Chapter 9


	14. Book I: Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Dog Nights**

**Lord Kaynar's Manor**

_That same night…_

"Now, how can I help you?" Lord Kaynar asked with a wide grin. He then broke out into a high pitched haunting laughter, that belied the lose grip onto sanity he possessed. The laughter drew a stark similarity to all the Cats present to the cackling howls of the Hyenas from the Pits of Drak-Noir.

The fur rising on the back of his neck and sheer wrongness of the scenario was on the verge of triggering Lion-O's _fight_ or _flight_ responses. But he found down the urges because right here and right now, Cheetara needed him. The Lion shot his brother a questioning look, to which Tygra could only mirror. Panthro on the other hand, had a completely different response.

The Panther's nose flared as he balled his paws into fists. "You!" his deep voice thundered.

Kaynar's grin widened, if that was even possible. "Why General, long time no see," he greeted the Panther, "It's good to know that you're doing _soooo _well," he ended before breaking into another large segment of belly rumbling chuckles.

Lion-O saw the Panther General tense up as if was ready to pounce. The Lion Prince quickly placed a restraining paw on the larger cat's arm. For a brief second even the General looked as though he didn't recognized the young Lion, so fueled with rage was his expression. His eyes then softened momentarily when he recognized the familiar hue of Lion-O's concerned laden sapphire eyes, "Panthro, what's wrong?" he asked the Panthro.

A low growl echoed deep within the Panther's throat. He then drew a deep breath in an attempt to get a handle on his anger. After another moment he trusted himself to speak, but even then his tone was low and laced with deadly venom, "Remember when I told you guys, about the band of Jackals that trapped us down in the Undercities," he then flicked his thumb over to the Jackal Lord, "This guy was their leader," he informed the Prince.

The Jackal's beady red eyes lit up with delight, "Ah, the good ol' days," he whimsically said, "That seems so long ago."

Another threatening growl rumbled from Panthro's throat as he barked, "A lot of good Cats died that day because of you and that stunt."

Kaynar's eyes narrowed while focusing on the General. "Such a_ pity_ you weren't one of them," the Jackal confessed.

Whatever tentative hold the large Cat's had on his patience was quickly disappearing, "Panthro..." Lion-O warned a mild rebuke to try to help him get a hold onto his temper.

Panthro blinked as his mind continued to put the pieces together, "I knew I've seen that Guard by the front gate before," he stated, "You've put all the members of your old gang into the City Guards."

"Right again!" Kaynar clapped with delight, "_My_, you're good at this game," his grin never leaving.

The General ignored the Jackal's antics. His eyes narrowed as he continued to connect the dots to some of the issues that had been plaguing him since he entered Arcaninis. "And I'm willing to bet Old Dobo didn't exactly met his end peacefully in his sleep," Panthro blatantly accused.

And instead of denying it, Kaynar just tapped his finger to his nose while gazing at the General, "I'll never tell," he relented before breaking out in with a maddening, "HAHAHAHAAHAAAAAHAAAA!"

Panthro looked as though he was going to argue some more with the Jackal but then thought against it. He turned to the young Lion, "Let's go Kid, we'll get nothing useful out of this guy." He then attempted to pull the Lion Prince back towards the door. Tygra who had been quiet during the whole exchange nodded slowly in agreement.

Despite the sincerity of the warning, Lion-O shrugged off both his brother and the General's paws, "Wait a minute!" he protested, "I don't know what happened with you guys in the past. And frankly I don't care. All I want to do is get Cheetara out of here and leave this city," he confessed truthfully, "This guy probably is the only one in the city with enough pull to make it happen."

"And I'll do it too," Kaynar nodded eagerly. He then cut a devious glance to the Lion then added, "But it all depends…"

Lion-O frowned at the deceitful tone but still said, "Depends on what?"

Kaynar then smiled so openly that the gleaming white of his teeth could easily be seen as he said rather cavalierly, "How limber she is?" he ended while raising his eyebrows suggestively, "I heard from my men that she's a real fox," he then paused before saying, "I have to ask, is she a screamer?" he inquired, "Because, a woman like that could _really_ bring out the beast in me."

Lion-O had never thought he was a Cat prone to violence but in that moment when he lunged, if Tygra and Panthro hadn't reacted as swiftly as they did in time to pull him back, he would have committed murder right on that spot.

Tygra dropped down till his lips were by his Brother's ears. "Let's go Lion-O…" he softly pleaded, while gently tugging the Lion to the door.

"Oooh don't go," Kaynar called after the retreating ThunderCats with a seemingly genuine frown. He then cracked another broad grin, "Can I count on your vote for reelection? KAHAHAAHAAHAAAAA!" he shouted madly, "Do come again, General. We can reminisce over times. Maybe dig up some of your old friends..." he paused before adding, "Where ever you buried them, AHAHAAHAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAA!"

OoOoOo

The cool evening air did wonders for Lion-O's temperament. The farther he moved away from Lord Kaynar's Manor the better it was for his sensibilities. Ten minutes after they've left the estate the three ThunderCats continued to walk the streets of Arcaninis in silence.

A perturbed frown laced Tygra's face as he continued to observe his brother. Normally the Lion was an overflowing fountain of positivity and optimism, but the visit from the Jackal Lord seemed to drain the Lion Prince of his vigor. "Lion-O, she's going to be fine…" Tygra said trying to reassure his Brother, "You told me yourself."

"I know, I know," Lion-O answered. He then shook his head; "It's just…" he hesitated for but a moment before declaring, "I'm not going to let that slimy dog win."

Panthro dropped a comradely arm around the Lion Prince's shoulder, "Come on Kid; let's go by to visit her," the older Cat suggested, "It will make you feel better."

Lion-O gave a stiff nod while regarding the Panther, "Right…" he agreed before the trio continued on heading towards the Fighting Stadium.

OoOoOo

**The Pit**

_Less than an hour later…_

As they approached the stadium, Panthro told Lion-O and Tygra about the former Lord of Arcaninis, a Doberman Pinscher by the name of Dobo. Dobo was a Gladiator of impressive skill that rose up through the ranks of the Pit. His strength, skill and popularity with the crowds aided him in successfully claiming his freedom.

Dobo's wealth, influence, and popularity from the Games, enabled him to elevate his position within the city to the point where eventually he became the Lord of Arcaninis. One of the first acts as Lord that Dobo committed was the shutting down of the Pit. The Doberman believed that no animal should be forced to fight and die for the sport of another's pleasure.

But it seems with Dobo's death, Kaynar took it upon himself to reopen the killing arena, further desecrating the Doberman Pinscher's legacy.

As they approached the Coliseum, Lion-O was able to see the looming backdrop of Pit stretched out before him. It probably was the largest structure within the city, a towering coliseum of stone, with decorative archways and statues depicting Gladiators of the Pit from old.

Lion-O continued to gaze at the arena. His mind drifted to the notion that somewhere inside there, Cheetara was being held. A part of him ached at not being near her. She had become such a fixture in his life that it was strange to look over his shoulder and not see her beautiful crimson eyes staring back at him.

"There seems to be some trouble up front," Tygra said, drawing the Lion out of his deliberation.

His Brother was correct. The angry shouts of about a dozen Warthogs who all stood by the Guard's post that was located in front of area designated for the Pit's warrior's chambers. "What's tha 'xcuse is it dis time, yer overgrown flea-ridden poodle?" shouted the indignant black haired Warthog that was giving the German Sheppard Guard the most trouble, "Let me see me boy!"

Lion-O and the other two ThunderCats stood in the back allowing the events of the small confrontation play out. The Lion Prince in particular paused while focusing on the Warthog that was doing most of the talking because he could have sworn that the hog looked very familiar.

"You know the deal, Shorty," the Guard taunted, "Now move along or I'll call for you and your friends to all get arrested then you can join him."

The Warthog glared openly at the Dog in front of him. For a moment Lion-O thought the Hog would have put the Guard's threat to the test. Instead the Warthog snorted before turning back to the rest of his companions, "Let's go boys," he stated gruffly, "I think I be needin' a drink…"

Lion-O eyes continued to observe the sounder of Warthogs, still not able to shake that nagging feeling of familiarity. Eventually he decided to let it go and then stepped forward to the German Sheppard Guard with Tygra and Panthro flanking him, "We're here to see our friend, the Cheetah that was brought in earlier today…" the Lion stated.

The Guard drew a bored sighed while looking at the flamed maned Lion. He then paused as reorganization started to set in, "Just like I told the Warthog, none of the contestants are permitted visitors the evening before the Pit Games," he informed Lion-O.

Lion-O suddenly looked puzzled, "Games? What games?" he inquired, "We were told we would be sent notification for her first fight."

To his statement the German Sheppard could only brandish a wide arrogant grin, "Consider yourself notified," he advised with much relish, "Now move along, before I call for the City Guards."

A low warning growl roared from both Panthro and Tygra's throat, but Lion-O was quick to interceded, "It's ok," he told the two cats, "Let's go, we can do no more this evening," he bade them while turning away from the Guard.

"It's no use kitty…" the group of ThunderCats heard as the trio started down the neighboring street. They looked over to see the group of Warthogs that were conversing with the Pit's Guard previously. The general mood between both the Warthogs and the Thunderians seemed practically parallel.

The use of the affectionate nickname was enough to finally trigger Lion-O's memory, "Hamhock?" he said out loud looking to the diminutive Warthog leader. He instantly recalled meeting the Hog a few weeks ago in the technological excavation site ran by Professor Tobin.

The black haired Warthog face's split into a grin as he slapped his hooves together in cheer, "Well met lad," Hamhock returned, "I thought that was you."

A warm smile, the first one he shred in hours he's been in Arcaninis, crossed Lion-O's face as he approached the Warthog. He gave Hamhock a companionable clamp on the shoulder. The Lion also spotted the familiar faces of the rest of the Warthogs from the Rankin-Bass territory site. A round of greetings and shouts of "Well met!" were uttered before Lion-O turned to Tygra and Panthro, "Guys, these are some friends Cheetara and I, met a while ago, before the start of this whole thing."

Hamhock grinned while regarding the young Lion. He then paused before whipping his head around, "Speakin' of which, where's is tha lovely lass?" he asked looking for the beautiful blonde maned Cheetah.

Lion-O shook his head while drawing another frown, "That's why we're here also." He then inclined his head back toward the Guard in front of the Pit, "What happened?"

"A fine Philly o' a Bunny did a number on ol' Chuck, that's what happened!" the black haired hog indignantly replied while pacing back and forth.

Hamhock frowned before beginning his tale, "Me an' mah boys, was passin' through Arcaninis headin' ta 'nother job up north, when this Bessie o' a Bunny come bawlin' 'bout her boyfriend who was roughin' her up. O' Chuck said he'd go straighten out tha lowdown jumped-up dig-dag," the Warthog revealed, "Chuck gives tha bawheid Bear a bit o' _Warthog hospitality_. Then the _cow_ Bunny calls fer tha guards an' gets Chuck arrested. Turns out her 'boy' was one o' dem Pit Gladiators, so now Chuck's in tha clink by these bloomin' numpties!"

Panthro, Tygra and Lion-O all frowned after hearing the story. "Looks like we're in the same situation," Tygra stated grimly.

"They got Cheetara," Lion-O explained to the Warthog.

"Tha wee lass?" Hamhock inquired incredulously. His frown then deepened, "Aye, that saddens me to hear, Princey," he dejectedly shook his head, "These numpties are as slimy as they come. A nice lassie, like yer Cheetah, don't have a place 'mong 'em." The Warthog, then looked up to the air realizing how late it was getting, "Well, we're all housed up at an inn across town. Give us a holler if yer plan on gonna be gettin' yer whiskers a little dirty, ye get me?' he finished with a deliberate wink.

"Trust me I will…" Lion-O advised him. Then the two parties took their leave for the night.

OoOoOo

**The Lazy Dog Inn**

_An hour later..._

A dismal mood lingered in the air, when Lion-O, Tygra and Panthro returned to their lodgings to turn in for the night. The meal they had brought up to them was barely touched by the three. It only seemed like some sleep and hope for more progress in the morning was the only thing they had to look forward to.

Tygra was currently going through his series of exercises and stretches that he performed routinely every night before heading to bed. Panthro merely sat on his large mattress, enjoying a brief smoke from his pipe. The semi-sweet scent of berrywyck blew through the room as the Panther found his vice a brief reprieve from the dilemma in his heart.

Lion-O stood by the room's only window staring out into the evening sky. The window was open allowing the cool breeze to drift into the room, chilling it by a few degrees. The heavens up above revealed a clear star filled night, but the Lord of the ThunderCats' gaze was completely directed to the Pit's Coliseum. Lion-O knew that somewhere inside that Stadium held the woman that he desperately loved. He prayed every moment of every hour to the Ancients that she was kept well.

Snarf was already snoozing on the bed when the door suddenly swung open revealing both of the Wildcat twins. "Lion-O, we're back," Wilykit cheered, her bright amber eyes showing promise.

A small smile quirked up the side of Lion-O's face as he regarded the twins, "Ah good…" he greeted while moving away from the window and taking a seat near the Kittens.

Tygra bounced up from the floor landing to his feet. He promptly toweled off his neck and torso while wearing a frown as he recalled he hadn't seen the kits for the last few hours now. "Oh, yeah where did you kits get off to?" he asked, "I remember Lion-O said something about having a job for you then you two kind of scampered off."

Panthro looked up while apply another light to his pipe. A smirk drawing to his lips, "Up to no good, probably…" he offered, good naturedly.

Wilykit gave the grumpy old Panther a big raspberry to which gave the older Cat a large roar of chuckles. Wilykat narrowed his eyes at his appointed teacher and said, "Actually, we had a secret mission…" he informed the Panther.

"And?" Lion-O inquired not wishing for any further delays.

"It was a complete success!" Wilykit broadly grinned.

A fierce look suddenly appeared on Wilykat's face, "No one messes with Cheetara and gets away with it!" he declared, with his sister nodding in complete agreement.

"Ah Good," Lion-O chuckled lightly while placing a comforting paw on each of the twin's shoulder; "You guys have will have to tell me in more details. I'm probably going to try to head over there tomorrow tonight. But first let's get some food into you."

At the prospect of food the twins cheered. Lion-O chuckled again; Wilykit and Wilykat were both growing kittens, which meant they always had ravenous appetites.

Tygra frowned because he realized he clearly was missing something, "Ok is someone going to tell me what's going on?" he asked the open room.

"Oh sorry," Lion-O admonished himself, "Well, earlier while we were in there talking to Lord Kaynar, I decided to have the Kittens case the place. Basically, trying to find the best way to break into his manor undetected."

Panthro blinked, "What?"

"Why would you do that?" Tygra asked still not understanding.

Lion-O shrugged while looking at his Brother, "Well, I figured even before we went to see him that it was doubtful that the Lord of the City didn't know about the scam being run in the tavern with the Pit," the Lion Prince then frowned, "I mean the guy probably even set it up so he could get some kick back from the Pit's proceeds. Either way, I walked in there expecting him not to be very helpful."

"That was putting it lightly," Tygra muttered. He then drew his head back while reevaluating the Lion, "Had one agenda in play while a second one was hidden, nice, little Brother, I'm impressed," he uttered the simple praise to Lion-O, "So why are you going to try to break into his manor?"

The General deep voice started to chuckle as he put the pieces together faster, "That's simple Stripes," the Panther began. He then pointed the mouthpiece of his pipe in Lion-O's direction, "The kid's looking for leverage. He probably figures the Jackal's dirty and to try to find some evidence to prove it."

"The guy's setup is pathetic," Wilykat suddenly blurted out.

Wilykit put her paws in front of her mouth to try to hide her giggling, "It was harder trying to break into Thundera's bathrooms than it was to get into that guy's house," the Wildcat girl added.

"He's practically begging to get robbed…" Wilykat conceded. The Twins large dole eyes then went to Lion-O with their silent plea.

"No, you can't rob Kaynar!" the Lion Prince refuted. He then blinked as he felt a weight on both of his arms. He looked down and saw one pair of golden-amber eyes looking up to him. He then turned on the other side and was greeted with the same sight.

"Please?" they both parroted, with the most adorable expression.

Lion-O sighed while looking at the two, "Maybe, if you're good," he conceded.

"Yay!" the Wilykittens joyfully cheered before returning to their meal.

Panthro's deep voice chuckled after the antics of the zany pair, "The jackal probably thought no one in this city would be crazy enough to try to break into his place," he then smirked before popping his pipe back into his lips. He then drew a light before continuing, "I guess he didn't account for the lunacy of two Wildcat kittens."

Wilykit and Wilykat looked to each other and grinned. The group was able to get a good laugh out of the entire scene. It was necessary that they enjoy it, no telling when they'll get another opportunity.

OoOoOo

**Third Earth**

_Somewhere..._

_?_

Lion-O feels the fresh cool air of the high altitude mountains hit the light colored fur of his face as he stands at the foot of a grand mountain peak. Pockets of green grass are scattered up the slopes of the mountain mixing in with the rock and gravel formations.

The Lion looks up the cliffs to see the long uphill winding path, that seemed to stretched out for miles to him. The path's twists and turns appeared almost like a spider's web, leading up to a narrow staircase that's end reach some sort of settlement that looked as though it might have been a school or a monastery.

An overflowing sense of serenity seems to fill the air as he slowly walks up the path. His lone steps seem to be the only sound that echoes for miles around him.

Within no time he as he approaches the wooden gates of the temple. As he ventures further inside he sees various statues of robed monkeys. His wandering into another area brings him to an open area that is filled with wooden dummies similar to the ones he remembered seeing years ago when he went to the Guardians of the Throne's Sanctuary. But he knew this wasn't that place. This place he's never been to before.

Lion-O continued to venture throughout the empty monastery. He didn't understand what exactly he was doing here, but he knew he had some sort of purpose. Eventually his travels again led him towards a ledge on the highest point of the mountain. There he saw a single white leaved tree with a person sitting underneath of it.

The closer Lion-O got to the person the more of his features became clearer. The person was male, from the Jaguar clan, dressed in the white robes of the Guardians of the Throne. The Jaguar was very advanced in his age, even older than Head Cleric Lynx-O, who currently was the eldest Cat in Thundera.

Despite his age though, Lion-O could feel such a tremendous power from the old Cat, a power that took years perhaps even decades to cultivate until he was a staggering beacon of light. The Old Jaguar's eyes opened as the young Lion stood before him, "Lion-O, you must choose and act," the aged figure said before his wrinkled paw rose and gently touched the young Lion's forehead.

There then was a flash of blinding light and Lion-O found he was transported elsewhere.

This place was hot, muggy and dark, most likely underground, Lion-O considered as he found it hard to breath. He was about to try to find an exit out of his place but a round of coughing that wasn't his, drew his attention.

He turned the corner then he saw them, Cats hundreds of them dirty and in chains. They lifted boulders of rock. They cracked stones that were in the walls. All of them tireless worked at the calls of their Lizard Masters. Without ever being here in his life, Lion-O knew where he was, Mount Plun-Darr.

Pain, misery, and sadness, radiated through his people as he ventured through the caves. All of them looked bleak and dishearten with no chance of hope in sight. The backs of Fathers and sons bleed as they were whipped and beaten maliciously.

He saw Mothers and Daughters pulled away from their families, all for the perverse enjoyment of one Cat. His single saber tooth maw laughed manically as he added another young female to his personal harem. But even now Lion-O could tell there was still one spot that was specially reserved for one particularly resilient Cheetah Maiden.

Then everything stopped. All of the Cat's, all of the lizards, everything seemed to come to a screeching halt. Lion-O then found hundreds of faces all turned to his direction, as if they were all waiting and watching for him...

...to Choose and Act.

OoOoOo

**The Lazy Dog Inn**

The Lion Prince bolted up from the bed he was sleeping in. He realized he was back in their room at the Inn as the traces from the vision dream started to fade away.

The commotion and confusion by the dream was enough to rouse Tygra from sleeping. With one droopy brown eye open, the Tiger Prince yawned while muttering, "Lion-O, Ahhh...What's wrong?" he asked the Lion.

Lion-O merely shook his head, "It's nothing…" he started to reply but stopped mid-sentence because he's Brother had already returned to sleep. For the moment he was fortunate for this, because he wanted a bit of time alone to contemplate this latest dream.

He knew that his role as the Lord of the ThunderCats would not be complete until he sought out Jaga and began his training, but also as a Prince of Thunderian, he could not help be feel for the suffering of his people. He knew that the answers to this question wouldn't come to him this night, but it didn't mean he wouldn't take the hours to contemplate them as well as the choice he would eventually have to make.

OoOoOo

**Monty's Famous Pawnbrokers**

_A few hours before the Pit..._

The group decided to set out early today due to Lion-O insistence on meeting Panthro's information agent before they headed over to the Pit to see the games. The Lion Prince had a few questions about the situation in Arcaninis that needed to be cleared up before he could decide what to do next.

It was probably not even ten minutes after he opened up his store this morning when Panthro leading a group of four other ThunderCats and one Snarf came through the front door. Both of the Wildcat kittens' eyes were glued to all of toys in the shop, while the shaggy Sheppard Dog turned an inquisitive eye to the Panther.

"Monty, I'd like you to meet the Princes of Thundera, Commander Prince Tygra of the Thunderian Military and crown Prince Lion-O," the General stated while motioning to the two Cats.

Montague blinked at the unexpected knowledge of his friend's companions. He placed his paw forward to shake both of their Prince's paws. "A tremendous pleasure to meet you both," the old Hound greeted genuinely. A frown came to his face as he gazed at the Lion, "I'm sorry to hear about your friend. Her having to fight and survive in the Pit, that's not something, any ordinary person can do."

"Cheetara is anything but ordinary," Lion-O stated proudly. Tygra stood near nodding in agreement with his Brother.

Montague accepted the Lion Prince's words, feeling best not to argue the issue. The shaggy Hound then bow to the waste while wearing a broad grin, "So you're Highnesses what can this lowly shop owner do for you this morning?" he demurely inquired.

A loud grunt rumbled from Panthro's throat as he frowned at the Dog, "Can the humble act Monty, we don't have the time," the Panther rudely interrupted.

If Panthro could see Montague over the long shaggy hair covering his eyes, he would have seen the Sheppard Dog openly glaring at the large cat. The Dog then rose while clearing his throat, "So, ah-hem, yes what brings you by today?" he asked again.

Lion-O thought for a moment to arrange his thoughts, "Well to put it simply," he began, "We went to see the Lord of Arcaninis last night, about trying to get our friend freed."

"I take it from your presence here this morning that it didn't go over very well," the Hound bluntly commented.

"That is putting it extremely lightly," Tygra dryly returned.

"I've had a run in with that mangy dirty Mutt before," Panthro proclaimed, "Back when he was just a leader of a band of common thieves," Panthro informed Montague. The Panther then shook his head, "That one is as slippery as they come."

Lion-O nodded while returning his attention back to Montague, "I realized we're going to need a bit more information of what's happened around the city before we can really decide how to proceed," he then inclined his head toward the dog, "I guess that's where you come in. What can you tell us about what's really been going on here?"

The old Dog blew out a long breath as he started to wipe down the glass display counters around his shop. After about five minutes he eventually turned to the Cats and said, "It's basically like what I told Panthro before. When Lord Kaynar stepped in, he started increases the taxes around the city. Raising them to astronomical prices, so that most of the businesses here had to close down, shops that have been owned by families for generations and the ones that can afford to pay them; live off of little more than scraps."

Montague then frown, "That's _most _of the story," he stated cryptically.

Lion-O raised a crimson eyebrow to the strange statement, "What's the rest of it?" he inquired.

The Sheppard Dog leveled a stare to the Lion, before finally proceeding, "The other part of the story is some of the families that were still able to pay the new rate of taxes, still have had problems," he paused while taking a breath, "It seems some of those shops experienced break-ins through the night and the crooks would then wipe out their entire inventory, which would then result in the shops being closed down anyway."

Lion-O shared a glance with Tygra, who then shared one with Panthro, whose eyes returned to the Lion Prince. His indigo blue eyes narrowed, "Now that is _suspicious._" His Brother and Panthro both nodded in agreement.

"Why doesn't someone do something about it?" Tygra asked, "You know stand up for the people here?"

"You think no one in the past has tried?" Montague asked in all seriousness, "Anyone that dares to speak out against the Lord gets locked up and thrown into the Pit, which is basically the same as a death sentence."

"Why haven't you left Monty?" Panthro asked his friend, "If it's as bad as you say, you can't be doing much better than any of the other shops here. And you're resourceful enough to be able to set up shop anywhere in Third Earth."

Montague frown at the very pointed question. Eventually he said, "I guess I love this City," the old Dog confessed, "I've been here all my life. I don't want to leave over some glorified thugs."

Lion-O locked his fingers together as he thought over their collective problem. After some time he looked up, "Montague, you think you could get me a meeting with the rest of the current shop owners and the former shop owners that are still in the city?" he asked the Sheppard Dog.

"I guess," the Hound said after pondering for a moment. "We'll need to figure a place to meet that the Guards wouldn't find out about," he suggested.

Panthro grinned while clapping his large paw on the Sheppard Dog's shoulder, "Thanks for volunteering your shop, Monty..." he stated.

Lion-O thought it was amazing that despite all the shaggy hair that was covering the Sheppard Dog's face; he was able to make out Montague blinking in astonishment. That bewilderment quickly turned to ire though. "You darn Black Furred Cuss!" he shouted while waving a threatening paw at the Panther. Panthro just grinned broadly at the Dog which caused Montague to sigh, "Fine, fine you can use the damn shop. It's not like I make a living here or anything…" he gruffly stated.

Lion-O frowned while looking at the several time pieces hanging on the pawnshop's walls. "We better go," he stated out loud for the other to hear. "Cheetara's first match in the Pit starts in one hour," he reminded everyone before quickly ironing out the last bit of details with the Sheppard Dog then promptly leaving.

OoOoOo

**The Pit**

_Later that morning..._

"Gladiators of the Pitt step forward..." the Jackal Guard barked as he held his halberd in his paws. His beady eyes kept watch over the fighters as they were ushered forward. He briefly spotted the head of a honey blonde mane, the newcomer that arrived the day before.

The Cheetah had barely said a word to anyone as they brought her in. He chuckled to himself, probably still in shock over everything that's happening. He wasn't surprised though, most animals rarely ever got into fights and to be throw almost literally to the wolves had to be maddening.

It was a shame too.

Felines usually weren't his type; they tended to be most disagreeable especially the females, but even he had to admit this one was particularly stunning. A long flowing blonde mane that fell to the lower portion of her back, a pair of slender legs that looked simply sinful. She had voluptuous shapely figure that would put to shame any of the dozen whores he had in his life. Which was all the more reason why he thought it was tragic.

A pretty thing like that would get eaten alive in the Pit. Oh well, so was life in Arcaninis.

OoOoOo

Cheetara briefly takes note of the small pen she was currently housed in. The four walls closed in around her had two openings, the one she entered from and the other that would lead into the Pit's arena floor. In mere moments she would be thrust in front of hundreds of faces all forced to fight to the death for their sole enjoyment.

There was a massive thunderous arrangement of rumbling drums that heralded the start of the opening ceremony. The bass thumping seemed to further encourage the crowd, who soon joined in by stomping and banging on the stands nearly making the entire stadium rumble and shake. The composition of the drums immediately cease, which then was followed by the metallic stagnant echo of a gong.

The gong's rings are almost automatically consumed by the bellowing roar of the crowds. Hundreds of Animals shout thousands of different indiscernible things, all waiting for the madness to start.

"Hey fighters, choose your weapons..."

The Cleric looked over towards the armed Guards that have entered the waiting pen, each of them drop off four cases that are full of several different assortments of weapons. She quickly walked over to dig through the chests. Swords, spears, axes, she didn't care for. After another minute of searching she produced the small baton of her staff.

The Cleric quickly extended her weapon, enjoying the comforting feel of the weapon's weight in her paw. That small amount of normalcy was enough to completely put her nerves at ease. She then spent some time observing the rest of the day's combatives.

There was a large brown and white furred Saint Bernard that was picked up a long spear and shield for her weapons of choice. She now stood patiently waiting. The Maiden looked as though this was all business as usual. Only the insistent wagging of the dog's tail belied her nervousness.

There was a pair of rodents, a male and female. The two were busy, whispering and conspiring with each other. Every so often one would bust out in laughter. Then a moment later the other one would too. They both drew small daggers for each of their paws.

A golden furred Coyote was also present, but he currently had his face buried between his paws. He had been bawling since when they brought him in last night. Cheetara couldn't help but feel for the Wild Dog, from his story he was merely a traveling merchant that somehow crossed one of Arcaninis' obscure laws. He didn't know the first thing about fighting. Now he was being forced to fight for his own survival. Cheetara had already made a mental note to try to keep an eye on him and try to help him the best that she could.

The last fighter that was housed in the pen with her was unexpected but welcome sight. He was a Warthog with a bright cherry red beard that fell from his multi-tusked snout. He also wore a crimson Mohawk that was six inches tall and a stream of warrior tattoos in the places where his hair didn't cover.

"Lass?" the Warthog asked while his eyes turned to Cheetara, "Ah, it does me poor heart great ta be seein' ye," Charlwillian Fenderbed Narrus said while rushing over to her said and giving her a massive hug. Despite being only four feet tall, he was easily able to lift the Cheetah off of her feet.

"Good Morning, Chuck," she greeted while smiling. Seeing the crazy little Warthog was a welcomed sight for Cheetara. In such a strange place it was comforting to have at least one familiar face.

The Warthog quickly explained the circumstances that landed him into the Pit. Granted, despite the fact Cheetara was nineteen years old, she still wasn't certain she was old enough for some of the _colorful_ language the Chuck used when he described the girl Bunny that brought all of his misfortune.

Chuck's gaze then went to the six feet long staff the Cheetah was currently holding in her paw. The Warthog scoffed, "Why dontcha pick up a proper weapon, Lassie. Not that toothpick," he chided.

Instead of being insulted Cheetara found herself being mildly amused. She expertly twirled the Iron Sagewood staff in her paw, "I think I'll do fine," the Cheetah responded to him.

Chuck merely shrugged his wide shoulders, "Suit yerself , Lass." He then went down into the chest and coming up with a huge battleaxe who's head was nearly three feet wide, "Now this will help me say a proper, "Good mornin'" tae someone," the Warthog cheered.

Cheetara found another smile coming to her face. She could understand why Lion-O spoke so favorably about Warthogs in the past. They certainly were a lively bunch. "How many of these have you done?" she asked him.

"Dis be me third," Chuck responded, "Tha first had me wit a pair of birds an' an elephant. Only tha trunk nose an' me made it. The second one had me alone wrestlin' a Shadowbeast that one got a bit hairy," he paused allowing the joke to sink in, before he added a bellowing, "HAHAAHAAAAAAA!"

The Cheetah smiled politely enjoying the crazy little Warthog's presence. But their conversation was soon cut short because all the opening proceedings were finished. Now the doors were opened and the floor to the Pit was open before them.

The announcer had just finally finished his spiel about the champion trio of fighters that had entered the ring who went under the name of the "Scream Team". The Scream Team, were a three animal team of Trollogs, a monstrously huge race that somewhat resembled Bulldogs. The smallest of the bunch was a mammoth seven and two inches tall, the largest of the three clearing eight feet. The group combined weight was a few hundred pounds shy of a metric ton.

The group had apparently completed through the Pit on four different occasions. The first time was because they accidentally broke the laws of Arcaninis. The additional times they entered for the sheer enjoyment of it all. Their strength and sheer brutality made them a quick favorite for the crowd and also made them well worthy of their moniker.

OoOoOo

**The Pit**

_Moments before the storm…_

Cheetara was calm.

Her crimson eyes scanned over the hundreds of nameless faces. Animals that all came to see her fight, bleed, and possibly die for their sole enjoyment. To any other person, the thunderous chorus of the crowd's cheer would be enough to render them numb with fright. Cheetara merely breathes.

She feels the dusty grains of sand underneath her feet. The faint breeze in the air that hits against her fur as the announcer continues to bellow about the various past deeds of the opposition her group of six was going to face. With so few moments to spare, Cheetara concentrates on breathing then closes her eyes.

In the space of those breaths, Cheetara's mind focuses not on the world she perceives outside of her, but the inner workings of her being. To fail in this ring of pain and entertainment, means death. Therefore the only way for her to secure her victory, she must discard all of her personal faults.

With one breath she banishes _Fear_. She knows that soon there will be violence here, but the knowledge of its presence will not frighten her into inaction. Fear is a notion that will burden her and hold her down, so she must abandon it.

With a second breath she abolishes _Self Doubt_. She will not question whether or not she is good enough, she is. Second guessing her choices, any sort of hesitation could lead to her death. So she must trust in her training. Trust that she will not think, but simply know.

And last but not least, she must abandon all distractions. The world outside of this ring doesn't exist for her now. Even that special blue eyed Cat; that she knows is watching her right now, who holds a paramount place within her heart. If she would ever hope to be reunited with him in the future, she must now not allow her thoughts to drift off.

Now that she's stripped herself bare of all of her weaknesses. She must now rebuild on that foundation and reequip herself.

Taking another breath she seeks inside of herself and finds _Strength_; the strength to endure, the strength of knowing that the most important person in her life was protected by her sacrifice.

Two more breathes enable her to find _Faith_, faith in the Ancients. The faith that acknowledging, that even though she cannot speak with them, that they're still with her even in this moment.

Last but not least she secures the notion of _Pride_, her pride as a woman, her pride as a warrior. The pride she takes in the many years of dedicated study that it took to cultivate her skills. She's proud of the devotion she's held in the past; it has been a fulcrum that has allowed her to reach this moment. .

The last ward of her defense was in place, the Cheetah's eyes open to a world of razor sharp clarity and detail. Armed with these virtues, the Cleric becomes a completely different being, stronger, faster, and more powerful than a moment before.

She then stands ready, Cheetara _Goddess of War_.

OoOoOo

The Announcer starts the match and the three Trollogs start their assaulting march over to the ragtag group of Pit Fighters.

Chuck the Warthog, narrowed his eyes as he concentrated on the mammoth sized fighters approaching them. "Just stand behind ol' Chuckie lassie," the Warthog advised to his friend, "These boys don't know tha first thing 'bout how ta treat a lady." He then spat into both of his hooves before eagerly taking up his battleaxe to his shoulder.

Only there is one problem...

But there was no Cheetara. There was no Clergy. There is only the Goddess and the Disbelievers that now stood against her.

The Goddess doesn't spare the time to humor her friend that was standing near. That time could have been spent attacking, which she does. With an act of power and control that was hone from years of endless training the Goddess launches her staff forward with all of her surprising might.

The staff hurtled through the air, blasting the Trollog who was bringing up the middle, dead center in his forehead with enough abrupt force that his eyes instantly rolled back into unconsciousness.

The moment he pitched backward, automatically killed whatever momentum the trio was trying to build. Not to mention, the complete dismissal of their alley was so unexpected that both of his friends took a second to look back at him to figure out what in the nine hells just occurred. That simple act of hesitation was the herald of their downfall.

When next the one of the Trollogs looked up he saw a slender Cheetah in the air in front of him already in the process of a twirling spin. Her foot lashed out, cocking his head to the side. She then briefly dropped down onto his chest only to vault over to the other Trollog standing beside him.

The Goddess seems to cartwheel in the air, taking hold of the Trollog's head in her flight so she moves behind and then simply uses her momentum to drop him down onto his back. Before he could even hope to recover, the Goddess has already reached his side. She securely housed his head in between her thighs locking it in place and then unleashed a savage barrage of punches and knuckle drops directly aimed to his face. After twenty-five lighting face strikes, she then leaned down plummeting her elbow right upon his jaw. He was already knocked out blow fourteen, the elbow was just overkill.

The brief shadow that loomed over top of her was all the warning she needed before she threw herself forward into a tucking roll. A massive tree truck size mace flew through the air, right in the air where her head used to be.

He tried to cock back in order to pursue her with another swing, but instead the heel of her foot shot up to the underside of his jaw from her handstand position, rocketing his head back. The Goddesses legs then were little more than blurs as her feet showered him with lightning fast stomps. She then allowed her weight to drift forward as she twisted to her feet.

The slow pace of her trek was soon accompanied by the thundering collapse of the huge Trollog's body. She then gingerly made her way back across the arena taking the time to retrieve her staff, before returning to the Warrior's Pen with the rest of the fighters.

Chuck eyes were wide as he blinked at her, his mouth nearly dragging on the floor, "Or maybe I should follow ye…" he added a moment after the fact.

The whole exchange couldn't have been more than ninety seconds, now complete and utter silence was stagnant across the Pit because no one could seem to comprehend what they had just witnessed. Well there were a few people that could. The booming rumbling note of laughter from a towering Panther warrior's laughter could be heard across the field. It soon was joined by the enthusiastic cries of two very energetic Wildcats, not to mention the bolstering whistles of an astonished but proud Tiger.

The Cheetah's apparent cheering squad was enough to shake the crowd out of their inertia, because they soon clambered with cheers, hoots, and hollers that would make even the Ancients take notice.

Back in the stands Lion-O sat back down in his chair. The breath he had been holding for the past minute and a half was finally released. A small smile crossed his face as he gazed at he down a Cheetah from her place within the Fighter's Pen, "That's my girl..." he said softly.

As if she could hear him, the Cleric raised her head and turned around. Her eyes searched for a moment till her crimson eyes met his sapphire blue gaze. He nodded to her giving her a fist pump in encouragement. She smiled before turning her attention back to the ring.

The Cheetah then looked over to the announcer of the matches who still couldn't get a grip of the display of skill that he just witness. Cheetara just grinned before saying, "Next..."

OoOoOo

_Twenty minutes later..._

Panthro took a moment to eye up Cheetara's next opponent. It was a massive Elephant that _often remembered_ he liked to kick other animal's tails. The General then grinned before saying, "I got the Cleric beating that guy in under forty-five seconds…" he claimed while nudging the Tiger.

Tygra scoffed at the claim while observing the opponent in question. "As big as he is, I say at least a minute…" the Tiger returned.

The Panther cracked a glance at the Tiger, "Bet, fifty?"

"You're on…" Tygra thundered while slapping the money down into the General's paw.

_Under forty-five seconds later..._

Panthro grinned while pealing back the bills of his newly acquired earnings, "Pleasure doing business with ya Stripes…" he cheekily responded, while the Tiger grumbled some very unpleasant things.

Tygra then frowned then nudged the Panther to get his attention. Panthro gave him a questionable look, to which Tygra merely inclined his head in Lion-O's direction. It only took Panthro a moment to understand what the Tiger was getting at, and then he felt like a complete and total heel.

Lion-O's eyes were completely focused on every action Cheetara performed in the ring. Every punch and kick she made, every attack that was nearly a hairsbreadth in landing. It seemed as if the Lion was right there with her. His eyes could only see her.

OoOoOo

After that the rest of the Pit's game were downright pleasant. Panthro made quite a pretty penny off of Tygra. Cheetara made it through the rest of the fights with relative ease. The Wilykittens stuffed themselves on junk food. All in all, it was a great day to be had by all.

"Lord Kaynar requests your presence..." Lion-O looked up to see a squad of eight fully armed City Guardsmen standing aisle right in front of where the rest of the ThunderCats were sitting.

Panthro leaned back on his chair, while dragging his arm on the empty seat next to him, the handles to his Nunchaku in plain sight, "I think we've already said just about everything we wanted to that Jackal," he said dismissing the Guard.

Jackal Guard who was doing all of the talking frowned his muzzle, "Lord Kaynar doesn't wish to see you _Panther_," he stated. The Guard then nodded his head over to Lion-O, "He wants to see him, the Crown Prince."

"I guess we're going to have a bit of a problem then," Tygra returned with a bit of the devil may care attitude he was known for, "Because he's not going anywhere."

Guard frowned while shaking his head, "I don't think I was making myself clear before," he stated while the men near him started to reach for their weapons, "This audience is nonnegotiable."

The Panther began chuckling lightly then began to start cracking his knuckles, cracking his neck and rolling his shoulders, " Well, looks like the Cleric won't be the only one about get some action today..." his dark eyes then flashed with delight.

Before thing went to blows Lion-O stood up. "It's ok guys," he said to the rest of the ThunderCats, "I want to hear what he has to say," he then turned to the escort of Guards, "Shall we go..." The group then directed Lion-O over to the Lord's private booth.

OoOoOo

The Jackal's gaze drifted over to the current Pit fight going on. A Leopard was facing off against a terrifying Lizarthon. Without drawing his eyes away from the match Kaynar uttered, "I want to congratulate you on your Cheetah's wins," he announced his eyes still directed forward to the spectacle in front of him. There was something else Lion-O noticed, the jackal wasn't smiling.

"If she keeps performing like that she'll be back in your arms in no time," he paused his small red eyes finally focused on the Lion Prince, "Your _Highness_ or should I just be calling you, little Lion-O?" he taunted while giving a grin, "Especially after hearing the news about Thundera. I think my informers said something along the lines of "A deserted Kingdom full of only looting lizards"," he retorted making sure to get the exact statement right.

His declaration only served to deepen the frown on Lion-O's face.

"What?" he looked at the Lion as if surprised, "You think after your little visit last night, I wouldn't have done a bit of investigating on my own," Kaynar informed him, "Poor little Lion-O, a _short_ crown Prince with no nation to back you. Now you're no different than any of the other pathetic pussies wondering the streets…" the simple utterance was enough to bring a grin back to the Jackal's face.

"Speaking of Pussy…" he broke off while he directed his eyes to the stands where Cheetara patiently waited to return to her chambers, "I have to ask,_ is _she a real hellion in the sack?" he inquired while rising his eyebrows suggestively.

The cool as snow glare that emitted from Lion-O's blue gaze would have been enough to rob a lesser animal of his complete nerve. Kaynar merely took a slurp from his wine goblet. "I'm going to make sure everything you treasure will fall down around you," Lion-O declared while rising from his seat.

"I would be very careful of the threats you make," Kaynar's voice said while the Lion Prince was still in earshot, "Your Cheetah might be an extraordinary fighter, but all it takes is a simple drug placed in her meals to take the fight out of her for a few hours," his crimson eyes then lit up in delight, "And _imagine_ all the fun one might have with such a lovely little feline in such a long amount of time..."

OoOoOo

**The Pit Gladiator Quarters**

_An hour before dusk..._

"Hey…" Cheetara faintly heard through the bars of her cell.

The Cheetah looked up and instantly brightened when she sees a familiar set of warm sapphire eyes hidden under the hood of his blue cloak. "Hey yourself," she returns warmly a caring smile on her lips, "What are you doing here? I thought we weren't allowed visitors the night before a match," she states her tone etched in concern.

A bit of a smile hitches higher on his lips as he marvels at her. Here she was imprisoned in this hellish place yet she was still more worried about his well being. "You're not allowed to," the Lion agreed, "But I wasn't going to allow them to keep me from seeing you for two nights in a row."

Cheetara didn't comment. Nor does she know why that little admission alone was enough to her ignite a light in her heart and brought color to the fur of her cheeks.

"I saw your match," Lion-O said continuing, he then paused trying to seek the words to describe rising sense of pride, admiration and a little bit of hope watching her fight today invoked in him. "You were...amazing," he shook his head the moment after he uttered the phrase. Lion-O sorely thought that the word hardly scratched the surface of how overwhelmingly astonished he was. But he was seldom very good with words, when it came to her.

Despite the voice of his own inner critic, Cheetara smiled. Even appearing bashful under his gaze, "Thanks," she said to him, "Although it was weird fighting in front of an audience," she suddenly added.

Lion-O frowned rededicating himself to making sure to get her out of here. His face then lit up again, "I got your something to celebrate your big wins," he told her a moment before drawing into his small pouch and producing a small steaming bowl of sweet rolls.

Cheetara's crimson eyes widened in delight, "Ahhhh!" she cheered while snatching the offering from his paws.

The Lion Prince chuckled lightly from her act. "I figured the food here had to be terrible," he continued on, "So I whipped up something small for you."

The Cleric looked up while muttering something. But it came out more like an incoherent but appreciative muffle since her mouth currently was full. "May the minstrels forever sing about your generosity," is what he thought she said.

"I'm sorry," he softly whispered to her.

The Cheetah paused in between bites and looked at him, "Sorry for what?" she asked.

Lion-O simply shook his head while lowering his gaze to the floor, "I should have seen this coming," he admitted.

Cheetara narrowed her eyebrows at him, not a moment before popping one more of his delicious sweet roll into her mouth. "Tygra acting like an idiot and getting us all arrested," she rattled off while looking at him, "Yeah, you should have seen that coming," her sarcastically accused, "What kind of Lord of the ThunderCats are you?" She rolled her eyes at how silly he was being. Her lips then quickly formed a smile, she reached through the bars placing her paw on his head, "I don't blame you for any of this."

Her paw then drifted down till it caressed his cheek, "You might not, but I still blame myself," he stubbornly stated while placing his paw over hers.

"Lion-O..." she said while frowning.

"How are they treating you?" he asked deciding that a change of subject would be best.

"Good...Good..." she answered while popping the last roll into her mouth. She then passed the bowl back to him through the bars.

His ears lowered as he accepted the dish. "You're lying..." it was strange he could always tell when she was lying to him. Just like she could always tell, he was holding back from her. Well...most things she could tell.

"It's nothing that I can't handle..." the Cleric said trying to assure him. The rigidness in his stance spoke volumes to her in the moment, "Lion-O, I don't want you to do anything rash trying to get me out of here," Cheetara tried to admonish him.

Lion-O gave her a look.

Cheetara then nodded while closing her eyes, "Well not rash enough for you..." she conceded.

"I make no promises..." he replied cryptically. As far as he was concerned this place was graced with her presence for far too long. He already had the workings of a plan in mind. He had two or three avenues to pursue; it would all depend on what he found tonight in Kaynar's Manor. Granted he couldn't tell her that he planned to search the home, he'd never live down the ear bending she would give him.

Cheetara sighed. She decided that was probably all that she could expect from him at this point. He was angry over everything that's happened since they've entered this city. And despite the fact that she was his Guardian and it was her duty and honor to serve under him, he was just as fiercely devoted to her well being as she was to his.

A part of her, despite all these years, still didn't understand that side of him. Why did he press so hard for someone that was only acting in service to him? What made her so different to him?

Cheetara drew out of her deliberation as an idea started to blossom in her devious mind. "Lion-O," she softly said while drawing the Lion's attention, "If you do feel really bad for everything that went down, there is one way you can make it up to me."

"Anything, you know that..." he answered genuinely and she did.

"How about you cook for me again," she suggests while looking at him, "Maybe this time it could be just the two of us."

Lion-O chuckled lightly while looking at her. Sometimes she had such a one track mind, that it was sweet. "It's a date…" he answered, repeating her words from before. He instantly froze as he felt her lips brush against his cheek.

Cheetara moved back her large crimson eyes on him once again, "Now go," she bade him, "Go do whatever it is, your planning. Just be careful."

Not trusting himself to words, the Lion Prince simply went.

OoOoOo

**Lord Kaynar's Manor**

_Later that same night…_

Lion-O now understood the Wilykittens claims about the vulnerability of Lord K's manor. Arcaninis' lord usually held at least a dozen of his City's Guards posted at the gates in front of his estate, with an additional two that stood right before the door. To the typical observer the whole manor gave off a feeling of imposition, power, and terror, with all the guards making such a visual display of terror. An act which Lion-O was certain Kaynar relied on greatly.

The more that Lion-O was introduced to displays of Kaynar's influence, the more he understood the Jackal. The Jackal preferred overt actions to cause intimidation and fear. The increased presence of the guards around the city was a first clue to his design. A large policing force can mean two things, a greater opportunity for safety and peace to reign throughout the city. Or it can instill the idea that whatever undertaking throughout the city can be met with the appropriate force. In a sense Kaynar had now an army within the Guards to do his bidding.

Financially Kaynar has basically placed the citizens of Arcaninis under his thumb. He brutalized the Citizen's businesses to the point where barely able to scrape a life together with the remaining portions of their earnings. This could be also seen as a method of keeping the poor even poorer and making sure even the reasonably wealthy weren't able to rise too far.

The extra actions that caused some of the buildings around to get vandalized and robbed that bit of news that Montague informed him was a bit of troubling. Lion-O had no qualms believing that Kaynar's former Bandit friends could have put on their old hats for the Jackal's purpose, but what was the reason behind it he had to wonder. This notion was part of the reason why he was making his venture tonight.

His entry point was a sewer grate that was a few blocks away from the Manor itself. The underground waterway went all the way till he ended up in the cellar of the manor. The kits informed him that the amount of cobwebs that they went through not to mention the undisturbed dust and debris that was lined around the place showed that it hadn't been used in years, but yet it was strictly fashioned in away to make it resemble a secret escape route. It's possible that Dobo knew about the route but never entrusted the secret to Kaynar in all the time that the Jackal was working underneath him. Perhaps even then he knew the Jackal wasn't to be trusted.

Lion-O quietly exited from the door that led him into the cellar of the estate. The Lion Prince considered that this was the second time since he started his life as the Lord of the ThunderCats that it was necessary used his affinity for stealth to infiltrate a location. Who knew all those years of sneaking in and out of the Palace to the Slums of the Thundera would actually prove to be beneficial.

He draped his dark blue cloak around him as he gave his eyes a moment to adjust to the darkness of the room. After several moment passed he was able to make out the brief light that shined from door to the room. Since he was alone in the cellar he quickly went into his travel bag, bringing out Hammond Earl's virtual display notebook.

Booting up the console, Lion-O quickly retrieved the folder that held the makeshift layout of the manor as how the Kits described to him hours ago. He was very impressed with the Wilykittens' attention to detail and comments they had. Despite being so young, the twins were experts in their field. It seemed like another instance where the Ancients' wisdom of bringing all of the Cats' together shown.

After he got a general idea of where he was located, the Lion Prince returned the portable terminal to his bag. Then while moving carefully on the balls of his feet, Lion-O crept towards the door. He gently tried the knob, not surprised that it easily parted way for him.

Outside of the door lead to a set of stairs that cycled up to the next level. Still putting more emphasis on stealth than speed Lion-O went up the staircase, careful to balance each of his steps to minimize the amount of sound he made. Upon reaching the last stairs, the Lion paused while scanning around the area. He found himself on the ground floor of the estate. If he turned left and went down the hallway he would come to the foyer area where he, Tygra and Panthro stood the night before while conversing with the Lord K's Cocker Spaniel Manservant.

Speaking of which...

Lion-O quickly ducked down back to the bottom of the stairs. He gazed at the wall behind, him as the diminutive shadow of the Jeeves the Dog, clomped by in a bit of a huff. He seemed to be mumbling something about, "Peeled grapes" which was also accompanied by a slew of some very ill-favored words to describe his apparently erratic Master. Lion-O took note that the dog was heading towards the pantry area, so he used that opportunity to move up from the stairs.

Now Lord Kaynar's manor had three prominent areas in the entire estate. Kaynar's meeting hall, his study and his personal chambers. Tygra, Panthro and the Kits all ruled out that the meeting hall would have any pertinent information. It was an area used for public displays and audiences. It wouldn't be very intelligent to have incriminating documents lying around for just anyone to see. This meant that the Lord's study and his personal chambers were the prime areas that Lion-O should search.

There was an added degree of danger present though.

Given the late time of night, it was possible that Kaynar could be in either one of those locations currently. It was also possible that at any given time the Jackal could move about the house and discover Lion-O's presence which would then result in him calling for his guards that were just outside. This was a notion that, surprising Tygra brought up, and the note of concern in his voice wasn't missed by the Lion. But Lion-O understood the risks before he even decided to go. Cheetara's placed herself at risk for him time and time again; it was fine time that he started to do the same.

OoOoOo

Lion-O crept up the stairs to the upper floor of the manor. The winding staircase brought him up to the center of the floor which hallway split off in two directions. This floor consisted of several spare bedrooms, the Manor's private chambers, as well as Lord's study. Now the tricky part was trying to find where exactly Lord K...

"AHAAHAAHAHAAHAHAAAAA!"

_Well that made it easy._ Lion-O thought to himself.

The Lion Prince crouched down low to the ground, keeping his ears peeled for direction of the Jackal's voice. Looking down the hallway he saw a light on in a distant room, with a shadow moving back and forth. He then heard, "What but of course..." in that slippery slimy tone of Lord Kaynar. The Jackal's voice continued to rattle off as if he was talking to someone.

_Probably a light night visitor_ Lion-O guessed.

Either way, the Prince took it for a good omen. He carefully crept down towards the end of the hallway. The lit room where Kaynar was currently speaking in, drawing from Lion-O's memory was the Lord's personal chambers. Ruling out that spot as a place he could search, the Lion quietly continued down the hall towards the direction of the Kaynar's private study. Only problem was the study was in the same direction of the Jackal's bed chambers. Meaning he would have to pass by it in order to proceed.

Lion-O, taking a moment to strengthen his resolve, he crouched down almost to the point of crawling and then quickly darted pass the lit door. He instantly froze as soon as he reached the other side of the door, because just as he move did he hear a break in Kaynar's conversation.

Twenty panic filled seconds passed before Lion-O then heard, "No, no, you're not boring me. I yawn for everyone I talk too..." he sarcastically replied. The young Lion blew out a quiet breath of relief before he quickly and more importantly quietly moved down the hallway.

He decided to ignore the stronger warning vibration that came to the Sword of Omens that was still concealed and strapped tight to his arm. To be honest the sword had been on constant alert, ever since he stepped foot into the manor. He didn't know what was going on in that room that the Sword wanted him to take note of but he decided he would check it out on the way back.

In no time the young Lion reached the grand doors that led to the Lord's Study. Lion-O tried for the door, unfortunately this door was locked. Realizing that might have been a possibility he went into his bag to pull out a pair of lockpicking pins that he was holding on loan from the two Wilykittens. The Lion grimaced. He had to give up his last piece of the candyfruit from the Berbil village that he had been saving, in order for Wilykat to part with them for the evening.

Now standing in front of the door, Lion-O had to admit he always wanted to learn how to pick a lock. And the Twins apparent ease with the skill made him even more envious, which was why he leapt at the opportunity to learn this afternoon. He spent five hours straight practicing on novice locks that the Twins set up for him. After the time, he gained what Wilykat stated a beginner's level of skill with it. Anything higher he would have to come back to them to learn more and then ultimately he would have just taken the basics he learned and built on from there.

But he figured a novice level would all that would be needed for tonight.

The gentle click of the lock sliding into place quietly echoed as the door parted way for the intruding Prince. He carefully closed the door behind him and suddenly Lion-O found himself in the room where he had his audience with Kaynar just under twenty-four hours ago.

Instead of the neat organized arrangement of papers on his desk from the night before, tonight there were several documents scribbled on all over the table. He briefly looks over the documents. Tax forms, weapon requisition sheets, a chart of the revenue of the Pit's earnings for the day. Which as Lion-O glanced over the number was a very substantial amount. Another thing he did note that Kaynar made several correspondence letters with an outside developer. A rodent called Ratar-O.

After ten minutes of diligent searching, Lion-O had yet to find anything promising. He knew he was onto something, but he was kind of at a lost and he wasn't in a place where he could falter in the slightest. He then paused as an idea came to him.

The Lion Prince quickly unraveled the paw that held the Clawshield. He then pulled the Sword of Omens from its sheath. Instantly the room was full of its bluish light. Lion-O then took a deep breath before closing his eyes and placing the blade towards his face. He thought of secrets; secrets that Kaynar might keep; secrets that might involve the future of the City of Arcaninis. He then concentrated.

For an additional five minutes he stood there holding the Sword of Omens to his face. He blew a frustrated sigh as he placed the sword down. He was certain that he completely sucked at this Lord of the ThunderCats business. The Prince then paused, while shaking his head. Being sorry for himself wouldn't get Cheetara out of his mess and that was more important than anything.

With an ironclad will of determination, Lion-O placed the Sword of Omens back to his face and concentrated with all his might. This time, there seemed to be a spark of something that triggered in his mind, and his vision started to expand farther out in the distance. He then saw the auburn furred Kaynar a mad sinister grin on his face as he placed several important documents in a false drawer that was at the desk.

With the rapidness of its approach, so did the vision suddenly end. Lion-O, briefly took a note of pride in his success before hurrying over to the desk. He then went to the lower drawer of the Jackal's desk and just like his vision revealed there was a false bottom present there that held dozens of documents.

Lion-O quickly took papers out and spread them along the desk. It only took him a few minutes of reading before he realized this was what he was searching for. He quickly took ever sheet and placed it in his back before he promptly returned the false bottom door to its original state. Realizing that his task was complete now all Lion-O had to do was leave the estate with his fur intact.

Quietly he eased the door shut while returning to the hallway. Lion-O saw the shadow of Kaynar moving back and forth through his room. Outside of the moments of the Jackal everything seemed pretty at peace within the household. He might be able to get out of this yet.

Lion-O stealthily moved back down the hallway, he was about to pass the Jackal's private room, but then Kaynar suddenly said, "The Sword of Omens?" The Lion Prince's eyes widen as he paused by the corner of the door.

"I've not seen him carry any type of Sword," Kaynar stated. There was a brief pause in his speech then he added, "Although he has kept his left paw covered since he's entered the city." He paused again his voice then taking a higher tone, "Oooooh, such a clever little kitty. Makes me wonder what other tricks he might have up his _sleeve_…Ahahaaaaaahahahaaaaa!"

"Stay focused Kaynar!" the other voice in the room repeated. His voice was deeper, a rumbling bass that was familiar to the Lion Prince. It took him only another moment before he knew who the Jackal was talking to.

"Oh, you're such a stick in the mud," Kaynar returned crossly, "You'd think being able to bed most of the females of Thundera would have cooled your temper…"

"As I was saying Slithe's lizard hunters have already been dispatched," the voice continued, "They should be in Arcaninis in two days time. You think you can keep your charade going till then?" Lion-O eyes widened as he fell into cold sweat. He quickly hurried away from the room, eager to make it back downstairs to the cellar. He had to return to the others as quickly as possible.

"It will be easy," Kaynar answered, "That dame's got several more fights to go before she could be clear of the Pit. And even then I can decide how long it takes in between each fight."

"Good," the deep voice seemed pleased, "One more thing, no one is to lay a paw on that Cheetah. Me and her have some unfinished business…" his tone bore no arguments.

"Ah, delicious…" the Jackal cooed. And for the most part Kaynar didn't want to. There were plenty more females in Third Earth and besides whenever he got tired of her, she would be up for grabs if he was still interested. So he simply answered, "Anything you say, General Grune…"

End of Chapter 10


	15. Book I: Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Dog Dawn**

**The Lazy Dog Inn**

_That same night..._

The beating of Lion-O's heart was still rapid when he finally burst through the shared room of the ThunderCats. Despite the fact the Lion Prince checked to make sure he wasn't followed, a part of him still felt unease. He briefly scanned across the room. Both Wilykit and Wilykat were in their shared bed asleep with Snarf, because it was way past their bedtime when he returned. Only Tygra and Panthro were awake to greet him.

"You're back," his Brother said, leaping off of the floor from doing his evening pushup routine.

Panthro drew back from the window he was staring out of. His pipe was in his paw but it was unlit, "Found out anything?" the General asked.

A grave look passed over Lion-O's face as he regarded the two, "Yeah a lot," he answered cryptically, "And the most important thing, we don't have much time," the Lion Prince warned.

"What do you mean?" Tygra asked while taking a sip from his water glass, "What's going on?"

Lion-O's was quick to hold up his paw to stall any further question, "Hold on, I'm going to get to that in a second," he stated, "But first, I've finally figured out what Kaynar is up to." Lion-O then moved over to the only table in the room, while holding a long rolled up piece of parchment.

He quickly unraveled the parchment which easily covered the circumference of the entire table. With a single observation the form appeared to be a highly detailed map of the City of Arcaninis, the stores and the Pit could be plainly seen. Also on this map several of the businesses had large red circles over top of them with a tiny 'x' in the center.

Panthro looked up from the map with a frown on his face, "Yeah it's Arcaninis, so what?" he gruffly asked not seeing the importance of the thing.

"Look at the circles 'X'ed out," Lion-O advised while drawing his finger to each of the 'x'-es on the map, "Those are the businesses that have been closed down. Notice anything particular about the selection of businesses?"

Tygra frowned along with Panthro as he concentrated a little more on the arrangement of the buildings, "They're all businesses centered around..." the Tiger Prince then paused as understanding suddenly dawned on him, "Ah...I see," he replied at last.

"What? What do you mean?" Panthro inquired still not making the connection. His dark eyes then stared a bit harder at the map. He paid attention to the certain arrangement the buildings had. The proximity they had to... Then the Panther understood as well, "Why that dirty little..." he grumbled, his words ending in a crude curse.

"That's right," Lion-O said in agreement, "All of the businesses in close proximity to the Pit have been the ones simply closed down or victimized by one means or the other. And the deeds to those shops all currently rest in Kaynar's possession," the Lion Prince informed the two.

"So, what is it? He takes out all of the businesses there, in order to isolate profits for the Pit?" Panthro asked trying to determine the Jackal's goal,

Lion-O shook his head, "No, you're thinking too small."

The Panther's eyebrows lowered as he frowned, "Well, please elaborate, Genius..." he rudely barked out.

Lion-O chuckled at the General's bruised ego. He then took a breath before explaining, "When I first entered Kaynar's office I noticed that he had several notices of correspondence between himself and another person, a rodent named Ratar-O." The Lion Prince gaze drifted over to the two of them to see if the name had sparked any recognition.

Panthro shrugged, while Tygra shook his head, "Sorry I'm not familiar with the name," he confessed.

The Lion nodded, "I'm not surprised," he returned, "I think you were out on one of your Military Tours during the time when he came to the Palace," Lion-O advised him, "Ratar-O is the leader of a large ring of the Gladiatorial Fighting League," the young Lion informed the pair, "He held audience in Thundera two years ago, trying to convince Father to put one of his gladiatorial arenas in the City."

Tygra scoffed at the notion, "A fighting coliseum in Thundera, yeah right..." he ended shaking his head in disbelief.

Lion-O cut a quick look to the Tiger while nodding in agreement, "After hearing his proposal, Father promptly threw the Rat out on his tail."

"Ok, so how does all this relate to Arcaninis?" Panthro asked still not seeing the connection.

"Don't you see?" Lion-O asked the pair who still appeared to be in the dark about the entire plot. The young Lord of the ThunderCats paused before starting again, "Kaynar's has been getting rid of the businesses surrounding the Pit because," he paused as he unfolded another map that showcased an even larger Gladiatorial Arena where the old Pit used to be. Lion-O started again, "He plans on building a new Pit, one grander than the current one. He's taking up the land surrounding the current Pit in order to get the land there so he can build."

A loud curse flew from Panthro lips as the entire plot finally connected for him, "I get it," he said, "So Kaynar raises taxes across the city as a blanket action that bankrupts most of the shops in the areas where he's really aiming for," he reveals before continuing, "The ones that are able to still hold out, he arranges a little 'accident' for them to happen, which then wipes them completely out, leaving him unopposed to take their property."

"And all this just so can build a shiny new Arena Pit …" Tygra agreed while gazing at the marked area in question. Lion-O nodded glad that he was able to relay everything. Now his mind was concentrating on what to do next.

"Wow, not bad kid," a light tone that might have passed for being impressed came from the General. That was before he added, "If I thought you'd ever amount to something one day, I'd say I was proud."

"Thanks...I think," the Lion returned not exactly certain that was really a compliment.

"Now, that's going to be something to show Monty and 'em tomorrow," Panthro exclaimed, he looked very eager to enlighten his old friend on the happenings of his old enemy.

Tygra nodded in agreement, he then looked to his Brother, "Ok, Lion-O, so what's the plan?"

The Lion paused for a moment to give the Tiger a questioning look, "What makes you think I have a plan?" he asked honestly.

The Tiger Commander shared a glance with Panthro before turning back to his Brother, "Look Lion-O, even I can admit that despite the fact you completely suck at fighting you're pretty clever when you need to be," Tygra confessed. He then took a deep breath before adding, "And though it pains me to say it, but you're pretty good with this leader stuff."

The Lion Prince tilted his head to the side as he pondered everything. He didn't really consider how often in the past few weeks he would naturally drift into the role of taking the lead of the group. He didn't know if it was part of his father in him coming out or maybe the light of his destiny as the Lord of the ThunderCats shining. He paused. That would have to be a question he'd ask Cheetara once she got freed. He smiled his gaze returning to the Tiger, "Thanks Tygra and I guess you're right…" he agreed.

"Just stating the obvious," Tygra assured him, "I got all the looks and you got brains, I'd say it was a pretty decent trade off," he causally testified.

Lion-O rolled his eyes while sighing. He knew it was too good to be true, although he still would take what his Brother stated originally in a positive light. "Anyway," he said continuing, "Everyone that shows up tomorrow at Montague's shop have been victimized by Kaynar's reign one way or another. I'm hoping that this bit of news might actually be a catalyst that can wrestle up their spirit, possible to take action," he stated somewhat strongly.

"This is their city after all," he added, "And despite as skilled as this little group is we can't do this alone. Also, I stopped by to see Hambone and the rest of the Warthogs. They have a person that's putting his life on the line just like Cheetara is. I figured between our three groups we'll be able to shake things up."

Panthro held his chin in his paw as continued to ponder the Lion-O's hastily thrown together optimistic plan. But ultimately a frown came to his face, "I don't know Kid. These people are just simple shop owners," the General pointed out, "Taking up arms for a cause is easy for us, because we're used to fighting. It ain't the same for normal decent folks."

"It's going to have to be, Panthro," Lion-O beseeched the General, "Our options are limited, not to mention we're working against the clock," he stated while growing a pained looked, "Unfortunately, this isn't our biggest problem," he confessed.

"Ya, you mentioned that before," Tygra remarked, "What's going on?" he asked his Brother, "Something coming for us?"

Lion-O slowly nodded to him, "On my way out I did a bit of ease dropping and happened upon Kaynar talking to," the Lion paused as he took a breath, "General Grune..." he revealed.

Panthro was onto his feet the moment the Lion Prince uttered the name, "Grune's here?" the Panther General roared. After all this time, here was finally an instance to even the score.

The shaking of Lion-O's head killed the hulking Cat's coursing rage, "I thought so too at first," the Prince confessed, "I was even half way to the cellar before I decided double back to make sure. Kaynar has a Globe of Far-Sending," Lion stated to the two. After a moment he frowned at seeing both of Panthro's and Tygra's vacant returning stares. The Lion Prince then blew out a breath of frustration, "Am I the only one that ever read any of these legends of Mumm-Ra and Leo?"

Tygra smirked, "Yeah, the rest of us were too busy with having a _life_…" the Tiger cheekily returned. Panthro let out a slight bout of chuckles over the statement.

Shaking his head, Lion-O wiped his paws over his face before sighing, "Times like this I really miss Cheetara," he admitted truthfully. A frown drew to his lips for a minute as his thoughts drifted to his beautiful Guardian. After another moment passed he snapped out of his reverie, his sapphire blue eyes looking to the pair, "Anyway, the Globes of Far-Sending were magical items of communication used in the last Great War by Mumm-Ra's Lieutenants," the Lion Prince explained, "They can allow two or more people to hold a conversation together regardless of the distance.

Another frown slowly drew to his young face, "Besides I _know_ for a fact Grune is still in Mount Plun-Darr," Lion-O stated.

"How can you be so certain?" Panthro asked.

At the question Lion-O's thoughts instantly returned to that dreaded, hellish existence from his dream of Mount Plun-Darr the morning before. In the center of all that agony and pain, Grune was its conductor and master of the Mountain. To Tygra and Panthro he simply said, "That's not important right now, you're just going to have to trust me on that," he stressed. Panthro and Tygra both shared a troubled look, but decided not to press the issue right now.

"Anyway," Lion-O said continuing, "The important news to take away from this is Kaynar now knows all about us and the Sword," he highlighted, "Grune has sent a group of Hunter Lizards after us, who will arrive in the city the day after tomorrow. So whatever we're going to do is going to have to happen tomorrow if we even hope to get out of here in one piece."

OoOoOo

"Tygra…" Lion-O approached his Brother a little later when everyone was about to turn in. Releasing a long yawn, the Tiger looked over to the young Lion.

_"One more thing, no one is to lay a paw on that Cheetah. Me and her have some unfinished business…"_

The memory of the Saber Tooth Cat's tone flashed fresh in Lion-O's mind. His paws clutched into tight fists that if he if he balled them up even more he would have drawn blood. With the gravest expression he could produce the Lion Prince said, "Grune's looking to get his paws on Cheetara," he revealed. The young Lion then shook his head, "I wish you could have heard how he was talking about her. He's fixated," both shock and disgust reflected in his voice.

The Tiger Commander went a long time without saying anything. He then moved over to his bed pulling back the covers before replying, "Well, it's a good thing he's not getting her," Tygra professed just as surely as any of the commands he's delivered over the battlefield.

Lion-O barely registered his Brother's tone so rattled by the sheer notion of his Guardian in the paws of the former Thunderian General. "The very thought of that filthy, low down…" he continued till his brother called to him more sternly this time.

"_Lion-O,_" Tygra nearly shouted but it was enough to draw the attention of his little Brother, "He's _not_ getting her," he confirmed again. This time he placed a strong paw on the Lion's shoulder, "Look, I know we're probably never going to see eye to eye on anything, but I both think we can agree on that," he added later as an afterthought. He paused again then said, "Also, Lion-O, if something happens later day and I don't make it. I think there could be worst choices for Cheetara to pick then choosing you."

If there was ever a statement that was capable of derailing Lion-O from his previous dread, that was it. Lion-O blinked after hearing the Tiger's confession, "I'm surprised to hear you say that Tygra," the Lion Prince returned genuinely, "That means a lot coming from you. Does this mean you're giving up on her?" he had to ask.

"Oh hell no!" Tygra almost scoffed at the absurdity of the question, "As amazingly beautiful and as sexy she is? I was just saying that I figure if something were ever to happen to me, you're not a bad _second_ choice."

_Ah that sounds more like my Brother._ Lion-O thought. He then schooled his face into dead-pan expression, "Oh, I'm just overflowing in your brotherly love…" he remarked dryly.

"Yup," Tygra said feeling quite proud of himself, "Everyone should have a big brother like me…" he ended with a bright grin.

Lion-O rolled his eyes, before he lay down for the night. Despite the fact nothing really had changed, the young Lord of the ThunderCats still felt that something was different between him and his Brother, as his head fell to the mattress.

In two hours, Lion-O returned to the dreams of Plun-Darr.

OoOoOo

**Lord Kaynar's Manor**

_Meanwhile…_

"What do you mean "they're all _gone"_?" Kaynar's shrill voice cried as he threw a vase, one of Dobo's, crashing into the wall.

Jeeves his Cocker Spaniel house servant cringed as bits of the ceramic fell onto his snout. He looked up and saw just a few inches above him where the vase struck the wall very much close to his head.

The Dog took a large gulp before replying, "It is sir. I don't know how to explain it," he honestly testified, "All the copies of your and Lord Ratar-O's plans and the blueprints for the new Arena, they're all gone."

"How could…" the Jackal Lord began but he paused in thought. It only took a few minutes before his eyes narrowed to thin dangerous slits, "_I know who did it_," Kaynar growled.

"Who?" wholly frighten Jeeves asked, grasping at the small chance that he'd might leave this encounter with his fur intact.

"Quiet you idiot!" Kaynar stated while his mind continued to turn, "Ooh you naughty tabby," he said to no one particularly, "Someone's been sticking their paws in Mama's canary cage. Time to get your claws _snipped_," he venomously stated.

He then called at the top of his lungs, "Jeeves!" he blinked remembering the short dog was still standing right in front of him. His beady eyes looked directly at the dog, "Go to the Guard's Station and summon twenty of their heartiest and _horniest_ men!"

Kaynar considered that the warrior Cheetah might be able to beat a few brainless dolts while in the ring. But he doubted she would be able to contend with a full platoon of heavily armed guards with only the rags on her back. And when the fight had finally left her... "AHAHAAHAHAAHAHAAAAAAAAA!" Kaynar cackled in mad delight over the thought.

Then after a moment reflection the Jackal frowned, "No, no, no...Kaynar," he furiously shook his head while talking to himself, "You want his royal _sticky-paws_ to be there to witness the fate of his _beloved_ Cheetah," the deranged Canine considered for a moment as another deliciously wicked idea started to take shape. "Yes!" he suddenly shouted while striking his fist into his paw, "As he is there helpless to stand by and watch," he continued his monologue to himself, "Only moments before my men come down and bring me his _heart_."

"JEEVES!" his shrill voice bellowed throughout the home, "Have you gone to the Guard's House yet?"

The trembling Cocker Spaniel edged himself back towards the door, "No sir," he returned with a slight shake of his head, "I was just about to leave..."

With a wide grin spread across his muzzle Kaynar said, "Belay that order you boob and keep those big floppy ears open!"

The Jackal then crept closer placing his paws on the shorter Dog's shoulders, he leaned down allowing his lips to whisper into the Cocker Spaniel's ear, "There is a certain flower that grows in my garden," he gently whispered, "I want you to take three leaves of it and deliver it to the Pit's kitchen. Whatever slop they're going to serve their fighters for the next morning make sure those leaves get mixed into that Cheetah's food," he carefully instructed his servant.

"But Sir, I thought General Grune..." the Cocker Spaniel tried to remind his Master but the Jackal cut him off.

"Jeeves, will I have to repeat myself?" Kaynar asked his tone deadly, his narrow red eyes belling the danger that was only a hairsbreadth from occurring.

The little Cocker Spaniel profusely shook his head, "No sir..." his tone bore no further argument.

"Leave Ol' snaggletooth to me," Kaynar grinned while patting the Dog on the shoulder, "You just get yourself to that kitchen..." he then paused in an afterthought, "Oh, and pick me up a scone!" He grinned from ear to ear, "I do _love_ those..."

Granted he did promise Grune not to lay a paw on the Cheetah and to be honest he was being true to his word. He _wasn't_ going to lay a paw on the Cleric, her opponent in the ring on the other hand...

The servant Jeeves feeling it best not to argue with his Master merely said, "Yes sir..." Then was about to leave.

"Jeeves also send up Slay," Kaynar said one last thing, "We need him to setup a few tails, on the cheerful young Prince."

OoOoOo

**Monty's Famous Pawnbrokers**

_An hour after dawn the next day..._

Silas the Jackal coughed into his paws as he tried to simulate some warmth. He drew further into his long jacket as he gingerly kept a mild pace while moving through the streets of Arcaninis. He had been following the Lion Prince and his little group of Thunderians ever since they've left the Lazy Dog Inn, an hour or so ago.

After the group made a few stops here or there they eventually went into old Montague's Pawnshop. Silas cringed at the thought. He really hoped the old Sheepdog wasn't helping the Thunderians, because he knew Lord Kaynar wouldn't show any remorse.

Either way his assignment was to keep an eye on the group all morning and observe all of their activities so that's what he would do. After a few more moments Silas recognized the approach of some other shop owners and some of the top members of the Marketing Guild in Arcaninis entering the pawnshop as well. This was another thing that drew the scout's alarm.

Whatever game the Lion was playing, he apparently was drawing for high stakes. More than ever Silas wished he could go inside to find out exactly what was being said, but he had been good in covering his tracks this morning and following the ThunderCats undedicated. Any overeager actions on his part would ruin the entire morning's work.

So instead he would just have to be patient and see what develops.

OoOoOo

Several Dogs filled in from the front door of Montague's shop. The old Sheepdog greeted them accordingly. Despite the fact they may have been at odds with each other at one time or another, there was a mutual respect among all of the surviving members of Arcaninis' Merchant's Guild. Arcaninis was a tough City even before the reign of the current Lord, one didn't survive without having to rely on the aid of your neighbors every once and a while.

The large brown and black furred Rottweiler, that Montague introduced as Abraham stepped forward to greet the Sheppard Dog, "Why have you brought us here this morning Monty?"

Lion-O stepped forward from the rest of his ThunderCats. The action automatically made all of the Dog's eyes focus on the newcomer, "_I've_ asked him to summon you all here," the Lion Prince stated.

Abraham took in the young Cat fiery red mane, "You? I've heard about you," he said while pointing at the Lion and the Tiger, "Prince Lion-O of Thundera and Commander Prince Tygra," the older Dog then frowned, "While is pains me to know that you're friend is being held in the Pit, as you can see the rest of us have our own assortment of problems."

"Yes, and it all stems from one person," Lion-O consented, "_Your_ Lord Kaynar."

Clayton, a brown furred and slender Greyhound, eyebrow rose, not exactly likely the tone of the newcomer Thunderian, "Monty, what's going on here?" he asked the pawnshop keeper.

Montague puffed up his chest as his friend's gaze went to him. He motioned to the Lion, "Prince Lion-O has discovered some rather alarming news," he confessed.

"Discovered how?" Abraham inquired.

Montague was about to argue on the necessity of the question but Lion-O's paw rose to stop him, "No, I will not lie. I paid a visit to Lord Kaynar's manor last night and discovered it on my own."

The blatant admittance to the group started to raise some nervous talk among the members of the Guild. A few of them even whispered thoughts of notifying the Guards over the theft. But instead of allowing the matter to be unaddressed Lion-O continued on, "Feel free to call the City Guards if you want," the Lion Prince declared, "But I pray that you'll at least hear me out first," he implored the collection of dogs.

Montague spoke up again, placing a paw on the young Prince's shoulder, "Abraham, Clayton, Pearle, I've known you all for a long time. You know I wouldn't bring you here if I didn't think it was meaningful. Take a few moments and listen to what he has to say," he paused for a moment to allowing his friends a moment before continuing, "Even I was alarmed when I first heard it. It's something that I think everyone should hear."

Pearle a very comely collie with a long flowing white and brown fur motioned to the Lion, "Ok Prince," she said politely, "The floor is yours…"

Seems that matter was settled, Lion-O took a deep breath, ready to begin, "Well…"

The bell to Montague's door chimed again just that moment then the store front became instantly crowded as a dozen diminutive but burly Warthogs entered the shop. The black bearded leader, Hambone stepped forward giving Lion-O a powerful wristlock in friendship, "Mornin', Kitty well met!"

A small smirk crossed Lion-O lips as he returned the Warthog's grip, "Well met indeed, Hambone," the Prince then turned to Montague to explain, "Hambone here also has a friend whose held captive in the Pit."

"Aye, I'm fittin' ta spring me boy," the Warthog agreed, "This city o' Arcaninis' been nuttin' but a big pain in me rump."

Abraham's patience was started to wear thin. They had been here for twenty minutes already and they had yet to get to the reason why they were all summoned, "Can we get this show on the road," the Rottweiler rudely asked, "My shop opens up in nearly an hour."

"Very well," Lion-O said while motioning everyone to move into the basement of the shop. It didn't have any chairs but it did have enough room that everyone could be comfortable. "Ladies and Gentlemen," he began while rolling out the parchment he found early onto the sole table down in the cellar. "Allow me to present you to the future of Arcaninis, courtesy of your Lord Arcaninis.," the Lion announced while allow all of them a glimpse of the future Arena Pit.

A profound silence fell upon the entire room as the members of the Merchant's Guild gazed as the map of what was supposed to be their home, "But this is Arcaninis…" the greyhound Clayton he saw the section of the map where his Tailor's shop was supposed to be, now was in the corner section of this new monstrosity of an Arena.

"What is this?" Abraham might have said the words but it was the question that was on every single shop owner's lips.

"These are plans that I found in Lord Kaynar's estate," Lion-O explained, "This map, along with some documents were relayed in correspondence to Ratar-O, who is the head of the Gladiatorial Fighting League," the Lion Prince then paused as he addressed to all of the Dogs present.

"This is the reason why the taxes have been increased in the last years, to drive you all out of the area and to help pay for this Arena. The land here is also the reason why many of your friends have had their shops burglarized, all in order to free up this land," Lion-O further explained,

"Monty has told me that every one of your businesses are marked on this map," Lion-O said while nodding to the Sheppard Dog, "Lord K plans to build this over the wreckage of your shops. And unless you help us stop him now, you stand to lose everything you've spent your entire lives building..."

OoOoOo

_Twenty minutes later..._

The door to Montague's Pawnshop door flung open as the Rottweiler Abraham returned to the streets in an angry huff. Other members of the Merchant's Guild fell in behind him, also appearing furious, "Monty, I can't believe you wasted my morning with this garbage," the Butcher shouted at the old Sheepdog, "I still have a business to run!" he stated while storming down the street.

"All that time wasted over baseless rumors," Clayton commented to Pearle as they and the other members of the Merchant Guild all went their separate ways.

"A new Pit indeed..." Pearle agreed while shaking her head.

"I'm sorry for troubling you all..." Monty called after his friends but it seemed like the damage was done. The old Dog sighed as Lion-O, the rest of the ThunderCats, not to mention the company of Warthogs all filled out onto the street, "Lion-O," Monty said while addressing the Crown Prince, "I believe you but I'm only one Dog, there is only so much I can do." The old Sheepdog then frowned, "I think I'm going to have to start making plans..."

"What for Monty?" Panthro asked.

A sad expression came to the Dog's face as he gazed lovely at his shop, "I think it's fine time that I finally leave Arcaninis," Montague acknowledged.

Dejectedly Lion-O lowered his head, "I'm sorry things turned out this way, Montague..."

"I know you're Highness," Montague replied evenly, "Also good luck with your friends," the old Dog ended before going back inside of his shop.

A broad frown crossed Tygra's face, "Ok, so now what do we do Lion-O?" he asked his Brother.

For a brief moment Lion-O completely blanked out. He didn't know what to say to his Brother. But after seeing the slightly distressed expression he quickly found his momentum again, "Ok, new plan," he said while walking down the road Panthro and Tygra on his heels, "After the games today we're breaking Cheetara out of the Pit," he stated simply.

"What about the guards already posted there?" his Brother asked.

"I think we should be able to sneak her out undetected," Lion-O returned easily enough that he was even convinced, "But if not..." he had to add gravely.

Panthro shook his head. His displeasure was evident on his face, "I don't know," he said seriously, "If something goes wrong, things could get real messy Kid."

"Trust me I know," Lion-O replied in earnest, "But what other choice do we have? If we risk staying here any longer we'll be in a crossfire with Slithe's Hunters on one side and Kaynar and his army of City Guards on the other."

"Kitty," Hambone said reminding the trio of the sounder of Warthogs present, "Me boys ar' up fer anythin' if it gets us Chuck back, jus give us tha word."

Lion-O nodded seeing at least some degree of good fortune shinning through, "I was only able to check this out the night before and tonight," he stated conferring with both groups, "I think the guards do a shift change around one. We're going want to make our move then," the Lion Prince explained, "We'll get them while they're on their way to their posts. The temporary lax in communication will work in our favor."

Panthro along with Tygra, Hambone and the rest of the Warthogs frowned, each of them not liking the slim prospect of the Prince's plan. Eventually the Panther sighed then said, "Looks like that's all we can hope for then..." With no one else able to really dispute it, both groups finally dispersed.

OoOoOo

Silas smirked as he watched the ThunderCats finally moving away from the store. He could have taken a bit of extra time to continuing the tail, but he figured he had enough worthy information in order to reveal to Lord Kaynar.

While taking one last look around to make sure no one had taken notice of his presence Silas went down the street, a couple of twin wildcat kittens ran past him and then he was gone.

OoOoOo

**Lord Kaynar's Manor**

_Twenty Minutes later..._

Kaynar patiently sat at his desk as he looked at the Jackal that stood in front of him. Silas had been a reliable agent the Jackal Lord had used in the past. With the Captain of the City Guards standing by his side, Kaynar eagerly awaited his operative's findings, "Make your report…" Kaynar wore a faint trace of a grin at the corners of his lips.

Silas bowed before standing at attention as he gave his debriefing, "The Thunderians met with Arcaninis' Merchant's Guild early this morning," he stated. "Although I wasn't able to go into the shop to confirm, I believe they revealed your plans for the new Pit," he reported. The Jackal was quick to add though, "But it appeared that all of the Guild members left not believing a word of the Prince."

The Lord of Arcaninis eyes lit up in delight, "Oooh goodie!" Kaynar clapped joyfully, "Anything else…?"

Jackal operative nodded his head, "Since their initial plan didn't succeed," Silas continued, "The Crown Prince is going to wait till tonight after the Pit games, to infiltrate the Arena to free his friend."

"Ah, delicious, you did well," Kaynar stated while motioning with his paw that the spy could leave.

The Great Dane, Captain of the Guard, whose name escaped Kaynar at the moment, stepped closer to his Lord and asked, "So what will we do now? Increase the guard posting at the Pit tonight, for when they try for their assault."

"No," Kaynar instantly refuted. His devilish red eyes flashed dangerously again, "I have a better idea. Place several patrols of you men within the stands of the Pit, I already have something set in motion that will force the young Prince's paw," he grinned with wicked delight, "When he attacks, we'll have your men swoop in and clean up what's left."

"If we do that Sir, we'll be leaving practically a skeleton crew in defense of the City," the Great Dane pointed out.

Kaynar's eyes glinted with that deadly air again. And despite the fact that the Great Dane had a good five inches on the Jackal Lord not to mention forty pounds even he was intimidated by Kaynar's presence. "I don't care about that now," the Jackal rumbled, "These conniving cats dared to make a fool of me! Lord Kaynar! In my own city," he then shook his head, "No, no, no, no, I want to make them _suffer_. And then I will have the last laugh. AHAAHAAHAAAAAAHAAAAHAAAAA!" the jackal cried his mad voice echoing throughout every floor of the manor.

OoOoOo

**The Pit**

_Forty minutes before the games..._

The waves of crowds started to pour into the Pit, all of them ready for the morning's festivities. Every so often you could hear whispers from the attendees as they spoke of the amazing feat of skill displayed by the Cheetah warrior maiden the day before.

The whispered voices of reverence to their companion amused the group of ThunderCats. If their situation wasn't so dire they'd be proud of their friend's fame. But unfortunately none of them could forget that despite the fact she was gaining some mild popularity, Cheetara was still very much a prisoner here.

The group entered through the looming gates of the front entrance. There were four more Guards posted at the gates than there were the day before, Lion-O noted with but decided not to comment. He and the rest of the ThunderCats continued moving about the small lobbying area on their way to their seats.

Just like the day before, the Wily twins pestered Lion-O about buying them some sugar swirls, as they passed the vender's stand. The Lion Prince might not have been an expert in kitten rearing, but even he knew the mistake of delivering fried swirls of sugar and dough to two already energetic kits. Of course Tygra didn't see the harm and bought it for them anyway.

Twenty minutes later when they were at their seats, the Tiger Prince wished he never heard of the syrupy sweet treat, especially after the merry little chase the twins had him in engage in the two minutes after devouring the offending .

Wilykat at that moment declared that with Tygra's invisibility, that he was the ultimate hide and seek opponent and challenged him to a duel. Wilykit, after seeing the valiant nature of his cause, joined along side of her brother in his crusade against their Stripped Foe. The matter settled, Wilykat threw a smoke bomb at their feet then he and his sister disappeared, their high-pitched giggles trailing in their wake.

Once the smoke cleared Panthro and Lion-O turned to openly glare at the Tiger, with the General speaking some rather unfavorably terms about Tygra mental capabilities and heritage. The trio then led a chased after the hyperactive children all throughout the concession area.

_Twenty minutes later..._

Lion-O and the rest of the ThunderCats finally made it to their seats. It was agreed, much to the dismay of the Wilykit and Wilykat who were still under the near bionic effect of caramelized sugar, that Lion-O would sit in between the two Wilykittens with Tygra and Panthro flanking on each other's side.

As the group was finally settled there was something that had been bugging Tygra all the way during their excursion through the Pit. "Have you guys noticed there are a lot more Guards present here today than there was yesterday?" he whispered to his companions.

Panthro narrowed his eyes, "I have been noticing Stripes..." he muttered while looking over the Tiger's shoulder. The General spotted two Guards standing at the top of the platform where the ThunderCats currently were sitting and an additional two in the lower section.

Regaining enough of her faculties so that she'd be able to actually contribute to the conversation, Wilykit piped in with, "Yea, there weren't nearly as this many Guards yesterday..." she said, as she gazed to the other sections of the coliseum. Small pockets of Guards were fully armed and present throughout the crowd.

Lion-O shook his head, "Something's got to be up?" he concurred, "It's not like Kaynar's go..." the Lion Prince then paused, "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" he admonished himself while slapping his palm against his forehead.

"What's wrong?" Panthro asked quickly turning to his distressed leader.

"Kaynar knows his plans are missing," Lion-O stated to the others, "He must have figured that we're the only ones in town that would have the nerve to try to take them from him."

Seeing the severity of the situation Tygra rose to his feet, "Lion-O, we should probably be thinking about trying to get..."

**"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the Pit!"**

OoOoOo

"Gladiators, choose your weapons..." barked the guard as he brought out the chest full of weapons for each of the combatants to use.

Cheetara knew something was wrong the moment her feet touched the sands of the Pit's arena floor. It felt as if the entire world was spinning off of its axis which made standing upright difficult. Only through sheer force of will was she able to remain on her feet. The headache that flared from her head was only mildly discomforting compared to the blurriness of her vision, the sweltering flashes of heat blowing through her body and the lurching feeling bubbling within her stomach.

Ever since an hour after she had eaten that bowl of gruel this morning she hadn't been feeling well. She asked Chuck if he felt there was something strange with the food, but after trying his third helping he seemed to be just fine, but now she had no doubt that someone had poisoned her.

Normally she could combat the poison by putting herself into a meditative trance in order to strengthen her body's defenses against the foreign agent. But that technique needed hours of mental preparation before she could make the attempt and as the announcer rattled on the list of victims the monster she was about to face had devoured, she seriously doubted she would have the time.

"Lass, ar ye, ok?" Chuck asked his light brown eyes lit with worry. He looked on as the normally cream complexion of the fur on her face seemed to be more grayed.

"I'm fine," she tried to assure the concerned Warthog. The Cleric then reached inside the chest drawing out the baton to her staff. She twisted the end, extending the weapon to its full length and then waited.

Cheetara tried to use the time to calm the noise within her mind. She paused expanding her diagram and inhaling a deep breath. After a moment she blew the breath out. The Cleric inhaled deep once again and after an instant blew out another deep breath. She continued this cycle of slow breathing and exhaling until slowly but surely she was able to drown out the sound of the crowd.

With another few moments of standing meditation she was even able to drown out the distress she felt about her body failing her and the treachery behind the deed. She knew that somewhere out there _he_ was out there watching her, therefore she had to do whatever she could to get back to him. But first she would have to get through these fights.

A moment later the looming doors of the Pit's Arena swung open followed by the thunderous howl of her opponent the towering murderous Shadowbeast.

OoOoOo

"Something's wrong..." Lion-O whispered the moment he saw Cheetara walk out from the warrior's pen.

Tygra looked over to his Brother with some consideration. Throughout this impromptu journey, the Tiger had come to a few startling realizations over the past few weeks. Some involved shortcomings within himself that he didn't realize he possessed, as well as how the people closed to him truly perceived him.

Another realization he came to not too long ago was that he wasn't exactly a Cat that had strong stocks in faith. Not because he didn't believe in the all powerful Ancients that we one day return to when our time on Third Earth had come to an end. It was more because he had problems dealing with something that he couldn't really touch, see, hear, or beat within an inch of its life.

Another thing he had come to understand, be it through divine intervention, simple situation analyzes, or just plain dumb luck, that his Brother had extremely good instincts when it came to sniffing out danger. So when his Brother stated, "Something was wrong," past history has proved that it was important to heed his warning.

"What do you mean?" Tygra asked him, trying to pay as great attention to what his Brother had to say, as much as possible.

Lion-O shook his head, not knowing how to exactly convey it into words that his Brother could understand.

The air about Cheetara was different. Yesterday when she exited from the pen, her head was held high, her form was straight and her determination apparent. But it was more than just her outward appearance. The atmosphere she carried, the tone that she set it was completely changed. She didn't seem like a brawler scrapping in a fight for her life. Instead she seemed ethereal, mighty, as if he had any sense about him he would prostrate himself in front of her and beg for fealty.

Today Lion-O could tell the desire was there, but it was hindered by something. Like a dark cloud of a storm was boring down on her, deadening her steps. He saw the deep rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. Trying to center herself, he determined. Whatever was going on he could tell she was trying to fight it still.

"It's hard to explain," Lion-O said eventually, "Something is off. Like it's not right." Then in the next second when Cheetara fumbled and her Bo-Staff slipped from her fingers falling to the earth, Lion-O was certain of his feelings.

Hushed mutters ran through the crowd, as members of the audience were shocked and surprised to witness the Cheetah warrior's blunder. She showed such high promise the day before. But all of their misgiving words were instantly drowned out by a hideous, twisted sound of laughter.

Lion-O briefly turned away from the ring trying to find the source, but he already could guess who the owner was. After another moment he found him. There sat Lord Kaynar casually draped on his throne. A wide grin spread across his devious face as he apparently took some sick delight in watching the Cheetah's performance.

The next moment the Jackal turned around, meeting the Lion Prince's gaze dead on. Kaynar gave a slow deliberate wink before throwing his head back and unleashing another joyful cry of, "AHAAHAAHAHAAHAHAAAAAAAA!"

OoOoOo

Cheetara knew something is wrong but she couldn't allow that knowledge to distract her. Her crimson eyes gazed forward as she looked upon the towering monster that's the ten feet of black hair, blood red eyes, and snarling fangs. A single gray horn protruded from its forehead as it stomped forward to meet her, its tree trunk-size knuckles dragging across the ground as it moved.

Even with a loose grip on her balance the Cleric knew she couldn't remain still. To stop is death, and she had no plans on seeing the Ancients this eve. Her speed and agility would be her prominent tools for this fight.

The Cleric, not the Goddess, blazed forward toward the mammoth Titan. Her golden pathway's stream was shakier than normal but she's still able to maintain her balance in order to make a quick turn. With one expertly time flick, her Iron Sagewood Staff extended to one of its furthest lengths. The Cleric then drove it in low as she whipped around for a tight turn towards the behemoth's legs.

The fact that it's over ten feet tall in height and close to a thousand pounds has no bearing in comparison to basic physics. The speed in which Cheetara jackknife's her staff is more than enough to rob the beast of its sense of balance, sending it fumbling to the floor with a resounding crash.

The Beast prone on its back, Cheetara readied the next portion of her assault. Unfortunately it took her but a moment to recognize her error. With her previous constant circling, to maneuver around the Shadowbeast, a sudden spell of dizziness flares in her head which is disorientating enough that it temporarily drops her to a knee as she tried to balance her equilibrium.

A few moments were all it took before Cheetara was able to dash forward again ready to close this match. At midstream she leapt high, the residual force of her momentum is more than enough to carry her to the rest of the distance towards her opponent. The Cheetah raised her staff up high above her blonde head on the brink of bringing the weapon down into an explosive crash.

That was when the Shadowbeast's eyes narrowed. Then faster than Cheetara thought was possible, there was a booming crack as the Beast's massive paw swung, backhanding the Cleric clean out of the air. The power from the impact sent Cheetara careening back. She tumbled head over feet at least a dozen times before she finally slid to a stop. A cry of alarm rang out over the audience because the Cheetah didn't automatically scramble back to her feet.

Wasting no time the black furred snarling Beast of Shadow climbed back to standing. He unleashed a clamorous roar to heavens declaring it's might before stomping forward. Each one of its steps is like a small earthquake, impact tremors that crack the ground in its wake. Closer and closer it drew near, and yet still the Cheetah had not stirred.

The world slowly came back in hazy fog as the Cleric opened her eyes. The hot air, the dirty sands, the blaring almost mind-numbing pounding within her head makes understanding where she currently resides at a herculean effort.

But through the fog that is her mind she clearly hears _his_ voice, "**Cheetara move!**"

The Cleric's blonde head quickly whipped around only to see the shade of the Shadowbeast's form as both of its fist came crashing down. Without waiting another second the Cheetah skidded to the side barely missed getting pummeled.

As the synapses started firing again in her head, her mind started to cycle back over what happened previously which caused the error of her previous run. Within a moment Cheetara realized her brief spell caused a break in combat, which upset her tempo allowing more than enough time for the Beast to recover its senses.

Cheetara's now doing something she'd never thought she'd do in her entire life. She's breathing heavy. The backhand she got struck with previously sapped more of her strength than she realized. She feels shaky as it's hard to stand. Her paws can barely keep her staff in her grip. And the burning fire brewing through her body from the fever is continuing to make her feel dizzy and light-headed.

"I think I might be in trouble..." she whispered to herself, before she fell into darkness again.

OoOoOo

"Kid, this doesn't look good," Panthro affirmed, the dark fur on the back of his neck was standing on edge, his paws tightly gripping the railing.

"Lion-O, the thing is going to kill her if we don't do something," Tygra stated while turning to his Brother.

Lion-O barely heard the Tiger's words because he was already climbing up to his feet. He briefly looked over the edge to the Arena before turning back to glance at both Tygra and Panthro. There was nothing more that needed to be said, because in that moment all three of the Cats were in complete agreement. The Lord of the ThunderCats firmly shook his head, "This charade stops now," he roared loudly.

"Kits!" he called and within a second the two Twins were by his side. Lion-O quickly knelt down till he was about eyelevel with the Kittens, "I need you two do a very important favor for me," he calmly asked.

Wilykit eyes widen, "Come on Lion-O!" the young girl argued. "We want to fight too!" Wilykat nodded in agreement with his Sister. Cheetara was just as important to him as any of the others in their strange developing family.

The Lion Prince shook his head, "This is no time for arguing," Lion-O his tone bore no contest, "Just listen..." he added gently before giving out his instructions to the kits.

OoOoOo

With a bellowing howl the Titan picked up its helpless victim. The slender yellow thing had no real business sharing in the Titan's glory, but her foolishness would still be of use. The Shadowbeast opened its maw, stretching it to an inhuman length. He then hoisted the Cheetah above its mouth ready to devour the tasty morsel whole.

"Back off ugly!" a new voice shouted, making the Beast pause at the insult. "You're officially going on a diet..." the voice continued.

In the next moment three blush/green pellets flew through the air, hitting the Shadowbeast in its face. Upon impact a thick teal substance spread itself across the Beast's maw. Without even thinking, the Shadowbeast let go of the cheetah, finding it more important to try to scrape off this foreign substance splattered across its face. Instead of removing the mess, the sticky blob expanded and spread to cover now his head and his paw.

_Meanwhile..._

Anticipating the sudden release of its captive, a fiery maned Lion quickly moved underneath the Shadowbeast just in time to catch the Cheetah's fall. Her crimson eyes briefly fluttered open to see the indigo blue eyes of her Prince staring down at her. "Hey," he whispered to her, but she didn't respond. Her eyes already drifted back close.

Seeing that his task was completed Lion-O carried Cheetara back away to safety as Tygra and Panthro rushed forward to meet the Shadowbeast.

Tygra smiled a bright grin, "Sorry ladies and gentlemen there is going to be a slight change to your regularly viewing programming," he announced to the crowd while drawing out his whip. There was a quick snap of its length as the cord wrapped around the Beast's ankle.

Tygra timed it exactly perfectly because at that same moment the dark furred Panthro hurtled through the air, his meaty fist already cocked to his side. In the next instant the audience of the Pit would have thought thunder had struck so loud and so devastating was the Panther's punch. Tygra then followed up the action by tugging with all of his might. The thunderous hit combined with the snagging of the Shadowbeast's legs was more than enough ingredients to send the monster crashing back do the sands.

Leaving nothing to chance the giant General moved over to the great Beast. Lifting a thousand pounds was like lifting a bushel of hay, to the mighty Panthro. Each of his big hefty paws took a fistful of the Shadowbeast's fur, lifting it above his head in a military press. The black Cat held the looming Monster's body above him for a moment more before slamming it down breaking it over his back then tossing the Shadowbeast to the Arena floor. The Panther than propped his foot on the beast's carcass while crossing his arms.

"Lord Kaynar," Lion-O's voice rang out from the floor of the Arena, "I'm afraid I don't wish to remain in your city any longer," he advised the Jackal Lord, "So now I'm reclaiming my Cleric and leaving. You have a choice of allowing that to take place or the other option involves heavily replacing the vacancies within your City Guards," the Lion Prince vehemently promised, "The choice is yours..."

From upon his throne Lord Kaynar gazed down at the small group of Thunder he then threw his head back unleashing a haunting cry of, "AHAAHAAHAAHAAHAAHAAAAAAAA!" the echo of his cackling reverberating throughout the Arena. After a few moments passed the Jackal sighed in good humor then uttered two words, "Kill them..."

OoOoOo

"Hey Cheetara," Lion-O cried while returning to his Guardian's side, "Cheetara you still with us?"

It took a few more moments before Cheetara's eyes flickered open again, "Wha...Lion-O?" asked with a confused murmur. Her crimson eyes then looked around and saw Tygra sitting right next to him a look of concern also on the Tiger's face. In the foreground she could see the wide back of Panthro as he continued to scan across the rest of the field. Cheetah blinked as her attention returned to Lion-O, "What are you guys doing here?"

"You didn't really think we could stand by and watch anymore..." Tygra said answering for his Brother.

"This is my fight..." she protested while trying to climb back to her feet.

To emphasis her apparent weakness, Lion-O took two fingers to her forehead and easily toppled the Cleric back to her rump down on the sands. "Wrong," Lion-O said correcting her, "This is _our_ fight."

The Cleric's gaze then went beyond the Brothers, as the door to the opposing Gladiator's pen opened up revealing twelve fresh new fighters. "Very well," Cheetara accepted, "Here they come..."

Tygra turned to his Brother then said, "So, Lion-O, the plan?"

"It's simple," the Lord of the ThunderCats revealed, "We're getting out of this city and putting down everything and everyone that gets in our way," the Lion Prince bluntly stated.

"Hmmm...Seems easy enough," Tygra nodded in acceptance.

Panthro hearty chuckle rumbled in the air, "That sounds like my kind of plan..." he agreed.

Cheetara blinked while looking up at him. "Okay, Okay, I'll let you guys take the lead," the proud Cleric finally conceded, "I've been working my tail off here anyway," she stated while drifting off again. Both Lion-O and his brother frowned. Lion-O placed his paw against the Cheetah's face, she was burning up but at the moment he couldn't do anything to help her.

Looking up from his Cleric's side, Lion-O stared up into the eager eyes and faces of both Tygra and Panthro. Despite the fact he wouldn't be the one fighting, he could still feel the anticipation leaking off from the two.

"I guess there is only one thing left to say," Lion-O resolved, then trying to mimic the power, confidence, and convention of his Father, the Lion roared, "**THUNDERCATS CHARGE!"**

OoOoOo

For Panthro the Thunderian cry for war is like a round being expelled from the chamber of a gun. Its mere utterance ignites a fire within his body that super charges the blood coursing through his body. The twelve beings that run towards him and the Tiger Prince are no longer considered fighters but mere lambs being sent to the slaughter.

Keeping his head low, the Panther known as the _Deadly_ darts forward incredibly fast, he smoothly draws from behind him the blue and red metallic poles of his Nunchaku; just seconds before the first group of combatants closed in.

The closest opponent the General spots is young gray Wolf. The Canine's eyes locked onto the large Cat before pulling out a pair of light weight but razor sharp hand axes. The Wolf reflexively spins them back in forth over his paws completing a complex combat routine as he went to engage.

Before the Dog could even attempt a single action, Panthro had already beat him to the punch. Both rods to his Nunchaku still closed tight in his fingers like a bludgeon, the Panther swiftly came across bashing the Wolf right in his jaw. The stinging sing of bone meeting steel echoed as the Canine fell over. That small amount of quick furious motion was enough to begin the Panther's tempo.

The General released one of his Nunchaku's rods quickly snapping it behind his shoulder with his paw waiting underneath. He then moved forward whipping it in an upwards climb, cracking the underside of the chin to the Gladiator that followed the Wolf. It was shaggy furred Jackal that when Panthro's Nunchaku's hit the bottom of his chin, it snapped his jaw shut completely severing off a piece of his tongue. The shaggy fur of the Jackal was quickly stained with blood as he rolled around on the floor in agony. But the one known as the _Deadly_ couldn't have cared less.

Stepping over the downed Dog, he quickly reversed the spin of his Nunchaku sending it in a wide downward crossing swipe that Panthro heard a distinct **crack** as it collided with the temple of a steer. Turning around, as well as switching paws and the Panther then whirled with a powerful roundhouse swing that battered against three gladiator warriors.

The nostrils of the Panther flared as he exhaled and inhaled. He then paused realizing that he didn't see any more opponents.

"Hai! Hai!" Panthro heard behind him as he watched Tygra dealing with the last standing Gladiator. The Tiger Prince seemed to forgo his trademark whip for the little skirmish. Instead his paws were balled to fists as he swiftly blocked the flurry of thrown kicks the fighter Rabbit was throwing his way.

After a moment of getting tired the same failing routine, Tygra stepped forward inside the Rabbit's guard. He dropped his elbow down onto the long eared Rodent's exposed knee. He then leapt fast socking the Bunny in the face with a powerful punch that he continued following through the motion, slamming the rabbit down onto the Pit sands.

Wiping his paws clean, Tygra stood up. He then looked over to the Panther, inclining his head silently seeking the General appraisal of his work. Panthro looked over to the Bunny, thought for a moment and then waved his paw in the, "so-so" type motion.

Tygra blew out a frustrated breath, "Everyone's a critic..." he commented before joining his Brother.

OoOoOo

_Meanwhile back at Lord Kaynar's Private Booth..._

"Mr. Announcer, would you be so kind as to send out the Gladiators," Kaynar calmly stated after witnessing the dismal display of the last bunch of Pit fighters against the Thunderians.

The Pit Announcer nodded as he was about to go inform the Ludus Owners to send out their warriors but then he paused returning to the Jackal Lord's side, "Uh...Which one Lord K?" the Announcer asked, especially since there were three different Ludus' present. It would be hard to determine which fighters to send.

Well, it seemed Kaynar was going to make the job a lot simpler, "Why, all of them?" the Jackal said, his red eyes wide if not particularly strained.

The Announcer could only stare after his Lord in stunned silence as he pondered over the insane request. Sending out all of the Gladiators that would be over thirty fighters, thirty fighters all for four Cats? The Announcer had to mentally question.

At noticing that the Announcer was still present Kaynar turned over to him, "Did I not make myself _clear_?" the Jackal asked calmly, but the amount of venom in his tone was nearly palpable.

Fearing the consequence of any perceived defiance, the Announcer quickly snapped to attention, "Yes, Lord K!" he crisply stated then ran off to the Warrior Pens.

Just as the Ring Announcer left so did Jeeves, Kaynar's private servant and assistant rush up to the Jackal Lord's booth. "My Lord, the Captain of the Guard wishes to speak with you," the Cocker Spaniel stated in earnest.

Kaynar who had been concentrated on the Thunderians whipped his over to peer at the Dog, "What?" he rudely barked.

"The Captain says, "There is an urgent matter brewing with the city. That needs your attention"," Jeeves recounted.

So consumed with the spectacle going on in the ring, the Jackal barely acknowledged his servant's request. "I can't bother with that fool right now," Kaynar dismissed, "Can't you see I'm _busy_."

"But Sir..." Jeeves pleaded with his Lord. To which Kaynar answered with a threatening glare. Fearing the repercussions of further pressing the issue, dejectedly Jeeves lowered his head, "Very well Sir..." he sadly acknowledged while walking away.

In another moment the Jackal would completely have forgotten the entire conversation. He flashed his teeth the longer he stared into the ring. This spoon-fed pampered Prince of a Lion would not make a mockery of Lord Kaynar in his own city.

OoOoOo

The slow creaking of the gates in front of them signaled the start for the next batch of warriors. The slight momentary reprieve in between fights allowed Lion-O some more time to check on Cheetara's condition. From his and Panthro's observations, they didn't believe whatever was introduced to her system was fatal. Just as Panthro put it, "Did a number on someone's body."

That being established, all Lion-O could do was try to make his Guardian as comfortable as possible till the effects of the agent wore off, or till they were able to move to some where safe. Although it would seem that moving wouldn't be an option that they could pursue at the moment.

Lion-O's blue eyes glared at the slowly opening gates. He then looked over to Panthro and Tygra, "Whatever is coming through that door, you two have to stay firm," the Lion Prince instructed, "We still have to bid our time till our reinforcements arrive."

Tygra grinned, "No sweat little Brother; I could keep this up all day," the Tiger boasted. Despite the severity of the situation Lion-O found he could take comfort in seeing his Brother's usual cocksure attitude.

As the doors finally swung open the collection of ThunderCats' nerves finally eased as they saw a familiar black hair and black bearded Warthog coming out onto the field. Only this time it looked as though he was prepared for battle. He wore a suit of armor specifically designed for his short but squat frame. He carried a large shield brandishing a warthog's face with a broken tusk. In his other hoof he wielded a gleaming axe.

Hambone's eyes directed to the ThunderCats as he waved his meaty finger back and forth, "Princey, ye, didn't think we were gonna let ye have all the fun?" he chided the Lion Prince in good humor.

After the Warthog made his entrance two small Wildcat Kittens raced passed him eager to join back with the other ThunderCats. "Lion-O, we found them!" Wilykat cheered.

"Well done you two," Lion-O congratulated the pair, "You guys might not believe this but you two really helped in a major way." The twins seemed to beam at the praise awarded to them. For a moment it didn't seem like they were in another situation where they're lives were on the line.

Kaynar eyes widen from his private suite, "What?" he shouted, "What's he doing there? Where are all the other gladiators?" the Jackal frantically cried.

The red bearded, Mohawk wearing Chuck strolled up next to his best friend and clan leader. Chuck was also dressed in armor similar to Hambone, but instead of an axe and shield the crazy Warthog was still wielding that massive Great Axe he picked up the day before.

Chuck grinned as he answered the Jackal's shrill cries, "Yer probably thinkin' 'bout the guys behind us," he replied while throwing his thumb back into the pen. At that moment more of clan Broken Tusk started to spill out of the warrior's pen. But not only the clan of Warthogs, but Bears, Cats and Dogs joined the ranks of the Hogs as well. "Well, we all got ta talkin', an' we figured that it was 'bout time that they seek new employment elsew'ere," he grinned again while spreading his arms out wide, "So meet tha new members of Clan Broken Tusk!" the red bearded Warthog introduced.

Hambone chuckled before saying, "Aye, boys first line o' bis'ness we got tae dealin' wit yer old employers!" he advised. Then a roar collective cheer ran from both the Gladiators and the sounders of Warthogs.

Back at his private booth Lord Kaynar had pulled his ears in complete frustration. He then shouted, "Guards! Guards!" he pointed a trembling with rage finger at the group within the arena, "Wipe the lot of them off the face of Third Earth!"

Needing no further instruction, all of the guards that had been posted around the Pit, started to march towards the arena floor.

OoOoOo

Upon seeing the Guards approaching, the clan of Warthogs quickly collected in front of the ThunderCats. With a shout from Hambone the Hogs snapped their shields into a tight single row phalanx shield formation separating the ThunderCats from the Guards.

Commander Tygra, taking the imitative, then quickly barked out instructions organizing the rest of the turncoat Gladiators into a fortifiable arrangement that would be able to support the Warthog's phalanx.

By the time the Arcaninis' City Guards had all collected onto the sands of the Pit, they were looking at the impenetrable wall of the Warthog's phalanx, bolstered by the spear carrying former Gladiators of the Pit. Granted, due to their confidence from many years of training no one in the Guard appeared to be shaken.

After a moment a herald from the City stepped forward. The Beagle then shouted loud enough for the marauding defenders as well as everyone in the audience to hear. "Enemies of Arcaninis, you are all in direct violation of law code section B. Disturbance, code section J. Riot code, section K..." he continued on like that for several minutes, listing and noting ever infraction the group had made.

Through it all Panthro got particularly bored. The light only returned to his dark eyes as well as a broad grin when he picked up one of the Gladiator's javelins.

OoOoOo

After some time the Herald appeared to be wrapping up the notification of charges, "Enemies of Arcaninis," the Beagle shouted again, "Throw down your weapons!" he commanded. And just as he finished a gladiator's javelin flew through the air, plunging itself right through the herald's chest. A mask of shock and awe was frozen on his face as he hit the ground.

Hambone, not missing a beat, swiftly added, "'Ey that's one down ye scurvy Poodle, come an' get tha rest!"

Panthro with another deep rumble of chuckles said, "I'm _really_ starting to like these guys…" the general confessed. He then looked to the Tygra Prince as an idea came to mind, "Hey Stripes, double or nothing!" the Panther claimed.

Tygra paused as he raised an eyebrow, "Ok, what's the bet?" he inquired.

Instead of answering Panthro grinned while inclining his head towards the many patrols of City Guards. The General then took to a contemplative gesture, "I've gotten six so far…" he recounted.

"Oh I've gotten six also, but I'm still a shoe in, with this," the Tiger boasted.

Panthro chuckled in response. Suddenly Chuck Narrus' voice then chimed in, "Hope, ye' fellas don't mind a hog givin' his hoof a try…"

Panthro and Tygra shared a look before the two of them threw a chortle of laughs. Tygra then said, "I'm going to win, but the more tha merrier," he encouraged.

Whatever tight hold that was keeping the Guards of the City of Arcaninis at bay, was cast aside because the death of the Herald was regarded as a unanimous declaration of war. Their Captain shouted the command to send his soldiers forward. Spears and halberds in their paws, they raced to cover the three hundred foot distance that separated the Guards from the marauding band of Warriors.

Back at the Warthog front line, Hambone called for his boys to, "Hold!" and stand their ground. Tygra equally shouted to stand fast at their positions. Many of the Gladiators, trembled but none of them budged as the Soldiers came within two hundred and fifty feet of them, two hundred, one hundred and fifty feet...A unifying cry, **"For Lord Kaynar!"** bellowed from the Guards' lungs as they crossed the barrier for hundred feet away.

Still Tygra and Hambone called for their men to, "HOLD!"

When the Soldiers crossed the fifty foot margin that was when the two Commanders yelled, "Break!" Then a hole opened up in the Warthog's Phalanx allowing Lion-O, Wilykit, and Wilykat to launch their pellets. As soon as the babbles struck the ground large clouds of blue, pink, and yellow smoke started to cover the collected army of Arcaninis Guards putting their coordination into complete disarray.

Then above all that chaos, above all that panic Lion-O's voice called through the insanity, saying, "ThunderCats and friends, CHARGE!" The thunderous stomps of Clan Broken Tusk, thirty freshly freed Gladiators and a pack of ThunderCats marched forward into battle.

OoOoOo

Shouts of panic and combat rang around across the sands as Tygra rushed into the fray. His whip snapped out of in front of him in a three hit succession. The last snap wrapped around the throat of a guard that was trying to make, a killing blow against a downed Warthog. Tygra made sure to twist hard snapping that neck of the Guard before going to the Warthog's side helping him up.

Seeing the limitation of using the longer reach weapon in such close distance fighting, Tygra opted to use his secondary tactic for attack. He whipped the ground with his bolo immediately turning himself invisible.

Now Tygra had developed his technique to the point where he could maintain his invisibility for unhindered intervals of thirty seconds. Despite seemingly like a short amount of time, anyone that was in battle could tell you, thirty seconds while fighting can seem like an eternity.

Tygra then moved into a quick circuit attacking the guards closest to him. An invisible fist crashed into the bridge of the nose of an occupied Collie. An unseen roundhouse kick flashed through the air hammering into the chest of a Bulldog. A cloaked uppercut delivered a punishing wallop that sent a Doberman Pinscher to his back. All of those fluid attacks occurred before Tygra finally reappeared.

Charlwillian Fenderbed Narrus, the Warthog, was having a grand ol' time. Not only was he reunited with his boys, but he was even able to enjoy a good old fashion melee.

The Warthog burst through the clearing of his brethren, making sure to keep his head down as he avoided a midlevel swing from a sword that would have cleaved a rather taller Animal in half. Instead he kept taking five steps forward bringing the business end of his great axe in an across the shoulder swing that ruined the Jackal Guard that was baring down on him.

Chuck then paused in mid-step turned on his heels while performing a counter-clockwise spin cut with his axe that took out that very first Guard that tried to kill him. His momentary distraction with looking at the opponent behind him allowed a free opportunity to attack him in the front. The Bloodhound's maces came forward with a rabbit fast jabs that bruised Chuck through his armor as it drove him back.

It was when Bloodhound tried for a massive overhead bash that Chuck was able to actually react. He brought the edge of his axe up intercepting the approaching mace in its downward decent. Unfortunately, the momentary weapon clenched made it impossible for anyone to score a free hit.

Luckily Chuck was a member of Clan Broken Tusk, known for not always being the fairest of fighters. Chuck allowed one of his massive fists to drop from his weapon. Now his close proximity plus his diminutive stature left ample opportunity to for the Warthog to deliver a few driving punches right into the Bloodhound's baby-makers. The Bloodhound's eyes rolled cross as he whimpered out a yelping cry. He slumped over grasping his abused privates, but he wouldn't be in pain for long because Chuck the Warthog seldom ever did a half finished job, so he sent his axe right into the Bloodhound's face ending its embarrassing misery.

OoOoOo

Lord Kaynar's ire continued to flare as he watched the disastrous proceedings of the brawl within the Arena. Despite being better equipped and with a larger force, his Guards were getting slaughtered by the unconquerable rat-tag team. What was worst, he could hear whispers from the audience around him and outright cheers from the crowd.

There was something shifting within the Pit Arena right now, a sudden fluctuation that he didn't account for. Every guard that was defeated, every cheer that was called for the outlaw crew was tearing apart everything he had been spending the last ten years building.

"WHAT!" Kaynar shouted, while looking towards his Cocker Spaniel servant who had been calling for him for the last ten minutes straight.

"Sir! Sir!" Jeeves pleaded, "It's urgent!"

"Jeeves, if you bother me again, I will eat you!" Kaynar seriously warned, "Now get out of my si..." the rest of the Jackal Lords words get caught in his throat as he saw the funnel of smoke rising in the distance. Tilting his head to the side, "That looks like it's coming from the Manor..." Kaynar said absentmindedly.

Completely fed up Jeeves blew out an agitated huff, "That's what I've been trying to tell you, Sir!" the Servant stressed, "All morning members of the Merchant's Guild had been gathering around the city and eventually they stormed the manor. Since there were so few City Guards on the streets, the mob met little resistance and strolled right in. They found other evidence linking to your dealings with Ratar-O and then reclaimed the deeds for all the businesses surrounding the pit," the Dog reported in under a minute, "I barely made it out of the manor before they started to burn it down."

Kaynar blinked in disbelief, "You mean everything?" he questioned his voice coming out incredibly small, "Everything I own..."

Jeeves nodded while continuing the statement, "Yes, sir it's all gone."

Just as the Cocker Spaniel finished his statement, there was a booming crash the echoed from several locations surrounding the Arena. The Pit then started to fill up with scores upon scores of angry citizens of Arcaninis. Between the fiercely fighting Gladiator/Warthog/ThunderCat group and the group of about a hundred armed citizens of the city, the remaining living members of the Guards threw down their weapons.

Lion-O's voice then echoed from in the field, "Lord Kaynar, I think it's time we talked about your early retirement."

OoOoOo

"You!" Kaynar shouted while pointing to the Lion Prince in the center of the ring, "You're responsible for all of this somehow," the Jackal accused.

"Sorry, my good Lord" Lion-O said while bowing his head conceding to the accusation, "I figured the moment that you realized that your plans were gone that you'd start your retaliation against me," Lion-O explained, "You have eyes all over the city and it would only be a matter of time before you'd set someone to look over Monty's shop. That's why Abraham, Clayton and the lovely Pearle did a bit of play acting for you," he stated while the three dogs in question strolled out from out of the crowd of citizens.

The three gave a collective cheer that was echoed by the collective bunch before taking their spot standing next to Lion-O.

Lion-O then continued while crossing his arms, "Since you tended to prefer to make grand displays of your dominance, I also figured that you wouldn't make your actual attack against us till we reached the arena where you had a grand audience to witness the spectacle," the Lion Prince revealed, "This being true, I decided to keep your attention solely on me and my friends here in the Pit, while the rest of the Guild was busy wrestling up the troops and ransacking your home."

At that the humor completely left Kaynar eyes as open malice churned through him, "You had no right..." he growled.

"But my good Lord weren't you the one that told me that you hated titles?" Lion-O cheekily responded, "That's all you've been identified as for the past few years. And the moment you threatened to harm her..." Lion-O left the rest to be unsaid.

Kaynar blinked a few times as the truth and the irony of the Prince's set in. The jackal could honestly care less about the pathetic Lion's love life, but what the Prince stated before was what he was focusing on. Kaynar _had_ allowed himself to get too comfortable, too relax, to get cushy, and especially to get utterly _boring_.

As this new sense of realization set in, Kaynar could do the only thing he could think of. The jackal tossed his head back and laughed. His cackles of "AHAAHAHAAHAHAAAAAAAA!" rang throughout the entire Arena. He was still laughing when members of the Merchant's Guild militia placed him in chains and then took him into custody.

His face a perpetual grin that was unending.

OoOoOo

**The Gates of Arcaninis **

_Later that Day..._

It was several hours before the ordeal at the Pit was settled. Lord Kaynar was taken into custody as well as all the former members of the City's Guard. There were talks of members of the Merchant's Union forming a council to oversee the dealings within the city and phasing out the era of Lords of the Land. Regardless the next several months would produce some vast changes within the City of Arcaninis.

Montague stood by, as Lion-O and the rest of the ThunderCats was preparing to leave the City. Despite the fact the danger in Arcaninis had been dealt with, Slithe's group of hunters were on the way and if they didn't want to get caught they would have to keep on moving.

Hearing that the ThunderCats had plans to leave the City so soon; the old Dog made sure the Thunderians had fresh supplies, not to mention a set of Thunderian Mounts for their use. Despite giving them all of that, the Sheppard Dog still didn't think he did enough. "There are no words that can explain what you've done here today Lion-O," the old Hound stated, "You've given the City back to the people..."

The flame mane lion nodded, graciously accepting the old Dog's kind words, "I wish I could say I did everything from the goodness of my heart," he started to say, but then his gaze drifted to the still recovering Cheetah that was drinking the rest of the remedy the pharmacist prescribed for her. "But to be honest someone I cared about was involved, so I had to act," the Lion Prince revealed truthfully.

Montague placed his paws in his pockets while looking to the Cat, as he climbed onto his mount, "Just wanted to say that a lot of good deeds start from a genuine want to help out someone that you care about," the Sheppard Dog stated sagely. At that Lion-O had to agree with the Dog. Montague seeing that he made his point allowed a warm smile to cross his face, "Good journey to you Lion-O, Panthro and everyone else."

"Later Monty," Panthro returned back, "Keep your nose clean," he stated with a chuckle. Then the group started to make their way down the road.

_Twenty Minutes Later..._

"So tell me guys, who won the bet?" Lion-O asked as they continued down the path.

There was a slight pause from both Panthro and his brother. Eventually Tygra finally answered, "I got twenty-two."

"I got twenty-three," Panthro replied.

Lion-O nodded, "So Panthro won?"

Both Tygra and Panthro shook their heads, "That crazy red mohawk Warthog got thirty!" the Panther shouted in disgust, "Can you freakin' believe that!"

End of Chapter 11

A/N: I have to apologize to anyone that was originally looking forward to Grune being in this chapter. When I was originally making the previous chapter, I had planned that Lion-O would see that Kaynar was talking to Grune through the stone but I never gotten around to fully explain that fact. That plus it was around 4-5am when I was writing it, trying to post as quickly as I can. Note to self: don't do that in the future.

But yes again sorry for the misunderstanding. The encounter with Grune will happen later on. ^^


	16. Book I: Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Choose and Act**

**Third Earth**

**Somewhere...**

_Two days later..._

As the Sun continued to shine brightly in the sky, they continued to move. The padded footfalls of their reptilian beasts kicked up clouds of dust as they rode in dogged pursuit of their prey's trail.

Eventually breaking from out of the open path the hooded riders cleared the brush pulling to a stop at the campsite. The Leader was the first to dismount from his reptilian Lagartoes. The large bipedal travel lizard reared its head back as its Master carefully advanced upon the encampment.

The Leader scanned across the area, noticing the blackened ash where they're prey's campfire pit must have been. The chameleon Khamai then pulled back the hood of his cloak. One of his stereoscopic eyes rotated in front of him while the over one rotated behind, he then focused his attention forward as he whipped his head back to the other members of his group, "Check it," he instructed while inclining his head back towards the camp.

Wasting no time, the group dismounted and scattered across the area trying to find out as much information about their quarry as possible. The large Komodo Dragon Sauro stepped forward. He systematically moved back in forth through the camp area trying to draw in as many of the faint scents of the Cats that he could find.

After a few minutes Sauro returned to the Chameleon's side. His deep voice came off more like a grunt as oppose to actual phrases, "I'd say they have a three day lead on us," he informed his Leader. His lips then curled into a smile, "We're gaining on them," Sauro pleasingly added.

Khamai accepted the Komodo Dragon's words and was content. He was vexed to learn that when his group arrived at Arcaninis, that not only had the Thunderians already left, but the Lord of the City who was supposed to be their aid had been overthrown and also imprisoned. Which meant their fount of local support had been severed, which also meant they would have to do things the old fashion way.

Just in that moment Dinko dropped down from the tree he was perched on, landing right next to the pair. The long skinny legs of the Frog nearly rested by his shoulders as Dinko fell back onto his haunches. His flat head peering up at the Chameleon and Komodo dragon, as his vocal sac expanded to a massive width. "It seems that they're still heading due east towards the Bottomless Chasms," the amphibian croaked out.

Khamai blinked two times, quirking his head to the left. His right eye focused on Sauro, while his left looked to Dinko. He blinked again before drawing both of his eyes forward. The Chameleon then blew a shrill whistle drawing the rest of the party back to the camp. Within moments the team was mounted again and hot on the trail.

From the tracks that they spotted on their path, the Hunters could tell their quarries were riding Thunderian Mounts. While the feline equidaes were fast, their lagartoes strong domesticated agile lizards bred for travel, were severely swifter. Khamai wanted to continue, desiring to eat up as much daylight as they possibly could in pursuit before night finally fell.

OoOoOo

_Meanwhile_

_Several hundred miles away..._

The Cleric Maiden Cheetara had mastered the art of few things in the last week. One of the most paramount talents was how to smile when you really wanted to do anything but...

"You should have seen Lion-O, Cheetara," an enthusiastic Wilykat cheered while looking at the Cheetah maiden as they all sat by the campfire, "He was so mad when you got taken; he marched up right to Kaynar's Manor demanding an audience."

The Cleric had heard the story before. It was all the Kittens had been talking about for the last few days. She smiled at the mirth and energy of the Twins. Being able to enjoy their youthful innocence and bliss had been one of the few things that she took solace in during the last few days.

Her thoughts are interrupted by the singing sounds of Wilykit's giggles as she listened to her brother reveal the ordeal. The young girl had, over the last month or so, become somewhat of a surrogate little sister to the Cheetah.

Cheetara, being the only other female in the group, as well as a strong disciplined member of the Guardians, instantly drew the wildcat girl's admiration. Cheetara found it immensely touching the day not two weeks ago, that Wilykit stated she wanted to be a Cleric when she got older. Cheetara didn't think there could have been a highest form of flattery.

_What did she think about her 'mighty' Cleric now?_ Cheetara wondered.

"What Kaynar didn't know was, Lion-O also had us scoping his place," Wilykit said continuing from where her Brother left off, "Checking it so then the following night Lion-O could sneak in also."

It was always at that point of the story, where she would cut a skeptical glance to Lion-O. At least the Lion Prince always did have the decency to look abashed at the mentioning of his first foray into burglary.

She remembered the first time they revealed the tale to her. Cheetara could only remember the anger and the fury she felt at Lion-O for taking such a dangerous risk. The Cleric of course brought her rebukes to Lion-O and naturally he defended his actions. But what surprised her too was how everyone else in the group took his side, even Tygra, which was most shocking of all.

While they reasoned the Kits probably could have made the infiltration and got in, ultimately Lion-O's ability with the Sword was what enabled him to find the evidence he needed. Forced to accept their reasoning, not to mention the united front behind it, Cheetara allowed the matter to drop.

So now when they told the tale, she remained silent. She simply allowed them to spin their stories of the grand battle the following day. They would laugh and cheer. Going over the highlights of the fight, the insurmountable odds they faced, the downfall of an evil calculating tyrant. It was the stuff that minstrels' tales were about.

Through it all Cheetara would just smile and laugh at the jokes they made, all the while their words would steadily hammer in the dull painful reminder of how complete and utterly, she failed...

OoOoOo

"You know something that's been bothering me?" Panthro stated suddenly. The Panther had been quiet for the last hour, carefully enjoying the comfort of his vice. The faint scent of the berrywyck leaves filled the air as the General continued, "Despite everything we went through, we never did find out about Monty's information," the large Panther pointed out.

Tygra's eyes widen to the realization, in all of the excitement he also truly forgot of their original reason for venturing to Arcaninis in the first place. Now they were still were no closer to finding the answers they were seeking. The Tiger Prince sighed, "What do we do now?" he asked while looking to Lion-O, "Continue to Thundera?"

A dark cloud seemed to come over the young Lord of the ThunderCats as his eyes lowered, "We don't need to anymore..." he stated darkly.

Tygra raised an eyebrow while looking at him, "Why not?"

Lion-O sighed while throwing a few more twigs on their campfire, making sure it was still well lit. He then said, "Because everyone in Thundera has been transported to Mount Plun-Darr," he informed the group.

"You know this how?" Tygra inquire sharply. Instead of answering him outright Lion-O gave his Brother a leveled glance. Tygra looked at him confused for a moment then guessed the answer, "Dreams again, huh?" the Tiger cordially asked.

The Lion Prince merely nodded. His ashen expression only offered them only a hint of some of the troubling things he witnessed in his dreams.

A few months ago, Tygra would have balked the idea that there was anything to his little Brother's dreams. What a little bit of wisdom one receives, from watching your kingdom get overthrown and the Cat you've looked up to all of your life turning out to be a traitor.

While he still didn't buy into all of this _'the Ancients are speaking to his brother mess'_, Tygra's pragmatism as a solider taught him never to turn aside reliable intelligence about the enemy, _regardless_ of its source.

"I've been having dreams about it ever since we entered Arcaninis," Lion-O began saying, "The Lizards have enslaved everyone and moved them from Thundera to Mount Plun-Darr. They're beaten and whipped constantly," he shuttered briefly. As if the overlords of the Thunderian's Lizard masters made him a victim as well, "All of them are forced to work in the mines. Then some of them..." he paused as his eyes briefly traveled over to the Wilykittens. The twin's large amber eyes widened the longer he spoke.

His gaze then went over to Cheetara. The Cheetah Cleric's crimson red eyes were fixed completely on him as he darted his eyes over to the twins. Cheetara blinked for a moment before understanding dawned on her. Her voice then rose up, "Wilykit, Wilykat, I think it's your turn to wash up the dishes. Can you take everyone's plates to the stream we found earlier to wash them up?"

"What?" Wilykat complained.

"Can't we wait till after Lion-O's finished? Wilykit pleaded.

"Go on kits," Panthro directed, "I'll fill you in on anything you might have missed," the General compromised.

The Twins both looked around the camp seeing if anyone would come to their aid. After none of the adults sided with them Wilykat shouted, "This is so unfair!" He then climbed up to his feet in a huff.

"Come on Snarf..." Wilykit said sadly. Then the two Wildcat kittens gathered up all of the dinner wear dishes. If it was possible to angrily stomp away while on soil the Kittens were able to perform it expertly.

Lion-O briefly looked over to Cheetara whispering, "Thank you," to which the Cleric simply nodded in acceptance. After a few minutes when he was certain the duo were out of ear shot the Lion Prince continued, "It seems as Lord and Master of Mount Plun-Darr, Grune has since been taking advantage of the power that came with the title," his eyes then directed again to Cheetara as he slowly added, "He has even felt the need to erect a Harem for himself, taking particular interest in any females that have blonde manes."

The moment the words escaped from his lips Cheetara was on her feet, her staff fully extended in her paws, almost as if she was ready to go off to fight something, anything. Lion-O was on his feet nearly just as fast. He quickly stated, "No, Cheetara don't you dare give him that right," the Lion forcefully demanded, "You don't allow him to make you feel bad for defending yourself. He's the gutless bastard here. He's the _villain_, not you," her best friend finished while placing his paw on her shoulder.

Several crucial moments of silence passed over the group, but eventually Cheetara nods her head slowly, "I'm ok Lion-O," she said softly while turning back to him.

He continued to look at her searching her eyes for any trace of emotion that would say otherwise, "Are you sure?" he asked still worried.

The change from sorrow to enraged was nearly instantaneous for the Cleric, as a look of dark fury brewed in Cheetara's crimson eyes, "Very" she confidently answer him, "It just means I'm going to kick his tail even harder when I see him next time, for everything he's put all those women through."

A gentle smile came to Lion-O as he thought, '_That's my girl...'_

"So what are we going to do?" Tygra asked now that the more serious nature of the conversation had passed.

Lion-O shook his head as he regarded his Brother, "I don't know," he paused for a moment before proceeding, "My dreams also reveal the journey I take that will bring me before Jaga, himself," the Lion Prince revealed.

His indigo eyes briefly scanned over the other Cats before he explained, "We might have managed to stop the Dark One before in Thundera but he will try again," Lion-O pointed out, "If I ever hope to stop him I will need to be able to control this power that I have."

The Lion Prince's bright blue eyes flicked for a moment before he uttered, "Choose and act..." The strange phrase drew the attention of the rest of the ThunderCats present.

"What?" Tygra asked his Brother.

"That's what Jaga always says to me in the dream," Lion-O explained, "That I have to choose and act."

Tygra gave his Brother a perplexing looking. "I'm soooo glad this dreams aren't purposely cryptic or vague," he sarcastically commented while rolling his eyes. He then drew his attention back to his brother, "What do you exactly have to choose anyway?"

Lion-O's brows furrowed as he considered the Tiger's question. Eventually he said, "Which path that I will take?" he answered ambiguously, "Maybe even which path the future will take."

OoOoOo

**Unnamed Campsite**

_Later that night..._

She can't sleep.

She hasn't allowed thoughts of Grune, perverse plans dominate her thoughts. The moment she heard Lion-O's words, she could admit that there was a tremendous weight that formed in her heart. But just as soon as his words of encouragement flew from his lips, did she renounce her guilt. The vengeance that will be dealt to him will be swift, cold and painful, she decided. Instead her thoughts returned to the day of her true failing.

Her thoughts returned to that last day in the sands of the Pit.

As much as her senses weren't with her that day, there was one instance that she could recall with remarkable clarity.

The dark furred Shadowbeast was bearing down on her. She could barely stand. She could barely even hold her staff. Her body, that she took such painstakingly lengths to train, nurture, and file down to till it was a strong and precise weapon, was failing her.

It was in that dark instance that she stared at her own mortality right in the face. She could accept her fate. She understood that this was the plan that the Ancients had in store for her all this time. Yet, there was still one small request, that seemed to blossom in the back of her mind.

She just wanted to see _him_ one last time.

This want had nothing to do with honor, or her duty as a Guardian, or her loyalty as a citizen of Thundera. This small selfish want was Cheetara's own, her simple plea to the Ancients to be able to share just one more day with him. But then things faded to complete blackness and she thought she would never see light again.

Then after seemingly a thousand years of the black, through that dark abyss, a single sliver of light was able pierce to through. Her crimson eyes opened again and she found _he_ was holding her in his arms like a sentry.

She remembered her words were proud, slightly mocking, the usual banter the two of them shared. But just as stubbornly as she tried to refuse his aid, did he refuse to leave her through death and damnation.

"It's ok..." he whispered while all the fighting and chaos surrounded them, "Cheetara, you've been taking care of me ever since we first met. Now, just this once, I'm going to take care of you." And he stayed with her the entire time despite all the madness going around. He protected her, placing his life on the line for hers.

She still thought about what he said and the feeling that those words invoked the warmth that radiated then spread within her heart. And also realize how it was all terribly wrong.

OoOoOo

Lion-O woke up from the shared agony of that life within Mount Plun-Darr spawned. Despite the fact he had been asleep for hours now, he felt wearier than when he first sought slumber. The joined cries of a people, _his_ people weighed heavily down upon his troubled shoulders. Further emphasizing the choice he would eventually have to make.

_"Choose and act..." _

His gaze fell over the campsite. Taking solace in the peace the other members of his group could find in sleep.

Panthro as usual was not present. Lion-O came to realize that the older Cat had taken to patrolling over the camp throughout the night, making sure that no enemies ever snuck up on the group. The Lion Prince had no idea when the General actually ever slept since he was able to make such a vigil nightly. Yet in the morning he still would be bright and alert just like the rest of them, never showing any signs of weariness or fatigue.

The Lord of the ThunderCats' gaze drifted over to the orange and striped mane of the slumbering form of his Brother, no longer simply an enemy, nor a simple ally. Lion-O guessed that after the many weeks of the shared company and being thrust into one life threatening situation after another, that the two had somehow learned to see past their differences in a few areas, erecting a bridge of understanding. It even seemed like the based level of animosity that his adopted Brother always shown him had also eroded.

Drifting away from Tygra, he found that his lips quirked into a smile as he looked at the two Wildcat twins. The kittens had just about stolen Snarf from him He remembered their argument earlier that evening of who's turn was it to allow the red and gold critter to stay with them during the night. Since no answer was readily available Lion-O opted for a compromise. Snarf would sleep in between both of their sleeping mats so each of them could enjoy his company. Either way, Snarf was in heaven.

His attention finally drew to the bedroll that usually contained his Guardian. His fiery mane tilted to the left as he noticed that the Cleric was strangely missing. Not really alarmed, merely curious Lion-O rose to his feet and decided to seek out his wayward Protector.

OoOoOo

He found her in a clearing not too far from camp. She was furious at work, practicing with her bo-staff work.

The Lion Prince rolled his eyes while watching after her. Despite the fact she pretty much recovered from her ordeal in the Pit, the herbalist that gave her the antidote, still advised that she take it easy for the next several days to allow all of the plant's effects to wear off.

Lion-O briefly considered that he could bring up that stately reminder again, but he often found that telling Cheetara she couldn't do something was just like telling tornado it wasn't allowed to blow a little bit of wind.

The woman excelled at breaking the shackles anyone tries to place upon her. Be it the limitations society tried to place upon her because of her sex or the small-minded notion that just because she was a woman she had no place to be on the battlefield. So he was certain she wouldn't let a little thing like an upset stomach to prevent her from training. Despite if it was wiser for her not to.

As much as she relished in pointing out just how stubborn he could be from time to time, she had her moments were nerve overrode common sense too. They were alike in that aspect. Adamant when it came to their passions, unyielding when it came to something that they loved.

They usually were there to keep each other in check but since this last ordeal within the City of Arcaninis, he's realized something has been off. The two of them had been missing each other slightly. He wouldn't say that their connection had been severed, but a bit of adhesive might be needed to mend the breaks.

Also doesn't help if you been standing there gawking at her for the last ten minutes and she just happens to look over at you. '_Whiskers...'_ he says to himself. The Lion Prince then looked up wearing a nervous smile, "Uh...hi, what are you up to?" he asked _very_ lamely.

A blonde eyebrow rose as she looked at him very strangely, "I'm practicing. What does it look like?" Cheetara rebuked, before returning to her neutral stance, "I have to get better," she quietly muttered.

Lion-O smiled brightly while looking at her, "After what I saw in the Pit a few days ago, I don't think so," he took a seat down on a patch of grass while continuing to gaze at her, "Cheetara, you're already probably one of the best fighters the Guardians have ever produced. I don't think you could get much better than that."

Instead of her rolling her eyes or accepting the compliment graciously like all of the other dozen times he made the claim, instead Cheetara paused while regarding him. After a moment she merely shook her head, "You wouldn't understand..." she quickly dismissed.

Lion-O looked after her for a few moments before saying, "Now you know that's not how this works," he chided her, "We talk, until thick-headed me understands where you're coming from," he directed his eyes bright in the evening air, "Ok, so spill..."

Cheetara took her eyes away from him and brought her staff up again, "To be honest it's simple," she cavalierly stated. The Cleric then sent her bo into a twirling circuit that spun around her slender body, "I got careless and lax in my duties," she revealed before snapping her staff back into her grip, "I'm never going to allow it happen again."

Hearing the completely serious manner of her tone, Lion-O was on his feet. Despite the fact she still was freely brandishing her weapon the Lion stepped right in front of her, "You were lax in your duties, how?" he questioned, "When you broke up a fight that _Tygra_ started?" he pointedly inquired, "When you went and fought in the Pit, when it easily could have been _me_ in your place?" he asked while peering directly at her.

And to his surprised he saw her turn away till her back was to him, but persistently he rounded her making sure he was looking directly into her eyes, "Tell me..." he pleaded softly.

"You know why..." she guiltily replied.

Lion-O at her; completely surprised at the uncharacteristic change that came over his best friend. "What because that jerk slipped something in your food that basically made you unfit to fight?" he questioned. Cheetara remained completely silent as she looked away. He shook his head, "By the Ancients, Cheetara there are some things you're just not going to be able to control," he tried to explain to her, "No one could have predicted what Kaynar did," he tried to reassure her, "Even me and I was really trying," he added.

"Then how come I don't feel better?" she retorted the wavering within her voice the first chip in her frosty demeanor. "Because of the fact I wasn't able to fight, you had to come and protect me," she said continuing, "You could have been hurt or _worst_ because of me and I wouldn't have been able to do a thing to prevent it," her voice cracked when the _painful_ thought of him being taken away from her entered her mind.

Yet she was still able recovered her Cleric's face of composure, "Where would _we_ be then? You are Thundera's hope..." she paused before correcting herself, "You are _Third Earth's_ hope, so I always have to keep you safe Prince Lion-O."

Lion-O blinked as he recalled a few weeks ago, when he had a conversation with Tygra wanting to always protect _Cheetara_ from all harm. Now he faced Cheetara trying to make sure she protected _him_ from all harm. "It's weird being on this side of the argument..." the Lion Prince said absentmindedly out loud.

"What?" Cheetara asked at the strange seemingly random comment.

"Never mind," he said dismissing her inquiry. His eyes narrowed as he looked to her, "And why am I back to Prince Lion-O?" he asked.

The Cleric blew out a frustrated huff of breath, "You know what I mean..." she tersely stated.

"Do I?" he repeated while eyeing her.

She returned his stare before taking a long breath, "Look, Lion-O I appreciate what you're trying to do, but this is just something that I have to work out on my own," the Cheetah maiden sternly attested, "Now you should get back to sleep, we have a few hours till dawn and we get moving again," she advised him before turning back to her training.

_"You mean more to me, than just my Protector..."_ Is what he should have said in that instance. He should have come clean and said just as much as she wanted to keep him safe, he wished for her safety too. And it was not just because she was the closest person in his life. Or that she was the one person that knew him, better than he knew himself. But because ever since they first met all those years ago, she was the one woman that completely owned his heart.

He should have said all that to her right then. He should've...

OoOoOO

_Dawn _

_The next day..._

The shining light of the new day started to crawl its way over the horizon. The Hunters had ridden through the night. Relentless they pressed their reptilian mounts to faster speeds; their trail was hot within the next two to three days they would be on their prey's heels.

Then the real challenge will begin...

OoOoOo

Panthro's eyebrow's narrowed as he adjusted the lens on the spyglass scope. The dusty clouds of smoke brought nothing more than a frown to the large Panther's lips. As far as he could tell, they'd be able to stay ahead of them for two more days before the Lizard Hunters would finally catch them.

He collapsed the hand-held telescope, placing it into one of his pockets, before leaping down from atop the tree he was perched upon. The Panther landed softly in a deep crouch before her turned around the frown still on his lips, "We're not going to lose them," Panthro stated gravely while looking at the others.

Lion-O nodded. The Lion had hoped that they're hasty exit from the City of Arcaninis would have thwarted the group of Hunter's attempt at capture. But despite all odds the group of Lizards still doggedly kept up the chase. Now Lion-O, seeing no further reason to doubt the Hunters' commitment, needed to start thinking about alternatives. "Ok, folks I'm open to suggestions..." the young Lion inquired while addressing to the other members of his group.

A few moments of deliberation was all that it took before Tygra speak up, "I say if we can't outrun them, then we should set up an ambush on the grounds of our choosing," the Commander suggested seriously.

The thought of another battle while she still was so confused and frustrated currently triggered a fear within Cheetara's heart. With a hint of trepidation in her voice she said, "Don't you think that might be a bit risky?" she asked the Tiger.

Being thrown off guard by the usually belligerent Cheetah, Tygra temporarily didn't have an answer. Fortunately Panthro shook his head before replying, "No, Stripes is right. If we keep on like this eventually they're going to catch up with us and most likely it won't be when we're ready," the large Cat warned.

Finding his voice again Tygra drew his attention from Cheetara and looked back to the others. He again nodded in agreement, "Setting up an ambush allows us to fight them on our own terms," the Commander advocated, "We'll have a better chance of controlling the outcome and minimizing any damage," the Tiger finished while crossing his arms.

Lion-O looked at his Brother seeing the wisdom of the suggestion. He looked over to Panthro who also nodded in agreement as well. Taking a glance it was obvious that something still nagged in the back of Cheetara's mind but she decided not to voice her concerns for the moment. And the Wilykittens who had been growing used to the combative way of life allowed the grown-ups to do the talking. Just as always they'll figure out where to help out with when the time was needed.

Making a mental note to try to speaking with Cheetara again later, Lion-O eventually nodded his head also in agreement, "Ok now that, that's settled," he began, "We need to figure out the best place to execute this." At the ending of his words he quickly pulled out the Earl's notebook and loaded up the map screen. He expanded out the display allowing a larger picture of their current position and the area surrounding it to be seen.

Having extensive knowledge of combat and battlefield tactics Panthro and Tygra book scoured over the map. After about an hour of examining the local terrain, Panthro eventually said, "There...that should be perfect," he stated while pointing to a location on the map.

Tygra scrutinized the area as well. After a few moments he nodded his head in accordance to the Panther's suggestion, "Uh...huh I agree."

Lion-O decided to look at the spot in question. The location was about fifty miles off from their present location somewhere they were heading towards anyway. It was the rope bridge that was the only way that crossed over through the Bottomless Chasm. The bridge was located in a canyon that had a lot rocky terrain that covered the sides meaning there was generally one way in and one way out.

The plan that Tygra and Panthro explained was lead a set of our tracks to convince the Lizard Hunters that we've already crossed over to the other side of the bridge, instead the group would lie in await cutting off the Lizard's exit basically putting them in a fight between the ThunderCats and the Bottomless chasm floor.

It was an overtly aggressive plan, but Lion-O agreed it would be their best bet. His eyes briefly met Cheetara who lingered under his gaze for a moment longer before walking off stating she wanted to scout ahead.

OoOoOo

As the group ready their mounts to start the day's ride to the Bridge Canyon, Tygra strolled over to his Brother's side and slung an arm around him, "Oh yeah, Lion-O there was something that I wanted to talk about," he stated while pulling the young Lion off in a direction with him.

Lion-O blinked as he regarded the Tiger, "Uh...Ok, what's the problem?"

"Well, it's not really a problem exactly," Tygra responded which made his brother give him a strange look. He sighed seeing no real way to break it to him gently, "Ok, it's your battle cry, the whole "ThunderCat's Charge!" thing." Tygra shook his head while standing in front of him, "Ok, I'm your Brother; I love you so I'm going to be honest with you. It's _just_ not working."

The Lion Prince raised a single eyebrow as he continued to peer at his very odd older Brother, "What are you talking about?" he questioned, "That's exactly the way Father always says it."

"Yeah, it works for Dad," Tygra agreed, "He's a bigger, voice is a bit deeper. I don't' know..." he said while shrugging, "It sounds a bit more commanding coming from him."

Lion-O stared at him for a long, long time, "You know I hate you right..." he finally stated.

The Tiger grinned at him yet still was able to appear completely innocent, "What?" he protested, "I'm your Brother I'm just trying to look out for you."

"Yeah," Panthro said while poking his head from over top of his Mount, "I have to agree with Stripes on this too. It works for King Claudus, it's not working for you, Kid," he sadly admitted.

Seeing the surprising ally Tygra motion over to Panther as if that was confirmation enough, "See, I'm not the only one that thinks so," the Tiger pointed out.

The Lion Prince looked between both the Tiger Commander and Panther General. Since they both had more experience in leading people he guessed their opinion on something like that would be important. "Fine, fine, I'll work on it," he stated evenly before walking off to prepare his mount.

"That's all I'm asking..." Tygra called after, watching his Brother walk away. The Tiger Prince's grin growing with each step the Lion took.

Panthro suddenly clapped a paw on the Tiger's shoulder instantly bringing Tygra's attention back to the General. "You're an ass; you know that right?" the question was more of a statement of fact than anything, also didn't help the fact Panthro had a huge grin on his face.

Instead of responded to the Panther, Tygra let out a chorus of chuckles. Panthro despite himself ended up laughing right along with him.

OoOoOo

_Later that day..._

Panthro flung himself backward off of the peak of the tree, the rushing winds of the air zoomed around him before he brought his feet up into towards his chest as he hit the ground in a deep squat.

He slowly climbed up to standing before addressing the group. "It's time. Everyone get into your positions," the General instructed. He then looked over to Tygra tossing the spyglass over to the Commander

It seemed like a collective breath was exhaled from the group. It's funny despite all the battles he's been in recently, Lion-O still found himself nervous now. Maybe it had to do with the fact that many of the fights he was in the middle of, he didn't really have time to think about them. They usually sprung up at the last minute, forestalling any sort of thinking and just making him react. But this time they were actively bringing a fight to a group. It was a far different notion of being the aggressor, he considered.

Lion-O started to follow the others when Cheetara turned around placing her paw on his chest halting him. "Lion-O wait," she said to him. She then looked over to the other members of the group before saying, "Since this was going to be a straight up fight," she hesitated for a minute before continuing, "And since you're usually no good in those, I think it would be wiser for you to just stay behind and allow us to handle things."

He concentrated on solely on her for a moment. When no one else spoke up on his behind, he nodded, "Ok, Cheetara if you think that's best..." A frown crossed his face as he watched the others leave to take their place. Tygra tossed his Spyglass to him, allowing him to keep watch over the fight then joined Panthro and the Kittens in taking their place. Cheetara was the only one that seemed to be rooted to her spot on the ground.

Lion-O could see a well of conflicted emotions playing across the Cheetah's face. Cheetara then opened her mouth as if she was going to say something. But at the last moment she shook her head, changing her mind. She took off in a yellow flash hurrying to join the others.

And then it was only Lion-O left alone with Snarf.

OoOoOo

**Bottomless Chasm**

_A few hours later..._

Khamai called for his Hunters to come to a halt as he saw the approach of the canyon valley the lead towards the rope bridge. The bridge looked sturdy but would only permit them to traverse across in a single file. The group of five hooded Lizards pulled to a stop as they dismounted from their bipedal beasts.

The large Komodo Dragon Sauro moved over to their leader, "Khamai, we should hurry," the giant Lizard insisted, "We should be able to catch the Cast early tomorrow," Sauro advised.

The Chameleon Khamai was going to respond but a motion in the air above him caught both of his eyes. Three small spheres flew through the air, the moment they landed by their feet an instance flare of intense blinding light flashed out, completely disorientating the Hunters. Then they heard the loud cry of, **"ThunderCats Attacks!"**

The following instant, five Thunderians descended from their hidden place high above in the rocky terrain of the canyon's walls. They quickly slid down the slopes, each with weapons drawn and grim faces, more than eager to bring hell.

Khamai only had one thought, "Yep, this is diffidently going to be the old fashion way..."

OoOoOo

The golden blur that was Cheetara easily outpaced the rest of the ThunderCats as making first contact with the Hunters. The Cleric leapt forward her slender body already committing a twirling spin. Her whirlwind kick slammed into the closet Lizard there, their form had the curves of a female figure. The lizard managed to throw up a double block at the last minute but still she was flung several feet back.

Cheetara counterclockwise spun around aiming for the other Hunter besides the first, but his one using it's unusually long legs sprang back the ten feet next to the first Lizard's side. Cheetara's eyes narrowed. She instantly realized these were going to be a bit tougher opponents than she realized. Without thinking about it, the Cheetah threw her body back into a back handsprint; just seconds before the huge head of the Komodo dragon's war hammer came crashing down, obliterating the ground she was just standing on.

The titan Lizard didn't get a chance at second swing, because the rattling chains of Panthro's Nunchaku clanged as he snapped weapon forward, successfully wrapping them around the huge two handed mace. The Panther's plan originally was to snag the weapon from the Komodo dragon's grasp. The General tugged with all of his might but he was shocked with the surprising resistance of the giant Lizard's own strength. Instead Panthro just charged forward pressing the Komodo dragon back with a shoulder tackle.

Cheetara turned away from the two titans directed her gaze forward back to the lanky lizard, who now she could see was a Frog. His counterpart that stood beside him, was a curvy lizard who's form was of dark scales she had lighter coloration scattered all over her with strong beady-like scales on her head. If she wasn't trying to kill her at the moment Cheetara might have thought she was a comely Lizard girl, but one's appeal does lessen when you're wielding a halberd with the intent of malice.

The Cheetah dashed forward, taking but a moment to fully extend her Iron Sagewood Staff, before jumping into the fray.

OoOoOo

Khamai narrowed his eyes as he witnessed the display between Sauro and the Panther, as well as Dinko, Clemo and the Cheetah Cleric. Khamai knew he was given the optional instructions of bringing the Cheetah back alive, but just watching a few of her exchanges with Clemo and Dinko, the Chameleon ruled that the Cheetah was too dangerous to be taken alive.

The Hunter Leader then drew into his bandoleer of knives and quickly retrieved two of his throwing blades, while eyeing both the Panther and the Cheetah. Just then there was a loud snap that echoed in the air. Khamai felt a strong tug on his arm; he looked down and saw a cord wrapped tight there. He looked past the cord's length...

Tygra stood on the other end, his bolo whip firmly secure in his hand. He raised a finger and motioned it back in the "No-no" fashion. He quickly snapped his whip back and spread his legs into an even stance as he was ready to do battle with the Chameleon.

Khamai narrows his eyes as he regarded the Tiger. He recognized the Cat as being the one that Warchief Slithe said that Grune wanted to die extra painfully. Khamai eyes rotated forward as a vicious grin spread across his face. Then in the next instance he faded from Tygra's sight.

That little bit of surprised made Tygra frown, "Now that's going to be a problem," he muttered as he struck the ground disappearing as well.

OoOoOo

Wilykit looked over to her Brother shrugging her shoulders, "I guess that leaves this guy to us," she stated while pulling out her Flupe and a few pellets from her pouches.

The Twins look up to the last remaining Lizard. His scales were more of a pea green color with a long neck. Its milky green eyes narrowed before drawing out one of his long swords from his side sheaths.

Wilykat observed the Lizard while drawing out the triple claw ornament head to his Wire Flank. He looked a bit of the cord around his paws as he turned to Wilykit, "Ah, no problem," he said reassuring his sister.

The Lizard then smoothly brought out a second sword to his hands. He sent both blades into a dizzying flurry of movements, before taking a fierce dual sword stance.

Wilykit looked back over to her Brother, "You were saying?" Her Brother just brandished a bright cheesy grin before throwing down a smoke bomb by the lizard's feet.

Kask hissed a loud curse as he tried to fan away the fog. He then made one cut with his sword which seemed to clear out the air. But when he did, he found both of the kittens that _were _standing in front of him were now gone. He could only hear the boy kitten's taunting laugh in the air, "Naaah, naaah, try to catch us!"

OoOoOo

Cheetara's driving knee flashed forward, but met the open resistance of Clemo's halberd's pole. The Female lizard pressed her weapon forward, sending the Cheetah back. Clemo then spun with an extended lateral slash that would have split Cheetara completely at the waist if she didn't bend nearly in half to avoid the attack. Her feet were tucked under her as she perfectly maintained the balance for the bridge.

She then gripped the earth underneath her and pressed herself back just as the Frog fell from the sky impaling the ground. Dinko tried to whip out his spear from the earth in order to attack again, but Cheetara recovered too fast. The Cheetah repealed off of her extended staff and smacked him in his flat face with a three snapping kick combination. Cheetara then allowed her bo-staff to slide forward in her paws, jabbing the advancing Clemo right in the chest.

Panthro and the mighty Sauro engaged each other in their powerful grips. Their paws collided in a colossal struggle of power and strength. Their muscles bulged and strained yet neither side seemed to be able to gain the upper hand against the other.

Eventually, the Komodo Dragon's face split into a grin, "I heard you are the strongest Cat," his deep voice inquired.

Hearing such a suggestion Panthro usually would have shrugged as an answer. Seeing as though that wasn't a possibility, the Panther merely grunted in between the strain, "Yeah probably..." the General admitted.

Sauro's grin widened even more, "Well I'm the strongest period..." the titan Lizard boosted. To further prove his point Sauro blew out a harsh breath then started to flex even harder. He managed to pull strength from places the Panther didn't know existed and started to ball the large Cat over.

But Panthro, who had been fighting since he was thirteen, knew that it took more than just strength alone to win a battle. Instead of trying to fight against the Komodo dragon, he pulled, drawing the mammoth Lizard in. He launched his head down then forward causing a meaty smack as his head collided with Sauro's elongated face. Using the Lizard's momentary distraction, Panthro quickly collected a hold of the Komodo Dragon's hood then delivering some rupturing knee bashes to Sauro's ribcage.

The exploding ache of his cracked rips was a sobering effect to Sauro. He then flexed his muscles, managing to break the Panther's hold on him. He then rushed forward driving his shoulder into the Older Cat's body. Panthro rolled with the action fanning out his arms allowing the titan Lizard to press right passed him.

Before the giant Lizard could get out of arms length, Panthro yanked on Sauro's tail, pulling him right into the General's awaiting forearm. The Clothesline attack instantly dropped the Hunter to the group, forcing him to gasp for air. The Panther grinned, "Come on Petunia, I can do this all day..." he taunted.

For Tygra his encounter was more of a game of cat and mouse, oppose to a test of strength and skill. Just as he wasn't able to see his opponent, his opponent wasn't able to see him either, so patience and great observation was more necessary in order to prevail. But of course even he had his limits to what his talents could perform.

After his time of thirty seconds passed, the Tiger Prince immediately became visible. Just as he did it seemed the Chameleon dropped out of his invisible state too, two daggers already drawn to his claws. He lunged towards Tygra ready to jab both blades into his chest.

Luckily the Prince was able to catch his movement then leaped back. His whip cracked against the ground for a second time before he turned invisible again. Khamai cursed loudly before cloaking again as well.

That little exchange probably didn't prove fruitful to an untrained eye but to Tygra it was very revealing. It seemed his opponent's ability for invisibility greatly exceeded his own. The Chameleon was waiting for the Tiger to show, so it was a fair guess that he could hold his cloaking ability for as long as he wanted. Not like Tygra's own limited time of thirty seconds.

Which in a way, he thought was kind of unfair. He never had to deal with an opponent that possessed an ability similar to his own, almost made him feel not quite as special. But then he remembered he was also insanely good looking so all was right with the world. Either way, it meant the Tiger Prince would have to get creative.

Outside of everyone present Wilykit and Wilykat seemed to be having the most fun. The two currently were very much engaged in a game of tag with their Lizard pursuer. As soon as he thought he had one of them cornered, the other would throw a smoke bomb enabling the one twin's escape. Kask would then chase the visible kitten, while the other would set up to start the cycle again.

"Kit, this is getting to be boring..." Wilykat called over to his sister. The Wildcat Boy managed to dodge a double high slashing run. He then slipped through the Lizard's spread legs to wind up behind him. Kat managed to stand right besides his sister who looked equally interested.

"I know Kat," she returned while holding her chin in contemplation, "I supposed we should stop playing around," she suggested.

Kat, adopting the 'Thinkers' position as well, nodded in agreement, "Yup, we probably should..."

"When I get my claws on you little vermin," Kask wheezed out in between breathes. It was clear that the Wilykittens were clearly wearing out the long neck amphibian. Practiced warrior or not, making attack routines while wielding two weapons, can tire you out especially if you're constantly chasing a pair of hyperactive kittens with a bag full of goodies at their disposal.

OoOoOo

_Meanwhile..._

Lion-O with his brother's spyglass monitored all the fighting down below. Snarf's tail wagged to and fro in anticipation of the outcome as well. He felt antsy standing up here on the sidelines and despite the fact he knew his inaptitude with fighting, a part of him still felt guilty while remaining in comfort while other Thundercats fought for their lives.

He briefly looked to the Clawshield and the Sword of Omens that rested there. He could feel the power of the Sword coursing on his arm. More than once he considered drawing the blade and joining the fight. But as if a signal, Lion-O could feel the disorienting affects of his Phantom Sight blurring the dimensions of time and space, the closer his fingers drew towards the Sword. Eventually he just decided to remain; the Prince just hoped his friends would manage to fare well without him.

Speaking of which, Lion-O pulled the lens of the hand telescope back to his eyes to see. Despite Cheetara taking on two opponents at once the Cleric easily was holding her own against the pair of hunters.

Tygra's fight, Lion-O found, was harder for him to follow. His Brother and the lizard he squared off again, seemed to disappear and reappear in different spots across the field. He didn't know what Tygra's game plan was, but he knew better than to count his Brother out.

Panthro and the giant Lizard looked as though they were locked in another battle of strength. But this time the General was proving to be the stronger. The other younger seeming Lizard was breathing heavy as well. It appeared although the two were around the same size; the Panther's endurance was lasting out longer than the Komodo Dragon's.

Lastly the Kits seemed to be enjoying themselves tremendously. For the most part of the fight, the Wilykittens had been playing shadow games with their long neck Lizard foe. By using a mixture of smoke gases, their natural acrobatics, and agility, both Wilykit and Wilykat were able to always stay at least two steps ahead of their opponent.

All in all, the battle seemed to be going in the ThunderCats' favor. Something that Lion-O was pleased in despite the fact he wasn't really contributing.

Then he felt it. That eerie bad feeling, that started to arise every time something very wrong was about to happened. The Lion Prince started to scan around the area allowing his eyes to take in more than what was the obvious sight.

"Snar-aaarrg!" Snarf mewed while tugging on the sleeve of Lion-O shirt. The Lion Prince then saw him.

Posted up on some rocks was a sixth Hunter, one we didn't know about. Lion-O reasoned he must have been a cleaner for the group. Someone to watch their backs in case there was an ambush. It was a clever precaution, Lion-O accepted. Now what was he going to do about it?

Normally at this point he would have reached for his trusty tote bag to see what new sort of havoc he could inflict upon the poor misguided soul. But the Lion soon frowned. He remembered he gave the last of his utility items to the Twins, figuring the two would have better need of it then he would. In hindsight he wished he erred in the way of caution, because situations always seemed to come up like this whenever he was around.

He watched as the Sixth Hunter drew from his quiver a crossbow bolt and he then carefully loaded his weapon. Deciding he couldn't very well sit around and do nothing, Lion-O quietly moved over to the ledge where the sixth Hunter rested. He didn't have a plan exactly but he also knew that staying there would mean a death sentence for one of his friends.

OoOoOo

Panthro bounced back and forth on the balls of his feet. His two massive fists were raised by either side of his face as he peered at the equally giant but tiring Komodo Dragon. Sauro moved forward with a wide haymaker punch, but the Panther known as the Deadly was already moving.

He skipped forward with quick a sidekick to the large Lizard's chest. He reverse stepped back then shot forward with a sharp roundhouse kick that left Sauro staggering. Sauro tired, winded and aching tried to give a wild bear hug, attempting to trap the Panther's movements. Panthro didn't dodge out of the way; instead he darted in quickly while leaping up. He dropped his elbow down on top of the Komodo Dragon's temple, most likely causing a concussion due to all the blunt trauma to his skull. Instead of dealing with the mess afterward, the General's foot exploded forward in movement, blasting into Sauro with all of his might which send the Titan lizard careening off and over the edge into the Bottomless Chasm.

One the most important things Tygra did as he was learning to cultivate his invisibility technique was the practice the ability in front of a mirror. Now I know what you're saying, was Tygra so conceited that he would even spend hours in front of a mirror looking at himself despite the fact he didn't have a reflection?

Well...yeah, but that's beside the point. Another reason, outside of sheer vanity, was the fact he was able to notice how he appeared to others when he was invisible. The technique he first started with simply bent light around him, so he able to produce a completely transparent state, which pleased him greatly because it was his original goal. But over time he found the weakness of the technique.

While he could maintain this transparent state for a longer period of time, he also noticed that it would cast an outline around his body. Meaning unless he remained stationary or at least moved very slowly, it would still be easy for someone to follow his movements if they were alert enough.

Although, Tygra hadn't met a great many adept opponents the perfectionist in him didn't prefer such an obvious weakness, so instead he rededicated his effort to developing the invisibility technique he currently employed to this day. Granted it had a greatly reduced amount of time to which he could utilize it, but it was the only way he could attain the feat of complete invisibility.

Now the reason why we went into that very thorough explanation was this, as Tygra continued his retreat and evade games he was trying to analyze his opponents version of transparency. Earlier on he was able to determine that whatever ability the lizard employed it enabled him to maintain the state for long periods of time. Tygra had now also concluded that the Lizard possessed a version similar to his earliest technique.

The Tiger knew that because he currently was moving back and forth and could clearly see the outline of the Lizard's invisible body. With twelve seconds to spare in his invisibility the Tiger Prince decided to finally start his retaliation. His whip snapped out wrapping around the body of the Lizard.

The sudden, surprising impact wrenched Khamai out of his cloak, he struggled hard against the cord that held him bound but the invisible force was too strong. The Chameleon freed up one of his hands just enough so he could draw one of his blades, trying to cut the line. Tygra, who still had five seconds left, pulled with all of his might yanking the Lizard completely off of his feet. The Lizard's dagger scattered across the ground right by Tygra's feet.

Although the Tiger Prince wasn't known to wield bladed weapons, a free opportunity like that was too good to miss. He then pounced with the dagger in his paw plunging it in with all his might, having it land hilt deep right in between the shoulder blades of the lizard. Then he lay real still.

Kask had enough meddling with these kits! The Lizard dashed forward with a blazing arrangement of sword work, some of the best he's ever performed. The two Kitten dodged and rolled out of the way each of them appearing on either side of him. Both of them also held up a little bit of pink powder in their paws. The twin's blew and the sweet scented power started to drift into his nostrils.

Kask tried to begin another dazzling display when he found that his milky-white eyes were a bit heavy. A yawn escaped from his throat although he persisted that he was going to skin those Wildcat Kittens when he got a hold of them. But after another long yawn, he decided he would get back to that, right after he had a little nap.

Cheetara was having a bit more trouble than her companions. Her bo-staff fanned around her, swatting away the spear's thrust and the halberd's cleaving attack. Instead of trading off on their attacks while covering the other's position, the two quickly realized that they needed to press continuous attacks at the Cheetah, keeping her always on the defensive.

Cheetara realized their intent right away and would have applauded them if she had not spent so many years in furious training in the Dummy Circle, where she learned the secrets of fighting more than one opponent at the same time. The Cheetah swung her staff over her head then flipped forward, moving right in the middle of both of her attackers.

Now normally placing yourself in between two attacking opponents was not a favorable position, but Cheetara's been engaging these Lizards for some several exchanges now, and she's learned a bit of their fighting styles. Although the female was not as mobile as her Frog counterpart she had a more solid fighting foundation with her halberd than the Frog.

Now the Frog she found while he was highly agile with his jumping ability. Cheetara also found that he tended to be (if you could excuse the pun) jumpy. He didn't like to sit still and preferred to attack wildly allowing his jumps to provide any escapes that might be needed. Normally it would work on a lesser skilled opponent but Cheetara's been training to fight since she was four years old. So the Cleric knew all she had to do was buy her time a little buy and still continue defending then her opening will present itself on its own.

Cheetara dropped her bow staff down in a horizontal block to avoid the piercing drive from the Frog's spear. The Cheetah grinned the Frog was getting more insistent. It wouldn't be long now. She then sent her bow into a wide arching spin making both of her opponents retreat.

The Frog then saw his chance. He leapt forward, using the power of his limber but strong legs to propel him forward. This was the instant that Cheetara was waiting for. Instead of blocking his charge like she had been doing the other times she used his already established momentum and guided his spear pass her right into the chest of his very same teammate. The skewered female dazed at her companion's weapon protruding from her body in disbelief then she fell away never to know anything else.

And then there was one.

The Frog was completely shocked and appalled at the sudden turn of events, but Cheetara kept herself in the moment. She quickly delivered a palm strike right into the Frog's nose stunning him and sending the lizard stumbling back a few steps. Cheetara was ready to pursue but the tale-tell ***twang* **sound of fire crossbow bolt fired, making the Cleric spin to the side barely dodging being hit.

She looked up, tracing the bolt's pathway. Instantly Cheetara saw the lizard but what she saw above him brought her even more fright.

OoOoOo

Carefully and quietly Lion-O crept along the ledge above the Lizard. The Lion Prince was slightly impressed by how proficient he was getting with this prowling stuff. His eyes then focused as his target came into sight. Taking one breath to gather up his nerve he then leapt down right behind the lizard.

The Iguana's eyes widened as he turned and saw the newcomer. Lion-o instantly grabbed for the Lizard's crossbow. The Iguana realizing the Thunderian's attempt pulled and yanked with his weapons hard as well.

The two spun and stumbled around the loose grains of dirt, each of them fighting for control of the firearm. The Iguana then pulled hard with all of might, which not only brought the weapon to him but also the Lion went for the ride as well, right over the side of the cliff...to their deaths.

OoOoOo

**"LION-O!" **Cheetara shouted in distress. Seeing her Prince's fall seemed to ignite the Goddess within Cheetara's spirit. She crossed over with a double twirling spin that the Frog was able to block. The Cheetah gritting her teeth then proceeded to bash her Iron Sagewood Staff right against the defending pole of his spear. **Bham! Bham! Bham!** She thundered her attacks into the pine of his spear. On the fourth devastating blow Dinko's spear snapped in half, with the frog looking in complete wide-eye disbelief.

Cheetara then blazed forward, her staff jabbing him in the throat. She rolled across the length of her staff, with a hammering fist to his snot. She then took two fingers jabbing them into his eye then flipped back ending with a backwards spinning bicycle kick who's ferocity was enough to subdue the Frog.

Not even wasting time to see his fate, Cheetara nearly lit a trail of fire so fast did she scale up that slope. But as she reached the edge she just saw the continuous darkness of the endless chasm.

OoOoOo

All the energy and vitality Cheetara felt from her deity essence seemed to have fled from her as she gazed over into that perpetual darkness. She sank to her knees no longer able to draw the strength to stand.

"Lion-O!/Kid!" the other ThunderCats shouted as they reached the edge of cliff were they saw their friend fall. Panthro placed a comforting paw on both of the Wilykitten's shoulders.

Cheetara might have felt Tygra's paws on hers but she was completely numb in that moment. Nothing seemed to register to her. Nothing mattered. In that moment she felt just as lost and helpless as that night at the Gate when he was teleported away from her. This wasn't supposed to be how it was. This wasn't how it was meant to be. She and he were always supposed to be together, forever, nothing ever coming between us. Not even death...

It was felt so weird to her. Like he was still with us, just away on some trip that he'd be back from if she just waited a little bit long.

"Hey!"

She could almost hear his voice now, calling to her.

**"HELLO!" **an indignant voice shouted.

Cheetara's eyes snapped open. That wasn't her imagination she realized. That really was. him She and the rest of the ThunderCats looked over the edge still not seeing a thing. But she did notice a little tooth or fang or something that was stapled on the rock underneath them.

Having a slight bout of inspiration, Cheetara raced down to a lower portion of the canyon, then she saw the talon point was actually attached to a long but thick cord. And attached to the cord was the Clawshield. And there hanging by dear life was her Prince, "LION-!" she cheered.

The Lion looked over to his Guardian and gave her a wide smile, "A little bit of help here would just be swell!" he encouraged.

_Twenty Minutes later..._

After the crisis was over and Lion-O was back on solid ground, Tygra grinned while patting the Lion lightly on the shoulder, "Little Brother, I swear I think you'd have _ten_ lives, the way you go about sometimes."

"Wow, Lion-O I didn't know your Clawshield could do that!" Wilykat cheered clearly impressed by the Lion's feat.

The fur by Lion-O's flushed red with a bit of embarrassment, "I didn't know either," he honestly admitted, "I just remember as I was falling I reached out with the Clawshield and the little grappling hook thingy just shot out attaching itself to the rock and I fine," he ran an unsure paw against his neck as he gazed over the edge of the Chasm, "A lot better than that lizard that is," he added grimly.

The deep rumbling voice of Panthro chuckled as he clapped the young Lion Prince on the shoulder, "Kid, I have to say, it's obvious that you _are_ touched by the Ancients..." he ended with a deep thunderous chuckles. His mirth seemed to be shared by all because the rest of the ThunderCats seemed to share in on the good naturedly laugh.

Everyone except Cheetara...

The fire of something deep and painful radiated in Cheetara's eyes as she marched right up to Lion-O till she was basically staring him dead in his face, "What's wrong with you?" she chastised him, "You could have been killed?"

"What?" Lion-O shouted completed baffled by his best friend.

"I had the situation completely under control..." the Cheetah pressed on.

"Cheetara..." Lion-O tried to explain.

The Cleric shook her head not wanting to hear any of his excuses, "Lion-O, when will you realize this is not a game anymore?" she scolded him.

"If you would let me explain..." he tried to interject.

"No," she said unbelievable furious with him, "Lion-O, you're not thinking rationally..."

Stared at her blankly then said, "So?" finding anger in her complete disregard to his opinion, "Who cares...?" he stated tersely.

"So?" she repeated incredulously, before jabbing her finger into his chest forcefully, "Lion-O, you're the Lord of the ThunderCats, you can't waste your life trying to save someone like me?"

"Someone like you?" Lion-O repeated, now it was his turn to wear an incredulous look, "Do you hear yourself? Cheetara you are _my friend_," he added emphasis by placing his paws on his chest; "If my friend is in trouble I'm going to do everything in my power to help them."

Cheetara instantly cut a cold glance towards him, "So you would be that selfish then?" she asked disappointedly.

"Selfish?" Lion-O questioned.

"Yes!" Cheetara nearly shouted, "You would risk Thundera, its people and all of Third Earth, just for the sake of one person?" she asked trying to be certain of his intentions. When he didn't outright answer her for nearly a full minute, the confidence finally returned to her face, "That's what I thought," Cheetara haughtily replied, "So..."

"Yes..." his voice suddenly interrupted her.

"What?" she blinked while looking at him.

"Yes, I would put it all at risk..." Lion-O stated more firmly, as a righteous blaze if fire light behind his sapphire colored eyes.

"What? Why?" Cheetara asked completely confused.

"What's the point of having all of that if you're not there with me?" he honestly asked her.

Cheetara couldn't believe his words and the strength and conviction behind them. The Cleric was honestly speechless. She slowly shook her head, "No, that's not what I want," she said her eyes nearly pleading with him, "You have to promise me, you will never do anything like that again...Promise me, Lion-O."

As much as he hated to deny her anything, Lion-O shook his head, "No," he said sadly, "Normally, I don't have a problem going along with what you say. But I'm not going to lie to you, no," he repeated again, "You can't expect me to sit back in a tightly protected box and let you all go to war for me. I know I'm the Lord of the ThunderCats, but I'm also a member of this group too," he said motioning around to everyone present, "For better or for worst, you all have become more like family to me," he even looked over to his Brother, "Even you Tygra despite the fact I still can't stand your guts..." teasingly added.

"Bite me, Lion-O..." the Tiger fired back right off the hip.

"Right back at you, Big Brother..." Lion-O replied with a light grin. He face instantly sobered as he looked back to his Guardian, "Anyway, this is who I am, Cheetara," he explained, "This is who I'm going to be. If I'm a good Lord of the ThunderCats or a good Prince of Thundera, it doesn't matter to me, I'm just trying to be the best _Lion-O_ that I can be."

Cheetara stared at him for the longest time. She blinked and that was when Lion-O saw the shimmering of tears forming in her ruby eyes. He instantly felt an agonizing pain that welled up inside of his heart. Eventually the Cheetah said, "Well, you're just a fool then and I don't care what happens to you anymore..." she ruefully ended before blazing off in a stream of gold.

"Cheetara!" Lion-O shouted as he tried to run off after her. But the strong comforting paw of Panthro stopped him.

"Let her go, Kid..." the Panther said sagely to him, "She just needs some time."

"Ummm...Lion-O," he looked down and saw Wilykit step forward. The young girl seemed so small and young in that moment, "Did you mean what you said about us being like family?" her beautiful amber eyes that looked up at him were silently pleading for his words to be true.

Lion-O smiled while sinking down till he was eye level with the young girl kitten. He blinked encouragingly at her before saying, "Of course..." Wilykit let out a small shout before throwing her tiny arms around the young Lion with all the strength her little body could possess.

The Lion returned her embrace. "Then again..." Lion-O began again; his blue eyes then took a more devious light, as his fingers attacked the young girl's ticklish sides.

Wilykit's eyes lit up as she squirmed under the old Lion's assault, "Aaaaahhh! Kat help!" she pleaded for her Brother's aid.

The Wildcat boy then leaped on top of Lion-O's back, "Un-paw my sister!" he cheered. The sudden added weight of the other Wilykitten was enough to take Lion-O off-guard. He fell back as both of the Kits retaliated in full force.

OoOoOo

Cheetara let the elated sounds of joy fade far into the background as she continued to move away from the other ThunderCats. The Cheetah's heart was still beating rapidly from the anger and frustration she felt from the previous fight.

_Why couldn't he understand?_ She asked herself. All she wanted to do was protect him. If he was taken from her... Her paws still shook as she recalled that close call from before. That brief pitfall of despair that resounded through her body. Only to be brought back by the sheer grace of the Ancients.

She couldn't even think how absolutely empty her life would be without him in it. She knew at some point it extended past him being her assignment, he truly was her whole world.

And now he was talking about throwing his life away for something as meaningless as a simple Cleric. A person who's sole duty is for the preservation of his life.

Why couldn't he understand? Why couldn't he understand her feelings?

OoOoOo

**Another Unnamed Campsite**

_Sometime later that night..._

He bolts up from his sleep in a cold sweat.

The dreams he's had for the last week were bad enough, but tonight was the worst thing he could have imagined. Lion-O instantly looked over to praying to see a familiar mane of blonde at rest. His breathing started to calm as he saw her there. The longer his eyes settle on her, the calmer he became.

After a few moments he was able to get a handle on his emotions again. Unable to go back to sleep, Lion-O's eyes looked up towards the heaven. He watched all the thousands of stars in the sky. The night was clear, save for the bright silvery glow of the moon. He continued to gaze at the sight as his thoughts started to clarify.

He understood now.

He finally found the answer he was seeking. Wearily he sighed as he ran his fingers over his face. He looked over and continued to gaze at the lovely face of his Guardian, as he steeled his resolve.

He would just have to pray that one day she would forgive his choice...

OoOoOo

_The Next Morning..._

As the morning began, everyone found that Lion-O had been up for hours already handling breakfast. Wordlessly he served everyone their meal taking painstakingly effort to make sure everyone was well fed. A solemn calm seemed to befall the Lion Prince, surrounding all of his actions; it was as if something great transpired through the night that altered things somehow.

As she watched him, Cheetara could only feel a nagging sense of guilt fill up the pit of her stomach. She still thought the Prince was insane and completely irresponsibly with his sensibilities and his overall worth of himself in comparison to others. But she also hated fighting with him. There was no person in this world that she was closer to and the fact they barely were talking these days hurt her greatly.

The Cleric paused as she stared at him from across the campfire. Maybe later today, since the problems with the Hunters have been dealt with, they could finally talk. And she could convince him what she was saying was right. Firmly decided on that course of action, Cheetara now only had to consider what she was going to say.

The rest of the ThunderCats continued to carry on small conversations here and there. That was till Lion-O stood before them all. "I have an announcement I would like to make," then Lion Prince cleared his throat gently waiting for all of their attention. After a moment he continued, "As many of you know, the people of Thundera are now slaves to the Mumm-Ra and the collective Lizard Army," he stated going back over the facts.

"Despite that account, I also know that my role as Lord of the ThunderCats is paramount in the fight against the dark forces of Mumm-Ra, which simply means I will need guidance in order to prevail," Lion-O said while looking at each of the other ThunderCats. He tried not to let their questioning face disturb his concentration, "But as a child of Thundera and also it's Prince," his face softened, "I can't turn a blind eye to my people's suffering," he gently confessed.

His cool sapphire colored eyes then fell on Cheetara. He allowed himself to memorize the pure beauty of her gaze for just a few minutes before he proceeded, "So I have decided that you all will continue on the journey to Mount Plun-Darr to rescue our people, while I will continue on to the Hu Sun Mountains to seek Jaga alone..."

End of Chapter 12


	17. Book I: Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Good Intentions**

**The Bottomless Chasm Territory**

_The next day..._

They started early again this day. After crossing the bridge that passed over the Bottomless Chasm the day before, the image of the abyssal canyon soon was nothing more than a piece of scenery in the background.

For many of them it was still odd to wake up that morning and seeing one less bedroll by the campsite. But they soon got over their unease and progressed on. They had a mission to carryout and a lot of people that depended on them. The more time they squandered was a little longer that someone from home had to suffer.

Setting a brisk pace, Tygra decided to place himself at the lead. The Commander believed if the group should run into any problems, that initially he would be able to deter their advancement. Since Cheetara was the most mobile and nimble member of the group he had her pull up third with the Kits pulling second in front of her. The rearguard was undoubtedly left to the mighty Panthro.

Although he and the unruly Panther had a rough start, the two managed to form a camaraderie under fire. There weren't many people that that Tiger would trust to cover his back, but that Panther was one of them.

Despite the fact Tygra had been a Commander for three years now, and the fact he had been place in a commanding role several times before, it felt odd now taking charge of this group of Cats. Initially of course he wanted to take command. He had been leading Thundera's best into battle for years now, who better than he to lead this ragtag bunch into battle. But he found that with this group it wasn't so.

Even he could admit to himself that it felt different when his Brother was around. He didn't know if it was the Lion's unrelenting optimism. The moments when Lion-O's keen intellect came into play and he was able to analyze not only the problem but several different outcomes from dealing with the act. Or the little twerp was just plain lucky. Tygra didn't know. All he knew was it felt different when Lion-O was present and it felt even more with him gone.

The Tiger Prince could remember the last conversation he had with his Brother before he left...

OoOoOo

_Yesterday..._

Tygra casually crossed his arms as he watched his brother pace back and forth gathering up tidbits of items that the young Lion thought that he would need. Although it wasn't any official statements made, he figured that Tygra would naturally want to take the lead of the group in Lion-O's absence.

"Ok, the Earl doesn't have much on Mount Plun-Darr," Lion-O advised his Brother, "I doubt he would have taken the time to go through that are anyway, but I've sketched out a map of a decent route that should bring you there..." the young Lion stated while handing off a large rolled up parchment to the Tiger.

Tygra paused as he regarded his Brother. He slowly took the parchment from him and carefully unraveling it. His brown eyes widen as he looked over the rather extensively detailed map. He saw their current area then the next few areas over. Tygra even spotted small notes his brother wrote illustrating some problems he might run into. Very surprised Tygra looked back to Lion-O, "You did all of this just last night?" The Tiger took it as a mark of pride in that moment that he was able to keep the awe from ringing out of his voice.

Lion-O merely shrugged nonchalantly, "Yeah, well I wasn't able to get much sleep, so I figured I might as well use the time, you know..."

Tygra flicked a look to his younger Brother, then back to the map. He then sighed while shrugging shoulders with indifference, "Yeah well, I'm sure we'll get use of it at some point," the Tiger aloofly muttered.

Lion-O smiled while looking back to him. After a few weeks of being around the Tiger, he learned how to subtlety read the older Tiger's comments a bit better. Like Cheetara said they truly were horrible at communicating with each other. For instance despite the coolly detached words his Brother just uttered, Lion-O had come to read it as, _"Thank you for your hard work Lion-O, this will probably come in handy in the future." _

Granted his brother didn't exactly say those words, but Lion-O knew it was implied. Who knows maybe in ten years, the Tiger might even be able to say, "I love you," without choking up.

Tygra on the other hand, was fighting with what he really been had wanting to say to his little Brother all this time. After a while he just decided to take the plunge and come right out with it. "Lion-O, I'll...I'll take care of her," he blurted out.

For a small moment, a suddenly flare of tension, brewed through the Lion's body. His ears lowered briefly before he turned around to Tygra and said, "Who are you kidding?" he taunted, "The way things are she'll most likely be taking care of you," he remarked lightly.

A few chuckles escaped from Tygra's lips as he nodded, "I guess I can't argue with that," he acknowledged. The Tiger paused for a moment as he looked to his brother, "Look, Lion-O, I'll..." he paused again, before shaking his head, "…Never mind," he resolved before walking off.

As he walked away, he heard Lion-O call after him, "I'll miss you too brother..." Wordlessly Tygra merely raised his hand to wave behind him, a genuine smile on his face.

OoOoOo

_The Present..._

Tygra's thoughts drifted away from his Brother. Despite the fact the two rarely saw eye to eye over the years, recently Tygra kind of gotten used to his kid Brother being around, although he understood the Lion's determination and goal. He found that honestly wished the Lion well and looked forward to the day when they would be reunited.

"Hey Stripes!" he heard the large Panther calling him from behind, "You kept that crazy Chameleon's knives?" he asked while pointing to the Tiger Prince's waist.

Tygra smirked while partially turning and displaying the dual-strap bandolier that contained at least forty hand and throwing knives. The Tiger patted his new toy lovingly, "Yeah, well it seemed like a waste to leave them for the worms to feast on," the Tiger commented, "I figured, I might as well expand my pallet a bit," he added with clever grin.

Panthro chuckled while nodding, "Well that's not a bad score then," the General congratulated the Tiger Commander.

Personal the Panther always thought whips were best reserved for Circus performers and the attendants to _special_ after hour's clubs. Although considering what he's learned about the Tiger Prince's reputation, it wouldn't surprise him either way.

The Panther looked over the rest of the ThunderCats preceding him. He could sense the glum atmosphere that seemed to cling to the group. Panthro could understand their feelings. Despite the fact the young Lion tended to grate on his nerves, even Panthro could say he was going to miss him...kind of.

OoOoOo

_Yesterday..._

He was never the one for big sappy goodbyes so instead Panthro sprang out on the young Lion, playfully tagging him in the arm and ignoring the Lion Prince's wince.

"Kid, I don't like you," the General started out saying, "I think you're annoying and I don't really buy all this Lord of the ThunderCats stuff," the Panther stated rather bluntly, "But what you're trying to do takes guts and I respect that."

Panthro then pounded on his chest before pointing back to Lion-O, "Don't be worryin' your head over all of us here," the General informed him, "We'll manage fine without ya. Just don't get yourself killed, your highness," he stated while inclining his head back to the others, "A lot of people here would miss ya, if you weren't around."

"I'm not one of them!" the General quickly and firmly retorted, "but still..."

Lion-O looked up to the towering Cat and could do nothing but chuckle to himself, "Thanks General," he finally said, "Despite what you may say. It's truly been an honor," he ended while giving the Panther a deep bow to the waist.

At seeing the kind and humble display of courteousness, Panthro could only scoff then spout a few grumbling obscenities, as he forcibly brushed passed the Lion. The Panther didn't want him to see the warm grin that crossed his face.

OoOoOo

_The Present..._

That ghost of a smile still lingered on the Panther's lips as he continued to ride along the trail. As his eyes drifted forward, he silently released a curse. Panthro found himself honestly missing the Lion, and he barely tolerated him, so he couldn't imagine how the Kits were feeling.

On their shared Thunderian Mount, Wilykit and Wilykat moved along in a slow trot. More than once the Brother and Sister had looked back to check to see if the familiar mop of flame red mane would come around the bend to quickly join the group. But as more time passed the further their spirits sunk.

They both could recall the last conversation they had with him just the day before.

OoOoOo

_Yesterday..._

"Lion-O, I don't what you to go..." Wilykit said as she watched the young Lion combining the mixtures in order to restock their smoke bombs, powders, and other assortment of miscellaneous pellets.

"Yeah," Wilykat stated while agreeing with his sister, "You said we were a family. So, you _can't_ leave then," the young Wildcat cub stubbornly disputed.

Lion-O stopped adding pinches of the violet powder to the vial as he sighed. The Lion turned around to face the two little Wildcat kittens their large amber eyes silently imploring him. He felt something well up in the pit of his stomach, as he quietly said, "Come here guys..."

No sooner did he kneel down to them did he find himself in the tight embrace of two pairs of small but strong arms as they buried their little heads into his chest, within seconds he heard the sounds of their soft sobs. Momentarily stunned by the intensity of the twin's display, Lion-O wrapped his arms around both of them returning their hug just as tightly. He briefly felt their soft bushy gray tails brushing back and forth against his arms. He found it weird, that despite the fact it had only been about two months, yet he felt like these two were like his own little brother and sister.

After a few more instances passed the two gathered themselves together and pulled back so he could look at each of them. His bright blue eyes drifted to both of them before he gently said, "I know what I said. And it's true _we are_ a family Kat," he responded. His eyes softened, "But this is something I _have_ to do," he explained to them tenderly. He then pressed a kiss to both of their foreheads. "Know I still love the both of you guys regardless," he revealed with an easy smile, "Besides we're all going to meet up again real soon," he promised.

Wilykat wiped his eyes, as both Twins echoed, "...Kay," in response.

After another brief hug, Lion-O thought for a moment then looked to the twin Wildcats, "Hey can you guys do me a very big favor?" he asked the two.

"Anything," Wilykat piped up without hesitation.

"Yea…" Wilykit said in complete agreement.

The Lion Prince nodded then said, "Keep an eye on Cheetara for me," he said while thinking about their last conversation, "I think it's going to be a long time before she understands."

"I don't think _I_ understand..." Wilykat crisply interjected.

Wilykit quickly nudged him, and then looked up to the Lion Prince, "We will Lion-O," she advised him.

OoOoOo

_The Present..._

"Hey, you guys ok?" Cheetara asked the pair as she pulled her steed along side of them.

"Well," Kat was about to say, but then Kit quickly elbowed him in the stomach, "OWWWW!" he shouted while glaring at her.

His 'younger' Sister glared right back before turning to the Cheetara, "We're fine, Cheetara," the young Kitten answered brightly. The young girl's eyes turned reflective as she observed the older woman, "What about you?" she asked.

The Cheetah's brow furrowed in confusion, "I'm fine," Cheetara answered the girl just as cheerfully, "Why wouldn't I be?" she asked the young Wildcat girl.

Wilykit looked back to her Brother whose confused expression mirrored his sister's, "Well, we thought with Lion-O..." Wilykat started to say.

Before he could complete the thought, Cheetara blinked before another bright smile crossed her lips, "He made his decision, so there really isn't much more to talk about now, is there?" asked with a crisp yet still cheerful tone.

Wilykat spared her sister a look, before the Twin both shook their head, 'No'.

"Good," the Cleric answered them promptly. Cheetara glanced forward, taking notice of the Sun lowering over the horizon. "It's starting to get dark out," she stated while gathering the reins of her steed, "I'm going to go talk to Tygra to see about finding a spot to rest for the night..." the Cheetah advised before kicking up her mount to go join the Tiger.

_Later..._

Cheetara simply allowed the Tiger to talk. She watched without comment as he fumbled through the map that Lion-O had made for him, while trying to get a bearing on their current position then hopefully search for a suitable place to set up camp.

The Tiger Prince was so preoccupied with his work that he didn't realize that Cleric honestly hadn't been following a word he had said.

Lion-O wouldn't have allowed her to do this, she realized instantly. As soon as she started the zone out, he would pick up on it in moment's notice and then chew her ear off for the attempt or try to find out the root to the problem.

So in a way she's glad that he isn't here, because in this moment she'd prefer to be alone with her thoughts.

OoOoOo

_Yesterday..._

"Lion-O, I understand about the dreams," Cheetara acknowledged. Ever since he first confided in her back before Thundera's fall, she had known all of her charge's visions to come true. Or would be true if he hadn't intervened, still... "But it doesn't explain why you have to leave alone!" she refuted.

"It's simple," Lion-O said patiently, "You guys will have to contend with Grune, Warchief Slithe, not to mention the majority, if not all, of the Lizard Army," the young Lion fully illustrated, "You guys will need everyone you can spare if there is any chance of freeing Thundera's Citizens," he truthfully confessed.

On a pragmatic level Cheetara fully understood her Prince's logic. But this had never been an issue of logic. "But we've been together since…" she started to say, but then stopped as she watched him gather up several portions of traveling provisions for his mount. When he was finished, she started again, "We've been together since we were kits," she reminded him, "You can't just leave us, Lion-O!"

Lion-O ran his paws through his fiery mane in frustration, "Look it's like what you said before; _I'm no good to you guys right now_," he repeated her statement from the day before, with a little bit of the lingering resentment he still felt, "So it's best if I just make the journey on own."

The Cheetah's crimson eyes widen after hearing his testimony. Not to mention the touch of venom that entered his voice as she recognized her own words from before the Lizard's fight. For Cheetara it felt as if someone had punched her in the gut, because just in that moment she realized just how horrible her words must have sounded to him.

"I'm sorry, ok!" she choked out, not knowing when she found it hard to talk. And why were there tears falling from her eyes, "About what I said yesterday, I didn't mean it," she said truthfully "I'm sorry. Just don't leave…_please_!" she honestly begged him.

Finally he turned to look at her. It was as if her emotional break triggered something within him as well, because the misery that she was feeling seemed to mirror within his indigo blue eyes. He slowly wrapped his arms around her thin waist and she did the same brushing her face against his cheek.

"Cheetara, this doesn't have anything to do with you or me," he said to her after a few moments, "This isn't your fault. You've always said that there was something special about me, that I always had this potential inside of me that's going to change the world," he pointed out, "This is just my pursuit of that potential. It's something that I have to do."

For a brief second she considered to continue her embrace with him and never letting go. He was hers, damn it! Her's to protect. Her's to care for. Her's to lo...

Cheetara then removed herself out of his arms. She held her head up high and then walked away from him without saying another word.

"Cheetara? Cheetara..." he said calling after her, but she continued on ignoring him, "Cheetara!" he shouted again, but she left him alone there.

OoOoOo

_The Present..._

"Cheetara?"

"Cheetara!?"

The Cleric came out of her daze and saw the questioning look on Tygra's face. He looked as though he had been trying to get her attention for a while.

"Sorry," the Cheetah returned, "My mind just seems to be in another place," she answered honestly. She then refocused her attention on the Tiger Prince, "What were you saying again?"

A touch of worry entered Tygra's expression as he continued to observe the Cleric, but eventually he just sighed. He then pointed to a spot on the map, "I think I've found a spot for us tonight. It's not too far from here."

"That's good, good," she accepted with a slight nod. She then kicked up her mount, "I'll go let everyone know," she said before riding off.

Tygra frowned as he watched her leave. He made a mental note to keep an eye on her. He had never been as close to her as he would have liked, but maybe this little crisis might turn out to be something good in the end, he considered briefly before trotting along after her.

OoOoOo

It was later that day after they set up camp for the night, that Cheetara spotted Panthro's large frame slowly approaching her. She had been keeping to herself after the fiasco with tonight's dinner. She decided that she needed a bit more time alone.

"How are you holding up, Cleric?" the Old Cat inquired. He took a nice puff from his long stemmed pipe.

Cheetara bristled instantly by his intrusion, but answered in a crisp confident tone, "Fine, Fine, Naturally," her bright crimson eyes flashing defiantly.

"Really?" the Panther replied while raising a single dark eyebrow, "Because, you're scaring the Kits…"

"What?" Cheetara cried, completely astounded, "What are you talking about?"

"You tried to force feed them your cooking earlier…" the Panther replied evenly.

Cheetara gave him a deadpan look, "Ha, ha, very funny…" she returned dryly. The Chib-Chib roast that she made was only a little salty and slightly (very) burnt.

"Wilykat didn't think it was funny," Panthro said while continuing, "We've had to hide all the dinner knives; for fear that he'd try to assassinate his own tongue," the old Panther retorted.

Cheetara merely rolled her eyes at the General's eccentric revelations. The Cleric figured if she ignored the old Cat long enough, that maybe he'd leave on his own.

Normally, Lion-O took care of all the food preparations. Since he wasn't an adamant fighter he figured that was one way of pulling his weight around group. It was convenient because no one really cared to perform the duty, not to mention the Lion seemed to be able to whip up a feast with only a little bit of spices and fresh meat, so no one ever said otherwise. But now that he wasn't present anymore, the others had to start pitching in for the other duties.

The one thing that everyone learned that night was Lion-O's claim about Cheetara's disastrous abilities with cooking proved to be a hundred percent accurate, despite the fact the Cleric enjoyed the act.

Panthro observed the indifferent nature of the Cheetah then shrugged, "All I'm saying is," he continued, "I know you're upset about Lion-O leaving and all just don't take it out on the food. It's been blameless…"

At that Cheetara turned and glared at him.

Seemingly unaffected by the piercingly deadly look the Cleric was giving him. Panthro merely wore an expression of complete boredom as he gazed right back at her.

Cheetara then sucked in a breath before exploding with, "Why should I care if the little fool gets himself killed?" she snapped back venomously, "It would just serve him right too. I spent seven _hard _years of my life in dedicated service and all he does is cast me away," the Cheetah ruefully claimed.

"And you're completely blameless in this also…" Panthro added.

Cheetara's eyes widen at the seemingly complimentary comment, "Exactly!" she cheered, glad to have an ally.

Panthro nodded while crossing his arms, "I know," he stated in agreement, "I mean telling a grown Cat, a Prince no less, to sit quiet, shut up and allow his servants to do all of the work," he said illustrated the scene from the bridge.

He then shrugged, "Granted he's been fighting with us since the first day. And the fact he's just the Lord of the ThunderCats, who I thought you Cleric's believed was supposed to be the Champion of the people or something," he lightly pointed out.

Cheetara felt the fur on her face flush with color, "Uh, yeah…" she sheepishly admitted.

If Panthro took notice of the Cleric's shrinking air of confidence, he didn't let on. He just continued on with his rant, "And despite the fact that he risked his life to save you just days ago," the Panther felt the need to include.

"But he never should have put himself in danger like that," Cheetara refuted. She would never want him to endanger himself for her behalf.

Panthro nodded as he accepted her statement. And truthfully he could understand her point of view. Having spent nearly half his life in service to Thundera he knew what it meant to uphold ones duty.

The Panther then shrugged, "I don't know," he said, taking another deep breath from his pipe before continuing again, "I mean you know the Kid, better than I do. But allowing a friend to be harmed or come to harm, just so he wouldn't face any danger, that doesn't sound like the Lion-O I know," he pointed out, while making a glance towards her. He then looked back up to the stars again, "I mean heck the first day I met the Kid, he was breaking into Thundera, which was full of dozens of Lizards, Grune, and Mumm-Ra, all just to spring you, his pop, and that idiot Brother of his. The Kid got some chops for attempting that." he remarked, and if Cheetara wasn't mistaken she thought she could have sworn the old Cat sounded mildly impressed.

The Cheetah peered at him, both of her crimson eyes focused on him, "What are you trying to say, Panthro?" she inquired. The Cleric would rather say what was on his mind instead of traipsing around it.

"I ain't trying to say anything, _Cleric_," the General firmly rebuked. He snorted before turning away from him. After a few minutes he uttered, "It's like this though; a man's pride is a sacred thing. You take away his pride and you essentially take away the man."

"But I did the right thing though," she asked, "Didn't I?"

Panthro shrugged again, in his non-committing sort of way that she was growing used to during the conversation, "Right or wrong, I don't really know 'bout," the General stated, "What I do know is everybody wants to feel useful, _especially_ to the people you considered your friends," he finished while clapping his pipe on the underside of his paw to clean it out. "Just something for ya, to think about," he said while throwing his arms up with a big stretch.

Cheetara thought long and hard about the General's words. Was she, by overtly trying protecting him all the time, suffocating him more than helping? To be truthful in the past he always stood by every decisions she ever made and never judged her, just like she never judged him either, until that day.

The Cleric blinked as she realized that the Panther was still standing by, as if he wasn't certain if she still needed a few more words of encouragement. She smiled this time with real genuine warmth, "Thank you..." she paused while allowing a brief memory of the Lion in question fill in her head, "I think the next time I see him, I'll remember that." Her eyes then narrowed in frustration, "He's still a bit twit sometimes..." she ruefully exclaimed.

A bark of laughter escaped from the Panther's lips as he regarded the spirited women. Panthro then nodded decided his good deed was done for the year and turned to make his way back to camp. He paused in mid-trek then turned back to her and said, "Oh yeah, don't be telling the others ol' Panthro is giving out the warm and fuzzies," he barked indignantly at her, "I got an image to uphold, ya know."

Cheetara blinked a few moments before unleashing a fount of giggles of her own, "Your secret is safe with me," she vowed.

"Panthro!" Wilykit and Wilykat shouted looking for the towering Cat.

"Awww...jeez!" the old Panther complained rudely, his huge shoulders slumped as he venturing back towards the camp.

OoOoOo

_Later that night..._

Cheetara found herself unable to sleep. So she took a small walk away from camp, to a nearby clearing. This was the end of the first day in years that she found that she now had no real purpose. In the back of her mind she considered that she's able to rely on her teachings of the Guardians. But all that seemed hollow now that Thundera had fallen and the Prince, previously entrusted to her, was away on his own.

What would be her place in the world now? What role would she play?

For the moment she almost hated Lion-O for leaving, because she never considered these things up until now. But now as she was staring at the full moon shining in the sky, that's all she could think about.

_'What will I do now, Lion-O?'_ Cheetara asked silently while continuing to look up at the sight. She knew somewhere out there _he_ was out there looking at the same beautiful view as well.

"Can't sleep?" the Cheetah turned and witnessed as Tygra strolled up the small path she had taken. Not responding to him, she turned back to continue her silent vigil. After a moment he slowly came to stand next to her, simply enjoying being near her.

After a few moments he turned, his eyes flicking towards her as she continued to remain silent. A few more quiet moments passed before he said, "Thinking about him again?" he guessed. Her continued silence told him, that he hit the nail right on the head.

He allowed some more time to pass before he stated, "You know to be honest I'm actually surprised," Tygra comment, "This has been the most mature decision I've ever seen him make," the Tiger remarked, "This little trip up to now has done some good for him." To Cheetara after hearing his tone, she realized that was probably the closest thing to a compliment she ever heard the Tiger say about his Brother.

The Cheetah looked at the Tiger Prince for a moment then said, "You know your Brother's a lot easier to get along with than you think..." she pointed out to him.

Tygra smirked, silently pleased with himself that he finally got a reaction out of her and then said while looking at her. "Well, I don't seem to have your," the Tiger paused as his eyes briefly perused over the flawless curves and swells of her body. He then cleared his throat, "_Charms_..." he decided to go with.

"Watch it..." the Cleric warned dangerously. The Tiger Prince might have had his cute moments, but Cheetara's made a lot of guys she considered cute to kiss the pavement, and tonight she really wasn't in the mood.

Instead of being alarmed or at least taken the subtle hint, Tygra instead grinned, "Face it," he then said, "You always had my little brother wrapped around your little finger," the Tiger Prince teased.

Cheetara rolled her eyes while regarding him, "Now you're just exaggerating," she demurely retorted.

Tygra shook his head, "He would move Heaven and Hell for you," he confessed. There was something in the sincerity of his voice that made Cheetara draw up short.

She remembered the cool flame of fury that brewed in Lion-O's eyes when he visited her in her cell at the Pit. And also how in just twenty-four hours later the Lion managed to orchestrate a complete coup d'état in order to set her free. Even before that when she was injured in the Pits of Drak-Nior he pulled powers from the Sword of Omens that even he wasn't certain to wield just to come to her aid.

In that moment Cheetara considered all of this and was completely shocked at the reveal, "I never asked him too," she softly replied.

"You've never asked him why either..." was the only thing he returned with.

It was true she never asked, "Why". Because why didn't make any sense. She was a commoner, a lowly servant, friendship or not, should have never warranted for him to go to such extremes.

In that moment she almost wished that she never met him. That he had never been assigned to her. Then he wouldn't have put his life in danger so many times just for her. But mainly because she wouldn't have to feel this dull agonizing ache inside of her that wishes he was here with her.

"I miss him…" her voice was so small and so full of hurt.

Tygra turned and saw the shimmering tears the fell from her beautiful eyes, "I know…" he softly said to her before wrapping the Cheetah up in a deep embrace. It only took a moment before her slender arms returned the hug as she wept into his broad chest.

"But hey," he said while looking down to her a few minutes later when her tears slowed, "In case you've forgot. Lion-O isn't the only cat in your life," he smile genuinely while looking at her, "And I'm not going anywhere," he promised.

Through blearily eyes, the Cheetah managed to return his smile, "How could I forget?" Sometimes Cheetara failed to remember that underneath all the boasting and the bravado, that Tygra was a genuinely decent Cat and a good friend.

While still embracing the Cleric, Tygra's eyes fell to the Moon brightly glowing in the night. In his thoughts he said, '_Little Brother, I hope you know what you're doing and what exactly you've let slip through your fingers…'_

OoOoOo

**Nearly Two-hundred miles away…**

_Meanwhile..._

Lion-O moved about his own small personal camp. His Thunderian Mount is tethered nearby and the dishes for his and Snarf's evening meal had already been cleaned. The Lion Prince simply put another few twigs into the fire, enough so that it would burn well into the night.

After tending to his nightly business Snarf hopped on back to the camp, brushing his body against his Master's left. Lion-O smiled while looking at the critter. He crouched down to give it a loving scratch, "Looks like it's me and you now, Snarf…" he muttered.

Snarf's bright emerald blinked knowingly before brushing underneath Lion-O's neck. The fuzzy feeling of the pet's fur against his own brought a tickling sensation to the Lion that caused him to laugh.

The red and gold Critter emitted that hissing chuckle that it seemed to utter. Pleased that it could still bring his Master a little bit of joy. Snarf then tilted his head to the side while looking up to Lion-O then asked, "Snar-ar-ar-arf?"

Lion-O blinked at his pet, thinking that the question was absurd, "Of course I missed them," the young Lion answered sternly.

Snarf blinked a few times before mewing out a second inquiry.

"What choice did I have?" Lion-O asked his companion blankly. Snarf was quiet for a moment. He knew the full reason for his Master's abrupt decision and even agreed that it was probably necessary. Seeing the hesitant expression on his pet's face, Lion-O believed his point had been proven. "Things are better this way…" he stated firmly, "They are…" he said again, this time managing almost to convince himself as well.

OoOoOo

_Yesterday..._

Lion-O found himself standing at the crossroads of two paths.

Lion-O allowed his consciousness to drift down the first path then in the instant a swirl of images paraded through his mind.

He saw himself and the other ThunderCats continuing on towards Mount Plun-Darr, without him seeking Jaga.

He saw images of himself and Cheetara in the coming weeks slowly but surely repairing their fractured relationship. He then saw them forging something stronger then they ever had originally.

He saw the confessions spoken by the two of them. He even saw their one night of passion before their assault on Mount Plun-Darr in the morning.

He then saw their attack on Mount Plun-Darr...

He saw and felt the death of Panthro...

He heard the last cry of his Brother's voice, followed shortly by his own...

The twins were both captured and turned to slaves...

And Cheetara...the towering form of Grune stood defiantly over the defeated body of his Guardian, the woman that he loved...

Her continued cries of agony were enough to cast his mind from out of that pathway. He honestly wept from the pain and torment of the vision. It was several moments before he realized that he was back at the crossroads again.

Almost fearful, he allowed his mind to drift down the second path. This one he ventures out for the monkeys alone.

This second path was cloudier than the first. There were so many avenues that he couldn't see but the one thing that came into view was this single scene.

He saw an image of Cheetara. The Cheetah looked as though she had been crying but she was suddenly comforted by the warm embrace of a Tiger, his brother.

"I know…" Tygra said to her softly, "But in case you've forgot. Lion-O isn't the only cat in your life," he says while smiling at her, "...And I'm not going anywhere."

That was when Lion-O woke up. The fear of that previous path still fresh in his mind, he had to look over to see the peacefully slumbering form of his Guardian.

The Lion's gaze went to the heavens, as he considered the warning the Ancients were giving him. He understood now. He understood the decision he had to make...

OoOoOo

_The Present..._

Lion-O laid down on his bed roll while he was getting ready to turn in for the night. As head hit his pillow, his sapphire blue eyes stared up seeing the bright silvery rays of the full moon that glowed in the clear night sky.

His mind wondered briefly as he contemplates that out there somewhere, his Cleric was able to enjoy the same beautiful sight on the same beautiful night.

In the end his words to Snarf was right; the choice overall was easy for Lion-O. He chose life, _hers_.

The young Lion closed his eyes while pulling his the covers over, "Good night, Cheetara…"

End of Chapter 13


	18. Book I: Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Hope found, Hope Lost...**

**Mount Plun-Darr**

**The Scaled Hall**

_A week later…_

Grune the Destroyer was not a happy, happy, Saber Tooth Cat. **"What do you mean; you haven't heard from the Hunters yet!?"** the former General roared while gazing down into the beady yellow eyes of the Lizardmen Warchief Slithe.

The two, accompanied by their seconds, was holding audience in Mount Plun-Darr's famed Scaled Hall. For hundreds of generations Slithe's ancestors' has held gatherings for all of the Lizardmen Tribes in the sacred meeting grounds.

In fact the gruesome throne of bones that Grune currently was seated upon used to be Slithe's own, something the Warchief noted with much displeasure. But that was one of the many changes that have occurred since his Lizards had allied themselves with the all-powerful Mumm-Ra.

"I have spoken plainly," Slithe hissed in reply to Grune's clamor of displeasure, "I was supposed to hear from Khamai and his Hunters days ago," the Warchief calmly explained, "They're continued silence could only mean one thing..."

Grune's jaw tightened in umbrage, "How is it possible?" he thundered loudly, his fist striking down upon the arm of the skeleton throne, "I picked those Lizards with my own paws," the Destroyer explained, "They should have been unbeatable together. There is no way, Tygra, Lion-O and that _whore_ could have defeated them!" the Saber Tooth Cat refuted.

The Warchief's eyes briefly flicked over to his Chief Lieutenant the Gecko named Ranax. Ranax had been quiet during the whole exchanged, but swiftly managed to return his Warchief's gaze. Slithe's cruel lips coiled into a wicked grin of delight before he quickly bowed his head schooling his expression to one of disappointment equal to the Thunderian. Although secretly the Warchief took great pleasure in the failure of the Saber Tooth Cat.

Any misfortune that befallen him, would greatly improve Warchief's own standing with Mumm-Ra, which would be a step closer to the day when he Slithe would regain control of his entire Lizard Army. But in the meantime he had to endure this Single-Tooth fool's presence.

"Perhaps, you underestimate them...Yesssssss?" Slithe dared to suggest, subtly twisting the dagger deeper into the Thunderian's wound.

At hearing the Warchief's tone, Grune's eyes narrowed to thin mahogany slits, "Or perhaps when I say to deliver to me you're strongest warriors that you heed my request and not send me some cowering in the mud spineless weaklings instead!"

At that moment Slithe found his clawed-hand briefly fingering the pole to his battleaxe. All pretenses of seeming civil were abandoned the moment when the Saber Tooth Cat demeaned the honor and courage of his warriors. "My lizards are some of the _best_ breed of warriors on Third Earth!" the Warchief challenged, "Other nations have cowered to the numbers that I command."

"The numbers, _I_ command, you mean," Grune pointedly reminded the Lizard Commander with a boastful grin.

A look of the most baleful hate reflected in Slithe's eyes as he conceded to the correction, "Yesssssss," he acknowledge, "...For now."

The grin on Grune's face grew even wider, "Don't forget I am the one that Mumm-Ra left as Master for this mountain," the Destroyer couldn't help but to mention.

"I haven't forgotten," Slithe returned coolly, "But it seems you have forgotten the ones who we have marked as our enemies," the Warchief stated trying to draw the conversation back to the subject at hand, "You have Tygra a reputable Commander and soldier of the battlefield. Panthro, despite being imprisoned for so many years has not lost his warrior's cunning or mighty strength. Not to mention that she-witch of Cleric that you _personally_ know firsthand," he paused at hearing Grune's low growl before continuing, "...how deadly she can be."

"I have sent the best my lizards could offer," Slithe stated plainly, "If they were not enough, it means they simply were no match for the combined might of the ThunderCats," the Warchief concluded. His reptilian face then split into a conniving smirk; "Perhaps if you had left to personally oversee their victory..." he began to suggestion.

The Saber Tooth Cat narrowed his eyes at the Warchief, "You would like that wouldn't you?" Grune accused, "A chance to reclaim your throne as Master of this Mountain," the Thunderian then let out a few dark chuckles, "But it's not likely..." he pointed out. "Now go!" he thundered while making a raking motion with his paw, "I must confer with the Dark One, in order what to do at this point..."

Slithe's face split into a slippery grin, "Oh how it pains me that you have to report yet another failure to the mighty Mumm-Ra," the Warchief taunted while making his way towards the exit. Ranax his Lieutenant silently following after him, "Send him Slithe's regards...Hahahahaahaaaa!" the Lizard Commander raspy laughter echoed till he was out of the door.

Grune's narrowed as his eyes fell to the departing Lizard. He felt a few very unsavory things come to his lips till he looked to the side and notice his appointed Wildcat servant was still present in the room. "What are you still doing here?" the Destroyer barked. His tone harsh, needing someone to vent his frustrations upon.

Javier the former aid to King Claudus bowed his head graciously, "I thought the General would still have need of my services," the young Wildcat politely responded.

"No!" Grune roared, "Leave me; I would like to be alone. I must convey with Lord Mumm-Ra this distressing news," the Saber Tooth Cat ordered while descending from his throne. He then threw his dark cape to the side as he started moving towards the next room.

"Very well, General," Javier replied with another bow, he then made his way towards the exit of the Scaled Hall as well.

OoOoOo

**The Serpent's Fang**

Grune carefully closed the door to the small inner sanctum behind him as he entered.

This was a smaller circular room held Grune's Globe of Far-Sending in its center. But the Destroyer ignored the small green sphere that was mounted on a tripod stand; instead he approached a small chest that was mounted on the far wall. The chest was a rectangular box, gold in color, which held a dual serpent crest that represented the Dark One's order on its face.

Grune opened the chest, taking a pawful of the glittering green sand that was inside. He then moved to the pyre pit that was in the adjacent corner of the room. This corner he already painstakingly prepared, carving into the stone floor, erecting a perfectly functioning Demon Summoning Circle.

The Saber Tooth Cat dropped the grains of sand in the circle making sure to keep it all centered in one place then when he was satisfied with the display, he moved, drawing one of the mounted torches from the room in order to ignite the grains of sand. The moment he saw a bit of the grains catch the fire, the former Thunderian General instantly jumped back. Shortly after there was small pop before a tower of crimson flame that was taller than Grune's own massive height of six feet and seven inches arose from the sands.

Grune, pleased to perform the initial portion of the ceremony correctly, then spoke the words of summoning taught to him by the Dark One before he took his leave. The Destroyer was very careful when he directly spoke the being of summoning's name. He was also told this particular fact was crucial to the summon spell's process. If he didn't use the proper pronunciation or influx with each syllable, at best the summons would go unanswered. At the very worst, he would have a very pissed off demon that would arrive and want to know who the future smear was that screwed up its name.

Luckily also for Grune he spoke the name just perfectly, "I summon you, Ma-Mutt!" he cried. "I summon you, Ma-Mutt!" he shouted again with more fervor, "I SUMMON YOU, MA-MUTT!" the Destroyer shouted at the top of his lungs, calling for the Herald to the Dark One.

The flame went through a sort of metamorphosis. It fluctuated from red to green to red, finally settling on green. There suddenly was another burst from the flame as it rose to the ceiling of the room, before finally dying out.

In the midst of the fading smoke revealed an ethereal creature whose shoulders came to about Grune's chest. It was hunched over on all fours with dark fur lining it's wide but powerful body. To another person it would appear as a bull dog with a red spiked collar, granted one the size of a small horse. Its eyes were like two burning embers set in a pitch black abyss. Its gaze strayed across the room like two beacons of light till they settled on the form of the Thunderian Grune.

Then an almost bored expression coiled around its bold maw as it unleashed a loud deliberate yawn. "What is it this time Grune?" the demonic hound asked the Thunderian.

The Saber Tooth Cat glowered at the spectral cur. The Thunderian's powerful arms crossed over his chest and he growled, "I seek to have audience with Mumm-Ra himself..." the Destroyer requested. As the chief messenger and Herald for the Dark One, Grune had to make all of his requests, through Ma-Mutt. The ghostly Pit Bull's favor solely decided if he would deliver the message or not.

The ethereal hound stretched its back, so unaccustomed to being out on this plane of existence, seemingly uninterested in the Thunderian's words. Ma-Mutt then looked over to Grune almost surprised that the Cat was still there. "The Dark One's time is precious," he eventually answered, "He would not squander it with the petty whims of a single insignificant Cat..."

"This insignificant _Cat_," Grune began feeling his blood boil, "...has brought the enemies of Mumm-Ra to their knees!" the Destroyer reminded, "_I_ was the one that painstakingly orchestrated the destruction of one of the Dark One's greatest foes. _I_ now hold their people in chains!"

"Yes, yes, yes... Me, me, me..." Ma-Mutt mockingly replied, "All of what you have illustrated is the reason why I endure these little tantrum sessions now," the spectral Dog confessed much to the growling disapproval of Grune. Ma-Mutt then narrowed his eyes at the Thunderian. His tone turned dangerous, even lethal, "Also be wary of your tone Grune. It's been almost an millennia since I've last feasted on Cat," he then broke off while examining a bit of crude under the nail to his front paw, "Anyway, if you have a message that needs to be delivered to the Master, be quick about it so I can return to my nap."

Grune narrowed his eyes at the Herald, but thought it was wiser to hold his tongue, "Slithe's Hunters have failed to kill the Lord of the ThunderCats," the Destroyer he informed the Messenger.

"Ah, another blunder by your command," the Ethereal Hound illustrated, "I'm sure the Dark One will be _very_ pleased."

Continuing to ignore the foul Mutt, Grune continued, "It's only a matter of time before the ThunderCats make their way to Mount Plun-Darr," the Thunderian stated, "Lord Mumm-Ra mentioned before that he would bestow upon me the powers of the Ancient Spirits of Evil..."

Ma-Mutt paused for a moment in consideration he then said, "Ah, yes. I do recall the Master saying that," the maw of the spectral Hound tightened into a grin, "Although, I believe his exact words was, if yourself proved worthy..."

"There is no single person more worthy of Mumm-Ra's gifts than me," Grune firmly attested.

Ma-Mutt blinked a few time before continuing, "So allow me to clarify the reason for this audience," the Spiritual Dog stated before proceeded, "You not only have to report yet another failure on your part, _but_ then also dare to seek a grand reward?" Ma-Mutt summarized, but even he couldn't contain the stark laughter rolling from his large powerful jaws. He rolled onto his back paws almost clutching his sides from the sheer audacity and of it all.

After nearly ten minutes had passed the Ghost Hound finally returned to its perch on all four paws, a deep grin firmly planted on its muzzle, "Out of pure entertainment's sake alone I will deliver your message..." his burning eyes then flashed, "Pray Mumm-Ra sees the humor in it as well..." he harshly ended. In the next second there was an instantly bright green flash, and then the Herald was there no more.

Grune stared at the pyre of black ash from where the Herald stood just moments ago. For the ninety-nine millionth time, since he began this endeavor, he considered the great and powerful forces he was really dealing with. After another moment he simply shook his head, he then roared, "**BOY!"**

_Meanwhile..._

The servant Javier had secretly doubled back into the Scaled Hall right after Grune departed in order to eavesdrop onto the Saber Tooth Cat's entire conversation with the Herald of Mumm-Ra. At hearing Grune's bellowing cries for him, Javier quickly managed to slip back outside the hallway of the Scaled Hall.

The moment Grune returned from the Serpent's Fang into the Scaled Hall with another cry of, "BOY!" the Saber Tooth Cat spotted the young Wildcat servant come from outside hastily answering his new master's summons.

"Yes, General?" Javier calmly inquired, he performed a crisp bow, making sure to keep his breathing as even as possible.

Grune barely paid him the slightest bit of attention as he strolled past, "Have a meal and a warm bath drawn ready for me in my room," he instructed the young Wildcat.

Javier nodded, "Yes, General," he said getting ready to take his leave.

"Oh yes...and Boy?" Grune called after him. Javier merely stopped then crisply turned around. A pit of dread started to well up inside the young Wildcat because he knew what was to come next.

Grune's face then regarded him with a lecherous expression as he held his chin in his paw, "Also, have Lynxana washed, brimmed, and perfumed then sent to my room," the Saber Tooth Cat further added, "I think I need to unwind after such a taxing day..." He then turned around allowing his thoughts to dwell and delight over the pleasures he was about to receive this evening.

It was good that Grune turned around because he would have seen the open expression of disgust and hatred that crossed Javier's face. But the young teen merely answered back, "Very well, General," before leaving.

OoOoOo

Javier found he couldn't wait to leave the stifling chamber of the Scaled Halls, to go back into the cooler underground caverns that burrowed through Mount Plun-Darr. Outside he was instantly greeted with the dozen lizard soldiers that were posted outside of the sacred chamber.

The young Wildcat's eyes briefly travelled to them before he directed his gaze forward leaving this hall. His mind already on the grim task he was about to perform, not to mention the news that he had to share.

Somehow word had traveled around about Javier's previous useful role as Claudus' assistant. Upon hearing that Grune saw no harm in plucking the Wildcat out of the usual manual labor he reserved for all of the derelicts of Thundera and allowed the wildcat to retain his services exclusively for him.

The young wildcat of fifteen seasons had numerous reservations about taking the task but that was until he came to understand the ample opportunities the role would permit him. This being one of them...

Javier, instead of heading right away to the kitchens in order to fulfill the former General's order for dinner, the Wildcat made a slight detour that brought him closer to the slave pens. It was later in the day so the mining duties forced upon the Thunderian slaves had already ended and all of the prisoners had been returned to their cells to be fed and to rest up for the next day of grueling hard labor.

Making his way through the detention cells, Javier passed through with none of the various Lizard guards posted barely paying attention to his presence.

The young Wildcat quickly found out that his role as Grune's assistant, with all the various tasks that need to be completed, not to mention the general laziness of Grune's work ethics, essentially enabled Javier to have free reign within the whole entire Mountain. Most of the lizard guards and taskmasters had already recognized him on sight, allowing him to proceed unmolested lest they deal with the wraith of Grune.

After travelling past a few more cells, Javier approached one of the farthest within the row. He quickly gave a two knock on the thick iron door. The Wildcat waited a few seconds before delivering a third and final knock. It wasn't till about three minutes later did he hear a repeat tempo echo from the other side of the door.

Inwardly pleased, the young Servant then pressed his back casually by the wall next to the door's small opening, making sure his voice carried to the other side. "I bring word," he said softly, "Prince Tygra and the ThunderCats under his command have also managed to vanquish the Hunters."

Javier paused as he heard the echoes of conversation begin as the other Cats within the cell spoke amongst themselves. Then the stern face of the leopard Canaden, the former Lieutenant-Commander of the WildCATS fighting battalion pressed himself to the three bar opening of the door.

"That's our Commander!" the Leopard grinned, "That means not only did they survive the Pits of Drak-Nior, the trap at Arcaninis, but also the Lizard's trained Hunters!" Canaden, "He must have the grace of the Ancients themselves..."

"That's not even the important news," Javier quickly pointed out, "Canaden, Grune has stated that Prince Lion-O now holds the Sword."

The Lieutenant-Commander let out a loud curse, "_The_ Sword of Omens?" he repeated incredulously, "And you said Prince Lion-O wields the sword, not Commander Tygra?" the Leopard asked to clarify.

"That's what Grune said…" the young Wildcat answered back plainly.

"What were the Ancients thinking?" Canaden openly questioned.

There seemed to be another commotion inside the cell then suddenly grizzled and weathered face of General Herschel, quickly found his way to the door's window, "Young Cat, repeat what you just said," the old Tiger sternly ordered.

"General Herschel…" Javier quickly acknowledge while performing his customary bow.

"Yes, yes, enough with the formalities," Herschel chided never being one for ceremony especially in these dark times, "Just repeat what you just said."

"Prince Lion-O carries within him the Sword of Omens…" the Wildcat youth restated.

Herschel stroked his gray beard in contemplation, "That is interesting…"

"It must be a mistake though," Canaden remarked, "Why would the Sword deem Prince Lion-O worthy and not Commander Tygra? He's no warrior…" the Leopard recalled, "The Prince hasn't even set foot on a battle field."

"If what the young Wildcat says is true, then I'm willing to bet the Prince has now had his fair share," the old Tiger pointed out, "And as for why, choose him? The Ancient's deemed him worthy, so that's good enough for me. Either way, we'll need a true Lord of the ThunderCats in order to combat the Dark One's evil."

Javier nodded in agreement with the Tiger General's judgment, "Grune is getting desperate," the Wildcat servant continued to inform," He believes the new Lord of the ThunderCats and the Cats under his command are heading towards Mount Plun-Darr as we speak?"

"_He thinks_?" Canaden repeated, he then turned a critical eye to the Wildcat before him, "What do _you_ think?"

"I think it's paramount that we don't give up hope," Javier firmly believed.

Herschel nodded, "Have you had any luck locating King Claudus?"

"I've managed to figure out that he's in the west wing of Mount Plun-Darr where Slithe resides. That's where the dirtiest dingy dungeons were built," Javier answered quickly. He then frowned as he looked away, "I have to go, Grune wants me to go to the Bordello again," he recounted with a grimaces as if muttering the word alone brought a grand distaste to his mouth. Javier then paused as he regarded the Leopard Lieutenant-Commander, "Do you have any messages?"

Without needing any further prodding Canaden answered back, "Tell my wife that her Husband, still dreams of the day when we'll be reunited."

Javier grinned as he considered the flowery speech, "I'll try to remember the spirit of the words," he added with a bit of levity.

The Tiger General then reached his paw out placing it on Javier's shoulder, "Thank you friend, you truly are a patriot of Thundera."

"I'm just trying to do my part," Javier honestly recounted, he then frowned, "I wish I could do more…"

"You're doing more than you realize," Canaden quickly countered.

Herschel agreed, "News of Prince's exploits and defiance, not to mention the word of the Sword of Omens being found will usher forth something our people desperately need. Hope…"

"Now go," the Leopard Solider instructed, "This part is ours to carry out, to spread the word that the Princes are standing against Mumm-Ra's forces. And let everyone know that a _new_ Company of the Sword has arisen."

OoOoOo

**Mount Plun-Darr**

**West Wing**

_Meanwhile…_

The goblet of wine hurtled through the air, crashing against the wall. Slithe's growled as he was looking for something else to throw, "That imbecilic, flea-ridden, mongrel! How dare he, mock me, **Slithe **in his own hall?!"

"How indeed sir," Ranax calmly agreed, "It's clear he doesn't know the depths of your strength! The magnitude of your cunning! The tenor of your tyranny!"

All further 'compliment' from Ranax were forestall by quick glare from Slithe, "The only smidgen of pleasure I can derive from this quagmire," the Warchief said while continuing, "Is the fact our long hated enemies the detestable Cats have been nearly eradicated or in servitude to us."

"What about the Princes and the Lord of the ThunderCats?" Ranax sagely pointed out, "They still remain a grave threat…"

Slithe made a face of distaste, "It will be only until Mumm-Ra, unleashes his full fury upon this cub Lion-O and then there will be no one on Third Earth that can stop us."

"But Slithe the great and powerful," Ranax voice rang out in protest again, "All of the legends speak of the Lord of the ThunderCats. If Mumm-Ra is a being of pure evil and darkness then the ThunderCats Lord would be an entity of light."

Slithe's beady pale yellow eyes glared at his Lieutenant, a mixture of disbelief and irritation display across the Warchief's face before he stated plainly, "I think you place too much stock in the tales of old wives and superstition." The grand Lizardmen Commander then paused as he gave his subordinate's warning a bit more consideration, "But if you are right then this Lion-O's approach to Mount Plun-Darr might be a blessing in disguise….yessssss?"

Upon hearing his Warchief's words, Ranax head tilted slightly to the side in confusion, "I'm afraid the Warchief's wisdom is beyond me…" the Gecko honestly admitted.

Cackling bark of laughter escaped from the Lizard Commander's throat while he regarded his Lieutenant "That is not surprising," the great Warchief heckled, But I'll explain it slow, to allow you to follow. If the Lord of the ThunderCats does make his way to Mount Plun-Darr, then Grune as the current _Master of the Mount_ will have to meet his challenge," Slithe stated before continuing, "And if the Lord of the Cats is as powerful as the legends have stated, then he'll effortlessly destroy Grune which will allow us to be free to reclaim what was rightfully ours," he concluded.

"A certainly aspiring plan, oh great one," Ranax stated a bit of awe held in his voice. He then added, "But what of the Thunderians?"

"What?" Slithe barked out.

"If this Lord Lion-O does come, he'll be trying to free his people..." the Gecko pointed out to his Warchief.

Slithe blinked a few times before answering, "If he manages to exterminate that vermin Grune, then he can very well have them."

At hearing the grand Lizard's admission Ranax mouth nearly dropped to the floor, "Warchief Slithe, does this mean you...?"

Before the Gecko could even get out the remainder of the sentence, with unheard of speed Slithe dashed across the room. His elbow slammed right against Ranax's throat and the head of his battleaxe crashing just inches away from his Lieutenant's face. Slithe then said in the coolest most deadly tone Ranax had ever heard from him, "Because you have served me faithfully for many years, is the only reason why you now continue to draw breath. So listen up carefully Ranax because I won't be this lineate again," the Warchief then took another breath before saying, "There is nothing that I would take more joy in than ending the life of every single Thunderian on the face of Third Earth. Their crimes have eliminated any ounce of sympathy I might have ever had for their kind."

"But this..." he began again, while waving the head of his battleaxe around, "This isn't war. This isn't the grand battle I was promised. This is the slow suffocation of an already defeated foe. There is no glory in this victory," Slithe remarked, "There is nothing that we may sing accolades for that our Ancestors might look back on with dignity."

"We are Slave Masters and the caretakers of a _Rapist_," the Lizard Commander spat, "I am the first Warchief to successfully gather all the Lizardmen tribes in a hundred years. It has to be for something better than this," he uttered, "_We're_ better than this!" his voice roared before he slowly released the Gecko.

Ranax ran a hand over his abused neck but was still reeling shocked from the Warchief's admission, "What will you do oh, great one?" the Gecko gently inquired.

"For the time being we will wait and see," Slithe commented, "When the moment comes, Grune will get a reminder of who is the true Commander of the Lizardmen armies," his face then split into a vicious grin, "A permanent reminder...yessssss?"

OoOoOo

**The Bordello **

After taking a small detour towards the Kitchens to place Grune's order for dinner to the toad that prepared the meals, Javier went to the small grotto that was far north of Mount Plun-Darr's underground layout.

A small battalion of Lizard guards were position in front of the grotto. They're main purpose was not only to keep intruders out but also to keep the captives in. Despite being well known throughout Javier found that he always met resistance when he approached. The Lizard here never seemed to remember his face, which he wasn't certain if that was a bad thing. He'd hate to be associated with the purpose of this place.

After passing by the lizards that tirelessly stood on post, Javier eventually entered through the gold framed door that led to Grune's private Harem.

Originally Javier believed that the Grune's Bordello was a regular section of the prison just converted to suit his distasteful purposes. The Bordello had one main dorm area where its occupants could converse and speak throughout the day. Along the dorm there were individual cells that the prisoners here slept in and which also held all of their possessions.

But the Bordello's occupants were what made this area so special as well as so despicable. Here about two hundred Thunderian women resided. All of them picked by Grune himself, be it that he saw them working along in the mines or just happened upon them at random. Each of them he had selected and _tasted._

They're ages ranged from sixteen all the way to their mid-thirties. All of them were of various sizes but most of them possessed blonde manes. If they were married or not, of high station or a regular commoner, it didn't have a bearing on the wretched Saber Tooth Cat, for his lust would be satisfied regardless. So he happily pulled away the wives from husbands, the mothers and daughters from their families, all for the Thunderian's fiendish delights. 

A pair of familiar light hazel eyes spotted Javier's entrance the instant he entered, Lynxana then cried, "Please be decent ladies we have a guest," the Lynx maiden cried to the other women of the dorm.

Upon hearing someone had entered all of the numerous ladies stopped all of their previous activities to rush out from their rooms. Within moments the young Wildcat was surrounded by dozens of the lovely faces of the women held captive here. They all bombarded him with questions each of them wanting to know about their families or if he heard any news about what was going on outside. A few more had asked about the latest exploits of the daring Prince Tygra.

Seeing the chaos unfolding before her, Lynxana who had earlier on taken on the role of den mother quickly shouted, "Quiet now!" she called trying to get the women under control. After a few more shouts eventually they all started to settle. Lynxana then turned to the young Wildcat, "Javier, please speak your peace…"

Nodding the young Servant began, "It's seems the Hunters Grune had sent after the Princes haven't reported back in a fortnight," he reported to the ladies with a proud grin, "Prince Lion-O and Commander Tygra have prevailed again," the young Wildcat announced.

A bout of cheers carried through the ladies of the Bordello. Ever since they had been brought to Mount Plun-Darr and forced to serve as Grune's...Many of them had given up all traces of hope. But then word started to circulate around the Thunderian people of a small band of ThunderCats with Commander Prince Tygra as their leader that was fighting through all of the evilness that the Dark One Mumm-Ra threw at them.

From surviving the perilous dark abyss of the Undercities, to defeating the traitorous jackals and hounds of Arcaninis, and now overcoming the seemingly unbeatable scourge of the Lizard Hunters, Prince Tygra's company seemed to be like true heroes of legend.

"Prince Tygra," a Lioness said nearly swooning, "Now that's one Cat I wouldn't mind whispering sweet nothings into my ear. I heard he's a real charmer. I used to imagine what it would be like to spend one night with him," her brown eyes dreamily pondered such a fantasy.

"I have," a Puma clan maiden attested," I can tell you that is one Cat that knows how to treat a lady…" she hauntingly stated.

"...And doesn't have boorish paws!" a Leopardess chimed in.

"...Or leaves you unsatisfied," added a white Tigress.

The young ladies all burst into a fit of giggles from they're listing of the many short-comings of their brutish jailer. But it was all just a ploy because not a moment later their cries turned to agonizing weeping as memories of their horrid experiences from this dark place started to resurface. Everything seemed to be collapsing around them, not only did they all lose their homes and they're bodies were desecrated but it seemed as if their spirits were failing as well. Luckily some of the other ladies, Lynxana included, were there to support one another.

In the first weeks of being held in the bordello many of the first women brought here couldn't take it. Instead of allowing Grune to have their bodies again they took their own lives. After seeing a number of her friends succumb to grief Lynxana quickly got all of the women talking to each other. They became their own support group, each one of them making sure to help the other in order for all of them to survive this hellish place.

As Javier continued to observe the small group of women and the ladies there that comforted them, he couldn't help but feel another pit of anger well up inside of him. The Wildcat youth considered that these women probably had a harsher existence than all of the other Thunderians forced to work as slaves.

"Ladies, please do not allow your current burdens to weigh you down," he said softly, "I bring another ray of hope…"

"Hope?" Lynxana sharply retorted while looking at the young Cat, "We could never dare to wish for something such as that in this dreary place."

Javier blinked before saying, "The Sword of Omens has been found..."

Blank silence radiated through the Bordello. It was only interrupted by small patches of conversation from the ladies present.

"Are you saying Prince Tygra's found the sword?" a Lioness asked.

An embarrass flush of crimson came to the fur on Javier's face as he shook his head, "Uh…No. Actually, Prince Lion-O has it," the Wildcat revealed. At that, all of the women looked to each other with questionable looks.

"Prince Lion-O?" a Wildcat girl questioned, "That's got to be some mistake." A few other women clamored in agreement.

"Prince Lion-O, the shrimpy one?" a Puma clan maiden recalled.

"Why would the Sword pick such an odd Cat?" asked another.

"Have you seen his blue eyes? They look so creepy…"

"That's such a waste!" complained a Cheetah, "We wait all these years for the Sword to return and it goes to such a drab lazy Cat when it could have a champion like Prince Tygra as his owner…" a few more women shouted in earnest.

"What does it matter?" Lynxana shouted overtop of their complaints, "It still doesn't discredit the importance of Javier's news," the Lynx maiden pointed out, "The Sword of Omens is back in the world, which means a new Lord of the ThunderCats has been chosen. That important bit news alone can change everything…"

The few words shared by Lynxana's seemed to bring a bit of much gravity to the situation. The last Lord of the ThunderCats was not only able to halt the advancing army of Mumm-Ra, but was able to turn the tides bringing the fight to the Everliving Monster. Lord Leo's name was well remembered even to this day. His courage and sacrifice was one that forever changed the Thunderian people. If this unlikely Prince Lion-O was even able to squeeze out a tenth of that potential then perhaps they did have room for hope after all.

The ladies of the Bordello continued to discuss amongst themselves, although they still had problems seeing the blue-eyed head in the clouds Prince as their savior, but at this point they didn't have anything else to cling to.

As the other women started to disperse back to their rooms, Lynxana looked to Javier, "Is there anything else you can tell us?" The Wildcat boy frowned, not meeting her gaze if he was ashamed. Understanding his grief the Lynx maiden just nodded her head, "Javier, its ok..."

The young boy gaze then went to the floor as he said softly, "Lynxana, Grune wishes for your company this evening…" Every voice in the Bordello seemed to quiet once again after Javier's announcement.

Lynxana nodded once more, "Ok…" she simply said.

Javier quickly turned around, desperate to leave this place. He then paused as he reached the door and turned around, "I also have a message," he advised her just remembering. The Lynx maiden nodded for him to proceed, "He looks towards the day when he'll be able to hold you again..."

Of all of the things to reach her heart hearing words from her beloved husband Canaden was one of them. Lynxana gasped while wiping away a tear, "Thank you..." she said a few moments later after she was better composed, "You better go now; I know what I must do..."

OoOoOo

**A Westwing Cell**

_Meanwhile…_

The screeching squeal of the large rusty lock being turned instantly drew King Claudus from his sleep. The clang of the door and the slight moan of it being opened made sure the great Lion was well awake. His eye fluttered open for a brief second, but then he closed it just as quickly as the light from the opened entryway blazed into his cell nearly blinding him. His brown eye could only make out blurry shapes within the mixture of light and darkness.

For the umpteenth time the King said to himself, if it was that mangy cur Grune, the Lion didn't know how, but he would find a way to tear that filthy traitor's throat out. But sadly his desires once again would go unanswered as he recognized the figure walking through the door. "Oh it's you…" the great Lion remarked lamentably.

"Sorry, mighty King," Ranax replied cheerfully, "It seems General Grune will yet again, be unable to meet your dinner request. Perhaps tomorrow you'll have an opportunity to rip out his throat."

Claudus had to grin. Despite their current alliance, he knew the Gecko cared even less for the traitor turned Destroyer, "Oh well," the Lion King relented, "So Ranax, will you be my executioner this day?

"Warchief Slithe has not permitted me that honor yet, no," the Lizard Lieutenant responded cordially, "So you must endure our company for yet another night…"

When the great and mighty King was first brought to Mount Plun-Darr he was the source of much entertainment by Slithe and the rest of the Lizardmen Army. They made a grand showing of displaying him in Plun-Darr's mess hall, for all of the warriors to see. There he was pelted by fruits, vegetables and even stones by the rowdier patrons.

The next great indignity Slithe took pleasure in was the sheering off the Lion King's crimson flowing Mane, leaving only small patches of red fluff on his head. In time the rest of his mane would fill in again but the humiliation of the act was what the terrible Slithe craved.

Several more atrocities were placed upon him but through it all proud King Claudus endured their torment without uttering little more than grunts of discomfort. Finding the Lion King no longer amusing, Slithe just sent him to one of the dankest, darkest cells in Mount Plun-Darr and there he remained ever since.

Claudus stared at the small Gecko that stood before him, holding his bowl of food and drink. For the past few weeks Ranax was the only person the Lion had seen, therefore the only person he could converse with. Sometimes they would talk about literature, sometimes philosophy. Both were surprised at the expense of each other's background.

The Gecko believed that with the Lion's massive size and brawny physique, that he would have been crass and dull-witted as the Saber Tooth Cat Grune. Likewise Claudus always had the impression that with the tribal and the importance placed upon their ancestral heritage that there wouldn't be any Lizards that would put stock in a well-rounded education.

It seemed if anything, these interactions did well to broaden the two's expectations for either species. Although neither would say the other was considered a friend, nor would they count them among their enemies either.

Ranax placed the small bowl of stew as well as the goblet of water in front of the Lion King. He briefly stared around room but there hardly was anything worth noting in here. It was small twelve by twelve stone room. No windows, not even the door had an opening on it, the only time light entered the cell was when Ranax entered to bring in the Lion Kings meals two times a day.

The Gecko's gaze then went to the King before him as he moved to eat. The Lion's paws and feet were all chained to the walls. Ranax found that despite his conscious attempts of avoiding it, his gaze would always run to the vicious scar that ran from over the top of Claudus' right eye all the way down to his cheek.

The Lieutenant knew that the King didn't sustain the wound when he was first brought in, nor did Warchief Slithe cause that grievous wound during his weeks of havoc against the Lion. All Ranax knew was one day the Lion King had received the devastating slash down his face. He never even commented on the incident, he just calmly requested for some water and gauze to clean and dress the wound. Now he permanently couldn't see out of that eye, but the King never spoke out about the disability.

"Tell me," Claudus said suddenly drawing the Gecko from his deliberations, "Why do you continue to return for these little talks?" the Lion King asked simply, "I thought with the Lizard's victory over Thundera, not to mention the crimes visited upon me and my people, that you would have engorged yourself on our suffering," Claudus gave the Lieutenant a piercing stare with his one functioning eye before adding, "Yet, you don't seem to be the type to take pleasure in other's misery."

"I endure these talks because it still brings comfort to everything I and my people have lost," Ranax answered simply.

"What you've lost?" the Lion King repeated with a frown, "I have heard others of your kind speak in such a way," he paused for a moment in concentration, trying to recall the exact word he overheard. "_The Slayings_," he recited finally remembering, "That's what they referred to it as. What was this and how does it relate to Thundera?" he asked the Gecko.

A bolt of hot anger flash through Ranax's dark eyes as he regarded Claudus, "Warchief Slithe was correct," the Gecko snarled, "It _is_ meaningless to come visit such a pathetic old worthless treacherous fleabag!"

"Wait!" Claudus' deep voice thundered. And surprisingly Ranax found that he heeded the Lion's request. Seeing that he had again regained the Gecko's attention he took a breath before stating calmly, "If I have angered you, please know that you have my apologies," he attested then added, "But don't mistake my ignorance for spite."

Ranax wide eyes glowered at Claudus for a long time. Eventually his mask of contempt broke as he stated, "I'll humor you just this once Lion," he permitted, "So you'll knowing will be aware of why every single Lizard despises every one of you Cats."

The Gecko then crossed his thin arms, "In case it has escaped your noticed, despite the large numbers of lizards you've seen assembled to in defiance to Thundera's tyranny, my people are on the verge of dying," Ranax revealed, "None of our witch doctors have been able to explain it but every year fewer and fewer of our eggs hatch, as well as there are fewer and fewer fertile females."

The alarmed and surprised expression on Claudus' face didn't deter Ranax's words. The Lizard army Lieutenant just continued on, "To combat this escalating problem that was plaguing all of the Lizard tribes, there was an unorthodox proposition suggested by then the Clanleader Slithe. Shared breeding gatherings were started between the tribes, putting to use the dwindling number of fertile females in order to strengthen the numbers of each batch of eggs."

Now normally Claudus would have been appalled to hear of such practices, but he knew that the Lizard tribes didn't believe in the traditional mating for life unions such as marriage. The breeding act between two lizards was strictly for the purpose of strengthening the numbers of the tribe.

Although, it wasn't uncommon for some Lizards to prefer to remain exclusive to certain partners from time to time, nor was this exception frowned upon. But from the state the Gecko was speaking of, Claudus could understand the desperate lengths they tried to go to. But the undercurrent of anger in the Gecko's words, the malice that brewed through every member of the Lizard Army, the King knew that something terrible had befallen this bold attempt.

"It was twenty years ago to this spring that our first majorly successful generation of eggs had been laid. Nearly two thousand little warriors, hunters, and defenders primed for the autumn months hatchings," Ranax said lightly, before his face took on a harsher expression, "That was before a great tragedy struck."

"A month later when the changing of the Warriors entrusted to guard our fledglings occurred, the new Honor Guard stumbled upon a most heinous crime," Ranax took a hard swallow, as if he was trying to fight down the bile that was in danger of coming up. But after he took a few more moments to collect himself, he continued, "The guards that had been posted to protect the hatchlings were all killed and every one of those eggs was destroyed."

Claudus closed his eye as a mournful expression crossed the great Lion's face. He might not have been of lizard blood but the senseless slaughter of any innocence brought a deep pain to his big noble heart. "It saddens me greatly to hear of your loss," he said gently.

For the first time the Ranax that Claudus thought he knew wore such a cool baleful glare that the Lion King could have sworn it was a completely different lizard. "Spare me your false attempts at sympathy or I'll lose what little respect for you I have!" he snapped back viciously, "You have no idea what it means to see such senseless slaughter of innocent lives. Lives that never dared to harm anyone!"

At that statement the fury of a hurricane returned to King Claudus' eye, "Oh, I'm very well familiar. Fifteen years ago in my Kingdom, as I carried a crying four year old Cheetah clan girl from her dead mother's home. I learned that feeling oh, so well," the Lion King coolly returned, "She and her mother were no less innocent than your children..."

Instead of answering his ire, Ranax decided to continue with his story, "Of course the news of the _Slayings_ as we came to call them brought up fury and outcries of anger from every single one of the tribes involved," the Gecko further explained, "It almost led to outright war between all of the clans. That was until evidence of the act's true cruel heartless scoundrels was found..."

Ranax's glare was openly on Claudus now, "That's right! Artifacts belonging to the Cats of Thundera were found at an abandoned camp a few miles away from the scene. Also one of the blades from the egg's Honor guards was found also."

Claudus shook his head while frowning, "You cannot believe that my kin could have had a...?" But he stopped the moment he saw the look of vengeance in the Gecko's eyes. The great Lion King then took a breath, "I swear on the graves of my ancestors and in my pride as King of Thundera, that no Cat under my orders had a paw in the slaughtering of your hatchlings."

For a long time Ranax had remained silent. His dark eyes just continued to bore into the fallen King before him. Twenty minutes of silence passed before the Gecko finally responded, "After spending years of being the Warchief's Lieutenant, I've learn to know when a person lies," he informed the Lion King, "It's why Warchief Slithe has kept me around for so long. The Warchief lies _sometimes_," he stated as if the matter held no concern to him, "Grune lies many times," at that admittance the Gecko's eyes harden. His eyes then soften again the next moment, "But I see no lie in your eyes."

The Lion King decided he wouldn't expect too much over the disclosure Lizard Lieutenant's acknowledgement. But as dire as his situation was, acquiring any allies would be better than none. King Claudus pondered for a minute before adding, "I would see if Grune has had his paws in what befell your fledglings. He has acquired quite a knack for betrayal."

Ranax blinked as his mind considered the suggestion, "You may be right. That is a scenario I don't believe even the mighty Warchief has considered," the Gecko stated. He then paused for another moment as he considered another something else.

Eventually he said, "Mighty King, in reward for your honesty, I will deliver to you a gift," he stated suddenly, "Both your Sons still live," he presented before his wide mouth curled into a crafty smile, "It's seems they've been quite a thorn in Grune's side. They're making him lose face in front of Mumm-Ra. Some of your kind has even started to call them the new Company of the Sword."

"Lion-O…" Claudus whispered recalling the face of his youngest Son, "Tygra..." the King recited remembering his adopted Son that he loved just as dearly.

Ranax nodded, "They're two offspring that bring honor to your name. I can honestly say that I loathe and envy you at the same time…" the Gecko curtly admitted before he made his exit.

OoOoOo

**Grune's Private Chambers**

_Later that night..._

Grune answered his door dressed only with a towel loosely wrapped around his waist. His dark eyes fell down to the slender Lynx presented there, Lynxana one of his favorites. She was dressed in little more than the rags that she was brought in here with not that he really cared. Her shapely body and the warm spot between her legs was all that really mattered to him.

"You requested for me, General," the women stated making sure to keep her eyes firmly planted on his.

The Saber Tooth Cat merely grinned, "Ah, you're just in time," he greeted while holding the door open for her; "...I was about take a bit of a bath." Silently the Lynx maiden made her way inside.

Grune closed the door behind her, taking a moment to admire the sensual sway and shape of her rear, "Care to join me?" he stated while walking away from her. He casually discarded his towel as he made his way towards his bath.

Lynxana managed to avert her eyes away from the Saber Tooth Cat's physique. She might have seen the Destroyer in various states of undress during her the two months of captivity in Mount Plun-Darr, but it did not mean she enjoyed it.

Grune seemed to have a fixation with her. It was something about the pattern of spots that covered her body and the golden markings that rimmed her face. When he spotted her working alongside of her husband a week after they all arrived in Mount Plun-Darr, the Saber Tooth Cat instantly added her to his Harem, and promptly made her bleach her brunette mane blonde.

Lynxana hardly recognized the women she saw in the mirror anymore. The women she saw now was used up and desecrated. She remembered when she was strong, in body, mind, and spirit.

For twenty years of her life she had given her body over to the Ancients and was a member of the famed Guardians of the Throne. She remembered the strength and pride she held when she wore the shroud. It made her feel valiant to be a part of such a brave noble group, to willingly lay yourself on the line for someone else's wellbeing as well as acting in the name of the Ancients.

When she first met her husband, that brave honorable Soldier, she knew that she was about to embark on a new journey in her life. So she decided to retire from the Guardians of the Throne when she married. Although she still held the Clergy and their teachings in high regard, she felt that she wanted to dedicate her life to her husband and to one day start a family.

It's been five years since she last worn the Shroud, but the teachings of Head Cleric Jaga were never forgotten. Even now as she drifted through Grune's room, her hazel eyes briefly drifted over to the steak knife left over from the former General's dinner. Without any armor on to protect him not to mention any weapons, the traitorous Cat would be an easy mark. The only problem was the group of eight lizard soldiers posted outside of the door. The moment a cry of alarm would shout out, they would be there in an instant.

Granted her death in exchange for Grune's life was a loss she long ago accepted but she had promised her husband that she would live. That they would _both_ live through this so they could be reunited again one day. That was her hope right now. That simple dream was all that was keeping her going. The day she would be in her husband's arms again.

"Get in here!" Grune rudely hollered.

Her only comfort was the actual act never lasted very long, that and Javier, _let the Ancients forever bless him_, had been able to provide for the ladies at the Bordello a mixture concocted by a few revealed Clerics that severely prevented the chance of pregnancy.

"Why don't you take that thing off and join me in here, the water's great!"

OoOoOo

**The Bordello **

_Hours afterwards..._

Without a word said to anyone Lynxana quietly returned to the dorm. Several of the Thunderian women waited up for her, which had become the normal practice for them when anyone had to spend some time with Grune.

But the Lynxana didn't say anything as she went to their wash room and stripped herself bare. Her thoughts periodically drifted to her husband. She knew that he must have been repulsed by the type of woman she's become.

Her paw fumbled for the knob to the water faucet, turning it to the hottest level possible. She briefly was amused; all of the other prisoners of Mount Plun-Darr had to endure cold communal showers, but nooo, not Grune's girls.

Drawing a cleansing cloth and some lye she began the task of trying to cleanse her body. This wasn't how her life was supposed to have gone. This wasn't where she was supposed to be now. She was supposed to be working on their first baby with Canaden.

She can't get clean...

Her eyes fell to the tendrils of the bleached mane that hung in front of her face. Lynxana always remember her Leopard running his fingers through her dark brunette mane. He said that was one of the favorite things about her, but now she changed it, changed it for another Cat. How was he going to love her now?

She still can't get clean! The Lynx maiden scrubbed and scrubbed, trying to get the feeling of Grune off of her body. He's tainted her, tainted her in a way that she'll never be pure again. She nearly rubs her fur raw before Lydia and the other ladies from the Bordello race inside to their friend's aid.

"It's ok sweetheart..." the Lioness said clutching the sopping wet and sobbing Lynx to her to her chest, "We're here..." she softly said, "We're here..." she said again.

This was the only way any of them were able to endure it all, together...

OoOoOo

**The Scaled Hall**

_Two days later..._

Grune anxiously paced back and forth across the room. He received word through a lesser demon messenger this morning that Mumm-Ra would speak with him personally this day. For four hours the Saber Tooth Cat nervously waited in the Scaled Hall. He was about to call Javier to have his dinner brought in her when a swirl of green flame burst from the fire pyre in the room.

From out of the flames stepped the looming form of the spectral hound of Ma-Mutt. The ethereal dog cast a bored expression towards the Thunderian before stating, "Mumm-Ra will see you now," he grumbled.

"It's about time!" Grune thundered impatiently.

Ma-Mutt, rolled his fiery eyes, "Yes," he acknowledged then said, "Also do try to refrain from licking yourself while in the Dark One's presence. It simply demeans us all..." the demonic Dog advised before dissolving away.

A completely puzzled look crossed Grune's face as he clearly didn't understand the reference. Either way it didn't matter. When the day came, that was one Dog, the Destroyer couldn't wait to put in its place.

Twenty more restless minutes passed for Grune as he continued to stand in wait. Suddenly he felt a slight tremor befall the entire room. The four torches that had been keeping the small room fairly brightly lit seemed to dim in intensity, making it nearly impossible to see. Grune also felt a shiver swell within his body like the temperature had plummeted twenty degrees. He knew it to be true when he started to see his breath right before his eyes.

All of these occurrences happened at once making Grune turn around trying to figure out what was happening. When he at last turned back, the emotionless blood red eyes of Mumm-Ra stared back at him. "You have made many attempts to have audience with me?" the Dark One calmly inquired.

Grune blinked for a moment, suddenly feeling a well of dread form inside of him now that Mumm-Ra was here right in front of him, "That's right..." he shakily answered.

The expression on Mumm-Ra's face hadn't changed, "Why?" he asked.

The simple air of indifference in the Everliving's tone was more than enough to ignite the spark within Grune, "Why? Why?" he repeated, getting angrier by the moment, "I've called you to have you honor your part of the deal!" the Thunderian demanded.

The cold lifeless expression Mumm-Ra's still hadn't changed. He then stated, "I do believe you are now the Master of that Mount," his tone was bored as if uninterested. "You have at your command one of the strongest established armies in existence on Third Earth. I do believe I have more than achieved my end of our bargain. Although…" the Dark One continued while slowly drifting across the room till he sat upon the Bone Throne. He brought his inhumanly thin fingers in front as he steepled his hands, "I am displeased to learn you have yet, to vanquish the _Boy_ and the ThunderCats under his command."

"Do you not know the opposition you've sent me up against?" Grune shot back, drawing from the argument that Slithe used on him days before.

Upon hearing that utterance Mumm-Ra his head back as soul shattering cackle escaped his throat. Even though Grune was used to his new Master more eerier ways, hearing a Monster that never knew joy or happiness, laughing was still unnerving. Mumm-Ra's face cracked into sinister grin, "Despite having all of the world's Lizard warriors at your beck and call, you still feel powerless?"

"None of them are a match for the ThunderCats!" Grune argued, "You ask for miracles but you give me only dregs to perform them with. And now it will be only a matter of time before they reach this place to reclaim their people," the Thunderian continued to rant, "You claim that you're all-powerful. You claim that the Ancient spirits of Evil are at your backing. Well, you have to do something about this **right now!**"

The Dark One bolted up from the throne, "Grune it would seem, you have forgotten your place…" was he deadly whisper.

Grune's eyes widen as he realized who exactly was standing before him, "I mean...GAAAGGGHHHH!" the Saber Tooth Cat cried as he fell to the floor.

Bolts of violet lightning burst from the Everliving's eyes striking Grune right into his chest sending him twitching, whimpering, and riving to the floor. "You think your worries are of any consequence to me," Mumm-Ra continued through the Cat's torment, "You are an insect barely worthy of my notice, much less a measure of my power..." his voice carried throughout the room. It was shortly met with more shots of lightning that blasted and twisted the already battered Thunderian.

After some more intense moments of torture Mumm-Ra finally relented. His crimson eyes bore into the twitching form of the Destroyer, "But you are correct," the Dark One acknowledge, "I see now at your present _pathetic_ level of power you would be no more than a smear when the ThunderCats got through with you..." The undead Sorcerer considered some things for but a moment then held out his hand. Inside those thin skeletal fingers rose a small black scorpion. Mumm-Ra's gaze then went back to Grune, "Present to me your arm..." he curtly instructed.

Smoke still rising from his body, Grune extended his arm out to the Dark One. The scorpion then crawled from Mumm-Ra's hand over to Grune's paw. The moment he touched the Saber Tooth Cat's finger, he jabbed his tail's stinger into the Destroyer's flesh.

If Grune thought that being electrocuted was horrible, the scorpion's sting brought a whole new definition of pain. It felt as if his whole body was set on fire as he crumbled to the floor. His inhuman cries became more like slurs and grunts as desperately tried to claw off his own fur.

"It is done," Mumm-Ra proclaimed as he watched the Thunderian's agony, "In a month's time you shall be granted with a portion of the Ancient Spirits of Evil's power," the Everliving Sorcerer explained, "You should be more a match for any ThunderCat, perhaps even them all," he finished before fading away back into the shadows.

End of Chapter 14


	19. Book I: Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Revelations**

**On the way to Neofelis**

_Three hours before noon…_

The high squeal of a body travelling at supersonic speeds came to a screeching halt as Cheetara returned to the clearing where Tygra, Panthro and the Wilykittens all waited. The Cleric had been sent on ahead to scout out before reporting back. "For the most part, the road seems to be clear all the way to Neofelis," the Cheetah said out loud, she then frowned, "But there is some trouble up ahead."

The Panther General frowned also, "What kind of trouble?" he inquired.

"A wolf and a few foxes are pursuing a Thunderian Mount drawn carriage," the Cheetah explained, "They look like bandits and the carriage looked expensive, like it might belong to nobility."

The mentioning of the last part sparked something in Panthro's memory, "Isn't Neofelis run by a Duke or Baron or something…" the older Cat remarked.

Tygra shook his head, "That doesn't matter, sounds like they could use some help."

Panthro narrowed his eyes after the Tiger's mild rebuke, "Ok Stripes, since you're the blue blood here what's the game plan?" he curtly asked.

The Tiger Prince paused for a moment as he reviewed over the situation. Despite it being nearly two weeks since his departure a rogue thought of, '_Man, it's weird not having Lion-O here now.' _stilldanced through Tygra's mind before he spoke, "Ok, me, Cheetara, and the Kits will take care of the Bandits," he nodded to the Cleric. He then pointed to Panthro, "You big guy handle the Noble," he instructed.

"Just great," Panthro complained, while rolling his eyes, "You guys have the fun part, while I get stuck babysitting some stuff-shirt."

Cheetara looked up to him and smile briefly, "I'm sure you'll win them over with your overwhelming charm…" she teased while giving him a encouraging pat on the back.

The Panther just shrugged off her paw and grumbled a few unpleasant things to himself as he hurried back to his mount.

Tygra spared his large friend a grin as he tried to climb back onto his own Thunderian Mount, but the moment as he took hold of the saddle's harness to try to lift himself up, he and the entire saddle shifted and came undone. This all resulted in the Tiger falling completely down and landing on his rump.

Panthro's eyes widen for but a second before he threw his head back and barked out loud heart-filled laugh totally at the Tiger's expense. Cheetara being slightly more sensible, merely smiled as she went over to Tygra's side to help him up, "Are you ok?" she gently asked.

The Tiger Prince, more wounded in pride than body, muttered a, "Yeah…" as he absentmindedly rubbed his abused rear.

"What happened?" the Cleric asked as she watched him examine his saddle.

After a minute he just shook his head. "I don't know," Tygra responded quite confused by the whole ordeal. "Looks like my saddle strap just got loose," he finally resolved. He then took the few extra minutes to retighten the harness before climbing on again. This time there was no problem. "Ok, there…" he stated while the others started to gather around him, "Ok _ThunderCats_," he said while raising his voice to get everyone's attention, "Let's roll out…"

Instead of everyone moving at once to his cry, all of the Cats just paused, each of them giving him a questionable look from such an odd out of place statement. A nervous flush instantly came to the fur on Tygra's face, "Yeah, that one was kind of weird for me too," he conceded. _Looks like that battle cry thing wasn't as easy as I thought, _the Tiger Prince admitted.

Finally he just said, "…Ummm…let's just go." Not as inspiring, but it got the job done.

OoOoOo

As the adults moved on ahead, the two Wilykittens stayed back. Wilykit quickly turned to her Brother, "Commander Kat," she cried; "The mission failed!"

Her Brother, nodded in a dignified way while holding his chin, "Yes, Lieutenant, I can see," he agreed, "The Striped Menace is craftier than we originally believed…" the young Cub attested.

"What are your orders, Sir?"

Wilykat then just narrowed his eyes, "Naturally, we must proceed with Operation _Stripes_ Strike out!" he professed as if there was no alternative.

"Aye, aye sir!" replied his sister. The ridge of her paw then jerked into her forehead as she gave him an awkward salute.

"Kits!" Cheetara called back to them.

"We're coming!" Wilykat cheered as the two of them moved off to join with the others.

OoOoOo

_Twenty Miles ahead..._

A cloud of dirt trailed behind the team of Thunderian Mounts as they frantically pulled their bound carriage along. The team was quickly followed by the hoots and hollers of the small gang of Canine bandits as they kept up a fierce chase, pressing their rodent face Ranallas hard to catch up to their fat prized doe.

The token four guards that were present to escort their prize noble were hardly a match for the Outlaw group. Weekend Sentries and part-time Protectors weren't a contest for the stone cold killers. They would have got the Carriage's driver too, but their archer wasn't as sure with his shot, merely serving a grievous wound that would eventually bleed out.

But with the Driver's last bit of strength he was able to usher out the carriage to pull out in the lead of his pursuers. He died hoping he could buy his precious Baroness a small sliver of hope. Now, random cries of a woman screaming for, "Help!" could be heard from inside the runaway carriage.

The Cougar who had a curly midnight black mane dared to peak her head out. She looked down and saw the ground rushing underneath. For a brief moment in her near madden state she considered jumping and taking her chances with the fall.

But her decision was quickly wrenched away from her as the howl from the Bandit team's Wolf cried out as he raced forward. His drool-dripping maw was suddenly by the window, the woman cried out as she quickly scrambled further back away, from the portal. She didn't know if the Wolf was planning to jump inside with her or not, but she wasn't taking any changes.

Fortunately, she never would have to know because from out of nowhere a male voice shouted out, "**ThunderCats Attack!**"

The Bandit gang looked up and saw a Tiger, dressed in an emerald green armor with a light blue cape fluttering behind him, leapt out from above. At the height of his flight the Tiger quickly drew out a three-prong whip. He then immediately snapped it forward allowing it to tightly wrap on a tree branch just as he made his descend. He then swung, his body flew over, barely avoiding the Carriage; his feet then planted firmly right into the Wolf's chest blasting him completely off of his rodent mount, tumbling over only to be trampled by his own pursing band.

"Grinage!" the fox behind him shouted in distress as he looked behind to the torn and twisted body of his late leader. But the Fox then he looked to his left and saw the blazing yellow glow of something that was easily keeping pace with his forty mile-per-hour traveling beast. He briefly caught the eye of a beautiful blonde Cheetah that simply smiled and winked at him, before she sped off out of sight.

The next thing he knew the Cheetah extended a long staff, jammed into the ground and sprang off of it like a pole vault. Her long legs kicked out, hitting him three times in the chest before he tumbled off his mount.

The two remaining Foxes held a grim look as they looked to each other. Two out of the four members of their group was down. And they didn't know where all these new Cats were coming from. Before the two could properly discuss the matter of getting the hell out of there, a three string flank securely fastened between two trees perfectly clotheslined the remaining Canine riders jerking them both off their traveling beasts.

One of the foxes, the wind completely knocked out of him, looked up and saw a small Wildcat kitten girl standing above him. The girl then grinned, "Man, you guys are stupid," she taunted before blowing a pink dust into his face. He tried to bat the powder away, but after a moment he felt like sleeping was more important.

OoOoOo

With Tygra and the others handling the Bandits, it left Panthro to solely deal with the runaway coach. The General kicked his Thunderian mount to its top speed, as he cleared the brush finally bringing him along side of the Carriage.

From outside the Panther could clearly hear the wailing of the Noble woman that was held captive inside. If anything Panthro thought the lady had a good pair of lungs on her, he figured because his ears were still ringing from all her balling.

Shaking off the meager distraction, the General concentrated on keeping his own mount's speed with the racing Carriage. The moment that he figured, it was right, the Panther leapt from his mount, colliding hard right onto the door of the runaway coach. His mount safely danced to the side slowing on its own.

Panthro then peeked inside to the noble woman. His first impression was; the dame certainly was a looker. Appearing to be in her late thirties maybe, but the seasons clearly didn't rob her of any of her beauty, if anything it seemed to enhance it. She was cougar with a curly mane dark as the night styled like it might have been something before this whole mess started. Her large chestnut colored eyes were wide with fright, as he threw his paw inside reaching for her, "Come on lady give me your paw!" he shouted.

Instead of complying, the Cougar screamed even more, she then lunged at him, hitting his paw repeatedly with her large leather purse. When the big metal buckle of the purse hit his knuckle, it caused a sharp flash of pain that made him cry out. His dark eyes then flashed with irritation, "Quit hittin' me, I'm trying to help you lady!" the Panther barked out in frustration.

She surprised him this time, instead of more screaming the Cougar pouted with a very pronounced, "Well, I never!" she professed.

"Maybe you should!" Panthro rudely shouted back while sucking on his still stinging finger. Deciding that trying to retrieve the extremely annoying Cow and leaping off the Coach was apparently out of the question, the General decided to try to calm the mounts, maybe bringing them to a stop. He then awkwardly climbed making his way from the side of the Carriage to the front.

The moment he landed in the driver seat, the large Cat swore up a storm again. His eyes caught the rapidly declining horizon and the imminent fall that would send them all to their screaming deaths.

_This hero stuff was a big pain in the tail,_ the Panther considered as he crotched down from the rider's perch, then reached for the lever to unlock the wild Thunderian Mounts still pulling the coach. A part of him felt bad for the senseless animals but in this case he had no real choice. He pulled the bolt, freeing the Carriage from the maddened team. The Coach immediately lurched forward crashing and sliding along the ground. The built up momentum ensured that even without the Mounts pulling them, they would still careen over the cliff's edge. Panthro then dropped down onto the ground planting his feet into the earth, his big massive fists then took purchase onto the carriage, lifting it off of its wheels as well as slowing its acceleration.

Just that moment the Cougar stuck her head of the Coach wondering why her carriage was suddenly tilting in the air. The Woman then gasped as she saw that barbaric Panther from before, now literally lifting her entire coach off of its wheels, trying desperately to stop it

His face pitched in concentration, Panthro uttered a quick, "Don't worry, I got you lady," he insured her.

It was then when she also saw that barely twelve feet behind him the edge to the cliffs were still slowly approaching, "Oh my!" she gasped while moving back inside.

The edge's distance slowly closed in, but just as the heel of his foot almost neared the edge, the Carriage finally came to a complete stop. Now that the crisis was averted, Panthro, still supporting the full weight of the carriage walked forward a few feet before finally sitting it down, "There you go…" he stated while wiping his brow.

The door to the Coach then opened. The Cougar saw the large paw of the Panther's held out for her trying to help her out of the compartment, "Oh my…" she said still quite astounded by everything. She gently took his offered paw and slowly walked down the steps. As she did her eyes fell along the Panther's strong arms, drifting from there to his broad shoulders and ultimately his powerful wide chest, "Oh, my…" she nearly whispered this time looking up to the giant of a Cat, his height she guessed was almost seven feet.

Just as the Cougar was eyeing him up, Panthro couldn't help to take a second look at the noblewoman. The Cougar looked as though she created the example of the perfect hourglass figure, all voluptuous and buxom. She was a little over five and half feet tall, wearing a champagne colored fishtail dress that perfectly showed how womanly her curves were.

The Panther realized he was in danger of gawking, so he quickly turned away covering his expression with his usual scowl. As he turned he spotted the rest of the members of his group escorting three remaining fox bandits.

"Panthro!" the Twins cheered as they raced to his side.

"Are you ok?" Wilykit asked. He merely shrugged as a response.

Tygra clapped the Panther on the back, "Not bad big guy..." he congratulated.

"To whom do I owe my gratitude for this most gallant of rescues?" the Cougar questioned. The inquiry might have been open, but her attention clearly was on one person.

The Panther General frowned before responding, "Uh…I don't know about gallant," he commended unsurely. He then flicked his thumb back to himself, "But the name's Panthro." He then pointed across to him to Tiger of their group, "Stripes over there is Tygra." The young man politely wave to her, to which she smiled. The Cougar eyes instantly returned to the Panther as he continued, "The cleric is Cheetara." The Cheetah bowed her head, to which the Cougar did likewise.

Panthro grinned as he looked down at the two Wildcat kittens, "And these little ankle bitters are my disciples in training, Wilykit and Wilykat."

"Hey!" Wilykat complained.

The Panther's grin broadened as he dropped his paw down on the Wildcat boy's head, "Pipe down Half-pint, grown folks talking," he good-naturedly chastised.

"Charmed I'm sure," the Cougar stated while slightly inclining her head to all of the Cats before her, "I am the Baroness Tassa of the city of Neofelis," she proclaimed to the group before continuing, "I happened to be returning from Tuskania after attending to a shipping dispute that arose between my city and theirs, when that band of unsavory _ruffians_ assaulted my escorts," she said sadly, "My driver tried to make for the city but he was slain. I'm afraid if it wasn't for all of your timely intervention," she then brought up a paw to her forehead as if she was in danger of swooning, "I perish the thought of what could have occurred."

"It's was nothing really," Cheetara stated trying to pacify the older Woman, "We just happened to be in the area."

Upon hearing her Baroness Tassa promptly shook her head, "Nope, nope, I'll hear nothing of the sort. To reward you all for your bravery and selflessness, you shall all come to my home as honored guests," she then lean over to Panthro, gently placing her paw on his massive chest, "Especially you my tall Midnight Adonis…"

The General's eyes widened as he made a face, "Huh?"

But the Cougar wasn't going to be swayed, "Since my carriage clearly is unfit to use for travel, would it be too presumptuous for me to accompany you on your steed," she politely asked, her voice then took rich sultry tone, "I say, I'd feel much safer with you present…" she concluded.

"Uh…" Panthro looked around silently seeking for any sort of assistance.

Cheetara simply was giggling to herself. Tygra could only grin, "Panthro, you must certainly do the gentlemanly like thing," the Tiger said encouragingly.

Panthro's eyes narrowed, "Hey Stripes, why don't you blow it out your tail ok!?" he rudely countered. He then spared a look to her then sighed, "Sure Lady whatever…" he dismissed as he went over to mount. The General quickly regained his place then leaned down, easily picking up the Cougar and placing her on the mount with him. Because of her tight restricting dress she had to ride sidesaddle but apparently she didn't mind as she placed her head along his chest. She snuggled in close as he rolled his eyes.

In between chuckles Tygra added, "We were heading to Neofelis anyway," he said to remind his surly friend, "We have to find a ship there to make it across the Sea of Mists," he announced to everyone. When everyone was mounted and ready, they all took off for the direction of the Port City.

OoOoOo

**The Gates to the Port City of Neofelis**

_A few hours later…_

Neofelis was one of the smaller waterfront towns that were located several hundred miles north of Thundera, which lied along the Sea of Mists. It was another Cat predominately populated city, but always lacked the political, military, and historical status of the more powerful nation Cat Nation.

Despite this fact the town still managed to be both quite successful yet still seldom ran into any real difficulties. The Community might have been small but its citizens were tight nit. Everyone was able to find work somewhere, if it was working at the docks for a few seasons or joining one of the fishing teams that set out to the small assigned coves where everyone was able to bring in fish and other items to sell at the market.

Just as the ThunderCats traveled down the hill which led to the City, they could see a number of fisherman boats pulling in the docks for the evening. The sight was followed by the crisp scent of saltwater the filled the air.

When the ThunderCats neared the city walls, they instantly spotted a large crowd of Cats standing in front of the gates. The crowd held pitchforks, gardening hoes and any other items they could use as a makeshift weapon. The villagers stood alongside other lightly armored male Cats that possibly could have been the actual guards for the city. A Jaguar, that looked decades older than Panthro's own age of forty-seven seasons, appeared to be in front coordinating the makeshift militia.

Upon spotting the approaching group of Cats, the elderly Jaguar rushed to the ThunderCats' side. "Madam!" the older Cat cheered while placing a paw over his heart, "Ancients be praised! I gathered the men as soon as word was spread," he announced to her, "Were you harmed?"

The Baroness gazed down from the mount, gracing the elderly Jaguar with a smile, "Thankfully, I wasn't Mr. Grubber," she assured him, "No, thanks to that horrid band of rapscallions!" the Cougar refuted, "Fortunately, this kindly band of brave noble warriors came to my aid."

As she ended Tygra and Cheetara ushered the three bound Bandit Foxes. A few members of the Guard came to escort the trio away.

Wilykit then grinned as she turned to her Brother, "Hey, we're brave and noble now?" the young girl cheered.

An amber light brightened in Wilykat's eyes at the admittance, "I kind of like the sound of that!" he confessed while wearing a grin, "Wilykat the Brave!" the young kitten proclaimed while placing his paw on his hips.

"And I'm Wilykit, the Noble…" his Sister demurely added, with an exaggerated flourish of her wrist. The two then broke into a giggle fest amongst themselves.

Meanwhile Baroness Tassa raised her voice for the entire crowd to hear, "So all of you can return to your homes, knowing that your Baroness thanks you all for your quick rally to arms," the Cougar concluded with a bright smile. A small reciprocating cheer rang from the crowd before they eventually started to disperse, all of them venturing back to their homes.

"We also need to send a recovery party out to secure the bodies for the men that fallen this day. Not to mention accommodations must also be made for their families also," the Baroness then looked to a soldier that had a close-cut mane of auburn, "You there Sir, I believe your name was Torr wasn't it?"

"Yes, Ma'am?" the young Bobcat nodded.

"I would be forever in your favor if you would do me the honor of leading the party..." Baroness Tassa politely asked.

The Guard Torr crisply saluted his Baroness, "Right away, Ma'am!" he stated before gathering a few more of the Guards and heading back out of the city.

"I see more Townspeople present than guards…" Tygra remarked lightly to his large friend. Panthro nodded in agreement to the observation.

"Despite Neofelis being one of the prominent Ports along the Sea of Mists," Baroness Tassa said, overhearing the Tiger's brief comment, "We're truly just a small community," she confessed, "We have no real formal military. Every one of the Guards that you have seen here are simply volunteers."

"And all of the rest of them came because they thought you were in danger?" Cheetara remarked seemingly surprised as well as impressed, that the woman could inspire such loyalty.

A certain light came to the Baroness' chestnut color eyes as she smiled, "I guess they love their Baroness, just as much as I love them all," she responded genuinely. The Cougar attention then drew to the jaguar who she called Grubber. She gave a crisp clap of her paws, "Come now, Mr. Grubber we shall be entertaining guests this evening," she instructed the older Cat.

Mr. Grubber gave firm nod, "Very good, Ma'am…" he stated falling back into his roll of the Baroness' private Servant.

"Really, we shouldn't…" Cheetara tried to protest.

Tygra nodded in agreement, "Yeah, we're actually in a hurry," the Tiger stated, "We need to cross the Sea of Mist as quickly as possible. We dare to seek Plun-Darr Cove."

"I'm sorry young man," Mr. Grubber stated while interrupting him, "It seems at the moment that desire cannot be fulfilled."

"Why not?" Tygra asked.

The Baroness nodded in agreement, "He is quite right I'm afraid. If I can recall the itineraries correctly," she stated while pondering for but a moment, "The only vessel leaving from our Sister Port to across the sea which is near Port Plun-Darr should have departed two days ago," the Cougar revealed, "Since it takes approximately five days to traverse the entire Sea of Mists, then naturally it will be three more days before the vessel will arrive in Port Neofelis."

That bit of news alone seemed to lower the spirits of the group of Cats. Even Lion-O's map had the only the instructions of leaving the port. They didn't account for any details here on the mainland.

Seeing all of their crestfallen expression Baroness Tassa was quick to speak up, "Do not look so down everyone," she stated while trying to console the group, "Until the day the ship arrives I welcome you all to a stay in Château de Félinand to sample everything our little city has to offer," the Cougar resolved.

A brief look went through all of the Cats as they silently weighed the proposal. Seeing their nodding and accepting faces, the Baroness was equally charged.

Now that the matter was settled Mr. Grubber cleared his throat, "So Madam, shall I send for your spare Carriage to escort you the rest of the way home?"

The Baroness briefly looked up. The powerful chest behind hear, being surrounded by the strong sinewy arms of this magnificent cat. Not to mention the raw scent, that combination of sweat and musk that ultimately screamed male!

"No, Mr. Grubber," the Baroness calmly responded to him, while lightly patting the Panther on the arm, "I'm quite comfortable right where I am, thank you..." she assured the older Jaguar.

Panthro merely rolled his eyes, while also trying to fight back the blush forming on his face.

The Old Jaguar saw the brief exchanged. His weathered lips formed into a smirk, before he answered, "Very well Ma'am, I'll send ahead to notify the Cook."

"You really don't have to go through all this trouble..." Cheetara tried again. Despite the fact she spent many nights over the years dining in Castle Thundera, she still felt awkward accepting charity.

Unfortunately where ever the Baroness hailed from, they were a stubborn lot. "Pish Posh," the Baroness Tassa proclaimed, "I'll hear nothing of the sort. You are all grand heroes and I want a chance to express my gratitude," she professed. Her eyes then took a bright light of excitement, "Besides, I'm certain you all have a wonderful tale to tell."

Cheetara spared a look to both Tygra and Panthro. In the end, Tygra just shrugged, "I guess lead the way..." he accepted.

OoOoOo

**Château de Félin**

_Later that night…_

In less than an hour the group found themselves at the large towering doors that lead to the Chateau. Its size might not have been comparable to Castle Thundera, but that did not make it small by any accounts. The manor house stood a modest four stores tall. Numerous large white framed windows covered over white shutters littered the front of building. The third floor windows held a small balcony that would allow the Baroness to gaze over her city.

"Oh wow!" Wilykat exclaimed as his eyes scanned around the Mansion, "This is your home!"

"Yes," Baroness Tassa calmly answered as Panthro gently lowered her from his mount. Her eyes gazed up to the mighty Panther for but a moment before she returned her attention to the Kitten, "It's been in my family for generations," she further explained, "Ever since my ancestors parted ways from the Cats that established Thundera, they came to his land and managed to prosper. A member of my family has always resided in the Chateau and we owe our success to the hardworking people of this city."

As she spoke Panthro and the rest of the ThunderCats dismounted from their steeds. The General then gave an accusing glance to the thieving kittens, "Yeah, that means keep your sticky little paws to yourself!" he barked out a warning.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." Wilykat said, merely waving off the threat, while his Sister just blew the surly Panther a raspberry.

The Cougar smiled enjoying their antics. She then continued, "As the years went by and more and more of my family members went on to join the Ancients, this old place finally wound up in my paws," she explained, "My father always had the hope that I'd meet a strong Cat of good character and hopefully start a family," her expression then turned sad, "But unfortunately the right Cat never came in to my life," she stated as her chestnuts colored eyes drew to Panthro, "…yet."

The belligerent Panther didn't comment but merely crossed his arms looking away, still completely flustered by the Baroness' boldness. Cheetara again giggled silently to herself, while Tygra merely grinned. Wilykat looked confused, completely missing the exchange. With Wilykit rolling her eyes at her completely clueless Brother.

The group, all in good cheer then ventured inside the Chateau.

OoOoOo

As soon as the Baroness stepped through the front door, a few voices echoed within the Manor home announcing her return. The older woman was then instantly flooded by the Wildcats, Bunnies, and Bobcats that all served as her maids. At least a dozen young girls all fussed and fretted trying to make sure their Baroness was well.

"Ma'am, the news spread," a young Hare exclaimed.

Another maid spoke this one appeared almost ashen, "We feared the worst…" a sobbing Bobcat confessed.

"Now, now I'm all right," the Cougar calmly assured them all, "Chin up now," she advised while gently tilting up one of gloom adorned faces of her maid's, "And look lively girls; we have quests that will be staying with us until the _Freedom's Hope_ comes back to Port," she informed the group of maids, "So please show them all to some rooms, I'm sure with all the traveling they have done; they could use a bit of time to freshen up," she crisply instructed, "Now, chop, chop, and let's show our guests everything the Château has to offer."

Despite the fact they all seemed so distressed just moments ago, as soon as their Baroness spoke of guests, all of the girls seemed to hop to attention. "Yes, Ma'am!" they all collectively answered before separating to attend their various tasks.

OoOoOo

It was about twenty minutes after she stepped out of the shower and dressed before Cheetara heard a quick knock on her door. The Cleric blinked once before responding, "Come in…" she politely stated before sitting down on the bed.

At her admission, Tygra then strolled in through the door. She noticed that the Tiger Prince had discarded his emerald armor in favor for a light tunic and an easy pair of britches. "Hey we're getting ready to start dinner," he started to say as he entered fully inside her room.

He briefly looked the chamber over. It was a room similar to the one he shared with Panthro. Rich gold framing and detail seemed to cover all of the panels of the woodwork within the home. Paintings from some of the greatest Third Earth artists seemed to cover all the walls in every room. Even small marble statutes of winged mice adored in the bathroom. Tygra had been in many noblewomen's homes, and the Baroness shared some of their tastes.

The Tiger Prince's eyes drew towards the Cheetah; he frowned as he noticed she was in the pants and loose shirt she always reserved for sleeping. "I was wondering if you were going to come down?" he inquired, "They have an amazing spread set out for us. I think even the Kits will get full off of this one," he encouraged with a smile, "The Baroness really knows how to treat her guests…"

Cheetara gazed at him while sitting on the edge of her bed, "That sounds great," she agreed with a smile albeit a forced one, "But I think I'll stay here. I'm more tired than anything," she ended with a small yawn.

Tygra frowned, "Cheetara, you have to eat something," he chided, "It won't do us any good if you don't manage to keep up your strength," his frown deepened as he then added, "_He_ wouldn't want you do be doing this to yourself either…"

"Well, _he's_ not exactly in a position to dictate anything, now is he?" she cattily replied. She then paused before blowing out a breath, "Tygra, I'm fine really, just a little tired. I already had some of the provisions we been eating a bit earlier and It's been nearly two weeks since I've last slept in an actually real bed," she said, while pressing her paw down onto the mattress feeling it's softness, "I want to be able to enjoy the luxury while I can," the Cleric confessed.

The Tiger shook his head in disappointment but realized the young Woman wasn't going to budge, "Fine…" he conceded while moving back to the door, "I'll come back to check up on you later," Tygra promised.

The Cleric merely waved him off as she slid under the covers, "I'll be ok. I'm a grown Cat…" she proudly professed.

"Yeah…" Tygra answered back, before closing the door behind him.

OoOoOo

**Dining Hall**

_Ten minutes later…_

Tygra found his way back to the large dining hall, seeing that the rest of the ThunderCats and the Baroness were already seated. The old Jaguar, Mr. Grubber was busy moving about the room placing all of the food out for the meal.

The Tiger Prince also drew some amusement when he saw everyone's placements for the dinner table. The twins both sat on the other side of the table. The Baroness sat at the head, with Panthro sitting directly to her right, leaving a chair next to Panthro free to take. Tygra honestly had to wonder how the Cougar managed that feat.

The Baroness looked around hoping to spot the remaining member of their group as Tygra took his seat. She then said, "Lady Cheetara isn't coming as well?" she politely inquired, "I have to say that Mr. Grubber's Centelope Quiche is simply all the rave," she gushed. The Older Jaguar briefly smiled to his Baroness, before continuing with his task.

Tygra shook his head, "No, she hasn't been feeling well, that's all," he gently explained.

"The poor dear…" the Cougar frowned upon hearing the sad news. Her eyes then brighten as she looked to the Tiger, "Now Tygra," the older woman paused briefly as if she was trying to gain her barring, "It wouldn't be too presumptuous for me to ask are you in the fact _the_ Prince Tygra of the Kingdom of Thundera?"

"No it wouldn't," he answered back with a grin, "Because that's who I am." He then bowed his head, "Prince Tygra of Thundera, at your service my lady..."

"Ah," she responded pleased to have guessed right. But not a moment after her face took on a grave expression, "Word has travelled to us about the tragic events that had befallen Thundera," she then placed her paw over her heart, "You have my deepest condolences and if there is anything that I or the City of Neofelis can do, please do not hesitate to ask."

"Errr…No," Tygra stated while shaking his head, "I mean, you've done a lot already by allowing us to stay here. After traveling on the road for several weeks we could use a bit of warm hospitality."

Panthro nodded while crossing his arms, "Stripes is right. Where we're going and what we're going to pull, we need to reserve as much of our strength as we can," he grimly stated.

The Baroness' eyes instantly drew to the Panther, "So, what do you all hope to accomplish?" she inquired, "I recalled Prince Tygra mentioned heading to the Plun-Darr Cove, but the only real settlement close to there is…" she paused as her eyes widen in fright.

"Now, you got an idea of the competition, Sweetie," Panthro recounted brashly, "The Lizards got something that don't belong to them, namely the citizens of Thundera. We aim to make them return 'em," he stated bluntly.

"And all of you plan to take up this crusade?" she asked while looking around the room, "Just the five of you?"

"Well we did have my Brother," Tygra started to say, but then he paused, "Eh...I guess you could say he had other responsibilities."

"I see," the Baroness nodded, "Well rest easy tonight, knowing that no enemies will find you while you stay in Château de Félin," she announced to the group. Her face then brightened, "In fact you all are very fortunate to happen to have arrived this week. My birthday celebration shall be held in two days, which would be perfect for all of you to attend."

"Oh wow really?" Wilykat explained, "How old are you going to be?"

Instead of answering Baroness Tassa merely blushed, completely embarrassed. She then gave out a bright laugh while carefully avoiding the question. Meanwhile, Wilykit looked over to her brother. She could feel the irritation swelling inside of her, her paw came out slapping him in the back of the head.

"Owww!" Wilykat protested while holding his abused head, "What was that for?" he shouted while turning back to Wilykit.

Before she could respond Tygra's let out a few chuckles, he then leaned over, "Kat, I'll give you a major tip," the Tiger stated. His expression then grew very serious, "Never under any circumstance are you ever to ask a lady her age…" he sagely advise the younger Cat.

"I know that now!" the Boy Cub rudely shouted back.

Tygra and Panthro laughed at the young boy's response. The grin was still on the Tiger's face as went for a forkful of his dish. Now the moment that morsel of food touched his tongue, Tygra's eye's instantly widen. The temperature of his body instantly rose, especially on his poor abused tongue. If it was possible for flames to literally shout out of the Tiger Prince's mouth, it literally would have at that moment. The Commander barely let out a small croak before he drained his glass of water sitting nearby.

The Baroness who sat by and watched the whole fiasco finally asked when the Tiger seemed to regain his faculties, "Oh my dear Tygra! Are you ok?

"Yeah," the Tiger barely responded while giving her a nervous glance, "Just a bit spicy that's all," he concluded before pouring himself another glass of ice cold water. He needed something fast to chase away the fiery taste.

From across the table Wilykat looked to Wilykit, to which his sister returned his glance. The twins bumped paws underneath the table. Another mission accomplished.

All the while Panthro sat in the end of the table observing the conspiring look between the kittens. As the giant Cat continued enjoying his meal, the General pondered for a bit. He did recall that over the last few days there were a couple of unexplained accidents that all involved the Tiger Prince.

Outside of the chili powder incident now and the saddle incident earlier today, there had been that one morning where the kits' inching powder 'accidently' spilled onto Tygra's sleeping mat. There was the time where the group's cooking oil somehow got switched with Tygra's special scented shampoo. There was even that one time Panthro recalled nearly a week ago, while answering the call of nature, the Tiger Commander managed to upset a hive of Hornmites. That one wasn't pretty, although the Panther did laugh heartily for the next two days afterward.

But in retrospect Panthro considered, were the Wilykittens really behind all of those mishaps? And even better question was, why?

The Panther found his deliberation was cut short when he felt a paw gently brush along his inner thigh. Panthro's eyes widened as he turned to his right, directly into the deep piercing stare of the Baroness. "My apologies," the Cougar stated, her heat clouded eyes lingering on him for another second before returning her attention to her meal.

Panthro raised a paw to adjust the collar to his shift because he was certain it just became ten degrees hotter in the room. Meanwhile, Tygra and the Kittens gave the pair a questionable look, completely unaware of what transpired.

OoOoOo

An hour after dinner ended Panthro and Tygra heard a knock at the door to the room they both shared.

Tygra happened to be in the middle of his nightly workout routine, so Panthro went over to answer it. He came to the door with his well used pipe in his paw. "Yeah," he barked out as he swung the door open.

The door revealed the Old Jaguar, Mr. Grubber. The kindly old Cat briefly nodded to the Panther before stating, "Yes, the Madam was observing how much of a lovely evening it was tonight and wanted to know if you would care to accompany her on a walk through the Château's gardens," the elderly Jaguar asked.

Panthro blinked several times before he sagely uttered, "Uh…"

"Hey, Panthro you can go," the Panther heard his Striped roommate state with a small laugh, "You'll have to forgive me for not waiting up for you though…" the Tiger timely added.

The Panther scowled before turning back into the room, "You know Tygra you why don't you sit on a…"

Before he could continue, Mr. Grubber pointedly cleared his throat, to remind everyone of his presence. When Panthro turned back to him, the old Jaguar asked, "Your answer, Sir? The Madam is waiting…"

The General held his chin as he considered it, "Yeah, why the hell not," he brashly agreed, "Nothing wrong with being a little cordial, right?"

Tygra then came across the room and clapped the towering Panther on the shoulder, "Hey Big Guy, since I know you're a bit rusty, let me know if you need a few pointers on your _cordiality_?"

Without responding to him, Panthro looked down to the old Jaguar, "Hey, Grubby," the General indignantly stated, "You need any new windows in this place? See, I've perfected this technique where I throw loudmouth Tigers through walls..."

OoOoOo

_A little while later…_

Cheetara stood by the open window in her room overlooking the Sea of Mist. The infamous Sea usually had a cloak of fog that always seemed to cover over its surface which where it drew its name. But tonight was a rare occasion when the fog was clear and the deep purple of its waters was clearly visible in the moonlight.

A gentle breeze ruffling her golden her but it felt more refreshing than just cold, "We made it to Neofelis, Lion-O..." she said out to the open night air, "We had a bit of a run in before we reached the town. A group of bandits were trying to rob the Baroness of the City. We just happened to come by at the right time," she explained to no one there.

"The Baroness seems a bit stuffy," the Cleric admitted, "But she also really nice," she added, "Very proper. I think you would like her. She seems to _really like_ Panthro," she included with a small giggle, "Oh, I didn't tell you about that," the Cheetah remarked, "She's the first person I've seen to really get under his fur," she ended a bright smile still touching her lips.

Her head fell, leaning against her arm as she continued to stare up at the Moon. After a long time she then said, "It's finally tomorrow, that would make it officially twelve days since you left us," she paused briefly, before saying softly, "I miss you."

Some more time passed as she heard the quiet rumbling of the surf crashing against the shore. "I guess that's all for now," Cheetara said while heading to her bed, "I'm getting sleepy; I'll talk to you again tomorrow."

Standing outside of the room, Tygra closed his eyes. The Baroness' idea of an evening stroll through the Chateau's garden seemed like a good idea. So he thought to convince Cheetara to come out with him. But he found himself drawing up short when he stumbled upon the Cheetah's conversation. As he heard her bade his Brother goodnight, so did Tygra depart heading back to his room.

"Little Brother, it seems I can't beat you even when you're not here..." the Tiger said quietly to himself.

OoOoOo

_Meanwhile…_

Panthro found himself in stomping through the a few plants that he knew must have once been well taken care of, because currently they were under his mammoth feet. He didn't know exactly where he took a wrong turn at but at one point he found himself in the completely wrong wing of the house. He only now found his way back outside.

As he rounded the cover he found the Baroness waiting for him, but he had to mentally keep his mouth from dropping. She currently was sitting on one of the patio benches, the woman had changed out of the champagne colored fishtail gown into a new white dress. This one was a sexy halter top gown with an extremely low V-neck cut, that more than a healthy sampling of the valley of her heavenly breasts. Upon seeing his entrance the Baroness crossed her legs, which also revealed that the dress had a slit cut so far up the side that it was nearly in danger of being too risky, although, it did able to provide Panthro with a plentiful view of her supple legs and thighs.

Panthro eyes wondered up her body, a yearning started to burn within him that he put to a stop when he locked onto her eyes, "You called for me?" he casually inquired while reaching into his shirt pocket and pulling out his pipe. Despite the coolness of his manner he couldn't seem to get his fingers to work right, so he was having the darnest of times trying to light his pipe.

"Yes," the Cougar agreed, not missing that earlier heating look that brewed through his eyes, "It was such a lovely night out, that I thought it was a pity not to share it with someone," she stated while looking at him.

"Uh…right," Panthro vaguely remarked, still having difficulty with the match.

The Baroness then got up, "Allow me," she offered then slowly walked to his side. The Baroness seemed to put a very seductive stride in her step that Panthro couldn't help but pay attention to her rolling hips. When the Cougar stood before him, she unceremoniously plucked the match from his finger. She then ran it against the coarse surface lighting it on the first try. She then careful placed the match into his pipe head. "There we go…" the Cougar concluded. The woman then puckered up her full lush lips and blew out the light.

Panthro coughed trying to clear his throat, because he couldn't help to look at the perfect, "O" that her cute full lips formed, "Umm…Yeah, Thanks!" the General stated. The Panther then decided to look around because if he happened to look down he would be giving a tantalizing serving of cleavage that she was displaying to him. "A lovely place ya got here," he nervously said.

"So you approve?" Baroness Tassa teased.

"Yeah," Panthro agreed, gaining more strength, "It's real cozy. Kinda reminds me of King Claudus' palace, just a bit more compact," the General noted.

"I could take you on a tour, you if want," the Baroness offered while taking his paw into her own, "You have a simply lovely view of the garden at night," the Cougar stated. Then as if on command, one of the thin straps of her gown fell down. That simple act alone drew further emphasized the fur around her delicate neck. Not to mention presenting another lovely sampling of her Ancients bestowed gifts.

"I got a lovely view right here," Panthro absentmindedly stated. All attempts of appearing uninterested had been completely abandoned as the Panther was openly gawking at the woman. It was a full two minutes later when the General's brain started to replay back what he just said. He then shrank back, "Uh ummm…I mean…"

But Tassa's honey sweet laughter interrupted him. A light blush stained her face she attempted to pull the older Cat into the deeper shadowy section of the garden, "Come on, you silly little man. I promise you I won't bite, unless requested that is," she raised a dark lovely eyebrow to give him a slow seductive wink.

Despite listening to every lust-filled hormone in his body that repeatedly reminded him of how very long it had been since he last laid with a woman, especially a woman like this, Panthro cleared his throat and snatched his paw from her grasp, "Uh...no. I just wanted a bit of fresh air, before I turned in for the night that's all," he advised her. He then stretched producing an exaggerated yawn, "I'm bushed from all the traveling we did today, but I'll see ya in the morning Tass."

Before the still speechless woman could utter a retort, the Panther hurried back inside. He stood in the door, his fist then crashed against the frame, "Nice going Panthro," he admonished himself, "You can face down an eighty foot long giant Worm without a twitch but ya get squirmy at seeing a nice pair of tits…"

"Good night, Panthro!" he heard the Baroness call from outside.

The large Cat sighed before he headed further in. One thing was certain. He diffidently was going to need to take a _long_ cold shower before he returned to the room he shared with that loudmouth Prince. He dreaded the conversation for that return already.

OoOoOo

"Strike out?" Tygra's head lifted up from his pillow as he saw the dripping wet Panther enter the room with a towel around his waist.

"Go tongue kiss a lizard!" Panthro crudely shot back.

Ignoring the Panther's bluster the Tiger made a face, "Eeeh…I'll take that as a big yes," he reasoned while shaking his head. Panthro turned over his shoulder to openly glare at the Prince.

If Tygra was bothered, he sure didn't show it. He just continued on, "Just letting you know the Master is always available; my business hours are from nine to five," Tygra offered while crossing his arms behind his head prompting him up. His eyes then flashed a devious look, "But I'll make a special consideration for your case…"

Instead of visible getting angry Panthro just stood in the middle of the room then said, "You do realize that we're sharing the same room," the General pointed out, "So if you wake up in the middle of the night with me standing over your head with a pillow in my paw, _you'll_ already know the reason why…

There was a slight pause before Panthro heard a shuffling on Tygra's bed, "I think I'll just turn in for the night…" he advise rather large and still violent friend.

"Yeah, you do that…" the Panther coolly encouraged.

OoOoOo

_The next morning..._

A light pair of enthusiastic knocks awoke Cheetara the following morning. The Cleric declared it was probably close to mid-morning as she made her way to answer the door.

It was an odd occurrence just waking this late in the morning. Normally when they were on the road the Cheetah tended to be the first one up. She routinely had morning exercises and stretches, not to mention a few minutes dedicated simple meditation. It was a process to calm both her mind and her body. But lately everything had been feeling out of whack, that not even those simple gestures hoped to bring right to her world.

As the Cleric opened the door, so bounded in the pair of Wildcat kittens, "Morning Cheetara!" the twins parroted. The two then ran to embrace the lovely Cheetah.

Cheetara couldn't help for a smile to find her face as she looked at the adorable pair, "Good morning guys..." she greeted.

"Hey, we're all leaving out to check out the pier," Wilykat informed her, "Come on, it will be fun!" he cheered while already trying to pull her towards the door.

The Cleric smiled sadly then while warmly patting him on his head, "That's ok Kat, I'm still a bit tired…" the Cheetah replied.

"Are you sure?" Wilykit asked her face growing a bit more serious, "You didn't come down for breakfast…" the girl pointed out.

"Yeah, they had cakes and pies and these little bitty pastries," he proclaimed while joyfully rubbing his tummy. "They were sooooo good!"

"It sounds good," Cheetara cheerfully agreed.

Still frowning Wilykit quickly added, "But you missed out on that, so now you have to join us now!" she hastily decreed while joining her brother in trying to pull the Cheetah out of the room.

Cheetara then shifted just slightly and loosened the two Kittens' grip on her. Her arms then fell around them both, "I'm sorry guys," she said sadly, "Honestly; I don't think I'd be very pleasant company today," the Cheetah admitted. She was then quick to add, "But still don't let that stop you all from having fun."

Two pairs of large golden amber eyes looked up to Cheetara sadly, "Ok…" the two Kittens echoed before wrapping up the Cheetah in a big hug. Within minutes the two were gone and Cheetara was along ago.

OoOoOo

Wilykit came down the stairs following after her Brother. Tygra and Panthro waited by the foot of the stairs waiting for the twin's arrival. The moment she saw the two older Cats, the young girl replied, "She said she didn't want to come down..."

Panthro and Tygra looked to each other and both frowned. "Lion-O, leaving is still tearing her up a bit," the older Cat stated.

Tygra didn't answer he just looked back up the stairs, "I'm going to go up, talk to her," he proclaimed, "If anything someone else should stay with her."

The large Panther shook his head, "Let's leave her be for the time being, Stripes," he advised, "She's got to get used to the idea of the Kid not being here at some point," Panthro pointed out, "Cuddling her ain't going to help."

Despite his words Tygra's gaze still went back up the stairs. He was still hesitant about leaving the Cheetah. The decision was taken away from him when the large Panther came around threw his arm around the Tiger's shoulder, "Come on, besides you're not going to leave me to be the only one chasing after these two..."

"Hey! We're not babies you know!" Wilykat proclaimed.

"Pipe down, Half-pint, before I make you drop and give me twenty," Panthro ordered. He the paused then added, "In fact give me ten right now, since we're waiting."

The Wildcat Boy Cub eyes widened. "Awww, man!" he complained then dropped down to floor. Ever since Lion-O left, Panthro had stepped up in his role as disciplinarian. The old Panther didn't believe in time outs or quiet times. He was military-bred meaning he found that push-ups, running, and sit-up were more his manor of punishments.

Wilykit looked at her Brother and grinned, "Heeeheeee!"

The Panther then cut a narrowed glance to Wilykit before saying, "Little Lady, keep it up and I'll have you doing laps around this joint," he warned. The young girl's mouth dropped but she knew to close it quick or there would be reprisals.

Tygra quietly observed the display then grinned, "See looks like you got everything under control," he noted.

"Not so fast Chili-breather," Panthro called while planting himself at the foot of the stairway, "Lets leave her some time to herself," he repeated, "She's been cooped up with all of us for days now, hardly had any time to really think things over. I know you're worried about her, I am too."

The Tiger Prince sighed realizing the Panther wasn't going to budge on his position, "Ok, let's go," he finally agreed while heading towards the front door.

OoOoOo

_Three minutes after noon..._

Cheetara sat on the floor of her room and quietly mediated. The window was open permitting a slight breeze to enter the chamber, decreasing the overall temperature. It was peaceful and incredibly relaxing. In the back of her mind where her conscious thoughts still operated she was grateful to Panthro for allowing her sometime to finally be alone. Granted, she still didn't any closer to feeling better but the ease to her nerves for sometime was relaxing.

***Knock, Knock!***

The polite rap upon her door instantly broke Cheetara's concentration. Sighing she rose to her feet. It most likely would have been one of the dozen or so maids that busied themselves around the home, on another round to check on her. She had always gave the same response that she was quite well and just sought some peace and quiet, but still an hour or so later another young maid would come by just to make sure.

But as Cheetara opened the door this time, she was surprised to find the Baroness Tassa awaiting there with a bright smile on her face. The Cougar was dressed in a salmon colored chiffon gown with a light scarf draped around her arms. It wasn't as tight or accentuating like the previous dresses she's seen the Cougar wear. Although that being true it was hard for the older woman to wear anything that didn't reveal her stunning curves.

"Hello and good day, Cheetara dear!" the Cougar greeted while stepping inside.

"Good day to you, Baroness," Cheetara returned with a genuine smile.

"Well, since the boys took out the little ones out to see the ships at the docks. I figured with just the two of us why, don't we have a bit of fun of our own?" she cheered excitably, "We can make a day of it!"

The Cheetah's crimson eyes widened. "Well, I actually was..." she hesitantly tried to explain.

"Now, now, now, I won't take, "No," For an answer," the Cougar refuted, "It is not often that I'm favored with such esteemed company, so you simply must indulge me!"

Cheetara took a moment to observe the older woman, who only offered a small smile in return. After a few more moments the Cheetah nodded her head conceding, "Ok..." she answered.

"Ah, splendid!" the Cougar cheered while clapping her paws excitable. She then moved guiding the younger Cheetah out into the hallway, her eyes bright with joy. "I have the whole day planned out," she advised the younger woman while directing her further, "We'll have a massages, manicures and pedicures. Have to keep those claws in tip top shape!" she encouraged, "Then we'll finish the day with a long relaxing soak in my sauna!"

"I promise you, you'll feeling like a brand new Cat!"

OoOoOo

_Hours later…_

Cheetara closed her eyes as her mane fell to the edge of the steamy pool. If there _ever_ was a place close to heaven on Third Earth, she was certain they would have a fully-functioning whirlpool. Every inch of her body felt completely relaxed.

The Cleric then brought her paw out of the water to examine it. All of the nails on her paws were perfectly cut and polished. It was an odd sensation to be pampered and attended to in such a way.

She never in her life had such treatment.

Lion-O and King Claudus never were the type to take up such activities. She did know that Tygra in between his tours of duty, made sure to have a pedicurist, manicurist, and a masseuse visit him at least once before he went out to the front lines. Although the latter, tended to always be a female and always was asked if they're like to remain for the night.

Cheetara even remembered Lion-O calling Tygra out on his primping vice, in one of their arguments in the past. Instead of looking abashed or embarrassed, the Tiger replied simply, "Hey, even perfection needs maintenance from time to time." She rolled her eyes when she heard him then, she still rolled her eyes when she thought about it now.

"Now that certainly hits the spot," the Baroness cooed, as she reclined back in the water as well. The Cougar draped a heated cloth over her eyes before resting her arms up against the pool's railing.

During the day, Cheetara's opinion of the Baroness approved also. Despite the fact the woman was obviously used to the finer things in life, she still managed to treat the people around her with a great deal of respect. Even Cheetara herself, despite she was a commoner that held nothing to her name, the Baroness treated her like she was a younger sister more so than a person of lower status.

Cheetara also found out that the Cougar desperately loved the people of her town. And surprisingly the woman was completely smitten by Panthro.

Drawing her attention away from the older Woman, Cheetara closed her eyes again enjoying the nice soak in the pool. Despite the selfish nature of the thought, the Cheetah felt she could really get used to taking a dip in a spa every so often. When Lion-O, gets back she resolved that she would force him to take her to one.

The completion of that though brought the young woman to pause. _I did it again,_ she chided herself. Thoughts of Lion-O would often bring her back to the mental dispute she had been having for the past few weeks now. _What was he doing? Was he ok? Did he make it to Jaga already? Did he need her? Should she have gone with him anyway? _These were the thoughts that kept cycling around her mind time and time again. But the one thing that bothered her the most was why she desperately wanted him with her.

"So…Who is the one?" Cheetara blinked and looked over. The Cleric saw the deep chestnut colored eyes of the Baroness placing an inquisitive look on her.

The blonde Cheetah blinked again, "Who is the one what?" she asked.

"The one that's captured your heart dear?" the Baroness pried, "You've have worn that far off look on your face ever since I first met you," the Cougar paused for a moment as she neatly folded her washing cloth. She then continued, "Naturally I assumed it was the Tiger. He does have a certain roguish charm to him I suppose," Baroness Tassa admitted, "Although, does he seem a bit…"

"Self-centered? Egotistical? Vain?" Cheetara offered before she even considered what she was saying.

Baroness Tassa chirped a melodious giggle, before she returned to the girl with, "I suppose any of those would suffice," she said with a warm smile, "I was thinking more along the lines of beneath you..."

"Beneath me?" Cheetara repeated incredulously, "He's a Prince of Thundera!" the Cheetah cried with a bit of anger that someone would insult her friend, "He's been in the military since he was thirteen. Rose through the ranks and became a Commander by the time he was seventeen…" Cheetara began to fully illustrate.

The Cougar patiently sat and agreed with everything the Cleric stated, she then said, "Yes, yes, I'm certain that would impress any number of the girls, who are waiting for such a Cat to come sweep them off of their feet like in the fairy tales," the Baroness airily fabricated.

Her eyes then cut to a more serious expression, "But to you my dear," she began, "His feats of valor wouldn't impress a woman like you," she pointed out, "You're like an Amazon Warrior. A Valkyrie," Baroness Tassa declared, "A woman that would rush to stand beside your man and fight, not to be told to wait in the house to tend to the children."

The Cougar then reached out placing her paw on the younger Cheetah's arm, "You're just as strong and tough as one of the boys" the older Woman stated, "To me, you seemed like you would want a man that would accept that part of you unconditionally," her eyes then drifted down, "From the impression that received from the young Tygra, not to mention the reputation preceding him, he tends to always want his time in the sun. But with him, all I can foresee is the star that you are diminishing," the Baroness solemnly resolved.

Silence reigned in the sauna for a long time. It was amazing how fast the tension seemed to building in mere seconds. So many thoughts coursed around in Cheetara's head. Although she didn't agree with everything that the one said, the fact she was so very perceptive with her analyzes that the Cleric could hardly be upset with her.

But the one thing that she did want to know was, "Do you really see those things about me?" she asked the woman flat out.

The Baroness produced bright laughter because she couldn't believe the answer wasn't so apparent to the younger Woman, "My dear why do you think I admire you so? There are so many qualities in you that I wish I had in myself," she genuinely admitted.

"Apart of me still wants to be that same silly little girl that wants to be swept off her feet," her eyes then glinted devilishly, "Now Panthro, there is a real man! Such wildness! Such brashness!" she exclaimed, "I've never met a man so ferocious, so untamed!"

Hearing the woman so animated about the grouchy old Panther brought nothing to giggles to Cheetara. The way the Baroness was speaking Panthro represented the epitome of the male species. "I guess I've never considered him that way…" the Cleric honestly revealed.

A Cheshire like grin returned to the Cougar woman's lips, "So?" she asked again.

"So what?" Cheetara tentatively repeated.

Still wearing the sneaky grin, Baroness Tassa continued to pry, "You never answered my question, Dear," the Cougar pointed out.

The Cleric instantly recalled the woman's earlier question. '_Who was the one that captured my heart?_' Cheetara mentally repeated, she then shook her head, "There isn't any…" And for some reason her mind instantly flashed back to the last conversation she had with Lion-O. The moment the memory entered her mind she quickly banished it away, "There is no one," she answered the woman a bit stronger this time.

The Baroness blinked take by surprised from that revelation, "Ah, planning to hold yourself out for some mystery man out there," she deduced while a dreamy expression came to her eyes, "A tall dark stranger, with bulging biceps, and an amazing physique that's going to sweep you off of your feet."

"Uh…I guess," Cheetara answered a bit unsure.

"Well if that's the case we need to get you some new clothes!" the Cougar remarked with excitement.

"Huh?" Cheetara rebuked her eyes lowering, "What's wrong with my clothes?" she asked, her tone revealed that she was slightly offended by the comment.

Tassa blinked slightly confused then immediately shook her head, "Nothing dear. Nothing if you plan on engaging in a few barroom brawls with some of the more unsavory scoundrels of Third Earth," the older Woman testified, "I'd say it's far more utilitarian than the silk gowns that are hanging in my wardrobe, to be sure," she conceded.

"But a girl as lovely as you should have at least one dress for that day when that special man comes into your life because then," her eyes then flashed mischievously, "you want to be able to knock his spots off," her face blanked for a second but she brought up her paw to her lips excusing herself, "Figuratively speaking of course…"

Cheetara honestly found herself laughing at the woman's small outbreak. It would seem there was a small wild woman lurking inside the Baroness' proper facade.

"Now, come, come, come, come…" Baroness Tassa encouraged while wrapping a towel around herself as she climbed out of the pool. She turned to the Cheetah maiden, her eyes alive with fire, "We are going to have some fun!"

_A few hours later…_

Cheetara looked down at the long square package that held up the dress she picked out. The smile on the Cheetah's face was ear to ear as she looked over to the Cougar, "Baroness, I can't thank you enough…"

The Baroness smiled at the younger woman than said, "Cheetara dear, call me Tassa," the Cougar asked her, "And after everything you and you're friends have done for me, this was the least I could do."

"Baron…Tessa," the Cleric said correcting herself, she paused then said firmly, "Don't give up with him…"

"I…" the older Woman froze as she saw the Cleric nod in affirmation. Tassa eyes soften before a small smile crossed her lips. Then without warning she pulled the younger woman into a tight hug, "Thank you, Dear. I won't…"

The remainder of the day passed without many revelations. Tygra and Panthro returned to the house and spotted Baroness Tessa and Cheetara sitting in the older woman's study. The Cleric was regaling their ordeals that faithful night of Thundera when Mumm-Ra returned.

Panthro and Tygra were taken back by the change that the Cheetah seemed to undergo. Not to mention the new sort of bond that she shared with the older Woman.

Not to be outdone Wilykit and Wilykat, decided to offer their insights to Cheetara's tale. Most importantly to highlight every single thing the pair did. If anything the evening proved to be very interesting. Panthro also noted that it was interesting seeing the Baroness letting her mane down and just enjoying the company of the fellow Cats and not being in the role of a hostess.

OoOoOo

**Château de Félin**

_The next morning…_

All of the ThunderCats were present for breakfast this morn, especially since it was the Baroness' birthday, a fact that Wilykat sagely remembered not to pry too much about. During the breakfast meal, the Baroness had to excuse herself part way.

About the time when everyone was finished the Cougar had returned. This time instead of the easy flowing gown she had worn previously, she now adorned a long silk black robe embroider with several different pictures of flowers. The robe was had a red trim that fell along the lining of the material. A large red silk and black lace sash tied the robe in the center, wrapping around her twice before it was tied in the back.

The Baroness then made a twisting motion with her wrist which expanded a small hand fan that had picture of a multi-petal violet flower. The Older woman smiled; glad to see she gathered everyone's attention she then said, "Now, for the majority of the day, I'll be out of the Chateau attending to any of the last minute matters around the city. There's always some sort of crisis that yours truly, has to see too, you know," she expressed tirelessly, "So all of you please enjoy the comforts of the house, but at some point of the day due come out to enjoy the festivities," she encouraged while snapping her fan shut.

"This year, our theme will feature a lot of the Eastern culture from the nation of Fangri La," she explained, "I had prolonged stay there over the winter. Marvelous country, I have to say," the Baroness offhandedly remarked, "The Jackals and Siamese Cats there are so sophisticated. What you see me wearing here is a Kimono," she stated while turning around allowing all of them to see.

"Looks more like a robe to me," Panthro bluntly remarked.

"It's actually a formal garb of some importance," Tassa further explained. She then looked over to Cheetara, "In some circles it could be comparable to the Shroud of a Cleric."

Cheetara nodded, although observing the formal garb the Baroness was wearing it seemed more social than ceremonial. But it did not mean she didn't think it was also lovely stated of dress.

"Oh well, I'm off then," the Baroness proclaimed while heading to the door. Mr. Grubber followed after his Baroness, dressed in a chocolate brown kimono of his own. The old Jaguar was able and ready to assist her with the day's tasks.

OoOoOo

_Later that day..._

"Hey Cheetara," Tygra said briefly knocking before welcoming himself into her room. After the morning's breakfast the Cheetah seemed to disappear from the group again. For Tygra it was starting to become insulting. He was the invisible master of the group; she was starting to horde in on his territory.

"The Baroness got us some of those kimono things..." the Tiger stated his voice was still a bit skeptical despite the fact he was currently wearing an emerald green Kimono of his own, "I'm not really too keen on this whole robe thing. But everyone else in the city is dressing up, so..." When his eyes fell on the Cheetah he felt the pit of his stomach fall out. Cheetara was sitting on the window ledge. The window was open, and one of her long legs laid on along the still while the other one was draped on the floor.

But her face, her face was pitched into so much sadness that Tygra wanted to do nothing more then throw off all of the restraints he had and go to her, wrapping her tight in his arms and never letting go.

She gazed out of the window not a sound was said between the two of them for a long while. Close to twenty minutes passed before she finally said, "I talk to him you know," the Cleric immediately frown, realizing how that must have sound, "I mean I know he can't hear me, but it helps I guess," she resolved while breaking off.

Another few minutes of silence passed before she said again, "We've never been away from each other for so long," she remarked but then shook her head, "It's funny I've always made the excuse that it was because I feared for his safety, but now I have to wonder if I needed him around me, just as much as he needed me. He always listened to me. Never judged," she said, then her lips curled into a sort of whimsical smile, "And despite the fact that he can get into more trouble than a room full of antsy snarfs, I find that I miss that part of him most of all."

Unable to take the sadness in the girl's voice Tygra spoke up and said, "Come on let's go..." he firmly stated.

Cheetara's eyebrows curled, regarding him with a questionable look, "What?" she responded.

"You've been in this room moping all day," Tygra said, "It's time for you to get out and enjoy some of the things outside."

"Tygra..." the Cheetah tried to chastise him.

But the Tiger Prince wasn't hearing any of it, "I'm not leaving without you," he stubbornly stated. He then flashed her, a dazzling smile, "Come on, trust me..."

Immune to the usually charming Tiger's weapons, Cheetara simply rolled her eyes. But after a moment she conceded anyway, "Fine... Give me some time to get dressed."

"Great," the Tiger applauded; "I'll be waiting down the main stairs when you're ready..." he then ventured back outside.

OoOoOo

The pair spotted their target standing patiently at the bottom of the main stairwell. He was anxious seemingly preoccupied, the perfect mark for their ultimate operation.

The twins had be compiling data for days now since their realized their previous attempts were met with failure but this next scheme, which Kat described as the King of all schemes, was a hundred percent guarantee to succeed. Granted this guarantee was only backed by Kat's word but then you were just splitting hares.

Peering over the back of the couch Wilykat turned to his sister, "Ok, Kit I have our target in sight," he notified his female accomplice, "Begin operation Omega Froog blue!"

"Aye, aye, Commander!" Wilykit acknowledge with another jerked pawed salute.

"What exactly are you two doing?" The twins turned around and saw a slightly perturbed Panthro standing over them.

"Nothing!" Wilykat promptly testified.

Wilykit spared a glance to her brother before she parroted, "Yeah, nothing!" she added an innocent look.

The Panther's glare when to one then to the other Kitten sizing them up. He then said, "I'm thinking laps around this place including the garden, till one of you two starts fessin' up!" the older Cat threatened.

"Ok, ok, ok!" Wilykit cried the first one to break.

"Kit!" her Brother protested.

"Lion-O asked us to watch over Cheetara for him while he's away," Wilykit confided.

Panthro raised a questioning eyebrow, "So?" he asked clearly not following.

"Well duh!" Wilykat proclaimed like it was more than obvious, "Who more would we have to watch out for than the Striped Menace!" he said while pointing his figure at the still oblivious Tiger.

"Well I don't think, wait, What?" Panthro snapped back, "The Striped Menace?!" he sighed while wringing his paw over his face, "I don't think that's what the Kid meant…" the Panther revealed, "Besides, Cheetara is a big girl, you know she can handle her own…"

"But she's all sad because Lion-O's not here," Wilykit pointed out.

Wilykat was quick to add, "Don't get us wrong we do like Tygra..."

"...But we like Lion-O more," Wilykit finished.

"Kits," Panthro sighed again, this time for a different reason, "Kits, you can't keep doing this to him. It's not fair to him or to her."

"To her?" Wilykat remarked, "We're doing all of this for her!"

"And it wasn't easy let me tell you..." Wilykit felt the need to comment.

The old General clapped his paw over his face for a second time, "That's not the point!" he barked, "Also, what I mean is, she's having a hard time now. If Tygra can help her get through this bad patch, wouldn't it right to allow him to try?"

The two looked to each other, their tails then drooped. "I guess..." they both echoed.

"Come on you two, there are plenty of things going outside to keep you out of trouble..." Panthro stated while ushering the pair outside. Just as the trio made their way out, they managed to run into Baroness Tassa and Mr. Grubber who were on their way back to the Chateau.

"Oh, Panthro, I see you're departing?" the Cougar asked him.

Panthro felt that bit of nervousness from two nights ago returning, "Yeah, going to show the Kits outside, keep 'em occupied for a bit..." the Panther advised her.

"Splendid, then I'll accompany you..." she stated while taking his paw.

Panthro was close to breaking a sweat as he muttered, "Uh...You don't really have to do that."

Almost as if he was coming to his aid, Mr. Grubber then spoke up, "Ma'am, you have many of the people here that are waiting to see you," he felt very inclined to remind her. Not that he disliked the Panther, mind you, but ever since he entered his Baroness' life, the whole Chateau had been in an uproar.

"Mr. Grubber, this is my Birthday celebration," the Baroness saw fit to remind him, "I would think I, should be allowed to celebrate it the manner at which I choose."

"Very well, Ma'am..." the mollified old Jaguar conceded.

"You _really_ don't have to do all of that..." Panthro repeated.

"Pish posh," said while lightly slapping his arm, "I'm going to the celebration with the most interesting fellow in town."

The Panther's head fell down in defeat as he was drug towards the Birthday festivities. Sparing one second Panthro then look up to the heavens, _'Ancients, please let me get through this night.'_

OoOoOo

Ten minutes later Tygra grinned as he saw Cheetara descending down the stairs. Just like him, she opted to wear the Kimono that the Baroness provided for her. The Cheetah's garb held the colors of gold and white. The Tiger Prince found he couldn't keep his eyes off of her, "You look great. That Kimon-thing looks good on you."

"Thanks," the Cheetah said mildly, while brushing a bit of her mane back, "I guess lead the way."

Tygra grinned, "Certainly," he said while extending his arm out to her. She graciously took it. He smiled again more warmly this time, "Don't worry, I'm going to be a perfect gentlemen this evening."

Cheetara snickered, "That will be the day..."

OoOoOo

_A little while later..._

Through the flood of people in the street, not to mention being ushered around to all of the stands built up for the party, Panthro managed to lose track of the Wildcat Twins. Despite that fact, he really wasn't worried. The twins were good, smart kids that obviously knew how to handle themselves. So he let them off the hook for the night, allowing them to be kittens for a little while longer. With everything that they planned to do in the future he didn't know when they would be afforded the luxury again.

The only thing, he made sure to keep an ear out for any flupe playing.

Now all he had to do was get out of this night without making a complete and utter fool of himself. He looked down at the vibrant woman that had been clinging to his arm for the last hour or so. She had been busy socializing being the life of the party, always making sure to introduce him to anyone that asked.

Eventually another older couple approached. A pair of Bobcats named Bonnie and Maxwell, who the Baroness said owned many of the fishing companies that operated in Neofelis.

"So this is the Cat, that's been getting you all a flutter..." Maxwell said while looking up and down the towering Panther.

His wife Bonnie's eyes flashed at seeing the crude scowl cross the extremely large Cat's face, "A little barbaric wouldn't you say?"

"Yeah and, what's it to you?" Panthro rudely countered.

Instead of being embarrassed or flustered by his outburst, the Baroness smile teasingly running her fingers along his powerful forearms. "He might seem crude and barbaric to you, but you haven't seen him in the arena where he really shines, with these two paws," she claimed, "While we remain safe and secure in our little port, Panthro's been out in the world. Fighting battles, living life! He's familiar with a world that we've only read in storybooks."

"Maxwell," the Baroness pointed to the Bobcat, "You've always fancied the tales of valor and honor from the tales of Leo and the Company of the Sword, as well as the heroes that had been bred from Thundera," she pointed out. The Cougar then returned her attention to Panthro, "Well here's a real life hero in the fur, that's put his life on the line time after time for his friends as well as his country." Baroness Tassa then blushed, "I find that honorable, noble, and...beautiful."

At her last confession Panthro snatched his paw away from her grasp, "Lady, you don't know a thing about me," he admonished her, "And you damn sure don't know what I've done."

Tassa's eyes widened, "Panthro, I just..."

But he didn't want to hear anymore, "I'm out of here..." he announced while stomping away.

Tassa's ears drooped as she watched the Panther leave. The pair of wealthy Bobcats tried to soothe her, but she simply ignored them. The only thing that mattered to her was currently walking off.

OoOoOo

**Baroness Tassa's Birthday Celebration**

_A few minutes to midnight..._

Surprising enough Cheetara found she was having a great time with Tygra tonight. The first thing they noticed when they entered the festival area was the swarms of people that had gathered for the event. Tygra was certain that the whole town had shown up at one point or another.

Either way, he decided he didn't want to wait anymore to try start having fun. They started with trying out a few of the different games there. The first thing they tried was a paper hook game. The object was trying to scoop out a rubber ball that was floating in a watery tank.

There was another game they tried where they had to pull on some string that led into a big plastic box. Some of the strings were attached to prizes, others were attached to nothing.

They tried many other games, neither one of them ended up winning anything. Although, Cheetara was certain Tygra was doing this for her behalf. She knew that the Tiger had a mean competitive streak. He tended to want to be the best at everything he did. But he seemed to put that part of his personality on pause and just simply enjoy the night.

And Cheetara found that this was the most fun she'd had in a long time. She didn't have to worry about any responsibilities. She didn't have to be thrown into a life or death situation. She could just be herself and have fun.

The Cheetah was also reminded of what it was like being around Tygra again. He might not have known her as well as some people, but he knew her well enough. And the main thing was he was _here_ and that he cared. She even honestly forgot when they started holding paws. But it just felt right at the moment, so she decided to just go with it.

The two now found themselves on the higher elevated hills that were nearby. At the strike of twelve they were suppose to set off some fireworks and the duo wanted to get a good spot to watch. A slight breeze carried on the wind as they heard other people that were observing counting down to midnight.

**"3"**

**"2"**

**"1!"**

The midnight sky suddenly was lit up with a parade of colors. Blossoming fiery explosions danced in the air. They spiraled into blues and greens. Another shot off again arching higher than the last blasting into a melody of red, pink, oranges, and yellows.

Cheetara's eyes lit with joy while watching the show. Tygra smiled, his expression softening while looking down at her. The Cleric seemed to catch his eyes and suddenly the lights in the sky weren't the most important thing to watch anymore.

Tygra suddenly lead down to meet her. Cheetara she saw his approach and knew his intent, so she instinctively wet her lips.

Then something happened.

For the briefest moment, the image of the purest blue eyes flashed through her mind, making her instantly push Tygra away. His eyes were just as wide as hers as she weakly said, "I can't...I can't..."

Tygra paused while looking at her. "It's ok..." he assured her, his tone was patient and calm.

Cheetara blinked a few times still in shock from her own actions; "I'm sorry..." she said finally then was gone in a flash of yellow lightning.

OoOoOo

_Sometime later..._

Panthro cursed himself for the thousandth time as he anxiously paced back and forth in his room. He screwed up. He screwed up big time he knew it. The Baroness didn't deserve what he said to her. And he realized he completely overacted. But he knew this would happen. He knew he would screw it up somehow.

He previously tried to run through a few of his fighting routines, attempting to fight the anger out of him. The only thing that did was getting him sweaty and angry. He cast off his shirt, allowing the several tracks of scars he acquired on his body during his stay with the lizards and as Grune's pet. Despite how well he was doing currently, a part of him felt like he still was that thing kept in a cage.

"You were hurt," someone commented. Panthro paused hearing the familiar feminine voice behind him. The Panther turned around seeing Baroness Tassa standing at his room's doorway. At receiving his full attention the Cougar looked abashed, slightly unsure, "I am sorry for prying," she said bowing her head, "I didn't mean to disturb you…" she resolved before turning away.

"Nah, it ain't that," Panthro quickly responded. He then cursed before amending with, "I mean it is your house and all, you can go where you want to."

The Cougar nodded, not leaving from the room, but not venturing in also. After some time she finally, asked, "Can you tell me what happened?" At her question, Panthro frowned.

"You don't have to," she quickly added. The Cougar then gave out a sad little laugh, "I keep saying I don't want to pry, yet I do so anyway…"

"It's not that," the Panther tried to assure her. He then sighed, "Someone that I trusted like a Brother betrayed me; handed me over to some bad nasties. Then I spent the last fifteen years in a box or the work mule for the same scum-sucking bastard that turned on me," he crudely remarked, the pain still fresh with him.

"I'm sorry…" she said softly to him. Before she knew what she was doing she had already traveled across the room placing her paws on his chest, "You must be in so much pain."

Panthro managed to pull out of her paws off of him, "Ain't nothing I ain't used to," he said while looking away from her.

Tassa frowned while turning away from him as well, "Do you find me repulsive?" she finally decided to ask.

Panthro turned back to her with a raised eyebrow, "Honey, believe me, my eyes work fine."

"Then it must be that I annoy you and you can't stand to be around me…" she concluded with a frown.

With tenderness even he didn't know he had Panthro reached down cupping her chin making her look up to him, "The only thing you've done wrong was seeing something beautiful out of the things that I do. I ain't what you think I am."

Tassa merely blinked while looking at him as he continued, "I ain't no valiant knight, or a chivalrous champion," the old Panther merely shrugged, "I'm just a regular shmoe, that's good at fighting."

The Baroness dared to reach up and placed her paws on his face so then he could focus on her, "Just because that's how you see yourself, doesn't mean that's how I see you," she countered him. And before he could utter a single protest she leaned forward capturing the Panther a deep richening kiss.

After a few moments, Panthro had to shakes his head to get it clear, "Jeez, Lady you don't play fair…"

The Baroness gave him a teasing little smile, "Why should I, especially when it's something that I want," she stated before jumping into his arms.

OoOoOo

_Some more time later..._

It took Tygra quite a while before he managed to track down Cheetara. Naturally he thought to first go to her room. Of course she wasn't present there. Secondly he thought he might have missed her on her way to return to the festival so he searched for her there.

After becoming unsuccessful, he decided to try wandering around the Chateau hoping by chance that he would run into her. Luckily after an hour of aimless wandering, he found her standing in one of the balconies in the hallway a little farther away from the Baroness' Room.

Tygra managed to spot her first but she didn't see him. The Tiger honestly debated on confronting her. He didn't know if she would bolt on him again. Deciding on taking another chance he just rounded the corner and said, "You know I've had women walk out on me before. But never any at supersonic speeds..."

Instead of being appeased by his little bit of levity, Cheetara seemed to frown even more, "I'm sorry Tygra," she apologized while sending a paw through her mane, "I don't know what got into me..."

Tygra blinked while looking at her, "You really don't do you?" The Cheetah looked so lost as she shook her head no. "Ok," he said while taking a deep sigh, "Cheetara, you know the real reason why I ended our relationship years before?" he suddenly asked her.

The Cleric blinked. Confused by the sudden change in topics but she eventually answered with, "You told me because you wanted to continue to honor your commitment to avenge Grune..." she answered nearly word for word.

The Tiger rolled his eyes at the stupidity and naivety of his youth, "Yeah, what a bite in the tail, that became," he admonished himself. Surprisingly that produced a small smile from the Cheetah maiden.

Tygra looked at her before saying, "I wasn't completely honest with you and I think I should be now because I think it might help you understand," the Tiger Prince then took another deep breath before starting, "Do you remember that night of the Moonstar Festival?"

The Cleric blinked. "Yeah, that was a little bit after we started dating..." she answered.

"Yeah," he agreed, "Three months to be exact. I had this big elaborate evening planned for us, dinner in this little cozy spot that I had just found. Dancing, and finishing it with a moonlight ride around the city."

Cheetara mouth dropped, "I'm sorry I had no idea..." the Cleric honestly confessed.

Tygra nodded accepting the apology, "But how were you to know that very same night my Brother would have slipped the Cleric we had replacing you for the evening?" he confessed. His eyes then narrowed slightly, "But what I found interesting was despite the fact three clerics had offered to take up the search to track him down, you professed to take up the search yourself, therefore cancelling our date.'

"Well being Lion-O's personal guardian for the longest time and hanging around him, I know him better than anyone," the Cleric supplied.

"Yes and I understood that," Tygra accepted, "My Brother was a real pain those years, must have been a real hassle for you."

Cheetara didn't feel the need to comment, which was ok with Tygra because he continued talking anyway. "I understood your responsibility, heck if anything I know about a responsibility personally," the Tiger accepted, "The only thing that made me pause was when I asked to help you out, you refused saying instead for me to enjoy my evening without you."

It was at this point of the conversation Cheetara shifted slightly in her step, "Well, let's face it Tygra, you guys were never on the best of terms," she pointed out, "It's only recently you guys have started to act like you both had some common sense. I figured as soon as Lion-O was found you guys might have fought because it interrupted our date."

"Kind of convenient," Tygra remarked while giving her a blank look. He then shrugged, "Eh...Ok. Eventually I decided, whatever reasons you decided I guessed you knew how best to handle it," he accepted, "I did end up going on without you by the way. It was a decent evening still."

"The funny thing about that night," Tygra said while continuing with his story, "During the night carriage ride I found out personally that you did in fact find my Brother, in fact while in the carriage I rode right pass the two of you while you two were heading back to the Castle. And the thing that always stuck out with me the most, you guys were talking. I mean it was just talking, but I noticed that you were more comfortable with him than you ever were with me," he admitted, "You still are to this day. Like there some wavelength that you both seemed to be tuned into."

Cheetara eyes narrowed at him, she then said, "Tygra, I'm sorry I ruined your night but..."

"Don't be," he said while cutting her off, "If anything that night proved to be an enlightening experience for me, because I came to the startling realization that any man that's in your life will have to contend with Lion-O for your heart," he professed before continuing, "And regardless of what you may say, that guy won't be the one that comes in first."

"And what can I say?" Tygra said while continuing, "I'm kind of a selfish guy?" he brazenly stated, "Who I'm with has to be completely devoted to me. I don't like sharing. So I ended things between us," he confessed.

"But you know the thing that really bugged me? I couldn't believe I lost you to my thirteen year old brother that was the real kick in the teeth," he stated.

"So, I had to convince myself it was a fluke," the Tiger continued on, "So because of that I dated a few girls. Dated a few more, just trying to assure myself that I didn't do anything wrong. But after a while I realize it wasn't more about me assuring myself it was me trying to get you out of my system," Tygra stated while looking at her.

"So I had a bit of fun, got a bit of a reputation," he shrugged if uncaring, "So now we go to the immediate future. I see you again, I figure why not try again. And this time give it my all. But still nothing..." he stated, "After a while I get smart. I figured it's not that I'm doing something wrong, but it's more like I'm trying to fight fate. You guys whatever you have, is something special," he finally revealed.

"Tygra, you can't be serious," Cheetara refuted, "I mean; I can't..."

"What you can't be in love with my Brother?" the Tiger Prince answered for her, "Sorry, seems like you have hook line and sinker."

"He's the Crown Prince!" Cheetara shouted, "I mean he's now the Lord of the ThunderCats. I'm just a lowly Cleric. We could never have anything."

"That's reasons why it wouldn't work out," Tygra pointed out, "Not reasons saying you don't love him."

"I don't, Ok!" she curtly refuted. She then paused, "Besides, he doesn't think of me that way anyway..."

That little comment made the Prince drew up short. Instead he shook his head, "Well that's something you have to ask him yourself, don't you think?" he advised.

"I won't have to because, he doesn't," she stated, "And I don't!" the Cheetah further added.

"Now it sounds like you're trying to convince yourself more than me," Tygra commented. Instead of answering him Cheetara opted for silence. Tygra sighed remembering just how stubborn the Cheetah could be also, "Here, let me give you an example," he said, while trying a different tactic, "Remember back at that bar in Arcaninis, with that Bunny that was flirting with me..."

"That you were flirting back with..." Cheetara found it important to add.

A blush found its way to the fur on Tygra's face, "There was some mutual flirting going on, I'll agree, but that's not my point," he then turned to her with an inquisitive glance, "Why didn't you say anything to me about it?"

"What do you mean?" she remarked.

"Well, you knew I was trying for you," he recalled, "Yet, here I was blatantly flirting in front of you with another woman."

Cheetara sighed, "Well, I honestly knew it was going to blow up in your face," she pointed out. Apparently not worrying about injuring his ego, "Not to mention, if you did get on with something there wasn't going to be any time really, since we really weren't supposed to be there long," she further added, "And finally I've come to understand, that's who you are Tygra. That's the type of Cat, you've always been."

"Ok," nodded, "I can understand that and I'm sorry if I disappointed you because of it," he said appreciating her honesty. But then he decided to press onto his next point, "Now, let me ask you, what if that Bunny decided to flirt with Lion-O instead?"

"I wouldn't have to worry about it," the Cheetah quickly responded, "Lion-O's not like that."

Tygra's grin suddenly turned sly as he realized he just struck gold, "Just think humor me for a moment," he said while moving right beside her, "Now imagine it. She's all lithe and sweet looking. Pressing her nice chest up against him or shaking her curvy little cotton tail bottom right in his face..." he paused the grin on his face growing even wider, "If you could just see your face now..."

Cheetara blanched as she then turned away from him, "I don't know what that's supposed to prove!" she protested.

"Would it really be so bad if you did love him?" he asked her honestly.

"Yes!"

"Because?"

"I told you," she nearly shouted, "I'm just a Cleric, a commoner. I don't have anything to my name..." she then shook her head sadly, "Lion-O shouldn't be forced to marry someone like that."

A single dark eyebrow rose on Tygra's face, "Interesting?" he remarked.

"What now?" the Cheetah asked; slowly growing tired of this game.

"Well, you didn't have an issue with dating and possibly marrying me," the Tiger said, "But because it's Lion-O, there's all these problems," he emphasized while waving his paws.

"With you it's different?" Cheetara retorted.

"How?" he asked her simply.

"Well, because...you're not going to be King," Cheetara attested.

"Ah ha!" Tygra declared while pointing to her, "So the real motive is revealed. You want the crown!" he accused.

"No!" Cheetara instantly refused.

Tygra then quickly asked, "So, you don't care about the crown?"

"Of course not!" the Cleric shouted back as if that was the most ridiculous thing.

Tygra paused again then said, "So let me get this straight, you're a woman that cares for my Brother regardless if he has the crown or not, and you think this makes you unworthy to be in love with him?"

"I...I..." Cheetara tried to come up with another dodge or counter but she end up blowing out a breath of defeat. She then cut her eyes to the smug Tiger, "Why can't you be this perceptive all the time?"

Tygra simply shrugged, "I have my up days..."

Cheetara shook her head. Allowing the silence of the house to parade around for a bit, she then turned back to the Tiger, "Why are you doing this?"

"What?" he drew back like he was shocked at the question, "I'm your friend too, so I would like to see you happy also," the Tiger then grinned, "Yep, I'm a great guy like that."

The Cleric rolled her eyes again, but the smile wasn't far from her lips. She was going to ask something else, but then the sound of a door creaking open drew both of their attention.

There was a moment of pause then suddenly Panthro snuck out back into the halfway. There were a few things to note about this exit though. Number one, the room that he exited from was the Baroness' private chambers. Number too, stains of lipstick adorned all over his body. And number three, Panthro was currently carrying a bundle of clothes in his paws. They were his. And although he currently was wearing his pants, granted they were on backwards, but one can't expect perfect coordination while fumbling around in the dark.

Now the giant Panther did his best to continued to sneak quietly down the hallway, that was until he saw both Tygra and Cheetara standing there openly gawking at him. Panthro then continued to walk on proudly as if nothing had just occurred.

Tygra blinked as he saw the General turned down the hall that lead to their room and then disappear. He then looked back over to Cheetara, "Did I just see..."

"Yep..." the Cheetah answered for him.

Tygra paused for a moment then said, "You don't think the bar is open right now do you?"

"Tygra it's like six in the morning..." the Cleric admonished him.

The Tiger Prince frowned, "It was just a thought..."

A bit more time passed before Cheetara could recall the question she was going to ask right before the interruption happened, "The one thing I don't understood if you knew all of this before, why were you trying so hard this time?"

Tygra blinked, "You mean besides the fact you're drop dead gorgeous and a lot of guys would kill to be with you?" he asked her incredulously.

Cheetara's crimson eyes narrowed at him. Meaning he had approximately thirty seconds to answer her question or he would receive a mouth full of bow-staff.

The Tiger Prince shrugged, "I guess because you're the only woman I'm able to have these kind of conversations with," he stopped for a moment before explaining further, "You know half the women I've been with were romanced all by what I've done on the battlefield," he pointed out, "They see Prince Tygra, the adopted Prince turned heroic soldier, it's like the perfect combination to vaporize a woman's virginity," he graphically announced.

Cheetara sighed while rubbing her temples. Tygra then grinned, "It worked on every one of them, except for you," he pointed out, "You have been the only woman that's never been swept up in the reputation. You're the only female that actually gives me hell, for my mistakes. You bring a sort of reality to everything. Not to mention it was a hellavah chase," he felt it was important to add.

"But the time for games is over," he announced sadly.

"Tygra, I'm sorry..."

"For what, being honest?" he asked her, "If it was anyone else, I wouldn't have given up for a second," Tygra then shrugged while starting to head back down the hallway, "But he's a great guy. Heck, a few months ago, I wouldn't have agreed to even say that, but now I know. And I'm actually ok with it," he said while walking for a few more steps, the Tiger then paused and turned around, "Oh, yeah if you tell him I said that, I'll completely deny everything," he finished with a grin.

'"Of course..." Cheetara agreed with a giggle. She then paused then asked, "Hey, you never said, what about the other half of the women?"

Tygra whipped around, "Oh, it's because I'm too dead sexy. It's a stripes, I can't help it," he stated almost as if he was truly helpless, "It's the weakness to most women. I know; I know I should be more responsible with my power, but alas..." he shrugged.

Cheetara stood by the window watching the first rays of the sun finally crossed the horizon. She was in love. The Cheetah didn't understand how that little bit of knowledge seemed to make everything clearer for her, but it did. For the last few weeks she had been feeling so lost, angry, sad, and ultimately confused as to why was she feeling these thing about him. But know she knew...

"I love him, I honestly do..." she said smiling.

OoOoOo

**Docks of Neofelis**

_Later that morning…_

The ThunderCats stood on the deck of the small vessel christened as the "Freedom's Hope." The ship's captain a member of the fishman race named Koinelius Tunar, steadily barked orders to his crew readying for their voyage.

Baroness Tassa currently was enjoying a long drawn out goodbye kiss by her dark Adonis. The Panther carefully set the woman back down onto the dock. The Cougar then hurried down the plank leaving the boat.

Turning away from the Baroness, Panthro wore an almost contentable grin, for a full three seconds before he spotted the others and turned it into a frown, "What are you all gawking at?" he then barked at him.

"Nothing..." Tygra answered.

"Yeah nothing..." Cheetara agreed.

The General frowned as he went to the starboard bow.

Wilykat looked over to his sister, "I think I'm going to be sick..."

Wilykit looked over to her brother, "You're not the only one..."

The loud fog horn blew allowing everyone to know the ship was departing. Baroness Tassa, Mr. Grubber, a number of the Maids that Tygra made acquaintances with, not to mention several of the people of the town came to see the ThunderCats off.

"Good journey to you all!" the Baroness cheered while waving her handkerchief, "Godspeed!"

Slowly but surely the small peer drew further and further away. Now the group had to endure the five day long trip across the Sea of Mists.

"I guess this probably isn't the best time to announce this," Tygra said suddenly, "but I hate travelling over water…"

End of Chapter 15


	20. Book I: Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: The Drifter and the Duelist**

**Third Earth**  
**Somewhere**

_One week ago…_

Lion-O continued to walk along the mountain pathway. All around him, the midday light barely seemed able to penetrate the rolling fog that enveloped horizon. He directed his sapphire colored eyes forward as he advanced through the terrain, each of his steps felt like they weighed more than the last.

He knew that every footfall he made put more distance between himself and _her_, but still he had to keep moving. The faster he moved the quicker they could be reunited, was all he kept reminding himself.

He briefly adjusted the Clawshield attached to his side when he instantly paused. His ears twitched as he tried to catch that faint sound that danced on the winds, a sound that should have been impossible for him to be hearing right now. But there it was again, the high squealing pitch of a body moving faster than the speed of sound.

He turned back to look over the pathway he just traveled and in the distance he could see the familiar shape of a yellow blur of light. His breath caught in his throat as he felt a tightness bubble up into his stomach.

Then she came to a stop. Standing a little less than twelve feet away was a Cheetah clan Maiden, taller than his own meager height of five feet ten inches, with a long flowing blonde mane. His Guardian, his best friend, the woman he was secretly in love with since forever it seems, was standing there just a few yards away.

"Cheetara?" he said not believing his eyes.

His Cleric inhaled and exhaled heavily with exhaustion, like she had been running for hours, maybe even days on end. Her full lips halfway curled into that familiar lovely smile in between breaths as her large beautiful crimson eyes looked to him. "Hey," she said breathlessly.

"Hey," he tried to casually return but the grin that's in danger of splitting his face into two, belies just how utterly happy he is to see her. And before he could collect enough of his whit to make another response her slender arms were already wrapping around him, her body traversing the distance easily.

"You don't know how much I missed you," she breathed as her paws traveled up the length of his back. Her slightly taller lithe body sagged against his slightly shorter wider frame, as she leaned against him.

His eyes closed as he slowly devoured her scent. His arms wrapped around her, savoring the feeling of her soft fur along his fingers, just simply treasuring the essence that was her.

He shook his head, "By the ancients you shouldn't be here..." he happily laughed, while burying his face into her golden mane.

Cheetara pulled back so she could look down into his eyes. Her lush lips trembled and he had to stop himself from kissing right then and there. "I don't care," she stubbornly admitted truthfully, "We'll work it out somehow…" the Cleric stated before returning to her place by the crook of his neck. He rolled his eyes at her usual headstrong nature, but he smiled anyway just enjoying the fact she was here with him now.

He was about to inquire about the others but then he paused. For a moment it was nothing then a feeling of dread started to chill along the back of his neck. Lion-O started to look around because something wasn't right. The Lion Prince then looked beyond his Guardian's head, his eyes widened instantly because of the sight. It was only a few breaths later but then something else arose from the mist.

It was drawn by two powerful beasts that looked more like living shadows than fur and flesh. They pulled a mammoth-sized charioted that looked as though it was forged from the coldest black steel from the pits of hell. A line of Cat skulls ran along the railing of the cart, which drew attention to the spoken wheels whose axle held three jagged spikes that coiled around as the vehicle moved. The dual-serpent emblem of the Dark One's order was engraved onto the front. But that wasn't what made Lion-O's blood run cold.

His sapphire eyes fell to the rider, there stood an enormous Saber Tooth Cat adorned in a spiked and gnarled armor that was just as dark and as twisted as the chariot he was commanding. Lion-O, instantly recognized the Cat as Grune, but this was not Grune as he last saw him. This was something darker, something fouler and larger. Grune was always a tall Cat, but now he made even the taller Panthro looked like an adolescent cub. His eyes were now green wreaths of flame that looked as though the soul of its owner had been taken a long time ago. And the worst thing of all that Lion-O noticed that Grune was riding right towards them.

Lion-O tried to shout out a warning to his Guardian, his love, but for some reason no words seemed to fly from his throat. Or perhaps fear had somehow robbed him of his voice. Cheetara seemed oblivious to the sheer panic on his face. She just smiled at him as if in this moment alone she found complete and utter contentment in her life.

All while the chariot rode closer and closer...

He didn't know if it was the thundering roar of the baleful cart, or that his distress finally gotten through to her, but finally Cheetara turned around. Her large crimson eyes widen as she spotted the terrorizing Grune quickly approaching. The Cheetah looked as though she was drawing for the baton for her staff to swiftly extend it, but it was already too late.

In a flash one of Grune's talon-like paw swung snatching up the Cheetah and dragging her onto the Chariot with him, kicking and screaming. He continued on riding down the road, his throaty laughter filling the skies among Cheetara's pleas for him to save her.

And whatever spell that seemed to have kept Lion-O in place previously was finally broken. The Lion took off in a frenzied haste after the chariot. He only made a score of steps before he found the ground by his foot sinking. He tried to move by his other foot to pull him out of the plunging earth, but that was soon bound as well. He tried twisting his body free, all the while his eyes looked forward seeing the terror and fear in Cheetara's eyes as she watched him watching her being taken away.

He frantically called her name, as he tried to twist and squirm to free himself, but the earth already had submerged him to his waist. He looked up one more time and saw the last fleeing image of her before she rounded the corner out of sight. Suddenly the ground around him started to crumble. His vision darkened as he stated to tumble, the girl's name still the last thing on his lips...

OoOoOo

**Third Earth**  
**Hu Sun Territories**

_The middle of the night..._

"Cheetara!" Lion-O cried as he bolted straight up from his sleeping mat, his paw still reaching out to his Guardian as if he only had to extend a little further then he would be able to reach her. The muddled images of the nightmare still seemed to distort his view of the waking world.

The next thing he noticed was the low burning flame of his campfire. The Lion Prince then franticly looked to the left and the right of his campsite. A cold chill of panic started swell inside of him putting all of his fur on edge. He didn't see any trace of Cheetara, his Brother, or the Kits.

Lion-O quickly reached over to the Clawshield in order to draw out the Sword, but then Snarf's little crimson and yellow furred body tumbled out of his sleeping pillow. The critter looked to his Master with large emerald green eyes as he tiled his head to the left, giving Lion-O the most questioning look before he said, "Mew?"

The Lion Prince paused as he focused on his furry companion. Lion-O then blinked several times again as his senses started to return to him. _That's right,_ he said to himself as he started to remember, _It has been a week since I left Cheetara, Tygra, and the others._ He then brought his paw to his face as the afterimages and tension from his dream started to fade away.

Curious, Snarf hopped over to his young Master. He caringly nuzzled up against the Lion's leg before asking a careful, "Sna-roo?"

Lion-O blew out a frustrated breath before he nodded to his critter's inquiry. The Lion Prince then removed his paw and said, "Yeah, it's the same dream again."

Snarf mewed another question.

Lion-O shook his head, "No…" he said his sapphire eyes steeled slightly, "I can't go back. I _know_this is what I'm supposed to do. I just…" His words broke off as he uttered another tired and confused sigh.

He didn't quite get it. It appeared that the day after he left on his own, his visions of the terrors of Mount Plun-Darr seemed ceased altogether, unfortunately they were only to be replaced with this constant nightmare involving her.

The young Lion looked over and saw the concern etched onto Snarf's face. Lion-O quickly produced a weak smile, "I'll be fine," he said trying to reassure the Pet, "Just try to get some more sleep. We're going to head out in a few hours."

"Snarfar?" Snarf had to inquire.

Lion-O looked at his little companion for a second before he chortled a bright fit of laughter, "Of course we'll have breakfast first," he said easing the fears of his pet's one track mind, "I swear you're almost as bad as the Kits," the Lion teased with a smile. But his amusement turned slightly bittersweet as he started to remember the faces of the members of his extended family.

_I hope they are all doing ok,_ he said to himself, but then quickly shook off the wistful thoughts. "Go on Snarf get some sleep," he said, "I'll probably be up for a while…"

OoOoOo

His movements were slow and deliberate. He casually parted his stance as his paws slowly pushed away from his chest. His sapphire colored eyes then looked to his right as his right paw followed his gaze's path like he was threading the air. He then held this pose for a brief moment. Lion-O remembered to breathe. She always emphasized to him the necessity of maintaining his airflow.

The Lion decided to take a quick look over his stance. He then went through all of the adjustments in his posture that he recalled her commenting on before. When satisfied that he was doing as well as to be expected, the Lion started to go over the next set of movements.

It was a habit he gotten into with Cheetara near the start of this grand adventure the two of them as well as the rest of the ThunderCats had all been drawn together into. He had seen her, a number of mornings, going through the intricate movements and eventually asked her about it.

What he currently was going through were a set of daily exercise routines that every one of the Clerics were taught. They were precise movements that strengthened the person's body as well as increased their mobility and flexibility.

After a bit more prodding from him, Cheetara went on to tell him that the foundation of the Clerical Fighting style laid within the movements of these exercises. Granted there were actual techniques that he would need to be instructed in order to for him to accurately defend himself, but she essentially revealed a large secret of the fighting portion of her Order to him. He was then very steadfast with his gratitude.

In this moment he realized that she earned it even more as he flowed in between the motions. The Prince found it relaxing not to be able to think about everything going on in his life for a few moments and just concentrate on the accuracy of his motions.

Now the only other problem he found was, regardless of what he did, he could never stop thinking about _her_. Even these movements here , reminded him of all those stolen mornings where she would drill into him, each paw placement, footfall and body positioning till he was able to mimic it perfect.

The memories of those times were almost permanently etched inside of his mind. Like a piece of her lingered with him even now. Heck to be honest, the reason why he started to learn these exercises was just another way for him to gain a bit more insight into her world.

There has been no other woman in his life, only her.

But he had to stop doing this to himself. She was with Tygra now. He knew his playboy of a Brother would have used the golden opportunity to try to cement the relationship he and the Cheetah had many years ago.

Everything in his visions showed that would be the case. He remembered that dream vision like it just occurred yesterday, during a time of great distress over his leaving; Cheetara would receive desperately needed comfort from Tygra. He didn't need to know more, because there wouldn't be more that would be needed.

When it came to everything in life, Tygra tended to get what he wanted. And despite the fact they had broken up, even after three years Tygra apparently still wanted Cheetara. The void that would be left in her life due to Lion-O's leaving, Tygra would most likely jump at the opportunity to fill. He knew it that night when he made the decision to leave then and he knew it now and he was fine with that...at least he's sure he will be after some time.

He just had to keep reminding himself why he was doing all of this. That's all he had to do.

OoOoOo

_A few hours after daybreak..._

Lion-O and Snarf broke down their camp and continued on their journey walking up the narrow moss covered pathway along the hillside. Periodically they would burst through pockets of trees that arose on the hike, but for the most part it was just the hilly plains.

Lion-O had sold his Thunderian Mount in the previous town they visited. Thunderian Mounts were great for traveling through flat lands, light forest and dense wooded areas. But as Lion-O's journey took him further north and it was necessary for him to start to scale the hillier terrains of the Hu Sun territories, the Thunderian Mount wasn't a useful mood of travel. So they decided to continue on foot.

The despite that minor setback, according to the global positioning system in his Earl's notebook, Lion-O had been making good time and he should be able to spot the Wukong Village soon within the next days or so depending on how the road went. Wukong was a village that lied at the base of the mountain range that led to the Hu Sun Temple.

The duo continued to press on up the treacherous slopes. Snarf, for the most part, endured the terrible landscape by his favorite mode of travel, perched on top of Lion-O's shoulders. He was sitting pretty, allowing the longer legs of his Master do all of the traversing for him. The little situation made Lion-O really question who was the Master of whom in this relationship.

The Lion Prince was getting ready to renegotiate his and Snarf's agreement just as they entered another one of the pockets of forestry. But, the moment the duo stepped fully inside the brush, instantly they both fell silent.

"Hee,hee,hee!" a high pitched nasally voice cheered, "Looks like we got an easy mark today boys." A group of other voices guffaw in agreement with the first's claim.

The Lion Prince briefly looked over to Snarf, silently commanding the animal quiet, as he moved off of the main pathway then circled around before going further into the thicket of trees to investigate. Lion-O could easily hear where the group that he was checking up was located, so instead of rushing to meet them head on and most likely get tangled up with whatever it was that was going on, he opted to move to their outside flank to observe and decide.

It only took him about ninety seconds to reach a visage point where he could see. The young Lion was surprised how quickly he learned to move silently through the forest. His prowling skills were improving, if anything else, during this trip. If he kept this progress up, he might even reach the Wilykittens' league someday.

Gently Lion-O parted a few bushes his indigo eyes taking in the scene before. A pack of three Rats, all in similar articles of clothing and armor, currently were surrounding a middle-aged Brown Rabbit carrying a narrow piece of wood that the Lion Prince assumed was a walking stick.

The Lion Prince eyes narrowed as well as a low growl of anger echoed from his throat; as he witnessed the trio make sport of pushing the Rabbit back and forth between the three of them, all the while laughing during their little game. The last one to gain the Hare drew a small dagger from behind his back, quickly cutting the rope that had Rabbit's coin purse. Once the Rat took the money he harshly pushed the Rabbit to the ground.

The Hare then turned around slightly just so he would still be able to face his attackers. One thing that Lion-O noticed, there seemed to be no panic in the Rabbit's dark charcoal like eyes. The old Rabbit just seemed completely focused and alert to what was going on around him. Probably the victim of mugging's before, the Lion Prince surmised with a deep frown.

Lion-O carefully and quietly drew back deeper into the forest. When he deemed it was safe to talk Snarf turned to him and asked, "Arfro snarf?"

"No," the young Prince answered while shaking his head, "We're not going to go around them. That Hare needs our help."

Snarf's emerald eyes blinked a few times as he looked to his young Master. The critter then slapped his paw to his face. Snarf proceeded to go into the brief reminder of what happened when he tried to rescue a Labrador retriever, back in Thundera.

Lion-O just wore that foolhardy grin that Snarf knew his complaints just fell on deaf ears. "Come on Snarf," the young Lion encouraged, "You know it's the right thing to do." The Prince said to him as he continued to scan around. It was only a minute more before his lips curled into a crafty smile, "Besides look alive, you're about to go on stage."

OoOoOo

_Two Minutes later…_

The Rat Boss Rattage twisted face coiled into a disgusted frown as he hoisted the Rabbit up by his ears, "What the hell is this?" he barked spittle flying from his lips, "You got nothing on you but a pawful of shillings and a measly old stick..." he commented noticing that through the whole ordeal the only reaction the old rabbit had was that he never released the cane held tightly in his paw.

Rattage was about to make a grab for the stick to see what was so special about it, when he felt a jostle on his back from one of his subordinates, "Hey Boss," Raveil grinned while drawing another dagger to his paw, "We might as well have a bit of fun, so this ain't a complete waste of time," he cheered, which made Rattage chuckle, Raveil wanted any excuse to put those daggers to work.

"Me first," Ranon shouted, "I'm going to enjoy this," the Rat boosted while rolling up his sleeve and winding up his paw. Boss Rattage made sure to hold the Rabbit out away from his body, that Ranon tended to get a bit wild when he got into pounding on someone.

Before Ranon could get in the first swing, something violet, sticky, not to mention smelly crashed against his back covering him entirely. Boss Rattage and Raveil looked towards their comrade only to soon be pelted also. A bit of the substance got into Rattage's mouth, before he quickly spit it out and grimace. It was blottonberry fruit, sour blottonberries at that.

"What tha?" Rattage cried while looking for anyone that was stupid enough to do such a thing to his crew.

They all turned and spotted crimson and red critter that was bouncing another blottonberry fruit in his little paws. The critter wore such an innocent expression while bouncing the fruit up and down in his paws that the three Rats almost considered that the Blottonberry Fruit could have been thrown from someone else. The innocence of the Critter's expression quickly turned devious as he eyed the Rat Boss. "You wouldn't dar..." but his sentence was ended with another one of the rotten fruit thrown to his face.

"Bah!" Rattage complained letting go of the Rabbit so he could clear the foul fragrant fruit from his face. "Get him!" he ordered to the other two. The group of rodents then chased the red furry critter. No one was going to make a fool out of Boss Rattage and his crew.

The Rats managed to travel a half a dozen yards after the little thing, before a large gray lump dropped from up above them. Ranon managed to duck out of the way barely getting hit. But he avoiding being struck still didn't spare him or his comrade from their fate. The moment the grayish lump hit the group as a swarm of buzzing, and very agitated blue and black winged insect flew from their destroyed hive.

"Hornmites!" Raveil shouted as the cloud of angry stinging drones filled the air surrounding the group. Rattage's eyes widened as he realized that his crew was also draped in blottonberries, and Hornmites loved blottonberries fresh or not. The trio cried and hollered as the stinging and biting insects tore them up. Senselessly they all ran off trying to swat fruitlessly trying to swat the insects away despite their swelling limbs.

OoOoOo

Seeing that everything was clear, Lion-O dropped down from his tree branch up above that he was perched on. He smoothly sheathed the Sword of Omens back into the Clawshield resting by his hip, before looking down to his little furry pet that hop over to his side. He smiled, "Good job Snarf," he praised while ruffling the spot behind the critter's ear, "That should teach those guys a lesson."

The little furry companion hiss a very pleased grin, before scurrying up and returning to his spot on his Master's shoulder.

"The Ancients seemed to favor me this day that you just happened to cross my path, friend," an unfamiliar voice called over to Lion-O.

The young Prince blinked then turned, suddenly remembering the Jackrabbit's presence. Lion-O quickly jogged over and carefully helped the Hare up to his feet, "Are you ok?" the Lion politely inquired.

While he was helping the Hare regain his footing, Lion-O took a moment to really take in the Jackrabbit's appearance. His clothes seemed to be little more than brown rages for pants and a loose fitting brown jacket. Both articles of clothing had patches on it that looked as though they had been stitched over several times through the years. The Jackrabbit had a bright orange scarf that loosely wrapped around his throat. His mane was a long dark brown stringy mess that fell over his eyes when it pleased. But he didn't seem too bothered with it.

The Hare brushed off the dirt in his pants then flicked the willow vine he held in his mouth around while observing himself, "Yes, just a few scrapes and bruises," he deduced, "Nothing a good night sleep couldn't cure," the Jackrabbit finished before walking over to reclaim his walking stick.

Lion-O nodded briefly giving the Hare once over himself. Satisfied that the Rabbit seemed to be in good spirits, he started to look back to get his bearings again. After he determined where his original path was, he then turned back to the Rabbit to briefly say, "Well that's good, well I'll see you around then."

"Might, I know the name of my savior?" the strange Jackrabbit asked while walking towards the young Lion.

The Lion Prince blinked as he stopped in mid-step. He then ran an embarrassed paw to his forehead, "Oh, where are my manners?" he admonished himself, "My name is Lion-O," he greeted the Rabbit and extended his paw to him, "This little guy here is Snarf," he added nodding to the crimson and yellow creature on his shoulder.

"A pleasure," the Rabbit said taking the extended paw as well as bowing with a gracious nod of his head, "I am he that travels on the winds with great ease, the wandering rabbit a simple Drifter if you please..." the Drifter ended his verse with a deep bow to the waist.

Lion-O tilted his head slightly to side while giving the Hare a questioning look, "Drifter? Strange…" he commented absentmindedly. He then shrugged, "Oh, well I'll see you around…" he ended while starting off for his own path. The brief encounter with the Rats didn't detract his time too much. He probably would continue traveling for another two hours, stop for a late lunch then start up again till night fall.

"Ah. Very well..." the Drifter acknowledged, with another nod of his messy head. He then started to continue on his path as well.

OoOoOo

Lion-O traveled for about twenty minutes through the remaining sections of the forest when he started to get that eerie feeling like he was being watched. The Lion Prince quickly turned around and but then relaxed when he saw it was just the Hare with the strange name of the Drifter who was behind him, the long walking stick, which was nearly as tall as he was, still clutched in his little paws.

Lion-O frowned, not exactly irritated but more confused as he observed the short Jackrabbit, "Can I help you with something else?" he figured he'd ask. Maybe the Drifter needed additional assistance with something.

The Hare just smiled while shaking his head, "No, no, I'm actually quite well…" the Drifter revealed.

A fiery red eyebrow rose as he eyed the Rabbit strangely, "Ok…" Lion said before turning around and continuing on his way. It didn't the Lion take but a few minutes to hear the constant blomp of the Drifter's walking cane steadily hitting the ground behind him.

Lion-O quickly turned around and just like he expected the Drifter was still there, willow wine hanging from his lips, a bright smile on his face. The Lion Prince's eyebrows narrowed only slightly annoyed, "Something else you need because you seem to be following me…" he blatantly stated.

"I would certainly say not," the Drifter responded seemingly quite offended, "I was originally traveling down this road if anything; I would say you were following me," the Hare pointed out, "Although, it's a rather nice direction, wouldn't you say?" the Jackrabbit asked the wide smile returning to his face.

Lion-O blinked a few times before saying, "O...k Fine…" he then shrugged, "The more the merrier, I guess."

Seeing as though that matter had been settled, the Drifter quickened his pace till he was walking side by side with the obviously taller Cat. After a few minutes of silent traveling he turned to his young Lion friend, "Might I ask, where we're going?" he politely inquired.

Lion-O's blue eyes cut over to the Drifter, "You just said you were originally traveling down this road..."

"I said no such thing," the Drifter promptly refuted, "You're the one leading this expedition remember?"

Lion-O's paw covered his face as he started to feel the makings of a headache coming. He sighed but then smiled when he looked to the side and saw that equally as frustrated Snarf's paw went to his face as well. The Lion looked over to the Hare, "Ok, I'm going to Hu Sun Mountains; there is someone I have to meet there," he informed the Drifter, the young Lion then shrugged, "You're, welcome to come along for the ride I guess."

"Ah, Hu Sun Mountains," the Drifter repeated. His closed eyes seemed to twitch in excitement. "Then you must be seeking the Monkeys at the Hu Sun Temple..." the Jackrabbit inquired.

Lion-O's ears suddenly flickered with interest, "You've been there before?" he asked the Rabbit.

The Drifter gave him a wide grin, "I've might have blown through there once or twice..." he vaguely responded.

"Great," Lion-O said, his sapphire eyes lighting up, "I was wondering if you ever ran into a Cat name..."

"**Thought that was funny did you!?**" a harsh and pained voice cried from behind the duo. The pair turned around and saw the bloated and swollen face of the boss Rat from before. The dozen or more stingers that he received made his sharp snouted face very lumpy and misshapen, but the disability didn't prevent him from drawing a large fourteen inch serrated dagger. The rodent grimaced, "Now let's see if the old saying is true, if there really is more than one way to skin a Cat," he threatened while moving towards the pair.

The Drifter smiled as he slowly turned away from Lion-O. The moment he did the smile on his face started to dissolve and his dark charcoal eyes instantly sharpened. The Hare then bolted forward, dashing straight towards the menacing Rat like a blazing brown whirlwind, gripping his walking cane hard in his paws as he moved.

Upon seeing the Rabbit's swift charge Rattage quickly made a wide slash with his knife hoping to keep the crazy Bunny at bay or better yet cut open his chest.

The Drifter's eyes narrowed as he foresaw his opponent's attack. Instead of retreating, the Drifter leaped high flipping over the Rodent's head. The Hare's execution was timed so perfectly that the Drifter almost seemed to float in midair during his decent.

The Hare then dropped down in a low crouch while still gripping his walking cane. The Drifter then twisted a section of the stick and pulled; suddenly his walking stick seemed to split apart and the inside revealed a gleaming slender single-edged blade. What impressed Lion-O so much was all of this occurred within a few breaths' time.

As soon as Rattage reacted and spun around with his dagger to meet his foe, the Drifter's paw flashed out with a gleaming line of steel that split the Rat's stomach open. The Rat Boss' eyes widened in complete silent denial from the entire exchange, on his face a mask of disbelief and awe carried him on to the next world as he fell forever to the earth.

The Drifter then took a few calming breaths before he smoothly aligned the edge of his blade with its wooden sheath then collectively slid the weapon back into place. The cool composed expression on the Drifter's face melted away as his usual wide smile reappeared on his face. He then stepped over the body of the fallen rodent to rejoin his new young friend.

Lion-O and Snarf on the other paw, both of their eyes were as wide as saucers. "Whoa!" exclaimed the young Prince, "If you could do all of that, why didn't you defend yourself before?" he pointedly asked.

The Drifter's eyes crossed in brief confusion, "I didn't have a reason," he answered truthfully. He then bent down; apparently he dropped his willow vine. He then sighed at such a waste. The Rabbit then dug into his pocket and seemed to product another one to pop back into his mouth.

The young Lion's face pitched into a mask of confusion, "Didn't have a reason?" he repeated incredulously.

"Yes," nodded the Rabbit, "You were there," the Drifter concluded as if the answer was completely obvious.

Lion-O looked at him then raised a singular crimson eyebrow, "And what if I wasn't there?" he dared to inquire.

At his inquiry, the Rabbit's grin broadened, "Then I supposed I would have had a reason."

Lion-O stared at the Drifter for a long time then said, "You're an odd fellow, you know that?"

The Hare let out a light chuckle from his young friend's bluntness. He then shook his head, "No, I'm simply a Drifter," the Rabbit said while continuing down the path, "Now let's go my boy, Jaga a waits..."

Lion-O paused briefly as he regarded the Drifter. The Rabbit wore his usual wide grin at the Lion Prince's piercing stare. Deciding he wasn't going to get anything, the young Lion then nodded his head, "Yeah, your right."

OoOoOo

_Later that night..._

"So you and your little furry friend there are the only ones you're traveling with?" the Drifter asked as he stared at the Lion from across the campfire.

Lion-O, Snarf, and the Drifter had continued moving along the pathway. They hadn't run into any more trouble during their travels, for that little blessing the impromptu group was grateful. Leaving the last bit of wooded area the two had to settle for setting up camp a mile or so away from the main path.

Currently Lion-O was staring at the Rabbit in front of him. The small pot that he had cooking over the fire was producing a pleasant aroma as every so often the Lion dropped in the ingredients and the spices needed for the meal. He wasn't trying to do anything too extravagant since it was only the three of them, so he settled for a hearty stew.

"Yeah," Lion-O nodded, "I originally was traveling with a mix band of Dogs, Cats and a few Hogs," he lied to the Drifter. Snarf looked over to his Master and blinked at the strange response. But Lion-O ignored his pet's puzzlement, more interested in the strange Hare.

Seemingly oblivious to the deceit the Drifter just continued to sit patiently in front of the fire awaiting the meal. "Ah, what happened?" the Rabbit further probed.

The Lion Prince shrugged, "Had a difference of opinion, we then went our separate ways..." he stated continuing with his story. He then took a minute to stir in a few more spices. After another minute he briefly looked up his gaze returning to the Rabbit, "So tell me about yourself?" Lion-O inquired.

The sigh the Drifter uttered was almost bitter. He then smiled again, "There's not much to tell you to be honest," he shrugged his shoulders in response, "You know how it goes, a lone Rabbit wandering the world aimlessly. It sounds far more interesting than it really is."

"Fair enough," Lion-O said accepting the answer. His eyes then drifted over to the long wooden cane that the Lion now knew contained a deadly blade, "What about that sword you carry?" he further inquired, "I've never seen a sword quite like that..."

The Drifter's eyes suddenly widened from their usual lazy low lid, "Ah, you mean the Kaminari kattā?" he cheerfully inquired. Lion-O noticed Rabbit's voice was highly accented and precise when he spoke the name.

Lion-O frowned at hearing the strange assembly of words, " Wha-What?" he confoundedly inquired. Simultaneously, he leaned down and nonchalantly drew a small item from his little carrying bag.

"Kaminari kattā," the Drifter repeated, "It's from an old forgotten language," the Rabbit revealed, "Roughly translated it means, Thunder-Cutter."

Before the Drifter could continue, Lion-O made his move. The Lion Prince launched the adhesive ball he drew from his pouch, the pellet struck the Rabbit's fingers. Upon impact a green gooey substance started to expand along the targeted area.

Although it was late, the Drifter did react. It appeared as if he was attempting to free his blade, but the gooey substance, quickly suck to both his paws and the sword. He then moved accidentally allowing the mess to touch the ground. The moment he did that, the Rabbit knew his error, the adhesive substance not only stuck to both of his paws, his sword, but now the ground underneath him, successfully trapping him in place.

"You have an interesting Sword," Lion-O stated, "Allow me to show you mine," he coolly ended while drawing out the dagger sized blade of the Sword of Omens. He stood above the Drifter the tip of the Sword just inches away from the Rabbit's face.

Despite the fact he had a very dangerous and very famous sword in front of his face, both of his paws were bound and his sword also, the Drifter looked amazingly calm. In fact the Rabbit looked very impressed. He casually looked around noting things to himself, "Waited till I had my guard down. Got me to talk about the sword so I would be distracted and hold onto it," he listed off, "Then successfully trapped my paws," the Drifter nodded, "I hate to admit it but, I'm very impressed. Although, if this is how you treat complete and total strangers, I can see why you have no friends..."

"Enough!" Lion-O shouted, "I want the truth right now!"

The Drifter turned his head to the side allowing one of his floppy ears to tilt to the side with him, "Whatever do you mean my boy?" he inquired quite innocently.

"You said that Jaga was waiting for me," the Lion Prince repeated, his eyes then narrowed to thin sapphire slit and his voice came out almost as cold as ice, "I never said I was looking for Jaga."

"Whatever are you talking about boy?" the Rabbit remarked, still quite flabbergasted, "You mentioned it earlier before..."

Lion-O curtly shook his head interrupting him, "No, I never got around to saying who I was looking for," the Lion Prince pointedly reminded the Drifter, "We got attacked before I did then _you _supplied it after the fact."

The Drifter's eyes opened as he gazed at the Lion Prince. He then sighed, "It seems I let the Cat out of the bag, so to speak..." he casually stated, "You can put your Sword away; I certainly mean you no harm. If I wanted to attack you, I would have several times already."

"Not a chance," Lion-O sternly refused, "Not until I can get some answers." The young Lord of the ThunderCats then pressed the Sword of Omens roughly against the Drifter's throat, **"Now who are you?**"

"That's a bit rash don't you think?" the Drifter absentmindedly asked him. He then shook his head, "No matter," he sighed his eyes falling away from the sword back to its owner, "You know who I am I'm the Drifter. I go where the wind takes me," the Rabbit's face then grew serious, "And sometimes I go where the _Ancients_ need me."

Of all of the things to state, that was the last thing Lion-O would have expected, "Huh?" he asked drawing the Sword away from the Hare's face.

"What? Did you think you're the only one that that Ancients worked through?" the Drifter continued to inquire.

"Yes," Lion-O, he felt rather embarrassed by the way, "But I'm still kind of new to this."

The Rabbit nodded, "I suppose so…"

Lion-O shook his head because he realized he was getting off-topic. He realized he had to reevaluate the Rabbit standing in front of him, "So what exactly are you?"

"I was once known as Hattanzo," the Drifter stated simply, "But as to whom I am? I suppose that's up to you."

"More riddles again?" the Lion said with a frown.

The Drifter Hattanzo shook his head, "No riddles, no lies. Only the truth," his dark eyes then flashed, "If you dare to hear it?"

"I'm listening..." Lion-O replied evenly.

"Then listen well, for I'm probably only going to say this once," Hattanzo stated before clearing his throat, "They say that when the time is needed, when darkness threatens to envelope Third Earth, and when all hope appears to be lost, that the Ancients will endow a lone Cat as their champion, to bring hope to the land and to fight back the dark."

Lion-O blinked, "You mean the Lord of the ThunderCats," he stated.

The Drifter Hattanzo nodded before continuing, "Then there are some of us, only _some_ of us who only get whispers…" he pointedly advised, "Whispers of what our role is to play."

The young Lion's breath was caught in his throat. As he recalled something from either one of his texts on Lord Leo or from the Guardians of the Thrones lore, "You're a chosen of the Ancients?"

"Aye," Hattanzo answered simply, "Jaga would be considered another one. Of vastly more power though, might I add."

Lion-O started to nod in agreement, but he quickly paused while narrowing his eyes. "How do I know what you're saying is the truth?" he inquired, "You could be just be trying to save your own neck or even worst an agent of Mumm-Ra."

The Drifter wore a dramatically grave expression as if Lion-O's words along wounded him. He then said, "Ah, I see the two of us still have an issue of trust. Although, I am partially to blame I suppose," his dark eyes then looked to the blade in Lion-O's paws, "The sword? You must have some affinity in its use already; you should be able to scour my person to determine the validity of my tale."

Lion-O frowned, half because he still didn't trust the Rabbit. The other half was because he didn't think to use the Sword first. The young Lion drew the Sword away from the Rabbit and pulled it to his own face. He closed his eyes briefly trying to bring about the same measure of concentration he attained all the other times he managed to get the stupid thing to work.

His breathing slowed. He thought of the Drifter sitting before him and then allowed his mind to drift out. For a moment nothing occurred. Then all at once his mind was flooded with a sea of images. He was able to see the small stream of light that bound interwoven itself with the Drifter's life force, a spiritual bridge between himself and the Ancients. He then was also privy to another storm of images concerning Hattanzo's life and his past.

All at once the sensation was over and Lion-O was again standing by his campfire in front of the Drifter Hattanzo. "You had a family once..." he whispered softly before returning Sword back into the Clawshield.

Hattanzo's head lower, allowing the messing locks of his brown mane to fall over his face, "It is my greatest shame," he said softly, "I was once simple humble black smith, had a fair amount of skill with a sword in my younger more ruthless days, but I had given that all up when I became a husband and then later a father."

"But long ago, there was one night, where I saw this blade in my dream," he stated motioning to the Thunder-Cutter, "I think that was truly the first time I heard the Ancients call, but I didn't understand at the time," he remarked, "It's interesting how hindsight and personal tragedy can effect someone's point of view, but I'm getting a head of my story," he digressed.

"I spent years making the Sword. My wife said I was obsessed, but I knew there was something greater and more meaningful behind the vision so I continued to work on it anyway. Eventually, I finished my great work and I was satisfied. My wife was too, she thought that it was the end of it," he then shook his head sadly, "Unfortunately it turned out that was only the beginning."

"That night I had a dream about a great and malicious Snow Leopard. It wasn't someone I knew, but I could see all the murder and death this Cat caused in his wake. The morning after I was troubled by the dream but I shook it off and went to my shop just like any other."

"Eventually I finished my workload for day and was about to close my shop down, when another customer stormed into my business. I was about to tell him, I was closed but then I saw him the Snow Leopard from my dream. He barked out a curt order. Apparently his Caraboos needed new shoes. Mutely I went about quickly attending to his order."

"While he was in my shop, I could feel the malice pouring off of him like a veil. It was as if everything in my dreams were taking shape right before my eyes. And while he stood in my shop was I was all too reminded that Thunder-Cutter was always within arm's reach. But I decided against acting. Thought better to do the job and get him out of my store."

The older Rabbit then frowned, "It seems life is seldom ever that simple," he stated ominously, "I was close to finishing the Snow Leopard's order, ready to get him out of my store and out of my life, when my Wife burst in through the front door. There was a flood of panic that flared through my body. But I was quick not to pay attention to her, but to him."

"I saw a parade of emotions flash across his face in mere seconds. At first it was curiosity then it was intrigue, then lust suddenly arose, and then there was something else something black, something baleful that I never wanted to put into words. He then walked slowly towards her."

"In that moment I knew in my heart if I hadn't acted, I would never see my wife again. It then hit me, I realized this was what the vision was warning me about; this was the reason why I was tasked with forging the Kaminari kattā."

"Grabbing the sword I lunged forward till I was between him and her. I ordered him out of my shop and to never darken our lives again. At seeing me a simple blacksmith standing before him, the Snow Leopard laughed while drawing two blades of his own. He talked about all the disgusting things he planted to do with my Wife. I didn't think I just acted. And I won!" the Rabbit shouted before his face turned grave, "The surge of victory flowed through my body awakening something I long thought was dead. I became the _Duelist _once again."

Lion-O's frown distracted Hattanzo from continuing his story, "The what?" the young Prince asked.

"It's what I called myself in my more reckless youth," Hattanzo explained, "I would challenge anyone with a sword and accepted all challengers, three hundred and sixteen duels and three hundred and sixteen victories."

"And that one victory I won sent me back into that self destructive spiral again. I believe I received another vision the night of my victory, but its summons went unanswered. I abandoned my work as a blacksmith and went around the countryside drawing challenges from anyone that would come and face me. With the power of the Kaminari kattā I was unmatched."

The Rabbit's eyes then lowered, "Eventually a number of the victims that I defeated gathered together to take vengeance against my family. Luckily I caught wind of it arrived in time and slew the attackers, saving my family, but the damage of the incident still lingered."

"After that day, my wife and I argued a lot. She knew that the only reason why they showed at our doorstep was because of me. I tried to apologize for my actions but apparently my words weren't heeded. The next day I left to reopen my shop to start working again, but when I returned home that night, my wife and my children were gone. They had fled, fearing more of what damage the _Duelist_ could bring down upon them."

For a long time Hattanzo didn't speak, he just allowed the quiet sounds of the plains around them to set the atmosphere. After some time the Drifter spoke again, "My family is still out there somewhere, but they have no wish to see me. Now I try to put the Kaminari kattā's steel to good use and I heed the call of the Ancients, always, hoping that their next siren's call will lead me to my beloved family."

The Rabbit shook his head then slowly rose his up looking to Lion-O again, "But enough about me," he stated while wiggling his still trap and growing numb paws, "If you would be so kind, while I still have feeling in them?"

His inquiry startled Lion-O out of his stupor. "Oh yeah sure thing," he stated while drawing into his bag and bringing out his solvent. He allowed a generous helping of the solvent to absorb into the glue.

Within no time the Drifter was able to get both of his paws and his Sword free with no mess. Looking from the remaining blob on the ground to the Lion Prince, Hattanzo smirked, "I have to say I'm impressed again. You have patience, that's good. You will diffidently need that if you hope to pass your Trials," he advised the Lion.

"Trials?" Lion-O repeated, this was the first he ever heard of there being any sort of trials.

"Yes, the Trials for the Lord of the ThunderCats," the Rabbit revealed, "It's a set of tasks you must complete in order for you to be crowned a true Lord of the ThunderCats," he then frowned, "But I'll let Jaga explain the rest to you, for right now we eat!" he cheered.

OoOoOo

**Hu Sun Territories**

_The next Day..._

The next morning the two stood on the high mountain peak that looked over the small Monkey village of Wukong, but above that along the long narrow pathways was a massive structure erected on the top of the mountain. It had several different buildings of different sizes spread across the foundation, with wide expansive courtyards on each of the four different levels.

Several sections within the structure had individual buildings that had two or more incline roofs, with blue shingles placed all around the sides, all of which were surrounded by red walls. From where they stood they could see the grand red dye wooden gates that had stone figures in front.

It was everything Lion-O remembered from his dreams brought to life. He turned to Hattanzo who grinned before saying, "Lion-O, my young friend, welcome to Hu Sun Temple..."

End of Chapter 16


	21. Book I: Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Training Days**

**The Hu Sun Temple**

**Hall of Celestial Kings**

_Early morning…_

A calm quiet air filled the Abbot as he his mind drifted further away from his body as the voices of the Ancient started to clear for him. On most days they came to him as mere muddled whispers, indiscernible but he was always pleased to note he could hear.

But today it almost felt as if shroud that usually was in place that blocked their calls had been removed and actually audible words could be heard. Despite the major accomplishment this day marked, the thousand voices of the Ancients that spoke to the old Orangutan still made their song inaudible for him. Maybe in another ten, or twenty years he considered, perhaps then their song will become clearer. In the meantime he was comforted that he had not lost their favor.

His breath came out steady and quiet as his eyes were merely closed. He felt the presence of the forty-eighty additional minds in the room, all of whom were each seeking their own serenity in the Universe.

The Abbot expelled another breath before his brow furrowed. He felt the approach of a new mind, this one turbulent and cloudy. It was unable to hear the Ancient's song, nor did it seem to seek it. This mind was strong and rebellious, a common trait shared with the younger members of their order. It usually took a few decades before the teachings of their Ancestors finally took root. Granted this one seemed to hold out longer than most, but the old Orangutan held the hope that through patience and faith in the Ancients that the not-so young one will finally find the peace that was equally shared.

The Abbot slowly opened his eyes. He was an old Orangutan, approaching his eightieth season. He dressed simply in a teal robe that was adorned to his rotund body with a vermillion cloak that covered over from his left. His hand briefly fingered the prayer beads that hung from his neck, before he took a breath. "Brother Addicus, you requested a visit this morning?" his calm gentle voice said while looking down to the junior monk that stood before him and the rest of the _Followers of the Ancients_ council members.

Addicus was an albino Monkian that hailed from the fierce Gorilla clans. He was a cunning fighter and powerfully built. He gave truth to the old addict of, where did a five-hundred pound gorilla sleep?

"Yes, great Abbot," Addicus said while slightly bowing his head in slight reverence to the religious head, "You, the Four Elders, and this great Council honor me this morning with this audience," said the thirty seasoned Gorilla Clan Monkian. His deep and bold voice rang out through the assembly hall.

His light brown eyes looked over to the Abbot and the four elders that sat on the platform underneath him. "Seeing so many of my _fine _Monkian, Brothers and Sisters, swells my heart with pride, because I know of the struggle our people have endured through the years, as well as the current age of enlightenment that we all currently share," he said, his gaze swept around, looking over the rows of different Monkians, each from different clans that attended today in the Celestial Kings Hall. He made sure that every eye was on him.

He paused after his words allowing his face to form a deep scornful frown, "Which is why, it saddens me so, to see our people's great name desecrated daily," Addicus remorsefully stated, "I of course speak of the great stain that's tarnished this great temple's history," his calm facade started to unravel as his lips curled with hate, "The presence of the Cats..." he began.

"Addicus, you have been warned about this before!" the Abbot shouted interrupting the younger Monkian. Several other voices cried out in agreement with the religious head.

"And I will continue to speak _my dear Abbot_," Addicus shot back his voice filled with contempt, "Until my wisdom has been heard," his eyes flicked away from the old Monkian, his gaze returning to the other members of the Council, "They're presence here now is a sacrilege to everything we stand for. We currently tolerate their presence here as honored guests, yet they're nothing but thieves, who now look for nothing more than to claim more of our fighting arts and teachings."

"The knowledge we possess of the Ancients has never been ours to with hold," Great Sister Huan remarked to before the Abbot could speak.

"It is readily available for all who wish to learn it," the Orangutan nodded in agreement, "That has always been our order's practice, " he then added, "The more people that know of the Ancient's wisdom and blessings, the better…" the Abbot paused then said, "Furthermore, Grand Cleric Jaga's presence here is all within the Ancient's will."

Addicus rolled his eyes at hearing the typical archaic response, "Yes, yes, he believes _the Chosen Cat_ will be born this generation," the Gorilla Clan Monkian remarked sarcastically, "But, _blessed Abbot_, we don't even know if this fabled _Lord of the ThunderCats_ will even show himself in this life time..."

Before he could continue a young Baboon dressed in the light brown robes of junior Monk, suddenly burst through the Hall of the Celestial King's doors. The Baboon then, frantically race through the room till, he reached the foot of the elder's platform. He was wheezing in and out of breath but he still managed to announce, "Mighty Abbot, honorable Elders, the Lord of the ThunderCats is at the gates!"

Several voices whispered silently at hearing the news. Addicus merely grimaced, while the Abbot looked intrigue. The Abbot then calmly said, "Brother Wei, please take a moment to calm yourself," the Orangutan gently chided.

Brother Wei nodded, "Certainly, Abbot..." he responded before taking several deep breaths. Almost willing himself to calm his nerves.

After some time had passed, the Abbot then eyed the young Monk with open interest, "Now, the Lord of the ThunderCats," he recalled, "Brother Wei, are you certain of your claim?"

"Yes, great Abbot," the young Baboon enthusiastically answer, "The boy has the eyes of the Ancients and carries not only the Clawshield, but also possess the Sword of Omens," Brother Wei remarked.

The Abbot casually stroked his beard as he listened to the young Monk's words. He then briefly closed his eyes before saying, "It would seem that the time is at hand. Very well, have Grand Cleric Jaga notified," he beckoned to the junior Monk, "And also summon his assistance," the old Orangutan frowned, "What was that girl's name again?" he mistakenly said out loud. He allowed a few moments for his recollection to clear, and then said, "Ah, yes summon Pumyra to come greet this young Lord."

The Abbot's attention then returned to Addicus, as Brother Wei was making his exit, "Well Brother Addicus, would it seem your fears are unfounded," he pleasingly informed the young Gorilla, "The Lord of the ThunderCats is now present," the pleasant serenity that seemed to flow around the old Orangutan suddenly seemed to vanish as he narrowed his eyes at the Junior Monk before him, the Abbot's voice was deathly serious as he declared, "And you will do what is necessary to aid to his experience here and not a detriment. Have I made myself clear?" Despite being one of the oldest living Monkians of Third Earth, the Abbot's tone still bore the deadly voracity of a Monkey a fourth of his years.

Addicus let out a lower growl, but he then quickly bowed his head, "Yes, Abbot…"

"Very well," the Abbot agreed the serenity and ease instantly returned to his features, "I believe this meeting has been adorned. Let the Ancients be praise…" he proudly acknowledge while gripping his prayer beads and bowing his head. His statement was quickly echoed by every other member of the Council.

"Let the Ancients be praise…" Addicus repeated reluctantly. His hand clutched into a tight fist at his side.

OoOoOo

**The Hu Sun Temple**

**The Walkway of the Enlightened **

_Meanwhile…_

Lion-O, Hattanzo the Drifter and Snarf walked through Monkian Temple's courtyard. After the brief questions that the Monkeys that stood by the Temple's gate were answered, the trio was notified that a messenger would be sent to spread word of their arrival. After that they were simply allowed inside.

The trio traveled down the walkway leading away from the entrance and proceeding further inside. Surprisingly they soon were surrounded by a large thick cropping of trees and vines that spread around the temple, making in immensely cooler from all the overhead shade. Some of the buildings that he noted seeing earlier stood tall above the trees covering but here on the ground level he paid attention to all of the plants that grew along stone floor. Several hues of greens, yellows and orange seemed to flourish everywhere.

Another interesting observation Lion-O noted a lack of stairs. It seemed that through the trees and buildings platforms there weren't any carved out sets for stairs, only more vines. The young Lion thought it was a strange occurrence to noticed, probably some sort of explanation behind it, he thought to himself.

Snarf hopped along on his Master's heels. The little critter green eyes were wide as he took in all the different sights as well as of the Monkeys as they slowly started to flock about in the courtyard as the morning pressed on.

The willow vine twitched in the Drifter's mouth as he grinned, "It seems your presence here is making quite a stir," the Hare remarked to his young friend. Lion-O sapphire blue eyes briefly flicked to the side. He could see the whispering faces among the Monkian populace. Apparently it wasn't everyday a Lion, a Snarf and a Rabbit appeared in the remote temple.

Lion-O drew his attention forward as he frowned, "I just hope that one of them can show me where Jaga is," he sternly pressed, "I really don't have a lot of time for ceremony..."

The former Duelist looked over the Lion, "You kept saying that," the Hare pointed out, "In fact you've been impatient for quite some time..."

The Lion Prince turned back to him, "How do you know? We've only met yesterday."

That lazy grin returned to the old Drifter's face, "I've been keeping tabs on you for a while..." he honestly confessed, "Had to make sure you were the genuine article, you know."

Lion-O's face drew a dumbfounded expression as he peered at his little deceitful friend. "Great..." the Lion remarked dryly. His face adapted the slight frown that he had been harboring for a few days now, "I have a feeling I have to get back to the others soon," he revealed, "What I've sent them out to do; I realize they might need my help for."

Hattanzo shook his head "No use of you running off unprepared," he pointed out, "It would be wiser for you to stay and learn as much as you can," he then shrugged, "Or you can leave," he stated casually, "It's not like a lot of preparation has gone into making sure this moment has happened," he sarcastically added.

"What do you mean?" Lion-O asked.

The Drifter's dark gaze fell on him before he answered, "Do you really think everything that has occurred up to this point was for chance?" the Rabbit honestly asked him, "The Ancient Spirits of Light have a will of their own, you must realize. They have their own design and _you_ are one of the most important parts of it."

"Are you saying they deemed it necessary for my city to be attacked?" Lion-O shot back, as he felt fresh anger over the destruction of his home, "That my people to be enslaved or worst?"

Hattanzo was quick to shake his head in disagreement, "Even the Ancients can't control the actions of the Spirits working towards Evil," the Drifter testified, "Since Evil is something that cannot be readily banished, it also has a steadfast foothold into this world," the Rabbit then grinned again, "But fear not there is more presence of good in this world than you realize. Nations like Thundera as well as the Hu Sun Monkian community all strive for justice and right."

"After everything I've seen, it's hard to remember that sometimes…" Lion-O genuinely stated.

"Stand firm, young Lord," the Rabbit instructed him, "If your convention should falter, there can be little hope for the rest of us," he tried to reaffirm him, "And if all else fails, just recite the Code of Thundera."

"The Code of Thundera?" Lion-O repeated.

The Drifter drew up short, "You don't know about the Code of Thundera?" he asked incredulously. Lion-O merely shook his head. Hattanzo blew out a breath, "What are they teaching kittens these days I swear…" he stated absentmindedly, before returning his attention to the Lion Prince, "Make sure that's one of the first things you ask Jaga when you see him," the Hare lectured, "The Code of Thundera is something that every Thunderian _should_ know."

Lion-O nodded, "Ok, I'll try to remember that. That is if we can ever find him," he said while gazing around the horizon. He just saw more and more unfamiliar buildings. When he turned back to Hattanzo, he saw both the Rabbit and Snarf moving off into another direction, "Hey where are you going?" he called after the two.

The Drifter grinned, "I've done my part for the time being. I'm getting something to eat…" he cheerfully informed his friend.

Lion-O's just blanked, "We just ate an hour ago…" the Lion Prince pointed out.

"I'm still a growing Rabbit, my friend…" Hattanzo stated while patting his belly. Snarf mimicked the Rabbit's actions; food was one thing the little critter never turned down.

OoOoOo

_Up in the Trees Above…_

Pumyra's cinnamon colored eyes widened as she continued to stare down at the fiery maned Lion, "That's the Lord of the ThunderCats?" she repeated out loud, as she continued stare intently at the young Prince. She currently was looking down from amongst the branches on her perch. The young girl couldn't help the deep stain of blush that came to the lightly beige fur that covered her cheeks.

"'Myra, you're starting to drool…" The Puma looked up and saw the smirking face of her Chimpanzee friend, Fei Wong.

Her eyes widen again. She then quickly wiped her lips then scoffed at him, "What?! I can't help it," she complained, "He's gorgeous!"

Lan, Pumyra's other friend a golden Lanqur monkey, looked down at the Cat in question. She observed him for a few moments before saying, "I have to admit, he does have nice eyes," she attested. The girl golden Monkey then hoping up to a branch and hanging upside down from her feet, she swung back and forth before cattily adding with a grin, "For a cat that is!"

"Well I am a _Cat_…" Pumyra assured her, "And I think I just met _the_ Cat of my dreams…" she dramatically declared while falling back on a leaf filled bed, as if she was swooning.

Fei Wong grinned, "Cat of your dreams?" he repeated with a laugh, "More like the only _available_ Cat around."

Pumyra quickly scrambled to her feet, while placing her paws on her hips, "I can't help it that the only other Cat around for a thousand miles is old enough to be my great-grandfather's school teacher!" the young Puma shouted, cowing down the taller male. "Besides that has nothing to do with this," she added, "This feels like destiny…" she dreamily stated.

The Chimpanzee Fei Wong rolled his eyes at the obviously delirious feline, "Well, here's your chance to meet your destiny," he goaded, "You have to bring him to Jaga anyway," his grin then widen, "Or are you a scaredy cat?"

"Please…" the Puma Clan girl said while rolling her eyes, "When I'm done he'll be eating out of my paws…." she assured him, before taking a vine then swinging down to the ground level.

"This should be fun to watch…" Lan assured her boyfriend. Fei Wong could only nod in agreement.

OoOoOo

_Back down below…_

_I wonder who's going to show me where Jaga is?_ Lion-O said to himself. The Lion Prince immediately paused as he heard the rhythmic snapping sounds of the branches above his head.

The Lion Prince instantly looked up, as a voice shouted, "Heads up down below!" Then at the last minute a female feline swung down from one of the many vines of the trees down to the ground. She nailed the landing almost perfectly but it looked as though she misjudged her momentum a tiny bit because she continued to stumble with her footing forward.

Luckily Lion-O's Phantom sight triggered and one of the rare occasions he was experiencing more now, he was able to quickly react. The Lion almost allowed her to completely slip past him but in the last minute he moved, his paw wrapping up hers in his fingers, while his other paw encircling her back. It almost looked as if the two were dance partners and Lion-O had just finished drawing her into a low dip. Either way, he was fortunate that he was able to save the girl. The Lion Prince looked down at her, "Are you ok?"

"That was so much cooler in my head," the girl muttered out loud. She then blinked and looked down. The girl seemed surprised that she hadn't hit the ground. She then blew out a brief completely relieved breath. "Yeah, thanks," she started to say, but then she looked up and saw the sapphire blue color of the Lion's eyes. The girl then could feel the Lion's strong arm cradling her back. "Ohhh…Ummm..." her face was flush as she quickly scrambled out of his arms and back to her feet, "Umm…hi," she meekly waved.

"Smooth moves, 'Myra," the two heard up above. Lion-O saw a young Chimpanzee wearing a white fighting gi top with black loose pants.

A female golden Lanqur in an all white fighting gi was hanging in the tree next to the Chimpanzee. The young Monkey grinned although she seemed to be directing her words not to Lion-O himself, "I can see he's already pudding in your paws…"

Now that she wasn't in perpetual motion, Lion-O was able to get a good look at that girl that nearly fell right on top of him. She clearly was from the Puma clan and looked to be around his age or maybe a year younger. Her mane was mostly auburn like the majority of the fur on her body. But there were small streaks of white in her mane that despite off coloring went surprisingly well. She was a few inches shorter than him, bringing her probably close to five and half feet in height. She dressed in what looked like an improvised version of the Cleric's white shroud. Only she didn't wear the mask nor was it cut short enough that it was a little above the knee.

"Uh..haha," the young girl weakly laugh, her cinnamon eyes gazed up secretly telling the two to, scram! "Just ignore them," she advised Lion-O, "They're crazy, _crazy_, Monkeys." she insisted.

One of Lion-O's fiery eyebrows rose as he eyed the strange Puma girl strangely, "Right…" he said before waving to the two Monkeys up above. He then turned back to the Puma, "So, are you going to be showing me around?"

"Yeah…Umm…" she uttered, her eyes falling along the lean corded muscles of his body. _By the Ancient's he's gorgeous,_ "Umm…I'm Pumyra," she offered a moment later.

The Lion Prince chuckled at her odd behavior, "Hello, I'm Lion-O," he greeted.

"Hey Dreamboat!" the feminine voice of the Lanqur called from above.

Pumyra growled. She realized she was going to have to kill Lan later. "We should probably get going. Don't want to keep Jaga, waiting," she stated hastily to the Lion Prince before latching onto his arm and pulling him away.

"Wow she really does move fast," Lan remarked to Fei Wong, as the two observed their friend dragging the Lion off somewhere.

Fei Wong grinned before saying, "Looks like we'll leave you love birds alone!" he finished with a laugh.

Pumyra froze in her step. If it was possible for the fur on her face to match, Lion-O's fiery mane, it would have easily happened in that moment. The Lion Prince eyed back to the pair of the Monkians then looked to her as she spun around. "Umm…Ignore them, _please!_" she implored him. When she didn't hear any form of protest she then looked forward again. Still grasping Lion-O's paw he noted, "So where do you want me to show you first?"

"Actually I'd prefer it if you take me directly to Jaga," he stated while carefully extracting his paw from hers. He briefly noted how odd it felt to touch another female's paw. For years the only one he had ever touched was Cheetara's and more recently Kit's. Granted this was a slightly different sensation. It was nice, the simple act of touching, but it was one Lion-O, quickly dismissed.

"I can't waste time here…" he stated sternly. His hard eyes then looked over to her then frowned, "Sorry, I apologize," he stated realizing just how rude his previous words must have sounded, "I've just had to sacrifice a lot coming here. Now I don't want to ruin this chance I've been given…" he said genuinely.

Pumyra shook her head as she took got a chance to really look at the young Lion Prince. He appeared to be around her age, maybe a year older. He had a lean athletic body and a gentle boyish face. But it was really his eyes that had drawn her. She'd never seen eyes like his before. She knew that it wasn't a natural occurrence among Cats to have blue eyes. And from her teachings she understood their importance. But she noted they were such sad eyes, looking to belong to someone far older than his youthful years. She briefly wandered what ordeal could he have went through that seemed to take the vitality from them.

It wasn't important she decided because she now gave herself the mission of putting the light back in them. "No, it's ok," she said to him warmly, "I think I understand. You have to be carrying such a huge burden," the Puma girl commented, "It's cool in a way and its right for you to want to take it seriously. It's just," she smiled while placing her paw on his shoulder, "Don't forget to take some time to smell the roses."

Lion-O found he was returning Pumyra's smile, "I'll try to remember that."

The flush returned to Pumyra's face instantly as she decided that Lion-O had an insanely nice smile. The Puma felt herself melt before she quickly recalled something. She then eyed him again,  
"Oh, before with my little entrance," she remarked, "Despite what you may have thought, all of that before was completely deliberate," the Puma girl refuted.

"Uh...huh," Lion-O answered dryly.

"What? You don't believe me?" she scoffed, "It might not look like it, but I'm completely at home with these trees," she stated while patting one of them on its thick trunk.

Lion-O continued to look around as the two kept walking, "Well, you've been here longer," he commented, "I wouldn't be surprised that you were."

The two continued own till they reached a dead end of the street. Several low hanging vines fell all along the area. Pumyra grinned, "Ah, well here's your first lesson," she said to Lion-O while taking hold of one of the vines.

"Uh…what?" he confoundedly returned.

"Come on climb up. It's real easy…" Pumyra reassured him. Then without any preamble she scurried up the vine, till she was completely off the ground. "Not to mention if we want to get to the next level we have to climb," she stated while pointing up. And true to her word the next level of the temple seemed to start at least fifty feet above them.

"What? That's insane," Lion-O shouted in disbelief, "Don't they have stairs or something?"

Pumyra dropped down next to him, "Duh!" she answered, "Monkeys, they have this whole thing about climbing…"

Lion-O blinked, "You're kidding…"

"How do you think I felt the first time I got here?" she remarked while taking another fistful of the vine, "But here it's easy just one paw over the other…"

Instead of listening to her further instructions, Lion-O narrows his eyes as he saw the stone ledge to the temple's next floor above him. He then raised his paw that wore his Clawshield.

"It's easy as pie," Pumyra stated, as she suspended herself ten feet off of the ground with the vine. "Like I said before all you have to do is..." But then she heard a loud burst of air as something thing shot up from the ground. Pumyra looked and saw the golden gauntlet that Lion-O owned rose into the air, a thick cord of rope draw from the clawed finger. The young Lion seemed to flinch then the next instant he whizzed by her on the line all the way to the top of the ledge. It then was a simple matter of pulling himself up.

"Oh wow, I didn't know you could do that…" the Puma stated genuinely. _Show off_. The girl then huffed as she quickly climbed up all of the way to the top.

OoOoOo

When Pumyra finally reached the top, she noticed that Lion-O had wandered off. Muttering to herself the young teen girl rushed off to try to find the wayward Lion.

It didn't take her long to catch up with him. She found he was in one of the main courtyards of the second level, where the morning class of Monkeys were all going through the smooth fluid motions of their fighting routines.

Lion-O seemed completely mesmerized by the near identical moments of the class of fifty Monkeys. All of them seemed to be going through motions that the young Lion thought was very familiar, "That's like the central fighting techniques of the Guardians of the Throne…" he commented to Pumyra when he saw the girl approach.

"Wow, you have a good eye…" Pumyra remarked her previous ire completely forgotten, "Apparently on their search for gathering new allies against the Mumm-Ra in the last Great War, Leo and his great friend the Jaguar Janus stumbled upon the monastery here that the majority of the Monkian society established," the Puma girl explained, "The Monkeys here have thrived pretty much in isolated from the rest of the world. Lord Leo and Janus were the first Cats they had seen in generations."

"While the two of them were here, they both studied under the Monkeys, in their fighting arts as well as conveyed their beliefs of the Ancients to the Monkeys," Pumyra said while continuing, "Later on after Leo's sacrifice, due to the instruction of the fallen Lord, Janus established the Guardians of the Throne, which primarily relied on the martial arts established here by the Monkey Clans. In a sense all of the Cleric's fighting techniques have originated from the Monkeys."

"I never knew…" Lion-O surprisingly remarked, as he continued on moving pass the class.

Pumyra nodded as she followed him. Secretly she was pleased she had managed to get through a conversation this long without making a fool of herself. "It's not something that's readily known outside of the actual Clergy," she revealed, "But you should know that from the time when they first established the Clergy, the teachings and applications of both styles have differed over the generations so that they've essentially grown into two distinct styles now. Only the core movements are similar. They would have to, anyway since Cats and Monkeys are so dissimilar."

Intrigued, Lion-O tilted his head before asking, "What do you mean?"

"Well for instance, Cat's don't have prehensile feet," Pumyra pointed out, "But Monkeys do and a lot of their fighting techniques involve grappling and strikes with their feet," she stated, "In order to compensate for that, the Cleric fighting styles have more variety of kicks in their arsenal."

"HA-YIE!" a deep voice thundered, which instantly drew the pair's attention.

Further down the pathway they came to small platform that held a circle of Monkeys surrounding it. In the center stood a tall Monkian, probably the biggest one Lion-O had ever seen. His hair was white like eggshells. He stood tall, easily breaking seven feet, which was even taller than the towering Panthro. His build was big and thick, looking like he was approaching closer to five hundred pounds.

Lion-O watched as the Gorilla clan fighter stood above three other challengers that were twitching in pain on the ground with a fourth fighter that looked like he was barely able to remain standing. The white Gorilla grinned eagerly allowing his opponent, a black haired Gibbon, to regain his breath.

It looked as though the Gibbon drew enough strength to make another attempt then he rushed over to the Gorilla's side unleashing a flurry of punches. Surprisingly enough the Gorilla despite his hulking size deftly flowed in and out of the Gibbon's rhythm allowing his smaller opponent to tire himself before he went on the offensive.

The Gorilla's hands then flashed out giving two hard chops to the Gibbon's chest, which robbed him of his breath. The Gorilla then threw himself back, so he would land on his hands with his feet in the air. The Gorilla's feet clutched into two fists before he threw them out in a double battering barrage that sent the Gibbon Monkian to the floor. The Gorilla then sprang back from his hands landing on his feet, his arms in the air as he was the clear victor.

"That's Addicus," Pumyra commented, she nodded to the white Gorilla, "Whatever you do, you do not want to cross him," she warned Lion-O while dragging him away, "Or be alone with him," the Puma quickly added. The girl then paused before adding more, "...or share a bathroom with him," she blinked before saying, "Just if you see him, be someplace else or have a lot of witnesses."

Lion-O turned to her, "Why? What's his problem?"

"He hates all Cats, like every single one of them," the Puma said, "Which means when Jaga and I came to wait for the Lord of the…" she paused her eyes fell to Lion-O, she then quickly amended, "I mean when we came to wait for _your_ arrival, let's just say Addicus wasn't exactly too thrilled."

Pumyra and Lion-O continued to talk as they walked through the Monkian Temple. He told her about life in Thundera, since she's never been to the place. And she told him about her boring life. Apparently, four years ago when she was eleven the girl tried to steal from the Head Cleric when he was traveling through Fangri La. Pumyra explained that she had been stranded in the Jackal City for years. It had been weeks since she had anything good to eat and she thought the old Jaguar would have been an easy mark.

Fortunately or unfortunately, her first foray into crime wasn't successful. Her paw never even got within a foot of the old Cat before he turned around and looked at her. He never told her why, because Pumyra said Jaga seldom ever explains his actions he just does. But he didn't turn her into the local authorities. Instead, he bought the young girl dinner, from then on she had been staying with him ever since.

Pumyra further explained that they had been with the Monkeys for only two years now. Before then, they have moved all around Third Earth picking up the pieces to clues that the Ancients had left for us to find. As well as finding anything that had to deal with Leo and the Lord of the ThunderCats.

It was a bit daunting to Lion-O whenever he listen to the girl recite his title like he was this grand legend about to bestow upon Third Earth. He was barely wrapping his head around the notion that inside of him was the potential to be just as great a warrior as his ancestor. He guessed it also bothered him, because of the way her eyes held a certain reverence towards him, that made him think she was expecting as much greatness from him as everyone else.

"Well this is it," Pumyra said as the two of them stood in front of two large golden doors, "I'll come back to show you were you'll be staying later, but for right now he would like to talk to you," Pumyra instructed.

Her eyes then softened as she placed a paw on his shoulder. Her cinnamon eyes stared up at him with a serious expression, "Let me give you a word of advice. Just be honest, we know why you're here. Everyone knows why you're here" she said motioning to the whole temple that lied in the foreground, "And despite _some_ individuals, everyone here all wants to help you…" she finished before briefly standing on the tips of her toes and briefly giving him a small kiss on the cheek. Her cheeks flushed as she said, "So good luck Lion-O," the girl finished before walking away.

OoOoOo

**Hu Sun Temple**

**The Stormdragon's Garden**

As Lion-O entered through the doors it seemed like all the lively excitement and the active sounds of the temple were instantly drowned out in this place. The young Lion found himself placed upon a walkway with several types of different lush green plants growing on either side of it.

Lion-O continued up the pathway, he started to find more images from his dream resurfacing as he moved. He continued on to a clearing and saw a figure sitting underneath the tree exactly from his dream.

Within no time he reached the tree and gazed at the aged figure sitting there. He was an ancient Jaguar with a graybeard who probably could have been sixty or seventy. But even Lion-O knew that completely dedicated followers of the Ancients sometimes were rewarded with secrets that extended their life. So Jaga who might have appeared to have been sixty could be that age possible two or even three times over. He dressed in the simple white robes of the Head Cleric of the Guardians of the Throne although the headdress was missing.

"Uh...hello?" Lion-O said, noticing after a few minutes of him being there that the Jaguar hadn't responded. His voice now didn't seem to stir the Old Cat either. He just continued to sit, unmoved, just frozen in that sitting meditative posture.

"Eh, Jaga?" the young Lion tried again to stir the Jaguar into responding, "I'm Lion-O, son of Claudus," the Prince stated introducing himself, "I've traveled a long way and made..." he paused briefly as a beautiful Cheetah with a long blonde mane flooded his thoughts, he shook off the memory trying to focus on the now, "Sacrifices along the way..." he resolved.

After he spoke Jaga's eyes finally opened. The old Jaguar's eyes were two deep pools of lavender that seemed full of wisdom and knowledge. As soon as their gaze fell upon Lion-O he automatically fell silent. Jaga then motioned to the sitting mat placed before him. Needing no further instruction, Lion-O hastily sat down onto the mat, his legs crossed underneath of him in a fashion similar to the old Jaguar.

Seemingly pleased with Lion-O's swift action, Jaga's eyes then slowly closed again. His breath came out in slow, quiet intervals. If Lion-O wasn't reminded with the rise and fall of his chest, the Lion Prince would have thought the old Cat expired right there. But Jaga merely sat there.

The young Lion paused for a minute, hoping that the old Jaguar was going to make a dramatic or insightful comment before he launched into their discussion. Instead Jaga mere sat there.

The young Lion considered perhaps Jaga was going over the many tasks; he would need to do in order to unlock his true potential as the Lord of the ThunderCats. Something like that he agreed would take some time to mentally prepare. So Lion-O continued to sit.

After nearly thirty minutes have passed, unable to believe he abandoned his friends and Cheetara for this, Lion-O scrambled up to his feet, "This entire trip has been a waste of time!" he shouted. He then turned on heel then stormed off to the door.

"You may leave if you like, but know the knowledge that you seek is here." Lion-O turned around and saw the wise insightful lavender eyes of Jaga focused completely on him.

_"Finally,"_ Lion-O mentally cheered, "If that's the case just come right and tell me! I can't just wait here, sitting, doing nothing..."

Jaga's gaze bore into the young Lion Prince. The old Cat then sighed, "How can you manage everything you seek, if you cannot even quiet your mind?"

"What?" Lion-O questioned.

"In your youth, you've had frequent problems," the Jaguar stated, "Other people often called you clumsy. But it's more than just coordination. Your eyes give you visions of both the present and the future and these visions, run simultaneously together," he paused for a moment allowing his words to sink in, "This is the gift of _Sight beyond Sight_. It is an ability that a 'true' Lord of the ThunderCats possesses," his lavender eyes then fixed a piercing gaze upon the young Lion, "The only way to master the visions is first you must first master yourself."

"That's what I'm here for!" Lion-O replied, "That's why I've come. Thundera has fallen, her people are in chains. I realize that I'm the key to stopping all of this. I need help. I'm asking for your help," he sternly professed.

Jaga gazed and the young Lion for some time before nodding, "Yes, in the morning we will begin your training with of Sight beyond Sight," he then paused before saying, "But in the meantime I was wondering if you could indulge an Old Man by obliging a simple request."

Lion-O blinked from the sudden change of tone of the old Cat, "Uh, sure I guess…" he uncertainly replied.

"Thank you," Jaga replied before closing his eyes. His gaze returned to Lion-O as he said, "The Guardian that you previously had assigned to you," the sternest in his voice seemed to evaporate as his eyes softened, "How has she faired over the years in my absence?"

A smile that came to Lion-O's lips as he said, "First, I got to tell you about the time she nearly burned down Chief Felis' kitchen…"

"Oh my," Jaga replied sounding quite amused.

OoOoOo

_Dusk..._

For the third time today Pumyra found herself walking up to the doors to the Stormdragon's Garden, only this time did she finally see Lion-O finally exiting. "By the Ancients," she cried, "You guys were in there forever," she stated, "So?" the Puma girl inquired.

A slight smile still tugged on Lion-O's face as he recalled the few hours he spent with Jaga talking about his time over the years with Cheetara. Although, the old Jaguar never outright said anything, Lion-O could tell that Jaga had formed a special bond with the Cheetah as well.

"Tomorrow, we're going to start my _Sight beyond Sight_ training," he informed Pumyra. He then blew out a breath of frustrated.

Pumyra tilted her head while looking at him, "What's wrong?"

"I kind of wanted to start now," Lion-O revealed.

The Puma grinned, "Don't worry; Jaga's probably giving you this time to get settled here," she said while starting to walk off, "There's no telling how long you're going to be staying here, might as well get acquainted you know."

"I guess," Lion-O answered with a shrugs, "Thanks...Ummm..." the Lion blinked.

The Puma girl full lips formed into a pouting frown, "If you have forgotten my name, I swear I'm going to punch you," she seriously threatened. At being found out, Lion-O only dropped his head awaiting his punishment. Pumyra grinned while playfully ruffling his mane, "Pumyra..." she retorted. She then thought about it, "Or you could just call me your Beautifulness?" she dared while striking a dynamic pose.

Lion-O stared at her, unable to get a good grasp on the strange young Puma.

Pumyra cheeks flushed realizing she was just making a fool of herself, "'Myra is fine too..." she offered meekly.

"Right..." Lion-O agreed, "Anyway, you think you could show me to where I could get some food?"

"Sure follow me..." Pumyra stated while taking the lead. She made sure to put an extra swish in her step. But the extra effort seemed to be wasted since half of Lion-O's attention was still drawn to the odd sights of the Monkian temple. He only vaguely kept an eye on the Puma to make sure he was going in the right direction.

OoOoOo

**Hu Sun Temple**

**Dining Hall**

_An hour later..._

Lion-O and Pumyra each took a spot at one of the tables in the dining hall area. Lion-O, since he had skipped lunch due to his first meeting with Jaga, took a few extra helpings to settle the dull ache in his stomach. He stared at the tray of noodles, the variety of vegetables and the few portions of meat that littered his tray. The Lion Prince couldn't wait to dig in.

It was almost twenty minutes later before he found satisfied his overall hunger and looked over to Pumyra, "So you said, you're Jaga's assistant," he stated recalling their conversation from before, "Does that mean you're a Cleric too?"

"Junior Cleric..." Pumyra corrected him, "Rather a Cleric in training. I've been learning some of the Clerical Fighting arts, but the area where I really excel in is healing," the girl then frowned, "Although, in light of everything that's going on I probably should pay more attention to combat, with all the fighting and all."

Lion-O shook his head, "No, if anything it's more than necessary to have as many healers as possible," he countered, "Maybe if we had more healers in the world, we wouldn't be fighting now."

A small smile tugged on Pumyra lips as she looked at him, "You're really different you know that?" she said to him suddenly.

"No," Lion-O refuted, "I'm just being honest. If anything I know my group could have used a healer more than once," the Lion pointed out, "With all the fights that we get into, just changing bandages and applying compresses can only get us so far."

The Puma girl paused for a moment as she considered, "Maybe when everything is said and done, I'll come with you," she asked gently. Lion-O looked up from his dish and regarded her questionably. The fur on the girl's cheeks then flushed, "I mean to help your group that is," she included.

Lion-O stopped eating as he considered the suggestion for a second. He then said, "Uh, sure the more the merrier," he stated. His eyes then widened, "But won't that interrupt your training with Jaga?"

"I'm practically done my studies;" Pumyra answered confidently, "What I need is real world application. I have a feeling that your group will give me plenty of that," she grinned.

The young Lord of the ThunderCats nodded in agreement. If anything, travelling with his Cats, they tended to get into fights fairly easily. Lion-O then frowned again, as another bout of worrying struck him. He certainly hoped that everyone was doing ok. He promised himself he would be out of here as quickly as possible.

"Is it true that the Lizards destroyed Thundera and has captured everyone there?" Pumyra asked, her voice interrupting his brooding thoughts.

"They've relocated everyone to Mount Plun-Darr," he stated sadly, "My friends are on their way there now, to try to mount a rescue," he replied while getting up from the table.

Pumyra cinnamon eyes followed him as he started to rise, "What's wrong?"

His friends were out there risking their lives and here he was sitting around and eating noodles. "Sorry, suddenly I'm not hungry anymore..." he sadly stated before carrying his tray out and then leaving, the hall.

"Good going 'Myra, you scared him off," the Puma pouted while starting at her hardly touched tray of food.

OoOoOo

Hattanzo lazily stumbled from the Dining Hall into the open air. The wanderer Rabbit had spent the majority of the day enjoying the scenery with Snarf. He found the little critter was quite chatty when he wasn't around his Master. Granted, he didn't know what the little fuzz ball was saying but that didn't stop the two of them from having one of the most intellectual conversations he ever had about cloud formations.

But even a growing Hare needed fuel, so after a prompt hour stay of enjoying his dinner, the Drifter decided that after such a long day, he would turn in early for the rest of the evening. That at least was his thoughts till he spotted Lion-O in one of the several open courtyards that was in the Temple. The young Lion was putting himself through a series of slow deliberate motions that involved a lot of flexibility and concentration.

"Now, what would you be doing my young friend?" the Drifter asked while lying down along the field. He threw his paws back underneath him to cradle his head.

"Drifter..." Lion-O said acknowledging his new friend. He then suddenly stopped. The young Lion then flexed his paws in frustration, "I feel like I should be doing something," he stated, "I don't like to be standing still," he said. The Lion then took a deep breath before he started going through the formations again.

"I'm certain that Jaga will more than likely put that extra energy to good use in the morning," the Drifter replied lightly. Lion-O merely shook his head then continued to go through the motions.

Hattanzo looked over the boy's movements before drifted back to lying down. After another few minutes he casually threw out, "You're doing that wrong, you know?"

Lion-O suddenly stopped, "What do you mean?" he then blinked as if he was unsure, "I'm certain that I've getting the movements down," he refuted, "I've had a very good teacher. And she's the best fighter in all of the Guardians of the Throne."

"Yes, I'm certain it works well for _her_," the Drifter agreed, "But it's wrong for _you_," he pointed out.

The Lion Prince left out a frustrated sigh as he stopped again, "And the difference would be?"

The former Duelist rolled to a sitting position as he said, "Each fighting style is unique like a finger print," the Wanderer Rabbit revealed, "And just like we all have our own fingerprints, there is also a fighting style out there that is perfectly in sync with your body," his dark eyes then filled with humor, "But it's not _that one_..." he pointedly stated, before rolled down to his back again.

After some time he casually added," Besides, don't you think it's time you start learning how to fight with a sword?"

That statement alone drew a curious gaze to the Hare, "Are you offering?" the Lion Prince cautiously inquired.

"I suppose it would be paradoxical to criticize your attempts while not offering a solution in return," the Hare admitted, "Not to mention, I'm not doing anything else..." he grinned before hopping to his feet. He causally strolled over to Lion-O while digging through his patched jacketed. After a few more minutes of searching the Drifter managed to pull out another Willow Vine and pressed it to Lion-O's chest, "Here, draw your sword..." he instructed.

Naturally, Lion-O looked down to the thin green vine and frowned, "What's this?" he questioned, "I already have a sword..."

"Yes, one that you can't readily control," the Drifter agreed with a grin, "Besides you need to graduate first."

Again Lion-O looked down to the green willow vine then looked to the Drifter with a bland look. It was clear that the Prince was not pleased.

"My offer is rapidly expiring..." the Drifter advised.

Lion-O pouted before grudgingly taking up the Willow Vine into his paw.

Drifter's grin once again reappeared on his face. He then moved in front of the Lion separating his feet into an even stance. Lion-O moved over and did the same. Drifter seemingly neither pleased nor displeased, raised his 'sword' then said, "Well then do your best to follow my movements..." he stated, "And then we'll take it from there..." as the two began.

OoOoOo

**Hu Sun Temple**

**The Stormdragon's Garden**

_The next morning…_

Lion-O sat down in front of Jaga eager to begin his lesson, "You mentioned yesterday about something called _Sight beyond Sight_..." he stated drawing the Jaguar's attention, "Can you tell me about it?"

Jaga nodded, "It's an extra sensory ability you have been gifted with that enables you to see and to some degree control temporal anomalies and spatial phenomenon," he explained simply enough.

Apparently that was way beyond Lion-O's original assumption because his eyes nearly tripled in size, "What a minute? Temporal?" he asked the Jaguar incredulously, "You mean I can manipulate time?"

"To a degree, time and probability, yes," Jaga answered calmly.

"Time and Spatial," Lion-O repeated again, "You're saying I can do this?" he asked still a bit confused, "I only begun doing all of that stuff after I found the Sword, though," he pointed out.

Jaga shook his head, "The Sword of Omens has many abilities bestowed upon its owner; one of the most important is Supernal Focusing," he informed the Lion, "That is why it appears that you have better control of your abilities when you wield, but the power of Sight beyond Sight comes from you, Lion-O."

The Lion Prince still shook his head. Lion-O would agree that he could do some odd things at times, but everything seemed to go extremely weird for him when he found the Sword of Omens.

Jaga could see the stubbornness of his father setting in Lion-O's stance. Inwardly he smiled at seeing just how much like his father he grew up to be. "Perhaps an example if you will," Jaga extended, "I do recall in my time at Thundera's Castle before I stepped down as Head Cleric, that you at the age of six despite just receiving news that General Grune had been killed, you quickly stated to comfort your Brother Tygra, that he would see Grune again," the Grand Cleric said as he recalled the specific event.

An ashen expression crossed Lion-O's face as he looked away. He remembered that incident all too well. That day led to some of the most painful years of his life. If it wasn't for Cheetara being assigned as his Guardian, he didn't know where he would be right now.

A deep frown marred Jaga's lips as he said gently, "I did not wish to bring up any unpleasant memories Lion-O, know that," he tried to clarify, "I just merely wanted to present a situation where you've showed a degree of your power without the aid of the Sword of Omens," he stated, "Your visions are your own power. I'm certain if you think about other instances in your life you could come up with other situations, maybe that you overlooked or ignored."

The Lion Prince gaze fell to the floor, "I used to call it my Phantom Sight," he remarked sadly, "Sometimes I would get visions of things, glimpses, before they happened. But I didn't want to say anything because..."

The Old Jaguar's face soften as he placed a paw on the young Prince's shoulder, "It's ok Lion-O. I know this must have been a heavy burden you've been entrusted with. To have this power and not understand it must be hard indeed," he nodded solemnly, "This is why it's important now to start to learn, because by learning about _it_, you will also be learning more about yourself."

Lion-O nodded while blinking back the moisture in his eyes. He pondered for a moment, before saying, "Ok, let's go back to the Sword," he stated trying to change the subject, "You said its ability as a harness is one of its properties. What else does it do?"

"I think you have an idea," Jaga commented, "You've told me about you're group's encounter in the Pits of Drak-Noir and the bright blinding light that the Sword emitted," the Jaguar reminded him, "The Sword of Omens is a divine item for goodness and justice, a blade that was forged to smite wickedness and evil. It has ethereal properties that will aid you when standing against the minions of darkness, evil, as well as demonic beings."

"I'm sorry this is just a lot to take in," Lion-O confessed while shaking his head, "You speak of me fighting against all these immoral creatures but I can't even fight to defend myself now."

"Yes," the Grand Cleric agreed, "I can see how this would all be overwhelming to you, especially to one so young. But the friends that helped you to reach this point, all believed in you," he pointed out, "To honor them, you must place forth your best effort."

"I understand," Lion-O firmly stated, "So where do we start?"

Jaga paused for a moment then said, "Now I think it would be prudent for you to learn to control the Sight beyond Sight. That will be one of your greatest assets," he then motioned his paw forward, "Take you place on the meditation mat before me and close your eyes."

Listening to the Jaguar's instructions, Lion-O walked over and sat down on the large mat. He tucked his legs underneath of him instinctively and closed his eyes then waited for further orders.

Jaga also took a place in down on the other mat. He then said slowly, "Now breathe young Lion-O, breathe," the Jaguar's deep soothing voice instructed, "Breathe in and out. Concentrate on the essential yet basic process of breathing. The swift intake of fresh life giving oxygen being drawn into your body, the brief pause after its entrance, then you slowly exhaled disposing of all the unwanted elements."

Lion-O continued doing as told. He allowed the words of the Jaga to seep in and blocking out all unwanted interferences. He focused on his breath. His practicing with the Clerical fighting arts had schooled him in the importance of maintaining his airway.

"While in the process of breathing," Jaga continued, "Slowly allow the concerns, worries and troubles that are plaguing your mind to slowly wash away. Not to be forgotten," he pointed out, "But to be tucked away, to be dealt with at a later time. Clear everything from your mind. You must have your utmost focus if you are to perform this correctly."

Lion-O opened his eyes, "I am to focus on nothing?" he questioned.

"It is far easier than you may think..." Jaga replied evenly. Although if Lion-O wasn't mistaken he could of seen the slightly upward hitch of the old Jaguar's lips that could have been a smile. But the Jaguar's thick gray beard was blocking his view.

"Ok..." Lion-O replied unsurely. He then closed his eyes again and redoubled his efforts. He breathed, allowed his thoughts to simply drift away as Jaga repeated his previous instructions. After twenty minutes of complete silence from the Lion, he suddenly said, "I see something..." he cautiously whispered.

"Do not shy away from it Lion-O, embrace it," he instructed the boy, "Tell me what you see..."

"I see...I see... Cheetara," he remarked surprisingly, "She's walking through the forest," the Lion quickly frowned, "My brother just said something to her but she seemed to ignore it and kept on walking." He was silent for a few more moments before he said, "The kits now ran up to her, hugging her from behind. She smiled at them then..." Lion-O suddenly stopped. The vision was gone and he opened his eyes.

"Congratulations, young Lord," Jaga said sounding quite pleased, "You have just willingly invoked your Sight beyond Sight. Without the aid of the Sword mind I add."

"That was difficult," Lion-O stated, "I was barely able keep the vision up."

"Yes, control is something that will come with practice, but knowing that you have the ability to produce the skill when needed is more important at this time," Jaga reassured the Lion Prince. The Jaguar's eyes cut a devious glint as a slight smirk crossed his lips that were concealed by his beard, "It is interesting that your first instance of practiced _Sight beyond Sight_ would draw a vision of your Guardian," the Grand Cleric remarked teasingly.

At the Jaguar's astute observation, Lion-O looked away. But the ruddy hue of the fur on his face was more telling than anything.

"She is a lovely girl, Lion-O," Jaga encouraged warmly, "I wish for you the best."

Lion-O shook his head sadly, "She doesn't think of me that way..." he remarked.

"Has she said those words?" Jaga challenged.

"No..." Lion-O confessed, yet he still shook his head again, "But it doesn't matter. Besides she has my Brother now, I would only get in the way. "

The old Jaguar observed the young Lion for a moment before a frown crossed his face, "Lion-O, I don't profess to be greatly knowledgeable in the dealings with the heart, but I do have one piece of advice for you. I think it would heed you well to listen to it."

Lion-O inclined his head to the Grand Cleric.

"My advice is simply this, as long as there is life; there is hope, Lion-O," he stated with a slight twinkle brightening his lavender eyes, "Think about it," he stated. Jaga then cleared his throat as he wanted to return to the business at hand, "Now, let us continue."

"The ability that you have just demonstrated is one half of your power; it's a form of spatial and temporal awareness," Jaga instructed, "Through it, you are able to witness events in time that have, or haven't occurred yet, as well as events that are actively in the moment. For those times, it might be wise to enlist the aid of your sword," the Grand Cleric advised.

"But I'll tell you this again; the Sword is merely a focus," he repeated, "The power lies within you. That being the said, through practice and hard work, it would be possible through deep meditation for you to replicate the effects of the Sword possibly going beyond the Sword's capabilities," he informed the Lion Prince, "That is why I want you to start regularly meditating for at least one hour every day, I think it will help you quiet your mind and bring focus."

Jaga then raised his finger, "Now like I said before, this is one half of your power. I'll now provide you with a demonstration with the other. Please rise to your feet," he stated while motioning to Lion-O with his paws to stand. The young Lion nodded then obliged him by climbing to his feet.

The Grand Cleric smoothly returned to his feet as well. He the then drew his slender aged paws into knotted fists that rested at his side, "Now be prepared young Lion-O," Jaga instructed the young Lion. And then before Lion-O could blink, the Jaguar had already crossed half the distance between them, his wrinkled but firm fist drawn back as if he was going to attack.

Lion-O instantly panicked. In the next moment he felt the time of the instant starting to lengthen as the intercepting lines of Jaga's past, present, and future selves began to appear. Lion-O was clearly able to see the past and present forms of Jaga. But the future version looked almost cloudy.

Before Jaga could commit to his attack, he instantly halted his step. The sudden drop of his Phantom Sight was the equivalent of a high speed runner suddenly being yanked from behind. The abrupt stop caused Lion-O to stumble forward in his footing. Luckily Jaga was there by his side to quickly to steady the young boy. Lion-O silently remarked of the iron-strong grip of the aged Jaguar.

When he was certain that the Lion Prince was well, he then said, "Lion-O, would you be so kind to explain to me what you just experienced?"

"Well, my Phantom Sight seemed to kick in," he answered bluntly.

Jaga raised an eyebrow at him, "Phantom Sight?"

"It's what I call it," Lion-O explained, "When I get put under pressure I sometimes get these flashes where I can see people's actions in the past, presently or even in the future," he attested, "It gets confusing some times as well."

"I see, very good," Jaga said while nodding, "This Phantom Sight as you call it is a variation on your original power of Sight beyond Sight. But since you're more familiar with the other name I'll refer to it as that for the future," he added, "Now, do you think you can recreate your Phantom Sight?"

Lion-O pondered it for but a moment, "Yeah, it's a bit easier than Sight beyond Sight."

Jaga nodded once again, "Very, well. One moment," he stated. His face then tensed in deep concentration. He then channeled, "HAIH!" he shouted while dropping into a deep stance. The moment he did a diamond of green burnless flame appeared on the ground underneath him.

"Do not worry," Jaga stated while returning to his normal stance, "I have now warded this room so that it will grant effects similar to what your sword can provide," he advise the Lion, "This way, it will allow you greater control over your Phantom Sight, now shall we begin?"

Lion-O held a grim expression set on his face. He nodded slowly while spreading his legs and deepening his stance, he held his arms loose to either side of him. Jaga took one single breath then dashed forward again. Before the Jaguar even pressed off, Lion-O felt his Phantom Sight going to work.

He again saw the crisscrossing lines that presented Lion-O with the afterimages of Jaga's past, present, and future movements. But suddenly he heard in the back of his mind, the mystical Jaguar's voice.

"I know you can see them, Lion-O. The lines coiling around my body representing the past, present, as well as the future," the Grand Cleric said calmly, "Instead of allowing the lines to constantly coil and twist, concentrate on straightening out their threads," Jaga instructed, "Allow your mind to focus on one tangent at a time; you'll soon realize which are tied to the past, present and future. This knowledge will allow you to predict the pathway of my movements. Enabling you to react accordingly." Just as Jaga spoke, Lion-O felt himself swiftly moving in and around the Jaguar's movements perfectly avoiding his all of the attacks.

After three straight minutes, Lion-O fell down to his knees. His entire body was drenched in sweat, his breath came out in heavy pants but the smile brightening his face belied any discomfort he might have felt, "I did it!" he cheered, "The Phantom Sight activated and I didn't get confused."

Jaga calmly stood in front of the still breathless Lion. His eyes were closed but he nodded briefly acknowledging Lion-O's accomplishment. "Very good," the Grand Cleric conceded, "Now, I'm going to use Pogonuts," the Jaguar advise the Lion Prince, while holding up a handful of the thumb-sized nuts. "I want you to concentrate on avoiding them just like you did for me."

After a minute Lion-O regained his footing, he wore a slightly less confident expression than he did moments before, "Uh...Ok," he uttered while returning to his stance.

After a time when Jaga believed the Lion was ready, he quickly flicked out three of the Pogonuts at Lion-O. In reaction, the Lion Prince felt the approach of his Phantom Sight developing again, but as his eyes tried to trace the pathways of all three of the nuts his mind boggled under the strain of the nine different avenues. He blinked while shaking his head, "I can't..." he admitted disappointedly, "It's just too many to concentrate on."

Jaga accepted his words with a nod, "Through practice you'll be able to learn to monitor several strands at once," he said to the young Cat, "It was said that when he was at the height of his power Leo was able to sense the strands of whole armies fighting at once. Carefully able to influence the battle into whatever direction he saw fit."

Lion-O sapphire eyes grew wide, "That seems like an impossible power for one person to have," he admitted almost fearfully.

"It is a great responsibility," Jaga agreed, "The fact you acknowledge it, is good," the Jaga encouraged, "It's important to always remember that the power you command can do wondrous things or terrible deeds. But in the end, a power's intent can only be judge by the wielder of it."

"Yes, Jaga," Lion-O nodded.

"Now, let us go over everything we've learned today, from the top," the Jaguar instructed.

"Uh...Jaga?" Lion-O pried.

"Yes?"

"Hattanzo, mentioned something about a Code of Thundera," the Lion Prince inquired.

"Did he?" the Grand Cleric replied while drawing up an eyebrow, "It seems there a lot more to that Hare than it seems."

"The Code of Thundera," Lion-O repeated again, "What is it?"

Jaga took a deep breath, his then became loud and commanding as he said, "The first tenet is, **Truth**," Jaga stated, "To speak the truth at all times. The second is, **Loyalty**," the Jaguar explained, "To be loyal to your friends and allies. The third tenet is **Honor**," the Jaguar continued, "To honor and respect your superiors. The fourth and final tenet is **Justice,** to strive to help others and fairness in all acts that are committed," Jaga concluded.

"It is the duty of the ThunderCats to uphold the code of Thundera, and you as the Lord of the Thundercats most of all," Jaga declared, "Now that you are aware if the Code, I expect nothing less from you from now on."

Lion-O nodded firmly again. He completely understood the seriously of the decree as well as the amount of trust the Jaguar was placing in him.

"Good," Jaga concluded, "Now let us continue..."

OoOoOo

_A few hours later..._

As Lion-O exited from the Stormdragon's Garden, he was greeted with the pleasant sight of Pumyra waiting for him again. "Hey," the Puma girl welcomed as she fell in step with him.

"Hey..." Lion-O replied while stretching his back and then his arms.

Pumyra did her best not to stare at the strongly corded muscles of the Lion Prince's limbs as he extended them, "Ummm...How did it go today?" she asked while directing her eyes forward.

"A lot better," the Lion Prince smiled, "For the first time I was able to draw out Sight beyond Sight on my own."

Pumyra smiled easily, especially since she didn't know what in the heck was he's talking about but damn he had beautiful eyes. "That's great..." she encouraged, "Hey lets head over to the dining hall to get something to eat."

"Good, because I'm starving," Lion-O agreed, "I didn't know all of this concentrating and training would work up such an appetite."

OoOoOo

**Dining Hall**

It didn't take long for Lion-O and Pumyra to find a table to sit down and enjoyed their dinner. Today was another instance where Lion-O found he brought a large hearty meal. His training with Jaga seemed to always leave him famished, a fact Pumyra noted was a good thing. It meant he was truly working hard.

The two continued to chat lightly, when something occurred that drew Lion-O's attention. He spotted the large albino Gorilla Addicus having a very involved conversation with the female golden Lanqur Monkey that Lion-O remembered was Pumyra's friend Lan. Addicus' grin was wide and lecherous, as his hands lightly brushed along Lan's arm. The sudden intimate touch seemed to ignite a fire in Lan's eyes; she immediately slapped his hand away, and then proceeded to give the large Gorilla a piece of her mind.

"Hey isn't that you're friend with that Addicus guy?" Lion-O pointed out, noting the two Monkeys.

Pumyra paused then looked down the line to the balcony. As soon as she spotted Addicus with Lan, her eyes widened, "Of all the luck," she cursed.

Slightly confused Lion-O looked to her, "What's wrong?" he asked.

Pumyra rolled her eyes before she said, "Addicus has had a thing for Lan for a while now," the Puma girl explained. She then frowned, "Only problem is Lan is with Fei Wong, the other Monkian you saw me with."

Lion-O nodded as he started to understand the situation. He peeked outside again to see what was occurring. Apparently, whatever Lan previously stated to Addicus earlier hadn't phased the Gorilla in the slightest. That leering look that developed in his eyes remained as he muttered a few things to the female Monkian. His large hands then brushed back a few tendrils of her long dark hair. Lan instantly smacked his arm away again then stomped of, only to have Addicus follow on her heels.

As he continued to take in the developing scene, Lion-O's indigo eyes narrowed. "It would seem, someone needs to tell Addicus that," he stated Pumyra then rose from his seat.

Pumyra looked to him, her eyes widening. "Wha-What are you doing?" she frantically asked.

The Lion Prince pointed outside, "She looks like she could use some help," Lion-O quickly fired back.

"Are you crazy?" the Puma girl asked, "That's Addicus!" she exclaimed, "Outside of the Elders and the Abbot there is no one else stronger than him in the temple."

The Lion briefly thought of both Jaga and Hattanzo but disregarded the thoughts. "I don't care about that" Lion-O returned, "She needs help and as her friend, I would think you would be the first one to jump to give it to her," the Lion Prince scornfully decreed. To the Puma girl's abrupt silence, Lion-O let out a frustrated breath. "Fine," he stated while crisply walking away.

Pumyra sat alone at her table as she watched Lion-O storm off. The Puma Clan girl had never ever considered herself a coward. She had been living on the streets and on her own for almost a decade before Jaga found her. One of the few things she learned was that, in order to survive you had to know the people you should never ever cross. For her in this place, that was Addicus.

As much as the Monkeys tended to profess their lives in honor for the Ancients, apparently there was still some way a monster like Addicus could thrive. The girl knew about the terrible things the white Gorilla had done. Puma girl knew about all the fights, the harsh training he always underwent. She also knew that there were hardly any people that could control him.

And now Lion-O was basically going to pick a fight with the guy.

The teen girl sighed, "I really hope this is love," she said to herself as she rose from her table, "Because this is surely going to be one of the more stupider things I've ever done in my life," the Puma girl concluded as she hurried after the Lion Prince.

OoOoOo

Lion-O quietly prowled around the small walkway. It didn't take him long to find the voices of the two Monkians.

"Will you leave me alone!" he heard Lan cry, "I've already told you, I'm not interested…"

"You hardly even know me…" Addicus pressed on.

Before he could let the conversation proceed any further Lion-O, took a breath then rounded the corner, "Lan! Hey, Lan!" he shouted to the girl Monkian.

The pair of Monkeys froze as the spotted the newcomer Cat, the famed Lord of the ThunderCats. Addicus sneered at the Lion's approach, "Out of the way fleabag, can't you see we're busy..." the Gorilla uttered with a low growl. He then stood to his full height, which was clearly over seven feet.

But if Lion-O was intimidated by the white Gorilla's towering stature, the Lion Prince didn't show it. "Sorry, you seem to be talking to a friend of mine," the young Lord said briefly to the Gorilla. His sapphire eyes then flicked over to Lan, "Did you forget that you were supposed to meet up with Pumyra and me?" he asked the bewildered Lanqur. The Lion Prince then turned, pointing back to the corner that the Puma in question was hiding behind, "She's waiting over there," he stated pleasantly.

Upon being discovered Pumyra let out a slight, "Eep," then weakly waved to Lan.

Lion-O then turned back to the golden Monkey, "Come on, the noodles today are great..." he encouraged with a bright smile. Lan slowly moved away from Addicus, towards the Lion. The moment when she reached his side, he casually circled behind her, placing himself in between her and Addicus. He whispered quietly to her, "Just keep walking."

"Thank you..." was the female's earnest replied. She then hurried over to Pumyra who quickly threw her arms around her female simian friend.

It seemed Lion-O almost got away with the deception without a hitch. But the moment he saw the fearful widening eyes of Pumyra, he knew he was in trouble. The Lion Prince suddenly was unceremoniously wrenched up by the scruff of his tunic. He then stared into the dark hateful eyes of the white Gorilla Clan Monkian Addicus, "Furball, by getting into my business, you've just made the biggest mistake of your short life..." he rumbled.

Before Lion-O could reply, the duo suddenly heard, "Can anyone show me the direction to the Dining Hall?" from a lazy but very familiar voice.

Addicus and Lion-O both looked and saw the casual gait of a long eared brown rabbit dressed in a patched up jacket. The Hare precariously held a long willow vine between his front buckteeth while he nonchalantly observed the two. He then said, "I have to say if you don't like the food, there's no need to get violent..."

The following moment, Fei Wong swung through the air from one of the trees vines. He then quickly dropped down joining Pumyra and Lan's side. The Chimpanzee then flipped the single braid of his hair around as he turned to face Addicus as well.

The Gorilla looked from Fei Wong, to the two females, the Drifter then finally back to Lion-O. He gently placed the Cat back down onto the ground, before turning away. "Furball, looks like this day is yours," he uttered to Lion-O over his shoulder, "But me and you will meet up again..." the large Gorilla promised before walking off.

Hattanzo casually strolled up to Lion-O and looked up to the Lion. He kept an eye on Addicus making sure he left before he turned back to the Prince again, "I think you've made an enemy today, my slightly foolish young friend," the Hare observed.

The Lion casually rubbed his throat, "I'll cross that bridge when I come to it I guess..." he muttered.

"Rightfully so," the Drifter agreed, "Come now..." he bade while clapping the young Lion on the back, "You're late for your lesson."

"Lion-O," Fei Wong shouted, he and Lan then walked over to the Lion. The Chimpanzee smiled, "Thanks..."

Lan smiled at him as well, "Yes, thank you again."

"No problem..." the Lion Prince answered easily, as he walked off with the Drifter.

Lan and Fei Wong both returned to Pumyra. The Puma girl rushed over to her friend. She hugged the girl Monkian again, "Are you sure you're ok, honey?" she inquired again.

"Yeah..." Lan answer.

A sly smile crossed Fei Wong's lips as he looked back over to the direction the Lord of the ThunderCats had left, "That Lion-O's one brave Cat," he remarked, "He stood up to Addicus and everything..."

"Yeah," Lan agreed, "'Myra, if you can dig your claws into him never let go."

The Puma smiled while watching the Lion Prince leave, "Yeah," she said softly, "I don't plan too."

OoOoOo

**Addicus' Chambers**

_Later that night..._

A vile curse spewed from Addicus' lips as he hurled goblet in his room. The anger, the rage from the previous episode still was coursing through this mind. "Can you believe it?" he shouted out loud, "He made me look like a fool in front of everyone."

"_Clearly, the female was rightfully yours,_" a raspy voice replied, as the Monkian anxiously paced back and forth through the room. _"There was none there that would have openly opposed you,"_ the voice continued, _"It is like I've told you; the Lord of the ThunderCats' very presence disrupts everything... " _

Addicus paused as he looked down to the large silver coin that stood upon his dresser. The curious dual serpent indentation slowly faded away as the last of its words stopped. Throughout Third-Earth it was said that there were many items that were touched with the Ancient's presence. The silver coin Addicus possessed was one of these extraordinary items.

The coin had been with him for decades now, teaching him, guiding him in the _true_ teachings of the Ancients. Not the soft-hearted indoctrinations of the Abbot and his assembly of fools.

Addicus then bowed his head. "I see now the wisdom of what you have said," the Gorilla acknowledged, "His continued existence here corrupts the _pure_ teachings of the Ancients."

The Serpents on the Silver Coin flashed violet purple again, _"Now, the real question is,"_ the cruel coin then asked, _"What will you do about it?" _

A sickly vicious sneer came to the murderous Gorilla's lips, "Do not worry, that Cat's days are numbered," he assured his long time friend and mentor, "I only now await the window of opportunity."

Of all the things he ever asked it in the years he possessed it, never once did Addicus inquire just which Ancient Spirits he was conversing with.

OoOoOo

**Lion-O's Private Chambers**

_A little after Midnight..._

***knock, knock, knock!***

A barrage of thundering knocks abruptly awoke Lion-O from his sleep. After the incident with Addicus, he left with the Drifter to begin his swordsmanship training. It also should be noted that in mid-session Hattanzo decided that despite the fact he thought his own fighting arts were greatly superior, the Hare believed that it still would be good for Lion-O to continue his training with the core Clerical fighting style.

Therefore, for four and a half straight hours, Lion-O practiced in both the Drifter's sword fighting style as well as continued his rudimentary knowledge of the Clerical style. Suffice it to say this left Lion-O incredibly tired when he returned to his room, not to mention tremendously sore. So much so that when he fell on top of his bed, he was already asleep before his mane hit the pillow.

***knock, knock, knock!***

So returning to the present, the insistent knocking upon his chamber door was, if you could excuse the phrase, a very rude awakening.

Through the darkness of the room Lion-O scrambled off of his bed, managing to hit the floor pretty hard. He then quickly waded through the room. His foot crashing upon something soft, but the immediate shrieking cry after it was very telling.

"Sorry Snarf..." he drowsily muttered as he plowed through the darkness till he managed to find his room's doorknob. He then wrenched it opened praying to the Ancients that the entire Temple was on fire or some other emergency that couldn't wait till a more reasonable hour. Instead he found a familiar set of cinnamon brown eyes looking up at him, "Pumyra, what is it?" he questioned as he blinked rapidly getting adjusted to the entrance of light, "Is something wrong?" he asked/prayed.

Forming complete sentences was a complicated process for Pumyra at the moment. Because Lion-O in his haste to answer the door, came dress in only his sleep pants. The girl currently was presented with a delicious sight of the young Lion's bare chest and tight abdomen. His biceps looked lean and strong, like he could easily pick her up and carry her off somewhere. Hopefully someplace very secluded with limited lighting.

"Something wrong?" the girl repeated, finally coming out of her fantasy stupor, "No," she said softly, "I just wanted to talk to you for a minute, if that's ok?"

Lion-O leaned against the edge of his doorway. He had a hard time focusing, so heavy were his eyelids. He let out a long yawn before for saying, "Look I'm kind of tired," he slightly whined, "Can we do this in the morning?"

"Come on..." the teen girl begged, "It won't be long I swear..." she said while latching onto his arm. She then pressed up against him drawing a full pout.

Lion-O looked down to the stubborn girl then sighed, "Fine, fine, just give me a second to throw on a shirt..." he replied.

"You don't have to do that!" Pumyra nearly shouted. The Lion Prince turned back, eyeing her strangely. The Puma girl felt the fur on her face flush, "I mean...We're not going to be too long, no need really, Hahahahah..." she hastily added.

Lion-O thought about it for a minute then shrugged. "Fine, it's warm enough anyway," he conceded while following the girl out.

Now apparently Lion-O wasn't the only one with a selective wardrobe this night. If Lion-O was in better control of his faculties, he would have noticed the light amount of blush and eyeliner applied to the Puma girl's face. Also her attire consisted of a sleeping shirt that was several sizes too big that still managed to fall around the top of her shapely thighs. Granted, Lion-O really wasn't paying attention to these things because well the boy was plum tired.

The Lion continued to follow the Puma for a few minutes; eventually she led him to the small balcony that gave them a few of all of the Hu Sun Mountains. The Lion Prince leaned against the railing of the enjoying the sight. A cool breeze flew from the high altitude making it soothing and relaxing. It was so much that it almost lulled the Lion Prince right back to sleep.

"I'm a coward," Pumyra said suddenly.

Lion-O turned to her, "Why do you say that?"

Pumyra she paused for a minute then said, "Because it's true," she admitted, "I didn't know it till earlier today. I mean sure I can talk real big, I can even tussle it up with some of the best of them," she said with a rueful smile, "But when it came down to it, I was nothing but a yellow-belly hooji. I wouldn't even stand up for my best friend," the Puma said while looking to him.

A long yawn escaped Lion-O's throat before he replied, "You're being too hard on yourself Pumyra..."

"No, I'm not," she refuted, "You didn't hesitate to jump to do the right thing despite how it might have turned out."

He sighed before placing his arms under his head. He then sleepily responded, "That was more of a kneejerk reaction," he stated bluntly, "I have a thing about jumping head first into situations," he blinked a few times before closing his eyes, "It often times gets me into trouble."

Pumyra shook her head, "That doesn't matter, because it was still right!" she answered back, "I can see why the Ancients choose you now. It's not because of the power you wield or the fact you were able to find the Sword. It's your heart," she revealed, "You're easiest the kindest, bravest Cat I've ever met. I've only known you for two days and already, you're more of the type of Cat I've always want to be," she then paused as her cheeks flushed again, "And well the type of Cat I've wanted to be with..."

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz," Lion-O snorted loudly, as he drifted further into sleep.

"Oh all the..." Pumyra complained while rolling her eyes. She then smiled, "You did say you were exhausted didn't you?" she admitted, "I suppose this is my fault. I guess I'll let you off easy, but one day..." she paused then leaned over. She lightly pressed a small kiss to his cheek.

"My first kiss..." she said while rising up, "Good night Lion-O..."

End of Chapter 17


	22. Book I: Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Trainings End**

**Hu Sun Temple**

**The Courtyard of Heavenly Lights**

_Six days later..._

Lion-O took a long deep breath as he peacefully sat in the shade of the tree. His eyes were closed as he attempted to expel all of his current thoughts, notions, and worries. He simply allowed all of his troubles and doubts to flow out of him as he continued to breath.

The Lion Prince always recalled Jaga's adamant insistence on the importance of maintaining his airflow. So often had Lion-O been including it in his daily practices, that now it became almost second nature for him to take whatever small amount of free time he possessed and dedicating it to meditation.

Despite all the effort though, he still could not achieve the amount of clarity that Jaga stated that would come to him through the act, but if anything he found the practice always brought a calm to him. Still although he was faltering in that one specific area, he was most confident that one day he would be able to achieve total tranquility with his mind, body and spirit.

Even this morning he felt parts of his consciousness deepening and his mind expanding. It was like for a brief moment the door that had always locked in his psyche, was opened but a crack, and he was able to peak inside. But that small glimpse seemed to expand into something far greater. Lion-O then realized this wasn't like his normal sessions; he somehow tapped into something new, something massive.

Was it another message from the Ancients? Was it another warning of something to come? Lion-O wasn't certain, nor was he going to find out because that was when Snarf ran up and tugged insistently on his pants leg.

OoOoOo

Frantically Snarf had been waving his little paws back and forth for five straight minutes and still couldn't get the young Lion's attention. It was only till he started pulling on his pants leg did he get any sort of response. Granted the little Critter didn't really understand the whole necessity of his Master 'sleeping' while he was sitting up, but the boy's naptime could wait.

Lion-O struggled to maintain his current level of higher consciousness, but the overt contact from something from the physical plane, seemed to immediately shatter the bridge he was trying to forge. The Lion Prince instantly calmed himself then simply took another long breath and once again exhaled deeply. Slowly but surely managed to push himself away from the material plane and ascend back to that level of elevated spirituality, with the hopes that he could somehow re-forge that connection he held previously.

Snarf's little face curved into a frown as his master still looked as though, he wanted to continue napping. Now, normally, Snarf wasn't opposed to a little nap, especially since he preferred to do it for about twelve to sixteen hours a day. But today he had an emergency, which meant the little guy would have to take drastic measures into his little paws.

Looking pass the Lion's shoulder, Snarf noticed the tree Lion-O was sitting under. The red and yellow furred critter scurried up the timber to a branch that grew just a little bit above his Master's head. He looked down to make sure he gauged the right distance and automatically his tiny emerald eyes bulged! Snarf completely forgot that he was deathly afraid of heights!

The feline critter nearly backed away from the edge but then he remembered the reason why he was up here in the first place and blew out a determined breath. His Master's need for saving people apparently was spreading to him, it would seem. Snarf took a deep breath then took the plunge...literally. He hopped off the branch allowing his Master's face to cushion his fall.

Now I don't know about the rest of you, I think the notion of inner peace and harmony gets thrown out of the window when you have a Snarf's butt land on your face.

"Argggh!" Lion-O loudly complained the moment he felt the little furry pet fall unceremoniously on top of him. His eyes opened as he held Snarf in front of his face, "Snarf, what's your problem?" Lion-O nearly scolded, "Can't you can see I'm kind of in the middle of something important here?"

Not wasting the opportunity Snarf's little paws waved back and forth accompanied by his distressingly mews. He concluded after he uttered several more frantic phrases.

Lion-O questionably turned his head, "What? Say it again," he asked, "You slur your words together when you get upset," the Lion Prince lightly chided.

Snarf blinked two times before slapping his paw to his face. He then took a real deep breath then began again.

After he concluded Lion-O sighed. It would seem inner tranquility and universal understanding would have to wait just a little bit longer, the Lion Prince considered as he got up. "Ok ok, just lead the way..." he asked his little pet.

Completely relieved Snarf quickly hopped back over to the scene that he stumbled upon just ten minutes ago.

_A little while later..._

Snarf led Lion-O deeper into some of the more flora areas of the Hu Sun temple. The whole Mountain community was a great marvel to the young Lion Prince. It seemed to be both a mountain peak, yet it almost held a jungle right in the center. The trees, plants, and vines were home to a variety of species.

Another observation that Lion-O took in during his stay was that the Monkeys tended to coexist with the Jungle the Temple was settled upon. There were a few clear cut places where they had to make way for some of the buildings, but for the most part the Monkeys allowed the jungle to live and thrive.

But Lion-O dismissed the notions as he quickly approached the area that drew Snarf's distress. He soon found himself in a light clearing within the jungle. It seemed a large branch had fallen but that's not what made his pet upset. The Lion Prince could hear the faint high-pitched chirping that echoed in the air.

Within a minute Lion-O could clearly see a bright Wingered pinned underneath the large branch. Wingereds were very intelligent birds with bight red-crests. Lion-O knew that some of the members of Thundera's military sometimes used them as messaging bird. Once told of a location the bird would reach its assignment insistently.

Taking in the scene, Lion-O spotted the first part of Snarf's dilemma. The poor Wingered looked like it was well for the most part, but it was just stuck under the branch. The Lion Prince moved in to take a closer look, but then was ambushed by the second part of his furry companion's problem.

The moment the Lion drew within a few feet of the downed Wingered a second one flew out from a nearby branch to intercept the Prince. It pecked frantically, trying to draw then him back. "Hey cut that out, I'm trying to help here," Lion-O complained but the little fowl was relentless.

From Snarf's rushed explanation, the second Wingered was the first's mate. When Snarf ran upon the scene before he attempted to try to help the disabled wildfowl out, but its mate probably thinking the furry critter was a predator trying to eat its love defended her mate unremittingly. It was then that Snarf thought to come get Lion-O.

Lion-O's eyes fell upon the nearby tree that the female Wingered sat upon. Its little eyes seemed to be focused on the Lion Prince just as much he was focused on her. He smirked, in a way her tenacity reminded him of a certain blonde Cleric that these days he desperately tried to not think about.

Looking at the situation between the pinned Wingered and the one above guarding it fiercely, Lion-O came to a decision. He drew the hood of his cloak over his head. Wrapped his cloak's cloth around his arms, then approached the down branched. The moment he got within a few feet of it, instantly the female Wingered's beak went to work diligently defending her mate.

Lifting the large branch was hardly a chore for the young Lion. He tossed it aside and stepped away allowing the male Wingered to scramble to his feet and take flight. Soon he was joined in the air with his female companion. The two flew around each other in a tweeting a warm greeting.

The pair then zoomed towards Lion-O gently nestling against his check. "Hey cut that out," he laughed as their feather's tickled his cheek, "I was just doing what was right..." he explained, he then looked down to his furry companion, "Snarf is the real hero for coming to get me," the young Lion pointed out.

The Wingered couple then flew down circling around Snarf as well. They uttered a series of chirps to the small furry pet. He then looked to Lion-O, "Snar-ara-ara- Snarf..."

"They want to show me something?" Lion-O repeated. The then shrugged, "Ok, I have some time before I have to meet Jaga," he concluded while he and Snarf followed after the couple.

The young Lion followed the pair of Wingered to a tree a several yards away. About midway up through the branches Lion-O could see the couple's nest. He then climbed up careful not to disturb anything. As he peered inside the nest he saw three yellow eggs safely tucked inside. "Ah, I see you guys are going to be parents," he acknowledge to the pair.

He could have sworn one of them even puffed up its chest in pride. The Lion Prince smiled, "Congratulations," he greeted. He then paused as he considered the time. "Well I better get going I have a lot of training to get to," he finished while dropping down from the tree. He then ran off, if he didn't hurry he'd be late with his morning session.

**OoOoOo**

**Hu Sun Temple**

**The Stormdragon's Garden**

_An hour or so after breakfast…_

"Lion-O, these past few days has marked a great improvement in your ability to produce and control your abilities," the Jaguar commended as he looked down to the Lion in front of him. Jaga was thoroughly impressed with the effort the boy had been showing. He practiced as much as he could, didn't hesitate to ask questions when it was needed. All in all, the Grand Cleric thought he was an excellent student and yet he still had to wonder, was he doing enough?

"And since it seems that you have already attained a degree of mastery for your perceptional Phantom Sight," Jaga continued, "I figured I'd enlist some volunteers to assist with today's lesson," as the Jaguar concluded while motioning to the group of Monkians that were present for today's lesson.

Lion-O looked through the throng of Monkeys and instantly picked out Fei Wong from the group. His simian friend briefly gave him a quick acknowledging nod, before he schooled his face into a more natural expression. The other members of his group were all wearing loose black pants with the white long fighting gis that fell down their front. Jaga then motioned the group forward till all of the Monkians surrounded Lion-O entirely.

If the young Lord of the ThunderCats looked intimidated, he was doing a poor job of conveying the emotion. Lion-O's sapphire colored eyes just briefly looked around, his eyes falling over every member of the entire group. The young Lion-O's indigo blue gaze then drew back to the Jaguar, "Only eight, Jaga?" Lion-O casually remarked with a bright confident grin.

Jaga maintained his usual mask of composure, but the faint twinkle in his eye showed he was a little bit amused by the young Lion's bravado. Fei Wong and the rest of the seven students that encircled around Lion-O quickly drew into their fighting stances. Lion-O then brought his closed fist in front of him then covered it with his open paw, as show of respect and admiration to each of the participants.

The old Jaguar waited but a moment longer before he uttered, "Begin…"

Although Jaga's command had executed the start of the exercise, but for Lion-O, the match began the moment he briefly acknowledged Fei Wong's greeting. Since then the Lion had been secretly forming and collecting is thoughts, calming his inner voice and sharpening his senses. The world then briefly slowed as the Lord of the ThunderCats' Phantom Sight had been triggered.

His proficiency with the ability had progressed greatly since when he first stepped into the Hu Sun Temple. Before he was privy to three pathways per subject every time he time triggered the skill, these pathways depicted the subject's past, their present location as well as their future. Now he only saw two paths. The direction the subject intended to go and the pathway he would eventually divert them into.

After Jaga's order three of the Monkian students immediately charged forward. The first threw a wide spinning crescent kick. The second and third aggressors settled for a fast kick-punch combination attack.

As quick and dynamic as these attacks were, they still proved to be completely ineffective. Because for Lion-O, he not only saw each of the trio desired forms of attacks, he even received a brief glimpse of the day when each of the three had learned the movement.

Lion-O's sapphire eyes then narrowed before he moved.

He leaped high tucking himself over into a forward somersault, so when his first attacker's spin kick flashed out, he only succeeded in hitting open air. Lion-O swiftly landed then casually shifted head to the left as he avoided a right cross came that came his way. His head tilted a few degrees to his right, as straight punch was aimed to the bridge of his nose. He lifted his right then left legs, avoiding two low sweeping kicks. The Lion Prince then shot his foot behind him and shifted back, his head ducking under a butterfly kick.

Lion-O then threw himself back, so he would run into the approaching chest of the aggressor that was approaching from behind him. The Lion's suddenly action and impact, caught the Monkian off guard. Unfortunately Lion-O didn't have time to stand impressed; he immediately fell down to his haunches, as a wicked roundhouse kick soared above him accidently cold clocking Monkian student standing behind him, in his face.

Lion-O slowly rose to his feet as he saw the approach of four more of the Monkian students. He didn't look bothered or even anxious; instead his face was a marble mask of intense concentration. The four rushed forward but the additional numbers didn't improve their odd it seemed like no one was able to land a blow on the Lion Prince.

Later on many of them could comment that it was like fighting air. Lion-O always seemed a just within their fingertips. But still no one could land a hand him. His head bobbed around every blow. His body avoided every strike. In a sense the Lord of the ThunderCats was untouchable.

Taking a moment to observe his confused classmates, Fei Wong who had wisely held back to survey the action, could only nod approvingly to Lion-O's feat. His dark eyes then narrowed in concentration as he launched forward.

A two punch volley was thrown remarkably fast, from the Chimpanzee fighter. Lion-O's head darted left and then right in reaction, deftly avoiding the hits, he then dropped his elbow down, allowing it to slamming into the rising knee of his friend's attack. The abrupt reversal to his rising knee drive, made Fei Wong stumble in his footing. Unfortunately for him, Lion-O took the opportunity to place two fingers on the Chimpanzee's side and gently toppled the fighter over.

Fei Wong unceremoniously fell upon his arse, with the rest of his classmates coming to his side. The Chimpanzee quickly returned to his feet with his seven classmates on his heels. He nudged his head in Lion-O's direction, in turn seven heads all nodded in agreement.

The group then launched into the air all eight of them bounding towards Lion-O's location. The Lion Prince only had a fraction of a second to react, so what does he do? He swiftly pulled out a thin Willow Vine from under his tunic.

OoOoOo

_Ten minutes later..._

Jaga watched as the Monkian fighting students managed to pick themselves off of the ground. The Jaguar gingerly walked over to Lion-O and commented casually, "I see you have been learning swordsmanship from the Drifter."

Lion-O, who before was savoring the afterglow of his stunning achievement, automatically turned abashed from the old Cat's inquiry. "Oh, well…" the Lion Prince muttered, slightly embarrassed. He then quickly stuffed the Willow Vine back into his tunic as if he hid it fast enough, that Jaga would have suddenly forgotten that it was there. It didn't work.

"He thought it would be better since I'll be using the Sword, sometime this century," he covered up that last part with a weak cough, "So I might as well to learn to fight with one," the Lion Prince reasoned. He then paused as another thought occurred to him, "I didn't mean any disrespect to yours or Cheetara's teachings…" he hastily added. Despite the fact he was new to this warrior life, Lion-O quickly learned that it was important to hold reverence to your instructors. It was just that the opportunity to study under the instruction of the Drifter seemed like too good of an opportunity to pass up.

As he heard the distress of the Lion Prince, Jaga promptly shook his head, "No, it is honestly a very good addition to your progress," the Jaguar admitted, "In truth that action might prove to be very beneficial for the future," he stated before he fell silent as he considered something for a brief moment, "A slight suggestion if you will," Jaga prodded.

Lion-O inclined his head, silently biding the old Jaguar to continue.

"Try to trigger your sight the next time when the two of you spar together," the Jaguar instructed. A certain pleasant light then came to his lavender eyes, "It should prove to be very educational to say the least," Jaga concluded. The Grand Cleric's attention then drew to the group of Monkeys that still stood nearby. The Jaguar then covered his closed fist with his paw showing respect before bowing to all of them, "Thank you everyone," he stated, "You have honored us greatly, with your assistance today," he concluded.

Fei Wong stepped forward, while bring his hands in front of him also to show equal tribute before bowing, "The pleasure was all ours," he replied sincerely. The other members of his group also mimicked his revered bow to the Grand Cleric.

The Chimpanzee Fei Wong continued, "An opportunity to see the Lord of the ThunderCats in action was a rare experience that few others can share in," his face then split into a smile, "If anything the opportunity proved to be very enlightening," he concluded sagely.

Jaga nodded in return. He then allowed some time for the Monkeys to make their exit. A few minutes later, after the last of them had left, the Old Jaguar turn to Lion-O.

There seemed to be a brief question that played on the elderly Cat's mind. After another minute or so, he then said to the Lion Prince, "Since you've already started learning a form of swordsmanship, I think it's a fine time to instruct you in the ways of triggering the abilities of the Sword of Omens itself."

That last statement alone seemed to put a new spark in young Lion-O sapphire colored eyes. His mind instantly raced as the possibilities, "Finally!" he cheered while clapping his paws together. Ever since he first got here the young Lion had been eagerly anticipating this lesson.

Jaga calmly placed his arms behind his back as he continued, "Now the abilities of the Sword work vastly different than your own personal skills," the Jaguar explained, "As I have mentioned before the Sword of Omens is a divine weapon forged by the Ancients themselves." The Grand Cleric eyes fell to the young Prince, "Lion-O, can you explain to me what the Ancients are?"

Lion-O took a minute to muse over the request before he answered, "I guess the simplest way to put it is; the Ancients are us," he revealed briefly before continuing, "The day when we leave this world, the essence of who we were is passed on from our bodies to the collective spirit of the Universe. The Ancients are the sentient summation of generations upon generations of our past Ancestors, who gently guide our world from a higher plane of existence. From every King, warrior, or even a farmer, it is through the Ancients that we are all connected."

"Very good," the Grand Cleric nodded very pleased with the boy's answer. An amused light then came to his lavender eyes as he slyly added, "I can truly see how much your Guardian's influence has affected you."

A ruddy flush came to the fur on Lion-O as he looked away, "Actually," he coughed mildly, "...it's a mutual interest to be truthful," the Lion revealed, "I've always believed that there was some sort of connection between the Ancients and technology," the Prince explained, "For instance Leo was the Lord of the ThunderCats the avatar of the Ancients, yet they saw fit to lead him to the technological fortress of the Cat's Lair." Which, incidentally, he had seen in person and till this day was still marveled by.

Jaga inclined his head, "Ah, a very interesting yet astute observation," the Grand Cleric commented, "Not one that I've heard often." The Jaguar then paused in contemplation for a moment. He then said, "Perhaps along your journey you will eventually find the answers that you seek."

"Now let us continue," Jaga concurred while clearing his throat, "Although, the answer you stated for the most part is correct there is very important truth that you have miss," the Grand Cleric noted, "Yes, the energy of our passing intermingles with the universe," he conceded, "but the Ancients are _not only_ a part all of the sentient beings that exist in this world but they are in fact apart of all life in general," the Jaguar explained, "From the smallest planted blottonberry fruit seed, to the largest mountain in the Hu Sun Mountains the Ancients power touches all walks of life," the Jaguar revealed sagely, "This lesson is very important young Lord, because in understanding this basic truth you will learn how to unlock the full potential of the Sword of Omens."

"As you may recall that your Sight beyond Sight is a feat that your body is naturally able to perform. Meaning that it's an action of your will," he further explained. "Where, the abilities of the Sword of Omens are slightly different because the source of Sword's power is not drawn from you, but from the world surrounding you," Jaga stated. He then paused to allow a few moments to pass so the weight of his words could fully sink in. After some time he then continued, "Now Lion-O, draw your sword and follow me if you will," he concluded before travelling down a small path that led away from the spot that they usually congregated.

Lion-O drew the dagger sized Sword of Omens from the Clawshield that had been resting on his hip for the majority of his stay in the Hu Sun temple. He then hurried after the Jaguar.

Jaga continued on deeper into the garden. The little trip allowed Lion-O a brief opportunity to observe some of the exotic plant life that bloomed within the garden. Some of the wildest and rarest flowers and plants grew in the Stormdragon's Garden, many that can't be found anywhere else in Third Earth.

Eventually the Jaguar led Lion-O into a small clearing that had several placements of rocks erected and then Grand Cleric stopped. Looking around, it appeared as if he was mentally debating on the location of the place. Either way, it seemed he drew to some conclusion because he then turned around to face his protégé.

As Lion-O took a moment to take in the entire scene, Jaga then said, "Ah, yes I suppose now would be a good time to make one thing abundantly clear to you." The Lion turned giving the Grand Cleric his full attention, "There are no set techniques or spells set within the Sword of Omens that you can draw from, outside of one which you will learn about through your own discovery," the elderly Cat explained, "The truth is the Swords abilities are limited only by the scope and range of your imagination as well as the depth of your concentration."

Completely speechless Lion-O could only look down in disbelief and awe at the sword. It seemed unreal that it could hold that much tremendous potential.

"Perhaps a demonstration would better help the lesson," Jaga suggested while extending his open wrinkled paw, "Allow me to hold the Sword for but a moment," he instructed. Lion-O nodded before tossing the Jaguar the sword. The moment the blade's hilt fell into Jaga's grasp, it instantly extended to its full one meter length.

"Wow," Lion-O surprisingly remarked, "I hardly ever can draw it to its full size."

"From Lord Leo's words himself," Jaga stated, _"A clear and focused mind is always needed to draw the Sword of Omens," _the Jaguar recited, "So when you've finally mastered yourself, you'll be able to change the swords' size at will."

Lion-O grimaced, _Sounds like I have to spend more time meditating._

While facing one of the rock formations, Jaga suddenly said, "Now pay close attention," before he smoothly drew the Sword of Omens down in a reversed lowered stance. The blade of the weapon angled away from the stone formation.

"For what..." Lion-O questioned.

Instead of answering an uncharacteristic smirk crossed the old Jaguar's lips, as the edge of the Sword of Omens started to glow right in his paws. A slight hum that could only come from the Sword started to sing, as Jaga suddenly shouted, "Hah!" He then swung the sword the very next second a blade of silvery light flicked off from the Sword's edge sailed through the air before it blasted into the formation of rocks demolishing it completely.

"WOW! That was amazing!" Lion-O shouted in astonishment. He ran over to Jaga, his bright eyes glued to the Sword of Omens. There was a faint shimmer of light as the mighty blade sobered.

Jaga turned then delivered the Sword of Omens back into Lion-O's paws. The moment it left the Jaguar's grasp, the Sword instantly reverted to its dagger size. Lion-O looked down to the Sword of Omens as if betrayed.

"Remember, a clear and focused mind..." Jaga reiterated.

Closing his eyes Lion-O quickly drew into his area of calm. He immediately renounced, the earlier emotion of excitement he felt while witnesses the Sword's display. Instead he focused merely on the Sword itself. Then slowly but surely he felt a subtle change in the weapon's weight as it grew to its full length. While keeping his eyes closed the Lord of the ThunderCats smoothly brought the Sword of Omens into a high mid level guard front of him. The young Prince then calmly waited for further instructions.

"Now listen to me closely Lion-O," Jaga said while beginning, "I want you to breathe just like all of our other exercises. In...and...out, in...and...out," the Jaguar calmly instructed. He watched as the young Lion's chest expand and contracted. He held the sword in front of him, not too tightly but not too loosely as well.

He briefly nodded in approval before he proceeded, "As you continue the process of breathing allow your mind to quiet and try to take in your surrounds," Jaga said softly, "Feel the cool gentle breeze stirring in the wind that now caresses your face. Smell the crisp fresh scent of the plant life growing in this garden with their multitudes of fragrances. Hear the quiet chirping of the hundreds of insects that are mingling and guiding with each other, just like me guiding my voice is guiding you now," the Jaguar took a breath, "We are all connected within the Ancient's grace. And through this connection, Sword of Omens draws its strength."

"Now place your mind into that connection and try to draw a little bit of their power, a little bit of their essence into the Sword of Omens," Jaga gently prodded, "Concentrate now Lion-O, concentrate on drawing a little bit of that power inside of the Sword."

Lion-O's eyes narrowed as he struggled to keep his concentration. Shortly after a dull silver light started to glow along the razor's edge of the Sword of Omens. Ever second that ticked by increased the light just a fraction of a degree more. After a full minute of effort, the Sword held a faint glimmer, it wasn't as intense as when Jaga performed the technique but it was steady none the less.

"Now Lion-O," Jaga said, "Swing!"

The fangs inside of Lion-O's mouth clenched as he gridded his teeth. He then gave a shout as he swung the Sword with an overhead slice. The faint whimper of an attack kind of drifted through the air. It withered faintly, before dying out a few feet away from him.

Lion-O's eyes blinked repeatedly. If his mouth could have physically hit the floor it probably would have at this moment. "Now that was anticlimactic…" he muttered dryly. A bark of laughter surprisingly came from Jaga's throat as he heard the young Lion-O's response. It was so much that the young Prince in question didn't feel so bad about his little debacle.

The Jaguar briefly wiped a tear from his eyes, a smile still touching his lips the Lion could tell even underneath the beard. "I can definitely tell that Cheetara must have had quite a few interesting times while having you as her charge," Jaga remarked brightly.

After taking another moment to collect himself, the Grand Cleric coolly replaced his neutral mask, "Now despite the rather lackluster result of your first attempt. I would suggest to keep practicing," the Grand Cleric advised, "The abilities that you will be able to produce through the Sword will become stronger over time," the Jaguar said, he then added, "I also will comment that your clarity of mind and spirit will greatly affect your results. Therefore this would be another area were your continual meditative practices will benefit you."

"I understand," Lion-O responded with a slight nod. He then moved but suddenly it felt as if the whole got turned on itself, making it difficult to stand. "Whoa..." as he wobbled slightly on his feet.

Jaga who stood by unaffected drew a concerned look while observing the Lion Prince, "Are you ok?" he asked quickly placing a hand on Lion-O's back to steady him.

Lion-O paused for a few moments and shook his head. After another moment the sudden dizzy sensation he felt just went away. "Yes," he answered, "Just got a little dizzy for a second."

The Grand Cleric observed him and nodded, "It's a side effect from drawing upon the Sword's power," the old Cat noted, "Since the Sword's abilities are not a part of your natural set of abilities, your own personal energy is needed in order draw the spiritual essence of the outside world to the Sword," Jaga explained, "In a sense, the more you rely on your Sword's abilities the more it will drain you."

"Also, the greater the effect you wish to perform the larger of the strain your body will endure," Jaga advised him, "So I would suggest, until you have attained full mastery of the Sword, to use its abilities sparingly."

"Is it possible to...?" Lion-O began, but the grim look on his face revealed to the Jaguar what his question really involved.

Unfortunately Jaga frowned, "I cannot honestly tell you Lion-O. I would just heed my warning for the time being," he advised, "Now let's try to make one more attempt before we close for the day..."

OoOoOo

**Hu Sun Temple**

**Dining Hall**

_An hour later..._

A pair of Wingereds flew through the air over top of the dining hall. The duo circled about looking for a familiar mane of crimson that belonged to their great friend. Fortunately, it didn't the couple long to find their Lion savior as he was enjoying his large dinner.

Lion-O grinned as he looked up and saw the familiar red-crested wild fowls that circled around his head. "Hey guys, you hungry?" he asked before dropping a few crumbs of his roll down onto a napkin. The Wingereds eagerly touched down and was happily peaking away at the tiny morsels.

Lion-O laughed while enjoying the show. The three other people that were present at the table with him, sat there stupefied. "By the Ancients, you can tame animals too?" Fei Wong remarked lightly with a chuckle, "What can't you do?"

The Lion Prince smiled but shook his head, "I wouldn't go that far. I just was lending out a helping paw to them earlier when they needed it," Lion-O remarked while tossing another few scraps of bread to the couple before returning to his own meal.

Fei Wong shook his head in disbelief, "An animal tamer and untouchable," the Chimpanzee remarked. Lion-O shook his head again. Lan and Pumyra who were also present at the table sent a questionable look to the male Monkian.

Fei Wong grinned, "Oh yeah, you should have seen him today girls," the Chimpanzee encouraged, "Me, Shin and the others couldn't even lay a scratch on him."

"Wow, that's amazing!" Fei Wong's girlfriend Lan exclaimed.

"It wasn't anything special really," Lion-O tried to refute.

"It wouldn't have been special if Fei Wong hadn't taken notice," Pumyra pointed out. Lion-O sent a questionable look to the teen girl's way.

"Fei Wong has been practicing the Monkian fighting arts since he was four," the Puma girl further explained, "The fact you lasted an entire sparring session with him and seven others of his classmates unscathed is a _very_ impressive feat," Pumyra announced with a bit of admiration in her voice, "I guess Jaga's training has been being helping you out a bit."

"Yeah I guess so..." Lion-O agreed.

"Hey, Lion-O!" The Lion Prince looked up and saw a group of Monkeys walk by. He noted briefly that most of them were Fei Wong classmates that Jaga had in his training earlier today. "We'll do better next time!" said a second one, "Keep up the good work!" a third one encouraged.

Slightly embarrassed Lion-O waved back to the group, before they moved away.

Lan who took in the whole scene, had a gentle laugh on her lips, "Looks like Lion-O is starting to become Mr. Popularity," she applauded.

Lion-O had a confused expression when he looked over to her, "Really?"

Pumyra giggled, "She's right," the Puma clan girl admitted, "Monkeys come up to me now, all of them asking only about you," she told him, "Most of them don't want to bother you with your training, but they usually all say if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

"They really come up to you?" the Lion Prince pried.

"Well yeah," she answered back with a shrug, "Besides Jaga, who's usually always meditating or something when he's not teaching you, I'm the only other cat here," Pumyra pointed out, "Plus I mean _we are _practically around each other _all the time_," she added, "We're almost like a couple on our own," the Puma ended with a nervously laugh.

Lion-O considered it for a second then shrugged, "I guess so in a way," he confessed.

A smile so bright that it could rival the Sun shined on Pumyra's face. She then gentlely felt Lan's hand encouragingly grab her paw under the table. The two friends shared a look as Lion-O continued talking.

"This popularity thing is still so strange to me," the Lion Prince pointed out.

Lan tilted her head to the side, "Why's it so strange?"

"Well back in Thundera, everyone kind of shied away from me," Lion-O confessed, "They were usually more interested in my Brother."

At that admittance Fei Wong wore a confused look, "How?" he asked the Prince, "You're like a hero around here. I mean_ the_ Lord of the ThunderCats. Little tykes are going to be talking about this for years. Heck, their grandkids will probably be talking about it," he suddenly added.

Lion-O frowned as he looked away, "Well back home my Brother's the hero," the Lion said, "He started out in the military when he was thirteen then rose through the ranks till he became a Commander. He's been in a bunch of battles, not to mention is a competent and loyal leader to his soldiers," the Lion Prince said, listing off all of the amazing feats of his very talented Brother.

"You sound proud," Fei Wong noted.

"Of course I'm proud," Lion-O returned, "While we might not see eye to eye all the time. He's still my brother," the Prince stated sternly, "Now getting back to me," he then sighed and then shook his head, "I didn't really do anything while I was home. I basically kept my head in books most of the time, tech stuff, science and experiments. I couldn't even fight, because my powers would overload everything making me real clumsy all the time. My Brother Tygra, he's the real deal," he testified.

Fei Wong finish draining the rest of his tea before he responded, "Eh, I like guys like you better," the Monkian stated while slamming his cup down onto the table.

Lion-O looked remarkably surprised by his comment.

"What?" Fei Wong defended, he then shrugged, "Guys like your Brother have known strength all of their life. It comes natural to them. So when a confrontation escalates their right at home," Chimpanzee attested the fact as if he spoke from personal history. His dark eyes then lit up, "But it's the guy that doesn't know about fighting and combat that still is willing to stand up for what's right," he smirked, "Those are the ones that are really heroic," he resolved.

The young Lion blinked a few times as he allowed Fei Wong's words to sink in. He then said, "Wow, I guess I never really thought about it that way."

Lan looked over to her boyfriend and a sweet smile crossing her lips, "Sometimes you say some really intelligent things," she stated while giving him a big kiss on the cheek. She then stood up while pulling him along for the ride.

"Sorry guys, looks like we'll talk to you later…" Fei Wong said as he hurried after his very appreciative girl.

Lion-O and Pumyra both laughed as they watched the couple depart. "Those two are great," he chimed in with a bright smile.

"Yeah," Pumyra agreed, "They have been together since forever," the Puma girl added, "They're good for each other."

"Yeah…" he concurred.

The large cinnamon orbs of Pumyra's eyes then looked over to the Lion-O sitting in front of her. "He's right you know?" she said after a few minutes went by. The Lion Prince raised a fiery eyebrow in question as he looked back at her. "You are kind of like a real live hero," she concluded.

Lion-O rolled his eyes, "I'm no hero," he denied, "Just real lucky that's all."

"Would you listen to yourself?" the Puma girl chided, "That's no way for the Champion of the Ancients to talk. Let me tell you something that Jaga told me long ago," she pressed as she leaned over the table well inside his personal space, "There is no luck, there is only the Ancients' will," she sagely stated, "Everything that's happened up to this moment has happened for a reason, Lion-O."

The Lion Prince blew out a breath, "I don't know," he said softly, "I guess as more days pass, more of the reality of everything starts to set in. I mean I'm the Lord of the ThunderCats," he remarked suddenly, "I'm supposed to right everything. I'm supposed to set the balance to everything!" he stated. He then blew out another breath before setting is head down on the table, "I barely have any balance in myself."

"Me, me, me, I, I, I," a familiar voice tauntingly mimicked, "Blah, you sound like a broken monophone," Hattanzo stated while turning around in a chair that a just a moment was empty. The long-eared Hare shook his head while slurping his cup of noodle, "You speak as if you've been the only one on this trip," the Hare argued. He then took a minute to drain the contents of his cup of broth before continuing to chew out his student, "Or have you travelled here from Thundera all by your lonesome?"

Lion-O from being put on the spot so suddenly, "Well of course not, I had…"

"…your _friends_," the Drifter concluded while cutting him off, "The same _friends_ that have supported you since your journey's start, who will still be there when you return," the Rabbit then smiled while closing his eyes, "So Lion-O there is no more reason for you to fear," Hattanzo concurred, he then narrowed his eyes, "And no more reason for you to be late for my lesson!" he squawked. Then in the next minute he hopped out of his chair and left the table in an angry huff.

Lion-O shook his head while laughing, "I don't think I'll ever understand that Rabbit," the Lion Prince confessed with a smile.

"But he does make a good point," Pumyra noted, "You have friends Lion-O, friends that will help you along the way," she then paused before adding, "Take me for instance, (_please!_)," she added mentally, "I'll do anything I can to help you."

The Lion looked to the Puma girl and smiled genuinely, "Thanks Pumyra, since I've been here, you have been a really good friend," he finished while placing his paw encouragingly on her shoulder.

"Yeah, that's good ol' me. Best buds for life and all that," Pumyra agreed with a shakily weak smile.

Lion-O smile grew wider as he got up, "Well, I better get going," the Lion stated, "He's in one of those rare "Motivated to teach" type of moods, meaning I'm going to have a very interesting lesson today," he noted. He then waved briefly before hustling after the wandering Rabbit.

"Bye," Pumyra said returning his wave. Her eyes trailed after him till he was finally out of sight. The girl then blew out a breath, "I can't believe it, I'm stuck in the friend zone…" she groaned while laying her head on the table.

OoOoOo

As Lion-O rose up from the dinner table, it should be noted that Pumyra wasn't the only one that had kept a keen eye on the Lord of the ThunderCats whereabouts. Only this person's aim wasn't as nearly as innocent. Ever since the young Cub made a fool of him in front of everyone that day over a week ago, also by the insistence of _the Coin_, Addicus had been keeping close watch on the young Lion Lord.

Keeping note of his routine, the people he usually associated with. Not to mention what masters was always close by regardless of where he was. But the most important thing Addicus was doing, biding his time. He knew that the window of opportunity for action was approaching fast. All he had to do was wait and be patient. That was two things he was able to do. He should know, he's done it in the past.

OoOoOo

_An hour later..._

Just like all of their sessions Hattanzo began with having Lion-O run through the dozen sword fighting forms that the Drifter had taught the Lion over the time he had been in Hu Sun. It was only three days ago when the Hare had incorporated some light sparring in their training regimen. It seemed that through Jaga's instruction Lion-O now was able to control his Phantom Sight to such a degree that it didn't accidently trigger during high stress or anxiety situations anymore. Meaning the Lion Prince could continue his training like any other fighter.

For Lion-O this was a milestone. The first thought that came to his mind, were all those failed attempts of that he endured with Cheetara as his teacher, when his Phantom Sight was interfering with his progress. Now it was possible for him to learn something that she tremendously liked doing. Of course the roadblock of his Brother would reappear again sobering all of his hopes.

It was an interesting feat his mastery of wielding a Willow Vine like a weapon. The item could bend just as easy as a whip and yet it could constrict like a bo-staff.

The Drifter thought was if Lion-O was capable of defeating a man only with using a thin piece of vine, with a true sword in his paws, he could take on the world. It was crazy but he couldn't deny the Rabbit's skill. From what he could tell Hattanzo could easily give Cheetara a run for her money. And even then the Lion Prince wasn't certain of the Cheetah Cleric's victory.

Now the paired flowed and slashed, their 'weapons' lashing out at every turn. Lion-O seemed capable of countering every one of Hattanzo's attacks; in turn Hattanzo was easily able to guide the Lion's strikes away as well.

The exercise wasn't about attaining victory, but maintaining the continuous flow of combat. One of the Drifter's fighting core beliefs were it wasn't always imperative to insistently deliver devastating blow after blow in order to achieve victory. But instead wait and buy your time, eventually you will be able to find the perfect opportunity to strike. Hattanzo called it the winning stroke.

Usually Lion-O's more aggressive nature resulted in the Rabbit scoring the final definitive blow, but tonight the contest continued on far longer than they ever had previously. The Lion and Hare twirled and spun in a flurry of blows that always barely missed their mark.

Hattanzo found he was enjoying the game this evening. The dance was the finest he'd seen in ages. His student had come a long way from the muddled coordination he displayed weeks ago.

The Jackrabbit was getting ready to send away another strike when he suddenly found his 'weapon' was warded off. Lion-O's 'sword' then suddenly spun in quick counter-clockwise circle. The cycling motion coiled his sword along Hattanzo's, prying the vine from the Hare's paw, sending it to the floor. The Lion Prince then stood in front of the Drifter, 'weapon' still drawn, victorious.

The Drifter's dark eyes widened as he immediately stopped, "How did you do that?" the Hare inquired of the Lion-O.

Lion-O blinked before he replied, "Do what?"

"You anticipated my movements and proceeded with a more than accurate counteroffensive," the former Duelist stated with remarkable awe.

Lion-O held a nervous look. He never had a great affinity for lying, nor did he want to the Drifter, but he also didn't want to betray the instructions that Jaga gave him about invoking his Phantom Sight, "Well isn't that what we've been striving for?" he inquired hastily, "It must mean I'm actually learning this stuff…"

Hattanzo shook his head still unconvinced, "My boy, my boy. For one, you're a terrible liar," the Hare stated bluntly, "And two, I've never taught you that attack, nor have I attempted it here."

"I was lucky?" Lion-O tried.

The Drifter's upper lip quipped up as if he was just insulted. He paused then barked out a fit of laughter, "Well played my young friend and Jaga is quite ingenious," he concluded while putting the pieces together. "No matter, let us continue," he stated while returning to his neutral stance, only this time a devious grin crossed his lips, "But now I know I won't have to go easy on you anymore…."

"Oh great..." Lion-O deadpanned. This was going to be a long session.

OoOoOo

**Hu Sun Temple**

**The Stormdragon's Garden**

_Five days later..._

As the next few days went by, Lion-O's proficiently with his Phantom Sight as well as Sight beyond Sight greatly improved. So much so that Jaga put less emphasis during their time together with physical training, instead the Jaguar began lecturing the young Lord in the ways of the Ancients, as well as the minions of the Ancient Spirits of Evil.

Drawing power to the Sword of Omens still remained a constant issue that the Lion Prince had problems with. But due to the taxing nature of the spells, progress with the skill was slow at best. In the end all Jaga could do was remind the young to stay diligent with his training and he would master the skill over time.

Now, eventually the subject of the Trials resurfaced, which drew more questions from the young Lion.

"Jaga, I've been wondering for a while," Lion-O said to him after they finished a thorough lesson involving infernal beings from the Abyss. "What exactly can you tell me about the Trials?"

"The Trials are devised to determine whether or not you are worthy of being deemed the Lord of the ThunderCats," Jaga stated, "Outside of that, I cannot tell you anything more about them. To reveal more would completely ruin the sanctity of the Trials entirely."

Lion-O blew a breath. That was all anyone said to him, whenever he asked about the Trials. Even Pumyra, who he was certain, must have pitied him since she paid so much attention to him all the time. Even she was tightlipped about ordeal also. "So far you've only taught me how to use my Phantom Sight, Sight beyond Sight, and how to control the Sword," he listed off as if the tasks were trivial. His eyes then narrowed, "When are we going to get into the intense part of my training?" he earnestly asked.

The old Jaguar looked down to the young Lion and spared him a rare smile, "Lion-O, this is the intense part of your training."

"What?" Lion-O barked incredulously.

Jaga frowned before he sternly stated, "Currently you're learning sword fighting from one of the most renowned swordsmen in all of Third Earth. You are close to complete mastery of Sight beyond Sight as well as your Phantom Sight," he continued, "Not to mention you've grasped the fundamentals of both the Clerical and Monkian forms of combat," the Grand Cleric then fixed a sharp glance to the Lion Prince, "Or did you think that escaped my notice?"

The day after Jaga's attack drill with Fei Wong's class, Lion-O had set up one on one fighting sessions with the Monkian warrior. So when he wasn't developing his powers with Jaga, learning sword fighting from the Drifter, he was trying to get a rudimentary knowledge of hand to hand combat with Fei Wong.

Slightly embarrassed Lion-O looked away. He honestly wasn't trying to keep his rigorous activities secret from the old Jaguar Cleric; he just never got around to telling him. "But, I mean other warriors like Cheetara, my Father, and my Brother," the Lion Prince continued remembering the reason why he brought up the issue in the first place, "They've all gone through years and years of extensive fighting drills, exercises, and sparring. They've actually went through rigorous training to be able to attain their level of fighting prowess," he pointed out; "All I've been doing is practicing some forms and sharpening my powers."

Jaga's frown seemed to deepen as he continued to listen, "I think you greatly trivialize, all that you have accomplished in the time that you've have stayed here, but I understand your concern," the Jaguar acknowledge, "All I can say is if you are able to complete the Trials, you should feel more confident in your capabilities as a warrior," the old Cat's lavender eyes seemed to flashed when the mentioned the Trials, "In the meantime, continue to practice your forms."

Lion-O's head dropped as he dejectedly sighed, "Ok..." he droned on, "Although, I don't see the big deal though. I'm just going through the motions it's not as if I'm getting an opportunity to learn any techniques that have actual applications," he muttered demurely.

"Really now?" Jaga commented, while raising an eyebrow. He pondered before saying, "Please show me, the opening three moments of the second Clerical form."

A confused expression came to Lion-O's face but he complied with the Jaguar's instruction. He first took the beginning stance of the form. His right paw was raised in front of him, slightly bent at the elbow, while his left paw was leveled parallel to his hip. Lion-O then drew a step back, his left paw crossed over his face while this right circled lower coming to the place that his left paw previously was. He moved back again, circling both of his paws fanning across his front. He completed the cycle for a second time. On the last occasion instead of drawing back he surged forward, his paw raked horizontally across as his retreating paw rose in a ridge-paw.

Jaga stood in the background quietly, his keen lavender eyes appraising Lion-O's form as he moved. When the Lion Prince completed the section, Jaga stepped forward, "You've gotten the basic movements down, but you need to cup your paws more," the Jaguar informed him, "Also you have to make sure you turn fully outward with your wrists."

The old Jaguar then moved till he stood in front of the young Lion, "Now, I'm going to carry out the section you just performed," Jaga then raised his paws up in a manner similar to the placement Lion-O held previously, "And I want you to attack me in any manner that you see fit," he advised the young Lord calmly.

Lion-O hesitated for a moment. There was something inside of him that felt vehemently wrong about attacking an elderly Cat. He then reconsidered because Jaga obviously wasn't any ordinary old Cat. Besides, Pumyra was always nearby if any accidents occurred.

The young Lion, believing he would go easy, causally tossed a punch towards the elderly Cat. Before Lion-O's fist was able to fully extend, he found Jaga's paw smoothly guiding it away. Intrigued, the Prince attempted another punch but like it before the Jaguar's thin wrinkly paw gently sent it off course.

Lion-O flashed a clever little smirk Jaga's way, but the Grand Cleric just looked calm and stoic as always. The Lord of the ThunderCats then tried with a thrust kick. The Jaguar sunk down into his stance he made a wider circular motion with his paws diverting Lion-O's foot away.

Wobbly Lion-O managed to regain his footing but then Jaga moved forward, his paw glided across the Lion's arm till the Grand Cleric's ridged paw was directly against the Lion Prince's throat.

Lion-O's sapphire eyes wide astonishment. Slowly but surely his mind was able to recognize the Jaguar's movements. And certainly he was able to pick out the last maneuver.

Jaga quickly released young Lion. "As you can see Lion-O, every form that you have learned have techniques placed inside of them," the Grand Cleric explained, "The more you become familiar with their movements, the more their true intentions will be revealed."

The old Jaguar closed his eyes and then calmly said, "There is nothing more that I can teach you. Despite what you may be feeling right now you are ready, Lion-O. And tomorrow you shall begin your trials," Jaga declared, before he closed this day's session.

OoOoOo

**Dining Hall**

Pumyra's cinnamon eyes looked over to Lion-O who was sitting next to her. Well she was actually looking at something very specific. "Your mane is getting really long," the Puma girl absentmindedly stated, while her running her fingers through the Lion's crimson mane.

The Lion Prince paused as he looked into the girl's hand mirror. He winced when he saw she wasn't exaggerating. He normally was used to have a wild tuff of his fiery mane, but now it fell down over his shoulders. If it grew any longer, he would look exactly like Lord Leo back from the dead.

Pumyra clapped the compact closed as she rose up from the table. "Give me a second and I'll get some shears to trim it," she said while turning on hell.

Lion-O's eyes briefly widened before he shouted; "Wait!" and latched onto her arm. The Puma girl gave him the most bewildered look as she witnessed his almost frantic display. The fur around the Lion Prince's cheeks flushed as he realized just how much he overreacted over the notion.

He then coughed, trying to downplay his previous outburst. "Since I was nine I've kind of only let one person cut my mane," Lion-O attested. He hoped his answer would somehow explain his earlier actions.

"Oh…ok…" Pumyra replied while still eyeing him strangely.

"Sorry," Lion-O added, pleased that she didn't seem to want to press the issue, "It's kind of a personal thing."

The teen Puma girl regarded him for a moment then shook her head, "Lion-O, I've grown accustomed to a lot of your _very_ weird ways," Pumyra confessed with a smile, "So it's nothing."

With that matter settled Lion-O returned to listlessly poking around in his food. The issue that had been weighing on the young Lion's mind all evening still remained, the Trials. Despite what Jaga said, he didn't think he was ready. He admitted he made a lot of progress since when he first arrived but he didn't see how everything he did up until now could shape him into a great warrior of legend.

"You're worried..." Pumyra said softly. His eyes went to the Puma and her pretty smile was his reward, "…you shouldn't be," she assured kindly him.

"How can I not be?" Lion-O asked, "I barely can be able to defend myself. I haven't completely mastered the sword," he stated, "All I know are a bunch of movements which are just as good as me learning dance steps."

"Well at least we know you'll be a great dancer!" Pumyra weakly tried to encourage him. Her effort earned her an unamused glare courteously of the young Lion. The smiled died on the Puma girl's lips as she frowned. The junior Cleric thought for a moment before saying, "Lion-O, I can't really say much about the Trials but I know this. They're not all that they seem to be..."

Intrigued, the light brightened in Lion-O's eyes as he turned around to give Pumyra his undivided attention. "What do you mean?" he inquired.

"Well..." the girl began.

"I think she means is that they're going to be a true test of your character and mettle as a Lion," Hattanzo interjected. He then leveled a glare the Puma girl's way, "Or she _should be_ if she doesn't want to get in trouble with Jaga, that is."

Pumyra looked down suddenly finding her noodles very interesting.

"Either way," the Drifter continued, "It is time young Lion-O, our final session is at hand," he stated before hopping out of the chair and strolling off.

A small smile played across Lion-O's face as he placed a paw on young Puma's shoulder, "Thanks for trying Pumyra," he said, before following after his instructor.

OoOoOo

**Addicus' Chambers**

_Meanwhile..._

"_You must make your attack tonight,_" the silver Coin flashed angrily as it ordered Addicus, "_Any further delay and the Lord of the ThunderCats will be too powerful for even you to contend with._"

Addicus knelt before the mantle that held his precious item. "That fur ball kitten?" the Gorilla scoffed, "He is but a Cub, _playing_ the role of a warrior. Breaking him will be easy…" the Gorilla rumbled.

"_Do not overestimate your own strength_," scolded the Coin, "_And do not underestimate the ability of that Cub!_"

Addicus cringed; horrified that he displeased the item. "Yes, my Master," the albino Gorilla acceded. "He will not live to see the morning dawn," the malicious Monkian promised.

OoOoOo

_Sometime later..._

Lion-O felt a bright ache flaring in his shoulder as he rotated the joint again and again. If he could say anything about the wanderer Rabbit he was true to his word. The Lion Prince had experienced one of the strenuous work-out in his entire life. He had no idea; the Hare was capable of such feats.

"You did well today Lion-O," Hattanzo acknowledged while casually strolling alongside his young pupil, "If you continue to practice what I've taught you, you should be well on your way to being a fine swordsman."

"Thanks!" the Lion Prince enthusiastically stated, "And thanks for sticking with me. You didn't have to do it."

The Drifter shrugged, "I might have gotten a bit of enjoyment from it as well," he conceded with a slight grin. His look then suddenly grew more serious, "Now listen to me, Lion-O because this will be probably the more important part of all of our time together," he stated honestly.

The former Duelist suddenly held up the Willow Vine he previously held in his teeth, "Listen carefully," he instructed again before saying, "Willows are weak, yet they bind other wood," the Hare revealed sagely, "A weakness can be turned into a strength just as well as a strength can be turned into a weakness," he commented simply while drawing another smirk, "Just something to think about," he resolved.

Hattanzo then turned to bow to the young Lord, "And that concludes our lesson for the evening. Now go off enjoy the rest of your evening and have visions about fish or giant balls of yarn or whatever you Cat's dream about," he crassly dismissed before he wandered off in a direction.

OoOoOo

**Lion-O's Personal Chambers**

_An hour later..._

Lion-O had barely gotten out of the shower and into his sleeping attire when he heard the knock at his door. He wasn't surprised when he saw Pumyra on the other side. Outside of that first time when she asked to speak with him that night when he first came to Hu Sun Temple, the girl sometimes liked to drop by later in the evening, just to talk for a while before Lion-O's exhaustion would take him.

But tonight when he opened the door looked she looked a bit more preoccupied than usually, "Look I know it's late and you have something _very_ important to do in the morning but I was wondering would you like to go out with me...For a little while that is," she quickly added the rest.

"Fei Wong and Lan are throwing a small get together and I thought..." the Puma girl paused then frowned as if she already knew his answer, "I mean you don't have to, I just thought that being your last night before you leave and all that you'd want to..."

Lion-O considered it for half a second then said, "Ok."

"Ok?" Pumyra repeated completely shocked. She then blinked, "I mean...Yeah, Ok," she concluded with a smile, "I'll come back in about twenty minutes to allow you some time to change," she resolved.

"Ok, that sounds good," Lion-O agreed, while slinging off his shirt.

Pumyra's eyes widened as she tried not to stare. But seriously one Cat shouldn't look so scrumptious. Instead of embarrassing herself, she just quickly left out of his room with promises of her return.

_Twenty minutes later..._

When Lion-O opened the door, he could not believe the Cat who was standing in front of him was Pumyra. This Cat wore a tight silk eastern style red dress that made him very aware of curves that he hadn't noticed before. Plenty of her soft shapely legs were clearly seen by a slit in the dress that ran so far up it was in danger of becoming risqué.

Her brunette mane with white streaks was placed in a large braid held together by two chopsticks. Her make-up was lightly applied, a little rouge to enhance her fair cheekbones, a touch of gloss to her lips to emphasize their suppleness.

Lion-O was pleasantly surprised when he took in his friend's attire. "Wow, you look real nice," the Lion Prince smiled encouragingly. He slightly regretted that he didn't have anything a bit more formal among his clothes outside of the dark tunic and dark trousers that he was wearing now.

A flush came to the girl's cheeks that didn't have anything to do with rouge as she smiled shyly at him, "Shall we go?" Pumyra inquired.

"Yeah, I'm ready…" Lion-O stated while closing the door behind him. Pumyra then came up and drew his paw into hers. A bright smile still on her face, the girl then led him towards the party.

OoOoOo

_A few hours later…_

The gathering was small. Not more than a dozen people attending and most of them Monkians. Lion-O and Pumyra were the only ones of another species, although no one made the pair feel any different because of it. Many of the attendees Lion-O acknowledged were the Monkeys from the battle royal training session he had with Jaga a week or so before. Each of them had to come greet the Lion Prince, to see how his progress was going.

In fact Lion-O found that he seemed to be the highlight of the evening. Everyone at the small get together wanted to speak with him at one point or another. They asked of life in Thundera, his adventures after finding the Sword, as well as his impression of Hu Sun.

Eventually Lion-O figured all of the young Monkians here had lived in the temple all of their lives, so a newcomer especially the famed Lord of the ThunderCats had to have been a major ordeal in their lives. And since for the most part of his time here, he kept to his studies and various trainings, that not many wanted to approach the young burdened Lion, for fear of disturbing his valued time. But here at a social party, all of their curiosity got the better of them.

And of course Lion-O had no problem indulging them. If anything he felt he had a healthy sampling of their culture already, seemed only fair to offer something in return. But this was another opportunity where he noted how odd it was being the center of attention. He had to wonder if this was how Tygra felt, each time when he returned from a tour of duty and Father threw a celebration in his honor.

As time pressed bit pass midnight, Lion-O decided if he was going succeed in the Trials in the morning, he'd need to get a decent night's sleep. So he and Pumyra said their goodbyes. He must have been tired because he missed the conspiratory double "Thumbs Up" Lan gave her Puma friend, who tried very hard to ignore her friend's enthusiasm.

Now Lion-O and Pumyra stood in front of the Prince's door. The Lion's mouth gapped wide open as he unleashed a big yawn, "Tonight was fun," he uttered, while rubbing his heavy eyelids.

"Yes it was," Pumyra agreed with a soft smile.

Feeling even more drowsy, Lion-O swung his door open, "Well, good night Pumyra..." he said before stepping through.

"Lion-O..."

The Lion Prince stopped and turned back to the Puma clan girl, a silent question could be seen on his face.

Suddenly hit with so much scrutiny Pumyra's face fell down. She nervously played with the hem of her dress before she said, "I...Don't know if you know this but I _really_ like you," she admitted while looking down again, this time with a fresh blush staining her face, "I don't expect an answer or anything from you," she quickly added while looking up to him again, "I mean you got a whooole lot of other things to worry about, I mean," she looked down again as if her courage was failing her, "I just wanted you to know..." the girl finally ended.

Then before he could say otherwise the Puma girl stood up on the tips of her toes and placed a chaste kiss on the young Lion's cheek, "Thanks for tonight..." she finished before quickly fleeing the scene.

Lion-O's bright blue eyes blinked several times as he watched the Puma girl's exit. He still seemed in shock when he opened back up his door and walked inside. As the Lion entered he noticed Snarf's head popped up from sleeping mat, the little critter noting his entrance.

"Snarf, I can't believe I'm saying this," Lion-O stated, still quite bewildered, "I think for the first time in my life, I might actually have girl problems..."

The red and yellow pet regarded his master for a moment before his head fell back down on his mat. Whatever it was, he was sure it could wait till morning.

OoOoOo

**Hu Sun Temple**

**Lion-O's Private Chambers**

_A few hours before dawn..._

Lion-O bolted up from his bed; his eyes were still wide from the adrenaline that was still flaring through his body. Beads of sweat fell from his forehead and his breath came out in short gasps. His paw raked over his face as he tried to calm his nerves, but the remnants of the massive vision dream he just awoke from still stayed with him.

This latest dream was more troubling that all of the ones he had before, the flashes of action, as well as the possible outcomes. Everything seemed so terribly real. So much so that even though he was awake, he felt his danger sense flaring up. He then heard the warning hum from the Sword of Omens, as the eye of Thundera awakened.

Lion-O's eyes seemed to flicker. "Whiskers," he muttered, the next moment the Lion Prince dove off of his bed, just seconds before a mammoth five-hundred pound albino Gorilla came crashing down from his ceiling. The giant Monkian's fall snapped the Lion's bed in two from the impact.

Lion-O didn't need a second look to tell who the Gorilla was. "Addicus?" the Prince questioned, "What's the meaning of this?"

The albino's massively wide shoulders shook as a dark chuckle escaped his throat. The Monkian turned and Lion-O was able to see the long weapon that was in the Gorilla's hand. Addicus' weapon of choice seemed to be a combination of a staff and a mace. It looked as though he wanted a weapon with the length and reach of a bo-staff but also with the bludgeoning power of a mace. So he basically created a morning-staff.

Addicus chuckled again. His dark eyes flashed with such a dangerous, murderous light, that Lion-O knew there would be no reasoning with the madden Monkian. Then the gorilla moved.

Addicus darted forward amazingly fast for someone his size. His morning-staff came crashing down right by Lion-O's feet. But Lion Prince had already moved off to the side, his Phantom Sight giving him insight on the Gorilla's movements. What he didn't foresee was Addicus using his staff as a pole vault, to rocket his five hundred pound flying kick into the Lord of the ThunderCat's chest.

Lion-O flew back smacking hard against his wall. The breath was completely wrenched out of him as he slid to the floor. A few seconds later when he climbed back to his feet he looked both stupefied and bewildered. He didn't see it coming! The Gorilla's feint and attack didn't trigger on his Phantom Sight. Then when next he looked at the slowly approaching Monkian, the Lion Prince noticed Addicus' pathway, which was so clear to him a second ago, suddenly started to break apart and fade. It was as if something was blocking his Phantom Sight.

Addicus grinned as he stalked forward. He saw the distressed and confused look on the Lion's face and he only could laugh. "Wondering where all your power went?" he taunted. The white Gorilla then patted a coin that was tied to his neck. The coin was silver with the double-serpent brand of the dark Lord himself. The dual-serpent indentation seemed to flash violet the moment he touched it. "I came prepared, Hoo, hoo!" he taunted. Then the Gorilla continued his slow pace.

Sheer unbridled panic flared through Lion-O's mind that instant as he frantically searched for a way out of this with all of his fur intact. He briefly looked past the Monkian and saw the Sword of Omens with the Clawshield resting by his dresser. If he could only...But that was another idea that came to a rude halt as Lion-O felt a driving thrust from the morning staff blast him in the stomach.

He tried to find the flow of the white Gorilla's rhythm but Addicus who had been watching the Lion Prince for weeks now study under the guidance of that filthy beggar. He knew the Lion-O's tricks and he was well aware of his limitations as a warrior.

Addicus threw two rotating checks with his Morning Staff. He then drew the long weapon back for a massive overhead strike that Lion-O barely avoided. Seeing that his opponent was temporarily outmaneuvered the Lion Prince dashed inside with a uppercutting punch.

Unfortunately Addicus' reflexes were too well honed. The Monkian dropped down into a backwards roll allowing the advancing Lion to come to him. His feet then rose up, taking hold of Lion's pants, and flinging the would-be Lord above the Gorilla's head.

Lion-O briefly felt the sensation of weightlessness as he hurled across the room, only to have the experience come to a cruel halt as his back slammed up against and then through the table in his room.

A lot of things radiated hurt on Lion-O's body; he managed to roll onto his back. As he looked up he saw the nightmarish figure of Addicus standing above him. "It has come to this," the Monkian sneered while raising his weapons above his head, "With one fell swoop I avenge a thousand year old crime your ancestors had committed generations ago," he ended before bringing his weapon down.

The next moment there seemed to have been an explosion that occurred in the room because something long-eared and brown suddenly burst through Lion-O's door. It swiftly travelled across the chamber with two bounds, the sheath of Kaminari kattā then came out to redirect the pursing blow to the side at the last possible second, which possibly saved Lion-O's life.

Hattanzo casually leaned against his Thunder-Cutter as he uttered, "All this racket at such an untimely hour," he commented with a yawn, "Can't you boys settle things in the morning or at least after I've had some breakfast?"

Addicus' dark eyes suddenly flared red with hate, "I've had enough of you, you mangy long-eared rodent..."

"Uh uh uh!" the Drifter chided while waving his finger, "Sticks and stone may break my bones," he started to say before he broke out into another yawn, "...I forgot the rest."

"ARRRRRRRRGGHH!" Addicus shouted as he charged the Rabbit. He swung his morning staff with a wide lateral swing, but Hattanzo merely pirouetted out of the way.

"A bit hasty aren't we?" Hare asked the Monkian while in mid-drift, "I guess I would be too. It is getting rather late."

Addicus let out another roar as he flashed in with two rolling attacks with his morning-staff. Hattanzo danced in and around the blows like he was a left blowing in the wind. The Gorilla grunted then drew his weighted bo back then dashed forward with a thunderous thrust. The Drifter leapt high floating over top of Addicus.

The Hare sailed behind the white Gorilla, as he spoke into Addicus' ear, "I suppose I should end this if I ever plan to get back to sleep," Hattanzo stated with a slightly annoyed huff.

The Drifter then landed. Kaminari kattā rested beside him as he took a stance Lion-O had never seen before. His dark eyes furrowed in concentration. The Drifter then dashed forward. Addicus looked as if he was ready. He jabbed in fast with his Morning staff, but Hattanzo had already twirled to the outside and swung with the sheathed sword. The harden wood cracked against the side of Addicus' face.

The Monkian glare and twisted with an upwards spin, but Hattanzo dropped inside the Gorilla's reach. The scabbard came out again, striking Addicus' thigh and then plummeted till it dropped onto the Monkian's feet. The stinging pain; made the Gorilla drop his weapon but he had been a hand to hand fighter years before he even touched a weapon. The Monkian threw out fast straight punch to the diminutive Hare but the hardwood of the Thunder-Cutter proved to be stronger than his fist.

And it continued on like that. Every time Hattanzo was able to attack, he would press off from the connecting blow, counter spin in the air to find a different angle then attack again.

Lion-O didn't know who this person was that was fighting Addicus but he didn't hold a single shred of the easy-going, often lethargic teacher he had known for weeks now. This person was driven, aggressive, not to mention very intense. But it only took him a minute more to figure out why. It was simple now that he thought about it, the person now fighting wasn't the Drifter anymore. What he was witnessing was the Duelist.

It stopped becoming a fair fight the minute the Duelist entered the fray. Hattanzo threw three slapping strikes to Addicus' face with his sheath, an act that seemed to provoke the Gorilla. He then lunged only to be punched in the chest by the extended scabbard.

Lion-O heard a commotion coming from outside. He then heard several more voices shouted. Suddenly another newcomer entered the room. This one was an elderly Monkian, one of the Orangutan clan, but the way he was moving the Lion Prince thought he was a Monkey a quarter of his age.

The Abbot instantly shouted, "Stop!"

Hattanzo drew back the moment he heard the order. But that didn't stop Addicus, an act that would prove to be his downfall. The instant he tried to charge back at the Hare, the old Orangutan darted in to intercept him. He didn't even spare any words for the battle-crazed Gorilla, his fist just moved. The Abbot's fingers deftly touched five places on his abdomen and then Addicus dropped soundlessly to the floor.

End of Chapter 18


	23. Book I: Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: ****Lion-O's Anointment Pt. 1**

**The Hu Sun Temple**

**Lion-O's Private Chambers**

_That same night…_

As close-knit as the Monkian community was it didn't take long for the news of the attack to spread. Jaga was one of the first to be notified of the harrowing events that befell his young Lord. The Grand Cleric immediately wasted no time traveling to the Lion Prince's room. When he arrived, the Jaguar saw that the Prince's chamber was full of the Monkian personnel, each of them trying to ascertain what exactly went wrong tonight.

Amongst all of the chaos and confusion, Jaga spotted Lion-O, Pumyra, and the Hu Sun Temple's Abbot. The elder Orangutan appeared to being having a deep conversation with the Lion Prince, with Pumyra attending to his wounds. The Abbot, the Jaguar guessed, was probably profusely apologizing for the actions of the rogue Gorilla.

Lion-O appeared to be somewhat in a daze but he managed to nod every so often during his conversation with the Orangutan. While Pumyra, Jaga was certain, the girl wasn't even paying attention to what was said. She just merely clung to Lion-O's arm, as if the young Puma was afraid someone was going to snatch the boy away while in mid-sentence. Jaga also notice that the Prince was adorned in a few bandages, most likely the girl's previous effort.

The Jaguar was about to approach the group but then his gaze fall on Hattanzo lounging against the wall. Despite the casual manner of his pose, the old Jaguar could tell this was one of the rare times when the Jackrabbit was deathly on edge. The Drifter suddenly turned meeting briefly Jaga's lavender gaze. The Hare then inclined his head back towards the hallway, before strolling outside. The Jaguar fell in step behind him.

OoOoOo

_A few minutes later..._

"Jaga," Lion-O politely greeted as he spotted the old Jaguar approaching him. Hattanzo silently moved off to hop into one of the chairs. The Abbot, after determining that the young Lord would be in good hands if the Jaguar Cleric was present, decided to silently make his exit right then. He quickly ushered the remaining Monkian staff out of the room to allow the Cats some privacy.

A few minutes later when all of the Monkeys had left, Lion-O turned back to the Grand Cleric, "I take it you heard what happened?" the Lion inquired.

"Yes, I rushed right over the minute I was notified," Jaga replied. The old Cat's eyes softened as he regarded the young Lion, "Were you harmed?"

Lion-O shook his head, "No, just a few scrapes and bruises, everything that my personal albeit pushy nurse has already taken care of," he groaned while shooting the Puma girl in question a dirty look.

Completely unashamed with her actions, Pumyra stuck her tongue out at him in retaliation. But that instant she remembered that Jaga was here then quickly looked away, trying to make herself as seemingly small as possible.

The Lion sighed as he frowned, "I'm more disappointed that I didn't see him coming earlier than I did."

"And that's why you're little a bit crazy," the Puma girl bluntly interjected.

Lion-O turned to glare at her.

Only to have Pumyra returned his glare with a slight playful wink.

Jaga frowned at the children's antics. "It most likely was because you were previously preoccupied," the Jaguar added lightly. Lion-O gave him a blank look, before Jaga continued, "Hattanzo has told me you had another vision," the elder Cat stated.

A grim expression befell the Lion Prince's face as he slowly nodded, "Right before Addicus' attack," he stated gravely.

"A vision of the future?" the Grand Cleric asked. Lion-O nodded again. Jaga closed his eyes, he briefly tried to fall into the calming sway of the Ancient's voice, but they left no answers for him. His lavender eyes opened again, "Can you tell us what you saw?"

Lion-O closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "Ok..." he replied. His eyes were still closed as he tried to recall every piece of the dream he had previously. After five minutes had passed, the young Lion opened his eyes; his usually youthful face had a very hard edge to it.

Lion-O then calmly said, "I found myself standing on the peak of a mountain that overlooked two valleys," he began cryptically, "To one valley I saw this pyramid set in a sea of black sand," his sapphire colored eyes then narrowed, "The Pyramid was also pitch black in color, but there was something different about it though," Lion-O shook his head, not understanding it, "I meant it wasn't just the color, but it felt cold and lifeless. Like the whole thing was completely unnatural."

"In the other valley," the Lion Prince started again, "I saw a massive definitive battle between the Lizards and the Cats. Cheetara, Tygra, Panthro and the Kits, they were there along with my Father and everyone else in Thundera," Lion-O stated, his tone increased in pitch as his pulse started to race. He no longer was just reciting the dream; the Lion Prince was now reliving it. "They all were fighting, fighting for their very lives."

"For the time being the battle looked as though it was being fought to a standstill, but then my attention was directed back to the Pyramid," Lion-O took a breath as a bead of sweat fell down his face, "There I saw the heavens above the pyramid crack asunder like if it was merely glass. I then watched as flame and hellfire rained down upon the land," he then shook his head, "This was something that I remembered from back in Thundera," his eyes looked hooded as he recited, "First the sky will rain fire rain then the dark legions of Mumm-Ra would flood Third-Earth."

"Suddenly I heard Cheetara shout out!" Lion-O nearly shouted himself, "She wasn't the only one. Everyone I ever knew in Thundera was dying," he stated ominously, "Like they were being swept away in this giant endless sea of shadows and death," Lion-O's eyes then fixed on something, "Then I saw _him_, not Mumm-Ra but Grune. He's changed now somehow, twisted, darker than ever before. Grune stood inside of that maelstrom, that killing field and simply kept murdering..." the Lion Prince ended.

A troubled looked crossed Pumyra's face as she heard him finish. The Puma girl then gently took hold of his paw, while patting it reassuringly. Trying to do what she could to calm his nerves. He briefly shot her a look of appreciation before returning his attention back to Jaga.

The Grand Cleric frowned also; "A disturbing vision indeed," Jaga uttered his eyes flashing with concern.

Pumyra looked up to her mentor, "Do you have any idea what it all means, Jaga?"

Before the Jaguar could respond Lion-O said suddenly, "Choose and act…." the Lion Prince's eyes narrowed, "It's my choice," he declared, his voice sounding grim, "I have to choose whether to go save my friends and allow Mumm-Ra's army to come to Third-Earth. Or I can go to this black pyramid in the middle of the sea of black sand to stop Mumm-Ra, and allow Cheetara, my Father, and everyone else that I love to die."

OoOoOo

"I don't get it," Lion-O shook his head as he paced back and forth through his room, "Nothing's changed," he declared.

"Something very much has changed," Jaga calmly stated. The Lion Prince ha previously told him of the vision that led to his solo pursuit of the Hu Sun Temple. How he had the choice of journeying on to Mount Plun Darr in an attempt to free the captured citizens of Thundera, which would ultimately end in tragedy or continuing on by himself and possibly losing the one he loved to another.

Lion-O shook his in disagreement, "It might as well have not changed," he sternly refuted. "Mumm-Ra must have erected another altar to start the summoning like he did before in Thundera," the Lion Prince paused as he turn around, "Yet, if I go tackle Mumm-Ra, Cheetara, my Dad and my Brother, not to mention everyone else in Thundera dies."

The young Lord stopped as he dropped down into a chair, "This is all just too much," he stated in defeat, his troubled eyes then looked to the old Jaguar as if he was his only salvation, "What should I do, Jaga?"

"No!" the Grand Cleric shouted while his staff thundered against the floor, "As Lord of the ThunderCats and the receiver of the Ancient's prophecy, the decision is yours and yours alone to act upon," Jaga stated while looking to the young Lord, "I can only assist you Lion-O, I cannot lead."

Lion-O returned the old Jaguar's stare but then his head bobbed in agreement; "Very well," he accepted, "But even still we can't continue with the Trials with this news now revealed," the Lion Prince professed.

"Your point is valid," Jaga acknowledge. He then quieted as his mind pondered over the issue, he then said, "Do you have any notion when these events will occur?" he asked the Lion.

Lion-O shook his head, "No, my visions seldom work like that," he confessed, "I just have a feeling that things will happen in the future soon."

"If that's the case I believe we should continue with our plans," Jaga advised him.

"We can't do that," Lion-O retorted, "My friends need me," the Lion Prince then leaned closer fixing the Jaguar with a stern gaze, "_Cheetara_ needs me..."

Jaga returned the Lion's intense gaze, "If you want to truly help your friends than we must honor their sacrifice," he refuted, "They all believed and trusted you, Lion-O. You cannot betray that trust now."

Lion-O let out a frustrated shout, as he turned away. He braced himself against the nearby wall his breath going out and fast gasps. He took a moment then to calm himself. He closed his eyes and focused on breathing. When a few moments past he turned around, "Fine..." he uttered almost in defeat.

Jaga sighed as he looked at the distressed young Lion. It was a few hours before light would shine and he would need time to make his arrangements. The Grand Cleric then cleared his throat, "Lion-O, despite the events of the evening try to get as much rest as you can," he instructed the young Lord, "Your trials a wait come the dawn. I will begin with the preparations to start the ceremony immediately," he advised him before promptly making his exit. The Drifter casually left behind him, leaving Lion-O alone with Pumyra.

Snarf had been strangely absent during the entire fight with Addicus, as well as the clean up afterward. He would find out later on that in the middle of the night, Snarf crept out of the room like he normally did to find a midnight snack. After his rumbling tummy had been filled the mischievous pet then napped in a little cubbyhole that he found while staying at the Hu Sun Temple.

In the meantime, Lion-O looked over to Pumyra who held a preoccupied look on her face. Her cinnamon eyes then shifted to him, "She's the one isn't she?" the Puma girl asked suddenly.

"What?" Lion-O questioned.

Pumyra scowled at him like he was trying to play her for a fool, "This Cheetara, she's the one," she pressingly asked.

Lion-O who very genuinely was confused by the whole conversation asked, "Pumyra, what are you talking about?"

The Puma girl's eyes rolled up to the ceiling as if she was begging the Ancients to give her patience. She then said, "Lion-O, do you know I told you I cared about you this evening, but you barely reacted," the teen girl pointed out, "I thought maybe it was because you weren't used to being around women, but the way your eyes lit up when you talked about this Cheetara..." the Puma girl then frowned as she broke off her train of thought. Pumyra then leveled a glare to him, "Just tell me, I'm right…" she asked him plainly.

Her mention of Cheetara instantly triggered what the girl meant. He then lowered his head, "I don't know what you want me to say," he asked feebly.

Pumyra then rose to her feet. An air of anger swirled around her before she said, "I guess I got my answer..." she almost snarled, "Night..." she stated coldly before taking her leave as well.

OoOoOo

**Hall of Celestial Kings**

_Early the next morning..._

Anger was a very rare emotion to be experienced in the Hu Sun Temple's revered Hall of Celestial Kings. Often the Abbot thought the emotion was wasteful and self-destructive. Yet it was the only emotion he believed that could properly represent how he exactly he felt right now.

His dark eyes were not filled with sorrow and pity for the albino Gorilla that stood bounded in chains right before him, the four Elders, and the rest of the Council members. But a very real, a very vibrant anger that seemed to be unending.

"Addicus, for many years, I and the rest of the Elders have tried to turn a blind eye to many of your unscrupulous actions," old Orangutan stated sternly," Bullying, maliciousness, and your wanton lust for violence has no place within the realm of the _Followers of the Ancients,_" the elderly Orangutan declared, "I have often believed that the Ancient's wisdom and mercy can temper even the most cruelest of hearts, but unfortunately Addicus it would seem you are a great exception," the Abbot stated sadly.

"For the heinous crime of attempted murder the Lord of the ThunderCats, the Ancients' Avatar himself, I see no other choice than to invoke our harshest punishment. A sentence that hasn't been administered for over four hundred years," the Old Monkian then fell silent as he secretly uttered a prayer. The Abbot's dark eyes then opened a moment later, "Banishment," his voice thundered throughout the room.

"It is my hope that, maybe years from now, you'll finally allow the serenity and the wisdom of the Ancients to reach you, but never again will you call the Temple of Hu Sun your home," the Orangutan's gaze then fell to the two Baboon Monks that were holding the traitorous Gorilla's chains, "Now, please escort Addicus from out this hall and off of the Temple grounds."

_Meanwhile..._

Addicus' gaze fell on the old Monkian as he spoke. The longer he listened to the doddering old fool moan and groan, the more he realized he simply didn't care anymore.

"**Fine!**" Addicus defiantly spat. His large powerful fists rattled the mantles he was bound with, and for a brief second his guards feared he might actually have broken free.

"I realize now that this temple is run by cowards!" His voice then uttered a dark rumbling chuckle as his eyes scanned across the room. He made sure to memorize everyone here. Burning every face of his betrayers into his mind permanently, "And you all soon shall be wiped away by the _true_ ruler of Third Earth, the dark one, **Lord Mumm-Ra!**" Addicus then threw his head back and laughed.

"Do not speak that name in this holy place," Great Sister Huan shouted.

"Get out! Get him out of here this moment!" the Abbot thundered while slamming his fist down on his desk.

Despite his insistent laughter Addicus made no further resistance as his Monkian escorts ushered him out of the room. Within an hour the albino Gorilla was sent to the road leaving the Hu Sun Temple. Regardless of this fact, Addicus head was still held high as he turned back on the only place he knew as home and never did he ever turn back.

The silver coin that everyone else seemed to have forgotten about was still safely tucked in his pocket.

OoOoOo

**The Hall of the Seven-Patriarchs **

_Later that morning…_

Lion-O heard Jaga's chanting a long time before he approached the open field. There he saw the old Jaguar dressed in his normal white robes that designated him as a member of the Guardians of the Throne. Over top of it though Jaga wore a blue cloak that fell across his right shoulder and was joined together with an emblem depicting the Thundera Cat signal.

The Grand Cleric's lips moved as he uttered a passage from a large red book that was placed on the ground before him. He now sat with his legs crossed underneath him in the center of three interconnecting circles, all of which were adorned with writing that Lion-O wasn't familiar with.

At about three yards away from him, Pumyra sat down as well. The teen Puma girl was dressed in a different robe from the normal thigh length garment she usually wore. This day she wore a longer thicker robe that went down to her ankles. She also had a blue cloak that fell off her slender shoulders that was fastened by the black and red Cat emblem.

Lion-O's viewing of the two was interrupted when he felt a tugging on is pant leg. He looked down and saw Snarf. The red and yellow furred critter's ears lowered as looked up to his owner. The Lion Prince regarded his pet and smiled, before playfully scratching his head. "Did you find them?" the Lion asked.

Snarf meowed a bright affirmative. The little pet still felt extremely guilty about abandoning Lion-O during the night to pursue his bottomless stomach. The Lion Prince tried to reassure him that all was forgiven but Snarf could be stubborn when he wanted, so Lion-O asked him to perform a simple task and all was forgiven.

Just as Lion-O heard the answering response, the air above him was filled with the bright sound of chirping from a familiar pair of red-crested Wingereds. "Hey guys," the Lion Prince greeted. The couple flew around his body and nestled against his cheek briefly. "Hey, cut that out..." He laughed at the tickling sensation.

Lion-O then sobered a moment later as a serious expression came to him, "Guys, I was wondering if one you could do a favor for me?" he asked the duo. Intrigued one of them flew down to land on Lion-O's shoulder. The Lion Prince didn't waste any time he briefly whispered something to the wildfowl then tied a small note to its foot. Securely fastened, the Wingered took to the air again, "Thank you my friend…" the Lion uttered.

The Wingered made a cheerful response back. He then chirped something to its mate before he took to the air and caught a gust of wind that would be strong enough to carry him out of the Hu Sun Mountains range.

The remaining Wingered appeared to look on well after her mate had traveled beyond the horizon. She briefly looked down to Lion-O, "He'll be back I promise," he responded. That seemed to be good enough for her. She then flew back around the Lion before heading back to her nest.

Lion-O took a breath, pleased that the whole ordeal went over without any problems. Content that, that particular action was underway, he continued on to join Jaga and Pumyra. While he did, he noticed that whatever ceremony the pair was conducting was coming to a close, as Jaga managed to speak the final syllable.

For a moment nothing happened. Then Lion-O blinked because he was certain he thought he saw the area between the two Clerics ripple like a wave. It did it again. Then suddenly a small tear of bright silvery light started to pierce though the air. As the light grew so did the tear, expanding further out till it was about eight total feet in radius.

Jaga turned and took notice of Lion-O as he approached the portal of light. The Jaguar calmly assessed the young Lion before saying, "It is time," he announced, "Some last minute instructions before you begin. During these trials, you must rely on your own strength, intelligence, speed and cunning, in order to succeed. The Sword and the Clawshield must remain here; it also means you cannot rely on your perceptional Phantom Sight or Sight beyond Sight to aid you," the Jaguar instructed before placing his paw out.

The young Lion frowned. "Then how am I..." Lion-O started to say, but then paused and shook his head, "I'll find a way," he accepted. He then unclipped the Clawshield containing the Sword of Omens and placed it in elderly Cat's paw.

Jaga nodded in agreement at the Prince's humble acceptance of the Trial's conditions. Lion-O would have gone as far as to state that the old Jaguar even looked impressed. The old Jaguar then placed an encouraging paw on the younger Cat's shoulder as he moved to the side.

"Lion-O…" he heard a familiar feminine voice call him.

Lion-O turned around and his eyes fell on Pumyra. The girl didn't seem as upset as she was when they last spoke last night. She stared at him for a long time as if she suddenly came to a decision, "I'm not giving up on you, you know," she promised him, "So this Cheetara better look out."

The girl then reached up on her tiptoes and placed a kiss on his cheek, "For luck…" she cheered, hoping the flaring of her cheeks wasn't too noticeable.

Lion-O regarded her with a genuine smile, "Thanks Pumyra…" he stated while the girl moved off to stand by Jaga. The Lion Prince's sapphire eyes caught some movement in the distance. The Lion smirked as he saw a lazy dark eyed gaze staring at him from a nearby tree. Hattanzo's foot dangled off the branch as he raised his paw giving the Lion Prince a "thumbs up" for luck.

"Good luck Lion-O," Jaga said drawing his attention back to him, "The fate of Third Earth rests in your paws..."

Lion-O nodded and turned around to face the portal, "_Great, no pressure_..." he muttered dryly to himself, before he ventured forth.

OoOoOo

**Location: ?**

_Time: ?_

A parade of awesome lights flashed before Lion-O's eyes as his entire body was hurled several light years across time and space. Stars, planets, and galaxies flashed past in an instant before he found himself in another world. The earth below his feet was a startling purple color while the skies above were burgundy red. He could see black storm clouds littering the sky, hammering bolts of lightning into the ground.

The wind kicked up, blowing a horrendous gale wind that flew into his face, forcing him to throw up his arms to brace against the tempest. After a few moments the squalls simmered down, allowing him to see a hooded figure dressed in a blue cloak approaching him from the distance.

For a brief moment Lion-O considered to run maybe hide or even prepare for another attack. But something inside of him told him to hold off and see how things play out.

It didn't take long for the figure to reach him. From this close distance the Lion Prince could tell that the figure was a Cat, close to his own height and weight. When the figure reached a distance about five yards away he stopped then said, "Hello, Lion-O," he greeted politely.

Lion-O eyebrows forked in confusion, "How do you know my name?" he then stopped. He didn't know where he was or what... The Lion's sapphire eyes flicked to the hooded figure, "Is this a part of the Trials?" he suddenly asked.

"So many questions," the figure returned his lips turning upright into an easy smile. He then lifted his paws to remove his hood.

Lion-O stared wide eye at another lion that looked as though he could have his double although he was maybe five or ten years older. His crimson mane fell over his shoulders just like Lion-O's now did. His sapphire eyes shined just as brightly. The younger Lion gasped, "You're Leo."

Lord Leo nods, "Yes my young Descendant," he said with another easy smile, "I have the honor of being your guide through the Trials."

The Lion Prince seemed to have accepted this then turned around looking back over the chaotic atmosphere of the world they currently resided in, "What is this place?"

"This a realm in between realms called the Nexus," Leo stated, "You have come here in order to reach the different staging grounds that your Trials will be held."

Lion-O nodded again, "Ok, now that I'm participating in the Trials, would it be ok for you to explain them?" He understood that the Anointment Trials were supposed to be very sacred. But he could only take so many cryptic responses.

The older Lion smiled before he began, "As you well know, the Trials are a set of tests that the Ancients developed in order to test your worthiness of being the Lord of the ThunderCats," Lord Leo revealed, "The trials will be assessing you in five areas. Strength, Speed, Cunning and Mental Power..."

As Leo continued to speak Lion-O mentally noting everything his Ancestor said. He then paused, "You said five tests," he commented, "You've only named four."

Leo grinned and for a brief moment it felt eerie to Lion-O, like he was looking at a mirror of himself, "The fifth ordeal will remain hidden till you complete the four previous tests," his Ancestor stated.

Lion-O shook his head, "Still more secrets..." he muttered glumly while blowing out a breath. His attention then snapped back to Lord Leo, "Oh well, when do we start?"

"Right now," Lord Leo assured him, "Follow me..." he stated. The former Lord of the ThunderCats then waved his paw over the open air. It then rippled, much like when Jaga summoned the portal in the Hall of the Seven-Patriarchs. A fountain of light burst through the open air and gingerly Lord Leo stepped through with Lion-O following right after him.

OoOoOo

Lion-O and Leo found themselves in a new world. This one was dry plane, with a bright orange sun shining down from the heavens. They currently were standing on a platform that towered a couple stories above the ground.

Lion-O was about to ask what he was supposed to do here, when Leo suddenly moved, venturing down the stairs of the platform to the ground below. Deciding that _cryptic_ was going to be the safety word he was going to use whenever he needed to describe anything concerning the Trials, Lion-O followed after his ancestor.

Upon reaching the bottom of the stairs Leo turned then ventured down a pathway, Lion-O close behind him. As he continued to move, the young Lion Prince eyes wondered around. He saw great opened arenas just like the Pits of Arcaninis. He saw chambers where training dummies, pounding bags and other various fighting paraphernalia were housed it. He also saw great armories that looked like they could supply the soldiers of Thundera, the Lizardmen army and all of the other established fighting forces of Third Earth.

He even saw inscriptions along the walls that described several different systems of fighting styles. Some of the moments he recognized from his familiarity of the Monkian and Clerical fighting styles. Some of the texts and images he recalled from his Hammond Earl computerized notebook, from Second Earth.

After a few minutes of journeying behind his ancestor, Lion-O had to asked, "What is this place?"

For a few moments Leo didn't say anything. Lion-O almost believed the older Cat was going to ignore him, but then the former Lord of the ThunderCats said, "This place has been called by many names over the past millenniums," Leo stated, "At one time it was called Olympus. Another time it was called Valhalla," he then stopped then turned around to face his young descendant, "I simply refer to it as the Realm of Champions. And this is where you'll be holding your first trial, the Trial of Strength," the former Lord of the ThunderCats concluded before continuing.

OoOoOo

**Realm of Champions**

**Trial of Strength**

Day 01

The two Lords of the ThunderCats continued on till they reached the center of the abandoned city. There they found a circular stone mat that was raised about a full foot above the ground. That wasn't the only thing they found nor were they alone. Inside of the mat stood a panther a little under seven feet tall, body strong and thick with muscle, with an omnipresent scowl adorn to his face.

Lion-O paused, "Wait a minute, I know that Cat," he said to Leo, "Hey, Panthro!" he eagerly waved. Glad to see to see the surly towering Cat after so long.

Leo frowned while looking his descendant, "That's not the Panthro, you know..." he revealed.

"What?" Lion-O asked while regarding the former Lord.

"He's right Kid," the not-so-real Panthro agreed, shouting from across the mat, "I'm only Panthro in shape and personality," he ended while crossing his arms.

"The opponents of the Trials will take the appearance of people that you know, in order to give you some manner of familiarity," Leo explained.

A flare of distress flashed across Lion-O's face as he frowned, "I don't know if I like that sound of that," he stated. The notion of being pitted against his friends, fakes or not, didn't sit well with the young Lion.

Surprising enough Leo face softened, "I know how you feel," the former Lord said and he did, "Imagine me having to face my future Wife during one of the Trials. It wasn't easy," he confided. His eyes then brightened slightly, "In any accord my task is done for the time being," he stated. The former Lord of the ThunderCats made a quick look to the Phantasm Panther, "I suppose you'll fill him in with what it required of him."

The not-quite Panthro cracked his neck in a manner that was very much like the real Panthro. He then uttered, "Yeah, no sweat..." his deep voice casually uttered.

Leo eyes returned to his Descendant, "Lion-O, good luck. And no matter what happens remember to stay focus," he finished. Lord Leo then took a hand full of his cloak and swung it around himself vanishing away in a flash of blue light.

Lion-O sighed while watching his elder depart. He then wheeled around to the Pseudo Panthro, leveling him with a determined look, "Ok, so what do I have to do?"

"It's actually very real Kid," Not-real Panthro said while rolling his shoulders to get ready, "You just have to move me outside of this ring, in under three minutes." He then raised his paws and then a foot tall hourglass sprouted into existence.

Lion-O certainly glad he was getting used to all of this magic and spiritual stuff, because witnessing acts like that seriously would have damaged a lesser person's psyche. Instead the Lion Prince looked worry for another reason, "What? Move you? That's impossible," he attested.

Panthro unleashed a series of deep rumbling chuckles to himself, "Funny, this honestly is the easiest part of all of the rest of the Trials..." he remarked ironically.

"Huh?" Lion-O looked at the specter like he was completely nuts, "How is this easy?!"

"Oh, it's simple. This is the only Trial that you're allowed to do more than once," the Ghost Panther revealed.

"What?"

"You heard me," the Ghostly General stated with a grin, "You're free to make as many attempts as you're little heart could want," his eyes then lit up, "And an added bonus, the wounds you receive here will heal faster. Plus you won't even get tired while you're here."

"Huh?" Lion-O questioned, "That doesn't even make sense. How is this even a Trial?"

"Well that's simple," the Spirit stated, "Just because you're free to try as many times as you want, the longer you waste time here. The more time the outside world is left without a Lord of the ThunderCats to defend it. Also meaning, that nasty vision you had recently, those events will occur whether you're here or not," the Spectral Cat stated, all traces of humor removed from his voice.

Lion-O's mind instantly flashed to his dream of hearing _her_ voice cry out in pain one last time. "Cheetara..." he whispered so softly, "No!" he suddenly shouted, his eyes flashed angrily, "I got to get out of here there. I got people on the outside that need me!"

"Now that's the spirit," Fake-Panthro cheered while throwing up his paws, very eager to start the brawl.

"No," Lion-O argued, "I mean I can't stay and do this stupid trial. I have people that I care about that need me."

"You can't," Panthro shot back bluntly, "Once you start the Trials, you just cannot stop, put the brakes on them or anything," the Poltergeist Panther revealed, "You're in it till the end, Kid. Second," the Phantasm former General suddenly took that familiar set in his chin whenever he was truly pissed off, "You ever call the Trials stupid again, and I might have to forget you're supposed to be the Lord of the ThunderCats..." he threatened while cracking his knuckles, to emphasize.

A low growl rumbled deep from within Lion-O's chest, "You all tricked me," he roared, "Jaga, Leo...!"

"You could stand around crying over spilt milk like a little Cub or you could put up your dukes and fight," the Specter stated, "I don't got all day..." He then paused while holding his chin in contemplation, "Well actually I guess I do," he corrected, "Still don't like you wasting my time..."

"Fine," Lion-O grumbled, "Let's get this over with..."

The Not-real- Panthro grinned, "Whenever you're ready, you're Highness..." he state while bringing up his two fists.

Without warning or even any planning, Lion-O dashed over to the spiritual copy of his Panther friend. His idea might have been a mad tackle to take him to the floor but Fake-Panthro's fist connecting with the bridge of the Lion Prince's face put an end to that dream.

The sudden impact not to mention the startling explosive pain that radiated in his face, made Lion-O stop in his tracks. Too bad, the doppelganger of the former Thunderian General held no such reserves. His paw then seized the Lion Prince by the scruff of his clothes, only to spin him around in the air slamming the Lion hard on the back of his neck.

Lion-O no longer worried about the pain that flared in his face, because the agony that now ignited through the rest of his body was several times worst. His legs and torso plopped down onto the mat's stone floor, while he now fought to remember what his name was.

He was starting to recall that it began with an "L" or something, when he heard over top of him, "And that's time," the spiritual fake of Panthro announced with a sincere frown, "Tough break kid..."

The young Lord was able to piece together that his name was "Lion" something, something, before he managed to roll to a sitting up position, "What? What do you mean?" he questioned, "What happens now?"

"Well I disappear only to return at noon tomorrow," the Panther revealed, "I'll be around for a full hour then, so you can challenge me as many times as you want in that time."

Lion-O? Yeah that's right, Lion-O! Lion-O managed from sitting up to climb up to his feet. His eyes that looked to the towering ghostly Cat were wide and confused, "Wha? What about me?"

The Spiritual Panthro frowned before turning his back on the Lion, "This is the City of Champions, fighters have used this place to train for eons now," he casually tossed over his shoulder, "Why don't you put it to some good use," he declared before walking off. The Panther hopped down from the side of the stone mat then after a few more steps disappeared in a beam of light.

OoOoOo

Lion-O stood in that same spot for hours, completely stupefied. He no longer felt any pain, to which he was surprised, that's till he recalled that the fake Panthro mentioned something about his body healing faster. The fact he had been here hours without a scrap of food, nor the desire to get anything, told him that this place probably took care of that function too.

His mind now perused over his current dilemma. This Trial of Strength, there had to be an angle to it or something. There was no possible way they could figure he could defeat that Panthro, even if he trained for a thousand years. I mean he was the Lord of the ThunderCats, why must have to endure with this when he had a world out there that needed saving. Also there...

Lion-O then paused as his mind replayed that last thought. The young Lion's lips curled into a confident smile as he decided to he might have just stumbled upon the answer.

OoOoOo

**Realm of Champions**

**Trial of Strength**

Day 02

Lion-O remained in that ring throughout the night. Just as he previously guessed he didn't feel any sort of pains of hunger during the whole time. Which was an interesting thing to note but he felt he wouldn't need to keep it in mind for long. Throughout the night the confidence he felt in his place increased, he only had to wait for noon to approach before he could enact his plan.

True to his word at noon exactly Lion-O saw a small fountain or light drop down from the sky, not a moment later he saw the spectral guise of the former Thunderian General Panthro walking up from the distance.

Within no time he hopped up onto the mat and regarded the Lion-O with an easy grin. "You look just raring to go," he noted while rolling his shoulders. Lion-O nodded in agreement, to which the spiritually Pseudo Panthro smirked. He then tipped over the hourglass starting the match. "Ok, Kid let's see what you got today."

A defiant gleam came to Lion-O's sapphire eyes. He then said, "Panthro, I am Lion-O Lord of the ThunderCats and I command you to move out of this ring!" the Lion Prince ordered in a voice so loud so bold, that someone could have mistaken the order coming from King Claudus himself in that moment.

The Specter of Panthro regarded him for several seconds then started to walk to the edge. A confident rush of victory flew through Lion-O body, completely proud of himself. But the feeling stopped when he noticed Panthro stopped as well. Just before he reached the edge of the map the Ghostly General threw back his head in the most sidesplitting barrel of laughter Lion-O had ever heard.

"Bless the Ancients!" the fake Panthro uttered in between chortles of laughter, "You should have seen your face. You were all so serious," the imitation former General teased, as Lion-O felt his face flush with embarrassment. The not-really-real Panthro then flicked a gaze towards him, "Tell me, you really didn't think that would work did you?" he asked with a grin.

Lion-O turned away, briefly shrugging his shoulder, "Eh...it was worth a try," the Lion commented.

"No, my dear Lord," the not quite Panthro reassured him, "You gotta do this the ol' fashion way." He then broke down into a fighter's crouch.

"But you're like a mountain," Lion-O complained, "How can you expect me to move you?"

"That's your problem Kid..." the Phantasm of Panthro bluntly stated, "I can't show you how to solve the problem, I only present it," he ended with a grin, "So are you ready?"

Lion-O looked over to the mountain of the ghost that was his friend. He stubbornly shook his head then jumped out of the ring. The spirit of Panthro frowned as he watched the Lion depart, but Lion-O didn't care. He had have time to come up with another strategy.

OoOoOo

Through the next several days Lion-O exhausted several different plans to try to achieve his goal. He tried traps, snares, lures, and even ambushes. But each attempt met with failure. From the Fake-Panthro's inability to be swayed, to the materials that Lion-O tried to procure for his traps mysteriously returning to their position come noon time, to just a string of bad luck that seemed to follow every one of Lion-O's actions.

It got to the point that after some time even the wraith of Panthro had to come out and stated after another failed trap, "Careful Lion-O," the Panther stated grimly, "The days here have a knack of creeping by without you noticing it."

The comment alone made the Lion Prince draw up short. He then smirked, "Yeah, right this is just another one of the tricks of this place," Lion-O returned. Although he hadn't really been keeping track of the days, he figured that only a week maybe a few days more have gone by, "I couldn't that long."

But then a grave look befell the phantom of Panthro's face and he said something that nearly made the young Lion's blood run cold, "Lion-O, you've been here for fifteen days..."

OoOoOo

_Later that night…_

Fifteen days…

Over two weeks had gone by and he barely was aware of their passing. He didn't know if the events of his dream came to pass yet or not. All he knew was Cheetara was out there and probably needed him but he was stuck here doing this stupid trial.

"There had to be a way of beating him," Lion-O stated out loud, "Something that I haven't considered."

"The option needed is the one you haven't pursued…" were the words the Lion Prince heard uttered behind him. He then whirled around to see the apparition of his ancestor, Lord Leo.

Lion-O's eyes narrowed, "_You_…" he rumbled as if the word was a curse. "You tricked me by sending me here!" the younger Lion accused.

Lord Leo calmly observed his descendant, "There has been no deception on my part. Also your current failure is not my doing as well. The fault lies in you and you alone," the elder Lion implicated.

"Fine, I failed," Lion-O accepted ruefully, "But I've done everything I could think of but I still cannot win."

"It's true you have made many unsuccessful attempts," Leo conceded, "But you ignored the most obvious tactic," the elder Lord pointed out.

"What?" Lion-O's eyes widen incredulously, "I can't beat him!"

"How can you know, if you don't try?" Leo asked simply.

Lion-O's narrowed to thin sapphire slits, "I did try already," he returned.

Lord Leo tilted his head, his eyes narrowed accusingly to the younger Lion, "And that was your best attempt?" he blankly inquired, "The fate of your Cleric…the woman that you love. Was what I saw before the best effort you could possibly muster?"

Lion-O's face lowered like a child who just had been scolded, "No…" he answered quietly.

Lord Leo smirked having driven the point across, "Then I think you know what you must do," he finished. Then while taking the cloth of his cloak, the Lion elder threw it over himself disappearing in the flash of light.

As Lion-O remained there in the dark, he allowed his mind to ponder over a few things. Ever since he was little, fighting had never been his forte. His Phantom Sight had been the significant reason for this, but in the end of the day he preferred his books and stories oppose to the real thing. But now this was a trial based on strength and the only way he was going to win was if he got stronger.

So that's what he would have to do, he decided while casting aside his tunic and cloak.

OoOoOo

The next series of days, the Phantom of Panthro hadn't seen the would-be Lord's approach to the fighting mat. But that didn't mean he didn't hear the Lion Prince.

The stark grunts of his exertions echoed within the gladiatorial tomb and his cries of excitement that reverberated around the forgotten city, that were soon followed by the blunt pounding sounds of a fist striking a mat.

The few occasions he did see the Prince were when the Lion Lord jogged around the city. A make-shift set-up of large stones and rocks strapped to his back, not to mention a singular melon-sized rock fastened by a rope that dragged behind each of his ankles.

After that last sighting, the imitation Panthro hadn't seen the Lion-O Prince again, but the specter had a feeling it was going to be very interesting the next time he did.

OoOoOo

His fist snapped forward like a viper springing from a coil, striking the wooden dummy in its center mass. In the same time his other paw deflected downward in a chop that popped against the timber's outstretched 'arm'. Both of his paws then struck upwards underneath the wooden dummy's 'arm's, while his foot shot out, crashing into the dummy's outstretched 'leg'.

His stance then switched as he approached from the left, a twin slanting strike that slid underneath both of the padded limbs. The Lion Prince's arms then slinked around like a serpent, before blasting the 'chest' with a double palm thrust.

This was the twenty-fifth section of the forth Cleric fighting form. Through a bit of discovery on his own, Lion-O had discovered that the moments were perfectly fitted to be used against the stationary wooden dummy.

To be honest during his many days of training, a lot more things started to become apparent to the Lion Prince. For instance he finally understood why Jaga and Hattanzo focused mainly on drilling him endlessly on the fighting forms of both their styles; they both knew that he would have nearly inexhaustible amount of time to train.

How long was he at this, this time? Hours? Days? Time wasn't a factor here, in this place of warriors, only the results. He wasn't satisfied, so he continued to train.

Lion-O had lost track of how many days had gone by, weeks ago. He knew that his last vision must have already occurred by now. And most likely everyone he ever loved and cared about had been killed.

A few days ago, he finally accepted this as what had occurred. His only desire now was to complete the Trials and get out of this place. So he could bring the fight to Mumm-Ra, alone if needed. The Lord of the ThunderCats would not rest till that evil had been destroyed and the people he loved avenged. But before he could do that, he still had one last task to attend to.

OoOoOo

**Trial of Strength**

Day 58

When the spirit that wore the guise of Panthro appeared this day he was pleasantly surprised to see the young Lord of the ThunderCats in the fighting ring doing push-ups while patiently waiting.

Lion-O pressed off to his feet the moment the Pseudo Panthro stepped into the ring. The Specter had a smirk on his face as he looked at the would-be Lord, because this wasn't the soft Lion cub that he saw so many weeks before. This Cat was strong and lean with powerful sinewy arms and a powerfully compacted abdomen. Gone were his skinny arms and thin legs. Even the manner he held himself was different. He might not have grown any in the time he of his absence, yet he still stood taller, straighter as if he was already crowned Lord of the ThunderCats and this trial was just a formality.

Lion-O's face was set in a grim scowl as his paws slowly fanned forward in front of him, while he parted his stance drawing down into his fighter's crouch. Phantom Panthro grin widened even more as he fell down into his stance as well.

There were no words that needed to be said for this contest, merely actions that spoke volumes.

Well maybe just one word, "Begin!"

OoOoOo

The fighters collided in the center of the ring like two chaotic opposing forces of nature. They flew into a frenzy of punches and blows, hammering and pounding into each other. From his taller stature Panthro managed to throw a clubbing knuckle into Lion-O's head, breaking the two of them out of their clench. But the Ghostly former General didn't escape unscathed. As a parting shot Lion-O's foot jabbed out tagging the Panther in his knee causing a sharp explosive pain that dropped the Phantasmic General down to one leg for a few seconds.

The kneeling posture of his opponent was what Lion-O was banking on. The Lion Prince then lunged over to the Panther's side hoping to tackle him out of the fighting circle. But he underestimated the tenacity of the fake former General. Specter Panther hurled himself forward tucking his legs under him in completing a forward roll that landed him back in the center of the ring, the same exact time when Lion-O came hurtling over him.

The Lion Prince managed to grab the edge of the fighting ring so he wouldn't fall completely off the mat and pulled himself up. He quickly turned around and fell back down into his fighting stance. He knew didn't have much time, that mild exchange might have cost him forty-five or maybe a full minute of time. He then gritted his fangs then darted towards his opponent again.

The Lord of the ThunderCats' floating fist then snapped out lightning fast, giving the Spectral Panther a half a second to toss up a lazy block. Lion-O then slinked to the outside, one of his paws dropped on top of the Panther's guarding fists, while the Lion's other paw pierced through striking the Specter in the face.

Fake Panthro's outcry was silenced by a quick crossing punch that linked into a second punch that followed with a third. Lion-O did a quick hop back before leaping forward flipping his whole body over his head, in backwards somersault kick. Both of his feet bashed underneath the Panther's chin felling him to his rump. Lion-O landed down into his stance ready to pounce again.

The Phantasm of Panthro grinned as he wiped his lip. A smear of blood covered his finger as he then balled his paw into a fist. That same massive fist launched into the air almost catching Lion-O in the chest. The Lion Prince was able to whip both of his arms up a double block to cushion the blow. He might have been able to soften the impact but the colossal power behind the punch sent the Lion skidding back at least a dozen feet.

Lion-O's arms felt tingling numb sensation that radiated through both of his forearms. He lowered his guard just a fraction so he could see where his opponent was. He figured he had only thirty seconds left to try to make a miracle happen. As soon as he did, he felt the battering ram that was the spirit of Panthro's fist ramming right into his gut. The two quick crossing punches and finishing with a roundhouse kick sent the Lion Prince to the floor.

Despite the fact he really wasn't alive, the Pseudo Panthro panted, "That's time…" he gasped while throwing his head back.

Lion-O's fist pounded the mat, "Again!" he thunder, while rising to his feet, ready to make another attempt.

OoOoOo

Lion-O made nineteen other attempts and they all ended in failure. Some of them not even as close as his first match. His frustrations started to mount with every loss and with every loss he fueled his conviction to win the next attempt. But it was for naught, he simply couldn't beat the Panther.

"What's the point of all this?!" the Lion Prince exclaimed as he watched the spirit in the guise of his friend step down from the fighting mat.

"I can't beat you," Lion-O continued, "I'll never be able to. And the days I've spent here, Mumm-Ra could be destroying Third Earth...Our world!" he shouted not to the departing Spectral Panther but to the Ancients that he knew was observing him right at this moment, "Don't you all care about that?" he shouted, "There's no point in being the Lord of the ThunderCats if they're all dead!" he hollered as much as in grievance as well as actual torment. He felt his paws shaking, because he never felt so helpless and frustrated.

The Phantom of Panthro stopped in his tracks then looked over his shoulder, directing a look to the distressed Lion, "I'll give you some advice Kid that the real Panthro wouldn't have given you," he paused before flashing a grin, "Everything in here is a test of your strength," he said simply.

"I know, I know," the young Lion replied impatiently, "I'm getting my tail kicked because I'm not _strong_ enough..."

The specter of the former General frowned as he looked ahead, "Funny, I was under the impression that Tygra was the Brother that _only_ thought of physical strength," he then casually shrugged, "I guess I was wrong..." he accepted before disappearing in a beam of light.

OoOoOo

_Later that same day…_

Lion-O went to a quiet green field that he sometime frequented in his down time. A calm serenity was what he was seeking, especially now. He tried to will himself to breathe, to calm down. He couldn't get anything accomplished if he couldn't get a hold on the reins of his anger down. Only then could he start to figure out what he did wrong.

After five minutes or maybe an hour, his breathing was steady again. He then recreated the fights in his head. His feet smoothly glide across the field while he imagined his opponent in front of him. He recalled the first exchange, the clinch that brought them together. The fact he was able to roll along with many of the doppelganger Panthro's blows was the only reason why he was able to last so long. Despite being a fake, the Panther's strength was still comparable to the genuine article.

"I can't overpower him, he's too strong," he made the declaration out loud. He briefly considered focusing solely on his weight training. He figured maybe in a few months of heavy dedicated work, his own strength would be comparable to the Panther.

Lion-O shook his head. If he focused on weight training, it would mean he would sacrifice speed for power and his speed was the only factor that was in his favor during the entire fight. Besides one of the greatest warriors he ever knew wasn't stronger than he was before he even started training.

Blowing out another frustrated breath, Lion-O flopped onto his back. His sapphire eyes gazed up to the sky above him. There had to be something else here, something he was missing. Just then something started to drift past his line of sight. A single blade of grass spun and twisted in the air as it was carried on the winds.

Lazily Lion-O's gazed followed the grass' spiraling course. He blinked, "Wait a minute," he muttered out loud because there's something there. He concentrated a little bit harder then everything fit together. The young Lion then let out yelp of good cheer which was accompanied by a joyous cry of laughter, "That's it!" he shouted.

He finally found his answer.

OoOoOo

**Trial of Strength**

Day 67

As the Spirit of Panthro approached this day, he noticed the young Lord of the ThunderCats patiently sitting inside of the ring. His eyes were closed and he appeared to be completely at ease. It was only when the Phantom stepped into the ring did the young Lion's eyes open.

His sapphire eyes were drawn to the long pipe that was hanging from the Panther's mouth. The Specter General blew out a puff of smoke before saying, "It's funny, I know that I don't have lungs and that this really isn't a pipe weed," he stated while taking another breath, "It still tastes darn good anyway..." he confessed before emptying out the remaining embers in his pipe.

After he was finished he looked back up to Lion-O, "Ok, kid you ready for today?"

Still silent Lion-O merely nodded. The Lion Prince widened his stance, extending a paw out towards the Panther, while the other one reached outwards to his side.

"Cute..." the Phantasmic Panther taunted, "Ok, let's begin!" he ordered.

Lion-O then cautiously itched his way towards the Ghostly General. He threw a small jab at which Panthro accepted easily then threw a massive full powered straight punch towards the Lion's chest. Instead of trying to brace for the attack, Lion-O shifted his body to the side allowing the blow to flow harmlessly past him. At the same time the back of his paw struck the General in the chest.

The Specter of Panthro staggered back. He narrowed his eyes before he darted forward throwing out a medley of punches. Lion-O didn't even bother with trying to defend, he just guided the punches away and the ones he couldn't he'd just turned his body away from the strikes.

The Apparition of the former General then threw a roundhouse kick aimed to clean the Lion's clock. This was the point where Lion-O was waiting for. He stepped to the outside of Panthro's roundhouse, advanced forward then lightly kicked the Panther's exposed leg. As the larger cat stumbled in his footing, the Lion Prince continued to step in and directed a two pawed push that continued to unbalance the Specter. Lion-O then quickly cycled around, ceasing the Panther Poltergeist's other paw and using the Panther's already towering frame to assist him in hip-tossing the large cat out of the ring.

Lion-O exhaled deeply as he calmly savored his victory. He even had ninety seconds to spare.

The not-so-real Panthro looked left and right in complete disbelief of how he managed to fall outside of the ring. His dark eyes then fixed onto Lion-O, "How in the blue blazes did you do that?"

The Lion Prince smiled lightly, "Panthro did you know that Willows are weak?"

The _real _Panthro probably would have said something about where he could shove his blasted Willow, but for censor purposes this Panthro will say, "Huh?"

Lion-O nodded, "I realized some time ago I was doing it all wrong. I was trying to match you strength against strength," he confessed, "Physically I don't ever think I could be your equal Panthro. But I didn't have to, to win. A weakness can be turned into a strength just as well as a strength can be turned into a weakness," he recited, "So that's what I did. I took your strength and made it into a weakness."

The Spirit of Panthro blinked a few times before he laughed out loud, "Very good kid, I think even the real Panthro would be proud," he admitted.

"Very good indeed," Lord Leo's voice said a moment before he appeared right next to the two.

But Lion-O wasn't finished with his surprises. He looked over to his Ancestor, "Leo, how long have I been here?" he pointedly asked.

"You should know," the older Lion returned blankly, "You've been in the Realm of Champions for sixty-seven days."

At hearing his answer Lion-O merely smirked, "That's not what I'm asking," he pointed out, "How long have I been taking the Trials?" he asked more specifically.

His Ancestor smirked finally catching on, "Only twelve hours," Leo's grin broaden, "Pretty smart, I see you figured it out."

"Yes, that the time in the Realm of Champions wasn't equal to the in the real world outside of the Trials," he expounded. The Lion then flicked a thumb back to the Panther, "Panthro, there gave me the hint. Outside of the test of physical strength, this Trial also was gauging the strength of my will. And what better way to test the strength of my will, by making me think that the time I spent here kept me away from what was going on outside."

OoOoOo

**The Nexus**

"Very good," Leo congratulated as the pair of Lions returned to the chaotic realm of oblivion. "It seems the Ancients have chosen well," he stated with proud smile.

Abashed Lion-O lowered his head while running a nervous paw over his long thick mane, "Thanks," he humbly accepted. His eyes looked up then sharpened, "Well that's one down, where do we head next?"

"Atlantis..." Lord Leo replied cryptically.

Lion-O blinked as he looked at his Ancestor strangely.

Leo frowned then nodded, "Oh yes, I suppose that name wouldn't have any significance to you," he conceded, "Let's just consider it a space station city that was abandoned several millennium before even my forefathers roamed Third Earth."

Two wide sapphire color eyes stared at the Ancient Lord, "It's a something from Second Earth's time," Lion-O asked, his mind anxious to see more from the ancient tech era.

"Yes," Leo answered, but then he quickly added, "But I wouldn't spend time sightseeing. This is going to be the stage for your second anointment trial, a trial of Speed," the older Lion warned. He then waved paw over the open air. Suddenly it rippled like a drop of water striking the surface of a pond. Only this time a small tear opened revealing a wide platform that overlooked a large metropolitan city.

Lion-O looked completely amazed as he continued to gaze through the portal.

"One more thing that is important for you," Lord Leo quickly interjected before he lost his descended to the grips of his obsess...hobby. "Lion-O, from here on you're very survival is based upon whether or not you succeed in these Trials."

If there was any phrase that could wrench the Lion Prince away from his beloved technology, warning of impending doom could do it.

Upon the slightly ashen face of his descendant Lord Leo nodded, "There was a reason why the double of Panthro stated, that the trial of strength was by far the easiest of all the tests," the Lion Lord reiterated, "At least the failure of that trial just meant you had to try again another time. But from now any failure will result in death," he placed a paw on Lion-O's shoulder before saying, "Do you understand?"

"Yes..." Lion-O answers confidently. He then slowly walked up to the edge of the portal. The younger Lion paused noticing his Ancestor didn't follow. "You're not coming with me this time?"

"No, but I'll be overseeing you." The former Lord of the ThunderCats then leveled an intense gaze at the younger Lion, "Good luck, and try not to let _it_ distract you."

"Huh?" Lion-O questioned, "Don't let _what_ distract me?"

"You'll see what I mean..." Leo finished before turning around and walking away. A sudden gale wind blew in the air. After particularly a strong gust suddenly came across, when everything settled, the Lion King was gone.

"Great, another eerie exit," Lion-O dryly complained. He then shrugged his shoulders before stepping through the portal.

OoOoOo

**Trial of Speed**

**Station City: Atlantis **

Lion-O next found himself on the top of a flat landing pad, but he didn't care about that, because beyond that he spotted the technological marvel of the Station City: Atlantis.

Multiple sky-scraping towers of metal and glass that stretched across the artificial sky. The virtual signs posts advertising dozens of items. He saw an overhead railway system that covered the entire Station. The Undercity was the closest thing he had to seeing a real Second Earth City, but now Atlantis was a fully intact city. Only thing was missing was the humans that populated the city.

"Some view huh?" he heard a very familiar feminine voice ask from behind him.

Lion-O turned around and allowed his eyes to fall on the sight of a tall curvaceous Cheetah maiden with a long blonde mane that cascaded over her shoulders. She was dressed in the beige Guardians of the Throne martial fighting corps uniform. A weak smile formed on the ghost of Cheetara's full lips as she acknowledged him, "Hey..." she greeted softly.

Although he was speechless and his widen sapphire colored eyes never left her, Lion-O still seemed to stay calm as he waited for her next action.

The Specter of Cheetara gazed at him thoughtfully, allowing her crimson red eyes to take in his whole profile. "You don't seem too surprised to see me here." she said as she then slowly walked around him, her eyes raking up and down his body.

"Well after spending over sixty days attempting to pass the trial of Strength," he began while turning around with her, "It gave me some time to contemplate about the nature of the Trials itself. If Panthro was for strength, then it would only be natural for you to be for speed," he reasoned.

"Yet you still seem unnerved," she teasingly pointed out. She had to stop looking at him like that. It was making things...difficult.

"Even though the time hasn't passed in the real world," he began while his voice took on a deeper needier tone, "But for me it's still been over three months since I've last seen you...her," he amended while taking a step closer to her.

Just as he did, she fell back a step away him, while placing a firm paw on his chest, "I know what you're feeling Lion-O," she said softly, "But I'm not her..."

He blinked as he heard her words and the tone. A wealth of sadness then crossed his face. He nodded, "I know..." the young Lion said before lowering his head. He knew he was missing her, but seeing her face, even if it was a fake, after so long, right in front of him, brought out a weakness he didn't even know he was harboring.

She frowned while looking at him. The double of Cheetara then added, "She misses you just as much, you know..." His head raised as his eyes returned to her face. The Phantom of Cheetara smiled, "Come on Lord Lion-O, let's get this over with fast so you can get back to her!"

"True enough..." he agreed, "So what do I have to do here?"

"Well it's simple really," the Cheetah said with a grin, "We have to race."

Lion-O stared at her for a few moments a blinked. "I have to beat a Cheetah?" he blankly replied. The Lion Prince then blew out a breath, "Figures..." he muttered, while running a frustrated paw through his shoulder-length mane.

The ghost of Cheetara, then looked away, "I wish it was just that simple," she begrudgingly confessed. Lion-O looked back to her, one of his fiery eyebrows raised.

"You probably don't know this but this station has a faulty fusion core, which is why it was abandoned," the Cheetah explained, "I won't go into all of the technical details, but basically this station was in danger of going nova, so the humans in charge sent the entire facility on a collision course with a black hole that was close to this vicinity of space, in order to prevent a completely cataclysmic even from occurring," she continued.

The apparition then shrugged, "But I guess that's not what's really important," she digressed, "What is important is we're in the center of a Station City while it's in the process of colliding with the Black hole and in order to prevent that we have to race through Atlantis to reach the only shuttle off this rock," her crimson eyes flashed excitedly, "So basically, first one to make it to the shuttle lives and wins! The other one...well it will suck," she ended darkly, "Don't worry about breathing by the way, the magic that brought you here is also enabling the two of us to breath unhindered. So now you just have to worry about winning."

"That's madness!" Lion-O shouted incredulously, "Why can't the Ancients just devise a regular foot race, like _nice_ normal Ancient Spirits?" he complained.

She grinned, "Now where is the fun in that?" she asked, her crimson eyes flashing.

The Lion paused to give her a blank look, "You diffidently got her personality down pat," he dryly commented.

The not-so real Cheetara blinked while looking at her then threw up her paw to cover her mirthful giggles. A few minutes later she smiled while looking at him, the Cheetah then leaned forward briefly placing a kiss on his cheek, "For good luck..."

Then voice of Lord Leo's echoed over the entire facility, "And I'll be monitoring your progress. Are you aware of the rules?"

"Yeah I have to make it to the shuffle port before she does..." Lion-O muttered offhandedly, his attention was over the side of the landing platform, searching for something. After another few seconds past, a confident grin curled on his lips as he locked in on what he was looking for.

"Very good," Leo responded, "Any questions?"

Taking a mental note of the location, Lion-O returned his attention to his ancestor, "No, I'm pretty much clear ..." he finished while lowering himself into a sprinter's crouch. A smile curled on the Spiritual reflection of Cheetara's lips as she drew down into a crouch as well.

"GO!" the former Lord shouted.

OoOoOo

The brief sensation of weightlessness and the feeling of rushing winds flowing around his Lion-O's body as he jumped off of the launch pad. He lands on a slant onto the neighboring rooftop of the building next door, tucking his legs under him enabling him to roll back up to standing then using less than a second to spring off the balls of his feet to propel him forward.

His heart is pounding a mile a minute, as the adrenaline courses through his veins pushing to go beyond his limits. Three seconds later he's already leaped off of the building's ledge. His arms rose up above to cover his face as his body crashes through double pane window in the building across the street.

The frantic Lion stormed through that level. He entered and exited through one office, leapt over a virtual terminal desk. An open window enabled him to get outside again, which he was happy to take; only problem was the fifty foot drop that it led to. Luckily a scaffold was underneath the window that took him down to the ground floor. Not wanting to wait for long descent after about twenty additional feet down, he dove off the side landing hard, but falling into a roll to cushion the impact.

When he came to his feet again, he found the object of his dogged pursuit. It was a sleek aerial dynamic vehicle of black chrome and gleaming steel. Twin wings flared from the bottom as it hovered in the air. It was smaller than any sort of mount he could find on Thundera, yet from what he read it could more than quadrupled any of their top speeds.

The Black Hornet Jetbike was one of the fastest civilian vehicles of the Second Earth era. Using highly advanced anti-gravity technology, the Hornets were able to use subtle manipulations of its own personal anti-gravity field to achieve high speeds with incredible agility and maneuverability.

Lion-O remembered seeing the Jetbike from one of the many listings within his Earl's notebook. He was fascinated by the theory of using an arrangement of multiple gravity wells in order to enable its propulsion. The Lion Prince had been studying the blue prints and several manuals of the high speed vehicle. At the time he was wondering why he had such a fixation with it, now he knew.

The Lion Prince circled around the bike before climbing onto the frame, his feet resting on the high foot petals. He knew that these usually had an encoded touch pad in order to activate it. He figured he would have to circumvent the programming, but for some reason he decided to dial, "H-O-O-O-O." And all at once the felt the Black Hornet come alive underneath of him. He pulled on the throttle which managed to cycle the bike around counter-clockwise. He then hit the other throttle which spun the bike in the other direction.

As he did, he heard a thunderous rumbling in the background. Lion-O looked up saw a looming blackness that seemed to devour the buildings in the background. Pieces of peracrete started to rise and break apart, swirling up into that endless blackness. It had to have been the black hole; the Phantom Cheetara was speaking about.

"Whiskers!" Lion-O shouted, he then spun the Black Hornet around then burst off heading towards the shuttle station. He felt the massive grab of torque from the bike as he zoomed ahead. He flew on an eradicate path around the electronic signs and over buildings as he steadily learned the mechanics of steering the vehicle. He triggered a full burst that fired the bike in streaming line across the horizon.

It didn't take him long to spot the blazing yellow stream that raced like a bolt of lightning along the city streets. Lion-O arched the Black Hornet down, drifting so it would place him on the same street as the doppelganger Cheetah. The Lion Prince then tore up the pavement dashing after her. The Specter was instantly alerted to his presence as he raced alongside of her.

Now Lion-O knew for a fact that the real Cheetara's speed was clocked near one-hundred and twenty miles per hour. His Black Hornet Jet Bike had a cruising speed of over two-hundred. It's max speed read at three hundred and fifty-five miles. So the brief second when the two Cats shared each other's gaze, if this was another Warner Brother's product, Lion-O might have said, "Meep! Meep!" seconds before thumbing a full after burst and then he was gone…

OoOoOo

Lion-O thumbed the throttle firing the quad-thrusters of the Black Hornet. He had a clear heading to the shuttle; it probably was less than a hundred kilometers away. His sapphire eyes briefly looked in his side rear view mirror and he could make out the yellow speck that was the Cheetah still stubbornly trying catch up.

As if it knew his desire the side mirror automatically targeted and zoomed in on the Counterfeit Cleric. There he was able to see in perfect definition the determination etched on her lovely sham of a face. Lion-O grinned as he looked ahead, the shuttle was less than seventy kilometers away, and he had the advantage, so all he had to do was enjoy the ride.

Suddenly a larger transportation vehicle lifted into the air and flew back into his direction. Lion-O pitched the nose of the Hornet down, allowing the massive commerce vehicle to sail above him by a few feet. He then quickly reared up the Jetbike, placing it in a steady course again. He then noticed that more pieces of the buildings surrounding him were starting to break apart and fly into the air getting sucked into the black hole.

For some reason Lion-O eyes drifted to his side mirror again. He thought it was strange that he was comforted by image of Copy of Cheetara's steady persistent pace. The Lion Prince was going to disregard it again till he saw a huge chuck of the pavement lift off of the ground next to him and then zoom off. He gasped when he saw that very same piece of debris slam into the Cheetah's chest, knocking her off of her feet.

As soon as he saw her fall Lion-O's thumb fell off of the throttle and his bike came to a quick stop. He patiently waited to see if the Cheetah would rise again. His eyes then flick over to the approaching wall of blackness that he knew was slowly creeping towards her.

"Get up..." he whispered to her, "_Get up!_" he said again nearly shouting. And after a few seconds the Cheetah Maiden did manage to climb back to her feet. Her stance was wobbly at first, but she was able to start her sprint again.

Remarkably Lion-O found he unleashed a breath of relief for his opponent's good fortune. He was about to thumb his Jetbike back to life when he spotted, a downed building's sign that was doing a side winding spin. It slid backwards along the ground before flipping up into the air.

The Lion Prince's eyes suddenly went back to his side mirror. The Spirit of Cheetara seemed to spot the approaching side and managed in time to slide underneath of it, but the edge of the plane still was able to clip the side of her head felling her a second time while she cradled her abused cranium.

Lion-O waited on abated breath to see if the Cheetah would rise again. Slowly after a few seconds she managed to climb unsteadily to her feet only to fall flat on her face. The Lion turned away not wanting to watch anymore. His thumb hit the gravity well generator lifting him up into the air again but he didn't move forward.

His eyes stared dead ahead. He could see the shuttle station probably less than thirty kilometers away from him. But then his vision was directed to the disoriented Cheetah. A stream of blood fell down her face as she was still struggling to stand. His eyes remained fixed on her, as a lock of her blonde mane fell over her eyes as her face pitched in pain.

"Whiskers!" he cursed out loud before he pitched the Jetbike into a hundred and eighty degree turn and launching himself back the way he just came.

OoOoOo

"Well this sucks..." the apparition of Cheetara said as she managed after a third time to climb to her feet. She knew that the Lord of the ThunderCats had won this contest. All she had to do now was seek oblivion.

The rumbling of the demolishing city resounded around her as she closed to her eyes to embrace her fate. That was until she heard, "**Get on!**"

The Spiritual Fake Cheetara eyes snapped open and saw the Lord of the ThunderCats with his strange bike parked right in front of him. Buildings and pieces of the Station City: Atlantis demolished and broke all around them and here he was holding out his paw to her. "What?" she disbelievingly asked him.

"Get on!" he ordered again. He shook his paw for emphasis. Not knowing what better to do, the Not-So-Real Cheetara took his paw and climbed aboard his bike and the two sped off. Lion-O pitched and turned the bike in the hazardous pathway of the dismantling city. He gritted his teeth as he turned and moved willing the bike to swirl in and out of the way of dozens of horrendous hazards that littered the street.

After a few more seconds she had to say, "You, _do _you know I'm not really _her_, right?"

"_I know!"_ Lion-O barked out loud in irritation as well as frustration, "_I know that_ in my head and _I know_ _tha_t in my heart," he sternly stated, "Everything in my body is screaming to me that you're not her, **yet **for some reason I still don't want to see her hurt."

She could only stare at his back in amazement, "You're crazy!" she berated. The Lion merely shrugged; seeming to accept that, then put the rest of his concentration towards driving. The Cheetah sighed then held on to him tight, glad to know he couldn't see the stain of flush on the fur of her cheeks.

OoOoOo

**Space Shuttle: Freedom**

_Moments after the door closed..._

Lion-O climbed off of the Black Hornet Jetbike, inside of the escape shuttle, completely glad to be in one piece.

He grinned while looking over to the spectral fake of Cheetara as she dismounted as well. The Lion Prince then said, "Well since I was in the front of the bike when we entered," his lips then flashed a proud smile, "I guess that means I win."

The Phony Cheetara returned his grin was a warm smile, "Yes, I admit defeat, Lord Lion-O," she stated while bowing her head regally, before turning and walking off. After a few steps she paused then turned back to him, "Hey, if things don't work out with you and..." At that point he couldn't help to notice a bright scarlet flush by her cheeks. "Uh...Never mind," she quickly dismissed while turning back around. The Cheetah then briskly walked out of the room.

A smile crossed Lion-O's face as he watched her exit. A fountain of light suddenly sprouted around the Lion Prince enveloped him fully. The next moment he found that he was back in the plane of the Nexus.

"I think you have a fan," Leo said to him the minute he reappeared. A teasing smile was on the older Lion's face.

Slightly embarrassed Lion-O suddenly found the black warring clouds storming about the Nexus sky very interesting at that moment.

Lord Leo lightly chuckled to himself while he shook his head, "Imagine, risking yourself and the success of the Trial, only for a spirit that's wearing that Cheetah girl's body." From his tone Lion-O wasn't exactly sure if his ancestor was impressed or embarrassed.

"You think me foolish?" Lion-O asked him out right.

The older Lion shook his head, "I think you're compassionate," he answered while a smirk crossed his lips, "And every bit of young fool in love," he added with a chuckle.

After some time he sobered. "But that's neither here nor that," he stated wanting to return to the subject at hand, "You have now completed two of the trials. Let's move on to the next one..." Leo stated while waving his paw in the air, summoning a portal that would take them to the next challenge.

End of Chapter 19


	24. Book I: Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Lion-O's Anointment Pt. 2**

**Location: ?**

_Time: ?_

Stepping through the portal Lion-O and his ancestor Leo found themselves in a large cavernous room draped in an endless darkness. Leo casually crossed his arms and patiently waited while the younger Lion tried to look around to investigate. Even after a few moments when his eyes adjusted to the darkness Lion-O still wasn't able to make head or tails out of the area he was standing in. The walls seemed to go on for miles that made him think that this was a place similar to the Nexus, another realm in between realms.

The Lion Prince was about to turn to Leo with that very question, when from out of the shadows he heard a loud but very familiar high pitched voice suddenly bellow from out of the darkness, "**Muhahahahaaaa! Lion-O you might have been lucky so far, but now your luck has run out!"** which could have only have been the spirit double of Wilykit.

As if on cue, **"For you now have been pit against the masterful cunning of the Wilykittens! MWHAAHAAHAA!"** the voice of her brother followed right after her.

Lion-O shot a strained look to Leo and raised an eyebrow. Undeniably embarrassed, the older Lion covered his face with his paw. "Sorry," his Ancestor apologized, "These two tend to have a flair for the dramatics," he tried explained.

"No kidding…" the younger Lion dryly returned.

Just then in rapid succession a medley of smoke bombs exploded in front of the two ThunderCat Lords. Not a second later a pair of Wildcat kittens somersaulted over the fog. They both landed in a deep crouch with their paws held up high in the air, posing as if they were two gymnasts waiting for their audience's applause. When Lion-O and Lord Leo just looked at the pair strangely, the two quickly scrambled to their feet with wide but nervous grins.

"Hiya Lion-O/Hey Lion-O," the spiritual doubles of Wilykit and Wilykat said simultaneously. They walked over to greet the young Lord of the ThunderCats.

"Hey guys," Lion-O replied to the twins, "Good to see you, even though you're not really you."

The not-really Wilykit nodded, "I can imagine is this kind of weird for you..." the kitten girl responded thoughtfully.

The also-fake Wilykat threw his paws behind his head and grinned, "...But we all have our roles to play," he added.

"Hey Lion-O, I have a secret I can tell you," the Phantasm of Wilykit said while tugging on the taller Cat's pant leg. Lion-O then knelt down to accommodate the girl. Wilykat crept closer to the two because he didn't want to be left out of the conspiracy.

The Specter of Wilykit looked around to her left and then to her right making sure no one was looking, she then cupped her paws in front of her mouth and whispered, "The real Wilykit and Wilykat want you back real fast," the little ghost girl honestly confessed.

The Pseudo Wilykat repeatedly nodded his head dramatically in agreement, "Yeah, Panthro is driving them nuts!" the young boy outright complained.

"Panthro?" Lion-O questionably repeated, he started at the siblings with a slightly confused expression. The twin ghost children both nodded their heads in agreement. An instant later after the Lion pondered it over he then chuckled, "If that's the case the General must be doing something right to keep those two troublemakers in line," the Lion Prince encouraged with a smile.

"See I told you he would approve!" the imitation Wilykat complained to his sister with a deep frown on his seemingly young face, "All grownups are no fun," the boy finished with a pout.

"You let me down Lion-O," Wilykit stated while shaking her head disapprovingly at him, "We're going to have to make our Trial extra hard for you now."

The Spirit of Wilykat, chimed in with his sister, "That's right, the others might have gone easy on you before, but now things get tough..." he boasted.

Lion-O spared a look to Leo before turning back to the twins, "Ok, I'm ready for anything..." he confidently responded.

"I suppose I should make my exit now..." Lord Leo stated. He then took a pawful of his cloak and then swung it around himself, vanishing completely from sight.

Lion-O briefly observed his Ancestor's departure before his attention returned to the kittens, "Ok guys give me your best shot..." the Lion Prince encouraged, a determined gleam glinted in his eyes.

The Wildcat duo looked at each other quite intrigued. "You'll regret you said that," the doppelganger of Wilykat boasted. Then before Lion-O could retaliate, Wilykit threw down a circular orb directly at the floor by the Lion Prince's feet.

The instant it struck a thick gray cloud started to blow out from the debris, rising till it completely engulfed the Prince. Lion-O coughed as the vaporous fumes started to thicken and grow. He couldn't even see his paw in front of his face despite the fact he was waving it around to clear out all of the mist. "I see you guys are getting some great use out of the smoke bombs I made for you," the Lion commented through his hacks and coughs.

It took an additional few more minutes before the smoke finally started to clear. As he was getting his senses again, Lion-O realized that the smoke didn't clear on its own but rather it blew through an open door that he knew wasn't there a moment ago.

In fact as he suddenly turned around, the Lion Prince found he was in a completely new location entirely. The Kittens were gone; he had no clue where they went. Only thing he was certain of was the door. "Where am I?" he asked out loud.

Suddenly the Lion heard the sound echoing from all around him of Wilykat's voice again, **"You underestimate us to your peril!"** the young cub declared.

Wilykit quickly followed her brother's lead, **"Now you must face the challenge of the Jester's Cube! MWHAAHAAHAA!" **she ended with the overly dramatically evil laugh.

"**MWHAAAAHAAAA!" **Wilykat added, just because.

OoOoOo

**Trial of Cunning**

**The Cube**

**Level: 01**

_24:00hrs_

Seeing as there were no other places for him to journey to Lion-O ventured through the single open door presented before him. The Lion soon found himself in another large expansive room. This one was held electronic lighting mounted on the ceiling that cast down its white beams, just like he remembered from the Cat's Lair. There were a series of metal platforms suspended above him and at the very top of all of the levels; there was another door that looked to be the only other way out besides the one he just ventured through.

Lion-O let out a shrill whistle as he gazed around the room, "Wow," he exclaimed quite impressed, "So what's the deal for this Trial?" he asked out loud, fairly certain that the Twins could still hear him.

"It's actually very simple..." the voice of Spectral fake of Wilykit carried throughout the room.

"She's right," her pretend Brother concurred, "All you have to do is find your way out of the Cube and back to us, in under twenty-four hours," the young spirit explained.

The Lion Prince narrowed his eyes, "That seems _extremely_ too easy," the Lion pointed out, "What's the catch?"

"See," she stated to someone that was most likely her Brother, "There's hope for him yet," the girl assured him.

"Well, there will be a few traps you'll find along the way," the Poltergeist of Wilykat further explained.

After a few moments the not-so-real Wilykit added. "Lion-O, even though we're not the real Wilykit and Wilykat, we still don't want to see you hurt, so make it out of there alive, _please!" _the young girl pleaded.

"Yeah!" her Brother agreed, "It would be a real downer if you bought it during our Trial."

The Lion Prince frowned when he heard the sincerity in both of the Kittens' voices, "I thought you guys were supposed to be trying to plot my downfall..." Lion-O commented.

"Hey, we might be spirits," specter of the Wildcat boy began, "Doesn't mean we don't have heroes of our own you know," the double of Wilykat attested.

As soon as his last word was uttered a change started to befall the room. Entire sections of the floor seemed to fall away leaving only the platform underneath Lion-O's feet, a ladder nearby him and the series of the suspended platforms above him. The door behind him that lead to the previously area soon closed leaving him only the portal up above him as an exit.

"Well looks like I go up," he said out loud. Lion-O then placed his paws on the ladder's steps and started to climb. Within no time he made it to the top of the ladder, he looked to his right and noticed that level he was currently standing upon was built with a slight decline and had another ladder that extended to the next platform above him, at the top of the slope.

_'Man this floor is going to be simple,' _Lion-O thought to himself, but he paused as he heard a constant, ***Thump...Thump...Thump* **sound. He looked up to the top of the slope and saw a huge barrel that was probably just as tall as he was, fall down onto the top ramp of the floor he was standing on. It then bounced, bounced, bounced its way over to him.

Since Lion-O didn't want to be hit with the barrel and possibly fall off of the platform to his doom, the Lion Prince ran to about midway of the ramp, took a second to time it perfectly and then ducked allowing the barrel to fly harmlessly above him. The Lion felt the wind of the massive object caress his face as he watched it pass. He then, without waiting any further, ran to the end of the floor to the ladder and pulled himself up.

Upon reaching this floor Lion-O paused when he saw two more barrels fall down onto this level also bouncing his way. The pair had about ten perfect yards that separated them as they continued their approach. "Whiskers," the young Lion muttered out loud. He quickly ran up the ramp, praying as he was trying to time this perfectly. The Lion then leapt, sailing over the first barrel. He landed in a deep crouch, which he relied on because the next barrel bounced and passed over top of him before continuing on its way.

The Lion Prince seeing that the way was clear for the moment dashed to the end of the platform and scurried up the ladder. This floor was just like the previous levels but instead he saw _three_ of the large approaching drums bounding their ways towards him.

Lion-O hurried and without breaking stride leaped once clearing over top of the first barrel. He then bounded again passing over the second one. His momentum clearly established he was able to easily soar over the last barrel before making his way to the ladder to leave this platform.

When he reached the top of the highest stage Lion-O was witness to the most curious site. A brown gorilla clan Monkian who appeared to be a staggering ten feet tall stood there growling and beating on his chest. He let out a loud snarl at the Lion Prince before reaching to his side to grab another barrel. The huge Monkian then threw the drum with all of his might at the young Lion. Reacting fast, Lion-O nearly flattened himself against the floor as he was barely able to duck out of the way of being smashed by the massive projectile.

Lion-O looked at the set up presented before him. The Monkian although very hostile, didn't seem to want to advance upon him. The Gorilla seemed quite content hurling wooden barrels his way. That being the case the Lion Prince reasoned, if he could get up the ladder without getting smashed, he might be able to get out of this room with his fur intact.

The Lion peered long and hard at the Gorilla. The intense scrutiny of the Lion Prince seemed to further agitate the Monkian into action. He rabidly beat upon his chest, hooting in fury. The Gorilla then reached to his right, ceasing another wooden drum from his stash then flung the missile at the Lord of the ThunderCats.

Lion-O threw himself backwards. His body moved along with the flow of the barrel as he nearly bent over backwards to avoid being hit. The Lion managed to land on the balls of his palms before he flipped back up to his feet. The Lord of the ThunderCats surged forward racing for the ladder that would let up to the exiting door, his sapphire eyes always on the Monkian while he moved.

Two more barrels hurled his way but Lion-O was too dexterous. He ducked under the first then jumped over the second. His fingers had an iron grip as he pulled himself up the ladder. Before he knew it, he had reached the top of the level, his mane nearly touching the door. His eye still remained trained on the mammoth Gorilla, despite the fact as soon as he touched the ladder the Monkian paused in his action.

The Giant Ape's body suddenly went into a spasm. It jerked a few time before falling from his stand. He plummeted from off the platforms crashing down on the bottom floor. Lion-O blinked as he watched the disastrous end of the terrible Gorilla and decided this Trial was probably going to be one of the weirdest ordeals he'd ever have to endure with. The Lion Prince then proceeded to go through the exit

OoOoOo

**Trial of Cunning**

**The Cube**

**Level: 02**

_23:38hrs_

Lion-O continued up the later until he reached a ringed-circular latch that fastened the portal above him close. The Lion struggled with the tightly braced hatch for a few minutes, but slowly but surely it started to give way and he was eventually able to open it.

The Lion Prince then forced his way up to open the hatch. Somehow pressing up, caused something to shift and the world seemed to tumble, as he found himself falling down. Lion-O landed hard onto a small stage. He winced briefly from his side being slightly bruised but outside of that he suffered no serious injury.

He started to climb to his feet, when he felt the stage underneath him shake. Lion-O stumbled as the platform underneath him started to rise in the air. As he stood up the Lion Prince noticed several other segments of floating columns were also suspended in the air, each of the pieces moving in different directions. Further in the distance he saw his goal, the exit to this level. The only problem was, there was no clear pathway to reaching it, the only way he could see is moving from the different platforms and hoping to drop down to the area where the exit was.

***BBBRRRRRRROOOOHMMM!* **

Lion-O paused as he felt the entire world shake again. He looked back to the exit and slowly but surely he witnessed the portal slowly start to close on its own. A heighten sense of urgency suddenly fired through the Lion's body as he realized he had to move fast.

He watched as the segments of floating rock drift back in forth in patterns. Some moving right to left, some moving down and up. Lion-O, knowing that time was not a luxury, hurtled himself forward landing precariously on the first floating island's edge. He leaped again and again; the brief sense of weightlessness entrapped him for a few seconds during each jump leaving him spellbound till his powerful arms finally takes hold of the drifting stalagmite. This final one continues to descend lower and lower till the platform to the last segment is shown.

The Lion Prince dropped down on the exiting portal's balcony, dashing into a dead sprint. Only a space a little taller than a foot was opened, forcing the Prince to dive face-first for the opening. He barely managed to pull his whole body through before the portal shut closed.

OoOoOo

**Trial of Cunning**

**The Cube**

**Level: 03**

_22:59hrs_

Pulling himself back up to his feet, Lion-O managed to take a few seconds to catch his breath before traveling down the path in front of him. After venturing through another passage, he entered a corridor of stone columns aligned in two-by-two horizontal rows permitting him one entryway.

As soon as his foot crossed the plane the whole room started to quake. A deep bellowing rumble echoed throughout the chamber as each of the pillars started to fall. The Lord of the ThunderCats didn't wait around for the conclusion; he pressed off and kept moving. The Lion doesn't break his stride his body and shoulders shifting back and forward avoiding all of the plummeting debris.

The Lion's body tensed as he pressed off of the balls of his feet, leaping over top of a fast falling pillar still retaining his momentum. He spotted up ahead two of the columns crashing down; intersect each other as they fall.

Lion-O's sapphire blue eyes sharpen in that instance as he pumped his legs even faster. He then took only half a second to crouch down low. There seemed to be an explosion of motion as his legs propelled him forward. He tucked his head toward his chest, tumbling along the ground, somehow able to clear the wreckage completely. He smoothly returned to his feet, making sure to never stop as he continued to move.

He blazed down a narrow passage then turned along with its bend passing into the next chamber of the Cube. The Lion Prince then came to a halt as he saw the next hallway. Several volleys of fireballs zoomed passed back and forth along the floor, only to be sent right back. Far off in the distance Lion-O saw the exit. It looked so very pristine and inviting to him, before his eyes settled back on the inferno wave that separated the two.

"Whiskers..." the Lion Prince muttered to himself before getting a running start.

_Several hours later...  
_

OoOoOo

**Trial of Cunning**

**The Cube**

**Level: 20**

_01:13hrs_

Lion-O gasped as he reached the top of the spiraling staircase. In the past eighteen hours the Lion had been shot at, nearly smothered, nearly drowned, nearly vaporized, almost plummeted to his death and nearly skinned alive (don't ask). Now the Lord of the ThunderCats had finally reached the last level of the deplorable Jester's Cube.

Numerous wounds littered the young Lion's body, making it a herculean effort to remain upright. He felt like he could sleep for a whole week, how tired and exhausted his body was. But he only had to endure one more level of torment before he would finally reach the outside and his goal.

The Lion Prince looked around this floor; waiting to see what new surprised was trying to kill him this time. Instead he found he was in a small oval shaped room that only held a single door. Realizing that the setup was entirely too easy, Lion-O started to move around the room, stepping on all of the tiles placed on the floor seeing if there was a trap lying in store for him or if there was another passageway that would open.

Seeing as the room looked to be normal for the most part, the Lion Prince then moved. Just when he was about to turn the knob, a bright white light shined in the room. The white light was directed to the side of him and illuminating a small stand that wasn't there before.

Learning several hours ago to pay attention to any of the hints that was given to him, the Lord of the ThunderCats crept over to the small podium. There he saw a few items on display: a sturdy navy blue breastplate with a steel pauldron that covered the right shoulder, a small vial of a bright blue liquid, as well as a sword, thicker and larger than the Sword of Omens but not nearly as fine a weapon. Although since he was basically unarmed he had no real means to scoff at the gesture.

The vial of liquid he had seen previously in one of the lower levels. It was a slightly bitter tasting concoction that would cure all of his injuries as well as revitalize his body. Without hesitation he took that item first. Within one gulp he chugged the entire vial. It didn't even take more than a moment for him to feel the warm buzzing feeling of rejuvenating powers of the liquid to go to work.

Lion-O then observed the breastplate. He briefly looked down to the tattered strips of the tunic he wore. More of his fur body was exposed than there was actual fabric. The ordeals he went through with the Trials of Strength, Speed, as well as his time here had put it through hell. So he figured it was time for an upgrade. Besides if the Cube was giving it to him, it had to be for a reason.

The Lion Prince stripped off the remaining threads of the tunic before slipping on the breastplate. He stretched this way and that, getting a feel for the new armor. It wasn't tight and restrictive like if he was wearing plate mail but it also wasn't thin and vulnerable as if he was only wearing a leather jerkin.

The last item he observed was the sword. It was a thick piece of gleaming metal, almost in the same vein of his Father's own famous _Tonitrus-Fang_. Lion-O finally picked up the sword. The weight of the greatblade was even and quite balanced despite its size. He gave the weapon a few practice swings adjusting to the larger size and the increase range of motion.

The Lion Prince then sent the weapon through a few of the Drifter's sword fighting routines, seeing how the weapon faired through the strenuous forms. After going through three separate forms Lion-O decided he was satisfied and sheath the weapon behind his back.

Lion-O then redoubled his focus on the door. He had just been given a nice assortment of gifts; if that was the case then it meant something major was behind that door. Taking another breath to calm himself, the young Lion seized the door and swung it open and walked through. The door closed right behind him and disappeared like he was expecting, but that was the least of his problems as he stared at the Cube's last and greatest challenge.

It was easily the size of a small house with a myriad of green scales covering its massive body. It had no legs, although Lion-O was certain that didn't stop it from being mobile. Its massive body managed to slither around quiet easily. Its neck was long and thick like a tree trunk. It had a multi-rib like fin that drew along its emerald back drawing to its pointed serpentine face.

It suddenly whipped its head around amazingly fast. Its golden reptilian eyes focused solely on Lion-O. The beast's maw dropped down, showing row after row of razor sharp teeth. It looked as though it could have easily eaten the giant Monkian from the first level of the cube as a light midnight snack and still have room for more.

Lion-O grimaced as he saw the terrible lizard, "Great..." he unenthusiastically complained. His tone seemingly more irritated than alarmed as he drew for the sword strapped to his back, "A dragon."

As if seeming insulted the 'dragon' let out a loud shriek! It then snapped its head forward, the beast's knife-size fangs gleaming with its killer intent. Lion-O lunged forward, throwing himself out of the way just as the 'great serpentine powerful jaws clamped down upon the spot he was just standing at seconds ago. The Lion Prince then made a mad run across the room, quickly throwing himself up against one of the stone pillars that lined around the chamber.

"Go, Lion-O!" he heard the doppelganger of Wilykit enthusiastically cheer. Periodically the girl or her Brother would pipe in at odd times while he was in the cube. Sometimes they spoke to converse. Sometimes they would give hints, but most of the times they fought amongst themselves.

"Should we really be cheering for him?" the not-really-real Wilykat questioned.

"Why not?" the ghost of Wilykit replied; "He is still a friend."

"But this is _our_ Trial..." carbon-copy of Wilykat countered.

"Just because it's our Trial, doesn't mean I want him to fail!" the ghost girl earnestly protested.

"Uh guys?" Lion-O finally decided to interject.

"Yeah, Lion-O?" the Twins returned.

Lion-O sighed while he pressed himself up against the stone pillar. He inched his way around the stone trying to get a look at the Wyrm without getting his face chewed off, "It's hard to concentrate when you're both bickering like that."

"Oh, sorry Lion-O..." the Phantasm of Wilykit apologized woefully, "Kat started it!" she quickly added.

"Nah, uh!" Kat protested.

Lion-O sighed at the two. The two spirits clearly were just as bad as the original pair. The young Lion decided to take a quick moment to close his eyes to drown out the sounds of the squabbling kits. A few moments later when he found his calm, the Prince stealthily inched his way back around the pillar again, this time his sword was up and ready.

Just like the previous time, the moment any part of the Lion's body was made visible the Serpentine beast automatically dove forward to snapping its powerful jaws. That was the action Lion-O was hoping for. The instant it lunged Lord Lion-O held his standing for a few seconds longer he then leaped to the side his sword came down with a whishing cleave, cutting so deep into the beast's neck that the head and the neck connecting to it fell off.

The Lion Prince was about to let out a "Whoop!" in celebration, but the silent cheer that radiated in his heart stopped, when he saw the neck start re-knit itself on the beast's body. The silent cheer soon turned to quiet dread as he watched as the neck suddenly split apart into two and one head soon turned to two very irritated Wyrms. Lion-O instantly knew his error; this great serpent wasn't a dragon. It was a Hydra!

"Oh, that's not fair!" he shouted out again.

"Sorry, Lion-O!" the pair echoed back mournfully.

Lion-O shook his head returning his focus to the great two headed serpent in front of him, his sword angled down in a lowered guard by his side. He tried to wrack is brain, trying to remember how the myths said you could beat a Hydra.

Apparently the Hydra wasn't under any such restraints. The beasts' dual heads flung forward after the Lion Prince. Acting on more reflex than common sense, Lion-O hopped back while sending his sword in a horizontal cut. He immediately said a curse of, "Whiskers!" afterwards because the cut raked across both of the Hydra's faces.

The law jaw dropped on both heads. From the wounds of those attacks two more Hydra heads plummeted from the wounds, before they magically stitched themselves together. Now Lion-O had four Hydra heads to deal with, which was only part of his problem.

The two new heads were different than the previous two. One of them had a bright red crest of scales that surrounded its head, while the other one had a crest of dark forest green.

While Lion-O's mind was still going over the myths that detailed how to destroy a Hydra, he briefly wondered what the significance for the different color crests on the different heads meant. He didn't have to concentrate on it long because the moment when the Hydra established a semblance of normal thinking, the head with a red crest opened its mouth and let loose a burst of hot red flame.

Not even thinking about it, as soon as Lion-O saw the approaching fireballs he drove right behind the pillar he started from. His only saving grace now was the fact this wasn't a _real_ dragon. Granted, Hydras are a pretty terrible lot, but a real dragon's fire was hot enough to completely liquefy stone with a single blast. Despite the fact it was unbearably hot around the area where he was standing, the Hydra's breath of flame wasn't searing enough to melt through the rock.

Lion-O's eyes suddenly widened as something finally connected with him. Fire! He had to stop the reanimation of the Hydra's heads with fire.

The dawning of the Prince's revelation was soon met with another surprise from the Hydra. It apparently was smarter than others of its kind. When the beast realized that fire didn't seem to be doing much good against the stone pillar, it then decided to try its other attack. The moment the inferno ceased, the green crested head coiled around and gagged producing a spray of green acid from his mouth!

The acidic saliva splashed along the stone pillar dissolving it within moments. Lion-O let out a curse other than his typical trademark as he sprinted from out of the column, a funnel of flame from the Hydra's red crested head followed right on the heels throughout his trek. If he was a second too slow or even if he hesitated for a second, he would be ash.

The Lion Prince managed to race to another stone pillar to hide, recover, and to collect himself. But then he heard the hacking gag of the Hydra as it spewed another glob of acid to this pillar. He barely was able to catch his breath before he was off and running again, a stream of fire chasing after him like a flaming wraith.

All the while, he was still pondering on this problem. He knew if he attacked the Hydra again, it would only sprout more heads, probably with more killer abilities if he was even more unlucky. But the only way of dispatching the heads that he could recall was through the use of fire. And the only fire available was... Lion-O's sapphire blue eyes widen as a slightly crazy idea came to mind.

The Lion Prince suddenly juked back skidding on the heels of his feet, his paw slammed down underneath of him, aiding his turn as he wheeled around. The sudden change of its prey's direction, made the Hydra stuttered with its streams of fire, a bit of hesitation that Lion-O will completely use to his advantage.

Lion-O quickly darted back to that first dissolving pile of rock that the Hydra melted with its acid saliva, his great sword trailing behind him. The blade's metal glimmered through the air as Lion-O sank it hilt deep into the liquefied mess. He made sure to coat his entire blade with the substance before turning back to the multiple headed Wyrm. "Now I just need a little bit of fire, big guy..." he muttered out loud.

The Hydra seemed more than ready to accommodate him. It already was tired of its food scurrying around like a rodent. The Hydra then drew the red-crested head back, before spewing another blaze of hot fire. And Lion-O responded by doing something that was one part genius and several parts insane! The Lion Prince spun to his side then ran directly towards the Hydra, the great sword in his paw racing up the funnel of flame that was streaming right alongside of him, that cause buckets of perspiration to drip down from his face.

But despite the discomfort he was able to get the desired effect he was after.

The slightly diluted acid that he had previously coated the steel of his sword with had ignited when it came in contact with the fire. So now Lion-O's regular steel sword became a blazing pyre blade. While still running the same path towards the Hydra, Lion-O came within a few feet of the great lizards before leaping up. His flaming sword flashed out with a diagonal upwards cut, singeing and severing the fire spewing head off completely.

The red crested maw of the large reptilian fell to the ground with a dull ***thump***. The seared stump of a neck dropped lifelessly to the floor, as the serpentine's three remaining heads all screeched in agony. Its six remaining eyes seemed to flare red with hate, before all three heads lunged towards the Lion.

Lion-O held his ground for a second longer before he swiftly skirted to the side, barely avoiding being mauled. A riptide of flame licked from the sword as he whipped the blade down taking two heads off of the Hydra with one slash. Two more dead ***thumps* **sounded off as the one remaining head of the Hydra looked apprehensive as it regards the Lion Warrior.

The Lion Prince drew his sword in a high guard as he regarded the beast. Although, he had been successful thus far, being careless with a severely wounded monster was a dangerous game. He careful placed his steps as he circled around always making sure to keep his sword raised and between himself and the great Lizard.

The Hydra seemed to take a page from his book of caution and slowly slithered around him as well keeping his golden diamond shaped eyes fixed on the terrible furred swordsman. After five minutes of continuing the waiting game, the Hydra lunged forward. Lion-O seeing his opening darted forward too.

There was a flash of fiery steel as the flaming warblade made a cleaving rising arc that slip the upward part of the Hydras body away from the lower section. The two parts seemed to split away from each other as the pieces of the great beast dissolved right there on the spot.

A small smile crossed Lion-O's face as a door opened up in the room. The Lion then quickly jogged to the exit.

OoOoOo

**Trial of Cunning**

**The Cube**

**Level: XX**

"Congratulations, Lion-O!" the spirit of Wilykit cheered as she saw him approach from out of the cube. The little girl cub ran over to the Lion throwing her little arms around his waist.

"Yay! I knew you could do it," the phantom of Wilykat elated as he stood behind his sister. The young boy cub's golden eyes were wide with excitement as he looked up to the older Lion.

Lion-O let out a breath of relief, "Thanks guys," he replied his paw rustling the top of the Wildcat girl's head. He then placed a comforting paw on the double of Wilykat's shoulder.

The Lion Prince enjoyed the brief reprieve before he saw Lord Leo stepping out from a portal. He then looked down to the two imitation twins, "Well guys, I guess I better get going..." he said simply.

"Awww, man!" the copy of Wilykat pouted.

"Ok, it's ok Kat," his sister said trying to pacify her Brother, "Let's let him go so he can hurry up and get back to the real Wilykit and Wilykat," the girl encouraged with a bright smile.

"Yeah, before Panthro tries to make them eat they're greens again," the counterfeit of Wilykat agreed.

Lion-O blinked as he witnessed the exchange of the two twins. He then let out a bark of laughter as he watched the pair leave.

OoOoOo

"Ah, you've becoming more successful than I hoped," Leo encouraged as the pair of Lions returned to the Nexus. Lion-O remained calm and didn't answer. He simply accepted the compliment for what it was.

"Now you have two Trials left," Leo stated while continuing. His sapphire blue eyes narrowed dangerously, "Are you prepared for the next Trial?" the older Lion asked in complete sincerity.

"Yes," the younger Lion responded, not a glimpse of hesitation in his tone.

"Very well," Leo returned with a bright smile, "You're next Trial a waits."

Lion-O started for the portal but then stopped when he noticed his Ancestor remaining, "You're not coming again?" he asked the former Lord of the ThunderCats.

Lord Leo shook his head, "No, I wouldn't want to ruin the reunion," he replied with a sly grin.

The younger Lion gave him a blank look, "It almost sounds ominous when you say it like that," Lion-O remarked before passing through the dimensional doorway.

OoOoOo

**Castle Thundera**

_Time: ?_

As Lion-O stepped through the portal to his latest Anointment Trial, he instantly came to a startling conclusion. The Prince found himself back home in the Thunderian palace.

Of course Lion-O knew this wasn't the real Palace. The _real_ Palace would still bear the signs of battle and rampant looting. Several of its buildings had been destroyed and set ablaze. The _real_ Castle Thundera was nothing more than a dead husk of the former great household that had lasted a millennium.

But _this_ Castle Thundera was like the one from his memory, the home where he grew up. The palace where he was never allowed to venture out of in his sixteen years, yet now that it's been months since he last saw it, he still missed terribly. Every building, every stone, every royal Cat insignia crest was just like how he remembered it. The only thing that was missing was the people.

Lion-O walked through the empty shell of his home, his feet clipping softly as he moved. He never once considered how large and looming his home seemed to be when there was no one around. In his youth he always would run into some servant or maid on some errand or attending to some cleaning. Wandering around its hallow halls now without finding a single soul made the whole place seem less like a palace and more like a tomb.

As the Lion Prince entered the Castle's courtyard he briefly wondered why the location of his Mental Power Trial was being held in his home. "Because it's the place most familiar to you…" a familiar male voice said, answering his thoughts.

Lion-O paused as his sapphire eyes scanned across the courtyard till his gaze fell on a more than confident Tiger with a cavalier swagger in his step. The Lion Prince's face dropped as though he was disappointed, "Oh, it's you," the young Lion groaned.

The imitation of Tygra let out a light chuckle, "Don't look so overjoyed little Brother," the not-really-real Tiger Prince commented, "You'll almost make me feel like you're not glad to see me," he ended with that same cocksure grin.

Lion-O's sapphire blue eyes narrowed. "Keep running with that feeling," he replied dryly.

The Phantasm of Tygra eyebrows wriggled up and down amusingly, "Now, now, now, if we have to do this Trial, we might as well be civil," he said, while throwing his shoulders back in a careless shrug.

The Lion glanced at the Spirit double of his Brother and sighed, "I suppose your right," he conceded, "Even though you're not really my Brother, the similarities are still painfully there. I guess it just brings up my usual defenses," he admitted with a frown. Lion-O then closed his eyes and blew out a breath, "Ok, so what am I doing now?" he asked.

The Phantasm of Tygra made his way across the courtyard to lean against the wall beside the Cat that wasn't really his Brother. The Tiger casually crossed his arms then said, "Well this Trial is going to be a test of your Mental Power," he explained but then held up a finger, "But first I want you to answer three riddles for me."

"Riddles?" Lion-O repeated.

The Phantom Tiger shrugged his shoulders again, "Hey, just humor me," the Phony Tygra requested, "I'm used to hitting things repeatedly till they stop moving. Can't say I'm really used to all of this mental focus stuff," the not-real Tiger Prince grumbled.

"Yeah, when I heard I was going to be having a battle of wits with you, I was worried about you being defenseless," Lion-O cattily replied.

"Har, har, har…" the Ghostly Tiger dully spoke while shooting him a blank looked. His face quickly returned to his usual self-assured expression, "Look at you," the fake Tygra commented while taking in his not-really adoptive Brother's profile, "You _finally_ put some muscle on you like a real Cat, now you're all big and bold."

Lion-O groaned as he rolled his eyes. This Spirit was almost too good at acting like his Brother. "Anyway, three riddles right?" the Lion Prince said, trying to change the subject, "Let's get this over with…"

"Always in such a rush..." the imitation of Tygra frowned disapprovingly, "Fine, fine..." he finally agreed before clearing his throat. "Ok the first riddle: _The answer I give is yes, but what I mean is no. What was the question?_"

Lion-O pondered over the question for a moment then answered, "_Do you mind?"_

The Ghost of Tygra raised an eyebrow in approval, "Very good," he nodded, "Now the second one. _What fastens two people yet touches only one?"_ he inquired cryptically.

Without even hesitating Lion-O answered, "_A wedding ring_."

Strolling around his kind-of little Brother but not really, the Phantom of Tygra held his chin while regarding the younger Cat. He then fired off, "_You heard me before, yet you hear me again, Then I die, Til you call me again,_" he paused for dramatic effect his dark eyes fixed on the young Lion, "_What am I?"_

Lion-O blinked as he heard the remarkably peculiar brain teaser. He paced back and forth as his mind tumbled over the mental puzzle. He asked the double of his Brother to repeat it again, which the Tiger gladly obliged. After five minutes the young Lion finally snapped his fingers, "An echo!" he answered enthusiastically.

Tygra clapped politely, "Well done, little Brother, I'm impressed," the Specter Tiger acknowledge. He then grinned, "I guess, you were considered the smart one for a reason." The phony Tiger then puffed up his chest, "I suppose I have to settle with simply being ruggedly handsome and undeniably sexy."

Lion-O eyed the Spirit of his Brother despairingly, "And yet you still remain so humble. I'm glad you were able to retain that quality of my Brother."

"We do find a way," the Tiger Ghost conceded with a grin. His dark eyes then flashed while looking at the Lion, "Ok, last one..."

The Lion Prince frowned. "I thought you said only three," Lion-O pointed out.

"I know, I know..." the kind-of-phony Tygra answered, "This one doesn't count besides it doesn't really have a right or wrong answer anyway."

Lion-O frowned, "If it doesn't have an answer, then why even say it to begin with?" he asked.

Phantasm of Tygra pondered for a minute before adding, "Think of it more like food for thought," he grinned, "Quiet now and listen up, I want you to really think about this," he cleared his throat then asked, "Who is your greatest enemy?"

"That's easy," Lion-O scoffed, "The Dark One, _Mumm-Ra_," he stated while wiggling his fingers for added dramatic effect.

"So Mumm-Ra's your greatest enemy?" the counterfeit Tygra repeated. The Tiger then turned his head while he adopted a thoughtfully expression, he replied, "Funny, I thought Mumm-Ra was everyone's enemy. Or did you think just because you're the Lord of the ThunderCats, the Dark One thinks solely of you," he off-handedly remarked, "That's a little egotistical, don't ya think? And I should know."

"Fine!" Lion-O shouted his temper erupting. This fake Brother was just as aggravating as the real thing. His sapphire eyes drew to the doppelganger of his brother, "The next safe bet would be you then."

"Moi?" the forgery of his Brother repeated while placing his paws on his chest as if he was wounded, "What could I have ever done to you?" the Phony Tygra asked with mock innocence, "What, you think I'd really gripe about you being born, and me not getting the crown, even though I've know about that practically all my life," he droned off before wheeling around to his not-really little Brother, "What kind of pathetic jerk do you take me for?"

Lion-O simply glared at him before uttering, "You know exactly why..."

The imitation Tygra paused to consider it for just three seconds. He then grinned, "Oh _that_," the Phantasm Tiger remarked, "That's been decided all ready. But if that's your sole reason, you're sadly mistaken," he concluded before adorning another one of those near perfect replica of his Brother's cocksure grin, "If anything I might be your greatest ally," he confessed.

Lion-O gave him a blank look, "I highly doubt that." The not-real Tygra shrugged, seemingly indifferent to the Lion's opinion of him. "I really thought it was you," the Lion Prince stated still in disbelief.

"Sorry, to disappoint," the Spectral of Tygra replied although he sounded not in the least bit apologetic, "But know, that I am truly flattered," he graciously accepted with a bow of his head.

"Fine whatever," Lion-O dismissed, "Who is it then?"

The Phantom of Tygra's dark eyes seemed to flash, "Now _that_ is something you should really consider, my dear Lord," Tygra repeated in all seriousness, "Because that will be your final Trial," the phony Tiger revealed, "But in the mean time let's continue with this one."

"What, I thought the riddles were the Trial," Lion-O stated slightly confused.

The phony Tiger Prince scoffed, "Nope, just a bit of a warm-up," Tygra confessed, "We started the Trial the moment you set foot here."

"Huh?" Lion-O questioned. The young Lion then looked down and his eyes instantly widened from fright. From the top of his thighs all way down to his feet, his body started to disintegrate into the air like he was merely a vapor. "Wha-What?" the Lion Prince shouted frantically. His fear and outcries seemed to hasten the process. The decay of his body increased till it reached all the way up to his waist. Not only was the sight of his body disappearing frightening, but everything that shroud touched felt dead and empty.

"Ah, I see that got your attention," the Phantom of Tygra pointedly stated with a smirk. He then gingerly strolled around Lion-O taking mild interest in the Lion's plight. "As you can see this place isn't exactly normal," his dark eyes then flicked to the Lion Prince's, "What you're feeling right now is your mental persona destabilizing," he explained, "You may want to do something about that or we won't have much of a Trial now would we?"

"How?" Lion-O nearly did all but shout.

"Oh, I don't know," the specter of Tygra replied while shrugging, "Think stable thoughts."

Lion-O gave the irritating Ghost a withering look. He then tried to recall all of the meditative practices that Jaga had taught him during his weeks of training. He took a breath, although he was certain that he wasn't really breathing air at the moment, but the action was a calming gesture that would settle his mind. He then started to clear his mind of all distractions. He pushed out all of his anxieties of the sight of his disappearing body as well as the fear of him fading away from existence brought. After a few minutes passed he found his center and when he opened his eyes he found that his body returned back to normal.

The avatar of Tygra held a very approving grin, "Ah, great. There's hope for you yet," he encouraged, "Like I said before, this is no ordinary place," his eyes then flashed devilishly, "To be precise this is all in your head," the Tiger disclosed while motioning to the whole palace they currently were standing inside of, "That's why I'm smarter and more intelligent than you're real brother."

Lion-O's twin orbs of sapphire widened after hearing the revelation, "What? That's impossible?" he replied his head shaking in disbelief.

"Is it now?" Tygra replied evenly, "So far in all of your life, your Brother has bested you at everything," the Phantom pointed out, "He became a hero during war times. He often times appears to be your father's son even more than you are. He's loved and adored by all the people of Thundera," he's lips flashed a cocky little grin that was too close to mimicking his brother, "He even managed to snag that pretty little Cheetah you've been obsessing over, for years now."

"Yeah, but you…" he shook his head, "I mean _he_ broke it off..." Lion-O was quick to point out.

"Really?" the Poltergeist Tiger replied with a raised brow, "And yet now you are now mourning like you've already lost."

"I _have_ lost," Lion-O stated bluntly.

Tygra then adored another thoughtful expression, like he obviously knew something he was holding back. After a minute he shook his head, "Hmmm...But we're getting off subject. The point is despite the contrary, a part of you still feels inferior to your Brother and therefore here I am," the false Tiger Prince resolved.

Lion-O fixed a glare on the doppelganger of his Brother. The Lion knew he had just missed something important before the Tiger made a subject change. He just didn't know what. "Ok fine," he said deciding to let it go for the time being, "So how do we go about this Trial? What are the rules?"

The Copy of Tygra held up one finger, "Well there is only one rule that persists here," he stated.

"And that is?"

"The dreams rule," the Tiger stated cryptically, "Which is the _Dream's Rule_. Meaning anything that can exist in a dream goes here. Reality and the laws that govern it are merely concepts here," he then crossed his arms, "For instance you're belief that this place has gravity."

Lion-O blinked as he looked at his brother with confusion. Then before he knew it, his footing started to slip as his entire body started to drift and float into the air, "Whoa!" Lion-O exclaimed. He frantically tried to swing his arms around like he was doing a breaststroke, but he still wasn't able to control his direction. He looked on while Tygra remained perfectly still on the ground, staring at him with a wide grin on his face.

"If you wanted me to look up to you Lion-O, there are much simpler methods," the sarcastic Tiger stated. Lion-O didn't reply he just shot sapphire colored daggers into the soon to be stripped _corpse_ of his brother.

Seemingly unaware or uncaring of the Lord of the ThunderCat's murderous thoughts, the Spirit of Tygra grin, ""What happened?" Is what you're probably wondering right now..." the Tiger supplied, "Let me guess the moment you started to think about the concept of gravity here, did you instantly also start to question it," he pointed out, "Your loss of faith in it broke your concentration. And that's why you're now floating in the air."

The Tiger then cocked his head to the other side, "You're quite an amusing by the way. If I tied a string to you right now, you could pull off a great imitation of a kite."

"Ha, ha, ha, I'm glad you find this is funny," Lion-O grumbled, "How do I get down from here?!"

"Come now little Brother, I'm sure you can figure this out by now," the spectral Tiger Prince replied, "I do remember you being pretty smart when you wanted to be."

Seeing as though the double of his Brother wasn't going to be the least bit helpful, Lion-O tried to calm his thoughts again. He considered that this was a Trial of Mental Power. Therefore everything here would involve the realm of his mind. Which also meant everything here was relative to his own perception of it. The images of the Castle, every nook and cranny of his home were all a fabrication built upon the memories he stored for it.

This fabrication also included his concept of gravity. It kept him on the ground here, because he _believed_ that it did. The moment he started to question whether or not gravity was possible in this place, was the moment when he started to float away. But, he came to the conclusion, if he started to believe in it again…

All of a suddenly Lion-O slowly drifted back to the ground.

The Copy of his Brother clapped lightly again, "Ah, you figured that out as well," he nodded approvingly, "Like I said reality and laws are only concepts in this place, you give them power when you put thought to them."

Lion-O shook his head, "That doesn't make any sense though..."

"Really?" Tygra replied, "The strength of belief has forged Civilizations and torn down whole Governments. It's the foundation of everything we are and everything we ever could be," he then leaned in fixing his dark eyes on the Lion, "And honestly I'll ask you, what could possibly be stronger than an idea?"

Pausing in thought Lion-O peered at the spirit that wore his brother's face, "Faith…" he softly answered back.

The Phantom of Tygra blinked as he heard the surprisingly profound answer, "What?"

"I mean think about it," Lion-O said, gaining momentum, "Yes an idea is strong, but faith is what powers the idea," the Lion Prince said continuing, "An idea might be the construct but your faith in the idea is where your draw strength."

The ghost of Tygra wore an amused smirked, "Very profound indeed," he complimented, "Jaga must be very proud to have such an in-depth philosophical student," his dark eyes then flashed, "This shall be an interesting Trial after all."

"You still haven't told me what how I'm going to be tested," Lion-O frowned.

Tygra grinned, "That's correct. I think it will be more challenging that way. You are simply far too clever," he acknowledged, "If I told you everything, you would win this match in an instant," he then narrowed his eyes, "All I can say is, defend yourself the best way you can…"

Upon hearing his warning, Lion-O widened his stance and then held up his paws in a warding placement. He kept his indigo blue eyes was fixed onto the Tiger waiting for the slightest sign of movement. After a few moments uneventful moments passed the Lion Prince frowned, believing he might have been duped, but suddenly there was a flash and a wave of something massive came crashing against his body. It snatched him off of his feet and sent him hurling until he crashed into the wall placed several feet behind him.

OoOoOo

**Trial of Mental Power**

**The Astral Realm**

Lion-O slid down from the wall. The Lion Prince shook his head as he managed to unscramble his senses. "What the hell?!"the Lion muttered to himself. He looked up to see the Tiger in the guise of this Brother standing just as innocently as if he was on display. He hadn't even moved an inch, yet the Lion had clearly been flung away like he was a rag doll.

"What's the matter Lord of the ThunderCats?" Tygra the not-so-friendly Ghost haughtily asked, "I thought this would be child's play to you…" the Tiger taunted; his face then instantly fixed into another grimace of concentration. Seconds later a riptide of force tore through the air slamming into the Lion's body so hard that not only did he pressed back up against the wall he was standing in front of but the intense pressure punched him clean through it.

Bits of debris fell from the wall as Lion-O somehow managed to stand on one knee. Despite the welts and bruising developing on his back he was ok, surprisingly. _'How is he hitting me?_' he asked himself, _'He's not touching me in the slightest, yet it feels like I'm getting kicked in the chest by an angry Caraboos.'_ He blinked a few times as his mind went over the problem bit by bit. His eyes suddenly widened as he was hit with a pit of inspiration. He then heard the double of his Brother's slow but methodical approach.

"Do you have an answer for this?" Phantom Tygra asked as he drew near, "We've already seen that you're strong, fast, and able to think quickly on your feet," the Tiger acknowledged, "But not all of your enemies will be physical. Some will try to confuse, beguile, and torture your mind," the Phantasm Tiger stated, "The Lord of the ThunderCats' soul, body, _and_ mind must be absolute," he declared.

"Ah, then it's a good thing, that I'm a fast learner," Lion-O cheered as he bounced back to his feet. All of the wounds he suffered previously had miraculously healed and there was a new bright light in his sapphire eyes.

The Spirit Tygra smirked before throwing his paw out, this time a wave of compressed force soared across the floor. It struck then blew past the Lion Prince, having as much effect on him as a light breeze on a summer's day. The Lion Prince's lips then curled into a grin, "My turn…" he calmly returned.

The Lord of the ThunderCat's eyes flashed as a small cycle of wind spiraled around on the ground in front of him. It skidded across the floor gaining strength till it more like small cyclone growing even more furious till it was a full turbulent tornado of wind and coursing force. It slammed into copy of Tygra, ripping him up towards the troposphere with such tremendous fury.

Lion-O briefly feared for the spirit, that wore the guise of his Brother's safety, but there was a flash inside of the cyclone. A shockwave of power flared from the center of the funnel, dissipating it completely. Emerging from out of the chaos was two massive leathery wings and the reptilian face the size of Thundera's throne room.

The orange and black stripped dragon let out a thunderous roar that seemed we able to shake the havens. Lion-O's ears drooped while his eyes widened as he watched the humungous beast blacken the sky. The Dragon that used to be Tygra seemed to grin as two funnels of smoke rose from the beast's nostrils.

"Whiskers!" Lion-O shouted as he turned to run, merely seconds before a rainfall of fire poured down from the Dragon-Tygra's maw. The Lion Prince pumped his legs harder and harder trying to keep himself as far away as he could get from that killing field of napalm and death.

As he continued to run for dear life out of the Castle and onto the City streets of Thundera, his mind was working as well. He briefly looked down to his feet and started to blossom a thought. A small simple thought that would be his experiment.

Lion-O then thought not of himself running but _her_, that blazing speed that amazing gift she was granted. He knew that the boundaries of this place relied solely on his own mind, so he pictured himself running as swiftly as a Cheetah.

There was something that shifted on the very next step he took. Time around him seemed to slow down; reality in itself seemed to be dragging on, even the terrible presence of a full-scale fire breathing Dragon seemed like a problem approach for tomorrow. Then reality righted itself and Lion-O was gone!

He was nothing more than a blue blur of light as he tore down the streets of Thundera. Within seconds he was out of the city and already crossing the country side. Success and titillation radiated through Lion-O's mind as he carelessly threw his arms back behind him and continued to run. He had to admit he was always secretly envious of his Guardian and wondered what it would be like to move as such tremendous speeds. This whole little experiment was proving to be rewarding in more ways than one.

***RWOOOOOOAAAARRRR!***

Lion-O heard thundering from the sky. He looked over his shoulder and saw the rapidly approaching dark shadow of the Tygra-Dragon hot on his trail. Despite the fact the Lion was moving at over a hundred miles per hour, the wingspan of the Dragon could easily cover that distance in an instant. The young Lord briefly thought of increasing his own speed to that of something that the Dragon couldn't possible match, but he then reasoned that whatever velocity he could cook up, the doppelganger of his Brother could most likely match.

The Lion Lord then considered another alternative. If the laws and the boundaries of reality were only relative here, then it was possible that his current form, he subconsciously had chosen to take. The Lion Prince then considered what if he decided to alter his current form?

Lion-O smirked as he suddenly skidded to a stop. He turned around to gaze at the swiftly approaching gargantuan beast swooping down from the sky. He then held his paws in the Dragon's direction, his arms then started to extend and stretch farther and farther into air until it wrapped and coiled around the dragon's body. Lion-O then yanked hard pulling that terrible Lizard out of the sky and slamming it down onto the earth.

The double of Tygra started to shrink back down to his normal size. Lion-O winced as felt a thousand tiny razor blades digging into his arms. He looked up and saw that his Brother had altered his form again. Dozens upon dozens of spikes covered his body like a Porcustag.

The Lion Prince was quick to recoil his limbs. He was just able to throw his arms up as a block as the Thorn-ridden Tygra fist raked through. The spikes on the Tiger's fists pierced Lion-O's arms even after her blocked. The Lion's fur then took a metallic gleam as he altered his form so his body would be incased in steel.

Metallo Lion-O recovered fast, his steel-laced fist battered into Tygra's ribs. He swiftly slapped away the Phantasm of his Brother's attempt at a counter punch, instead the young Lion moved to the outside of the Tiger's stance before he chained three punches to the Copy's face. Each hit ringing with the ding of steel with each impact. Lion-O then spun, his foot whipped out with colossal a roundhouse kick that sent the Spiked Spirit flying.

Tygra landed several feet away, removing the spikes from his body. His eyes then flashed with a charge of electricity. His arms then moved in a blur as beams of electricity seemed to build up within his paws. He then sent out a massive bolt of lightning streaking across the land, to smite his Brother down.

Luckily Lion-O was already prepared. It was just a simple process of rearranging and switching some of the elements within the steel that incased his body. By the time the lightning struck, he had already turned to stone. The Lion Prince then stamped onto the earth, suddenly huge boulders of rose up from the ground entombing the Tiger Prince Phony in a stone coffin.

The young Lion frowned because he knew that wouldn't hold the Tiger captive for long. If anything he just bought himself a few seconds. It would give him some time to work through this problem. Lion-O understood the lesson about being flexible with his thoughts and how this fight was more like a game of chess, being able to out think and outmaneuver your opponent. But the way the two were going right now there would be no end. There had to have been a way to end this that he had overlooked. The Lion Prince briefly went over all of their conversations before as he heard the stirring of boulders start to tremor and shake.

Lion-O paused as he looked at the stone slabs. He then grinned. The answer was so blatantly obvious to him that he couldn't help but laugh out loud at his own ignorance. Second later the stones that confined burst apart as a little bit flustered the Specter of Tygra snarled as he looked around. He heard the echoing laugh of Lion-O as he turned to face him.

"What is it little Brother?" the double of Tygra asked as he reassembled his usual overconfident grin, "You ready to finally admit defeat?"

"No, I finally figured out what you meant about my advantage," Lion-O responded lightly. His eyes then took on a determined gleam, "This is my mind. Meaning I govern the rules here..." the Lion Prince stated confidently.

As his words continued, the Lion's body started to grow taller and taller until the entire sky was filled with nothing but his image, "My word is law," his voice boomed like it was a thunderclap, "I decide what stays," he stated before his eyes directed to Tygra, "And what goes..." he finished. The moment he concluded his sentence, the Phantom of Tygra suddenly popped out of existence.

Completely pleased, Lion-O wore a contended smile before he closed his eyes.

OoOoOo

**The Nexus**

When Lion-O opens his eyes again, he was not surprised to find himself back in swirling chaotic realm of the Nexus. The young Lion stares directly into the indigo eyes of his Ancestor Lord Leo who was quietly standing before him.

The Older Lord gave the younger Lion a brief approving nod. He was very pleased with how Lion-O fared in the Trial of Mental Power.

"Well Leo shall we proceed to the final Trial?" Lion-O suggested with a light smile, "I know now that you're my final opponent..."

End of Chapter 20


	25. Book I: Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Lion-O's Anointment Pt. 3**

**The Nexus**

_Now…_

A casual grin crossed Lord Leo's face as he looked upon the stern expression of the younger Lion in front of him. "What makes you think I now will be your opponent?" the Ancient Ruler nonchalantly inquired.

Lion-O shook his head. His piercing sapphire stare marked his certainty, "It's the only thing that makes sense," the young Prince began, "The thing I fear the worst, what's always been my greatest enemy has been myself. I always loved hearing about Lord Leo's adventures. But now that I'm in his shoes…" he broke off his words, shaking his head again, "I find I'm scared to death."

Lord Leo raised a fiery red eyebrow as he regarded the younger Lion with a questionable look, "Now you're not making any sense," the ancient Lord of the ThunderCats stated, "You just said your greatest enemy is yourself, then how can I possible be your next opponent?"

This time it was Lion-O's turn to grin, "It's simple because you're not really Leo," he stated blankly, "You're me."

Leo listened to the accusation and appeared to be unfazed. He casually prowled around the younger Lion, his sapphire blue eyes never leaving his, "Now you've gone from not making sense to just sounding insane," the Lion Lord openly proclaimed; "How can I possibly be you?"

The young Prince kept his eyes fixed on the circling Ancient Lord. He slowly moved around mimicking the other Lion's movements. "I don't think I am," Lion-O answered confidently, "The Anointment Trials are a series of Tests. Each of them assesses the Lord of the ThunderCats in five different attributes, his Strength, Speed, Cunning, and the power of his Mind. The Spirits hosting each Trial were based on people from my memory," he explained, "Each Spirit was, in a sense, an aspect of my psyche that was used in creating their make-up. When I think of someone powerful and strong, I automatically think of Panthro. When I think of someone fast and nimble, I think of Cheetara."

Lion-O's eyes then narrowed as he regarded Leo, "But you are different," he pointed out, "You're presence here doesn't make any sense, unless you're also a part of the Trials," he declared, his voice rising in strength, "You must represent my future, what I aspire to someday be."

A long eerie silence passed between the two after Lion-O stated his resolution. After some time, the Ancient Lord of the ThunderCats frowned, his face pitched with a hint of annoyance, "You know sometimes, you really are too clever for your own good," he stated. The older Lion then brushed his paws back through his mane. When Lion-O next looked upon the Lion in front of him it was as if he was looking at an exact mirror image of himself. Only difference was, this Lion-O wore an armored breastplate and matching greaves of crimson red. "But I suppose I shouldn't expect anything less from _us_," the Mirrored Lion-O confessed.

"Right…" Lion-O tensely answered back to his double. The 'true' Lion Prince kept his sapphire eyes on the red draped Lion in front of him. If his Copy followed the course of the other doppelgangers of the Trials then this double would be an exact replica of himself. Meaning, his strength, skills, knowledge and weaknesses would be equal. Even everything he learned while in the Trials would most likely be passed onto his spiritual clone.

"So what do we do now?" he eventually asked.

"It's quite simple," the Mirror-image of Lion-O stated; "We fight and we see whether or not you are truly ready to accept your destiny." As the doppelganger ended his words a beam of the purest silver light struck down smiting the ground in between the two Lions.

It took a few minutes before the brilliant intensity of the glow started to fade. In its wake were two slender swords that were imbedded into the earth, each looked like an exact replica of the Sword of Omens.

The Mirror-image of Lion-O reached with his paw. Suddenly one of the pair of Sword of Omens ripped itself from the ground and lifted into the air. It then zoomed, cutting across the horizon until it landed into the Doppelganger of Lion-O's paw. The crimson draped Lion raised the Sword up admiring its fine craftsmanship, before returning his attention back to his original.

Lion-O cautiously crept over to remaining blade. He allowed his fingers to lace around the hilt of the Sword before pulling it free. He turned and flexed with the Sword in his paw, judging its weight. The Lion Prince then went through a quick flurry of motions, a few of the Drifter's swordsmanship warm-up routines. After Lion-O was satisfied, his bright indigo eyes returned to his double, who patiently waited nearby, "Rules?" he casually asked his Mirror Copy.

"For this bout there is only one rule," the Double of Lion-O stated his sapphire blue eyes then narrowed in complete seriousness, "…_win_," he ended bluntly before raising his blade into a guard.

"Seems appropriate," Lion-O nonchalantly returned while he held up his Sword as well. He swung it across his front as he brought it up into the same exact a high guard of his twin, "Shall we begin?" he offered his double.

OoOoOo

**The Nexus**

**Trial of the Hidden Enemy**

_Now…_

Several formations of dense pitch black storm clouds started to blanket the burgundy sky, signaling the approach of another baleful maelstrom. The continual build-up of positive and negative electric charges within the cloud bank resulted in a massive bolt of lightning that hammered down onto the ground.

It was during that blazing instant, Mirror Lion-O covered the distance between himself and Lion-O in a flash. His blade came in with a sweeping low rising cut that angled towards the Lion's center. The 'true' Lion Prince's sword quickly swung down clashing against his double's attack. He then spun into a counterclockwise turn, his blade whipping around with a crossing swipe that his Doppelganger smoothly avoided. The Crimson Lion-O moved toward Lion-O, falling inside the Lion's reach countering with a wide cleaving slash. Had Lion-O, not tumbled forward the match would have ended right there, because he sure would have been disemboweled.

Instead the Lord of the ThunderCats committed two more rolls before sliding to his feet and whipping around to face his opponent while in a low crouch. He had to then look up, because through several segments of thundering lightning, Mirror Lion-O leapt high into the air. 'His' Sword of Omens ignited around him like a twinkling star, as it surged with power.

Lion-O drew his blade down to his side. He instantly cleared his mind. The Lion Prince's thoughts sharpened as he slowly drew in massive amounts of residual energy into his Sword; its blade edge shining brightly like it was the sun.

A grunt of exertion escaped both of their throats as they swung; two blades of pulsating silvery light flew through the air. Their resulting collision unleashed a ripcord of an explosion that blanketed the entire sky in a seemingly unending curtain of light that cascaded to the earth.

During the luminescence Lion-O darted across the field. He met his double just as the doppelganger landed. There was several sparks of light as steel clashed against steel. The two Lion-Os flowed back and forth as if they were moving in a beautiful dance of death, the duos chiming blades being instruments to their executioner's song.

Mirror Lion-O committed an overhead somersault, just seconds before Lion-O's lateral slash flashed in. The formation of rocks that the Doppelganger had been standing in front of mere moments ago parted way, but the crimson draped Lion was already gone. The Copy led a mad run across the plane.

His grin was wide as he turned back to Lion-O for half a second, "Now, let's have a review shall we?" he implored, while a swirling vortex of violet energy coursed around his free paw. His attention quickly returned to the front of him as he threw the pulsating globe. It struck the open air producing a tear in reality, allowing the view of a foreign plane of existence to be seen. Wasting no more time, the Mirror-Image of Lion-O jumped through the portal, with the 'real' Lion-O only seconds behind him.

The next instant the 'real' Lion-O found the orange sun of the _Realms of Champions_ bearing down on his shoulders. The young Lion looked around and saw the several different arenas and training halls that he had become so very familiar with.

"It's like coming back home, isn't it?" Lion-O heard from behind him. The Lion Prince quickly turned around only to see the rapidly advancing form of his crimson adorned Copy bearing down on him. At the last moment Lion-O was able to put up a feeble guard up as his Mirror came hard against his defense. The Doppelganger attacked relentlessly pressing his advantage and forcing his Original back. Their clashing blades dazzling with a rain of sparks at each exchanged.

The Crimson Lion shouted as he came around with a fierce overhead slashed. Lion-O met his fury with a little bit of his own and there was a jarring spark that blazed between the two of them that left each of their paws numb. Not to mention the pair looked as both of their blades flew over the edge of the platform they were currently standing on.

The only problem was, just because they were unarmed didn't make the duo any less lethal.

The momentary break in combat only lasted for a few seconds. The Doppelganger Lion darted back in throwing a stream of straight punches. Lion-O quickly fanned his paws up then down redirecting the energy of the blows. On the last one the Lion Prince grasped the extended limp and turned while smoothly sliding inside his opponent's reach; he then dropped his shoulder while pulling down, successfully throwing his Copy over his hip.

The Mirror Lion let out a shout as he slammed hard onto his back. He quickly turned around, sweeping his leg out catching Lion-O in the thigh as he tried following up his previous attack.

The thigh kick wasn't meant to be a devastating blow, merely something to halt Lion-O's progress. The Doppelganger used the temporary stall to flip back up to his feet, so he was standing again. The next moment he flung his paws up to his face, just seconds before Lion-O came in with a hard leaping knee press.

After deflecting the drive, the Copy of Lion-O quickly moved, locking his paws around the 'true' Lion-O's waist. He then threw himself backwards while taking Lion-O for the ride. He flung the blue adorned Lion over his head, causing the Prince to slam flat on his face. Seeing that his opponent was momentarily stunned, the Mirror-image of Lion-O raced over the side trying to locate his Sword.

Mirror Lion-O, managed to not only to find his sword, but his opponent's blade as well, which was just as well because he heard the war cry of his true-Self's rapid approach. When the Lion Copy looked up he saw mad run of Lion-O hurtling towards him. Without even thinking about it the Phantom Lion threw the spare Sword of Omens towards his advancing opponent, hoping the blade would impale him right through the sternum.

The intensity in Lion-O's sapphire blue eyes sharpened just for a second as he saw the projected weapon. His concentrated then magnified to its fullest. The Lion then reached out with both of his paws, the first one touched the flat of the blade with his palm guiding it away, while the second paw landed near the crosspiece. He then blurred in motion as the blade spun around in his paws, till it safely rested in a high guard that was parallel to Lion-O's shoulders.

The crimson Lion-O grinned while nodding, "I have to say, I'm pretty impressive," he proudly admitted. Not a moment later, a surging sphere of violet energy surrounded the two Lions.

The swelling sense of being on an elevated high rise swept through Lion-O's body nearly making him fall over, as the Lion Prince noticed that the pair was now standing inside another Station City, this one called named Pompeii.

To Lion-O's astonished expression his Doppelganger merely grinned. "Catch me if you can!" the crimson draped Lion taunted a moment before he leaped over the side of the building.

"Whiskers..." Lion-O groaned as he ran after the spirit, jumping over the side of the building as well. He landed onto the blacktop below, tucking himself into a roll to cushion some of the impact, before spring to his feet.

He found himself in an abandoned alleyway, looking down towards its end; he could see the fleeing form of his Mirror-Image just as he made it to the streets. Lion-O took off running racing after him.

As he approached the mouth of the passageway, he saw the brief image of his Double hopping onto the chassis of a Black Hornet Jet Bike and then speed off. Lion-O rolled his eyes, before jogging over to the Black Hornet that was parked across the street. This one was already primed and ready so all he had to do was fire up the propulsion system and he was off in the air as well. Having already been familiar with how to operate the Jet Bike from his earlier Trial, Lion-O found it an easy task to pick up his Mirror's trial.

Meanwhile, the Mirror-Image of Lion-O grinned. He had triggered his bike to put out a proximity alert set at a perimeter of thirty miles surrounding him. It was specified to trigger when another Black Hornet Jet Bike entered the field, so the moment when Lion-O 'Prime' came within that distance of him, the Doppelganger would know.

It didn't take more than a few more moments before the alarm flashed in his rearview mirror and Mirror Lion-O saw his Original's approach. The Clone then pitched his bike into a twirling turn, whipping it around so it would fire off in Lion-O's direction. The Mirror Lion then with one paw on the bike's throttle used his free paw to bring out his Sword. The Sword of Omens glinting in the afternoon Sun as the crimson adorned Lion twirled it above his head once before angling it right next to him.

Lion-O narrowed his eyes as he drew his blade as well. He thumbed the throttled, feeling the massive tug of the jet bike's torque as it lunged him forward.

The thundering sounds of both bikes roared like great beasts as they both rocketed forward. They met in the center, a spark flashing from their brief clash. Lion-O's Black Hornet drifted to the side as he curled around for another run.

The skies soon were darkened by the fiery trails of their exhaust, as the pair jousted again and again.

Lion-O frowned, realizing his current tactic was getting him nowhere. He considered for a moment as a slightly crazy idea came to him. He thumbed his throttled to alive as he started for another run.

The Mirror image of Lion-O grinned, enjoying the sport of his Original challenge. He spotted the brief hesitation in the "true' Lion-O's path before he turned around. The Doppelganger knew Lion-O had some plan up his sleeve and he probably had a good idea what it entailed.

The two Jetbike riders barred down onto each other for another daring run. Lion-O held his blade up high as he neared his opponent. He drew it back as he drew impossibly close; the Lion Prince then reduced the output to his front gravity field causing his bike's nose to drop down. His blade didn't clash against his Mirror Copy's Sword; instead it sliced into the Doppelganger's Black Hornet itself.

The damage done to the Jetbike made it wheeze and sputter as it slowed to a crawl. "Whiskers..." Mirror Lion-O muttered as he looked down to the dead piece of scrap metal. He was fortunate the gravity well was still operational or he would surely have plummeted to his death. But for all other purposes he was basically dead in the water. His sapphire eyes scanned across following the 'true' Lion-O's path.

A line of smoke trailed behind the blue adorned Lion's Jetbike, from where the Doppelganger struck it. He quickly figured out the aim of Lion-O's attack, but he wasn't as successful at disabling his opponent's bike as the 'true' Lion apparently was. If anything this last run would be all he could do before the Jetbike finally stalled dead as well. Luckily he still had a few tricks up his sleeve.

Meanwhile, Lion-O fired the thrusters of his Black Hornet forward as he raced towards his opponent. Every so often his bike would choke and gasp but he knew the Racer he had more than enough life in it for one last run.

Lion-O quickly drew his blade to his side as he barreled closer to his Copy and hopefully to victory, when he paused as he watched his Clone leap up from his rider's chair, to stand on top of the Jetbike. A frown crossed Lion-O's face as he couldn't make out his double's plan. He leaned forward into Jetbike, fired all four of his afterburners and continued on with his course.

The two Lions' sapphire blue eyes narrowed in concentration. Each was hell bent on the next crucial moments, but with only less than half of a second to judge the distance, the Mirror Lion-O reacted first. He leaped off of his bike towards Lion-O, his sword of Omens extended.

Instinctively, Lion-O 'prime' deflected the blow away, precisely what his Doppelganger predicted, because the diverting the sword attack still didn't halt the momentum of the hundred and eighty pound Lion that was still moving his way. The Clone Lion-O slammed into the Original causing both Lions to fly off of the bike. The shimmering of a violet vortex illuminated the air as the two fell through another portal.

A few moments of disorientation flared around Lion-O, as he looked around to this new location. He was in an enclosed area, whose walls and designs, made him instantly remember from one of the rooms of the Cube.

A few paces away he saw his Crimson Clone scramble to his feet. The Lion looked as though he was about to resume the duel, when both he and Lion-O felt a sudden twitch of danger. The pair flung themselves forward as a massive stone pillar fell crashing to the ground from up above. Lion-O barely was able to get his wits about him before he had to move again, this time flipping forward barely missing getting flattened. The Lion Prince grimaced as he instantly remembered this fatal room.

Both Lions looked to each other and in that spare second they formed a silent truce as they navigated through the hellish floor. The trick was to constantly stay moving, because if you remained in one spot for too long you would get caught by the falling debris from the ceiling. The pair of Lions flipped and jumped from each spot across the floor heading towards the exiting gate. The moment the two crossed the threshold a swirling vortex of light surrounded them transporting them to a replica of the Palace from Thundera.

Lion-O looked over to his Double, giving him an expression that bordered on grateful. "I know this is probably against the spirit of the Trial, but thanks," the Original Lion Prince acknowledged.

His Mirror Clone chuckled over the unusual show of courtesy, "No problem," he replied, "I hated that room too."

Lion-O silently nodded as he returned to his feet. His sword smoothly came up as he held a medium level guard. Before he even blinked his Doppelganger seemed to appear from nowhere. His opponent's blade descending down to split his skull into two, but Lion-O's sword had already rose meeting it halfway.

Lion-O grinned while looking into the other Lion's Face. "You forget, _we're_ a fast learner," the 'true' Lion Prince said to his double, his foot then snapped up into the counterfeit's chest, hitting him with such awesome force that he not only was smacked into the Palace wall but he bowled right through it and the next five like it, till he landed completely out of the Palace and into the City. Then quicker than lightning, Lion-O sprang through the holes his double made in hot pursuit.

Fortunately Mirror Lion-O was hardly injured. The Doppelganger had already controlled his fall, rolled to his shoulders then flipped to his feet, each action taking less than three seconds to complete all three tasks. He looked up to see the blue bolt of lightning that was Lion-O, his sword reared high for an attack.

Mirror was able to beat him to the punch this time. His sword whipped out first to the approaching Lion in a slivery arc of death. Somehow, Lion-O was able to perceive his Double's attack. So when the swipe came around, he didn't block, dodge, or even counter, the Lion simply disappeared.

When next his Counterfeit looked, Lion-O was standing precariously on his blade's edge, looking quite bored up there, mind you too. Mirror Lion-O let out a grunt of frustration, not before the real Lion-O spun, while still standing on the flat of the blade, snapping out a kick that radiated with exploding pain on the side of the Copy's face, dropping him to the floor causing a crater the size of a city block.

The Crimson draped Lion looked up and saw the rapidly falling blade coming his way and quickly rolled to the side. He placed his paws underneath of him pressing off so he'd land back onto his feet. He looked on as Lion-O's sword was raised and ready for anything the Double could throw at him.

The Mirror image of Lion-O laughed as he regarded his original's stance. "Well done Lion-O,"  
he commended, "You certainly are the Ancients' optimum choice," he humbly admitted, "You are strong, fast, quick witted and honorable, but there is still one blaring weakness that those that seek to destroy you could exploit."

A bit wary of any more tricks, Lion-O frowned, "What's that?" he cautiously asked. The next moment his mind was flooded with a single thought. The image of Cheetara bleeding, gasping her last breath flared through his mind. The image imposed itself upon another image of what Grune would do to her, if he ever got his paws onto her.

The mental episode was so overwhelmingly staggering that Lion-O didn't even notice his Double's advance. The Copy's sword fell down disarming Lion-O with hardly any resistance. The Mirror of Lion-O's foot snapped out bowling the 'true' Lion Prince in the stomach sending him to the floor.

When Lion-O's senses finally returned to him, the Crimson Lion version of himself stood above him with the Sword of Omens at his throat. The Double of Lion-O smirked, "Yes, you are a mighty Champion, paralleling Lord Leo himself. But what if the one that brings you hope and strength…" he began before his lips tightened into a vicious snarl, "What would you do if the one you cherish most was taken from you?"

Before he could even fathom a response, the marauding images of Cheetara's violation and death flared within Lion-O's mind paralyzing him with fear, grief, and agony. "What will you do, Lion-O?" his Copy's voice asked him again.

"I…I…Don't know…" the Prince feebly responded, crystalline tears falling from his eyes.

The Mirror of Lion-O frowned as he raised his sword, "Then you have truly failed…" he stated sadly, before his driving his sword down with a felling strike.

OoOoOo

**Hu Sun Temple**

**The Hall of the Seven-Patriarchs**

_Three days after Lion-O entered the Portal…_

Pumyra closed her eyes as she drew further into her meditative trance. For the past three days she had been assigned by Jaga to keep a constant vigil by the Portal, awaiting the return of the Lord of the ThunderCats from the legendary Anointment Trials.

Fortunately there wasn't a place on Third Earth that she would rather be. The young girl knew she was allowing her heart to rule her emotions for the most part, but ever since the first moment she laid eyes on him, she knew Lion-O had a special place in her destiny. It wasn't just his royal lineage, or the fact he was the Lord of the ThunderCats, the Ancients' proclaimed Savior of the planet. There was a certain irrepressible light that seemed to shine around the young Prince that seemed to carry around to everyone that he met.

It seemed only natural that she had fallen head over heels for the Prince.

The girl was in love with him, she wasn't ashamed for the fact. The comely Prince was incredibly easy on the eyes. He was noble, kind, smart, and probably one of the bravest Cats' she's ever met. Although, she hadn't met many male Cats in the last few years, but Pumyra knew a keeper when she saw one. Granted she made sure to not allow her infatuation to distract her from her vigil. But she didn't think it was a bad thing that she held a more personal interest in the Lord of the ThunderCats' wellbeing. It just meant she had a little extra motivation in making sure he was well.

'_Do not let your emotions, hinder your duty,' _were Jaga's firm instructions. Pumyra made sure she remembered that. It wouldn't help herself or Lion-O, if she was too distracted to pay attention to what was going on in front of her. The girl closed her eyes again then released a deep breath, as she found her center once again.

Throughout the past two days, several of the Monkian populace came by to give their well wishes for the aspiring Lion Prince as he endured the grueling Trials. On the second day of the watch, the Hu Sun Temple's Abbot, Great Sister Huan and several of the temple's Elders sat with Pumyra for several hours. They lightly discussed their own theories of how the Ancients commenced the Trials. Of course the Junior Cleric held a better understanding of the events, due to her tutelage under Jaga, but she quietly allowed the aged Monkians to quietly speculate the events Lion-O was going through on their own.

Periodically during her watch the Puma girl would even notice Hattanzo the infamous Drifter hanging about the area as well. Most of the time she would catch him lounging in one of the branches of a nearby tree, a few other times she spotted him napping in the shade of the grove, and there was that time she saw him cloud gazing with Snarf.

Despite the fact it seemed like he was keeping up a persistent watch just like she was, the Rabbit would still always come up with some seemingly innocent justification for happening to be around the area, but Pumyra could easily see through his farce. She knew the wayward Wanderer was just as concerned about Lion-O as she was.

The Puma girl rolled her eyes as she watched the Drifter's happenstance approach this day. Pumyra was going to ask him what was his excuse this time, but she soon realized his dark eyes weren't on her, but focused on somewhere else.

"Something appears to be happening with the Portal," Hattanzo casually commented, while pointing back to the gateway itself. Just as the Hare spoke, the Anointment Trials Portal started to pulsate with sliver and blue light.

Pumyra nearly let out a curse. The Girl was so concerned with not allowing herself to get distracted, her thoughts ended up being preoccupied anyway. Her mind momentarily froze in thinking of what to do. Running to get Jaga seemed like the best choice, but she also didn't know what to really tell the wise Jaguar when she got to him. And a part of her _really_ wanted to make sure Lion-O was safe first before she did anything.

The option seemed to be taken from her because in the next instant the portal flash so brightly that it was impossible for anyone to see. After a breath or two later, a silhouette could be seem stumbling out of the light.

"Lion-O!" Hattanzo urgently called. The Hare then swiftly moved to his student's side, a second before the young Lion collapsed into a boneless heap into his arms. The Drifter's gaze then flicked back over to the young Puma girl, who was standing there with wide amber eyes, "Pumyra, go get Jaga…" the Former Duelist sternly instructed as he gently laid the young Lion down onto the grass.

The Junior Cleric in question barely seemed to have heard the Drifter. Her attention solely was focused on the young Lion Prince. The girl did not know who this Titan was that wore Lion-O's fur. This cat held sinewy arms, a powerfully sculpted chest, with rippling abdomens. And the fact he was shirtless was...distracting to say the least.

"Pumyra!" Hattanzo shouted. Instantly the girl's eyes flicked away from Lion-O and slowly directed back to the Rabbit. "We need Jaga…" the Hare said slowly to her.

The spell finally broken, young Puma girl quickly nodded, "Right…" she said in agreement. Her eyes lingered on Lion-O's prone form a moment longer, before she ran off to seek her mentor.

The Drifter watched after the girl's flight. A series of coughs and hacks from the Lion Prince brought his attention back to his student. The Hare smoothed back the fiery tendrils of the Lion's mane from his face. Hattanzo then whispered "It's ok foolish one," the Hare stated to his pupil gently, "You're going to be ok…"

Lion-O unleashed a few more coughs before his sapphire blue eyes peeled open. The young Lion instantly recognized Hattanzo, but the acknowledgement did little to comfort his expression. A deep sorrowful frown crossed the young Lion's face, "I've failed you all…" Lion-O whispered before the entire world went dark for him.

OoOoOo

**Hu Sun Temple**

**Hall of a Thousand Lights**

_Two days later…_

_"Then you have truly failed…"_ the statement is swiftly followed by descending slash of a sword. His sapphire eyes blinked open as he drifted back from the memory, allowing his senses to return to the present.

Lion-O sat alone in the shrine, basking in his complete ruin.

The young Lion's mind kept reflecting over the events of the last few days. More specifically, his time spent enduring the grueling Anointment Trials. All the hardships he endured; all the sacrifices he made trying to get here. To come so far only to have it all end in failure seemed nothing but the cruelest of jokes.

Everything depended on him. Everything was held in the balance. Thundera, his people, all of Third Earth, Cheetara, his failure was not exclusive to himself, but he failed all of them as well.

This was why he now sat alone. He couldn't bear the thought of seeing his failing mirrored on the faces of those who trusted him so. So instead he remained in the shrine that was lit with a thousand candles. It was a meditation hall build so the many lights could illuminate ones that had lost their way. How fitting he found this place to be, because lost was exactly how he felt.

From time to time others would come to congratulate his success. They believed that his return marked the Ancients' blessing upon him. Apparently none of them truly understood and the future was bleak. All he could do now was search through the cosmos hoping that there was still away he could somehow salvage some hope.

The only thing that fortune did smile upon him was the fact the abilities of Lord of the ThunderCats he had previously learned, still seemed to be intact. He was going to need them if he was going to try to find another answer.

Although, Lion-O had to admit he was slightly puzzled. The Prince seemed to command a greater grasp of his abilities than he never held prior to his Trials. Perhaps those days weren't spent wasted after all.

OoOoOo

Pumyra shook her head as she made her way from the Hall of a Thousand Lights. The girl had just come from briefly looking in on Lion-O. She made a point not to disturb the young Lion because his attention frankly seemed to have been elsewhere, but the audience confirmed a few things for her and brought about even more questions.

I suppose an explanation is needed.

Pumyra had a very rare and special gift of being able to see the supernal connection of an individual in regards to the Ancients. It was a weird, seemingly useless ability to a common citizen, but to someone that wore the shroud of the Clergy, it was a tool that was nearly invaluable. Jaga had often called it a great gift from the Ancients, but the girl rarely saw it as anything more than a nuisance. That was all before today when she looked upon Lion-O with her _Supernal Eyes_.

Again another statement, that deserved a bit of an explanation.

Whenever Pumyra tried to describe her ability to other people she always used the analogy of bodies of water. She observed that ordinary citizens, that prayed and worshiped the Ancients regularly held a small trickling brook of connectivity to the Ancients.

The Chosen Agents of the Ancients like the Drifter or devote worshipers such as the _Guardians of the Crown_ or the _Followers of the Ancients_ tended to have a stronger affinity. They at times they were even able to hear whispers and sometimes fragmented phrases from the otherworldly beings. The Puma girl would describe their connection with being closer to a constantly flowing stream.

Jaga, she found, was something special entirely. As a Cleric that had dedicated over two hundred years of his life to humble servitude to the Ancients, the Jaguar had an overflowing grand river of spiritual power to show for his efforts. Pumyra had always thought that the bright encompassing aura that surrounded the Old Cat was what initially drew her attention back in Fangri La, when she futilely tried to steal from him all those years ago.

When she first met him weeks ago, Lion-O's affinity was comparable to Jaga's own connection, which was completely remarkable to begin with. Jaga, who was a servant of the Ancients, had been awarded his strength and knowledge through the years of study, selfless discipline, and dedicated decades of his life to the harmony and enlightenment of the Ancients. Yet, Lion-O unaided and untrained was easily parallel to the wise Jaguar's power.

But now, returning to the present, after Pumyra had just finished with her audience with Lion-O and off-handedly decided to view him with her Supernal Gaze, she was nearly floored by the sight. Looking at him was like looking at a cascading ocean that reached as far as she could see. There was no embankment stemming the flow to his connection. He held an ungoverned bridge to the Ancients and as far as the girl was concerned only the_ true_, Lord of the ThunderCats could hold such a power, completely unchecked.

So that brought Pumyra up the question she had been pondering for hours now, "Why did Lion-O think he failed the Trials?"

OoOoOo

**Hu Sun Temple**

**The Stormdragon's Garden**

_An hour before dinner…_

Jaga released a deep breath as he opened his eyes. The Grand Cleric's lavender stare fell upon the teenage Puma girl as she stood in front of him. "Has there been any change?" he calmly inquired.

Pumyra shook her head, "No, he just continues to sit there," the girl dejectedly reported. Her firm lips drew into a deep frown, "What is he doing?" she asked the elderly Cat.

"He's searching…" the old Jaguar answered her simply.

Pumyra blinked a few times after hearing his response. When five minutes passed and yet she still found herself confused, the teen girl looked over to her Elder deciding she had to pry, "Searching for what?" the Puma asked her enigmatic teacher.

Jaga's eyes opened his eyes for a second time. His face held its usual calm collected mask as he observed his pupil. "He is searching for his answer…" the Jaguar cryptically responded. He then closed his eyes again, allowing himself to be lulled back into the song of the Ancients.

The Puma girl's frown deepened even further. She looked even more puzzled than a moment before. The girl briefly considered delving a bit deeper into the Jaguar's exact meaning, but she could tell he was in one of his more mysterious ambiguous moods and she doubted she would receive any straight-forward answers out of him.

Pumyra sighed. The young fifteen year old girl honestly loved Jaga like if he was her own Grandfather; but she was never one for deep introspective thought or soul searching philosophical meaning. Granted that didn't give her much of a makeup to being a great Cleric, but she believed her strong faith in the Ancients was strictly from a pragmatic standpoint. The girl had been around Jaga for four years now. That was enough time for her to witness so many things that would forever cure her of her previous Atheism. And having her _Supernal Eyes _helped as well.

Getting back to the subject at hand, Pumyra gazed at her mentor for a long time and then just shook her head, resolving to allow the subject to pass for the time being. She was about to leave when another pressing thought came to mind, "Jaga…" she started to inquire.

At the mentioning of his name the lavender eyes of the old Jaguar pealed open for a third time. The Puma girl looked unsure of how to phrase her next question, "Why does Lion-O…?" she started to say.

The Jaguar's lavender eyes soften as he continued to observe the obviously confused girl, "Voice your concerns, Child…" he asked her gently. It was that same tone that he used when he asked her if she wanted to accompany him back in Fangri La. The tone that said she could always trust him.

After the three years of learning under his tutelage, Pumyra at times still felt like she had gained a grandfather as opposed to an instructor. "I don't understand Jaga?" she tersely stated, "How could Lion-O have failed? His strength and his connection to the Ancients is stronger than I've ever seen in anyone," her amber eyes fixed on the old Jaguar, "He's stronger than you," she stated clearly drawing emphasis to the young Lion's growth, "Yet, he acts as if nothing has changed…" she then shook her head, "Worst, he acts as if his Trials made him a complete failure."

Jaga calmly remained silent as he allowed the girl to confess all of the troubles that had been brewing up inside of her. The older Jaguar then answered her by saying, "He doesn't believe, because he doesn't want to believe."

"What?" Pumyra returned. The girl's eyes then widened at her own rudeness, she didn't exactly didn't mean to sound so curt.

That light that twinkled in Jaga's lavender eyes said the old Cat wasn't offended in the slightest. He merely just continued, "That is why he is why he now searches," the Grand Cleric explained, "For some reason he believes he has failed, but the fact that he still lives means he's able to think and act. So now, he uses his time to try to seek another answer that will somehow save us all," the Grand Cleric then cleared his throat before adding, "Either way, we can no longer help Lion-O anymore. This is a test that he must pass on his own," he concluded.

Pumyra nodded her head before looking down to the floor. She paused for a moment before adding, "Is it possible that he did fail the Trials?"

The older Cat remained silent for a long time before he finally answered her, "If Lion-O had failed the Trials he would cease to exist," his tone swelled with finality.

OoOoOo

**Hu Sun Temple**

**Hall of a Thousand Lights**

Deep in the sea of the Ancients' consciousness Lion-O soared through the infinite. Swelling rivers of knowledge coursed around him as he continued to delve deeper. Although he believed that the avenue that was the Lord of the ThunderCats had been closed to him, still he found that the Ancients favored him enough to grant him access to the banks of their wisdom.

Legs crossed underneath him, eyes closed, his mind drifted through his Sight beyond Sight, seeing all the different venues that the future could possibly bring. He spent his time analyzing and disregarding scenario after scenario, hoping to find his answer and yet still he's unsatisfied with their outcomes.

Eventually he would always return to his original dilemma. He could go to the Black Pyramid and stop Mumm-Ra's threat once and for all... Or he could go save his Father, Cheetara and the rest of the citizens Thundera, but by doing so he would allow Mumm-Ra time enough to bring his Dark Armies of the Damned to Third Earth.

He's attacked this problem from several different angles and yet he still came back to that same conclusion. He could either let all of the people he loved die or he could save them and doomed the entire planet.

Lion-O found himself reaching deep within, trying to seeking communion with the Ancients, but after minutes, hours, a full day of trying, he found their voices silent. He wasn't surprised though; after all he's failed as their Champion. All their planning, all of their gifts and everything was for naught. He was on his own and ultimately he had to decide.

Pick and Choose; the two actions that seem so straightforward from a far but when their outcomes could decide the fate of an entire planet, nothing is quite so simple.

Then again...

As the idea started to take shape in Lion-O's mind, a cool level of assurance started to flow through. There was a simple truth that he couldn't possibly overlook. Something that made all of his previous deliberations seem rather foolish. He finally had his answer.

Rising to his feet he had to move quickly in order to set his plans in motion. He might not be the Savior the Ancients played for him to be, didn't mean he was going to give up.

OoOoOo

**Hu Sun Temple**

**The Stormdragon's Garden**

_An hour before dawn's first light..._

Hattanzo and Pumyra both looked up as they saw Lion-O enter the garden. There was a completely focused look etched on the Lion's face as he gazed turned to Jaga. "I'm going to be getting a few hours sleep then I'll be leaving the Hu Sun Temple," Lion-O openly declared for everyone in the group to hear.

Jaga nodded after hearing the Prince's announcement, "Very well," the Old Cat conceded, "What will be your destination?"

Lion-O took another deep breath before replying, "Tygra, Cheetara, Father and the rest of the citizens of Thundera will need help. I don't plan on abandoning them," he sternly answered.

Jaga nodded once more before stating, "So you are willing to allow Mumm-Ra to gain his full power by summoning his army to come to Third Earth?" his tone wasn't in the least bit judgmental. The elderly Cat simply wanted to make it completely clear to Lion-O exactly what was at stake.

Lion-O knew that this moment right here would define everything that would proceed after. "Actually No," he responded seemingly unsure. His answer drew a confused look from everyone present except Jaga. The Grand Cleric's lavender eyes were firmly planted on the young Lion-O's sapphire blue ones, patiently waiting to hear what the young Lion had to say. "It came to me last night," the Lion Prince continued, "There is a small window of opportunity directly after the battle of between the Lizards and the Cats, which we may yet still be able to stop Mumm-Ra's plan."

After hearing the Prince's statement, Jaga closed his eyes. The Jaguar appeared to be deep in contemplative thought as he mused over the situation. "It seems like an extremely risky wager you're willing to bet, Lion-O," he said moments afterwards, "The fate of all that resides in Third Earth will be in peril if you are wrong."

"If I'm wrong, things will be bleak but it doesn't mean we give up," Lion-O answered back, "Even Leo wasn't able to stop Mumm-Ra's Armies from walking across Third Earth," the young Lion reminded the Grand Cleric.

"But the lesson was trying to learn from the mistakes of the past Lord of the ThunderCats, not to repeat them," Jaga countered, his voice rising for the first time during the entire exchange.

"Sometimes repeating history is unavoidable," the Lion Prince proclaimed, "Especially if some elements are needed. Leo himself, still needed the aid of strong faithful companions to stand by him every stretch of the War in order for him to prevail."

Hearing Lion-O make his statement about, "faithful companions" seemed to trigger something within the old Jaguar. A new level of understanding seemed to flow to the Grand Cleric that returned him to his usual calm.

"Besides," Lion-O continued seeing that Jaga was appeased, "With a little luck, we all might be able to pull off the impossible."

"Indeed," Jaga said in agreement. The older Cat no longer felt the need to probe further into the young Lion's reasoning. "I'll inform the Abbot that you will be leaving this day."

The Lion nodded watching the Jaguar rise. He hesitated for a moment before adding, "I think you should accompany me, Jaga," Lion-O stated.

Jaga wheeled around after hearing the proclamation, "Oh, might I inquire why?" he asked.

"It's the Prophecy," Lion-O supplied cautiously, "Leo's Prophecy," he said again this time to be a bit more specific, "Leo proclaimed that someone of his blood and one of the Cloth would be instrumental in Mumm-Ra's destruction. I can't think of any other member of the Guardians of the Cloth that would be more worthy than you."

"Ah, yes Lord Leo's prophecy," the Grand Cleric acknowledged, "So you have heard of it after all." Wordlessly, Lion-O nodded in agreement. Jaga remained quiet for a long time before he finally said, "If the Lord of the ThunderCats bids me to journey with him then I'll gladly accept the honor," the Jaguar promulgated.

"Jaga…" Everyone turned their attention returned to Lion-O and the Lion in question focus was still on the Jaguar, "Thank you," he said humbly.

The Grand Cleric lowered his head into a slight but regal bow, "I'm merely acting out the role I've been tasked with," he replied simply, before moving off to attend the errands he needed to commence.

"So now Jaga the Wise follows under your banner," Hattanzo stated suddenly, "That's not an alliance that's easy to accomplish," he commented matter-of-factly. A sly smile came to the Hare's lips as his eyebrow, as he said, "It is a task only the _true_ Lord of the ThunderCats could accomplish."

"That or a Cat that's truly desperate," Lion-O was quick to supply.

"Another possibility," the Drifter nodded in concession. His eyes then flashed with a, eager light of excitement, "I suppose _we_ shall find out," he stated before rising to his feet as well.

"Huh?" Lion-O questionably asked him.

The former Duelist grinned while he observed his mouth agape student, "I don't know why you look so surprised," the Hare commented, his dark eyes flashing with delight, "Just because you've returned from the Trials, large as a Bear, doesn't mean I'm satisfied that you've become an adequate swordsman. I'd hate to think all those long hours I spend toiling with you had been a waste," the Drifter then sighed, "So unfortunately, the only way I'll be able to know for sure is if I accompany you to this little soiree."

The smile that developed on Lion-O's face was so wide it was in danger of splitting his face in half. Then before even Hattanzo could realize it, he was bound in a smothering embrace of his _very_ enthusiastic student. The Drifter sighed again, "Must you?" he grouchily complained, "You know this demeans us both," he grumbled a second before the taller Lion placed him back onto the ground.

Despite the Rabbit's crankiness, Lion-O still smiled, "Glad to have you with us, Drifter," he sincerely stated. The Hare brushed him off as he went off to make his own preparations.

Lion-O watched as the Rabbit departed. His eyes then fell to the last remaining person in the garden that he had yet to address. Pumyra's large amber eyes looked to the Lion Prince almost expectantly. The fire that seemed to brew around the young Lion was seemingly contagious. The Puma Girl was just anxious to see what he had in store for her.

When he looked to her, Lion-O's eyes soften. He then gently placed a paw on her shoulder, "Thank you Pumyra," he said tenderly, "You've truly been a very good friend to me all these weeks, and have been someone that I could really depend on," his lips then curled into a lopsided grin, "And I guess this is good bye."

Pumyra blinked once. The Girl then blinked again. "Ooooh no, you're not getting rid of me that easily," she rudely professed while throwing her paws on her shapely hips, "The single moment I'm out of the picture, I _know_ you'll forget all about me..."

Lion-O threw his head back chuckling before his eyes fell back to her. "Pumyra," he said with a warm grin, "I think I could live for a thousand years and yet I'd doubt I could ever forget you."

If it was possible for all of the fur on the Puma girl's entire body to turn red, it most likely would have at that moment. _Ummm...Is it getting hot in here? _She nervously thought to herself while fanning herself with her blouse.

"Fine, fine, but I'm still not leaving you," Pumyra attested, "With all the fighting that's about to go down, you'll need as many good healers as you can get," the Puma girl pointed out, "And although I might not look it, I'm one of the best there is," she grinned, "At least that's what Jaga's has claimed."

The smile that never left Lion-O's face seemed to shine even brighter as he said, "Ok, glad to have you along," he encouraged before moving off on his own. He wanted to get a few hours sleep before he headed out. The young Lion knew he was going to have quite a few long days of hard travel in the near future.

Pumyra smiled brightly as she watched him leave. "Besides," the girl said silently to herself, "This will give me a good opportunity to see what my competition really is like." That Cheetah named Cheetara couldn't have been as perfect as everyone was making her out to be. Either way, Pumyra was certain the old Cow would have nothing on her. She completed the thought with a confident little sashay in her walk. For a slight moment she was hoping Lion-O was watching.

He wasn't.

OoOoOo

**Hu Sun Temples**

**The Dragon Gates**

_Hours later…_

Lion-O stood firm on top of his newly acquired Thunderian Mount that was offered as a gift from the citizens from the town below the Temple. He looked to his left and saw Jaga calmly seated upon his mount as well, while Pumyra and Hattanzo attended to strapping down the last of their supplies.

A bright medley of chirping sang over head as he watched the long absent Wingered, fly down from the sky. The bird's calls seemed to signal to its mate who immediately responded and flew to the air above the Lion Prince. Lion-O patiently watched the couple's warm greeting, allowing the pair a few moments.

Eventually he said, "Welcome back little friend. Was your mission a success?" The little Wingered let a song of chirping as his response. Luckily Snarf was there to translate. And what he had to tell Lion-O greatly pleased the young Prince.

After a few moments Pumyra rode over to Lion-O's side while he was still in the midst of his peculiar company. "Lion-O, we are all ready to depart," the Junior Cleric notified him.

The young Lion's sapphire blue eyes fell on the girl for a brief moment. He passingly took notice of the three quivers of arrows strapped to the girl's back, with a golden Bow neatly tucked inside. "Very, well we'll be leaving momentarily," he advised her, before he went back to confirming the last thing Snarf stated.

The Puma girl's slender eyebrows forked in confusion as he watched him, "Well, what are we waiting for?" she impatiently inquired.

"Not all of the players have arrived yet," he replied to her.

"What do you mean?" Pumyra asked looking even more perplexed.

Lion-O shot a conspiring wink to the girl, before motioning over to the approaching dust cloud that was forming in the distance. Pumyra frowned while looking at the most curious sight, meanwhile the Lion Prince just smiled. The dust cloud drew the casual attention of both Jaga and the Drifter. Neither seemed curious or worried about phenomenon.

After a few moments the image of the dust cloud became clearer. The group could tell it wasn't strange act of weather but the result of seeing a pair of Warthogs ridding on two powerful Caraboos bovines. Both were adorn in thick plate mail, while one had a thick black beard, the other held a crimson beard with a very distinct fiery red Mohawk.

As the duo approached closer and closer to the Cat's camp, Lion-O kicked up his Thunderian mount to meet the pair of Warthog halfway. "Hail and well met, Hamhock and Chuck!" the young Lion Prince greeted.

"Aye well met indeed," the black bearded Warthog named Hamhock replied, "Hey Kitty, we got tha mess'ge from yer bird," he acknowledged, "Had to stop Chuck from eatin' 'em though," he added blankly.

Lion-O wasn't certain but he could have sworn he saw the little Wingered in question cringed at the Warthog's statement.

The Crimson Mohawk wearing Warthog merely shrugged unapologetically, "What?" he scoffed, "I can't help tha he looks like a tasty morsel," his mouth literally watered as he looked at the male Wingered hovering by Lion-O's face.

The Wildfowl let out a shriek of distress then flew to hide under Lion-O's mane. The female Wingered flew in between her mate and Chuck's paths, while issuing a long string of tweets and chirpings in warning.

An amused light came to Lion-O's eyes as he looked to Chuck, "I'd be weary of the things you say about this one's mate. She's got the heart of a lion and I wouldn't doubt her," the Prince lightly advised.

Chuck merely puffed up his chest at the reprimand. He then muttered something about, "Tha bird be too scrawny, 'nyway...", before crossing his arms over his chest.

Pleased that the matter was settled, Lion-O looked to his shoulder were the male Wingered still hid. The Lion couldn't help but to laugh, "Don't worry I won't let Chuck eat you," he mollified. The Lion Prince paused for a moment before saying, "Actually, I know I just sent you out but, I was wondering; could you deliver another message for me?"

The male Wingered paused then hopped back from under Lion-O's mane to hover in the air before the Prince. It appeared that the Wingered was going agree, at least Snarf translated that much. But then his female mate flew right next to the male. The two exchanged a few chirps before the female took over.

"Snar-snarar-Snarf…" Lion-O's furry translator stated.

Lion-O blinked before responding, "Oh so she wants to go instead?" Snarf nodded his little head, "Ok, I promise this will be the last one," he stated before tying the note onto her leg. He then carefully whispered the destination to her.

Seemingly understanding her duty the little Wingered flew off into another direction. Soon she was little more than a speck in the sky. The Male Wingered watched his mate flight for some time before he, chirped a polite "Fair well," before flying off in the direction of their nest.

Lion-O then turned back to the two Warthogs, "Ok, sorry to keep you both waiting."

"Oy, Ham!" Chuck interrupted while nudging his best friend, "Tha Kitty's grew to be a straight strapplin' youn' lad now..." he stated while motioning to the new physique of the young Lion.

"Aye," Hamhock agreed, "It's good te see ye finally put some meat on yer bones. Was worried ye was goin' te fly away in tha wee breeze."

"Thanks," Lion-O replied dryly while rolling his eyes at the pair. He then turned to the remaining members of his band. Jaga, Pumyra and Hattanzo looked on, patiently waiting his for instructions, "Ok everyone lets head out," he commanded.

"Wait!" Pumyra cried as she moved right in front of Lion-O. She briefly looked at him, the two Warthogs then her gaze returned to the Lion, "So what, three Cats, two Hogs, one _lazy_ bunny…"

"Hey, I resent that…" Hattanzo curtly quipped.

"And one Snarf…" Pumyra continued on as if uninterrupted, "The seven of us are going to go riding off to save the citizens of Thundera from the entire Lizardman Army? The same Lizardman Army that you said numbered in the tens of thousands?" she asked incredulously. The Puma girl knew she cared for Lion-O deeply, but what he was suggesting was pure madness.

A pure sense of insanity that seemed to grow with the confident smile on his face as he regarded the Junior Cleric, "Pumyra, let me show you something…" he stated before kicking up his Thunderian Mount into a gallop. The Lion Prince then rode back down the path Hamhock and Chuck had just ventured from.

Pumyra frowned as she looked at the departing Lion. She then cracked the reins of her own mount, following after the young erratic Lord. Soon she was joined by the other members of Lion-O's party, both of the Cats and Rabbit curious to see what drew the Lion Prince's attention, with the pair of grinning Warthogs bringing up the rear.

The entire group continued till they rode over to the next ridge, where the Prince finally stopped. Once the group reached the Lion's side they were able to see into the valley below them, where hundreds upon hundreds of armored Warthogs riders mounted on top of Caraboos patiently waited in the particular formations of an army. Lion-O then raised his paw and a chorus of shouts swelled out from the crowd, as a sea of rowdy cheers washed over the Prince.

Pumyra's eyes were wide in astonishment, while Jaga and Hattanzo stood by in silent amazement. Hamhock and Chuck continued to grin as the two pulled up alongside of the Cats. Lion-O turned to them, "So how many did you guys manage to come with?" he casually asked the two Hogs.

Hamhock shrugged, "Eh, four thousand," he muttered, "T'ey be me kin. Tha _full_ Broken Tusk Clan," he stated, his chest swelled with pride as he looked over all of his kinfolk. Clan Broken Tusk had been one of the most prominent fighting clans in the Warthog nations. Never had there been a family of Warthogs more willing to scrap at the drop of a hat than the Broken Tusks, their presence here was a good example of that fact.

"Impressive indeed," Lion-O agreed. He then cupped his paws together and shouted, "**Are you guys ready for a fight!**" A scores upon scores of Warthogs hollered back to him, all in eager agreement. Jaga couldn't help but to chuckle as he rode passed the young Lion.

"'ey Ham!" Chuck grin while nudging his friend, "Ah, always luv these Cat's their a'ways good fun!" Hamhock nodded in agreement.

Lion-O let out a rallying cry while hoisting the Sword of Omens into the air. He briefly wondered why the Sword still allowed him to wield it, before disregarding the notion as unimportant for the moment. The motion signaled the start of the army's march. He watched as the hundreds of Warthog riders started to make their way south.

A moment later Pumyra rode up beside him, "Lion-O, where are we going by the way?" she asked, "Even if we're on our way to Mount Plun-Darr, it would take weeks for all of us to get there," the girl pointed out.

The Lion Prince nodded, "I know, my Brother and the others won't be at Mount Plun-Darr for long anyway," he stated knowingly.

"That's even better..." the girl dryly responded, "So, where are we going and how are we supposed to find them?"

"Don't worry," he said trying to assure the girl. He then grinned, "We're taking a short cut…" the Lion Prince mischievously stated before kicking up his mount into a run. Jaga and both Warthogs rode off to join him.

Pumyra blinked repeatedly as she watched him depart. The girl then let out an exasperated groan, "My god is he always this infuriating?" she asked no one in particular.

The Drifter, who happened to be riding by at the time, had to laugh as he answered, "So comes with the life of high adventure my dear," his dark eyes flashed mischievously, "No time better than the present to get used to it."

The goodbyes from the people of Hu Sun were extremely short. The Monkians had a central belief that all of Third Earth's children were destined to meet up again if it wasn't on her soil then it would be within the Song of the Ancients. Either way, one was sure to reunite in the future.

Nurtured with that fact Lion-O, and the rest of the company of heroes that traveled in his name, rode off to their comrades' and the citizens of Thundera's aid.

OoOoOo

_Meanwhile..._

_A thousand miles away..._

Cheetara was the first to emerge from the cave's opening. The Cleric shielded her eyes as the rays of the evening Sun glared a bright crimson-orange as it shine from over the horizon. After travelling for three days and several miles underground, returning to the surface again was a welcome sight.

Tygra trailed after her a moment later, with Panthro and the Wilykittens following on his heels. The group now looked over their next monumental task.

"There it is dead ahead, Mount Plun-Darr," the Cleric announced for the entire group her crimson eyes staring over at the Lizardman Army stronghold.

Sharp piercing shards of rock erupted from the ground surrounding the mountain that the fortress was built into. The stronghold itself was adorned by the gapping skeleton of a gigantic winged reptilian beast. The beast looked as though it was still capable of devouring any would be trespassers that dared to enter its domain. Unfortunately the group could see movement from the maw near the fangs meaning it was necessary to literally enter the belly of the beast in order to venture inside. Four lizard-made towers were built around the fortress. Each tower had two lizard Sentries on post to watch any approaching dangers, or any that might rise from within.

Tygra unleashed a shrill whistle as an uneasy grin came to his usually confident face, "Yeah, this is going to be simple..." he said with a sigh.

End of Chapter 21


	26. Book I: Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Big Time Heroes**

**Mount Plun-Darr **

**Campsite three miles outside of the gates **

_Early that morning…_

"No way!" Panthro outright protested, "Completely out of the question!" The burly old Panther crossed his arms over his chest which was his universal sign of finality.

Dejected, the recently denied party looked over to Tygra as if he was their only ray of hope and reason in the world. The Tiger Prince stared back at them, sighed before responding, "Surprising enough, I have to completely agree with him," he stated while forking his thumb back to the old General.

Before anyone could comment, the high pitch squeal of a body moving at supersonic speed could be heard approaching from the distance. In the next few seconds a slender body came to a screeching halt as Cheetara finally joined the rest of her party.

Looking surprisingly more cheerful than she had been in the last few weeks, mostly due to the fact she was able cut loose and run for a bit after traveling underground for days, the Cheetah had a bright smile on her face. "I went as far as three miles out," she reported, "None of their patrols come close to our campsite so we should be safe here for the time being," the Cheetah announced to Panthro and Tygra. But she automatically drew up short as she observed the tense faces of both of the older Cats as well as the Wilykittens. The Cleric instantly knew something was amiss, "I take it that something occurred while I was gone?" she lightly inquired.

Unable to keep silent any longer Wilykit shouted, "Yeah, Panthro and Tygra are being completely unreasonable!" the young girl complained.

Cheetara looked over to the very agitated girl. A single blonde eyebrow raised as the Cheetah frowned in confusion, "That's surprising," the Cleric remarked. She looked over to the 'unreasonable' two, "What's this about?"

The disapproving frowns on both Panthro and Tygra's faces were nearly identical. The Panther was the first to respond, "Me and Stripes were just sittin' here talkin' about what to do about gettin' the citizens of Thundera out of that joint," he began.

Tygra nodded while continuing, "The maps Lion-O provided us, unfortunately doesn't have any information on Mount Plun-Darr itself," the Tiger explained, "Meaning we don't know the layout. If we decided to march in there now, we would be practically going in there blind."

"So, basically we need to know more of what's going on inside," Panthro stated picking up where the Tiger Prince left off, "Anyway the two of us, were sitting here trying to hatch up a plan on how we could get some, when the Little Lady and her brother came up with some cockamamie notion of going inside to scope out the place **on their freakin' own!"**

The Tiger Prince shook his head, "Anyway we both decided…"

Still agitated Panthro interrupted the Tygra Prince again, "…_We both_ decided their plan was bats out of hell insane!"

Tygra sighed before nodding his head in agreement, "What the Big guy said," he replied.

Panthro then clapped Tygra on the back pushing him forward. "We'll send Stripes in, instead..." the towering Cat suddenly supplied.

"Yeah, what he said...What?!" Tygra wheeled around looking at the General like he had suddenly took of leap of the few senses that he had working.

Wilykat grimaced at the thought of the big flatfooted Tiger trying to perform anything that required finesse. "No offense," Wilykat interjected, "But you guys don't know the first thing about being stealthy."

After being brought up to speed and understanding the dilemma of both parties, Cheetara, out of the blue, said, "I can try…" the Cleric offered. Some of her training in the Clergy involved moving silently, as well as using subterfuge and secrecy. It wasn't her area of expertise, nor was she in the caliber of the Wilykittens, but she was better than most. Besides she thought it was a decent alternative that might please both groups.

Instead she saw four completely appalled faces, with the Wilykittens rapidly rushing in front of her. **"NO!"** both Twins shouted unanimously.

"Grune's, been looking for you since we blew out of Thundera," Wilykit stated, "You walking in there will be like walking right into his paws," the young girl declared before turning around to face the Tiger Prince. She then said, "Tygra can't do it because, besides Lion-O, Tygra has the most famous face out of all of the citizens of Thundera."

"And Panthro you can't do it either," Wilykat added, "Because you're as big as a house, which means you can't go around unnoticed. Not to mention, from your years of being captured, all of the Lizard soldiers know what you look like too," the Wildcat boy pointed out.

The three adult Cats all collectively frowned while considering the children's surprisingly thorough assessments. "Panthro, we can do this!" Wilykit pleaded while tugging on the Panther's pants.

The General shook his head while regarding her. "You guys, this ain't a game," he disputed.

Wilykit's wide amber eyes blinked back in frustration as well as ire, "You don't think we know this isn't a game?" she asked him point blank.

"It stopped being a game when _we_ broke you guys out of Thundera," Wilykat pointed out, "It wasn't a game when _we all_ faced Mumm-Ra together."

His sister nodded her head in agreement, "It really stopped being a game when _we both_ were kidnapped in the Undercities by the Hyenas and then we all had to fight our way out," she reminded the older Cats, before he gaze was directed specifically to Panthro, "That's why we had that talk in the Bella's house, that's why we became your disciples."

Wilykat eyes narrowed, "What's the point of you training us for all of these weeks when you guys, still never trust us?"

Panthro looked down at the two pleading young faces of the twins. He hated this idea. He hated it the moment the pair uttered it from their lips. But he also hated the fact they had too many good points that he couldn't ignore. The large Cat frowned; it was another instance where he felt so old right then and there, old and tired.

The giant Panther frowned again, this time having to do less with disapproval but more due to sadness, "You guys _are just_ Kits..." he sternly stressed as he shook his head. His tone belied more pain than they initially believed.

Wilykit looked over to Wilykat, the pair then padded over to their surrogate father until they stood at either side of him. He looked down to the Kittens from his staggering height for a moment, before he knelt down. Their small little paws then took purchase on his big barrel like body. The Panther easily slug an arm around each kit completing the embrace.

While still holding him, Wilykit managed to whisper, "We're also you're Soldiers, Panthro," she reminded him, "You know we can do this..."

"Yeah," her Brother agreed, "We've been breaking in and out of places since we were both five. There isn't a place on Third Earth that can keep us out," the Wildcat cub boasted.

Sensing a shift in the mood of the conversation after the touching display, Tygra frowned. "Panthro?" he inquired, believing the older Cat might have had a change of heart.

The General sighed as he closed his eyes, he then uttered, "The Kits are right," he reluctantly confessed, "The only other person that might be able to get in is Lion-O, but he ain't here."

"So we're going to let two children wonder around in that Prison?" the Tiger inquired incredulously.

Cheetara shook her head, understanding her large friend's point of view, "No, Tygra we're going to _trust_ them to get us the information that we need," she supplied.

"Woohoo! Yes!" Wilykat cheered, he tucked his paw in for a fist pump. Wilykit was equally ecstatic, joining in with her Brother's mirth. She slapped him a high five in celebration.

"Hold yer Caraboos right there," Panthro grumbled while shaking his head. Observing the two's playful antics was already shaking the faith he had in this plan. "Just like I said this won't be all fun and games," he reminded the two.

Sighing as well, Tygra looked over to the twins. He didn't like this one bit. But he had to admit he couldn't come up with any better plan at the moment, so this was it for the time being. "We need you both to try to observe as much as you can, so we can try to figure out what we'll need to do, to break everyone out," he instructed to the Kittens. He paused before adding, "Also try to figure out where my Father, the King is. It's important that we break him out as well."

"Above all else, you two please be careful," Cheetara pleaded before wrapping her arms around the two as well.

"We will," Wilykit replied before returning her embrace.

"If we can manage it, we'll be back before night fall..." Wilykat stated. And after twenty minutes of preparation the two Wilykittens set off for their dangerous mission in the treacherous Mount Plun-Darr.

_Meanwhile…_

**Deep in the Mines of the Mountain**

"Water! Fresh water here! Water! Fresh water here!" Bengali shouted as he moved through the underground corridors. Rows upon rows of Thunderian citizens continued to work in the background. Each of them was chained together by their ankles, while a dozen Lizard Soldiers stood by on watch. Periodically, a detail of three soldiers would continue through different areas of the mine while on patrol. The continuous sounds of pickaxes and shovels chinking and clanking echoed around him as he moved.

The young white furred Tiger let out a small grunt as he continued to shoulder the two pails of water that was tied onto his harness. Already six months into his twelve season, Bengali was approaching that rare phase in growing where he was all lanky and awkward limbs. He had grown three inches in the last month, bringing him to just about five feet in height. This made him one of the taller boys in his age group, a small fact that irritated some.

Usually boys around his age were forced to be a mine worker as well, but for some reason due to his unusual fur coloring the Lizards thought he was sickly, so they merely only made him dispense water. The fact he was a perfectly healthy young Bengal Tiger he decided to keep to himself. What his ignorant overseers didn't know couldn't possibly hurt him.

"Benie, over here!" the young boy heard to his left. He spotted a portly tabby, the former royal Chef, Felis waving him over.

Bengali, seeing that he was needed, hurried over to the Cat's side. It seemed like his presence couldn't have been a moment too soon. Rivers of sweet fell from the slightly rotund feline as the young Bengal tiger scooped up and held out a cup of cool water for him.

"Thanks Benie," the old gray Tabby said. He placed a precarious paw on his back gentlely easing the tension and pain there. Felis had more of an ordeal than most. The distinguished Cat was more accustomed to being in his Kitchen surrounded by his ingredients or being posted behind his stove. But doing actual hard labor was proving to be extremely taxing on his old soft body. Granted the old Tabby tried not to complain much, his own violation placed him here.

He like a few other Cats that performed tasks around the castle was asked to resume their duties in service for the Lizards. But unlike most, Felis outright refused to cook a single meal for the lizards or the traitorous Grune. He might not have been a fighter by trade, but he still wouldn't sell himself or his talents to anyone.

"No problem Mr. Felis," Bengali assured him. He handed the Tabby another cup with a bright grin, "You got to keep your strength up, don't you know Prince Tygra and the new Company of the Sword should be coming any day now," the young boy encouraged.

"I suppose you're right my Boy," Felis said while wearing a pacifying smile for the young white furred Tiger. The boy had been saying those exact same words for weeks now, ever since rumor spread of the famed Tiger Prince's approach. But that had been almost a month now and no one had heard any new news since. Many Cats, Felis included, started to believe that the rumor was really a cruel hoax started by Grune's amusement.

"Move it along Cat!" one of the Lizard Guards barked, after he noticed that Bengali had been lingering around the old Cat for too long.

Felis frowned looking over the boy's shoulder to the Iguana with the disparaging look. "You better move along my boy, I'll be fine," the portly Tabby insisted.

"LOOK OUT! THE CEILINGS COMING DOWN!" several voices shouted up ahead. Reacting on instinct alone Felis quickly pulled Bengali to him, shielding the boy with his body.

The next moment there was a thunderous calamity as a section of the mines several feet in front of them came crashing down. Dust and debris was wafting out of the tunnels, blowing past everyone in the area. Excited voices and cries of terror echoed within the floor as pandemonium and panic rang rampant with everyone trying to figure out what just occurred.

The Lizard Soldiers shouted out orders trying to secure and pacify the Thunderian citizens as the Mine Foreman jogged over to the scene. The muscular Gator looked over to the two Anoles that were highest ranking Soldiers in this section of the mines.

The Gator Foreman gave a skeptical eye to the recently collapsed gave and sighed, "How many were in there?"

"None Sir," the Soldier answered, "Fortunately the there wasn't anyone positioned in that area before it collapsed."

The Foreman considered the Soldier's words and nodded, "Very good," he stated. No casualties meant no paperwork. His gaze then drifted over to the Thunderian citizens sitting nearby with the Lizard Guards flanking either side of them. "Get those Cats back into the mines the moment you get the area cleared out. General Grune wants the Sword found," he sternly ordered.

"Aye, aye Sir!" both Soldiers echoed before throwing a salute. With that the Foreman left the area and the Soldiers began barking out orders for the citizens to return to their work.

Felis uncurled his body allowing Bengali to crawl out and return to his feet. The young white furred Tiger frowned as he spotted both of his pails of water were turned over and he had to go to the reservoir to get some more. Without saying another word, the young Tiger scurried off.

The portly Tabby watched the young Cub's trek and frown. He briefly recalled Bengali's words of encouragement from before as he looked around and saw the chaos the cave in caused. "My boy I hope you're right," he said out loud, "If not we Cats will die in these mines," he stated grimly before picking up his pickax.

OoOoOo

**Claudus' Cell**

_An hour later..._

The door to the cell door creaked open bathing the fully enclosed room in its only source of light. Ranax eyes travelled up to the rafters of the ceiling. He watched the room's sole occupant rhythmic hoisting himself up and down solely by his own strength. A river of perspiration fell from the wide plane that was Claudus' back, as he continued to lift himself again and again. It all had formed a decent sized puddle on the floor underneath the Lion King. The only sounds in the room were of the grunts of his exertion and the rattling of the chains attached to his throat.

Ranax's eyes briefly went to chained choke collar. That was an addition recently made by his request. The Lizardman Lieutenant had noticed a little over a month ago that whenever he came to visit Claudus the Lion would somehow acquire new wounds on his body. The Gecko knew that Slithe had long since lost interest in the Lion King, so the wounds weren't the Lizard Commander's doing.

Ranax then recalled the instance of how Claudus had lost his eye. Just like this instance, the proud King would not name his attackers. So Ranax found he had to make other arrangements. So now instead of having both of his arms bound to the wall, Claudus had a neck brace with considerable amount of length added to the chains. The resolution pleased the Gecko. He soon found that the wounds and the signs of attack had become almost non-existent after he allowed the Lion to have freer range of movement. He didn't consider cowardice a trait primarily attributed to his people, but there were individuals that proved it otherwise it seems.

"Still hard at work I see," Ranax casually commented as he leaned against one of the cell's walls.

Claudus grinned as he hung down from his arms limp for a moment, "Ah, Ranax here to kill me this morning?" he nonchalantly inquired before, uttering another grunt then he pulled his chin over the rafter he was suspended from.

A sigh escaped from Ranax's throat, "Ah, unfortunately no. That honor, the great and powerful Warchief Slithe hasn't seen to award me yet," he replied with a shrug, "Perhaps tomorrow," he encouraged.

"Yes, perhaps another day," the Lion managed to growl out, during the strain of his movement.

"I don't know why you keep up such practices," Ranax stated, continuing with the conversation, "We both know no one wants to come see an old Cat like you."

"You come by," Claudus was quick to point out. Ranax grunted in acknowledgement. The great Lion King then jumped down to his feet, a cocksure smile on his face. "Besides, every time you visit and you look upon me, I would think it would give you something to strive for."

The Gecko rolled his eyes and shook his head, although not before issuing a few chuckles through his beak. The sight seemed to trigger a few guffaws from Claudus as well as he toweled off his body with his sleeping sheet.

The Lion King's brown eyes narrowed as he stared at the Gecko in consideration. "It's unusual to see you up so early," Claudus commented. He tried not to be so prying. Despite the fact the two were on better terms than most Cats and Lizards, the Lion King was very much aware of his imprisonment in this place.

But it seems the Lieutenant was in a more forthcoming mood today. Ranax sighed before wiping a little bit of sleep from his eyes. "The Destroyer has called for a meeting with the Warchief this early morn," he muttered before his maw unleashed a long yawn. His face then curled into the most conspiring of smirks, "It seems your citizens are not working to up to the Saber Tooth's expectations." It was apparent the Gecko took a bit of perverse pleasure in the notion of the former General being vexed.

"Oh, it saddens me to hear that," Claudus sarcastically commented. His face then shaped into a more serious expression, "But I'm afraid Grune asks for the impossible. The Sword of Plun-Darr has been lost for a millennium; I can't even fathom why he expects it to be recovered in a matter of weeks."

Ranax nodded in agreement, "Grune has stated the ultimatum has come from the avatar of Mumm-Ra. He said the Sword is needed in order to deal with the growing threat of your Sons," the Lieutenant revealed. The Gecko then narrowed his eyes as he carefully added, "But Warchief Slithe thinks that Grune acts not under the instruction of Mumm-Ra, but of his own interests," he raised a scaly eyebrow as his gaze fell to Claudus, "Curious, no?"

The Lion King nodded his head, "Very curious indeed," he acknowledged. Claudus frowned; this latest bit of news was troubling to say the least. The great Lion King was aware of a great change that had befallen Grune a few weeks ago.

The Lizard Lieutenant commented that the Saber Tooth's metamorphosis seemed to occur almost overnight. A foul air surrounded Grune now. It was like a great dark poison had taken root inside of him. But instead of weakening him and killing him, the former General's power seemed to magnify with each passing day. Not to mention a dark shadow was cast over his body.

Ranax had also noted that it had been weeks since anyone had seen him take a meal. Even his distasteful practice of sending for the females from his private Harem has lessened as of late. Claudus didn't know what foul act had befallen his former friend, but he was certain that Mumm-Ra was behind it all.

Ranax cleared his throat, breaking the Lion King out of his musing. "I'll better take my leave," the Gecko stated while moving to the door, "The Warchief will be expecting me soon."

The Lion nodded watching as the Gecko's claw closed around the handle. "Ranax…" he said suddenly. The Lieutenant turned around to the mentioning of his name, "Thanks," Claudus said simply.

A slight distaste started to build up in the back of Ranax's throat. The situation was beyond the norm. This Lion was a prisoner, yet Claudus was thanking him like they had been long time acquaintances. The Gecko shook off the conflicting thoughts, he grinned while looking at the King, "While we never can be allies Claudus, we do have a common enemy in Grune. I realize that now," he acknowledged, "Anything we can do to undermine him, the better I say."

Upon hearing that statement Claudus frowned, "Well, I consider you my friend..." he stated boldly.

Ranax remained silent as he observed the regal Lion. He then turned and exited the cell without another word. As he journeyed down the hallways, he found that his thoughts and feelings more conflicting than ever.

OoOoOo  
**The Scaled Hall**

_An hour later..._

In the middle of Grune's gathering later on, Ranax found he was still pondering over his exchange with Claudus. He realized that the Lion was undoing so many preconceived notions that he originally had about the Cats the more he visited him. It was baffling to say the least but the Gecko decided it was a question best left for examination later on; in the meantime he wanted to focus on the events going on around him.

To his left he saw the large bulky form of Warchief Slithe. The great Lizard Commander stood patiently through the proceedings with a quiet form of stoicism. Despite his sometimes oafish nature, Ranax sometimes forgot that a keen warrior's intellect was hidden underneath his Warchief's crude exterior. That was probably the reason why he followed the Commander to this day.

The person speaking currently was Javier, Grune's personal manservant that attended to all the Saber Tooth's needs throughout the mountain. The Wildcat Lad apparently was giving a report on the progress for the search for the Sword of Plun-Darr, the weapon of the Dark One that was lost during the Last Battle, a thousand years ago.

Ranax grimaced at the thought. He would hate to be in the Wildcat boy's place in this moment. This morning's cave-in was certain to hold up digging for a while. Not to mention we still have no knowledge if we are making any progress in finding the sword overall.

The last person in the room was the one Ranax was the most concerned with. Sitting on the gruesome throne of bones, wearing his newly fashioned plate armor of black and midnight blue, was the former General of Thundera Grune the Destroyer. But this wasn't the same Grune who spoke with Slithe, just a month ago.

This Grune was far larger and somehow seemingly more powerful. The brown fur that used to cover his body was now closer to the color of ash. But the most unnerving thing that Ranax found of Grune's transformation was his eyes. They were the same blood red hue of the Dark One himself. If it wasn't for the fact that every so often he still tended to breathe, Ranax would have thought the Saber Tooth Cat was dead or some sort of abomination.

A brief squeal of metal could be heard in the room as Grune crushed the silver goblet that was held in his paw. Javier fell silent immediately. A particular tightness locked in Warchief Slithe's jaw. Even Ranax himself, found he was holding a precarious breath. Everyone in the room patiently waited with abated breath, waiting on the Saber Tooth Cat's next action.

OoOoOo

The Destroyer sat upon the throne of skeletons while in the great Lizards meeting hall. He barely tolerated listening to the whiny little cub as he issued his reports; all the while the darkness continued to gnaw away at him. It whispered to him now, telling how easy it would be to splatter every single being in this room's entrails all over the floor.

The silver goblet squeals in protest as it was easily crushed within the Destroyer's powerful fist. He briefly looked at the black claws on his fingers, seeing the few drops of wine that splayed across it. His cold gaze then rose, fixing itself on the fat Lizardman Commander, "Slithe," the Destroyer's deep voice rumbled, "...continue."

The bloated Tadpole blinked once in surprise before her cleared his throat. He then picked up where the Craven cub left off. Taking the report from the cub's paw, Slithe looked over it for a few minutes before finally replying, "Basically this, the Thunderians are breaking new ground every day. Many of them are pulling double, sometimes triple shifts. If we press them any harder they're sure to break."

The Destroyer uttered a snarl of displeasure, "You disappoint me Slithe," the Saber Tooth General rumbled, "Since when have you grown a soft scale for the Cats?"

"You speak out of place!" Slithe growled his beady yellow eyes growing wide with rage, "I would sooner drown every single one of those fleabags in the river and then proceed to light the carcasses on fire. But even I know that you can only press a workforce for so much before they break."

The Destroyer's eyes then narrowed to thin blood red slits, "Then **break** the backs of everyone of those 'fleabags' till the Sword is found!" his thundering voice echoed around the room. The Saber Tooth Cat slowly rose from his throne. His velvet cape followed close behind him as he paced around the room. His twisted mind bent towards concentration, one part batting back the darkness, the other dedicated to finding a solution to the problem at hand. A dark chuckle rose to his throat when he realized he could actually combine the two.

"...Or maybe there is another way," the Destroyer said suddenly drawing every ear within the room, "Perhaps witnessing the death of their beloved King will put some motivation back into the masses," his lips then curled into a cruel grin, "Besides that fool Claudus has outlived his usefulness anyway…"

Before Javier could even consider the wisdom of his actions, he had already started to say, "General Grune, don't you think…" the back of Grune's paw colliding against the young boy's jaw forever ending what proceeding thoughts the young Wildcat boy could have had.

The power of the blow's impact was so strong; it sent young Javier flying into the neighboring wall only to fall down into a crumbled heap. Before the Wildcat adolescence could even hope to regain his senses, he was painfully hoisted up by the ironclad grip on his throat.

Javier stared into the cold blood red eyes of Grune the Destroyer as his body shook with fright, "Question me again," the deadly General said darkly, "And I'll peel every scrap of fur off of your body…" the Saber Tooth Cat drew him in even close as spittle flew from his lips, "Do I make myself clear?"

Through eyes wide with pain and fright, the little Wildcat was able to mutter, "Yes, General…"

It was several moments after the fact, before the Destroyer finally released him. The Darkness wanted the scrawny whelp, but the General remembered that the Cub still had use. But if he dared to step out of line again, the Destroyer would let the Darkness take him.

The Saber Tooth Cat turned to both the bloated Tadpole and his gutless lackey, "Slithe, in a week's time Claudus will be executed in front of every member of his people," the Destroyer announced with a dark laugh, "And if that display proves to be ineffective we will have to revisit some other options."

OoOoOo

The rest of the meeting with Grune proceeded with far less fanfare. Warchief Slithe and his Lieutenant Ranax found themselves swiftly exiting the Scaled Hall within the next hour.

The moment they were within a few hallways away from the meeting hall, more importantly away from Grune, Ranax found himself wheeling back onto his Commander. "Warchief Slithe the invincible, are you going to stand by and allow this event to occur?" the Gecko questioned.

The great Lizardman Commander raised an eyebrow as he considered the peculiar comment coming from one of his most devoted followers. "He's a cat that ordered for the death of another Cat," Slithe stated bluntly, "Outside of genuine amusement, I don't see how this is any concern of mine."

"But Sir, that Lion is _your_ trophy!" Ranax urged, "He's a prime example to all of Third Earth of how great our nation is and how terrible making an enemy of the Lizards can be," the Gecko Lieutenant pointed out.

Despite his more commonplace barbarity, Slithe was far more intelligent than he let on. He might not have had a scholarly intellect or was any sort of savant, but he had a better serving of common sense than the typical Lizard soldier. It was part of the reason he was wise enough to listen to his Lieutenant's advice more often than naught.

Even now, while he could see the validity of Ranax's point, the stubborn Warchief still shook his head. "Grune is right," the Warchief uttered. And for a second it looked as though the great Lizard loathed uttering that phrase. "The Lion King _has_ outlived any usefulness that he previously had," the Lizard Commander stated bluntly, "Originally I feared of making a martyr of out him in front of his people. But now…" the great Lizard looked away. He may never have admitted it openly, but whatever Grune was currently, frightened every scale on the great Lizard's body. And for the time being, he would do anything to make sure he did not to get on the Saber Tooth Cat's bad side.

It might have been cowardly, but he acknowledged that Cowards tended to live far longer.

Coming out of his deliberation Slithe's beady yellow eyes cut over a sharp glance to his rather adamant Lieutenant, "Again, I fail to see how this is any of your concern," the Warchief's eyes narrowed further, "Or perhaps there is an ulterior motive, yessssss?"

The unexpected perceptive accusation momentarily made Ranax freeze in his words, "I don't know what you mean, o' Honorable one," the Gecko tried to recover with.

"Don't you?" Slithe pried while raising a piercing eyebrow to his Lieutenant, "Don't think it has escaped my notice how frequent you visit that Lion's cell." Having the conversation unexpectedly turn on him had rendered Ranax speechless.

Pleased that he still could outmaneuver his Lieutenant when needed, Slithe grinned, "Although Grune may have been left in Command of this Mountain, very few events pass without my knowledge," the Lizardman Leader revealed.

He then placed his hand upon Ranax's shoulder, as he said calmly, "You have served me faithfully for many years Ranax, all of which is why I've permitted your indulgence up till now," Slithe stated, "But know this will and must happen….Yesssssss?" he inquired, before turning around to continue back to his quarters.

Instead of agreeing Ranax shook his head and said, "Slithe the great and powerful, you once told me long ago that you would never rest till the murderer of our children died under the blade of your axe," the Gecko paused for a moment allowing a bit of his words to sink in before he continued, "Do you still not want to see the right person be held accountable?"

Slithe paused in his steps. For the longest time Ranax thought the Warchief would have continued on but instead he said, "All I know is a Cat is responsible for the deaths of our Hatchlings," he then shrugged, "One Cat's death is as good as another," he concluded before turning down the hallway and was out of sight.

OoOoOo

**Mount Plun-Darr Refuse Dump**

_Later that same morning..._

"Come Sid, the others are leaving!" Jae shouted as he started push the cart back along the track. The large iron pushcart squealed as its slightly rusted wheels travelled along the railway system.

"Ok, ok, you can't rush these things!" Sid shouted back as he hurried to refasten his belt. The call of Nature placed an order and the Lynx was never one to ignore it. He hurried over taking his place on the other side of the push to help the Panther along.

They're current job was simple. The two were currently apart of caravan of workers that pushed the discarded piles of rock and debris from inside the mine to the designated refuse dump point outside.

It was a dirty, boring job that involved a lot of long strenuous work. The only pleasant thing about it was the fact it permitted its workers to be allowed outside for short times during the day. Something when being underground for basically twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week, was a godsend.

The rest of the group of Thunderian workers was already close to reentering the Mountain. Jae and Sid returned to their positions on either side of the pushcart, the two tried to increase their pace so not to get left behind. They remembered very well what happened the last time it occurred.

It looked as though they would have been ok. Torak wouldn't be too upset over a few measly minutes missed. All was going well when Jae noticed a shiny object fall somewhere near the track up ahead.

"What are you doing?" Sid asked as he watched his partner wander off from the cart. Jae ignored the Lynx and continued on to where he saw the object fall. After a minute of searching he frowned before bending over. He retrieved a small tortoise marble. Puzzled, Jae looked at the marble for another second wondering where it came from.

A paw on his shoulder promptly turned the Panther around till he was staring into Sid's face. "What are you doing here?" he asked him. A frown crossed his face as well as he spotted the blue-green marble in his partner's paw, "Where did that come from?"

Jae shrugged, tossing it into his pocket, "Come on, let's head back," he said running back over to the pushcart. The two Cats quickly returned to their position and began pushing the cart along. After a few minutes Jae frowned again, "Is this thing heavier to you?" he asked his partner.

Way beyond playing anymore games, Sid shook his head, "You're just imagining things," he stated, "Let's go!" and the two continued up the track, back inside Mount Plun-Darr.

OoOoOo

**Mount Plun-Darr**

**Pushcart Holding Lot**

_Twenty Minutes Later…_

A few more minutes passed before the Panther and the Lynx abandoned the Cart. Unfortunately, the pair did get in trouble with their Lizard Overseer and he escorted the two out in order to carry out their punishment.

Twenty or so moments later, a soft thumping sound could be heard inside of the cart as a magenta and pink mane Wildcat girl poked her head up. With wide amber colored eyes the girl panned around to see if the coast was clear. After being satisfied the young girl grinned then nudged the other figure in the cart, another Wildcat, this one a young boy that looked like the spitting image of the girl.

"Ok, we managed to get in," Wilykit said as she hopped outside of the cart. A part of her felt bad about making the two Cats get in trouble, but she understood it was necessary if her and her brother hoped to get inside unnoticed.

Wilykat looked around till he spotted a small cubby hold within the hallway that the two could easily fit inside. He looked to his sister then nudged his head over to the hiding spot's direction, before darting off. His sister was quick on his heels as the two swiftly squeezed into the area in order to use it for a spot the two could talk more securely.

Wilykat's amber eyes were wide with excitement, "Now this is the fun part," he grinned, "Trying to get some info on his place without getting caught," the Wildcat boy finished before rubbing his two paws together enthusiastically.

"We probably should prowl around for a bit," Wilykit suggested, "Maybe try to track down someone we know from Thundera to get some information." She then paused before frowning; "Only problem is who to look up?"

Wilykat nodded in agreement. He sat quietly looking back outside to the hallway, while his sister made some quick notes of their current location. The Wildcat boy's eyes drifted along the few Cats and Lizards that moved throughout the area, until he spotted one particular individual. "So this could be anyone right?" he said to his sister returning to her previous conversation, "Like for instance Bengali?"

Wilykit paused for a moment before she slammed her fist into her paw. "Yeah, Bengali would be perfect," she agreed, "Maybe we can find him," she suggested. It had been months since she had last laid eyes on the white furred Tiger. Seeing him now would be an unexpected treat.

"Ok…" Wilykat replied. The Boy waited for a few second then said, "I found him," he grinned while he pointing over her shoulder back out to the hallway.

His finger followed to said Bengal Tiger in question. He was currently balancing two pails of water on a harness strapped to his shoulders. Seeing the young handsome Tiger before her eyes Wilykit swallowed deep. She suddenly felt her cheeks getting extremely hot, something that always occurred whenever she was in the young Tiger's presence. "Ok maybe this wasn't a good idea, after all," the young girl said suddenly losing her nerve.

Hearing the uncharacteristic timid statement from his usually bold sister, made Wilykat draw up short, "What are you a Yellow Cat?" he teased.

Wilykit eyes narrowed as he regarded her annoying Brother. "I'm not a Yellow Cat!" the girl protested.

The boy flashed a look of amusement to his sister, as he wore a wide spread sinister grin, "Or are you nervous to see your boyfriend again!" Wilykat taunted.

"He's **not** my Boyfriend!" the Wildcat girl exclaimed, "Now come on…" she ordered while stepping out into the hallway.

Wilykat looked on as his sister stormed off. A wide Cheshire like smile was still present on his lips as he sang, "_Wilykit and Benie sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!_" The mirthful song was soon put to a swift end, courteous to an even swifter foot, "**OOWWW Sis!** My knee!" the Wildcat boy complained.

OoOoOo

**Mount Plun-Darr **

**Underground Tunnels**

It had been nearly two hours since his meeting with Warchief Slithe and Grune the Destroyer, Ranax still felt restless.

Previously he tried sitting down to eat but found he ended up moving the morsels of food around with his fork more than taking real bites. This situation with Claudus bothered him. He knew the both Slithe and Grune were making a grave mistake with their rash solution. The Gecko was certain that the Thunderians couldn't be pressed to work harder than they already have been.

The only purpose executing Claudus would serve would be to further demoralize the Cat populace. The Cats were already at their breaking point, an act like this would certainly push them over and most likely not the direction that would be desirable.

_"How this is any of your concern?"_

The inquiry of Slithe still reverberated through his mind. It was an honest more direct question than he cared to acknowledge. Deep down inside the Lieutenant knew the real reason why this whole situation distressed him. Claudus was his friend and he didn't want his friend to die.

Even his previous scenario of the possible uprising of the Thunderian citizens was him rationalizing a good excuse out of the situation. But in the end he knew there was no way of telling which way the wind would blow.

Even if the Thunderians did revolt the Lizards were properly armed for battle as well as outnumbered the Cats five-to-one. Any resistance would be dealt with swiftly and maliciously. The combined sadistic nature of both Warchief Slithe and Grune would see to it that no others would ever entertain the notion of resisting again.

So that brought Ranax right back to his original dilemma. Claudus his friend was going to die in a week, if he stood by and did nothing. Despite being the home to close to five hundred thousand Lizard warriors, the Gecko never felt so alone in his life.

He was going to go to Claudus' cell to deliver the painful news to his friend when he heard a small female voice say, "Prince Tygra is here too..."

Curious Ranax stepped quietly down the hall. Towards the end he saw a group of three Thunderian children. One was white stripped Cat and two smaller brown furred ones with gray bushy tails. The Children continued to talk about a great many interesting things. And Gecko grinned; he might have just stumbled upon the solution to his problem.

OoOoOo

**Mount Plun-Darr **

**Underground Tunnels**

_Ten minutes earlier..._

Bengali dropped the two pails of water onto the ground and removed his harness. He had been carrying the two buckets of water all day and his shoulders were starting to ache. Giving himself another few minutes of rest, he paused as he spotted a single shilling on the floor in front of him.

The young white furred Tiger cocked his head to the left as he slowly walked over to it. Surprising enough the moment he drew closer the shilling took on a life of its own and rolled away further down the hallway and around the corner. More curious about the phenomenon than to receiving a shilling that he readily wouldn't be able to spend anytime soon, the young Tiger abandoned his harness and walked down the hall in pursuit of the coin.

The moment he turned around the bend, he spotted two very familiar faces. A young Wildcat Boy dressed in a dark blue set of shirt and pants with a brown leather jerkin draped over top of him. The young Wildcat girl with the boy had a magenta and pink ponytail, and was currently doing her best to ignore Bengali's presence.

Wilykat as he looked to his friend, "Hey Bengali!"

"Oh, hi Bengali..." Wilykit muttered her eyes were still on the ceiling, yet her cheeks suddenly acquired a rosy flush.

"Hey Kat, Hey Kit-kit..." Bengali returned, happy to see his friends after so long.

At upon hearing his detestable reference to her, Wilykit bristled, "Oooooh! I told you I hate that name!" she complained.

And just like always Bengali laughed, happy to get a rise out of her. "So what are you guys doing here?" the twelve year old Bengal Tiger asked the twins, "I haven't seen you around before..."

"Well, we've been out adventuring," Wilykat bragged with a big grin. He puffed out his chest, feeling very proud of himself, "We're big time heroes now!"

"Kat..." Wilykit warned well elbowing her swelled-head brother.

Bengali laughed again at the strange pair, "Uh, huh sure..." he said not believing a word of the young duo, "What did one of the patrol catch you guys while hiding around Thundera's boarder?"

"No!" Wilykat protested, "We're really heroes I'll tell ya..."

"If that's the case, you're terrible at your jobs," Bengali returned bluntly, "The heroes aren't supposed to get captured along with the rest of the people."

"We're not captured," Wilykit remarked.

Upon hearing that Bengali frowned and crossed his arms. He then took an exaggerated look around the area before his attention returned to the brother and sister combo, "You could have fooled me..." the Tiger commented dryly.

Wilykat rolled his eyes. _Everyone's a comedian,_ he muttered before his gaze returned to his very, very stubborn friend, "Look, we broke in here because we're trying to get some information on the place. We have some pretty powerful friends," he added, "You know heroes like us, but not as important."

The Wildcat girl looked to her Brother again before sighing. It was obvious his ego was getting to him again. "Don't pay any attention to him," she stated to Benie, "He's still going through Candy fruit withdrawal." In protest Wilykat blew his incredibly annoying sister a raspberry. Meanwhile Bengali was trying to figure out what a Candy fruit was.

"But we really could use your help," Wilykit continued, "We do have some friends that want to break everyone out. Prince Tygra is here too," she included figuring maybe the name of the Tiger Prince might help.

"Prince Tygra?" Bengali repeated, "No way..." Now that was something his friends wouldn't lie about. They used to play a lot of games back in the slums of Thundera but even the twins wouldn't tell a fib that major. Maybe there was something to their story after all...

Seeing that the name recognition got the white-furred Tiger's attention, Wilykat smirked, "I told you, we've got important friends..." he boasted.

Bengali slowly nodded, "Ok say if I believe you," he began, deciding to go out on a limb for the two. "What do you need from me?"

A look of promise brewed between the brother and sister. Wilykit then replied, "Well, we don't know where everyone is or the layout of this place," she pointed out, "That's kind of why we're here now gathering as much information as we can."

"Whoa and Prince Tygra trusts a couple of Kits to get all of this done?" Bengali asked incredulously.

"Hey!" Wilykat objected, "We're big time Heroes now," the Wildcat boy reminded the older Tiger cub, "We do this sort of thing all the time. He trusts us," he stated trying to reassure his friend.

"Well I guess it doesn't hurt any," Bengali resolved with a shrug, "I don't see how you guys could make it even worst for us here," he finished. The young Tiger cub then paused to collect this thoughts, "Well one person you're going to want to meet is Javier?"

"Who's that?" Wilykit asked.

"He's kind of the most important Cat here outside of Grune," Bengali answered, "He used to be the personal servant to King Claudus, but now Grune forces him to work for him instead. Javier's got the most access to the entire Mountain and he hates Grune with a passion. If there is anyone that could give you all the information you need it's him."

"Ok that sounds good," Wilykat stated, "Where do we find him?"

"And what do we have here?" an unfamiliar voice said that completely surprised the group of Thunderkittens. The trio turned around to see the disapproving face of a light green scaled Gecko soldier.

Bengali eyes widened, "Uh…Lt. Ranax!" he nervously greeted. The Tiger then looked over to his two friends and immediately realized the situation looked very bad. "Uh...We weren't doing anything," he hastily stated, "I was just showing these kits around. They're new and I didn't want them to get in trouble."

Taking full grasp of the situation Wilykat fell down to his knees in front of the Gecko and made his usually wide amber eyes appear even wider with fright, "Please Sir," he begged in a trembling voice, "It's just me and my_ sick_ sister, we didn't mean to cause any problems. Please don't whip us!" Inwardly the Wildcat boy grinned, he and his sister had taken years to perfect their helpless kitty look. Fully executed, there wasn't a soul around whose heart wouldn't melt at the sight.

Catching her brother's tale as well as noticing he initiated the Helpless Kitty maneuver Wilykit eyes welled up as she uttered a tiny cough, before falling down to her knees right beside her brother. "Please…" she begged also.

Ranax's dark eyes drifted over the three Thunderian Cubs. His lips then upturned into a sly smile as he said, "You know the Warchief has garnered my services for years now because I've developed the skill of being able to detect a lie with quite a bit of proficiency." His eyes then narrowed as he focused directly at Wilykat, "So, you wouldn't happen to be lying to me would you?"

"No sir!" Wilykat promptly responded.

"See that you aren't," Ranax said coolly. His gaze then looked over to the patrol of Lizard Soldiers approaching down the hallway, "Guards!" the Gecko shouted, he then pushed Wilykit, Wilykat and Bengali, into the soldier's directions. "It seems these children are lost. Take them to detention cell 3-14 and be sure they don't wonder off again!" he ordered.

The lead Guards snapped his hand into a crisp salute to the higher ranking Gecko, "Yes Lt. Ranax," the Toad uttered before he and the rest of the soldiers of his patrol took the Kittens into custody and ushered them down the hall.

OoOoOo

**Detention Cell 3-14**

_Twenty Minutes later…_

The metal door made a grading slam as it shut tight behind the trio of Thundercubs. Seeing that the kittens were properly secured the group of soldiers marched off to resume their patrol.

The children took a moment to look around to the empty cell. Wilykat suddenly adopted a bright grin, "Haha! My masterful acting has saved us again!" the Wildcat boy boasted. He then peeled his eyes real big almost like a lizard's eyes. ""_You know the Warchief has garnered my services for years now, because I can tell when someone is lying!_"" he stated making a higher pitched rendition of the Gecko Lieutenant's tone. Wilykat then let out a cheer, "Hoo, hoo! Even with your skills, I still tricked ya! **I am the Cat!**" he finished while throwing up both his paws in the air.

Wilykit frowned while observing her Brother's antics. "Don't you think that was a bit weird?" she commented, "That Lizard _had_ to have over heard us."

"No, way!" her brother dismissed, "That guy was totally fooled," he said trying to assure him. He then patted himself on the chest, "I do happen to be a genius you know."

The Wildcat Girl rolled her eyes. She wasn't certain that the holding cell they currently were in was big enough to hold her brother's ego. Her amber eyes then cut over to Bengali, "Benie, what can you tell me about that Ranax guy?"

The young white-furred Tiger frowned as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I can tell you one thing, he's no idiot," Bengali stated outright, "Not like most of the lizards here. He's Slithe's number two for a reason," the boy further added, "I've even heard some rumors that say he's got some sort of sick fascination with King Claudus," he paused briefly before including, "And he visits him all the time just to torture him."

"King Claudus?" the Twins echoed.

"So he's here and still alive?" Wilykit stated before her face broke into a huge smile, "That's great!"

"Yeah, both Lion-O and Tygra will be happy to know that," Wilykat agreed.

Bengali eyes widened, "Prince Lion-O is here too?"

"Well not exactly," Wilykat uneasily replied.

Wilykit face was adorned with a touch of sadness, "Lion-O had to leave so he could search for some old Cat named Jaga and get training." Her amber eyes then brightened, "Prince Lion-O is the Lord of the ThunderCats you know."

"Yah, he's got that sweet sword too!" Wilykat concluded while waving around an invisible sword of his own, "We've seen some of the stuff it can do. It's awesome!" he cheered.

Bengali sent a nervous paw through his mane. "Whoa, so the rumors are true," he established, "The Lord of the ThunderCats really is back on Third Earth."

"Right and we have to handle things for him in the mean time until he gets back," Wilykit proclaimed with her brother nodding alongside of her.

"Ok," Bengali replied, the boy then shrugged; "Only problem is I don't want to get your hopes up about King Claudus," he advised the Twins, "No one can get to him. No, _Cat_ that is," he clarified, "He's got a bunch of soldiers guardin' him all the time." The young Tiger then stuffed his paws into his pants pocket, "The only reason why we still know he's still alive is because the guards are still posted there."

Wilykit and Wilykat look to each other. "That might be a big problem…" the Wildcat boy said with a frown.

His Sister nodded with him, "We should probably try to find this Javier guy…" Wilykit said remembering Bengali's advice from before.

"Actually, this is one of the Cells that he frequents often," Bengali stated, finally taking the time to observe his surroundings, "Canaden and General Herschel are housed here as well as a few members of the WildCATS. They should be back from the mines soon."

"Oh, wow we're super lucky that that Ranax guy sent us here," Wilykat cheered.

Wilykit eyes narrowed looking a bit more skeptical about the coincidence, "Yeah…Lucky," she commented suspiciously.

_Twenty minutes later…_

Canaden and a few other cats finally returned to the holding cell. The group had a long tiring day of working in the mines and the only thing all of them could think about was taking a few hours of pressing their bunks.

The former Thunderian Lieutenant-Commander, frowned when he noticed the familiar white furred Tiger accompanied by two WildCat kits, "Bengali…?" he question approaching the young boy, "We missed you in the mines," his eyes then drifted to the Wildcat twins, "Who are your friends? You guys shouldn't be playing here…"

"Lt. Canaden, this is Wilykit and Wilykat," Bengali said introducing the Twins, "These two are agents for Prince Tygra."

Canaden ears perked up at the mention of the Tiger Prince, "The Commander?!" he asked. Hearing the famed Prince's name, instantly started conversations between the other Cats in the room.

A large graying Tiger suddenly came over, "What foolishness is this?" General Herschel asked, "They claim they're with Prince Tygra? But they're only Kits..." he scoffed.

"Hey! We're also your only shot of getting out of here!" Wilykit rudely shouted back, "So, show some respect…" the young girl fumed.

Canaden shook his head, "The Commander must be really desperate to send in you Kits."

"The hour grows shorter than you all think…" an unfamiliar voice stated calmly.

Every eye in the room was looking around for the cryptic voice's owner. Suddenly a very familiar light green Gecko stepped into the Cell.

"Lieutenant Ranax is here!" one cat shouted in fear.

"Slithe's soldiers will probably swarming the place any minute…" another Cat commented.

Seeing the infamous Gecko seemed to make something snap inside of Canaden. He instantly remembered his wife that had been captured and subjugated to so many humiliating horrors while in this place. The Leopard stormed across the cell taking hold of the Lizard Lieutenant's collar. Canaden snarled before saying, "If I'm about to die today, I'm going to be taking at least one lizard with me," he grumbled.

Instead of looking alarmed, Ranax simply took a deep breath, "Calm your fears," he said evenly, "If I planned to have you all slaughtered, I very well wouldn't have come here by myself. Much less send these kittens here to your midst." All of the Cats in the room started to calm, under the keen observation.

Wilykit shot a glare to her brother, moments before punching him in the shoulder, "Masterful acting, huh?" she sarcastically mocked.

"Owwww!" Wilykat yelped in pain. But the injury to his ego was even greater.

Canaden shot a glare to the Gecko, "So what do you want?" he asked ruefully.

"And what do you mean the hour draws short?" General Herschel inquired.

Ranax took a deep breath. The Gecko knew he was about to commit an act of treason, but he saw no other way around it, if he wanted to accomplish his goals. "Early this morning," he began, "Grune had a meeting with Warchief Slithe concerning you all. Apparently the General believes you all aren't pulling your share…"

"But we work sixteen hour days as it is!" one Cat shouted.

Instead of refuting his claim Ranax merely nodded his head in acknowledgement, "Even still he thinks you all need further motivation," the Gecko stated, "So in a week's time, he plans to have Claudus executed in front of you all."

"No…" the Gray Tiger whispered.

Canaden refused to believe it. "It's a trap, it's got to be," he refuted.

"A trap that Grune and Slithe decided to spring, just the moment these two kittens showed up?" General Herschel pointed out. He shook his head in disbelief, "I think that's highly unlikely. And given the lack of subtly in their past methods if either the two of them knew about this meeting, a swarm of lizard soldiers would have already rained upon us," he shook his head again, "No, I believe the Lieutenant is here has come on his own volition. But a better question would be, why tell us? What do you get out of _our _King being rescued?"

At this Ranax frowned, "A very astute observation General Herschel…" he remarked, slightly inclining his head in acknowledgement to the elder Tiger, "It's a pity we weren't able to match wits on the battlefield."

"There still might be time for that yet…" the old war general threatened.

"Perhaps…" Ranax permitted, "But don't be mistaken, I care nothing for your plight or the suffering of your people," he paused for a moment before adding, "But Claudus is an honorable Cat and it would pain me greatly to see him killed."

"A likely story…" Canaden remarked with disbelief.

Surprising enough the Gecko nodded, "One story you have no choice but to believe…" the Lizard Lieutenant pointed out. Then in the next minute he slipped back out of the holding cell back into the hallway. Within a few minutes he was gone and the Cats were left alone inside.

Canaden eyes drifted back to the higher ranking Cat, "What do you think General?"

The Old Tiger frowned, "I don't like it. He's acting stranger than any of the other Lizards," he then ruefully shook his head, "Still if what he says has a smidgen of truth, we can't afford to take that chance."

The sourly older Tiger then looked two Wilykittens, "Little ones, if you truly are working alongside with Tygra then he's going to have to make his miracle of a prison break soon. Or Thundera will be crowning Prince Lion-O as King before long," he confessed cryptically.

"Right," Wilykat agreed, "We've already figured out a way back outside that will go unnoticed. But Prince Tygra is going to need a bit of help. We were able to gather up quite a bit information, not to mention we have a few ideas but maybe you guys should write us up a map of what you know as the layout of this place."

"We got some paper and stuff here," his sister stated as she started pulling some supplies from Wilykat's backpack, "Every little bit helps."

OoOoOo

**Mount Plun-Darr **

**Campsite three miles outside of the gates **

_Later that night…_

The thin golden stream of light that was Cheetara dashed around the mountain plains of Mount Plun-Darr before finally returning to their makeshift camp. This run would have made it her twelfth circuit of the day and the Cleric was already planning to make another one after this one.

The Cheetah desperately needed something to keep her mind occupied. She had been restless ever since the Kits marched off onto that suicide infiltration mission. It was crazy to allow those two to walk right into the heart of their enemy, despite the fact they had no other options, even now she couldn't come up with an alternative. Ancients help her, if something should happen to those two kids. She would never forgive herself.

But it would seem her worrying was for naught because she saw approaching over the hill two very familiar faces. An endearing smile crossed the Cheetah's face as she darted over to the pair. In a second she was by their side, her slender arms wrapping the two of them in a tight embrace, "You guys made it back out!" the Cleric cheered.

Wilykat flashed her one of his more confident grins, "Was there ever a doubt?" he boasted.

His Sister rolled her eyes, "You just find a way to ruin every moment," she complained. Wilykat immaturely blew a raspberry at her.

So preoccupied with the Wilykittens, Cheetara hadn't noticed right away the presence of the other young Cat. This one was a Tiger, only instead of having the more common sandy orange fur coloring; this particular Cat had a coat as white as snow. He was several years younger than her, probably twelve or thirteen summers, wearing a simple blue tunic and light blue slacks.

Cheetara raised an eyebrow as she regarded the unfamiliar young boy, "Uh, guys who's this?"

OoOoOo

Twenty minutes later Cheetara and the kits found their way back to the Camp. Panthro, upon seeing the twins, found he released a breath he didn't realize he had been holding since the two left. Even Tygra, who usually was more removed from the kits, seemed to brighten when they reappeared.

That notion alone was something that amazed Bengali. It was so bizarre to him, how casual his friends were with one of the Princes of Thundera…The Cool one too.

The mammoth sized Panther who was sitting by the fire pit, after prodding around the first for a few minutes, he produced two steaming plates to hand over to the Wilykittens. In an afterthought he produced one for Bengali as well. The giant Cat, who he later would learn was named Panthro said, "I have to say Half-pint and Little Lady, I am impressed," he stated to the Twins.

"Yay! I'm hungry," Wilykat cheered while eagerly taking his place, "This hero business is tiring work."

Tygra grin formed on his face from the Wildcat boy's enthusiasm. He then looked over to the white furred Tiger, "Uh...Kits? Who's the Squirt?" he asked.

Bengali frowned. Being referred to as 'Squirt' would make anyone unhappy.

Clearing off the last bits of food from her place, Wilykit got up from her seat then came around to Bengali's side and took his paw into hers before dragging him in front of everyone, "This is Bengali…" she introduced, "He's a friend of ours. We used to all hang out all the time, but then he got a job as an apprentice at a Blacksmiths. So he didn't have to steal anymore…"

"He wasn't really that good at it anyway…" Wilykat nonchalantly remarked, while his mouth was stuff full of his second helping. The white Tiger narrowed his eyes at Wilykat but still remained silent.

Panthro raised an eyebrow to the younger Cat. He then walked over to stand before the young Tiger at his full height, "Really…?" he asked, "You talk any?"

"Yeah, of course!" Bengali replied rudely.

Panthro nodded, "You handy with a samoflange?"

"Yea…" Bengali answered cautiously.

He didn't need any caution. Panthro merely shrugged, "Ok, you can stay then…" he muttered before walking off and taking up his pipe.

Tygra, who observed the whole exchange, shook his head, "Ok, now that we got that settled," he said, desiring to push things along, "What can you guys tell us?"

"Well we ran into a whole bunch of people," Wilykat began, "Everyone seems to be ok for the most part. Most of the Cats are broken up into large cells that are in the different wings of the place."

"Yeah, each wing generally has about five hundred to a thousand citizens in them," Bengali explained, "And there are at least ten wings."

Wilykit eyes widen as she just remembered something, "Oh yeah, Tygra! A Cat named Canaden and an Old Tiger Herschel send their regards."

The Tiger Prince paused as he considered the news, "Canaden and the General," he said absentmindedly, "Looks like the Ancients are smiling upon us. That is good news."

"Did you happen to come across Head Cleric Lynx-O?" Cheetara asked. She might not have been his favorite Cleric but he still was the current Head Cleric and she owed him her allegiance.

Unfortunately all three Kits shook their heads no to her.

"No one has seen the Head Cleric since we've gotten here," Bengali explained, "But he might be separated from the others like how King Claudus is."

Wilykit paused for a second. Mentioning the King's name seemed to trigger something in her memory. She knew there was something majorly important going on with King Claudus but she just couldn't… Then her eyes then went wide, "Oh yah, Tygra…" she began.

"Panthro, what's a harem by the way?" Wilykat asked interrupting his sister.

If there was ever a question that would render three grown Cat's silent, it would be that one. Panthro, Cheetara, Tygra looked questionably to each other. "Uh…Why do you ask?" Cheetara asked carefully.

Irritated at being interrupted Wilykit quickly supplied, "Apparently Grune has one, where a bunch of lady Cats are. We tried to ask a bunch of the adults there but no one would say," the young girl reported.

Panthro cringed at the very thought of having to explain the entire concept to a bunch of children. Instead he decided to pull out an old classic. "I'll explain to you when you're older..." he muttered before looking away.

Wilykat frowned, "Oh man!" he complained.

"That's not important now!" Wilykit shouted determined to be heard, "Tygra, we have to move fast!" the anxious girl stated.

Tygra raised an eyebrow while regarding the little girl, "What…Why?" he asked.

"They plan to kill your Dad, in one week!" she exclaimed.

"**What!?"** the Tiger Prince cried out in disbelief.

"Oh yeah!" Wilykat said remembering that tiny bit of very important news. The twins and Bengali then quickly recounted their strange encounter with Ranax and the grave news he had to deliver concerning the King.

Tygra shook his head after hearing the grim tale, "That means we have to come up with an idea to break them out fast…" he said frowning.

"There is a good possibility that this is a trap," Panthro remarked.

"Maybe so," Cheetara conceded, "But weren't we planning on saving King Claudus anyway?" the Cleric reminded the group.

"Good point," Tygra stated.

Wilykat then went to his pack and pulled out the several rolls of paper that held illustrations of the entire Mount Plun-Darr. "Here, a few of the Cats inside helps us make this," he advised them.

Panthro, Tygra, and Cheetara poured over the map, trying to get a good idea what was going on inside of the Mountain Fortress. The three made several important notes; the areas where the Cats were being housed, the Lizard Soldiers barracks, the armory, etc.

"What's here?" Tygra said, pointing to a section of the map, after looking over it for nearly an hour.

"That's the pebble drain," Bengali explained, "All of the smaller mineral deposits that can be easily cleared off get dumped there."

Staring at the spot a little bit long Panthro then spoke up, "And does that carry all the way out of the mountain?"

Bengali shrugged, "I guess so..." the young boy answered not really following the Panther's logic.

Tygra cut a glance to the General. "What are you thinking?" Cheetara looked over to the large Cat's way as well.

Panthro smirked, "I think I might have an idea that would make even your brother proud," he boasted before drawing-in everyone around him.

End of Chapter 22


	27. Book I: Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: The Big Escape**

**The Valley of Chains **

_Four days later..._

The army of over four thousand plowed through the dry dusty country side. Marching in tightly coordinated lines, the armored Warthog warriors riding upon their Caraboos beasts continued their dogged pace through the dark wasteland. Dead trees, dirt and brown lifeless plains were all they had to look at as they continued to advance.

It was said that the land had a curse placed on it hundreds of years ago. A former disciple of the Dark One came into his own power a few centuries after Mumm-Ra's fall. Eventually the surrounding nations, dreading another reign of evil, all rallied together to combat the tyrannical Wizard. Upon his death, the Sorcerer placed a horrid blight upon the area so it would sustain life again.

The chains that were used to constrict the malevolent Sorcerer's power fell to the soil, burying itself deep within the earth. Those chain then starting to attack the roots of every tree in the area and poisoning the very soil. From that day on all life ceased to exist within the darken lands and very few dared to venture through them. Yet today an army of four thousand Warthogs was persistently pressing through the valley.

Watching over the advancement of the troops stood Prince Lion-O and the rest of the members in his personal party. Mounted upon his Thunderian Steed the young Lion wore a deep frown, as his mind pondered over subject after subject. So many events would be playing out in the near future. So many things he still hadn't accounted for. And although time was never a luxury that he held in the past, now things seemed even more crucial.

Trotting besides the brooding Lion Prince was his instructor, the former Duelist now Drifter, Hattanzo. The Hare frowned as his dark eyes briefly drifted to his troubled student. The Rabbit's gaze lingered on Lion-O for a minute more before looking away.

The Drifter eyebrows then furrowed as his attention went to the desolate countryside surrounding them. "Far be it from me to question the sensibilities of a Lion Prince on a mission," the Rabbit casually began, "But it seems to me that we are now crossing into the very dangerous Valley of Chains," he commented lightly.

Overhearing the Rabbit's comment Pumyra ambled over to the two. "The Valley of Chains?" she repeated while turning to the young Prince, "Lion-O, I thought we were riding to Mount Plun-Darr; the Valley of Chainsis nearly two hundred miles out of the way!" the Puma girl exclaimed.

Lion-O's sapphire eyes snapped to the Junior Cleric, "I told you before," he said with a sigh, "Even if we rode non-stop now, it would be a month before we all would get to Mount Plun-Darr," the Lion Prince confessed, "It's necessary to cut through here in order to get to the Midnight Woods," he said.

"Curious?" Jaga interjected, before he also joined the group, "Whatever for are we all venturing there?" the old Jaguar asked the young Lion.

Lion-O raised a fiery eyebrow as he regarded the Grand Cleric, "Lord Leo has a secret lying in wait that will aid us there…" the Lion Prince answered simply. He then kicked up his Thunderian beast into a four-beat gait riding off to join the lead party.

A frown of confusion touched the Drifter's lips as he watched the young Lion's departure. He then flicked a look over to Jaga. "He's starting to get even more cryptic than you, have you noticed?" Hattanzo rudely complained.

The Old Jaguar chuckled lightly to himself, "Yes and I'm quite pleased," Jaga replied brightly, before he rode off in pursuit of the young Lord of the ThunderCats.

Pumyra, who still didn't understand any of what was going on, blew a large breath in a huff before galloping off as well. Hattanzo muttered something under his breath about, "Never working with Cats ever again," before he also rode off to join the others.

All of which left the two Warthogs, Hamhock and Charlwillian Fenderbed Narrus ("_Chuck_" to al his friends), behind to gaze at the thunderous progression of their Kinsman. Chuck suddenly turned to his long time friend, a deep frown on his bearded face. "Ham?"

"Aye, Chuck?" Hamhock replied looking back to his partner.

The erratic red-bearded Warthog held a dismal look on his face. "Am I gonna hit sum Scale-Heads soon?" he curtly asked, "Me poor rump is gettin' blisters!" Chuck rudely complained.

"Aye, Chuck, aye," the black bearded Warthog assured him. Hamhock's dark eyes flashed with excitement, "That Kitty's up to somethin'," he commented, "I know, we're gonna see sum fireworks b'fore long," he commented before following the rest of the Cats.

_Meanwhile..._

**Mount Plun-Darr **

**Campsite three miles outside of the gates**

Panthro took a long drag from his pipe before he looked over to the other Cats seated by the fire pit, "Ok, does everyone know their parts?" he asked while blowing out breath of berrywyck smoke.

"Yeah," Tygra affirmed, "Either way we're kind of committed right now Panthro, so we can't go back."

"Agreed," Cheetara seconded. The events of the last few days were hectic to say the least. The amount of planning and gathering of materials had been tiring for everyone. But this was the night before they were going to mount the rescue of the citizens of Thundera from Mount Plun-Darr. "Just on the safe side," she continued, "Maybe we should go over everything just to make sure."

The Panther puffed out a few rings of smoke. "Right," he muttered before beginning, "I head over to the designated impact point. Start the impromptu cave-in that effectively blocks off the Thunderians citizens from the main Lizard forces." Panthro then directed his gaze to Wilykat who's sister was absent for the moment, "Your Sister, Little Hammer and the WildCATS will take out any remaining guards left with the citizens."

Wilykat nodded, although he still thought the older Cat was strange for giving Bengali such a weird nickname. It was also decided that it helped the plan if Wilykit remained with Bengali and the other citizens for the night. It would be imperative for her to be there in position, in order for the plan to succeed.

The Wildcat Boy hated to admit it but, it felt weird being this far away from his sister. They'd been inseparable since they were born. Not to mention since they had to start fending for themselves. But this was a different time now and the two of them had a chance to do something major. So he decided one night alone wouldn't be so bad. And he also resolved to try to be nicer to her in the future.

Tygra nodded as he took over, "You Big guy," he said pointing to Panthro, "Have been spending all week down in the Pebble Drain expanding the passageway that ran through it. Making sure it was big enough for the citizens to move through. So after the rock comes down and the few guards have been dealt with, the people will all move through the Pebble Drain to get outside."

"Yeah, and since Half-pint and his Sister have been secretly raiding the Lizards' personal armory all week and stashing the weapons among the discarded debris," Panthro continued, "When the citizens leave they simply swing by the Refuse Dump to pick them up."

"Back here," Tygra said taking over again, "When we spot that Kit and Bengali along with the rest of the citizens have safely made it out, the rest of us will head inside to rescue the women from Grune's Harem as well as my Dad," the Tiger Prince concluded in one breath.

A silence paraded around the campfire after the declaration of tomorrow's agenda. A lingering feeling of apprehension and doubt was felt by the four people illuminated by camp light.

Cheetara frowned as her crimson eyes continued to gaze into the flame. "It's a very tall order," she said dubiously, "Hopefully it will all go off without a hitch," the Cleric concluded before walking over to her sleeping mat. In truth, the Cheetah seriously didn't like this plan. There was too many factors left to chance and even more that could go wrong.

Also, despite Panthro's assurance to the otherwise, the Cleric was quite confident that Lion-O would have found another way. The only problem was, he wasn't here and King Claudus was short on time.

Panthro watched the Cleric's trek and shook his head, "I'm expecting somethin' to go wrong tomorrow," he admitted honestly, "Jus' hopin', whatever it is, it's not gonna be too much of a problem for us to tackle."

"Ok everyone we got a long day ahead of us tomorrow. We should probably turn in early," Tygra announced before he also headed to his bedroll. Wilykit and Cheetara followed his example and as always the old General took first watch. It was uncanny how he seemed to go on so little sleep yet he was still sharp as ever.

A few minutes of silence pass through the camp before a small voice finally said, "So when is someone going to tell me, what's a Harem?" Wilykat asked out loud.

"Get to bed Half-Pint, we got a big day tomorrow..." Panthro's deep rumbled in a no nonsense tone.

"Stupid adults..." the Wildcat Boy grumbled to himself before finally turning in.

OoOoOo

**Mines of Mount Plun-Darr**

_The next morning…_

Wilykit stifled a yawn as she moved behind Bengali through the dust filled hallways of the Plun-Darr's mines. The young Wildcat girl had a long night last night; after the guards locked her in with the rest of the Thunderian children. The girl promptly picked the lock and let herself and Bengali out.

The pair then snuck through all of the other housing cells that held the Cats to make sure everyone knew what was going to happen today. The two ThunderCubs had to accomplish all of that and yet still had to be very careful not to get caught. It was tiring work to say the least but she wasn't part of Third Earth's best thieving Brother and Sister duo for no reason.

"Water! Get your fresh water here!" Bengali shouted while shouldering the two heavy pails, "Water! Get your fresh water here!"

Wilykit managed to follow close behind him carrying a bucket of her own. The young Wildcat Girl frowned as she observed her friend calling out to the availability of his beverage. "Is this what you did the entire time you were here?" she asked him suddenly.

The white Tiger cub shrugged as he tried to keep his cheeks from turning flush. A real feat especially since he had white fur. "With all the work these guys had to do," the older Boy began, "Someone had to keep them cool," he replied.

The Wildcat girl thought about it and figured he had a point, "I guess..." she unenthusiastic returned. It was kind of a boring job, the girl thought. But then again, after being thrust into one life-threatening situation after another, she surmised that pretty much anything normal would seem run of the mill to her.

"I could use a nice cool drink, my boy!" a voice said.

Wilykit looked and it was Chef Felis. A smile came to the girl's face as she saw the portly Tabby Cat. Felis was always kind to her and her brother. He always made sure to save them some leftovers from whenever the palace was having a celebration. Seeing him here working in the mines instead of being in his kitchen was an odd sight.

Bengali nodded hoisting up his harness, "Certainly sir!" he stated before marching over to the corpulent Cat's side. Wilykit padded on behind, interested in seeing her friend dole out his newly acquired trade.

"Ah!" the older Cat cried as he embellished effect of the liquid refreshment from the cool water. He licked his lips before taking another long drink. His dark brown eyes then cut to the two Cubs as he muttered under his breath, "When will it start?"

Wilykit casually looked around. She spotted three Lizard Soldiers nearby and she knew that another two were currently patrolling the area. But it seemed like none of the Lizards took any particular interest in their current activities. "Twenty minutes from now, so be ready," she whispered back, while taking back ladle.

"Ah, Wilykit it's so unusual to see you without your brother," Felis commented. He then placed his paw on the younger girl's shoulder, "The two of you have made me very proud. I'm going to make you both a very special brightberry tart with whipped cream when we get out of here."

Already knowing about the famous Chef's delicious pastries made Bengali's mouth water. "What about me?" he complained, "I'm helping too!" he proclaimed.

Felis chuckled to himself. "I don't know..." the old Tabby said while holding his chin, "Maybe you should ask if one of your friends would share," he stated while looking directly at Wilykit.

The young girl's face suddenly became increasingly hot under Bengali's scrutiny. _Sheesh, even when Wilykat's not here I'm still getting teased,_ she thought to herself.

Before the girl could come up with a proper retort, one of the Lizard Soldiers stomped over to the three Cats, stopping directly in front of Felis, "Hey Flabby, get to work!" he barked out, before turning his attention to Bengali and Wilykit, "You kids scram! Don't you got water to deliver?" he thundered.

Wilykit's amber eyes narrowed to thin slits. Before she even realized it, her paw was going into one of her capsule pouches. "Hey, Kit!" Bengali nearly shouted. The Boy's voice seemed to break the young girl out of her trance. Her attention fell away from the Lizard Soldier and went to her friend, "Hey lets go. We got other people we need to see..." he insisted while taking her paw and moving off. Wilykit allowed herself to be led away from the scene, as her eyes lingered on the Lizard Soldier one last time before turning away.

After taking a few steps away from the area, Wilykit found she was starting to calm down. Once she did the young girl started to reexamine the situation she was just in.

"Jeez Kit-kit, if looks could kill that dude would have been completely wasted," Bengali lightly commented as the pair approached a group of Cats that had Canaden and a number of other members from WildCATS.

Wilykit remained silent while the white furred Tiger Boy explained the situation to the warrior Cats. She, in the meantime, was pondering the sudden transformation that came over her previously.

Throughout her young life, Wilykit had always seemed to be the more level-headed and sensible twin out of her and her brother. If anything being out on the streets at such a young age forced the girl to be able to think quickly on her feet. Not to mention gave her the good sense to avoid confrontations, being younger and smaller than most Cats living in the Slums made it very necessary.

But lately, the young girl had been thrown into so many dangerous situations that the thought of being in a fight no longer frightened her as much. Despite her youth, she understood the need to fight for things that she cared about; her Brother and her friends being a great example. But there was another part of herself that she attributed from being around Lion-O for so long, Wilykit found she also hated bullies.

Javier the young wildcat boy spotted Bengali and Wilykit. He strolled over to the kids, trying to appear as casual as can be. Instantly the white tiger Boy spotted his approach and handed him a ladle full of water.

The older Boy took a long drink before quietly muttering to the duo, "Everyone is in position." Javier then dropped the utensil back into the bucket and went on his way.

Wilykit looked to Bengali. The young Tiger boy nodded grimly as the two of them stepped back to the wall and simply waited.

_Meanwhile..._

Panthro stood in a cave located several hundred feet above the mines. The General had spent three days going over the calculations again and again, making sure he had every figure correct.

Normally he didn't readily bring to light his mathematical know how too often, finding the simple, equation of smashing things until they stop moving far less daunting yet far more satisfying. But he also didn't think he could consider himself, to be a techno-enthusiast if he didn't know quite a bit about mathematics.

The giant Panther muttered darkly to himself as he suddenly pulled out his long-stemmed pipe. Stuffing the pipe bowl with a little bit of his berrywyck weed, he then flicked his thumb igniting a match and drew it to into his pipe's reservoir.

Taking a few lung-fills of smoke, Panthro tossed the still lit match down at the fuse that rested below him. The match instantly sparked the fuse to life which then split off and went spiraling down the tunnel like four flaming serpents.

Seeing that his job was accomplished the General took another smoke-filled drag from his pipe and he then made his way to the tunnel exit. The proceeding explosion caused a tremendous tremor seemed to trigger the moment he left out of the cave. A towering inferno rose behind the Panther as he slowly walked back to camp.

_Back inside the Mines..._

***KHAAAAAABOOOOOOHMMM!***

Pandemonium ran rampant among the Lizards Soldiers posted in the mines as the initial rumbling sounded. It was quickly followed by a colossal thundering roar that seemed to shake the very roof above them loosening clouds of falling rocks and debris everywhere.

It didn't take long for the Mine Foreman to order all of his Lizards out of the mines. And just like Javier predicted, the moment the Guards saw the roof above them raining down, the Lizards completely abandoned the Thunderian Citizens who were still shackled in place, instead opting to race for the mine's exit.

If the reptilian overseers were a tad more observant they would have noticed that not a single Thunderian looked worried. Granted a few _Wily_ ones had to add a few cries of panic, which only served to further heighten the Lizard's own fear, but the rest of the citizens only stood by and waited. The Cats watched as the majority of the Lizards raced out of the mines, clearing them in minutes.

The Ancient's Grace seemed to be with Panthro, because his calculations proved to be exactly correct. The moment the last dozen or so Lizard patrols fled back to the higher levels of the Mountain, was the exact moment fifty tons of rock came crashing down separating the bulk of Lizardman Army from the rest of the Thunderian Citizens. And at this point even if the Lizards realized their error, they still would have days of digging in order to reach their prisoners, unfortunately for them the Cats didn't have plans on remaining there that long.

A cheer of celebration rang through the citizens of Thundera as something akin to hope started to brew through the people. Wilykit went to her lock picking tools and quickly released Canaden, General Herschel and a few other members of the WildCATS. The girl then gave them the prison keys she stole from the guards in order to start freeing the other citizens.

Barely fifteen minutes passed, before Wilykit and Bengali heard some raspy cries. They turned and saw a single group of four Lizards that looked as though they didn't make it out with the rest of the Soldiers. It didn't take the Soldiers long to realized that they had been duped and that cave-in was actually a prison break.

Wilykit looked to Bengali. The white furred Tiger cub looked back to her a little bit nervous, but still determined. "Continue freeing the people," the Wildcat Girl instructed, "We'll take care of this..." she stated to Lt-Commander Canaden while rising to her feet.

The Leopard Thunderian solder had to blink out of confusion, because he wasn't certain but he believed an eight year old just gave him an order. He sighed, "The Commander's going to get an earful about this..." he muttered while attending to another person.

OoOoOo

**Mount Plun-Darr**

**West Wing**

_During that same time..._

Ranax was in Warchief Slithe's personal quarters early this morning going over all of the requests from each of the clan chiefs that allied themselves under Slithe's banner. Periodically, Slithe received statements from the lower Chiefs in order to solve conflicts between rivaling clans, as well as get a good understanding of the overall morale of his soldiers.

The great Lizard Commander let out a long bothersome yawn as his Lieutenant went on and on with the report. Despite the importance of knowing the emotional standing of the soldiers under him, the Warchief had thought these meetings were becoming tedious as of late. Not to mention it was interrupting his sleep.

Slithe understood that in the mountain there were very few threats that the Lizards could face outside of the Thunderians who they kept firmly planted under their thumbs. So the only other problem was the other clans were becoming restless in their idle states, another problem in itself, but again one that was out of Slithe's control.

It wasn't as if he didn't care, nor did he under value the necessity of keeping high morale among the volatile Lizard Clans. If anything the Warchief would have relished the thought of bringing the Jackals of Fangri La or the Birds in the floating city of Avista to their knees. But the reality was he simply wasn't in a position to change anything. As much as he hated to admit it, the Clans were now at the beck and call of Mumm-Ra, and until the Dark One decreed what new foe his great army would face, the Lizards had to remain on standby.

A slight smile came to Slithe's maw as he realized that Ranax was wrapping up his reports. In another few minutes the Warchief could return to his much deserved rest. That was until a Salamander Sergeant from one of the western clans barged into the room.

The young Sergeant immediately sank to his knees, bowing in front of the great Lizard Commander, "Warchief Slithe..." the Salamander said. The young lizard's breathing was labored. He most likely spent the entirety of the trek running in order to reach his Warchief's side.

"Yesssssss?" Slithe inquired after waiting a few moments, "I know you haven't wasted my time for nothing. What is it?" he asked.

"Yes..." the Lizard answered quickly. He then paused to think about what he just said. The Salamander's face cringed. He then hastily replied; "I mean no, Warchief!" he nervously amended. Taking another breath the Sergeant decided to continue, "There was a massive cave-in, in the lower levels of the Mines. Fortunately most of the Lizards managed to find safety, but I'm afraid that all of the Thunderian workers were trapped underneath the rubble," he apprehensively reported.

Slithe let out a loud curse. His lucked seemed to be damned this morning.

Ranax on the other hand narrowed his eyes as he analyzed the situation. The sheer coincidence that all of the Thunderians happened to be cut off from the rest of the Lizard forces was more than enough for the Gecko to realize the Cats were making their move.

"Warchief Slithe," the Lieutenant spoke up suddenly, "The search and rescue of the Thunderians will be nothing but a tedious job," he pointed out, "You mustn't concern yourself with this minor annoyance," he stated before his face split into an easy grin, "Allow me to begin the salvaging parties, hopefully the Caves haven't been in complete ruin and we might even be able to recover some of the workers if we are swift enough."

Warchief Slithe's beady yellow eyes fixed onto his Lieutenant for a long time. Unlike his Lieutenant, Slithe wasn't particularly gifted in telling when someone was being deceitful with him. None the less he still believed there was something more going on here right now.

After waiting another few minutes he nodded to Ranax, "Very well," he muttered, "See to it, yesssssss? But be quick about it. I don't want word spreading to Grune," the Lizard Commander ordered.

"Aye Sire," Ranax replied with a crisp salute, "Grune will hear not a word of this problem from anyone," he stated before following the Salamander Sergeant out of the Warchief's Chambers.

The moment they reached the next hallway, the Gecko Lieutenant turned to the Salamander. "Sergeant, I want you to send word that every available soldier is to aid with the recovery of the Cats," he sternly commanded, "I want this matter resolved as quickly as possible."

The Sergeant paused as he considered his commanding officer's order. "Sir, do you think that's wise?" he questioned, "With so many of our forces helping with the searches, we'll be leaving the remainder of the Mountain vulnerable," he pointed out.

Ranax considered the Salamander before him as a sly smile crossed his face, "Sergeant, were you not present in the room when the Warchief permitted me completely and total control over the entire operation?" the Gecko flippantly inquired.

"Yes Sir..." the soldier answered nervously.

"If that's the case," the Gecko said while continuing, "Did you simply decide to wait till we were out of earshot of the Warchief before you started to question my orders?" he sternly asked, his dark eyes narrowed in anger.

"Yes!" the Salamander hastily said again, before he quickly shook his head, "I mean _no_ sir!"

"Very well," Ranax accepted, believing the matter settled, "As I stated before, I want every available soldier to assist with the recovery operation down in the mines," the Gecko ordered. He then paused as of in an afterthought, "Sergeant if it makes you feel better," Ranax commented offhandedly, "Mount Plun-Darr will not be compromised because the only ones who would dare to face us are currently submerged underneath tons of rocks. Isn't that right?"

The unbelievably astute observation caught the Salamander off-guard. He paused to consider it for a moment and soon a bright smile came to his lips, "That's right!" he agreed wholeheartedly. He then bowed his head to his completely brilliant commanding officer, "Sorry Lieutenant for ever doubting you," he promptly apologized.

"Yes, yes now let's get it done," Ranax dismissed him with a flick of his hand, "I doubt those filthy fleabags can hold their breaths for that long," he included for added color.

The Salamander chuckled to himself over the Lieutenant's joke. The Sergeant then cut a crisp salute before marching off to carry out Ranax's decree.

When he was finally alone the Gecko blew out a long sigh, "So it begins..." he muttered darkly to himself before walking off.

OoOoOo

Wilykit's bright amber eyes were completely focused on the group of lizards in front of her. The one in the lead was an Iguana with blue and green scales. Besides him were two Salamanders and a brown scaled Newt. The patrol was armed similarly like most of the soldiers within the mines, jaggedly forged axes along with round wooden shields.

"All of you on the floor! And none of you move so much as a whisker!" the Iguana shouted to the crowd. The lizards Soldiers started barking out orders to the cats as well. They didn't even notice the two ThunderCubs stealthy approach.

Wilykit's paws went into her bag, fingering her Flupe, while Bengali drew his most prize possession in the world, his apprentice's Hammer. The hand-size adamantine Hammer was the very first thing he ever (legitimately) owned. Light weight and nearly indestructible, it was a princely gift, given to two solid years of diligent service. The Blacksmith that Bengali worked for had left Thundera taking his wears to Tuskania, three days before the City fell. The young Tiger hadn't seen the old Dog ever since.

His mind drifting back to the present, Bengali felt the nearly non-existent weight of the Hammer in his paws. He never used the mallet in such a way, but currently he was just improvising.

The young Boy started to dart past the Wildcat girl, suddenly feeling the need to defend her from harm. But at the very last moment Wilykit looked over and saw her friend brandishing the Hammer. She then quickly shook her head to him then whispered, "Watch and learn..." the young Wildcat girl advised him, before she put her Flupe to her lips and started to play a hauntingly soothe melody.

The reaction was nearly instantaneous, one moment the Lizard guards locked onto her the next moment they heard the peaceful tranquil tune that flew from her instrument. The song seemed to invoke visions of warm spring days and cool autumn nights. The Sun shining brightly on their face as the sounds of the sea echoed in the background. Complete serenity was all they felt.

Seeing that the patrol of lizards was properly entranced, Wilykit kicked a pile of rope towards Bengali then inclined her head towards the group. Taking the hint the boy scoped up the cord and dashed over to the Soldiers.

As he approached Benie realized that the Lizards were still very much armed. So that was the first thing he'd want to take care of. The only problem was, he wasn't certain if physical contact would break whatever spell the Lizards were under.

After taking another moment to mentally debate over it, Bengali made a grab for one of the Iguana's weapons. Surprisingly enough the lizard hardly paid attention to his presence so swept up into Wilykit's song he was. At that moment the white Tiger cub had to admire his friend's talent. Whatever she did to the Lizards they were completely out of it.

Disarming the rest of the Lizards was a cinch after that. Bengali then bound the soldiers all together very tight. The moment the Guards were secured Wilykit stopped playing. Instantly they seemed to come out of their trance and realized that they all were securely tied together with two smug looking kittens standing above them.

Wilykit grinned as she looked to the Iguana Leader. She then drew out a handful of pink powder and blew it all into the Lizard's faces. A moment or so later they all drifted off to sleep. The two kids cheered for their success then hurried to help free the rest of the Citizens.

Within an hour all of the citizens had been released from their shackles and started to move to the Pebble drain. "Ok everyone this is the moment we've been waiting for," Javier said to all of the citizens, "Just head through to the Pebble stream and take it all the way down to the reservoir," he instructed before venturing in himself.

It was cold, dark, and wet inside the little water sewage tunnel. A small current ran along the passageway which aided in the easy navigation of the area. In a single-file line all of the citizens marched through the passage. It took them a little over an hour before they all made it to the reservoir. Outside of having up to their ankles submerged in water, the trek was relatively unproblematic.

Wilykit wiped her brow as she looked to the open sky. Her eyes then glanced around to all of the other Cats who were getting their first glimpse of the clear blue heavens in months. A sense of awe and disbelief rang through the crowd as they were able to enjoy their taste of freedom.

Wilykit looked to Bengali, Javier and Canaden, "Ok, let's get everyone and head over to the dump area, to get our weapons and supplies."

Javier nodded before turning to the crowd and shouted, "Hey everyone, we're going to head over to the meeting area," he stated, "Prince Tygra should meet us there along with King Claudus."

Bengali then screamed, "We'll then head to the cove, to get off this island!" Chorus cheers of thousands of Cats called out in celebration to the news. Finally this nightmare would be over with.

After Wilykit was certain that the crowd was on their way, she and Bengali ran over to one of the higher cliffs on the side of the hill. The white Tiger Cub took off his blue handkerchief and waved it in the air. Wilykit stood alongside of him as well her little paw flying back and forth as well.

OoOoOo

**Mount Plun-Darr **

**Campsite three miles outside of the gates**

_Meanwhile… _

The glass lens of Tygra's spyglass glinted briefly as he swept across the horizon. The Tiger Prince narrowed his eye before focusing the lens. He was then able to see a Wildcat girl and young white Tiger boy waving enthusiastically in his direction. "Looks like Wilykit and Bengali made it out ok with the rest of the citizens," the Prince said assuring to the others before collapsing his hand telescope.

Cheetara nodded before climbing to her feet, "Now it's our turn to make a miracle happen," she stated.

Standing up, Wilykat wore a bright smile, "Hey, we're sure to succeed!" the young Kitten exclaimed, "There's nothing out there that can keep us down," he boasted.

He might have even believed his own bravado, if Panthro's large paw didn't fall onto his head messing up the boy's mane. "Pipe down Half-pint and keep yer head down," the Panther grumbled, "This ain't going to be a simple walk in the park."

Strapping up the last of his bandoleer of knives Tygra briefly looked over all of the Cats he's slowly grown to fight alongside and trust more than any other unit he ever commanded. "Ok ThunderCats, **Assemble!**" he shouted.

Three pairs of eyes stared back at the Tiger Prince as if he just grown, three additional heads. After another moment, Cheetara cleared her throat and said, "Uh...We're already assembled," the Cleric hated to point out.

A loud exasperated groan escaped from the Prince's lips. Extremely put out, Tygra pouted before throwing up his paws in defeat. "You know what, I'm just going to stop trying that," he openly declared. He might have given Lion-O a hard time about it before, but he came to realize this battle cry stuff was harder than it looked. "Ok guys, let's go," he muttered dejectedly before heading out.

"He should have just said that in the first place..." Panthro muttered to himself.

OoOoOo

**Mount Plun-Darr **

**The Monster's Gates**

_Shortly after..._

Cheetara, Tygra and the rest of the ThunderCats trotted up along the refuge carts pathway, heading towards the big jagged skeletal jaws of the mouth of the mountain. Eyes wide and alert, ears flat and ready, with weapons already drawn the Company of Thunderians moved inside the dark caverns within.

The Ancients seemed to have favored them this day. They were able to cross the threshold of the lizards Stronghold without meeting any resistance. This was a detail that drew Wilykat's attention. The Wildcat Boy remembered through his and his Sister's numerous infiltrations, there were usually a detail of twenty soldiers posted by the front entrance.

Of course the young boy brought it up to Panthro's attention. The older Cat lips just curled up into a scowl before he replied, "We'll just have to be very careful," he stated bluntly, "Something strange is going on here."

After making all the way through the entrance of the Monster's Gates, Cheetara turned back to the others, "Ok, we're inside whom do we get first?" she asked, her attention instantly went to Tygra who was holding the makeshift map of the place.

"Although, I want to see my Dad," the Tiger Prince stated while pointing out where his father's wing was on the map. His finger then drifted to another wing to the east, "I say we go to the Harem first. Those women have suffered long enough," he explained.

Hearing the justification Panthro merely nodded in agreement, "Ok, Cleric you take point," he stated while pointing to the Cheetah, "Stripes you follower her," he directed to the Prince. The Panther then looked down to Wilykat, "Half-Pint, you stick with me and stay out of trouble," that last bit was more of a warning than a suggestion.

"Yeah, we'll try to not alert any guards as much as we can," Tygra acknowledged, "But realize we're probably going to get into some fights along the way regardless." He then looked around to the grim faces surrounding him, "Just take care everyone..."

OoOoOo

**The East Wing**

**The Bordello**

Despite his belief to the other wise, Tygra and the rest of the ThunderCats moved through Mount Plun-Darr without confrontation. No one could explain where the numerous Lizard Soldiers could have gone, but no one was questioning the good turn of events.

The group was almost starting to get comfortable within the Stronghold that was until they reached the East Wing where Grune's Bordello was built. Having a last minute flaring of intuition, Cheetara immediately called for everyone to halt, while she went further up to scout ahead of the group.

Her bout of caution proved to be fructuous. The minute she inched herself over to take a quick glance around the corner, the Cheetah Maiden spotted a huge detail of Lizard Soldiers posted in front of the Bordello door. The Cleric unleashed her own quiet whisper of "Whiskers..." and then motion to her group that there were guards up ahead.

"How many?" Tygra whispered back.

The Cheetah frowned but inched back over to the corner edge. She took an extended look for about three to five seconds, before she turned back to the cats while holding up three fingers. A sigh of relief blew through the male Cats. That was until a second later she raised her paw again and closed her fingers so it would resemble a "0".

"Thirty," Panthro mumbled to himself, "Just great..." The sediment mirrored Cheetara's thoughts. The lizards had six rows of five lizards, all standing shoulder to shoulder, right in front of the door that lead to the Harem.

Tygra shrugged, "We were going to have to make some noise sooner or later," he said cavalierly. He then drew two knives from his bandoleer, while he had his whip in the other paw, "Well, let's go be heroes," he finished with a grin.

OoOoOo

Rauga's head rolled back as he let loose a long drawn out yawn. The toad wiped the crust out of his eyes as he blinked several times trying to stay awake. He really had to stop being out so late playing those bones games with Targho, Gruge and the others.

Granted last night it seemed like he couldn't lose and he ended leaving with more coin than he came with, but he also knew he had guard duty at the Bordello today, which was one of the easier posts within Plun-Darr. Now all he had to do get through the next seven hours and he'd have the rest of the day to get some shut eye.

Unfortunately, the best laid plans...

Out of the corner of his eye Rauga happened to spot two glinting objects flying through the air. They were two small globes that he barely would have paid attention to, but they happened to land on the ground right in front of him. The toad wasn't alarmed of the two orbs while in flight but the moment they impacted, huge clouds of baby blue and canary yellow started to spread throughout the hallway, making it impossible to see.

Graddis the Komodo Dragon that was the highest ranking officer at the post started to bark out orders to trying to reign in the panic from his troops. But Rauga knew just as much as any other lizard, that it didn't take much to unnerve the troop. Within a few seconds the alarmed soldiers started to scatter within their ranks.

Suddenly a slender form of something yellow seemed to blaze out from nowhere. It quickly turned out to be a nimble Cheetah with a long radiant blonde mane. The Cheetah propelled herself up from the shoulders of two lizards that happened to be standing next to each other. That boast sent her over the first row of soldiers. She leapt again, this time twirling in the air and releasing an Iron Sagewood staff. The bo-staff had extended to at least eight feet in length by the time she hit the ground.

The Cheetah took one hopping turn then swung the bo-staff in a terrifyingly wide arc. Anyone too slow to duck in that very next second, got their face bashed in by the furious flying staff. At least eight soldiers proved to be too slow and a concussions or worst were their reward.

Now somehow Rauga managed to avoid the Cheetah warrior maiden's assault and currently the Blonde cat was bringing hell to three Anoles. The toad knew he should be either helping or running away, but for some reason he seemed to be rooted to the spot. It was probably better off that way because something fairly large and dark just came charging from around the corner, looking angrier than hell.

The giant Panther drew behind his back and produced a pair of red and blue Nunchaku that he sent in a whirling display. One of the club-sized ends whipped out like a battering ram demolishing through a band of four geckos that tried to approach the Cheetah from behind. The Titan Cat then stepped forward, with one mighty swing of his spinning sticks seemed to clear an entire row of the Soldier's Rauga had known for years.

But let's not forget about the Cheetah. That warring warrior woman was systematically dismantling all of Graddis' troops. The female was just too fast!

The Cheetah quickly spun back, twirling _just_ outside of the reach of a Chameleon's reach. She then charged right back in, driving her staff's head right into the Chameleon's thorax. The women looked left a second before the staff then went into a spinning circuit, sweeping in that direction. It cold clocked a Anole right along the side of his jaw, probably dislocating it. The Cheetah then snapped her weapon back, before turning the bo overhead, sending it down onto an advancing Gila monster's skull. Then the Cheetah set her sights on Graddis.

The female Cat launched her staff like a cannon at the Komodo dragon, blasting him in the chest. But Rauga guessed that the Cheetah must have been following right behind her weapon's flight, because the moment it impacted both of her paws were on it as she flipped over, using the fallen monitor lizard as a post. She somersaulted in the air slamming her staff into a sundering assault.

The ringing chimes of rattling chains brought the Toad's attention back to the Panther. Rauga watched as the giant Cat's paws flashed around him, snaking his weapons within his paws, before snapping the sticks out again into another furious medley. Every time he swung, he would hit two, sometimes three lizard Soldiers at once. His sheer massive size and long powerful limbs gave reality to the expression _'could hit you from across the room'_.

Rauga started to notice the stark differences between the two Cats approach. While the Cheetah was about careful execution and perfectly time devastating strikes, the Panther was comparable to an unyielding wall of mass destruction. In the middle a fight the Cheetah was more like a well balanced scalpel, where the Panther would be like bringing a sledgehammer to surgery. Either option didn't bode well for his chances.

The toad Rauga saw the mayhem and chaos that the Cheetah and the Panther were ensuing throughout the Lizards; which meant he saw a perfect opportunity for him to make a hasty exit. The Toad took a few steps towards the hallway until he felt a piecing blossoming pain trigger within his ribs. The toad looked down and saw river of his own blood pouring down from his belly.

The last image Rauga saw was of a Tiger dressed in an emerald green armor appear right before him, seemingly out of thin air. The stripped Cat took the time to wipe the knife clean before stepping pass. Rauga tried to stop him, but he found his strength was rapidly fading, he legs suddenly gave out on him and he remembered falling but the ground never came.

OoOoOo

Tygra looked over to Wilykat, who had still remained hidden around the corner, "Stay out of sight and take out any lizards that somehow managed to get past us," he instructed the young kit, "We can't let any of out of this area alive." A grim expression came to the young boy's face but he gave the Prince a determined nod.

Believing the Cub understood his role, Tygra cracked his whip to the ground vanishing from sight. The next moment he appeared behind another Lizard, his knife sinking hilt deep into his spine. The Tiger then stepped off, spinning around the falling Night Lizard, while ripping his dagger free.

That particular knife would again be put to use real soon, because in that next instance Tygra snapped out his wrist, flinging the blade end over end till it drove in just north of an approaching Gator's collarbone.

Tygra looked pass the felled Alligator to check on how the rest of his team was doing. Cheetara as usual was putting her warrior Cleric's prowess to expert use. He watched as the Cheetah performed a scissor kick into a staff whirling medley. Panthro, on the other hand seemed, to be thoroughly engaged.

The large Komodo Dragon that Cheetara floored earlier eventually came two and ambushed the General while the Panther was distracted with attacking another half dozen lizards. The ensuing attack knocked the General to the ground, dazed for a few moments.

Tygra, seeing his comrade was in danger, didn't hesitate to act. The Tiger Prince quickly drew his whip then there was a loud ***pop* **as he snapped it in the Komodo Dragon's direction. What Tygra wasn't expecting was the great Lizard to spot the attack at the last minute. The giant Lizard turned while raising his hand. The tail end of the whip instead wrapped itself around his large fist. The Komodo Dragon then yanked with all of his might bringing the stripped Prince along for the ride.

That large lizard's powerful arms trapped Tygra in a powerful hold ready to crush the life out of him. Unfortunately neither he nor Tygra noticed the rapidly advancing form of a three-hundred pound _angry_ Panther.

Panthro plowed into the mammoth Lizard, tackling the Komodo Dragon and Tygra, blasting them both. The force of the impact was so strong that it sent Tygra barreling through the Bordello door only to land inside.

OoOoOo

The first thing that was apparent to Tygra, when he came to a few seconds later, was the splitting headache that was tap dancing in his skull. The second was when he opened his eyes; he saw a dozen or so very beautiful, blonde, but worried faces looking down at him.

Despite himself and the situation, the Tiger Prince found a daring grin crossing his lips, "Uh…hello ladies," he said while flashing a bright smile. A round of blushes and tittering giggles was his pleasant reward.

"Oh, Prince Tygra!" a woman gasped in disbelief.

"He _is _cute," whispered another.

The group of women moved to help the Tiger Prince back up to his feet. Tygra felt a swell of pride as he noticed quite a few of their lingering stares upon his body. A random, "Hi, remember me?" ending with an alluring wink was sent his way also.

A few more females approached the commotion started by Prince. None of them swept up in his charismatic appeal, but more interested in seeing a newcomer in their domicile. "What are you doing here?" a particularly beautiful but stern faced lynx with yellow face markings asked him.

Tygra, realizing that the time for games was over, wore a more serious expression as he addressed the group, "Ladies, I can't even imagine what you all must have gone through. But I'm here to end it now. My friends and I are here to escort you all out of here," he announced.

A chorus of cheers paraded from all of the women within the chamber from his words. Tears of joy and happiness encompassed the room, because for all of them longest nightmare they had ever had to endure, was finally over.

The bountiful cries of joy from the captive women died down as Cheetara stepped inside, "Tygra all of the guards outside a down," the Cleric said as her gaze immediately centered on the Prince, "Are all of the Women…" she started to say, but the rest of her sentence fell dead on her lips.

As far as her eyes could see, Cheetara saw her face replicated dozens of times in the women Grune held as his personal consorts. They all had blonde or fair-colored manes. All of them were slender, yet still with the seductive curves of womanhood. Many of them were cheetahs. And yet a great many others were not. Some of them even had facial markings, similar to her own rosy butterfly wings mask that covered around her eyes.

A vile putrid sense of agony started to brew within the bottom of her stomach as Cheetara came to a startling realization, '_These were the women Grune was violating, these women with my face.'_

The next moment the large and very surly Panthro stomped into the room. He looked to his right and grimaced as he watched nearly thirty female Cats fawning over the Tiger Prince. And obviously quite a few the Tiger was previously acquainted with. The Panther let out a low swear, "Cripes Stripes, I'm surprised your **dick**hasn't fallen off yet!" the General crudely protested.

Coming out of his daze and looking thoroughly embarrassed, Tygra shot back, "Look can we talk about this some other time, preferably when we're not facing eminent **doom**," he stressed.

"Like we're ever going to get a time like that," Cheetara remarked lightly, while returning to the conversation.

Feeling the sting from the sarcastic remark Tygra directed a stare to Cheetara the looked like it could have melt iron bars, "You're not helping Cheetara…" he declared.

Seemingly impervious, the Cheetah flashed a strained grin back at him, "Wasn't trying to," the Cleric cattily returned with a vigor she did truly not feel.

Taking two fingers Panthro blew a shrill whistle, "Ok kittens break it up," the General admonished the two. The Panther then directed his attention to the women standing around, "Hey ladies consider this your carriage ride to safety. You guys got twenty minutes to get whatever crap you need to survive and then we're out of here. We got one more stop before we blow out of Plun-Darr," the General concluded before stepping back outside.

OoOoOo

As the women Grune held captive started to file out of the room, Cheetara ventured further inside the Bordello as she remembered it being referred. It disgusted her to no end the thought of what that barbaric one-toothed animal did to those women. But what was truly more revolting was the fact the Cheetah knew Grune was envisioning her face when he committed those heinous acts.

She remembered Lion-O's words before warning them of what Grune was doing, but to see it in person drew such a heartbreaking agony inside of her that she didn't know if she could ever properly recover.

Cheetara's crimson eyes continued looked around the housing chamber that the women stayed in. She couldn't imagine continuing to live in this place, knowing what would one day be called upon them. Would she too be able to endure such as them? Would she be able to be that strong?

The Cheetah's wanderings brought her into the shower stalls. Her eyes looked along the bleached white tiles that covered every inch of the room, hearing to the utter stillness that paraded through the air.

The sudden slight screeching sound of a faucet being turned echoed in the background, despite the fact no water fell. Subconsciously, the Cleric started to rub her paws over her shoulders. For some reason she couldn't shake the feeling of being unclean and dirty right in that moment.

There was abrupt flashed as Cheetah received an image in her mind of a lynx maiden on the floor, sitting under the spray of the piping hot water. Tears fell from the woman's eyes as she vigorously tried to scrub her body clean. Harder and harder she washed nearly till the fur was rubbed off of her body. But Cheetara knew that this dirt. This filth would never come off.

How could she ever get clean after what she just went through? How could she face the others? How was she going to face _him_? How could she tell him, she loved him when she was dirtied so?

Deeper and deeper into despair she fell, till the walls around her in the showers felt like a tomb. They were suffocating her. Dragging her down and locking her away from the world outside. Down, down, down she fell, unable to find a way up.

_"CHEETARA!"_ a familiar woman's voice shouted at her within her mind, _"Don't lose yourself,"_ the voice advised. But the temporarily interruption was enough to break her free.

"Cheetara?" Tygra said softly. The Tiger Prince approached the Cheetah cautiously as she stood within the showers. He wore the most curious expression as he regarded her, "Are you ok?" he asked, his tone sincere.

"Yes..." Cheetara answered distantly. The Cleric looked around the room. She found reminiscent pieces of her episode still lingered within her. "There was so much pain here," she said sadly.

"Yeah," Tygra agreed, "Grune's a real monster for what he put those women through." He then frowned while looking at her, "Do you need a minute?"

The Cheetah maiden considered the notion for a moment then shook her head, "No. King Claudus has waited long enough," she stated while walking towards the door.

A Cleric of the Guardians of the Throne was taught to never hate. Hate was a counterproductive, wasteful, and poisonous emotion. To hate someone even an enemy, locks you within an endless vicious cycle that forces you to want to destroy that person or end up being destroyed yourself.

The Cleric's teachings always spoke of learning to forgive the ones that wronged you, regardless of their sin. But as she left that room, Cheetara knew she would never be able to forgive Grune for this.

OoOoOo

**West Wing**

Cheetara remained quiet as they walked through the halls of Mount Plun-Darr. Initially when they entered the stronghold, the group of ThunderCats was greatly trying to keep their movements hidden within the complex. But now that they'd acquired two hundred additional persons, thoughts of stealth were thrown out of the window. The new strategy was to simply keep the congregation of women in between the band of fighters.

Granted if they did meet any sort of patrols during their movement, they all would be sorely pressed but it seemed for some reason that every patrol the Wilykittens had noted through their previous scouting of the place were missing.

Their good fortune continued all the way till they reached the wing that King Claudus was being held captive. Once there, Wilykat noticed the detail of twenty Lizards standing by in front of the King's cell that he spotted on his previous visits.

Once they moved back away, Tygra turned to address the captive women. It was a small talk basically about staying out of sight while the rest of them dealt with the guards. But Cheetara wasn't paying attention to the Tiger Prince words. For some reason she was still was back in those showers. The echoes of that pain still lingered within her. That pain turned to anger and anger soon transformed to rage.

In that next moment Cheetara bolted off not even waiting for the rest of companions.

OoOoOo

**The Goddess was angered! **

The warrior Cheetah's staff was already in her grips as if it was summoned. She hit the unsuspecting detail of Lizards present with the fury of an all-consuming hurricane.

In those moments, she did not see the Lizard Soldiers she was facing. Instead she only saw the face of the single Saber Tooth Cat that they worked for. Every inhuman act, ever degrading thing those poor girls were made to do, the pain of it all seemed to fuel every limb in her body.

The detail of twenty Lizards was either all down or dead before she even realized it.

Unable to believe what they just witnessed, Tygra and Panthro quickly rushed over to their friend's side as the throes of her fury finally left her and she dropped to the floor. "I'm ok, I'm ok…" she tried to assure them.

"_Are you_?" Tygra poignantly asked. What he just witnessed anything but normal from the usually calm and collect Cleric.

"_Yes_, I am," Cheetara sternly pressed, "Go to your father. I'm fine," she whispered. Tygra frowned while looking at her, but decided not to comment for the time being. The Prince looked over to Wilykat briefly and the two of them, then headed to the King's cell door.

OoOoOo

Being so close to his father, Tygra ran to the door and threw open the tiny viewport, "Dad!" he cried into the darken room.

Through the blaring rays of light King Claudus could make out the familiar figure of his eldest son, "Tygra?" the great Lion remarked, not believing his eye, "What are you doing here?" Then a sliver of fear started to take root, "Please tell me they didn't capture you too…"

The Tiger Prince shook his head, "No, we're here to get you out," he reassured his father, "Give us a second…"

The moment Tygra got out of the way, Wilykat hurried over to the door with his tools. With less than a few minutes he had the door's lock undone. The pair quickly jogged inside with Wilykat attending to the King's collar immediately. Another couple of minutes pass, the tell-tale click of the shackle unlocking could be heard as it fell to the floor.

"Dad!" Tygra shouted again, while rushing to the Lion side and burying his huge flank in a massive hug.

Claudus easily returned his Son's embrace. A part of him was still in shock that he was standing here in front of him. "I didn't think I'd ever see you again," he confessed sadly. He then paused and looked around noticing someone important was missing, "Where's your Brother?" he asked.

"Well we got separated," Tygra tensely admitted, "But he's on his…" The Tiger Prince's words died on his lips as he was finally able to get a good look at his father.

The first thing that full blown stood out in his mine, his father's mane. The former long forest of crimson red was now extremely short, far shorter than he had ever remember his father having it cut. There were patches that looked completely uneven like someone just came around with a hatchet to cut it off.

Tygra was about to comment on his Father's mane when something else more important drew his attention. He noticed his Dad was squinting from his right eye a lot. At first the Tiger believed he suffered from some injury, the dreadful truth of the wound only took an additional minute to set in.

"Dad?" Tygra snarled in anger, "What did they do to you!?"

The old Lion should his head, "It doesn't matter anymore," he replied dismissing it entirely, "Come if we hope to leave, we have to hurry. And to be truthful I would not want to remain in this cell any longer than I have to," he stated before exiting.

As Claudus emerged into the hallway the first person his eyes fell upon was the Cleric Cheetara. The Cheetah briefly met his gaze then properly bowed to the King, "You're Highness…" she politely addressed.

Claudus shook his head, "You won't escape that easily, Cheetara," he warmly remarked. And before the Cleric could comment otherwise, the great Lion gently pulled the Cheetah into a great big hug. Cheetara smiled warmly, returning the King's embrace.

As he released Cheetara, Claudus looked around and was surprised to see the old Panther within the group, "Panthro?" he greeted with a hearty slap on the shoulder, "I have to say I'm surprised to see you here."

The General shrugged, "Eh…What can I say? Your boys kind of grew on me," Panthro muttered offhandedly. He then gave Claudus a blank look, "Grew on my like a fungus…" he rudely grumbled.

Realizing the bluster for what it was, Claudus gave out a hardly laugh, "It's good to see you again, Old friend," he stated while giving the Panther's a firm shake, "It looks like you've found your way…"

The last person of the group, Claudus had to lean down to see was Wilykat. The usually boisterous boy was oddly subdued in the King's presence. "My, I remember you from Thundera," the great Lion rumbled good-naturedly, "You and your Sister."

"Uh...Wilykat Sire," Wilykat introduced himself and nervously bowed his head, "My Sister is Wilykit. She's helping with the other citizens of Thundera."

"Wilykat, eh?" Claudus repeated while stroking his coarse beard, "It would seem I've found myself twice in your favor," he commented lightly, "It's not often that a King find himself indebted twice to one so young, yet still so brave."

The great Lion then knelt down to one knee so he was within eye level of the young Wildcat, "To pay off this debt, I will make you a kingly promise," he said before crossing his finger over his heart, "As long as I draw breath, you and your sister will never want for anything for the rest of your lives," he stated sincerely.

As tough as Wilykat had always tried to be, his little eyes watered at that moment. "Thank you, your majesty!" he cheered while bowing again to the great regal Lion.

Claudus was quick to lift him up, "Uh, eh, eh," he chided while waving a disapproving finger, "It's bad enough I have her bowing to me," he stated while inclining his head toward the Cleric. The King single eye gaze focused on the Cub in front of him, "To seal this deal, you have to give me one of the biggest hugs you can muster," he announced.

Before he knew the Lion King was nearly tackled by the Wildcat cub. Wilykat buried his face into the Lion's chest and he held on tight. Claudus could only smile as he returned the young Kitten's embrace.

Hating to ruin the moment Tygra slowly walked up, "Hey Dad we have to hurry, we're not out of the woods yet," he stated quietly. He then walked down the hallway to where the rest of the women from the Harem stood. A minute or so later King Claudus, Cheetara and the rest of the ThunderCats followed out behind him. "Ok ladies stay close to us," the Tiger Prince instructed, "We're making our way out of this place."

Cheetara stood next to the regal Lion, "You're Majesty," she stated while motioning him to stay behind her.

The King regarded the Cleric pleasantly with a smile but he shook his head, "Young lady, I've been imprisoned in that room for over two months," King Claudus stated, as he bent down to retrieve a longsword from one of the lizard soldiers. He held it in his paw testing the balance of the blade. "I think I'm long overdue for some pay back..." he declared while tucking the weapon into his belt.

"Leaving without saying good bye Claudus?" a new voice said from out of the hallway. Suddenly a light green Gecko stepped out from the shadows.

Upon seeing the Lizard soldier, some of the Thunderian woman started to scream. Lynxana instinctively moved in front of the rest of the girls with Cheetara flanking her other side.

"Hello Ranax," Claudus said while inclining his head towards the Gecko in greeting, "Here to turn me in?" he inquired lightly.

A curious expression came to the Gecko's face. He then cocked his head to the side, "I would think you would know that answer by now," he answered.

Wilykat, seeing that a problem might arise, decided to speak up, "King Claudus sir," he said humbly, "Ranax actually helped us out a bit."

Hearing the cub's testimony made Claudus draw up short. His eyebrows rose in surprise, "Ranax, is this true?" he asked his friend.

"It was necessary that you'd be freed," the Lizard Lieutenant stated, "Grune was planning on having you executed in front of all of your people in a few days."

The sudden horrible revelation had nearly stolen the King's breath. A deep pain swelled in the noble King's heart as he realized just how far his former friend had fallen. Claudus then looked up as another important fact suddenly appeared to him, "You know this act will put you at odds with Grune and Slithe directly," the Lion warned him.

The Gecko closed his eyes as if he was accepting the hand the Ancients had dealt him. "The Warchief knows he needs me…" Ranax remarked.

Claudus shook his head, "I doubt that fact would hold much weight with Grune," he gravely attested.

The Lieutenant simply shrugged, "I'll take my chances," he answered simply.

The Lion King regarded his friend. Unrest brewed within him as he deliberated over the situation, his eye then brightened as he said, "You could always come with us my friend."

Ranax blinked a few times in disbelief as he looked at the Lion King, "Come with you to live among the Cats?" he asked incredulously, "Me wearing the face of many that have jailed you all?"

"You wouldn't be in poor company," Claudus said trying to assure him, "I would personally vouch for your safety," his tone had the steeling of sincerity.

Ranax's dark eyes stayed on the King for a long time. He then slowly nodded his head, "And I honestly trust that you would, my friend," the Gecko replied, "You're a Cat of great honor; I've come to realize this." Just as soon as he finished the statement the Lieutenant then shook his head, "But I must remain with my kind," he replied his tone also reinforced by his own sincerity.

A deep frown crossed Claudus's face as he placed a paw on Ranax's shoulder, "I'll miss you my friend," the Lion replied sadly, "I hope the Ancient Spirits of Light will show their favor to you."

The Gecko smiled in return. He then moved, a bit hesitant a first but then finally placed his hand on Claudus's shoulder as well. "Good luck to you my friend," he said, "May the Ancients forever shine upon you," he wished for his friend.

Ranax quietly watched as Claudus' adopted son Tygra took the lead and directed the King, the women and the rest of the feline warriors out of the hallway and back towards the entrance. The Lizard army Lieutenant blew out a breath deep breath. A content smile crossed his face, because for the first time in a long time he felt truly at peace.

OoOoOo

"So it is done then...yesssss?" a voice from behind Ranax hissed.

The Lizard Lieutenant turned around only to be face to face with the great Lizard commander Slithe himself. Upon seeing his leader, immediately Ranax fell down to his knees, "Warchief Slithe!" he greeted.

The Warchief narrowed his eyes at his subordinate, "Spare me, your false fealty and answer the question!" he roared. His foot snapped out kicking the Lieutenant to his side. Slithe then stood over top of the Gecko, blank fury in his yellow eyes. "You've finally allowed that fleabag to run loose! Do you know what you have done?"

Ranax coughed, while massaging his ribs the area where the Warchief foot hit. He then slowly rose to his feet, a light of defiance in his dark eyes, "I have done what you would not," he countered.

Slithe let out a roar. His hands then seized the Gecko by his collar, "You would betray your own people, yesssssss?" the great Lizard Commander hissed.

Despite realizing he could die at any moment, Ranax found he was completely unafraid. "It is better that, than betray to myself," he said proudly, "You know as well as I do that Claudus had no role in the tragedy that befell our hatchlings. Yet you're willing to side with the one responsible."

The Lizard Command shook his head ruefully, "You don't know that!" he roared back defiantly. Hoping his words would defuse his Lieutenant's claim as well as negate the guilt that started to build within his heart.

Any further rebuttals from Ranax ceased because Slithe's grip on the Gecko's throat tightened. He snarled as he said, "I act in the preservation of our kin!" the great Lizard Chief thundered, "The Dark One brings us power! The Dark One makes us a force to be feared!"

On the verge of blacking out, Ranax somehow was able to mutter, "But at what cost?"

Slithe grit his teeth and let out a curse. He threw the Lieutenant down to the ground while turning his back to him, "Don't you realize we've come too far for that now," he coolly uttered, "You may have just killed us all..." he confessed before walking away.

OoOoOo

**The Basilisk Belly**

Cheetara slowed to a stop as she returned to the large gathering of Thunderians that littered the hallways. Instantly she spotted King Claudus as well as Tygra within the group and approached to two members of royalty, "The hallways up ahead still seem to be empty," she reported, "It almost looks as though someone cleared the way for our exit."

King Claudus considered the Cleric's words for a moment then nodded his head, "It must be Ranax's doing, I bet," the Lion ascertained with a smirk.

Noticing the warm tone his Father used when he reference to the Gecko, Tygra's attention turned to the great Lion. "Dad, what exactly happened between the two of you?" he pried.

The question instantly made Claudus reminisce over the all of the months he spent locked away in that room and with the only friendly visitor to see him was Ranax himself. The two were not friends at first but slowly as time moved on they became closer than some of the Cats he had known his entire life. "An example," the Lion King said softly, "That Lizards and Cats aren't so different after all," he replied solemnly.

OoOoOo

Just as King Claudus predicted, their party including the two hundred women that were held captive in Grune's Harem, met virtually no resistance as they started to make their way back out of Mount Plun-Darr. After performing a bit of reconnaissance around the complex, Cheetara informed everyone that the majority of the patrols that operated in the building were down in the mines helping with the excavation of all of the rubble from the artificial cave-in the group caused. The news made everyone breathe a little easier as they continued to venture throughout the rest of the stronghold.

The few token soldiers that happened to run across the group were quickly cut down by the highly skilled warriors. Within less than an hour the congregation of Thunderians found themselves outside. For the majority of them, this was the first time they saw the skies of Third Earth in months, so they wanted to savior the moment.

Upon accomplishing all of their objectives, namely rescuing the women from the Harem and then King Claudus, the next leg of the plan was to meet up with the rest of the citizens of Thundera. This of course meant journeying around the Mountain in order to reach the Refuge Dump.

Traversing around the grounds surrounding Mount Plun-Darr was tricky. They had to restrict everyone's moment to a single-file line, as they moved along the outer perimeter of the Stronghold in order to stay outside of the line of sight from the watch towers.

Although it was asked for everyone to remain as quietly as possible until they reached the meeting point. A few hushed conversations were still uttered here and there though, a small side effect of the fortunate turn of events that occurred today.

During the trek Cheetara was approached by Lynxana. The Cheetah instantly remembered the woman as a former Cleric who retired from the Guardians five years ago in order to start a family. While the two of them never were really friends in the past, something about this day seemed to bring everyone a bit closer.

"How did you all manage?" Cheetara asked her eventually.

"Through each other," was Lynxana simple reply, "It was hard at first for many of us. And for some of us it proved too much," she confessed while shaking her head sadly, "Eventually we realized that the only way we'd be able to make it is if we supported each other."

"I'm sorry..." the Cleric uttered softly.

Confused Lynxana turned to her, "Sorry for what?" she asked.

"I'm the reason for it all," Cheetara confessed, "I'm the reason why you all had to suffer. He wanted me. Grune's wanted me ever since Thundera," she blinked back the burning tears in her eyes, "If I had let him take me then, maybe..."

Unable to hear anymore the Lynx maiden swept the young Cheetah up into her arms and held her tight, "Never say that..." she fiercely protested, "What happened to us by Grune was horrible," Lynxana acknowledged, "But I would never wish that upon you or anyone else."

"I saw you in the showers..." Cheetara whispered distantly, her memory instantly flashed back to that instance. That feeling, that unclean feeling made her absentmindedly run her paw along her shoulder.

"The showers?" Lynxana repeated while giving her a confused look. She then nodded her head understanding the young woman's meaning, "That's where most of us went the moment when we came back from..." she paused while looking across the horizon. "Had to wash his filth from us as quick as we could," she confessed while shaking her head again.

"I promise you," Cheetara stated while placing her paw on the older woman's palm, "Upon my honor as a Cleric," she shook her head before continuing, "And as a _woman_, Grune will pay for what he has done."

"Cheetara…" Lynxana looked at her sadly, "You don't have to do this. You know this isn't the way," the former Cleric reprimanded her.

The Cheetah's burning crimson eyes were on her, "Maybe not," she conceded, "But it's my way," she harshly resolved.

Before Lynxana could respond, a loud shrill whistle cut through the air drawing everyone's attention. All eyes turned to Panthro as he wore a rare grin upon his face, "You're Highness, Ladies, look alive. We're about to having some _very_ welcomed company…" he replied while pointing towards the makeshift camps filled with other Thunderians.

OoOoOo

Panthro couldn't have kept the anxiously waiting women back if he tried. Upon seeing their families again the captured women from the Bordello seemed to be filled with a new sense of vivaciousness that gave wings to their flight. They all hurried across the plains, their next step faster than their last.

Within moments, wives were instantly reunited with their husbands. Daughters and Mothers were in the loving embrace of their families again. Friends that they thought were separated for good were finally joined with their loved ones.

Through the hundreds of Cats mingling and talking with each other, Lynxana was only looking for one person. "Xana?" the woman heard behind her, making her ears raise.

The Lynxana maiden turned around to see her husband, looking every bit as weary as she felt. But in that moment he never looked more handsome then in all the years she knew him.

"Canaden!" she cried bolting over to him.

"Xana..." the Leopard soldier whispered, before he too took off.

The couple met somewhere in between. Lynxana jumping into the waiting arms of her Mate. Canaden held onto her so tight. A part of him still couldn't believe that this was real. Then her scent hit his nose. That light familiar fragrance of lilacs in bloom.

"I never thought I see the day..." he whispered softly to her.

And all she could do was weep, "I'm sorry!" she cried, "I tried to be strong for you. But I just couldn't..." she ended softly.

But Canaden quickly hushed her, "I know...I know," her Husband replied, "You had to do what you could to survive. It's ok we'll get through this..." the Leopard assured his mate while wiping away her tears. He then did what he had been dreaming about for months now. He kissed her. And for that brief moment all of the pain they both endured these months seemed to vanish. It would be a long time before the both of them healed, but there was one basic truth, one simple fact that still held reign above all others, "I love you..." he told her.

Lynxana smiled, "I love you too..." she whispered before kissing him again and again.

OoOoOo

A warm smile touched the lips of King Claudus. It pleased the great king to see his people happy. An encouraging paw clapped down onto Tygra's shoulder. He was proud of his son and the Cats that allied with him. They were truly heroes, a band of skilled warriors right out of the history books.

The only way this moment could have been more perfect was to have his youngest Son, Lion-O present. A deep sense of worry flared within the King. Tygra mentioned as they moved through Mount Plun-Darr that Lion-O had separated from the group six weeks ago in pursuit of Grand Cleric Jaga.

Jaga that was a name Claudus hadn't heard in ages. He had almost forgotten about the old Jaguar after he stepped down as Head Cleric for Thundera's Guardians. The great Lion often wondered what prompted the Jaguar's decision to leave Thundera. When he asked him on the day he left, Jaga answered in the cryptic manner that he was used to, "I must leave to fulfill my destiny." Then the old Cat was gone.

From time to time Claudus would look over that conversation and still never draw any clear conclusions. And now Lion-O was in pursuit of his knowledge and wisdom. The old Lion sighed as he prayed that his boy was alive and well.

Claudus eventually came out of his deliberation, he was about to gather Tygra's attention when a familiar young face ran up to the King. The regal Lion smiled as he looked at the young Wildcat Javier.

"Sire," the adolescent boy greeted, "I think you would have a better time in the future if you wielded this," he finished before slinging a large burlap bag in front of the King. Javier than pulled out the golden hilt to a massively large single-edged blade.

Claudus eye soften as he gazed upon the gleaming face of Tonitrus-Fang. It's brilliant cross-guard was just as beautiful as the first day it was given to him. Tenderly the Lion King picked up the sword and sheath. "Hello old friend, I thought I'd never see you again," he said warmly to the blade before sheathing the weapon. He looked over to Javier, "Thank you," he said solemnly, "And I'm sorry about the pains you must have suffered under the paws of Grune."

The mentioning of the Saber Tooth's name brought a harsh gleam to Javier's eyes. There was never a more loathsome wretched being than that cur. The things that he was forced to do and be a part of nearly eradicated the last trace of humanity within him. The wildcat Boy was only fortunate that none of the other Cats blamed him in the roles he had to take. He didn't think he could take their blame combined with his own.

Javier's dark eyes looked up to King Claudus with a bright defiant fire, "I never once forgot to whom my allegiances lay," the young man declared proudly.

Claudus nodded seemingly knowing as well as grateful for the young Wildcat's ironclad resolve. The King then strapped his great sword to his back, relishing the familiar feel of its weight.

OoOoOo

After wrapping a strap of cloth over his missing eye and feeling the familiar weight of Tonitrus-Fang on his back, Claudus honestly felt more like his old self. He moved over to stand before his son Tygra, the Cleric Cheetara and General Panthro. The two Wilykittens, with their white furred friend stood silently in the background.

"So you all managed to get everyone out of Mount Plun-Darr safely," the Lion King proudly noted. His eye then cut a more serious expression, "I suppose the question now is, where do we go from here?" he inquired.

Cheetara nodded before beginning, "Tygra's already made arrangements with several of the ships docked in the wharves around Plun-Darr Cove."

"If we can manage to get back to the Cove then we can make it back across the Sea of Mists to the mainland and everyone will be safe," the Tiger Prince explained.

A slight crease furrowed Claudus's brow, "You're not worried about the Lizards putting up a pursuit?" he probed.

Panthro shook his head and crossed his arms, "Negative, by the time they can arrange enough boats in order to ship their sorry scales across, we'll be long gone," he smirked. The Panther looked as though he would be delighted to see the disappointed faces on the Scale-heads.

Tygra leaned up against a nearby rock as he, lightly ran checked over his blades and whip, "In the meantime we have to wait till night fall," the Prince informed his father while looking up.

"Why's that?"

"The Lizard's have four outposts that surround Mount Plun-Darr," Cheetara explained, "If we all left right now, they'll spot us in an instant."

"Yep," Panthro ended while giving a small stretch of his powerful arms, "So you and the citizens kick back for a couple of hours. Enjoy that sweet freedom air. Then we'll head out under the cover of night," he said a few moments before he found a nice comfortable patch of land and promptly took a nap.

OoOoOo

**Mount Plun-Darr**

**North-East Watchtower **

_Two hours later…_

For Krussk today was hell.

Not only did he have to pull ten long hours of being in the mines performing that stupid excavation of the rubble to find those stupid Cats. The way he thought it, if they were stupid enough not to run and to stay to get buried, the Salamander thought the dumb furballs deserved to be trapped.

The cave-in wasn't worth bothering his entire day with, especially since he now had a six hour shift manning the watchtowers which basically made this the...longest...day...EVER!

Krussk looked around his small stand-in post. There wasn't much to the unit. A single room with a lantern that was supposed to always be kept lit. The station was built fifty feet in the air that only had a spiraling staircase that went to the top. It was one of four locations, built at the North-East, North-West, South-West and South-East of Mount Plun-Darr.

The disgruntled Lizardman Soldier rolled his shoulders back a few times to momentarily relieve some of the tension. His arms still hurt from all the digging he had to do previous. Worst part of all, after hours of digging not a single one of those pathetic fleabags was recovered, which basically meant they were probably deeper inside, which meant any chance of them being found still breathing, was probably close to zero.

"Stupid furballs," the Salamander muttered out loud.

"You talkin' to yer self, Krussk?" another voice said.

Krussk turned around with the lantern in his hand to see the newcomer. The Salamander then frowned, it was only Pekt. Pekt was the newt that ran between the watchtowers hourly to check to see if the soldiers there had anything to report.

The Newt, although sometimes a bit of a know-it-all, didn't bother the Salamander for the most part. But Krussk really didn't feel like a conversation at this moment. "Nothing," he grumbled as a response, "Just pissed off about my day being shot," he muttered as he brought the lantern back to the tower window's stand.

Pekt shrugged, understanding the Salamander perfectly. He had just come out of the mines not an hour ago, leaving from there to immediately make his rounds to each of the Watchtowers. "Anything to report?" he inquired as per his routine.

"Nothing as usual," Krussk muttered, as he went back to look over the dark bland horizon. A few rumbles echoed from the sky, foretelling that a storm was brewing. And from where the Salamander stood, it was going to be a nasty one.

The Newt noted Krussk's response and marked that everything was clear. He then went back down the hallway and started down the stairs. After about ten steps he paused as a slight mischievous smile came to his lips. The Newt figured that his night was going to be long and boring as hell, so he might as well have a bit of fun while at it.

So Pekt turned around, and then as quietly as he possibly could began to sneak his way back up the stairs. He did this joke two nights ago on Gurna in the South-East Tower. Granted the beaded Lizard was pissed, but Pekt was still laughing about it an hour later.

The Newt silently made his way back to the top of the stairway. He cracked the door open only but a sliver, so he could see. _Perfect,_ he thought. Krussk was still right where he left him a few minutes ago. Not paying attention to a single thing.

Pekt then waited another moment, took a deep breath then barged out of the door, hollering in his best Warchief Slithe impression, **"What are you doing sleeping on the job!"**

The sudden completely unexpected shouting completely put Krussk in a nervous frenzy. His arm accidently waved out to the side bashing the lantern that was sitting right next to him, sending it tumbling off the side of the tower, down to the ground below.

Krussk let out a loud curse as he looked over to where the lantern fell, hoping he didn't start a fire. Instead what he saw were dozens of furry shapes moving within the darkness. He turned his head to the side curious about the sight. "Why are the ThunderCats on the move?" he absentmindedly asked.

Pekt, hearing his comrade's strange statement, came to his side to investigate. He also saw the dozens of Thunderians within the flickering lantern. The light whipped around for another second before it was immediately snuffed out and the darkness of the area returned.

But Pekt saw enough to make his eyes widened. Dozens perhaps hundreds of Thunderians were outside. They were trying to escape. "**The ThunderCats are loose!**" he shouted, "We have to notify General Grune!"

OoOoOo

_Meanwhile, on the ground..._

An icy chill ran down Tygra's neck. If all the rotten luck they could have had this night. The Tiger Prince looked down at the destroyed pieces of the lantern that fell from the Watchtower post. He looked over to his Father who wore a grim expression, "Do you think they saw us?" he asked.

The King needed not answer because suddenly a horn wailed through the air that sounded like the bellowing call of a dying elephant. The moment that deep moaning horn died, all of the lights from the other watchtowers started to brighten. Shouts could be heard from the sentries in each of the posts.

_**"Run!"**_ Claudus shouted to everyone. He needed not to issue the order twice. The collective citizenship of Thundera started to rush forward. The regal Lion frowned, _How could this night get any worse?_

OoOoOo

**Grune's Chambers**

_Minutes later..._

The darkness of the room started to envelope Grune as he sat alone in his private chambers. Stripped bare of all clothing, the Saber Tooth Cat's eyes rolled into the back of his head as fell his connection to the evil in the shadows growing, bringing him closer to his truer self.

He could hear the Darkness' truths now, the potent knowledge that he was previously blinded to before his rebirth. It flowed through him, devouring the faint traces of weakness that still lingered within his body. And yet he still desired more...

**"General Grune! General Grune!"** a pair of Lizards shouted as they burst into the room. The light from the opened portal scattered away the darkness, completely breaking his communion.

"It's the Thunderians sir," one of the Lizard's said as he reached the Destroyer's side, "The Cats are escaping Mount Plun-Darr….GRROK! RORRAHH!" the Lizard cried in agony as Grune's massive paw wrapped around his throat, lifting him into the air. With a simple jerk, followed by a distinct **pop** that could be heard, the lizard then fell lifelessly to the floor.

The Destroyer's blood red eyes opened and automatically locked onto the sole remaining Lizard, "I know..." his deep voice rumbled darkly, as he rose to his feet. He then went to his chair draping the robe left there around him. His cold eyes returned to the lizard, "Get ready my weapon and my mount. Tonight every Thunderian will die."

OoOoOo

_Back outside..._

King Claudus, Panthro and the other members of their warrior party, rushed alongside the citizens of Thundera. They were still many miles away from the island's Cove but any thoughts of turning back were abandoned. Suddenly up ahead of them a low bull horn sounded in the distance.

The blazing form of Cheetara raced back around coming to the regal Lion's side, "King Claudus, Panthro, the Lizards are filing out of Plun-Darr and are mounting a pursuit," she urgently reported.

A grave look flicked through Panthro's eyes as he looked over to Claudus. His dark gaze then returned to the Cleric, "How many of them did it look like?" the General asked.

A deep frown crossed the Cheetah's lips as she looked down, "Almost all of them," she replied grimly.

Just then Tygra slid down from one of the higher hilltops. He managed to place his spyglass back into his side pouches as he returned to the group. He dejectedly shook his head, whatever news he had to tell, they knew it wasn't going to be good. "Dad we weren't fast enough, the lizards are also amassing towards the south, cutting off our access to the beach."

"Whiskers..." he muttered while pulling out the map Tygra's group possessed, "We're going to have to find another route," he uttered while trying to locate their exact position. After few moments his finger hit an area on the map, "What's here?" he asked while pointing to a large open plain that was surrounded by mountain ranges.

"That's the Valley of Broken Woe," Tygra supplied, while getting a good look at the map himself, "It looks as though it might be a longer route but it will take us further into the Island towards the jungle."

"If we can manage to get everyone there, we should be able to lose them in the trees, and then we can double back towards the Cove," Cheetara concluded, glad to finally find some hope within this dismal situation.

Agreeing with their judgment Claudus nodded, "Ok, let the word be known to the rest of the citizens and may the Ancients grace us so we can survive the night," he ended gravely.

OoOoOo

A crackle of thunder boomed across the evening sky, as Tygra climbed onto one of the higher boulder mounts, "Attention everyone!" he shouted trying to gain the crowd's attention, "It seems weren't fast enough to make to the cove." Before the worried whispers and voices could rise, the Tiger Prince quickly added, "Therefore we are going to need to cut through this neighboring valley," he stated while pointing to the stretch of land north of them.

Despite the new instructions, the crowd still started to mutter to themselves despondently, "If we can manage to get through here then we should be able to get to the jungles further north from here, which will enable many of you to hide out from the Lizards." As he was saying it, even Tygra felt the shakiness of the plan.

"We were better off in the mines," one despair-ridden Cat shouted.

Woman cried holding her children close, "We're all doomed!" she wept, "Hope is lost..."

If anything that one thing Claudus could not bear to hear. He then stepped forward his deep baritone voice rolling throughout the crowd so everyone could hear, **"Hope is not lost,"** he defiantly rebutted, **"As long as we are still in this world and able to draw breath, then there **_**is**_** still hope,"** his single dark eye flared with righteousness, "Now I need every able-bodied man and woman that's able to stand and fight, to accompany me," he concluded before moving off.

Tygra was right there on his Father's heels, "What's your plan Dad?" he asked the old Lion.

"We need to create a blockade order to buy enough time for the rest of the civilians to escape," King Claudus answered simply.

"Claudus, you can count on us," Panthro stated and when the King looked beside the General, Cheetara, Wilykit, Wilykat and even Bengali all stepped forward. Wearing a smirk on his face, Tygra then moved over to stand by his friends.

Despite how dark the hour was, a small smile found its way to Claudus's lips, "Very well and thank you my friends," he solemnly bowed his head, "You all honor me."

"Your highness," a voice called. The group suddenly turned around and saw Lieutenant-Commander Canaden, his Lynxana by his side and at least a hundred or so additional Cats that Tygra remembered from being in the WildCATS. The Leopard held a determine gleam in his eyes, "I hope you don't mind if we join you as well," said the Soldier.

Before Claudus could answer another familiar voice calmly said, "You're majesty; I hope you don't mind our presence as well," the King then saw Head Cleric Lynx-O surrounded by fifty Cats that adorned torn sheets over their faces, leaving only their eyes visible.

"Ah Head Cleric!" Claudus greeted clasping the older Cat's paw in a powerful grip, "I feared you were lost to us," he said genuinely.

"As long as I have duty to you, you'll never be rid of me Sire," the Lynx replied sternly. Then Cheetara witness one of the few opportunities where the Head Cleric actually smiled, "I've been kept under considerable guard since we all were separated in Thundera. For some reason the lizards believed that although I'm able to navigate myself despite being unable to see, that some sort of witchcraft was involved."

A hearty chuckle echoed from the regal Lion's throat, "A theory that I'm certain you of no doubt contributed," Claudus replied with some mirth.

The Lynx shrugged, "I had to pass the time somehow," he muttered indifferently.

Claudus grin before his gaze went over the patiently waiting Cats that stood behind the Head Cleric, "I see you have some of your clerics at your side as well," he commented.

"Yes," Lynx-O acknowledged, "They had to maintain the secret of their identities while they were imprisoned. But as always, we are at your disposal you're Highness."

"Good to hear," Claudus replied, before he headed off to engage other people that were willing to stand by as defense for the other citizens of Thundera.

Cheetara feeling it necessary stepped in front of Lynx-O bowing her head, "Head Cleric," she greeted him politely.

"Cleric Cheetara…" he cordially acknowledged her. His head then moved left and then right as if he was searching for something. Although his eyes did not fall to her, she knew it that his focus what directed at her, "I do not believe Lion-O is present," the High Cleric ascertained, "Why is that?" he asked her directly.

The Cheetah's eyes widen. The issue with Lion-O was still such a tender subject with her, but she knew better than to try to deceive him. "Because he is not here, Head Cleric," the young Cleric answered him truthfully, "The royal Prince saw it best to take the journey alone in order to find Jaga."

A frown touched the old Lynx's lips, "I see…" he replied evenly.

"Head Cleric, I tried to fulfill my duty the best that I could…" Cheetara hurried to include.

"Cleric Cheetara!" Head Cleric Lynx-O chided the lower rank Cheetah.

Upon hearing her name uttered in that tone, Cheetara immediately stopped her sentence. And stood completely still, awaiting the High Cleric's verdict.

Head Cleric Lynx-O turned to face her and despite the fact she knew that the old Cat was blind it was almost as if he could see right through her, "Did I not advise Prince Lion-O to seek, Grand Cleric Jaga?" he asked her bluntly.

Despite herself and how disrespectful it might have appeared to be, Cheetara looked away, "Yes Head Cleric," she somberly agreed.

The old Lynx then took a step towards her and said, "Then I don't see what more that needs to be discussed," he ended before walking away.

Cheetara blinked as she saw the retreating back of the Head Cleric. _That was it?_ She asked herself honestly. Cheetara knew she completely failed in her task to escort Lion-O to Jaga's side and she especially knew she had broken her oath to safeguard his life. If anything she was expecting something from the Lynx from all of her transgressions, but now that he was in front of her and she was fully ready to accept her punishment, he just walked away.

The Cheetah sighed while shaking her head, "I don't think I'll ever understand him," she said under her breath.

A rolling fall of chuckles echoed behind her as King Claudus stepped forward. He stood next to Cheetara as she looked to over as the Head Cleric gave some last minute instructions to the other Clerics. "I can understand why," the King good naturedly, "Do you know why he's always so hard on you?" he asked while turning to the young maiden.

Looking up at him, the Cleric shook her head 'no'.

"It's because Jaga wouldn't," he replied simply, "And it wouldn't do for you to be the apple of two Head Cleric's eyes," he commented sagely before walking away.

As he did Cheetara's gaze returned to the old Lynx and for the first time she was able to view the old Cat that always was sternest with her, in a new light.

OoOoOo

More crackling thunder rumbled in the skies as dark clouds started to roll in. Thunder roared a few more times before an outpour of rain started to fall upon the plains.

Despite the rumbling of the thunder and lightning, not to mention the rain that pelted the soil, another sound persisted through the air. The war horns of the Lizardman army. The horn was quickly followed by the thumbing drums of battle that kept the Lizard's war march as they progress across the field. There were so many lizards present that their number seemed to be more like a sea of war opposed to an army.

As more water started to fall, saturating the land, King Claudus looked over the five thousand Cats that stood with him. While he walked down the line he spotted his eldest Son, Head Cleric Lynx-O, Cleric Cheetara, his old friend Panthro, the two Twins that he was eternally indebted to and their new young friend.

The regal King took a deep breath, his eye briefly spotting the approaching threat. Their numbers did seem daunting but he couldn't let his resolve crumble now. He just pushed that apprehension down deep.

His gaze then returned to his countryman as he spoke, his voice was clear and rich as it ever had been, **"My fellow Cats, right here is where it begins!" **he shouted while pointing to the soil they were standing on, **"To our backs are all of our family, friends, and loved ones,"** he briefly reminded them all, before his eye's gaze harden, **"From this point on we make a line!"** he instructed the troop. **"This line is **_**unbending**_**, **_**unyielding**_** and **_**will not**_** be **_**broken**_**. None shall pass this line. Do you all hear me?"** and his tone bore no argument or excuses, "**None shall pass this line!" **Claudus' voice thundered.

The Soldier cried back unanimously, **"Yes sir!"**

Satisfied with their response King Claudus continued, **"For our families, none shall pass this line! For our friends, none shall pass this line! For...our...loved ones,** **none shall pass this line!" **

The soldiers roared in acknowledgement, banging their swords against their shields, throwing their fists up high, anything to signal their agreement.

Claudus then drew the mighty Tonitrus-Fang from his sheath, **"When the lizards stormed Thundera in the dead of night, they did not get to see the fangs, claws, or the mighty roar of the Thunderian People. Show them all this night the true wrath of the Cats!**" he cheer, raising his warblade above his head.

OoOoOo

_Meanwhile _

_Thousands of Miles away…_

An eerie silver ethereal mist seemed to cover the grounds as Lion-O's mount plotted through the pathway. The Lion Prince pulled his steed to a stop as he looked around. He noticed the white leaves sprouting from the dark as shadow trees. They had stopped seeing the beams of light from the moon hours ago. It's radiance blocked by the foliage of the forest. Yet the young Lion could still see a glowing white light up ahead.

"This is it!" he cheered, "This is it the Midnight Woods," the Lion announced to the rest of the part.

Hattanzo trotted up to his young Pupil, "Fantastic!" he sarcastically replied, "And I didn't even mind the journey through that dismal, dark, depressing, diseased district of dirt too much," he alliterated. His dark eyes now narrowed at the young seemingly foolish Lion, "Now can you _please_ tell us why we're here?"

Lion-O chuckled, "Of course..." he said, before revealing his big secret.

End of Chapter 23


	28. Book I: Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: The Return of the Lord of the ThunderCats**

**The Midnight Woods**

_Six hours till Midnight…_

In a rare showing of expression Hattanzo narrowed his eyes as he looked at the young Lion Prince, "Ok Lion-O, I think you've kept us in suspense long enough," he stated while crossing his arms, "I believe you owe us quite a bit of an explanation."

Grand Cleric Jaga pulled his Thunderian steed up along the other side of young Lion. "I agree," the Jaguar said nodding in concession, "Not to mention I think it would settle some of their fears if you did explained a little more of what you had in mind Lion-O," the old Cat explained.

After hearing the Jaguar's elaboration Lion-O begrudgingly nodded in agreement, "I suppose you are right," the young Lion conceded. His sapphire eyes drifted over the entire group, before he took a deep breath. "The Battle at Hook Mountain," the Lion Prince recited suddenly, "I think you all are familiar with this battle. It was probably one of Lord Leo's most definitive victories," the Lion Prince further explained, "It was the first major offensive that stopped the advancement of Mumm-Ra's army."

It was a story that was commonly taught all around Third Earth. Up until the Battle of Hook Mountain, the Dark One's forces ran virtually unopposed, sweeping throughout lands of Third Earth conquering town after town. That was until the emergence of Lord Leo, _the Lord of the ThunderCats_. That victory not only was the first major victory for the beings that served the Ancient Spirits of Light, it also proved to everyone that Mumm-Ra could be beaten.

The black bearded warthog Hamhock tossed his head back as a long drawn out yawn escaped from his snout. His dark eyes then fixed on the young Lion Prince, "T'anks fer tha His'ory lesson Kitty," he rudely stated, "Wuz all that have'ta do wit us?"

"That battle was one of my most favorites in history class when I was a cub," Lion-O revealed to them, "The fact that Lord Leo was seemingly able to move an entire army over five thousand miles within a day in order to meet the Dark One's forces, was like an incredible feat!" he exclaimed, "It's also been something I've never been able to figure out for the longest of times," he stated before a bright smile came to his lips, "That is until recently…"

As Lion-O finished his sentence he dismounted from his Thunderian Steed. With every eye upon him he moved over to a patch of ground. He cautiously brushed his paw over its surface revealing a stone cylinder that held various ancient writings engraved along the side that seemed to illuminate despite the darkness of night. The Lion Prince then turned back to his group, "How many of you know what a Moon Fountain is?" he asked them out of the blue.

Upon hearing the phrase, Pumyra's ears perked up in recognition. The Junior Cleric sent a questionable look towards Jaga, who looked equally confounded. The older Cat raised an eyebrow as he regarded the young Lion, "I do…" the Grand Cleric answered tentatively, "The better question should be, _how do you?_" the Grand Cleric countered.

The smile Lion-O wore widened as he regarded the Jaguar, "Well, Cheetara and I actually stumbled onto one a few months ago," he casually explained recalling the wild chain of events. His bright blue eyes then looked around to all of them, "That's what started this whole thing," the Lion Prince revealed, "The fountain sent me to Lord Leo's ThunderCats Lair and from there I received the Sword."

The old Jaguar gently shook his head, accepting the young Prince's explanation. His grayed eyebrows still furrowed in confusion as he said, "I still don't see what that has to do with…" he then paused for a moment as he was hit with a pit of inspiration. His lavender eyes then fell back to the young Lion, "Wait, are you saying there is a Moon Fountain near here?" he asked incredulously.

"More or less," Lion-O responded casually, "Actually the entire center of the forest is a giant Moon Fountain." The collective gasp from his friends was like music to the young Lion's ears as he grinned, "And that's how we're going to get to Mount Plun-Darr."

Chuck blinked a few times in bewilderment before he turned to his best friend, "Ey, Ham, wassa Moon Foun'ain?" he asked the black bearded Warthog.

"Allow me to explain," Jaga offered before taking the floor, "The Moon Fountains were great devices left over from the Ancients. They were built to collect the wondrous power source of the moon's light. Properly operated they can enable someone to harness the Moon's power to perform amazing feats," the old Jaguar explained, "These devices had been employed by Lord Leo in order to safe guard many secrets and keep hidden many Ancient sanctuaries away from the enemy."

Hattanzo cleared his voice interrupting Jaga's words, "Again, while I'm greatly pleased to see what a marvelous Cat this Lord Leo was," he sarcastically interjected, "But I fail to understand how any of this helps us now…" the Rabbit stated.

"The reason why Lord Leo was able to keep these places safe," Jaga continued as if he wasn't interrupted, "Was because he kept them located in the most remote places around Third Earth," his gaze then went back to Lion-O, "And the only way he was able to travel to them was through the Moon Fountains." The Head Cleric then raised a single finger, "But if young Prince Lion-O is correct than this area holds a Moon Fountain that was used as method to transport whole armies around Third Earth."

Pumyra's mouth dropped as she turned back to Lion-O, "Amazing…" she astonishingly stated. Just when she thought she couldn't have been more impressed with the young Lion, he still managed to find a way to surprise her.

Hattanzo agreed with the young Puma clan girl's praise. "And I here thought you were just stark raving mad…" the Rabbit paused in thought before shrugging, "Well, I still think so, but you're an entertaining lunatic to say the least," the Drifter ended with a grin.

Lion-O flashed an annoyed look to the still grinning Hare, when Pumyra spoke up again. "Lion-O, how do you know all of this?" she asked him, "I mean none of the history books ever mentioned anything like this. The little bit of information that the Clerics know never has revealed such a location."

"Well, I..." the Lion began, but he quickly paused as a look of confusion came across his features, "I don't know," he stated surprisingly, "It kind of just came to me all of a sudden," Lion-O replied weakly.

That statement made the Drifter cut a skeptical glance to the young Prince, "So, the knowledge to a thousand year old major military secret, all of a sudden _just came to you?_" Hattanzo replied incredulously.

Lion-O around and saw all of the dubious glances from his companions, which made him feel even more paranoid about the occurrence. "Look, there's no other way I can explain it," the Lion Prince defensively rebutted.

"Enough!" Jaga shouted drawing everyone's attention. The older Jaguar cleared his throat before his lavender eyes fell back to the young Prince, "Lion-O, if this place is a moon fountain then you must know that it will be six hours before it can be activated," the Grand Cleric announced.

"It only works at midnight, right?" Pumyra lightly inquired. The young Puma girl started to remember more of the sparse information the Jaguar had given her so long ago.

"That is correct…" Jaga returned. The brief incline of his head in her direction, foretold he was pleased she was able recall the vague information from that lesson years before.

"Yes," Lion-O agreed, "That means we need to gather everyone in the center of the grove by then. When it is exactly at midnight, we will have a ten minute window before the Fountain will activate. We all need to be armed and ready by then," the Lion Prince concluded.

"Armed?" Pumyra questioned.

Lion-O nodded sadly, "I have a feeling the minute we step through we'll be needed. So not a moment can be wasted."

OoOoOo

**Valley of Broken Woe**

_Now..._

The outpouring of rain hammered down onto the valley of Broken Woe, blessing all of the gathered forces with its radiance. Thunder and lightning rumbled and crashed within the skies, as if it was a celestial message that even the Ancients were watching this excursion.

The only sound that could rival the thundering of the skies above was the constant low imposing thump of the Lizard army's drums. Every so often the drums pounding would be followed by the deep moan of the war horns.

A young Bobcat hurried away from General Herschel after making his report. The grayed Tiger looked over to the Lion King with a grim look, "Claudus, the scouts are saying that the Lizards numbers look to be close to three hundred thousand," he stated gravely.

Just as he was speaking King Claudus' gaze was turned to the black horde of Lizardmen warriors that massed their lines about two hundred yards away. The Thunderians had situated their five thousand warriors to stretch out in a line that spread across the canyon's width. Their battle lines were close to ten rows deep but every inch of it was filled with Cats that would give to their dying breath before Lizards' made it across.

The Lizards had positioned their army into several tight formation blocks. Each block contained a full clan with at least a hundred warriors along with their chief to command them. Their numbers seemed to blanket over the valley's terrain like an unending dark sea of fighters. The sheer fact that the Cats only plan was to impede that massive horde, seemed completely daunting.

"Three hundred thousand?" Tygra repeated, overhearing the General's report. The Tiger Prince's eyes widen, "Dad, we're going to be surely pressed," he commented to say the least.

King Claudus shook his head, "It doesn't matter," the Lion replied sternly; "We all knew what our odds were going to be the moment we all volunteered." The Lion King's frown broadened, "What's important now is that the longer we can hold them here, the more time we buy for our people."

Silently Herschel and Tygra shared a grim look. "Understood you're Highness," the General answered hesitantly, "Head Cleric Lynx-O and the rest of his Clerics are in position. They will wait for your signal."

"Good," King Claudus answered. Lynx-O's role and a few other tricks might be enough to buy enough time. His dark eyes looked over to that dark mob of soldiers across the field. "Now all we can do is wait."

_Meanwhile..._

Many miles behind King Claudus's valiant blockade the citizens of Thundera rushed on at a dogged pace across the field. Hundreds of families tried to stay together despite the frenzied pace of the crowd. They were wet, tired and scared, yet keeping moving was all they could do at this moment.

The young wildcat Javier stood among the masses of the people trying to keep some semblance of order while directing the people to safety, "Hurry everyone!" he shouted, "Stay together now! Don't push!" Even as he spoke he could hear the ominous thumping of the Lizard army's drums, along with their bellowing horns.

The portly Chef Felis came rushing to the young Wildcat boy's side. The Tabby Cat currently was holding two kittens in his paws with their elderly grandmother standing by in the background. The corpulent Cat turned to Javier, "You have any idea how far away this jungle is?" he asked.

"I do," Javier answered bluntly. He remembered seeing on Tygra's map that the jungles were a clear hundred miles away from the Thunderian battle lines. A hundred miles on foot was going to go be difficult enough on dry land but in this rain...He shook his head not liking the thought. "Just keep moving please Chef the more distance we can put between us and the King the better," the young boy urged, "They're laying down their lives for our benefit, we can't spoil that opportunity."

A feeling of guilt swept through Felis as he remembered the effort the King was putting for all of their sakes, "Oh course you're right my boy..." the portly Cat stated, "Let's go little ones," he said to the boy and girl leopard kittens on his arms, "If you're really good I'll tell you the secret to my blottonberries soufflé."

Javier gave one last look back to the wall of soldiers standing by guarding their escape, "Good luck you're highness and thank you," the young Wildcat boy said before hurrying along.

OoOoOo

_The Lizard Battlefront _

As the last of the lizard clans were finally mobilized and stood by at the ready, the pounding of their marching drums became silent. Outside of the occasional whispered conversation here and there, the only sound that continued to proceed was the pittering of rainfall across the valley.

Every eye within the Lizards' ranks was drawn to that little defensive line across the field filled with their hated enemies the Thunderians. Despite having a long line that stretched to the edge of the valley, there was no question of the Cat's inferior numbers.

A moment later, Warchief Slithe's own war cart pulled to a stop. The two Lagartoes hissed as they came to a rest. Warchief Slithe frowned as his eyes looked over the Cat's the five rows of warriors that made up the Thunderians defensive front, "That is all of the Cats that are mounting a defense?" he asked out loud, his gaze returning to Ranax.

The Gecko Lizard Lieutenant remained silent, having no explanation to offer his Commander. There was an underlining amount of tension between the two Lizards. The both of them knew who was responsible for the current state of events as well as the battle to come. Slithe snarled to himself. For the twelfth time this hour, he still wasn't certain why he had yet to slay his traitorous subordinate for his previous actions.

Pulling alongside of the great Lizard Commander was Grune's looming war chariot. Four of the largest reptilian Riptors in Slithe's stock was required in order to pull the Destroyer's monstrous cart of twisted steel and death.

Adorned in his dark plate mail armor the giant Saber Tooth Thunderian wore a bored look as he gaze fell across the field as well. "Disappointing," his deep voice stated, "It seems I shouldn't have bothered to leave my chambers," the Destroyer muttered dispassionately. His blood red gaze fell to the Warchief, "Slithe tell your Lieutenant to send in your first wave, so we can get this over with," he instructed.

The Warchief's beady yellow eyes cut a cold glance to the Saber Tooth Cat, not appreciating how freely the Destroyer was doling out the orders. The Lizard Command gaze went to Ranax, silently granting him permission to proceed.

Lieutenant Ranax frowned as well, silently fuming at how cavalier the Thunderian was addressing a lizard of Warchief Slithe's caliber. The Gecko might have disagreed with his Commander's handling of the Thunderian citizens, but in the end Slithe still held his loyalty. And despite the fact that Ranax thought the great Lizard Leader had lost his way, the Lieutenant held full faith that one day the Warchief would bring the honor back to the Lizardmen people.

_That is of course if he managed to get rid of some unpleasant company,_ Ranax considered as his fell away from the Destroyer. The Gecko then stepped forward to address the Lizard Army Clans, "**Clan Flaming Axes, Twisted Scales, Warring Fangs, and Poison Hiss, all of you step forth and send your warriors in to attack!**" he shouted.

OoOoOo

King Claudus stood ready. With heavy raindrops falling upon his battered body, the familiar weight of Tonitrus-Fang in his paws and the five thousand warriors standing at his back, all he could do now was wait and see how the Ancients would favor him this night.

To his left he could see the towering General Panthro. The Panther's usual stoic scowl placed upon his bold chin, as his dark eyes scanned across the field. How many years has it been since the last time the two of them were out in the trenches, facing such impossible odds? The only thing out of place was Grune not being here. He was the last piece of their unbeatable trio. But then the King considered; most likely Grune was present just among his new allies.

To Claudus' right he knew his adopted son Tygra, as well as Lion-O's Guardian the Cleric Cheetara stood. Despite their young age, the Lion King knew of their experience in combat. But right now was different aspect of battle that he wasn't certain that either of them held great experience in.

Waiting...

Even now Claudus could feel the building fire within their veins just craving to be set loose. They were not alone; the feeling seemed to multiply throughout the five thousand bodies standing by. Many of them soldiers, seasoned veterans or novice, but they all had a hunger for the battle that was about to take place. But it would seem only wise King Claudus knew the true key to victory in this confrontation. For every minute they waited, that was a few more yards of land the civilians were safely able to travel.

Nothing mattered except this simple fact.

"Steady my Cats," King Claudus uttered in a calming voice, feeling the anxious blood flowing through his Warriors' veins, "Let them come to us so they may taste Thunderian steel..."

From his right he heard his son say, "Hey Panthro..." Tygra looked to the other side of his Father, gaining the Panther's attention.

Panther cut a quick glare the Tiger Prince's way before he narrowed his eyes trying to regain his focus, "Kind of busy here Stripes," he muttered, "Can it wait till later?" the General replied.

The Tiger Prince might have agreed, but he the smirk on his face said otherwise, "Triple or nothing..." Tygra offered. He also decided he was going to ignore the loud disapproving sigh coming from Cheetara's direction. He kept his attention solely on the Panther.

The notion seemed to draw Panthro short. Especially an offer so tempting, "Triple or nothing?" he repeated, before letting out a hearty chuckle, "Why the heck not, Pretty boy. Maybe you'll learn a thing or two," he boasted.

King Claudus' ears perked up as he heard the two's conversation, "Triple or...?" he paused before finally putting the pieces together. The noble King let out a wholehearted chuckle before flashing the two Cats a daring look of his own, "Well then, count me in also..." he implored, not wanting to be left out of the festivities.

"Heh, heh, heh, Sure thing Dad," Tygra replied coolly. But the Tiger Prince gave the Panther a worried look, to which Panthro shared his apprehension. King Claudus had more than earned his name as a fierce warrior. The addition of him to their games might make the stakes steeper than they would like.

The bellowing shouts of the Lizards soldiers on the charge brought a quick end to the discussion of their contest. All things would be settled soon.

OoOoOo

The various packs of Lizard Clans started to break off from the bulk of the encampment. Shoulder to shoulder, they collectively started to run at a brisk pace, roughly two hundred yards away from the Thunderian defensive line.

King Claudus' dark eyes narrowed as he saw the groupof Lizard coming their way,** "Steady, my Cats…" **the Lion King admonished again.

The packs of Lizard Clans started to fan out from the rest. They all began to break into a dead run their numerous feet pounded across the landscape, less than a hundred yards away.

"**Steady!" **Claudus tried to soothe again, but even he could feel the bubbling anticipation brewing within himself.

From across the field dozens of Lizards Soldiers felt the building since of rage brewing inside. After being nursemaids and babysitters for months the chance to finally put their weapons to use was too good to be true. The thrill of that first kill danced within all of their minds, wetting their lips and throwing a jolt of vigor through their scales. At merely fifty yards away from their prey, the hammering quaking impacts of their march could be felt from across the field.

"**Let's skin these Furballs!" **an overly eager Chameleon shouted while in midstride. Thunderous agreement from several hundred throats all chorused "**Yaaaaaaaaaaah!" **in agreement.

Claudus could feel that bubbling excitement building within his Cats. That volatile explosion of energy that was in danger of boiling over, but still the wise King hollered for his Cats to, **"Hold!" **Just a few seconds more was all they needed.

The horde of Lizard Clans drew in closer. Many eagerly clashed their weapons together. Others let out a bellowing blood curdling howl of rage, as they moved within thirty yards of the Thunderians line.

This was the moment Claudus was waiting for. A vicious gleam flashed in his dark brown eyes as he eagerly shouted, "**NOW!"**

The moment King Claudus shouted Wilykit, Wilykat, Bengali and several other dozen Cats dashed in front of the Thunderian lines. This group collectively had a tiny orb in each paw. The moments the Lizards were in throwing range the youthful group of Cats let their globes fly. The very instant glass balls collided with the ground one of two things occurred. They either burst into a gooey sticky glue that was strong enough to hold a full grown person in place. The other choice was the globe would burst apart unleashing a body-sized, fairly resistant to physical punishment balloon that would rapidly inflate the moment it was exposed to air.

The results from introducing these two mischievous items to the Lizard's charging line was instantaneous pandemonium. Shouts of panic ran all over, as the glue pellets sent mounts upon mounts of the adhesive mess all over their various war clans. And the inflate balloon bombs outside of just being distracting, often ended up knocking the lizards off their feet and colliding into their sticky companions. Within a less than a minute the Lizard's entire opening charge was immobilized or in complete disarray, with many running back towards the safety of Mount Plun-Darr.

Wilykit stepped forward and took a deep bow from the waist, "**Courtesy of the Wilykittens!**" the young girl shouted out to the Lizards before sticking out her tongue.

Wilykat, who couldn't have been left out, slapped his little bottom a few times to their would-be attackers then flashing them a bit of raspberry as well, "**Naaaaaaagh!**" It looked as though they might have done more, but a stern look from Panthro sent the twins scurrying back into the line.

Seemingly in better cheer than a moment before, King Claudus raised Tonitrus-Fang up high, "**FOR THUNDERA, ATTACK!" **the mighty Lion roared before dashing forward. His mighty sword was held up and quickly tucked his side, as an detachment of fierce Thunderian soldiers charged with him.

Normally, Claudus would have some misgivings about advancing on a helpless opponent, but practicality overrode personal valor in his instance. Not to mention, nearly four months of wrongful imprisonment had robbed him of much of his mercy in this hour.

Claudus and the small squad of a hundred Thunderians rained down like carrion flyers upon the defenseless Lizard warriors. Since the adhesive used on the Lizards hardened moments after it was dispersed the Thunderians had no worries about being entangled as well. The only thing that was left was putting the Lizards out of commission...

When the brutal _necessary_ work was done, with rage burning in his dark eyes, King Claudus looked across the field to where the rest of the collective Lizardmen army remained. The great Lion King raised his blooded warblade above him while unleashing a mighty lion's roar!

OoOoOo

From the other side of the fields, the droplets of rain continued to pour, Lieutenant Ranax grimaced as he watched his Soldiers fall under the fury of the Cats. The death cries of the slaughtered warrior could be heard even from this distance. Yet, still through all the chaos he was able to make out the towering form of one Lion, his infamous blade held up high in one paw, the other beckoning for more.

The Gecko shook his head, but despite himself whispered, "Well played my friend…"

"You're grinning!?" Warchief Slithe accused, "This is no laughing matter, yesssssss?" the Lizard Commander hissed, his beady yellow eyes narrowed in anger.

Ranax took a calming breath before schooling his features into a more neutral mask, "Of course you're highness," the Lieutenant agreed fully, "Shall I send in the next contingency of warriors?" he politely offered.

"What do you think!?" the Warchief barked out in irritation. As Ranax promptly sent the next group of warriors onto the field, Slithe's eyes nervously darted over in Grune's direction. The Saber Tooth Cat had been quiet for the last few moments and the Warchief was trying to see if he could gauge the former Thunderian General's mood. Despite the fact Slithe himself, wasn't fighting, it would be all too easy to lay blame on the previous debacle on him.

Fortunately it seemed that Grune's attention was elsewhere or rather it was very well in tuned to the fighting. The Destroyer's dark red eyes were mesmerized by the butchery of the battle, almost as if he was soaking up all of the carnage he was witnessing. Devouring all of the bloodshed, savagery, and mayhem like it was a full course meal.

Seeing Grune in his silent communion with war made Slithe decide to keep his eyes focused on the fighting as well. He had no plans for the Destroyer to turn his namesake upon him.

OoOoOo

Back on the Thunderian lines there were a little bit of clean up going on. The inflating balls started to deflate, as well as the adhesive goo began dissolving as per the Wilykittens instructions, leaving only the remains of the Lizard soldiers behind.

Tygra rushed through the pile of Lizardmen bodies to reach King Claudus' side, "Hey Dad, more troops are coming..." the Tiger Prince announced while pointing to the approaching wave.

"**Look alive my fellow Cats!" **Claudus shouted to everyone, **"It seems the Lizards have yet to learn their lesson! Form ranks you all!" **the Thunderian King ordered, directing his countrymen to reform their battle lines, **"Let them quake under Thundera's best!" **Just as he finished with his instructions Claudus could see the ensuing tide of Lizard Soldiers. This group, twice as large as the previous, had not let the disastrous end of the first charge dissuade them.

This was a fact that pleased King Claudus greatly, "**ThunderCats Attack!" **he shouted before the raging Lion stormed forward.

King Claudus took two steps, Tonitrus-Fang chambered by his shoulder at the ready with three Lizard Soldiers closing on him fast. A moment later a bolt of lightning suddenly flashed through the sky. In the space of that blazing light, Tonitrus-Fang ran a rampant path, crashing against the Komodo Dragon's feeble attempt at a shield. The Warblade instantly reduced that piece of timber and leather to little more than kindling, as an unstoppable tide of dazzling steel ripped that Monitor lizard from life.

The awe-inspiring King stepped forward again, he spun whipping Tonitrus-Fang in a grand lateral swipe felling the other two lizards in the first's company. Claudus let out a roar before dashing forward again, a murderous flash of steel trailing in his wake.

A little further down the field Lieutenant-Commander Canaden, his wife Lynxana and a detachment of his WildCATS held the middle ground. The shields of the elite fighting battalion crashed against the Lizard soldiers completely holding them at bay, preventing any progress. One would think being out numbered at least four to one would weigh heavily in the Lizards favor. But these were the WildCATS some of Thundera's finest soldiers. The Lizards realized they would have needed to prepare for the unordinary in order for them to cope with the likes of them.

Suddenly a single order from the Lieutenant-Commander sounded and instantly all of the WildCATS shields locked firmly together like one impenetrable wall. "**PUSH!**" Canaden hollered out. Then with a single synchronized motion all fifty shields of the WildCATS slammed into the entire Lizard line, causing them to shift back.

The temporary unbalanced gave way for the plunging spears and halberds of the elite Feline soldiers. With that initial line collapsing, the WildCATS battalion quickly pressed through, slaying any Lizards that came within the reach of their polearms. Even Lynxana brandishing a double-headed spear darted alongside her husband.

More accustomed to using polearms than injunction with a shield, the former Cleric lunged forward with the dual-headed spear. She then spun it around her body in a close circuit before, extending it out again in another piercing drive. Lynxana then quickly retreated back to her Husband side as the Lizards' line started to recover. Canaden brought out his large shield and halberd to guard his wife's exit.

The Lieutenant-Commander then looked to his right; he spotted the other members of WildCATS, Khaine, Lyles, and the Snow Leopard twins Xelve and Xian. The group was reforming their phalanx, ready to meet the Lizards' renewed charge.

Moments before that inevitable clash, King Claudus wielding that hellish blade Tonitrus-Fang and General Herschel carrying his whirling triple ball flail, tore into the Lizards' flank. The King's mighty warblade cut a staggering swath through that enemy row, sending the soldiers in disarray. The graying Tiger, although might not have had the strength and vigor of the King, still was not to be out done. He easily guarded the King's back, making sure that any Lizard that entertained the thought of trying to attack the Great Lion got his head caved in with the one of the spiked barbs.

The Lion King's outflanking maneuver instantly caught the Reptilian Soldiers completely off-guard. Canaden then saw his opportunity, **"WildCATS, CHARGE!"** he shouted, while pressing forward with his halberd. Lynxana snarled as she rushed ahead right beside him.

Upon hearing the Lieutenant-Commander's decree all of the WildCATS charged ahead as well. It was almost as if the Lizards' so preoccupied with the furiously fighting King and gray Tiger, that they forgotten about the line they were initially set up to advance against. It was a misunderstanding that the WildCATS didn't have a problem clearing up.

The elite fighting legion stormed through, their shields bashed against their Lizards opponents, freeing up just enough of an opening so their spears and halberds could sneak in to do their grisly task.

The temporary upset and disorder from King Claudus' heroic circumventing run and the surprise charge of the WildCATS, kept the battle's momentum swinging in the Cat's direction for several minutes. But eventually as the opening astonishment started to wear off and the stark commands from the Clan Chiefs started to bring the coordination back into their actions, the Lizards were able to gain a foothold within the battle. Their greater numbers and time were two things in their favor. Regardless of how many Lizards might fall before then, in the end victory would be theirs.

OoOoOo

Pockets of fighting broke out all over. The coordinated lines of the initial entanglements suddenly dissolved and it just became a grand melee between both sides. And the battle was looking grim for the Cats, four hours of constant fighting was starting to take their toll. Slowing their movements and lowering their morale.

Then from above all the havoc and confusion surrounding the field, King Claudus' baritone voice rang out, the warrior's song of Thundera on his lips as he continued to fight on. General Herschel could only smirk as he listened in, then a moment later his own voice joined in with the royal Lion's verse.

Moments later, several members of the WildCATS joined in. Even Panthro and Tygra's voice's lifted during the chorus. Wilykit, Wilykat and Bengali who didn't know all of the words, simply hummed to the melody.

There seemed to be a power held within that Song. It was as if hearing the anthem alone somehow revitalized every Cat within earshot. It also seemed like regardless of how many Lizards were thrown at them, none of them could defeat affect of that song. The Thunderians fought harder making sure the Lizards never gained any ground.

OoOoOo

It was nearly an hour later and the seventh rendition of the Anthem, before something finally changed. There were casualties felt on both sides, but where the Lizards could easily replenish any who fell with more from their overall stock. With the Cats every single death wounded the group as a whole and placed one more hole in their wall of defense.

But still determined, still relentless the Cats pressed on, but in the distance they could see a secondary wave of Lizard fighters rushing to reinforce the current combatants. This group held nearly twice the numbers of the first and second wave combined.

Spotting the approaching tide, Claudus held off fighting for a few moments so he could blow out a loud shrill whistle. The signal a certain Wildcat Kitten knew as her sign to act.

Wilykit knowing her part suddenly tucked her little paw into her pouch. She quickly produced the one of the last capsules from the stash Lion-O gave her months ago. The Wildcat girl twisted the capsule's center; and watched as it sparked before shooting up into the air above her producing a bright green flare in the sky.

As the approaching horde of Lizards rushed in to reinforce their allies, another group could be seen rapidly moving towards the field from the west. Spearheading the group was an old blind Lynx, flanked by masked Cats all wielding staves.

The glide-step, one of the most fiercely guarded techniques within the Guardians of the Throne. It enabled anyone without Cheetah heritage to be able to travel up to a hundred yards in small spurts of time. Rarely did the Clerics ever employ such a secret skill, but Heard Cleric Lynx-O decreed this was a desperate hour. With their speed and skill the Clerics quickly made short work of the approaching Lizard reinforcements. In less than an hour all of the reptiles had either been vanquished or turned back.

Finally having a minute to catch his breath, King Claudus wiped his sweat laced brow. He grinned as Head Cleric Lynx-O approached him, "Thanks my friend," he greeted warmly while clasping the Lynx's forearm, "Your timing couldn't have been better."

Cleric Master Lynx-O, sharply inclined his head, graciously accepting his King's gratitude, "Of course your highness," he said while taking his place alongside Claudus.

"Now there's only one problem," Claudus said while frowning, "I'm all out of tricks and we've barely made a dent in their numbers," he professed truthfully while looking at the thousands of Lizards standing by on the enemy lines that had yet to join in on the fighting. The Lion King's eyes narrowed, "Regardless we have to endure; there are many that are counting on us."

OoOoOo

**The Midnight Woods**

_A half hour before Midnight…_

Jaga approached the small private clearing that Lion-O had taken refuge in while the others made their preparations. The Lion Prince had stated earlier he would return long before the bewitching hour, but as time started to wind down the Grand Cleric felt it was better to go seek out the young Lion himself.

He found the young lion seated with his legs crossed underneath him, eyes closed yet it was obvious he was in deep concentration. The observation was very familiar to the Jaguar because he often spent his time in deep meditation, seeking communion with the Ancients.

Despite the fact he hated to disturb him, the hour grew short, "It's time Lion-O..." Jaga said softly.

Upon hearing his name the young Lion opened his eyes. His twin orbs of sapphire seemed to shimmer for but a brief moment before his attention drew to the Head Cleric, "I know..." he returned calmly, "I've just been sitting here trying to fit some pieces together," the Lion Prince confessed.

Jaga, understanding a lot have been changing for the young Lion, decided to remain passive for the time being. "Have you found the answers that you seek?" the Jaguar lightly pried.

The young Prince shook his head, "No," he said sadly, "Only more questions."

Finding himself intrigued by the young Lion's dilemma, Jaga tilted his head out of curiosity, "Perhaps you need a differing point of view," the old Jaguar said offering his services. "What is it that troubles you?"

"Why am I here?" Lion-O blurted out. He quickly snapped his mouth shut, balking at how incredibly vague and idiotic the question must have sounded to the wizen Cat, "I mean, I know why I'm here now in this forest," he explained. His bright sapphire eyes looked away, "I mean I shouldn't be here," the young Prince stated, "Jaga, I failed the last test of the Trials."

Upon hearing the young Lion's confession Jaga paced around the clearing with a thoughtful look drawn on his aged features. The old Jaguar then said, "If it's true what you have said, that you failed the Trials then how is it possible that you're standing before me now?"

Lion-O shook his head, "That's the part that confuses me, I don't know." he replied genuinely, "You said that if I failed the Trials, that I would never be permitted out. Yet, here I am!" he explained. His confusion and frustrated was evident in his features. It was also apparent to Jaga that this wasn't the first instance where his mind had been obsessing over the subject.

The Grand Cleric mulled over the enigma for some time as well. Eventually he said, "How are you so certain that you failed?" Jaga asked him plainly, "Can you tell me the last thing you recall from the Trials?"

Lion-O drew really quiet. Jaga could tell the young Prince was contemplating the request over in his mind. Silently the Grand Cleric commended the young Lord-to-be's hesitance. Despite his obvious distress, he still believed in maintaining the sanctity of the Trials. That act of reverence alone spoke of how serious he had been taking the entire affair, a fact that made the old Cat very proud of his pupil.

Unfortunately, Jaga knew he wouldn't be able to aid in the slightest if Lion-O wasn't able to reveal the events of final Test. The Jaguar wouldn't pressure the young Prince in any other way, because in the end it was his decision and his decision alone.

After another few moments passed, it was clear Lion-O came to a solution. "Well it's like this..." the Lion Prince said while beginning his tale, "I had already completed the first four Trials of Strength, Speed, Cunning, and Mental Power. The last and final task was a Trial of the Hidden Enemy. Basically the enemy I fear most of all, which turned out to be myself," he further explained.

"Interesting," Jaga remarked out loud suddenly. The Old Cat blinked as he realized his outburst interrupted the young Prince's retelling, "Please continue," the Jaguar encouraged him.

Lion-O shrugged, "That's it really," he honestly admitted, "The two of us fought for a long time until he got the upper hand and took me out. The next thing I can recall is I'm stumbling out of Gate with the Drifter coming to my aid," he blinked briefly his eyes returning to the older Cat, "The rest you know..." he concluded.

The amount of confusion Lion-O previously was feeling seemed to now be reflected in Jaga's face. "Perhaps there's more," the elderly Cat offered.

"More?" Lion-O repeated incredulously, "How can there be more?" he asked blankly.

"Maybe something occurred that you simply cannot recall..." Jaga hypothesized.

"But that's it!" Lion-O exclaimed, "I don't recall anything out of the…" the young Lion stopped, because in that moment flash of something filled his mind. He recalled an impossibly large room entirely filled with light. After another few seconds the memory-vision faded. "What?" he questioned out loud, his paw holding his forehead.

Jaga turned around noticed the Lion was in some sort of distress, "Something wrong, Prince Lion-O?" the Grand Cleric politely inquired.

"I just had a flash of something…" Lion-O bewilderedly remarked, "Something else that happened during my Trials," he stated before screwing his eyes shut. He concentrated hard trying to recall the image, "A room of light..." he began mysteriously.

Jaga's lavender eyes widened as if understanding finally dawned on him, "Perhaps that is..." the old Jaguar started.

"**Lion-O! Jaga!"** the Drifter shouted for the two as he barged into the grove. The Hare looked around once until his dark eyes spotted the both Cats. He then said, "If we're going to do this thing then we'd better make with haste. So let's go, go, go!" he impatiently chanted.

The faintest traces of amusement reflected in Jaga's face as he observed the Hare. "You are certainly more enthusiastic than before..." the Jaguar commented with a wry smile.

"Of course!" Hattanzo agreed with a rare showing of zeal, "It's not every day that you can ride on a beam of moonlight from a device built by the Ancients themselves!" the warrior Rabbit grinned before darting back off towards the group.

A few warm chuckles escaped from the Jaguar's throat before he turned around returning his attention to his young student, "Now Lion-O..." he began again, but Lion-O just waved off the elderly Cat's efforts.

"I'm sure it's nothing Jaga," Lion-O casually dismissed, "With all that's going on, I'm probably just tried and seeing things," he resolved.

It was obvious that the young Lion's answered had somewhat displeased the Jaguar. But eventually the Grand Cleric bowed his head in acceptance. "As you wish," Jaga replied evenly, "Let us move swiftly, our friends cannot afford for us to dally now."

"Right..." Lion-O agreed, climbing to his feet. The two of them quickly left the grotto, returning to the makeshift camps outside.

OoOoOo

Once they set foot back out to the center of the forest Lion-O and Jaga were able to see the entirety of Clan Broken Tusk up close. With a few thousand Warthog riders littering the field, there was hardly a place that wasn't occupied.

During the six hours of waiting for midnight to come, Lion-O had instructed for the Warthogs to start clearing the forest floor. Naturally, many if/not all of the Warthog thought the Lion was a bit daft, that was till the Lion Prince uncovered a bit of the moss and weeds that covered the floor and showed that there were stone tablets that lined around the center of the Midnight Forest's floor.

The grove that the Warthog army was currently standing on was a clearing that was a hundred yards in a completely circle. The stone rocks that were implanted on the floor, that when uncovered, revealed that the outer rings of the circle held several different symbols. Part of the job of the army in the six hours was to clear off the moss and foliage that covered the symbols. They would need to be in plain sight if the fountain was going to work.

What else became apparent was that inside of the circle held a massive Thunderian Cat symbol just like the one placed on the floor of the Gate back in the Excavation Site # 19-8-4 of the Rankin-Bass territory.

As Lion-O and Jaga moved further through the Moon Fountain's pad, they both noticed that the ancient symbols engraved along the outside of the encircled floor all started to glow with silver light.

Without saying a word to anyone Lion-O stepped towards the center of the field where he first found the device's panel earlier. His fingers nimbly started tracing over the presented symbols on the console. His forehead pitched in concentration as he went to work.

Observing how very familiar his pupil was with the seemingly secret ancient apparatus, Hattanzo raised an eyebrow. "One of these days," the Drifter began casually, "You really must tell me how you're doing all of this," he said to young Lion.

Lion-O wore a bemused smile while looking to him, "If I had any clue, you would be the first to know," he stated before he finished plotting out the sequence that will send them to the desired location.

The Lion Prince then turned around to address his entire war party, "Everyone get ready," Lion-O stated, "This is going to feel very weird for a moment..." he stated a moment before engaging the system, "Hang on!" he shouted.

The starting trigger of the Moon Fountain spread down from the console Lion-O was previously plotting their course with. The power drew down to the stone floor. Suddenly the Thunderian Cat insignia at all of their feet started to pulsate with blue light while the symbols along the ring of the circle lifted off of the ground and rotating counterclockwise around the field. The wind started to kick up, getting more powerful by the moment, twisting and turning around the platform along with the rotating symbols.

Suddenly a massive silver light descended from the heavens blanketing the entire encampment with its radiance. One by one, members of the warthog army and Lion-O's defenders start to lift weightlessly into the air, as if their contract with gravity recently had expired. Another flash pulsated from the platform up to the sky above, then in the next instant the entire encampment shot up to the heavens.

OoOoOo

**The Valley of Broken Woe**

_The Lizards battlefront..._

As the engagement ran into its fourth hour, the Lizards had constructed a small command post for General Grune, Warchief Slithe, and Lieutenant Ranax to continue to coordinate the next stages of the battle.

Grune stood by silently watching over the havoc on the field while Slithe and Ranax looked over a map of the area. It was an old sketching. A recounting that hadn't been updated in a hundred years, because no one once thought of the scenario where they would be waging battle at their very doorsteps. Yet, now by candlelight the two Lizards scoured over the document plotting their next move.

A young Newt Scout sudden hurried over to the command tent. Warchief Slithe turned then frowned as he regarded the young Lizard, "What is your report?" he barked curtly. His scaled hand gripped over a goblet of wine, downing it one gulp.

The Newt Scout cut a crisp salute to the exalted Lizard Commander before speaking, "Warchief Sir, it seems there are only a few thousand or so Cats that are standing in defense. Some of our scouts have spotted the rest of them traveling miles behind the Thunderians lines. We believe they're pressing for the Jungles towards western edge of the island," the young Newt concluded.

Overhearing the Scout's report Lieutenant Ranax spoke up, "Honorable Warchief Slithe, I'll tell you those Cats will fight to the very last one standing," the Gecko genuinely professed, "They'll do anything to keep their people safe. In the end all we will do is, sacrifice their lives as well as the ones of our men," he stated his dark eyes softening slightly, "For our men's sake maybe allowing them to pass might be in our best interests."

Slithe eyes fell to his Lieutenant and for the first time in nearly a day he didn't wear a look of abhorrence. The Warchief actually openly considered his subordinate's council. They have already lost several clans this night; perhaps it was better to stall anymore bloodshed. Besides the Thunderians now fought in desperation for their people, an act the Lizard Commander could understand and respect in his own right.

Just as Slithe was about to command for a withdrawal, Grune's deep voice rumbled in silencing all of the voices in the Tent, "Slithe tell a legion your fighters to break off from their advancement and proceed through the mountain passageway, to outflank the Cats. They are to press them back towards the east, back to their defensive lines," the Saber Tooth Cat smoothly ordered.

Slithe snarled not at the instruction, but the sheer indignity of undermining his rule in front of his Lizards, "He just said they were only civilians," the Warchief countered, delivering a rare showing of defiance, "They're most likely women, children, the elderly and the sick."

Grune paused. He turned around drawing his blood colored eyes directly at the Lizard commander. "I told you Slithe," the former General uttered, his dark tone was foreboding and dangerous, "No Cat will escape from this Valley, the elderly, sick, the women, and children **no exception!**" the Saber Tooth Cat roared.

The Warchief grumbled a curse under his breath. For the umpteenth time, he loathed the day he went into agreement with these cursed people. The Lizard Commander then turned to his Lieutenant, silently permitting the Gecko to issue the order given.

Instead Ranax shook his head in refusal. If the Warchief wouldn't put a stop to this, he would himself. "Warchief, please..." the Gecko pleaded with his Commander, "You don't have to do this. The Cats are not our enemies," the Lieutenant protested.

"Control your subordinate now Slithe," Grune's deep voice interjected, "Or I will cut him down myself..." he deathly promised. His paw then went to the fifty pound mace that was housed right next to him. It would take little more than a second for the Saber Tooth to retrieve the weapon and smote the defiant Gecko's existence to ruin.

Slithe gave Ranax a troubled look, "Give the order Lieutenant..." he uttered quietly without pleasure.

OoOoOo

Rayzor the Gila monster, anxiously paced back in forth and along the patch of wet earth, she and the rest of her unit was directed to. Already the sounds of battle could be heard in the background making everyone of her scales stand on edge. Her dark eyes automatically went to her spear, primed and ready for use.

Droobo, her tamed Riptor, suddenly nestled his large snout against her face desiring her preening. Rayzor gave a rare smile before patting along the scaled beast flank, knowing that he too desired for a chance to stretch his legs. Behind him she could see the other members of her unit of three hundred with their Riptors armed and ready for battle.

The shapely Lizardress and the rest of the Riptor riders was the only mounted unit within Lizard Army. Riptors larger and slower than their more mobile, cousins the Lagartoes, made up for their lack of mobility with size, strength, toughness, and sheer viciousness.

Despites these benefits, rarely did Rayzor's unit see battle. Most of the Lizard's more recent engagements revolved around siege battles or ransacking villages, two manners of conflict that the unit didn't strive in due to their lack of antiquate room to maneuver around in. Even this battle, she assumed her unit would have been included in the first wave, but after seeing the disastrous end of that group, the Captain was somewhat relieved.

Rayzor's dark eyes narrowed as she saw a Newt running to their direction. She smoothly fingered her spear from its holster before the Private reached her side, "Yes?" the Lizardress asked the out of breath Soldier.

Before saying anything the Private gave a crisp salute to the Riders Captain before speaking, "Orders directly from Warchief Slithe!" he said still trying to reclaim his air. He then thrust the rolled up scroll to the Gila monster's hands.

Rayzor gave the Private a skeptical look before going over the commands. The Lizardress' face split into a grin, because she couldn't have been happier. She then hurried back to Droobo's saddle, completely forgetting about the newt's presence.

The Captain gave out a shrill three pitched whistle. Any member that wasn't currently on his Riptor, simply hurried over to her on foot. Not to mention the whole lot of them were surprised, Captain Rayzor hardly ever smiled about anything. "Mount up boys, we're going hunting!" the Lizardress exclaimed.

The Riptor's Captain's words were soon drowned out by all the cheers of her man. It only took them less than three minutes to get mounted and set off. It wasn't often that Rayzor's Riptor Riders saw battle; therefore they planned to make the most of it.

OoOoOo

Furious fighting rang out all around the Thunderian battle lines. Lizard soldiers poured in by the dozens, making them seem more like an unending relentless tide than an army. Every where the Cats looked, they were met with their cold-blooded adversaries.

Despite all odds, it seemed that legends were born this night. The new _Company of the Sword_, which the Thunderians that arrived with Prince Tygra had been dubbed, was easily considered the champions of the field.

With the beautiful and swift Cheetara, the unstoppable might of General Panthro and the daring yet courageous Prince Tygra all proved to be an unbeatable combination. Even the ThunderCubs, Wilykat, Wilykit and Bengali established that they were competent if not unorthodox fighters.

But still no one was more terror-inducing than King Claudus himself. Although he was blind in one eye and was robbed of his flowing mane; the great Lion seemed like a denizen forged on the field of battle. Even the _Goddess_ was able to recognize the King's great skill. Every swing of his mighty Sword Tonitrus-Fang seemed like it was fueled by the wrath of the Ancients. He was inspiring to behold and a nightmare to endure.

King Claudus blazed forward with whirling slash that drove the four lizards back. He then pressed again this time delivering a massive over the head slice with his mighty blade that severed the Beaded Lizard's torso in half. The giant Lion quickly sent his sword up in a horizontal block deflecting a hammering Axe swing that came to his left.

Before the Croc to Claudus right, could drive in with his spear to skewer the great Lion, the warrior King reacted spinning out of the Croc's reach then performing two sweeping swings with Tonitrus-Fang. The first swing went low parrying the spear's head out to the wide right so it went on a killing course to puncture the heart of a neighboring Toad. Claudus' second swing went high, completely taking the Croc's head from his shoulders.

Finding a temporary lull in the fighting, Lieutenant-Commander Canaden rushed to the warrior Lion's side, "King Claudus," the Leopard called, "A detachment of Lizard Riptor riders are moving through the Mountain pass to the north-east."

Claudus frowned in confusion for but a moment later comprehension dawned on him, "They're going after the citizens..." the Lion King reasoned. His gaze then went over to Cheetara, Tygra and Panthro, who also happened to have a break within the battle. "I need you three to break off from here to head those riders off," the King earnestly instructed.

Tygra shook his head, "Dad you need us here..." the Tiger Prince argued. Just as he finished, he could hear the stark shouts of another wave of Lizard warriors approaching.

"Those people will need you more, Son!" King Claudus countered, "And that's an edict from your King," the Lion stated boldly with his _'Sovereign of the State'_ voice. A moment later his dark eyes soften, "We will manage..." he promised.

Tygra frowned still not liking the decision, but he realized this was no time for arguing.

Seeing that the matter was settled Cheetara stepped forward, "I'll head over there now," she then looked to the Tiger and Panther, "The rest of you catch up when you can," the Cleric advised. And before anyone could say otherwise, the Cheetah darted off in a stream of yellow lightning.

The Cleric next performed an act that had to have been two parts fortitude the rest sheer insanity.

While still racing across the field at her top speed, Cheetara held out her staff in front of her immediately extending its shaft to at least fifty feet in length. The woman then deftly jammed the end of the staff's head into the ground in front of her. The resulting action managed pole vault and hurl her up into the air. She was out of their sights in seconds.

Tygra blinked then sighed as he watched the majorly impulsive Cheetah soaring high within the stormy sky like she was a bird. The Tiger Prince simply shook his head, "Man, Lion-O's going to have his hands full with that one," he honestly commented out loud.

Not really caring for that in the slightest Panthro simply shrugged, "I'm just glad she's not in the bet," he commented truthfully. Tygra drew back like he just had been smacked, because that cruel idea never occurred to him. The Tiger Prince then shuddered at the very thought, because the Cleric had been racking up a body count that was easily equal to their own efforts.

Eventually deciding that they both wasted enough time, the two started to hustle down the field.

Meanwhile...

Hundreds of yards behind the battle lines, the thousands of families of Cats hurried across the damp storm soaked fields. "Hurry, hurry everyone!" Javier shouted, still doing his duty of trying to keep everyone together and moving towards the jungle. Dark thickets of tall trees that marked the beginning of the island's jungles could finally be seen several hundred yards away, meaning their safety was just within reach.

How quickly things changed...

From the east a horrid roar sounded through the air. That horrible roar was accompanied by several more as lizards riding eight-feet tall terrible Riptors entered the field. Within moments of their being present, cause total panic to everyone around. Several individuals were attacked, some were even devoured right before everyone's eyes.

Javier's eyes widen as he saw lost little Siamese kitten wandering aimlessly around the field. Just as he spotted her, so did a Frog Riptor rider. He sent his beast on a barreling course to snatch up that girl in one bite.

Before he even realized he was doing, Javier ran to the side of the Siamese Kitten, while slinging off his tote bag. Just before the Riptor could have gotten any closer to that defenseless toddler, it got its snout hit with the full might of Javier's bag.

The tote immediately split apart upon contact, spilling all of the meager contents along the ground. But that didn't matter though. All the Wildcat Boy wanted to do was get the Beast's attention away from the little girl, which he managed to do with flying colors.

Now that, that mission was accomplished Javier was going to execute the next stage of his brilliant plan, running for dear life!

The palace manservant managed to get three steps away from the Riptor before the beast lashed out with its tail tripping the Wildcat boy to the floor. Javier tried to scramble back up to his feet but a kick from the clawed foot of the beast sent him back to the ground again. The young boy could only manage to turn onto his back, but the sight he saw in front of him was far worst. Row after row of the Riptor's razor sharp teeth could be seen in its large powerful maw as it opened wide.

Javier could only close his eyes as he waited for the evitable to finally claim him. He figured he did what he could have done with his short life. He only wished that he had more time to rectify some of the many regrets that occurred over the lastt few months.

Apparently someone heard his faint cry because from out of the sky, the staff-head of an Iron Sagewood staff dropped down jack hammering the Riptor rider and his mount, in one colossal bomb. Then a slender familiar Cheetah could be seen, smoothly back-flipped off her staff's till she landed on her hunches on the ground.

Cheetara blinked a few times at the completely improvised attack, not to mention coming to realize that probably had been one of the more reckless actions she had every performed in her young life.

In the back of her mind, she couldn't help hearing Lion-O's voice in her mind. He probably would come up with a joke like, if there ever was a market for Lizardmen shish kabob, that she could corner it.

Disregarding the silly thought, Cheetara went over to Javier's side helping him up to his feet. "Get the rest of the people back," the Cleric quickly ordered him. The Wildcat Boy nodded, but even she could see the completely grateful look in his eyes.

But being sure to follower her instructions Javier went off, doing what he could to drive all of the Thunderian citizens back. With the Riptor Riders on the loose none of them were safe.

Seeing that task being attended to, Cheetara turned her attention back to the Riptor Riders. The Cleric took up her staff while it still held its fifty yard length. The Cheetah then flipped in the air before coming down with the staff striking the ground driving the Riptor riders back away from the Thunderian Citizens.

Seeing that she got all of their attentions, Cheetara raised her paw up to them, "Bring it…" she taunted, while waving all of them on.

OoOoOo

When Tygra and Panthro finally managed to catch up to Cheetara, they spotted the Cheetah running a ring around the three hundred riders. The Cleric's nimble speed enabled her to always stay three steps ahead of the Riptors, but she wasn't able to do much against their collective numbers.

It was apparent that the moment she would concentrate her attacks on any of the opponents, the other remaining riders would instantly go onto terrorize the Thunderian Citizens. So the Cleric was holding a tentative standstill, which was all the more reason they had to get into the game fast.

Cheetara shifted back and forth. She danced outside of the awaiting jaws of a Riptor, only to blaze a yellow stream of light around another twelve. The Cheetah hated playing around with these guys but she couldn't attack and leave the Thunderian citizens that were huddled behind her. If even one of those Riptors got loose they could do horrendous damage to those people.

Gritting her teeth, the Cleric started to dart around for another forward to lap around the Riptor riders when at the very last second she arched her head back just a hairbreadth before the tails of a bolo whip snapping forward striking the Gecko in the face.

Completely astonished by what just nearly occurred Cheetara's crimson eyes journeyed down the length of the chorded weapon only to see Tygra cringed at his close-calling blunder. An irritated look came to the Cheetah's face, "Have I ever told you how annoying that weapon is sometimes?" the Cleric complained. She then took a minute to collect herself before spring forward with a crossing swing clocking a lizard down from its mount.

The Tiger Prince scoffed at sacrilege of her words. "Shhhhhh...She doesn't mean it baby," Tygra whispered directly to the whip. The next second the chorded weapon cracked, as he sent it out to wrap around the throat of a mounted Chameleon. The adopted Prince then rolled around its length pumping his paw out twice, flinging a pair of daggers than sank into the base of the Chameleon's skull. "Hey its universal weapon," he encouraged, "It has its uses inside and outside of battle."

Cheetara was about to dash forward but then stopped as a deep frown crossed her face. The Cleric then looked to him, "Outside of battle?" she questioned out loud. The Cheetah contemplated on it for a second before rolling her eyes, "Pig…" she uttered before flipping into the air, she could only hear the Tiger's chuckles echoing in the background. The Cleric hoped from one rider to the next, each time she landed it either her foot or her staff preceded her bashing the Lizard away.

A moment later she dropped back down to Tygra' side, "What took you guys so long anyway?" she inquired.

The Tiger Prince rolled his eyes; he then tumbled forward a blade in each paw as he spotted a Riptor charging over to him. Tygra rolled again, his blades coming around slicing the Achilles tendons of the raging beast sending it scrabbling to the ground. He even had the bonus effect of it rolling around smothering its very own rider.

The Tiger Prince frowned, "What follow you as you soared hundreds of feet in the air?" Tygra sarcastically questioned her, "Sorry, not all of us are capable of extremely suicidal stunts..." he dryly retorted.

"All I hear is jealousy in your voice," Cheetara lightly commented, before jabbing her staff in the soil underneath of her. She extended it to about a twelve foot length before she flipped over with the collected weapon in her paws. The Cleric pulverized a female Gila Monster, smacking her off of her saddle. The Cheetah then whipped the lengthy bo to the right and to the left, knocking whatever rider came in close proximity.

Panthro narrowed his eyes as he overheard the last few topics casually discussed, "Am I the only one that notices the massive battle here!" he questioned out loud. A wild Riptor that managed to lose its rider trampled over to the Panther's side. The black furred Cat regarded it for only a second before he punched. It then fell down. It didn't get up. "By the way Stripes, I'm up to seventy-two," he nonchalantly stated before finding another opponent to engage.

"WHAT?!" the Tiger Prince shouted.

OoOoOo

Back at the Lizardmen Army Command post, Grune the Destroyer grinned as he continued to watch over the ensuing battle. "Good, they have taken the bait," the Saber Tooth Cat said out loud.

Puzzled, Slithe and Ranax turned to him. Both with silent inquire in their eyes. Grune's good humor couldn't be ruined with the pair of Lizards' incompetence, so he decided to explain his method anyway.

"With all of the Thunderian forces dedicated to making this blockade, their focus was solely on halting our advancement," the former General explained, "But now that they've got fighting on two different fronts, their forces are divided and therefore weak," the Destroyer pointed out with another vicious grin.

His crimson gaze then fell to the Warchief, "Slithe send in the rest of your warriors, with their battle lines in complete disarray we'll sweep over them like a flood."

OoOoOo

**The Valley of Broken Woe**

_Fifty miles away from the fighting…_

In a small section of the Valley the air above was stagnant as the storm clouds above it started to coil around like a funnel. Then from out of the turning clouds' iris, a beam of silvery light punched through to a plateau located east to the Lizardmen army. Within that pillar of light, a large glowing nucleus travelled down the beam's path, all the way to the elevated flatland.

Another instance passed when the nucleus unfolded then Lion-O, his personal band of warriors and the entirety of Clan Broken Tusk suddenly appeared out of the light. The _Moonlight Jump_, what Lion-O decided to call it, left some slightly nauseating aftereffects to all of the travelers, that lasted for mere minutes but for the most part everyone was well.

With the abnormal effects of the _Moonlight Jump_ passing, the storm clouds above returned to their regular formations. The ensuing downpour of rain crashed down upon the newly arrived visitors. Lion-O quickly prodded his Thunderian steed over to the plateau's edge, Jaga and Hattanzo joining him as well. The trio looked over to the west, instantly spotting the furious fighting waged all over the field with the Cats putting up a valiant opposition against the unending onslaught of Lizardmen warriors.

"May the Ancients have mercy," Pumyra's quiet voice whispered solemnly. Lion-O saw a visible shiver brew through the teen girl's body. Jaga was mostly silent as he whispered a quiet prayer for those lives who were lost today.

"Oy! Good thin' I brought me, good axe!" Chuck encouraged while patting the same two-handed axe that he picked up from the Pit so many months ago. The crimson bearded Warthog was seldom sentimental, but a good axe was a good axe.

Witnessing all of the fighting in front of him and large numbers of the Lizard, Hamhock inched his Caraboos over to the young Lion-O's side, "Eh Lion-O, ye know me boys an' I, will stick it with ye ta tha' end. But fer dis ye're gonna to be needin' a bigga army..."

It was almost as if Lion-O hadn't heard him. The young Lion's bright blue eyes were so fixated on the events playing out on the field. "We have an army," the Lion Prince suddenly said in a voice a little more than a whisper, "Probably the finest army, Third Earth has ever seen."

Not quite catching everything that he said, Hamhock looked over to him, "Huh?"

Lion-O shook his head, "Never mind," the Lion Prince quickly dismissed. He couldn't allow his mind to get distracted right now, but for some reason he still felt calm even within this turmoil.

The Lion Prince quickly allowed his blue eyes to scan over the battlefield. There were pockets of fighting all over, but he could tell that there were at least two main battlefronts. There was a major altercation between the massive lines of Thunderians against the brunt of the Lizardmen army. Then there was a small line of fighting further behind the Thunderian lines that looked like a group of Lizards might have swung around to catch the escaping Cats unguarded.

"Hamhock," Lion-O called drawing the Warthog's attention. He then pointed across the field to a stretch of land that continued passed the canyon where most of the fighting was taking place, "See that ridge over there?" Wordlessly, Hamhock nodded. "I want you and the rest of the hogs there," Lion-O instructed, "When you see the signal, I want you all to ride in and bring hell to the Lizards' lines. They should be unguarded and not expecting an attack to their exposed flank."

With a grin that reached even further than his black beard Hamhock nodded, "Gotcha!" he returned, slapping his hooves enthusiastically together.

"Hah, hah!" Chuck chortled with glee overhearing the Lion-O's commands, "Me, likes dis plan," he cheered before the he rode off to join with the rest of his kinsmen. "'ey, boys git yer sorry arses in order! Tha fun is 'bout ta start!" Chuck could be heard hollering.

_Plan?_ Lion-O silently questioned. He didn't have a plan. Didn't they all realize he was merely winging this as he went along? Didn't they know he had no idea of what he was doing? All he wanted to do was protect the people that he loved.

Hamhock grinned from his best bud's enthusiasm. He then looked to Lion-O, "So Kitty, what's gonna be tha signal?" he inquired.

The Lion Prince gave the Warthog Leader an encouraging clap on the shoulder, "Trust me my friend, you'll know when you'll see it," he concluded obscurely. Hamhock shrugged, deciding that was good enough. He then rode off on his Caraboos to catch up with the rest of his Clan.

As he watched the foolhardy Warthog ride off, Lion-O's eyes fell along the horizon. Before him several miles away he saw a mountain to the backs of the main encampment of the Thunderians. But there was an odd feeling of déjà vu that overcame him the longer his gaze fell on the mount. "Why does that seem familiar?" he asked out loud.

In a moment he saw a flash of a hazy memory of him standing on a mountain's peak looking over the valley witnessing two events, an all ending battle between the Lizards and the Cats. The other vision was of Mumm-Ra's black pyramid as it began the ceremony to open the gate to the nether realm.

Lion-O suddenly blinked a few times as he finally came back to his senses, "That can't be the mountain from my dream..." he whispered while looking at the mountain across from him.

His contemplating was disturbed as Pumyra slowly trotted up beside him, "Umm…Lion-O, where do you want me?" the Puma girl asked completely without thinking. She then blinked hard at how suggestive that might have sounded coming from her. The teen girl's cheeks instantly flared up but it seems that Lion-O hadn't heard her slipup much to her displeasure.

The Lion Prince eyes fell to the bow and the three quivers of arrows strapped to her back, "You know how to use that thing, especially in this rain?" he asked her.

Instead of answering outright Pumyra allowed a playful smirk to caress her full lips, "I'll manage," she responded with a wink.

Lion-O bobbed his head in agreement, "Fine," he then looked from her over to Jaga and Hattanzo, "I want you two to go seek out my father and stay with him," he directed to both of his Instructors, "I have a feeling he's going need your help," the young Lion then quickly looked back to the Junior Cleric, "Pumyra, you go with them."

"What?" her cinnamon colored eyes widened, "You don't want me with you?" the Puma girl asked, not even trying to hide the little bit of hurt within her voice.

"Pumyra, not now!" Lion-O sternly rebutted, "This is no time for arguing…"

"Ok..." she humbly responded with her bottom lip poking out.

"Come my dear," the Drifter said trying to lead the girl away, "I think I've found a vintage point from where you can do the most damage," he stated while riding off with the Junior Cleric.

Jaga was the only other person left by Lion-O's side. He turned to the young Lion, "What will you be doing?" the old Jaguar inquired.

Lion-O's sapphire eyes drifted away from the Grand Cleric; instead looking towards the mountain that lied to in front of him, "Off to fulfill my destiny…" he answered vaguely.

Before he could take off Jaga said, "Lion-O, I have one more piece of advice for you, I would suggest you listen to it."

The Lion Prince regarded him curiously for a second. He then said, "Ok..."

Jaga said only this, "The Lord of the ThunderCats is merely a shepherd. You give direction; but it's the people decision if they will follow," he advised him.

Lion-O gave him a peculiar look, "But Jaga I'm not..." he began but the Old Cat cut him off.

"Go!" Jaga shouted, "Your people need you now..."

OoOoOo

After leaving Lion-O, Jaga, Pumyra, and Hattanzo pressed their Thunderian Mounts in a hard gallop, racing to find King Claudus. The Grand Cleric took the lead, with the other two flanking his right and left. The Jaguar claimed he knew where to find the great Lion amongst all of the fighting, so the other two left the directions up to him.

They rode for ten minutes approaching the main battlefront from the south. As they rapidly started to draw near the highest concentration of fighting, Jaga and Hattanzo both leaped off of their mounts somersaulting in the air and hit the ground running towards the conflict.

Pumyra, meanwhile, felt she would be more effective in the fighting by keeping her distance. So instead the Puma girl nocked an arrow into her bow, not even bothering to take the moment to aim. There were so many enemies within that throng it was impossible for her to miss. She then peppered the Lizards assaulting force with her arrows, forging a way of entry for Jaga and the Drifter.

Although, Hattanzo always had a lackadaisical manner of living his life, one of the few things he held a strong passion for, outside of cloud watching, was combat. The instant his feet touched the ground his eyes started to sharpen, his reflexes were heighten. It was one of the few moments in his life when the Duelist in him ran in complete accord with the Drifter. His paw went to his side, tightening against the hilt of his katana the Lightning-Cutter as he dashed along the ground.

Jaga was easily keeping stride with the Hare, already employing his gliding step to keep pace. His ebonwood staff firmly tucked underneath of his arm. A calm, almost bored expression on his aged face.

The Drifter hurled Thunder-Cutter through the air, while leaping right behind it. The diamond like edge easily passed through the spine of an unsuspecting Iguana, just seconds after Hattanzo landed on his back. The Hare wretched the blade free from the corpse then twirled around, cutting down the Lizard right next to him.

The Hare briefly looked up and saw Jaga pole vaulting overhead with his ebonwood staff, seemingly gliding over the two dead lizards before landing into a deep crouch. The Jaguar quickly muttered a few incantations before a flood of blue lightning erupted from his staff's head. The bolts of lightning spread out in a wave electrocuting rows upon rows of lizards in front of him.

Hattanzo meanwhile was little more than a furry Cuisinart of death. He whirled and spun, with Kaminari kattā's unbeatable edge carving his way through each of the Lizards soldiers. Time enough, for Jaga to unleash another tremendous bolt of chain lightning into the throng of Lizard clans, before he too fell in brunt of the fighting. Every so often the nocking twang of a bow string fired another medley of arrows into the enemy's midst.

Further down the field, King Claudus started to notice a hasten retreat of several of the Lizards' warriors. He then frowned as he the noticed a bright flare of blue illuminating the field. Finding himself in another break in combat, Claudus' dark eyes widen as he spotted the Ancient Jaguar swiftly moving his way. "Jaga?" he asked when the old Cat was at last in front of him. He blinked still not believing his one working eye.

The Grand Cleric wore a warm smile as he politely bowed his head, "Greetings Noble King," he hailed warmly, "It's been far too long," Jaga concluded, "I'm here at the request of your Son," the Jaguar added.

If Jaga didn't think his presence alone could have shocked the King more, mentioning his Son completely tripled the astonishment, "Lion-O?" he repeated incredulously, "He's here?"

"Your Son is the reason why we're here, actually," the Drifter interjected.

Jaga nodded his head, "King Claudus, allow me to introduce to you Hattanzo," he stated while motioning toward the Hare, "He was another instructor for your son."

Instead of accepting the offered handshake the Drifter stepped pass Claudus looking back over the enemy line, "Lovely, now that we've gotten introductions out of the way, shall we continue with this pesky battle or are this humble Rabbit's skills being put to waste?"

Claudus paused as he regarded the Rabbit strangely. He then lets out a loud hearty laugh. He grinned while giving the Drifter a playful slap on the back, "Hey, whatever help we can get I'll take," the Lion stated genuinely. He then turned back to Jaga, "Where's Lion-O now?"

Jaga paused before his lavender eyes drifted back to the direction of the mountain, "Choosing and acting..." he answered cryptically.

Hattanzo glanced at Jaga and rolled his eyes. His attention returned to King Claudus who looked downright confused after the Jaguar's testament, "Yeah, he still hasn't stop talking like that also," the Hare commented dryly.

OoOoOo

Lion-O pressed his mount fast, as he made his way to the Mountain. The sound of the hard trotting from the Thunderian Steeds thick padded paws seemed to fade in the background as the Lion Prince was reminiscing about Jaga's strange advice.

"_The Lord of the ThunderCats is merely a shepherd. You give direction; but it's the people decision if they will follow..." _He closed his eyes pushing down the memory trying to focus on the here and now.

Lion-O was able to find a pathway that lead up to the top of the mountain; unfortunately it was too steep for the Thunderian beast to carry him up so he would have to travel the rest of the way on foot.

Begrudgingly the young Lion made his climb. Lion-O knew he needed to reach the top if he was going to be able to find an opportune moment to make his signal. He had a few flares made up the night before, which he was going to use to commence his attack. He figured with the commotion brought from the Warthogs' initial charge, would disorient the Lizards' lines in order to give the Cats enough time to regroup. Then they would have the hard task of fighting their way out.

Lion-O then shook his head. It's wasn't going to work. The Lizards had too many numbers. Even with the addition of the four thousand Warthogs, they still were clearly outnumbered three to one. In truth, they were going to need a miracle to get out of this or a real Lord of the ThunderCats.

OoOoOo

_The real Lord of the ThunderCats..._ Lion-O thought as he reached the top of the mountain.

Lion-O really wished he was, and then he could finally stop pretending. Stop pretending that he was a part of some grand destiny. The Lord of the Thundercats, it was just a name out of the history books he realized. It wasn't who he was. It never was. All he ever was; was a dreamer.

_"What's the matter with one that likes to dream?" _Lion-O heard a voice carried on the winds say suddenly. He turned around only to see the empty plains of the Mountain slope around him as he finally reached the peak.

The young Lion looked around trying to find the voice's source but all he found were more rocks, a few bits of muddy and puddles where the rainfall had suddenly filled. He scanned around again for another moment but came to the conclusion that he was alone and must have been hearing things before so he continued to move to the edge. Below him he could make out all of the various figures moving about, fighting, fleeing, and defending.

So many people were in pain and dying; he had to work fast, but for some reason that last question kept resurfacing to his mind and where was the owner of voice. Regardless of its source, he knew the answer was obvious.

What was wrong with those who like to dream? They were not reliable and flighty. It was people that had their feet firmly planted on the ground that got things done. People like Tygra, people like his Father the King. Those were the types of people, everyone relied on. They were the types that could count on when they needed someone.

The only time _he ever_ took something serious, it ended up being too late. If he was just more serious and less childish and more...

"_More like your Brother?"_

Lion-O's ears perked up. In less than three breaths he had the Sword of Omens drawn and the Clawshield guarding in front of him as quickly circled around to face the newcomer. The tension in the young Lion's shoulder eased way as honest shock took over. Because standing in front of him was the blue apparition of Lord Leo.

OoOoOo

Lion-O continued to stare at the semi-transparent image of his ancient ancestor. The young Lion was about to question why ancient Lion Lord had come to him this moment, when suddenly another flash of memory ignited within his mind.

Lion-O was instantly brought back to those final moments during his last Trial. The red cloaked Doppelganger stood looming above him, with the marauding visions of Cheetara being ravaged brewing through his mind.

His' Copy smirked as the fake Lion pressed the edge of the Sword of Omens against his throat. Even now Lion-O could remember the faint sound as the razor's edge of the blade scrapped along his esophagus. "Yes, you are a mighty Champion," his Spiritual imitation had said, "Paralleling Lord Leo himself. But what if the one that brings you hope and strength…" he began before his lips tightened into a vicious snarl, "What would you do if the one you cherish most was taken from you?"

Lion-O remembered his mind blanking. He couldn't think. All the young Lion could see in his mind was Cheetara getting hurt over and over again. In a weak voice filled with more pain, than all of the woe had had felt in his entire life. With tears in his eyes Lion-O feebly uttered, "I…I…Don't know…"

The Lion that was his copy frowned. And now looking back at that moment, Lion-O noticed almost a disappointed gleam in the spirit's eyes. "Then you have truly failed…" the Phantasm degreed with finality. Then with a flick of his wrist he sent the Sword of Omens on its killing course.

As if it was descending mere inches per hour, Lion-O's eyes seemed to follow its path. He remembered saying inside of his mind, _Is this how you're going to end this? Is this how you want your story to end? How can you face her again if you failed? _

In that moment Lion-O pulled something deep within himself. A strength he didn't know he possessed. The Doppelganger's Sword came down, just as Lion-O rolled to the side, the weapon missing him entirely. His Sword of Omens was there waiting for him. Within three breathes he took of the sword, turned around and plunged it through his Double's gut. "What would I do if they took her away from me?" he whispered to his Spiritual Copy as it's life started to fade away, "I would avenge her..." he vowed.

OoOoOo

Lion-O blinked a few times as he returned to the present. The young Lion shook his head in complete disbelief. "Wait a minute that couldn't have happened," he disputed.

_"It couldn't have?"_ Lord Leo questioned.

Instead of responding Lion-O squeezed his eyes again. In an instant his eyes snapped open again in wide amazement, "I remember..." he stated as his mind started to recall the rest of his ordeal during the Trials.

OoOoOo

Lion-O held the lifeless body of his Copy in his arms. Without a further thought, he let it fall to the floor. But before it ever touched the soil the corpse simply dissolved right before his eyes.

The Lion Prince blinked after witnessing the sight, but suddenly something else took his notice. The patch of space behind him started to split down the middle and from out of the cracks the purest white light fell over him. The light increased in intensity the more the portal gave way. Lion-O, knowing his cue when he saw it, cautiously walked inside the passageway.

As he moved within the space, there was no real transitional process that overtook him as he ventured through the portal. The Lion Prince simply found himself in a new domain that seemed endless in its volume. It felt warm here. Warm like those mid-summer's days he spent out in the eastern fields of Thundera where he was allowed to play when he was much younger. A clean, fresh breeze seemed to flow through the air, making him feel safe and at peace.

Further inside of the room he saw a massive round table with a fountain of light sprouting from its center. There were four silhouettes that each took a seat around the table. The light drawing from the center was so bright that it made it impossible for him to make out their features from this distance where he stood.

But for some reason Lion-O had a feeling that for one thing, all of them were Cats and secondly he had a vague feeling that he was familiar with all of them somehow. It was like he knew each of their stories.

One of the Cats then stood up and stepped away from the table. As he moved farther away from the light, the details of his appearance became more evident. He was a Cat that had a long flowing burgundy mane that rested close to the middle of his back. He had bright turquoise eyes that were nearly identical to Lion-O's own sapphire colored ones.

The Lion appeared to be ten possible eleven years his senior, yet the wisdom that brewed within the depths of this Lion's eyes spoke of someone that lived longer than a century. "Welcome Lion-O..." he warmly greeted and the closer the Lion approached him, the heavier the weight of his personality was felt. Lion-O automatically knew that this was the _real_ Lord Leo.

The younger Lion broke off his gaze from the famed Lion Lord as he took a few moments to take in the extravagant happenings of his new surroundings. Above him he saw pulsating jets of comets blazing through the cosmos above him. The heavens were peppered with millions of stars igniting and burning right before his eyes. He saw several different moons, Suns, and even planets like Third Earth. He was even able to witness the birth of entire star systems and yet still he remained on safe and sound on this plane.

His astonished sapphire eyes returned to his Ancestor, "What is this place?" Lion-O asked blankly.

"This is the Omni-forge," Lord Leo answered simply, "It is a realm where all time, space, and realities meet."

Lion-O blinked a few times allowing the concept to settle in. Six months ago he might have just went into a long debate that what Lord Leo just said was physically impossible. But lately he found his grasp on what was _possible_ as opposed to what was _probable_ had drastically been altered since participating in the Trials.

Lion-O looked over to the three Cats who patiently still remained seated and obscured in light, "Who are they?" he asked the older Lion.

A strangely familiar smile came to the famous Lord's lips, "I think you already know," he answered enigmatically, "They, like you, all had to begin a journey to reach this realm in order to fulfill their destinies."

Nodding to him briefly Lion-O turned away from Lord Leo. The young Lion stepped closer allowing himself a better view of the three Cats. At first they're features were still obfuscated by the light, but then as if he was granted permission they're faces became clearer to him.

His gaze first fell to the largest one out of the three. He was even larger than Lion-O's own recently attained bulk. Little by little this Cat's features started to clear, the bold chin and brown eyes, the flair of crimson mane that signaled his Lion heritage. All of this started to become more apparent to him, as well as the story of his tale started to unravel for Lion-O the longer he maintained his vigil.

The first sentence that came to mind was, "He's a boy within a Man's body". He might have been aged prematurely, yet still he was as strong and courageous as any other warrior, Lion-O could have ever known. The Lion held the mantle of the leader of his group of ThunderCats an honor that he wore proudly.

To the right of him sat another Cat. This one was a stark contrast to the first, because he probably was the smallest member out of everyone that sat around the table. Instead being adorned in a breastplate or some type of armor, this Lion wore clothing that was more similar to the style and dress of Second-Earth. His charcoal colored pinstriped Armani suit was neat and cleanly pressed. On his right paw he wore a slightly tarnished golden ring with a russet colored stone set in its center.

Despite his young age the Lion stood as the head of a major multimillion dollar company. He may have stumbled and fell along the way, but he found his voice now and was not only able to lead his people, but managed to inspire them as well.

The last final figure seated was a Lion who had a face remarkably similar to Lion-O's own. Same bright sapphire eyes, the same fiery spark of mane. He might have been a twenty or so pounds smaller and the Clawshield he wore was adorned with three different colored stones. Overall, the differences between them were small in a whole, but yet they shared a similar fate; only _this Lion's_ journey was far more tragic.

He might have been the Lord of his own ThunderCats but he stood there virtually alone. There are other cats that would stand by him from time to time, but it was an act more out of obligation to duty than actual love. His world had been built up and destroyed so many times that Lion-O didn't know how the Cat could still remain sane. But through his own perseverance he succeeded and brought peace to his world.

Lion-O's insights returned as he observed the three Cats as a whole. Each of them was leaders of their own clan of ThunderCats, more than that they were all pieces from the same shard.

"It's time for you to take your place among them Lion-O, as a Lord of the ThunderCats," Leo stated as he returned to his seat at the table.

"How do I know if I'm ready?" Lion-O said out loud.

The Lion with the stone encrusted Clawshield stood up, "Trust me, I know how difficult walking the path alone can be. I've been doing that for most of my journey," he stated bitterly, "But after witnessing the journey you've taken has given me hope."

"You're more than ready," the Lion dressed in the striped suit stated, "And you have others that will help you in the times when you stumble," he concluded with a bright smile.

Last giant the Lion spoke. His voice was a deep pronounced baritone that almost reminded Lion-O of his father's voice, "Now return to your Third Earth as Lion-O Lord of the ThunderCats!" he proudly declared. He then lifted up a jeweled straight blade that also held the Eye of Thundera imbedded into its hilt, "**HOOOOOOOOO!**"

OoOoOo

**Valley of Broken Woe**

_Now..._

"I remember everything!" Lion-O said his blue eyes flashing with light.

The spirit of Lord Leo merely nodded to his descendant, "Well done Lion-O," he congratulated warmly.

"What?" Lion-O questioned, while looking towards the spirit.

Lord Leo nodded again, "You have now completed your final test for Lord of the ThunderCats," he proudly announced.

"I don't understand..."

Lord Leo acknowledged his words before continuing, "When you were left with nothing but doubt, when you had nothing left to believe in, still you pressed on regardless," his ancestor pointed out, "This is why you were chosen. _This is_ why you were special," Lord Leo testified.

"Being the Lord of the ThunderCats is more than just being faster, stronger, and smarter than others," Leo said, "It takes dedication and the honest love for your people to earn the right to wear the Mantle," he proclaimed.

"Call to them," Leo said, "You know what you must do..." he ended before wrapping his cloak around him and fading away.

But for the first time in weeks Lion-O felt a fire burning deep inside of everything inch of his body. He did know. He finally did...

OoOoOo

Back on the ground, Cheetara growled as she swung her Staff with a mighty swipe knocking a Riptor rider from his mount. Before the Anole had a change to recover the Cleric was onto him, her foot snapped out, striking him in the throat, collapsing his windpipe.

The Cheetah leaned against her staff as she took a minute to catch her breath. That was probably the twentieth rider she faced this hour, out of the last eight hours of nonstop fighting. The wounds started to rack up on her body as well as the aches. She was getting tired, her instincts were starting to dull and still there seemed to be no end to the Lizard's numbers. But her pains didn't matter because the people behind her needed protecting and if it meant using her last breath then she would die doing it.

_He_ would want her to.

The Cleric scanned around the field trying to spot her next potential opponent. Her crimson eyes danced around the whirling whip and knife dance that Tygra was performing when, she heard someone shout from behind her, "Who's that?"

Cheetara looked over her shoulder and noticed a number of the Thunderian citizens' attention was drawn up above. Instinctively she glanced up as well. The Cheetah frowned not knowing how any of them could see anything in the perpetual darkness that covered the valley and the continuous rolling dark clouds that swept in. The Cleric could make out the vaguest image of some silhouette larking in the shadow.

Then all at once a bolt of lightning flashed through the sky her eyes widened at the sight. Standing near the highest peak of a mountain stood a very familiar lone Cat. Despite the fact it's been nearly two months since the last time she laid eyes on him she could never forget that face.

Any other day, she would have recognized him as her long time best friend and newly discovered first love, but today there was a different air about him. Every ounce of softness and baby fat on his body was traded in with firm chorded muscles and sinewy limbs. His stride was smooth, even, more confident. But even that really wasn't what captivated her attention. There was something completely changed within him, something sterner, a sense of gravity, an establishment of purpose.

"Lion-O?" Cheetara questioned out loud.

Her voice drew the attention of the all of the other Thunderian Citizens. They all repeated his name in hushed murmurs. Some people thought he was dead. Some others thought he abandoned them. But now he comes like the Master returning to the fold in their hour of need.

Even the few hundred yards away where King Claudus along with Jaga, Pumyra, and Hattanzo continued to press back the Lizard tide. The group felt a sudden shift within the battle field. Their eyes like so many others on the field went to that mountaintop where Lion-O stood.

"Jaga..." Pumyra called, hoping her teacher could offer some sort of explanation. Equally puzzled Hattanzo and Claudus both looked to the wizen Ancient Cat for an answer.

A simple smile formed along the old Jaguar's lips as his lavender eyes fell to Lion-O as well. "He finally believes," Jaga stated proudly.

OoOoOo

High upon that mountain peak with thousands of eyes on him, furious dark storm clouds brewing over head and the wind whipping droplets of rain in his face, Lion-O felt a new energy brewing through him.

Everyone had always called him a goofball and lazy, basically a good for nothing dreamer. The newly christened Lion Lord's eyes suddenly flashed as he grinned, _'Let's show them all, what a dreamer can do!'_

Within one smooth motion Lord Lion-O drew the Sword of Omens from his Clawshield. The blade immediately went to its dagger-size length as he held it in both paws above his head. He did not know where the next words from his mouth came from but it suddenly became more at home than his own name.

_To everyone that thinks they aren't good enough, strong enough..._

**"Thunder..."**

_Who think they're not fast enough, or smart enough..._

**"Thunder..."**

_This is your rallying cry..._

**"THUNDERCATS, HOOOOOOOOO!" **Lord Lion-O shouted to the heavens, as the Sword of Omen expanded to its full length.

Then from deep inside of the Sword of Omens where the Eye of Thundera dwelled, something primal awakened. For a thousand years it had slept, patiently waiting for the next the next person that proven worthy to be found.

With a cataclysmic howl that rips the air around it, erupted a shockwave that totally decimating the entire mountain, the massive black beast crawled out of its lair. Encased in a beam of crimson light it raced along the edge of the blade until it soared into the air, punching through the clouds and dismissing the storm that had been brewing there all night long.

The evening sky was filled with the beast's crimson light as it howled again for all of its children to hear.

_Back on the ground..._

Every Son and Daughter of Thundera dwelling within the Valley of Broken Woe was frozen the moment the mountain fell, instead their eyes were cast skyward looking at the glowing crimson and black beast that reigned within the sky.

The Beast's presence seemed to cause a temporary break within all of the fighting. Even the Lizards couldn't help but to look to the sky and tremble at the sight of the supernal Cat.

Its celestial howl awakened something buried deep inside of its children. A hundred thousand hearts were touched in the space of those minutes. It seemed capable of reaching inside of each and every one of them to strengthen their resolve, to give each of them something to fight for, to finally bring back hope.

For a leopard Father he had an image of his two little girls, if he wanted to see them live a life outside of slavery, he would have to survive. More than that he would have to fight!

The Bricklaying Panther that previously hated every day of his job, soon found that he longed for the simple purity of his occupation oppose to the grilling hours of the mines.

For Javier, he remembered that chambermaid in the palace, who was around his age, that he still hadn't the guts to ask out yet. For Javier, he wanted one more chance.

Everyone, no matter how small or insignificant, found they had a reason to fight. They all collectively stopped running then turned around. One by one each of the Citizens of Thundera was spoken to by the great Majestic beast. The signal of answering to his call was the glowing of their eyes. A whole nation of Cats with glowing feral eyes, who were also were collectively aware of one absolute truth. That after a thousand years the next Lord of the Thundercats had been found.

From out of the chaotic clouds and debris of the fallen mountain, the faint clipping sound of footsteps could be heard as the silhouette of a lone warrior could be seen moving throughout the shadows. His eyes were two blazing inferno pits of blue that glowed within the night air. The wild cascading mess that was his mane was the color of the setting Sun. With the Sword of Omens in his paw and his Clawshield in the other, he moved through the wreckage to the grassy fields of the valley.

Without being directed the aisles of his countrymen parted way allowing him to pass. Out of the corner of his eyes he spotted a familiar mane of blonde. Out of the other side he noticed a familiar pattern of striped fur. Soon his steps were flanked by Cheetara and Tygra's approach, as they fell in stride with him. Wilykit, Wilykat, Panthro and a young Bengal tiger cub trailed behind the trio as they came to the stretch of earth that several paces held the remaining two hundred Riptor Riders.

Lord Lion-O eyes narrowed as he regarded the trained killers, just seconds before he darted forward.

OoOoOo

Even Grune who's was a full-blooded Thunderian, felt a small tug of illumination from the crimson and black Beast calling within the sky. But that light inside of him was soon snuffed out by the darkness that he invited into himself. The Ancient Spirits of Evil had already fully claimed his soul.

Instead he turned to Slithe, "Get ready my War Mace," the Saber Tooth Cat growled through clenched teeth, "I'll crush Claudus and his Son the Lord of the ThunderCats personally. Then finally I will claim my prize," he concluded.

That was two minutes before Clan Broken Tusk's Warthogs attacked.

End of Chapter 24

XXXXXX

Special Thanks:

I'd like to give a special thanks for Anzu-Fan for permission to use her Lion-O for this chapter. Anzu-Fan is the very talented author for the "Following the Footsteps" a very good AU Modern fic based off of the 2011 ThunderCats series.


	29. Book I: Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: Loose **

_The ThunderCats are on the Move, the ThunderCats are Loose… _

It was the chime from a forgotten era, a time when the Thunderians were the chose people of the Ancient Spirits of Light. Strong, noble, and proud the Thunderians had been the embodiment of justice for Third Earth and defended it with their dying breath.

The centuries had changed many things and eventually the old ways had been forgotten but now after a thousand years of being dormant, the _ThunderCats are finally loose..._

OoOoOo

**Sea of Mists **

_A few hours till dawn…_

The restless morning waves of the Sea of Mists crashed against the sturdy hull of the _Lady's Luck_. A mist of salt water lightly sprinkled Baroness Tassa as she stood at the bow of her personal schooner. The Cougar pulled her wool shawl against her curvaceous frame, absentmindedly warding her body against the slight chill breeze that brew across the water, while her attention was drawn further towards the mainland.

The Baroness' dark eyes observed the curious formation of red and black clouds that blanketed the sky. "Hmmm…A most curious sight?" she said out loud before turning her attention to the side. "Do you believe this might have been what he was referring to?" she asked her very patient companion.

The companion in question was a very ecstatic red-crested bird. The Wingered flew over from its porch to sit on the Cougar's shoulder. The little bird issued a few perplex sounding tweets in response. The Cougar nodded as she heard a throat clear behind her. The woman turned around to see an aged Jaguar standing in wait, "Yes Mr. Grubber?" the Cougar inquired.

Mr. Grubber slightly inclined his head before speaking, "Baroness, sorry to interrupt you," he greeted, "I just wanted to let you know that the Captain said we should be approaching the Plun-Darr Cove in a few hours."

The Baroness closed her eyes and nodded as if pleased, "Very well Mr. Grubber," she kindly replied, "Please tell the Captain to bring her in as swiftly as possible. Time is of the essence," the Cougar firmly instructed.

A worried look crossed the elderly Cat's face, "Are you expecting trouble, Ma'am?" he asked her.

Tassa gently patted her purse where the letter she received a few days ago rested. Her eyes then looked back over to the strange arrangement of clouds, "I'm not completely certain but this Lion-O gentleman believes that _my_ Panthro and the other people of Thundera will be in need of aid," she stated recalling the contents of the letter made from the Lion Prince, "Far be it from me to ever permit the City of Neofelis to ignore a plea of assistance."

A warm smile crossed the elderly Jaguar's face. He curtly bowed at the waist before saying with a note of pride that could be heard in his voice, "Very good, Ma'am," the old Cat said before moving back to the quarterdeck. He briefly looked starboard of the ship. Dozens of other vessels also plowed through the sea, alongside of the _Lady's Luck_. All of them sequestered at the request of the Baroness.

Tassa brushed back a few tendrils of her midnight dark mane as she continued to watch the shifting colors of the heavens, "Panthro, my love I'll be there soon," she said softly.

OoOoOo

**The Valley of Broken Woe**

_Now…_

Lord Lion-O sprinted towards the Riptor mounted Lizards like all of the denizens of the abyss were biting at his heels. Trailing besides him, firmly in his grip was the shimmering Sword of Omens, which still showcased the roaring eye who had been galvanized to life, eager to witness this event. With the pounding stomps of the entire population of Thundera speedily following his trek, the Lord of the ThunderCats darted forward managing to excel a score or so yards in front of the feline herd.

Seeing the frenzied approach of thousands of Cats, a note of worry brewed amongst many of the Riptor Riders. That was till the howling wail of their Captain's prized Riptor rang through the air. The female Gila monster Rayzor then kicked up her beast, riding to meet the advancing horde of Thunderians with the rest of her riders speedily in hot pursuit. If the silly fleabags had a death wish then Rayzor and her boys would be more than happy to oblige.

Furiously, Lord Lion-O continued to cut a lightning streak towards the Lizards, the indomitable Sword of Omens seemed to quiver in his paws as the young Lion drew in more power.

In the next instance there was a flash!

The Lion Prince leaped high into the air. The moment when he touched down, his sword blazed brighter than an exploding silver star, he then made a half-circle cut a meter wide in the earth right in front of him. A half a breath later the ground, up to fifty yards ahead of him, suddenly ripped upward as a seismic tremor quaked from below.

The sudden earthquake toppled and tripped the entire advancing Riptor Riders brigade to fall all over each other. When she managed to get her Riptor's tail off of her, Rayzor looked up in horror as the citizens of Thundera, eyes still glowing like fire, started leaping into the air, pouncing on her vulnerable troops.

Not as mobile as the others, the portly Chef Felis used his excessive girth to tackle the first lizard the he spotted. All the while he thought about his kitchens back home in Thundera. Cooking might be a simple task for some people, but for him it's a passion. If he ever wanted to see those kitchens again, this day he had to fight!

The corpulent Tabby might not have been trained with specialized weapons, but he had fists and paws that had claws so that would work just as well. A few well placed punches, accompanied by some lacerations, and the fight was taken out of the Lizard.

The Bobcat Javier ran alongside a young Tiger that was the son of a Baker. The two had never met before Mount Plun-Darr and still had little to no training in combat, but today the ThunderCat's Call was in the air. Vigor and courage ran through their bodies, eradicating the fear they previously felt allowing them to act. And even though they couldn't fight so well, they damn sure were going to try.

The two ran through the crowd, pouncing and punching and kicking anything with Scales. If the strength in their blows proved ineffective, the fire of determination in their eyes, more than made up for it.

OoOoOo

As Lion-O returned to his feet a ring of eighteen dismounted and disgruntled Lizards suddenly sprang up and surrounded the young Lord. With little more than a grunt of irritation, the young Lion regarded them briefly before the passage of time started to shift, signaling the awakening of his Phantom sight. In less than four breaths, the young Lion Lord had seen all of their pathways and knew exactly what to do.

Further into the swarm of combat sweeping the field, Cheetara managed to look over and witnessed the predicament _her _Prince was in. With so many numbers against him, the Bodyguard didn't know how he could hope to contend.

Cheetara was about to dart off to come to his aid, when felt a strong tug on her arm. She looked down and saw that a whip chords had wrapped its self around her fist in a firm grip. The Cheetah looked beside her and saw Tygra standing there. The Tiger Prince briefly shook his head.

The Cleric's eyes narrowed in rage, "Let go!" she shouted, "Lion-O, needs me!"

"No, he doesn't!" Tygra shouted back. He then pointed back towards his younger Brother. Despite herself, Cheetara looked on as well.

The look on Lion-O's face was calm yet also very alert as his eyes continued to move around observing the group surrounding him. The Lion then gingerly stepped to the side as a Gila Monster rushed right passed him, intent on attacking him from behind. The Lion then stepped back into his previous place and turned his head to the right as a halberd came down right in front of him.

The Lion Prince's paws then fanned in front of him in a circular motion as his body spun in a complete circle. He ended up redirecting two spear wielding Iguanas that each tried to charge him from either side. The Lord of the ThunderCat's sapphire colored eyes flashed as a tiny grin came to his lips.

Unfortunately the Lizards around him hardly thought anything right now was funny. Rapidly losing any pretense of control the party of Lizards started to charge after the little cocky fuzzball one after another.

Lord Lion-O flipped over the four charging Salamanders and whipping the Sword of Omens out from his Clawshield sheath. It in a flash the blade extended to its full length. Then without even looking, the Lord of the ThunderCats thrust his swords backwards seemingly stabbing into thin air. A moment later a Chameleon, with a knife still gripped into his dying scaly hand, de-cloaked with the blade of Sword of Omens protruding from his back.

The young Lion ripped his sword free from the Chameleon's corpse and gingerly stepped two paces to his left avoiding a javelin that was hurled towards him. He lunged forward with a low piercing drive that sank into the lower intestines of a Beaded Lizard.

While still in a low crouch Lord Lion-O's paw, that contained the Clawshield, was held out to his side. The next instance the grappling talons shot out from his fingers stabbing into the shoulder of one Iguana, who was surrounded by three others.

By the time the Lizard had registered what had attacked him; he was already getting yanked towards Lord Lion-O's direction. The Lion Prince met him with a rising upward cut that slit him from navel to sternum. The Lion Lord then violently kicked the corpse to his right. The body ended up tripping a group of three Gila Monsters, whose lives Lord Lion-O casually ended with a downward slash of his sword.

Lord Lion-O then stepped to his right while raising his left arm and collected three attacking halberd heads in the palm of his _armored_ Clawshield. He quickly flipped the Sword of Omens into a reversed grip before spinning around with a cleaving rake that ripped through the shafts of the three polearms as well as raking the faces of their Newt owners.

He then turned around, Sword of Omens held in front of him in a more aggressive sword stance, as he patiently waited.

Meanwhile Cheetara looked on and stood completely speechless. The Cleric had known Lion-O for almost eight years now. She knew some of his favorite foods, the types of books and the subjects that he liked. She even knew some of his little secrets that he had sworn her to secrecy with. But she did not know who this demon with a blade was standing before her.

"See..." Tygra stated, believing his point had been proved. The Tiger then ran off, turning invisible on the way. He had ninety-two marks so far and he wasn't going to be beaten this time.

Cheetara continued to watch on as Lion-O continued to systematically destroy the rest of the Lizard Squad. Little by little the Cleric was coming terms with the fact that this Lion-O, the Lord of the ThunderCats was a fighter, not only that but a damn good one. This sobering realization soon came accompanied by a quiet chill of fear that she had keeping buried deep down inside of her.

If Lion-O could fight and defend himself now then he didn't need her anymore...

That solitary notion chilled her to the bone, so much so that the Cheetah hadn't spotted the Salamander rapidly advancing towards her. Luckily in the last moment the side of his snout was hit with a hand-sized adamantine hammer being hurtled through the air. The Hammer quickly was snatched back into the waiting paws of a young white furred Tiger cub that ran through followed by two Wildcat Kittens.

Wilykit managed to scramble up her brother's back only to smack the Lizard out cold with her Flupe. The pony-tailed girl then hopped down to the ground and threw the circular instrument till it bashed into another Lizard's knee.

The Iguana dark eyes widen as sharp pain radiated to his abused kneecap. He hopped around humorously as he muttered quite a few obscenities that involved numerous ways of skinning a cat. Unfortunately Wilykat was already there besides the Lizard. The Wildcat boy'sflank out wrapping around the Iguana's body making him look like a wrapped up _Winter Season_'s present.

The binding left the Lizard completely helpless for Bengali, who was quickly approaching. The young white-furred Tiger gripped his hammer with both of his paws, leaped into the air, and bashed its head into the Iguana's head, knocking him out senseless.

Wilykat grinned as he looked at his two accomplices. "Let's find some more!" he cheered before running off.

"Heheheehee!" Wilykit giggled eagerly before following after her brother.

Bengali rolled his eyes and took a long breath before following after the crazed Kittens. Granted, he currently was having the most fun he had ever had in the last six months, but he was doing all he could to keep up with the energetic terrorizing twins.

The near save, by the ThunderCubs no less, jolted Cheetara out of her astonishment. Ok, Lion-O learning and being a competent fighter was shocking but it was a thought to question at a later time. _That _and all of her other fears would have to wait, she still had a battle to deal with. Not to mention a cool serving of justice to dealt out.

_Back at the Main battlefront_

_Ten minutes earlier..._

Hamhock sat on his Caraboos as his dark eyes spotted the thriving beast that roared in the sky. Amazed, the Warthog let out a low whistle, "T'at Kitty sure can put on ah show," he commented to Chuck who sat nearby, wide-eyed equally impressed. The dark bearded Warthog then grinned before shouting to the rest of their Clan, **"Ey, boys, let's show t'ese Liz'ards sum Hog hospitality!"** he cheered.

Chuck put deep belled horn to his lips before belting out a tenor-pitched wail. His called was answered by the dozen other wails of the Clan Broken Tusk horns that also flooded the air. Hamhock then trotted his Caraboos forward. Chuck ever eager kicked up his own beast following after him. It was like watching a sudden chain reaction occur. More and more members of the Warthog clan started to move forward in waves, racing down the slope of the valley's walls seeming like a dark horned and hide avalanche.

Towards the middle of the field the full brute of the Lizardmen army ran across the damp terrain of the valley with the remaining traces of the Thunderian rampart in their sights. Suddenly the wail of tenor horns sang through the air; quickly followed the pounding tremors of thousands of hoof stomps.

While in midstride the Lizards looked to they're left and to their utmost horror they saw the approaching frenzied stampede of thousands of Caraboos with even more enraged Warthogs as their riders.

Hamhock raised his gleaming hand-axe high as he shouted, "**Warthog CRUSH!**" The dark bearded Warthog's war cry boomed across the valley as his Clan pushed on faster and faster.

There was a tremendous few moments before the great bovine beasts crashed into the cold-blooded soldiers. The herd of Caraboos then plowed on through the Lizards lines like they were threshing wheat. The thunderous hooves of thousands of bulky Caraboos thumped as they steamrolled right through the lizard's line. Hamhock hand axe cleaved and swung this way and that as his Clan mates stomped a swath down through the lizard army.

"**HAHAHAAHAAA, Can't ye do betta' than that**!" Chuck viciously taunted as his massive Caraboos crunched and bashed over Lizard after Lizard. The crazed red-bearded Warthog swung his wide two-handed axe relieving an Iguana from his head. The mad Warthog conceded that he probably wasn't making much use of it anyway.

Some of the Lizards, who weren't as caught off-guard like the rest, did manage to put up some offense against the new foes. But the fast moving and powerful bodies of the Caraboos made any real counter-attacks virtually impossible.

On and on the riders of Clan Broken Tusk trounced on through the Lizard lines. Eventually they made their way through the other side reaching the grassy plains of the valley. "**Buck'lup boys**!" Hamhock shouted, while steering his beast around**, "We're goin' again!**" He then kicked up his beast for another run through.

Moments later the entire Clan Broken Tusk wheeled their mounted Caraboos around for their secondary run through the Lizards warrior lines.

Although the initial devastating intro of Clan Broken Tusk had disrupted the coordination of the Lizard Soldiers, the Lizard Clan Chiefs under the stern tutelage of Warchief Slithe managed to keep their warriors from breaking ranks. The Chiefs then promptly began to bark out orders, situating their soldiers to prepare for the forthcoming Warthog's assault. Pikes and spears were passed over to secure the flanks that would be receiving the Caraboos' charge.

When Clan Broken Tusk approached for their second run they ran hard against the Lizard's makeshift defenses. The bulk of the groups were able to get through but it wasn't nearly as seamless as the first time.

Fortunately, a baritone roar of the great Lion King of Thundera bellowed across the entire Valley. Moments later, King Claudus and his entire line of Thunderian fighters, completely revitalized by the call of Beast, rushed off from the lines to assist their new found allies. The mighty King's warblade gleamed as his Cats smashed into their Reptilian foes.

The Cats reentering the fray sent the whole battle into pure pandemonium as the groups of the Warthogs and the Thunderians combined their effects against the larger presence of the lizards. The entire battle turned into a grand melee with several pockets of fighting sprouting up all over.

Then not too swiftly the atmosphere of the battlefield started to change...

Gravy and Biscuits two young warthogs cousins, trotted mirthfully as they bulled through another group of Lizards. Their hatchets swung cleanly as Toads, Crocs, and even Beaded Lizards fell before them.

The two were getting ready to plan their next run when the duo of them spotted the most curious sight. A cat at least seven feet in height, with gray as ash fur, adorned in plate armor of black and midnight blue, who now was purposely wading through the Lizards soldiers, on an undeviating path towards the main battle.

Gravy looked over to Biscuits. Both were puzzled to see a Cat standing amongst the Lizards, but quickly they recalled that there was one Thunderian that went rogue and had allied themselves with the Scale heads. The duo shrugged, figuring that the head honcho Cat in the Lizard's army was better than nabbing a dozens of the Scalies, so they kicked their Caraboos in a hard gallop to mow the Cat down.

Lizard after Lizard fell under the thunderous stomps of the bovine beasts, as the Cousins raced to see who could get the prized Cat first. Gravy managed to squeeze just a bit of juice out of his Caraboos earning him a slight lead. He swung his hatchet above head as he bellowed a warrior's charge.

In a rarest of a second that Cat suddenly turned and spotted his approach and Gravy was witnessed to the coldest blood red eyes he's ever seen. He tried to pull his beast to a stop but he was too late. That dark shade of a Cat swung his massive fifty-pound mace. Then the next instant Gravy felt the entire right-side of his body exploded in the brightest of pain before he and his Caraboos went flying. The Shadowy Saber Tooth's Thunderian's return swing caught Biscuits' bovine in the side of his flank, managing to cripple the beast and sending it tumbling to the ground.

Only slightly more shaken up than usual, Biscuit tried to scramble back up to his feet to rejoin the fight. But then a great shadow suddenly fell over him. He looked up to see that monstrous Cat with the gleaming red eyes standing over him with his giant mace firmly held in his paw. The Warthog scowled at the giant Thunderian before he said, "'Ey, don't ye be needin' a license ta be that ugly?" he taunted a moment before that large two-handed mace came crashing down onto his skull.

OoOoOo

Grune threw back his head, his blood raced, as he relished the excitement and battle lust from his fresh kill. His paw then reached out snatching another Caraboos mounted Warthog in midstride. The Destroyer's Hell-Terror Mace handle drove deep into the Hog's lungs before the terrible Thunderian threw the Broken Tusk Clan member away.

The Destroyer swung that terrible mace again this time three Warthogs were its victims. Grune's war club seemed to smite the trio the instant they were touched. Their bodies spun away, twisting in unnatural angles, already dead before they touched the soil.

The Saber Tooth Cat continued his slow prowl, waging death and bedlam with that devilish Hell-Terror Mace and his growing power of evil.

"**Grune!**" a baritone voiced thundered through the air. The next moment, it seemed as if the entire battlefield parted away, allowing the Destroyer to see the warrior King of Thundera.

"Claudus," Grune greeted endearingly, a fresh spray of blood falling from his face. "I heard you had some problems with our hospitality," the Saber Tooth Cat sarcastically stated with a vicious grin of razor sharp teeth, "You're looking good," he stated then tilted his head to the side, "Have to say, the eye patch is a bit much though. But then again you always did have an _eye_ for fashion."

Tonitrus-Fang still tightly gripped into his paws, the King stepped forward. The crowd of Lizards and Cats seemed to part way, giving the two titans wide breadth. "Grune…" Claudus repeated once again in a low voice. It was apparent the Lion King was holding a tight lid on his temper. Instead he allowed his eye roam to around, observing the abrupt change that had come over his one time friend. Astounded the great Lion uttered, "What has happened to you?"

"To me?" the Saber Tooth Cat repeated with a low rumbling chuckle. His cold blood red eye flashed viciously, "Your one eye is feasting on the embodiment of perfection," the Destroyer boasted.

"...And I regret what I see," Claudus countered while raising his great warblade, "You're nothing more than a monster..."

Grune let out a low growl before saying, "This _Monster_ will be the last thing that eye of yours **sees!**" the former General roared before lunging forward with his huge killer mace.

Taking up his own famed warblade, King Claudus was more than ready to take up the challenge.

OoOoOo

The Sword of Omens was effortlessly wrenched from the Komodo dragon's back as Lion-O stood at the ready. His eyes narrowed as he scanned around the horizon looking for his next opponent. All over he saw the citizens of Thundera fighting, driving the same Lizards that enslaved them for months back. Slowly but surely the handful of the surviving Lizards ran off heading in any direction that lead them away from the enraged populace. Some Cats gave pursuit but the rest the people's voices rose up in cheer.

The Lord of the ThunderCats let out a breath of relief. The fighting might not have been over with for the day but he wanted to enjoy this small moment of peace.

He looked up and noticed a familiar set of crimson red eyes on him. Cheetara stood in front of him, slightly tattered and dirty from all the fighting, yet still he thought she was the most beautiful thing he had seen in months. Wordless the Cheetah gave him a brief smile, her eyes casually roaming over his new appearance. A ruddy flush came to his face as he self-consciously ran his Clawshield paw through his mane.

Lion-O suddenly felt a large powerful arm clap him on the back. The Lion Prince looked over his shoulder and saw Panthro gingerly strolling up beside him with a rare smile of greeting on his lips. The young Lion then turned to his right and saw Tygra's approach. His adopted brother briefly nodded his head in acknowledgement before placing a comforting paw on his other shoulder. Even though Lion-O would never have openly admitted in a thousand years, it was still nice to see his brother again.

The young Lord of the ThunderCats breathed a little easier that was until he was assaulted by two small furry arms clinging to waist. He looked down into the wide amber eyes of both of the Wilykittens. Wilykat had a wide grin splayed across his young face, while Wilykit buried her head into his side trying to banish the few tears from her eyes. Lion-O quickly kneeled down to wrap the twins in a big hug. He opened his eyes and spotted a white Tiger standing by, that couldn't have been more than twelve or thirteen summers who looked nervously out of place.

Curious, Lion-O was going to inquire about the young newcomer, where a large chorus of shouts immediately drew everyone's attention. Somehow a huge surge of Lizard solders broke through the main Thunderian battle lines. The clans of hundreds of Lizards bounded through the field, rushing towards the Thunderian populace.

Lion-O, after dropping some more capsules and miscellaneous bombs into the twin's paws, rose to his feet and cast his eyes to his left. He saw the stoic grim determination etched on Panthro's face. He saw the cocksure confidence evident in Tygra's grin. To his right Lion-O spotted the cool calculating crimson eyes of Cheetara as she marked out her targets. And he even observed the playful, yet confident stares of both of the Wilykittens. The newcomer white Tiger cub, who Lion-O didn't know, held faint signs of anxiety but he masked it well, more resolute to facing his fears then allowing them to over take him.

They were his friends, his companions, and his family. There was no one else he would rather have by his side if he had to journey to the gates of the abyss themselves.

Taking a step forward, Lion-O's bright blue eyes narrowed as he focused on this new threat. The Lion then simply took up the Sword of Omens in both paws and charged. He didn't need to look back to know that his family was moving right behind him.

OoOoOo

Tygra bounded frontward with a rising upward whip tide that smacked a hole into that rushing storm of Lizards. The Tiger Prince then whipped his paw into a downward swing cracking his whip against the soil, as he sprang forward with a double heeled kicked that bashed into two Gators' faces. The pair would have retaliated but the Tiger was already gone. In the very next moment they each both felt an explosion of piecing pain to their backs as the Tiger reappeared behind them pulling a two knife free from their spines.

Tygra would have been pounded by the Komodo dragon that was rushing towards him with a massive Morningstar, but the red handle of a whirling Nunchaku handle, bashed into that Lizard's head. Panthro snatched his spinning sticks back allowing it to complete a single circuit around his body to build up a bit of momentum before he stepped forward with a grand sweeping swing that battered a group of Geckos.

Panthro's foot then snapped out catching an Anole in the throat. The Panther then yanked a Gila monster off of his feet by the scruff of his leather piece armor and slammed him to the ground. A second later the heel of the General's foot came down pounding into the Lizard's chest.

The giant black Cat then spun on his heels, collecting both of the sticks of his Nunchaku turning it into a bludgeon. He battered away at the troops of Newts that sprang up against him. He quickly snatched this sticks back to chamber at his side.

Panthro then ducked down low as Tygra made a wide around-the-world swing with his whip battering into the band of Lizard Soldiers that tried to surround them. The Tiger Prince flung two of his knives before activating his invisibility again. Four Iguanas died from seemingly _unknown_ causes before Tygra reappeared again.

The General's Nunchaku whirled around him as he bashed, battered, and beat any lizard that came within arm's reach. Panthro leaped forward with a mighty swing that managed to crack the Thorny Devil's scales. He then turned with a backhand swing that broke through a Beaded Lizard's spear and the Beaded Lizard that was holding it.

Panthro's dark eyes narrowed as he spotted a Salamander still mounted on his Riptor that was riding through the field. The Panther gave a massive swipe with his Nunchaku, but the amphibian managed to duck down hard into his saddle just barely dodging underneath the General's swing. Believing he was clear and away from that hellish group of Cats, the Salamander rode towards the main battlefield, the next moment he knew nothing else because an arrow fired from a Puma clan Girl had pierced right through to his heart.

Still mounted on her Thunderian steed, the junior Cleric Pumyra continued to fire arrow after arrow into every Lizard she spotted. The task wasn't difficult, there were so many to choose from that she was hardly having difficulty in finding targets.

Across the field, one of the few remaining Riptor Riders spotted the mounted Puma's assault. He urged his terrible beast over to the archer's side. Pumyra managed to catch the marauding Riptormen barreling towards her at the very last moment. The Junior Cleric leaped backwards off of her mounts seconds before the Riptor collided with her Thunderian Beast. While in midflight the Puma girl nocked two arrows on her line and let them free. The both bolts found purchase in each of the Rider's eye sockets.

Pumyra rolled to her feet with another arrow already nocked and ready. Instead of letting off another, the Puma girl turned at the waist her foot snapped out in a roundhouse kick that blasted Newt in his chest. That distraction gave her a few extra seconds to fire an arrow pointblank into his face.

The Junior Cleric shot off a medley of arrows into the crowd of Lizards. One of those arrows only managed tag a Salamander in the shoulder. He wandered back to midfield before he was clobbered in the head with an Iron Sagewood staff. Cheetara twirled her bow staff into the air before she darted off in a golden stream of light.

The Cleric sprinted through the field moving at the height of her speed. She tumbled forward before popping off of her paws landing in front of Wilykit, Wilykat and Bengali. Cheetara slammed her staff pole into the ground and twirled around with a flurry of cartwheel kicks to the group of Lizards that tried to enclose around the ThunderCubs.

That little intervention was all the trio needed. Wilykat, with a makeshift slingshot he created, fired a globe that exploded into a highly itchy powder. Wilykit threw a pawful of yellow spotted rocks that burst into blinding flashes that blinded its victims. Bengali simply used the twin's distractions to wreck his havoc. He proceeded to hit home with his adamantine hammer. Any scaled knees, arms, or heads that were in vicinity got a good pounding.

The twins each had a group of Lizards bearing down on them. The pair grinned as then both threw down a spark bomb that when the light died the Lizards found they could only see spots in front of them and the Wildcat kittens had disappeared right in front of them. The Brother and Sister duo, appeared behind them a moment later each of them holding the end of Wilykat's flank in their paw. They then proceeded to perform something that in Second Earth history could have described as a game of _'Ring around the Rosy'_. The kids skipped and sang as they wrapped around the group of lizards in the hard-line wire. Wilykit then produced a pawfull of pink dust and blew a cloud into the Lizard's faces sending them to dream land.

Cheetara, seeing that the Cubs had a handle on their situation, sped off again. The Cleric spun, kicked and fought, her staff going to work to aiding any of the Thunderian citizens that might have needed it. That was till she saw a curious concentration of Lizards in front of her...

OoOoOo

Eventually with so many various fights going on both fields of battle, it was enviable for the entire engagement to spill into the centerfield. There were thousands of Cats, Warthogs and Lizards scattered all over the place. Combat staged in countless pockets of battles.

Through all of the furious action going on around him, the Tiger Prince happened to see a familiar red Mohawk on top of a very familiar red bearded Warthog. Tygra elbowed a Newt that tried to hack at him with a halberd. The Prince then cupped his paws together and shouted, "Hey Chuck!" he called over to his friend while wearing a grin.

Chuck managed to pull his massive two-handed axe free from the Croc who's skull he just buried it in, "Aye!?" he answered back, quite annoyed by the way. The conversation was interrupting his _fun_.

Hardly phased, Tygra knew the crazy little Warthog would be interested in what he had to say, "Triple or nothing," he eagerly shouted back, "You in?" the Tiger Prince inquired. Hey, he might wanted to win, but he did believe that the more the merrier. Granted he would never extend the offer to Cheetara... Hey he wasn't that stupid!

The red bearded Warthog chuckled at the thought. He bought quite a bit of ale with last bit of money that he won. Chuck then said, "I thought ye boys would be tired o' me takin' yer money..." he stated agreeing to the Prince's terms. He then licked his lips, practically tasting that ale already.

Tygra grinned, "We'll see..." He was already close to one-forty, he doubt anyone could top his final count.

OoOoOo

The driving thrust of a stainless shimmering blade as it passed effortlessly through the dorsum into the Monitor Lizard's ribcage…

A wide crescent slice of a mystic sword as it opened the windpipes of two Geckos' throats a hairsbreadth before they both fall to the ground in a lifeless heap…

The flabbergasted shock that registered on the Salamander's face as a hundred and eighty pound Lion performed an airborne somersault that lands on his chest, seconds before his blazing celestial blade angles downward though the Salamander's clavicle…

The escaping roar of fury that bellowed from the Lion's throat as a hammer-like surge of silver glowing power splits off into a grounding wave that hits and then bulldozes eight lives...

Such examples mark the war waged by the Lord of the ThunderCats.

Never in his life had Lion-O been so in tuned to a moment like he was with this one. He could feel every instant that passed for his opponents. Every instinct or subtle shift in thoughts that passed through their mind he was privy to and seemed to react accordingly. He didn't know if this awakening sense was another gift attributed by his title or some more primal notion of his escalating comprehension with combat. The only thing he was certain was in this moment that no one on this field could touch him.

Lion-O's eyes snapped to his left as he spotted a yellow striped form spring through the air in a sideways spin, landing right next to him. Taking a retreating step behind, he felt her familiar weight fall against his as they stood back to back facing the group of Lizards.

Lion-O then moved stepping forward, the Sword rising for an upward block that halted a Frog's axe swing. He then saw Cheetara race around him her staff driving forward to blast that Frog in his chest. Lion-O then went her returned route coming with a downward slash, maiming a Croc that tried to attack the Cleric's rear.

Lion-O then held his prone pose a moment later as he felt Cheetara roll over his back, both of her legs twirling out with a scissor kick. Lion-O then stepped up behind her rising with an outspread cross slash that disemboweled an Iguana and two Beaded Lizards. He then ducked again, as the Cheetah's staff came around in a wide sweeping arc hitting any lizards within three feet.

The Lion Prince slowly rose to his feet. He felt Cheetara shift back as well. Her breathing slightly elevated, as a grin came to the Cleric's full lips, "You're not bad," she remarked clearly impressed, with a hint of something else in her voice that he couldn't quite pin down.

Lion-O took a few breaths of his own before saying, "Yeah," he responded evenly before adding, "I've been drinking a lot of milk since I've been gone."

She suppressed a giggle. Then made a face like she was almost mad he made her laugh in such a serious situation. Cheetara quickly schooled her face back into a neutral expression before the two stepped off.

With a solid, ***BHING*** Lion-O backhanded a Salamander with his armored Clawshield, knocking free a few teeth. With his other arm he cut low and watched as the severing leg flipped away from the Toad's body. Lion dropped his shoulder then switched back around feeding the recently defanged Salamander the blade of the Sword of Omens.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Cheetara stepped forward only to hurl her staff into a Komodo dragon's chest blasted him to the ground due to the massive force. The Cleric casually caught the bo as it bounced back into her paw, a second before she spun around to crack a Newt in the skull with her staff.

Lion-O extended his arm to her, just as she extended her paw to him. He pulled her over to him, as well as he rushed past her as well. The two leaped forward, thrusting their weapons at two Gila Monsters that tried to attack each other's backsides.

The two of them linked arms a second time. Lord Lion-O then spun on his heels while Cheetara kicked off, her blazing feet kept kicking in a circle while the Lion Lord kept turning with her. At the end of his cycle Lion-O tossed her, Cheetara then flipped head over heels, stabbing down with her staff onto a Chameleon as she landed.

OoOoOo

The remaining Lizards surrounding Cheetara and Lord Lion-O started to scatter and flee, unable to contend with the combined might of both cats. Scanning around the field, the Cleric nodded as she spotted the approach of the WildCATS leader, Lieutenant-Commander Canaden.

"Lord Lion-O! Lord Lion-O!" the Leopard shouted as he ran over to the Lord of the ThunderCats' side. The soldier briefly saluted, to which Lion-O quickly waved off, "King Claudus is in the heart of the battle. He's facing off with Grune as we speak," he reported, but then his face turned extremely gray, "But there's something wrong. Grune's not the same. He's different, darker…"

The _darkness_ that Canaden spoke of, Lion-O was familiar with it. He knew it was the same evil that fueled the Dark One's power. Lion-O had been having dreams about it for weeks now, confusing dreams about Grune and this treacherous change. It was only this day did all of it finally make sense.

Lord Lion-O was about to comment but he noticed the shift in his companion's mood. Cheetara's crimson eyes narrowed into thin slits. The Lion Prince instantly realized that, out of all of the news that the Leopard had reported, there was only one thing that registered in _his_ Cleric's mind, "Grune…" she uttered vehemently. A second later she bolted, racing towards the center of the field.

"**Cheetara no!"** Lion-O shouted after her, but the Cheetah was already out of earshot.

OoOoOo

_Hundreds of yards down the field…_

_Five minutes ago…_

Claudus was down and his breathing was heavy. He felt his feet lazily shift under him as he tried to draw on the strength to stand. He blinked several times trying to get his eye to focus but he kept seeing multiples of everything. The two-handed sword in his paws felt like it weighed a ton, but despite that fact he wasn't going to let go.

He heard the click of steps as he spotted a dark shadow fall over his form. He briefly looked up and saw the coldness in Grune's eyes. There was nothing remotely recognizable from the friend he once knew. '_Were they ever friends?'_ the King briefly wondered. Or was that another one of the fiend's lies.

Grune grew tired of this. Claudus proved to be an interesting distraction for a while but now the old Cat was nothing more than a nuisance. The Saber Tooth Cat held up his Hell-Terror Mace in both paws, ready to deliver the felling blow.

"**You're Highness!**" General Herschel suddenly shouted as he rushed over to his King's side.

Witnessing the old Tiger's approach Grune simply changed the direction of his descending swing. Instead his Hell-Terror Mace went into a wild haymaking blow, hammering into General Herschel's solar plexus.

The old Tiger popped up and flew several feet before falling back behind his King. **"Herschel!"** Claudus cried as the King turned to move to his adviser's side. The Lion King rolled the old Tiger over and gasped as he saw Herschel's lifeless eyes forever stare off into oblivion. "He's gone..." he whispered in complete shock. He had known the grouchy old Tiger for years, back in the days when Claudus was first crowned King. Never was there a more loyal member of his advisory team and a truer friend.

Claudus eye was full of complete hate as he looked at the Destroyer. Grune laughed, "Oh so the old fool finally managed to kick the bucket huh?" he asked with a few dark chuckles, "What can I say I guess I don't know my own strength," he stated unapologetically. His crimson eyes flashed, "Don't worry old friend, you'll soon be joining him," the dark Cat promised while taking up his terrible Mace in both paws again.

**"Grune that's enough!" **Panthro shouted. The black Cat appeared a few paces behind King Claudus. The Lion King turned, in his paws the Panther saw he held the dead body of General Herschel. Panthro suddenly felt dull ache of pain brew through his heart. Herschel had been his and Grune's mentor, taught him everything he knew about being a soldier.

"Well, well, well, Panthro," Grune greeted while looking to the Panther with a bright malicious grin, "It seems like the gang's all here," he cordially admitted, "Just like old times..." he whimsically added.

Panthro scowled as his dark eyes looked onto Grune. He quickly uttered, "Claudus, I'll take over things from here. Look after Herschel," he stated.

Grune's dark red eyes narrowed, "What makes you think I'll let him get away?" the Saber Tooth Cat growled before taking up his staff again.

Before Grune's arms came down with the killing stroke, Panthro seemed to be right there in front of him, the black Cat's powerful arms pushed back against the Saber Tooth Cat's limbs. The General then looked over his shoulder and shouted, "Come on, help your King!" he ordered. And a few Cats that had been looking on in shock, seemed to become dispelled and hurried over to Claudus' side. They helped pull the Lion and the body of the fallen Tiger General out of the away as the two towering Cats continued to grapple.

Seeing that Claudus was taken care of, Panthro returned his attention back to Grune. He grunted before saying, "I'm going to enjoy wiping that smirk off of your face," the Panther declared. He then flexed releasing more of his considerable strength forcing the Saber Tooth Cat's limbs back even more.

"Big talk, Old Man..." Grune shot back, "You think you going be able to back it up?" the Saber Tooth Cat inquired, then despite the Black Cat's already indomitable strength, was able to force his arms back down.

Panthro grit his teeth under the strain. He finally took notice now of how much bigger and stronger Grune had gotten since the last time he laid eyes on him. But the General disregarded the notion, thinking of it as another symptom of the change that came about him. It didn't matter anyway; there wasn't a Cat alive that was stronger than Panthro the Deadly.

"You were like a Brother to me Grune," Panthro openly declared, "I'd done anything for you or Claudus," the Panther's eyes flashed in the brightest anger, "And how do you repay my friendship?" he roared while forcing Grune back completely. The Panther General then kicked the Saber Tooth Cat in the stomach.

Grune flew back a dozen or so paces before landing on his back. Within a few seconds Panthro was there standing over him, "You stick a knife in my back," he finished ruefully.

Seeming only unaffected Grune held his stomach as he started to laugh. "Friendship? Friendship?" he repeated again as if the mere mentioning of the word in front of him was purely foolish, "I was playing you!" the Saber Tooth Cat proclaimed while rising to his feet, "I always knew early on that I was destined for bigger and better things," he stated, "My time in Thundera was just a little footnote…But betraying you?" he chuckled again while recalling that pleasant day when he finally could stop pretending, "Holding you captive, I'll have to admit that was just plain old fun..."

Unable to contain himself Panthro growled as he charged forward. His massive feet and fists flew in fury as they wailed into Grune, hitting him over and over again. He long ago stopped holding back the full extent of his strength. Every kick sounded like lightning clapping, every fist was like a thunderbolt. Each blow hammering into Grune drove him back step by step. Panthro then drew down low pooling all of his strength into one solitary punch. The black Cat then rose with an uppercut that sounded like a whole mountain collapsing.

The hit completely lifted Grune off of his feet. He drifted back into the air fell down nearly twenty feet away and didn't get up. Panthro grinned as he coughed out some heavy breaths. From all of the fighting he had done in the last twenty-four hours and this exchange in particular, the black Cat was exhausted.

A moment later Grune's head popped up. He then rolled back to his feet in order to stand. The former General cracked his neck to try to loosen it, but outside of that he seemed to be completely unfazed. His razor sharp teeth flashed as he grinned, "Hey Punk, was all that supposed to hurt?" he casually asked.

Panthro stood by in mute silence. The black Cat looked down to his paws as if their strength had betrayed him. When he looked back up he saw the remorseless blood red eyes of Grune looking down at him.

The dark armored Cat grinned, "Now, let me show you what real power looks like," he gloated while cocking his arm back. A second later for Panthro, all of Third Earth had erupted, so massive was the devastating punch Grune delivered. The Panther flew spiraling away only to land over fifty feet away. Panthro's whole existence would have been a world of pain, were he conscious.

Appeared to be very pleased with himself, Grune the Destroyer gingerly made his way over to pick up his Hell-Terror Mace. Every eye, be it Lizard or Cat, seemed to be trained on him as he strolled purposely over to the downed Panther. The Saber Tooth Cat swung the weapon above his head ready to end the black furred Cat's life.

Suddenly a highly pitched hum pierced the air, as something incredibly fast slammed both of her feet on Grune's massive black plated chest, making the former General land hard on his rear.

Cheetara bounced backwards landing in a low crotch. With a swirl of her baton she extended her Iron Sagewood Staff to its full length and held it in a tight guard. There was no humor in her face, just her two crimson red eyes trained solely on the Cat that had brought so much pain and humiliation to many lives.

The Destroyer blinked a few seconds unsure of what had just occurred. He wasn't harmed, he realized as he climbed to his feet, just puzzled by the whole episode. He then looked over and his blood red eyes instantly brighten as well as he felt a shift in his pants as he spotted the woman he had been dreaming about ever since he first laid eyes on her back in Thundera. "Just the pussy, I was waiting to see," he uttered his mouth nearly salivating.

"**You Monster!**" Cheetara balefully shouted, "Too long has your Darkness hounded me. Everywhere I go, every person I talk to, they always claim how much your diseased mind has desired me," she then quickly collected her Iron Sagewood Staff and sent it through a whirlwind circuit around her body. It sounded like lightning striking as she slammed it to the ground before she set back into her staff angling its end towards him, "You want me? Fine, _try_ to claim me!" she dared him.

Seemingly unimpressed, and more distressing, further aroused, Grune shrugged his shoulders, "Fine by me, Sweet Cheeks," the Saber Tooth accepted, "But by the end of this you'll be on your knees," the cruel Cat then paused as the grin on his face spread even more, "Then we'll take things from there," he finished lewdly.

Cheetara let out a snarl as she darted towards the massive black armored Cat. Surprisingly quick in his own right, Grune reacted first swinging his massive Mace towards the Cheetah. Although no matter how fast he might have been the Cheetah was still swifter. Cheetara quickly moved, darting outside of the Saber Tooth Cat's swing. She twirled around his outstretched arm, landing on top of his arm and coming down with a flipping axe kick that wrenched his head to the side.

Still using his shoulder as leverage time Cheetara launched a rapid cycle of kicks. The Cleric then leapt down and ignited a rising one-hundred-and-eighty degree kick that hit him square in the chin.

Grune stumbled back a few paces but he still grinned. "I didn't know you wanted to start the foreplay early Darlin'," he teased while wriggling his eyebrows suggestively to her.

Cheetara's crimson eyes narrowed and the Goddess inside of her _**roared**_ as she held her staff in front of her in a firm grip. The Cheetah then turned a mechanism on its shaft. The end that was pointed towards Grune suddenly shot off, extending all the way towards his chin and knocking his head back. The Cleric then whipped her extended staff, slapping him across the face back and forward. Cheetara then lowered it a bit more before twisting her end resulting in its driving painful into his crotch. The Cleric then grinned for the first time, "How's _that_ for foreplay, _Darlin'_?" she venomously spat back.

The Destroyer whipped his head back and roared in fury, his mind consumed with rage. Grune's eyes then fixed on the little Cheetah as he parted his stance at the ready. He then kicked off, pounding the floor, coming straight towards the Cleric.

Cheetara narrowed her eyes as well. Like an explosion of energy she bolted towards him as well. Her Iron Sagewood staff came across hard, pummeling him on the bridge of his face, but Grune seemed hardly fazed. The Cleric spun on her heels to turn around then darted back towards him again. Her staff came around low drilling him into the stomach; she twirled her bo in her paws to crack him against his ribcage before retreating back again. Still, Grune hardly noticed.

The Cleric gritted her teeth in frustration. But she quickly took a breath to get her mind to focus, so she could think. As far as she could tell she seemed to be having absolutely no affect on the Cat. But her speed made her well able to stay a dozen steps ahead of him. All she had to do was keep hammering away; eventually she'd find a weak spot.

Cheetara then rushed in again. This time the Cheetara raced around the Saber Tooth forcing him to circle around and around trying to keep up with her. But he couldn't hope to keep up with the speed of the fastest woman on earth.

The Cleric raced around the flatfooted Cat in black armor, till she darted behind him. The Cheetah sprang into the air to land a flying kick to his back, but then the impossible happened. Grune suddenly turned at a speed unheard of, with his fist coming around. He backhanded Cheetara, swapping her out of the air.

The whole left side of Cheetara's face exploded with agony as she hit the ground with a soundless thud. It took a few minutes to remember her name and what day it was. And it took her a few more before she was able to scramble to her feet. The Cleric wiped the blood that drew from her mouth. _'You can't take him lightly,'_ she said to herself, _'Don't take him lightly...'_

The Cheetah took another moment to regain her focus before kicking up in a run again. She went in at a zigzaging pattern to trying to get Grune off guard prior to moving in with her attack. Instead, the moment she came anywhere close to the Destroyer, he slammed his Hell-Terror Mace into the ground causing a mini-seismic tremor underneath him and kicking up mounts of rocks and debris.

The impromptu disruption, immediately made Cheetara put on the brakes so she could avoid being hit, an action that Grune had been waiting for all along. His anvil-sized fist took hold of the Cheetah's body slamming her to the ground blasting the air from her lungs, and making her wail of agony sound more like a croak of despair.

Amused Grune strolled over to the stilled Cheetah's body. The Cleric let out a hiss of protest as the Saber Tooth Cat lifted her off of the ground by the roots of her flaxen mane. "I see somebody hasn't taught you some proper respect," he commented, while peering into her disoriented eyes, "Lesson number one," he stated while continuing, "A woman only has two roles," he recited, "Duties that involve the kitchen or duties that involve the bedroom," his bold chin lowered as his lips curled into the most lecherous grin, "We're going to get real acquainted with that second one, _Darlin'._"

Just that moment Jaga and Tygra, both hearing the commotion, raced through the crowd each desperate to reach the woman's side to lend aid. They needed have bothered...

Grune, extremely eager to carry out his crude plans, drew the disorientated woman in for a kiss. The next second a flash of silver light burst in the air. The few seconds of brightness was enough for Grune to let go of the female and instinctively spring back a few feet. That was a judgment call that acted in his favor, because when the light finally dead down, the edge of a sword was imbedded into the ground where he was just standing a few breaths ago. Attached to the sword was a young Lion probably sixteen or seventeen summers old. Powerfully built, with a mane the color of the setting Sun.

The crimson and black Beast that reigned high up in the heavens roared loudly one final time then disappeared from the early morning sky.

Grune made a face of disgust as he recognized who was standing in front of him. The Cub of the Lion didn't even have the decency to stare him down; more concerned was he about the Cheetah clan female that lay crumbled down on the ground. Wasting no more preambles the Saber Tooth Cat clasped both paws on his Hell-Terror Mace and stomped over to the Lion Cub's side ready to smite his being to ruin.

It seemed Lord Lion-O was not even aware of the malice that was approaching him, his blazing sapphire eyes were trained only to the still form of _his_ bodyguard. Even when Grune was nearly upon him he didn't even bat an eye. The only regard young Lion Lord gave him was he briefly raised his paw outfitted with his Clawshield. He released its fingers, lightly tossing Grune's away a yellow spotted stone that the moment it hit the giant Saber Tooth Cat ignited into a parade of blinding lights that made it impossible for the Destroyer to see.

Grune rubbed his eyes trying to banish the many spots he saw there, while Lion-O crouched down to Cheetara side. The Cleric seemed to finally coming to and looked up into two lakes of the purest blue eyes she had ever seen. The Cheetah was comforted by the sight, instantly recognizing the handsome face in front of her. The crude growls of the belligerent Saber Tooth Cat quickly broke the spell of the episode.

Cheetara tried to climb to her feet but Lion-O, gently yet still firmly held her down into place. The Cleric's lips curled as she snarled, "_Move_ Lion-O, I'm not finished!" she shouted back to him.

Lord Lion-O simply shook his head, "Cheetara, no!" he refuted her, "He's not an opponent you can take."

The Cheetah felt her body trembling. She realized she was scared. She hit Grune with some of her best attempts and he shook it off like she was a mere annoyance. But even still she stamped down the part of her that radiated her fright and instead turned that fear into pure rage. The Cheetah shook her head, "Lion-O, he's been haunting for me ever since I've left Thundera!" she shouted at him, "He's raped and destroyed lives in my name and **I can't rest until he's dead!**"

"Cheetara..." he repeated sadly.

"Lion-O," she said while blinking back tears, "If you care about me or our friendship at all, then you'll know I need this."

In that moment he did know. All of the weeks that he had been travelling with her and then the weeks when he was away she secretly had been keeping this burden on her shoulders. All of the pain, all of the torment those women had face; she wore it just as plainly on her face like the spots on her fur. Lion-O hung his head low as a frown crossed his lips, "Fine," he said begrudgingly, "We'll do it together."

Her eyes locked on his, she nodded slowly. Together they both rose to their feet to face the Destroyer.

Ten or twenty seconds later, Grune could make out large shapes and colors with his eyes and they were getting better every second. He managed to make out where the blonde mane Cheetah was and standing beside her was another Cat with a little fiery tuff of mane. The black plated Saber Tooth Cat then grinned, "Ah, Claudus' brat," he greeted, by this time he could lock onto the little Cub completely, "So the little kitten's got a nice fancy sword, now he wants to play hero," the Destroyer taunted.

"There are no more games Grune, not this time," Lord Lion-O responded, his sapphire blue eyes narrowed, "You're going to pay for all of the pain you've caused," the young Lion declared.

Grune uttered a dark bellowing laugh, "Pay for what I have done?" the Destroyer repeated, his deep voice chuckling with great mirth. He then threw his head back and laughed allowing his baritone voice to carry through the air.

With a dark grin he blazing red eyes fixed upon Lion-O once again, "Little Cub do you not know who I am?" he inquired before his lips furled into a snarl, "**I...AM...GRUNE!" **his voice roared. The earth beneath them all started to tremor under his dark power. "When you look upon me all you see is perfection. I am great than your puny sword! I am mightier than your worthless title! I am the ultimate embodiment for terror!" he decreed.

Lion-O's lips turned upright as he wore a rare grin, "Funny, what of the one that you still call Master?" he remarked.

**"RRRAAArrrrrraaaahhhR!**" Grune violently screamed. His blood red eyes then fixed back onto Lion-O, "**I am** the Ancient's Servant for Evil now!" he pronounced, his fist pounded against his chest; "They're power flows through **me!"**

"The Ancient Spirits of Evil only acknowledge one being as the Sheppard for their power," Lion-O stated, his eyebrows then narrowed, "And you're not _him_."

A low growl escaped from Grune's throat. He grinded his teeth together before he barked out, "It doesn't matter!" the Destroyer dismissed, "After I'm finished with you. I'll crush _him_ with my own two paws." The Saber Tooth Cat's blood red eyes then cut over to Cheetara, who had remained quiet during their exchange, "And don't worry Sweetie," he said to her sweetly, "I'll find time for you in my busy schedule," he added, his demented mind already filling with the pleasures. He adjusted his pants again, "Just thinking about the great time we're going to have, just makes me..."

A blade of silvery light licked out from the Sword of Omens, blasted Grune in the face. It was a blade of energy Lion-O had been collecting since before he began his exchanged with Grune. Cheetara, not even needing a moment's noticed followed right behind the blade of light. So the moment it detonated in the Destroyer's face, both of her feet were there to add the exclamation point.

The Destroyer rocked back onto his feet because never in his life had he felt such searing pain. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted the Cheetah spring back then fly right back at him with a cross punch. Grune quickly reacted, his massive Hell-Terror Mace swung towards her, but then Lord Lion-O was there. The Sword of Omens, humming with transcendent power, deftly came across clashing against that huge Mace. There was a spark of light again, like two pulses of electricity colliding, as the two weapons struck.

The Saber Tooth Cat reared back again. Grune didn't know was in that Sword that, that Claudus' Brat held, but merely striking against it with his mace made his entire arm vibrate. Cheetara lightly stepped up her Prince's back; she then whipped around with a spinning snap kick that thrashed against the Destroyer's jaw.

OoOoOo

Panthro came to a moment later comfortably at the foot of Tygra, Bengali, and the Wilykittens. The twins both briefly acknowledged his good well being before then cast their attention back in front of them.

The Panther was still was trying to get a grip on what was going on but then the sounds of battle that carried on in the background instantly brought his mind to focus. He immediately remembered Grune and their fight previously. He also remembered how the Saber Tooth Cat had overpowered him.

Panthro managed to get himself upright and he gazed around. The General instant spotted Grune going up against Cheetara and... "Kid?!" he said out loud while looking at the Lord of the ThunderCats in action for the first time.

The Cleric naturally was performing her usually a hundred-and-fifteen percent effort. It was a sight he was used to seeing. The Cheetah was a medley of lightning fast strikes and devastating combos, but with the young Lion there was something different.

The flow of the battle had completely changed.

Panthro easily recalled his earlier fight with the Saber Tooth, despite giving all that his considerable strength could offer, yet he couldn't crack that terrible Destroyer. But Lion-O not only found a crack but he elevated it to a complete fracture. Gone was the collect and confident Grune, now he was more like a rapid dog. Trying and failing to attack at anything that moved.

Not only did he come to that conclusion, Panthro also observed that even Warchief Slithe, his Lieutenant, in fact all of the rest of the members of the Lizardmen army had stopped fighting and were keenly observing the outcome of the duel. He knew winner of this bout would mark the victor for the day.

Then something occurred that Panthro couldn't explain. While the Cheetah fell back to regroup and the young Lion stepped forward to cover her retreat, Grune finally found a moment of opportunity within the fight. His massive Mace came around its desire was obliterate the young Lion's entire existence.

Panthro could tell the strike was fueled by the unchecked might of the Destroyer, a strength that he knew first hand was mightier than his own, but then that was when the anomaly occurred. Lion-O, already holding the Sword of Omens in a reversed grip, turned while fanning his arm around to effortlessly block the ensuing attack. There was a clash of bright light then Panthro witnessed Grune stumble back like he was the one to be struck.

The Panther shook his head at the sheer impossibility of it all. "How could he be more stronger than me?" he whispered out loud.

"It's not about strength," an ancient voice, sagely stated. Jaga then stepped forward from the crowd, his lavender eyes focused on the battle as well. "What you see before you is a mere sampling of the true battle that will be waged across Third Earth," he stated knowingly, "Light vs. Dark. Good vs. Evil..."

OoOoOo

Grune didn't understand.

There was something about the bite of that Sword that every time it struck, it made it seem like molten steel was being pressed against his fur.

And he truly didn't understand.

This was not a contest of physical strength, or power or might. The size of his muscles or how much weight he could lift wasn't a factor in any of this, because the Ancients care not for such trivialities.

And a shard, a mere fragment of the Ancients Spirits of Evil's power couldn't hope to contend with the sheer unstoppable might of the Lord of the ThunderCats.

OoOoOo

Grune found he could hardly remain standing. Pieces of his dark plate armor fell to the ground from the score of wounds that laid waste to his body. His blood red eyes were boring holes into the young Lion that stood defiantly before him with that hellish gleaming Sword in his paws.

The Cheetah had fallen back moments ago, allowing the young Lord to take the lead. But Lord Lion-O remained calm as he patiently observed the Saber Tooth Cat.

After his change, Grune was a strapping powerfully built Cat of over seven feet in height and three hundred and fifty pounds of solid muscle. Yet this tiny insignificant Lion who wasn't even half his size still seemed looming every moment when the Destroyer looked into those calm orbs of sapphire.

Grune whipped his head back and forth, discarding the thought. He no longer cared for the young Lion's game. The Destroyer then unleashed a howling roar before taking up his giant Mace. He charged over to the young Lion Lord again, the blackest murder in his eyes.

Lord Lion-O regarded him for a second longer then moved to retaliate. He made two jarring strikes with the Sword of Omens that battered the Saber Tooth Cat's mace waaaaaay to the left. The Lion Lord then moved to the outside of the Grune making two more strikes with the Sword. One went low, slicing along the Saber Tooth's hamstring, the other went high sinking deep into the Destroyer's bicep before dancing back out of reach.

Grune's left arm hung uselessly to his side, a stream of blood flowed down his arm from the wound just created. The tension finally eased from Lion-O's shoulders as he regarded the Destroyer with a more neutral expression. But stubbornly Grune made a wordless snarl as he took up his mace with his one good arm.

The set in Lord Lion-O's shoulders almost looked impatient, if not slightly annoyed as he regarded the persistent lumbering Cat. He then slowly walked towards the former General, a slight shimmer drew around the Sword of Omens as he moved.

Grune saw the young Cub's approach. His mace came across with a sloppy haymaking wipe, a last ditch attempt. Lion-O's eyes flashed brightly as he met the crossing hit with the edge of the Sword of Omens. The Sword not only struck Grune's Hell-Terror Mace but it shattered completely on impact.

Grune howled in pain as he sank to his knees. Suddenly a dark vapor started to pour out of Saber Tooth Cat's body. Then every second that past, more of the vapor ran out as well as he started to shrink in size returning to his original form. The ashen color of his fur returned to its original dark brown. And his eyes lost their blood red color, now they were only bloodshot.

Grune down at his body as if betrayed, "NOOOO!" his voice hollered to the heavens above, "I was supposed to be the strongest in the land!" he protested spittle flying from his mouth, "Second only to _**him!**_" theSaber Tooth Cat shook his head, "I don't understand, how could **you **have beaten me?" __

Lion-O then regarded him sadly for a moment before he said, "I suppose you truly couldn't understand," he told Grune calmly, "Darkness can't comprehend the light..." The hard edge returned to his voice as he raised the Sword of Omens pressing its tip against the former General's chest, "I told you," he began his eyes narrowing, "You would be paying for your crimes today Grune."

The Saber Tooth Cat scoffed, "Save your sermons Cub," Grune crudely dismissed, "Just get it over with."

A smirk came to Lord Lion-O's lips as he shook his head, "You misunderstand," he noted, "I said you would be paying for your crimes, but I'm not the one to deal out your punishment."

Puzzled by the young Lion's remark, Grune looked confused, "What?" he started to say while searching Lord Lion-O's face for the answer, "Then who...?" That was as far as Grune got, because in the next second a double-headed spear passed right beside the young Prince piercing straight through Grune's chest. He made a choking gag as blood vomited up from his mouth then he was gone.

Everyone the in the crowd looked around till all of their eyes fell onto one Lynx clan Maiden. Her extended arm was still shaking even moments after her throw. Tears fell from her eyes as she whispered, "It's me...It's me you bastard!" she stated answering Grune's final question.

Canaden moved through the crowd to wrap his wife into his arm. Lynxana buried her face into his chest and silently wept. She gave no protest when he gently led her away.

Seeing that one situation had been dealt with, Lion-O stepped forward to deal with another. His stern sapphire colored eyes locked onto the great Lizard that he recognized to be the Warchief for the Lizardman army. The young Lion briefly nodded his head in reverence before saying, "Great and powerful Warchief Slithe, I think both of our people have seen enough bloodshed for one day. Must we continue this pointless fight further?" he honestly asked.

The Warchief narrowed his beady yellow eyes. He was going to tell the impudent young Cub where he could stick his backhanded remarks. But then he saw the tired and weary faces on all of his men. They fared worst than he ever hoped to imagine this day. Prolonging the fight even more would be close to suicide.

Slithe sighed in defeat, "You have won the day Cat," he finally conceded. The moment he did a chorus of cheers rang from most of the Thunderian citizens. Slithe even noticed a few easier breaths uttered from his kinsmen. The Warchief then turned to his Lieutenant, "Tell the Chiefs that we're returning to Mount Plun-Darr," he nodded before repeating, "Enough people have died this day," the great Lizard Commander declared before falling in line as they made a full retreat.

Lion-O suddenly called out, "Slithe!" Gaining his attention, the Warchief turned to him, "I've been to the Undercities. I've seen what becomes of those that ally with Mumm-Ra..." he decided to end it there. Despite their horrid torturous existence now, the Hyenas had once been a clan that walked amongst the surface of Third Earth, all before Mumm-Ra's dark magic corrupted them. If he could prevent another race from sharing such a fate, he would everything in his power to try.

Slithe remained quiet for a long time as if he greatly weighed the Lion Lord's words. Eventually after ten minutes time he said, "Take your people and leave my island Cub, before I reconsider my generosity." And with that the Warchief was gone.

OoOoOo

Disappointment was etched on every line of Lion-O's face, as he watched the Lizards depart. He sighed before turning away. The young Lion's line of sight happened to draw back over to the slender Cheetara. A warm smile touched her full lips as their eyes met.

Lion-O had been thinking about this moment for weeks now. What he was going to say to her when he saw her again. He came up with a dozen or so clever or witty lines that would mark the occasion just perfectly but being in front of her now he found himself speechless.

Taking a moment to come to a different idea, the young Lion decided to say the first thing that came to his mind. That was a second before a young Puma clan girl rushed over to him and threw her arms around him. "Lion-O, that was completely amazing!" she excitedly exclaimed, "I didn't know you had it in you," Pumyra cheered, the young girl seemed unable to contain her enthusiasm.

A crimson flush came to Lion-O's cheeks as he sheepishly responded with, "Yeah..." He then looked over the Puma girl's head back to his Guardian. He saw only briefest image of her lone blonde mane as she walked away. The young Lion-O didn't do well to hide the disappointment in his face, but then he realized that Pumyra had still been talking to him the entire time and he hadn't heard a single word.

And whatever spell that had been cast that kept the crowd frozen in place seemed to be broken, because more and more Cats came over to the Lion Prince's side. Suddenly Lion-O was almost overwhelmed by how many people seemed to want to congratulate the young Lord of the ThunderCats. He had hundreds of gentle claps on his back. He shook dozens of people's paws. It was nice if a bit daunting.

Wilykit managed to scramble through the crowd only to launch herself at the young Prince's hip. "Lion-O!" she cheered while looking up to him, "I thought I'd never see you again…"

Lion-O laughed as he scooped the Wildcat girl up to hold in his arms, "I told you I'd be back."

"Yeah, but you left us in the paws of Panthro," Wilykat said as he appeared at the young Lion's side also. The Wildcat boy then leaned in close to whisper, "He's like _super_ strict."

Lion-O smiled while tossing a wink at him, "You guys probably needed it."

"Darn right they did," Panthro confirmed while crossing his powerful arms. He tried to hold his usual scowl but in the light of such a good-natured moment it was really hard.

"Who's this?" Lion-O asked noticing the quiet white furred Tiger Cub that had a small hammer tucked into his belt.

"That's Bengali," Wilykat supplied. He then narrowed his wide amber eyes mischievously, "He's Wilykit's _boyfriend_," he teased.

"**She's/He's not my boy/girlfriend!" **Wilykit and Bengali protested at the same time.The two snuck a glance at each other before turning away, both young cubs sporting scarlet hued faces, Bengali more so. 

"Hahahahaaa!" Wilykat laughed at their expense, "See I told ya!"

Wilykit let out a frustrated groan as she scrambled out of Lion-O's grip. She hit the ground and her eyes flashed like she knew exactly how Cain felt when it came to Able. "Wilykit, when I get my paws on you!" she cried before chasing after her demented older brother.

"Where is he!?" a familiar deep voice rumbled, "Where's my youngest?" Claudus said when he at last pushed through the crowd.

"Father?" Lion-O stated.

"My boy!" King Claudus cheered before rushing to his side and grappling up the young Lion in a tight hug. He briefly let go of his anaconda-like grip to asked, "Where's your Brother?"

"Right here, Dad," Tygra said pushing through the crowd again. The moment he was in sight, he was snatched up into a big hug by the big towering Lion as well.

"Father?" Lion-O paused, his face etched with concern as he finally got a good look at the older Lion. He saw that his Father's long rich red mane had been cut down to almost to a crew style. But more importantly he saw the vicious slashed that went down the right side of his face and the patch of cloth that covered over his right eye. Wordless the young Lion shook his head, "What did they do to you?"

"It doesn't matter," Claudus dismissed calmly, "All that matters is you're both safe. And..." he paused as he actually was finally able to get a good look at his youngest Son. "You're the Lord of the ThunderCats," he announced proudly, "If only you're Mother could see you now," the King said while wiping a tear away at the mere mention of his late Queen, "She would be so proud of you," he proclaimed, "Just as much as I am," he concluded with wrapping up his boy into another massive hug.

King Claudus then put his arm around Lion-O as they started to walk towards the beach. There was so much the two of them would have to catch up on, but the one thing that was standing out in his mind was, "How is it that you managed all of this?" King Claudus inquired while motioning to from Jaga all the way to the warriors from Clan Broken Tusk.

Lion-O shook his head disagreeing with him, "It wasn't just me Father. Tygra, Panthro, Cheetara, Wilykit, Wilykat, Jaga, Pumyra, Hattanzo...they've all helped me along the way," he admitted humbly, "I wouldn't be here now without their help."

King Claudus would have responded but suddenly a haughty feminine voice cut through the air, **"Tallyho People of Thundera!"** Almost as if rehearsed all of the people from Thundera looked in the direction towards the Plun-Darr Cove. Standing in the distance stood a very curvaceous, immaculately dressed, dark mane Cougar holding a parasol above her head. Her dainty paw waved anxiously towards the group while numerous nurses, healers, and other medical assistants followed behind her.

Panthro craned his neck to the side, "Tass?" he questioned, not understanding why the Baroness would be here of all places. He briskly jogged out in front, still not believing his eyes.

Now, for thirty-eight years Tassa had been raised, groomed, and taught all of the _proper_ social mannerisms that is required of a woman of her grandiose lineage and station. But all of that tutelage had been thrown out the window the four seconds after she laid eyes on her _Dark-Furred Adonis_. The Cougaress simply ran flat out across the sand only to be wrapped up in his powerful embrace.

Chorus of cheers ran through the air as the citizens of Thundera finally realized that their nightmare had finally come to an end.

End of Chapter 25


	30. Book I: Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: New Beginnings**

**Mount Plun-Darr**

**The Scaled Hall**

Listless, Mumm-Ra settled down upon the Lizard's ceremonial skeletal throne. He had no patience to feign the reverence of being allowed to take the famed seat. He was much more concern with answers, because there was a lot that needed to be explained. Forty-eight hours ago, his all-knowing, all-seeing Masters had alerted him to a trouble brewing within the mountain. It was only now that he was able to make an appearance, but it would seem that he was too late.

Unbridled rage brewed within him, coursing right down to his diseased core. A mirthless grin spread across his lipless face as he grounded his teeth together. The deep hood of his crimson robe veiled his displeasure in complete darkness, concealing everything about his appearance, except for his cold soulless blood red eyes that drew to the two lizards that stood nervously in front of him.

The instant he stepped inside Mount Plun-Darr he knew that he had been betrayed. His teeth could practically sink into the bitter treachery that lingered the air as he moved through the Mountain's halls. The only question now was who?

His piercing red orbs directed first to the Warchief of the Lizards, Slithe. The large rotund Lizard, shifted anxiously back and forth on his feet. A chilling pool of sweat trickled down his neck as the great Lizard Commander desperately tried to look anywhere but towards him. But the Undead being directed a cool stare onto the Warchief that held him into place, like a viper terrifying an insignificant rodent.

After another moment the Dark One's attention fell to Slithe's subordinate, the Gecko he never bothered to learn the name of. Trustworthy and loyal, the small Lizard had stayed by Slithe's side for a number of years.

Loyalty and trust, the Dark One could almost laugh.

Those words no longer held any meaning for him. They were notions used by the weak and he had long ago cast off all of his weakness. All that remained was a vessel for dark Ancient power.

His long gray bone-line fingers drew together in a steeple in front of his face before his gravelly voice finally whispered, "Explain to me again how you lost _all_ of the Thunderians?" the Ancient being sharply questioned. His voice was incredibly low, deliberate, and came out in a harsh gasps.

Automatically, the Lizard Warchief stammered out sentence after sentence. He rapidly explained how a small elite group of ThunderCats led by the new Lord of the ThunderCats, Lion-O, somehow infiltrated Mount Plun-Darr and managed to free all of the Thunderian citizens. When Grune and himself had been alerted, they mounted a full scale pursuit and a massive battle ensued, with Lizards against the Cats.

The temperature in the Scaled Hall suddenly plummeted several degrees at a time as the Dark One felt his anger increase. Mumm-Ra then held up his withered hand to forestall anymore of the Lizard Commander's babbling. His cold eyes then thinned as he whispered, "And the loss of Grune?"

Slithe stood, mouth agape before he uttered, "It's that fool of cub Lion-O's doing, yesssssssssssssssss," the Warchief explained, "How were we supposed to contend with the Lord of the ThunderCats when even your own _Destroye_r was defeated?" the Lizard Commander questioned. He then baulked, as the knowledge of _who_ it was, that was standing before him sank in.

The Dark One closed his eyes. He breathed out a snarl of disapproval. A moment later his eyes snapped open as he fixed a glare onto the Warchief again. "You have disappointed me Slithe..." he hissed while his thin hand rose from the throne's arm. The Immortal turned his hand upright to the ceiling as a violet and black gloom started to cycle within his palm. Suddenly a black vapor collected around the Warchief's throat. Then with a hollering cry of surprised the dark mist lifted the Lizard off of the floor. It then started to slowly constrict, cutting off the great Lizard's airway. Slithe feebly tried to claw at the black mist choking him, but the effort was futile.

Mumm-Ra then rose from his throne, his eyes flashed black murder as his voice then thundered, "**You have allowed weakness and sentiment to sway your judgment,"** he roared, **"And for that you shall be destroyed!" **

The young Gecko Lieutenant sudden raced in front of the Dark Being. "The Warchief has done everything you ask!" the young Lizard boldly shouted coming to the defense of his Warchief, "Grune was stricken mad!" the Lieutenant declared. "He sought the Sword of Plun-Darr only for himself. If he wasn't stopped he would have used it to overthrow you!"

The Dark One's gaze fell to the Gecko. With a flick of his wrist, Mumm-Ra released Slithe from his supernatural grip, who then fell unceremoniously to the floor. His attention fully on the Gecko, the Ancient Shadow Sorcerer took a step forward, "Oh is that what troubled you, _little_ Lizard?" the Immortal inquired his lipless face cutting a nefarious grin.

"Grune had sought a bargain for more power and was given a gift from the Ancient Spirits of Evil," the Dark One say, his glaring eyes flashed as he spoke of his revered Masters, "In exchange for that power some sacrifices have to be made." The Gecko Lieutenant's dark eyes suddenly widen at the Immortal's confession.

The Dark One laced another chilling grin, "Yes, _little _Lizard, I knew what the lengths that the power, obsession and madness would drive Grune. I also knew that one day he would have _attempted _to use the Sword of Plun-Darr against me. And when I pried the Sword from his corpse, it would have returned to its rightful place for Sword of Plun-Darr has only one _true_ master."

The Immortal then paused for a moment as all of the humor drained out of his expression. His raspy voice came out again, "But Grune's crimes and transgressions are not why I am here little Lizard," he stated his crimson eyes flashing dangerously, "It's because of yours..." he maliciously concluded.

Slithe, who finally was able to banish the dark spots floating in front of his eyes, managed to croak out, "What crime has my Lieutenant performed?" he asked while climbing to his feet.

As if ignoring the Warchief entirely the Dark One continued his cold crimson eyes now alight with something else, black fury. "Do you think I have no eyes that are watching here? Do you think there is anything that escapes my gaze?" his cruel eyes narrowed, "Or did you think it would forever remain hidden from me, who really was responsible for aiding the ThunderCat's escape?"

The Gecko gasped; rendered completely speechless as a slow chill worked its way up his spine. Warchief Slithe, his previous injuries forgotten, dashed in front of his subordinate nearly holding his arm out in shielding him. "Ranax... Ranax was not..." he feebly attempted.

The Dark One suddenly throw his arm to the side, that very instant a wave of black energy rose up from the ground, it came crashing against the Lizard Commander hurtling him into the wall, knocking him senseless.

"Warchief Slithe!" Ranax cried out as he rushed to his Superior's side. The Gecko uttered a small sigh of relief when he noticed that the great Lizard had only been slightly rattled. The strength completely drained from his muscles, still the Warchief tried to climb back up to his feet. But he was stopped when the Gecko placed a reassuring hand on his Commander's shouldered. He whispered, "It's ok, I'm not afraid."

Ranax climbed back up to his feet, his back was towards the Immortal as he spoke to his Commander, "Despite our disagreements, it has been the greatest honor in my life serving you Warchief," he said calmly, "My only wish now is that one day you can see the truth for yourself and I hope on that day you'll be able to free yourself from..." Suddenly there was flash of violet energy that struck Ranax from behind. The beam of energy continued to grow larger and larger until it swallowed the Gecko whole leaving nothing left but charred imprint of ash on the floor.

In less than a breath he was gone.

"**RANAX!" **Slithe shouted as he scrambled over to scant remains that used to be his second in command. He was speechless as he recalled all of the vivid memories he shared with the Lieutenant. The Gecko might not have supported all of his ideas but he was still loyal and a true friend. Now he was gone and for what reason really?

To his life he noticed the decayed red robes and the bandaged form of the Dark Immortal being. "Let this be a lesson to you…" Mumm-Ra hissed cruelly, "Fail me again and I will visit my wrath upon every member of your army and their families as well," his eyes flashed bright red, leaving no doubt he wouldn't fulfill his threat.

The Dark One then paused in his step. His eyes roamed around as he suddenly detected a foreign presence nearby. The Immortal turned and his crimson orbs widening as he finally found the source. The Demonic Sorcerer then lunged forward with a swirling bolt of violet energy in his palm.

The next moment Lion-O immediately bolted up from his bed. He gasped heavily, feeling a cold clammy sweat of fear running down his body as the vivid image Mumm-Ra's vengeful eyes coming after him was burned cleanly into his memory. But after another few moments his breathing returned to normal.

OoOoOo

**The Port City of Neofelis**

**Château de Félin**

_Nine days after the Battle of Broken Woe…_

Lion-O brushed away the beads of sweat that ran down his forehead. The Lion Prince instantly started his deep breathing exercises to calm his spirit as he tried to piece together the images from his vision-dream. He knew at once that what he had just experienced was a dream of actual events.

The feeling of being in the Scaled Hall, standing as a silent observer as the Dark One Mumm-Ra viciously interrogated Warchief Slithe on the events of the Battle of Broken Woe. He even was able to sense the very moment when the Gecko Ranax's life had passed from this world to join with the Ancients. Lion-O knew that, although Ranax might have grudgingly worshiped the Ancient Spirits of Evil in practice, but to the very minute of his death the Gecko had always acted within the Light.

The young Lord of the ThunderCats paused as he briefly observed the fading threads that had intercepted the young Gecko's life. The young Prince was soon puzzled to learn that there was a thread nearby that had interconnected with Ranax's in life. After another few moments spend in scrutiny, Lion-O then frowned. He would have to talk to his father. The older Lion would want to know that his friend was dead.

Taking another breath, Lion-O decided to cycle through his thoughts to re-familiar himself with the current events of his life. The Lion Prince knew that he currently was in the Port City of Neofelis. After departing from Plun-Darr cove he, his father, all of Clan Broken Tusk, Tygra and the others, not to mention the rest of the citizens of Thundera had made the five day journey across the Sea of Mists.

The entire congregation had completed the trip and docked back in the Port City two days ago. Because the combined numbers of the entire city of Thundera as well as the members of the Warthog clan would completely tax the citizens of Neofelis' resources, the members of Clan Broken Tusk started making the return trip back to their homeland of Babirousa that same day.

Only five hundred members of the Clan remained in the city now, including Chuck and Hamhock.

Leaving out with the Warthogs was a massive detail of Thundera Soldiers. The troupe would return to the abandoned City of Thundera. After order was resolved, there would be plans to have the citizens return back to the city throughout the next week. In the meantime the displaced citizens of Thundera set up refugee camps along and outside of Neofelis.

*Knock, knock, knock*

The young Prince's attention was drawn to polite rapping upon his room's door. "Lion-O?" he heard the voice of Cheetara whisper from the other side.

Lion-O was about to respond but then he remembered the particular company that also occupied his room. He briefly waited a moment to hear their continued snoozing before he extracted himself from the bed. Careful not to stumble upon the sprawled out body on the floor, the Lion Prince quickly rushed over to the door.

He quickly fumbled with the latch before swinging the portal wide open to reveal the lovely image of his bodyguard. "Cheetara?" he stated slightly surprised, "What are you doing here?" He inwardly groaned at how that might have sounded. To be honest he wasn't exactly bothered that the one person he had been thinking about for the last few months was now standing before him, even though she was with his Brother now.

Complete concern was etched onto the Cheetah's lovely face as she said, "Was there something wrong? I thought I heard you shout a moment ago…"

The lucid scene of the death of Ranax played through his mind before he briskly shook his head, "No, no…It's nothing," Lion-O said forcing a smile upon his lips. The Cleric frowned and in that brief instant he knew she didn't believe him. But she remained quiet and for that he was grateful. The young Lion then paused as a question came to mind, "Was I really that loud?" he suddenly asked her, "I thought your room was down the hall."

Cheetara shook her head, "Not really I was just…" the Cheetah then stopped as her mind totally blanked. It wasn't as if she could really tell him that she had been pacing back and forth in front of his door for twenty minutes now working up the nerve to ask him to come out training with her this morning.

She felt so stupid, this time last year she would have marched right into his room, plucked him right in the forehead to make sure he was awake and then just asked him. But then again, this wasn't last year and she didn't feel the things then that she was feeling now, at least not as strongly.

Now the Cleric was even more unsure of what to say to him at that moment. Luckily, she overheard some light snoring echoing from inside of Lion-O's room that drew her attention. Curious, Cheetara peeked over his shoulder and the sight she saw completely warmed her heart.

Asleep comfortably in the Prince's bed were two twin Wildcat cubs. Wilykat had a small puddle of drool developing by his mouth, while his sister Wilykit, nestled peacefully on the other side of the bed, clutched a very content looking Snarf. The Cleric even noticed the young newcomer Bengali camped out on the floor with a blanket and pillow. Her crimson eyes looked back to the young Lion with the obvious question in her gaze.

Lion-O casually shrugged his shoulders, although she could see the slight flush in his face that foretold that he was slightly embarrassed by the whole thing. "They kind of refused to sleep anywhere else…" he admitted weakly, "And it wasn't like I was going to turn them away."

After hearing his explanation Cheetara could only smile. Despite attaining the title of Lord of the ThunderCats and seeing him fight valiantly on the field, standing in front of her was still the same old Lion-O she's always known.

Suddenly a very loud snort from Wilykat drew the two's attention, making them both laugh. Cheetara grinned while looking at him, "It's a wonder how you got any sleep at all," she lightly teased him.

Lion-O smiled in reply, "It's not so bad…" he said while stepping out into the hallway with her and closing the door behind him. The two of them stood silent in the hallway, as they both were trying to find something to say. Lion-O was the first to respond, "Did you and Jaga get a chance to talk any?"

Despite the fact the group having the five day boat ride across the Sea of Mists back to Neofelis, there was surprisingly a lot to do within those days. With all of the wounds from battle that needed to be tended to, the people who fell in battle, and the families who required help in being located. The majority of the time the Clerics and other volunteers were attending to each developing crisis as they came. The madness of the ordeal finally started to calm towards the second day of their docking back in Neofelis.

The mentioning of her old mentor instantly brought a genuine smile to the young Cleric's face. The old Jaguar had been the closest thing to family for the young Cheetah and seeing him again brought back a wealth of memories. "We spoke a few times," Cheetara replied while brushing back a tendril of her blonde mane, "He went through the daily service, taking over for Head Cleric Lynx-O," the young Cheetah smiled again, "It was like old times," she then looked away, "Granted, with the inclusion of Pumyra," she added while her crimson eyes drifted back to him.

Lion-O looked embarrassed as he ruffled the long his mane that fell to the back of his head, "Yeah, about her..." he started to say when he heard shout from inside of his room.

"Lion-O! LION-O!" a very upset Wilykit shouted. Not a moment later the door to Lion-O's room was wrenched open as the young Wildcat girl looked around. Her large amber eyes widen as she spotted him further down the hallway. Without wasting any time the young Kitten rushed over to his side pulling desperately on his pants legs. "Lion-O!" she cried again, "I had a bad dream that you left again. Then I woke up and you weren't there! And I thought _really_ you left again!" the little girl cried out in one breath.

"Whoa, whoa...Slow down," Lion-O assured her while kneeling down to look her in the eyes. Within a moment he was nearly tackled by the young Wildcat's little arms rapping around his throat. The Lion Prince folded her in his embrace, gently rubbing her back. He briefly looked over her shoulder to Cheetara, with a slightly pleading look. Lion-O didn't think she would mind, but he also didn't want to be rude to her.

Without the slightest bit of hesitation the Cleric nodding her head. In the past she had her own episodes with comforting the young twins that accompanied their group. But for some reason the siblings always held a special place in their hearts for the young Lion Lord. She didn't know if it was the because he was the first to find them or of the fact he was so close in age that he often times acted like a surrogate big brother to the two. Whatever the reason seeing him interact with those two always warmed her heart.

Lion-O stood up holding the young girl on his hip. "I'm not going anywhere Kit," he professed to her gently.

"See I told you..." Wilykat stated. The three Cats turned around to spot Wilykat standing in the doorway, holding a still slumbering Snarf in one paw and rubbing some sleep from his eyes with the other.

Wilykit ignored her brother. Her ears drooped down and her eyes fell while she looked at the older Lion, "But you left before..." she said quietly with a sad pout.

Lion-O frowned feeling more like a heel with each passing second. He knew his leaving was necessary for all of them to come out of this safely, but that was a hard concept to explain to an eight year old that had just gotten used to you being a permanent part of their life. "I know and I'm sorry that I did," the young Lion said sincerely, "But you have to admit it was kind of important."

The young girl nodded sadly, "I know..." she said while looking down, "But I still missed you."

Lion-O took his paw guiding her chin up so she could look to him, "Yeah, I missed you and your brother a lot too," the young Prince then paused for a second as he considered a thought, "How about I make you a deal?" he suggested to her, "I won't leave again unless I ask for your permission first," the young Lord of the ThunderCats proclaimed.

Wilykit's eyes widened as she looked at him, "Whoa!" she exclaimed in total disbelief, "You promise?"

"What, the word of Thundera's Prince, not to mention the Lord of the ThunderCats isn't good enough for you?" he replied with a cordial smile. He then held out his paw and extended his smallest finger to her, "How about pinky swears?"

The young girl's face lit up as she wrapped her little digit around his, "Good!" she cheered.

Lion-O smiled, "Ok it's a deal," he confirmed, before settle her back down onto the ground.

Observing the entire exchange, Wilykat merely rolled his eyes, "I swear Kit; sometimes you're just a big baby..." the young boy remarked.

"Naaaah Uh!" his sister returned. She would have kicked him in the leg but the boy still was holding Snarf in his arms. And they both had openly declared that the pet was considered neutral territory. Didn't mean she wouldn't get him back later though.

"Hey!" an annoyed baritone voice called over the stairwell above them. An irritated looking Panthro looked down over the railing to the small congregation that collected there. "What's with all the noise down there?" he hollered down, "Some of us decent folks are trying to sleep."

Lion-O paused deciding on not to comment that the Panther was probably just now louder than their entire group combined. Instead, the young Lord of the ThunderCats said, "Sorry, Panthro we had a slight false alarm." The Lion Prince then frowned because he could have sworn that the large General's room was supposed to have been located right across from Tygra's room.

Suddenly the cougar Baroness Tassa appeared right next to the Panther. Her usually well kept dark mane was disheveled, leaving a spool of curly locks to fall over her eyes. She held the folds to her silk blue and pink flower printed robe tight to her voluptuous form as she draped a paw on Panthro's bicep that seemed to cool the temper of the agitated General. "Don't worry dear, they look as though they have everything well at hand," she said trying placating the towering Cat.

The Baroness then looked over noticing the Cleric Cheetah that was standing besides the Lion Prince. Her dark eyes drifted over to the young Lion and settled onto him with a fixed very interested look. The Cougar's attention returned to Cheetara, who could have only guessed what idea was brewing through the very perceptive woman's head. The Cleric looked away, hoping she didn't look as embarrassed as she felt.

Lion-O promptly decided to ignore the couple up above as he looked down to Kit, "Go on the two of you go back and get some more sleep," he instructed, "I'll just be out here talking to Cheetara."

The little Wildcat girl paused then looked over finally noticing the Cleric who had been standing there the entire time. Wilykit's face then split into a wide grin, "Oh ok..." she said excitedly. The young girl's amber eyes drifted to the two adult cats once more, before she turned around and scurried back inside of the room. Wilykat rolled his eyes again before closing the door behind them.

With the two Kittens back into the room, it only left the four adults standing in the hallway. "See Dear no harm and no fuss," Baroness Tassa declared, while she leaned up lacing the Panther's strong jaw with a light kiss. The majority of his anger deflated, Panthro settled with unleashing a few grumbles to himself as he walked back to their shared room.

"Prince Lion-O?" a new voice inquired. The three remaining Cats all turned around as they spotted a young Puma Clan girl wearing the white Clergy robes of a healer. A certain sparkle came to Pumyra's eyes as she spotted the young Lion up and already out of bed. "Oh good you're awake," she cheered while racing to his side.

She frown briefly as her dark eyes fell on Cheetara who was standing with him, but the smile quickly returned to her face, "I was wondering if you wanted to get some breakfast? The Baroness' Chef has laid a challenge down against Chef Felis and the two have been cooking up a storm all morning," the teen girl explained, before flashing a sweet little smile to him, "So what do you say?"

Lion-O blinked a few times before he uttered the sage words of, "Uh...I...Umm..." the flabbergasted Lion looked to the young Puma clan girl in front of him, his blue eyes quickly darted over to Cheetara, before returning to Pumyra again, "Well, I was kind of in the middle with talking to Cheetara here..." he stated while motioning to the Cheetah.

"Oh, I'm sure your bodyguard wouldn't mind," Pumyra tried to mollify him, "I doubt there would be any rogue pastries being thrown in the dining hall, plus I know she wouldn't want her Prince to starve, " she concluded while finally glancing over Cheetara's way.

The Cheetah blinked as the attention was suddenly thrown to her. "No, she's right," the Cleric answered neutrally, although she felt as though someone just punched her in the stomach.

Lion-O held a surprised looked as Pumyra latched onto his arm, "Cheetara?" he questioned, his sapphire eyes searching his best friend.

The Cheetah forced a very tight smile upon her lips, "No it's ok Lion-O," she replied in a warm friendly tone, although her heart wasn't in it, "We can talk later..." she reassured him. The frown never left Lion-O's face as Pumyra led him away.

Cheetara maintained her impartial smile till the two rounded the corner. The moment they left, a frown replaced the Cleric's face as a dull ache started to surface in her chest. He was right there and she just allowed some other woman to come snatch him away from her. The Cheetah sighed, while placing a paw to her forehead. These feelings she had were taking a toll on her.

Baroness Tassa, who hadn't left previous and was able to observe the entire episode, frowned as she looked to her young friend, "Oh, Cheetara dear?" her light voice called out drawing the younger woman's attention.

"Yes?" the Cleric replied while looking back up to her.

The Baroness eyes seemed to flash as she said, "_We_ do need to talk, later on Dearie," she commented with a firm nod of her head. There was a fire in the older woman's eyes that reminded Cheetara of the time when the Baroness was openly pursuing Panthro.

"Ok..." the Cheetah replied wearing a slightly worried expression. She honestly did not know what that look would meant for her.

The two then suddenly heard, "Hey Babe, your _Adonis_ is missin' his _Aphrodite_..." Panthro called back from in their shared room.

A huge flush came to Tassa's face, "Coming..." she replied back in a singsong voice. She fixed one last determined look to the young Cleric before venturing off.

Standing there all alone in the empty hall Cheetara sighed. She honestly didn't feel like training anymore. In fact taking a quick run around the city might do a lot to clear her head, she considered before walking off. In another moment she was nothing more than a golden blur that left the Chateau.

Not two minutes later, the up roaring sounds of calamity echoed as Tygra flung the door open and scrambled out of his room, "There better be some food, an attack, or a long stream of scantily clad women parading around the house for everyone to making all this..." the Tiger Prince stopped as he looked at a completely vacant hallway, "...noise?"

Tygra's dark eyes blinked a few times as he scanned around, because he knew he just heard voices out here. "_Au revoir_, Prince Tygra," a pleasant airy voice drifted passed the Tiger Prince. _His_ guest, a very friendly Chartreux, laced a final rosy kiss on the bachelor Prince's cheek, before she made her exit. Prowling down the hall the maid threw a pronounced roll in her hips as she walked, knowing that he was still looking.

"_Via la __Neofelis_," he muttered with a sly smile as he watched the Lady Cat's sashaying departure. The Tiger then strolled back into his room, eager to catch a few hours sleep.

OoOoOo

_Sometime later..._

"No, no, I'm full Pumyra, thank you," Lion-O tried to reassure the girl as he stepped towards the door to the gardens, "I'm just going to go outside to get some air, please continue eating," he advised her with a bright smile, before closing the door behind him. The young Lion blew out a breath of relief as he stepped further out onto the patio.

Lion-O savored the crisp morning breeze that blew through the air. It calmed him, allowing him a few moments to actually think.

The terrifying feelings from his dream this morning were all but forgotten by now, only the small tidbits of information he was able to gleam remained. He knew he would have to talk to his father soon, but he knew the older Lion would be the city with Javier right at this moment, planning his seventeenth Birthday Celebration.

In truth, Lion-O honestly didn't feel like celebrating, but with all of the tragedy and loss, that the citizens of had suffered. He realized that a party was a good way to build up the morale of the people.

"Women troubles, young Cat?" a male voice called over to Lion-O.

The Prince looked up to the tree above him and lounging comfortable on a branch was Hattanzo the Drifter. "You do not have the contended face of a man that's had three stacks of flapjacks," the Rabbit commented before he took a bite of the turnover in his paw. Taking a moment to savor the delectable blending of flavors that were held in the small pastry the Wandering Swordsman then said, "Feel free to lay your troubles on me. Due to this delicious creation, I find myself in a generous mood."

Lion-O raised an eyebrow as he looked at the Rabbit questionably. "What?" the Drifter replied defensively, "I was young too once," he pointed out, "Not to mention you don't become one of the deadliest sword duelists in the land without _attracting_ the attention of the fairer sex," he added.

"It's was just," and then something changed within the old Rabbit's dark eyes. A softness started to drift there, "When I saw my Bianca I knew," he said with a genuine smile, "That was when I hung up my sword and settled down," he concluded while bringing a bit of his normal swagger back, "And that's a bit of free advice to you young Lion-O, when you meet that right woman, you'll just know. So what's troubling you?"

Lion-O sighed but then nodded as he took a few moments to try to assemble his thoughts. He gazed out looking farther in the distance to the ships that were pushing off from Neofelis' docks. Each of them were ready to begin there day. "You're right, there is someone else," the young Prince confessed, "But the situation is complicated."

"When is life anything but?" the Hare replied rhetorically, "Do explain."

"Fine," Lion-O uttered completed defeat, "The person I care for, my Brother's does also. The two of us have always had this secret competition between the two of us for her," the Lion then frowned, "But my Brother won."

Hattanzo frowned. The Rabbit distinctly recalled seeing the mentioned adopted Tiger Brother last night in the very intimate company of a voluptuous housemaid late last night. The Drifter just happened upon the two as he was taking a nightly stroll around the Chateau. He did note that the very permissive way the Tiger allowed the young lady Chartreux to yank him into his room, made the former Duelist believe that the Prince held no current concrete commitments. But he decided to remain silent and allow his pupil to finish.

The young Lion went on to reveal to the Drifter the details of the vision that prompted his solitary journey to seek out Jaga. How everything boiled down to two options. He could have stayed won her heart only for her to later suffer a fate worse than death. Or he could leave, and lose her to his brother, so that she could live. In the end, the choice was simply and he didn't regret his decision...mostly.

The rabbit remained quiet as he allowed his student to explain. When Lion-O was finished he understood the situation perfectly, but there was one thing, the former Duelist wasn't sure of...

"How certain are you of his victory?" Hattanzo decided to ask. Lion-O looked at the Rabbit strangely.

Hattanzo rolled his eyes before he dropped down from the tree to land by the Lion's side, "While I do agree that if you hadn't taken the time to come seek out Jaga's knowledge and received my tutelage, not to mention undergone the Trials that you most likely would have perished at the paws of Grune," the Wandering Swordsman assessed. Then his dark eyes cut a defined glance to him, "But did you take the time to confirm the facts?"

Lion-O sighed as he shook his head, "You don't understand, I saw a vision I knew they were together. And everything that I've seen in my visions has come true."

The Rabbit clucked his tongue while a flicking a glare to the Lion. The Drifter started to pace back and forth, "Yes, yes, Divine mystical powers have given you dating advice, I understand absolutely," the Hare rattled off dismissingly, "But wouldn't it be better for you to confirm your findings rather than remaining in limbo?" Hattanzo pointed out, "Besides I thought Jaga was always going on and on about the future never being a predetermined line. For all you know she could have jumped into this other Cat's arms because a rabid froog was coming after her."

Lion-O laughed at the completely absurd situation but shook his head, "I doubt that was the case," he replied with a smile, "She wouldn't be skittish about something like that. You don't know her."

"_But you do!_" the Rabbit countered sternly, "That's my point!" he stated while raising his index finger, "It's obvious that you care about this girl, so be a _Cat_ about it. You're the Lord of the ThunderCats for Ancients sake, and more importantly, _my_ disciple," he added more pointedly, "A lot of responsibility comes with that honor my boy, so don't take it lightly."

"What Lord of the ThunderCats?" Lion-O questioned, "I think I've been doing well so far."

"Lord of the ThunderCats?" the Drifter repeated while making a face, "No, why would I care about that title? I mean being my disciple," the Rabbit explained, "Much more important I say. Plus you're the first person I've taught, that means a whole weight of responsibility rests solely with you."

"Great..." Lion-O replied dryly.

"That also means," Hattanzo continued as if the Lion had never spoken, "...everywhere you go you'll be representing me. So, you have to take charge. Have to be decisive on the battlefield as well as in love," the Rabbit declared.

Lion-O took a deep breath before asking, "So what if I'm right?"

"If you were right then you can move on," the Drifter resolved, "Have life, liberty, sew some oats. Perhaps give a certain Puma girl a chance," he stated while raising an eyebrow.

"I guess you're right," Lion-O replied sullenly, "I have no choice really..."

"Splendid," the Drifter congratulated the boy on his choice, "But you forgot one part...What if you were wrong?" the Hare posed the question. And frankly the Lion was speechless. Hattanzo decided to leave on that note as he made a quick beeline back to the kitchens. Those turnovers were to die for!

OoOoOo

Standing in the second level balcony Tygra munched lightly on his lightly buttered croissant. On his way back from the kitchen the Tiger Prince just happened to be moving passed the window when he overheard his younger Brother's conversation with that strange Rabbit mentor of his.

Tygra was going to ignore what was said and go about his day, especially when his Brother started to going on about visions and stuff. Granted the Tiger Prince was a bit more receptive of the idea now than he was months ago. But it didn't mean he was going to live and breathe the stuff every waking moment. It was only when Lion-O mentioned his own name, did he really start to pay attention.

To say that the remaining part of the conversation was interesting for the Commander Prince was a vast understatement. He had no idea that his Brother felt so threaten by his presence. Then again, looking in the mirror the Tiger Prince felt he really shouldn't have been surprised. His striking good looks were the envy of many. But he had always though his Brother was above such thoughts, which was why bickering with him was so much fun. Hmmm... Whatever vision the Lion saw must have really convincing.

But this also showed why Tygra wasn't such a firm believer in visions and stuff, because his Brother couldn't have been farther away from the truth. In fact quite the opposite occurred in the young Lion's absence, which the Tiger found quite humorous actually.

Granted Tygra very well could have let the guy off of the hook and told him that he had nothing to worry about. But somewhere in his big brother senses, Tygra realized this was something that Lion-O would appreciate more if he found on his own.

OoOoOo

Despite the Thunderian and Clan Broken Tusk's victory at Broken Woe, casualties were still met within the Cats and the Warthogs. So upon his return to shores of Neofelis, the first manner of business King Claudus attended to once everyone was settled in, was the funeral rites of those that had been killed in the line of duty.

Unfortunately due to the off-chance that the Lizards might have returned, combined with the inability to house the large amount of dead safely on the traveling ships, all of the fallen had to be left on the battlefield. So instead a ceremonial pyre was lit on the beach of Neofelis' coast during the memorial service King Claudus held later that night.

Lion-O remembered standing silently beside his Brother and Jaga in the front of the entire populace of Thundera, as well as the representatives from Clan Broken Tusk and the Baroness of Neofelis.

His father's booming voice carried through the evening sky as the King delivered his speech, "Tonight we honor the valiant men and women that gave their lives in the Battle of Broken Woe," the great King took a breath before adding, "The crown would also like to give tribute to the passing of a great hero and an even greater friend," Claudus stopped to hold up his gauntlet, "Now everyone raise a glass, to General Herschel and our heroic dead. They're sacrifice was made in order for the rest of us to continue to prosper. Hail!" the Lion King shouted.

"Hail!" the crowd replied to the King's cheer.

Despite the fact he was dry eyed and held a stone face; Lion-O knew without a doubt that his father was hurting that night. The towering King was always sure to keep his pain on the inside, only showing grim determination and sincerity of the loss in his features. In some ways Lion-O admired the inner strength his father possessed in other times he was in awe.

After the dreadful business of the funerals was taken care of, the following day his Father threw himself into a new project. Due to all of the loss and tragedy that had befallen his people as of late, his Father felt there needed to be a way to boost the morale of his people. And of course the way his Father the King decided to do this was to throw a grand party celebrating their liberation as well as Lion-O's approaching seventeenth birthday.

So between coordinating the actions of Thundera's rebuilding military and monitoring the dealings with the displaced refugee families of his city, King Claudus was also making plans for massive a party for his Son.

Thinking about it now, Lion-O shook his head. He honestly didn't know where the older Lion put all of his extra energy.

OoOoOo

**The Port City of Neofelis**

**Town Square**

_A few hours before dusk..._

It was later in the day when Lion-O finally caught up with his Father in the center of town. The giant Lion was easy to spot amongst all of the workers around the city that were putting up decorations, setting out food, and tending to the various tasks that needed to be addressed before nightfall.

King Claudus, who was standing beside his faithful assistant the young wildcat Javier, gave the young boy a few instructions before he dismissed him. Mr. Grubber, who was on loan from the Baroness, was given some directions of his own, before the old Jaguar stepped off

For a brief second the older Lion frowned at the approach of his Son, "Lion-O, what are you doing here?" the King rebuked. The young Prince stopped in his steps as his father's scolding continued, "You shouldn't be down here. You'll ruin the surprised!"

Realizing the reason behind his reprimand Lion-O could only blink as he stared at his very, _very_, strange father.

King Claudus shrugged his huge shoulders, "Oh well, I guess the cat's out of the bag," he said dismissingly. The older Lion paused as he suddenly frowned, "I've always hated that expression." He blinked a few times before shaking off the thought. The King then turned back to his Son and threw an arm around him, "Anyway, yes Lion-O since you're here you might as well look around," he stated, his excitement nearly bursting.

His Father quickly showed him around to several different displays for the food, the five different groups that would be playing music for the celebration, the decorations...He made sure there was a blue theme, since he knew that was his Son's favorite color.

Several people al moved around the area, attending to tasks for the party. King Claudus turned back to his Son, quite proud of himself. "Even though we're not back in Thundera," King Claudus began again, "I still think this year's celebration is going to be one to remember."

"That's all great Father really," Lion-O reassured him, "But there's something I have to tell you..." he placed a paw on the King's shoulder, "It's important," the younger Lion said sternly.

King Claudus saw the serious look that was held in his son's blue eyes then nodded, "Ok, of course..." the older Lion replied. He motioned to a small bench that was nearby and out of the way of all of the traffic of people.

Once they reach the small clearing Lion-O's father eased his massive frame down onto the bench while his son continued to pace back and forth in front of him. The older Lion held a deep foreboding feeling as he observed the behavior. He's rarely seen his son this upset.

After a few more minutes of stalling Lion-O just took a breath and decided to come out with it, "Father, your friend Ranax," Lion-O said softly, "I'm afraid he's dead." Claudus blinked a few times as he allowed the news to set in. "It was the Dark One," Lion-O frowned as he continued; "I had a vision this morning. Mumm-Ra arrived at Mount Plun-Darr, wanting answers for everyone's escape. The Dark One decided that Ranax was responsible and killed him for it."

Claudus blinked a few more times. He opened his mouth as if starting to say something but then he would shake his head and stop. Eight minutes passed before his father softly said, "There's not a chance that you could possibly be...?" the King promptly cut himself off and shook his head, "No, you would not tell me this unless you were sure."

Lion-O nodded confirming his Father's statement. His eyes softened, "I'm sorry..." he said gently. He placed a comforting paw on the older Lion's shoulder.

Claudus wrapped his paw over his Son's giving it a brief squeeze before letting it fall back to his lap. The Lion King thoughts drifted back to that moment when he was standing in the hallways of Mount Plun-Darr.

Ranax was right in front of him. Claudus pleaded with the Gecko to come with him, but Ranax refused. Now he was dead. "You stubborn fool," the King said out loud a few more minutes, "Why didn't you listen...?" he asked the open air.

Lion-O was silent as he watched his father silently grieve for his friend. "Can you tell me about him?" he asked the older Lion, seemingly breaking him out of his spell.

Claudus held a confused expression, as his one eye gazed to his son. "I would have thought with all your gifts, that you would have known all there is to know already," he replied blankly.

His son nodded, "I have received glimpses and images," Lion-O said in agreement, he then smiled, "But, I'd rather hear everything from you."

Claudus smirked as looked to his son. This was another moment that he truly wished that his Nemia could have lived, just so she could see what a terrific son they made. "Well pull up a seat," the older Lion stated while offering his son a place to sit next to him.

Once Lion-O got settled, his father cleared his throat, "Well, I can't say that me and Ranax started out as friends. Heck, the Gecko insulted me the very first day I met him," he then held an impish grin, "Then again, it's probably because I gave him a black-eye earlier..." Claudus replied with a hearty chuckle.

OoOoOo

**Château de Félin**

_An hour before the Celebration…_

"Cheetara?" Baroness Tassa knocked lightly as she stood in the doorway of the Cleric's assigned room. The Cougar wasn't exactly certain she would find the younger woman here, but the Baroness had previously asked every one of her servants and yet no one had recalled seeing the Cheetah return to the Chateau after her run this morning.

Concern started to nag at Tassa as she almost turned around to go seek out help from the King. It was only after catching the form of the slender blonde Cheetah out of the corner of her eyes did her nerves finally settle. Cheetara wore a slight frown as her crimson eyes locked onto the older woman. Tassa then discreetly closed the door behind her so the two of them could be afforded a little bit of privacy.

"Come Dearie," the Cougaress said welcomingly as her full lips spread into a warm smile, "The Prince's celebration that the King is throwing tonight will begin very soon and we certainly must look our best," the Baroness chirped in enthusiasm.

A troubled expression graced the young Cheetah's face at the older woman's words. The Cleric then fell away, looking outside of her room's window.

"That is unless," Tassa said continuing, "You were intent on hiding from a particular handsome, crimson-maned, blue-eyed, Lord of the ThunderCats," the Cougar concluded, before taking a seat by the bed next to her.

The Cleric hung her head, "Am I that obvious?" she asked dryly.

Tassa considered the notion for a moment, "Perhaps to some who were looking," the Baroness conceded, "I happened upon your interaction with the young Prince this morning," the Cougar didn't miss the blanched look on the Cheetah's face upon mentioning the events in the hallway, "He seems like a very kind and polite young man," the older woman said honestly, "I can see why you're quite taken with him."

In truth the Baroness believed that the Lion Prince was quiet an exceptional young man. He wasn't as loud and pronounced as his titan of a Father, but the young boy held a quiet dignity and wisdom about him that far exceeded his age. And if the Cougaress judged that fleeing look the young Lord spared to the Cleric as he was being drug away by that forceful little Puma girl correctly, her young friend might not have much to worry about after all.

Cheetara sighed as she brought her knees up to her face, "I can face down three hundred Riptors and their riders without batting an eyelash, but yet I'm terrified to death of telling him how I honestly feel," she uttered dejectedly.

The Baroness frowned. She didn't exactly know what a Riptor was, yet she didn't want to interrupt, but the way the young Cheetah was speaking of it, it sounded positively dreadful. "Now Cheetara, this is so unlike you," Baroness Tassa stated, "You're an exceptionally beautiful, intelligent and strong young woman. I'm quite certain you have had a number of suitors in your life time. Why in fact, I recall that Prince Tygra was taken with you previously…"

Cheetara slowly shook her head, "But that's different," she protested.

"Why, Sweetheart?" Tassa honestly inquired, "Why is it so different if you care for Lion-O, instead of Tygra?"

Cheetara was speechless as she looked to the older Woman. What could she honestly say? _...Because Tygra doesn't have the chance of being the King of Thundera. Because Lion-O shouldn't have his name sullied by being tied down to a commoner... Because I'm simply not good enough..._

The older Woman closed her eyes as if the Cheetah's silent assumptions were apparent enough. "Cheetara, we may have not been friends for long," the Cougar began, "But I do know you well enough to determine that such things truly mean little to you," she said softly, "Your greatness Cheetara far exceeds all of the titles and all of the Kingdoms in Third Earth," she declared firmly, "_Do not let _anyone one tell you that you are less than what you are or you deserve less," the Baroness' eyes then narrowed, "Not even yourself," she said sincerely with a nod of her head.

Cheetara's crimson eyes looked over to her. The beginnings of a weak yet determined smile started to form.

"And lastly Cheetara dear, allow me to bestow upon you some sage advice a very lovely and intelligent woman once gave to me," Tassa declared before simply saying, "Do not give up on him," she finished with a grin. The Baroness then stood up and went over to the Cleric's closet. She casually flipped through a few of the articles of clothing that were there, until she came to a particularly familiar white ensemble. With another grin Tassa snatched the item off of rack before bringing it back to the Cheetah, "Now you have _the_ dress in your possession," she smiled conspiratory, "I believe now would be the proper time to knock him on his tail!"

Cheetara let out a giggle before she climbed to her feet and embraced the women in a deep hug, "Thank you..." she said softly while wiping her eyes.

The Baroness eagerly returned the younger woman's embrace, "Don't mention it Dearie," she stated, "If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have the courage to continue to pursue my gent," she then smiled, "Now, I just wish my happiness for you..."

OoOoOo

**The Port City of Neofelis**

**Town Square**

Although sunset was the official start of Lion-O's Birthday Festival, it was really two hours after night full before the evening's celebration started to move in full swing. Slowly but surely the citizens from Thundera, Neofelis and the remaining Warthogs from Clan Broken Tusk started to flock towards the town square to partake in all the enjoyment.

Sitting at his elevated table so he could look over the festivities was King Claudus. A genuine smile crossed the great King's face as he watched the people taking pleasure in all of the events of the party. He looked to his left and saw his two sons Lion-O and Tygra participating in a seemingly civil conversation. The Lion King had noted that all of the sibling rivalry that hotly brewed between the two for years had cooled as of late. It seems as though whatever the events that occurred in the last few months had changed the boys for the better.

After waiting a few more moments the King climbed to his feet and took up spoon then struck it against his glass a few times. The persistent clanging eventually drew every eye to him. Javier quickly ran over to silence the bands so everyone could hear their King speak.

Claudus cleared his throat before he began, "As the reigning sovereign of Thundera, I would like to take this time to recognize the valorous actions of a few exceptional individuals. I first would like to commend the heroic efforts of the members from Clan Broken Tusk." His statement was met by a long series of loud applause and shouts. The Lion King grinned as he continued, "Who's dearly needed might was crucial in assisting us with winning the day!"

Hamhock, Chuck, and the rest of the remaining members of Clan Broken Tusk all raised their mugs, in acknowledging to the crowd's praise. And in tribute, Chuck and Hamhock downed both of their pints in one gulp before slamming the goblet down hard and let out a hearty cheer. The two Warthogs antics brought a few good laughs and even more shouts from the audience.

"The Crown of Thundera," Claudus called out as he continued, "Would also like to recognize, and you all do not have to step forward," the King deftly added, "the courage and bravery of Grand Cleric Jaga, _your very own_ Prince Tygra." Mentioning the Tiger Prince's name drew some enthusiastic catcalls and whistles from some of the female members of the audience. Regardless King Claudus pressed on, "General Panthro, Cleric Cheetara, Wilykat, and Wilykit," the Lion King finally concluded.

"These valiant Cats are to be inducted as the new members of the Company of the Sword," the great King then paused as his son Lion-O whispered something into his ear. Claudus spared a look to his son another look before nodding, "I'm being told that Bengali as well as Pumyra should also be recognized and included to the troop," he stated while flashing a smile to his son, "You all have stepped above and beyond the call of duty. Thundera and her citizens commend your actions. And so I do too," the King finished before clapping his hands for the group.

The applause from the King was near contagious. Everyone present in the crowd be them a native of Thundera or simply living in Neofelis clapped for the gallant band of Cats.

In middle of clapping for his friends, Lion-O frowned as he noticed he hadn't see Cheetara in the crowd. In fact outside of this morning he hadn't seen any sign of his best friend for the whole day. He paused and noticed that Pumyra oddly wasn't around either. That thought made him worry. And he desperately hoped that the two occurrences were not somehow related.

After ten minutes of the company's continuous applause finally died down, Claudus started up once more. "And last but certainly not least," he paused for a moment then turned to the seat next to him, "I, King Claudus would personally like to commend my Son, your Prince, Lion-O _the_ Lord of the ThunderCats."

Regardless of whatever attempts that were heard before, Lion-O without a doubt drew the loudest, most sensational applause. Every Cat was on their feet; every Warthog was stomping and banging their hooves against the table. Even Tygra looked to his younger Brother and gave him an energetic attempt. The young Lion Prince climbed to his feet, after some prodding from his father, which only seemed to further entice in their on pouring ovation.

Inwardly Lion-O felt incredibly embarrassed. In all honesty he really never did any of this for cheers or thanks. And he certainly didn't think that it would end up with him being called brave or heroic. The young Lion merely set out to do what he thought was right and to help the people he cared about.

But now standing in front of all of these people who, for just a moment, could stare pass all of his differences and simply appreciate who he was, he felt maybe that was the best thing of all.

OoOoOo

After about twenty minutes past, the applause from the audience eventually died down. King Claudus urged the rest of the citizens to go back to enjoying the celebration. The band resumed playing and the crowd then followed suite taking pleasure in the evening.

The smile returned to the King's face as he continued to observe everyone's enjoyment. The King then leaned over to whisper a few word's into his son's ear. "Lion-O, I owe you a deep debt of gratitude," the older Lion said solemnly, "Because of you, all of this today is possible."

The younger Lion sighed. He had been having the same conversation with his father ever since that day in Broken Woe. "Father," Lion-O began while shaking his head, "Like I said it wasn't just me..."

King Claudus nodded, "Yes, I know there were many that aided you along the path," the King replied accepting his son's word, "But _you_ Lion-O, was the catalyst for it all," he stated sincerely, "And I want you to know that I understand this title you now bear is a heavy burden, one that I know you will meet with the strength and the courage, that you have shown us all that you possess," the older Lion's eye then soften as he placed a paw on his son's shoulder, "But regardless of whatever happens that I want you to remember that I'm still your Father and I am very proud of you Son."

Lion-O blinked back the tears that were in danger of falling from his eyes, "Father, I don't know what to say…" he answered softly.

His father threw his arm around him, brandishing a large smile. "And Tygra is proud of you too..." Claudus pointed out, while nodded to the Tiger, who was desperately pretending not to listen.

"Huh? Ummm..." Tygra replied feigning confusion. After he realized that it was a failed attempt, the Tiger Prince shrugged, "Yeah, I guess," the Tiger replied casually. His eyes then flashed as his usual cocksure attitude returned, "Granted I think I probably would have been a bit more flashier," he boasted, which made both of the Lions roll their eyes.

"But all in all," the Tiger begrudgingly added, "You didn't do too bad Little Brother," Tygra then flashed a grin, "Keep this up and I won't entirely be embarrassed to be seen with you in public," he teased.

Lion-O gave his brother deadpanned look, "I eagerly wait in anticipation for that day..." he droned out.

"See Father, now both your Sons are heroes," he stated to the older Lion, "Maybe, Lion-O can finally get himself a girl."

The Lion Prince glowered at the sarcastic Tiger. Before Lion-O could tell his Brother where he could stick his comment, his Father hoisted him out of his seat and pushed him towards the dance floor. "Now, go on my boy," Claudus cheered, "You're young, and this is a celebration for you. You should be out enjoying it."

As soon as Lion-O stepped into the crowd, he found he was his instantly surrounded by several of Thundera's most attractive females. And like piranha they circled in.

OoOoOo

Briefly enjoying the spectacle of his youngest son trying to maneuver around such a fine pack of ravishingly beautiful young ladies, Claudus chuckled good naturedly to himself. That is until the large looming shadow of the towering Panthro accompanied by the odd warthog Chuck, approached the two royals table.

The giant Panther, with his burning pipe hanging from his lip, briefly nodded his head in recognition to Claudus. Then the General drew his attention the Tiger Prince as he crossed his powerful arms, "Hey Stripes, ya know we never did settle that bet from the battle," the surly Cat pointed out.

Tygra spared a look to his father before returning the General's gaze, "Fair enough," he agreed with a slight nod.

Quite eager to get his money so he order that first frothy mug, Chuck slapped his hooves together in anticipation, "Heeeheehee…I kin jus taste that ale now," the warthog boasted while wetting his lips.

Claudus let out another chuckle, "Hahahahaaa…I like this Warthog," he stated while giving a powerful slam on the Hog's back. But with broad shoulders and a barrel-like body, Chuck hardly budged from the impact. That feat alone earned quite a bit of respect from the grand Lion. He then looked around to the other members, "Everyone throw in your shillings and let's tally up," the King stated.

Slowly but surely all of the Cats, and the one Warthog, threw in their wagers into a pile on the table. They each looked down at the heaping mound gleaming of coins. "Panthro, you go first," instructed the King.

Panthro shrugged while blowing out a puff of smoke, "Uh…it's a shame we have to start off with the best first," the General bragged as he casually emptied out the contents of his piped and put the item back in his pocket, "I got one-seventy-five," he announced with a proud air. He then slid both of his massive paws towards the mount. "I'll just take..."

Suddenly Chuck's paw slammed down onto the table, "Doncha be gettin' too hasty now, Puddy Tat," the Warthog stated while raising an eyebrow to the Panther, "It's me turn." Panthro regarded the crimson bearded Warthog and then withdrew his paws.

Chuck smiled at him, "Ah, bagged me, a hundred an' seventy-nihn," he grinned. Panthro's head slumped as Chuck's grin widened.

"Ah such a shame then," Tygra piped in before the Warthog could collect his winnings, "I seem to have come out on top," he shrugged, "But then again there really wasn't any surprise."

Panthro narrowed his eyes, "Quit flappin' yer gums, Stripes an' tell us what ya got."

The Tiger smirked, "One hundred and eighty-five," he concluded. Both Panthro and Chuck blanched at the number. Tygra chuckled to himself at the two's pale complexions. He then looked to his Father, "Come on Dad it's only fair. I can't be declared the winner if I don't hear your number."

Claudus one eye peeled a look to his proud adopted Son. The older Lion sighed, "I was going to keep quiet," he began while sparing another look to Tygra, "But if you insist. Two-hundred and twenty-five," the King concluded. Tygra's jaw completely dropped as giant Lion's paws slid over to seize his earnings, "Hahahaa…Sorry my boy, looks like your old man still got it."

The Panther General blinked several times while looking at his old friend. He then threw his head back as hearty laughter escaped from his throat. "Well met, indeed Claudus!" Panthro cheered.

King Claudus grinned, "Hey why not a round on me? I'm buying!" the King shouted. That statement alone was enough to bring a loud cheer of agreement out of all of the men at the table.

Then the jubilating band that had been playing a merry little continuous tune throughout the night had abruptly stopped. In the middle of the quiet, a new song started. This was a hauntingly seductive melody that paraded through the air, making all of the men at the table take notice of the change in the atmosphere.

Suddenly through the crowd the figure of a Cougar maiden could be seen. The body was all softness and curves, draped in a red sinfully tight floor length gown that showed the very definition of what an hourglass figure was supposed to be like. Her flock of midnight black mane fell down concealing part of her face. But her smoldering dark eyes were locked onto Panthro and Panthro alone. The slow sensual beat of the song seemed to flow in perfect rhythm of her hips and her steps as she approached the table.

Within no time she was standing before Panthro and the other men at the table. She then turned suddenly; causing the strap along her shoulder to fall just a little bit as she whispered, "General…" the Cougar purred to the Panther, while giving him a _slow_, _seductive_, deliberate wink, which caused Tygra's jaw to drop. Had she been paying attention to him, she might have laughed at the Tiger's antics, but her gaze had solely been on the Panther as she gave him a come-hither smile that promised him many carnal pleasures, before walking away with a prominent roll in her step.

It was only after two minutes passed before the men deemed it safe to breathe again. Claudus let out an appreciative whistle as he looked over to the General, "That's _some_ woman Panthro," he marveled.

"Don't I know it," the Panther agreed while wearing a big grin. The Giant Cat got up from the table, "Looks like I'll have to take that drink another time Claudus. Seem like they're playing our song," he concluded while scurrying off.

"Well met Old Friend," Claudus chuckled while looking at the departing Panther. The men at the table watched as Panthro hurried over to his lady's side and scooped her up into his powerful arms. The King then added, "And have fun you devil!" Panthro looked back and raising his fist in the air before walking off with his most valued cargo.

OoOoOo

_Meanwhile..._

Everywhere, that Lion-O looked he saw a new lovely female approach him. This had been a pressing problem that seemed to have sprouted up over night. Ever since his emergence as the Lord of the ThunderCats as well as his actions during the battle, it would seem he had discovered girls, or rather they had discovered him.

"Prince Lion-O, don't you remember me?" a sensual Lynx said as she held his paw.

Lion-O was about to comment to her when, he got yanked to the side as a Leopard clan female a few years older than the Prince pulled him to her, "Prince Lion-O, you can't leave here without having a dance with me first."

Then a rather well endowed Tigress, in a rather revealing dress took a hold of him and said, "Prince Lion-O, you saved me and the rest of the people here." The Tigress then stepped in real close to whisper into his ear, "How about we ditch this party and I'll spend the rest of the night saying, "_thank you_"."

If it was possible to make Lion-O's face match the color of his Mane, in this instance it would have happened easily. The Lion Prince was about to make a firm but polite refusal, when the Leopardess from before stepped up to the female Tiger. "He's not going anywhere without a dance with me first," she refuted. Her shouts were soon followed by the dozen or so others that surrounding him. And pretty soon a full on shouting match ensued, which only further to fluster the young Lion.

Then he heard, "Lion-O, dance with me please!" Lion-O looked down and saw Wilykit wearing in a nice purple and blue dress. And for the occasion she tied her mane together with a Day Astrid.

Lion-O smiled then bowed at the waist as he took her paw, "Wilykit, it would be my pleasure," he stated then looked around, "Sorry Ladies, she got this dance," he casually tossed over his shoulder to the mob before taking the young Wildcat girl's paw and walking towards the dance floor. About twelve women's mouths dropped at the sight. Fuming, they all stomped off.

Seeing that his frenzied fan club had dispersed, Lion-O looked down to Wilykit and whispered, "Thanks." The Prince was entirely grateful for the save.

A small blush flushed through Wilykit's face as she grinned at him. "You looked like you could used a bit of help," the young girl said as the two danced. Well it wasn't really dancing. She stood on his feet while he did all of the movements. But it was good enough. "Besides," she continued a few moments later, "I was saving you for..." her eyes went wide as she promptly closed her mouth.

Lion-O paused while looking down at her, "Saving me for what?" he pried.

The Wildcat's ears fell flat and her mouth fell open, completely stuck for something to say, "Uh...Nothing!" she quickly supplied. Wilykit then saw Wilykat, Snarf, and Bengali running towards the games stand. "Well looks like the song is over. Bye Lion-O!" The young girl hastily said then scurried off before Lion-O could question her further.

"Wilykit?" he called after her, "Hey!" he shouted again, but all he could see was her bushy tail disappear in the crowd. Completely puzzled Lion-O started to head back to his Father's table, that was until he spotted Pumyra enter the crowd as well.

OoOoOo

Pumyra frowned as she scanned around the crowd. After a few moments the girl finally locked onto a Lion with a familiar mop of shoulder-length fiery mane. "Lion-O!" she shouted before trying to navigate through the crowd to reach him. She did not get herself into this tiny dress, for nothing!

Lion-O inwardly cringed as he heard the girl yell his name. Granted he considered Pumyra a pretty good friend, but she hardly had left his side during the entire trip across the Sea of Mists and when they returned. He knew of her feelings for him, and despite the fact she understood he didn't really regard her the same way she was stubbornly pursuing him anyway.

"I wonder if Tygra ever had this problem?" the Lion Prince said out loud. Speaking of Tygra, he happened to spot his Brother on his way back to their Father's table, with a pint of ale in each paw.

Before the Tiger left the table again, Lion-O quickly pounced on him. "Tygra!" the young Lion shouted while firmly gripping his Brother's shoulders. He then rapidly said, "I know we've never seen eye to eye and you probably don't like me, but if I mean anything at all to you as your brother. _Help_..." he pleadingly whispered.

Just as he finished, another chiming of, "Lion-O!" echoed from Pumyra, which made the Prince in question grimace.

Tygra paused while giving his Brother a blank look before sighing, "I swear my Brother is the _only_ Cat I know, that willingly runs away from a beautiful females that are interested in him," he sarcastically pointed out.

"Lion-O!" Pumyra called again. The calling was remarkably closers.

Tygra watched as the Lion, their Lord of the ThunderCats quivering in his fur. The Tiger Prince sighed again while looking to the heavens, "Get going..." he muttered quickly, before he changed his mind.

With a face of total relief, Lion-O uttered, "Thank you!" before running off.

Tygra rolled his eyes again, "I can't believe I'm running interference for my brother..." he muttered as he turned ready to address the young infatuated Puma. But then his eyes widened, "Whoa," he muttered in astonishment.

He said that because this was not the same little bow and arrow wielding, healing Cleric he saw from the battle. _That_ Puma wore a knee-length white robe that was baggy and apparently not even close to being flattering to her figure.

This determined looking Puma rapidly approaching him was wearing a short revealing little number that ended a couple of inches down her thighs. That sight alone quickly made him realize that, while her legs might not have been as long as Cheetara's, they certainly were shapely. Her outfit was an emerald green mini-dress with a deep haltered v-cut with crisscrossing laces that went to her navel.

_Maybe being a distraction won't be such a bad job after all, _he briefly considered, while bringing forth his patented _sexy _smile. Bowing at the waist, he extended his paw ready to take hers, "Why hello, you must be that lovely…" he started to say, his tone deep with the chilling sound of his soothing voice.

Pumyra barely paid attention to him. "Stand aside pretty boy, you're in the way!" she curtly stated while forcefully rushing past him.

Tygra blinked several times as a slow frown started to form on his lips, "That's...That's not supposed to happen," he said in complete and utter disbelief.

OoOoOo

However brief was his Brother's intervention, Lion-O managed to slip pass the relentless Puma's pursuit. If he didn't think it was a gross abuse of his powers, the Lion Prince would have considered triggering his Phantom Sight in order to help him get away.

Journeying through the different sights of the festival Lion-O managed to run into the Drifter. The wide smile on the Wandering Swordsman's face, not to mention the half consume pint of ale in his paws, foretold the Hare was quite inebriated, but in good spirits. "Lion-O," the Drifter cheered while throwing a loving arm around his student, "I have to say, you Cats' surely know how to throw a party," the Swordsman proclaimed before downing the last of his ale.

Lion-O grinned while looking at the joyful Rabbit, "I'm glad you're enjoying it. This is also a celebration in your honor as well," the young Lion pointed out, "I wouldn't have made it without your help."

"Yes," Hattanzo agreed, "I do believe I was quite fantastic," but his dark eyes drifted back to the Prince, "But some praise should be given to you," the Hare's smile grew a bit warmer, "That was quite an excellent display of swordsmanship my boy. You're well on your way to becoming a grand swordsman," he praised, "I think I have nothing more left to teach you. So after this day, I'll be heading back onto the road again..."

Lion-O nodded sad to know that the unorthodox instructor was leaving, "I'm sorry to see you go Hattanzo, I've learned surprisingly a lot from you," he concluded while shaking the Sword Master's paw.

"Surprisingly?" the Drifter repeated while raising an eyebrow, "I have you know you _Cub_, standing before you is one of the grandest Swordwielders in all of Third Earth. Many have crossed continents just to learn at my feet only to be turned away," the sauced Rabbit loudly announced.

Lion-O chuckled lightly before taking a bow, "Then I'll certainly consider myself among the very honored," the Prince proclaimed.

"That sounds more like it!" Hattanzo harrumphed.

Lion-O paused for a minute as he considered something for a moment, "Are you traveling anywhere specific?" he politely pried.

Drifter snatched another frothy mug of Ale, from a passing lady cat, before he shook his head no. "Just where ever the wind takes me," he replied with a cheeky grin, "I am a Drifter, you know..."

The Lion Prince nodded in concession, "Perhaps I can give you some direction," Lion-O offered before his face turned serious, "You are to go to the city of Hilmar. Your family, you'll find them there," he instructed his Teacher.

Lion-O's words seemed to sober the Drifter right up. He shook his head, "You know that's not how it works Lion-O. _They_ have to tell me, not you!" he shouted curtly. This was the first time the Lion Prince had ever seen the Hare truly angered.

"Who do you think I work for?" the young Lion remarked, "Do you think they would have permitted me the knowledge if they didn't want you to know..." Lion-O pointed out.

Hattanzo stopped as he considered the young Lord's pointed wisdom. He then closed his eyes and cleared his mind. Despite the excessive amounts of alcohol in his system he was quickly able to bring his mind to that certain mental clarity that made him more susceptible to the Ancients' call. He always used this technique to learn of the next destination his celestial overseers wanted him to venture to in his journeys.

For a moment he received nothing but an image of darkness. Then the image started to brighten as he spotted a mushroom shaped house with a green roof. The style of house drew a sharp comparison for him to the type of homes seen in Hilmar. But then the next part of the image stole his breath. Coming out of the house was a cream furred lady-bunny that held a long flowing strawberry blonde mane. The diminutive woman was dress in a plain blue dress with an apron tied around her waist, ready to begin her day. She turned to briefly place a kiss on the five little brown and cream furred children bunnies that came to see their mother off. The image started to fade after, as Hattanzo finally received his answer.

Tonight seemed to mark a number of emotions that Lion-O swore he'd never see in his life come from the Rabbit Swordsman. Before was anger when he first spoke of Hattanzo's being able to return to his family. The second was this, when the Drifter opened his eyes he wiped away the tears that fell from his eyes as he whispered, "My Bianca..."

Lion-O's sapphire eyes softened as he looked to his instructor and his friend, "Go to your Family, Hattanzo, you have performed the Ancients' work long enough," the Lion assured him.

The sarcasm and the dry wit left the Drifter as he gave the Lion boy a fierce hug, "Thank you my boy! Thank you..." he said again before racing out of the festival to quickly pack up his things.

OoOoOo

Lion-O smiled as he watched the departing Rabbit. A certain warmness brewed within his stomach as he recalled the light that came to his former instructor's face when he gave him the news. He hoped for the best for Hattanzo when he returned, the Hare certainly deserved it.

"Lion-O!"

"Prince Lion-O!"

The young Lion rolled his eyes. Although it wasn't Pumyra this time, it seems as if his 'fan club' had finally tracked him down. Within moments he was surrounded again by a parade of anxious young women. As he politely turned each one of them down, he briefly wondered if it would be considered rude to leave his own party a bit early.

Then suddenly the air of the festival changed for him.

Gazing pass his _newly acquired_ female admirers, Lion-O spotted a familiar set of spotted blonde mane.

Lion-O barely blinked as his eyes of sapphire blue followed her. _His_ Cleric was dressed in a beautiful white one-shoulder gown. The material collected to her right shoulder leaving the other one bare. It wrapped completely around her torso with a sweeping skirt that fell from her waist. So every time she took a step her gown flowed behind her, like she commanded the winds themselves to follow her every movement. And despite the purity of his affections for her, Lion-O couldn't help to take a second look at the Cheetah's legs. The dress held a slit that went all the way to her thighs, making it impossible for him not to notice them. But his eyes soon returned to hers.

As far as he was concerned the rest of the girls, heck even the entire crowd could have been on a different planet. The only thing that existed for him was those two crimson orbs. Cheetara completely ignored horde of women that surrounded him and gracefully extended a paw out to _her_ Prince. Without hesitation he took it.

OoOoOo

Lion-O led Cheetara out to the dance floor, much to the dismay of his fan club. On their way they spotted Baroness Tassa as well as Panthro in the middle of a very involved dance routine on the floor.

Feeling somewhat invulnerable since the Cougar was present, the Lion Prince commented on remarkable skill the General was demonstrating. Panthro just gave him a glare that silently declared the intense level of pain he would inflict upon the young Lord if he kept up. The Panther then drew the Baroness into a deep dip before pulling her back to him.

Moving further still Cheetara pointed out that Wilykit and Bengali were dancing, granted they were strictly at armslength and somewhat stiffly at that. The two both attested that they had been tripled-dog dared by Wilykat. And under the strict _daring_ guidelines, they had to go through with it.

Deciding not to comment the pair moved to their own space within the dance floor. Lion-O paused for a brief moment to gaze at her. For all the years they've been friends, he rarely seen her outside of her Cleric attire. Granted, he's seen her sick, battered, and bruised, yet he always thought she was beautiful. But tonight she was simply radiate.

Cheetara blushed as she felt the intensity of his stare. "I guess you like the dress..." she said somewhat shyly, trying to break the little bit of silence between them.

Eyes still not trailing away from her Lion-O nodded. "Yeah," he agreed in earnest before he broke out into a grin, "I'm going to have to see if they have one in my size..."

The Cheetah blinked once while looking at him, she then broke out into a fit of giggles. "I miss that," the Cleric said suddenly while brushing back a lock of her blonde mane, "I miss you making me laugh," she blinked before smiling back at him, "I miss being your friend..."

Lion-O eyes softened, "I missed you too," he responded sincerely.

"So what do we do?" the Cheetah asked him.

"Dance?" Lion-O supplied.

Just as he suggested it, the band began to play a new song. This was a slow, ethereal type of melody. All around them couples began to pull their partners close. That is except for a certain Wildcat girl and Bengali tiger boy. Those two fled the dance floor as if it had the plague.

Cheetara's fingers slid into his palm as she draped her other arm on his shoulder. Standing this close to each other, it was still apparent that she was slightly taller than him, but the difference hardly mattered to them. He just gently held her by the waist and then took lead. The pair didn't perform any particular special dance maneuvers; they simply allowed the music to guide their steps.

After a few minutes into their dance, Cheetara happened to notice the eyes of the Bobcat couple that was standing beside Lion-O. The two seemed to be more interested in her dance, than their own. Her gaze quickly returned to Lion-O for a brief second before she noticed that the Tiger and Leopardess couple behind him was staring intently at the two of them as well. She briefly looked around a noticed several eyes were all checking out the she-Cat that was dancing with the Lord of the ThunderCats.

"Lion-O," she whispered quietly, "I believe everyone is staring at us," she announced to him.

The Lion Prince looked around and noticed that she was correct quite a few people were intent on the both of them. He thought for a moment before another smile came to his lips, "Hey, they are not here," he said softly, "They do not matter; it's only just you and me here."

The Cheetah frowned because she found a strikingly familiar manner with his words. Cheetara then remembered those were the same exact things she said to him back at their dance in Thundera nearly half a year ago. The Cleric had to fight the rosy hue that came to her cheeks as she looked away. "Figures that would be the one time you would listen to me..." she commented off-handedly.

Lion-O quietly chuckled to himself. But his voice ran silent as she placed her head on his shoulder. "I missed hearing you laugh," she told him. Her Prince simply squeezed her tight before they enjoyed the rest of the song.

OoOoOo

"What troubles you, your Highness?" Jaga asked as he quietly approached the monarch.

A small smile spread across his lips as Claudus turned to regard the aged Jaguar, "Am I that easy to read?" he asked.

The Grand Cleric clutched his staff and looked over the crowd before he replied to the King, "Your highness, were Lynx-O present even he could see there was something deeply troubling you..." Jaga answered lightly.

King Claudus deep voice rolled out with a light chuckle at the small jab of humor. But after a few moments he was silent again, "I'm worried about the future, old Friend," the Lion King stated, "Despite our victory won at Broken Woe, I still seem to have a lingering feeling of dread," the grand Lion said gravely. "The Dark One Mumm-Ra has returned to Third Earth and I doubt he'll let our victory there go unchallenged." For a brief moment Claudus thought about the end of _poor_ Ranax. If anything that was a testament of how great the Dark One's wrath is.

The old Lion paused before he added, "I'm also worry about Lion-O..."

"The young Lord?" Jaga inquired.

The elder Lion fell quiet as he watched his son dancing with Cheetara. The Father noticed the bright smile on his son's face while he gazed into the eyes of the Cheetah. Claudus closed his eyes he briefly remembered many years ago wearing that type of smile on his face when he was dancing with his Nemia.

Instead the King wore a sad smile as the memory faded away. The seriousness returned to his features, "Lion-O now bears a tremendous amount of responsibility on his shoulders. I know in my heart he can bear the weight, I've seen firsthand the strength of that boy," the tower Lion stated sternly but then sighed, "but I couldn't call myself his Father, if I didn't worry about the trials he will have to endure, ordeals that I cannot help him with."

The old Jaguar stood by but remained silent, simply allowing the King to continue speaking.

"And also..." Claudus began again but after a second shook his head then wore a grave expression, "I don't know why but, for some reason I don't believe I'll see to the end of this war, Old friend," he cryptically stated.

Jaga waited for a few moments before he decided to speak, "You're Highness, I am certain that all of what you're feeling is all just a symptom of the times we're in," the Jaguar stated trying to allay the Lion King's fears, "With so much darkness about and so much uncertainty, it's natural to harbor a feeling dread," he reasoned. The Grand Cleric then placed a comforting paw on the Lion's massive shoulder, "But I'm certain that you'll grow old to see young Lion-O take your place on the throne. Not to mention he and Tygra will award you with many Grandchildren," he said, "Probably several sets, in Prince Tygra's case," the old Cat added with a twinkle in his eye.

For the first time during their conversation King Claudus unleashed a loud bellowing laugh, "Of course Jaga you are correct," the Lion King remarked while wiping a tear from his eye, "Pay me no heed, old friend. I've probably just had too much mead," he concluded while rising to his feet, "I think I'll take a walk to get a bit of fresh air. Enjoy the festivities," he encouraged the older Cat, "We'll start making plans for everyone's journey back to Thundera in the morning..." he concluded while stepping away.

"Of course, you're Highness," Jaga said while bowing his head, "Good evening to you..." the old Jaguar stated as he watched grand Lion leave. When King Claudus was gone Jaga took a breath and briefly allowed the unease in his being to return.

The Jaguar hadn't wanted to mention it for fear of alarming the King, but he too had feelings of his own mortality approaching. Jaga had known since before his departure from Hu Sun that the end of his days would be drawing near.

In truth Jaga wasn't afraid, for the old Jaguar had walked the surface of Third Earth for over two centuries now and had seen many wondrous things. If there was ever one that lived a complete life it would have been him. His fear was not for himself, but for those that he would be leaving behind.

OoOoOo

Pumyra let out a frustrated sigh. The girl couldn't find whisker nor fur of Lion-O, not to mention her current stalker was really starting to grate on her nerves.

The junior cleric suddenly whirled around thinking she would have smacked right into the chest of the Tiger that was trailing behind her, but instead he kept a reasonable distance away. When her cinnamon colored eyes flicked to his face he wore a bright if not confident smirk on his lips.

Pumyra let out a huff, "Don't you have some less intelligent girl to bother?"

A wounded expression crossed the Tiger Prince's face as he looked down to the feisty Puma Girl, "Look you haven't even given me a chance," Tygra said.

"Look, I'm sure whatever that drivel you're spouting might pass for charm to some of the other _stupid _girls," Pumyra said flatly before she forked her thumb to herself, "But I'm not interested. So why don't you go run along and find some big chested bimbo that can be impressed by you, because it's not me!"

Despite being thoroughly insulted Tygra still maintained his winning smile, "Sweetheart, you got me pegged all wrong," he tried to say smoothly. He was only rewarded with a dirty look from the girl before she turned away to continue her search for the elusive Lion.

Slightly annoyed at being ignored, Tygra crossed his arms before saying, "You're judging me and you don't even know a thing about me," the Tiger Prince remarked. Inwardly he grinned. _That should do it, _he affirmed.

Unable to allow the comment to pass Pumyra whirled around to face the Tiger Prince, with all the fires of Hades burning in those cinnamon colored eyes. She took a step towards Tygra, and honestly he had to fight the impulse to step back. The girl took another step before jabbing her finger into the tall Tiger's chest, "Growing up in Fangri La, I saw guys like you all the time," she growled, "Waltzing around thinking you're the Ancient's gift to females. Well I'm not fooled," her brown eyes then widen as a thought occurred to her, "In fact why am I wasting my time talking to you?!" she concluded before stomping off towards the middle of the dance floor.

_Because I'm playing the part of a distraction, for my silly little Brother, that's why_, Tygra said to himself as he followed behind the girl. A few couples passed by in front of him before he snuck up from behind the Puma girl again. "How about a dance?" he asked her pleasantly, while holding out his paw to her.

Pumyra eyes widened in complete disbelief, "What part of "No!" don't you understand?" How could anybody find this guy charming! Let alone want to bed him.

"Look everyone around you is dancing," Tygra was quick to point out, "It would look pretty awkward if you were standing on the dance floor and not dancing," he shrugged nonchalantly before adding, "People might start talking..."

That little comment rewarded him another cinnamon glare from the little Cleric. Heck, if he currently wasn't doing all of this a diversion, he might have openly pursued the Puma clan Girl. She certainly did have spirit. Not to mention getting out of her bagging robes and into a more civilized dress, Tygra had to admit she had a nice sexy little figure. But he had to remind himself he was on business right now and he just had an idea of how to wrap this up.

The Tiger Prince threw up his paw, trying to put on his best innocent look, "Hey, I'm just looking at for you," he stated with feigned sincerity, "Look even my Brother and Cheetara are dancing," he noted while nodding over to the two Cats in question.

Pumyra looked as he did as saw Lion-O and that Cheetah woman dancing together. The two of them looked quite content there. The Lion Prince said something to his Cleric Bodyguard, that made her giggle outright before they danced some more. The pair seemed to have drawn the stares of various other _annoyed_ women, who had their eyes on the Prince.

Tygra briefly glanced over to the Puma figuring the image of the Lion-O dancing with another woman very intimately, would be enough to convince the teen girl off her path. That was his plan and for the most part it worked.

Pumyra stared almost in shock as Lion-O was dancing with that woman. Laughing, having a good time. He was comfortable with the Cheetah woman, yet it seemed like he barely tolerated the Puma's company when she was near. The Junior Cleric looked down and suddenly felt so stupid and foolish.

And that was the hitch in Tygra's plan. He wasn't expecting to feel a dull pain in his stomach from seeing the hurt expression on that girl's face. Even he had to admit he was a real jerk at the moment.

"Fine..." she said softly.

"What?" Tygra replied not really paying attention.

"I said fine. Let's dance..." the girl said while holding out her paw to him, "We're halfway through the song anyway, might as well," she replied casually, "Then I'll ask Lion-O for the next dance."

Tygra blinked a few times and just said, "Ok..." He took the girl's paw in his own then they started dancing to the pleasant song in the air. Naturally the Prince was an excellent dancer, but he was surprised how well Pumyra moved as well. It honestly would have been a nice time, if not for the strained relationship between the two parties.

After a few minutes passed, the Tiger Prince got to thinking again. Tygra knew probably he shouldn't tempt fate, but he simply had to ask, "So why are you so hung up on my Brother anyway?" he asked the Puma.

Pumyra blinked and looked at him like he just asked her probably the stupidest question she ever heard, "You mean outside of the fact he's unbelievably cute, kind, honorable, a Prince and is the Lord of the ThunderCats," she sarcastically supplied.

The Tiger frowned while looking down to her, "Well, I'm all of those things," he stated then quickly added, "...except that last one."

"Uh...Huh," Pumyra replied before cutting a sharp glance to him, "But unlike you, Prince Lion-O doesn't have a reputation," she tersely replied.

"A what?!" Tygra shouted out loud drawing all of the couples surrounding them attention. He quickly flashed a pacifying smile to all of them, silently apologizing for the outburst.

Pumyra smirked. Seeming pleased to have rattled the annoying Tiger Prince. The teen girl then continued, "I've attended to quite a few of the women that were injured from Grune's barbarism and from the battle," the Puma said to him, "You know we girls tend to get to talking and I have to say you have made quite a name for yourself, Prince Tygra," the girl then laced a glare onto him, "Tell me has there been a woman that you met that you haven't have slept with? Or am I on borrowed time?"

"What?!" Tygra replied totally put out, "What? I'm not like that..."

The girl sighed while giving the Prince an almost bored look. "Tygra, a leopard doesn't change it spots and I seriously doubt Tigers are any different," she ascertained while dropping his paws, "Now I'm flattered really I am, but I don't think I'm the type of girl you're looking for. I mean _I can_ spell my own name," the girl said while looking around, "Now the song's over, so that means that's it for our dance," she stated while looking to the spot where she last saw Lion-O with that Cheetah women, only to find it empty with no sign of the two. "Darn, I lost track of your brother again. Excuse me," she concluded while brushing past him again.

Tygra was flabbergasted, sputtering and confused. All he could come up with a reply was, "Where did my brother find you!?" Which he automatically knew was an incredibly weak comeback.

By the ancients...

Never in his life had a woman ever talked to him that way. And what was even worst, why was he finding her more and more desirable, the longer he was in her presence?

OoOoOo

_Ten Minutes later..._

Deciding to seek some place quiet where they would be hidden from the prying eyes of the public, Lion-O and Cheetara discreetly left the celebration. The two choose a nice quiet spot nearby that overlooked the entire festival.

It was peaceful and quiet on the hill. All of the excitement from his celebration couldn't reach them up here. They simply could enjoy the beautiful night.

"It's so weird now," Lion-O said as he began to speak again, "This time last year I was virtually ignored by these people. Everyone thought I was a goof off, a joke, nothing more than a big disappointment," the Prince then narrowed his eyes, "But now I'm a big hero! Random people come up to me and thank me. Everyone one is trying to shake my paw. Women follow me around, like I was my Brother..." he stated dejectedly.

Cheetara frowned, understanding his befuddlement as well as the underlining frustration. Not to mention the last trouble he spoke of. Everyone in Thundera had eyes towards _her_ Prince now. And she guessed that she missed being the only one that knew that he was special.

"Do you remember Leona," he asked her suddenly, "The Lioness that I had attended the Springflower Festival with all those years ago?"

Cheetara nodded, a brief smile crossing her lips at the memory. The weeks prior to the festival she spent being Lion-O's dance partner. Not a more awkward alliance could be seen. At sixteen years old Cheetara was already a clear foot taller than the young Prince. And although she inherited her Mother's grace, Lion-O on the other hand seemed to be born with two left feet. The two of them were drilled relentlessly by Mistress Scarlet until the day of the festival.

Then through an unfortunate chain of the events the young Lioness that was supposed to be Lion-O's date instead was enthralled by the recently returned war hero Tygra and stayed by the young Tiger Prince's side for the remainder of the night. Feeling the need to make sure that Lion-O's night wouldn't be ruined and that all of their shared effort wasn't wasted, Cheetara while in the full shroud of a Cleric asked the young Lion Prince to dance instead.

It was an odd yet still magical night for her, now that she looked back upon it. One cherished instance in their long intertwining past.

"Leona and her family were in Korat, one of the few provinces in Thundera that hadn't been touched by the Lizard's attacks," Lion-O explained. His fiery eyebrows then narrowed, "Apparently, my Father received word yesterday that Leona herself wanted to discuss reestablishing our previous courting discussions."

Cheetara blinked in astonished me, "No, she did not," she refuted. Unfortunately he shook his head in the contrary. The Cheetah frowned, "What did King Claudus state in reply? Did he accept?" she tried not to sound fearful. Cheetara was certain that Leona's family would have the resources needed to aid in Thundera's restoration.

The Lion Prince flashed her a delighted grin, "I don't know the exact phrasing that Father used but the basic message was along the lines of..." Lion-O suddenly paused as he cleared his throat. Then in his best imitation of his father's deep voice said, "Blow it out your tail. If my son wasn't good enough for you all those years before he was declared Lord of the ThunderCats, then I'm not going to bother with it now!" the Lion Prince then cough, "Or it was something like that."

The Cheetah smiled while looking at him. That certainly did sound like something the boisterous King would say. She felt glad honestly. Despite the amount of changes that was about to happened at least she could take solace in that fact.

Taking a few minutes to work up her nerve, Cheetara closed her eyes finally ready to say the words she had been dreading. "So, I guess I'm out of a job now," the Cleric said to him. She turned to look him in the eyes, ready hear his confirmation.

Instead she received a rather confused looking Lion-O. He raised an eyebrow as he regarded her. "Why do you say that?" the Lion asked.

"Well it's quite obvious that you don't need me now," the Cheetah replied casually while looking back towards the city, "Which is probably a good thing, with everything that's happened; Head Cleric Lynx-O will probably need every Cleric he can get his paws on."

Lion-O frowned, "Cheetara..."

"I mean its fine," she supplied not allowing him to speak, "I was getting tired of staying on the road anyway. I mean nestling down in the grass looking up at the stars night by night, might have a romantic charm for some but I..." she instantly stopped when his fingers laced around her chin gently guiding her to face him.

"Just because I know how to fight, doesn't mean I still don't need you," he said in the most sincerest tone she had ever heard him use, "I'll _always_ need you," he added. He then blinked as his cheeks started to flush, "I mean, you're my best friend," he quickly supplied while moving back slightly, "You've known me longer than anyone and I trust you more than anyone. Just because one aspect of our relationship has changed, doesn't mean all of them have to."

Cheetara found that she could finally breathe again. A smile formed on her lips, "Fine, fine, you twisted my arm," the Cheetah replied nonchalantly, which caused him to laugh.

The Cheetah maiden then paused as her eyes directed to his mane. Without asking she reached up and ran her fingers through the longer than normal threads. "Your mane's gotten so long," Cheetara commented off-handedly.

The Prince shrugged, "Yeah well, I will only allow one person to cut it."

She smiled while looking at him. Her long fingers traveling some more through the thick mane, "But it's so much," the Cleric argued, "It's almost as bad as the first day we met..."

Lion-O laughed as he recalled the mess his mane was that day. "Well, I hope you'll be able to cut it better than that time though..." he teased.

The Cheetah rolled her eyes at his jab, yet her cheeks still flushed from the memory. Her crimson eyes drifted back to him spotting the hidden laughter Lion-O's sapphire colored eyes as well as on his lips.

For a brief moment Cheetara felt something start to grow inside of her, yet still she tried to fight it. She was not supposed to feel warmth whenever he looked at her. She wasn't supposed to crave the feel of his fingers on the brief times they touched. She wasn't supposed to feel these things for her Prince. But she did anyway.

Lion-O continued to smile her but a moment later he frown. Why was he doing this to himself? Every moment he was with her, he kept flashing back to the vision he had of her and Tygra being together. Every time he tried to banish the thought and simply just enjoy the moment, it would reemerge more defiant than ever.

The smile on Cheetara's face broke as she could see the change come over him, "What's wrong?" she asked.

For the longest time Lion-O said nothing. When nearly five minutes passed she was about to ask him again, but then he stated, "I probably shouldn't be here, doing this," he said sadly. He then turned to look at her, "I mean, I wouldn't want to impose on anything. I mean..." he paused again as he lowered his head, "I don't want to come in between anything with you and Tygra."

One blonde eyebrow rose on Cheetara's face as she gazed at the Lion, "Me and Tygra?" she repeated, "What does Tygra have anything to do with this?" she asked him blankly.

Lion-O stopped and thought for a moment, '_You might as well,' _he said to himself,_ 'It will be less painful that way.'_ He then took a breath before saying, "Well I figured you know with me out of the picture for so long. You two finally would..."

"We finally would what?" Cheetara parroted, "What are you talking about?

Lion-O didn't answer her. Instead he just hung his head.

Cheetara continued to stare at him strangely. I mean why would he care about what she did with Tygra? I mean it's not like they were... And then everything made sense. Her eyes then widen as she covered her mouth in disbelief.

Lion-O kept his eyes on her the entire time. Judging by the look on her face, he could tell she knew everything. The Lion Prince nodded his head briefly. "Yes..." he said sadly, "I'm sorry, I'll try to stay out of the way..." unfortunately, Lion-O had to stop.

..Because Cheetara was kissing him.

It was just that quick. One moment his was in the middle of apologizing for his foolishness the next moment her lips crushing against his. Her lively fingers traveled through his thick crimson mane, as she pulled him closer to her and was not going to let go.

Lion-O had plainly forgot which way was up or if he was even still on planet Third-Earth. All he knew was the softness of the woman's body in his arms and the sweet taste of her lips.

For some unknown reason, Lion-O remembered a long time ago when he was four or maybe five. He came down with a really bad cold and wasn't permitted to leave the castle for a full month. During that entire time he stayed by the window desperately waiting to go outside to take part in the world again.

Eventually the month passed and he was finally allowed out of the castle again. Lion-O remembered the day just like if it was yesterday. It was a bright spring day the warmest of the season. The warmth and the feeling of the sun beaming down on him gave him not only a sense of freedom and joy, but it was almost like being reborn right there on the spot.

And honestly that was the only instant in his life, that he could think of, that could compare to the sensation of kissing Cheetara, walking in the Sun for the first time.

OoOoOo

Eventually the two had to draw breath as they both stopped their kiss.

Now Lion-O's brother Tygra was a nationally renowned Casanova of women. He had been charming the hearts of the females of Thundera for years now and the Lion Prince knew his older brother probably had been in his situation hundreds of times before.

If he was his brother, he would have said clear, witty, the exactly perfect line that would be completely fitting for the moment. Unfortunately, all he could manage was... "Uhhhh..."

Thoroughly amused Cheetara smiled as she looked at him, "Do you really think I would get in this thing?" she stated while motioning to her dress, "Spend four hours getting my mane styled just right, only to dance with a Cat I only considered as a friend?"

Lion-O blinked, "Uhhhh..." Still apparently stunned, but he did finally manage, "I don't know," he said quite unsure. But then his eyes flashed with a little bit of mischief, "Can we do that again?" A wicked little smile crossed Cheetara's lips as leaned forward to kiss him again.

Lion-O was very eager to reciprocate, that was until he spotted something far off in the distance. His gaze looked out over the horizon and saw a fiery streak crack across the night sky. The fissure widen all the way till a column of fire poured down igniting the land below it into a burning inferno. The Lord of the ThunderCats' vision zoomed in and he could see in the center of the chaos, the Dark One himself in his _true _form commanding his Armies of the Damned upon the lands of Third Earth.

Then all at once the vision was over. The sky returned to its original star filled magnificence, but the message was there for him to see. Lion-O pulled away from Cheetara as he climbed to his feet, the anxiety of his vision making his heart race.

Confused Cheetara gazed at the agitated Lion with look of worry, "Lion-O? What's wrong?"

"I must draw council with my Jaga and my Father immediately," he said with a frown. He then looked over to her, "The enemy moves..." Suddenly Lion-O felt a pit of dread building inside of him as he considered, _Did I save my people, only to doom all of Third Earth? _

Looking at him for another moment and still not completely understanding, Cheetara stood up beside him and took a firm hold his paw. The Cleric wore an expression of fierce determination when he turned to her that spoke volumes. He instantly knew that where ever his travels would lead him, she would be there right beside him.

He nodded to her, briefly giving her paw a squeeze, before they both set off to find the King.

End of Chapter 26

**Epilogue: New Alliances**

**The Port City of Neofelis**

_Two days later…_

Panthro happened upon the young Lion Lord while was ordering some last minute supplies in preparation for the Company of the Sword's journey to Etheria, the capital city of Third Earth. The elderly Bobcat nodded while finishing off his notes, he assured the Lion Prince that the items ordered would be ready for when the Company left out in the morning.

As the Lion Prince watched the older Lion depart, his gaze fell to the colossal Panther, "Hey, Kid..." Panthro said evenly.

The young Lion's sapphire eyes lit up. "Hello Panthro, well met," Lion-O returned while giving a strong clasp to the Panther's paw, "Thank you for coming."

Panthro scowled. The notice from the young Lord of the ThunderCats cut into a very intimate moment between him and the Baroness. The General was trying to get in as much quality time with Tass before he left. The towering Cat crossed his arms, "Yeah, so what's this about?" he inquired with a rude snort.

Not even phased by the expected rude reception Lion-O smiled and motioned the Panther to walk with him, "As you know, the rest of us will be heading out for Etheria then onto the Black Sandsea."

"Yeah, about time we finally stuck it to ol' bandage face," the Panther dark eyes lit up with fire, "He's got a good butt kicking coming," he concluded while cracking his knuckles.

The young Lion smiled. The bluster of the Panther was more than encouraging. Although a part of him still held a looming ominous feeling that has dwelled in his heart, ever since his vision.

The Panther frowned as he stroked his chin, "Gotta say though, the plan you got cook up seems ballsy," he then cracked a glance the Lion's way, "You think we can pull it off?"

"I honestly don't know," Lion-O answered frowning as well, "Every time I try to look ahead to witness the outcome all I can see is an endless cloudy horizon," he stated mystically. The Lion quickly snapped back to attention and looked to Panthro, "Because of that I have something else that I would like for you to check out for me," the Lord of the ThunderCats concluded his statement before placing a huge self made tome into the General's hands.

Confused Panthro turned the text over to look at the front. It appeared to be an ancient manuscript, centuries old the General judged. Although, he was surprised how well the condition of the large tome was preserved. The Panther then noticed the inscription printed on the front, *_Warning Experiment_* Project: **PROWL**".

Slightly intrigued the Panther flipped through a few pages. He then paused as his eyes stopped on a particular item; he immediately looked up and raised an eyebrow as he regarded the young Lord.

Lion-O smirked, "Trust me, it's right up your alley," he assured him.

OoOoOo

**Fifty miles south of ****Vermes City**

_Early Morning..._

The Clinton gang was in great spirits this day as they trotted down the dirt road on their mounted rodent Ranallas. Of course another successful heist would always put the bandit gang into a good mode.

Hess, a mangy brown furred Mutt, grinned as he looked over to his Raccoon friend, "Hey Slay, did you get a look of the face of the Father when you pulled the knife out on his little girl?"

The diminutive knife-man Slay nearly fell out of his saddle from his laughter, as he recalled the petrified sight. Granted they tended to never leave their victims alive after they robbed them, but the theatrics until then were usually priceless.

Another hour or so later the band stopped by the side of the road for a bit of a break, before they headed back to their hideout to divide up their latest score.

The Bandits continued to trade stories while eating but the laughter of the trio soon died down as they spotted an old Jackal leaving the city. A worn out dirty brown robe was draped across the Jackal's lean body, with the hood drawn to partially conceal his face.

Cracking another grin Hess muttered something to his friends which resulted in the whole group busting into another fit of guffaws. All of them spared another glance to the old Jackal before returning to their conversation.

As the jackal passed by them by, Canndell happened look up from his meal and take a second glance at the Jackal and sight alone made him lose his appetite. There was a harsh scarring that looked as if something jagged was ripped the Jackal's face and maw.

"His face..." Canndell said quietly under his breath.

But seeming to have heard him, the Jackal stopped in his tracks. He then turned around and all of the Gang was stunned as they witnessed the most otherworldly of look within those wild beady red eyes that said he long ago lost his battle with reality.

Then without warning the Jackal quickly darted their way.

OoOoOo

The weasel bandit Clinton came to sometime later. He founded himself face down in the rear compartment of his own Ranallas drawn cart, with his paws tightly bound. Looking over the side he soon realized he wasn't alone. Hess, Slay and Canndell were with him and were all dead. Each of them dumped in the back of cart like he was.

Clinton blew out a breath of frustration as he stared into the lifeless eyes of the friends he's known for years. The Weasel then frowned as he considered,_ 'If they were there then who was driving the cart?'_

The weasel scooted his body over. Inching it forward like a worm, so he could get a look at who his captor was. Clinton immediately blanched as he saw the wild red eyes of that Jackal looking at him from the driver's bench.

The Jackal cracked a curly grin that nearly consumed his face, "Your boys were amateurs," he uttered casually.

The Jackal suddenly patted to the green tunic he was wearing, "Like the shirt?" he asked randomly, "Your buddy Canndell gave it me," his eyes widen as he flashed a grin, "In fact me and ol' Canndell became quite acquainted right before he died. **HohooHaaahahahahaaa!**" the Jackal laughter howled all around them.

Clinton might have been the leader for his band, but he was also the one with the weakest nerves. The combination of his seeing his friends murdered and just the sheer maddening presence of the Jackal was more than enough for his delicate senses. His eyes started to roll back into his head as he was going to pass out again.

The Jackal then lunged forward grabbing Clinton by his long snout and slapped him hard in the face to jolt him back awake. "No, no, _Sweetheart_, I need you to stay awake," the crazed Wild dog said, "You have to tell me how to reach the Black Pyramid," then the insane grin on the Jackal's face turned more sinister as he pulled out Sly's knife, "But in the mean time, you want me to tell you how I got these scars?"

OoOoOo

**The Black Sandsea**

_Mid-day _

The blistering heat from the Sun was bearing down on the dark hills and dunes of the desert. Through the outstretched lands a single figure could be seem relentlessly plowing through the sands.

He's been walking for days now. Through the blaring sun that was bearing down on him and the black grains of sand poured that into his thick white hair. The endless desolate stretches of land spread all around him as he passed through the desert.

He had been traveling for days now, despite the fact the coin has been silent. At this point it was no matter, for he knew his destination now. Where, a lesser being would have given up; a weaker being would have died, but Addicus was neither an ordinary being nor weak.

In the distance he saw finally saw his destination. He finally saw what was calling him for the weeks following his banishment from that that wretched Monastery. A monolith of darkness stood towering within the wasteland, like a cancer still thriving amongst the dead.

Within an hour he passed into the Onyx colored pyramid's domain and he fell to the feet of his new master. The gorilla looked up into the lifeless blood eyes of the true Lord of Darkness and uttered a single phrase, "I've come to serve you, mighty Mumm-Ra..."

OoOoOo

**Mount Plun-Darr**

**The Basilisk Belly**

Restlessly,Warchief Slithe prowled through the empty halls of the Lizard Stronghold. Almost all of the rest of his Lizards had already abandoned the Mount. They were all on the road venturing to the Dark One's Black Pyramid. Slithe had been one of the earliest expected to leave, but the Lizard Commander had one last order of business to take care of.

The pungent stench of liquor oozed from his maw as he continued to stumble towards his destination. The Warchief was never much of a drinker in the past, but he found it was the only successful method that kept the reappearing image of Ranax being vaporized right in front of him, out of his head. Even though he and his former Lieutenant didn't see eye to eye all the time, Ranax was still loyal and if Slithe wanted to be honest, the closest thing he could have considered as a friend.

Within the hour Slithe had found himself in front of the doors to the Scaled Hall. He briefly hesitated then. The grand Lizard hadn't been in this room since that day. He honestly had been avoiding it for fear from the memories that the room would conjure. But after a few moments, Slithe steeled his nerve and then threw back both the doors as he ventured inside.

Travelling through the large audience hall, Slithe made sure to ignore the charred patch of rock that was permanently burned into the floor. Instead his beady yellow eyes drew to the small door that led to the hall's inner sanctum, The Serpent's Fang.

Taking the key from Grune's room, Slithe opened this door as well before entering. The grand Lizard looked around the sparse circular room. The Globe of Far-Sending had long been removed from its stand by the Dark One. No matter, the Warchief was more interested in the small golden chest that was mounted on the farthest wall of the room.

Slithe stood in front of the golden box, briefly noticing the dual serpent crest on its lid. The Lizard Commander opened the chest and took hand full of the emerald sand that lied inside. It took him days to figure out how to correctly perform the summoning spell from Grune's notes. It was only today that he worked up the nerve to go out and attempt it.

The Warchief took the glittering green sand over to the corner of the room that held the pyre pit inside of carved out summoning circle. After carefully dropping the sand inside the circle, Slithe removed one of the lit torches mounted along the room in order to ignite the sand. A moment later a small snap could be heard as a rust-colored flame shot up from the floor nearly reaching the ceiling.

Slithe narrowed his eyes, feeling fortunate that everything had been going as planned so far. Now he realized he was reaching the most crucial part of the ritual. From the notes Grune wrote down he adamantly emphasized the amount of caution that the next part required. The Warchief knew that if he erred in the slightest the ceremony would be flawed, accompanied by a nice agonizing death. But at this point Warchief Slithe didn't care for his own safety only that he succeeded.

Waiting a moment for the spell of dizziness to past Slithe then uttered, "I summon you, Ma-Mutt!" he shouted. "I summon you, Ma-Mutt!" the Lizard Commander cried again, "I SUMMON YOU, MA-MUTT!" the Warchief hollered at the top of his lungs, calling forth the Herald to the Dark One.

The towering crimson flame in front of him started to shift colors, changing from red to green then red again. The flame turned green once again before there was a soaring gust of flame then the fire died out entirely.

In the midst of the fading smoke, Slithe could see an enormous ethereal creature whose entire body was as big as the largest Riptor. Hunched over on all fours with dark fur lining its wide powerful-build body; was a bull dog with a red spiked collar.

The two burning embers that were its eyes gazed around the room, as it barked out in annoyance, "What is it? You're interrupting me with my new Saber Tooth chew toy," spiritual Hound complained. Its burning orbs then locked onto Slithe, "Oh it's you..." Ma-Mutt uttered in a rather bored tone.

"Yesssssssss," the Warchief hissed to the hellhound.

Ma-Mutt dropped to his belly as it looked to the lizard. It considered for a moment the last time he had lizard. He then shook off the notion. Unless properly cooked and seasoned, Lizards tended to be rather bland. "What do you want?" the Devil Dog asked instead.

Slithe took a breath, remembering to keep his wits about him. He recalled from Grune's note that if he showed the least bit of hesitation, the ethereal Dog might attack out of sheer impatience. "I have need of your service," the Lizard Commander uttered in a confident voice.

"Oh?" the Spectral hound stated while raising a eyebrow, "That can be rather expensive Scaly," Ma-Mutt flat out stated, yet there still was an intrigued light that brewed in his burning eyes, "What is it?" he asked anyway.

_This is it_, Slithe thought as he took a breath, "Its only one question," he paused before continuing, "Who really was responsible for slaughtering our hatchling?"

Ma-Mutt blinked for a moment making sure he heard exactly right. The hound then barked out a bellowing laughter that echoed throughout the entire room, making the floor underneath Slithe shake. The Devil Dog rolled onto his back as his howling continued for many more moments, but eventually he sobered. His attention finally returning to the Warchief, "_Little_ Lizard, that's so comical that I'll even wave the usual fee," he stated with a usual amount of mirth. His mouth then spread wide showcasing a row of razor-sharp teeth as he smiled, "You see the person really behind the killing of your eggs was..."

**Book I Completed **

**Book II for Omens will commence after the New Year. Happy Holidays! **


	31. Book II: Special Thanks and Intro

**Disclaimer:** Thundercats both 2011 series and the 1980's do not belong to me. They belong to people that are wealthier but probably not more talented than me. Maybe if they did, the show would still be running. =D

**A/N:** It's amazing to be approaching this stage of the story. "Omens" has probably been the largest project that I've undergone since I've started into fan fiction. Only thing I can say is things can only go up from here. Enjoy everyone!

**Special Thanks:**

Bronwynn, SakuBloss, Anzu Fan, Nitrogirl, Prairie24, Classic Cowboy, Legacyending, Freddo, AnonymousIncognito, The Cretin and Heart of the Demons, all of your words, ideas, and inspiration have all contributed to making this story possible. We may not always agree all of the time, but same the love and enjoyment for the series is shared through all of us. Be it the good moments and the bad.

Thank you all.

**Omens: Book II**

_Intro_

**The ThunderCats' Lair**

_A lifetime ago…_

Lord Leo's closed his eyes as the doors to the conveyor lift closed behind him. A soft low hum started to sound throughout the small room as the lift began to ascend throughout the Fortress' levels. A parade of lights washed over the Lion King as he peacefully waited for his floor.

While in his revere the Lion Lord briefly registered the weight of the Clawshield that housed the Sword of Omens on his left paw. He felt the outpouring of restlessness that brewed from within the mystic blade. It could sense the danger that was slowly approaching.

Taking another breath the Lion King began the process of calming his mind. He took the time to let go of all of the conflicting notions that still lingered within him. He knew these thoughts were nothing more than a distraction and could possibly hinder his future actions. Instead of allowing their doubt, guilt, and apprehension to consume him, Leo took a long deep breath and expelled all of his earthly troubles and worries. So in the next moment when the lift's doors opened, his mind was clearer and more focused than they have ever been in his entire life.

Tentatively, Lord Leo stepped out of the conveyor lift, the folds of his royal blue cape instantly fluttered and twisted within the winds and as the chilling drops of rain struck against his face. For the moment the Lion Lord closed his eyes again, allowing the cool sensation of the harsh down pouring rains and the howling torrential gales from the storm to pelt his fur, as the maelstrom continued to center upon the Cat's Lair.

After another moment his eyes opened and outstretched before him was the hundred yard landing deck that overlooked the entire ThunderCats' Lair. The Lair had been empty for nearly half a day now. Word of retreat had been spread to the allied armies that previously defended the super fortress. There was nothing more any of them could do now and it was a needless waste to sacrifice more lives. There was only one last battle that needed to be fought in order for the future of Third Earth.

All of the ancient Fortress' automated defenses had been turned off and disabled. Such conventional weapons were useless against a being that was ever living. Besides for this battle Leo had all of the tools that he would ever need already with him.

Faintly off in the distance the Lion King could feel a chaotic fount of unfathomable darkness approaching. It would be only moments from now and then everything would be finally over.

Lord Leo retrieved the Sword of Omens from its sheath. Feeling the blade's familiar weight within his paws, it took less than a thought for him to extend it to its full length. The Eye of Thundera was alert and ready. There he stood patiently waiting for his fate. The walls of evil were so close to him now that it was almost overwhelming.

Strangely enough Leo found he wasn't afraid. There was only a lingering feeling of sadness that dwelled within him. Sadness for the wife he would leave behind. Sadness for the son, he would never see grow up into a man. But the pain of that sadness was lessened somewhat because his actions today would insure that even though they would live without him, that they still would _live_.

From the whirling winds and the tempest rains, a great shadow could be seen swooping down from the skies. It touched down on the other end of the launch pad, making hardly a sound. Leo's orbs of the purest cerulean pealed opened to gaze upon the ten-feet towering form of shadow and darkness that held two soulless blood red eyes. A massive gleaming double-bladed sword was clutched in its massive fists.

In that moment, Lord Leo finally found the answer he had been searching for; fore inside of him rested all of the hopes and dreams for the future of Third Earth. Tightly gripping the Sword of Omens in his paws he snarled, then in a commanding voice of defiance he shouted, "Come Monster, let us embrace our destiny!" a moment before racing forward.

OoOoOo

A bolt of lightning struck the ground bathing the two gladiators' in an arena of radiance, then in the next moment Lion-O found himself waking up from his vision dream, the memory of Lord Leo and the Dark One locked in mortal combat fading...

_End of Book II Intro _


	32. Book II: Chap 1

**Chapter 1: Early Morning Revelations **

**A Gragasian Mountain Cave**

_The last hour before morning…_

Lion-O rubbed his weary eyes as the last traces of his vision started to fade into obscurity. The Lion Prince frowned briefly as his thoughts started to clear, bringing him back to the present. He blinked again as his bright eyes of sapphire gazed over to the other the still slumbering forms of his companions that also had taken refuge within the small cave.

Six days have passed since the Company had left from Neofelis. In the last three the troupe began crossing into the Gragasian Mountains in order to reach the capital city of Etheria. From the snowcapped mountains, to the rugged terrain, breezy winds and cold climate, the journey had been taking their toll on the group of Cats. Due to the high altitude of the mountains and the scarce signs of activity through their traveling, the group elected not to post a watch for this night. Only a quick hot meal to fill their bellies then it was straight to bed for the lot of them in order to recover their strength.

That had been their routine for last two days since they ventured through the mountains. And it was at least another day or two before they would reach the capital city. Lion-O thoughts drifted away from their current plight and went back to his vision dream.

He had been receiving visions of Lord Leo a lot recently, ever since his ominous prophecy during his birthday party two weeks ago. But the dream from this morning was more vivid than the others. Lion-O was able to witness some of Lord Leo's final battle against the Dark One, the battled that decided the course for Third Earth. The only problem was the Lion Prince had no idea of the significance of the dreams. Were they trying to communicate to him? Was there some sort of hidden message of warning they were conveying? He didn't have the foggiest of notions.

It was at this moment, that Lion-O truly wished Jaga was present so he could seek his council. Unfortunately the Grand Cleric had taken to the road the day before the rest of them departed Neofelis. "Some business" he had to attend to, the Jaguar said. The elderly Cat assured him that he would join with the party again before they reached the Black Pyramid. But they hadn't heard from the Grand Cleric since.

Automatically his eyes went to his right, falling along the appreciative curves of his bodyguard turned...something else. Cheetara was wrapped tight up in her snowbeast-skined cloak that went down to her ankles. The pale blue furred garment was given to all of them since they knew they would be traveling through the frigid temperatures of the Gragasian. It was excellent for keeping out of the cold although a bit scratchy for his tastes.

Drawing his gaze away from the cloak, Lion-O looked to her face. Her eyes were closed allowing the butterfly-like crimson mask along her face to be plainly seen, it also allowed him to focus on her full ruby red lips. A twang of longing flared about him as he shook his head, remembering his brief sampling of the sweetness of those lips.

It seemed like a life time ago that night during his Birthday celebration when the two of them kissed. It was small yet _amazing_ and entirely too brief in his opinion, but completely memorable just the same. Unfortunately, the two of them haven't had a quiet chance alone to really discuss the matter between them. With all of the urgency brought with his new visions and the preparation they needed to attend to, it seemed so trivial in light of the other events.

There was so much he wanted to tell her. So much that he needed her to know about him, how he felt, what she really meant to him. The situation was maddening in itself. Here their world was possibly on the brink of destruction and all he could think about was how much he wanted to tell his best friend the depths of his love for her. And how much his heart was dedicated to her.

_But life seldom seems to be that simple_, he ruefully thought as he smoothed back a piece of her cloak that left her exposed to the cold. He was about to draw back when her paw suddenly shot out taking his fingers into her own. _His_ Cleric's crimson eyes fluttered open, looking up to him. Lion-O's blue eyes softened as he shared her gaze. He gently brushed back a few tendrils of her lush blonde mane, while a small sleepy smile crossed Cheetara's lips as she leaned into the comfort of his touch.

"Go back to sleep," he whispered to her and surprisingly enough she slowly nodded her head before closing her eyes.

Lion-O stayed with her for a few moments before rebinding her cloaks and climbing to his feet. He realized he wasn't going back to bed anytime soon, so might as well start the fire going again. Probably get a start on breakfast as well, because in a few hours they would be on the road again.

Snarf's little red and gold furry head popped up from the comfortable place beside the Kits. His drowsy emerald eyes looked lazily over to his owner as he watched his Master move. A small smile found his way to Lion-O's lips as he briefly rustled the critter's head in his passing. The small pet let out appreciative purr for his efforts, before settling back down to sleep.

In the next moment both Wilykit and Wilykat seemed to seek out the little critter's body while in their sleep, each nestling their faces against his warm fuzzy body. Lion-O rolled his eyes. He knew the attention-hungry pet had to be enjoying all of their adoration the twins had been pouring over it during their journey. Snarf even managed to find a place in the more reserved Bengali's heart.

Looking away from the ThunderCubs, Lion-O looked to the other side of the kids. At this sight the young Lion had to underplay the grin that crossed his lips. He quietly observed Tygra seated rather close to Pumyra. And the Junior Cleric, be it on purpose or through the course of the night had her head leaning against his brother's shoulders, looking particularly comfortable if he had to guess. Whatever the cause, the Lion Prince knew the Puma girl would be highly agitated come the morning light.

Thinking about the teen Puma, Lion-O shook his head. Sometimes he questioned the wisdom of bringing her along. He couldn't doubt that the girl was talented in her trade and skillful with a bow. But to say that she was fitting in well with the other members of the group, eh...Lion-O shook his head again and cringed when he recalled the first morning when they left out...

OoOoOo

**Outskirts of Neofelis**

_Five days ago..._

It was midday and a group of ThunderCats could be seen racing down dirt road on their Thunderian mounts. Ever since they left the Port City, Lion-O had been answering questions about the troupes' current assignment. Naturally the Lord of the ThunderCats was as forthcoming as he possibly could be. These were his friends he was riding into danger with; he wouldn't keep any information from them if it was possible.

The only question he did deflect was inquiries about the Panther General, Panthro. Those specific questions he would simply reply with, "Panthro is handling a project for me, that only he was specialized for. He will be joining the rest of us at his earliest convenience." And that was that.

Seeing as though the Panther was clearly capable of defending himself (and a small town), the rest of them allowed the matter to drop. But after a few more minutes one person had one last inquiry.

"So let me get this straight," Pumyra said as she slowed her steed down, "Because I believe I'm misplacing an important piece of information," the girl said tryingly.

Lion-O turned to her and nodded his head, "Very well Pumyra, please continue," he announced.

The Puma girl spared a weak smile to him before she began, "Basically it is your belief that the Dark One Mumm-Ra is going to be performing a great summoning ritual soon," she looked to at him to get confirmation. The Lord of the ThunderCats nodded to her, before she continued, "Therefore you want us to reach the Black Pyramid. Infiltrate it then face against the Dark One himself in order to prevent said ritual."

Blinking a few times Lion-O eventually gave her a crisp nod, "Yes, that seems to be a correct account of things," he returned evenly.

Pumyra paused, the trotting sound of her mounts shoes clocking in the background. The girl eventually said, "Isn't that like, I don't know very dangerous?" her cinnamon eyes belying the silent terror in her eyes.

"_Extremely_," Lion-O earnestly agreed with a few chuckles to himself, "Then again, everything we do is, seldom without risk," he lightly added.

Pumyra frowned at that answer, _'Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to follow Lion-O this time_,' the teen girl considered.

Wilykat frowned as his little mount trotted over to the Lion's other side. He briefly looked to Pumyra before looking back over to the Lion Prince, "Hey Lion-O, where's you find the new girl?" the Wildcat boy crassly asked.

"Yeah!" Wilykat's Sister, who was sharing the same steed as her Brother, piped up in agreement, "She needs to get with the program!"

Lion-O cut a grin while looking at the two belligerent Kittens, "Cut her some slack guys," he beseeched the twins, "Pumyra has lived in the Hu Sun monastery for a number of years now," he pointed out, "She's not used to life on the open road and all of this high adventure."

The Puma girl in question narrowed her cinnamon colored eyes, "_She's_ especially not used to being spoke of like she wasn't present!" Pumyra curtly protested.

"You say something Pumyra?" Lion-O returned with a conspiratory wink to her.

Completely flustered the Junior Cleric sputtered a many unappreciative things about the Lion Prince character in that moment before turning away from him. Despite the apparent rosy hue that flared up on her face.

Looking over the Puma girl, Lion-O managed to catch the crimson stare of his still appointed guardian. There was a hidden something that dwelled in Cheetara's eyes as she returned his gaze, perhaps an invitation to continue where they had last left off that night when they kissed, perhaps something more. To say that the memory hadn't been in the forefront of his mind was a drastic understatement.

For years he had dreamed about the time when he finally could tell her how he felt. Then after a slip of the tongue and a bit of blundering on his part, it all finally came out and by the Ancients she felt the same! Or at least he knew he wasn't alone in his feelings of mutual attraction. The fact remains they haven't had an opportunity to really explore what this _thing_ between them was.

Barely a moment after they kissed he had a vision that basically spun his whole world around. There were meetings and talks to discuss what exactly they had to do. Now they were off on another journey to face the perils of the Black Pyramid. His only consolation was given the amount of time that it would take to be on their journey, they would have plenty of time to discuss things, maybe figure out how this was all going to work.

That was a pleasant thought indeed until a Tygra pushed on through breaking their line of sight and blowing out a snort in annoyance. Lion-O remained silent for he knew the issue that was still stewing in his Brother's mind.

OoOoOo

A **Gragasian Mountain Cave**

_The present..._

Lion-O returned after finding some dry kindling to start the fire. Placing the twigs and sticks into their pyre he drew out the flint and steel stones in order to get a light. It took him a few times, but eventually he made a spark big enough to get a flame going. The Lion Prince then waited patiently, allowing a few moments for the fire to catch.

His attention eventually returned to his still slumbering brother and unfortunately a frown appeared on the Lion's face as well as a slight feeling of apprehension. He and Tygra were at odds with each other again. Although, it would appear this time the subject wasn't as trivial as the affections of his guardian. Apparently, that matter had been settled while he in his absence.

No, this problem was one with a lot of merit that had been an ongoing issue between the Brothers ever since Lion-O's council meeting...

OoOoOo

**The Port City of Neofelis**

**Château de Félin**

_Eight days ago..._

Moments after Lion-O received his vision of the oncoming terror that was coming to befall upon Third Earth, he and Cheetara went to King Claudus' side in order to call for a royal council meeting. Going off little more than the fate of Third Earth was held in the balance the Lion King immediately sent for all of his advisors and constitutes.

Within a few hours everyone was found or awakened and assembled in the Château de Félin's greeting room, the largest room in the home to be able to properly accommodate everyone. Lord Lion-O stood in the center of the room awaiting everyone's arrival. By his side standing in quiet but firm support was Cheetara adorned in her full ceremonial shroud, signifying her as a Guardian of the Throne. Only the faint coloration of her sanguine wings on her face and crimson eyes could be seen. He briefly took her paw into his own when the first members started to appear.

King Claudus was one of the first to arrive. He of course was standing in attendance as the ruling body of Thundera. General Panthro arrived shortly after, escorting the lady of the house the Baroness Tassa. on his arm. The Baroness was present to represent as the ruling body of her city, although she did have no official say in any military matters, if there was a chance her people could be put into harm's way she wanted to know first and foremost.

Outside of Panthro representing Thundera's military, the newly promoted Prince General Tygra, was in attendance as well. Tygra had received his promotion for his action that went above and beyond the call of duty for his City and Kingdom. That being so he now was the youngest documented General in all of Thundera's history.

An appreciative nod was sent Cheetara's way from Tygra, one that Lion-O hadn't missed. As dire as his news was a small part of him couldn't help knowing that perhaps the rivalry between him and his brother could finally be put to rest.

Stomping in ten minutes later suffering from some quite sizable hangovers were Hamhock and Chuck, representatives from the Clan Broken Tusk. Be it through their own desire to lend a hand or the fact they would like their Clan to have a stake in Third Earth's future, the rowdy Warthog bunch didn't want to be left out of the loop if more fighting was to be had.

Grand Cleric Jaga and Head Cleric Lynx-O followed into the room. Jaga paused briefly, noting that Cheetara stood firmly by Lion-O's side; the young Prince's paw gently holding hers. And for the barest fraction of a second, Lion-O could have sworn he saw a ghost of a smile cross the Jaguar's face. But when he looked again the Grand Cleric wore his usual mask of neutrality. The two high ranking Clerics stood silently behind the King's seat as the remaining members of the meeting arrived.

The young manservant Javier appeared ready to take the minutes of the meeting. Newly promoted Commander Canaden then arrived with his wife Lynxana. Canaden was representing the WildCATS. With Tygra's promotion to General, the leadership for the elite Thunderian Military squad fell to the next most qualified member. That of course fell to Canaden. Lynxana's presence was surprising to Lion-O. But then Cheetara whispered into his ear that that the lynx woman had been nominated as the leader for the Citizen's Militia for Thundera. It was a large band of ordinary Thunderian citizens that had no real military background but still wanted to participate in the fight anyway.

To be honest with the disastrous strands that the Thunderian Military was in, they could not really turn down the extra manpower. But the group's overall lack of training mean they would be best utilized as a last line of defense, that is until a more formal regiment could be introduced. Regardless the lovely, but stern looking woman with her mane cut in a very short pixie cut, was alert and attentive.

After waiting a few moments to allow everyone to get settled, King Claudus decided to begin. He drew his attention to his youngest son, who stood before him and the rest of the members. "Lion-O," his Father began, "You urgently called for this Council meeting," the regal King stated, "I can only imagine there is something important you must reveal if it is at such a late hour. That alone brings me cause to dread."

Before Lion-O stepped forward to begin, he felt Cheetara give his paw a gentle squeeze of encouragement. He nodded to her, smiling for a moment before turning to address his audience, "That is correct Father, for I bring ill news," the Lord of the ThunderCats said grimly.

His thin fiery eyebrows narrowed in all seriousness, "There is great movement stirring within the enemy camp and we all must move swiftly," he started again, "For the many of you that were present that day when Thundera fell, there was also a grand ritual that the Dark One was trying to perform within Castle Thundera's very own throne room." All of a sudden many of the warriors that clashed within the Castle that day grew very concerned as Lion-O continued, "This ritual was a grand summoning that would bring down the Dark One's armies from the black abyss into our world."

"Fortunately the Company of the Sword along with the aid of my Father and Head Cleric Lynx-O, were able to thwart the Mumm-Ra's designs that day," the Lord of the ThunderCats then shook his head, "But it now seems that victory only bought us a slight reprieve, for the Dark One is in the midst of attempting the ritual again."

Jaga gripped his staff in his fingers before he spoke, "The news you bring is dire indeed," the Grand Cleric said. Although he was not present during the assault on the Thundera Throne room, Lion-O's very detail account for the event gave the Jaguar clear imagine of what occurred. The old Cat frowned then said, "You came of this knowledge by another vision?"

"Yes," Lion-O answered clearly, "It occurred during the latter end of the celebration." The Grand Cleric nodded silently while his long slender fingers stroked through his beard.

The surly and slightly agitated Panthro snorted a bit before crossing his powerful arms in front of him, "So what are ya suggestin', Kid?" he indignantly asked.

"Well," Lion-O paused as he fumbled for a moment with his thoughts, "I think we should attack," he proclaimed proudly. The Lion Prince paused second time almost as if he doubted the logic of his previous statement. His sapphire eyes flickered back and forth as an idea started to bloom inside.

He then grinned, "Yes, we plan an attack, rather the WildCATS launch an attack on the forces stationed at the Dark One's Black Pyramid," he clarified, looking at many of the blank and bewildered faces. The Lord of the ThunderCats then calmly added, "While his gaze is drawn to Commander Canaden and the WildCATS' assault. I along with the members of the Company of the Sword will enter the Black Pyramid in order to face the Dark One himself and to stop the ritual. That will be the only way to prevent him from completing his insidious plot," he concluded confidently.

Dead silence reigned within the meeting room, but fortunately for Lion-O it wasn't an uncomfortable one. King Claudus, Jaga, and Panthro all were silently mulling over the Prince's bold proposal. That is till Tygra drew everyone's attention by slowly clapping his paws politely, "Very good Little Brother," the Tiger Prince said while climbing to his feet, "There is only one thing... "

"Tygra..." King Claudus warned in a rumbling tone.

Ignoring his father, the Tiger General continued on while speaking in a weary voice, "One does not simply walk into the Dark One's Black Pyramid," he stated.

While narrowing his sapphire eyes Lion-O quickly returned, "Funny, because that's exactly what I plan on doing..."

Quickly deciding to intervene, King Claudus spoke up, "Tygra if you're Brother is right then this is our one opportunity to rid us of the Dark One's evil from Third Earth in one fell swoop."

"And what if he's wrong Dad?" Tygra returned, "Then we will have delivered to the Dark One the one weapon that could ultimately defeat him, with hardly any effort on his part."

"What are you trying to say Tygra?" the Lion King asked him.

"The same thing you should be saying!" Tygra nearly shouted in frustration, "That he's not ready Father, not for this." The Tiger quickly turned to face his Brother and said, "And before you even think, no I do not discredit your actions Lion-O during the battle of Broken Woe. But dispatching dozens of paltry Lizards and facing..."

"**What about dispatching Grune?**" Panthro rudely interrupted, with a distinct edge to his voice, "Was that an insignificant act also?" the Panther thundered nearly rising out of his seat. Tygra was certain the towering black Cat would have approached him if it wasn't for the pacifying efforts of the Baroness.

The Tiger Prince mentally cringed remembering now the severe wounds Grune had inflicted on the Panther and the thorough thrashing he received during their duel. With Lion-O ultimately defeating the former Destroyer, any light of triviality painted on the Lion Lord's actions would be visited doubly so on Panthro's actions.

Looking around the room to try to regain his composure Tygra looked to his Father who, surprisingly enough, fired a fierce single-eye glare the Tiger's way as well. Most likely because the King was another opponent soundly routed by the Saber Tooth Cat during the battle.

Claudus took a breath to allow his nerves to calm, "Tygra, Lion-O said he could do this. I do not think he would make the suggestion lightly. I failed to trust him in the past and that failure resulted in the Dark One being brought back to our world. I'm standing here in another crossroads with him asking me to trust him again..." the King stopped then gave his blood-related Son, his single eye glance, "I'm not going to make the same mistake twice," he answered sincerely.

And the matter was closed after that.

OoOoOo

**A Gragasian Mountain Cave**

_The present..._

Lion-O shook his head as he drew away from the cave's opening, allowing his reminiscing to cease.

The rest of that meeting consisted merely of the specifics of the operation. Things such as what day they would engage the enemy? Which additional squads would be deployed and who would remain? And the length at which the diversion would have to be in order to buy the Company of the Sword enough time to complete their mission.

With news of another potential battle in the works, no matter if it was merely a distraction, Chuck enthusiastically volunteered the remaining dispatched members of Clan Broken Tusk to assist the WildCATS. Granted, Lion-O wasn't certain the crazy Hog cleared it with Hamhock first, but the black bearded warthog didn't dispute the claim.

All in all things went well for his first council meeting as the Lord of the ThunderCats. His only regret were things between him and Tygra had been tense ever since that gathering. The journey up to now the Tiger had barely said more than a pawful of sentences to him. And even those words were through clinched teeth and within the sight of witnesses. Basically their relationship devolved to where they were before he was declared the Lord of the ThunderCats.

A part of him said, felt he should be used to the treatment by now since it was how they both lived for years in the castle before. But a larger part of him realized that he missed the sort of agreement the two of them had reached. It wasn't so much as bonding but it was a time when they both could understand each other a little better. It was odd, for the first time in a long time he was remembering what it felt like to have a real big brother again.

OoOoOo

With the fire already alive and brewing, Lion-O set out a pan and some utensils along with the spices and the meats that he was going to prepare. Allowing a few moments for the pan to heat up, the Lion Prince could help the fact that his eyes fell back to the slumbering Puma girl. He knew without a doubt that Pumyra would have had a fit, if she were awake right now.

Now Lion-O never claimed to be a master of knowing the ways in which a woman's mind worked. He barely was able to contend with the insightful ways of his Guardian, who he believed was an exceptional example of the fairer sex. But despite knowing her for quite a few months now, there were times where Pumyra simply baffled him...

OoOoOo

**The Gragasian Mountain Range**

_One morning three days ago..._

Lion-O, after he and Cheetara finished their morning routines, went about setting things out for the group's breakfast. The Cubs were in the background busy playing with Snarf. Cheetara sat nearby in quiet meditation. Tygra was in the middle of his morning ritual, which consisted up brushing his mane, brushing his fur, brushing his teeth, making sure his claws were clean and evenly trimmed; his armor and cape were immaculately clean with not the single blemish being seen.

Tygra called all of the meticulous actions being presentable, Cheetara called it being prissy, which of course always got on the Tiger's nerves, much to the Cheetah's delight. Quietly observing the two, Lion-O found it odd how that they bickered often now, like they were siblings. There must have been some monumental changes that occurred while he was away.

As Lion-O went about the task he spotted a particularly bothered look drawing in Pumyra's eyes. He noticed that look developing whenever they had mealtimes. And apparently today he was going to find out what it meant because the girl got up from her floor mat.

Pumyra narrowed her eyes as she placed her paws on her hips, "Lion-O, you are the Lord of the ThunderCats, not to mention a Prince of Thundera; you should not be forced to cook!"

If there ever was a statement that could draw completely dead silence within the camp it was that one.

Of course his older Brother had to contribute to the matter by adding his opinion as well. "I hate to say it, but she does have a point," Tygra muttered as he strolled back over. The Tiger had whitish foam around him mouth, with a toothbrush dangling from his lips, which basically made his previous words have a slight mumble but his point was clearly made.

Cheetara narrowed her eyes as she regarded the Tiger, "Funny, I didn't see you trying to stop him while you were stuffing your face," she dryly commented.

The Tiger Prince shrugged, "What can I say? I'm still practical," he replied, "My stomach comes first."

Lion-O rolled his eyes as he let out a sigh, "I'm not being forced to do anything, Pumyra," he said to the Junior Cleric, "I want to this. It was how I helped out in the past," the Lion concluded, just as Wilykit, Wilykat, and Bengali came back to the campsite.

"Well it's a good thing those days are over," the Puma girl declared as she marched right over to the Lion Prince's side to take the ingredients from him. Lion-O sighed, deciding to allow the girl to have her way as he stepped over to tend to the mounts.

"Hey Kit…" Wilykat said to his sister.

"Hmmmm...?" the Wildcat Girl replied.

"I think I sense we need another Operation to be arranged," her devious Brother suggested.

Wilykit's amber eyes flashed in delight, "Heeheehee…" she cheered while rubbing her paws together. Bengali gray eyes look between the two diabolical twins and was grateful he wasn't going to be on the receiving end of whatever they decided to cook up.

"You guys say something?" Lion-O's suddenly inquired about the suspicious trio.

"Oh no, Lion-O nothing!" both of the Twins repeated as the same time. To add on to their completely innocent picture they both flashed him the brightest smiles ever.

Lion-O raised an eyebrow while regarding the two. Just then he made a mental note to keep a close eye on them.

OoOoOo

**A Gragasian Mountain Cave**

_The present..._

The sun started to edge its way across the horizon bathing the small cave with its radiance. The rest ThunderCats were soon awakened to inviting smell of breakfast cooking and the bright dawn light.

Surprising enough, Pumyra was rather silent this morning. Lion-O guessed the cool morning air, mixed with her own hunger somehow stamped down her objections from before. Even Tygra seemed less moody than he had been in days. Just yesterday it seemed like everything he did seemed to get on his brother's nerves which would then lead to a fight. Sometimes it occurred even when he did nothing at all.

OoOoOo

**The Gragasian Mountain Range**

_The day before..._

The group had settled down for camp that day. They were reaching some of the midlands of the Gragasian. Pumyra went ahead and preemptively sought for rights to cook. Granted, everyone didn't mind her cooking, although the Kits and Cheetara commented later on that the Lion Prince's cooking was still better.

Instead Lion-O offered to get kindling for the fire, which would also give him a chance to scout out the area. Surprisingly enough Tygra offered to accompany him. The young Lion took that as a good sign. He considered that maybe his older brother was trying to make amends for all of the tension that had been developing between them. Instead the two travelled in complete silence as they gathered what meager dry twigs and branches that could be used for their fire.

It was just as they returned to the camp when Tygra finally said, "You know I was thinking, it's a shame you sent Panthro away," he commented out of the blue, "We really could have used his mighty strength," he ended while dropping his pile of kindling near the fire.

Lion-O felt his fur bristled but maintained his composure. He then calmly said, "Panthro is handling another task for me," the Lion Prince explained before dumping his kindling as well, "We all will have to make due in his absence."

"Yeah," Tygra said while continuing, "I mean, what use would a massive panther with Herculean strength, be for this little suicidal excursion?"

Once again, Lion-O took another calming breath as he narrowed his eyes while looking at his Brother. He wasn't the same meek little cub he was nearly eight months ago. The Lion's months spent training in the Realm of Champions, had forged his body into a steel cord of strength and martial prowess. When they weren't travelling he often spared with Cheetara, without the aid of his other gifts and despite the fact the Cleric defeated him every time. He was still getting better every day.

Willing himself to find the place that constantly held his calm, Lion-O addressed his Brother in an even voice, "I know about your objections Tygra, they have been clearly stated..."

"But apparently their wisdom hasn't been heeded," his Brother interjected.

"Do you think I don't know the risks?" Lion-O asked him blankly, "Do you think it doesn't weigh on my mind right now as we speak?"

Tygra paused for a moment then shook his head, "No, I honestly do not."

Lion-O almost felt like he had just been struck in the face, "How can you think that?" the Lion asked him sincerely.

"Because we're going in there blind, Lion-O, don't you see?" Tygra sternly returned, "We're going into the heart of the Dark One's domain, where his strength will be at its greatest. And all your fancy parlor tricks and hocus pocus won't mean a da…"

"**That is enough!" **Cheetara shouted as she slammed her staff into the ground between both of the Brothers, automatically making them both face her, "Tygra, I know you have trouble believing in the Ancients, but to attribute everything you have seen Lion-O perform as nothing more than a parlor trick," she broke off while shaking her head dismissingly of him, "That's not something I can forgive," the Cheetara declared.

Tygra scowled as he briefly looked to the Cheetah. His dark brown eyes drifted over to his Brother who held as cool yet calm expression on his face. The Tiger Prince returned his attention to the Cleric once again before blowing out a breath and turning away.

Seeing as though the proud Tiger was at least receptive Cheetara continued, "Now we've been through a lot together and you've followed Lion-O's instruction before. I don't think he would suggest that we go traipsing through the Black Pyramid, needlessly if he believed there was another course," the Cleric poignantly stated, "You've said you trusted Lion-O, in the past then _by the Ancients_ why don't you trust him now, because we're not going to be able to do this if we all do not work together!"

Tygra turned back and threw up his paws in defeat, "Fine," he said dismissingly, "I'll take first watch," he declared before shouldering past Lion-O.

As Tygra moved his eyes met Pumyra's who was still attending to the food. The Puma who clearly heard the bout openly glared at him with such blank hate, that the composition of the Tiger Prince fell briefly fell under the strength of her stare. But he continued on, making sure to put some distance between himself and the camp.

OoOoOo

**The Gragasian Mountain Range**

_The present..._

Within an hour after breakfast was completed, the Cats bundled themselves up in order to endure the cold, untethered their mounts and was on the road again to Etheria.

A somber air brewed through the group as they continued on down the road. Outside of a few scant conversations amongst the cubs, the company travelled in relative silence. It was another cool chilling morning with a constant wind blowing, making each of them refasten their cloaks in order to make sure to keep the cold out.

It was just a dreary gray day of traveling. One those days that Lion-O never heard about through his studies of all of the campaigns of Lord Leo, but he knew the original Lord of the ThunderCats had to have endured dozens more like them. He supposed this was more of the glamorless part of adventuring. Those middle of the road days, where nothing traumatic was occurring and he wasn't up to his neck in danger.

He considered that he should be enjoying the quiet reprieve while it lasted especially concerning their overall final destination, but on a day like today time just seemed to drag on which only made his mind wander.

There was something specific that had been weighing on his mind for some time now. Despite being the cause of his confrontation with Tygra the day before, a part of Lion-O was concerned over the absence of General Panthro. The surly Panther had become a constant presence within the group and often was another voice of reason whenever disputes arose.

If the desire to check up on the Panther was ever too dire, Lion-O knew he could always draw on the sword. His _Sight beyond Sight_ could easily tell him the answer immediately. But a part of him knew to trust in the General's abilities. If there was ever someone that could complete the task, he assigned him, Panthro could.

OoOoOo

_Meanwhile…_

**Somewhere on Third Earth**

Panthro refastened the cloth mask that covered his mouth as he triggered the last decompression release. A rotating amber light and blaring alarm started a screeching wail, signally the opening of the mechanized five-ton door as it started slide up in front of him. A cloud of dust and filth started to waft out from inside as the first currents of wind for nearly a millennium started to blow into the inner chamber.

Normally the Panther would be amazed by the sight, the actual display of the high powered hydraulics mechanisms at work in front of him. When activated they were used to raise the massive Olympian-sized doors that barred his advancement. But seeing as though this was the fifteenth door he had to do this for since he first entered this facility and it had lost a lot of its novelty.

The Panther's nostrils flared as he stomped inside. He held up the thick plastic tube which was emanating a neon yellow florescent light all around him as he advanced. Panthro swept the glowing rod in front of him as he tried to get a better idea of the layout of this new expansive room.

This chamber was far larger than he originally guessed. The ceiling looked as though it reached forty or possibly fifty feet above his head, with the room being nearly as wide as the Arcaninis arena Pit. Several pieces of equipment were placed around the chamber that the Panther couldn't even begin to determine what they were for. Large blank monitors filled along the walls with faint green lights emanating from their panels.

Still cautious for any lingering traps, Panthro took another step forward, accidently passing through a red motion-sensor light. The small breech set off a chain reaction that immediately triggered the rest of the halogen lights within the chamber to illuminate. The holographic screens started to come to life as well as the virtual consoles.

"_Greetings General Panthro..._" a disembodied voice that sounded strangely like the Kid's echoed throughout the room. Suddenly the transparent image of a long crimson maned Lion in his mid-twenties appeared within the center of the chamber.

Panthro raised one eyebrow as he regarded the holograph, "Lord Leo, I presume?" the Panther inquired. Lord Leo nodded in acceptance. "Mind telling me, how you know my name?" the General further pressed.

The holographic image of the ancient Lord seemed rather amused at the inquiry. "_I know a great many things that occurs within our world,_" Lord Leo answered enigmatically, "_I even know the reason why you are here currently._"

The General crossed his arms to ponder over the situation a bit. He honestly wasn't really cozy with the idea of this ancient computer having the digs on him. Then again the computer wasn't his main objective anyway. "Fair enough," Panthro resolved, "Can you show me Project **PROWL**."

"_Of course_," the image of Lord Leo cordially replied, before vanishing.

The best thing that Panthro could piece together from Lion-O's notes was Project: **PROWL** was a first full length project that Lord Leo had been developing that was the ancient Thunderians first real foray into technology. Granted the General had no idea what the project did or what its purpose was, all he had to go on was a small note from the Kid that read,

"_Panthro I'm giving you 96 hrs to learn everything you can about this, before meeting up with us_. _Enjoy!_"

Suddenly the floor where the image of Lord Leo was housed on started to split apart, making way for a massive platform that rosed up from the under the floor. Contained on that massive platform was something large metal and gleaming that widened the Panther's eyes. The complete sight alone nearly brought him to tears, "I think I'm in love..." he muttered to himself.

_Meanwhile back in the Port City of Neofelis..._

The Baroness Tassa was inside of her study addressing a few of her handmaidens when, the Cougar tensed up all of a sudden.

Puzzled by the sudden change that came over her mistress, the young Tigress asked, "Ma'am, is there something wrong?"

Instead of outright answering her, the Baroness narrowed her dark eyes and frowned, "I just sensed a _great_ disturbance in my relationship..."

End of Chapter 1


	33. Book II: Chap 2

**Chapter 2: The Capital City**

**A more simpler place... **

Cheetara found herself journeying through the realm of dreams for such a long time. Centuries drifted by, millenniums after that. Eons seemed to pass her and still she slept. But eventually the Cleric did awaken.

Lazily her eyes opened and she found herself in that rundown single room home from such a long time ago. Even though the Cleric was awake, she didn't feel a pressing need for her to venture out. She felt completely safe now and in complete comfort.

A melodious humming echoed throughout the room as a tall Cheetah maiden footfalls could be heard moving through the room. Cheetara's eyes immediately fell to the figure. The woman was tall and slender just like she was, with a spotted mane of long blonde that fell nearly down to her ankles. And just like the room, the woman in front of her made her feel completely safe and at ease.

A faint song was on the woman's lips, a tranquil melody that the Cheetara recalled she hadn't heard in years. The woman's lovely voice was soft and soothing as she went about the task of preparing a meal.

Some more time passed and Cheetara found her eyes becoming heavier and heavier. Her lids finally fell back into slumber as her thoughts danced with the images of shooting stars, beautiful lands, and the Ancient's grace.

**The Gragasian Mountain Range**

_Early Morning..._

"Mama..." was the first thing that came from Cheetara's lips as she awakened from her dream. The Cleric instantly remembered the feeling of the old house all of those years ago when her mother was still with her. Beautiful, graceful and strong, the memory of her mother stayed with Cheetara throughout the years, earning a place in her heart that could never be replaced.

The Cheetah began to wonder why after all this time she suddenly started dreaming about her mother. The faint images of her memory flashed through her head. Despite the fact that their time together was entirely too short, the person her Mother was had always stayed with Cheetara even to this day.

Cheetara looked around the ThunderCats' make shift campsite they constructed for the night. It wasn't as comfy or secluded as that cave from the day before. But at least the wind was calm, so being out in the open air wasn't a major problem. The Cleric, judging by her internal clock, decided there was at least a few hours before dawn would break. She then nestled back onto her bedroll, to get a few hours more of rest. That is until she spotted a familiar figure moving by the campfire.

Looking over she spotted a young Lion standing by the pyre. She watched as he placed a few more branches into the fire to keep it stirring. Despite the fact the wind wasn't blowing at the moment the temperature was still very cold and the constantly burning fire was appreciated by the slumbering Cats.

Curious about the young Prince's actions Cheetara, after wrapped herself tightly in her snowbeast-skin cloak, padded over to _her_ Prince's side. The Lord of the ThunderCats instantly spotted the Cleric's approach; he nodded briefly to her before his attention went back to attending to the fire. "Lion-O," she whispered when she drew a bit closer, "Why aren't you in bed?"

Lion-O regarded her again before giving a grand stretch through his body. The Lion then prodded the fire a bit before replying, "Well since Panthro isn't around, someone had to keep watch," he answered matter-of-factly, "Besides I haven't been sleeping much these days..."

The Cleric frowned. She then moved to stand beside to him. Cheetara allowed her slightly taller yet slender body sagged against firm yet powerful frame. Her shoulder briefly brushed against his, "Something troubles you," she stated more than asked.

Lion-O looked back to the fire and nodded, "I'm worried," he answered softly, "Despite I know this is the correct path that we're supposed to take, I can't help but harboring a feeling of dread," the Lion Prince confessed, "Something of great importance is going to happen soon and I don't think I'll be able to stop it."

Lion-O paused briefly as he felt Cheetara take his paw into hers. The feeling of her thumb lightly stroking along the top of his paw was strangely soothing. He smiled at her encouragement before he interlaced his fingers with hers.

"Then there is also _this_," he commented while motioning to their linked paws, before looking up to her, "I wasn't certain if _this_ was something that was wise to pursue right now," Lion-O stated honestly, "With the Dark One amassing his forces and the future completely uncertain, it seemed like shaky grounds to start a relationsh…"

His words were suddenly halted by the slender finger that was placed over his mouth. "My Prince you have said your piece, now allow me to say mine," Cheetara asked him calmly. Lion-O looked at her for a second and then nodded for her to proceed.

The Cheetah removed her finger from his mouth as she spoke, "Lion-O, I cannot honestly say that I can come close to knowing what everything must be like for you now," she responded truthfully to him, "But I can say that the Ancients are not careless with their gifts. So whether if it be tomorrow, the day after tomorrow or a week after that. Eventually the day will come when you will drive Mumm-Ra's evil from Third Earth and you will save us all," the Cleric concluded with a sincere smile, "And then I can tell everyone that I am the closest friend of Lord Lion-O, the Lord of the ThunderCats."

Lion-O chuckled lightly at the enthusiasm of her words. It was so strange to his name to be referred to with such relevance. He then turned brushing his forehead against hers, "Where would I be without you?" the Lion Prince asked rhetorically. His eyes then narrowed as he recalled a slightly peculiar phrase from her, "_Only_ closest friend?" he asked her.

Cheetara broke eye contact with him as she looked away for a second, "And I suppose that is another thing..." she began again a few moments, "Despite the fact that I've had that brief relationship with your brother, I cannot say that I'm very adept in all _this_," she admitted.

The Lion Prince pondered for but a moment before returning with, "Perhaps, we can start by speaking plainly and saying what _this_ is between us?" he offered.

Now it was Cheetara's turn to sit and ponder for a moment. She blinked before looking over to him, "Lion-O, when I look into your eyes I still see that same nine year old cub with the too long mane that I first met all those years ago," she revealed while playfully ruffling the long tendrils of his still uncut mane, "I also see the warrior that fearlessly stood beside me in battle, that has accepted the heavy mantle of Lord of the ThunderCats and has worn it proudly," she paused for a moment then added softly, "I know in my heart that one day you will grow to become the greatest King, Thundera has ever had. And by that I'm completely terrified."

A look of concerned crossed his bright sapphire eyes as he looked to her, "Why is that?" he asked.

Cheetara, shook her head, "Because you're not meant to be for me," the Cheetah sorrowfully confessed.

"What?" Lion-O couldn't have been more shocked than to hear her answer.

Cheetara, his best friend just smiled sadly as she looked at him, "It's true," she reaffirmed, "You are a Prince that will one day become the King of Thundera. I am a commoner," she then looked away, "My name means nothing," she confessed sadly, "I mean nothing..."

"That's enough right now!" Lion-O nearly roared. Then she could tell he was truly angry. Very few things upset him in this world, but her talking so negatively about herself was one of them. His eyes of cool blue steeled as he locked his gaze onto her, "Cheetara I've been in the presence of the upper crust of society all of my life and I can tell you that you are more noble and honorable then more than half of the nobility that I've met," he paused for a moment taking hold of the reins of his anger.

He took a breath, then another. After a third he began again, "But if becoming Kings means a life where you're not there, then _I choose a commoner's life_," he declared sincerely, "You're not just a girl, Cheetara," he said tersely, "You're _the_ girl. You're the only one I want. You're the only Queen, I would want."

Cheetara crimson eyes lit up as well as the smile on her face, "Queen?" she repeated in disbelief. Lion-O nodded his head. The Cheetah smiled again trying to fight down the bubbling sensation that was brewing within her stomach. She then looked to him, "Well, how about we take things slow for the time being and then you can decide whether or not I'm worthy of you," the Cleric resolved.

Lion-O eyebrows furrowed in confusion, he then shook his head, "Cheetara I'm not going to…" he suddenly was stopped because a very persistent Cheetah had his lips occupied. Taking a breath, he couldn't help but to kiss her back with wanton vigor, which seemed to be well received.

Cheetara took a step closer to him, her thin paws, drew inside of the folds of his cloak to race along his broad back. The Lion Prince's mind blanked, which was a very bad thing because he knew he previously had a very good point to make, but at the moment that felt like a trivial thing. The only thing he could concentrate on with this Cheetara, her lips and the soft feel of her body pressed against him. What more could he have asked for?

The Cheetah smiled briefly before capturing the Prince's lips one last time before springing back, "I'm going to back to sleep now…" she announced suddenly, before crawling back over to her mat.

Surprised, slightly annoyed, and desperately trying not to observe how curvy her backside looked as she prowled on all fours to her bedroll, Lion-O fumed, "You're not going to win every argument like that you know..." he declared.

Cheetara smiled as she turned back, giving him a cheeky wink before she settled back down to rest. Lion-O drew his attention back to the fire. After another moment he decided to take a walk, the cool air would tame a bit of his body down.

From across her mat, Pumyra's cinnamon eyes opened briefly as a deep frown crossed her lips. The junior Cleric overheard the previous conversation and wasn't pleased in the slightest. She then closed her eyes again falling into a delightful dream, where a certain Cheetah volunteered to be the target dummy for her archery target lessons.

OoOoOo

**The Gragasian Mountain Range**

_The next day..._

The group of ThunderCats rode out early the next morning after they all had a light breakfast. The morrow was starting to be the brightest they had ever seen since entering the mountain range, with only a scat few clouds across the clear blue sky rather than the dull gray. Judging by Lion-O's notes the group had a day or two left before they'd finally reach the Capital City.

It was an hour before Lion-O usually called for the group to break for lunch when the up roaring sounds of some sort of commotion reverberated through the rocky hills. Multiple deep booming voices were accompanied by a single lighter almost disembodied tone could be heard through the air.

Lion-O immediately called for a halt, as he tried to concentrate on the source. The other Cats pealed their ears back to listening also. Was it another caravan moving through the mountain? Was it a possible band of robbers ready to ambush them? There was no way for them to be certain. With all of the various stone valleys and mountainous upraises, rogue sounds were a tricky thing to track down due to the echoes that would travel throughout the rock-filled valley.

Carefully sliding off of his Thunderian steed, Lion-O stared ahead. The hood of his cloak pulled down over his face the Lion Prince briefly closed his eyes to concentrate. After a full minute his eyes snapped open and he looked over to Wilykit and Wilykat.

Without having been told the twins nodded and dismounted from their shared pony and raced over to the young Lion's side. Lion-O briefly nodded to the east of them and the Wilykittens darted off in that direction to investigate.

After an additional five minutes Wilykit and Wilykat returned. As they did they spotted the rest of the Company of the Sword surrounding the Lord of the ThunderCats with their weapons already drawn.

Lion-O nodded welcoming their approach. "So what did you guys discover?"

"Mountain Giantors," Wilykat revealed with a distinct frown, "Looks like half a dozen of them." That was a statement that drew worried glances from all of the members of the party. Lion-O particularly hadn't met any in his lifetime but he scanned his Earl's notebook on all of the dangerous beings that roamed the Gragasian Mountains, and they were one of the more deadly. Giantors were a race of twelve feet tall beings that roomed more of the higher altitude place of Third Earth. Not to bright, but very strong and very vicious. They often were a plight on many travelers of this area.

As Wilykat concluded, he held up a rather large smelly bag of shillings. Without anymore ceremony, he stuff the vast amount of coin in his pocket. Lion-O raised an eyebrow while regarding the Cub. "What?" Wilykat cried defensively, "I can't help it, that they weren't paying attention."

The Lion Prince looked at him for another moment before shaking his head. He would have commented by then Wilykit urgently tugged on his pants leg, "Lion-O, they got a Berbil!" she frantically cried.

Cheetara looked to Tygra who then looked to Lion-O. All three of them wore frowns upon hearing that bit of news. Although, the Cats would rather not have had a run in with a gang of Giantors if they could help it, but the Ro-Bear Berbils were great friends to the Cats when they really needed one. They couldn't in good conscience turn their backs on one in need.

As they were considering that, Bengali and Pumyra simply held looks of pure confusion. "What's a Berbil?" the Puma girl asked the group. But no one readily responded.

Instead of answering her Lion-O turned to the Junior Cleric, "Ok Pumyra, you take point upon that rock. You should be afforded a good vantage point, so make use of it," he directed while pointing to an elevated position to the far north-east of their current location.

Lion-O then looked down to the Thunderkittens, "Wilykit and Wilykat, I want you guys to stay on the ledge over there, I need you guys to do what you can do to help us keep those Giantors off balance," the Lion Prince quickly raise his paw, forestalling the rain of complaints coming from the duo, "I know you guys can handle your own," he stated with much certainty, "But these are Giantors and I don't want to take any chances."

Dejectedly the Twins, nodded before moving off into position.

Looking at the three remaining ThunderCats and Snarf, Lion-O nodded then said, "Cheetara, Tygra and Bengali, come with me," he stated before drawing the Sword of Omens. Lord Lion-O then dropped down low and creep over the ridge to the next canyon over, the three ThunderCats, plus one following on his heels.

OoOoOo

**Over the next ridge...**

The giantor Brumble frowned as his massive hands continued to dig through all of the various strange items in the puny metal-bear's cart. Considering the fact that Giantors were genuinely gangly and taller than most trees, with Brumble being forced to crouch down in order to see inside of the metal-bear's cart, the act was playing havoc with his poor back.

In the background, the synthetic sounds of the small fur and metal bear could be heard complaining as he and Grumble continued their search.

"What'its got in its cart Brumble?" Tumble asked the third Giantor in the group. He currently was holding the excitable tiny swallow of fluff between his thumb and forefinger. Tumble snorted in disgust. He usually preferred smashing everything that was smaller than him with his wooden club, but they needed the little bear in one piece just in case there was anything hidden in his cart that was tasty.

Brumble and Grumble both had their heads shoved inside the small cart as they dug around a bit more. Something shattered in Brumble's hands but the lumbering Giant didn't care for a moment, he just looked up, "Jus sum' twaddle an' bunkum," he replied, "Notta lotta crunchables," he grumpily commented.

Grumble pulled his large head outside of the cart and turned to the tiny toy Bear, "Ey, lil'swallow, doncha ye have more crunchables?" he asked while poking the tiny tin thing with his huge finger. The Giantor Rumble, who carefully was holding the metal bear between his thumb and forefinger, slapped Grumble's prodding digit away.

The metal-bear which was actually a black furred Ro-Bear Berbil named Buster answered, "_No," _with a spin of his round head, "_Those items are not for Giantors," _he went on to protest, _"Those items Ro-Bear Buster must sell for Berbils in Etheria."_

Fumble, who was standing watch, with his axe which was more like a log from a tree with a boulder fastened tightly to it, turned to look to the others. His dark eyes looked to the tiny bear with particularly interest, "Ey, is he crunchable?" he asked while motioning to Buster.

Crumble who was standing around not helping in the slightest, peered at Buster along with Rumble, "I don't know," he said while sniffing the Berbil with his big round nostrils, "What woucha eat wit sucha small lil'swallow?"

"_Ro-Bear Buster is not food!" _the Berbil protested,_ "Ro-bear Buster is Berbil!"_

"I would listen to him," a new voice said from surrounding the speck of forest. This voice had the clear clever tenor voice to it. Not like the mindless bottomless bass of a Giantor. That fact alone made all of the Giants spring back from the cart and start looking all around them.

After a moment the new voice continued again, "I'm afraid he would be terrible to eat," he said, indicating the Berbil.

Rumble clutched the tiny tin bear tighter in his enormous fist, "Whoses goes there?" he asked outright.

The voice paused for a moment the answered, "Nobody..."

Crumble frowned while scratching his head in confusion, "Issus, Nobodies crunchables?" he considered while hoisting up his club.

"No, I think not," a young flamed maned Lion said as he stepped out of the brush. He wore light blue cloak of a snow-beast overtop of a navy blue armor. His sapphire colored eyes flashed brightly before he added, "Not unless you like the taste of Steel," the Lion concluded while drawing out an elegant knife that was housed in his golden gauntlet. Within less than a heartbeat the steel of knife elongated to it was the length of a Sword with the Lion shouting, "**ThunderCats, HOOOOOOO!**"

In the next instance, the Giantors spotted three additional Thunderians bursting from the trees. Despite not being one of the brightest of creatures that graced the realm of Third Earth, the Giantors were quick to understand they were being attacked.

Crumble stepped forward with a mighty swing of his club towards the Lion Thunderian. The Lion reacted by dashing forward. His sword then flashed out, cleaving completely through the timber of Crumble's club. The Giantor then howled in pain as he felt the sting of that vicious blade as it bit into his ankle dropping him down to a knee. The next moment a melody of arrows sprang forth making his face look like a pin cushion and that was the end of poor Crumble.

Seeing the ease at which Crumble was killed, Fumble stomped forward with his stone axe. All of the Cats rolled to the side, quick to get out of the way as he swing his axe back and forth. One of the Cats, a black and orange striped one, simply vanished right before Fumble's eyes. A moment later a bright pink and blue gas of the most foulest smelling thing ever, exploded right in Fumble's face, nearly making him tear up.

The next moment Crumble felt someone walking up his arm and onto his shoulder. He looked to his left and saw that black and orange striped Cat again with a huge grin on his face. Crumble then blinked back tears as he felt something sharp and painful rake across his nose and face.

Rumble not one to be let out of a good fight, took a step forward. It was only with an afterthought did he remember that he still held the tiny metal Bear in his hand. As the wheels turned in his head of what to do with it, the Giantor let out a shout as two arrow bolts struck into his hand.

Fortunately for Ro-Bear Buster it was the hand that was holding him. Unfortunately for Ro-Bear Buster, he still had a ten foot fall to contend with. And things looked bleak for the Berbil but suddenly a lightning bolt of yellow blazed across snatching him just before he hit the ground. He looked up and saw a familiar beautiful Cheetah maiden was his rescuer. Within another ten seconds he was quite a distance away, from the Giantors all together.

The lovely blonde Cheetah gave him a bright smile before, pulling out a small baton that lengthened to a full bo-staff. The maiden twirled the staff above her head before darting back towards the fray.

OoOoOo

Bengali was still a bit nervous as he looked across the field. Witnessing the martial prowess of Lion-O, Tygra, and Cheetara in the fight, not to mention the terrifying presence of the towering Giantors, and then looking down at his little adamantine hammer, he didn't think he could make much of a difference.

Of the four remaining Giantors, one of them happened to spot Bengali lingering on the side line. Faster than the Bengal Tiger thought possible, a stone missile exploded right next to him as that Giantor rushed towards him. Bengali jumped to the side. He felt the rush of air pass just inches in front of his face as he barely avoided being hit, but when he next looked up the imposing presence of the twelve foot tall Giantor loomed over head.

Then surprisingly enough Snarf, in one of the bravest acts of the furry animal's life rushed forward out of the brush and sunk his teeth into the Giantor's heel then held on for all it was worth. The Giantor's high pitch shriek cut across the air, as he hopped around holding its abused foot. Eventually the Giantor gave a massive kick with his foot, flinging the animal away. Luckily Wilykit was able to catch Snarf before any serious damage could have been done, but Bengali didn't see that.

As far as Bengali knew his brave little friend was injured probably, worst. His gray eyes narrowed as he stared at the Giantor. Bengali, while taking up his hammer he dashed forward and shouted probably the strangest battle cry ever, "**No one ever hurts Snarf!**"

His little hammer came down smashing on the exposed toes of the Giantor. The Giant howled in pain again as he crouched down to rub his broken foot. Bengali came back with a reverse swing of his hammer that caught the Giantor in the face. Four teeth flew free from the Giant's jaw not a moment before an arrow's shaft split through his temple and exited through the Giantor's cheek.

"Hey Bengali!" Wilykit shouted. The young boy looked up and saw the Wildcat girl holding a perfectly fine Snarf in her arms. A smile came to his face as he nodded before, heading back out to see where else he could help out.

OoOoOo

Rumble frowned. His hand got bit by a few thorns and the bear he was holding got away. The Giantor let out a shout of rage as he spotted the Puma girl with her sneaky arrows. Rumble could be sneaky on his own when he wanted to. The Giantor took up a boulder in his big hands and gave it a grand throw right where the Puma was standing.

Pumyra looked up and managed to spot the boulder's approach at the last second. Not even clearly thinking of anything but self-preservation the Junior Cleric leaped off of her ledge just seconds before rock's impact. Only problem was the fall below her was incredibly long.

Tygra, who happened to see the entire exchange, was already in motion. His whip snapped out in a second wrapping itself on a tree branch above him. He then he swung through the air managing to catch Pumyra while in mid-fall. The terrified girl clutched onto the Tiger tightly all the way back down to the ground. Seeing that she was ok, the Tiger offered her a dashing wink before darting off again.

The Junior Cleric tried her best to keep down the flush in her cheeks before getting herself together and making her way over to the kits. Lion-O and Cheetara had already managed to take down the Giantor that assaulted her. With him down there were only two Giantors left and the rest of the battle was over rather swiftly.

OoOoOo

Pumyra still felt her paws shaking, as she recalled her recent brush with death. The Puma girl knew she should be relying on her breathing exercises in order to reclaim her call, but her distressed state of mind made it impossible for her to think straight, "Does all of this fighting ever become normal?" she asked out loud.

Tygra briefly regarded the girl with some sympathy as he stepped passed her, making his way over to the Giantors corpses. He sifted through their pockets on the off chance there was anything that that Wilykittens happened to have missed. "It does after a time," the Tiger Prince assured her. He then shook his head finding nothing of worth. He then twisted the handle on his whip's baton snapping the weapon's bolos back into its compartment.

Meanwhile the little black furred Berbil rolled over to Lion-O's side before flipping back into his bear form. If the small mechanical bear could have appeared grateful, he certainly would have at that moment, "_Ro-Bear Buster would like to thank, the ThunderCats," _Buster concluded with a humble bow of his head.

Lion-O smiled, "Anytime little guy," he returned sincerely.

"What are you doing all of the way out here?" Cheetara asked she approached the two, "This is quite a long way from your village."

"_It is Job_," the Ro-Bear Berbil revealed to them, "_Ro-Bear Buster makes trip every year to sell Berbil items and foods to the merchants of Etheria,_" he said while continuing, "_He then purchases other supplies and materials that the Berbils need, before returning to the village," _the black Berbil concluded he then bowed before saying, _"By you saving Ro-Bear Buster, you have save Berbil village._"

Lion-O nodded to him, "Well, we were happy to help," the Lion Prince said speaking for all of the group, "We all owe the Berbils a great debt. You all took us in when we really needed it. That's something we can never repay," he confessed honestly, "But any chance we can lend a paw, we'll be certain to do so."

Just as Lion-O finished, Wilykit hopped over to Buster's side, "How is Beebo, doing?" the Wildcat girl asked, inquiring about the son of Ro-bear Bob and Bella.

Before Buster could even answer, Wilykat appeared on his other side. Eying the Ro-Bear Berbil curiously, "Did you bring any candy-fruit?" his eyes flashed in delight at the opportunity of sampling more of the delicious food.

Bengali frowned as he walked over. He looked at the diminutive Ro-Bear that barely came to his shoulder before looking over to Wilykat, "What's a candy-fruit?" he asked the twins.

Both Wilykat and Wilykit eyes widen in almost horror. The very thought that Bengali hadn't been able to sample one of Third Earth's most perfect foods…

Seeing the approaching storm of trouble Cheetara and Lion-O both shouted, "Not before your dinner!" The two looked to each other from the odd shared thought.

The Twin's ear's fell as they pouted, "Oh man..." they both groaned before stomping away.

Standing in the background Tygra held a brief smirk as he observed all of quirky interactions within the group. He was then abruptly pulled to the side by a surprisingly distraught looking Pumyra. "Tygra!" the slightly alarmed Puma girl whispered, as she kept wide cinnamon eyes on Buster.

Tygra raised an eyebrow while giving Pumyra a questionable look, "Yeah?" he replied.

"It's a talking toy bear!" the teen Puma girl exclaimed, like she was stating the obvious.

The Tiger blinked a few times as he regarded her strangely, "No, he isn't," he said while shaking his head, "It's a Berbil. Haven't you seen one before?" Pumyra frightfully shook her head no.

Tygra then grinned, "Well come on let's get you introduced," he decided while pulling the girl along with him, "Hey, Ro-bear Buster, we got someone for you to meet," he said a moment before pushing Pumyra right in front of the Berbil, "This is Pumyra..." he introduced.

Pumyra shut her eyes tight as she was pushed in front of the bear. After a few minutes passed and she wasn't gobbled up right there on the sight, she dared to open her eyes and stare down at the little toy bear that couldn't have been more than three feet tall.

After another moment passed the little bear bowed its little body at the waist then replied in its tiny disembodied voiced, "_Ro-Bear Buster is pleased to met, Pretty Pumyra,_" he said surprisingly warmly.

Pumyra, still a bit weary, extended one of her paws to him. Buster in turn gentle took her paw into his mechanical one and gave it a good naturedly shake in greeting. Instead of releasing the Berbil's paw immediately, the young Puma allowing curiosity to finally take hold of her; gently turned Buster's paw this way and that. The Junior Cleric was amazed by the little gears and joints that she could see at work as she turned his arm.

Noticing that he had a captive audience, little Buster drew back before shrinking down into his ball form.

Now of all the things to expect from the Berbil, that was the very last thing for Pumyra. She again drew back for a moment after seeing such a dramatic change come over the mechanical bear, but her curiosity won out over her apprehension. The teen girl was still a bit uneasy, yet still mesmerized by automaton.

To prove to her it was still him, the little ball of Buster rocked back in forth in front of her. He then rolled around in a circle then bounced to and fro, before rolling back out of his bear form. Pumyra laughed and applauded after seeing such a fine show.

Glad to see Pumyra made a friend of the Berbil, Lion-O crouched down till he was about the Ro-Bear Berbil's height, "Buster, I was thinking," he began, "Since we're all journeying to Etheria it would only make sense for us to go together," the Lion Prince resolved before adding, "I'd feel better that you got to the city ok."

"_Hurray!" _Buster's synthesized voice shouted as he jumped for joy. He flipped into the air and managed to land in Pumyra's arms, who only could giggle at the Berbil's antics.

OoOoOo

**The Gragasian Mountain Range**

_An hour before the Sun retired for the day..._

After getting all of the items loaded back onto Buster's wagon and then returning to their steeds the Company of Sword continued on for the next few hours unhindered. Buster's excited synthesized voice chatted back and forth between the Kits and Pumyra. The Kits explained their adventure to the deadly Mount Plun-Darr in order to rescue their kin. While Pumyra told of her life at the Hu Sun Monastery as well as her initial run-in with Lion-O and the events afterward.

The Sun was nearing its ending trek for the day as the group finally came to a clear spot where they could settle down for the night.

As the others started to set up camp, Wilykit hopped over to Buster who currently was tethering his Caraboo for the night so he could graze with the other steeds. "Hey Ro-Bear Buster, do you think after this year's close call you're going to ask another Berbil to take your place for next year?" the young girl ask him.

Wilykat hopped over to stand beside his sister, "Yeah, you nearly got toasted today!" he excitedly pointed out. The Wildcat girl frowned before she belted her brother on the head. "Heeeeey!" the wildcat boy complained while clutching his abused cranium.

Wilykat frowned, "Don't be rude..." she whispered to him, before turning back to the Berbil.

If it was possible for a Berbil to show the emotion of distressed, that would have been evident on the black furred Toy Bear's face. "_No," _he assured them,_ "It is Ro-Bear Buster's job," _he stated proudly.

Suddenly curious Lion-O looked over to the Berbil, "You mentioned that before," the Lion Prince recalled, "Does that mean none of the other Berbils are sent to do the travelling for your village?"

Ro-Bear Buster considered his question for one tenth of a microsecond before he nodded. "_Yes_," he returned, "_Creator Hammond-Earl had designed that each future Berbil was assembled differently. Some Berbils are better at farming. Some Berbils are better at creating items. Ro-Bear Buster is good at traveling," _the Ro-Bear dignifiedly supplied.

Finished rolling out his bedroll and interested in the conversation Bengali walked and said what everyone else was wondering, "How are you good at traveling?" the white furred Tiger inquired.

"_Ro-Bear Buster does not wish to stay in Berbil village for very long,_" Buster answered, _"Throughout year, Ro-Bear Buster will travel to different parts of the land in order to carry out tasks for the village. Ro-Bear Buster likes seeing new things and has wished to travel all over Third Earth to see everything." _

Pumyra smiled at hearing the pure-hearted desire, "That's a nice wish," she said, "I've been to a lot of different cities and I have to say, Third Earth is a pretty big place."

"_Ro Bear Buster has one hundred and seventy-two life cycles left to try," _the Berbil replied confidently. 

The Puma girl grinned, "Looks like you have plenty of time to try," she assured him with a giggle.

Taking a small break from the talks, Lion-O spent a moment to look around. Everything looked decent enough for their camp he concluded. Now there were only the minor things to attend to.

"Ok this spot looks good for camp for the night," he announced to the group before quickly pulling out his Earl's notebook. The Lion Prince had his nose in the portable console every step of their journey, making sure they were always heading in the directions. He quickly found their geographic location within his notes and made some observations before closing up again.

"There should be stream less than a quarter of a mile away from that brush. Kits and Bengali wash up for dinner, while I'll go rustle up some more wood and kindling for the fire," he instructed, he then cut a glance to the Junior Cleric and resident healer of the group, "Especially since I know Pumyra wants to cook."

Pumyra gave her head a crisp nod, "That is correct..." she said, before heading to their provisional supplies in order to decide what they were going to have tonight.

Both Wilykit and Wilykat frowned upon hearing that bit of news. The young Wildcat Cub shot a look to his sister, "Man, when are we going to have _good_ food again?" he asked her under his breath as the twins and Bengali headed towards the stream.

Surprisingly distressed by the news as well, Cheetara went over and discreetly pulled the young Lion to the side, "Lion-O, you're in dire need of owing me a meal," the Cheetah reminded him, "And I'm desperately thinking I'm not going to get it if you keep allowing **her** to cook all of the time."

Pumyra paused in her step. Her ears twitched in annoyance as well as she frowned, her cinnamon eyes then cut over the Cheetah for a second, before continuing set her items out. Tygra, who was casually sitting in the background observing the three, merely shook his head. He knew, no good was going to come of this, but he currently had his own problems to worry about. The Tiger Prince considered as his gaze directed back to his Brother.

A smile crossed Lion-O's face as he rolled his eyes, "Cheetara, trust me, I haven't forgotten," he assured his Cleric, "Besides I want that meal to be something special."

Cheetara's ears fell as she pouted, "Very well..." she conceded. The Cleric considered that it had been months since the last time she had a full meal of Lion-O's cooked specifically for her. Those little extra touches, like a bit extra spices, not to mention his sweet rolls, they were to die for!

Lion-O smiled at her again at her slightly dazed expression. He could only guess of what awaited her when he was able to finally get into a kitchen itself. The Lion Prince wondered as well. This meal would be the first time cooked for them as a couple, which meant it had to be special. He would have to whip something special for that he considered, before turning to leave to run his errand. Firewood didn't collect itself after all.

"Hey, wait up I'll go with you..." Tygra said while jogging over to him.

Skeptically Lion-O eyed his brother for a few seconds. He then shrugged, "Ok..." he accepted and then two walked off.

And then the Clerics were alone. With both of the Brothers out gathering firewood, the ThunderCubs by the stream with Snarf washing up for dinner and Buster attending to the inventory of his cart, Cheetara found herself alone with Pumyra at their camp. It was a strange thing to consider since the two of them have been traveling nearly a week together, but they hadn't ever really had a conversation about anything.

Deciding to finally rectify the situation Cheetara wandered over to the Puma girl to check on tonight's dinner. "What are we having for tonight?" the older Cleric politely inquired.

Pumyra ignored her for a moment as she continued to allow the tricorn meat to thoroughly cook through. She then took a breath before whirling around to face the Cheetah, "Look here Missy," she angrily stated while poking the taller Cheetara in the chest.

The Cleric looked down and briefly considered the fingers poking at her but remained silent.

Still feeling the fire of her anger Pumyra continued on, "I might not have known Lion-O as long as you or a well," she stated, "But he's the nicest guy I've ever met and I care a lot about him. So I don't care that you have your claws in him now, in the end he'll be mine!" the Puma girl declared.

A medley of emotions churned through Cheetara in that moment. Ranging from shock, confusion, anger, this quickly elevated to **outrage**. At that point the Cheetah remembered she was a Guardian of the Throne then quickly took a breath to calm herself. Because if not, the Puma would have gotten an introduction to the _Goddess_, and Cheetara wasn't too confident that the girl's medical skills could handle self-diagnosis at that level.

Cheetara looked down again at the fingers still poking her, her eyes then looked to Pumyra and calmly said, "While I might not know where the future of my relationship with Lion-O will end, I am certain of one thing," her crimson eyes then flashed as some of the Goddess' wrath could be seen in their image, "Consciously, I know of thirty-six different ways to kill a person with my bare paws," she then leaned forward emphasizing her taller stature upon the smaller girl, then narrowed her eyes, "You would find it healthier for yourself if you do not touch me again," the Cheetah coolly resolve. Cheetara's eyes then briefly looked over, noticing something then added, "Oh, and your roast is burning," she finished before turning on heel and walking away.

OoOoOo

_Meanwhile..._

Gathering kindling and firewood was proving to be less confrontational between Lion-O and Tygra, although rather silent. There was a polite nonexistence that brewed between the two brothers. They didn't talk to each other, but they also made sure not to get in each other's way as well.

Eventually the act proved to be too tiresome for the young Lion. He had a lot of things on his mind and dealing with his Brother's mood swings wasn't at the top of that list. So after a few moments, Lion-O paused as he starred at the back of his brother's head. Blowing out a breath he said, "Ok, let's have it out," he stated abruptly.

Tygra stopped in his steps and turned to face the young Lion, "What?" he questioned.

The Lion Prince blew out another breath before he said, "Tygra, you have been agitated with me during the entire trip here. And you have made it no secret that you think I'm incapable of carrying out this mission," he stated, "You don't have any faith in me and you don't think I can do anything right," Lion-O accepted while crossing his arms, "So just get whatever insulting thing you have to say about me off your chest and then let's go. I'm hungry," he firmly concluded.

The Tiger peered at him for a moment before blinking, "It's a shame that I've become that predictable," Tygra responded lightly. Lion-O didn't believe the comment required speaking on. He simply remained silent, while looking at his brother. Realizing that he couldn't prolong the evitable any longer Tygra shrugged while throwing up his paws in defeat, "Fine, fine, fine, I'm sorry," he said at last.

The young Lion blinked hard. That certainly wasn't what he was expecting, "Um...What?" he cleverly replied.

Tygra nodded while taking a breath, "I said "_I'm sorry_"" he repeated, "I know what we're doing now despite how crazy it is, _is_ necessary. But do you know how hard it is to be the older brother to the Lord of the ThunderCats?" he honestly asked Lion-O, "You're a freaking kid!" he pointed out, "You should be out chasing girls, getting into trouble, making a fool of yourself. Not leading suicidal missions in order to save the world."

Taking the edge out of his shoulders because he realized this was becoming a vastly different conversation in general, Lion-O cooled down quite a bit. He then said, "Tygra, you were already in the military for years by the time you were my age," the Lion Prince pointed out, "You were already leading cats into battle. Why is it different from you then it is from me?" he questioned, "I'm still serving Thundera," the Lion Prince stated, "Just in a different way."

"Because I wasn't taking on Mumm-Ra, you fool!" Tygra protested, his frustration was evident, "I was having skirmishes with ragtag bands of Lizards, not the Dark Ever-living One himself."

Lion-O tilted his head as he observed his older Brother in a completely different light; "By the Ancients," he said in a quite astonished voice, "You're actually worried about me," the Lion Prince remarked.

"Is that such a surprise?" Tygra asked him, "You _are_ my little Brother you know..."

"Yes, it's a surprise," Lion-O returned, "Because you really haven't been acting like we were brothers. Much less that you were worried about me."

Tygra frowned. He looked like he wanted to refute everything he just heard but after a moment he sighed, "I guess you're right," the Tiger looked to Lion-O, "Since Mom died I've been so mad and upset and I guess you were an easy target," but he quickly shook his head, "I know that's not right. I've been blaming you for a lot of things that wasn't your fault," the Tiger paused as he drew in deep for a moment before saying, "I'm sorry, Lion-O..."

He then did something that completely threw his younger Brother for a loop, he hugged him.

OoOoOo

Ten minutes later, Lion-O and Tygra finally made their way back to the group's camp. Just before they entered the clearing Tygra turned to his Brother, "So are we okay now?" he asked in all sincerity.

Lion-O considered it for a moment before nodding, "Yes, I think so," he replied genuinely. Before he proceeded Tygra stopped him again.

The Tiger looked him sternly in the eyes as he muttered, "I swear Lion-O, if you tell anyone I hugged you..."

Before the Tiger Prince could even complete his sentence, Lion-O quickly stepped back into the camp and brightly announced, "Cheetara! Tygra said he loved me and even gave me a hug!" he then turned back to his brother with a devious note of victory in his eyes.

Tygra just grumbled as he looked to the heavens, "Ancients strike me now..." he uttered.

OoOoOo

_Later that evening..._

Eventually all of the ThunderCats returned to camp to enjoy the evening's meal. Outside of the Tricorn Elk roast being slightly overcooked and a thin veil of tension between the adult females, the overall dinner went well.

Snarf was thoroughly enjoying himself in the background. After his meal, Lion-O permitted him to have a single candy-fruit, so of course the greedy little critter picked out the largest one he could find. He spent nearly an hour gnawing on a piece of candy-fruit that was half as big as he was.

Meanwhile, back with the ThunderCubs, Wilykat and Wilykit came over to their young Tiger friend with a small present. Now, be it that he was extremely good or extremely crafty, Wilykat suddenly produced a multi-colored fruit from behind his back, "Bengali," the Wildcat boy cried, "Here try this."

The Bengal Tiger eyed the strange colored fruit dubiously, "What is it?" he asked after a minute or so of puzzlement.

"It's the most amazingly perfect food ever," Wilykit answered and Bengali could have sworn he saw stars in the girl's eyes, "Candy fruit..." she said at last.

Bengali stared at the weird fruit that was presented before him. He then took it from the young girl's paw. He looked at it again skeptically for a moment before shrugging and taking a small bite.

The young Bengal Tiger made a showing of chewing it thoroughly inside of his mouth for a minute or two before swallowing. He then said, "It tastes sweet," Bengali offered plainly. Shrugging his little shoulders the white furred Tiger took another few bites.

After a moment, his gray eyes suddenly widened as his pupils dilated, "_More than just sweet,_" he announced hastily, "_There seems to be a multitude of flavors that assaulting my tongue, bathing my mouth in a plethora of oh so many enjoyable flavors. It is as if I was being served a different palette in every bite,"_ the twelve year old boy all said in one breath. He then jumped to his feet still clutching the candied treat firmly, "_I feel like I can climb any mountain. Swim across any sea. Even soar to the heavens and touch the stars!_"

Wilykat and Wilykit eyed him weirdly. The Wildcat Boy then put the rest of the candy-fruits to the side, "Yeah, I think you've had enough," he concluded while keeping a keen eye on his friend.

OoOoOo

_The following day…_

Due to all of the strenuous exertion from the Giantors fight the previous day, the Company of the Sword with Buster the Berbil set out later that morning than usually on the trail. After a few hours of travelling they came to edge of the Gragasian Mountains. There was only the open road that led to the peak of a lonely mountain, where stood the capital city of Etheria.

Many centuries ago after the first defeat of the Dark One, many of the established animal Kingdoms across Third Earth were destroyed. Thundera, the bird kingdom of Avista, as well as the eastern Jackal nation of Fangri La all faced catastrophic losses. One of the main reasons why the Dark One's reign was so destructive to the entire planet was because communications between the different kingdoms were practically nonexistent. So during those years of rebuilding the capital City of Etheria was erected to be a central hub between all of the major kingdoms.

Looking up, the group of Cats all saw the various ships departing from the different levels throughout the Mountain City. These were not vessels that departed onto the sea, but rather ships that soared through currents of air. Lion-O had seen pictures of them in his books before, but never had he witness them in real life. The vessels were called Sky Carriages; they were one of the only scraps of technology that was retained from the technological renaissance period that Lord Leo began ages ago.

"There is it," Tygra said while closing his spyglass, "The city of Etheria, capital of Third Earth," the Prince announced for the entire group to hear. The ThunderCubs all rushed to the ledge, each trying to get a glimpse of the immaculate city.

Cheetara was enjoying the sight as well. Although, she might not have been one for dynamic architecture, the Cheetah still found the city simply beautiful. And for the hundredth time since the journeys' origin, she was grateful for being here and enjoying this moment.

The Cleric looked over to Lion-O hoping the young Lion would be feeling the same way she did, but instead she saw a line of worry drawn across his face, "What's wrong?" she asked him, concern etched in her eyes.

Lion-O blinked not realizing he was drew anyone's attention. He then shook his head, "Nothing," he said overtly, "I just merely hope our passing is swift," he stated to the bemoaning cries of the kids, "We can't dally within the city for long. For every moment we waste, draws a step closer to Third Earth's doom."

"Don't worry little Brother," Tygra assured him while slinging his arm around the shorter Prince's shoulder, "We'll get there in time. The day will be saved. And the rest of you will become big heroes, just like me," he concluded with a bright grin.

"Oh, whatever would we do without you, Tygra," Pumyra said dryly while rolling her eyes.

"I don't know," the Tiger confessed with a shrugged, "But I'm sure it would not be as amazing."

Lion-O and Cheetara both spared a look to the Tiger Prince before the two broke out into a fit of chuckles. Leave it to Tygra's overwhelming bravado to bring in some much needed levity.

OoOoOo

**Etheria, Capital City of Third Earth**

_Two hours before Noon..._

The journey was relatively simple after that point. As soon as they got within a few dozen yards of one of the major roads leading towards the city, the ThunderCats could see the detail of twenty armed animal guards of various species that stood as sentries.

These soldiers were the Wardens of Etheria and were the sworn protectors of the city. Each of them stood firm with gleaming halberds in their arms with gold and silver with the design of a single wing engraved into the armor that shined in the mid-morning Sun. They were the very picture of the honorable defenders that their reputation suggests.

With the clearly guarded roads that lead into the city, there was no more trouble to be met. As they moved the ThunderCats saw different caravans and merchants all moving towards and away from the city.

The capital city of Etheria, long ago was converted from the tallest mountain found in the Gragasian area. While the territory of capital city might not have been as large and expansive as the Kingdom of Thundera, multiplied levels were built from the bottom of the mountain to the top.

As soon as they crossed into the city, Lion-O made sure to keep the hood of his cloak drawn low, taking great pains to make sure his vibrant crimson mane wasn't seen. Lions were a breed that always drew notice when they entered any city due to their royal lineage. The fact he was also the Lord of the ThunderCats would draw so much attention that the element of stealth that their whole mission was built upon would have been lost.

As they looked around, they could see that Etheria truly was the central hub of all of Third Earth. From the city, one could make plans to reach any corner of the planet. And every type of animal seemed to be present here as well. Inside of the city was more congested than the roads leading towards it. But despite the overflowing of people on the streets, a Warden of Etheria seemed never to be far off.

Once they were finally settled inside Etheria Buster turned to Lion-O and company, "_Ro-Bear Buster would like to thank you, ThunderCats_," the Berbil stated as they neared the center that would unload all of the Berbil Village's items. 

"No problem, Ro-Bear Buster," Wilykit assured the mechanical little friend, "We were glad to help."

"_Now Ro-Bear Buster must proceed to the merchants in order to sell the Berbils items," _he informed the group.

"Good bye!" Pumyra said as the rest of the Cats also bid farewell to the Ro-Bear Berbil.

Lion-O smiled as well seeing the Berbil off. Soon Buster's cart fell in line with the other merchants that were dropping off their supplies. With that bit of business completed Lion-O turned to the rest of the Cats, "Ok, now that we finally reached the city let's get a sky carriage that can take us to the Black Sandsea," he instructed, "If all goes well, there will be little more than a whisper of our passing here."

Upon hearing his serious tone, Cheetara looked to Lion-O with a bit more concern, "You sense danger even here?" she asked, and at once every Cat looked around as if some unseen attackers would sprout out at any moment.

Lion-O slowly shook his head, "I'm not certain," he affirmed, "But I feel the swifter we are out of the city, the better."

Tygra blew out a breath of disappointment, "That's a shame," the Tiger said, "I've had many wonderful memories of this place," the Prince confessed.

"Why do I have the feeling that your name is probably sprawled in some seedy woman's restroom somewhere here," the Puma girl dryly commented.

The Tiger Prince merely grinned while looking at her, "If it's only in _one_ place, my dear then I hadn't left a big enough impact in my lass passing," he concluded while suggestively wriggling his eyebrows at her.

Pumyra frowned at him but then the frown turned into a devilish grin, "Or you didn't bring a large enough purse..." she said getting the last word.

OoOoOo

**Sky Carriage Docks **

_Twenty Minutes later..._

The Cats hurried over to the vendors in order to procure their passage to the isles of the Black Sandsea. Considering the fact that Tygra was the only member of their group that had previously been to the city and had journeyed on a Sky Carriage before, he of course was elected to make the purchases for their trip.

After spending ten minutes in line and an additional ten minutes speaking with the vendor the Tiger Prince returned with a disappointed look, "Ok, we have a slight problem," he began, "There are only two trips that the sky carriages ride towards the black sea and the first one left just an hour before we entered the city. The second one will not depart till later in the afternoon."

"Whiskers..." Lion-O cursed out loud as he started to rethink their course of action. After a minute or so, his eyes brightened again, "Ok, new plan. We spend a few hours looking around the city, until then," he simply resolved.

"Yay!" Wilykit and Wilykat cheered out loud. They each took Bengali by the arm and headed out into the crowd.

"Hey, return here by four and don't tear up the place!" the Lion called after the rambunctious duo. He then shouted as an afterthought, "Bengali is in charge!" The Bengal boy gray eyes widen at the daunting task set before him as he was still being hoisted away. Snarf hoping after the trio, to make sure Etheria still had a fighting chance.

"Ok since we're here, we might as well attend to our supplies, especially if we're going to be hazarding a journey across a desert," Lion-O said, "Stocking up on plenty of water and other things will be essential. Spending a long time under the Sun and having that constant exposure can be deadly," the Lord of the ThunderCats paused as he looked over the three remaining Cats, "Pumyra," he said locking his eyes on the Puma, "You think you can attend to that?"

Pumyra's cinnamon eyes brighten at the fact Lion-O selected her. "Certainly, Prince Lion-O," she said while batting her eyes at him and with a hint of arrogance in her voice. She then cut a glance to her Clerical elder, "Cheetara..." she said politely.

The Cheetah raised an eyebrow while regarding her, "Yes?" she replied not exactly sure of the younger woman's game.

"I might need a hand, care to accompany me?" Pumyra asked her, "As a servant to the Crown, I very much could not ask in good conscious either one of the Princes..."

Cheetara crimson eyes narrowed. She was about to tell the little twit where she could stick her 'good conscious', when Tygra spoke up, "Actually, if you need any heavy lifting, I'm your Cat," he offered to the younger girl. He added a flex of his bicep to the show.

"Uh..." Pumyra stuttered completely derailed from her train of thought. She spared a look to Tygra before rolling her eyes and sighing, "Fine whatever," she concluded before stomping off in a huff. The Tiger Prince's eyebrows rose in very apparent interest as he followed closely on the Puma's heels.

Lion-O watched as the two walked off. He had a feeling that somehow that was going to be a problematic circumstance later on. Seeing no other way around it, the young Lion Lord shrugged, "Ok now that, that's attended too..." he turned to the sole remaining member of the their troupe.

A sly smile crossed Cheetara's full lips as she also observed that the two of them were currently alone. "Lion-O..." she rolled the "O" in his name while taking a step closer to him, "I notice there is a distinct lack of instruction for what you require of my services," the Cheetah observed.

The smile on the Lion's face could match her own, as he casually captured her in his arms, then pulled her close, "Actually, I have something special in mind for you..."

OoOoOo

**Windferry Inn**

_An hour later..._

Cheetara patiently sat on the comfy bed that was in the moderately sized rented room, while the sounds of the room's shower could be heard running in the background. The rhythmic patter of the water falling was strangely soothing to the Cheetah. She closed her eyes allowing the peaceful resonance to lull her into comfort.

Before she even realized it, the squeaking of a knob could be heard as the water fall was put to a rest. A few moments later Lion-O exited from bathroom, while wringing a towel through his mane. The Lion Prince was stripped to the waist, saved for a pair of loose pants that were held in place by a draw string.

Cheetara gaze immediately fell to Lion-O as he returned to the room. The Cheetah didn't hide the fact that she currently was observing him with a little more interest than normal. All the while she secretly ask herself how she could not have noticed that the cub that had been her friend for so many years now had grown fully into a man.

Droplets of water intermingled with the fur on his body as they traced along the well sculpted lines of his wide bare chest, before ultimately falling to the floor. The Lion Prince gave a good stretch of his limbs before he finished drying his mane.

The Cheetah took another delightful moment of observation before her long legs slid off the edge of the bed and she hopped to her feet before approaching him. Lion-O's eyes went to hers and saw the apparent interest in the older woman's eyes as she continued to stare at him. A faint flush stained his face as a coy little smile came to his lips.

When she finally reached his side, Cheetara's smile hitched up into the corner as her small paw ran up the center of Lion-O's chest. Her feather soft fingertips made the fur on his chest stand on edge. The Cheetah then unceremoniously pushed him down into the chair they had placed in the center of the room.

Lion-O rolled his eyes at her rather abrupt and abusive treatment but he decided remain quiet. He then felt her slender fingers gingerly running along his scalp and through his long rather untamed mane. Lion-O had to admit he did enjoy that. _His_ Cleric had a very delicate touch when she wanted to.

Satisfied with whatever she was trying to determine, Cheetara withdrew her paws from him and walked into the next room. Lion-O didn't miss the subtle shift in her shapely hips as she departed. He didn't know if she was doing it absentmindedly or merely for his benefit, either way it was a sight he didn't regret witnessing.

After another moment Cheetara returned into the room, a bright smile on her seductive lips as she held the item of the hour, a perfectly sharpened pair of trimming shears.

OoOoOo

_Another hour later..._

Still seated in his chair, Lion-O ran his fingers through his newly trimmed mane. With it finally cut and back to manageable again, he truly felt like a brand new Cat.

Lion-O was about to climb to his feet, when he felt a strong paw press him back down into the chair. He looked up to Cheetara, a silent question in his eyes. "Stay seated," she told him, "I have to do one more inspection," her velvet-like voice purred into his ears. The Cheetah then flashed one of her long legs in front of him before taking a place on his lap, straddling him astride. _His_ Cleric smiled while giving him a smoldering look, she then ran her fingertips along his mane again.

To say that Lion-O enjoyed her delicate exploration of his mane as well as her choice of seating was a vast understatement. He opened his eyes a moment later and found her crimson orbs intently drawn to him. A tender smile came to him as he said, "I think I like this inspection..."

Cheetara smiled to him as well, "It seems like it passes that test..." she concluded and removed her fingers from his mane. Granted she still didn't seem inclined to move anytime soon. Not that Lion-O was one to complain.

He simply grinned while looking at her, "You do amazing work..." he concurred while casually locking his fingers behind her back to support her.

"Yes," Cheetara agreed, "Now I think I shall claim my prize..." she concluded, before leaning forward and capturing his lips.

Lion-O's eyes widened in surprised as he felt her luscious lips caress his lightly at first. Then a bit stronger next as they both enjoyed a longer kiss. Apart of him was still amazed that this beautiful, strong, vibrant woman had any sort of interest in him. But then all rational thought ceased as he felt her long fingers trace along the tight corded muscles of his chest.

'_I'm kissing Lion-O!_' Cheetara cheered inside of her mind. Despite the handful of times that they had already kissed in the past, the notion still seemed like a forbidden fantasy to her. In comparison the few times she had kissed Tygra, were enjoyable to a certain extend but this felt so different. _She_ felt different.

From the light touch as their noses brushed against each other as they kissed again. To the tingles, that fluttered through her body as she felt his fingers gliding up and down her ribcage making all of her fur stand on edge. _'Maybe this might not be so bad after all,_' she considered, _'Maybe this could work.'_ Cheetara thought. And that was when the loud vulgar rumbling of her stomach echoed in the room.

Lion-O stopped kissing her and drew back, his eyes went wide. Cheetara's crimson eyes were wide as well in mortification, not to mention a bright flush coming to her cheeks. The problem really arose when Lion-O spotted the shocked/appalled expression on her face. He couldn't help but to smirk.

"Lion-O!" Cheetara chastised him, "Don't you dare laugh at me!" But he was too far gone. He chuckled whole-heartedly for a few minutes, before getting himself under control again.

With a small smile on his face Lion-O brushed his forehead against hers, "I suppose someone is hungry..." he taunted.

Cheetara crimson eyes narrowed while looking at him, "Continue to tease me at your peril..." she warned. Mood completely broken, Cheetara got up and crossed her arms.

Holding up his paws in defeat Lion-O said, "Never that..." he then paused for a moment as a thought came to him, "Besides that gives me an idea." The Lion then walked over and took her paw, "Come on, let's go to the kitchens..." he stated.

"The kitchens?" Cheetara repeated, trying her best not to sound too hopeful.

"Yes," Lion-O nodded, "I do believe I am long overdue for owing you a meal," he professed. The Lion made sure not to laugh at the wide eyed excited look on his Guardian's face. "And this time, it's just you and me..." he finished.

OoOoOo

**Etheria**

**Market Center**

_Meanwhile..._

Pumyra was actually having a good time shopping in the Etheria's Market Center. The Puma girl had already received enough supplies for the group's journey, now she was just enjoying seeing the additional items that she could purchase.

In fact the only problem she was having today was her company. But he wasn't making as much of a nuisance of himself so she was even able to overlook that as well. "The shops here in Etheria are amazing," Pumyra said out loud, "They have every single thing you could possibly imagine."

"And I think you've probably bought every single thing you can imagine," Tygra groaned while balancing nine boxes and bags in his two paws. He then paused to take a breath then grunted, hoisting up the container that had been in danger of falling from his arms.

Pumyra narrowed her eyes as she turned around to give Tygra a blank look, "Well you were the one that insisted on coming," she pointed out.

Suddenly Tygra's trademark classic smile flashed across his lips as he looked to her, "I'll take any excuse to be in your lovely company again, my dear," he smoothly said.

The Junior Cleric rolled her eyes, "I have to ask, does those hackneyed lines work on anyone?" Pumyra asked him outright.

Tygra shrugged. He was about to answer her but then a clamorous chorus of voices arose from behind them. He and Pumyra stepped to the side as a large caravan of children who were running rampant through the market place, with the Wilykittens leading the charge. A few minutes later Bengali and Snarf could be seen trailing after them. The two were tired yet determine and kept up the chase.

The Tiger Prince and the Puma Junior Cleric paused for a moment considering whether or not they should get involved, but then they imagined that Bengali and Snarf could handle any crisis that could occur. So they just continued on with their conversation.

"Actually yeah," Tygra admitted, "It is very seldom that I have to put in actually effort. Quite surprising actually, considering your preferred choice," he added after a moment of afterthought.

"Quite surprising?" Pumyra repeated. Her cinnamon eyes then sharpened as a smirk came to her lips, "Ah, so that's what this is about," she concluded, "It bothers you that someone is more interested in your Brother than you, aren't you?"

"No more than you're irritated that my Brother isn't falling over himself trying to bed you," Tygra quickly returned.

Pumyra looked to him. Her haughty grin from before turned a bit warmer as she allowed thoughts about the Lion Prince to enter, "It's just because Lion-O isn't like you," the Puma girl said honestly, "He doesn't see females as conquests to be had."

"I'll agree with you on that," Tygra conceded, "But that's not the reason why he's not interested in you."

The Junior Cleric reeled back, "What? Blondie?" she scoffed.

Tygra raised an eyebrow as he regarded her, "She would throttle you if she ever heard you calling her that," the Tiger Prince said in all seriousness, "But yes..."

"Please..." Pumyra dismissed, "They're just childhood friends," she said to the Tiger despite her memories of Lion-O and Cheetara's conversation two nights ago, "She's his bodyguard from Ancient's sakes!"

Tygra so laughed hard, he nearly dropped all of his packages. His dark eyes looked to her, "Is that what you think they're relationship is?" the Tiger Prince asked her truthfully.

Pumyra then recalled all of the tender touches shared between the two. The small whispers, even the lingering looks the pair held. The more she honestly considered the more the truth became evident. "Bet!" she shouted to him, "I bet you $200 shillings that Lion-O will be mine before this adventure is through," she boastfully declared.

Tygra raised an eyebrow as he looked to her, "One, why bet with money you don't have?" he asked her, "Two, why would I bet on the chance of you screwing my younger brother, and three, I don't like taking a woman's money," his cocksure grin then returned, "Especially _sexy_ ones..."

"Take it or leave it?" Pumyra sternly stated.

The Tiger Prince considered for another moment but then came to a decision, "Fine, I don't mind a wager," Tygra agreed with a casual shrug of his shoulders, "But instead of the money, you promise me a date," his dark eyes flashed to her cinnamon brown ones, "You and me, for one night."

"What?!" Pumyra gasped in disbelief, a faint hue of red blazing on her face.

"Take it or leave it," he stated in that same 'my way or the highway' type tone she just used with him.

For the first time during their entire conversation, a worried look crossed Pumyra's face. Phantom intimate images of Lion-O and Cheetara together danced through her head. Now she regretted ever bringing up the stupid bet. But she couldn't back out now and give Tygra the satisfaction of being right. "Fine!" Pumyra said eventually, "_Four_ hundred shillings says that I can win your brother's heart before the end of our journey, if not..." the teen girl then frowned before dolling out, "I'll out on one date with you."

"In a red dress..." Tygra swiftly added.

"WHAT?!" Pumyra exclaimed, a flustered look came to her, "Why a red dress?"

"Because I think you would look sexy in red," Tygra genuinely divulged.

Her cinnamon eyes drew into thin slits, "Agree," she concluded while taking a firm shake of his paw.

OoOoOo

_Later_

**Sky Carriage Docks **

_At the appointed time..._

Tygra, Pumyra, Wilykit, Wilykat, Bengali and Snarf were all waiting at the meeting location outside of the Sky Carriage ports and noticing that their Cleric and Lord of the ThunderCats were strangely absent.

After a few more minutes of waiting Lion-O, the hood of his cloak drawn deep over his face and Cheetara finally made their way over to the group. Cheetara happened to be sporting a rather contended look on her face. After spying that expression, Tygra sent a knowing look towards Pumyra who promptly ignore him.

"Ok, now that we're all here let us make our purchases so we can proceed with our journey," Lion-O said as he led the group to the vendors. That is until a line of Etheria's Golden Wardens lined up in front of the group. In a matter of moments, the Company of the Sword found themselves surrounded.

The Wardens didn't have their weapons drawn but they were impeding any sort of advance. Suddenly one of the Wardens, a large white wolf, stepped forward. The Wolf had a keen alert look in his silver eyes as well as a silver cape with the "wings" insignia of Etheria stitched across it. "Greetings," the Wolf said politely while giving a crisp salute, "Might one of you be Prince Lion-O and Prince Tygra of Thundera?"

Tygra and Lion-O spared a confused look to each other. "Who would like to know?" Lion-O asked.

Accepting the answer as confirmation, the Warden bowed, "Sir I am Captain Fenrir of the Etheria Wardens," the Wolf introduced himself, "Sir, I would like for you and your party to accompany us."

"What?" Lion-O questioned.

Tygra's eyes narrowed as guessed some sort of treachery was a afoot, "Under what charge?"

"No, Charge," Fenrir promptly stated, "But the Council of Etheria would like to formally address Prince Lion-O of Thundera, the Lord of the ThunderCats as well as General Prince Tygra," the Warden Captain clarified.

Just as he spoke, whispers started to circulate through the crowd, as the names of the accosted people were overheard. The element of stealth they were trying to preserve was rapidly falling.

A tight frown formed on his lips Lion-O as threw back the hood of his cloak, allowing the flame color of his mane to be seen, "Yes, I am Lion-O, Lord of the ThunderCats," he openly proclaimed. The Lion Prince then frowned further, "But begging your Council's pardon, my company is not here on a holiday. We have pressing business that requires the utmost haste."

"I assure you, you're Highness it is merely an audience with the Council," Captain Fenrir reiterated, "To be frank it's customary for all dignitaries to present notification prior to their arrival to the city, so a proper detail of wardens can be assigned to insure their safety," the white Wolf explained, "Failure to do so in the past as led to," he paused for a moment to consider the appropriate word, "misunderstandings..." he resolved.

"I'm starting to understand your prior warning of haste," Tygra muttered to his Brother under his breath.

Looking around at their situation Lion-O saw that their chances were slim. It they tried to make a break for the Sky Carriages most likely the Wardens would have already had someone posted by the airships making sure none of them departed. Fighting their way through would be costly for both sides, for the Wardens of Etheria were some of the best trained units that Third Earth had to offer.

Still frowning Lion-O gave a slight nod to the Captain, "Very well, lead the way..." he stated as he and the rest of the ThunderCats were escorted out of the departure center.

End of Chapter 2


	34. Book II: Chap 3

**Chapter 3: Allies of the Enemy**

**The Capital City of Etheria**

_Now..._

Word quickly spread around the city like wildfire of the Lord of the ThunderCats and the Company of the Sword arriving in Etheria. With a detail of twenty of the City's finest Wardens surrounding them and Captain Fenrir in the lead, the ThunderCats were lead through the streets of the city. Every where they journeyed people looked on and whispered as the massive amount of armed Wardens escorted the ragtag group of Thunderians.

An old basset hound stood in a group of onlookers as he watched within the crowd. The dog spotted a commanding looking tall orange Tiger with black stripes, attired in an emerald plate armor and a sky blue cape flowing behind him. A defiant look was held in his dark eyes as he continued to walk forward, "Ah, the Lord of the ThunderCats," the Hound commented while eyeing the Tiger as he walked by.

A Siamese cat that stood beside the Dog shook her head, "No, he's not," the lady feline corrected the hound, "The Lord of the ThunderCats is a _Lion_," the Cat informed him.

Not a moment later a young Lion, not as tall as the Tiger, with a shorten-crop of bright flame colored mane stepped forward. He wore a dark blue cloak over top of a navy blue breastplate and greaves. A golden gauntlet was worn on his left paw that housed the famed Sword of Omens. There was a steadfast look held in the Lion's piercing sapphire eyes as he and the rest of his party were led through the streets by the Wardens.

The Siamese Cat then pointed to the Lion that was advancing through the city, "**That's** the Lord of the ThunderCats," she explained to the Basset Hound.

The Dog glanced at the Lion and scrounged up his face. "That scrawny Cub?" he replied in complete disbelief, "My Caraboos has piles of droppings bigger than him," he boasted loudly with a hearty chuckle.

When next he looked, the Basset Hound nearly jumped out of his fur. Ten pairs of hate-filled eyes belonging to a pair of Wildcat twins, a young Bengal Tiger, a Puma and tall Amazonian Cheetah, glared with open enmity his way as they passed. If it weren't for the gentle ushering from the Wardens for the group to continue, the Basset Hound honestly feared the results.

_Meanwhile..._

Ro-Bear Buster finished unloading the last bunch of his supplies to the final remaining merchant. Ro-Bear Bob and the rest of the Berbils back home in the village will be greatly pleased with this year's intake. The village had a fifteen percent increase in profits oppose to the previous year. Which meant after Buster went to purchase the needed supplies for the Berbils; there was a substantial amount of shillings left over to bring back for future needs.

This pleased the little Berbil greatly. Although the purchasing of goods was not one of his main interests, Buster did acknowledge that any additional money that was brought back could only benefit the village as a whole.

As the Berbil was exiting the store after making his last purchase, he noticed quite a commotion stirring on the street. It seemed as if everyone was out of the shops and filling up the streets. Hushed pockets of conversation could be heard all around as everyone anxiously waited. With curiosity being a higher level of his personal interest than shopping, while holding his supplies into his paws Ro-Bear Buster padded over to the street to see what was drawing everyone's interest.

A hundred and twenty-eight seconds passed and no event transpired outside of Buster waiting in the same spot he was previously. After an additional forty-three seconds went by he noticed a large progression of animal soldiers adored in a gold and silver armor. Ro-Bear Buster's memory files instantly recalled that the soldiers were the city of Etheria's appointed guardians that were called the Wardens.

The black fur Berbil was confused as to why a large group of Wardens would be marching through the city. Normally, Buster saw them throughout Etheria, maintaining as a constant presence of security. Never once did he see such a large grouping of them mobilized. Then the next second Ro-Bear Buster was even more confused when he saw that the Wardens seemed to be ushering a group of Thunderians. Not just any group of Thunderians, mind you but the very same group of ThunderCats that just helped Buster the day before.

If the mechanical face of Ro-Bear Buster could frown, he certainly would at that moment. He feared for his friends and hoped that they would be ok. Ro-Bear Buster then paused. In that moment, the Berbil made a decision. Despite the fact he was supposed to return to the village once his business in Etheria was completed, the Berbil was inclined to find out if his friends were in trouble and needed help. He couldn't rightfully call himself a Berbil, if he didn't try.

OoOoOo

**Council Hall of Etheria**

_Twenty minutes later…_

With an armed escort of Etheria's finest ushering them through the city, Lion-O felt more like a spectacle being put on display oppose to any true feeling of safety. And the closer they came towards the extravagant building that was the Council Hall, the greater the feeling of dread that was brewing inside of him arose.

The look of dismay on the young Lion Prince's face did not go unnoticed by the rest of ThunderCats. Everyone, except Bengali and Pumyra, knew that the young Lord was very intuitive when it came to sensing danger. The fact he was worried, made all of them extra cautious.

Upon breaking through the last archway in the streets Lion-O found himself standing before the illustrious Council Hall of Etheria. The white marble tower stood with four pillars surrounding the building. The roof of the Council Hall ended in a dome that held a flag adorning the city's insignia of a single wing.

"Please Prince Lion-O," Captain Fenrir's voice came in, breaking the Lion Lord from his musing. He hadn't realized that he had stopped in his tracks and the rest of the ThunderCats fell in line with him. Lion-O's azure gaze turned to the Warden, "This way," the White Wolf politely prodded while motioning towards the front entrance to the building.

Lion-O's eyes narrowed as he stared at the building. There were great troubling avenues that would open the moment he stepped inside. But he couldn't also help feeling that there was also an important revelation that he needed to witness inside.

After another minute passed the Lord of the ThunderCats allowed the Captain to lead him to the entrance.

OoOoOo

As the group of Cats entered the Council Hall, Captain Fenrir turned back to address the Thunderians, "Now that we have arrived, at this point I would like to ask for only Prince Lion-O and General Prince Tygra to proceed," he stated calmly while a few Wardens came to his side, "The rest of you can remain in the waiting room. There are refreshments there if you are hungry…" he ended while turning away.

Cheetara was the first to react. Her crimson eyes narrowed to thin slit, "Like the Abyss I will!" she snarled while spreading her stance. The Cleric didn't draw her staff right there, but her paw was very close to its compartment.

Lion-O narrowed eyes as well and he drew a defiant set in his stance, "I'm going have to agree with her," the young Lord coolly stated. He made no other threatening gesture but still the White Wolf and the Wardens surrounding him cast a few worried glances. The young Lion look as though he was diffidently very confident in holding himself in a fight. Not to mention some of the tales of his exploits along with the Company of the Sword had found their way even to Etheria. If anything the Captain knew not to take him lightly.

Captain Fenrir could feel the fur on his back standing on edge as he said, "This is the policy of the Council," the white Wolf explained, "Only the specific dignitaries attending today's session can proceed now."

Tygra grinned while taking a stance alongside his brother; "Looks like you might have a slight problem then, Captain Fido," the Tiger Prince taunted.

A low primal growl uttered from Fenrir's maw. After another moment passed, five additional Wardens fell in line to support their Captain, their halberds drawn against the marauding company of Cats. They only needed to hear the word from their Commanding Officer, in order to put these destructors of peace down.

It looked like Captain Fenrir would have given that order too, but if not for a timely intervention. "If I might be of some assistance," said a new voice that entered the room. Both groups turned and spotted a Leopard that appeared to be in his mid-thirties. His dark mane was neatly styled so it would slick all the way back. He wore a simple purple tunic with matching slacks and a white sash that met over his left shoulder that was fastened together by the red and black Cat emblem of Thundera.

Upon seeing the Leopard, Captain Fenrir turned and gave a crisp bow, "Councilor Lucius," the white Wolf formally greeted.

The Councilor briefly nodded to the Captain, but looked passed him to notice Lion-O and the rest of the ThunderCats accompanying him. After assessing the situation, Councilor Lucius turned back to the Captain, "Perhaps I might be able to aid both parties," he stated earnestly.

Councilor Lucius then turned to the young Lord with a small frown, "Unfortunately, what the Captain said is true. Only the dignitaries present during the assembly can enter onto the council floor."

Fenrir felt a brief air of self-satisfaction for the Councilor concurring with his decrement. Then the next moment the Leopard Councilor returned his attention back to him, "But I do believe the balconies are available to the family and friends of those attending to witness the session," the Leopard pointed out, "Unless the policy has changed recently?" Councilor Lucius politely inquired.

The smile that Fenrir was sported suddenly fell. "No, of course not," the White Wolf replied through gritted teeth.

Hoping that would settle things, the Councilor noticed the young Lion Lord subtly motioning to the Cheetah Cleric standing beside him. "_Also_," Lucius began again, picking up the hint, "I do believe that this woman is Cleric Cheetara of the Guardians of the Throne," the Leopard stated while motioning to the Cheetah maiden, "The _royal-appointed_ bodyguard of Lord Lion-O. By the edict of the King, wherever Lord Lion-O goes, Cleric Cheetara must accompany him," he ended while turning back to the Captain.

Captain Fenrir held a hooded gaze as he openly glared at the Councilor. He didn't like his rule being overruled, but the policies of the Council Halls were law and Fenrir was sworn to follow them. "Fine…" the white Wolf begrudgingly accepted, "But the children and the Puma must go to the balconies with the rest of those not directly involved with the proceedings."

Upon hearing that the Cheetah would be allowed to accompany both Lion-O and Tygra, Pumyra's eyes widened, "Oh Lion-O, why does she get to go?" the teen girl complained.

"_Not now, Pumyra…"_ Lion-O muttered under his breath. He then directed his attention to Warden's Captain, "Understood," he answered evenly.

Being so soundly cast aside, made Pumyra feel ultimately betrayed. She didn't want to pout, but his casual dismissal of her did hurt her feelings a lot. Tygra quickly turned to her to whisper, "There's something going on here," the Tiger Prince advised her. His eyes then darted around before adding, "Just keep an eye out…"

Despite the Captain patiently waiting for them to proceed, Lion-O bent down to a knee to look at both Wilykit and Wilykat. The Twins both hurried into his arms the moment he did, the pair giving him a big hug. Lion-O cast a glance to Wilykit, silently asking her permission. The Wildcat girl, remembering their little agreement, nodded her head to give the Prince her consent. Briefly, giving the Kittens one last squeeze and whispering that he wouldn't be far away, Lion-O rose to his feet.

Taking another moment his gaze went to Bengali who was holding Snarf in his arms. The Prince gave the young white furred Tiger a comforting pat on the shoulder and his faithful pet a loving scratch on his head. Snarf mewed an appreciative, "Snarrarf" for his effort. Lion-O grinned at the critter before stepping away. Just as he did, a group of Wardens came to lead the Junior Cleric and the ThunderCubs to the upper balconies of the Council Hall. Pumyra spared one last look Lion-O's way before she went up the stairs and was out of sight.

With Pumyra and the ThunderCubs gone, not to mention a good amount of the Wardens, only Lion-O, Tygra, Cheetara, Captain Fenrir and Councilor Lucius remained. The Thunderian Councilor then turned to the white Wolf, "Well Captain, now that, that matter has been attended to, I think I can escort Lord Lion-O and Prince Tygra the rest of the way."

The white Wolf's dark eyes fixed on the Leopard for a moment before nodding, "Very well, I'll see you inside then Councilor," Fenrir stated before heading in before them.

As soon as he saw that the Captain was well out of earshot, Lucius turned back to the Thunderian Princes. He bowed deeply at the waist, "Lord Lion-O, General Tygra and Lady Cheetara," he politely said, "A pleasure to make your acquaintances."

Tygra stared at the Leopard for a moment before snapping his fingers in recognition, "You are Ms. Scarlet's son, Lucius, am I correct?" the Tiger inquired.

The Councilor nodded, "Yes, I've been the representative for Thundera, in Etheria for the last eight years."

Lion-O then smiled for the very first time since all of this began. "Good," the young Lord stated, "It's nice to see a familiar face. And thank you for your involvement earlier. It seems things here in Etheria operate vastly different from what I was expecting."

"It's my pleasure, Lord Lion-O," Lucius assured him with another small bow, "As a servant of the crown it seemed like the least I can do for the famed Company of the Sword." The Thunderian Representative then led the trio inside to the council chamber.

OoOoOo

Stepping through the wide golden double doors that led inside to the Council Chamber, Lion-O had to admit he was rather surprised. The circular room he now stood in, with Tygra and Cheetara flanking him, was deceptively large. The room was about the size of one of the largest theater rooms in Thundera. Up above the Lion Prince could see the balcony with several rows of pews that Lucius spoke of previously.

He then directed his attention to the center of the room, where six individual stations were place. Each station was positioned so they all faced each other in a circle. Beyond those initial stations were a few additional galleries of seats. Lucius went on to explain that each of the stations were the place where the Councilors resided while during a session.

It was decided that Lord Lion-O and Prince Tygra would remained in Lucius' gallery since they were members of the royal family of Thundera, and it would be the Leopard's task to represent them during today's Council proceedings.

As soon as that matter was settled, Lucius turned back to the Princes in order to resume their previous conversation. The Leopard's drew a most serious face suddenly as he regarded the three warriors, "I have to say, my mother owes her life, to you and your Company's valiant actions," he then tightened his fist while looking at the two of them, "And that's a debt I can never repay."

Tygra frowned while crossing his arms, "I'm afraid we're still not out of the woods yet," the Tiger Prince said in all seriousness.

The Councilor gave the Prince a confused look. Lion-O and Cheetara both nodded. "He's right," the young Lord of the ThunderCats said, "There is great evil arising in the Black Sandsea."

Hearing the disturbing news also brought a look of worry to the Thunderian Representatives face, "Is that why you are in Etheria now?" Lucius asked.

Lion-O nodded again, "We are all on a mission of the utmost severity. How long do you think these proceedings will take because time is not a luxury Third Earth has," the young Lion Lord urgently stressed.

Lucius blinked as he regarded Lion-O with a confused look, "You were not aware?" he asked them suddenly.

Lion-O shot a baffled look to Tygra, who sent an equally bewildered look to Cheetara, who mirrored the look while gazing back to Lion-O. "Why what's wrong?" the Cleric asked.

"It seems there is much going on in Etheria that you are not aware of," Lucius said gravely, "The air has changed..." the Leopard paused and sent a suspicious looked around the room. He then drew his attention back to the trio and carefully whispered, "We have to get you out of here quickly," he said urgently.

"**All rise...**" Captain Fenrir commanded, asking for every member within the assembly to remain standing, because not a moment later the rest of the Councilors of Etheria started to enter the room.

OoOoOo

No sooner did the Captain call out his command, did the remaining members of the Council proceed into the chamber. The first one to enter was a beige furred Bulldog. The dog stood tall at over six feet and two inches in height. He appeared to in his mid-to-late forties, yet kept himself in remarkable shape. A monocle was placed in his left eye, allowing a single piece of thread to fall down his face. He was simply dressed in a silver and blue robe, which had a golden sash fastened to his left shoulder with the 'Wing' insignia of Etheria present.

Following after the Bulldog was a very large Rat. The rodent appeared to be nearing the same age as the Dog before him. But unlike the Dog, the Rat seemed to have rather enjoyed his middling years, not to mention hadn't missed any meals. The large belly of the Rat was covered by a very loose fitting bright emerald green and blue robe. Tied over his right shoulder was an orange sash that was fastened together with a broach the held the detail of a single lidless eye. Following after him were a small band of mice that seemed to attend to the Rat's every whim.

The sight of the rodent nearly put Lion-O on his haunches, but he maintained his cool. He remembered when that very same rat had appeared in Thundera late last year, before his father had him thrown out of the Castle. And Lion-O also recalled the relative part the rodent played in the events that nearly occurred in Arcaninis, almost half a year ago.

Not a moment after the Rat made his entrance; there was a second dog that entered the room. This was a white furred Greyhound that was adorned in white and dark brown kimono. He appeared to be the eldest member of the Council possibly in his late sixties or even early seventies. Yeah, he still held a stern, alert look about his face as he glanced at the Thunderians. He then tossed his scarlet colored sash over his shoulder before taking his seat. Lion-O noticed the engraved Sun insignia of Fangri La was the broach for his sash.

Right on the heels of the Greyhound, barged in a diminutive red-hide female Warthog. Her crimson hair, that held the tiniest bit of gray in it, was held in an intricate network of braids that travelled down her back. Despite the old matron Sow being less than four feet tall, the large strides and the mannerism she took made you think she was three times that height. The Warthog was dressed in an immaculate purple and black dress, that very flattering to her stout figure.

Staring at her a bit intently, Lion-O couldn't help but to feel there was something strangely familiar about the Sow. If it wasn't in her appearance, than it was in her manner. It all connected when he saw the pin that fastened the gray sash she wore around her waist. The gleaming broken tusk insignia could be seen there. He then happened to catch the eye of the female Warthog. The Sow gave him a deliberate wink, before wearing a knowing grin.

The young Lord had to chuckle to himself, deciding perhaps this affair wouldn't be too problematic after all. Unfortunately his good mirth ended when the final Councilor entered the room.

This was a brown feathered Vulture of an impressive height and unimpressive weight. He wore a deep purple and blue robe, that was loose enough that he was able to make function of his expansive wings. The Vulture held a white sash, which was slung over his right shoulder that showcased a Storm Cloud, the insignia for the City of Avista.

Instantly noticing the presence of the Thunderians, the Vulture turned to peer intently at the rogue group of Cats. He spent a moment on each individual Thunderian, almost as if he seemed to be analyzing every nuance of them.

Since the Vulture took the time to scrutinize him, Lion-O felt a little turnabout was fair play. He closed his eyes briefly before allowing his awareness to drift farther out of this room, seeking out the secrets of this bird. Normally, he could employ the focusing properties of the Sword of Omens to get a definite answer, but that approach was not the most subtle, therefore he would only be able to gleam broad information.

Even the basic information he received was troubling. The Vulture appeared to be the Prefect of the City of Avista. There was a sharp cunning about him, a manner of approach that often used cruel but effective methods. He was lethally efficient and often times pursued his goals to their utmost resolution regardless of how long it took and what sacrifices were made.

More than anyone here this Vulture made Lion-O worry. But the young Lord also knew that the Bird wasn't the source of his growing apprehension. That feeling was almost blaring right now, almost as if the source was in the very same room. He briefly looked around trying to spot anyone lurking about. The Lion Prince's attention quickly drew back to the center as the Bulldog began to speak.

"At this time, I would like to bring this afternoon's Council session to order," the Bulldog spoke with a crisp accented manner. His monocle glinted in the light as he continued to speak, "I am regent Shiner," he introduced himself politely, "And I am responsible for establishing the order in Etheria while the Lord of the city is absent. He is currently away attending to other matters, so I will be his voice during these proceedings," the Regent briefly paused for a moment to collected himself, as well as allowing the meaning of his words to sink in for the newcomers, "At this time I would like to introduce the other members of this Council," the Regent of Etheria then casually motioned to his left, "From the nation of Fangri La we have Prime Minister Lupin."

The Greyhound folded his paws in front of him, before making a bow towards Lion-O and Tygra's direction and then a second one to the Regent, "Good day, Regent Shiner," the Prime Minister greeted cordially.

Shiner nodded in acceptance. He then motioned to the Councilor towards Lupin's left, where the matron Warthog sat. "From the warthog nation of Babirousa, Madam Suidae Narrus," the Regent introduced.

At the mention of the surname Narrus, both Lion-O and Tygra spared a look to each other. While taking a second look, the Lion Lord did notices a stark resemblance to the unruly Warthog. But if anything confirmed it, it was the Suidae's greeting, "Me' boy Chuck says, "oy!" she hollered while throwing her small fist up in the air.

Tygra chuckled, mirroring the mother's action, "Well met!" he returned enthusiastically.

A distinct voice clearing their throat could be heard as, everyone's attention returned to Regent Shiner. There was a slight flare of annoyance in his manner from being interrupted but he then quickly regained his calm disposition. The Regent then motioned to his right, where the brown Vulture sat, "From the aerial City of Avista, Prefect Vultaire."

Vultaire stood to his full height. His wings expanded briefly before he committed a flourishing bow to the Bulldog, "As always, a pleasure to be in Etheria," his scathing voice stated.

Shiner gave a polite nod of his head to the Vulture. "And Etheria is pleased to have you as well," the Regent returned in kind. He then turned his attention to the Leopard, "From the Cat city of Thundera, representative Lucius."

Lucius gave courteous nod of his head towards the Regent but outside of that remained silent.

"Last but certainly not least," were the words Regent Shiner uttered which were followed by a deep sigh. He then motioned towards the last Councilor, "The honorable ruler of Vermes City, Ratar-O."

Upon hearing the Rat being addressed, the attendants surrounding Ratar-O broke out into a small applause. All the while the rat in question vainly bowed and waved gracelessly accepting their cheers.

The mentioned of the Rodent's name was enough to make Tygra understand Lion-O's previous apprehension towards the Rat. Cheetara who looked strangely puzzled by the development was quickly brought up to speed by both brothers.

Lucius, seeing that the initial greetings have been completed, rose from his seat to address the Council, "Esteemed members of this Council of Etheria, I would first like to take this time to introduce the Lord of the ThunderCats, himself Lord Lion-O and his brother General Prince Tygra." A modest amount of polite applause followed his introduction.

Regent Shiner stood and then said, "The council officially recognizes Prince Lion-O and General Prince Tygra," the Etheria Representative said, so it could be officially documented by the scribes.

Without waiting for an invitation, Lion-O impatiently shot to his feet, "Very well, can my party and I, be excused now?" he frankly inquired, "We have very pressing business."

Shiner merely blinked as he looked to the young impetuous Lion, "Momentarily Prince Lion-O," the Regent assured him, "There are a few more areas of confusion that we need clearing up."

Lion-O's fiery brows narrowed as he regarded the city official, "Such as?" the young Lord coolly uttered. Anyone that didn't know the young Lion Prince, the phrase would not have appeared out of the ordinary. But to Tygra and Cheetara, who have battled and fought alongside Lion-O for months, they knew at once that the young Prince's patience was being held precariously in check.

The elder Greyhound cleared his throat as he began to speak, "Why are you in Etheria, Prince Lion-O, is as good place to start as any," Councilor Lupin suggested.

The young Lion placed his paws on the bench in front of him. "As I've stated to your Wardens, my party and I are on an urgent mission that is vital to the destruction of the enemy's designs," Lion-O stated, "All those that wish to oppose his tyranny would do well not to hinder us."

"By the enemy, ye mean the _Dark One_ Mumm-Ra," Suidae clarified. Lion-O looked to the sow and simply nodded.

Vultaire dramatically rolled his eyes as he stood up to address the Lion, "So Prince Lion-O, what was the nature of this _special mission_, of yours?" the Vulture sarcastically pried.

"**Objection!**" Council Lucius shouted as he launched to his feet. His dark amber eyes narrowed as he glared at the representative from Avista, "Prefect Vultaire watch your tone," the Leopard growled, "Do you not know of who you speak? Let me remind the Council that **Lord** Lion-O was founded and has been decreed by the Ancients to be _the_ Lord of the ThunderCats," the spotted Cat advised, "Failure to address him as anything less would be a great disrespect to the trials he has endured as well as an insult to the Ancients themselves."

"Sustained," Shiner tersely replied, "But let me remind the Thunderian representative that only justice and the word of the law of Etheria reign within these hallowed halls. The teachings of the Ancients must remain outside."

"**Objection!**" Lion-O shouted his sapphire blue eyes flashing with indignation. His outburst immediately silenced within the whole room. Every eye was drawn to him as he spoke, "You cannot dismiss the will and the word of the Ancients within this court room anymore than you could dismiss the Sun rising from the east," young Lord said sagely, "The Ancients consist of anything and everything we do. Our entire way of life has been built by their grace. To deny that, to deny them, would be the true insult."

A drum of enthusiastic applause poured down from the audience attending the proceedings in the balcony. But there was no section of the balcony that had the higher concentration of cheering than the area the held two Wildcat twins, a young white furred Tiger, and a teenage Puma. Over the roar of the applause a rowdy little Wildcat girl could be heard cheering, "You tell 'em, Lion-O!"

The usually calm and collect Regent Shiner was visibly agitated at this point. He pounded his desk with his gavel several times, shouting, "Order! Order! I will have order!" It took the Bulldog several minutes before the audience finally settled down.

Suidae Narrus chuckled whole heartedly to herself. The Sow was obviously quite pleased by the stern mettle of the young Lion. "Sus'ained as well," she said, while nodding her head to the Prince, "Well said, yung Lord."

The ruler from Vermes City, Ratar-O rolled his eyes as he let out an annoyed sigh, "Moving along, _Lord_ Lion-O," he said making sure to put extra emphasizes on the title, "You are aware that the law of Etheria requires that any royalty or dignitaries from the five animal kingdoms must notify the Etherian officials, your own Kingdom's representatives, or the full body of this Council _prior_ to entering the city?"

Lion-O nodded. "I am," he replied calmly.

"Yet…" Vultaire continued picking up where Ratar-O left off. He quickly thumbed through a number of documents on his desk before throwing the pile back down, "I've scoured through the all of this week's and last week's applications to this Council and I don't see a single one from you or the Kingdom of Thundera."

"And you won't find one," the young Lord of the ThunderCats replied evenly, "I haven't sent any notification to this council, because I and my company are in the middle of an assignment of the highest importance. Notifying you would defeat the degree of stealth that was necessary to accomplish our goal."

"But prior notification would have prevented you all from a wasted trip," Ratar-O pointed out with a haughty grin.

The Rodent's sudden words were enough to break the cool level of composure that Lion-O had developed. The young Lion frowned in confusion, "I don't understand."

"Allow me to explain," Regent Shiner stated while coming around from his desk. He stood in the center of the room with his fist clutched behind his back, "One month prior to your arrival to Etheria," he began, "A representative from Lord Mumm-Ra sought audience with this Council."

"A representative from the Dark One was here?" Lion-O sapphire colored eyes widened in alarm. He spared a looks to Cheetara then Tygra, before turning back to Shiner. The feeling of dread that the young Lord had been harboring for a while had deepened in that moment, "What did they want?" he cautiously asked.

"Want?" Shiner questioned as if confused, "They didn't want anything," the Regent answered simply, "In fact the messenger came with tidings of peace. They stated that Lord Mumm-Ra only wished for peace and solitude," he repeated, "If that simple request was met then upon his honor he pledged that there would be no more hostilities made against any of the other Kingdoms of Third Earth."

"And then you guys promptly tossed that messenger on his tail right?" Tygra indignantly expected.

"I wish..." Madam Suidae snorted in disgust.

Ignoring the Warthog's statement, Regent Shiner continued, "Of course we were naturally skeptical and refused to believe the word of the Dark One who plunged the world into darkness so long ago," the Bulldog stated, "But the messenger was very persistent in her pursuit of peace."

"And through many days of open and honest discussion we decided that perhaps this agreement was in fact the best course for Third Earth," the Regent stated honestly, "Not to mention any option for a lasting peace was an offer that we simply could not readily pass over."

"And what of the crimes committed against the Thunderian people?" Tygra nearly roared at the Bulldog. The grips of the Tiger Prince's temper had finally torn after hearing this outrage, "Fathers and children in chains," he shouted, "Mothers and daughters forced to service their bodies to the whims of a mad man," his eyes narrowed, "Were they just causalities of war in this messenger's pursuit for peace?"

"Yung Prince there's no one that be feelin' fer tha plight o' ye're people more than me," Suidae assured him, "Some o' me kin fell 'n that battle," she stated while sending a glare both to Ratar-O and Vultaire, "But some here donnabe thinkin' outside o' they're walls."

Shiner dramatically cleared his throat again before he said, "I think what Madam Suidae means everyone understands the tragedy that befell Thundera and her people, which is why actions needed to be taken now so that senseless calamity doesn't occur again."

Lion-O had been quiet for a long time during their discussion. His sapphire eyes narrowed as he looked off for a second. After another moment his eyes snapped to Shiner, "How much did the Dark One pay you?" he stated suddenly.

The abrupt question drew complete stillness within the chamber. This was the second time that a statement from the young Lion Lord drew dead silence in the Council Room.

Monocle dropped from Shiner's face as he stared at Lion-O in complete shock, "What?" the Regent cast a fretful look to both Vultaire and Ratar-O who equally looked as bewildered as he did, "How did you...?" the Bulldog then paused before clearing his throat for a second time, in order to regain his composure.

Shiner stood up straight once again and spoke in his regular confident accented manner, "Yes, well Lord Mumm-Ra knew that he was making a very demanding request," the Regent stated, "In order to further demonstrate his sincerity he offered to purchase every single passage to the Black Sandsea for the rest of this year and all of the next."

There was a stuttered silence within the room as no one could quite comprehend the exact amount of money given. That is until Wilykat blinked his eyes a few times and started calculating. The Wildcat Boy was never really much of a scholar. In fact in his short life, he didn't really receive any sort of formal education until Lion-O, Panthro and Cheetara started tutoring him and his sister. But there was one thing they never needed to worry about, it was counting, more specifically when it came to money.

Wilykat did the mental calculations for a moment then his amber eyes widened, "Two billion shillings!" he cried out in disbelief. Unfortunately his voice carried throughout the room, which stirred up the remaining audience present. Instead of the fervent applause that rang throughout the room previous, now nothing but boos, hisses and other forms of complaints could be heard.

"Order! Order!" Shiner shouted, as his gavel repeatedly cracked against his desk as he tried to bring the Council room under control. After ten additional minutes the room finally calmed down. His glared openly to the spectators that were viewing up above, "Another outburst from the balcony like that and I will see you all removed from this chamber," he harshly warned.

Lion-O, who again remained quiet during the outburst had crossed his arms in front of him and closes his eyes. When order was once again restored, the Lion Lord opened up his eyes. A somewhat gratified look crossed his face, "Not all of you accepted this bribe," he said out loud. His gaze directed to Suidae and Lucius.

"**Bribe**, young Lord?" Vultaire repeated in disbelief. He then scoffed, "I feel you have gravely misjudged this action," the Vulture advised the Lion, "This was the only course that ensured the safety of all of our lands. This was the only way we could have peace."

Tygra's face twisted in an unconvinced scowl, "What assurances could you have possibly made to insure this so-called '_peace_'?"

"The representative from Lord Mumm-Ra has remained on hand and regularly gives updates on all of his activities," Regent Shiner answered him evenly.

Suddenly all of the fur on Lion-O's back stood on end. He quickly started about the room looking from side to side. He tried to spread more of his awareness out of this room, trying to find a trace of this Dark Agent, but either his senses were being dulled or the person was somehow cloaked, because he couldn't find any trace of the being. Yet still his sense of dread flared even to even greater heights of alarm. Tygra and Cheetara were at his back, patiently waiting for the moment he uttered a single order.

Lion-O drew his attention back to the Etherian Regent, "You have a representative from the Dark One here?" the young Lord uttered in a cold snarled.

"Yes," Shiner replied composedly, as if the Lion's tone had no effect on him, "She has, in fact been listening in on the entire proceedings," he then looked over Lion-O's shoulder to the adjacent room there, "Lady Chilla, would you join us please?"

"Of course Regent Shiner," a smoky velvet-like voice replied.

The first thing Lion-O remembered seeing was a long shapely leg stepping out from around the corner into the chamber. Attached to it was a woman of undeniable beauty. She had soft skin the color of pale blue, completely flawlessly and delicate like a porcelain doll. The thick tendrils of her hair travelled a little past her shoulders and were as white as the first fallen snow of winter. The two tiny horns that protruded from her hair along with the crescent moon insignia on her forehead that could be seen through her blunt cut bangs, signified her demon heritage.

She was dressed in a near-transparent ankle-length gown of white that was held in up by thin spaghetti straps. The white thong hugging her rolling hips and the white brassiere over her bosom could be plainly seen through her gown. High slits was cut along the sides of the gown that showed plenty of her luscious soft thighs as she moved about the room with a liquid like grace. Thoughtlessly sensual, like she knew every eye in the chamber was immediately drawn to her, which most likely was true.

Her dainty feet were encased in sandals that appeared to have been made of pure ice, whose five-inch heels made her statuesque figure stand well over six feet. Yet she seemed to glide through the room, with her flowing white furred cape following her.

The whole room seemed to have been held in a collective gasp for the few moments it took the Demoness to travel across the room. A few appreciative whispers and even whistles marked her passing. Some of the men even noticeably shifted in their seats in carnal delight.

Tygra's mouth was literally hanging out, openly gaping at the woman. It was only when the Tiger Prince was in danger of drooling, did Cheetara elbow him painfully in the gut. The Cleric glared at him; "Really?" she asked him in stark disbelief.

At least Tygra had the decency to look embarrassed as he uttered a small, "Sorry," in apology.

Lion-O on the other hand was paying more attention to the faces of the Council members. More than half of them seemed to have been either smitten or at least intrigued by the Demoness and that worried him a lot.

Regent Shiner wore a bright smile on his face as he held out his paw to Lady Chilla. The female Demon demurely accepted his offering, placing her pale blue fingers into his. No sooner than she did, had the Regent placed her fingers to his lips. Chilla opaque yellow eyes bashfully looked away from him as a faint flush came to her cheeks.

It was in that moment Lion-O knew his agenda here was already dead, as he came to two conclusions. One that the Demoness and the Regent were probably sleeping together, and two, with Chilla having Shiner's favor meant that the Dark One had Etheria's favor and that was something that was going to work against Third Earth in devastating fashion.

"Now Lady Chilla," Regent Shiner said as he finally drew his eyes away from her to address the rest of the room, "You've listened to this Council's proceedings thus far. Would you like to say anything, to maybe allay the young Lord's fears?"

"Certainly Regent Shiner," Chilla gave him a polite bow of her snow white head before turning to the young Lion, "Although I'm afraid there seemed to be a few areas that we have some misunderstandings. Prince..." she then smiled as she caught herself. She then amended it by saying, "_Lord_ Lion-O and Prince Tygra, earlier you spoke of crimes committed against the Thunderian people. What crimes are you referring to?"

The young Lion's eyes narrowed to thin blades of sapphire as he glared at female demon, "The enslavement of the Thunderian people," Lion-O stated bluntly, "Whole families drug out of their homes forced to serve in Mount Plun-Darr's mines or worst."

A great sadness came to Chilla as she listened to the Lion's words. She moved away from the Regent till she stood before the young Lord to stare down into his bright sapphire colored eyes, "I am greatly sorry for the hardships your citizens endured," she said softly with a bow of her head, "Had I have known, I certainly would have been present to help you take back your people."

"I think you and you're Lord had done enough already," Tygra muttered under his breath.

The Demoness' golden pupiless eyes seemed to glare at the Tiger before returning her attention back to Lion-O. "If I do recall all of the facts," she began a moment later, "The Lizards that held your people captive were under the strict command of General Grune and Warchief Slithe," she stated loudly as if she was reminding the other occupants of the room, "The benevolent Lord Mumm-Ra was never in fact present nor was he involved with the tragic events that occurred at Mount Plun-Darr."

Then a bittersweet smile seemed to cross her full blueberry colored lips, "But fortunately it seems justice has been served because Grune the Destroyer fell during the conflict at Broken Woe," Lady Chilla stated, "And Warchief Slithe apparently you have sent packing. He and his lizards have cleared out of Mount Plun-Darr. Their defeat at Broken Woe proved to be costly."

"I know you have more reason than most to hate us," Chilla said softly as she took a step closer to the young Lion, "But I think there is a chance for all of us to find peace," she ended while teasingly placing her hand on Lion-O's wide chest and looking down into his eyes.

Meanwhile…

Cheetara stood on edge as a deep territorial rumble echoed from her throat. She honestly would already have lunged at the ice wench, if Lion-O's fingers weren't intertwined with her own. After a minute, he reassuringly stroked the back of her paw, subtlety putting her at ease. Not to mention letting her know, he didn't forget she was here.

Lion-O on the other hand, used this opportunity to get a better insight into this wolf in sheep's clothing, as he decided to peer into her past. The first things he saw were images of the first Great War. He saw blistering cold winters and tundras of ice, with Chilla in the center. He saw whole villages succumbing to a frozen death. Buildings crumbling, homes falling, and the stacks of ice-licked bodies that littered the ground. All of them fallen from the madness of her assault.

Rearing back from the vision Lion-O let out a mighty roar as he drew the Sword of Omens to his fist in a flash. He hadn't called it to its full length yet but that only took less than a thought.

Lady Chilla must have also seen something fearful in the young Lord's deep sapphire eyes because a look of true fright was on her lovely face. She shrieked as she scurried back away from the Lion. Within seconds the Wardens that were stationed in the room had their weapons drawn against the belligerent Lion, with Captain Fenrir standing in the lead of his men.

Tygra and Cheetara smoothly fell behind their leader, weapons drawn as well. The Tiger Prince flashed a cheeky grin to the Wardens while the Cleric held a grim scowl of concentration.

The next moment Regent Shiner hurried in, rushing in between both groups, "Lord Lion-O!" he shouted, "There will be no fighting in these hallowed halls," he boldly stated, "Lady Chilla is a guest of Etheria while she remains in the city, any violence visited upon her from you and you shall be punished to the full extent of Etheria's laws," he informed the younger Lion, "And your role as Prince of Thundera or rather the Lord of the ThunderCats will not hold you exempt."

With a firm grasp of the Sword of Omens, Lion-O uttered in a deathly serious voice, "You should know with whom you readily defend. This 'lady'," he said his eyes glancing to the She-Demon, "Has had enough blood on her hands to fill the Sea of Mists. During the Great War, she and the rest of her kind laid a path of murder and bloodshed that soaked the very grounds of Third Earth crimson," his nostrils flared with righteous anger, "Thousands upon thousands dead, all of whom fell victim to her wanton lust for destruction and power."

Chilla then stepped forward and shouted, "Yes, I will not deny it," the Demoness said as she appeared by Shiner's side. She looked to the Regent as she continued, "_I was_ the monster he accurately described," the She-demon confessed.

She then looked away before beginning again, "A thousand years ago, I was a part of a group of five other lunar demons," Lady Chilla affirmed, "And I did allow my demon heritage to run rampant to the expense of thousands," the Demoness paused for a moment before continuing, "Then Lord Leo, _you're Ancestor_," she said while turning to Lion-O, "And his companions soundly defeated the Lunataks."

"Right before my eyes, one after another of my friends was killed," the Demoness stated, "But they were monsters just like I was, so I dare not weep."

Chilla's eyes then softened, "In the end only I was left conquered and humiliated," she said to him sadly, "I threw myself to Lord Leo's mercy, begging for clemency," the Demoness looked to the floor as she continued, "For a long time he considered my fate. But ultimately he decided to spare my life, but at a great price. I was to be placed in a supernatural prison away from Third Earth and for the last thousand years I remained there." The Female Demon gasped and it was then that Lion-O saw a few crystalline tears fall from her eyes. They fell to the ground shattering into tiny pearls of ice.

Regent Shiner paw came around to embrace her shoulder being a silent presence of comfort the woman. And the female Demon did appreciate his offering nuzzling against the security of his touch. Then through beautiful tear-filled eyes Lady Chilla looked back to Lion-O, "Young Lord, I must tell you a thousand years is such a long time to exist without the company of another. It's even longer still to go without the warmth of another person's body against your in an embrace or to simply have someone to talk to," the women took a moment to wipe her eyes, "I thought I was doomed to forever be lost in that oblivion," she confessed, "That was until two months ago when I was finally freed from my prison and able to walk in the sun of Third Earth once more," she said with a small smile.

"My savory was Lord Mumm-Ra himself," the Demoness attested, "But I'm not the same vengeful demon that I was when I was first imprisoned. My time of solitude allowed me time to reflect on all of the wrongs I've committed and what I would do if I was simply granted a second chance," the women then looked to Lion-O again, "And I promise you this after a millennium of loneliness, I would not have thought twice of joining Lord Mumm-Ra's ranks again had he not seemed genuine in his desire to attain true peace with the other Kingdoms of Third Earth." The women then took a few moments to collect herself. When she was able again she simply bowed her head, "Thank you for listening to my tale…"

"This Council thanks you, Lady Chilla," Regent Shiner insisted, "I see now that yours is story of misguidance, reflection, and now redemption," the Representative from Etheria concluded and his words seemed to bring another smile to the Demoness' face.

Lion-O remained quiet as he sat back and took in the Demon woman's entire story from beginning to end. The Prince now blinked several times as he considered his response. It was commonly known that between the two brothers, Lion-O tended to be the more knowledgeable sibling.

His inability to control his powers such as his _Phantom Sight_ for the majority of his life was why he often times stayed in doors and surrounded himself with books. This over time afforded him a great wealth of knowledge and this intelligence often times would showed in his more formal manner of speaking.

That being said, the Young Lion also found that some situations called for pure blunt candor, "You have got to be freaking kidding me," Lion-O uttered in complete disbelief. The situation didn't help with the fact he could hear Tygra and Cheetara audibly chuckling behind him.

The Demoness bowed her head as if she felt utterly defeated. "Very well Lord Lion-O," she said softly, "I see my words are not enough to sway your heart and you still deem my Lord a threat," she then looked up with a fire of anger in her golden eyes as she glared at the impudent Lion and said, "Simply present your evidence to the Council to concur with your suspicion."

At this Lion-O blinked in confusion. "Evidence?" he repeated.

"Yes, evidence," Ratar-O parroted while raising an eyebrow to the Lion, "You are making grave accusations against a party this Council has a standing peace treaty with. If you are planning to proceed with your assault, you would need some tremendous irrefutable evidence to support such actions."

And there Lion-O saw was the trap. He understood finally why he held such dread while coming to this city and why he wanted to quickly free from it. He even understood why he didn't register Chilla's presence before, because she ultimately wasn't the trap. The entire city was.

As Lion-O took the next few moments explaining what he say the night of the celebration of his birthday and the nature behind his visions, he spotted the disbelieving looks, the skepticism, even the bored expression of the majority of the members of the Council. Only Suidae and Lucius seemed to be at all attentive. It was that moment he was certain his cause we dead.

OoOoOo

When he finished his testimony, Lion-O saw Vultaire shook his small head before he stood again to speak, but the young Lord already knew the Vulture's argument before it was uttered.

"Is that all, _Lord _Lion-O?" the Prefect asked the young Lion, "Is that all you can tell this _honorable_ and just Council, that you had a dream?" the Vulture dramatically pinched the bridge of his eyes where his face met his beak as he tiredly sighed.

The Bird then looked around the room to his other colleagues, "Fellow members of the Council are we not a society of order and reason?" Vultaire asked them outright, "Are we now supposed to let sorcery and witchcraft overcome what we have built with reason and logic?"

"Objection!" Lucius shouted while rising to his feet again, "Vultaire, you speak out of turn," the Leopard chastised the Vulture. The Thunderian representative raked his paw to the side motioning to the young Lion Prince, "This is not some deranged street corner prophet spouting off mad rantings. This is the Lord of the ThunderCats! The Ancient Spirits of Light's chosen champion."

"But the fact to the matter remains," Ratar-O chimed in, "This so called_ Lord of the ThunderCats_ has not a single scrapping of evidence to support his claim."

"Let's put it to a vote an' be done wit it!" Madam Suidae grumbled, quite annoyed by the affair already.

Shiner nodded accepting the Warthog's suggestion, "Very well we shall settle the matter now with a vote of the council," the Regent agreed.

Lion-O turned to Lucius with an astonished look, "You're going to vote?" he questioned the Leopard, "What purpose will that solve?"

Bowing his head deeply Lucius could only offer him a troubled expression, "I'm sorry Lord Lion-O," the older Cat said sadly, "I've done all that I can. I'm afraid there can be no more testimonies," he stated, "We either vote in allowing you to proceed with your plans or ultimately deny you access to the Black Sandsea through Etheria."

Shiner hit his gavel across his desk a few times drawing everyone's attention to him. Lion-O noticed that Lady Chilla sat in a chair placed right beside him too, a fact that raised his ire. After a few more moments the Regent spoke, "We all have heard the testimonies of both parties, now let us put the issue to a vote," the Bulldog said while clearing his voice again, "All those in favor for Lord Lion-O's assault against, Lord Mumm-Ra?" the Regent of Etheria spoke.

In the next moment, Councilor Lucius and Madam Suidae both raised their arms for the planned assault. Shiner nodded his head, "Very well," he accessed before speaking again, "All those oppose to the assault?" Then Prefect Vultaire, Council Ratar-O and Regent Shiner all raised their arms to vote against the operation.

All seemed lost to Lion-O. Being barred from venturing to the Black Sandsea through Etheria, meant that the only other way to travel there now meant to follow the same route of Commander Canaden. That entailed going through the different lands surrounding Etheria, Hilmar and Babirousa. Doing that would mean they would miss the small window of opportunity that his plan afforded. But, unfortunately, there seemed like no other way.

"Councilor Lupin?" Shiner voice said suddenly, which drew the attention of everyone other member in the room to the elder Dog, "I see you neglected to vote, Councilor," the Regent pointed out.

The Greyhound Representative from Fangri La, Lion-O suddenly recalled had been strangely quiet throughout most of the debates. The young Lord thought the elder had already made up his mind on the issue, which was why he didn't speak. But now, maybe there was something else going on.

Councilor Lupin's eyes were closed in contemplation as he mulled over his thoughts. He then said, "I haven't neglected anything," the elderly Greyhound refuted, "I'm merely considering," he stated before opening his stern sharp dark eyes. He took a long deep breath before he spoke again, "I've lived quite a long life and I've made many compromises in lieu of always trying to seek peace. Even times," he paused for a moment, "when I knew otherwise. I've done it in the past and I've done it now," the representative honestly confessed.

Then his old dark eyes fell to Lion-O, "But now I see here this young Lion proudly standing before us. He says that the Ancients are with him. A week ago, I wouldn't have believed it, but seeing him standing here right before me, I believe it to be true," the Greyhound then calmly placed his paws behind his back, "I'm an old dog with quite some influence and power, but even I'm not foolish enough to believe that I stand mightier than the Ancients. Therefore, I cannot vote against this young Lion," he concluded before taking his seat.

There was a restless amount of silence that brewed in that council room. There were hushed whispers that flew between Ratar-O and Vultaire. Then the two tried to speak to Councilor Lupin who merely deflected their attempts.

After some time a visibly angry Shiner climbed to his feet, "Since the Council cannot come to accordance at this time; by law we must wait for the Lord of Etheria's return to have _his_ final decree."

"The Lord of Etheria's return?" Lion-O repeated incredulously, "When will that be?"

The Regent frowned, not because he was reluctant to answer, but he honestly didn't have one to give. "At the hour of his departure the Lord did not give the date of his return," Shiner stated genuinely, "But rest assured the moment he does, we will take the matter right to him."

"I cannot wait an indefinite time for your Lord to return!" Lion-O shouted, "Third Earth doesn't have that long."

"I'm sorry Prince Lion-O," Shiner apologized sincerely and Lion-O knew in that moment he truly was. With that rapidly passing instant the Lion Lord was able to gleam a deeper understanding of the Bulldog representative of Etheria. He wasn't cruel man or corrupt, but he believed in following the letter of the law. Unfortunately the law wasn't in the Lion Lord's favor but he still had a duty to uphold it.

"But the fact of the matter remains," the Regent continued, "There is nothing else that can be accomplished at this time. We will gladly make arrangements for you to stay in our most luxurious suite until the time when our Lord returns," Shiner looked passed the young Lion to the other Representatives present, "I now call this meeting adjourned," he concluded with a strike of his gavel. He then looked to the Wolf Fenrir, "Captain, when Prince Lion-O and Tygra are able, would you have them and their party escorted to their suites?"

A barely contained self-satisfied expression crossed the Captain's face as he approached Lion-o and Tygra.

Dumbfounded Lion-O stood as he watched the fools approving actions that would lead to the end of everything. There were times when even the young Lord of the ThunderCats had no patience for protocol and procedure and this was one of those times. His blue eyes narrowed, "This I cannot allow..." the Lion muttered under his breath as he griped the bench railing in front of him.

Cheetara crept closer to whisper into his ear, "Lion-O, what do you want us to do?"

"Yeah, little Brother," Tygra chimed in, "Just say the word, we're with you till the end..."

The young Lord barely heard their vows, because his concentration was poured into his surroundings. He weighed all of his options at that moment, their location, the amount of Wardens present, and the amount of Wardens that could be mobilized once he killed the ones present in the room. On and on, he subtly viewed the different avenues before him. Unfortunately, none of the pathways he found left favorable ends.

Somehow catching the murderous look in the young Lion's eyes, Councilor Lucius quickly uttered, "Lord Lion-O…" The sudden beckoning broke the Lion Lord's concentration as he drew his attention to the Leopard. With the young Lion's sapphire eyes on him, Lucius subtly shook his head, as if he was saying, "Now is not the time to act…"

Lion-O frowned at the Leopard at first. Then after a second thought, he allowed himself to peer into the Thunderian Representative's pathway. He saw that in the weeks since Chilla's arrival, Lucius had been adamant in his distrust in the Demoness' presence and even more had he been opposed to her pretense of peace.

Looking further and further into the Leopard's being Lion-O finally addressed Cheetara and Tygra, "Stand down for the moment," he instructed them, "I believe another venue is open to us." He said nothing more and simply waited for the Captain to escort them out of the room.

OoOoOo

As the trio made it outside of the Council Room, they were greeted by Pumyra and the ThunderCubs. The Kits and Snarf of course were glad to be joined with Lion-O again, but they knew that after the events that played out during the session that he wouldn't be in the best of moods.

Cheetara then came around to his other side to take his paw into her own. He briefly was able to spare a smile for her before they all followed the group of Wardens to their suites.

Meanwhile, Tygra was greeted by the open glare from Pumyra. Eventually went they departed the girl kept an air of irritation around her concerning the Tiger. It was so much that she didn't even notice Cheetara walking paw-in-paw with Lion-O.

The high levels of animosity radiating from the Puma girl eventually made Tygra turned to her and practically shout, "What?"

Pumyra's eyes narrowed as her glare elevated to a glower, and then she said, "Is there ever a situation where you don't think with what's between your legs first?" He wanted to ask what she was talking about, but then she added coolly, "I suppose even Demons do it for you."

Cold and completely busted, Tygra couldn't honestly explain his actions. Not that Pumyra was going to give him a chance to. And to put the nail in the coffin, she leaned in again, "And you wonder why I prefer your brother, over you," the girl concluded, to the completely silent tiger. Feeling that her point was made, the Puma rolled her eyes at him and walked away.

Completely angered by his own stupidity Tygra slapped his paw to his forehead, "Tygra you damn fool..." berated himself as he stomped after the group.

OoOoOo

**The City of Etheria's Conclavist Housing Suites**

_Two hours later…_

After a long somewhat silent trek to the rooms, the Wilykittens were the first to burst through their room's door. They looked at the large expensive common room that branched out into several different individual smaller rooms.

Wilykat immediately saw one of the king-sized beds and couldn't help but to take a running leap. He bounced back up into the air before he finally settled down again, "Wow, at least they went out and gave us some nice digs," he commented.

Lion-O frowned as he looked around. The situation brought to mind a line from a story he read some time ago. _A prison cell, however decorative is still a prison cell._ He considered as his frown deepened.

"Hey Lion-O," Wilykit said while taking a seat next to her Brother, "Why were those guys being so mean to you?"

"Yeah," Wilykat agreed, "Don't they know you're the Lord of the ThunderCats? You could like blow them away in a second...booom!" his little arms spread out to emphasize his words.

Lion-O chuckled to himself, "Wilykit, you know, the power I was given wasn't meant to be used as such," he lightly chided.

"Looks like now, we might not have any choice though, Lion-O," Tygra pointed out. In light of the severity of their situation, the young Lord of the ThunderCats had to agree. Never in his life would have expected the Kingdoms of Animals to side with the Dark One, but a hefty compensation, not to mention an attractive presenter could apparently fool the eyes of many.

"Don't be so hasty yung' Prince," a surly female voice said from the door. In the next moment, Lucius and Madam Suidae entered the ThunderCats suite.

"Lord Lion-O, Prince Tygra," the Thunderian Representative greeted, "I would like to introduce you to Madam Suidae Narrus," the Leopard stated while motioning to the diminutive Sow.

The Warthog Matron gave a pleasant curtsy with her dress, before greeting the two Princes. "Pleasure to be makin' ye're acquaintance," Suidae said while giving both Princes a hearty handshake.

"The pleasure is all ours Ma'am," Tygra replied in earnest.

"What did you mean?" Lion-O inquired trying to keep everyone on task, "Do you have another course we can exhaust?"

"In a manner of speaking yes," Lucius answered vaguely, "You could petition your father to appeal the decision made by the Council," the Leopard offered, "Granted the amount of time that it would take for the carriers to reach him and return would be costly. There is also a possibility that you could try to persuade Regent Shiner to bring your issue up before the Council for a second time," the Thunderian Representative offered but in the same breath frowned again, "But from a personal standpoint, I know Shiner will not reconsider once his mind has been made up."

"Lastly," Lucius said, "You could venture out to make the same journey as the members of the WildCATS brigade, which was through the lands of the Hilmar and Babirousa. But traveling again would be ill-timed for your operation," the Leopard concluded. With each option leading to a more crushing conclusion, the spirits of the Company looked bleak. Yet, still there was a smile on Lucius' face, "Or..." he dramatically paused.

Suidae's face brightened as she took over. "Or, ye could bust outta dis joint, an' give that bag of bones a good clobberin'!" the warthog Matron bluntly included.

Pumyra snapped her fingers in excitement, "Now that's what I'm talking about!" she earnestly cheered. She might not have been used to this adventuring stuff, but she was quickly learning.

Cheetara grinned while looking her. The elder Cleric managed to see past her differences with the Puma for the time being, to enjoy the teen girl's enthusiasm. Her attention then returned to the two Councilors, "You both plan to aid us then?" the Cheetara asked.

"Yes," Lucius nodded, "Mumm-Ra can send out his bribe and his pretty harlot to sweeten his words, but not everyone in Third Earth will be so easily fooled."

"We've pull'in a few favors wit tha Wardens," Suidae explained, "Ye'll be free of 'em fer the night. Ye make sure ye use tha time."

Tygra grinned as he slammed his fist into his palm, "Ah, the remedy is simple then," he concluded, "We just have to sneak out of here and _commandeer_ a Sky Carriage."

"I think we're overlooking a major issue," Cheetara commented. She then smirked while looking to Tygra, "Unless, you're hiding some sort of expert ability to pilot aircrafts, we're still going to need someone to fly the Sky-Carriage," the Cleric pointed out.

Tygra openly scoffed, "That's stupid," he uttered, "Not one can do that."

Lucius nodded, but eventually said, "I think perhaps I have someone that might be able to help." He then looked back toward the suite's door, "It's alright to come in now," the Leopard called out to the other person that was waiting there.

The next moment a ball of black fur and metal rolled into the room. It came to a full stop in the center of the domicile before sprouting little arms, legs and a head. Ro-Bear Buster blinked once before looking around the room, "_Greetings ThunderCats…_" the Berbil warmly said.

Pumyra ran to his side with a bright smile on his face, "Hey Buster," the Junior Cleric welcomed, before picking him up, "Good to see you again..." she stated before nuzzling him against her cheek, just as Wilykit and Wilykat approached her with Snarf and Bengali following.

Although, pleased to see their little friend again, but Cheetara was still confused, "I don't get it," the Cleric said, "How can Buster help us?" she asked.

The Berbil's head swiveled away from the Puma girl to address the Cheetah, "_Berbils can operate any machinery,_" he answered blankly.

"Are you telling me that you can fly a Sky-Carriage?" Lion-O asked with traces of a grin brightening his face.

Buster turned to him and bobbed his head forward, "_Yes,_" he answered simply.

The small grin soon blossomed into a full blown smile on Lion-O's face, as the makings of a plan started to form in his head.

Seeing that their task was nearly done Lucius and Madam Suidae started to head towards the door. "You will have to plan your escape for tonight," the Leopard suggested, "And you must know that the air docks will be closely monitored."

An easy grin came to Lion-O's face as he walked around an placed his paws on Wilykit and Wilykat's shoulders, "Don't worry we have two of Third Earth's best thieves in our group," he stated while looking down to the two Kits, "I'm fairly certain we'll have plan cooked up by then."

"Very good, we should probably go," Lucius said, "The less we know about your plans the better." And with that Representative Lucius and Madam Suidae took their leave.

**End of Chapter 3**


	35. Book II: Chap 4

**Chapter 4: The Escape from the City of Etheria **

**The City of Etheria's Conclavist Housing Suites**

_Nightfall…_

An hour after the blanket of night finally covered the city of Etheria with its darkness was when the Company of the Sword finally departed from their housing suites and return to the streets. They were all a bit leery the first few moments of their venture but as some more time passed it seemed everything was just as Councilor Lucius and Madam Suidae promised. The Wardens that previously had been assigned to 'guard' them were gone for the moment.

In fact when the group hit the city streets they found the usually bustling centers around the metropolitan to be strangely deserted. That note put all of their fur on edge, even Buster's. But the usually optimistic Wilykat offered that it was a blessing in the way. The less people on the street, smaller chance their movements would be seen. Deciding to make use of the opportunity as it was presented, Lion-O agreed with the young Wildcat boy's logic, although Tygra and Cheetara still held worried glances.

Regardless the ThunderCats, plus one Ro-Bear Berbil that was surprisingly very quiet as he rolled along behind the ground, continued on. Outside of the few citizens the spotted quickly travelling here and there, the Cats hardly ran across anyone and the remainder of the trip to the Sky Carriage docks was surprisingly uneventful.

OoOoOo

**Sky Carriage Docks**

**-Outside-**

_A half hour later…_

It was only when did the Company of the Sword approached the Sky Carriage docks did they finally see the presence of Wardens guarding the premises. The rather large station front whose booths, hours ago, were flocked with dozens of patrons ready to board. Now it was vacant with a detail of two Wardens guarding the entranceway. Although, from their vintage point they could spot the golden light of lanterns, illuminated different areas inside, meaning there were more Wardens stationed inside the sky port as well.

The Company of the Sword was perched on the roof of building a few blocks that looked over the docks. They were keenly able to observe all of the movements of the Wardens posted towards the front of the Sky Carriage terminals. Wilykit and Wilykat took notes especial of the soldier's patrol patterns.

The twins then sank down onto their haunches and spoke quietly to each other. Most likely, conversing over the techniques they would use, Lion-O guessed. He noticed an electric bristling in Wilykit's tail as they continued their plotting. It was a habit, the Lion Prince noticed, the Wildcat girl did often when her and her brother were up to their usual mischief.

It was another reason why the Lion Prince had been extra vigilant lately in spoiling some of they're...pranks. It seems the twins had turned their gaze to Pumyra recently for some reason. Luckily, now the duo would be pooling their attention to something positive...so to speak.

After ten minutes went by, Wilykat stuck his head up and looked to Lion-O, "Give us twenty minutes," the Wildcat boy stated confidently.

Lion-O didn't bother wasting time trying to get reassurance. Several occasions in the past he had been witness to the Kittens' prowess, to know they were experts in their trade. So all the young Lion did was give the boy a firm nod with a sincere, "Ok, but _be careful._"

Wilykit smiled endearingly to him. "We will, Lion-O," the Wildcat girl replied, as casually as if he previously requested them to be careful while going to the store.

Unfortunately her brother didn't allow the opportunity to past without a jest, "Yeah, you keep this up and you'll turn into a big ol' henbat," Wilykat grinned while lengthening the twine of his flank.

Tygra, Cheetara and Bengali all chuckled good-naturedly at the boy's joke, while an embarrassed Lion-O's ears flatten. "Get going!" he grumbled while rolling his eyes.

The kittens both giggled as Wilykat swung his flank over head. He then quickly hurled it forward allowing its end to sail through the air, snagging itself on the rooftop of the Sky carriage terminal building. Taking a moment to make sure the line was secure, the Brother and Sister duo then scurried across the thin cord on all fours, just as surely as you or I could cross a street.

The two passed completely unnoticed to the pair of Wardens that patrolled down below. In no time they landed on the roof of the Sky Carriage building. Wilykat gave his flank a fine tug, snapping the end of the line, where the rest of the ThunderCats stood, to him. He and his sister then disappeared into the Aircraft station.

Seeing that the Kittens had made it inside the remaining ThunderCats headed back down to street level awaiting for the pair of Wilykittens to do their duty. All the while Pumyra wore a big frown on her face as she looked from Lion-O to the Sky Carriage Building back to Lion-O again.

The Junior Cleric eventually said, "Lion-O, I'm going to be honest I'm not real comfortable with this plan," the teen girl confessed genuinely.

Taking his eyes away from his vigil, Lion-O turned to the Junior Cleric, "I'm sure things seem a bit haphazard as of late, Pumyra," he agreed with her grudgingly, "But I promise you that this is the best course of action," he replied firmly before turning back to the building.

"I don't mean that," Pumyra replied with a deep frown. Her cinnamon eyes then lit up, "I mean us sitting back here and allow those _kittens_ to handle everything."

That statement required a lot more of his attention. Lion-O quickly wheeled around on her, "Those _kittens_ have proven themselves time and time again," the Lion Prince informed her firmly, "We certainly wouldn't have reached this point, if it were not for their help," the young Lord attested.

One of Pumyra's ears drooped from the small rebuke. She didn't know why the subject was so poignant with him. The girl looked to both Cheetara and Tygra, "But aren't they just kits?" she stated, "We shouldn't be risking their lives like this."

Cheetara remained cooling indifferent to the girl's pleas. But eventually Tygra said, "I know what you're feeling, but he's right," the Tiger Prince said while nodding to the young Lion, who was still diligently keeping an eye out for a signal from the Wilykittens.

"Those two kits have been an intricate part of this group since we all kind of started," Tygra explained, "And I do know one thing. I might not agree with everything he says or does, but my Brother wouldn't send those two into something he didn't think they could handle."

_Meanwhile…_

The twin Wilykittens looked from the rafters up above, as the pair of Wardens crossed each other's paths while traveling along the pathways below them. The plank, the guardian soldiers patrolled through, were a narrow corridor that covered the upper levels of the Sky Carriage docks.

From their visual point the Kits guessed that the Wardens' full route covered over the upper levels and reaching the roof before coming back through and beginning the pattern again. They probably just missed the guys as they made their own entrance from the roof. Either way this was easy, they both considered, as wide sinister smiles plastered across their devious little faces.

In the next minute the two kittens shook off their giggles and wore a straight face. They nodded to each other before deciding to get serious. This next act was one of the most important parts of their job as master thieves. To ruin it now would spoil their reputation as master thieves.

The two then both threw their flat palms out forward to each other in the open air. The next most instance the two held out two fingers to each other. Then following after that they held out their closed fists. The cycle then recycled itself; flat palm, then two fingers, and then a closed fist, as the twins each mouthed the words.

Furious and more furious their match became. Their small faces were pitched in the deepest of concentration. Eventually the last move was made. The Brother threw out his most devastating maneuver, his closed fist. Bold as it may have been, his Sister was all the more wiser. Her flat palm shot out covering her Brother's knuckles, the girl then grinned. "Paper beats rock…" Wilykit cheered.

Wilykat frowned as he watched his sister do a tail shaking, hip rocking victory dance. The next moment the girl fell down to her haunches again and looked below once more. The just as the Wardens made their next circle, the wildcat girl dropped down right behind them, never causing a sound.

Wilykit then threw he paws to her sides. Out hurled a marble that rolled right in front of both of the Wardens. The pair of Sentries stared at the strange ball for about a second before a strange sweet smelling gas flew from the marble. The moment the gas hit their noses the two were out like a light, peacefully curled up and snoozing.

A moment later, Wilykat lowered himself from his flank, landing right next to his Sister. She grinned at him, quite proud of her handiwork.

Wilykat had his lower lip poked out. "I could have done better!" he refuted.

"Nah, uh!" she argued.

The clicking of footsteps echoing from the room down the pathway, made both of their ears twitched. Although the two wanted to carry on their argument, they both realized they had a super, special, important mission to take care of first. So they would have to stay alert.

OoOoOo

Kalt just finished making his third round for the Southern hemisphere departure docks. The young Dalmatian Warden gave out a long yawn as he gave his weary body a stretch. After the first three hours of holding up his halberd and shield while walking his patrol, his arms started to get stiff.

The Dog had about another hour before he would be able to take a break. At that moment he considered to maybe get a little shut eye in. But in the meantime he still had other places to make his checks.

Just as he rounded the corner to enter the Northern hemisphere departure docks, Kalt heard some soft sniffling. Acting upon instinct bred from his days in training, the Dalmatian's shield came up covering over the area from his greaves all the way up to his chest. At the same time his halberd swung to his side leading out, in case he needed to pierce or hack at any infiltrators. In a firm authoritative voice he shouted, "Halt! Who goes there!?" his voice carried over to the darken corner.

The next moment he heard a gasp, and then he saw a young adorable looking Wildcat girl, in a pink and purple skirt that couldn't have been more than eight or nine. Her bushy tail looked frazzled as she continued to stare at him with wide frightened eyes.

"Come on out," Kalt said sternly while eyeing the Kitten. Seeing her made him think that maybe when he got off later today, he should talk to Mariale about having a few pups of their own. The Wildcat girl stared at his halberd then back at him, she then started bawling her little eyes out.

Feeling more like a heel, Kalt raised his weapon and slowly over before crouching by the young girl's side, "Hey little one," he greeted gently, "You shouldn't be here. This is no place for kittens to play," he slightly chastised her, while still maintaining an easy smile, "Hey, why don't you tell me what's wrong, and I'll try to help," the Dog offered.

The little girl's bottom lip quivered, "I lost my b-b-brother..." she whimpered.

Kalt frowned as he briefly looked around. After a moment the Warden's returned his attention back to her, "Where was the last place you saw him, sweet heart?" he inquired genuinely.

The wildcat girl wiped her puffy eyes as she muttered, "He was…He was…" the girl then cut a sharp smirk, "Right behind you!" she cheered while pointing over his shoulder.

By reflex Kalt turned around and saw another Wildcat boy, hanging in the air by a thin three-line cord. "Wha?" the Dalmatian questioned, completely confused.

The wildcat Boy just grinned while bringing his paw in front of him, "Nighty night soldier guy!" he greeted, before blowing some sparkly blue dust into his face. Kalt's nose scrunched up as he inhaled the sweet smelling powder. He then found his eyelids incredibly heavy.

The dog was already sleeping before he hit the ground with a soundless thud.

OoOoOo

Wilykit looked over the slumbering canine at her feet and frowned, "I feel kind of bad;" she admitted genuinely to her Brother, "That guy was kind of nice."

"Well it's only sleep dust," Wilykat replied, "He'll wake up in a few hours," the young boy then shrugged, "Besides, it would be worst if we didn't put these guys to sleep."

An image flashed through Wilykit's mind of how lethal their group of warrior Cats could be. "I know," the young girl acknowledged with a pout. The girl gave the Warden one last look before moving over to him. The girl then managed to prop up his body into a better position.

After she was finished Wilykit smiled, "There at least he'll be comfortable," she concluded before following after her brother.

OoOoOo

The four Wardens casually stood in the small corner room enjoying their daily fifteen minute break. Naturally they weren't allowed to drink while on duty, but Eldridge didn't think a bit of tum-apple cider could hurt anything, before they all resumed their patrol. So the Wolf ended up passing his small drinking tin around so everyone could get a few swigs.

Zeril gave one final stretch of his limbs as he prepared to go back out to relieve Kalt, so the Dog could take his break. Just as he looked towards the door, he paused as he saw two small furry thing darting pass the entrance. The next instance four glinting round objects bounced a few times before rolling into the break room.

Puzzled Zeril looked to both Eldridge and Samess that is till the little balls started to fizz. Brightly colored smoke of blue, pink, and yellow started to fall out of the balls, instantly hitting the noses of the four Wardens. The sweet, somewhat hazy scent, made all of the guardians light-headed and incredibly drowsy. In another moment, only the sound of a few lumberjacks sawing through some wood could be heard from the room.

OoOoOo

**Sky Carriage Docks**

**-Outside-**

_Exactly Twenty minutes later…_

Still standing outside Lion-O and the rest of the ThunderCats spotted the two Wardens that diligently guarded the front of the Sky Carriage Docks. Just then the Etherian Protectors snapped to attention as they heard someone approaching from inside of the building.

The next moment Wilykat casually strolled right out of the Air Center's doors. The Wildcat boy briefly turned and blew some blue sparkly dust right into the Warden's face as the defender turned around. Then before you could say, "Good night" that Guard was sleeping heavily.

Following right behind Wilykat was Wilykit. The girl just as easily threw some pink dust into the other Warden's face sending him also into dreamland.

Seeing that their task was completed the twins scurried back across the street to where Lion-O and the others were waiting. Wilykat causally linked his paws behind his back, before giving the Lion biggest grin ever. "_Finished!_" the young Wildcat boy cheered.

Lion-O returned the boy's smile as he looked at the two. He then playfully ruffled Wilykit's mane, while Wilykit latched onto his other arm. The Lion Prince then said, "Good job you two," and he meant it to. Every time he gave the twins a task they always met it or often exceeded it.

The young Lord of the ThunderCats then turned back to the others. He gave the Cats a firm nod. "Ok let's move out," he determinedly instructed, before heading towards the building. Cheetara followed right behind him, with the remainder of the Cats and the solitary Berbil following behind her.

As they moved through the seemingly deserted building every so often they would come across the slumped form of a Warden that looked to be heavily sedated.

"Whoa..." Pumyra whispered out loud. The teen girl was rather impressed as the Cats passed a lounge room that held a group of Wardens all passed out. They're collective snoring could be heard from down the hallway.

Tygra grinned, "See I told you," the Tiger Prince commented, while nodding to the pair of Wildcat Siblings, "Those kits are amazing," he stated proudly. The Tiger never being one to openly praise anyone outside of himself, Pumyra admitted she was rather surprised to hear so much adoration coming from him. "I don't like acknowledging when my Brother is right," Tygra went on to say, "But he did good standing by them and believing in them."

Apparently unaware of their conversation, Lion-O quickly turned to the two, "Lower your voices you two," the Lion Lord chastised, "We're not out of the woods yet."

OoOoOo

**Sky Carriage **

**Southern Hemisphere Departure ****Hanger**

Further entry inside of the aircraft station, revealed the Twins did a thorough job of rendering the patrolling Wardens incapacitated, which enabled them an unhindered journey straight to the Southern hemisphere departure docks. Upon entering the docking terminal, the ThunderCats were finally able to get their first glimpse at one of the Sky Carriages. The room that they were all standing in opened up substantially, with railing that ran along the room that led to each of the three Carriages' docked.

At first look a Sky Carriage would appear like any other sailing yacht that was twenty meters in length. The difference was there was no mainsail or topsail that protruded from the center of the deck like in a typical naval ship. Instead there was a large cylinder aerostat envelope, bright yellow in color, which was enabling the red Carriage or gondola to hover in the air presently.

If Lion-O could remember his notes correctly, inside of the cylinder was a rose-colored gas called, Thundrilift. This Thundrilift was produced by superheating powdered crystals of Thundrillium. The heated Thundrillium powder caused a chain reaction inside of the cylinder making the cylinder buoyant in comparison the oxygen outside, therefore enabling it to maintain its elevation. Sail-wings that were placed below the carriage-gondola caught the up drafting currents of wind and also added steering along with the ship's rudder.

While the rest of the ThunderCats were taken in by the sight of the magnificent skycrafts, Lion-O felt a cold shudder fall along the back of his neck. His blue eyes scanned around the room suspiciously. The Lion Prince then said suddenly, "I got a bad feeling of this..."

Everyone in the company except Pumyra and Bengali, shoulders all slumped dejectedly as they heard the Lion's statement. "I knew things were going too smoothly," Tygra muttered glumly.

Bengali and Pumyra both wore confused looks as they stared at the rest of the Cats. "What? What's wrong?" the Puma girl asked out loud.

"Lion-O's just had a bad premonition," Cheetara answered her offhandedly.

A single dark eyebrow rose as the Junior Cleric regarded her, "So…?" the Puma girl probed.

Cheetara blinked then she took a moment to realize that Pumyra was still fairly new among their group and she hadn't grown accustomed to all of their habits. "Lion-O's got kind of a keen sense in knowing when danger is around," the elder Cleric explained, "There's been many times in the past when his sense has gotten us out of danger. Or at least known when we're walking into it."

Pumyra heard Cheetara and then frowned. "Well, something like that can't be right all of the time," the teen girl reasoned, but the disbelieving look on the Cheetah's face said otherwise.

Tygra then spoke up, "He's kind of been right every time in the past," the Prince then shrugged, "Granted, I don't if he's right all of the time. It's just I've never seen him wrong...ever," the Tiger confessed. He then sighed, "Either way, in this case it's better to err in the side of caution, you know."

The statement seemed reasonable enough that Pumyra didn't feel the need to argue. Seeing that matter was settled, Lion-O cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "Ok everyone, the way looks clear for the moment." the young Lion then looked towards the diminutive Berbil that had been pretty much quiet since they left the Hotel Suites, "Buster head to the bridge and start getting us prepped to set off," he instructed the Ro-Bear. "The rest of us will start loading up with the rest of our supplies."

The group selected the closest Sky Carriage to them, a vessel named the Morningwind to board. With everyone given their assignment, Buster rolled off and headed towards the Morningwind's bridge while the remaining ThunderCats started loading everything onboard.

**OoOoOo**

**Sky Carriage Docks**

**-Outside-**

Not even twenty minutes after the collective Company of the Sword ventured inside in order to prepare for their flight, did Prefect Vultaire, Regent Shiner, and Councilor Ratar-O storm up towards the front of the flight station with a dozen Raven-Men, a dozen of Vermes City's own Ver-Men, and two eight man squads of Wardens.

Prefect Vultaire stepped forward noticing the two sedated Wardens asleep on the ground. A frown tugged on the edge of his beak. "It was just like Lady Chilla said," his scathing voice commented, before rising up to his feet to look at the other two Councilors.

Regent Shiner fur bristled upon hearing the news, "I'll head back to the Council Hall. Whether or not, he is the son of King Claudus or even the Lord of the ThunderCats, no one disobeys Etheria law," the Etherian representative declared, "Councilor Lucius will have much to answer for!"

The Bulldog then looked to Prefect Vultaire and Councilor Ratar-O with a bit of concern, "Do you think your Vermen and Ravenmen guards will be enough to contain those Cats?" he asked the pair, "I have heard much of their exploits. Those Cats are supposed to very skilled," the Regent warned.

Ratar-O unleashed a haughty laugh to himself. "All bluster and wives tales fraught from brainless thugs that wouldn't know a sword hilt from a butter turner," he reassured the Regent.

The Vulture narrowed his eyes while looking to the Rodent, "Remember don't under estimate them," Vultaire warned his associate.

Shiner nodded in agreement, "Lord Lion-O and the woman Cheetara did manage to take out General Grune," the Regent pointed out.

Ratar-O scrunched up his face in disgust as he scoffed at the two, "More likely the scenario of them catching Grune exhausted and unaware after his _real_ bout with King Claudus and General Panthro," the large Rat smirked while adapting an pompous air, "I've seen many fighters in my day, and despite that big frame, that Cub looks more like a book scholar than a _true_ warrior."

Vultaire shook his head. He didn't believe that the reputation that the young Lion earn was completely fabricated, but he didn't feel the need to argue the point, "Either way," the Prefect said while changing the subject, "My Ravenmen are Avista's most highly trained warriors. I never leave my Nation without them," his lips then started to curl up by the edge of his beak, which almost looked like a smirk, "They have even been compared to your Wardens," he bragged while eyeing the Etherian Representative.

Not to be outdone, Ratar-O spoke up also, "My Vermen are a hand selected group of my finest Gladiators. Every one of them was a champion in my Pits that had won their freedom," he revealed, "Now they remain on hand as my personal bodyguards. Never a finer selection of warriors will you find on Third Earth," the Rat boosted.

Shiner spared a look between the Rat and the Vulture then gave them a nod, "Very well, I'll leave my detail of Wardens to assist you, should you need them."

Vultaire sighed, "You can if you must," the Vulture gracelessly accepted with a dismissive wave of his hand. His eyes then flashed as he regarded the Regent, "But know this when we bring him in and the rest of those pathetic cats, it shall be my name you speak of when you relay to information to Lord Mumm-Ra."

Ratar-O cleared his throat while glaring at the Vulture. "I think you mean _our _names_,_ Prefect," the Rodent corrected him.

The Prefect turned to the Rodent and bowed his head, "My mistake of course."

Still unconvinced Ratar-O simply narrowed his eyes at him, "Of course..." The two then ordered for their selected teams, along with the Wardens to rush into the center, while Shiner departed for the Council Halls.

_Meanwhile..._

The last few crates of supplies were getting loaded up by Lion-O and when Wilykit, Wilykat, Bengali, and Ro-Bear Buster all hurried over to the Princes' side.

"Lion-O! Lion-O!" Wilykit cried.

"We got a major problem!" her brother included.

Lion-O frowned, "What's wrong?" he urged.

The twins then looked to Buster who stepped forwards, "_Lord Lion-O, while making the preparations for the voyage to the Black Sandsea, Ro-Bear Buster performed his preflight checklist. The fuel levels were adequate for our flight's complete revolution tour. Thundrillium levels optimal. The weight and hinges were correct. The flaps were operational..." _

"Buster, I don't mean to interrupt," Lion-O said while halting the Berbil tirade, "But can you merely mention the part where there is a problem?"

"He's getting there," Bengali advised the older Lion, "Tell him Buster..."

Ro-Bear Buster nodded before continuing, _"After Ro-Bear Buster checked the mechanical circuit. I proceeded to check the hydraulic circuit, only Ro-Bear Buster found that it was severely damaged," _the Berbil finally concluded.

A troubled frown crossed Lion-O's face. Tygra who wasn't certain the Berbil just didn't start speaking a second language, saw the anguish look on his Brother face. He then said, "I suppose that's a bad thing?"

Lion-O regarded his brother and gave him a firm nod of affirmative. "I'll say it plainly," the Tiger's younger sibling stated, "A major component that aids in controlling the Sky Carriage isn't working. Meaning, we're not going to be flying anywhere."

Tygra blinked for a moment allowing that bit of news to sink in. But then he replied back with, "Ok no problem, we'll just take one of the other Sky Carriages instead," he suggested while pointing towards one of the other two Carriages' docked in the hanger.

Seeing that a commotion had stirred, Cheetara and Pumyra came over to see what sort of trouble was brewing now. At hearing the Tiger Prince's proposal, Bengali and both of the Kits all shook their heads. Wilykat spoke up, "We thought of that already," the wildcat Boy stated.

His sister then stepped forward to speak. "Me and Kit looked at one and Bengali looked at the other," Wilykit continued.

Bengali frowned. He crossed his little arms in front of him then finished up the event, "But the other two are wrecked as well," he stated gravely. His gray eyes then brightened, "I think I might be able to fix it though."

Lion-O nodded to the young White Tiger briefly. Fixing the broken part wasn't the most pressing issue on the young Lord's mind. He sent a telling glance to his Brother, "You know what this means right?"

Grimly, Tygra nodded, "Yep, it's a trap."

Just as if the Tiger Prince's words somehow unraveled the mystery, all of the lights within the hanger flicked on. Up above standing on the mounted platform to their right, stood Prefect Vultaire as twelve warrior black birds that appeared to be ravens, filled into the room behind him.

Cheetara let loose a snarl as she drew her staff. But that very next instance she then felt Lion-O's gentle nudge as he was already looked to their left. Not a moment later Councilor Ratar-O entered the room, with a twelve-man squad of soldier Rats on his heels. Just as the rest of the rodents finished marching in, the Cats looked to the lower platforms where they just entered in from moments ago. There they saw an eight man band of Wardens standing by both exits.

A look that said he was quite pleased with himself crossed Vultaire's face as he stepped forward, "Good evening, _Lord_ Lion-O so good of you to join us," he cordially greeted. His beady little eyes then hardened, "By the power invested by me from the City of Etheria, I deem you all as trespassers and have no choice but to take you all into custody," that clever smirk came back to the Vulture's beak a second later, "As you can see all of the Sky Carriages departing for the Black Sandsea have been disabled. Come quietly and you will not be harmed," the bird promised, although there wasn't a Cat present that didn't doubt his sincerity, "Otherwise..." his tone became dangerously vicious.

Stepping into the light, Lion-O casually crossed his arms. His gleaming golden gauntlet came into view as well as the ruby jewel of the eye of Thundera. "I think I'm going to have to respectfully decline," the Lion Lord calmly refused, "We were already on a tight schedule and dealing with you fools have put us behind."

"Tsk, tsk, such a shame," Ratar-O replied sadly, while his thumbs rested on the strap of his belt. There Lion-O could see twin daggers resting by the Rodent's round waist. The large knives had a golden hilt with a lidless eye on its face. "I was so hoping to be back home in time for a late dinner."

Instead of responding to the Rat's dismissive tone, Lion-O briefly tapped Tygra on his leg. The Tiger looked to his Brother, who almost screamed with his eyes to "keep him talking".

Since bluster and bragging where some of Tygra's strengths, he easily took the show. The Tiger Prince then gazed up to the Rodent wearing his usual confident and cocky grin, "Well you can always go back on home. You won't be missed here really," the Tiger Prince suggested, "We can manage just fine without you."

Ratar-O's eyes flashed as he noticed the cavalier tone of the Tiger. "Well we really couldn't call ourselves _proper_ hosts if we permitted you to do as such," the Rat replied evenly, "We do have our own reputation to consider."

"And a stellar reputation at that," Tygra replied easily. He then looked around to all the heavily armed soldiers, "I see you guys really rolled out the red carpet for us," his teeth then flashed a dazzling smile, "Makes one feel quite at home."

As Tygra continued to trade the brainless banter with Ratar-O, while trying not to draw attention to himself Lion-O muttered under his breath, "Bengali, are you sure?" his question directed to the boy Tiger's previous statement. When the white Tiger in question had a vacant look, the Lion Lord frown for a moment then muttered again, "Are you sure you can handle the hydraulic circuit?" he asked more directly.

Bengali blinked, before giving the Lion a firm nod. "Yeah, I can fix it," he said reassuringly.

Lion-O fixed his eyes on the young Tiger, "Bengali, you have to be hundred percent certain about this," the Lion Lord said trying to be undeniably clear, "If not everything will end here."

"Lion-O, I can do it!" the young White furred Tiger insisted, "I won't let you down."

The Lord of the ThunderCats held the young Tiger in his gaze for a moment longer before he finally nodded, "Alright get on it," he ordered. He looked over to the twins he whispered, "Wilykat, Wilykit, you go assist him and Buster. Bengali's in charge..." his sapphire colored eyes then narrowed, "**I mean it** this time." The Wilykittens both nodded and they scurried along with Buster and Snarf towards the engine room.

"Now that leaves the rest of us to deal with this bunch in order to buy Bengali some time," Lion-O concluded while stepping back out. The Lion Prince then smoothly slid the Sword of Omens from his Clawshield, "Sorry, to interrupt," he raised his voice, cutting off his Brother and Ratar-O's boasting, "But, if you all plan on _attempting_ to capture us now, do make it quick. I fancy, we have a flight to catch shortly."

An abhorred shriek echoed from Vultaire's throat, as the Vulture's feathers got ruffled by the curt, disrespectful manner that the impudent young Lion spoke. "Seize them!" he ordered. Just as if they were all waiting on the single command, the Wardens and Ver-men all rushed forward.

Cheetara chuckled as she noticed the rather large throbbing vein pulsing from the bald Vulture's head. She then looked to Lion-O, "I think you might have angered him," she lightly observed.

The young Lord of the ThunderCats shrugged, "Was it something I said?" he asked in false innocence. Cheetara and Tygra both suppressed a snicker to themselves. Lion-O's eyes then sharpened as he started to adorn his battle face, "Ok, Cats' look alive..." he rumbled as he spotted they're opposition's approach.

"Come now, little Brother," Tygra said casually as addressed the Lion, "There are only forty of them," he stated indifferently.

Cheetara rolled her eyes, "Yeah, _only_," she repeated blankly. Although her tone suggested that that forty opponents still might be something worth noting.

Meanwhile, Pumyra gazed around to the other three Cats. The teen girl blinked once as she observed just how laid-back and relaxed the trio was. It was at that moment she came to realize, she had allied herself with a bunch of crazy people.

OoOoOo

Lion-O briefly noted the single plank on both sides of the vessel were the only ways for the approaching soldiers to actually board the Carriage. Which meant their best shot was trying to bottle neck them there. "Ok Tygra, you and Pumyra take port side," he instructed the two, "While Cheetara and I will take starboard."

The Puma girl looked to Tygra completely confused. "Which one is port side?" Pumyra asked.

Tygra rolled his eyes before taking the girl's paw in his own, "Come on, you landlubber, you better stick with me," he stated before dragging the Junior Cleric along to his position.

Lion-O and Cheetara shared a look after observing the awkward yet familiar manner the Tiger was handling the young Puma girl. "I do think he's a bit taken with her," the Lion Lord commented.

Nodding in agreement, Cheetara replied, "I noticed that too…" The Cleric made a mental note to properly tease and torture the Tiger about it later on, particularly when they weren't in mortal peril. Speaking of which…

The two squads of eight Wardens raced along the platforms. The two units combined then surged towards the starboard side of the vessel. The ragtag band of rodent Vermen converged on the port side. Surprisingly enough the Ravenmen still remained by Vultaire's side, although Lion-O was certain that those wings on their back could make traveling less than an issue.

Pumyra nocked three of her blue feathered arrows along her bowstring. She eyed a few of the Mouse, Vermen and held them in her sights. Tygra, paws flashed to his bandolier as he quickly drew a dagger for each paw. One of his eye brows rose as he mentally debated over which rodent he would take out first. Cheetara slowly extended her staff while she closed her eyes and began to breathe slowly. She found the calm inside of her and blew out an extensive breath. She decided, the Goddess could rest easy during this bout. This was a battle Cheetara the Cleric, would face.

Lord Lion-O was aware of all of this and more. The Lion Lord could taste the air of superiority that surrounded the Vulture Prefect. He could also sense the stern discipline and hearty nerve felt by the approaching Wardens. The newer members held that rash anticipation that came with youth, while the veterans fell back onto their hard earned experience. The young Lord could feel the overblown level of smug confidence that belonged to Ratar-O, which in comparison dwarfed his brother's own overinflated ego. Lion-O could also feel the conniving and vivacious battle lust brewing from Vermen, not to mention a few rogue lewd thoughts concerning Cheetara and Pumyra.

But more importantly, Lord Lion-O couldn't help but to feel a little more than a healthy sense of apprehension emanating from the entire approaching group, and to be honest he wasn't surprised. His group of Cats wasn't some simple band of lawless thugs, or rowdy group of undisciplined bandits. They were well seasoned and blooded and consisted of some of Thundera's best warriors.

Taking a step forward Lord Lion-O raised the Sword of Omens above his head. Instantly, its stainless steel blade and the Eye of Thundera gleamed brightly, illuminating the entire room with its radiance. The Lion Lord then said, "Vermen and Wardens of Etheria hear me," Lion-O nearly shouted, "I am Lion-O, Lord of the ThunderCats. I know now you all act under the guidance of your masters, but I implore you. They act not with the wisdom or the guidance of the Ancients. My company of Cats and I have no quarrel with you, so please allow us to pass."

The collection of soldiers did hesitate at that moment, but after another few breathes passed, they proceeded anyway. A low menacing growl rumbled through Lion-O's throat as he rumbled, "So be it," the Lord of the ThunderCats then roared, "**ThunderCats, Hoooooo!**"

Then the ThunderCats were let loose.

OoOoOo

Pumyra kept an ongoing suppressing medley of arrows flying, while Tygra dual-daggers danced in a zigzag circuit, twirling through his fingers as he disarmed and dispatched the members of the Vermen.

The Puma realized earlier on that she had quite a dilemma. The Vermen and Wardens weren't exactly the normal thugs or criminals that she normally willingly used her bow against. These were servants of their respected Nations. They were city guardians, peacekeepers, sentries, all with families that depended on them to come home. Then again she wanted to protect her friends, '_But at what cost?_' she asked herself.

Then in the midst of her confusion the Junior Cleric heard, "_Pumyra, simply use your bow to disable and suppress,_" Lion-O's quiet voice called to her. And then she found her answer.

Instead of using her deadly quivers full of arrows to outright slaughter the Guards, Pumyra decided to focus on harassment and hindering. Her arrowheads flew through the air, stapling Vermen capes to the floor, snagging cloaks to the walls, or simply driving them back away from Tygra's position while the Prince worked on disabling the Vermen marauders.

On the starboard side, Lion-O and Cheetara were fully engaged. The Cleric blazed forward in a golden stream before launching into the air. The Cheetah flipped overhead before she came crashing back down with her Iron Sagewood staff.

The action seemed to spread the Wardens apart, as they avoided the thunderous blow, which led a group of them to be prey to Lion-O's assault. The Lord of the ThunderCats darted forward, lunging his foot out with a leaping driving kick. The damage of the kick was automatically absorbed by the lead Warden's shield, but the fact he and the men behind him stumbled back four steps was sheer proof of the latent power held in the young Lion.

The sputter in their steps only upset the Wardens for but a moment. The Etherian protectors quickly regained their footing then led another charge towards the renegade Lion. Their halberds flashing during their cutting rush, while their ever present Etherian Kite shields kept up their guard. Lord Lion-O growled, as he leaped backward, while holding his Clawshield up to defend. He quickly sent a rising slash that clipped the heads of the Warden's halberds. The Lion Lord then went on the attack, with a massive swing of his mystic sword that cleaved completely through the Warden's shields splintering them to debris.

Lord Lion-O then immediately fell to one knee, just seconds before a wide sweeping rake with an extended Iron Sagewood staff cut through the air, clobbering the Wardens right in their faces completely knocking them out. Cheetara then appeared by Lion-O's side and casually offered him a paw up, which he graciously accepted. The two both looked at the remaining Wardens that were advancing and then took on a charge of their own.

Cheetara, blazed down the platform. Using her already established momentum, the Cheetah jabbed her staff into the floor, rocketing herself feet first into the throng of Wardens, barreling them over. Landing in a deeply low stance, the Cleric sent a warding swing with her staff to keep the Wardens away. The Cheetah, quickly collapsed her bo, and then tumbled forward as their halberd axe-heads came swinging down at her.

The Cleric was already back on her feet and ran into the first Warden she found. The two briefly scrambled, as Cheetara locked his Halberd staff on top of his shield. The Cheetah woman's foot then shot out, striking precisely at the Warden's knee, dislocating the joint. The Warden howled out in pain, but his cries were short lived because the Cleric crudely slammed her forehead into his visor immediately crumbling him to the floor.

Slightly dazed herself and now questioning the rationality behind head-butting a soldier wearing a steel helmet, Cheetara stepped back. Her paws quickly intercepted a lunging halberd attack. Using the Warden's same momentum, the Cleric fell back a step, while turning towards herself. The Warden got yanked along for the ride, tripping over the Cheetah woman's extended foot. He felt into another group of three Wardens, just as Lion-O rejoined Cheetara.

OoOoOo

A clawed nail gingerly ran along one of the higher platforms, as Ratar-O found himself quite amused. Crossing his arms indifferently the Rat walked along looking down at the spectacle of the Cats' fight. They were fairly good; the Rodent had to admit, far better than he originally would have guessed.

Granted he completely ignored both of the women, feeling that neither of them were worthy of his time. An exceptional commoner wasn't anything special. Instead the Rat kept his sights on the Lion and the Tiger. They were royals after all, born to privilege and pampered. The chance to defeat royalty was not an everyday occurrence. And since Ratar-O was a self-made success born right from the streets of Vermes City itself, he was especially critical of those born with a silver spoon in their mouth. Not to mention the fact they were both Cats was just the icing on the cake.

The Rodent causally directed his attention to the adopted Tiger Prince first. He witnessed the flashy skill and the grandstanding actions performed by the one called Tygra. But Ratar-O also noticed the wildness, the boldness, and the overall lack of coordination in the Prince's footwork which meant the Tiger wasn't as skilled as he thought he was. Poor footwork led to dismal balance and control. The Rodent shook his head, expecting far better from such a famed Soldier Prince.

Thoroughly disappointed Ratar-O decided to look over to observe _Lord_ Lion-O in action. After moment or two, the Rat decided the Lion might actually live up to his reputation after all. Not only did the young Cat maintain proper expert footwork and coordination. The young Lord of the ThunderCats was always steady and his eyes were alert. His movements weren't reactionary but methodical and very well planned.

"This might be interesting after all," the Vermes City ruler muttered to himself out loud. Then in the next seconds Ratar-O's legs flashed and he was over the side of the railing in between Lion-O and the Warden he was fighting. With no introductions or pretty speeches the Rodent quickly flung into an attack routine against Lion-O with a dazzling flourish with both of his Rat's Eyes Daggers.

Instead of using his Sword to deflect his leading Dagger attack outside, like Ratar-O knew a typical swordsman would do, the paw containing Lion-O's Clawshield came out. It swatted the Rodent's feinting swipe so it fell harmlessly down. The Lion then stepped inside bringing his Sword up in a high guard, which clashed against Ratar-O's true attack his other remaining Dagger. The two blades let out a massive spark as both combatants leaped away to get clear of their foe.

Although he would never honestly admit it Ratar-O found himself mildly impressed. He honestly didn't think the Lion would be competent enough to defend against both attacks. This fool Cat had managed to raise his expectations of him. The Rat ruler even surmised that the Lion was most likely better than his brother, which he considered to be interesting, since his Brother was the one with the military history. No matter...

Lord Lion-O's bright sapphire eyes seemed to glow as he glowered at the Rodent, "I almost expected to see the Snow Strumpet herself," the Lion Lord uttered coolly.

The Rat eased into a parted stance as he returned the Lion's look. He reflexively twirled his Rat's Eyes in each of his paws as he spoke, "Sorry, to disappoint but Lady Chilla is indisposed for the moment," his snout then formed into a slippery grin, "You will have to contend with me instead."

Overhearing the Rat's statement, Cheetara merely rolled her eyes, "Right," she scoffed, "Seems more likely she's being routinely _disposed_ on her back," the Cheetah taunted.

The Lion Lord kept his eyes focused on Ratar-O, but even he couldn't banish the small smile the woman's comment brought.

Ratar-O didn't believe the Cleric's comment deserved a response, besides this was between himself and the royal. "Well, Cat I see you have some skill," the Rat hauntingly acknowledged, "Care to get a true test of your ability?"

A flame colored eyebrow rose as Lion-O regarded the rat. He cast a glance to Cheetara, who could only shrug in return. His attention eventually returned to the Vermes City Councilor, "Yes, I can see you're overflowing with..." the Lion Lord paused as he looked down to the Rat's rather rotund stomach. He quickly looked up again while clearing his throat, "skill..." the Lord of the ThunderCats answered politely.

"Don't let this belly fool you, young Kitten," Ratar-O warned, "I am the greatest Lanista that Third Earth has ever seen." Almost to prove his point, the Vermes Rule twirled both of his daggers in his paws, before shooting one up in the air. He then turned around in a single flashing circuit catching the blade behind his back perfectly. He then brought both daggers before him crossing their steel eyes together, "My Rat's Eyes have been dealing with wretches like you since before you were yanked from your mother's womb."

"_Like me_?" Lion-O repeated. Then an uncharacteristically amount of pride suddenly swelled into him as he allowed himself a small smile, "I seriously doubt it."

Ratar-O's eyes flashed as he grinned as well, "Words cost nothing young Kit. But the real question is; do you have the skill to accompany it?"

"I suppose we shall see," Lion-O concluded as he smoothly sent the Sword of Omens into a lowered reverse guard. He then shouted, "En garde!"

OoOoOo

Still surrounded by his handpicked Ravenmen guards, Prefect Vultaire keenly observed all of the different stages of fighting waged around him. From the dismal performance of the Vermen, as they combating against the lone Tiger Prince from Thundera, who was aided by the female Puma with the devilishly accurate bow, to the Cheetah woman that was making the hearty Warden veterans quake in their greaves. Even to the dazzling main event of his colleague Ratar-O fighting against _Lord_ Lion-O. All around there was chaos ensuing and it all didn't look as if it was going in favor for the champions of Etheria. That was where the Prefect decided to step in.

To be honest, fighting was never Vultaire's forte; that is an outright fight wasn't. He liked to believe he was a strategist, opposed to some dull-witted grunt. But in the few occasions he was tasked with having to fight, he always favored covert actions opposed to direct ones. And he especially favored an opponent that could not strike back, that's where his lucky hand crossbow came into play. It was small, easy to conceal, and perfect for delivering ambushing strikes. Now he only had to consider which target to strike again.

Luckily, he had already come to his conclusion and it was actually rather simple.

Most of the Cats that were attacking were melee fighters, every one of them except for the Puma. He knew if he struck at any of the fighters, it would instantly paint him as a target and the very next instance the bowwoman Puma would rain a volley of arrows upon him. That was not an outcome, Vultaire found to be favorable.

So it was simply, by taking out their ranged attacker it would cancel out any retaliation that may be visited upon him. And when he was ready, he could set up another shot to take out someone else. Perhaps even the Lord of the ThunderCats himself. That would certainly be quite a prize.

OoOoOo

Lion-O narrowed his eyes as he held the Sword of Omens in a middle range guard. A noticeable line of sweat drew down his face but he dared not wipe it away, not in a battle this intense. He automatically assumed that his Phantom Sight would permit him to have an edge over any opponent that he fought, but this night he found that it was not true.

Granted, his Phantom Sight did enable him to see the different pathways of his opponent's movements, so he could react accordingly. But Ratar-O appeared to be a great anomaly. The Rat seemed to have a dozen different pathways that could alternate at a moment's notice which made him nearly impossible to gauge till the very last minute when he committed to an attack. Lion-O didn't know if it was because the Rodent was dual-wielding weapons or perhaps there was some sort of special property about the daggers that made the Rat difficult to gauge. Either way, the two of them had been fighting for a few moments now and hadn't gained an edge either way.

Lion-O blinked a few times as he finally felt the first signs of fatigue, creep into his body. His only consolation was he could see his prolonged existence seemed to infuriate Ratar-O more. The Lion Lord assumed that the Rat wasn't used to opponents that actually could pose a challenge.

Ratar-O snorted as he clashed both of his Rat's Eyes together. The Rat quickly flipped both of his daggers in a reversed-grip, before he launched at the Lion with a spinning medley of attacks. Instead of being there, Lion-O somersaulted over the large Rodent completely clearly the string of attacks. He then turned on his heels, the Sword of Omens' joining him, making a clean lateral cut.

Ratar-O quickly learned early on that he couldn't take direct hits from that devilish blade, it was simply too powerful and he could run the risk of being disarmed. Instead Rat weaved in parries with his defense or his Rat's Eyes only took glancing blows from the Sword. He quickly fell backwards into a roll to avoid the Lion's swipe.

That very action, Lion-O had been waiting for eagerly. Just as he watched Ratar-O roll away to put some distance between them, all the Lion Lord had to do was let lose his Clawshield grappling lines. The rope would ensnare the Rat long enough for Lion-O to pounce on him to claim victory.

The Lord of the ThunderCats extended his paw to do just that, until a grave vision passed before his eyes. Turning to ignore the Rodent entirely, Lion-O frantically shouted, "**Pumyra, look out!**"

But the deed was already done. Vultaire had fired his hidden crossbow the instant of the Lion's warning. Pumyra only had brief moment to even consider that she was in some sort of mortal danger as the bolt already crossed half of the distance. But just as it was within a few yards of hitting the Puma girl, the quarrel suddenly stopped in midair as someone grunted out loud in pain.

Two breaths later Tygra reappeared with the crossbow bolt piecing right through his upper chest. The Tiger Prince managed to give out a weak smile to the Puma before he sank down to a knee. Crimson blood drew from his emerald armor.

"Good show, Vultaire!" Ratar-O chuckled adamantly as he turned to the young punk, "Now, Kitten put down your weapons or the next bolt Vultaire lets flew shall go through his skull..."

But Lion-O didn't hear him. All he saw was the blood that stained Tygra's emerald armor. Tygra, the brother that finally after so long, understood and accepted him. Tygra, the one that stood by him even if he didn't always agree with him. Tygra, the only other person Lion-O knew without a doubt that would proudly walk into Hades with him, with a cocky smile on his face.

A roar that was both guttural and primal emerged from Lord Lion-O's throat, as the Sword of Omens flashed brightly with white fire in his paws. Ratar-O lunge forward, trying to score a killing thrust, but the Lord of the ThunderCats' paws flashed fiercely, hammered down against both of the Rat's daggers. The Lion then dashed in impossibly fast till the blade of the Sword of Omens was pressed right against the Rat's throat.

In a cold deadly voice, Lion-O snarled, "Drop. Your. Knives." The clanging sounds of two metal daggers hitting the floor could be heard not a moment afterward. The Lord of the ThunderCats then shouted out loud, "All of you, unless you wish to shop for a new Councilor for Vermes," his glowing sapphire blue eyes then cut a narrowed gaze, "Although it might not be surprising since I question the value of the current one," he said in a lower voice, "I would suggest you all drop your arms this moment."

There was a slight pause that occurred in that instant, as if no one knew what to do. Ratar-O looked at the blazing sword at his throat and the stone cold expression in Lion-O's eyes. In that instance he knew the Lion was dead serious. The Councilor frantically looked to the guards, "Well, what are you waiting for?" he hissed in panic, "Do as he says!" the Rat ordered.

There was another brief air of indecision, before the Wardens begrudgingly started tossing down their halberd and shields. The Vermen followed afterward, some of them uttering some objectionable things about the Cats, their own ruler, just the situation all together.

With the Sword of Omens still held in his iron grip, Lion-O nearly roared, "Tygra, can you make it aboard the ship?"

"I'm fine Lion-O," the Tiger tried to reassure him, "It just grazed..." a massive throb of pain robbed him of finishing his sentence.

"Cheetara, Pumyra, help him!" Lion-O ordered. But both women were already by the Tiger Prince's side. Seeing that his brother was taken care of, the Lion Lord then shouted, "**Bengali!"**

Instead Wilykat scrabbled out from the command car, "Bengali's got the ship's fix," the young boy enthusiastically reported. Seemingly ignoring the Wardens, the Vermen, and the Rat Lion-O held at sword point, "You should have seen it Lion-O, he was amazing and I got to help!" he announced proudly. The young boy then frowned as he noticed Cheetara and Pumyra helping the weakened looking Tiger aboard the ship, "What's wrong with Tygra?"

"He got hit by one of the enemy's arrows..." Cheetara answered.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Tygra stubbornly replied, "There's no need to fuss..."

"Wilykat, tell Ro-Bear Buster that we need to take off now..." Lion-O stated sternly.

"Ok..." the Wildcat boy nodded before rushing back inside. Only a few minutes had passed when the thundering rumble of the engines started up. And the Morningwind could be seen sliding away from the runway.

Ratar-O sent such a hateful glare as he looked towards the young impudent Lion, "I will make you _pay_ for his humiliation, Cat," the Rodent leader promised, as he pressed his throat right against the tip of the Lion's sword, drawing a line of blood.

The younger Lion could only smirk as he leaped backwards, landing onto the deck of the moving vessel. He turned back to Ratar-O as ship continued to move, "Perhaps you will," he called back, "But not this night," he declared while giving the rodent two finger salute of farewell.

"Yes," Ratar-O nodded in agreement, "Not this night." And that was the last he saw of the Lion Lord before the Sky Carriage moved out of the dock.

OoOoOo

The massive vessel continued its trek down the hanger's runway, till at last it hit the open air. For a brief moment it looked as though gravity's cruel grasp was going to take holding of the ship and drag it all the way down, but then the next moment the thundrillium furnace was hit, triggering more of the Thundrilift to enter the Sky Carriage's envelope causing the vessel to rise. Next the Sail-wings by its side started to expand outward catching a strong upward wind. Finally the Thundrillium propulsion system took flame pressing them forward.

And then in less than a few moments the image of the sky carriage, _The Morningwind_ was gone.

OoOoOo

**The Morningwind **

After an hour of travelling through the air without any signs of any additional Sky Carriages following in pursuit, the Company of the Sword finally started to relax.

Lion-O turned to the group, "Ok, well done everyone," he congratulated them. He saw the weary but still vigilant looks in all of their eyes. The day had been a very long one and a bit of a reprieve was in order. "The trip to the Black Sandsea is about twelve hours," the Lion Prince announced to them, "So get as much rest as you can. This will probably be the last time we'd have anything remotely like a peaceful night's sleep for a while," he then turned to the Junior Cleric and their resident healer, "Pumyra, can you check on Tygra?"

Without waiting for a further prompt Pumyra went to Tygra's side. Just as she approached the Tiger tried to wave off her off while he looked to his Brother, "I'm fine Lion-O," the Tiger tried to assure him again. He gasped while taking in a deep breath then said, "I just need a few minutes," the stubborn Prince advised. Then to further demonstrate his point, Tygra tried to walk a few steps before his body shuddered with a crippling wince.

Lion-O, simply nodded over to his thickskulled brother. Pumyra shook her head understanding fully. She then went Tygra's side helping him up, "Come on, Macho Cat let's get you patched up, before you bleed all over the deck..." The Tiger looked like he was going to debate but the Puma girl just closed her fingers over his lips, not allowing them to move. "Just save it and let me do my job," she grumbled.

Sagging, his shoulders in defeat, Tygra simply allowed the girl to lead him away.

Suppressing the grin that was in danger of crossing his face Lion-O turned back to Bengali and the twins. "Ok, that also means it time for bed guys," the Lion Prince announced.

As to be expected the usual groans and complaints could be heard from the lot. "Awwww, come on Lion-O," Wilykat complained.

"Yeah," Wilykit piped in along with her brother, "We did real good tonight," the Wildcat girl countered.

Lion-O smiled as he nodded to the twins, "I know..." he replied, "And I'm very proud of all of you," the Lion Prince stated. He then turned to Bengali to playfully ruffle the young tiger's mane, "You too Bengali, you're a part of this group also," the young Lord commented, "We especially couldn't have gotten out of there without your help."

A small flush came to Bengali's face as he smiled, "Anytime I can help, Lion-O," he replied earnestly. Wilykat grinned, while giving the young Tiger a playful tag on the shoulder.

"But despite all of that," Lion-O said drawing their attention again, "You guys had a very big day and in the desert everyone is going to need to be alert. So it's best for everyone to get some sleep now," the Lion Prince concluded.

Of course there were more whines and bellyaching but Lion-O with the help of Snarf was able to usher the three ThunderCubs down to the lower decks where the private cabins were. He briefly turned back to Cheetara before he went down, "I'll be back after..." the Lion Lord stated while motioning to the trio.

Cheetara simply nodded while watching him leave with Snarf scurrying right on his heels. The Cheetah smile briefly as she turned back around to gazes out onto expansive sky and the stars twinkling in the night.

OoOoOo

The moment Pumyra got Tygra inside she immediately helped him out of his armor and sat him down in the small one room infirmary. Naked from the waist up Tygra sat patiently as the teen girl worked tirelessly on treating his wound.

The Junior Cleric found herself lucky for two reasons. For one the crossbow bolt wasn't poisoned. Pumyra had, had a few cases in the past where some of her patients suffered from thundrainium poisoning from arrow and crossbow wounds. Thundrainium in its most pure form was dangerous, but being introduced directly to the bloodstream often proved to be fatal.

The second reason Pumyra found she was fortunate was because the crossbow bolt had remained in essentially in one piece. If it happened to break while inside of him, meant she would have to make sure all of the pieces were out or she could risk infection. But thank the Ancients, none of those complications occurred. Now she only had more personal matters to deal with.

As the Puma girl continued to work, she couldn't thinking to herself, '_What was with all these royals and having gorgeous bodies?' _she mentally exclaimed to herself. It was almost unfair. Pumyra fondly remembered the few times she had seen Lion-O shirtless. Strong, firm, and it seems Tygra, just as fit as his younger brother. Maybe even more so she reluctantly considered, since he was about twenty pounds heavier. But she had to stay focused and deal with this jerk so she could do something more worthy of her time.

The Junior Cleric narrowed her eyes at Tygra as she continued to work. When she was almost finished she ended up saying, "You were a fool for letting that Bird skewer you."

Surprisingly the Tiger Prince was smiling. The painkillers finally kicked in, Pumyra considered. "It was either risk my neck or let him take yours," Tygra replied sincerely. He then closed his eyes, "So basically the choice was simply," he concluded.

Pumyra paused briefly after hearing his words. A part of her was really touched by what he said, of course the Puma girl realized that she would refuse to let him know that. So instead she said, "Risking your life for mine isn't going to impress me you know," she callously stated, "All it does is give me more work to do."

Tygra opened his dark eyes; they fixed on the Pumyra soft cinnamon brown ones. He then said, "I'll try to keep that in mind," he ended with a slight smirk.

The Junior Cleric nearly gasped the strong intense look the Tiger was giving to her. Originally, when Pumyra first met the Prince, she was overwhelmed with how obnoxious he was. She couldn't believe how any self-respecting woman could throw themselves at him. Much less numerous ones, from what the gossip said. But now, with his hauntingly dark captivating eyes on her, she could understand full well what those other women were thinking. And if she was a lesser woman, she might have fallen for the spell also.

Fortunately...

"Yeeee-OOWWWW!" Tygra shouted as blindingly sharp pain ignited from his wound.

"Well stop squirming around and it won't hurt as much," Pumyra retorted. Conveniently ignoring the fact she may have tied his bandage a bit tighter than necessary.

Tygra ruefully glared at his bandaged side, before her looked to the Puma again, "You should be happy to know if this cleric thing ever goes south, my Dad probably could use a new royal torturer," the Tiger Prince remarked dryly.

OoOoOo

_An hour later..._

The cubs proved to be fussier then he expected, but given the amount of adventure they had today it was to be expected. After checking with Buster to make sure everything was running smoothly at the helm, Lion-O eventually returned outside and found Cheetara still standing by the edge of the ship watching the stars.

Moving just loud enough so that the Cleric could hear his approach, the Lion Prince crept over to her side and draped a thick blanket over her slender shoulders. "You'll catch a cold," he whispered to her, while wrapping his arms around her.

Cheetara smiled at him, enjoying the close proximity, but she shook her head, "Too excited to catch cold," the Cheetah replied with a grin, "Not that I don't appreciate the sediment," she said while leaning over to give him a gentle kiss.

Still enjoying the feeling of her soft body in his arms, Lion-O eagerly returned the gesture. He then paused as he couldn't believe the atmosphere they were in. Here they were hundreds of miles up in the clouds. The silver light of the moon Silvara bathing Cheetara in its light which made the Cleric looked phenomenal in his eyes.

After another moment he frowned as he looked at her with a bit more concern. Lion-O then considered with all of his fussing over Tygra being injured he didn't take the time to pay attention to the rest of them. "Are you injured at all?" the Lion Prince asked her.

The Cleric shook her head no. "Only a few scrapes and bruises," Cheetara explained, "Nothing a good night sleep and a good meal couldn't cure." Her smile returned as her eyes fell to him, "And you took care of the good meal, if I do recall."

Lion-O chuckled to himself, "Well that was a lot earlier," the Lion pointed out, "I'd imagine, after all of that fighting you've probably worked off all of that food."

Cheetara nodded but then said, "No problem I'll just have to have you cook for me again..." she resolved, drawing a few quiet chuckles from him. The Cheetah then sobered as she enjoyed the warm feeling of the blanket around her body and the even warmer presence of Lion-O holding her. Her mind drifted for a bit as she recalled earlier their private dinner.

OoOoOo

**Etheria, Capital City of Third Earth**

**Windferry Inn**

_Hours earlier..._

As Lion-O was busy making the finishing touches to his arrietta breasts, he couldn't help but to recall the bewildered look on the Innkeeper's face from an hour ago. Then again, he supposed it wasn't normal that one of the inn's residents would ask for use of the kitchen to cook a meal.

Luckily, the Innkeeper and the assigned cook agreed, though they both thought it was the most peculiar request. The pair didn't even ask for any coin for use of the kitchen. The Cook only asked that Lion-O pay for the items he was going to use and to clean up the facility afterward, to which the young Lion promptly agreed. After that he was allowed use of the Kitchen for a few hours, before the rest of the Inn's residents returned. With that little bit of an agreement worked out, Lion-O sat Cheetara down in one of the dining booths and went back into the kitchen to prepare.

After an antsy two hour long wait, Lion-O finally returned to Cheetara with a few steaming plates. He stated that it had been weeks since any of them had any type of fowl, so he opted for some poultry. A simple spiced roasted arrietta bird breasts. He accompanied the main dish with some honey-oranged mixed vegetables and included it with his famous sweet rolls. It wasn't his best meal, not by far. But given the ingredients he had on hand, he thought he did quite well.

A bright little childish smile came to Cheetara's face as she watched Lion-O place the dishes down on the table. Her crimson eyes drew a sly line while she observed the Lion Prince moving back and forth with the items not to mention something else.

"I think I have to agree with Wilykit," the Cleric said suddenly. Her strange comment made Lion-O draw up short as he turned to her. But the Cheetah merely wore a devilish grin, "You are undeniably adorable wearing an apron," she commented while her eyes flashed with delight.

Lion-O paused while looking down at the blue and white apron strapped to his waist. His sapphire eyes then narrowed as he looked at her, his fingers still on the dish with her food on it, "I can throw all of this away, you know..." the Lion openly threatened.

Eyes widened in total fear, Cheetara rushed to his side, "Don't you dare!" she pleaded/threatened. Her eyes then softened as she draped her arms around his shoulders and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Please?" the Cheetah asked sweetly.

Lion-O watched as the shapely Cheetara wrapped her arms around him. Her large captivating crimson eyes and lush ruby red lips. It was all he could do to keep his face from flaring up to match his mane. But after another minute he gently placed the dish back down onto the table.

Cheetara's face brightened as she sat back down. The nineteen, going on twenty year old, couldn't help but to do a happy little dance in her chair as she watched him set out the pieces of arietta breast on her plate along with the mixed vegetables. She could already smell the hunger-inducing aroma rising from the food.

The moment he finished preparing everything and slid the plate in front of her, the Cleric attacked it with ruthless abandonment. The Cheetah woman was soon echoing a chorus of cheers and almost suggestive sounding moans of delight.

After taking another second to enjoy the spectacle of her eating, Lion-O made a plate for himself and took a seat across from her. Sampling a few bites of it himself, he was pleased that he added just enough sena spices to it. All in all everything tasted very good.

Lion-O decided to allow the Cheetah a bit more time before he'd ask the question that had been on his mind for quite a bit now. Within no time Cheetara was finished with her first helping and the Lion Lord was on his feet to ready to refill her plate.

As he placed it back down in front of the Cleric, Lion-O asked, "So are you and Pumyra getting along?"

Cheetara who already had a few bites in her mouth, coughed as she nearly choked on her food. Frantic Lion-O quickly pushed over some juice to her, which she wasted no time in washing it down. After the mini-crisis was handled the Cleric paused for a moment to consider the Lion's questioned. Coming to a conclusion, she turned and smiled brightly to him, "She tried to threaten me, earlier," Cheetah answered blankly.

Lion-O blinked as he gazed as the cheerful yet completely serious face of Cheetara. The young Lord of the ThunderCats then sighed, "I thought you guys acted a little tense around each other, before..." he commented. Although, he had to consider that it was fortunate that the Puma girl was able to walk away from the confrontation at all. The Lion Prince knew his guardian could be extremely scary when angered. His eyes soften while looking at her, "Cheetara, don't blame her..." he implored her.

"I don't," Cheetara quickly responded. She smiled again while looking at him, "You are a wonderful man, any woman with two good eyes could see that," the Cheetah admitted sincerely, "And the fact she was enamored with you before your sudden popularity, means she at least recognized that there was something special about you beforehand," she pointed out, "So how can I be upset at a girl that sees the same great things in you, that I do?"

Now that compliment drew a full flush to Lion-O's face. He was fortunate his Bodyguard hadn't noticed, because he was certain she would have teased him mercilessly. "Oh, well that's not what I was expecting to hear," the Lion surprisingly remarked. Perhaps things hadn't escalated that badly between the two strong willed women.

Cheetara smiled brightly at him again, before she took up her fork and began digging in her food fishing for another bite. "But if she pokes me again, **that** little twit is going down," the Cleric out of the blue said. And from the frank tone she was using, Lion-O knew she was quite serious.

The Lion Prince blinked at her in complete disbelief at first. But after another moment went by he couldn't help but to throw his head back laughing hysterically. Even Cheetara couldn't help but to emit a few giggles of her own.

As some more time passed, Lion-o eventually sobered. He quietly watched her enjoy some more of her meal, as he mused over another notion for a bit. Lion-O then said, "Cheetara there is something else I want to talk about."

The Cheetah grinned while looking at him, "As good a mood as I am in right now, I probably chase down the Sun for you," the Cleric jested.

Lion-O couldn't help but to smile again from her compliment. "It's about before in our room..." he paused as another flush came to his face. He quickly added, "I mean before we _stopped_."

The clanging of Cheetara's fork hitting her plate could be heard as the Cleric completely froze. Lion-O spotted a worried look in her eyes before she quickly looked down, "If you want to continue where we left off," she rapidly responded, "We can. I just want to take a few more bites..."

The Prince stared at her confused a minute, confused by her words. But it didn't take much for him to put the pieces together, "Noooo!" he exclaimed while placing his paw over top of hers, "That's not what I mean..." he tried to explain.

Cheetara's ears fell as she looked confused and even a bit hurt by his statement. "So you don't want me...?" she shyly asked.

"No," he said again trying to reassure her. He came around to her side of the table and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Never that," the Lion stated with a small shake of his head, "...It's just," the young Lord paused as he took a breath and climbed back up to his feet. Lion-O paced around the room for a moment before he blurted out, "I want to wait," he openly declared.

Cheetara could only stare at him, because she honestly couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I mean," Lion-O tried to explain again, "My Father told me that he had never been with a woman before my Mom and they never consummated their union until the night of their marriage," the young Lord of the ThunderCats took a breath as he turned around to face the Cheetah, "And I want that for me and you," the Lion Prince professed.

The Cleric tilted her head to the side as if she was trying to figure out the strange puzzled that was _her _Prince, "Why are you doing this, Lion-O?" Cheetara asked him.

The young Lion ran a paw through his mane again, "Because me wanting to wait is how I show that I love you and I'm completely serious when I say I want you to be my wife," he confessed.

If there was anything Cheetara was expecting as an answer that certainly was the last thing. But then she considered Lion-O always excelled at surprising her. The Cleric blinked a few times as she started at him, "I don't know what to say..."

"You don't have to say anything," Lion-O answered with a smile, "I just wanted you to know how I felt."

Cheetara could have left it at that, but she knew that wasn't right. "_There is_ something I want to say," the Cleric softly announced to him, "I cherish this time we have here right now, more than you can ever possibly know. The fact that you're mine right now..." she shook her head, as she wiped away a tear she didn't know why she was shedding, "It truly makes this the happiest time of my life." The Cheetah then sighed, "But what we have now cannot last. I mean you're the crown Prince of Thundera; you deserve someone of that caliber."

Lion-O at once crouched down to her side. His fingers ran lightly through her long thick blonde mane, "I have found that one," the Lion Prince declared, "She is sitting right in front of me."

"Lion-O..." Cheetara sighed.

Before she could explain how the world didn't operate as simply as he wished, Lion-O interrupted her with a kiss. The woman shuddered against his soft warm lips and hungrily kissed him back. In between kisses he whispered, "I don't care if my father outlaws it himself, you are the only one I want Cheetara," he affirmed again, "If I have to abandon everything in my Kingdom, I will..."

Cheetara gasped as she looked at him, "Lion-O, I can't ask you to do that."

"This is not your choice," the Lion Prince reminded her, "It's mine."

Cheetara frowned as she looked at him for a long, long time. The Cleric eventually sighed because she realized he was completely serious. Cheetara knew without a doubt in that moment he would forsake everything in his life just so they would stay together. "You're a fool you know that." She wanted to be angry at him. She should be. Her duty states that he and the Kingdom must always come before any of her personal desires.

But how could she do it when it wasn't just her desires, but _theirs. _

Not even dismissing her statement, Lion-O merely nodded, "Especially when it comes to you..."

A small smile came to Cheetara's lips, "Well if you're going to act that foolish, you might as well get a reward," she stated before kissing him again.

OoOoOo

**The Skies of Etheria**

_A little bit before midnight..._

Eventually Cheetara returned from her reminiscing. The Cheetah woman was comforted when she felt the familiar weight and scent of Lion-O surrounded her, just as much as she savored the feeling being in his arms. The Cleric turned to the Lion Prince, "I just remembered earlier, you said you loved me," the Cheetah remarked.

Lion-O blinked as he pondered over it for a moment before he gave her a bob of his head, "Yes, I do believe I did," the young Lion replied earnestly.

The Cheetah considered this for sometime before she finally said, "You meant it." There was no question in Cheetara's tone, nor was she asking for an explanation.

"I've found that I'm not very adept at lying to you," Lion-O confessed casually. The Lion Prince then shrugged, "So I don't..." he concluded.

The Cheetah smiled as she nuzzled against his face, "You keep this up _my Prince_ and I think I'm going to swoon." Her eyes blinked as she fixed a stare onto him.

A smile couldn't help but to emerge on Lion-O's face as well, "Don't worry _my Cleric_," he replied evenly, "I'll catch you. I always will."

Her crimson eyes still on him Cheetara couldn't help but to smirk, "When did you become such a big sap?" the Cheetara lightly teased.

Lion-O merely rolled his eyes, "I suppose you bring it out of me," he retorted sarcastically.

Cheetara's grin widened as she inched a bit closer to him, "We're going to have to do something about that then," she decided right then and there.

"Yeah?" he inquired.

"Yeah," Cheetara answered him; her bright crimson eyes were a light in the chilly evening air, right before she claimed another kiss.

End of Chapter 4


	36. Book II: Chap 5

**Chapter 5: Mumm-Ra's Fury!**

**Etheria, Capital City of Third Earth**

**The Regent of Etheria's Private suite**

_A few hours passed midnight..._

At this time of the year, the nights were often cold in the Capital City of Etheria. The higher altitude of the city as well as trail of snow-capped mountains surrounding it; often made Etheria far colder in the later months.

On this night a chilling night breeze blew through the well furnished upper rising suite of Regent Shiner. The wind might have been approaching freezing to some but the lowered temperature held no to sway to the Lunatak, Chilla. She was an ice demon that was used to frolicking nude while wandering through the middle of a snowstorm. Sheets of ice would form where ever she walked, now she simply lied awake next to the slumbering Regent of the Capital City.

Her golden opaque eyes stared at the ceiling of the room, listening to the restful slumber of the body next to her. After waiting an additional twenty minutes to be certain that the Bulldog city official was finally asleep, the Demoness' long legs slid from beneath their covers, as she silently slipped out of the bed.

Taking the time to slip into a thin robe that did little to conceal her curvaceous figure, Chilla took one last glance at the Bulldog Shiner. The older Hound continued his gentle snoozing for several minutes. Eventually he turned over to his side as his breathing began to even out further as he fell deeper into sleep. Taking that as a good sign the Demoness, took her purse then quietly crept outside to the balcony.

An updraft of wind fell over her shapely body as she was presented with the glittering lights of the late night life of Etheria. Unfortunately, the beauty of the site was wasted on her. Instead she drew out a flawless onyx-colored globe that was slightly larger than her closed fist. It was a globe of Far-Seeing, a tool of communication used by the agents of the Dark One.

Taking another precautionary glance around to make sure no one was watching; Chilla began whispering ancient words of magic that had been long forgotten from Third Earth since the days of the First War. After a few moments, the onyx globe seemed to take on a life of its own. A pulsating purple light started to emanate from its pitch black surface.

Eventually through the swirling mist, the face of a sole figure could be seen. He was ancient, far older than Etheria or even the lands it was built upon. Face the color of ashen gray, for no blood or life flowed through his body. The only sign that proved he was alive were the searing blood red eyes that had never known kindness, mercy or forgiveness.

Draped in an overflowing robe of red, the ancient being eyes narrowed as he recognized his servant Chilla, "You have waited long to report to me..." The words were stated in a calm voice, but the Demoness could feel an underlining menace to their meaning.

Chilla bowed her head in fealty, "Many thousands of apologies Lord Mumm-Ra," she begged, "It could not have been avoided. Shiner had received some terrible news this night," the Demoness paused as her golden eyes drifted to the side as her snow white bangs fell across her face, "It was a long time before he was...appeased."

Neither placated nor mollified the Dark One's blood red eyes burned bright, "I care not for your excuses," the Immortal berated, "The night for the ritual is almost at hand," his image then grew until, only his soul searing eyes could be seen, "Be mindful of this, less it will lead to your end," the Ever-living being threatened.

Chilla immediately bowed her head again as she fought to keep the tremor of fear out of her voice, "I will Lord Mumm-Ra…"

The Dark Ones eyes were fixed onto the female Demon for a moment longer before he asked, "What do you have to report?" He pealed back lipless teeth in a scowl, "Have you completed your task? Is the Lord of the ThunderCats and his _wretched_ Company, in Etheria's custody?"

The Demoness hesitated for an instant before shook her head, "No, Mighty Mumm-Ra," Chilla answered.

Instead of showing any type of outward reaction, the Immortal's merely narrowed his eyes. "Proceed…" Mumm-Ra calmly ordered.

Chilla took a breath before she nervously began, "I had pressed Shiner into checking in on the Thunderians, as per your orders," the Demoness stated, "And just like you predicted the Cats were not found in the Warden's company," she paused for moment as she looked away from the Immortal's piercing gaze, "We are still trying to uncover the details as of why the Wardens that were assigned to them were dismissed. But we believe they might have acquired help, possibly from one of the other Councilors, but the details concerning that issue are still being looked into," the Ice Demon stopped her sentence as she looked up and spotted the impatiently look brewing in the Undead Sorcerer's eyes.

Chilla then quickly shook her head realizing the rest of the information was irrelevant for the moment, "Regent Shiner, Prefect Vultaire and Councilor Ratar-O all rushed over to the docks, where Vultaire and Ratar-O all did battle with the ThunderCats. Unfortunately, the Lord of the ThunderCats and his company managed to escape on one of the Sky Carriages."

Mumm-Ra drew silent as he cast a withering gaze to the She-Demon; "Was it not your job to disable the Sky Carriages?" he coldly inquired.

Chilla golden eyes widen as she could see the approaching danger, "I did Lord Mumm-R," the Demoness insisted, "It should have taken them hours, if not days before they could have even been able to repair the damage that was caused," the white haired demon shook her head, "I can't explain how they managed to get the vessel operational again, much less flight-worthy."

"I can perhaps offer an explanation," Mumm-Ra interjected. His eyes then flashed along the edge of the globe, "The failure you have orchestrated was compounded."

"No, Lord Mumm-Ra," Chilla refuted, "I have done everything you've asked," the woman persisted, "The Lord of the ThunderCats, this Prince Lion-O is strong. Stronger possibly than even _you_ have expected," she dared to suggested.

"_Lord_ Lion-O is a mere boy. He's inept and inexperienced," the Ever-living being professed, "Where I, _Mumm-Ra_; gain strength with every passing day," the Undead Sorcerer arrogantly attested, "The time shall come when young Lion-O will finally stand before me and then you will see; the terror of my sheer presence will rob him of all thought and reason," Mumm-Ra teeth spread into a soulless grin, "And in the end will be begging me to allow him to die, a wish that I surely will grant…after a fashion," he concluded with a spine unnerving laughter.

After a moment his cackling stopped. The Dark One's eyes drew back to the Demoness, "But still, I would think even you would be able to contend with a mere child," he haughtily commented, "Or perhaps you're enjoying your new comforting life a little too well."

"Never! Chilla fumed. The pale blue demon's skin started to brighten as the air around her started to dramatically drop, "You don't know what it is like here!" the Demoness nearly shouted in rage, "You're not the one subjugating yourself to the pawing hands of these…_insects_," the She-Demon nearly spit back. It only took thirty second for her to realize what she's said and more importantly, _who_ she was talking to.

As she immediately prostrated herself before him, begging for his forgiveness, the Dark One Mumm-Ra's voice cut through the air, "Chilla, you clearly forget with whom you speak." The Immortal's eyes flash from blood red to livid violet.

Bolts of violet energy suddenly streaked out of the Globe of Far-Seeing striking Chilla in the chest. The pulsating waves racked through her body alighting every inch of it in unimaginable torment. The Demoness tried to throw the globe away, but she found that some sort of force kept it bound to her hand. Her soundless cries of agony shouted within her mind as she heard his voice say, "**Do not think that because the great Midnight Ocean separates us, that you are beyond my power. There is no one on this planet that is outside of my reach.**"

Moments that felt like eons passed before the Dark One's assault finally ceased and there was only a smoking husk of flesh and meat that remained of the Ice Demon. Then after another moment, Chilla's natural icing nature took over, automatically cooling her body. Blocks of ice started to cover her limbs. Sheets of snow covered her breasts, torso, and face. Within a few heartbeats, Chilla's normal appearance returned fully intact, although the lesson she was taught was keenly remembered.

"Your weakness has permitted the Lord of the ThunderCats and the Thunderians that follow him access to the Black Sandsea," the Dark One stated, "Meaning now I will have to take the time to correct your mistake. Fail me again Chilla and I shall stick you in a deeper crypt than the one I found you," the Ever-Living being warned and then he was gone. The Globe of Far-Seeing collapsed onto the floor, the power of spell expended.

Chilla collapsed to her knees as well, blinking back the pearls of icicle tears that fell from her eyes. Her golden orbs then flashed with hate, "No Mumm-Ra, when the time is right it will be you that is locked away. And only I would left to rule all of Third Earth!" the She-Demon viciously declared.

"Chilla...?" Shiner's voice called from within the room. A moment later the Regent of Etheria stepped out onto the balcony and saw the nude form of the Demoness; her soft pale blue skin seemed to glow in the silver moonlight. The Regent always tried to act within the manner of a true gentleman, but being in the presence of such beauty, it was hard for him not to stare. "What are you doing out here?" the Bulldog inquire, when he was finally able to direct his gaze to her beautiful golden eyes.

The Demoness quickly wiped her eyes, before plastering on a smile, "I just wanted to get a bit of fresh air," she lied; "It's rather stifling in the room today."

The Regent almost had to smile as he looked at the lovely, Demoness. "I'm quite sorry for that," Shiner apologized. He was certain that their previous fervent activities, had most likely kept the room quite musky, "Stay out here as long as you want," he bided her before returning to their room.

OoOoOo

**The Morningwind**

_Meanwhile..._

A half hour after he and Cheetara decided to turn in for the night, Lion-O made one last round through the ship before going to sleep. Pumyra was completing some evening beauty ritual that he wasn't privy to. The Cub was all still sound asleep in their beds, with Snarf rocking back and forth in a small hammock.

After that he headed to the Morningwind's bridge, to see if Buster needed a break from steering the ship. The Berbil enthusiastically declared he was more than capable of continuing the full trip. In fact piloting the Morningwind had easily risen to be one of the greatest experiences in his life.

Encouraged by the Ro-Bear Buster's jovial words, Lion-O bid him, "Good night" and headed for his cabin.

OoOoOo

**The Morningwind**

**Private Cabin 03**

_Minutes later..._

Tygra lied awake in his bed. The bandages for his wound were healing nicely, but they were really starting to itch. Yet he didn't want to ruin Pumyra's handiwork less he risked the Puma girl's wrath. Instead he just tried to close his eyes and hope that the feeling would pass so he could finally get some sleep.

After about twenty minutes he felt his lids finally getting heavy as he found the snug spot within his mattress. The journey to dreamland seemed like moments away, that was till his door creaked opened and Lion-O stepped inside. Tygra raised his eyebrow as he watched his young sibling. It looked as though the Lion was trying to be quiet as possible as he stripped out of his armor and shirt.

It was when Lion-O pulled up a chair, did Tygra finally sit up and say, "You're the last person I'd expected to see this night…"

Lion-O looked up to his older brother. He then frowned in confusion as he considered the Tiger's statement, "I was concerned," the Lion replied sincerely as he eyed Tygra's bandaged, "Figured, I'd come by to see how you were doing."

"I'm fine, I'm fine…" Tygra assured him, "A bit stiff, but I'll be a lot better after a few days." A statement that was more than a little bit true. Despite the punctured to his ribs, the typical Thunderian healing process was greatly accelerated in comparison to you or me. Their bodies were ten times as more resilient than a human, which was why many of them could perform so many various superhuman abilities and feats.

"That Puma really knows her stuff," the Tiger Prince remarked lightly while admiring his neatly wrapped bandages, "I'm glad she decided to stick around…"

"I bet," Lion-O replied with a knowing smirk on his lips.

The fur around Tygra's face easily could have mirrored his younger Brother's mane, as he looked away. "Ok, now that you know I'm well," the Tiger Prince said while changing the subject. His narrowed, "Now you can get out," he then dropped his annoyance as a sly smile crossed his face, "I'm sure there's a certain Cheetah maiden that you would rather be spending some close personal time with," the young Tiger not too subtlety hinted.

The young Lion Lord rolled his eyes, "It's not like that," Lion-O paused as he considered his words, "No, well it is," he frowned as he was starting to confuse even himself, "What I mean is I want to wait," he finally answered.

"Wait!?" Tygra repeated incredulously, "Wait for what? When the swallows to come back?" His younger brother confused him to no end sometimes. Why would he wait when he had a woman such as his Cleric? Didn't he see what Cheetara looked like?

Lion-O humorlessly gazed at the Tiger, "You know exactly what I mean," the Lion Prince retorted, "Father and Mother waited before they decided to go that step," the young Lord pointed out, "How can I expect anything less of the woman I want to one day be my bride?"

"I guess," Tygra replied still unconvinced, "You're a better man than me, though," he offhandedly remarked.

"Yeah," Lion-O agreed with a smirk, "I thought we already established that..." he smartly returned.

The Tiger raised an eyebrow at his younger Brother's slick remark, but instead of trying to think of a comeback, he could only let out a good natured chuckle. But that laugh quickly turned into a hiss of displeasure as he held his injured side. "Oooow..." he complained, "Don't make me laugh."

Forgetting all about his previous victory, Lion-O drew a look of concern as he noticed the pain etched on his older Brother's face, "Are you ok?" the young Lion asked in all seriousness, "Do you need for me to send for Pumyra, again?"

"Nah," Tygra brushed off with a shake of his head, "She's had to put up with enough of me for one day," the Tiger Prince assessed.

Lion-O observed his brother for a moment before he concluded, "So you do care about her..."

"What?" Tygra scoffed while looking away, "I mean, of course I do," he said reassuringly, "I mean she is a member of the Company of the Sword after all," the Tiger Prince pointed out.

"You know exactly what I mean..." Lion-O replied with a genuine smile.

Tygra thought to deny the claim but then sighed while nodding his head in agreement. "I take it Cheetara knows..." he asked. Lion-O with the same smirk on his face, nodded to his Brother's question. The Tiger then blew out a frustrated breath, "Well that's great..." he complained.

"Hey, I'm more than happy for you," Lion-O said encouragingly, "That takes one problem off of my hands."

The Tiger looked at him before rolling his eyes, "I swear; only you would classify a beautiful woman repeatedly throwing herself at you, as a problem," Tygra commented dryly.

Lion-O chuckles to himself, "It is," his younger Brother replied, "Considering what I have already."

It now was Tygra turn to observe his brother. After another minute he said, "I take it things are going well then?" he curiously asked, "I mean if you guys have already discussed the whole sex thing that must mean something."

"Yeah..." Lion-O agreed, "I mean outside of, every other day we need to face some sort of life endangering peril, it's been nice," the young Lion concluded with a smile. Despite everything else going on in his life, his relationship with Cheetara has been one area he felt completely contended with.

Tygra eyed him again for a moment, before drawing a sly smirk, "So when is she going to be my Sister officially?" he joked.

His younger brother blanked for a moment as he seriously considered the questioned. "I don't know..." He then stopped as he thought some more, "I mean with everything going on, all of the fighting and the Dark One coming to Third Earth. It doesn't seem like a good time to really start a relationship," Lion-O considered as he spoke his thoughts out loud, "But maybe after everything is finally dealt with we can really think about taking that step."

Tygra was quite surprised as he heard the sincerity from his Brother over his little joke. "Oh wow," the Tiger Prince remarked, "_You are_ taking this thing that far."

The young Lion gave his adopted older brother a firm nod. Tygra figured that things probably were going ok between the two of them. But he never would have thought Lion-O was honestly considering settling down and taking the Cleric as his wife. Then again, all the years that he suspected Lion-O had been in love with Cheetara maybe it wasn't so surprising after all.

Tygra frowned as a lingering thought that had been lingering within him for months now came back to the surface. The older Tiger looked to the teen Lion, with a shameful and almost embarrassed face, "You know Lion-O..." the Prince General began.

Looking up from his chair, Lion-O placed his sapphire colored gaze upon him, "Yeah?" he inquired casually.

The Tiger Prince frowned again as he ran his paw over the back of his neck, "You know in the past I might have said some stuff concerning me and Cheetara's relationship in the past," he muttered.

At the mentioning of his beloved Cleric, Lion-O instantly focused on his Brother, "Uh...huh?" he said, silently permitting the Tiger to proceed.

Tygra swallowed hard before he came out with, "I just wanted you to know...I was just fooling around," he paused again shortly before added, "Uhhh...I mean...You know..." he muttered vaguely.

Lion-O could have played stupid but he decided to let his Brother off of the hook. "It was just you acting like a big jerk, Tygra," the Lion smartly stated, "Yeah, I figured it out."

His older Brother gave him a deadpan look, "You don't have to really put it that way," he evenly remarked.

"You should be more grateful that I didn't decide to confer the claim with Cheetara," Lion-O was quick to point out, "Imagine how that would have ended." Tygra paused as his face suddenly started to drain of all color. He gave his brother a nervous look. "Exactly..." Lion-O retorted with a grin.

The young Lion's chuckles followed him as he strolled over to the other bed in the room. He quickly stripped out of his cloak, breastplate, and tunic as he got ready to turn in. Slipping onto the firm mattress, his head then rested comfortably on the pillow. After three minutes went by he raised his head up to look over to his Brother, "Hey, let me know if you need any advice with Pumyra..." he lightly advised.

"What? As if," Tygra scoffed as he settled down onto the bed as well, "By the end of this trip, that little beauty will be eating right out of my paws," the Tiger Prince bragged.

Lion-O gave his dimwitted Brother long look before he shook his head, "Right..."

OoOoOo

**The Black Pyramid **

**Mumm-Ra's Tomb**

He sits on his throne in the dim darkness of his inner sanctum. The swirling circular pool filled with amaranthine colored water and the few torches fastened to the walls were the only light source within the room. Yet, still when drawn any attention was towards his throne only pure shadows could be seen, shadows and two furious blood red eyes, the eyes of the Dark One, Mumm-Ra.

His thin skeletal fingers were laced together in front of him as his mind continued to conspire and plot. He realized that Chilla's complete failure in detaining the Thunderians meant that the young Lord Lion-O was still very much on his way. His blood red eyes thinned to cardinal blades of anger as he considered that foolish demon girl. He wondered for a moment, if sparing her life might have been an error on his part. The Dark One ultimately decided if it was an error, it would be one that he might have to correct in the future. But in the meantime his attention would be better placed to focus on issue at him.

The continued approached of the young Lord that meant the Dark One would have to speed his timetable up if he still aspired to complete the summoning ritual on the chosen night. Unless...and that was when a sinister smile crossed his face. Unless, some other form of delay arisen to oppose the heroic Company of the Sword and their leader the Lord of the ThunderCats.

After a moment the undead Sorcerer, rose from his throne. Like a scarlet shade he drifted towards his mystical basin whose waters bubbled and stirred at his approach. The tortured souls that were trapped inside its demonic depths cried out briefly, before the surface of the water calmed.

With little more than a brief motion of his hand and the utterance of five words of an ancient guttural language of power, the plane of the water started to change. One moment it merely emitted a pale violet light the next minute it started to show the image of a sky carriage flying over the Midnight Ocean. The name, "The Morningwind" could be seen in gold letters, written across the ship's aft.

Memorizing the location of the vessel, the Dark One withdrew his incantation over the pool then left his inner Sanctum. Slowly but purposefully he moved through his Black Pyramid. Every so often Lizards soldiers would fall to their knees, prostrating themselves before his glory. But the Undead Sorcerer carried not for those miserable wretches, so he ignored them in passing.

Eventually his travelling would lead him to the highest terrace within his domain. The Immortal being stepped out into the night air, where all of the stars within the sky could bear witness. The Dark One then threw his hands to his side and below him a flaming circle of violet fire started to burn into the ground. It crissed than crossed, outlining a complex ring of magic runes and words at his very feet.

When his ring of power was complete, the Undead Sorcerer reached for the heavens above him; all the while his tongue uttered a constant stream of long forgotten words of might. It looked as though nothing had occurred, but then suddenly the sky started to darken as if that was even possible at night. Black and gray whirling clouds started to blanket the heavens above the entire Black Pyramid and the lands beyond it. The gale winds started to blow as well as flashes of lighting licked the sky.

With all of the chaos and the fury of the maelstrom coursing in the air, Sorcerer pressed his skeletal hands in the direction of the Midnight Ocean, to wreak havoc on the unsuspecting foes. Then with an almost maddeningly look of glee the Dark One shouted, "**Now **_**Lord**_** Lion-O, you will wish that you remained a captive within the City of Etheria, for now you shall witness the fury of Mumm-Ra, the Ever living!** **MWHAAHAHAAHAAAA!" **he concluded withhis dark cackles filling the night.

OoOoOo

**The Morningwind**

Cheetara found herself in the peaceful realm of dreams. Often times the Cheetah woman held no specific fantasy that took reign longer than any other when she dreamed, although she found recently a certain flame mane Lion had been occupying more of this realm than he did in the previous years. A fact she didn't find too troubling in the least.

But as the pleasant memory of their dance during the his last birthday celebration in Neofelis started to unfold, an older woman's voice that the Cleric was finding more and more familiar suddenly shouted through her mind, putting an end to the event. "_Cheetara, wake up! You're in danger!_"

The urgent tone of the voice instantly made Cheetara awaken from her dream. As she did the Cheetah could hear the sudden booming roll of thunder that was rumbling outside the Morningwind. The thunder was soon accompanied by the whirling howl of gale winds as they assaulted the Sky Carriage, causing the air vessel to rock violently in the sky.

More than a little concerned, Cheetara quickly got dressed and stepped outside to get a good look at what was occurring. Once she stepped outside she immediately was bombarded by a blast of wind and rain, causing her shield her eyes as she braced against the turbulent assault. When her crimson orbs pealed open again, her eyes widened as she saw the onward rolling currents of black and gray storm clouds the blotted out all of the stars and the explosive bolts of lightning streaking across the sky.

Further down the deck of the Morningwind she managed to catch sight of the lone figure of Lion-O already standing on the deck of the ship, gazing up at the storm. The young Lord had little more on than his loose sleeping pants, but he firmly clutched the Sword of Omens in his paw.

Cheetara swiftly darted towards him, being mindful of the slippery surface of the water soaked deck, "What is it?" the Cleric shouted, trying to be heard over all of the blowing wind, the moment when she reached his side.

Lion-O held a grim expression as he continued to stare at the coursing clouds that surrounded them, the wind viciously whipping around his fiery mane. After another moment he turned to the Cheetah and said, "A sense of something terrible approaching roused me from my sleep. Then I looked out of the window to the sky," the moment he uttered the phase, a bolt of lightning arced through the air.

Surprisingly enough Cheetara could feel something was off as well. Her sense wasn't as keen as Lion-O's but it felt as if somehow this storm was being directed at them specifically, "There is an ill wind about us," the Cleric agreed.

Lion-O frowned as he nodded, "This is no natural storm..." he concluded.

Furrowing her blonde eyebrows, Cheetara took a step towards him and placed her paw on his shoulder. As he turned back to her, she said "What do you need me to do?"

A small smile came to Lion-O's lips; a flair of excitement brewed through him as he considered how well this woman could read him. It was just another reason among many why he loved her so. "Awaken everyone from their sleep and get them below the deck," he firmly instructed, "Then tell them to brace themselves in," the young Lord of the ThunderCats broke off as his gaze returned to the sky, "I'll try to do what I can, but if I cannot shield the ship then this storm will take us out of the sky," he stated ominously.

As he finished Cheetara sprang forward capturing his lips in a strong kiss, a moment before he wrapped his arms around her slender body. The Cleric moved back and shook her head, "That was not for luck," she firmly told him, "You have the Ancients for that."

Still smiling and a little light-headed Lion-O asked, "So what _was_ that for?"

"Just for me…" she answered him simply. The Cheetah then was little more than a golden stream of light as she headed towards the cabins.

OoOoOo

In the next moment Cheetara burst through the first cabin that she came to, "Pumyra, wake up!" she shouted as she entered the room. The Cheetah turned and spotted the Puma wearing a sleep mask over her face.

Completely flabbergasted by the abrupt disturbance, the Puma girl fumbled around in her bed nearly falling out before she pulled her sleeping mask off of her face, "I'm up; I'm up…" she muttered. Her cinnamon colored eyes blinked a few times as she focused on the slender Cheetah that was sending in her doorway. The teen girl frowned, "What's wrong?" she grumbled.

The teen girl suddenly sobered as she saw the serious expression on the older woman's face. "A bad storm suddenly appeared out of nowhere and Lion-O wants us all to go to the lower decks to take shelter," Cheetara informed her, "Come on, I need you to help me with Tygra…"

A water-soaked, Tygra suddenly appeared in the doorway, still tenderly holding his side, "I'm here already…" the Tiger Prince alerted the two women, "What's going on? Where's Lion-O?"

"We hit a storm," Cheetara answered him; "A storm we think of Mumm-Ra's or someone else is responsible for. Lion-O is on the deck doing what he can to steer us through it."

Tygra nodded hearing all he needed to know, "Well let's go," he stated, "That fool's going to need our help."

"Tygra!" Cheetara shouted as she dashed to his side and placed her paw on his shoulder. As he turned to look at her, she simply shook her head no. "This is not a battle we can aid him with. Only the _Lord of the ThunderCats_ can contend with the Dark One," the Cleric declared openly. It looked as though the Tiger Prince might have argued but then he just nodded in agreement.

Nodding with him, Cheetara then said, "Now come, let's get the Cubs."

OoOoOo

**The Morningwind**

Enduring the rain and harsh winds Lion-O purposely headed towards the bow of the ship. The Lion Lord stopped as he spotted the Ro-Bear Berbil, Buster still on the bridge. The little mechanical Bear's paws were holding the wheel hard as he could to steer through the storm.

Frowning Lion-O rushed inside, "Buster?" he asked, drawing the Berbil's attention, "I thought I ordered everyone to the lower decks," he sternly stated.

"_Yes," _was Buster's simple reply.

Lion-O blinked for a moment realizing that there must have been something he was missing, "Then why are you still here?" the Lion continued to pry.

The Ro-Bear Berbil pulled hard on the wheel before his head turned completely around to focus on Lion-O. "_Ro-Bear Buster has encountered a conundrum," _he uttered politely.

The Lion Prince sighed as he realized he didn't have the time for this. "Which is?" he responded impatiently.

Buster paused before saying, "_How can Lord Lion-O defend the Morningwind against the storm while also steering the Sky Carriage?_" the Berbil asked blankly, before turning his head back around to face forward.

The sudden very poignant question actually made Lion-O hesitated as he considered statement. _'Good question,'_ he had to admit. But the Lion Lord shook his head, "That's not important now. We got to get you some place safe. This is my responsibility."

The Berbil replied with a very un-Berbil like response. "_Negative_," Buster's disembodied voice calmly disagreed, "_Ro-Bear Buster is responsible for piloting the Morningwind. And piloting the Morningwind, Ro-Bear Buster __**will do**__." _The bold statement made Lion-O give a second glance to the robotic bear. If the young Lion wasn't certain he could have sworn he heard a bit of pride, a sampling of determination, and a smidgen of annoyance coming from the little Berbil's robotic voice.

Even so, the young Lord of the ThunderCats tried to argue the point but then Buster interrupted him, "_The time, Lord Lion-O is consuming, by debating the issue with Ro-Bear Buster; he could be using to contend with the storm_," the Berbil politely reminded him.

Lion-O stopped for a second as he considered, did the Berbil just snap at him? He cast a second glance at the diminutive robot bear. It was hard to tell with those emotionless synthetic eyes. Rather than press the issue the Lion Lord decided to allow it to pass, "Very well, good luck!"

"_To you as well…"_ Buster replied as Lion-O made his exit.

OoOoOo

Lion-O stepped back out onto the deck of the Morningwind once again. In the five minutes he spent talking with Buster; it seemed the state of the storm raging around them grew even worst. The storm clouds were even darker. Hard rain mixed with hail started pelting his face. Howling winds raged all around him as he steadily made his way to towards the prow of the ship.

Suddenly without warning a strong torrent of winds sprung up, that blasted against Lion-O's body so hard that nearly ripped him off of his feet. The young Lord crouched down low as he held out the paw holding his Clawshield. The next minute the grappling talons from the gauntlet's fingers shot out lassoing around the railing of the ship. He might not have been able to proceed further, due to the massive continuous onslaught of wind that was still trying to force him back, but at least he managed to brace himself against the gale.

The Lion Lord was then hit with an abrupt thought. Lion-O quickly drew the Sword of Omens and held it before his face. Taking an instant to center his thoughts, suddenly the young Lord's eyes flashed bright blue.

The Lion Lord decided not to use the Sword to focus on the storm, but instead to delve into the cataclysmic makeup behind it. Through all the confusion, chaos, and mayhem he found his earlier fears were confirmed. Lion-O could see a massively complex weaving of magic that was woven around the storm that was magnifying and aiming its fury upon the Morningwind.

Apparently his scrutiny did not go without notice, because in that very next moment Lion-O felt such an awesome colossal presence pushing onto his consciousness. Forcing him away from the spellweave; back down towards the material plane. This cold, ancient, malicious presence the young Lion was all too familiar with. Ever since their first encounter in Thundera's Throne Room, the Lion Lord knew that the day he would meet the undead Immortal being would be soon approaching.

Knowledge of his enemy gave Lion-O new strength to try to fight back against the tidal wave of consciousness that was bombarding him. The Lion Lord struggled as hard as he could, but he quickly realized that Mumm-Ra was housed in his place of power, reinforced by a skillfully placed magic ring. The young Lion knew then, that despite his best efforts he would eventually lose this bout.

Instead of allowing the Undead Sorcerer to completely score a victory, the young Lion decided on another course of action. So, when he was pressed out of the upper magical plane, Lion-O did manage to unravel one particular spell of the Dark One's.

The minute when the young Lord of the ThunderCats returned to his body, he found that the torrent of wind that momentarily held him in place was gone and Lion-O could move once again. Freed from the assaulting gusting spell, the young Lion rushed towards the front of the ship reaching the center-most part of the prow, all the while lightning flashed after everyone one of his steps.

Reaching the location Lion-O frowned, he didn't have the time to create a magic circle of his own to further reinforce whatever casting he might have attempted. Nor could he honestly remember all of the details of the one day lesson that Jaga actually went over the subject. So instead Lion-O had to make do without any sort of magical fortification.

The Sword of Omens still in his paws, the blade suddenly lengthened to its true form. With the young Lord, already taking the time draw in a considerable amount of latent energy, the Sword started to take on a bright silvery glow that was like a solitary beacon of light within the darkness.

That next moment, the dark clouds in the air suddenly started to swirl around in a circle surrounding the Sky Carriage. For a brief moment, Lion-O could have sworn he saw a skeletal face with two blood red malevolent eyes, take shape within the clouds. The eyes glared hatefully at him for but an instant before then dissolved back into a regular formation and then a bolt of lightning arced through the air directly at the ship.

Lion-O's sapphire colored eyes blazed with such amazing determination as he swung the mystic sword. The bolt of lightning crashed against the Sword of Omens causing a booming crash that sounded like two mountains colliding. In the aftermath the Ancient's Sword held firm as the bolt of lightning arced harmlessly away from the ship.

OoOoOo

**The Black Pyramid**

Still standing on the Pyramid's terrace, the ever-living being Mumm-Ra grinned, as his mind replayed the image of his thwarted assault. "So young Lion-O," the Undead Sorcerer said out loud, "You dare to defy the will of Mumm-Ra," he cackled darkly over the triviality of it all.

The Undead Sorcerer held up his hands to the heavens above him as a mad gleam came to his eyes, "You will soon see how futile that truly is," the Dark One concluded before he began uttering his next series of spells.

OoOoOo

**The Morningwind**

Lion-O could feel his heart beating rapidly in his chest. Despite the freezing droplets of rain striking against his fur, his body felt ablaze. There was a tingling sensation that pulsated through all of his fingers, which forced him to concentrate on maintaining his grip on the Sword of Omens. Yet through all of this, Lion-O still sustained his calm.

The next moment the young Lord of the ThunderCats took a breath then spread out his awareness. He allowed his senses to unfold around him to cover the area by the Morningwind's prow. The Lion Lord knew he would need every ounce of notice possible if he was going to perform this feat.

No sooner had he constructed his sensory awareness field, did a volley of lightning bolts screech across the air heading right for the deck. Fortunately, Lion-O's Phantom sight already let him know they were coming.

The Lord of the ThunderCats then moved the Sword of Omens clutched tightly in his paws. The Lion Lord leaped forward with a wide swipe of the Sword, batting aside the hurled bolt. He then turned on his heels spinning with a cut; he then twirled, flipping through the air before taking the Sword with both of his paws to slam back another electrical strike.

Always moving he was, never remaining still; fending off the onslaught of lightning barraging the ship. Sword of Omens rose with an upward slash that Lion-O sent it through. The next instance the Lion moved impossibly fast. He intercepted one bolt along the flat of his Sword then turned on the balls of his feet, hurling it fast into another one that was quickly approaching. The resulting thunderclap sent a resounding burst that flared the midnight air.

But Lion-O wasn't finished.

With another volley approaching, Lion-O drew in deep and through the Sword he was able to expand his perspective in order to analyze the nature of the lightning itself. He saw the pattern behind the massive electrostatic discharge. In fact, if he manipulated the weaving just a bit...

Just then before the volley of lightning ever reached the Morningwind, they all collectively exploded in the air in a medley of electrical bursts.

OoOoOo

**The Black Pyramid**

All of the mirth, Mumm-Ra previously had about the notion of the young Lion opposing him was gone. The boy not only proved to be amazingly resilient. But his strength of will was expanding as every moment passed.

The Undead Sorcerer cold blood red eyes glared as he shouted, "**You will not oppose me! I am Mumm-RA!**" His finger then started to glide through the air, illustrating a massively complex set of spell runes that more than tripled the intensity of the storm.

OoOoOo

**The Morningwind**

Lion-O blinked as the whirling winds of the storm, as well as the rain and hail started to calm. But the momentary serenity only served to make him even more worried. A brief flare of warning, made the Lion rush back for the Morningwind's steering bridge.

There he saw an exacerbated Buster. The Ro-Bear Berbil was stubbornly holding onto the wheel steadily, despite all of the turbulent winds that surrounded them.

"Buster!" Lion-O shouted.

It took Buster approximately eight, point five seconds before he responded to Lion-O's call, but given the fact the little Berbil occupied Buster considered he might be allow a small window of grace_. "Perhaps, I can assist you another time, Lord Lion-O. Ro-Bear Buster is," _the animatronic Bear paused for a moment,_ "…engaged for the moment."_

"I know," Lion-O answered as he stepped over to the Berbil's side, "Something massive is about to approach."

The fear that was flaring in the young Lord's heart was soon realized in the next moment as at least a dozen dark swirling funnels of tornados started to drop down from the sky. Their twisting channels reached all the way down to the Midnight Ocean's surface, siphoning up hundreds of gallons of water to spew from its eye.

The nearest cyclones were mere kilometers away from the Morningwind's hull with more descending fast. "Whiskers…" Lion-O said with a slight quiver in his voice as his paws latched onto the wheel of the ship. "Buster, we have to do what I say, the moment I say, if we want to keep the ship in the air!" the Lion shouted to the robotic Bear. With so much wind and chaos rumbling about, he couldn't hear the Berbil's response. The Lion Lord only hoped that the Ro-Bear Berbil would understand.

Lion-O then spread his awareness out far, far enough that till it expanded to outside the perimeter of the ship. He had never tried to do something like this, upon this scale before and wasn't certain that it would work, but he had no other choice in order for all of them to survive.

The Lion Lord stretched his concentration to the maximum of his ability. He was afforded a window of warning of only a few moments of prior notice to react, but it proved to be enough time for Lion-O and Buster utilize.

Still maintaining its elevation somehow, the Morningwind deftly moved to the right and to the left barely avoiding the deadly dark spiraling cyclones of the furious colossal storm. Lion-O and Buster, with the Lion Lord shouting out instructions, both pulled hard on the steering wheel, whipping the Sky Carriage back and forth through the nightmare gauntlet. But suddenly, the pair saw a sight that gave each of them hope. The rocky shores of the Black Sandsea could be seen merely a dozen or so miles ahead of them on the horizon. If they could reach the shore they, could bring the Morningwind down to land and just take refuge within the vessel to weather the rest of the storm. Now if they could only just hold on!

It would seem the grace of the Ancients could only shield them for so long, that very next moment a bolt of lightning flashed through the air. It struck the Sky Carriage's envelope automatically setting it on fire. Thundrilift rapidly started to escape from the tear, causing the Morningwind to fall. They were all fortunate that Thundrillium in a gaseous form wasn't volatile or the whole Sky Carriage could have exploded into a falling wreckage of burning debris.

Seeing that its cruel work was completed the colossal storm that arrived so suddenly, started to dissipate, leaving the smoking Morningwind to the mercy of gravity and the fates.

"**Buster, keep us leveled as much as you can!**" Lion-O shouted as he raced back outside to the Sky Carriage's deck. The Lion Lord closed his eyes, as he allowed his voice to carry to all of the rest of the ThunderCats.

OoOoOo

**The Morningwind**

**The Lower Decks**

Crouched down in the storeroom vault was Tygra, Cheetara, and Pumyra with the ThunderCubs huddled between them. All sense of reservation was lost, as the group of Cats desperately held onto each other, with Tygra's Whip used as a makeshift harness.

They all didn't know what was going on with Lion-O and the rest of the ship. From all of the violent rocking, the tumbling through turbulence, not to mention the sharp turns that ship was sent through, they honestly were surprised that the Morningwind was still in one piece.

Cheetara and Pumyra did what they could to calm the excitable kittens, but the twins weren't naïve enough not to realize that they all were in great danger. Then without any warning there was a tremendous quake that shook the whole ship. There was a brief sensation of weightlessness then all of them could feel their stomachs dropping as the entire ship rapidly started to descend.

A look passed between Cheetara, Tygra, and Pumyra, as the three of them questioned their fate. Then all of a sudden, Lion-O's voice was heard to every one of the Cats, "_Everyone, I've tried to do what I could but I'm afraid we're going down," _he calmly stated,_ "I'm going try to do what I can to soften the landing. Either way, this is going to be rough so brace yourselves. And pray to the Ancients for a miracle." _Then his voice was gone.

"**Lion-O!" **Cheetara shouted out loud, as she climbed to her feet. The Cheetah probably would have already been up the stairs and out of the door, if something had been holding her back.

The woman looked down and saw the steeled determination of Tygra's eyes as he held onto her paw. "Cheetara, don't!" the Tiger Prince told her.

The Cheetah's face crumbled into complete rage. All she could think about in that very moment was _her_ Prince shouldering all of this responsibility on his own. And here she was whimpering in the corner like some coward. If she cared about him half as much as she claimed, she would be by his side regardless of the odds. All of those thoughts raced through her mind as she looked at the Tiger latched onto her arm.

As he endured the woman's anger, Tygra held a face of grim determination, "Just like you told me before, this is something only Lion-O can do," he reminded her. In that moment Cheetara knew that his words had a ringing of truth. The woman let out a small cry as she gritted her teeth. The Cheetah was torn from looking at Tygra and looking back outside, to where _her_ Prince lied.

It was then she knew without a doubt that she loved him.

"This isn't anything that can take out my little Brother," Tygra said proudly with a bit of pride that he usually reserved for himself. The Tiger Prince's eyes then softened as he looked at her, "Trust in him," he said sincerely.

A small tear escaped from Cheetara as she closed her eyes and nodded her head. The Cheetah settled down back into place, her mind still thinking about the brave Cat she loved. Tygra gave the Cleric's paw a friendly squeeze, to which she was grateful for. He then looked over and noticed Pumyra had been looking at him.

The moment their eyes met, Pumyra instantly looked away, as if she found Bengali's adamantine hammer the most interesting thing on Third Earth. It wasn't that she was paying attention to an especially tender side to Tygra. No sir, that was out of the question. But it was nice to know he had one.

OoOoOo

Back on the deck of the Morningwind, Lion-O's mind was working fast. He calculated that the Morningwind's given rate of the descent by the distance they needed to cross in order to reach the rocky Black Sandsea shore, they had about mere minutes left before the entire ship crashed. He didn't need his clairvoyant ability to tell him that a crash like that would leave no survivors. Instead the young Lord had one last trick to pull, but it was going to use every ounce of his waning strength to perform it.

Taking the Sword of Omens in both of his paws, Lion-O stood at the center-most section of the prow of the ship. The young Lion tightened his grip as he drove the blade all the way through the wood of the deck. The Lord of the ThunderCats closed his eyes as he started to concentrate.

It began as silver fountain of light that erupted like a fissure from the hole the Sword of Omens created. From that focal point, ribbons of hot blue-white energy started to unravel upwards. The ribbons then flew over the side of the deck, wrapping themselves two then three times around the base of the Sky Carriage's gondola. Lion-O's glowing eyes changed from bright sapphire blue to nearly blinding white as he coursed more of his life energy into maintaining the spell. But it held firmly in place as the claws of gravity finally took hold of the Morningwind, pulling it down to the shores.

OoOoOo

There was a great booming crash then eruption as the Morningwind skidded across the rocky shore of the Black Sandsea. The quaking and rattling shook the entire ship to its very foundation. Deep below the deck, six people desperately held onto each other. They all whispered prayers to the Ancients. In the Ship's bridge a young Berbil, who always craved a life of adventure was able to witness more in one day than many had in all of their lifetimes.

Despite all of the rumbling, shaking, and the deafening crashing that echoed around the Morningwind as it plowed across the sands, there was still one voice that cried out with an unrelenting defiant roar!

Lion-O held onto the reins of his spell, refusing to let their journey end right here. The Lion Lord poured more and more of his reserved strength into his spell, all while trying to keep the Morningwind in one piece. All he needed was for the ship to slow down. '_Slow down!_' he said in his mind, '_Slow down, please!_' he repeated again and again, over and over.

Then as if it heard his mental cries, the Morningwind started to decelerate. Edging more and more across the shore, moving past the rocks entirely the Sky Carriage continued to forge ahead until a few minutes later fell to a complete stop.

A smile crossed Lion-O's face as he said, "I did it," a full three seconds before he soundlessly collapsed onto the deck.

OoOoOo

**The Black Sandsea Coast**

Lion-O's eyes flashed open as he woke up. He didn't know if minutes or even hours had passed since he passed out, but the Sun hadn't quite made its full journey to reach the center of the sky yet, making him think it was sometime in the early morning.

Climbing up to his feet, the Lion Lord felt some dizziness in his head and a lingering weariness in his body, some of the backlash of expelling so much of his power, he reasoned. It also told him, he wasn't out for long. In truth he would need a full night's sleep before he could start to recover some of the spent energy he used during the storm but he didn't have that kind of time right now.

The young Lion Prince gaze fell across the deck of the grounded Morningwind. The Sky Carriage for the most part was in one piece. Looking passed the gondola's aft; he was able to spot the trail of debris that littered all across the shore of the Black Sandsea. It looked as though pieces of the ship were scattered across miles and miles of the rocky shoreline.

It was a wonder that the ship held together in the first place, he briefly considered. He then remembered the others and then quickly bolted over to the stairwell that led to the lower decks.

The door to the stairs was unhinged and looked it though it was in danger of falling off. Instead of bothering with it, Lion-O took hold of the portal's knob and yanked the door open before sticking his head inside to look around. There was only darkness inside that greeted him as he shouted, "Is everyone alright? Anyone!?"

His inquiry was met with silence for a full minute, before he heard some movement down below. The next instance Tygra stepped out from one of the room while tenderly holding his head as if trying to clear the spinning that he felt. "Man, little Brother," the Tiger greeted, "You sure know how to throw one hell of a party. I'm making you in charge of my next birthday feast."

Cheetara rolled her eyes, giving the Tiger a brief glance as she stepped out after him, "We're ok!" she cheered while waving to the Lion. Both of the twins then rushed out ready to greet Lion-O and to tell them about their thrilling experience during the trip. But unfortunately they hardly spotted the golden blur, that darted right pass them into the Lion's arms.

Completely surprised but not unwelcomed, Lion-O eagerly received the tall blonde bullet that flung her arms around his neck. Her initial momentum combined with the weariness in his body was already feeling, resulted in the two tumbling the ground. A chorus of laughter sang out from the pair as Wilykit and Wilykat also found purchase on Lion-O's neck.

Lion-O smiled at the twins then looked up and saw Pumyra and Bengali standing beside his Brother. Pumyra gave a small little wave to him, to which he nodded in acknowledgement.

The young Lord breathed in a sigh of relief as he looked to all of them, pleased that everyone made it out ok. He good naturedly scratched Snarf on his head as the little animal hopped onto his stomach determined not to be left out.

After a few minutes the group returned to their feet, although Wilykit wouldn't let go of Lion-O's paw. He was going to comment that he might need that in the future, when suddenly his blue eyes widened, "Buster!" he shouted as he just remembered the stubborn but loyal Berbil. The Lion Lord rushed across the deck, heading towards the ship's bridge with the rest of the ThunderCats hot on his heels.

OoOoOo

**The Morningwind Bridge**

Cheetara and Lion-O were the first to reach the piloting bridge, with the rest of the Cats arriving moments afterwards. But the sight presented before them all reduced the group to silence. It seems out of the entire ship, the bridge took the most amount of damage. The collapsed husk of timber and steel was all that remained the control room.

A grave look passed between Cheetara, Lion-O, and Tygra as they went about scouring through the wreckage. The Thunderkittens, Bengali, and Pumyra all helped out also. Buster was a friend to them all, and they weren't going to leave no stone unturned till he was found.

It took about twenty minutes of searching before Pumyra shouted, "Over here!" the girl exclaimed as she cleared out the small sunken in hole. Inside the Puma girl found a small black furry and metal ball, which soon sprouted legs, arms and a round head.

Pumyra took no time in helping the little bear up, as the other ThunderCats reached her side. Ro-Bear Buster's head slowly turned around as his optical sensors took in the state of the Sky Carriage, "_Lord Lion-O_," the Berbil said while addressing the young Lord of the ThunderCats, "_The Morningwind appears to be damaged,_" the mechanical bear stated dejectedly as he lowered his head,"_Ro-Bear Buster was not able to save it."_

Pumyra frowned as she held up the Berbil in her arms, "We're not worried about the ship, you Goof," she chided him, "We were worried about _you,"_ the Junior Cleric adamantly stated.

Ro-Bear Buster paused as if that notion never occurred to him. He then blinked a few times. Wiggled his arms and legs, all a while doing a thorough diagnosis of all of his operational systems. Seemingly satisfied, the Ro-Bear Berbil replied, "_Ro-Bear Buster appears to be operational."_

A good natured laugh rang through the group.

"Good…" Lion-O said while stepping forward, "Ok, everyone, let's try to assess the damage to the ship. We need to see how much of our supplies are in one piece before we head out." The young Lord paused while looking to his older Brother. Despite his side being fully encased in bandages, the Tiger looked a lot better than he did when they first left from Etheria. "Tygra, how are you feeling?" the younger Prince inquired.

"Feeling better Lion-O," Tygra replied with a genuine smile, "In another day or so, I'll be back to normal," he narrowed his eyes as he took on a more serious visage, "Don't worry; I'm not going to slow you guys down."

The younger Lion looked at his Brother for another moment before finally nodded his head in agreement. "Ok, we are going to stay in the shade of the Morningwind till dusk then we'll start heading out across the desert," the young Leader instructed. Lion-O then looked over to Cheetara, allowing the Cleric to take the floor.

Stepping forward Cheetara cleared her throat then said, "Everyone, make sure you're all wrapped up. You don't want any part of your fur having prolonged exposure to the sun," the Cheetah warned the group, "And keep yourself hydrated at all times. All of the extra water tanks we brought with us are intact so don't worry," the Cleric assured them, "And if our water starts to get low, I know several tricks to help us survive out here."

Tygra and the rest of them nodded, understanding fully. Trekking across the desert was very dangerous and he knew that the more experienced Cheetara would know everything that was needed to keep them alive and well. The Tiger Prince then looked to his brother, "Lion-O, how far is it till we'll meet up with Commander Canaden and the rest of our forces?" he asked.

"Hold on, I'll show you," he stated while going to his bag, that remarkably was in one piece as well. He pulled out his Earl's notebook and booted up the handheld computer.

Eyeing the minute console wearily, Tygra had to shake his head, "I have to admit all of this technology stuff is still weird to me, but it is handy," he commented dryly.

Lion-O chuckled to himself as he searched through the files, finding the one he was looking for, "The meeting spot is here," he stated as his finger pointed to a section on the virtual screen that had a map of the entire desert, That's about a five day journey from where we are right now," he advised everyone.

"Five whole days?" Wilykit complained with a frown. The Wildcat girl was already starting to get hot in this blistering desert. If she had to endure this for five more days, she thought she probably would die.

Remaining silent herself, Pumyra didn't look forward to travelling across a desert either. The sands would get all into her fur, she just knew it. And it would take a week of showering before she got it all out. A prospect she didn't look forward too.

"Don't worry Wilykit," her Brother said while slinging his arm around her, "It will be fun!" he assured his sister with a cheery grin.

OoOoOo

**The Black SandSea**

_Twenty minutes after dusk..._

"The desert **blows!**" Wilykat crudely complained, "There's nothing to do here..." the young boy whined.

Lion-O sighed as he spared the young boy a glance. "That didn't take long..." he then muttered to himself, before looking back to the Wildcat, "Sorry Wilykat, for the next few days all we have to look forward to is some long stretches of land. Just try to conserve your strength," he advised the young boy, "We'll meet up with Clan Broken Tusk and the WildCATS soon."

Wilykat blew out a frustrated breath, but made no other verbal complaint. The group spent the day gathering the rest of their supplies and trying to stay out of the sun as much as possible. Meanwhile Bengali and Buster did what they could to start repairing the ship. By the time noon came around, Lion-O called for Bengali to come in to stay out of the Sun. Since Buster's had an internal cooling system installed within his frame, he was able to continue working without pause, but he certainly thanked Bengali for all of his assistance.

For the remainder of the day, the Cats rested while Pumyra made periodic checks on Tygra's wound. Naturally he tore some of his bandages during the crash, but he didn't manage to aggravate his wound any further, in fact it looked like it was healing properly. By the time they all reached the rendezvous spot with the rest of the units, he should be healed completely. As soon as the sun started to make the last leg of its daily journey, the Cats started to prepare for their own excursion. They were all suited up and ready by the time dusk rolled around.

Leaving Buster behind to finish his repairs on the Morningwind, the Company of the Sword started to move along the shore line of the roaring banks of the Black Sandsea. With black and onyx colored stones littering the ground, the group managed the slight climb upon the hill.

Normally making such a journey across the Black Sandsea on foot would be nearly impossible. The black sinking sand of the desert was similar to traveling through water in some places, which is why it earned the name of the Sandsea. A fact that Lion-O and the others soon realized when they all approached the apex of the slope that led to the rest of the desert. The Lion Prince watched as the black grains of sand moved back and forth almost like they were waves crashing against the rock.

Fortunately for them, not every section of the Sandsea was filled with the drifting sand, select pathways of the more typical texture of sand could be found and Lion-O had a map that illustrated the path they would need to take.

Starting off on their pathway, the group found an old wooden sign that had a message carved into it. _"All those that dare to proceed forward, shall risk the full wrath of its keeper."_

Pumyra read the sign out loud. Before turning back to the Lion Lord, "What does it mean, Lion-O?" she asked him.

"It's a warning," Cheetara answered ominously.

"Yes, it's from Mumm-Ra," Lion-O agreed. He frowned for a moment as he considered something then added, "In fact I'm certain now, that the storm from before was Mumm-Ra's doing as well," the young Lion confessed.

Tygra frowned as he crossed his arms, "Then that means he knows we're coming..." That unsteadily bit of reality put a grim perspective among the entire group.

"Then maybe we should all go back?" Pumyra suggested.

Cheetara turned to her and frowned, "Go back?" she repeated.

Not unnerved by the older woman's scrutiny the Junior Cleric continued, "Well the whole point of this trip was trying to catch the Dark One unaware," Pumyra pointed out, "But if he knows that we're coming anyway, isn't it a moot point now?"

"We can't go back," Cheetara countered, "Think of everything we've been through to get to this point."

"_I have_ been thinking of it," the teen girl insisted, "I've been thinking that it's been nothing but one perilless danger after the next, every step of the way ever since we left Neofelis."

"I won't hold you here anymore Pumyra," Lion-O calmly interjected, making the two draw silent. The Lion Prince ignored the piercing look that he knew Cheetara was giving him right now. Instead he focused on the Puma girl for a moment longer before he turned to face the rest of the Cats, "In fact that goes for the rest of you."

"Lion-O, you know we're here for you," Cheetara persisted.

The young Lord of the ThunderCats shook his head, "No hear me out," Lion-O said while trying to appease _his_ Guardian, "I won't lie to you. From this point on, I believe things are only going to be more dangerous," the Lion Prince stated honestly, "And I'll promise you I'll do everything in my power to make sure we all get through this in one piece, but I can't completely guarantee your safety," he revealed, "Mumm-Ra's power is great. More powerful than I even imagined," he looked away, because he wasn't even certain how he could possibly stop such a monster. "So if you all want to stay by the ship and help Buster repair it," he offered, "You are free to and I won't think anything of the choice," the Lion resolved genuinely.

All of the ThunderCats remained silent for the next few moments. Even Pumyra, who originally brought up the fear kept quiet. Seeing that no one was budging, Tygra grinned while casually strolling up and slung his (good) arm around his Brother, "Like Cheetara said, Little Brother, you're stuck with us till the end," the Tiger assured him.

Comforted by the words, Lion-O looked over to Pumyra as well. The teen girl paused before she rolled her eyes and pouted, "You had me at, "Hear me out."" she confessed, with a small smile.

Lion-O grinned, "Ok then its decided," he declared, "We're in this till Mumm-Ra's end."

"Right!" all of the Cats shouted in unison.

OoOoOo

**The Black Pyramid **

**Mumm-Ra's Tomb**

Back across the black desert inside the confines of his domain of power stood the Dark One himself. A score of hours has passed since he last looked upon the fate of the ThunderCats, but his masters the Ancients Spirits of Evil have passed on the word, the Lord of the ThunderCats still lived.

Never doubting the wisdom of his Masters, the Dark One Mumm-Ra crept to the edge of his scrying pool. Barking out the incantation the Sorcerer peered into its viewing surface and after a moment he was able to see the group of ThunderCats determinedly trekking along the black sands. They currently were travelling over the same stretch of land that the Immortal being himself travelled across half a year ago.

"I see, so you have survived the crash, young Lion-O," the Dark One confirmed with a mirthless grin. His cold blood red eyes flashed as they narrowed, "Now you dare to journey through the Sandsea seeking to face me!" he roared. That tidbit of information angered the Undead Sorcerer the most of all. It was in less than four days before the night of the ritual would be upon them and the red moon Enchana along with the blue moon Azunia could be seen. This ritual would prove to be more potent than his earlier thwarted attempt that was made in Thundera. But the constant persistence of the boy was becoming tiresome.

The Dark One peered intently upon the basin's surface as the visage of the young Lion in question was seen. Then slowly a sly grin started curl around the Immortal's lidless face, "In honor of your arrival, perhaps a warm reception should be in order..." he offered cruelly. Before the words of a new spell came to his lips.

OoOoOo

**The Black Sandsea**

_The next day..._

The Company of the Sword made excellent progress during the night and was able to erect their temporary shelter in order for them to be shielded from the Sun's rays as they slept during the day. The makeshift shelter kept them relatively cooler than staying out in the sun, but towards the middle of the day there wasn't much any of them could do, but stay hydrated and out of the sun.

During most of their first day out in the desert, Lion-O spent the majority of the time asleep. The young Lord was still recovering from all of the energy he expended during the storm the night before and outside of the times they reserved for their meals, he rested.

It was a few hours before dusk that second day that Lion-O was resting did he suddenly bolted up from his sleep. The cold feeling that was creeping along the back of his neck was back as he stepped outside of their shelter and looked to the north. Up along the blacken sand dunes the horizon looked reasonably clear to the young Prince.

The Lion Lord was going to shrug the feeling off when his eyes narrowed as he saw a great dust cloud far in the distance. Lion-O's sapphire blue eyes squinted in confusion for a moment, but then they widened as realization dawned on him.

**"Everyone get up! Get up!"** he shouted, while trying to rouse up the Cats, **"Everyone get up now!" **

A very groggy and albeit grumpy, Tygra peeled open one eye to gaze at his seemingly frantic brother. The Tiger Prince let out a yawn that rolled out into a low roar, "Wha-What's happening?"

Lion-O shook his head, "No time to talk," he curtly stated, "Just do it!" he ordered, while trying to collapse their structure as quickly as possible. Cheetara and Pumyra spared a questionable glance to the Tiger, who equally shrugged his shoulders in confusion.

But despite their obvious bewilderment, the ThunderCats all did as instructed by their adamant leader. Within twenty minutes, the Company of the Sword had their camp stripped down and bare as if they were ready to continue travelling. And it wasn't a moment too soon, because at this point everyone could see the swirl black cloud that was approaching in the distance. Cheetara already knew the cause, but the others weren't so ignorant that they couldn't fathom a guess.

"Now get next to me!" Lion-O quickly instructed as he pulled out the Sword of Omens and held it above his head. Needing no further instruction the Cats all huddled around the Lion to the best as they could, the next moment a bluish-silver dome of energy descended upon the group of Cats, creating a firm barrier of light.

The barrier dropped down and was solidified as the furious black sand storm swept upon them. They couldn't hear or see anything over the whirling wind and the ongoing cloud of darkness that rolled on and on. Pounds upon pounds of wind and sand crashed against his shield, but Lion-O snarled as he held on tightly to the Sword. But try as the storm, might he would rather die than give up.

OoOoOo

_Hours later..._

The Sun had fallen and the black sands had finally settled down. It was just an ordinary star-filled night in the Black Sandsea and everything was calm. Suddenly there was a brief quaking that erupted under the black plains. The next moment a twirling golden spinning top burst from under the sands. The high supersonic whirling form started to slow as it took the form of a slender blonde maned Cheetah maiden.

The Cheetah looked around, panning across the flat plain of the sands checking on the condition of the area. Seemingly satisfied, the Woman stamped her foot on the sand underneath her. She then quickly darted back several paces.

As soon as she was clear, a funnel of silver light blazed through the sand as Lion-O shouted, **"HOOOOOOOO!"** with the Sword of Omens ignited in white flames. The Lion Lord blasted himself and the rest of the ThunderCats free from they're sandy grave. Once they were clear, the exhausted Thunderians tumbled onto the sand.

Lion-O, stretched out along the sand breathing in deep the crisp cool evening air. After another minute or so, the Lion looked to the others, "Is everyone alright?" he inquired.

Pumyra starred up to the stars above her as she gasped heavily, "I don't know how much more I can take of this..." the teen girl complained.

"Oh don't worry Pumyra," Tygra assured her with a bittersweet smile, "We haven't even gotten to the fun part yet."

Pumyra blinked several times as she gave the Tiger a look like he just grown a third head and blue stripes. "The fun part?" she parroted, "There's a 'fun part' in all of this?" she asked incredulously.

"He means inside the Dark One's Black Pyramid," Cheetara clarified, as she gave Wilykit and Wilykat some water, while Bengali held Snarf, who somehow remained asleep through the entire event.

Tygra nodded, "Things are going to get really lively then," the Tiger Prince stated degradedly.

"Just great..." Pumyra ended with a pout.

"Don't worry, Pumyra," Lion-O said trying to reassure the girl, "Mumm-Ra is getting desperate." The suddenly comforting statement drew the attention of all of the Company of the Sword to the Lion.

"How do you know that?" Cheetara asked him.

"The time for his ritual is approaching," Lion-O reported, "The night when _Silvara_, Third Earth's silver moon, _Azunia_, the blue moon, and _Enchana_, the red moon will all be aligned," the Lion Lord explained, "He needs us out of the way so we won't have a chance to disrupt it."

"Ha!" Tygra cheered as he struck his paw with his fist, "We got Bandage-Breath on the run!"

"That's right," Lion-O agreed. He then looked to the others, "Here we'll take another hour salvaging what we can and then we move out," he enthusiastically resolved as the Lion climbed to his feet to scout around the area.

Pumyra pouted as she watched the energetic Lion march off, "I wish he wasn't so anxious..." she muttered under her breath. She then looked down at herself in distress, "This sand is totally getting all into my fur," the girl whined.

OoOoOo

**The Black Sandsea**

_Hours later..._

For the remainder of the night, the ThunderCats proceeded unmolested. Although, they started with some delays due to the sandstorm, the Thunderians were able to recover the time that was lost and was even able to go beyond. By the time dawn approached for that second morning, Lion-O was happy to announce that they only had three more nights left of their journey and they would reach the camps Clan Broken Tusk and the Thunderian Forces established.

With their shelter quickly assembled, the ThunderCats took up camp for the day. The knowledge that the Dark One was hounding their very steps, made everyone remained on edge. Their meal breaks were tense as if each of them could feel the eyes of the Undead Sorcerer bearing down on them right at that moment.

With the arrival for dusk for the third night, the Company of the Sword cautiously started out again. The reasonably uneventful day, still wasn't enough for the ThunderCats to lower their guard.

OoOoOo

**The Black Pyramid **

**Mumm-Ra's Tomb**

All presences of humor and amusement had left Mumm-Ra's face as he peered into scrying pool to stare at the boy Lord, Lion-O. The Dark One had sent wind and rain, he has sent the all-consuming sands of the desert, yet the Lord of the ThunderCats still survived.

He knew his repeated failures had displeased his Masters. Despite the fact all of his other arrangements for the ritual was proceeding as planned, the steadfast resilience of this young Prince was becoming problematic.

The echoing of Chilla's earlier statement of the tenacity of the Lion-O ran through his mind briefly, before he disregarded it completely. Chilla was merely a demon, a lesser being. Not even close to the ranks of the Dark One himself. He understood now that he was being too lenient in his earlier attempts. He simply made allowances for the Lion's age that made him underestimate the boy's ability, but no more...

The Dark One narrowed his eyes as he spoke, "I must commend you on surviving this far. Your ability has almost risen to the ranks of your ancestor, but the fact you still persist in challenging my destiny leaves me no choice." The Undead Sorcerer threw back the folds of his robe as he extended his thin skeletal arms, **"Ancients Spirits of Evil,"** the Dark One shouted,** "I call upon your minions of the dark!** **Let them feast upon the Lord of the ThunderCats and his friends!"** he shouted to his dark Overlords.

The heartless Immortal then grinned, "Yes Lion-O let us see if you can survive the _true_ dangers of the desert..."

OoOoOo

**The Black Sandsea**

_Midnight..._

It was well into the third night where the Company of the Sword found themselves traversing through the Black Sandsea. Because of the storm when they first arrived and the sand storm the day before, each of the cats was on their guard and had their ears peeled for the first signs of trouble.

So they automatically drew their weapons when they saw Lion-O freeze in his steps. Cheetara looked to him and said, "Where?"

The young Lord frowned and shook his head, "I don't know. I'm getting something from all around us," he whispered enigmatically as he drew the Sword of Omens.

All of the ThunderCats tensely looked around. Then Pumyra shouted, "There!" she stated while pointing to the east. There the Cats saw three lines that ran underneath of sand, followed by a much larger one. All of them were quickly heading right for the Cats fast.

"Incoming!" Tygra screamed, not seconds before the black sand in front of them exploded, as three black and violet scorpions the size of a Thunderian Mount emerged from the sandy depths. The scorpions, were followed a moment later by a mammoth black cobra whose hood expanded menacingly as he stared at the Thunderians. The hole the serpent surfaced from also held two red and black tarantulas that crawled out of the opening. The pair had the dual-serpent crests of the Dark One on their backs.

Lion-O, stared up at the monstrous sized beasts of Mumm-Ra, with complete astonishment as he whispered, "Whiskers..."

That seemed to set the Beasts of Mumm-Ra off. The Cobra lunged forward while the scorpion and Spiders followed with it.

Cheetara, eyeing the Cobra, first darted fast in front of the serpent to get its attention. The sudden quick movement intrigued the Cobra, its forked tongue flicked out back and forth as it hiss, drawing it's neck hood back as it reared back upon itself. It briefly seemed to lock onto the Cheetah then as quick as lightning snapped its head shot forward to take a venomy bite. But the Cleric was immensely too fast as she led the Cobra on a little chase.

Lion-O started to run after Cheetara, but at the last minute he moved his head then flipped into a sideways aerial flip, quickly dodging to the side, as the Lion Lord barely avoiding the plunging drive of one of the scorpion's stinger. His Clawshield then came up fast, as it deflected a claw that attempted to decapitate him.

Meanwhile, the Thunderkittens, Bengali and Snarf all stared at the two giant spiders that were bearing down on them. The quartet split into two groups making the arachnids divide up and each of them took one group. The Wildcat siblings, knowing what to do, allowed themselves to fall back while lacing the sand behind them with more of their pellets.

The Spiders unknowingly stepped over the capsules, triggering their effect. A green gooey substance expanded from the orbs that covered a few of the spider's legs. When the arachnids tried to move any more, they would get further tangled in the glue, like a fly trapped in a web. A fact that Bengali thought was quite ironic right before he put his adamantine hammer to practical use.

Tygra blanched as he wearily gazed at his own armored arachnid. "Scorpions," the Tiger grimaced, "Why did it have to be scorpions..." he openly complained, before turning invisible. An act that made his own scorpion confused and bought the Tiger a few seconds to plot his attack.

Pumyra had no such complaints on her part. Even though her issue was far direr. The Junior Cleric wasted no time firing medley after medley of arrows, while avoiding the Scorpion's deadly stinger and claws, but ever one of her arrows seemed to bounce off of the arachnid's armored hide.

Suddenly, the girl heard Lion-O shout, "Pumyra, aim for its eyes!"

"On it!" nodded the Puma girl as her cinnamon colored orbs thinned as she concentrated. Pumyra then pulled back on her bow to nook another arrow. The Junior Cleric let her arrow fly, just as the Scorpion was going to pounce.

The arrowhead struck true hitting right into the arachnid's eye, causing it to howl in agony. The Scorpion quickly turned its claws back, finally managing to find and snatch out half the shaft of the arrow protruding from its eye. That relief only lasted for another few seconds, because Pumyra plunged another arrow deep in its other eye.

The lost of both of its eyes made the Scorpion go mad! It spiraled around in a circle lashing out at anything that came near it. The crazed Scorpion barreled right into the one facing off against Lion-O. The two arachnids became a frenzied mobbed, each attacking the other with their claws and barbed stingers. Eventually the venom worked its course through their bodies as they both fell dead.

"A little help here..." Tygra called out. His whip currently was tangled between the scorpion's legs, somehow preventing the claws and stinger from piecing him. But it looked as though he could only keep his grip for so long.

Pumyra immediately rushed over to Tygra's side helping him maintain his hold onto his whip, while Lion-O drew the Sword of Omens to its full length then leaped into the air. He whipping the blade at a downward angle as the Lord of the ThunderCats drove the Sword of Omens right through its abdomen and raked it forward till it split open the Scorpion's head.

The sudden slack in resistance on the whip, made both Tygra and Pumyra fall back. Lion-O leaped off of the corpse of the Scorpion, landing next to the two. Flicking off the excess gore and arachnid blood, the young Lion helped the two up. A moment later Bengali, Wilykit, Wilykat and Snarf all jogged over.

Lion-O grinned; pleased to see everyone was well. He then frowned, "Where's Cheetara?"

"Coming through!" a familiar voice shouted. The next moment the Cheetah speedster in question blazed through the sand, the gargantuan Cobra not merely ten paces behind her.

Cheetara came to a stop right in the center of the rest of the Cats, but the Cobra so fixated his prey the Cheetah, had barely taken noticed. Rearing back onto itself the serpent looked as though it was ready to strike at the Cleric.

Meanwhile Cheetara grinned. She had already clocked the speed of the Cobra very well, and knew she would be able to clear any distance he forged with his venom strike. The Cleric gave a sideways glance to Tygra, silently telling the Prince to get ready.

Suddenly the Cobra flinched before springing forward; Cheetara was already twenty spaces away by the time the serpent covered a quarter of the distance between them. The Cobra landed only gaining a mouth full of sand. That was Tygra's cue to act. The Tiger Prince snapped his whip, lassoing around the Snake's mouth then hopped onto its head to go along for the ride.

Next it was Pumyra's turn. Taking her example from earlier, the Puma girl fired two arrows that managed to blind the Cobra. With Tygra binding its mouth, making it unable to flick its forked tongue to get a scent, the beast was virtually blind.

With the Cobra, blind and its fangs bound, Lion-O rushed in plunging his sword deep into the belly of the beast. He then turned the Sword of Omens up and spun out as the serpent's insides started to spill out pouring onto the black sands.

Tygra quickly retried his whip then flipped off the Cobra, seconds before its head hit the earth. Cheetara, the next minute, dashed back to the group. Seemingly unfazed and even in a good mood.

"Everyone well?" Lion-O asked out loud. Outside of a few scrapes and bruises, everyone seemed to survive in one piece.

After taking a calming breath, the Lion Lord started to call for his Cats to start moving out but then he paused. Lion-O felt a great terror approaching something greater than he had ever felt before.

"**Run! Everyone run!**" he tried to shout, but suddenly the black sand in front of them seemed to erupt as a massive shadow emerged from underneath the ground. On and on the beast kept growing till it was standing, at a massive forty feet tall and then it unleashed a roar that seemed to pierce through the sky. The monster looked like some sort of giant sea anemone with dozens of tentacles snaking around its protective shell encased mouth, as well as around its body.

Gazing upon the monster Lion-O nearly lost his nerve. He had heard many tales of this beast before. Sometime in the last decade was when the first tales of it were heard. It sometimes attacked caravans crossing through the Black Sandsea that were unable to pay for transport by Sky Carriage. After a dozen or so transports had been attacked, Etheria sent out four brigades of Wardens to go destroy the beast. None of those men came back to the city alive.

The beast then again nearly broke the sky with his horrible wailed, causing all of the ThunderCats to cringe in apprehension, Lion-O more so than the others. The young Lord knew that the Dark One wielded great power, but he never once thought the Immortal Sorcerer could have been able to summon the King of the Black Sandsea, the Ramlak.

Taking in a deep breath, Lion-O regained his nerve. Regardless of what reputation this beast had attained they all had a mission to complete and he couldn't let this hinder them. "ThunderCats..." he began. But there was a call that came from the sky that sounded like a great hawk screeching.

The next moment a massive shadow swooped across the Moon as the silhouette of a lone figure dropped down from the heavens. As the figure descended there was bright blinding flash of bluish-white electricity that blossomed from the staff he was wielding, just seconds before he struck the Ramlak from the top of its form. The figure then rode the sea tyrant all the way down to the ground, successfully splitting the Ramlak in half and leaving a sizeable cloud of Ramlak pieces and black sand.

Moving out of the concealing cloud, the older Jaguar gingerly dusted off his robes as he approached the group. "It would seem I wasn't a moment too late after all," Jaga calmly stated, before he bowing his head to the young Lord of the Thundercats in greetings.

End of chapter 5


	37. Book II: Chap 6

**Chapter 6: …The Wise**

**The Black Pyramid **

_Minutes before the death of the Ramlak…_

The Jackal found himself patiently waiting outside of the Dark One's tomb. The metallic glint of his switchblade danced in the air as he flipped it through his long fingers.

The Boss had been held up in his private tomb for hours now. The tomb was a special sanctum that cultivated the Immortal Sorcerer's power. There was no other place within the Black Pyramid that the Dark One's strength was greater. So now his new Undead Master was busy toiling away, calling down awesome amounts of power from the Ancient Spirits of Evil, putting the last touches to his latest fiendish scheme.

Back outside of the Tomb, the Jackal found himself laughing. He used to be a schemer too. Long ago, he had big plans. He was going to be the richest Jackal in all of Third Earth. That little patch of dirt back in Arcaninis was only going to be the beginning. He had so many plans and schemes and dreams for the future. It was going to be glorious!

Then along came a snot-nosed little Lion cub, his spotted wench, and their merry lil'band of do-gooder cats, who collectively put a monkey wrench into all of his schemes. That was the day when he learned the frailty of plans. He also learned that there was only one true way and that was pure and simple chaos. And ever since then, he's had a _smile_ on his face.

Suddenly there was an earth-shattering quake whose origin seemed to start from within the tomb then travelled outward. It was quickly followed by a thunderous howling roar of _unadulterated _frustration that also bellowed from inside.

The Jackal knew instantly that the Boss failed in his latest endeavor to eradicate the Kitties, and little ol' Lion-O won again. In hindsight he probably should have been disappointed with this news as well. Especially, considering the hand the ginger-maned runt played in his downfall, yet all he could find himself doing is chuckling darkly as the door to the Tomb violently swung open.

The Dark One was all blackness and evil cloaked in a robe of sanguine red. His soulless blood red eyes seemed to boil; they barely contained the insurmountable rage that was brewing inside of him. How was it possible that one insignificant insect of a Lion could challenge his will!?

He was Mumm-Ra, the EVER-LIVING! The Chief General of all the Ancient Spirits of Evil's armies of the damned! He was the perfect embodiment of all things that were dark and loathsome. At his fingers were powers that he had cultivated through the millenniums. He was power! He was evil! He was perfection! He was a god! And yet, a mere boy still defied him.

"Tough day at the office, Hun?" a scathing voice inquired, which was followed with a series of demented chuckles.

The Dark One immediately paused in his musings. His gaze then seemed to fire down the hallway until it locked onto the sole person standing there the lanky jackal, Kaynar.

The crazed Kaynar's ruined grin widened as the Ancient Sorcerer's eyes tightened on him. The Dark One's scarlet cloak then seemed to shimmer for the briefest fraction of a second. The next moment the only thing Kaynar knew was the explosion of pain that blasted through his skull as his head hit the back of the wall he was standing in front of. The hunched over form of Mumm-Ra stood in front of him with his thin but immensely powerful vice-like fingers laced around the Jackal's throat as he slowly attempted to drive the back of Kaynar's head deeper into the wall.

So, in retrospection Kaynar realized it probably wasn't the wisest thing to do to piss off an immortal mystical being with nearly unfathomable power, especially since the Jackal was starting to see spots now. But it was Monday; and he _so_ hated Mondays, so…

The blood red eyes of the Dark One thinned as he hissed in a voice that was black as murder, "Give me one reason why I shouldn't completely snap your neck?"

Instead while still grinning Kaynar managed to choke out, "You should have left them to me, Boss," the crazed Jackal stated, "You rely entirely _too_ much on your hocus pocus and your Ancient Head Honchos."

Mumm-Ra eyes widened in completely rage, "**You dare to mock the Ancient Spirits of Evil!" **the Dark One roared. There was an detonation of rubble and debris as Kaynar was suddenly flung through the wall.

The Jackal found himself in the next room, he cackled in between his callings of, "Ow..." Whole sections of his body were igniting with pain. But it wasn't anything he hadn't lived through before. And honestly if the Undead Sorcerer wanted him dead, he would have been.

Meanwhile the Dark One, Mumm-Ra felt a cool air of satisfaction. He started to drift off to return to his personal domain when he heard, "Heeee, heeee, heee..." The Immortal Sorcerer's eyes narrowed as he returned his gaze to the jackal, who just managed to stumble out of the hole.

"I find it so _humorous_ that with all your _power,_ you can't seem to get rid of one little boy and his tiny lil'magic sword. It's downright laughable if you ask me," he then paused as a grin spread through his ruined maw, "Then again, I'm finding the humor in a lot of things these days," he chuckled darkly to himself. His wild red eyes then roamed about before he looked towards the Immortal again, "Perhaps a change in tactics are in order?" he offered before spitting out one of his molars.

The Dark One clutched his fist to his side as he eyed the crazed Jackal. A part of him wondered about allowing the dog to join their ranks. The Sorcerer pondered this and other things in those brief moments. Eventually he said, "You will have your chance," the Dark One decided, "The dawn approaches and I must slumber but when I awaken, you shall be permitted your opportunity Jackal. Do. Not Fail," the Immortal warned before he drifted away.

OoOoOo

**The Black Sandsea**

_Minutes after the death of the Ramlak…_

Seeing Jaga walk out of that dark cloud of dust and sand was a surreal feeling for Lion-O. It had been weeks since the group parted ways from the old Jaguar and given their more recent luck, it was starting to feel like it would have been several weeks more before they all would see him again.

Now here he was being surrounded by the excited members of his band of ThunderCats. The sight put a great ease into the young Lion's heart. It made him feel that perhaps his visions were wrong. Perhaps they could succeed with this after all. Yet, in the back of his mind he could still see the image of outpouring fire falling from the sky and a towering dark tyrant of evil leading the charge of his dreadful horde.

"How did you find us?" Pumyra enthusiastically asked as she stepped to the wizen Cat's side.

Lion-O nodded, "Yes, I figured we would eventually meet up with you when we all joined together with WildCATS and Clan Broken Tusk. Especially, considering the circumstances with how we left Etheria," the Lion remarked lightly, "But to see you out here..."

"Well, my affairs took longer than I original anticipated," Jaga replied easily, "Therefore I had a friend give me a lift."

Tygra gave a loud shrill whisper at the statement. "That must have been some friend to carry you out this far in the middle of a desert," the Tiger Prince commented.

"Yes," Jaga agreed while making a leveled glance to the Tiger, "But to answer your first question of how it is I've come to find you all, that's a bit more complicated and it also factors in why you all have been readily attacked since you've entered the Black Sandsea. But first…" the Grand Cleric paused for a minute as he recalled the young Lion's earlier statement, "Considering the circumstances?" he repeated while looking to Lion-O, "Did something occur in the Capital City?"

Cheetara nodded, "A great many things and unfortunately none of them good," the Cheetah answered him with a grim look.

"Interesting," Jaga replied while stroking his beard, "But let us be away from this dreadful place," the old Jaguar commented while giving a brief glance towards the looming bisected corpse of the Ramlak.

"Right," Lion-O agreed while looking up to the stars above them to get their barrens, "We have to press on while there is still night time left."

"Good and you can tell me all that befell you from your time in Etheria," Jaga included as the group began walking through the sands again. He then said to Lion-O, "While journeying here, I believed I spotted an oasis that I don't think was listed on your map," the Jaguar stated, "If we can make it there before dawn, I think that would be an excellent place to take camp."

OoOoOo

**The Black Sandsea Oasis**

_Two hours or so before dawn…_

Finding out that there was an area where they could refresh their water supply and possibly enjoy a bit of shade in the middle of the sweltering desert was an incredible motivator for the group of Cats. They all pushed on twice as hard in order to reach the oasis before first light. During the trip Lion-O took the time to explain all of the events that occurred the moment when they entered Etheria. And if the Lion Lord forgotten a single detail, he had three little pintsized helpers and a Snarf that were more than eager to fill in the blanks.

They're discussion carried on for the next couple of hours. Eventually the group moved across a large sand dune to the north-east. Reaching its peak, they all soon found themselves looking over a rich pool with lush underbrush of trees that looked as though it all stretched out for two-square miles. It was almost startling to see so much green in the middle of a dark barren wasteland like the Sandsea. Not to mention seeing such a ready supply of water when the group had been surrounded by nothing but the grains of the black sands for the last two days.

Upon their first spotting of the green leaves of the oasis the Wildcat twins, Snarf, and Bengali, all made a mad dash towards the poolside, leaving the older Cats in their dust. Although, amused by the cubs' antics, Lion-O opted to instead to continue his tale for the older Cat.

The Lord of the ThunderCats had just finished his recollections when the rest of the group touched upon the Oasis' soil.

"The fools," Jaga disgustedly muttered, when Lion-O finished his account. The Grand Cleric shook his head, still in disbelief of the incompetence and outright greed of the members of the Council. "There certainly will be a reckoning when the Lord of Etheria returns I assure you all," he promised the group of Cats before he held his chin again. Taking the time to need his fingers through his white beard, "But in the meantime the loss of Etheria as an ally is costly," the elderly Cat's face then held a grim look, "The Dark One is waging a different type of war during this age. Using finesses and guile outside of outright brute force," the Jaguar's lavender eyes then flashed as he looked to the Lord of the ThunderCats, "That is why you must be extra careful when dealing with him, Lion-O," he warned the young Lion.

Lion-O nodded in agreement as he crossed his arms. The Dark One, Mumm-Ra was not an opponent that he would ever take lighting. But even still, "I won't say that I know everything that he is capable of doing. But with our past dealings I've gotten a better understanding of his capabilities," he stated rather confidently. The Lion Lord then ran a nervous paw through his mane as an embarrassed flush came to his face, "Which is why I was hoping that you could review the lesson concerning magic fields and rings with me again?" he asked sheepishly.

Not missing the flustered request coming from the young Lord, Jaga's lavender gaze cut over to the Lion, "Yes, with how effortless it was to find you all, I guessed as much," he replied evenly.

Lion-O looked down. If it was possible from the soil underneath of his feet to swallow him up whole now, the Lion Prince would have summoned it.

Jaga kept his fixed glance to the young Lord for a moment later before releasing a sigh, "But I suppose it cannot be helped," the Jaguar accepted, "Better to relearn now while we have the ample moments of peace. Not to mention it would also render the Dark One blind to our movements for the rest of the journey through the desert."

The young Lion's ears perked up in interest from the Jaguar's words, "You mentioned something like that before," Lion-O pointed out, "Is there something I'm not doing that's enabling that?"

Jaga's frown deepened in a manner leaning towards disappointment. The old Jaguar then looked past the young Lord of the ThunderCats, "Pumyra," he stated spotting the Puma girl who had remained remarkably silent for the last hour or so, "Can you please assist me for a moment?" the Clergy superior requested.

Slightly puzzled Pumyra uttered an unsteady, "Uh…sure. Ok," before stepping back in front of the Jaguar.

Jaga then stood aside to allow the Puma girl an unhindered view of the young Lion. The Grand Cleric then said, "Now, would you please gaze upon Lord Lion-O with you Supernal Eyes."

Now understanding her purpose Pumyra replied more evenly, "Of course Jaga," before she closed her eyes and took a deep long breath.

"Supernal Eyes?" Tygra asked, slightly confused by the term. Cheetara, whose interest had been peeked also, stood by silently hoping for an explanation as well.

"Yes," Jaga reaffirmed, "Pumyra has a very special talent. Outside of her keen eyesight that she puts to use with her bow, the young One is also able to witness the supernal affinity an individual has in regards to the spiritual plane," the Grand Cleric revealed.

The Tiger Prince couldn't help the obviously confused look that was still present on his face, "Wha?" he asked.

"She can determine which people have stronger connections to the Ancients. Be it the Ancients of Light or the ones of Evil," Cheetara clarified for him.

"Oh…" Tygra replied understanding dawning on him finally. He also noted there was a slight note of respect in the older woman's voice. The Tiger Prince gave the Puma another glance as his new understanding set it.

Jaga looked pleased with Cheetara level of comprehension. He then continued. "It was an ability that was difficult to develop initially, but Pumyra's now able to demonstrate expert control over it," the Grand Cleric stated.

Pumyra tried to maintain her focus, but the girl couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed about Jaga's praise. The Jaguar was never one to be whimsical with his compliments. If a person was given praise by him, they had always rightfully earned it.

With that in mind the Puma girl almost wanted to gaze over to Cheetara. Pumyra wondered how the Cheetah felt when it was someone besides herself that was getting the kind words from Jaga. But she then buried those notions down as she focused on the task at hand.

"Let's see now…" the Junior Cleric said before taking a deep breath and closing her eyes again. It took her only a moment to trigger the little switch inside of her mind that activated her gift. Then she opened her eyes again. To a person observing her, Pumyra's eyes suddenly shifted from her normal cinnamon brown color to a bluish-green shimmer that had specks of yellow inside of her pupils.

The teen girl then looked over to Lion-O and spotted the overflowing flood of his geyser of light whose intensity was so bright it was nearly able to rival the Sun. Shifting away from the Lion Lord; Pumyra then spotted the constant fountain of spiritual energy that Jaga possessed. What surprised her though was when the girl directed her sight towards Cheetara.

The older woman held a remarkable spark of spiritual life. It wasn't anything in comparison to Lion-O or Jaga's presence but the typical Cleric didn't have a tenth of the affinity that the Cheetah woman possessed. There was also something else. It wasn't a shadow more like a silhouette that seemed to hover around the Cheetah, almost like a guardian.

Pumyra didn't feel any malicious or destructive intent from the image, like she would from a worshiper of the Ancients of Evil. But this was something she never encountered with before, in all of the years that she'd employed her skill.

Still keeping a neutral face, Pumyra reported, "Lion-O is almost bursting at the seams with his power." The teen girl then closed her eyes once again and took a deep breath simultaneously deactivating her ability. The Junior Cleric couldn't help but to send one last look towards Cheetara, as the vision of the guardian silhouette played through her mind. The Junior Cleric then directed her attention back to Jaga.

"Just as I predicted," the old Jaguar replied, "Your uncapped power as the Lord of the ThunderCats is pulsating through the spiritual plane which is literally indicating your presence to the enemy," Jaga revealed.

Lion-O's sapphire eyes nearly doubled in size, "By the Ancients," he whispered in disbelief, "I didn't know…" he paused for a moment then said, "After all this time…" the Lion Lord spared a look to the rest of the ThunderCats in complete despair, "I've been leading you all needlessly into danger," the Lion Prince stated.

"No, not completely," Jaga refuted him, "This only became true when you first reached his land," the Jaguar explained as he motioned out towards the desert, "The entire Black Sandsea is the Dark One's realm. His eyes and ears are everywhere," he informed the group, "That is something that's _very_ important to remember that while we remain here."

"It also proves that I still have much to learn," Lion-O stated dejectedly.

"But it also is a testament that you're wise enough to know that you do," Jaga countered, which rose some of Lion-O's spirits, "As I've stated we have some time before we arrive at the Black Pyramid and meet with the WildCATS. We will just have to make use of it," the Grand Cleric acknowledged firmly.

"Right," Lion-O agreed. The rest of the Company of the Sword understood that this was their cue to exit. Since they reached the area where they would break for the day, it was time for everyone to set up camp.

Pumyra lingered in the background for a moment longer, casting a glance to Jaga. The Puma girl really wanted discuss the spiritual fluctuation surrounding Cheetara, but then woman in question came by and inquired about the group's meal for the morning. Grudgingly the younger Cleric went off with the Cheetah.

OoOoOo

As the two journeyed briefly through the oasis, they quickly found a quiet spot in order for them to concentrate. Jaga turned to the young Lord of the ThunderCats, "I think the first thing we should first go over how to cloak the presence of yourself and of the Sword from all spiritual detection," the Jaguar stated, "That is essentially what the Dark One has been locking onto when he had made his attacks."

"Ok, understand," Lion-O replied, "How do we begin?"

"First you need to be able to recognize your own spiritual makeup. That in itself would be a lengthy process, but you're now able to manipulate your power with greater skill so it should not be problematic..." Jaga began, before he delved into the finer aspects of spellcraft, "Now, I would like you to clear your mind completely. Abandon all of those idle thoughts and bring yourself to a calm state."

Despite as simplistic as it sounded achieving pure clarity of mind was no simple task. Fortunately, Lion-O had so thoroughly been training in this manner for months now, so it was only a matter of closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. He then allowed the words of the Jaguar to drift serenely into his mind.

"I believe in the past you've been allowing your power to constantly pour out untapped" the Grand Cleric revealed, "Now that you've had some time to manage your abilities, we shall continue your lessons from before. For the remaining two days we have before joining the WildCATS, I will teach you how to release your power in controlled bursts. Not only will it prevent you from being a constant flare of positive spiritual energy, but it will heighten the potency of your magic," Jaga advised him before they began.

OoOoOo

Seemingly unbeknownst to the two Cats, Wilykat, Wilykit and Bengali who had finally gotten bored with the oasis' pool, now was curious to see what their Leader and the old Cat were up to.

Poking his head through the brush Wilykat spotted the two who currently were busy delving into the mystical lore. He watched as the Elderly Cat went about instructing the young Prince in matters that completely went over the Wildcat boy's head. He then turned to Bengali and his Sister, "Whoa, even Lion-O has to do homework too," he surprisingly remarked.

Wilykit nodded, "If even he has to be stuck learning stuff, that means we have to work even harder to catch up," the Wildcat girl reasoned. As far as she was concerned Lion-O was the smartest Cat she ever met. If she ever wanted to be as knowledgeable as he, she was going to have to buckle down.

Bengali could only nod as well. He unlike the others had a bit more formal training from the blacksmith he apprenticed under. But it was long before Thundera's attack since the last time he had one of those sessions and he didn't want to get behind, especially if he didn't want Wilykit to beat him.

Hearing the words of the kittens were encouraging to Cheetara as she strolled up behind them, "That's right you guys, there's never point where you stop learning," the Cleric stated, "Speaking of which, since we have some time before daylight and our camp is up, let's get you guys back into some more of your studies before we eat."

A load of groans could be heard from Wilykat as the three of them were marched over to the campsite.

OoOoOo

**The Black Sandsea Oasis**

Seeing Cheetara escorting the children away, Jaga decided to approach a subject that had been on his mind since he departed back in Neofelis. "How have you been fairing, Lion-O?" the Grand Cleric asked of the young Lord, "I take it you've had many encounters with the Dark One by coming here, which I'm certain also means that you've had to use your power through the Sword more than once," the Jaguar continued, "Are you keeping up your strength?"

"I've been managing," Lion-O replied evenly enough.

"Managing?" Jaga repeated and then he truly started to worry, "You must take heart and special consideration for yourself, Lion-O," the Jaguar sternly warned, "That is no mere trinket that you possess."

"I know more than you can realize," Lion-O returned genuinely. He unleashed a small sigh, "It's just been one disaster after another ever since we've entered Etheria," the Lion Lord confessed, "But I've been doing what I can to keep up my strength," he affirmed.

As Lion-O made that statement Jaga could see the ring of fatigue that was hooding the young Lion's eyes. But ultimately the Grand Cleric decided not to comment, "Very well," he replied calmly, "But I would hope you're not pushing yourself too hard, I'm certain Cheetara has been keeping after you about it."

Lion-O confidence started to fall as he frowned. "Actually, I haven't told her," he confessed, "In fact none of them know."

The unsteadily feeling inside of Jaga started to grow, but he merely said "I see…" in an even voice.

"I didn't want her to worry," Lion-O added before the Jaguar could question his motives, "I realize that the Sword of Omens is my responsibility as well as my burden to bear," he resolved.

"It is your choice that much is certainly true," Jaga reluctantly agreed, "But do know that you are travelling with people that you can depend on," the Grand Cleric reminded him.

The Lion Lord sighed again as he shook his head, "I can't, Jaga," Lion-O responded, "I've put her and the rest of them through so much already," the young Lord acknowledged, "Besides at the start of this journey, before I sought you out, I was practically useless. I wouldn't be here today if Cheetara and the rest of them hadn't protected me," he then paused for a minute and Jaga could feel the young Lion's resolve strengthening, "Now it only seems right that I do what I can to protect all of them."

Jaga remained quiet for a long time as his lavender eyes fell onto the young Lion. But instead of looking away or even cowering under the scrutiny, Lion-O looked the Jaguar dead on. A part of him was even proud that he now found such strength inside of him.

His concentration was broken when he heard Jaga say, "You are so very much like your Father," the Jaguar remarked, recalling some of the acts of selflessness King Claudus exhibited in the past, "He would be proud to hear what you have just said," the old Cleric added reassuringly, "While I do believe as their leader and a fellow member of the Company, they all have a right to know," the Jaguar paused as he closed his eyes. He then continued, "But I will honor your wishes."

"Thank you, Jaga." The Grand Cleric merely bowed his head in acceptance. Lion-O stopped for a moment before looking back to the elderly Cat, "Jaga, do you really think I'm making my Dad proud?"

"Without a doubt," the Grand Cleric replied without the least bit of hesitation.

Lion-O smiled at the Jaguar's answer. His sapphire blue eyes then softened as he looked off in the distance, "Sometimes, I wish he was here," the young Lion confessed.

"We all have our roles to play Lion-O," Jaga replied calmly, "Your father's role is to oversee to the wellbeing of our people. And your role as the Lord of the ThunderCats is to meet this enemy," the older Cat stated, "But if anything, you should be comforted to know that you and your Brother both carry within you the _spirit_ of your Mother and the _courage _of your Father."

"It's just he's so used to all of this," Lion-O stated, "The fighting and leading people into battle. I honest don't know why the others even listen to a word that I say;" he earnestly stated, "I realize I can be clever when the situation calls for it. But I don't have any real plan or anything; I just try to handle things as they come."

"I don't think anyone can ask any more from you," Jaga assured him, "If there is a person that says otherwise; they are clearly ignorant of your situation," the Grand Cleric concluded.

Lion-O stopped for a moment as he considered the insightful words of the old Jaguar. "I suppose your right," Lion-O resolved finally. Jaga nodded in silent agreement. The Lord of the ThunderCats then suddenly pitched his nose into the air as he caught the scent of something remarkably spicy and automatically knew that dinner was ready. "We better head back."

"Yes," Jaga agreed, "I believe we've covered as much as we could for this time. And if your nose is correct Pumyra should have this morning's meal prepared. You'll need it if you hope to regain your strength," the Jaguar really stressed that last statement, "Get some rest and we'll start again when you wake."

"Right," Lion-O approved.

The lavender eyes of the old Cat was fixed on the young Lion for a moment longer as the young Lord placed the Sword of Omens back in his Clawshield. "Also Lord Lion-O," Jaga said suddenly making the Lion draw up short, "There _is_ a reason why the other members of your troop are so willingly to fight by your side," the Jaguar stated.

Confusion suddenly dawned on the brow of the young Lord, "Oh, why?" Lion-O inquired.

The usually stoic expression on the Grand Cleric's face relaxed somewhat as he said simply, "It's out of love..." Jaga allowed a few moments for the message to finally sink in then causally made his way back towards the camp.

Lion-O on the other hand was completely stunned as the weight of the statement fully hit him. It was completely amazing to him that a year ago, the only friend he had to his credit was Cheetara. But since that time he had grown and become a part of this strange little family that he wouldn't part for, for anything in his life.

"Are you coming, Lord Lion-O?" Jaga inquired as he looked back over to him a minute or so later.

Blinking out of his trance, Lion-O smiled before answering, "Oh yeah, right away," then hurried on after him.

OoOoOo

**The Black Sandsea Oasis**

_Twenty minutes before dawn..._

Their meal was relatively nice. Pumyra had opted for speaking the blessing for this morning's meal, although generally Cheetara, the higher ranking Cleric, routinely had spoken the prayer all times before. But since Cheetara, didn't see the harm in allowing the younger Cleric to say the blessing, the minor change wasn't an issue.

Wilykit and Wilykat both reported to Lion-O all of the subjects that Cheetara went over with them that day, while he was completing his own magic studies with Jaga. He and Cheetara had been keeping a sort of makeshift curriculum that was compounded on the studies that Panthro had originally started the twins on. Those studies along with some other works that Lion-O found while exploring his Earl Hammond console, gave the children a wide mixture of subjects that they could be schooled in.

Lion-O and Cheetara both found, along with Panthro, that despite the twins never receiving any real formal tutelage in their lives, the kits were quite bright. Wilykat showed exceptional skills with mathematics and arithmetic. While Wilykit held stronger language and historical studies skills. Bengali on the other hand had a more balanced foundation in his learning, given the efforts of the blacksmith he tutored under.

Outside of the topic of the Cubs' studies, the mood for the dinner was reasonably calm. It tended to get that way, after the group had an dangerous encounter previously. The adrenaline that previously was pumping through their veins had now calmed, bringing a sort of period of reflection for the group.

After dinner was concluded the Cats all headed for the tent to get some well earned shut eye. Pumyra on the other hand fell back to clean up from the meal. Jaga, sensing that the Puma girl had wanted to speak with him privately throughout the dinner, offered to accompany her to the Oasis' pool side to rinse out their plates as the others got ready to turn in.

It was about ten minutes into their washing when Pumyra looked over to the old Cleric. The girl had also cast scant glances towards Cheetara throughout their meal. The Junior Cleric just couldn't get the image of the Cheetah woman's spiritual guardian out of her head.

A part of her honesty didn't know why she was so concerned. It wasn't like she liked the Cheetah woman or anything. I mean the old Cow currently had her claws sunk in deep into Pumyra's dream guy. So anything potentially bad that could hypothetically happen to her was a good thing right?

But Pumyra shook her head, quickly disregarding those shameful thoughts. The Junior Cleric knew better than that. The Puma girl chose to be was a healer for a reason. She desired to aid people in need. Pumyra remembered seeing so many people sick and dying growing up, so much that she wanted to do what she could when she was older to heal everyone's pain. It was a childish notion and she knew it, but it still didn't mean her compassion was any less real. Which also meant she cared about everyone; even a person that should be considered an enemy.

Not to mention, despite their differences, Cheetara was a fellow member of the Guardians of the Throne and more importantly, she was a person that was dear to Jaga. If anything, she should be concern if not anything for his sake.

"Uh...Jaga..." the teen girl began unsurely, "About Cheetara..."

The old Jaguar's ears suddenly perked up at the mention of the Cheetah woman, "Ah, so you were able to sense it as well," Jaga assessed.

Unleashing a breath of relief, Pumyra felt at ease. Jaga apparently was aware of it after. Then again, she shouldn't have been surprised, Jaga seemed to know everything. "What is it?" the girl inquired.

"Young one, I honestly don't have the foggiest of notions," Jaga replied cavalierly, with not even the least bit of concern on his face.

Now that was a response she wasn't expecting. Pumyra wasn't surprised that Jaga knew of the entity, but the fact he didn't know what it was and wasn't the least bit alarmed was surprising, considering the person that it surrounded. "Are you not the least bit worried?" The girl couldn't believe she was asking him this.

Instead of outright answering, Jaga instead replied, "Long ago, back before Cheetara was even allowed into the Guardians of the Crown, King Claudus first approached me about her," the Jaguar stated, "He apparently was very moved by the tragedy that befallen the young girl and readily claimed that she was special. I just find it fascinating now after all these years, that the King might have been more right than even he could have known."

Most of what Jaga said was lost to Pumyra because her brain locked onto, "King Claudus helped her get into the Guardians?" The Puma girl rolled eyes, "Is there anyone that's not in love with little Miss Perfect?" she growled.

"I take it you and Cheetara haven't been getting along," Jaga asked lightly, although there was a note of amusement in his voice.

"No, it's not that," the Junior Cleric disputed, "To be honest she's been actually very nice to me despite _some things_." _Like their little tiff from before._ "It's just everyone seems to be sooo enthralled her," Pumyra droned on, "Both of the Princes love her. She's like a big sister to the Kittens. King Claudus, practically treats her like family," she dramatically stated, "But me, they treat me like an outsider, like I betrayed them all or something," the girl confessed sadly.

"While, I don't think that is the case," Jaga argued, "You must also understand that everyone you see before you, including King Claudus, have somewhat been extensions of Cheetara's family. They are in fact all that she has," he stated more directly.

"What?" Pumyra asked.

"Just like you, Cheetara was orphaned at a young age. But because King Claudus had aided in her admission to the Guardians of the Throne, that act of perceived favoritism placed a sizable wedge between her and the other learning Clerics," Jaga explained, "So much so that Cheetara seldom had any real interactions with the other Clerics outside of the classroom. Even I, I am ashamed to have admit that I also played an indirect part of the isolation she must have felt as she was growing up," the Jaguar confessed.

"But despite existing under those circumstances Cheetara still toiled diligently to prove that she was worthy of the chance King Claudus gave him. This fact alone led him to later on choose her to be his son's bodyguard," the Grand Cleric revealed and he wasn't in the least bit trying to conceal the pride in his voice, "So in the end just like you, Cheetara fought hard for the place she has found right now."

Pumyra was quite for a very long time. The story that the Jaguar had told her suddenly put so many things in perspective. She understood why Lion-O and Cheetara were so close now. The reason was so obvious that it was nearly staring her in the face. He had been her first friend.

Despite the Cheetah's obvious talent, it would seem that she was an outcast among the other Clerics, because of the circumstances of her entry into the order. Even Pumyra didn't have to deal with that. Granted she and Jaga did roam around for a few years before ultimately settling down in the Hu Sun Temple, the Puma girl had always made friends where ever they went. Her status as a member of the Guardians of the Throne's was always made her enamored by the people she met.

But for Cheetara it was a bit different. She didn't really have anyone, until she met Lion-O. And as sweet of a guy as Lion-O was, it was easy to tell the two became fast friends. Now it seemed like they were much more. "I didn't know all of that," the girl said with a frown.

"Cheetara is a very exceptional woman if you give her a chance," Jaga assured her while placing his paw on her shoulder, "And you shouldn't feel jealous over her. You have your own list of exceptional talents that make you a remarkable young woman as well Pumyra."

Pumyra looked down trying to hide the sudden flush of embarrassment she felt, "Thank you, Jaga," the Teen girl replied.

"In fact, judging by the bandages I saw you remove from Prince Tygra, your contributions have already been felt," the Grand Cleric commented offhandedly.

Hearing the name of the reasonably attractive but ultimately annoying Prince made Pumyra roll her eyes, "Prince Tygra..." she grumbled with an irritated breath.

At this Jaga looked particularly concerned, "Is there something amiss between you and him?" he lightly pried, "I couldn't help but to notice that his eyes tended to stray to you, more than once during the night."

"Something between me and him?" Pumyra repeated, a moment before scoffing, "Oh course not!" the girl outright refuted, "Not that for lack of effort on his part," the Junior Cleric replied genuinely.

"I see..." Jaga answered as his lavender eyes narrowed. He then decided to make a mental note to have a long discussion with Prince Tygra in regards to boundaries in the future.

Pumyra in the meantime frowned as she caught the look in the old Jaguar's face, "I know that look in your eye, Jaga," she accused, "Don't worry **I** can handle it," the Puma girl sternly professed.

"Very well..." the older Cat agreed, "I think I'll check up on Lion-O. Do try to get some rest, my dear," he stated before taking his leave.

"I will," Pumyra acknowledged. The teen girl paused as she thought for a moment, "Jaga..." the young Puma said calling after him.

"Yes?"

Jaga was never a Cat that was big on public displays of affection. Pumyra knew this specifically, but the Puma girl sometimes allowed herself to forget that rule when certain moments arose….This being one of them. The Junior Cleric flung her little arms around the old Jaguar's neck. "Thank you for everything you said," she stated sweetly too him before giving him a kiss on his cheek.

Taking a deep sigh, Jaga returned the embrace as he bowed his head, "I merely spoke the truth," he stated genuinely.

OoOoOo

As Jaga made his way back towards the camp, he spotted up ahead the Prince General, Tygra patiently waiting along the pathway he was travelling on. When the older Cat approached, Prince Tygra spoke up, "Uh…Jaga?"

Although the Tiger was portraying a façade of cool confidence, and control, Jaga could tell there was an underlining level of apprehension in the young Cat's voice. The Grand Cleric bowed his head in reverence to the Tiger Prince, "Yes, Prince General Tygra," Jaga greeted, "How can I assist you, your highness?"

"Well I..." and if Jaga had any second guessing about the Tiger's perceived nervousness, the young Man's tone now completely convinced the old Cleric of it, "I wanted to talk to you about…Umm…Pumyra," Tygra inquired restlessly.

"About Pumyra?" Jaga repeated evenly. His lavender eyes narrowed as he slipped out of the mode that dubbed him a spiritual advisor and instead donned the persona of a guardian, a very _protective_ guardian. He focused on the Tiger Prince, "Proceed..." he said calmly.

Tygra seemed to notice the change over the Jaguar right away. He briefly considered giving Jaga's age and how fit the old Cat look, could he successfully be able to make a break for it, if the conversation went awry. _(A/N: Not bloody likely… ^^)_

"Look, I know you probably heard stories about me," Tygra stated before pausing, "_A lot_ of stories about me," he corrected himself, "And I don't have the best of reputations but..."

The young obviously overwhelmed Prince tried to stumble through his words but Jaga simply decided to speak, "Prince Tygra, allow me to stop you right there," the Grand Cleric said firmly, "While it is true that more of your, more scandalous actions have reached my ears in the years of my travels," the old cat stated bluntly, "I also believe that Pumyra is a very fine and intelligent young woman and is fully capable of making her own decisions," he concluded.

Not a moment later Jaga added, "Not to mention if you ever had the misfortune of hurting her, you wouldn't have to concern yourself over me. Pumyra is very adapted with a bow after all as you and I both know," the old Cat attested dryly.

Outright awe and pure horror descended upon Tygra's face as he stood with mouth agape.

The terrifying expression on the Prince's face was both satisfying and amusing to Jaga as he continued, "And if not," he paused as his lavender eyes suddenly took a cruel glint, "Prince or not, I know of ways to kill a person that leaves no discernible mark and cannot be found by any known manner of examination," he announced coldly, "I would consider these two facts before making any lasting plans," the Grand Cleric concluded before walking away.

Tygra remained standing there for a full twenty minutes after Jaga left. The Prince was still held completely speechless by the brief exchange of words. He felt a cold rain of sweat falling down his back. Ultimately he decided though, throwing out all rumors, that the old Cat was worlds more terrifying than the Dark One in that moment.

OoOoOo

**The Black Sandsea Oasis**

_Later that day..._

Eventually all of the Cats settled down to rest for the day. Travelling through the Black Sandsea usually left many of them exhaustion from the constant trucking through the heavy grains of sand. So when dawn came and they went into their shelter to rest, all of them usually fell immediately into a restful sleep.

A few hours later Cheetara found herself waking up from her bed mat. The Cleric looked to her left and spotted Lion-O peacefully still at sleep on his bed roll next to her. She didn't know why in the last few weeks she immediately sought him out, every time she awoke from her sleep. A part of her felt it might be due to a lingering feeling of abandonment from the days when he was away from her. Or maybe it stemmed from the fact she still was technically his bodyguard and apart of her will always care for his well being. In the end regardless of the reason, seeing his chest rise and fall, compounded with the peaceful expression on her face put the Cleric at ease.

Cheetara smiled briefly as her lips gently pressed against his cheek. She was rewarded with seeing him smile faintly in his sleep before he drifted off again. The Cheetah momentarily \\nsidered waking him, but he seemed so tried these last few days that she didn't have the heart. Instead Cheetara allowed her fingers to play with the locks of his fiery mane before she rose to her feet.

She instantly noticed that out of everyone Jaga was absent in his bed. But that in itself wasn't too surprising. In all of the years that she had known him, not to mention during the time when the two of them travelled, she had never actually seen the old Jaguar be at rest longer than an hour or two. She didn't know if it was some sort of special secret of enlightenment that he had acquired or the fact he simply didn't need much sleep period, but Cheetara could never explain it.

The Cleric soundlessly patted over to the entrance of their tent. She pulled it aside before slipping out. Despite the fact she warned the others repeatedly about the dangers of venturing out during the day, Cheetara felt like getting out of the stuffy tent and getting a bit of fresh air.

Due to the overhanging trees growing within the desert refuge, she was able to quickly find a fairly cool place to reside. And then Cheetara did what she always did whenever she had a moment of free time. She trained.

For the next forty-five minutes Cheetara went through several series of her fighting forms. The activity worked up a light sweat, but the canteen of water she had on hand, made sure that the Cleric stayed hydrated.

After twenty additional minutes passed Cheetara suddenly heard, "And here I was under the impression that you had heeded my tutelage after all these years," Jaga remarked as his voice drifted through the air.

Cheetara paused temporarily as she tried to determine which direction the old Cat's voice was coming from. It only took her another four seconds before she spotted him, sitting in the shade of a tree just ahead of her. Granted when she first arrived there wasn't anyone present, but the old Jaguar could still prowl silently if he wanted to.

The Cheetah raised a blonde eyelash as she regarded him, "Is there is an error with my form?" she asked casually.

"Very much so..." Jaga assessed as he gingerly walked over to her. He then held his paws so it mimicked the position she previously held. "Your stance needs to be wider," he instructed her as he spread his legs out also, "As well as your arms need to be a quarter of an inch higher to guard your side, so when your fist glides into the punch your other paw is always covering your exposed flank."

Nodding as she made the adjustments herself, Cheetara went through the motions within her head silently before acting them out, "This was a section I always had difficulty," the woman confessed.

Jaga nodded in understanding. He remembered sharply years ago, before he was planning to make his leave, that this had been one of the fighting form sections she tended to struggle with to learn. The two of them continued to move through the routine silently.

After a while Jaga raised a white eyebrow as he smoothly offered, "Perhaps, I should get _Lord Lion-O_ out here, to help me demonstrate instead."

The abrupt mentioning of Cheetara's _Prince_ in combination with highly complex kicking routine nearly caused the Cheetah Cleric to trip over her own feet. Cheetara pulled her long blonde mane out of her face as her crimson eyes fixed on the elder Cleric, "Jaga!" the woman scolded.

The Jaguar looked back at her with the most deceptively innocent expression, "Was it something I said?" Jaga inquired innocuously. Not fooled in the slightest about the wily old man, Cheetara narrowed her eyes at him.

If Jaga was the least bit concerned, he apparently didn't convey it. The old Jaguar continued moving through the fighting routine as if nothing was awry. "I will admit, Lion-O's form has improved greatly since I last left him," the Grand Cleric stated casually before shooting another glance towards his pupil, "I can only think that he has you to thank."

Receiving the unexpected compliment Cheetara blushed faintly as she tried to continue with her movements, "We just go over the basics in our down time," the Cheetah confessed. "I merely just reinforce the great foundation that you already laid down in him."

Jaga shook his head, disagreeing with her, "I only provided him with some of the basic combat exercises," he confessed, "After that it was Lion-O's own hard work and your assistance which has allowed his skill to grow." The light in his lavender eyes warmed slightly, "It is an overall testament to your ability; how well you are able teach another. It as well reflects upon the person who was your instructor," the old Jaguar advised reassuringly, "Continue with your work with Lion-O, I think the ending results will benefit you both."

"I will Jaga, I will..." Cheetara avowed but she couldn't help the face she was still smiling. There was something about Jaga that always made her feel like an eternal student. Like she was still that lost little Cheetah girl who was a fletching student trying to learn the ropes back in Sanctuary. The Jaguar had that effect on her. He was so patient, perceptive, and wise. Every time he spoke with her, the Jaguar always held an air of perpetual serenity and wisdom about him; that she always felt that she became just a little bit wiser just from the encounter.

And just like her feelings of always being a student to him, Cheetara was very happy that she was able to please him. "Thank you," she said softly while bowing her head in reverence.

Jaga looked onto the young woman before him. For just an instant he was transported to that morning so many years ago when King Claudus brought her before him. She was nothing more than a slip of a little Cheetah, but she had a quiet strength about her that even then Jaga recognized. Now years later, she stood before him as a beautiful, intelligent and strong woman, strong in duty as well as in mind and spirit.

In all of the long years that he had wandered the face of Third Earth, Jaga had never sired any children of his own. Early in his life the Jaguar knew he was destined to forever be a servant to the Ancients. Therefore when the time came when he would depart from this world there would be no one to carrying on his name. But Cheetara, he realized she was his legacy. Through her, he would leave his mark upon Third Earth.

After an additional moment passed Jaga then added "Also, I am happy for the two of you," he congratulated her. Cheetara felt the breath caught in her chest as she tried to banish the burning sensation of her face. "Especially for you," he pointedly directed to his surrogate daughter.

"Why me?" Cheetara dared to ask.

"I cannot say that during the years while I was away preparing for the Lord of the ThunderCats' return; that my thoughts hadn't drifted back to Thundera from time to time," Jaga confessed, "You out of the many Clerics that I had trained in my long life had been one of my most promising students. And it was my hope that you would continue to grow not only in skill and ability, but also that you would one day find true happiness," he said softly before placing his paw on top of hers, "And I doubt I could have found a nobler Cat than Lord Lion-O."

Then something occurred that Cheetara was rarely witness to, Jaga smiled at her, "I also would like you to know that you both have my full blessing to seek the happiness that you deserve," the Jaguar concluded.

Before Cheetara even knew what she was doing she had her arms around the Jaga's neck hugging him so tightly. Surprisingly the old Cat chuckled lightly from her enthusiasm but in turn returned the woman's embrace.

After another few moments Cheetara released him. She quickly banished the scant amount of tears that were falling from her eyes, as she weakly smiled, "Now if only your other daughter could halt her designs upon _my_ Prince," the Cheetah commented dryly.

"Pumyra?" Jaga inquired while raising an eyebrow.

Cheetara nodded, "We exactly haven't been on the best of terms since she joined our group," the Cleric confessed truthfully. The young woman then frowned as she pondered over the entire situation. She then honestly added, "Although, I probably could have made a better effort to welcome her," the Cleric then sighed as she shrugged her shoulders, "It's just hard to be cordial to someone that obviously loathes you for a relationship you have."

Hearing this Jaga remained silent for a few moments. He then said, "So you believe her disapproval of you, stems solely from your relationship with Lord Lion-O?"

Cheetara blinked at hearing his oddly worded question. "Why? Is there some other reason?" The subject had been nagging at Cheetah for some time now, and she frankly hadn't seen any other side to the issue.

Jaga considered the woman in front of him for a moment before he said, "Consider your treatment among the others. You both are Clerics but it's obvious that your places within the group are vastly different. Not to mention in the years that I and Pumyra travelled together, I eventually revealed the tale of your and my adventure from years ago," the Grand Cleric stated, he then added, "Compounded with both of your attempts to gain Lord Lion-O's favor and I think you might be closer to your answer."

"She's jealous of me?" Cheetara remarked in complete disbelief. Jaga remained silent, but she already knew she had found her answer. And honestly, it would have explained a lot. The woman then turned back to Jaga, "So what do you think I should do?"

At this Jaga frowned, "Unfortunately, that is an answer you and you alone must discover," he attested.

OoOoOo

**The Black Sandsea Oasis**

_Two hours before dusk…_

The remainder of the day proceeded with little happenings occurring. One by one the other Thunderians started to wake and began the process of breaking down their camp so they could start their journey again.

By the time it was late in the afternoon their camp was completely dismantled and ready, they only waited for nightfall before they would head out again. In the meantime, it was customary for them to have a meal before their journey through the night. Since Lion-O was basically all but forbidden to cook for the group according to Pumyra, he stood by and lightly conversed with the others, while the Junior Cleric in question attending to the meal.

Jaga who had returned from his afternoon of meditation spotted the Puma attending to all of the cooking. He briefly recalled a conversation he had in the past before he ventured over to Pumyra's side to investigate.

"Ah, cooking again I see?" the old Jaguar inquired while taking a whiff of the slow simmering food. Pumyra smiled briefly at him as she pulled some ingredients from Lion-O's bag. Say what you wanted about the Lion Prince, he certainly held a large assortment of spices on hand. "What will we be having tonight?" Jaga asked her.

"I figured we do something light," Pumyra said as she wiped her brow, "Plus I wanted to finish off the rest of the Chib-Chib meat we had, so I'm cooking that along with some potatoes and vegetables. I've also get some Sea-Quines cooking since the twins refuse to eat Chib-Chib for some reason," she stated with a frown.

Jaga listened as the girl rattled off all of the list of items she was preparing for their meal, he then said, "All of that is being prepared by yourself?" he inquired. The girl was modest but she nodded her head, "Hmm, you should ask Lion-O to help you out. I'm certain he would."

Pumyra immediately frowned when he made that suggestion. "No, I have everything under control. Besides, I've taken over all of the cooking duties period," she informed him.

Jaga heard this and seemed a bit dismayed, "Ah, that is a pity," the old Jaguar stated, "I was looking forward to some of the boy's fine cuisine that Cheetara readily speaks of."

Placing her paws on her hips, Pumyra turned to the Grand Cleric, "Lion-O shouldn't be doing any cooking Jaga," the young girl insisted, "He's the crown prince of Thundera, not to mention the Lord of the ThunderCats."

Instead of arguing the point Jaga blinked and nodded his head in agreement, "Of course you are correct," he concurred, "And if we were in Thundera, you would most certainly be right." He then paused for a moment as he motioned his head towards the group.

Currently, it appeared that Tygra was standing in front of the other Cats while in the middle of telling a story. Then suddenly Lion-O came creeping up behind his brother and then dumped out a bowl of the cold pool's water on the Tiger's head. Piping mad, Tygra started running after his younger brother, with Cheetara, Bengali and the twins all laughing at their antics.

Jaga then said, "When you look upon them, do think they follow him because of the crown or because of the title the Ancients placed on him?" he asked her sincerely.

Looking onto the group Pumyra smiled before she shook her head, "No..." she answered him.

Jaga nodded again before he continued, "Right, they follow him because they love him. And how he shows that he loves them back is through this act," the Grand Cleric pointed out, "Also it is a simple task that keeps him very grounded."

The Junior Cleric tilted her head while looking at him, "Grounded?" she repeated.

"Yes," he said, "The act of making and breaking bread binds them all together. It proves that despite his titles, despite his power, despite his ultimate destiny, that he's still a member of this group and that he is no better than any one of them," Jaga concluded before taking his leave, so he could allow the girl a moment to consider his words.

And consider them she did.

For the next ten minutes Pumyra thought long and hard about why she was so adamant about this in the first place. She knew that in the core it was about maintaining the reverence and honor for his role. But the way the others talked to him and related to him, they seem to respond to the Cat more than the title. And he in turn seldom ever acted upon his role in Thundera's society.

At one time she thought that was wrong. She thought that since he was the crown prince and now Lord of the ThunderCats, that everyone should treat him as such. But maybe that was why the others cared for him so much and was willing to lay down their lives for him.

Five additional minutes passed as Pumyra pondered on that. When the sixth minute came, the Junior Cleric called over Lion-O to see if he could help her prepare the Twin's Sea-Quines.

OoOoOo

**The Black Pyramid **

_Nightfall..._

The lid to his sarcophagus slid open with a deep bellowing moan. His blood red eyes peeled open while his bandages uncoiled themselves from around his body, freeing his limbs. As he stepped onto the terrace in front of his sarcophagus, his body instantly felt that fresh invigoration that awakening from his slumber always brought. The Dark One's blood red eyes then sharpened as he realized that he had work to be done.

After attending that the Lizard Witch Doctors were well on their way with the preparations for the Grand Ritual, deciding not to waste any more time Mumm-Ra returned to his sanctum and stood over his scrying pool. As he stared into its amaranthine colored depths, the Immortal couldn't help but to remember the words spoken by Kaynar earlier that day. The fool thought he was in anyway comparable to the all knowing might of the Ancient Spirits of Evil, much less Mumm-Ra himself.

But perhaps setting the Jackal loose upon the ThunderCats had its benefits after all. If the dog proved to be successful then the last remaining obstacle in his pathway to complete and utter rule of Third Earth would be eradicated. And if the Jackal failed, that would be one less nuisance the Dark One would have to worry about.

Agreeing that was the perfect choice, the Immortal Sorcerer then closed his eyes. He began to concentrate as he sought out that towering beacon of light the Lion cub was foolishly broadcasting all this time.

Spending a few moments to searching out, the Dark One only saw an empty void as he continued to scan across the spiritual planes of the desert. Slightly troubled but not alarmed the Immortal Being poured more power into the spell to increase its potency. But after nearly two hours of scrying Mumm-Ra could not find any trace of the Lion Cub's presence.

"What's this!?" the Dark One questioned out loud. The Immortal knew that Lion-O was still alive yet now his presence was masked. Meaning it would be impossible for the Ever-living being to find him!

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" **he shouted the rippling waves of his power blasting out, causing the walls of the Pyramid to shake.

_Elsewhere in the Black Pyramid_

Kaynar sat in his room as he heard the thunderous rumbling that trembled from down below. The Jackal grinned, "Uh-oh...Looks like someone's night is off to a rough start. Heeee, heeee, heeee, heee!" he said, his frantic cackling echoing on.

End of Chapter 6


	38. Book II: Chap 7

**Chapter 7: The last night…**

**The Black Sandsea**

_Two days later…_

The frown on Tygra's face would have been just as pronounced if the group was venturing during the daylight time instead of the night. He gave his younger brother a slightly annoyed look before he asked, "Are you sure this is the right spot Lion-O?"

Instead of suffering under the withering stare of his older adopted brother, the young Lord Lion-O's was concentrating on the virtual image of their present location from his Earl console. Snarf who was equally curious found purchase on his Master's shoulder, his little fuzzy face staring down at the screen as well.

As if it were an afterthought, Lion-O looked up to his brother and replied, "Fairly certain…" he stated before burying himself back into the image.

"Fairly certain?" Tygra repeated as his lips curled down into a frown, "You were certain just an hour ago," the older Brother stressed, "What's happened since then?"

The Lion sighed audibly, "I was certain then," Lion-O coolly replied while still looking up his screen. After he was satisfied he was in the right location, he closed the console and powered it down. His bright blue eyes returned to his Brother, "Now only I'm _fairly_ certain since we seemed to be in the correct spot and yet they're still not here," he stated blankly, "But if you feel it would be of any assistance, you are free to go out and ask for directions," the Lion Lord cattily offered.

Tygra's eyes narrowed as he looked to the young Lion. A low growl of warning exited the Prince's mouth. Lion-O in turn gave his Brother a frosty sapphire colored glare, which would have been a more defining sight, if there hadn't been a pleasantly plump Snarf on his shoulders blowing the Tiger a raspberry.

Standing in the background observing the argument between the two feuding brothers, eventually the Grand Cleric Jaga turned to Cheetara with a slight frown on his aged face. "And you say the two of them have been like this the entire way here?" the Jaguar lightly probed.

"**Yes!**" was the adamant and slightly annoyed reply from both Cheetara and Pumyra. The two Cleric girls paused, surprised as they looked to each other. After a minute a slow grin formed on Cheetara's face as Pumyra couldn't banish the few giggles that escaped from hers.

Instead of being encourage to see the mutual camaraderie between the girls, the old Jaguar sighed a moment before he went to go mediate between the two royals.

As the two Clerics watched the trio try to hash out their issues, a quarter of a mile behind them, Bengali looked over to Wilykit with a thoughtful look. "You think they'll mention this part in the minstrel's songs?" the young white Tiger asked the wildcat girl.

"About, how the great and heroic Company of the Sword got lost in a desert?" Wilykit frowned at the thought of that prospect, "I sure hope not," she admitted while making a face, "That sounds so lame."

"That's why Wilykit, I'm making up my own ballads," Wilykat grinned while holding up a notepad. The Wildcat cub then paused as he scratched his head in momentary puzzlement. He then looked up to his sibling, "Hey what rhymes with, 'while riding on a dragon!'?"

"What?!" Wilykit exclaimed, "Let me see that," the girl stated before plucking her Brother's pad from his paws.

"Hey! I wasn't finished," Wilykat protested while reaching for his pilfered pad.

His Sister turned her back on him as she held her glow rod up to get a good look. The girl spent a few minutes reading. The more she did, the more her eyebrow twitched with anger. "Wilykat!?," the Wilykit complained, "Since when did you take up Lion-O's Sword in order to defend him with it?"

The fur surrounded the young Wildcat boy's face nearly brightened to red as he nervously shrugs his shoulders, "So I fibbed a little bit," he answered lackadaisically.

"Fibbed?" Wilykit repeated incredulously, "You downright lied and I'm telling!" the girl stated before running off, "**Cheetara!**" The Wildcat girl made a bee line right for the Cheetah woman.

Realizing he might get in trouble for this, Wilykat quickly scurried after his sister, "Hey, wait!" he shouted in mid-run.

Meanwhile Bengali sighed and rolled his eyes before he broke into a run following after the twins. Just as the Bengal Tiger reached the halfway point of his trek his gray eyes caught a sight in the distance. Taking one more look to confirm what he was seeing, the former blacksmith's apprentice quickly walked up to Cheetara and the Wilykittens.

The older woman apparently was having a time trying sort the situation out. Wilykit just came up to her and pushed Wilykat's notepad into her paws, as the young boy was shouting to get it back. Pumyra surprisingly was aiding her Clerical Sister with dealing with the twins.

"Hey guys…" Bengali stated trying get their attention but it seems the young boy's words were drown out compared to the four other voices talking.

"I don't know what's gotten into you two…" Cheetara remarked as she was able to keep Wilykit back as the young kitten tried to insistently state her case.

Bengali blew out a frustrated breath as he realized that getting through to them was a lost cause. The young boy then hurried over to Lion-O and Tygra who were still bickering between each other about their location, while Jaga continued his efforts to calm the two Princes. Bengali on the other hand tried getting one of them to listen to him, again but like before it was a no go.

Completely put out the young Tiger slapped his forehead over the stubbornness of his friends. He then moved to the stretch of land between the two groups. Then at the top of his lungs he shouted, "**Hey yoooooooooou guys!**"

Now that drew everyone's eyes to the little Bengal Tiger. Quite proud of himself for the feat, he pointed off into the distance, "Yeah, I think those guys are trying to get our attention," the boy commented rather casually.

Puzzled by the young Tiger's words all of the Cats stopped as they looked off. At about twelve miles west of them standing in the black sands of the desert, they saw figure lighting a single signal torch.

A grin spread across Lion-O's lips as he watched the flickering light, "It's them," he stated before snapping to life one of his glow rods. He cupped his paws over the rod's light in a specific two-on, three-off, two-on pattern. The young Lion then watched as the appropriate answering signal flared back in the night.

"That's great!" Cheetara cheered while smiling at her Prince.

"Finally we can get out of this sand," Tygra said with relief. He then brushed off some of the black sand in his fur.

"Tell me about it," Pumyra agreed. She was so looking forward to the day when they'd finally get out of the desert and her into a hot bath. After this ordeal, the Puma girl hoped she would never see another desert for the rest of her life.

OoOoOo

The Company of the Sword met the group of three Thunderian Scouts halfway. In the lead was a young Bobcat boy that appeared to be around Lion-O's age. Thin, long legged yet still an inch shorter than the Lion Prince himself, the Bobcat Scout crisply snapped his paw in a salute, "Ah, Lord Lion-O, General-Prince Tygra and Grand Cleric Jaga, well met!" the young Soldier greeted each of the Cats.

Tygra blinked a few times as he stared at the young Bobcat. After a moment recognition started to set in as a grin spread across his lips, "Private Lyles?" the Tiger Prince inquired.

A slight flush came to the Bobcat's sandy brown furred face, "Actually, it's _Corporal_ now your highness," Corporal Lyles corrected the Prince. He modestly brushed his finger over his nose, "I got promoted," he answered with a smile. It was obvious the young Cat was obvious very proud about the advancement.

"Ah, _Corporal_," Tygra repeated as he was trying to fit on the new title. A few heartbeats passed before he nodded in approval, "Very good," the Tiger Prince congratulated.

"Well met, Corporal," Lion-O greeted the young Bobcat with a hardy shake of his paw. He gave a wordless nod to the other two Cats in his company, "I trust that we haven't kept you all waiting for too long."

"No, we just arrived in position just five days ago," the Snow Leopard that was in the Bobcat's company reported.

"Sorry we had to move our camps," Corporal Lyles apologized, "Two nights prior we had a surprise raid from the lizards. We managed to fend them off but it was decided that it was best to move the camp lest the Lizards come after us again."

The statement from the Bobcat, made Lion-O shoot a knowing look at his brother. The reveal seemed to settle the argument they had previously. Tygra reluctantly rolled his eyes before he nodded to his younger brother, offering a silent apology.

"Come follow me," Corporal Lyles motioned as the two Cats in his company followed in step behind him, "I'll bring you all back to camp."

OoOoOo

**The Black Sandsea**

**The Thunderian and Broken Tusk Military Camps**

_A couple hours before midnight…_

Corporal Lyles and his group brought the Company of the Sword to an area that was two hours away from the location where the famous band of Thunderians originally was suppose rendezvous with the WildCATS.

The ThunderCats spotted a small valley in between two large sand dunes. As they initially approached it looked as though there was a third dune arisen in between the two, but upon closer inspection it became clearer that the center dune was actually a massive black tent, whose appearance was concealed from the distance.

Within no time the ThunderCats entered the camp, there they were openly greeted by the WildCATS' Leopard Commander, "Ah, Lord Lion-O, Prince General Tygra," Canaden said as he saluted both of the Princes, "It's good to see you both."

"Well met, Commander Canaden," Lion-O returned, his sapphire eyes scanning over the setup of tents, "Nice use of concealment also," the Lion Lord appreciatively remarked. Tygra nodded alongside his brother.

"Actually, we have Grand Cleric Jaga to thank for that," the Commander revealed as he motioned to the Jaguar.

The Grand Cleric gave a brief bow of his head in acknowledgement, "It seemed but a simple matter," Jaga remarked casually.

Curious about the admittance Lion-O looked over to him, "You met up with the WildCATS?" he inquired.

"Yes, before they entered the Black Sandsea our paths did as I was venturing to an important meeting myself," Jaga divulged, "That is before heading back to meet with you all."

Even more curious than he was before, Lion-O kept his eyes on the old Jaguar. "One of these days, you'll have to sit down and reveal all of the events of your travels to me Jaga," he requested lightly.

"Oh, it's nothing important," the Jaguar said trying to reassure him, "I just had to make a few arrangements. Can't go to war for the sake of Third Earth without any sort of preparations, you know."

"Of course," Lion-O acknowledged with a genuine smile.

"**Where is he!?**" Just then in the middle of the clearing a diminutive Warthog with a black beard burst onto the scene with a Warthog with a fiery red Mohawk following right behind him. It took a moment before Hamhock's eyes locked onto Lion-O, "Ah, Kitty!" he shouted before rushing over to give the Lion a massive bear hug so tight that it lifted the young Lion off of his feet. "Well met!" the Warthog leader greeted.

Lion-O managed to squeeze out a grin despite the discomfort he was feeling, "Well met!" he returned before Hamhock placed him back on the ground, "Good to see you both."

"Aye, Kitty, we were missed ye!" Hamhock stated, "Thought we'd haveta go ta war wit'out ya!"

"Ham had been promisin' me a good time like at ye're Broken Woe," Chuck stated, "Haven't had fun like that in ages! Heeheheeheee…" he enthusiastically chuckled while rubbing his hooves together.

Tygra grinned while slapping the Warthog on the back, "Well you're more than likely to get your fill before the end of this," the Tiger assured him.

Chuck scoffed, "Bah, promises, promise…" he complained but the eager glint in his eyes belied his inner delight.

Lion-O smiled, "Chuck, in Etheria we met with your mother Madam Suidae. We wouldn't have been able to flee Etheria with her and Councilor Lucius' help."

"Me Ma, did that?" Charlwillian repeated rather surprised, "Blessed be tha Ancients."

"Yeah," Tygra agreed, "She's some lady. I have to hand it to you."

At that Chuck gave Tygra a skeptical eye. Puffing out his chest he rumbled, "Keep yer paws off me Ma, ye striped weasel!" the Warthog threatened while poking his finger into the Tiger stomach, "I know ye pounce on ana'thing that looks nice inna skirt!"

Tygra's mouth absolutely dropped, "**WHAT?!**" he exclaimed. The same exact moment, Cheetara and Pumyra burst out in side rippling laughter. Lion-O had to turn away and although no audible sounds could be heard from him, it was unmistaken the reason why his shoulders were shaking so.

Seeing that this might escalate into something really bad, Hamhock decided at that point to drag his friend away. Despite being allowed to be pulled back to their tent, Chuck continued to shout, "I'm keepin' me eye on ye Cat. Me Ma, is a good noble lass!" he ended before stomping off.

Regardless of the scene Commander Canaden should have been commended for maintaining a semblance of a straight face. He had been in the company of the Warthogs for quite some time now and he never got tired of the antics of the gutsy little group.

The Leopard quickly blew out a breath that sounded more like the chuckles he was trying to hide. "Come we got a few tents sent up especially for you all to place your things," he advised the Lord Lion-O and his Company, "When you all are ready we'll convene in the Command Tent in the center of the camp to go over our plans."

Tygra remained rooted to the spot as the other ThunderCats fell in step with the Commander. Pumyra shook her head as she passed him, a smirk still on her lips. Cheetara, who finally managed to get a whole of herself then passed by the Tiger.

The Cheetah briefly looked over to him, to which Tygra quickly and curtly replied, "Don't. Say. Anything..." There was almost sometime predatory in his glance. But apparently it was either the mixture of the Tiger's face or the entire situation in general resulted in the Cleric breaking down again.

A moment later Tygra sighed before following after his friends. He surely hoped there was a lot of wine in his tent.

OoOoOo

**The Thunderian and Broken Tusk Military Camps**

**Command Tent**

_Two hours later…_

Over the course of the next two hours the ThunderCats settled into their temporary homes. Tygra and Lion-O were each given their own private tents, which to Tygra's dismay didn't have any wine. The rest of the Cats had a larger communal area to reside in. Despite the slight separation they each were able to find fresh water in order to wash up and refresh themselves.

Finally feeling rejuvenated after getting some of the grim of the desert off of them, the ThunderCats all ventured to the Command tent. The interior of the Command tent was Spartan at best. It was little more than a large table in the center that held a map with a replica of the Black Pyramid and the areas surrounding it.

Commander Canaden greeted everyone as they entered. All of the members of the Company of the Sword were already present, with Lion-O, Jaga, and Tygra sitting at the head of the table. Hamhock, Chuck and a few other members of Clan Broken Tusk arrived right after they did, with a few Thunderian officers following after them.

After waiting an additional few minutes the Commander looked and noticed that everyone seemed to be present, "I suppose that's everyone," he said out loud, "We should probably begin I guess."

"Certainly," Lion-O agreed while rising up from his chair and taking the floor. For a brief moment it was odd for him. In all of his years of attendance, Lion-O had never once spoken up in his father's court. In fact in the past he always got nervous when he thought of speaking in front of a crowd of people. But his travels seemed to be changing him in more ways than one he considered. "Greetings everyone," the young Lion Lord said, "I think it's suffices to say that we all know why we're here."

"Be that as it may Lord Lion-O," Jaga voice rang up a moment later, "I think that it would be important to let everyone know the full scope of what lies ahead for all of us."

Lion-O nodded conceding to the old Jaguar's statement, "Good point," he agreed before clearing his throat. "The start of this tale begins a thousand years ago, when our ancestors faced a menace that rocked this planet like no other," the Lion Lord stated sternly before taking a breath, "That was the Dark One, Mumm-Ra."

"Ah, I spit in 'is eye, if I ever see tha bloomin numpty!" shouted a rowdy red bearded Warthog. A roaring chorus of agreements rumbled from the Warthog side of the tent.

A light smile briefly touched Lion-O's lips before the young lion continued, "As I was saying, they didn't know who or where this Undead Sorcerer came from or why were his motivations were set on complete domination," the Lion stated cryptically, "All that they knew was he was an agent of pure unbridled evil."

"With a million of his dark warriors at his beckoning, the Dark One swept through the kingdoms of Third Earth killing and murdering the good people, driving them from their homes," Lion-O paused for a moment before he continued, "At one time it looked as though Mumm-Ra could not have been stopped. But then the Ancient Spirits of Light, proving that there was still goodness in the world, blessed the lands and established their own avatar for righteousness and justice," a smile crossed the young Lion's lips as he said; "He was my ancestor, Leo the First and current ruler of Thundera."

"The Ancients armed him with this Sword," Lion-O stated as he drew the jeweled blade from his Clawshield. As if it knew it was on stage, the Sword of Omens instantly grew to its full size with the Eye of Thundera flashing red as a loud roar echoed from the sentient blade. "And with the Sword _Lord_ Leo was able to unite the goodly people of Third Earth and began a campaign that started to push back the darkness that was corrupting our lands," the young Lion nearly shouted, as if he was reliving those legendary times at that moment.

He paused again to allow the energy brewing inside of him to run its course, "In the end Lord Leo sacrificed his own life in order to banish the Dark One from our planet and delivering to the world, a well deserved peace. So marked the end of Third Earth's first Great War," he concluded before taking a deep draw from the goblet of water in front of him.

"But unfortunately, evil never dies," Lion-O commented a moment later, "So the Dark One was not destroyed only driven from our world and imprisoned in a tome called the Book of Bane, where he remained for a time. And the names of Leo and his famous Company of the Sword slipped into legend as great champions," the Lion Lord said, "We as a people recovered and started to rebuild over the course of the next several hundred years, till we established the era we now live. But as I said, evil never dies. And through it all the Dark One stood by bidding his time and waited."

Lion-O's sapphire eyes cast a stern visage as he briefly looked to Jaga. The Jaguar give a silent but solemn nod, before the Lion Prince continued, "What I now plan to reveal, hasn't been officially been proven but instead has been accumulation of testimonies, interviews, and information discovered by myself and Grand Cleric Jaga."

Hearing his name spoken the old Jaguar climbed to his feet. He cleared his voice for a moment before his deep baritone voice carried throughout the entire tent, "The story I am about to reveal is not known to many," the Jaguar cautiously stated, "Only the warriors of the Lizardman army knew of the happenings surrounding this event and it was only till recently while in custody did King Claudus come to know of this account."

"Despite what their overwhelming numbers during the battle of Broken Woe would suggest, the Lizards are dying off," the Grand Cleric revealed, "Every year apparently less and less of their eggs are hatching and more and more females are becoming infertile. The problem continued to escalate to a point that they collectively decided to resort to a more drastic solution," Jaga stated, "A system of shared breeding gatherings was suggested in order to spread the remaining fertile females among the other Lizard tribes, which would in turn present the best possible chance for each season of eggs to hatch."

A few whispered comments started to cycle through the room as the concept came to light. Ignoring the faint words being spoken, the Grand Cleric continued to press on. "For the most part the practice had proved with a moderate level of success. But then one season twenty years ago, the Lizards received their largest batch of hatchling eggs yet. Two thousand healthy hatchling eggs had been produced which was the first real success the agreement had managed. All seemed to be well with and their prospects were bright. …Until a grave tragedy struck."

A somber light was cast in Jaga's lavender eyes as he continued with the next section of the tale, "One night an unidentified assailant infiltrated the hatchling den, murdered the guards that were assigned there and purposely destroyed every single egg within that hoard," Jaga's face drew a deep frown, "In one evening so many little lives were lost. And it's also worthy to note that Warchief Slithe's eggs were also amongst the bunch that was destroyed. A pain I feel that strikes a particular cord within the Lizard Leader," the Jaguar revealed before he continued, "Through the Lizard's initial investigation they found evidence that a Thunderian was involved with the slaughter."

"**Dad would never have approved for something as horrible as that!"** Tygra shouted in outrage.

Lion-O looked across the table to his brother. "We all know Tygra," the Lion said calmly while trying to pacify the agitated Tiger, "In fact Dad thinks that Grune was possibly involved. Maybe even be the one that carried out the act himself."

Tygra crossed his arms and frowned as his eyes narrowed, "That's not surprising," his brother remarked, "That traitorous, sackless, piece of garbage. I spit on which ever ditch his body is rotting in," the Tiger Prince cursed.

"Here, here!" Cheetara shouted in agreement and slammed her fist on the table.

Jaga audibly cleared his throat as he silently reigned in everyone's flaring tempers. When the room was again calm, he continued, "We also believe, _The Slayings_ as what the Lizards have called the day, is what really sparked tensions between the Lizards and the Cats," the Grand Cleric revealed, "Which also means _The Slayings_ is what led to the Lizards retaliating back at Thundera with the _Green Massacres_."

The mentioning of that murderous day instantly silenced the entire tent. Even the Warthogs who weren't directly involved in the events that played out that day, knew about the senseless kills that arisen from it.

"I know that the Green Massacres was a day that was immensely painful for many of you. Some of you…" Jaga paused in that moment as his lavender eyes softened as he looked to Cheetara. He then said again, "Some of you are still recovering from the wounds inflicted from that day. But we do have some information that arisen during the eve of that day."

"I know the official account from that day was that General Panthro betrayed Thundera and it was he that allowed the Lizards' entry. But from General Panthro's own account, on the eve of that day, the General was wandering around the outer perimeter of the city when he stumbled upon Grune permitting groups of Lizards into the city through the sewer systems. General Panthro attempted to head back to the Castle in order to inform King Claudus, but he was ambushed by a secondary group of lizards with Grune leading them," Jaga paused for a moment as his face took a grim edge, "From that time on he had been held prisoner of the Lizards and Grune."

"The next major event in this timeline occurred fifteen years after the events of the Green Massacres," Lord Lion-O stated taking the reins of the conversation back. "It occurred when Grune returned to Thundera with the Book of Bane in his possession…" he stated gravely before he continued.

Over the next twenty minutes, Lord Lion-O explained in great detail, all of the events that lead towards the fall of Thundera and the return of Mumm-Ra. He even included his tale of the recovery of the Sword of Omens. Eventually the Lion Lord returned to tail end of the story when he and his group of ThunderCats along with Head Cleric Lynx-O and King Claudus stormed into Castle Thundera's throne room in order to stop the Dark One's ritual.

"The ritual, I speak of is a forbidden ritual of grand summoning," Lord Lion-O explained, "The Dark One has been adamant about trying to bring back his undead legions that once roamed Third Earth, so he can begin again that campaign that nearly brought the world to its knees," the Lion Lord revealed plainly. His sapphire colored eyes narrowed, "That is what is on the line," the Lord of the ThunderCats stated to the group, "That is what we all are trying to stop. By midnight tomorrow the three moons of Thundera will be aligned increasing the power of this Ritual immensely," the Lion Lord revealed.

"That is why at dawn tomorrow we need the combined forces of both the WildCATS, along with the auxiliary Thunderian military and the members of Clan Broken Tusk to stage an all out attack on the Black Pyramid," Lion-O stated, "In the meantime, myself and the Company of the Sword will use the distraction of the massive direct attack to slip inside _here_," he stated while his fingers pointed to an underground entrance several miles away from the Pyramid. "To get inside the Black Pyramid in order to find Mumm-Ra and put a stop the ritual once and for all," the young Lord of the ThunderCats concluded before taking his seat.

There was an apprehensive silence that brewed through the audience. Everyone was considering the massive plot that was unfolded before their eyes. For many of them, this was their first time hearing the entire tale of Mumm-Ra's return and the discovery of the Sword of Omens from beginning to end. Mostly hints and rumors prevailed for a long time between the fall of Thundera to the events that led to the battle of Broken Woe.

Grand Cleric Jaga looked over to the Leopard solider. "Commander Canaden, what can you tell us about the enemy engagements that you've had so far?" the Jaguar asked him.

Seeing that it was his turn to speak the Commander stood and clasped his paws behind his back. His brown eyes took a most serious glint as he spoke, "The WildCATS in junction with the volunteers from Clan Broken Tusk have been engaging in a series of hit and run skirmishes against the Lizard camps," the Leopard reported. He stated while point to the section of the table that held little huts that represented the Lizard's grounds.

"Ultimately we've been testing their response time and trying to gauge where the defenses of the Black Pyramid were weakest," the Leopard Commander reported, "We've used different squads as well as alternating in the number of soldiers that appeared each time, to keep them guessing at our actual strength," the Soldier then frowned, "Although considering how many we're ultimately up against, I don't know how great the effort has been," Canaden finished before returning to his seat.

Forgoing the need to stand Tygra just said, "What kind of numbers do you believe you all will be encountering?"

Instead of Canaden answering, the young Bobcat scout Lyles spoke up, "Well it seems that the Lizards suffered some tremendous losses from our Battle at Broken Woe," the young Corporal began, "Out of their earlier established three hundred thousand warriors, it only appears to be less than a hundred thousand that now fly their banners."

Down at the further end of the table Wilykit looked over to her Brother and Bengali and whispered, "That doesn't sound so bad," she stated rather brightly.

But Wilykat had done a roundabout headcount earlier in his head. The Wildcat boy suddenly frowned. "But I think we only have two thousand soldiers between both Thundera and Broken Tusk," her Brother commented.

Over to the Warthog section of the table, Chuck was anxiously rapping on the table with his fingers. He watched as the Cats continued to discuss the logistics of the two groups. After two minutes of immense boredom he turned to his old friend, "Ham can't we git started wit tha fightin' a'ready? I'm gittin' sand in me hooves!" the belligerent Warthog complained as he clapped his ankles together to clear out the grains of sand that had been forming on his hooves.

Hamhock rolled his eyes before replying, "'ey put a sock in it, Chuck," the black bearded Hog grumbled, "Ye know t'em Kitties have'ta talk 'bout ev'rythin' before they get to tha real action. Worry not, ye'll get yer fill b'fore long," Ham assured him.

"Even at their reduced strength," Lion-O suddenly said drawing everyone's attention back to him, "The Lizardman is still a force to reckon with," the young Lord declared seriously, "Canaden you and the WildCATS along with members of Clan Broken Tusk will have a handful with your engagement to them."

Canaden grimaced, "Yeah, but with what you and the Company has to do in comparison, I would rather take on a few thousand Lizards any day."

"Hopefully, you all will be able to slip into the Black Pyramid undetected," Corporal Lyles stated.

Lion-O shared a glance with both Jaga and then his brother. The two mirrored the frown that was residing on his lips, "If it was only that simple," the Lion Lord said ruefully.

Canaden, Lyles, and all of the warthogs looked puzzled by the sudden cryptic statement. Still wearing his frown Lion-O elaborated, "We have reason to believe the enemy is aware of our pending attack tomorrow," the young Lion explained, "My company's has faced adversity ever leg of our journey, especially when we entered the Capital City."

"Et'eria?" Hamhock repeated quite confused.

"The Dark One's reach has grown long," Lord Lion-O grimly stated, "He has even been able to influence some of the members of the Council," the Lion Lord's eyes narrowed, "They tried to detain the Company within the Capital City, in the guise of maintaining a farce of a peace treaty with the Dark One," the young Lion shook his head before he added, "Had not for the aid of certain individuals, we probably would have still been bound there."

"But even our flight from Etheria wasn't without pursuit," the young Lord of the ThunderCats said, "Maelstroms, Sandstorms and even an ambush by monstrous creatures had befallen us during our times in the Black Sandsea. All were examples of the Dark One's courtesy," he stated bitter sweetly. But then there was a bright light that came to the young Lion's sapphire blue eyes, "But with every renewed attack I could sense the frenzied urgency behind his assaults. The Dark One knows we are here and that we all pose a threat to his grand ritual."

"We should close on that note," Jaga stated trying to bring the meeting to its end, "We have much to do in the morning and daylight is our ally," the Grand Cleric revealed, "The Dark One cannot stand to be in it because it is then when his powers are at its weakest," the old Jaguar said, "So it is prudent that we use every bit of it."

As the old Cat concluded his words, so did all of the rest of the members of the meeting start to rise to take leave. "Everyone," Lion-O's loud voice carried out drawing every eye to him again, "I would like to thank you all," he stated proudly, "Tomorrow, we fight not only for ourselves and our collected Kingdoms, but for all of the free people of Third Earth."

There was a bright cheer that rang through the crowd as everyone started to disperse. Most of them hurried to get back to their bunks to rest well for the morning.

OoOoOo

Tygra was rising from his see when he noticed the barrel-like body of Chuck standing before him. The crazed Warthog flashed a toothy grin, "Tis a shame ye an' yer Poppa ain't fightin'," the red bearded hog commented, "Mighta had a chance ta get me money back."

Tygra chuckled good naturedly, "Trust me, if he could, Dad _would_ be here. He likes a good fight just like any one," the Tiger confirmed sincerely. His dark brown eyes then took a harder glint, "And after the treatment the Lizards gave him, he's got a little more than a little bit of payback stored up."

The Warthog nodded, "Eh, we be givin' 'em hell in his 'stead!" he boasted, before slapping Tygra hard on the back, "Ahahahahaahahaaaa!" he chuckled hardily before leaving to go seek out Ham.

OoOoOo

**The Thunderian and Broken Tusk Military Camps**

_A little while later…_

"I still can't believe we're doing this," Cheetara said as she walked alongside Lion-O. During their trek the Cheetah managed to capture the Prince's paw and apparently was very unyielding in releasing her captive. Not that the Lion particularly minded. "I mean storming the Dark One's Black Pyramid in order to thwart a plot to destroy the world," the woman's voice held such an energy in it, that was nearly infectious.

Lion-O wanted to smile as he watched her. You could not have thought that tomorrow they would be venturing into probably one of the most dangerous lairs in all of Thundera, by looking at the woman. Her crimson eyes were bright and alive. Cheetara was completely ready to face any challenge that the Dark One could throw at them.

The Cheetara grinned as she turned to him, "This feels like something from one of your grand adventure tales," Cheetara boasted.

"In truth I wish it was," Lion-O replied in a soft sad tone. For him, tomorrow's assault had a different perspective. His vision of a river of fire pouring from a fissure in the sky was still a fixture in his mind. And the more his thoughts drifted towards it, the more dread started to unearth inside of him.

Cheetara's eyes drifted to her Prince. She observed the contemplative expression on his face. The Cleric knew her Prince was still brooding over his vision. In truth she wished she could do more to help him. It was all she could do to take his mind off of it for little while.

A mischievous smile came to the Cheetah then, the woman then said, "One day someone will be telling of your grand tale Lion-O," the Cheetah claimed, "Think of it, the scholar Prince turned Lord of the ThunderCats!" she exclaimed while spreading her arms out wide as if she could see the story spread out in front of her.

At that Lion-O had to grin as he looked to her. "Why does it sound more heroic when you say it?" he inquired before slinging his powerful arm around her slender body, "Most of it felt like a lot of luck and a great deal of chance," the Lion Lord admitted.

Slinking her taller body against his, Cheetara arm wrapped around him as well. Her fingers lightly traced up his back as she replied, "I'm certain it probably felt that way for Lord Leo too," she pointed out to him, to which Lion-O couldn't argue.

OoOoOo

**The Thunderian and Broken Tusk Military Camps**

**Mess Hall**

_Twenty minutes later…_

Jaga was looking over the open spread they had for the soldiers. Fat juicy sausages, pit roast meats, chib-chib shanks, spiced fouls and various other delicacies were laid out before him. All accompanied with enough ale to wash it all down. Although, the old Cat hardly ever had more than a glass of wine in a sitting; his appetite more than made up for it. Despite his deceivingly thin frame the Jaguar had an appetite that could rival a Shadowbeast.

The Grand Cleric's expert fingers picked through the smorgasbord of food selecting what he decided to sample for his third helping. "Jaga?" a young small voice called from behind the ancient Jaguar. The Grand Cleric turned around to see the young faces of the Wildcat twins and their white furred Tiger friend. The young lady stood promptly in front of the two boys indicating that she was the one that called out to him, although it seemed she was a bit nervous now that she had gotten his attention.

A rare smile crossed Jaga's bearded lips, "Why Lady Wilykit and Masters Wilykat and Bengali, I am honored," the elderly Cat said cordially while greeting the children. The Jaguar then cocked his head to the side in thoughtful contemplation, "Although, I think its fine time that the three of you should be in bed," his warm voice commented, "We have an important task tomorrow and everyone, even brave young ThunderCubs will need their rest."

Instead of responding to his statement, Wilykit instead asked him, "Ummm... We were wondering if it was true that you taught Cheetara, Pumyra, and Lion-O everything they knew?"

Seeing that his was an important matter, Jaga placed his plate down in order to give the children his undivided attention. "While I can't take full credit for all of Lord Lion-O's achievements," the Grand Cleric stated honestly, "But I'll admit I've lent a paw here and there, for all of them I suppose," the Jaguar acknowledged with a smile.

The elderly Cat's answer seemed to be just what the young girl wanted to hear. She turned back to her brother, with a triumphed grin on her face, "See I told you," Wilykit bragged. Her brother merely frowned before retaliating by sticking his tongue out at her.

The antics of the twins brought a good natured laugh to the old Cat. It had been some time since he last was in the company of children. "So tell me children what is this all about?" Jaga inquired.

"Well we want to be smart like Lion-O and Cheetara," Wilykat stated as he looked to both Bengali and his sister for approval. The two gave him the go ahead so then the young boy asked, "So can you teach us, like you taught them?"

Jaga paused for a moment as he stroked his thick white beard, "I have to admit that some of Lord Lion-O's abilities are unique only to him," the Grand cleric revealed, "Not to mention, I recall both Lion-O and Cheetara doing a fair job of instructing you three," he stated as he continued to ponder it a little while longer. Wilykit, Wilykat and Bengali all frowned. The trio could almost hear the old Cat's refusal forthcoming. "But I see no harm in covering any areas they might have missed," the Jaguar concluded.

Three sets of eyes simultaneously blinked in disbelief. But Bengali was the first to break out of the spell, "Woot!" he shouted in cheer.

Jaga smiled pleasantly. Then he was seized by all three children in a massive hug. Their paws all gave the old Cat a big squeeze. "Thanks Jaga!" the Cubs all chorused at once.

"Hoohoohoo…" the Old Jaguar laughed gingerly as he returned their embrace. "Now hurry on all of you," he bade them, "You all should be in bed. We have important work in the morning."

"Kay!" the three all said as they hurried back to their tent. The three talking about all of the different stuff they would learn while on their way there.

OoOoOo

Meanwhile…

**Tygra's personal tent**

Clad in little more than his sleeping pants and not much else, Tygra sat on the edge of his bed as Pumyra carefully unraveled and removed the last of his bandages. The Prince had stated he hadn't felt pain in the area for days now, so the Puma decided to give him another day or so to make sure everything was in order.

As she cleared the last of the wrappings away, Pumyra found there was little more than a light scar along the clear patch of fur, outside of that the hole was completely healed. "There we go, all patched up," the medical Cleric decreed, "You now officially have a clean bill of health."

Seeing that he was permitted to move again, Tygra climbed up to his feet. He then turned at the waist back and forth, and flexed his arm. The Prince then dropped into a fighting stance and threw a few quick shadow punches trying to test things but he found he felt no discomfort at all. The Tiger turned to the Puma with a bright smile, "Hey you do good work," he earnestly admitted.

The Puma rolled her eyes, "Of course I do," she answered matter-of-factly, "It is me," she stated as if he shouldn't have expected any less.

"Right," Tygra accepted while chuckling, "Whatever was I thinking?" he asked rhetorically. Pumyra just smiled before she began gathering up her supplies.

Seeing that there seemed to be a good moment, Tygra decided to try to press his lucky, "So tomorrow is the day huh?" the Prince asked casually.

"Yeah..." Pumyra accepted reluctantly, while crossing her arms in front of her, "I still think we're insane for doing this," she wanted to go on the record by saying.

"Maybe," the Prince conceded, "But someone has to do it. And my brother picked the short straw so," Tygra concluded with a shrug, "All we can do is back him up."

Pumyra blinked a few times as she was looking at the Tiger in front of her, "You certainly have changed your tune about your brother," the Junior Cleric pointed out, "Everywhere Jaga and I went, we always heard that you two were barely talking. He was always in his books," she stated lightly, "And you were always fighting to get into some girl's skirt," the Puma girl accessed, as her eyes narrowed fixing a glare at him.

Tygra blanched. He couldn't wait till the day when his more sordid past, stopped getting him into trouble. The Tiger sighed for but a moment before he brightened again, "Hey, I think I've come a long way since then," he contested, "I mean, after all we been through, it seemed rather small-minded to stay angry at him."

'Yeah, now you guys talk," Pumyra agreed, but her eyes still sharpened into cinnamon colored daggers, "But you're still the skirt-chaser or did I see some other Tiger, in the Château de Félin flirting with that Chartreux maid."

'_She saw that!'_ Tygra nearly said out loud. But he was one that was always able to recover fast, "In my defense, that did occur before _we _were properly introduced," the Tiger Prince pointed out.

Pumyra stared at him for a moment, "Granted," the Junior Cleric said, while nodding her head. She'll allow that one to hold. Besides she had the finisher in store. "Besides I'm afraid I'm nothing in comparison to your true love..." the teen girl stated.

"My true love?" Tygra repeated quizzically.

"Why certainly," Pumyra acknowledged, "I don't think I can hold a candle to Madam Suidae!" she cheered, before breaking down in hysterical guffaws.

Tygra wanted to refute her claim, but even he had to admit that was a good one. The Tiger Prince sighed, "I could probably live to be three hundred and one, yet I still don't think I could ever live that down," he confessed.

Pumyra grinned. "You can hardly blame him," the Puma stated lightly while commenting about the wild Warthog, "Your reputation, that apparently is rightfully earned, does precede you," she reminded him. Her eyes then lowered as she said sadly, "And it would make anyone think that any woman that you grow close to, is just your next conquest," the Junior Cleric concluded, her rich brown eyes fixed solely on him.

Tygra blinked a few times as the underlining meaning of the girl's words appeared to him, "Is that what you think?" the Tiger Prince asked her, "That you're just another notch to be added to my belt?"

"I don't know what to think to be truthful," Pumyra answered sincerely while shaking her head, "All I know is that as each day passes the place in his heart for her grows larger," she admits sadly. The girl didn't have to utter the names for Tygra to know who the 'he' she was referring to was.

"He cares for me sure," Pumyra accepted, "But he's never once looked at me the way he looks at her." The girl started to fume as she continued to examine the situation, "And I can't even get angry with her," her voice turned frustrated, even anger. "The Woman's been nothing but patient and kind with me and I'm finding that I fighting not to like the person she is, much less admire the strength that he has."

The Puma then paused as she turned to the Tiger. Her cinnamon eyes narrowed as she gave him a rueful glare, "But in the end, I suppose you'll be getting that date after all, your highness," Pumyra declared crossly, "I'll be sure to wear the shortest, tightest crimson dress that I can find."

Tygra blinked as he found himself saying the words before he even registered they're meaning. "You are free from our bargain, Lady Pumyra," the Tiger Prince concluded before perform a formal bow to the Junior Cleric.

"What?" Pumyra questioned him.

"You are free from our bargain," Tygra repeated, this time more with more conviction, "I knew I was going to win that bet even as I was making it," he admitted with a casual shrug of his shoulders, "That's why I figured I'd get something that I really desired in the process," he stated as his eyes trained on the Puma. The Tiger Prince then shook his head, "But now I realize I don't want things to start between us on a wager. I want this to be real. So…" he shrugged his shoulders while wearing a lopsided smile, "I'll wait till the day when I've proven myself worthy to you," he concluded.

And that was that. With one conversation Pumyra found herself free from the silly bet she made all those weeks ago. It was almost relieving, the Puma girl considered as she slowly started to make her way out of the Prince's tent. Her paw found the draw to the tent's entrance and pulled it aside. Pumyra was about to step out of it when she slowly turned around to him and said, "You have…" then the girl swiftly exited his tent.

OoOoOo

Tygra was standing there completely stupefied, clad in complete disbelief from the Puma girl's admittance. But after his initial shock wore off, the Tiger Prince was quickly out of his tent and after the girl.

Luckily, it wasn't hard to find her. The location of the rest of the Company of the Swords' tent was only a dozen or so meters away. As Tygra approached her at the midway point to her lodgings, Pumyra instantly whipped around while wearing a stern look and holding out an accusing finger towards him, "Let's get a few things straight," the Junior Cleric openly declare, "**I am not** nor will I ever be a _conquest_. And if you think otherwise, you're going to be sadly mistaken and _tragically harmed_," the girl held a sharp no nonsense tone that he was powerless to combat.

Fortunately Tygra held no argument. In fact you couldn't banish the eager grin that was plastered on his face, "Agreed," he accepted with no contest.

Still not satisfied, Pumyra added, "If you _dare_ look at another woman, in my presence," her cinnamon brown eyes narrowed into a glare, "**You will** regret it, **and** _tragically harmed_," she earnestly warned.

Still grinning like it was his birthday, Tygra nodded his head, "Agreed."

"Also I will not…" But that was as far as Pumyra got, because although Tygra was a very patient Cat, he believed there were far more pleasing things to do with the Puma's lips instead of cursing him out. And the resulting appreciative moan escaping from her lips as their kissing slipped past the five minute mark told him that his boldness wasn't exactly unwelcomed.

After a few additional minutes of sampling exactly how _talented_ the Prince's tongue was, Pumyra quickly pushed Tygra back to arm's length. And then poked him hard in the ribs again, "**And** if you do that again without my permission, you'll be sorry Buster!" she scolded him with her cinnamon eyes blazing. Although the effect was somewhat lessen by the flush of color that touched her cheeks.

But Tygra, wise beyond his years, decided not to comment. He just wore an accepting smirk on his face, "Yes Ma'am…" he accepted before bowing deep at the waist to her again.

"Good!" Pumyra accept, before turning on heel and stomping back towards the Company's tent. But as she reached the halfway point she started to slow, put a more pronounced swish in her shapely hips, knowing that the Tiger was looking at her every move.

And look Tygra did. It was only afterward when he returned to his tent, that he wished for a slight moment that he was still back in Etheria. At least there he could have been able to find himself a nice cold shower.

OoOoOo

**The Lord of the ThunderCats' Tent**

_Later that night…_

Wide awake and not the least bit tired, Lion-O tossed and turned while he lay in his bed. The young Lord knew he needed his rest because tomorrow was going to be probably the most important day of his life, a fruition of his destiny. A fact that probably was the reason why he couldn't sleep. His mind kept playing through all of the scenarios that could occur, not to mention still in the background of his thoughts that vision of the burning river of death pouring down from the crack in the sky.

Letting out a frustrated breath, Lion-O kicked off his covers and climbed out of bed. Bare except for the loose shorts that he slept in, the young Lion paced back and forth through his tent. His arms lazily went through some of his fighting combinations as he fought to keep himself occupied.

"Lion-O?" the young Lord heard from outside of his tent.

Frowning Lion-O ventured to the draw of his tent and pulled it open, "Cheetara?" he remarked completely surprised. But there was the Cheetah maiden in front of him in little more than an oversized night shirt that draped along her thin shoulders that ended around mid-thigh, allowing her long slender legs to be seen in the moonlight.

Dragging his eyes away from the wonderful sight Lion-O noticed the brief distress in his Guardian's face. "Sorry, I couldn't sleep," Cheetara said with a frown as she walked past him to venture inside.

"Yeah, I've been up too," he concurred, while casually crossing his arms in front of him.

Cheetara wore a look of concern as her fingers brushed along his cheek, "Nightmares again?" she asked.

The young Lion just shook his head yes. The Lion let out another perturbed breath, before he sank down, to sit on the edge of his bed. "I don't know what it is," Lion-O began, "But despite all of the steps we've taken to get us all this far, I still can't get that vision out of my head," he confessed as he gazed at her with an ominous look, "_I know _something terrible is going to happen tomorrow and there's nothing I can do to stop it."

Frowning as well, Cheetara took a seat down next to her Prince. A brief smile touched his lips as he felt her paw slide across his back till it slung completely around till she embraced him. The Cleric softly nestled her chin against his, "We'll manage, somehow. We always do," the Cheetah reassured him as her full lips flashed him a little smile, "I don't know how we've been able to get through some of the scrapes we've been in," she remarked incredulously, "Be it skill, magic, or the grace of the Ancients, but somehow we managed to do the impossible in the past. And I think tomorrow will be the same," the Cleric assessed.

Lion-O smirked as he sat back and observed the Cheetah sitting beside him. "You're an incredible woman, you know that?" he informed her with a warm smile of his own. His fingers gently brushing back her full luscious blonde mane. A demure flush came to the woman's cheeks as Cheetara smiled at him. Her knee then playfully bumped against his, although she didn't mind the compliment.

Deciding to press his luck, Lion-O then say in a more dramatic voice, "My, the Ancients must have blessed me. I swear I'm the luckiest Cat alive," he managed to say with a straight face.

At that Cheetara rolled her eyes but still maintained her grin, "Don't push it my Prince, because now you're just being cheesy…" she lightly admonished him.

Lion-O blinked before barking out a loud mirthful laugh. He fell back onto his bed's mattress still shaking with tiny quakes of humor. After a moment Cheetah laid her head down onto his chest as she looked down at him with a pair of sad ruby eyes.

The Lion frowned. "What? Something wrong?" he asked her.

"No…" Cheetara shook her head, "It's just…" but then the Cheetah paused again.

"Go on Cheetara," he encouraged, "You can tell me."

The Cheetah still gave him a worried look despite his words, but after a moment she exhaled deeply then with one breath said, "I know this is going to sound stupid especially since we've been together for nearly two months now. Granted we've known each other a lot longer but that doesn't matter."

The Cleric paused again, she then said, "I realized a few days ago that I'm in love you," Cheetara said suddenly and before Lion-O could respond, she quickly added, "And I know you tell it to me all the time, for that I'm grateful for but I didn't want tomorrow to come without you hearing me say it too," she then paused again as she gave him a lopsided grin, "I love you, Lion-O." And he was kissing her the moment after she said his name.

Her fingers swam through his thick fiery mane, pulling him towards her as she kissed and sampled his scorching lips. In between breaths he told her again and again of his love for her. How everything he is now, is because she believed in him when no one else would. She felt humbled, cherished, and loved all at once as she listened to his words. And as reward for his admittance, she laced another heavy kiss on him that temporarily made him forget his name.

With hardly a breath inside of him, Lion-O whisper into her ear, "Stay with me," a small kiss was placed against her lobe, "Just for tonight," he added to clarify.

With her thoroughly bruised lips, Cheetara gave him a confused look, "I thought you wanted to wait."

"I do," Lion-O reaffirmed, "I just want you near me as much as possible," he confessed. His sapphire colored eyes almost seemed to glow in the night.

Cheetara smirked as her fingers found his rich red mane again, "I think I can live with that," she accepted warmly.

OoOoOo

**The Black Pyramid**

**The War Room**

_Meanwhile…_

Warchief Slithe sat anxiously in his chair. The frothy pint of mead that was placed in front of him had yet to be touched, the Lizard Commander was too preoccupied with his thoughts to even consider his thirst. The combination of the lost of his Lieutenant as well as the true identity of the figure behind the tragedy his people suffered so long ago, had been weighing his mind. But that wasn't all of the troubles that befallen the great Lizard.

Over the course of the last few weeks he's felt the control he used to have over his Lizards tribes being stripped away. No longer did his Chieftains, Witch Doctors and Warriors report their every action to him. Instead they've had been taking instruction by the Dark One's newly appointed Generals.

The albino ape Addicus was currently occupied as he poured a generous heaving of gravy all over his Caraboos' tongues. The Gorilla then promptly speared the organ with his fork, spreading the meat sauce all over the table, before shoveling it into his mouth to devour it in one bite. Blood, sauce and saliva fell from the Monkian's lips as he promptly washed it down with the flagon of ale.

The Monkian started to eye some of the roast mutton chops. He then whipped his mouth with his hand, belched and instead said, "You're the one that the Lizards called Warchief, ain't ya?" Gorilla pried as he half sneered and half grinned.

Slithe narrowed his beady little red eyes as he looked to the Ape. The Lizard Commander didn't know very much about the Monkian. Only that he appeared on the Black Pyramid's doorstep, half-crazed from the treacherous journey across the desert and swearing fealty only to the Dark One. After a three hour audience with Lord Mumm-Ra, an audience that Slithe was not allowed to witness, the Monkian was named a General in the Dark One's army and was given command of several of Slithe's warriors.

"Yesssssss," Slithe answered carefully, "What of it?"

The white Gorilla's face spread into an even wider grin, "How does it feel to know that your chiefs now answer to the call of the great and powerful Mumm-Ra?" he asked as he licked the blood from the mutton from his lips, "Although, I suppose that could be expected after your failure at Broken Woe." The Ape chuckled darkly.

"Keep your forked tongue inside your mouth, Monkian," Slithe hissed in anger, "Unless I missed my guess, everyone here has suffered losses at the paws of those despicable Cats," the Lizard Commander remarked with a cruel grin of his own. Addicus might have held control of the Lizard tribes, but didn't mean he held their loyalty. Even now Slithe had his own spies inform him of all that he was being kept out of the loop about. "Namely, that cub Lion-O," he stated.

"Be it my loss at that battle or your loss at the Monkian Temple." Slithe then looked across the table to the third member of their order, who had been quiet all up until this time, "Or even your banishment from Arcaninis, Jackal."

A higher pitch cackle echoed from the darken corner that Kaynar sat. "Yes, I suppose even I have a 'life spoiled by Lion-O' story," the Jackal agreed. His red eyes then widen as he flashed a grin from his ruined face, "But why be bored with the past, when it's more fun to think to the future."

Slithe's eyes narrowed as he gave the scavenger dog a skeptical look, "What is the future then, Jackal?" the Lizard Commander decided to pry.

"Simple," Kaynar stated with a bright grin, "We _kill_ Lion-O."

The great Lizard let out a wheezing hiss that could be considered mirthful laughter, "That is easier said than done…yesssssss?" the Warchief commented. Slithe might have spoken lightly of it, but in truth that Lion Lord worried him almost as much as the Dark Lord himself. He witnessed sights from the Lion at Broken Woe that he still couldn't explain. Most of all, the hand Lion-O played in, in the downfall of Grune the Destroyer. Someone that even Slithe wouldn't face on the battle field.

Addicus slammed his fist down onto the table breaking Slithe out of his deliberation. The Monkian snarled, "I almost had em!" he cursed throughout the whole room. His eyes then looked far away as he began, "I had that little runt's head within inches of my Morning-staff," he rumbled before clinching his hands together into two fists, "If it wasn't for that stinkin' old **rabbit!**"

"A Rabbit!?" Kaynar exclaimed while bursting out in hot laughter, "You allowed _Thumper_ to stop you?" the Jackal taunted, "What did you lose your _balls_ before you got banished?"

"ARRRRRGHH!" Addicus roared, as his arm lunged forward, yanking the Jackal across the table by the scruff of his vest, till he was right in front of him. The rank of his breath washing over the Jackal.

Kaynar gazed at the five hundred pound gorilla, "OOooooh, you're a big boy," he assessed with a grin, "Did I touch a nerve?"

"I think I've heard enough from you, Dog," Addicus growled. His growl quickly turned into a high pitch squeal as he felt the edge of something incredibly sharp press right next to his genitalia.

Kaynar ruined maw's grin spread wider as he firmly held the dagger in his paw, "Ah-ta-ta-ta-ta, now, now. No, need for everyone to _cut_ loose in here," he stated put great emphasis on the *cut*. The Jackal's other paw flashed beside him as he placed a secondary blade by the albino gorilla's throat. His red eyes widened even more, "Now, how about we give you a red smile to take home," he beamed viciously.

Despite a dagger being place by the Gorilla's throat and another one at a place that could have made him a lesser Ape, Addicus still managed to issue a threatening growl of anger.

"**Kaynar enough!" **a harsh demanding voice boomed across the room. In that instant everyone's eyes looked to the entrance to the war room and saw the decrepit form of the Dark One that was little more than decayed flesh, bones, and bandages, draped in a scarlet robe that flowed around him. The Dark One's blood red eyes narrowed, as he hissed, "_Sit down and keep quiet tongue quiet, lest I boil you alive and allow Addicus to feed on the remains."_

The Jackal blinked once as he grinned; "Now that's good eating..." he chuckled before releasing the Monkian and returning to his seat. Addicus muttered some unsavory words but Kaynar had already forgotten them by the time he sat down.

The Dark One's eyes pulsated as the temperature inside of the room became noticeably colder, "_You all know why I've summoned you here," _Mumm-Ra began, "_Tomorrow is the night of the grand ritual, the night where all of my efforts will be rewarded!_" the Immortal being declared as he clenched his skeletal fist. His eyes then scanned across the room, looking at the Jackal, Gorilla and Lizard that was present, "_And if you all wish to also reap the benefits, you will adhere to my every command." _

Mumm-Ra started to drift across the room as he continued to speak, "_From some information that I have acquired from my spy in Etheria, I have learned that tomorrow it will also be a day when the Black Pyramid will be under attack by a united army of both Thunderians and Warthogs," _the Dark One's soulless blood red eyes flashed in anger, "_Lion-O and his Company of the Sword will be riding with them."_

Upon hearing the Company named, all of the Generals shifted nervously in their seats. Each one of them remembering the defeat they all received at the claws of those dreaded Cats.

The Immortal Sorcerer suddenly grinned, taking morbid pleasure in seeing his subordinates being unnerved by his announcement. _"The only way they hope to stop this ritual is by directly assaulting this fortress. That will require them to venture through the lower levels of the Pyramid, no easy feat in itself," _the Undead being chuckled darkly at that prospect, _"Where they will find many surprises lying in store for all of them," _he then paused as all the humor left him, "_But if by the slightest chance they managed to make it through to the surface, you all will be here, to greet our esteemed visitors."_

Mumm-Ra's then eyes narrowed to the thinnest unnerving slits of pure red, "_Be. Ready,_" the Dark One threatened, "_Failure tomorrow night will not be an option,_" he cruelly decreed before taking his leave.

OoOoOo

**The Lord of the ThunderCats' Tent**

_The next morning…_

"Hey morning time Lion-O, let's go!" Tygra's voice called out from outside of the Lion Prince's tent.

More than a little drowsy Lion-O tried to get up to go see what his idiot big brother wanted, but that was when he felt the warm body beside shift further into sleep.

Wait a minute.

Back that up a bit.

...Warm body!?

Lion-O paused as he wheeled around to look next to him. He saw the slender form of Cheetara peacefully asleep beside him. For a brief minute he was confused, as he questioned what exactly happened last night.

Then after another moment of reflection it all came back to him. He remembered their talk last night, followed by her confession. The two of them then ended up spending the rest of the night in each other's arms talking and a bit of other things, although nothing too drastic. All which resulted in him sleeping longer than he expected.

With that being cleared away, the young Lord carefully slipped out of bed not to awaken his lovely guest. He jogged over to the tent's opening to pull it aside. As the first rays of sun flashed in his eyes, the Lion-O squinted as he looked to his Brother, "What?"

"Lion-O, get dressed," his Brother instructed. It was then Lion-O noticed that his Brother was already armed and outfitted in his emerald armor. "The WildCATS and the Warthogs are starting to mobilize, so we need to get ready as well. By the way, have you seen Cheetara?" the Tiger Prince asked casually. He then paused as he noticed a bit of motion inside. Tygra then spotted a familiar pair of slender legs slide back underneath his Brother's covers.

Lion-O managed to see the very same sight his brother did. For a moment his drowsy mind didn't think anything of it. But all of that came to a sudden screeching halt as the lecherous smile came to the Tiger's lips. The younger Lion's sapphire blue eyes widened, "It's not what you think!" he protested.

Tygra, not needing to hear anything more placed an understanding paw on the Lion's shoulder, "It's ok little Brother," the Tiger assured him, "If anything I'm proud. It was about damn time to be sure," the older Sibling admitted, "I didn't think any well-blooded male could have held out as long as you did."

Sighing Lion-O tried again, "Tygra nothing happened," the Lion reiterated this time more forcefully.

"Lion-O, it's ok really," Tygra persisted, "Ummm, so let me go and allow you both some time to change," the Tiger Prince stated before turning leave. But then Tygra stopped in mid-step as he wheeled around back to his Brother, "Oh yeah, remind me later I have my own great news!" he stated with a wide grin. He then finally walked off, but not before turning around and giving the Lion two thumbs up in encouragement.

Lion-O sighed as he dragged his paw over his face. '_That's going to be a problem later on,_' he considered, before he returned his the bed. As he did, he noticed that Cheetara's shoulders shaking as she tried in vain to mute her apparent laughing. "It's not funny..." the Lion Prince said out loud.

Since the jig was up, Cheetara threw her head back as she laughed hysterically. Lion-O only sighed even more as she plopped down onto the bed. Still smiling Cheetara sat up and gave him a light kiss on the cheek, "It's ok Lion-O, I'll explain it to him later..." she assured him before climbing out of bed and heading outside.

Lion-O just threw his head back and allowed his forefingers to massage his temples. This was not the way he was planning on starting this day. But as he thought more about the situation, even he couldn't stop himself from laughing.

OoOoOo

_Meanwhile..._

**Somewhere on Third Earth**

It shook the ground where ever it moved.

The sleek sheets of metal of its hull gleamed in the light of the morning Sun. Six dozen of Thundera's finest teams of mounts and carriages couldn't compare to the amount of power it possessed as it prowled through the land. With teeth like spears and eyes that burned like fire, it seemed to let out a roar as its treads came to an abrupt stop.

Suddenly its lid slid open as a giant Panther popped his head outside. He looked around before scowling, "Dang blast it! Where is that freakin' desert?" Panthro cursed as he scoured around again. The pipe dangling from his lips blew out some smoke. "I knew I should have turned when I went passed Babirousa," the General grumbled as he went back inside to move off again.

End of Chapter 7


	39. Book II: Chap 8

**Chapter 8: The Assault on the Black Pyramid Part. 1**

**The Black Sandsea **

**A mysterious location…**

_An hour before the WildCATS and Clan Broken Tusks' attack…_

It was close to first light when the Company of the Sword left the conjoined camp of the WildCATS and Clan Broken Tusks. While the first rays of the Sun dared to peak over the horizon, the heroic band of Cats quickly darted through the sand dunes making their way to the secret entrance to the Black Pyramid.

Lord Lion-O had previously made the discovery of the entrance during their days at rest from the desert's sun while traveling across the Black Sandsea. Long hours he spent enduing his power of _Sight beyond Sight_ in conjecture with the harnessing properties of the Sword of Omens. Despite the Dark One's enchantments being at its weakest during the day, the Lion Lord still struggled with trying to breach through all of the Black Pyramid's hefty magical defenses.

Eventually he made the discovery of one entrance that could lead them straight into the heart of the Pyramid where Mumm-Ra was sure to be holding his ritual. Unfortunately the way would be teeming with peril, but as the Ancients had deem, this was the only other entrance he could find outside trying to breech the front gates of the Black Pyramid itself, where the total bulk of the Dark One's forced lied.

It took the ThunderCats less than an hour to reach the location of the secret doorway. The entrance was little more than an onyx stone portal that showed a smooth pathway that lead deep underground. If the group had not readily been looking for it, the whole doorway would have completely escaped their notice with how well it was covered in the dark grains of sands of the desert.

Placing his paw near the entryway, Lion-O could feel a faint updraft coming from inside, letting him know this was the correct location. The young Lion then turned to the rest of the Cats as he wore a face of grim earnest, "This is it," he announced to the group. The young Lion Lord paused for a minute then said, "I know this is going to seem completely out of the blue, at the last minute but if anyone would like to back out of this, please say so now," he sincerely pleaded to the others, "Because the moment after we enter here, there will be no turning back until the end." Lion-O finished his last speech and allowed his eyes to glance over to each of the warrior Cats in front of him.

Eight pairs of eyes looked back at him, silently mirroring the strength and convection he felt. Even Snarf, who normally wanted no parts in any sort of conflict, seemed determined to see this event through to its conclusion.

Lion-O fought down the small smile that was in danger of forming on his face. "Very well, to victory or peril then," he said clearing his throat and giving himself time to clear his thoughts, "Cheetara you take point. Tygra you follow her. Kids you're with me in the center followed by Jaga and Pumyra," he instructed each of the members. Within no time the members fell in line taking their places in the marching order. "Ok, let's go…" the Lion Lord concluded.

Given the go ahead, Cheetara crept down then ventured through the onyx doorway dropping down inside the room. The Cleric instantly started to scan around her new location, taking in every detail of her new surroundings as Tygra and the others started to enter the room as well. The Cheetah found herself in a solid stone room, scarcely larger than the communal tent she shared the night before with the other Cats. Outside of the rays of sunlight that poured down from the entrance way they just journeyed from, there were no other sources of light placed within the room.

Frowning about that last bit of news, Cheetara turned around as she saw Pumyra scrabble down the entryway path and finally join the rest of the Cats inside. A moment after the Puma girl hopped into the room there was a sudden low rumble that echoed from the entrance. Pieces of debris started to fall from the ceiling then in the next moment the opening to the entrance closed tight behind them leaving all of the Company in the total darkness of the room.

"Why did I know that was going to happen?" Tygra's voice muttered from out of the blackness as he sighed.

"Now, now, no need to fret," Jaga's voice drifted in from the shadow. The Jaguar then paused as he mumbled a few phrases in an ancient tongue. The next moment there was a stark bluish-silvery light that flared within the room that centered from the head of the Grand Cleric's staff. "Ah, now that's enjoyable," the Grand Cleric concluded while looking to the others.

Tygra paused as he took an evaluating glance to Pumyra. He then said, "How come you can't do that?"

"Shut up!" Pumyra curtly snapped, before elbowing the Prince right in his stomach. The following grunt of discomfort was satisfying to hear as she stomped over to Jaga's side.

Cheetara, ignoring the antics of the two, went back over to the entryway the group just ventured through and extended her staff to try to force the opening free. After attempting for a few moments, the Cleric shook her head, "We're not going to be able to get out that way."

A grim visage covered Jaga's face. "It just means we are committed now," the Jaguar resolved.

"Have I mentioned that I have a fear of dying in enclosed places?" Pumyra openly remarked.

Tygra shot a glance over to the comely Puma, "You're claustrophobic?"

"No," the Junior Cleric declined, before clarifying, "I just _really, really_ don't want to die down here."

"I have no intention either," Lion-O declared, as he turned to the other members of his Company, "So let us make haste. Everyone regroup and let's go."

"How?" Wilykat asked him. Both of the Wildcat boy's paws were pressed against one of the stone walls. And despite all of the might in his little body, the stone wouldn't budge.

His sister stood right next to him with an equal frown, "There are no exits to this room," she revealed while rapping her knuckle right against another wall of the room. The solid thump of the knock proved the unyielding stone that lied behind it. "Nothing but the way we came."

That revelation made Lion-O frown, "There's got to be another way out of here. No one would make an entrance that doesn't lead anywhere." The young Lord then drew down into his small bag. An action that was very familiar to all of the other members.

Cheetara briefly considered how often in the past several months they had come to rely on Lion-O's little travelling tote for assistance. The current bag he was using was a newer one that she picked up during their short stay within Etheria. The Cleric had noticed that the previous one, although still well within use, was becoming a little worn for wear. So she pointed out a larger and more durable Snowbeast skinned bag as a replacement. It took a bit of charm on her part but eventually the Prince was able to part with his old tote in favor of the new.

After foraging around for a minute Lion-O produced a few of his glowing rods. Taking a moment to break the seals that activated the neon orange light, the Lion began distributing them amongst the other Cats. He made sure to deliver two to Cheetara's paws followed with a conspiring wink, an act that brought a small laugh to the woman.

"I recall some of these ancient ruins tended to have hidden devices that activated secret passages," Lion-O informed the group as he began looking around the perimeter of the room, "Try to search around, see if maybe we can trigger something that would open the door," he instructed as he began a search of his own.

"Good idea," Jaga said, "But everyone be careful. Not only were there passageways hidden, the triggers for traps and other defenses could also lie in wait for the unwary," the Grand Cleric warned.

A bit more cautious than a moment before, the ThunderCats fanned out and continued to search around the stone room. They each took note of all of the different hieroglyphics that was engraved into the stone, images and pictures whose translations were lost to the passages of time.

Even little Snarf was trying to do his part, although he didn't know what in his right mind he was doing there. He should have been back in the tent enjoying a nice long nap or maybe getting into the last remaining cache of blottonberries. But his Master was determined to go through with this ordeal and in Snarf's determination the kid was practically helpless without him.

Padding around on all fours, the critter paused as he felt a small breeze hit the edge of his whiskers. Since curiosity killed the cat and not the Snarf, he scurried around till he found a small little crack that was on the far side of one of the walls. Even more intrigued, the little pet started to scratch at the opening, relieved as he found more of the outlining of the wall.

The little critter's interest didn't go unnoticed though; Bengali looked down and observed his strange behavior. "Hey, I think Snarf's found something…" he called to the others a moment before going down to the little animal's side. The young white Tiger started to feel around the wall and saw inside of the engraved images that there was a little indentation there. His thumb then hit the switch then suddenly there was long groan of moving rock as an entire section of the wall slid aside.

Lion-O moved over to the opening, giving it a long impressed look. A small smirk came to his lips, "Good job Bengali and Snarf," he remarked to the duo. The critter and the cub both smiled. Bengali then held down his paw, just so Snarf could clap it with both of his.

The company quickly reformed in front of the opening with Cheetara in the lead, "Ok, everyone stay close and behind me," the Cleric instructed before she went forward.

OoOoOo

**The Black Sandsea **

_Meanwhile back on the desert surface…_

The Komodo dragon Rhigh held his scaled hand above his eyes to shield the amazing glare of the blaring Sun as he scanned across the horizon. For miles and miles all he saw where endless mounts of the desolate black sand that surrounded him. "Everything looks clear," he grumbled out loud. He then turned to the other members of his scouting party. "I say we check back with the others. There are no Hogs or Cats here."

Lerf's tongue flickered in and out of his mouth as he anxiously clutched the spear and shield in his hand, "Warchief Addicus said we needed to be alert," the Iguana argued, "Until the ritual is over, we need to be weary of the Cats."

The newts Phenk and Onrr rolled their eyes, not wanting to comment. "Warchief Addicus!" Oughk scoffed. The old Gecko venomously spit into the dark sands as he thought of the barbaric Gorilla. A veteran of fifty seasons, his loyalty wasn't granted so easily. "He's no Warchief to me," the Gecko remarked.

"Me either," Rhigh held agreed, "The Lizards have only one Warchief!" the Monitor Lizard professed.

"Slithe?" Lerf uttered. He spoke as if the name was a curse, "What good has that old lizard done?"

"…Outside of uniting all of the clans? Something that hasn't occurred in ages," Old Oughk was quick to supply. "Not to mention taking down the Cats and their fortress?" the Gecko further pressed.

"And look what he did afterwards?" the Iguana argued pressing two fingers into the Gecko's chest; "His lost at Broken Woe and sacrificed his honor."

Rhigh approached Lerf, spinning the shorter Lizard around so he would face him, "You know not of what you speak," the Komodo dragon said.

"I know exactly." Lerf replied refusing to be bullied by the larger Lizard. He then looked to both Rhigh and Oughk, "I was there at Broken Woe," he announced, "After the death of the Destroyer, we still outnumbered the Cats four to one. And what did _your _great _'Warchief'_ do?" he inquired, the venom returning to his words, "He tucked tail and ran back to Mount Plun-Darr, when he should have grounded the last of the Cats into the dirt!"

Rhigh and Oughk both swallowed their arguments in their throats, because they had no rebuttal for that claim. Rhigh had stood on the outskirts of the main battle, fighting the smaller skirmishes, so he couldn't comment. But Oughk…Old Oughk was right there to witness the entire duel between the Destroyer and the boy Lion Lord and his she-devil Cheetah.

But the real fight was between the Lion Cub Prince and the Saber Tooth. It was like watching two colossal gladiators at war. One was a being of Light while the other was a scourge of Darkness. Yet, despite Grune's size and immense strength, it was the boy that was stronger.

And when the Destroyer fell, that was the moment when there was a monumental shift in the battle. Every Lizard's eyes went to the Warchief seeking instruction. And it looked as though for a brief minute that the Lizard Commander contemplating continuing the fight. But ultimately he decided against it and gave the call to withdraw.

Yes, it was true that Slithe did have the lizards flee that day. And it was with the Warchief's great wisdom that there were still Lizards that walked on Third Earth. Oughk was no fool. With the loss of Grune, the morale for the rest of the Lizardman army had fled. Not to mention the death would have also bolstered the rest of the Cats. Spurring them on, even more than that blasted Cat signal that was in the sky.

Slithe's retreat was the wisest thing the Warchief could do to preserve the lives of the rest of his people, yet how do you explain that to a hotheaded young Iguana?

"Warchief Addicus is stronger than Slithe ever was," Lerf continued on as he sneered at the two quiet Lizards. He paused for a moment than added as an afterthought, "Stronger than Grune too…"

Rhigh and Oughk decided to remain quiet about that comment also. Granted they didn't doubt the prowess of the five hundred pound albino Gorilla. The reputation of the fighting Monkians from Hu Sun Temple was world renown. But at the end, the Destroyer Grune was clearly touched by something that was beyond this world.

"Either way, I'm heading back to camp," Rhigh declared while changing the subject to something he actually cared about. He gave his powerful limbs a stretch then started walking, not caring if the others followed, "I'm tired of roaming around this cursed desert!" Phenk and Onrr, who sagely decided to stay out of the talking entirely, noticed that all of the discussion had finally came to a close and started to follow behind the Komodo Dragon.

"Ye know Lad, I was t'ere at Broken Woe too!" a new surly heavily accented voice suddenly commented.

"Huh?" Rhigh said quite puzzled. He then lowered his head as he pulled his shield up to guard his front. His spear was up and ready, all in less than five breaths. The newts, Phenk and Onrr came to his side to cover his flanks while Lerf and old Oughk covered their rear. The group of five lizards stood in a complete circle with their shields locked together in a firm phalanx. Their ten eyes scanned around the desert, for the first sign of anything hostile.

Rhigh feeling a bit more secure now that his podmates were with him shouted out "Who said that?" while still scanning around.

It was another minute before another voice answered back, "Chuck did?" This voice was equally surly and as heavily accented as the first.

Lerf frowned; "Who's Chuck?" the Iguana dumbly asked the open air.

The five Lizards were so preoccupied with scanning around the desert in all directions, that they should have been paying more attention to what was happening by their feet. Especially since in that next second there seemed to be an explosion of black sand by the ground underneath their toes, sending the podmates tumbling into the sand. Out then emerged a crazed looking Warthog with a bright red Mohawk going up his head, wielding a massive two-handed axe in his hooves.

The Warthog gave his head a vicious shake, clearing off the grains of sand still on his face, "Me, ya overgrown pair o' luggage!" the Warthog hollered as have gave that war-axe a mighty swing. The axe-head came down screaming, landing right on Lerf, parting his chest in half.

Apparently the Warthog was too eager with his chop, because his axe managed to get stuck in the dead Iguana's sternum while the rest of the lizards scrambled away and managed to return to their footing. Yet, the Warthog didn't even seem to be alarmed by that very fact. He primarily was focused on freeing his beloved weapon. Granted his disinterest didn't concern the four remaining Lizards. They might have not all shared the same ideology, but Lerf was one of them and they were going to make this Hog pay.

Oughk was about to give the order to run the pig through, when suddenly a dozen pockets of black sand erupted underneath all around them as twelve gleaming weapon wielding Warthogs burst from underground. A black bearded one, in a gleaming adamantine armor, peaked over his broken tusk shield, "Ey, he's wit us!" he grumbled before calling the charge.

OoOoOo

Still seeming unconcerned about the wanton bloodshed going on around him as the Lizards and Warthogs fought, Chuck was still determined about his task. The crimson bearded Hog carefully placed one hoof on the lifeless lizard's chest. He then spat into his palms rubbing them together before taking up the handle of his axe. The slightly off Hog then pulled with all of his might, it took him a minute or too but then there was a loud **pop** as he finally managed to pry the great weapon loose.

Seeming pleased with himself, he turned as Hamhock stomped over to him. A spray of blood dropped from the dark bearded Hog's breastplate. But Chuck wasn't worried, he knew it wasn't Ham's blood. The rest of their small squad gathered around the leading pair. Hamhock then stuck both of his fingers in his mouth to let loose a loud shrill whistle.

From over the next dune the massive deployment of WildCATS deftly moved through the sands. The Cats were elegant; Chuck could give them that. They seemed to cut through the grains of the dunes like they were walking on water. The black and crimson feline insignia of Thundera flared from their banner men.

Marching behind the Cats in a less graceful manner was the rest of his kin. The Broken Tusk banners flew high as they plowed through the sands, like an armored Caraboos plowing through a field of wheat. Hamhock and Chuck quickly regrouped with their clansmen. The air was thick. The skies were clear. This was a good day for some killing, he could feel it.

The young bobcat corporal Lyles nearly glided down the slope of the pitch black sand dune as he reported back to his Commander. "Over the next sand dunes, at about ten kilometers I can see them," he stated, "The bulk of the Lizard's forces stationed there. They appear to be going through their motions as usual," the young Scout then cracked a grin, "They don't know we're here."

Hamhock unleashed a hoot. "Alright boys, let's give 'em sum, Hog hospitality!" the dark bearded Warthog raged. Chuck and the other rowdy members of Clan Broken Tusk answered his yell with a mighty roar.

"**CHAAAAAAARRGGGGEEEE!" **Chuck hollered while pointing his axe forward, while Hamhock and the other Hogs stormed forward, like a hairy and tusk-filled stampede. Bagpipes wailed a multi-note tune of war alongside their streaming Broken Tusk banners.

Corporal Lyles suddenly pulled up alongside his Commander, fascinated just like he was with the spectacle of Clan Broken Tusk's war march. The Bobcat turned to the Commander, "Your orders Sir?" he asked.

Canaden had a wild anxious gleam in his eyes that shined through his metal visor. It was something Lyles noticed he picked up lately, whenever they went into battle with the Hogs. "You heard the Hog," he replied with a grin, "Let's get a move on or there won't be anything left." The leopard then raised his spear about his head, **"WildCATS, HOOOO!"** he roared issuing his own charge.

OoOoOo

**The Devil's Staircase**

**The Path to the Black Pyramid **

The corridor the Company of Cats traveled through was as quiet as crypt. The inside felt old and ancient as if it was a lifetime ago since anyone had traverse through the halls. Which given the nature of the location, was probably true.

The lights of their glow sticks continued to dance around the corridor. The Cats looked along the walls and saw statues of Jackal faced beings, long snouted lizards, humanoids with the faces of falcons and other horrid animals. The mixture of light and shadow seemed to play tricks on their eyes as they held up their sticks. For a moment it looked as though the statues were moving. But then with closer inspection it was just a trick of the light…so it would seem.

After innumerable amount of minutes went by traveling through the passage Cheetara eventually came to the halls end. The Cleric look on as the path opened up to another expansive room. Stepping further she had a slight dizzying sensation hit her, because it appeared as though the floor completely dropped out into complete blackness.

The only other thing she could spot was a narrow stone pathway that led to a massive segment of rock that had a series of stairs carved into its side. The stairs corkscrewed around and around the stone, winding down for what looked to be at least a few miles below them.

As the others exited the hall and filed on behind her, the Cheetah continued forward. The Cleric allowed her foot to fall on the first step to test out the strength of the stone. Seemingly secure she move across ledge before traveling to the dark spiraling staircase with the other following in her wake a moment later.

Lord Lion-O closed his eyes for a moment, before bearing down at the Sword of Omens. He allowed his senses to stretch out throughout the room. He felt the apprehension, yet grim determination that was held by his friends. He felt the age of the stones surrounding them. There had been great evil that roamed this place in the past. But there was nothing he could find in their immediate area for the moment. Satisfied at least with that bit of knowledge, the young Lord's opened his eyes before he hurried to regain his place with the rest of the group.

The journey down was grueling to say the least. The hard, gravel-filled rocks of the stairway were often times pain on the bare soles of their unprotected feet. Some of the rock segments were either decayed, meaning dangerous to even touch or it was outright missing, which forced the Cats to jump to the next solid portion in order to proceed. One fatal misstep at anytime would mean a long fall with an abrupt brutal end.

As they continued moving through the cavernous stairwell, the Cats maintained a constant air of silence. The usual small chatter between the cubs or the bravado shown by the two Brothers was absent in this occurrence. They all knew the danger this place held and what they were doing. The chance of being caught off guard could mean the doom of them all.

While the Company continued to descend further and further down the mountainous pathway, eventually a violet light started to glow from the floors underneath of them. Weary for any sort of ambush the troupe continued their advancement with as little noise as possible.

Within another hour they eventually reached the ground floor. As they started to move away from the pathway to look around, the ThunderCats all noticed that the violet light which was consuming this level was coming from the hallway further down from them. Seeing as though this level was completely lit, the Cats discarded Lion-O's glow sticks and began to proceed. Taking another look around and seeing no other way to go, the Cats continued to venture towards the light.

The gentle sound of water rippling greeted the Company of Cats as they found that the location outside of the hallway expanded to a grand subterranean cavern with an ongoing flowing river running down through a tunnel. The eerie glow that the ThunderCats was witnessing before was in fact coming from the river itself. Several violet ribbons of light flowed through the waves of water as the current continued through the channel.

Unfortunately, the Cats quickly realized they weren't alone. Standing beside the continuous stream was a tall lean figure dressed in a voluminous dark hood. The figure looked to be well over seven feet in height. He held a long oar in his thin skeletal fingers and stood beside a black gondola that appeared to be at least twenty feet in length.

The stranger seemed to take immediate notice of their presence, the hood of his robe turned to them slowly. A collective gasp could soon be heard from the ThunderCubs and Pumyra, because as far as any of them could tell the figure had no face. It wasn't as if his face was obscured by the cloak he wore, or there was some trick of shadows. The figure simply held no face. There were no features present, just a blank plane where a face should be.

Jaga's lavender eyes flashed as he recognized the figure took over. He turned to Lion-O and the others who still held questionable looks. "That would be the Ferryman," the Jaguar informed the group.

"The Ferryman?" Lion-O repeated, "What is he, a sort of minion for Mumm-Ra?" the young Lord asked while dropping his paw to the hilt to the Sword of Omens. Cheetara and Tygra's eyes sharpened, realizing the Lion's intent.

But Jaga merely shook his head. "He is a being that's neither for the side of good or evil. In all things he remains neutral," the Grand Cleric clarified, "And he is also someone whose services I believe we will need if we hope to continue our journey."

Tygra cringed as he gave the Ferryman an apprehensive look. He didn't have much regards for the whole supernatural world as it is, and this whole setup was pressing his limits. The Tiger shook his head. "Man I don't feel good about this," he groaned.

"Don't worry Tygra," Lion-O said trying to assure his doubtful older Brother, "If anything goes wrong, I'm sure Cheetara will be there to protect you."

OoOoOo

The looming figure of the Ferryman looked down to the group of Cats as they steadily approached. Despite the ominous air that he found surrounding the mysterious figure, Lion-O could not readily sense any sort of hostility from him. Although, the Lion Lord did note an immense aura of power seemed to drape around the stranger.

"_All those that wish to travel down the River of Doom, must pay the ferry man…_" the Psychopomp stated sternly. His voice was a deep chilling baritone. Its tone gave off images of an ageless ancient time, where even First Earth was still in its infancy. It was as if the Ferryman was timeless himself. The Ferryman's skeletal hand opened up before them, seeking his compensation.

"Pay the ferryman?" Lion-O repeated as he cut a glance to both Tygra and Cheetara, who both looked equally as puzzled as he was. "What if we…" he was about to inquire, when Jaga suddenly stepped forward.

"Ah, there we have it," the Old Cat stated as he handed the Ferryman nine silver coins that had faces on them that Lion-O didn't recognize. "I think with that we are all in order," Jaga concluded.

Without even counting the sum, the Ferryman's thin fist closed around the coins. He then turned while taking a step inside the gondola and headed for the stern. "_Right this way…_" he stated while motioning for the rest of the Cats to follow.

As the other ThunderCats tentatively took their seat within the Gondola, Lion-O fell back to stay with Jaga, "I've never seen those types of coins before," the Lion Lord commented to the Jaguar.

"And you never will," the Grand Cleric replied in earnest, "Those are from an ancient world that dates nearly in the youth of Second Earth," he informed the Prince.

Lion-O was about to inquire how the Grand Cleric had learned of such things and even still how the old Cat found the coins in the first place, but then he paused. "More of your preparation for this day?" the young Lion guessed.

The Old Cat grinned as he pointed to his nose, "**You are** learning my boy," Jaga said quite pleased with the younger Cat's progression. The Cleric then stepped into the gondola to take his seat, with Lion-O following behind him.

"Ferryman let us begin this journey," the Lord of the ThunderCats instructed. Without anymore preamble, the cloaked Ferryman used his oar to press the gondola from its dock. And the ThunderCats started down the River of Doom.

OoOoOo

**The River of Doom**

_A few hours after dawn…_

The initial launch of the Ferryman's gondola was smooth as the ThunderCats began their journey down the infamous river. Despite the constant flowing current of the stream way, the Ferryman was able to keep the gondola absolutely still; the only time it ever rocked was from the gentle prodding of his oar breaking the water's surface. Lion-O made his way towards the bow of the vessel, the Sword of Omens rested in his Clawshield as he stood watch while they continued on.

The walls of the dark tunnel they drifted down held many oddly shaped segments that went the entire length of the corridor. Over top of the segments were as type of black film that coiled and twisted all over, that made it seem more like veins instead of stone and rock. It almost appeared as if they were travelling down some great beast's throat instead of a cavernous tunnel.

The little glowing lights of the river seemed to surround the vessel as it continued to part the purple water. The image was almost hypnotic to Wilykit as she continued to watch the beautiful luminance. The young Wildcat girl then frowned as she realized that the glow seemed to concentrate particularly around their boat for a moment before racing off further down the lane.

Too curious for his own good, Wilykat tried to stick his paw into that violet stream to feel the sensation of the water flowing between his fingers. That was until Cheetara quickly snatched his paw back before he could get an ounce of the liquid on his fur.

A stern look from the Cleric was all that was needed to cure him of any future attempts. Cheetara then turned to the Jaguar, "Jaga, what can you tell us about this place?" she asked while giving the Wildcat boy one last withering look.

"This place? Jaga repeated, "Not much as I wish I could have found," the Jaguar confessed, "In ancient times the Ferryman was believed to transport the recently deceased souls from the realm of the living to the underworld," the Grand Cleric stated.

Pumyra's ears lowered as her trepidations grew. The Puma gave a nervous glance back to the ferryman, who still remained deathly silent. "He does know that we're not dead right?" the teen girl anxiously inquired.

The Jaguar cast a dubious look to the silent cloaked figure as well before answering, "_He is_ aware," Jaga stated trying to alleviate the girl's fears, "But where we are going has much in common with the world of the dead," the Grand Cleric revealed, "The Black Pyramid is a realm unlike anything you all have ventured to previously and it is essential that you all realize this," he warned.

"Dark forces roam in the lower depths of the Pyramid," Jaga said as he continued, "Evils that haven't plagued the world in eons," he warned the group, "Passageways through time and space can often times lead you to complete different instances in reality. There might be some instances where you cannot trust you're your senses are telling you because they can be fooled just like anything else."

Tygra grew an annoyed look as he crossed his arms across his chest. Despite the irritated front he was putting on, he couldn't doubt the clamminess of his palms. "Well, what are we supposed to do if that happens?" the Tiger Prince asked the old Cat.

"Trust in the rest of us," Jaga answered him simply, "For no illusion no matter how great can accurately fool the amount of members that we have present." Tygra nodded his head, as well as the others. The weary looks that started to pass between the Thunderians previously, now started to fade. "Also," he said while his lavender eyes drew to Lion-O, "…trust in him, our Lord of the ThunderCats."

With his eyes still on the young Lion, Jaga suddenly frowned. He could sense there was something different about the young Lord, some sort of tension that was rising. "Excuse me," he politely said to the others before making his way towards the bow of the gondola to reach Lion-O's side, "Is there something the matter?" the old Jaguar whispered trying not to needlessly raise the suspicion of the others.

The young Lion Lord remained quiet for some time, as his sapphire eyes continued to flick back and forth around the tunnel as if he was searching for something. After another minute he said in a hushed voice, "I've been sensing something ever since we launched onto the water," Lion-O said calmly while his eyes continued to dart around, "There's something alive here, watching us and it doesn't seem entirely peaceful."

A broad frown widen across Jaga's lips, "What you are sensing are the Queieths," he replied ominously, "Creatures that live in this in-between realm. They often times feed on anything and everything that travels down here," the Grand Cleric paused for a moment as he looked around as well. He almost swore he could have spotted something with his own eyes, but the feeling quickly passed. "I had hoped that we might have passed without stirring their interest."

Lion-O grimaced. "I think they're more than a little interested," he replied dryly. He then cast a look over to the Dark Cloaked figure still moving the gondola along, "Will the Ferryman's presence deter them?" the Lion Prince asked the old Jaguar.

There was a long silence as Jaga considered the question. He eventually replied, "All of my research has stated that upon payment the Ferryman shall grant thee passage through the River of Doom." The Jaguar's white eyebrows then narrowed, "There was no one place where it mentioned that it would be a _safe_ passage," he pointed out.

"That's what I was afraid of…" Lion-O muttered as he slipped his armored gauntlet onto his paw.

Cheetara, who had been eyeing the two's secretive nature, lifted up her head. "What's wrong?" the Cleric asked as she watched her Prince draw the Sword.

"We might be having some company," Lion-O tersely answered her. The young Lord then drew the Sword of Omens to its full length. Not needing to be told twice, Cheetara was on her feet as well, her Iron Sagewood staff out and ready. Tygra, Pumyra and the ThunderCats all held their weapons out in the ready.

After a minute of…absolutely nothing happening, Cheetara gave Lion-O a quick side glance, "Mind telling me what we're looking for?" she inquired. A loud high-pitched shrieking broke the air that very next moment. Its cries came out from behind her as something large and dark dropped from the ceiling above the Cheetah.

Cheetara crimson eyes looked up and saw it. It was gray being that was looked like it was a mixture of some type of serpent and rock. Razor sharp spikes protruded from its body along with two arms that ended in slender blades instead of hands. It only had one eye in the center of its flat face, which was a pale ugly yellow whose iris seemed to sharpen the closer he approached.

Before the warrior Cleric had a chance to react, two arrows shot through the air hitting it in the side of its lopsided head. Cheetara followed the attack with a roundhouse swing of her staff thwacking the beast in the torso sending it into the river.

Cheetara gave Pumyra an appreciative nod. The Junior Cleric smiled pleasantly in returned before she raised her bow a second time, nocking an arrow to get ready.

The violet water of the River of Doom bubbled as two Queieths emerge from the gleaming river's depths. Lion-O growled as his blazing sword swung through the air cutting the one down by the waist. Jaga was there on the other one. His twirled his staff above his head before delivering a sideward bash that felled the beast. That only seemed like the beginning, because almost as if they were summoned more and more of the beasts started to crawl out from the cracks and gashes of the walls of the tunnel.

Three more of the cavern dwellers dropped down onto the Gondola, with four more springing from the water. Tygra's paw pumped out three times in succession, and three of his daggers found a home in one of the Queieth's large bulbous eye. It died a shrieking screaming death, while Bengali took up his hand-sized adamantine hammer in both of his paws. The young boy fended off the dual slender blades of the Queieth's limbs. The Beast sent his sword arms into a double poking frenzy that sent the white furred Tiger reeling.

Wilykit saw that her friend was in need, stuck her paw into her pouch, producing one of her pepper bombs. The wildcat girl hurled it fast. It struck the cave fiend right in its eye, the pepper exploded upon impact. The Queieth screaming in a new sort of torment as its normally enlarged yellow eye had specks of red veins. Its blade arms came around trying to clear the burning substance free, which gave Bengali the opening he needed. His Hammer came down striking the cave fiend in its reverse-jointed knee making it unbalanced. The Hammer clobbered to the right than to the left the last one rising upward to send the beast back into the River of Doom's bog.

Meanwhile Cheetara's staff extended far. It then swung quickly through the air swatting a trio of Queieth that entertained the idea of boarding. The staff head hit once than twice slamming the group against the wall hard. The Cheetah then paused for a moment as she got a moment to assess the group's situation.

Lion-O and Jaga were on the bow of the vessel fighting back to back, fending off the crazed fiends. The Old Jaguar suddenly stuck the head of his staff into the river below him, while muttering a few words from the arcane. The next moment his staff blazed to light as electricity sparked from the staff and flared through the water's depth. The next moment about ten more Queieth started to surface these ones cooked nearly black and smoking. But with more emerging a moment later it was hardly a major victory.

Pumyra and Wilykat were keeping a good balance of suppressing ranged attacks going on. The pair put a pebble or an arrow into any large yellow bulging eyes they could find. While Tygra, Bengali and Wilykit managed to take on any of the beasts that managed to land on the middle of the Gondola, Cheetara was left holding the rear.

Looking over her shoulder the Cleric found it odd how the Ferryman seemed so completely oblivious to the chaos surrounding him. His skeletal hands merely held the oar as he kept prodding the gondola on performing his duty and nothing else.

An up roaring splash echoed behind the Cleric. Not even looking Cheetara drove her staff into stern of the gondola and flipped forward. Her long legs then kicked out driving into the jaw of the Queieth that emerged behind her. She then held the stick out to her left extending it so far that it nearly brushed against the walls of the tunnel. Taking the Sagewood bo in both paws, she shouted, "Company of the Sword drop!" a moment before she swing her staff in a wide arc all the way around.

Hearing the warning the Cats automatically dropped down to a knee a second before the powerful staff raked the air above them knocking over any of the Queieth that might have boarded.

For the moment they were clear and everyone was safe. Two minutes later it all went back to hell.

Swarms and swarms of the Queieth converged onto the gondola, covering every inch of the vessel. Lion-O had no idea why hadn't the boat tipped over due to so much excess weight. It probably was some strange properties the silent Ferryman had over it to maintain it, he considered as he ducked his head slipping under a Queieth's bladed arm stab. The gleaming Sword of Omens then rose like a streaming wave of light as it took the cavern fiend's bladed limb off by the elbow. Another turn then spin and the blade also took the lopsided head from his shoulders.

But just as this Queieth fell three more leapt onto the Gondola to take his place. "Enough of this..." Lord Lion-O snarled. Taking the Sword of Omens in both of his paws, the young Lord held it above his head. **"HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** the mighty Lord of the ThunderCats roared as the edge of his fierce blade started to blaze brightly like a thousand suns.

The light was so bright and so pure that all anyone could see was an ongoing luminosity that blanketed everything. The holy radiance proved too much for the usually cavern dwelling Queieths. They all shrieked in agony before abandoning their prey and burrowing back into the walls, returning to their darken dens. After another few seconds, the light died down and all was quiet again on the River of Doom.

Pumyra and the other Cats blinked and rubbed their eyes for a few moments readjusting to the regular lighting of the tunnel. The Junior Cleric took one look around, and was relieved and slightly annoyed. She looked to Lion-O, "Can we _please_ just do that first next time?!" she suggested.

"I agree," Tygra chimed in while wiping the pool of sweat from his brow, and sheathing his dagger back into its holster.

A cool smile crossed Lion-O's lips as he returned the Sword back into his Clawshield scabbard. Cheetara stepped over to the other side of the gondola to plant a small kiss on the young Lion-O's cheek. That one he couldn't suavely underplay.

The remainder of the journey the Gondola proceeded through the River of Doom unmolested. After about another hour of travel, the ThunderCats finally reached the dock at the end of the river. The Ferryman waited patiently as all of the Cats exited the vessel before pressing off and returning the way he came.

Looking further ahead, Lion-O spotted an arched door that was the only entrance. The Cats started to mobilize when Tygra came over and slung his arm around his younger brother's shoulder, "Hey Lion-O," he said to the Lion suddenly while wearing a serious expression, "You know in all the years we've known each other, I don't think I've ever once told you that I'm proud of you, have I?" he asked sincerely?

Actually touched by the serious tone of the Tiger, Lion-O paused as he turned to his brother, "No, I don't think so," he answered genuinely.

Tygra stopped then thought about that for another moment. "Ah ok," the older Brother replied casually, "Just wanted to point that out," he concluded before strolling right past the Lion.

Lion-O's mouth dropped as he watched the cavalier actions of his older brother. He suddenly couldn't help but to chuckle to himself, "Jerk..." he muttered before following after the others.

OoOoOo

**The Black Sandsea**

**Black Pyramid**

_Meanwhile..._

They're lungs felt like they were endanger of bursting from they're chest. Still they pumped their legs harder and harder as they ran up the steps. The chameleons Vorg and Warss continued to race around the winding staircase that led to their Warchief's private quarters. Within the next moments, the pair of lizards abruptly burst into the room. Instantly, the duo's mobile stereoscopic eyes roamed around till they spotted their mighty newly christened Warchief.

The albino gorilla Addicus sat calmly in the middle of the floor of his personal quarters with his thick powerful legs crossed underneath him. Eyes closed, dressed in little more than a loincloth to cover his modesty, the warrior Monkian released a full even breath as he tried to delve deeper into his trance.

The first to break from the spell of the unusual sight of their Warchief, Vorg suddenly remembered the urgency of their mission, "Warchief Addicus!" the young Chameleon shouted; "We're under attack!"

Without even rising or opening his eyes Addicus merely muttered, "I thought I said I was not to be disturbed." On the surface his tone was calm, but there was a hidden level of menace with his voice.

"But Warchief," Warss pressed on, "The Thunderians and Warthogs, they're…" That was as far as the young Lizard got because where his pointed beak should have been, was a heavy mace that was hurled through the air destroying his face.

Vorg looked down in pure horror at the slumped bloody form that was his friend. Warss let out a shuddering gasp, but then slumped further into unconsciousness. The still standing Chameleon looked back to his Warchief and watched as the Gorilla curled his foot back underneath him. Addicus' cruel murderous eyes then opened and fixed on the remaining Lizard. "I said, **"GET OUT!"** he roared before he got some more practice with his foot's aim.

The Chameleon braved his Warchief's wrath as he went to help his fallen comrade up. He then tried with a last valiant attempt, "But Warchief," he began taking over for Warss, "The Thunderians and Warthogs, they're out in force," the young Lizard reported, "They somehow dispatched all of our scouts and were able to slip in undetected. Before the light of noon hit us, we had their whole army on our doorsteps. We were caught completely unprepared…" he stated trying to illustrate their desperate situation.

Addicus growled, caring not for the puny Lizards and his whimpering and cries. "If I have to spell it out for you then I'll choke the life out of you with my own two hands," the albino ape snarled, "These Cats and Pigs are nothing but flies," he stated bluntly, "You Lizards, you should know what you have to do with flies," he said before smashing his fist into his closed hand, "You simply **crush** them," he viciously growled.

Vorg nodded, realizing he would get nothing more from the Monkian, "Yes, Sir. Yes, Warchief…" he replied before gathering Warss up and leaving the room.

"Do not bother me again, and until you have slain them all," Addicus commanded as the pair took their leave, "I have a more important battle to prepare for," the Gorilla concluded before closing his eyes once again.

OoOoOo

Warchief Slithe silently listened in on the exchange between the Lizards and Addicus from down the hall. He shook his head in despair as he saw the two leave, "The fool will only lead them to their own destruction," the Warchief muttered out loud. Correction Slithe said. The Lizard was Warchief no more.

"_You could go out to them,_" a voice echoed behind him. The former Warchief suddenly muttered a cursed under his breath, before he turned around to see the face of his long dead friend. "_Go out to the battle,"_ Ranax encouraged him,_ "Lead them; like you once did." _

The former Warchief beady yellow eyes narrowed at the figure transparent in irritation. He knew the image he saw before him truly it wasn't his friend, but merely a figment of his imagination. Ever since the day when the great Lizard learned the truth behind the Slayings, he had started to see his former Lieutenant.

"You know I can't do that," Slithe said to the imaginary figure, "The Dark One has ordered me to remain and to wait for Lion-O and his Company."

"_The Dark One,"_ the shard of Ranax snarled, his features turned to a deep grimace, _"A plight on him, I say," _the Gecko venomously spat. 

For a brief moment, Slithe wondered about the venom behind the Gecko's statement. He pondered if what Ranax stated was at truth how he truly felt or was he simply imagining what his old Lieutenant would say. "He has power," Slithe defended, "Power I need."

"_For what?" _Ranax questioned him honestly,_ "The power it to crush your enemies? Which ones? The Cats?_" his dead Lieutenant hypothesized. The image then quickly added, "_You have destroyed their city and previously had all of their people enslaved. What more horrors do you plan to inflict upon them?_

"They all still draw breath!" the former Warchief roared as he held his tightly clenched fist.

"_And what of it?"_ the Gecko asked him refusing to be bullied, _"We both know they're innocent of the charges labeled against them. Yet, still you want to pursue them, to what end?"_ the apparition of Ranax inquired.

Slithe had no comment to his former comrade's intuitive queries. He remembered that last day in Mount Plun-Darr when he finally got the answer he was seeking, though it wasn't the answer he wanted.

OoOoOo

**Mount Plun-Darr**

**The Serpent's Fang **

_Five weeks ago…_

Slithe remembered being in that room with the volatile demon he managed to summon. Ma-Mutt, an avatar to the Dark One, although the great Lizard suspected there was no true master of the hell hound but himself. "You see the person really behind the killing of your eggs was..."

The hellhound suddenly paused as his soulless eyes fixed upon the Lizard standing before him that was waiting on abated breath. The Demon Dog's huge claw repeatedly tapped on the ground as he pondered the sight before him. His voice was calm as he said, "I can reveal to you the knowledge but know there will be only madness in grief in the answer, for they're be no vengeance cast upon him," Ma-Mutt warned him, "He's in a place far beyond your reach."

The Warchief remembered feeling the outrage boiling him inside of him. He was this close to knowing, but then this fiendish Hound would refuse him still, "I, _Slithe_ shall decide such things," the great Lizard Commander declared.

The big maw of the Demonic Dog frowned, which eventually turned into a long drawn out yawn. Showing just how impressed he was with the Lizard's display. Ma-Mutt's back leg suddenly rose up as he scratched behind his ear, "The murderer of your children," he casually began again. "I'm honestly surprised you hadn't figured it out sooner," he said stopping once more.

That statement made the Lizard Command draw up short, "Figured out what?" he recalled himself saying. He didn't understand why didn't the dog just come out and say it. No riddles, no jokes, just the plan truth.

"Wasn't it obvious?" Ma-Mutt went on, "The murderer of your children and the one they labeled as the destroyer of Thundera, are one in the same," the devil Dog then flashed a row full of teeth the size of Slithe's arm as he grinned, "Your old chum, Grune."

The bluntness of the answer made Slithe feel as though he was punched in the gut and had the wind stolen from him. The great Lizard Commander dropped down do one knee, "Wha-what?" he asked in disbelief.

"My Dark Lord is quite clever you know," Ma-Mutt casually continued, "He sends Grune to slay your eggs then he gets you to believe that Thundera did it," the Demonic Hound easily revealed, "Naturally, you all will get up into arms, wanting your little revenge and what not. All tiny steps that would lead to Mumm-Ra's eventual return to Third Earth," the Dog then shrugged its huge shoulders, "Very admirable plan don't you agree?"

Slithe shook his head, "Lies! Lies! It's all been lies!" he tried to dispute.

"What lie?" the Demon asked him, "You were told a Thunderian perform the deed," Ma-Mutt grin then widen, "They just wasn't very specific on which one."

**"ARRRRRRRGGHH!"** the Warchief's voice cried out loud in helpless frustration. All the while, the Devil Dog savored his torment.

OoOoOo

**The Black Pyramid **

_The Present…_

Slithe's thoughts eventually brought him back to that cold dark hallway, where he was practically talking to himself. "_Leave this place Slithe," _Ranax implored him, _"Or better yet, go to the field. Take command back over your lizards and turn your warriors in the direction of where they're true enemy lays…The Black Pyramid itself."_

The once Warchief regarded his friend. In his heart he knew Ranax was correct. That the only way their ancestors could be fully at peace is if they combated this evil. But then he considered the storm that was rapidly approaching. He had seen firsthand the type of power the Dark One wielded. He couldn't possibly think to put his people against an unyielding force such as that.

So in the end he shook his head, "It's too late old Friend," he said sadly, "I've already come too far…"

"_Slithe, it's never too late," _Ranax answered simply before fading away.

OoOoOo

**The Three Crossings **

_Four hours since entering..._

After the group left the Ferryman, they all traveled through the arched doorway. The faint light from the River of Doom's water fading away in the background, the more they continued on the path; eventually they reached a small section. Luckily the silver-blue glow from Jaga's staff was more than enough to light the way.

Miles and miles of solid stood above their heads as the Company of the Sword ventured further and further down the passageway until they were brought to the center of the Crossings. A huge crag rock stood before them that divided into three different openings that the group could choose to take.

Frowning while eyeing the choices before them, Tygra turned around to the others to ask, "So now which way do we go?"

The young Lord cast a thoughtful glance towards the three doorways. After a moment he sighed in defeat, "Good question..." Lion-O replied. He knew he could split up his party off into three groups to scout ahead. But he didn't trust this place and was worried about separating. He had the fear that some sort of trap or danger could befall them while the others weren't nearby. An innumerable amount of scenarios that could occur and they didn't time to waste. Night was coming.

"I think this would be the time to employ the wisdom of the Sword don't you think?" Jaga advised the young Lion while raising an eyebrow in consideration.

Lion-O nodded. "Indeed," he agreed. Though he couldn't help but feeling slightly foolish that he hadn't thought of it sooner. The young Lord drew the Sword of Omens from his sheath. The knife's jeweled crossguard started to curve underneath the Lion's eyes as he presented it to his face. The Lord's sapphire orbs started to ignite as he sought the answer to problem. After five minutes passed, he started to come out of his trance and lowered the Sword.

"Well?" Jaga asked. The others stood behind him, equally curious.

The young Lord blew out a breath. "It's the pathway to the left," Lion-O said solemnly.

Cheetara frowned as she observed her Prince, "What's wrong?" the Cleric pried, not exactly liking the sudden change in the young Lion's mood.

Lion-O shook his head and said nothing. He simply plastered a smile on his face that neither of them believed she was fooled by. Her undeniable faith in her Prince was the only reason why Cheetara ventured on through that pass.

After all of the ThunderCats were inside, Lion-O immediately took lead and continued through. Eventually the walls of the pass became narrower and narrower, forcing them all to move in a single-file line. With the young Lord still in the lead, the Cats continued on for some time till they reached an abrupt dead end.

"Nice directions Lion-O," Tygra said sarcastically, "I'm starting to think that Sword of yours is busted."

Instead of responding to his Brother's cynical claim, Lion-O merely said in a low voice, "Wait for it…" Just then there was an abrupt sound of a bolt unhinging underneath of them. Cheetara, who was standing behind her Prince, drew a frown as she saw him tense.

The Cleric didn't even get a chance to ask what he was preparing for, when suddenly she felt all of the floor drop from underneath her. The next thing she knew was the hurtling sensation that drew down in the pits of her stomach as she and the other Cats were falling.

The several medley of blue torches were lining the wall zoomed passed them as they fell. "**Pumyra,**" Lion-O shouted, "**You have to hit one of those lights!**" he frantically ordered.

"**Ok, I'm on it!**" the Pumyra returned already nocking an arrow along her bowstring as the last torch from the line started to come up. The Junior Cleric shot off the arrow, letting it fly. But for some reason, be to the terminal velocity they were reaching or just plain bad luck, the quarrel flew horribly to the left bouncing of the side of the stone next to it. "Dang it, I missed!" the Puma curse as she started to nock another arrow in a last valiant attempt.

Before she could event let the arrow go, a dagger suddenly cut throw the air. The blade pierced right through the bottom of the torch snuffing out the light. The extinguished fire seemed to cause a chain reaction. There was a great mountainous rumbling that echoed all around them, suddenly a ramp rolled out below them catching all of the ThunderCats in midflight. The ramp then sent the Cats tumbling down and around a long curvy chute. Midway, you could hear the Kit's yelling and cheering echoing down the tunnel, like the twins had just discovered the biggest slide in creation.

The smooth tunnel seemed to turn them around this way and that, till they finally made it to an opening and dropped down inside.

OoOoOo

**The Last Stand**

Lion-O landed first, with Cheetara on top of him (not that he minded), the Kits on top of them and so on, and so on. Eventually Pumyra was the last one to come through. Then the opening that led them inside this place mysteriously vanished. Meanwhile, the Puma girl happened to land on a particularly grateful Tiger's lap.

Pumyra remembered the signature dagger that flew through the air which saved them all. "Good shot, Pretty Boy," she thanked kindly while caressing his cheek.

The Tiger brandished a wide grin as he helped the girl up to her feet. His eyes then locked onto Lion-O and narrowed as he moved to have a few words with his Brother, "That was the safest option you and your Sword could come up with!?" he asked incredulously while getting right into the younger Lion's face, "A damn fall to our deaths?!"

Lion-O let out a deep breath as he looked up to his Brother, "Out of the three? Yes," he stated honestly, "The path to the farthest right, would have lead us to a chamber filled with a Balr...Balr...Ball something that was big, winged, and was on fire. That fight would have ended with you, Cheetara and Snarf all burned alive," he stated calmly, "The middle door would have led us to a big black Dragon who can breathe acid and would have ended with Jaga, Bengali, Pumyra all dying," the younger Sibling coolly explained. His sapphire colored eyes then narrowed, "So **yes** out of the three, I figured the one on the left where we potentially fall to our deaths was the better option," he curtly concluded before turning his back to the Tiger.

Not one to be talked down to, Tygra was about to shout back with a retort when he felt Cheetara pull on his shoulder. The Tiger Prince was about to put a question to the Cheetah, when she gave him a somber look then nodded back to the young Lion. When Tygra looked he saw that there was a pained, hooded look that came to Lion-O's eyes. The usual bright blue color seemed to dim for the moment.

Tygra then recalled what his younger Brother just stated previously. In the span of those minutes when he was gazing into his Sword, he witnessed the gruesome deaths of all of his friends. Regardless if he was able to prevent it this time, but witnessing something like that had to stay with a person. The Tiger Prince then frowned as a new notion dawned on him. That must be what it's like for him constantly, he considered.

Jaga cleared his throat deciding to intervene in the developing tension between the Brothers, "No one is questioning the necessity of your decision, Lion-O," the Grand Cleric reassured him. "But might I suggest that in the future a bit of advance notice might clear up any misunderstandings later."

The tension started to ease from his stance as Lion-O regarded the sage Jaguar's words. He then nodded, "I suppose your right," the young Lord acknowledged. He then bowed giving his Brother a wordless apology. Tygra, in turn waved it off. As far as he was concerned the matter was already dropped.

"What are you talking about," Wilykat exclaimed, not sensing the amount of tension brewing from the older Cats, "That drop and humongous slide was great!" he cheered, the Wildcat boy's large amber eyes alive with excitement.

His sister was right beside him equally energized, "Yeah," the young girl agreed, "Can we do that on the way back?" Wilykat nodded in complete agreement. The two then bounced up and down around Lion-O, trying to persuade the Lion to take them through the super fun, fun slide again. Bengali and Snarf both looked on at the twins like the two had lost all sense of what was reasonable.

"Heeeheehee!" Wilykat grinned landing down, "Whoooaaa!" he cried as he stumbled on his feet. He then frowned, feeling the strange texture underneath his toes. "There's something weird with the floor," he said out loud. The ground underneath him felt hollow, like he was walking over top of dozen eggshells. But every so often there was a certain crack, snap, and pop that sounded underneath them. They could tell the room they were in was large and voluminous. The echo from their voices seemed to carry on forever as they talked.

Lion-O attempted to bring out more of his glow sticks to distribute out to the others, but Jaga waved him off. He then muttered a few more words of that ancient tongue and the dull silver-blue light of his staff started to intensify, casting its light till everything within a forty yard radius was now illuminated. And what they were currently standing on were the remains of hundreds and hundreds of skeletons.

"**Aaaaaaaaaahhhh, Lion-O!"** Wilykat shouted as he rushed over to the Lion's side and scrambled up onto his back. The Wildcat boy didn't want anything to do with those creepy skeletons.

Lion-O smiled as he looked over his shoulder to the young boy, "It's ok Wilykat," he tried to assure the Wildcat.

"Define okay?" Tygra stated. He then motioned around to all of the skeletons that were littering the floor, "Because if you consider _this_ fine, then I take issue with your definition," the Tiger protested.

As the ThunderCats' eyes started to adjust to the darkness and light from Jaga's staff they realized the entire room was filled with corpses. The stench of death that paraded through the air ran thick.

"Whoa," Wilykit exclaimed as she looked around, "There are skeletons all over the place," she pointed out, "Freaky..." she grinned while knocking over a skeleton with an out stretched out hand.

Bengali cringed as Snarf crawled up the boy's pants to hide inside his shirt. "There aren't any ghosts here?" the young Tiger looked around anxiously.

"Ghosts?" Lion-O repeated before he put Wilykat down. The Lion Lord then frowned, "There shouldn't be. But I'm still kind of new to all of this supernatural stuff," the young Lord admitted, "Just keep your eyes out," the Lion advised.

Cheetara remained silent and just continued to observe all of the remains that littered the floor. The Cleric's critical eye spotted arrow shafts protruding through several of the skeletons. Rusty weapons and ancient armors from the skeletons of Cats, Dogs and even Lizards all littered the floor. It looked as if the different groups were all fighting side by side. They were all collectively fighting something she had never seen before. The secondary group of bodies she found all collectively wore black armor. They remains were twisted and misshapen and they were of no animal species that the Cleric could recognize.

The Cleric continued to notice all the different signs of battle throughout the room. "Whatever happened here, it was massive," the Cheetah said out loud, "Look at all of the weapons here."

Lion-O picked up the hilt to a broken bastard sword that he found by his feet. The ancient blade looked as if it was of Thunderian make with the famed Cat insignia engraved on the hilt. The rusted sword had been broken off mid-length, intricate carvings could be seen woven into the face of the blade and he noticed some ancient writing carved into the steel.

On the ground he found the skeleton of the sword's owner. Lion-O could tell by the remains that it once was a Thunderian. A Commander maybe... No a General. In fact the remains of many Thunderians surrounded the General's corpse. And the style of armors that the dead General wore and the rest of his men, they were ancient in the likes he hasn't seen since his days as a young Cub flipping through history books.

His eyes then returned to the body as he noticed something particular handing from the Skeleton's neck. Taking the item in his paw, his eyes widen as he realized what it was. "I think this is the last stand of the First Guard," Lion-O said out loud while casting a glance to his older Brother.

Tygra ears' perked up as he heard Lion-O's claim. "The First Guard?" the Tiger Prince repeated incredulously, "That's impossible?" he tried to deny before rushing over to the Lion's side.

As soon as he drew in closer, Lion-O held before him a single oversized fang that was nine inches long, whose root was pieced through by a thin silver chain. "General Hyrca, was your ancestor wasn't he?" Lion-O asked him. Not taking his eyes off the fang, Tygra nodded grimly as his brother dropped the item into his paws.

The fang was a long forgotten treasure that belonged to Tygra's great ancestor General Hyrca. The legend was, in his younger days as a soldier, Hyrca's company was attacked by a young blue Wyrm. The details were sketchy on the battle but of all of the accounts of the story, young Hyrca led his men to drive the Wyrm off and even managed to knock one of its teeth free from its maw. Afterward the Solider kept the fang as a trophy.

And after all these centuries, here it was returning to Tygra's paws at last.

While Lion-O looked on Tygra as placed the tooth around his neck, he had to remind himself that the Tiger was not in fact his brother by blood, by mere deed and vow. This was hard especially since the two of them had been living side-by-side and had grown so close. Lion-O hadn't considered the fact that Tygra was the only remaining member of his bloodline.

In the past, the Tiger had never made much of a big deal about his heritage especially since it was obvious he loved their father like if he was his own. But I suppose the weight of maintaining his own identity as a member of the Tiger clan had to be important to him also and getting that Fang had to have been like getting a piece of that history back.

Tygra then turned to Lion-O, and in his face the young Lion could see no jest, no humor or no slyness, "Thank you, Brother," he said sincerely.

"Anytime," Lion-O returned.

Curious Bengali and both of the Kits turned to him. "So who was this, Hyrca guy and what's a First Guard?" the apprentice Blacksmith asked.

"A thousand years ago," Lion-O began, "General Hyrca was one of Lord Leo's chief advisors. When the Dark One first arrived on Third Earth, _King_ Leo," he stated before quickly added, "Since this occurred before the Sword of Omens was found. King Leo organized a first major offensive between the joint armies of the Cats, Jackals, and Lizards. General Hyrca and his First Guard were the vanguard for that army."

Tygra frowned still looking at the fang. He then spoke leaving off from where his brother stopped, "When the fighting turned grim and the call for retreat was made, General Hyrca held the line allowing his King to flee to safety," he said gravely, "Every Cat in his company died that day, yet no one deserted their position. They all held on to their post while acting above and beyond their duty."

Tygra turned as he felt Lion-O's paw on his shoulders. The young Lion gave him an encouraging smile, "Shortly after this lost, was when King Leo found the Sword of Omens and that was when the tide started to turn for Third Earth."

The voices of the two discussing Princes carried on as Cheetara continued to look around. _So much death here,_ she thought to herself as her eyes wondered over all of the ancient remains. The Cleric was careful not to disturb the ones resting here. If there was anything Jaga and the Guardians of the Throne taught her, was reverence for the dead.

As her crimson eyes wandered a bit more, her searching stopped as she came across a remarkably familiar item. It was a staff, the styling was similar to her own, except she noticed that the expanding enhancement that enabled her own staff to stretch and compress itself, was absent from this staff. Even stranger, she noticed on the floor close to where she found the staff, there was a bundle of an odd garment.

Taking the garment in her paws she moved over to the old Jaguar's side. "Jaga what do you make of this?" Cheetara said as she held up a beige and dark brown uniform, made of some foreign feeling cloth. It was smoother than silk, yet seemed thick and sturdy. The younger Cleric turned the fabric around in her paws, "It has the crest of our order on it," she pointed out to him.

If there was anything that would make the Jaguar draw up short, it was the moment his old eyes set upon the bundle the woman held. "I did not think I'd ever live the day when I would see one of these?" he commented. The Jaguar held up the garb, allowing his critical eyes to make note over certain observations he was making. He saw the interwoven pieces of cloth with mesh netting in other places.

He was so involved with the discovery that the Grand Cleric temporarily forgot about the person that initially brought up the find. "Well?" Cheetara stated, anxious to know what she had found.

Jaga paused as his lavender eyes fell back to her. "This is Thunderweave," the Jaguar replied to his surrogate Daughter. Cheetara frowned, the term seemingly foreign to her. The old Cat pressed his lips together before speaking, "I'm not surprised you haven't heard of it. It's been in disuse for several centuries now after the recipe of how to create it was lost."

Even more curious Cheetara tilted her head as she looked down to the seemingly inconspicuous garment, "What does it do?" the Cheetah inquired.

Jaga whipped the garment in the air before snapping it tight within his strong paws, "Well it's a lightweight cloth that's about as durable plate mail," the Jaguar revealed to her. His lavender eyes then flashed as his eyes narrowed, "But it does have one function that makes it extra special," he added while drawing his attention back to her, "I'm certain you are well aware of the Guardian's glide-step technique? It is the short-ranged skill used by many of the other members of our order, who are not gifted with your Cheetah speed," the teacher inside of him felt the need to clarify although he was certain of her knowledge of the subject.

"Yes, I'm familiar with the technique," she answered, "How does it relate to this Thunderweave?"

"Back when the order was known as the Worshipers of the Ancients, the glide-step had not yet been developed," Jaga revealed to her, "Instead the Worshipers were garbed in Thunderweave. You see the material hastens your steps, making you able to travel twice your normal speed," the Grand Cleric explained.

Cheetara's eyes widen as she looked to the seemingly insignificant pieces of dark and beige weaving. "That's amazing," the Cleric remarked, "Why don't the Guardians use Thunderweave now instead of the shrouds we normally wear?"

"Just so many other things, the knowledge of how to create Thunderweave had been lost somewhere during the First War and the relocation of Thundera to its present location," Jaga advised her, "With that knowledge being lost, the elders soon created the glide-step technique in order to compensate."

The Jaguar then placed the garment back into the Cheetah's paws, "So now it would seem you possess the last remaining suit of Thunderweave armor in existence," Jaga pointed out, "I would be careful though. Thunderweave was meant for beings that were only capable of moving at normal speeds," the Grand Cleric stated, "With the addition of the speed that is latent with your species, it may prove to be more than you can handle," Jaga warned.

Cheetara grinned as she considered the possibilities before her. She always loved to run, ever since she was a little girl. Out of the small number of Cheetahs within Thundera, she was always the fastest. Yet, still she dreamed for more, pressing herself beyond her limitations. Now with this outfit, she now could. "I'll manage somehow trust me," she assured him, with a bright grin.

Jaga raised a bushy white eyebrow as he considered the young Cheetah before him, "I suppose you will," he agreed, then left it at that.

With that, the Cheetah tucked the Thunderweave armor along with the rest of her things. As much as she would like to dawn it now, several pieces of the armor were cracked and obviously needed to be treated. Not to mention being in a tomb for several hundred years, the garment would need to be severely washed a few times too.

"Everyone," Lion-O called gathering the group's attention, "Let's start trying to push forward. We're still got a lot of ground to cover and we're only traveled halfway to the pyramid," he stated.

All of the members of the Company were in agreement so they then continued to move throughout the ancient tomb. Every so often the Kits would dart out of line; one of their keen eyes would spot some monitory treasure or a lost gem. After a few moments, Wilykat started to complain he didn't have enough pockets from all of the great loot he was finding.

As they continued Tygra's eyebrows raised as he spotted something silver glinting underneath a few of the skeletal bodies. Curious he gingerly moved over to the spot and managed to pull out the object. He blinked and was surprised how remarkably good shape it was in.

Tygra then looked up, "Hey Pumyra check this out…" the Tiger Prince said, as he brought over his discovery to her.

Pumyra feasted her eyes on an immaculately designed bow the color of silver. The upper and lower limbs of the bow came back in sweeping curves that were richly detailed, glimmering from the many different veins of engravings that lead back to the bow's recurve. The bow's riser had a slight sight window that curved inward to the arrow rest. The grip was wrapped tightly end over end in boiled leather.

The Junior Cleric was amazed as she put her own bow aside to take a look at the new one. The entire bow shined like it was made from solid steel, but it weighed less than the combined weight of her fully stocked quiver. She took a hold of the riser and tested the bow string. It felt firm and tight in her grasp. She felt like she could probably send an arrow through a mountain being armed with this great bow.

Pumyra then paused as she noticed a slight inscription along the upper limb of the bow. Intrigued, especially after Cheetara made such a discovery, the Puma girl stepped away from Tygra and went to the old Jaguar's side. "Jaga, what do you make of this?" she asked him, while pointing out the inscribed words.

The Grand Cleric took the bow from the paws of his other surrogate daughter. The old Cat's lavender eyes were instantly drawn to the small inscribed words on the bow's upper limb. "Hmmmm, this is in an ancient tongue," he commented to her before looking at it more intently, "It seems this bow is called, Ani'hanar, _the True Hunter_," he informed the girl, "I have heard of this weapon. It is said once nocked an arrow fired from this bow, it is sure to hit its targets even if it's through sold stone," he stated while passing the bow back to the teen girl.

Pumyra was even more amazed as received the weapon back. Her eyes held awe as she looked as the gleaming recurve bow. "I'd say that would be a fine replacement to the one you currently wield," Jaga commented to her. To that Pumyra could agree. The Old Jaguar passed as he spotted something in the distance. "Prince Tygra," he called getting the young man's attention, "Would you ever so kind to please pass me that quiver on the ground right beside you."

Tygra looked down and frowned all he saw were more piles of the bones and ruined weapons. "What quiver..." he was about to say, but he paused as he pushed over one skeleton that seemed to have a dark gray quiver strapped to its back.

Baffled at how the old Cat could have spotted the item from such a distance, Tygra picked up the arrow casing. He looked and noticed that had about a hundred or so arrows within it with red feathered fletchings on a black shaft.

"The quiver is special?" Pumyra asked as Tygra came over to them.

"Oh no, but the arrows those are something else," Jaga stated while retrieving the casing from the Prince. The Jaguar bowed his head in thanks, before he returned his attention to Pumyra. He then pulled one of the arrows out for her to see. "These are Starfire arrows," the Grand Cleric informed her, "Say the word, "naur" right before you unleash your quarrel and the arrowhead ignites into a blue flame in midflight."

The Puma girl's cinnamon brown eyes widen in amazement as she admired her new bow along with the new arrows. After taking another moment to look at them a little more, she eventually added the Starfire arrows along with the rest in her quiver and slipped Ani'hanar on her back.

Just then Wilykat came back over to them, all of the many pockets and bags that he held were nearly bursting at the seams. "So like, can we really come back this way?" he asked Jaga and Pumyra, "Because I know there's a bunch of stuff I'm missing."

And you could almost hear the grin in the young Lion's voice. "Let's try to stay focused on our main goal, Wilykat," Lion-O said patiently, "If there is time to do anything else, we'll see then," he resolved.

A long crashed sudden in the rear of the hall, making all of the Cats turn around. "There's something alive in here with us…" Tygra warned. He smoothly drew another knife from its holster. His other hand drew the baton of his whip for safe measure.

"No," Jaga disagreed. He adjusted his paws to hold his staff in a two paw grip, "That's the problem…" he stated gravely.

"_You're right we cannot out run them. We cannot out flank them or outmaneuver them._"A familiar voice said. _"We are dead men. We were dead the moment we stepped into this place; we were just too foolish to realize it then." _The group of ThunderCats turned to look at Cheetara. But it seems the Cheetah was under some sort of spell. Speaking to people that weren't there.

"_But it makes no difference our life is meaningless. Now, all we can do is give them a fight that all of the history will remember us for. Let all of Third Earth remember the war cries of the First Guard!_" the woman let her voice rise until the scream turned to one filled with agony. Then all at once she collapsed to the floor.

"Cheetara!" Lion-O cried rushing to her side. He cradled the Cheetah's head in his arms as the other surrounded him.

After a few moments, the Cleric started to stir. She looked confused as she saw all of their worried faces looking down at her. "What happen?" Cheetara said, while holding her head, she suddenly was stricken with a massive headache.

A grave look crossed Jaga's face, "You don't remember?" he asked.

The Cheetah shook her head no. "You gave us, what sounded like the last speech of General Hyrca," Tygra informed her.

"I did what?" she repeated in disbelief.

Lion-O gingerly helped her to her feet. "He's right," the young Lord nodded. He quickly placed the back of his paw against her forehead to test to see if she ran a fever. "It looked as though you were in some kind of trance," he informed her, while placing his paw against her cheek, "You don't have a fever or anything…"

"I feel fine," Cheetah protested. The young Lion bowed, acknowledging her claim, but it still didn't stop the look of great concern he cast her way.

"It's not just her," Jaga stated his lips drawing into a concerned frown, "There _is_ something evil in this place…"

"Aaaeeeee, Lion-O!" Wilykit cried before rushing to the young Lion's side, "Something just brushed against my leg."

Wilykat, who was standing right next to his sister, frowned in disbelief, "Did not…"

"Did too!" she countered. She ignored her brother and instead drew her attention to the older Lion, "You believe me right?" the wildcat girl asked him.

Before Lion-O could even answer, fell a rude rumbling from the Sword sheath on his hip. Puzzled, the young Lord drew the blade, from the Clawshield. The moment the Sword of Omens was freed it started to blaze a nearly blinding light. The eye of Thundera suddenly opened, roaring out its warning.

That's when they heard it. It was small at first, just a sort of ***Clack! Sssssssssssst***,***Clack! Ssssssssssst* **sound. From out of the darkness they saw something moving within the shadows. It was slow but deliberate. And they could still hear that faint, ***Clack! Sssssssssssst*, *Clack! Ssssssssssssst* **Jaga quickly turned around allowing the light from this staff to let them see.

It was a little over five and a half feet tall although it might have been taller, if it wasn't hunched over and dragging its useless limb beside it. The remaining pieces of its armor that was still in place, was rusted and full of rot, yet it still clung to the dull double-sided axe in its one skeletal hand. There were no eyes, only empty sockets in it skull where its eyes once were, yet it seemed to be completely aware of their presence. Its lipless mouth opened as if it was uttering a cry, yet no sound came out only the eerie silence of the dead.

Jaga's lip curled in anger, "Back away you foul being!" he cursed while driving his staff forward, collapsing the skeleton in an instant. The next moment, four other bone chilling clacking sounds started to echo around them as more Skeletons started to approach.

Snarf suddenly hissed in fright as the Skeleton, Jaga just struck started to piece itself together right before their eyes. In no time it was back into its feet. It was suddenly surrounded by eight other bone warriors, each of them armed with ancient weapons they died with.

Cheetara snarl before extending her bow. The Cleric made a grand swipe with her staff clearing the group, driving the skeletons back several paces. But the moment they landed, the bones started to mend themselves together, to restart the charge, only this time even more of them joined in. The Company started moving back. All around them the skeletons started to rise from out of their rest, to purse the ThunderCats.

"How do we stop these things," Tygra asked out loud, "We keep knocking them down, but they keep getting right back up."

Jaga's thick eyebrows narrowed, "There is some great evil afoot in this place," he warned.

With all of this going on and the Skeletons closing in, Lion-O racked his brain to come up with some sort of solution. After another moment of consideration an idea seemed to spark within his mind. It was going to be a long shot but it was better than remaining idle.

"Everyone come to me at once!" Lord Lion-O shouted. Without being told twice all of the ThunderCats immediately converged on the young Lord. "Draw all of your weapons to the center," he instructed, "I have an idea."

Jaga having caught onto what Lion-O was planning thrust in his staff. Cheetara quickly placed her staff as well. Wilykat placed his bag of marbles for his sling, his sister placed her Flupe. Bengali's held off his hammer, Pumyra just placed her new bow in the center. She figured whatever Lion-O would try her arrows wouldn't be good against bone. Tygra was the last, he considered placing two of his daggers in the center, but instead went with his whip.

When everyone completed their choices, Lion-O closed his eyes and then placed the Sword of Omens along with the rest of the weapons. A bright silver fire starts to emit from his blade, a silver fire that quickly spread to each of their weapons.

The spell complete, Lion-O opened his eyes, "Now you all have been gifted with the light of the Ancients. The power of Light, able to combat any darkness," he instructed the others. No sooner had the words left his lips, did the ThunderCats finally look around. From as far as they could see, there were scores upon scores of Skeleton Warriors surrounding them.

Completely disregarding the sight, Lord Lion-O darted forward the Sword of Omens gleaming behind him like a shooting star as he shouted, **"THUNDERCATS, HOOOOOOOOOO!" **The Sword came across in a wide lateral slash bisecting three Skull Fighters. The moment his blade touched all three of the Skeletons, their bodies seemed to ignite into silver fire before dissolving into dust.

The Lord would have redirected his blade to take out the Skeleton wielding a claymore that was coming after him, but the hurtled marble that flew through the air struck the Bone warrior in the chest, torching his entire body in flame before his entire frame turned to powder. Wilykat looked down at his sling, reenergized by the sight as he pulled out more marbles.

Encouraged by the pair's display, Cheetara extended her bow to a healthy length. The Cleric then turned carrying the lengthened staff with her, making a wide radial strike that floored a dozen Skeleton fighters, before they were lit a flame.

It was then when the situation in the tomb changed.

Tygra's whip, snapped out like a striking viper with the bolos being its fangs. It lashed out four times hitting four mobile corpses reducing them to ash. The Tiger then quickly retrieved the barb, before shooting it back out behind him to bashing another Skeleton in the femur before it collapsed in on itself.

Bengali, Wilykit, and Pumyra, each with their backs to the other holding they're ground. The Junior Cleric brandishing her Bow like a bludgeon battered through the bone bodies. Wilykit stood by the Puma's opposite flank. As if her Flupe had the power to banish the boogey man away, young girl tore into those Skull fighters and anyone she missed, Bengali was present to finish them off.

"How are we doing?" Lion-O asked as he drew beside Cheetara.

The Cleric gave her Prince a rare smile before her bow twirled in the air above her. It bashed and struck, a Skeleton that was getting entirely too personal. The Cheetah frowned as her eyes narrowed in concentration, "Not as bad as before," she answered him, "But still bad."

"Agreed," Jaga piped in falling to Lion-O's other side, "There are simply too many of them," the Grand Cleric assessed.

Lion-O nodded, "Pumyra, find us an exit," he shouted.

That must have been music to the Puma's ears, "On it!" she returned as the edge of her bow came crashing into the sternum of a floored Bone Warrior. Pumyra then popped her head up and looked around. In the far distance she was able to a doorway that she was certain wasn't there before. But just like everything else in this place, there were no certainties. "I think I found us a door out of here to the west of us," she notified the others, "But I don't know where it's going to take us."

Lion-O shook his head, "We'll have to take it. Anything is better than this. Follow close behind me. I'm going to make us a path," the Lord stated. He then took the Sword of the Omens in both of his paws and raised it over his head. The next moment an immense blade of holy silver fire shot out from the Sword's tip reaching all the way to the ceiling. The young Lord of the ThunderCats then brought that blade of energy and light down, immediately igniting a hundred Skeletons clearing a pathway right to the door, **"ThunderCats, follow me!"** he shouted while running for the door.

"This is soooo cool!" Wilykat cheered as he fired off a few marbles then ran after the Lion.

Wilykit grinned, "I know!" she agreed while following right behind him.

Cheetara smacked staff whipped to her right, then to her left dispatching a few more skeletons before following after the group. She heard the Kits previous claim and could only roll her eyes, "Kids..." she groaned. Jaga good natured chuckled echoed behind her, as he struck a few more of the bone warriors before running besides her.

Lion-O and Tygra managed to reach the door first. The Lion yanked onto the door, while his adopted brother covered his back. The Tiger's Whip cracked four times before the younger Lion managed to pry the door open. He then held it in place as the others rushed in behind him. The Kits and Bengali, Snarf clinging to the boy's back as he hurried through.

The young Lion mentally cringed as he noticed the pathway he just moments ago open started to fill in behind his friends with more of the dead warriors. Jaga was there next and stood by to help Tygra hold the door for another few moments, allowing Pumyra and Cheetara made their way there.

Tygra went through then Lion-O followed making sure to close the door tight behind him.

OoOoOo

**The Goblin Hall**

_Lunchtime… _

It should be imperative to note that doorways in the real world do not operate the same way as they do in the realms underneath the Black Pyramid. For instance the doorway in your home would lead you into the next proceeding room. But as Jaga stated previously doorways in the realms between here and the Black Pyramid can open up anywhere, including a few feet above a dining hall table.

Tygra was the first one through the doorway. Instantly he was a bit startled by the sudden drop, as he landed on the table, not to mention the fact his foot landed in something that was warm sticky. The Tiger Prince let out a curse as he tried to shake off whatever the spicy spelling item was, when he noticed that he wasn't exactly alone. The ThunderCubs, Pumyra, Jaga, Cheetara and Lion-O all dropped down and all were equally amazed at the hundreds of pairs of beady eyes staring back at them that were completely astonished at the Cats' sudden appearance.

It would seem the Company landed themselves smack dab in the middle of a grand mess hall that was in full swing of serving lunch to its patrons. The customers were an unruly bunch that didn't take intruders or anyone for that matter very kindly.

The mess hall's patron's seemed to come in at least three different types as far as the Cat's could see. The more numerous of the three groups also happened to be the smallest. They generally stood a little bit taller than the Kittens, green skinned, a flat pug nose, with long pointed ears.

The types of armors they wore would have been the envy of the Lizardman army, but hardly anything a Thunderian would consider suitable. It was mostly pieced together armor, probably from the victim or victims that they managed pry it off from.

"Goblins…" Lion-O tersely muttered almost like the word was a curse. He decided to skip the whole discussion over the fact that Goblins didn't existed. It seemed like a moot point at this time.

There was more than just Goblins present though, along with the smaller green skinned humanoids were the taller slender red skinned cousins the Hobgoblins that almost slyly were fingering their weapons. They're big hulkier and hairier distance relatives; the Bugbears stepped away from the posts as guards, taking keen interest in the group of Cats the seemed to have appeared right out of nowhere.

His eyes drawn to a pair of Bugbears that looked like they had the same work out as Panthro, Tygra sighed, "I swear. Out of the frying pan…"

"…And into the fire," Cheetara concluded for him, the Cleric drew a frown as well.

"So, it would seem," Jaga agreed tensely.

Wilykit cut a side glance to the adults as she whispered, "So, what do we do now?"

"Whatever you do," Lion-O began, "Don't make any sudden movements. I'll think of something..."

Then suddenly out of the blue Tygra said, "Hey guys, I think I got an idea..."

Cheetara paused as she noticed Pumyra cringe. "What's wrong?" she asked the younger Cleric.

"I just saw my life suddenly flash before my eyes, when he said those words," Pumyra retorted dryly.

Lion-O nodded, "Yeah that always happens when he says that," the young Lion acknowledged.

"Ha, ha, ye of little faith," Tygra scoffed. He then leapt off of the table then strolled forward, "Just trust me," he said over his shoulder while wearing a grin, "I got this..."

"...Were the parting words he left us with," Lion-O quickly added.

Tygra stopped and rolled his eyes at his Brother's dismissive tone. He then continued his trek forward. The Tygra Prince was very aware of the score or more pairs of eyes that followed his ever step. But if the young General was a least bit worried about their scrutiny, he didn't show it. He just stepped to the nearest Goblin he found and took a knee down.

Still wearing the confidence a trained solider, Tygra gazed back at the Goblin's beady yellow hate-filled eyes that was directed at him and said, "Bah weep Gra-na weep Ninny Bong," the Prince concluded while flashing his most dazzling smile.

The Goblin paused as a confused look overtook his hideous features. He then looked back over his shoulder to the rest of the Goblins that was at his table. They in term seemed equally as confused. Still puzzled the Goblin just looked back to Tygra.

With his initial attempt essentially rebuffed, Tygra started to feel a little bit nervous. But still feeling complete confidence in his plan, he said again, "Bah weep Gra na weep Ninny Bong." This time he was clearer, his voice more pronounced. He even felt more confident than the last.

The Goblin raised an eyebrow to him still a bit baffled. He then opened his mouth and Tygra could see the yellowed and decay-filled teeth that rested there. The Goblin then spoke in its harsh almost guttural tongue, "Ba-weep-gra-na-weep-ninny-bong?"

Tygra encouraged with the Goblin's progressed nodded, and then repeated, "Bah weep Gra na weep Ninny Bong..."

The little Goblin scratched his head. It was obviously he was still as perplexed as he was a moment ago. He looked back to the other Goblin's at his table and repeated, "Ba-weep-gra-na-weep-ninny-bong."

Apparently the group didn't have an answer to give the Goblin they just parroted, "Ba-weep-gra-na-weep-ninny-bong..." In fact a slow chorus of the odd saying started to repeat around the room. Many of the Goblins and Hobgoblins still didn't know what to make of it, but they seemed to be appeased for the moment.

Cheetara's mouth literally dropped. She honestly was going over what her statement would be to King Claudus when she would have to report the brutal death of his adopted son. But to see that his hair brain scheme actually was successful, that was simply remarkable.

"Oh, wow?! It actually worked," Pumyra cheered.

Lion-O raises an eyebrow in surprised. He honestly figured they would be fighting for their lives right about now. This was a pleasant turn of events. "Hey, what is that?" he asked his Brother.

The Tiger Prince grinned quite proud of himself, "Something I picked up from a few Dire wolf friends that I made," Tygra informed him, "It's a type of universal greeting." Tygra would have explained further but then they heard a loud snarl behind him.

The first little Goblin that the Tiger seemed to have _'befriended'_ let out a rude grumble as he growled, "_Ba-weep-gra-na-weep-ninny-bong!_" He then turned around to the other goblins and muttered something in their guttural language.

The goblins at the table shouted something back that sounded extremely angry. More of them started pulling weapons out. A rage started to come to their eyes as they began shouting, "_Ba-weep-gra-na-weep-ninny-bong!_"

"And these were _good _friends, these Dire wolves?" Lion-O lightly asked his brother.

"Kind of good friends..." Tygra clarified. The Tiger Prince then paused for a moment as he started to recall more of the actual event, "I may have gotten caught with one of their sisters though," he had to admit.

"_Why am I not surprised?_" Pumyra and Cheetara both echoed. The female felines both ducked as a dish sailed through the air to hit them. The mood inside of the room became increasingly more hostile as more and more food was thrown. And some of the Goblins and Bugbear was moving towards more conventional armaments.

Suddenly a red skinned Hobgoblin took up a charge against Lion-O. He came in wielding a spear that he happened to pull from a nearby weapon rack. The spear head shot towards the young Lord's face but Lion-O was already moving.

The Lion ducked under the lunging attack, the tails of his cloak fluttered around him like a curtain. He managed to snake up his Clawshield to block another stab towards his face, he then turn around snapping a back kick that sent the Hobgoblin to the floor. "So much for diplomacy," the Lion Lord muttered, "**ThunderCats HOOOOOO!" **The Lord of the ThunderCats shouted out loud, drawing the Sword into the air with all of the members of the Company falling back to his side.

The goblin from earlier stepped forward and punched his fist into the air, as he yelled out a battle cry of his own, "**Ba-weep gra-na weep ninny bong!" **Theother Goblins, Hobgoblins and Bugbears all shouted out with him. And it probably would have been a terrifying sight and a second later that Goblin didn't get a face full of two meat pies, courtesy of a pair of mischievous twins.

As you can imagine relations greatly degenerated from there. Bengali, Wilykit and Wilykat, used the well laid out spread as the ammunition for their assault. Unfortunately, the older Cats had yet to perfect their food flinging facilities so they had to rely on their usual weapons.

Cheetara leapt forward. The Cleric briefly noticed a hurtled drumstick flying underneath of her, but she disregarded as she landed, her legs fanned out into scissoring kick. A trio of Hobgoblins pressed on with their spears and shields, trying to box in the speedy Cheetah. Cheetara dropped then turned while fanning her paws around her, guiding they're spear heads around her body before she drew her own staff clobbered the likes of them with a quick roundhouse swing.

The comely Prince Tygra had accepted that this plan didn't go off too well, so when in doubt he resorted to what worked best. The Soldier Prince pulled two of his daggers, just when a massive Bugbear came over. As wide as a bear and almost as hairy, the Monster hoisted the Tiger up off of his feet ready to squeeze the life out of him. Wasn't he surprised when his quarry suddenly vanished right in his hands? But that surprise, suddenly turned into mind-blanking agony as the Bugbear felt two daggers stab down into his back.

Pumyra lined up her shot on her new bow Ani'hanar. The Junior Cleric had an unsuspecting hobgoblin in her sights and let her arrow fly. That very next moment the Hobgoblin in question ducked behind one of the overturned table, with the Puma cursing her luck. But apparently someone up there was listening, because the arrow still flew true. It continued to soar, phasing right through the table and hitting the Hobgoblin right in the heart.

Pumyra blinked in disbelief as she looked at her bow. She instantly remembered Jaga's words from before and grinned. "That was **so** cool!" the Puma girl said out loud. The Junior Cleric then nocked her arrow again and again. Arrows flew all around hitting the Hobgoblins standing behind pillars and tables, even the shields they were holding. There was no goblin beyond the Puma's reach.

A wry smirk crossed Jaga's lips as he heard whooping shout from his youngest surrogate daughter. The Jaguar battered a pair of Hobgoblins aside. He then slipped underneath they're haymaking swing only to drop his staff to the floor, twist his body over to double kick the fiends away.

Lion-O suddenly stood by him after driving off a duo of goblins. "We can't keep this up forever," the Grand Cleric said to the young Lord.

"I know," he agreed while ducking his head to avoid a flying pastry, "And every moment we waste here is another moment without of daylight when we reach the ritual chamber."

"Lion-O, I found another way out," Pumyra called from the corner.

"Alright," the Lion accepted. He then shouted, "Tygra, Cheetara, fall in! We're getting out of here," he commanded. Lion-O then stomped across the table heading for the door Pumyra spotted. Dishes and plate all scattered across as the Company of the Sword fought their way to the exit. Wilykit and Wilykat both dropped smoke bombs to the floor to conceal where they all hurried through the door.

OoOoOo

**Endless Caves**

When everyone was through and the adrenaline had finally left them, Tygra's eyes suddenly grew extremely wide, as the reality of their previous situation finally hit him, "Those. Were. Goblins!" he shouted incredulously.

"Yes, they were…" Lion-O replied evenly. He wiped the sweat from his brow.

The Tiger heard his brother's casual dismissal but shook his head, because apparently the Lion hadn't heard him correctly, "We fought goblins," Tygra said again, still in complete disbelief.

The Cheetah Cleric nodded her head. "Yes, Tygra we know," Cheetara replied, checking a minor scratch she received on her thigh, "Everyone else was there…" she commented lightly.

"But-but-but I thought those things were only in legend," he honestly confessed.

At that Lion-O could only look at his Brother. He handed him his water skin, and encouraged the Tiger to get some water in him. "Just like the existence of the Dark One was once a legend," he pointed out, "The Sword of Omens was a legend, and now Hobgoblins," the young Lord resolved, "Tell me Brother, when will you come to understand there are more truths in our legends than there are myths?"

Tygra took another long draw of water, instantly wishing it was the mead from the Soldier's camp from last night. "Probably when the world goes back to making sense," he commented dryly.

"I don't know much about legends," Wilykat confessed in between hearty bites. Apparently some time during that last fight he made off with a fat gravy dripping leg of mutton that he was now obviously enjoying, "But those goblins had some really good grub."

Bengali nearly turned green from looking at him, "Gah, how can you eat that stuff?" Snarf who was standing beside the Bengal Tiger mouth was watering.

"My brother the bottomless stomach," Wilykit dryly stated.

Lion-O smiled but soon schooled his face into a more serious expression, "Ok guys, that's enough fun for right now, let's see what else this place can throw at us," the Lion Lord stated as he looked at the series of darken caves before them.

End of Chapter 8


	40. Book II: Chap 9

**Chapter 9: The Assault on the Black Pyramid Part. 2**

**Endless Caves**

_Three hours after noon…_

For him there was only the black.

It was cold, all consuming, and entirely absolute. In the black there was no time and there was no direction. The black was everything and in everything was the black. He had been in the black for so long, that he forgot the meaning of color. The black was the only thing that he knew now. The black was absolute.

There was a time, nearly a millennium before the black, when he had a name just like you and me. He was called Mongor and at one time he walked the surface of Third Earth. He also had power, such_ horrible_ power. The likes at which none would ever dare to whisper his name, less to suffer his wrath. Mongor's reign of terror swept through the lands like a torrential storm. Fear, dread, and pandemonium ran rapid through the Animal kingdoms. It was almost as if his _true_ Master, the Dark One Mumm-Ra had risen up once again to plague all of Third Earth.

Mongor's unholy power proved so terrible that several of Third Earth's nations had to combine their efforts in order to contend with the tyrant. Through time and patience they learned of his one weakness. They then were able to rise up and fight back.

In one fell swoop everything that was once his true power had been blasted away, leaving only a sliver of the being of that he once was. The Allied Nations found they didn't have the means to destroy the terror hungry fiend, so instead they imprisoned him. Then there deep in the fathomless black he slept for centuries, while the world lived on.

And the name of Mongor slipped out of memory…

'_How many ages have passed since that era?_' he often asked himself. Time was such a nugatory concept in the black. Whole kingdoms could rose and then fall around him, but none of it could ever touch the black. But as fate would have it, it would be this day that his salvation would be delivered from the most unlikely of places.

"I don't know much about legends," said a bright voice of a young boy Wildcat, "But those goblins had some really good grub," he concluded with the audible sound of the his enjoyment and smacking lips.

The boy's words they were something tangible, it was something real. It was something concrete that Mongor could lock onto that was beyond the black's control. That presence could be turned into a bridge, a conduit that reformed to provide his escape.

***Crack* **

A telling crack along the crystallized onyx echoed across the plane, erupting over the black, allowing the first blinding rays or something other than that emptiness to shine through.

_He stirred. _

"Gah, how can you eat that stuff?" another young horror-struck boy cried out in blatant disgust.

A buckling snap, the moaning fracture that sent tremors, quickly followed by the web-like splintering lines that ran down the edge of the black onyx crystal that had been his jailer for eons. He could finally feel the sensations returning to his limbs for the first time in ages.

"My brother the bottomless stomach," was the girl's deadpan response.

An explosion of midnight colored shards scattered across the earth as his dark hoof emerged free. He then stepped down, hammering the earth underneath him with enough force to split the rock. He shook his massive shoulders, shaking loose the spare particles of debris that nestled there.

A long drawn hood covered his face, leaving way to the two horns that curved out of its opening. The only other thing that was telling of his features was the long beard that fell down to his naval. His black shroud fell down to the ground. It briefly parted at the waist, which would allow a person to see the black woolly fur of his lower half and his darken hooves.

Mongor exhaled slowly, savoring his first draw of breath in centuries, although he needed not worry about the task. Slowly the terror fiend started to feel the surge of his old untapped power returning to him.

How many centuries has past been since he last was awakened?

It mattered not, he ultimately realized because he a lot of time to recover in his absence and he would start with the ones that freed him. His wretched hand then stretched before him as he called across the cosmos. Within a moment his summons was answered. A blade of shadow darted across the cavern walls landing in his hand. The shadow started to take shape. It lengthen into a pole nearly reaching his height of seven feet. A jagged part of the shadow darted out, taking the form similar to a black crescent moon. It blacken edge solidified into a dark reaper.

Mongor waved his cruel weapon a few times, reacquainting himself with its weight. Where ever that midnight blade cut little shimmer in the air could be seen. He remembered the eve, nearly a lifetime ago when he forged the weapon. Eight of his vilest priests offered themselves to be sacrificed all for the sake of the birth of the blade. It was the foulest of weapons that grew stronger as it consumed more of his victim's fear. In another time it had been called Fortis Findite, but he knew it simply as the Brave Cleaver.

There was one final task he had to perform before he went go to greet his liberators. His jagged hand fell to this side briefly caressing the bag hanging there. The Fiend sent his senses out and was pleased that the bag's enchantment had held despite the years. The terror fiend couldn't wait till he could add to his collection, but in the meantime he had work to do.

Now he would show these Cats that the dark was not the only thing they should fear from these caves.

OoOoOo

**The Black Sandsea**

_Meanwhile…_

The Thunderian-forged oval shield rose high above Commander Canaden's head just as he ducked underneath the lunging lightning fast halberd point that had been aiming for his skull. In retaliation the Leopard's spear quickly ascended in a piercing rise, entering through the Gator's gut. The Alligator bore an unbearable grimace a second before the spearhead exploded out of its lower back. The reptile gagged as he vomited up his own blood and bile. The WildCATS Commander then turned with a massive reverse swung of his shield, bashing it into the elongated snout of the felled Alligator.

The next second a wild Toad leaped high in the air, coming towards Canaden, waving a crude war axe above his head. The Commander, cocked his arm back like a bullet in the chamber then threw, launching his spear into the air propelling right through the amphibian's ribcage ruining its bowls. The Commander then smoothly reached down, snatching up another spear that was protruding from some dead Gecko's chest, one Lizard from the many that littered across the black sands, and was ready to take up the charge again with the rest of his WildCATS.

Since the allied armies were able to dispatch all of the Lizardmen army's scouts without drawing any alarms, the initial upset that the WildCATS and Clan Broken Tusk brewed sent their entire camp into disarray. Several thousands of Lizards were killed within the first hour of fighting before anyone knew what was going on.

That starting momentum continued to build throughout most of the morning and well into the afternoon. The joint armies of Cats and the Warthogs pressed on causing the Lizards to lose more and more ground by the hour.

As much as he liked to take credit for all of the day's successes, Canaden knew he had much to owe to the surly Broken Tusk Clan. Even now, the Leopard Commander could only grin as he looked over to the tightly held formation of the Warthog warriors. He spotted Hamhock in front of the Warthog throng leading his kin in a roaring warrior's song as they waded through the tides of the lizard warriors. Outside of Hamhock, his best friend Chuck's voice was one of the loudest voices to be heard. And just when they get close to the end of a song, the fiery Mohawk Hog would shout for another round, getting the entire group going again.

The unrelenting onslaught of both the Hogs and the Cats companies was proving too great for the Lizards. Eventually a call for retreat was shouted by their tribal Chiefs ordering all of the Lizards flee the battleground. They all collectively ran away like frighten children, back to the safety of the Black Pyramid.

Seeing they're hated enemy taking flight, a rousing bout of cheers called through all of the Thunderians soldiers. Each of the Cats congratulating themselves for a hard-fought battle. The members from Clan Broken Tusk on the other hand still held their weapons tightly in their hooves in the ready, their eyes still set on the entrance to the Dark One's domain.

Commander Canaden released a breath and set the butt of his spear back onto the ground, as he finally allowed himself a few moments peace. Twenty minutes later, Corporal Lyles quickly jogged over to the WildCATS leader's side. The young Bobcat simply looked worse for wear. His lightweight mail armor had chinks and snares all over it. Several small superficial wounds covered his young body as he breathed heavily trying to regain his air.

"I can't believe we managed to drive them back," the young Corporal remarked honestly.

Canaden nodded silently, refusing to do more than just that. He didn't want to ruin the small amount of hope his young Officer held onto. Instead the Leopard went back to looking over his Cats, assessing who was still alive, who was lost, and who would be leaving them soon.

Apparently someone overheard the young Bobcat's Officer's remark. Slowly the more than a little out-of-his-head Warthog with the flame red Mohawk chuckled lightly to himself as he glanced the young Bobcat's way. Chuck managed to step lightly over the hundreds of dead that were down on the Black Sandsea's floor.

As the Hog drew closer, they could see the dozens upon dozens of wounds that littering his entire body. Canaden honestly didn't know how the mad Warthog was still standing with how vicious some of his injuries looked. Although, it seemed that most of the blood splashed across his face wasn't Chuck's, it was most likely from a dozen or so lizards he managed to gore with his tusks.

Hamhock stomped over right beside his friend. The Clan leader looked just as battered up as well. With a split bottom lip he frowned while casting a glance to the Bobcat, "Drives 'em back, ye says?" he said, repeating the Corporal's earlier words. The black-bearded Hog just shook his head grimly to the young Bobcat, before clapping Chuck on the shoulders. The two then moved back over to the Warthog throng, assessing their wounded as well.

As the two Warthogs left, Lyles gave a questionable look to his Commander. "Was it something I said?" he asked Canaden, "He should be happy we won the day for the Princes..."

There then was an abrupt sound that echoed behind all of them, drawing every head in the Thunderian and Warthog armies. The massive doors to the Black Pyramid suddenly swung back open and from inside, all anyone could see were the rows upon rows of spears and halberds held in tight grips of the Lizardmen warriors that owned them. It was as if a sea of green now somehow resided inside the unholy fortress.

Canaden grimaced as he retrieved a discarded Thunderian-made sword to replace the one he had previously lost. A fierce look gleamed in his dark eyes as he looked at the seemingly unending horde of Lizards. For a brief moment he thought of wife Lynxana, who was still patiently waiting for him to come back home. _'I'll see you yet, Sweetheart. I refuse to die in this place!'_ he declared with a scowl of rebellion.

"No, Corporal," he said addressing the Bobcat, "This is where the real fighting starts," he commented, before stepping in front of his Soldiers, his brothers in arms. "**WildCATS form up!" **he shouted, drawing back every one of his Soldiers' attention.

He then turned to the ocean of lizards fighters and snarled, **"This changes nothing!" **Canaden roared in outright defiance,** "We are the WildCATS, Thundera's prime! Lord Lion-O and General-Prince Tygra are counting on us, make 'em proud boys!**" he ordered before drawing his sword,** "For Thundera! For glory! HOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

OoOoOo

Endless Caves

Wilykit looked around the dark luminous cavern that surrounded the group. It was creepy down here, but then again every place they've been to so far was creepy, so that's not much of a difference. "Where are we now, Lion-O?" the young girl asked the Lion.

The young Lord paused for a moment as he mentally reviewed the notes he recorded for the trip. The Lion's blue eyes then scanned around before answering, "It looks like we are now in the Endless Caves."

Jaga's lavender eyes briefly surveyed their area before nodding in accordance, "Yes, I believe you are right," the Jaguar concurred.

"Endless Caves?" Pumyra repeated. Suddenly she felt a weird chill go down her back, "Sheesh, is there any place don't here that doesn't sound ominous?"

"I kind of think that the whole point," Tygra remarked.

Casting the dismal catacombs a discerning look, Cheetara drew her attention back Lion-O, "So Endless Caves?" she began, "You know the name; do you know anything else about this place?"

"Just the usual references: legends and myths," the Lion Prince replied casually, "The Endless Caves were a subterranean system of tunnels that truly were considered endless. There has yet been a party that have been able to successfully navigate through here," Lion-O informed everyone, "All accounts mention something in the rock that led parties around in circles to be forever lost in their coiling tunnels."

There was a brief silence that paraded through the group as Lion-O concluded his account from the mysterious caverns. Tygra's face blanched, "Ah that's pleasant," the Tiger Prince commented dryly, "You do send us to the most charming of places Lion-O," the older Brother sarcastically pointed out while looking ahead. He saw that the pathway lying before the group branched off into several different tunnels. "Great more dark gloomy caves," the Tiger muttered wryly. He cast a look over his shoulder to Lion-O, "Might as well get this show on the road, so which way is it this time little Brother?"

Lion-O was going to reply but he quickly stopped as he felt the fur rise on the back of his neck. Concerned, his sapphire eyes started to shift around. He even looked over his shoulder to the jagged stalactites on the cavern's ceiling but he saw nothing. Although, if he was just a half a breath faster, Lion-O might have caught sight of the dark robed figure that darted through the hanging rocks above them.

The Lion Lord did manage to catch Jaga who gave him a grave look. The Prince's ears rose from the unspoken question evident on his face. Jaga then whispered, "_We're not alone here." _The older Cat's lavender eyes returned to looking around the rocks above them, searching for their unseen foe.

Requiring no further warning, Lion-O merely issued a subtlety nod to the older Cat, before he slid the Sword of Omens from its sheath. Grated, while he could only feel a slight feeling of foreboding that something was amiss. He ascertained that whatever he was sensing most likely could adequately cloak itself from his notice. But the power of concealment, however great could never mask itself from his Sight beyond Sight.

The very moment when the young Lord brought the Sword up to bear, a series of violent trembles started to erupt underneath of them. The next instant great walls of stone started to rise up from the floor and pressing outward from the corridors. Every one of the Cats darted backwards, making sure not to get crushed within the tons and tons of rocks shifting.

In a few minutes it was all over and the dust finally settled. Tygra climbed to his feet and turned around only to see a wall of solid stone standing before him where the others were moments ago. "Ah, crud!" he cursed out loud while banging his fist against the rock-hard mass, "I can't get out," he shouted, hoping the others could hear him and hopefully help.

Wilykat pressed his shoulder against the wall that had fallen behind him. The boy tried to pry the stone barrier aside, but apparently it would take more strength than his little body could offer, "Me, neither," he added as he slide down wall to his feet.

"Yeah, same with me," Wilykit cried as she ruefully looked at the stone obstruction that was barring the girl from her friends.

"Ditto for me and Snarf!" Bengali shouted to the others. He picked up Snarf in his arms frowning at the new predicament they were in.

"It would seem, we have stumbled upon the terrible secret of the Endless Caves," Jaga stated, "Randomly the rocks and stones can reshape the caves around us, making finding the exit nearly impossible."

"Just stay calm, everyone," Lion-O insisted trying to reassure the group. "I'll try to figure something out," the Lion Prince said as he started to pan around the area. Instantly his blue eyes were drawn to the tunnel that seemed to open up before him. His fiery eyebrows narrowed in suspicion because he was fairly certain the passage wasn't present a moment again.

As the Prince took an additional moment to investigate, he heard Jaga's voice call over, "It would seem a passageway has opened before me," the old Cleric advised the others.

"Yeah, I have one also," Cheetara revealed. The Cleric gave the opening a skeptical glance before adding, "It's a tunnel, but I don't know where it leads to."

"Well we can't stick around here just twiddling our thumbs," Tygra commented, "We're on a time-table that's not very forgiving."

"Agreed," Lion-O replied coming to a decision. The young Lion frowned at the prospects but he realized at this moment he didn't have much choice. "Ok, let's just try venturing though these caves," the young Lord suggested, "Most likely we'll all meet up again. Just be careful everyone."

"You too, Lion-O," Cheetara called back to him.

The Cheetah then felt a warm presence inside of her as she heard Lion-O's voice in her head, "_We'll be fine. I promise..."_ he said to her reassuringly.A small smile caressed the Cleric's lips as she wandered through the corridor.

Pumyra eyed her own cave ruefully as she worked up the nerve to proceed on her own. "I hate caves," she mumbled to herself before stepping forward. And with that the rest of the ThunderCats began their own individual journeys.

OoOoOo

High above the winding corridors of the Endless Caves, the terror fiend Mongor looked down upon the exploring company of ThunderCats. The fiend casually stroked his fingers through his thick dark beard as he observed the progress of the warrior band of Thunderians that were now venturing through the subterranean labyrinth.

Their presence alone answered the question of who disturbed his chamber. The fools had unknowingly crossed his containment threshold, providing him with a tangible link to the mortal world then the addition of the children accompanying them, further cemented his return.

Now, the fiend considered how best to reward their folly. A cruel smirk suddenly came to his lips as he contemplated exactly how long has it been since he had last invoked his power.

Mongor then closed his eyes. With a single word he drew upon unworldly energy that altered his form, enabling him to become more shadow than flesh. The fiend then dissolved into the darkness of the cavern, intermixing his form with the shadows that stretched across the entire cave system, allowing them to be his eyes and ears. His awareness then skipped around to several places as he watched the ThunderCats journeying further and further into the caves.

Of all of the Thunderians, there were only three that drew the Fiend's concern. The old frail Jaguar drew a considerable amount of his attention. From the elderly Cat's manner of dress, Mongor could tell he was some sort of shaman or a holy man, a powerful one at that.

The Fiend would have passed over the young Lion without so much of a second glance if he hadn't noticed the item the boy possessed. Mongor could live to see the end of time and yet he could never forget the image of the weapon that was used to combat against his Master. To think he would have to again contend with the wretched Sword of Omens. Ultimately, the Fiend decided he would have to regard the Lion warily when the time came to play his hand.

The last was the female Cheetah, for reasons he wasn't certain of. Although both the Lion and the Jaguar both seemed to have been touched by the hands of the Ancients, with the Cheetah there seemed to have been something else lurking inside of her. But no matter, he hadn't feed in eons and he wouldn't dare spoil his meal now.

OoOoOo

**Bengali**

A blaring neon orange light, shined from Bengali's paw as he carefully walked through the pathway of the cave. The young boy counted himself lucky that he thought ahead and decided to pocket a spare copy of one of Lion-O's glow sticks or he and Snarf would've walked around in total darkness.

A bit nervous, but putting on a brave face, Snarf scampered along by the boy's heels. The pet's eyes weren't as affected by the darkness, as the young Bengal Tiger's was, but that fact didn't mean he would have preferred journeying through the dark caves by himself. A Snarf simply had too much common sense for that.

The pair continued on through the cave's twisting and turning trails. Hardly a sound could be heard outside of their silent breaths and the accompanying reverberating echoing clicks of their steps.

After another twenty minutes walking Bengali paused as he scrunched up his face in confusion. The boy's gray eyes blinked once, then a second time before he uttered, "I think I see something up ahead," he said to Snarf.

Snarf paused and then held his little paw above his eyes as he tried to seek out what had drawn the young boy's attention. After a moment of looking he found he couldn't see anything different outside of more rocks and stones.

"I see a light," Bengali grinned while looking down to the critter, "Maybe I found the way out of here," he hoped.

Snarf frowned as he gave the young white-furred boy a strange look. As far as his eyes could see there was nothing but more darkness and more cave on their pathway. He couldn't make out a light outside of the one, Bengali was carrying.

"Come on, Snarf!" Bengali cheered as he rushed on off ahead. More than a little apprehensive, Snarf scurried after the young Tiger.

OoOoOo

**Slums of Thundera**

**Wilykat**

Although, he often told his sister otherwise, Wilykat was still a little afraid of the dark. But the wily kitten always made preparations in case he was ever put against his most hated foe. This was the reason he still held onto some of the sparklers from the Baroness' birthday celebration all those months ago. The flickering dancing light was held in the boy's paw as he continued on the path.

It felt weird journeying off without Wilykit by his side, he had to admit. The two of them had been together practically since they were born. Despite the fact she tended to get on his nerves sometimes, he did care about her and hoped that she was ok. Finding her and the others was his number one priority as his little eyes continued scanning in front of him.

He journeyed on for a few more minutes when he finally came to a set of stairs. Believing his amazing luck had struck yet again, Wilykat hopped up steps taking them two at a time till he reached the top. During his ascend, the Wildcat boy noticed the stairs tended to creak under his small weight, but then again this place was really old and they probably didn't have anyone to come by here to fix them.

The top of the creaky stairs led Wilykat to a battered down green door. The moment his amber eyes fell to the door he immediately started to get scared. There was something about that door that completely frightened him. The door and the creaky stairs both actually, there was something about the combination of the two objects that made his fur all stand on edge and his tail twitching nervously.

After taking another moment he shook it off. There wasn't anything here, he told himself. It was just a stupid old door. His sister and the others were probably on the other waiting for him, and he was just being a fraidy cat.

With that decided the Wildcat drew up all his courage, his little paw wrapped around the door handle turned and walked through. He stepped through easily enough and saw that it was a small wooden room that was bathed in flame orange from the lit fireplace. The boy couldn't help the feeling that everything looked vaguely familiar. He suddenly heard the eerie creaking of a large chair as if a body was shifting.

Then all of a sudden the boy stopped. This wasn't just any old room, it was _that _room. Not liking this one bit, Wilykat turned back around heading back for the door, but it suddenly snapped shut on him. The kitten then heard the creaking of the chair squealing once again as the body moved and stomped across the floor.

"Ah, the little worm," a deeply accented masculine voice purred from behind Wilykat that made every piece of fur on his body stand on edge. It was a voice the wildcat Boy believed he would never have to hear again in his life. He then shut his eyes tight hoping it all was some kind of nightmare, that he could wake from. But then the man spoke again. "So, what did you bring us today?" he asked.

Realizing that this wasn't a dream but realty, Wilykat turned around to face the owner of the voice. It was an old Puma. Not as old as Jaga yet still a decade or so older than Panthro. He was incredibly thin, sobbingly dressed in an old well-worn and stained blue tunic that hadn't been in fashion since the puma was Wilykat's age. The scraggly remains of his graying mane were swept over his head, leaving most of his hair in an unkempt pointed beard cascading from his chin.

"Oliver?" Wilykat repeated in disbelief, "But I saw the guards come lock you and Maylene up…" he stated. Even as he said that Wilykat could get a whiff of old bourbon, coming from the Puma's breath.

Oliver grinned at the boy, showcasing his mouth full of rotting teeth. "Yes, we both were let off on good behavior, on account of Thundera getting destroyed and all," the Puma explained while chuckling to himself. "Now that we're home it's time to get back to business," he decreed.

The Puma's eyes then narrowed at the boy. "You know the deal. You don't earn your keep; you and your sister don't eat," he said snatching up Wilykat by the scuff of his shirt. He brought the Kitten in real close, washing his rank breath over him again, "So now fork over everything you got and we'll see if it's enough for your dinner…"

"No, let go of me!" Wilykat cried, trying to pry the Puma's paw off of him, "**Lion-O! Cheetara!**" he shouted wondering where the two of them were.

OoOoOo

**The Black Pyramid**

**Lion-O**

Cautiously, Lion-O moved through the dark passage, hoping to run across one of his friends. His form was bathed in the gentle orange light of his glowing rods as he proceeded. The Lion Prince was mentally kicking himself at the moment. He wished he distributed more of the invention to the other members, just in case of a situation like this arose and they get separated. He just hoped the others, especially the Cubs, were doing ok.

The tunnel he was currently travelling through seemed endless. The young Prince was certain only a score of minutes had passed, but to him it felt like hours. As the time rolled on, while he spent wandering through the tunnels, Lion-O dedicated to focusing on their current situation. He was getting that bad feeling again, worst than the sensation he was feeling previously. Jaga's words of warning before were true; there was something inside here with them. The worst thing of it was he couldn't tell which direction it was coming front. It was as if it was all around them.

As if it was on cue, suddenly Lion-O felt the familiar warning roar from the Sword of Omens blaze on his hip. "The Sword…" he said, looking down to the blade housed in his clawshield. The Eye of Thundera flashed violently in protest.

Needing no further encouragement that something was wrong, Lion-O reached down to draw the Sword, that very same instance a massive gust of an orange wind suddenly blew violently through the tunnels, kicking up dust and debris.

The abrupt gale, momentarily caught the young Prince off guard. Bracing from the wind he hastily threw up his arms to shield his face. It was not a moment too soon either, because shortly after several stone pebbles were flung beating and bashing against his forearms drawing welts as he held against the assault.

As quickly as the winds came upon him; just as abruptly did they die back down. After a few moments Lion-O lowered his arms. He unleashed a slight wince, feeling the freshly made wounds along his limbs, made by the mysterious winds. The young Lord was about to draw into his bag to dress the wounds when he saw a blaring orange light illuminating the pathway in front of him.

More than a little bit weary, Lion-O looked by down to the Sword of Omens to see if it drew another warning. The Lion Lord looked but he was puzzled. The Eye of Thundera was not only closed, but completely silent. It seemed to be one mystery after another, Lion-O considered, as he eyed the direction where the fiery light drew. Deciding that if there was danger nearby the Sword would have warned him, Lion-O decided to take the path.

Journeying along the passage Lion-O found the long continuous trail to constantly be trailing upwards before leveling out for a few while and then ascending again. Before long he reached the end of the passage which surprisingly brought him back out to the surface of the Black Sandsea.

Completely baffled how he managed to make it back outside, Lion-O considered venturing back down the path when something caught his eye that nearly drew the blood from his body cold. "No…" the young Lord whispered as his sapphire eyes continued to look upon colossal fissure of fire pouring down from the sky. From the massive tear in the heavens, rolling clouds of darkness continued to spread outwards until it completely engulfed the sun. From out of the burning magma that rained down, thousands upon thousands of dark shapes could be seen entering Third Earth from some unknown hellish plane.

"No, no, no," Lion-O cried in disbelief, "This can't be," he said while stepping forward. As he moved his foot brushed against something hard. He looked down and saw a scorched half of intricately carved staff. It was not just any staff, it was Jaga's staff.

That was when Lion-O looked across the sands. He spotted the crumpled up forms of all of his friends, lying motionless among the dark grains. There were signs of battle all over the field, bodies of dozens of lizards and some other form of creation surrounding the fallen Company.

"_Lion-O…_" he heard his name uttered weakly.

The Lion Prince quickly rushed over and found the mortally wounded Cheetara lying in the dark sand. The blood from her many wounds were mixing in with her fur making it more crimson than gold. Lion-O knelt by her side and took her paw into his own, "I'm here Cheetara," he said to her softly, "What happened? I thought we had enough time?"

Her face was streaked with blood and dirt. After another moment the Cleric's crimson eyes slowly opened. There was a lighter haze in her eyes and he noticed she never focused on him. "The time for ritual was upon us and you weren't here," Lion-O tried to refute her claim but the Cheetah continued anyway, "Tygra instead took up the fight and challenged Mumm-Ra himself…"

Cheetara paused as she shook her head, "We were foolish to come here," she said her voice was nearly frantic, "The Dark One's power cannot be matched," the Cleric spoke as if they dared to trifle with a god. "Why weren't you here?" the Cheetah demanded, "Why didn't you save me?"

"Cheetara, I…" Lion-O started to say as he looked down into his Guardian's eyes. But whatever light that previously shine there was gone in the next second. The weak grip that she had on his arm slackened as her paw fell away, "Cheetara..." the Prince said trying to rouse her, "**Cheetara!**" he shouted again but it was too late. She was gone. Lion-O closed his eyes as he held her tight against his chest. He didn't even know when his tears started to fall, "I'm sorry, I'm so, so, sorry…" he whispered to her.

"_It's your fault, Lion-O…_"

The young Lord heard the angry accusation hurled from behind him. Lion-O turned around only to see the lurching stumble of his brother coming towards him. "Tygra?" he cried in disbelief.

But this wasn't Tygra as Lion-O knew him in life. This Tiger's fur was less of the bright orange of his natural color instead was an ashen ruddy color that barely clung to his body. The bleached white bones of his ribcage could be seen where flesh and fur should have been. But that wasn't what stole Lion-O's breath. It was his brother's eyes. His normally chocolate-brown eyes were now twin glowing furnaces of an unnatural bright orange.

Tygra turned to him, with his hateful orange gaze. "All of this was your fault, Lion-O;" the Tiger said again, "Everything you touch turns to ash," he venomously spat, "If you only took things more seriously. If you only weren't…_you_," the former Tiger Prince shook his head as if he couldn't formulate the correct words because of his rage. His eyes then set upon the Lion, "I should have been the one to have found the Sword…"

"Tygra, Brother…" Lion-O pleaded, "You can't possibly think…"

"He's right Lion-O…" the young Lord heard from behind him. The Lion turned and saw the sickly remains of his mentor Jaga. The Jaguar's once bright lavender eyes were now a dull smoldering of orange. He was completely devoid of life except for one emotion, contempt.

Lion-O looked to the old Jaguar in complete shock. "Jaga, not you too," he prayed.

"It was a mistake for the Sword of Omens to come into your paws," the scornful Jaguar stated, "All of this devastation was because you weren't strong enough. Now all of Third Earth is doom…. "

Lion-O felt the world fall out from underneath of him. All of the fears that he had been dreading for weeks now had finally come true, "**NOOOOOOOOO!**"

OoOoOo

**The Endless Caves**

**Wilykit**

Wandering around with a bright flash of light in her paws, Wilykit moved through the stone caves as well. The young Wildcat girl was fortunate that before she pestered Panthro for something to help her get over her fear of the dark. The ingenious Panther provided her with a small lighting wand that she sometimes used at night. Naturally she had to keep it secret from her brother; the girl didn't want Wilykat to call her a 'fraidy cat after all. In fact she believed she was acting exceptionally brave today, wandering around these spooky caves would have made another Cat nervous but she had been getting training from Panthro for weeks now and felt quite certain of herself.

As the young wildcat girl walked into the next clearing she paused as she saw a familiar face. "Wilykat!" Wilykit cried as she ran up and threw her arms around her brother. "I'm so glad I found you. This place is so confusing. I can't find Bengali or the others anywhere."

"Hey Wilykit," the kitten that looked like her Brother replied. His amber eyes gave her a hooded looked before, smiling more pleasantly, "I'm glad I found you too. I think I found a path for us to take. Just follow me," he said, while motioning for the girl to follow.

Pleased to have finally have found someone and realizing she didn't have any real better ideas, Wilykit decided to follow her brother's lead. The two then started walking through the Endless Caves together.

After about an hour of journeying, Wilykit started to notice there was something really strange about her brother. For one he didn't say too much to her as they walked. Usually, unless the two of them were fighting, which they often did because sometimes boys just didn't understand, the two twins often chatted amongst each other to past the time. They were each other's best friends after all. Not including Bengali, mind you but that was another story she felt weird talking about.

Anyway, as far as Wilykit knew she and her brother hadn't gotten into a fight recently, so she didn't understand why he wasn't saying anything. Maybe he's concentrating real hard on trying to figure out the way to the others, the girl reasoned, which would make sense. Like she said before these caves were incredibly confusing; earning the name Lion-O gave them, 'Endless'. So if he was more concerned about finding the others she could understand that. But then that brought up another question. Wilykit noticed after a fashion that Wilykat often took them further and further up, which she knew wasn't going to get them back to the others.

In fact after ten additional minutes went by they emerged to the mouth of the cave and she could see rays from the desert pouring in. At this point Wilykit decided to say something, "Wait, where are you going Kat?" the girl questioned, as she watched the boy heading towards the desert surface.

Wilykat frowned as he turned back to her, "Isn't it obvious?" he said sharply, "I'm getting us out of here."

"We can't do that," Wilykit replied, "We got to go back to find the others."

The boy Wildcat frowned as he looked to her, "Don't you get it?" he said harshly, "They abandoned us…"

Wilykit shook her head. "No, they didn't," she rebuked, "Lion-O promised he wouldn't leave us again without asking me." She remembered the Lion made that promise and hadn't gone on it since.

A sardonic smirk appeared on the young boy's lips, "You really believe that?" Wilykat inquired while chuckling lightly. "He's the Lord of the ThunderCats; he can do whatever he wants!" His eyes narrowed, "Now that he's got Cheetara, he doesn't need us anymore."

Wilykit shook her head again, this time banishing the tears that started to well up in her eyes. The day they decided to follow Lion-O into Thundera in order to rescue the King and his brother, was the start of a major chapter in her life. It was the day that introduced Lion-O into her world.

Often times in the past she and her brother had heard about the Lion Prince on the streets of Thundera but to see a royal right before her eyes was something entirely different. And the fact he was so nice. He was the nicest Cat she ever met. Meeting Lion-O, led to meeting Cheetara, Panthro and the rest. Now for the first time in her life Wilykit felt like she was a part of a family. That's why she couldn't believe what her brother was saying, because family doesn't abandon you.

"No, Lion-O and Cheetara, they're not like that!" the girl refuted while crossing her arms.

"Wilykit stop being such a kitten," Wilykat remarked, "You should know better than that. We can't rely on anyone just ourselves. It's always been that way ever since we struck out on our own. Now come on!" he ordered while stomping off again.

Reluctantly Wilykit looked back to the way they came. Apart of her wanted to go rushing back inside to find Lion-O and the others. Another part didn't' want to be separated from her brother. She was so confused and worried, the girl honestly didn't know what to do.

OoOoOo

**Bengali**

Bengali continued to head toward the light he spotted towards the end of the cave. The boy seemed even more enthusiastic now, certain that his friends would be close by. "Come on, Snarf!" the young Boy shouted back to the pet as he jogged the rest of the way. He continued down the pathway until it opened up to a brand new room; a room that Bengali found that he somehow recognized.

"Ah, there you are!" a voice shouted from behind. Bengali turned around and was face to face with a tall Chameleon. The Boy froze for a second completely stunned in disbelief. He then remembered and went for his trusty hammer resting on his hip, but when the boy looked down the hammer was gone.

"We got your cell ready for you Cub," the Chameleon cheered while motioning to the small little chamber. The room was an eight by twelve chamber with iron bars on all sides. It was a spitting image of the cells he was forced into when he first was sent to Mount Plun-Darr. Through the bars he could see other Thunderians inside in chains. They're faces were blank, woe begotten, and broken. They looked as though whatever life they once had, had been crushed out of them and there was nothing left but an empty husk.

"What? My cell?" Bengali questioned while stepping back. The boy gazed at the small prison and was confused. "I don't have to stay in a cell anymore," he protested, "Wilykit and the others, they saved us!"

Suddenly an Iguana stepped from behind Bengali, nearly startling the white Tiger Cub out of his strips. The Iguana grinned, "You didn't really think you'd escape us did you?" the lizard taunted, "And your white fur isn't going to let you off this time. We've got a nice and tight cell all ready for you boy."

"No, this can't be," Bengali objected, "We beat you guys! **I'm free!**" The white furred Tiger tried to run but the Iguana caught him, before he could get far.

Chuckling hard the Iguana held Bengali before him. "Do you really think anyone would ever come for an insignificant worm like you?" the Lizard asked him.

Bengali quickly scrambled out of the Iguana's grasp running away. The young Tiger only got to a few steps before he found the door to prison cell slamming behind him locking him in the cage. "Noooooo! Let me out!" he pleaded while struggling against the bars.

"Now, now quiet you," the Chameleon said, "Best to get plenty of rest, you start working the mines in the morning," he instructed as the two lizards finally left the room.

"**Nooooooooooooo!" **Bengali cried.

_Meanwhile…_

Snarf paced back and forth completely distraught. Before him was the young tiger Bengali curled up into a little ball, hugging his knees. Every so often the poor boy would moan, "No, I can't be caught again, I can't…" again and again.

It was obvious that the poor boy was in some sort of distress, but Snarf honestly didn't know what had happened. One minute he was trailing behind the little Tiger, trying to keep up the next minute Bengali started talking to someone out loud. Then the following minute the Tiger fell over to the floor.

Snarf tried to nudged the boy with his paw to snap him out of it, but the boy was too far gone. The Critter considered going off to get help, but he didn't know how he was going to find anyone, plus he didn't want to abandon the boy. Conflicted on what to do the Pet continued to circle around the boy hoping that the spell would somehow pass.

OoOoOo

Meanwhile in the void between this place and beyond, the fiend Mongor rejoiced from the success of his latest conquests. He continued to observe the horror-filled exploits of the young Lion and the young Cubs, savoring every minute of their fear and torment.

Despite losing most of his power from his capture and the centuries of captivity, Mongor was a great fiend from the darkest depths of the abyss. His power drew from one single thing, potent torment of the living. Having the cubs and the Lord of the ThunderCats under his spell provided him with a banquet like no other. The Terror Fiend especially relished the succulent flavor of the young Lion's agony of loss. The rich suffering of a Lord of the ThunderCats made all other pale in comparison.

Mongor could slowly feel the well of his power deepening as he continued to gorge himself. As rich and potent as it was, the Fiend realized it still wasn't enough. He had to have more!

Closing his eyes, the Fiend allowed his power to further drift through the other corridors of the caves, seeking where the rest of the Thunderians were aimlessly wandering.

OoOoOo

**Jaga**

The pale silver-blue light cascaded down the passage as Grand Cleric Jaga continued his trek. The old Jaguar was exceedingly cautious as he proceeded through the dark corridors of the Endless Caves, leery of any hidden danger that might strike. The bright light emitting from the head of his staff, managed to banished all the darkness away with its radiance, yet even still the sagely Cleric was on edge.

The Jaguar's lavender eyes scanned back and forth, ready at a moment's notice for any potential threat. And though he had not run around across anything out of the ordinary yet, he still wasn't at ease. In fact Jaga found he was even more worried. The Grand Cleric was more than just certain that something was in here with the rest of them, something old; something dangerous.

The Jaguar parted his gripping along his staff as he could feel some sort of danger lurking close by. The old Cat suddenly stopped as a chilling strong gust of wind blew through the corridors of the cave. The Grand Cleric uttered a divine prayer before striking his staff along the ground in front of him. The silver-blue light emitting from the head of his staff started to intensify, erecting a light barrier in front of him.

Within moments all settled back down in the hallway, but then Jaga saw standing before him a tall looming figure dressed in all black. Large expansive wings as dark as midnight spread out from its back, in place of his face there was an obscure mask that concealed its features. But the air of death that lingered around him was more telling than anything else.

The figure then spoke, its voice pooling into a rich baritone that enveloped the Jaguar's mind with images that spanned from the dawn of all creation. "_Jaga,_" it began, "_I am the Angel of Death and now your time on this world is at an end," _the Angel concluded while extending its gnarled skeletal hand.

Jaga casually glanced at the extended appendage and blinked. "Nonsense," the elderly Cat curtly refuted. He shifted in his step before striking his staff upon the ground. "I'm the very picture of health," he resorted, "I've felt better now than I have in the last few decades…"

"_More years have slipped past your notice than you realize…" _the Angel returned. And then saw Jaga own reflection in the Angel's mask. His fur was grayer than he realized as if century slipped passed him and the Jaguar wasn't aware. His gray fur hung loosely on his body as if he was little more than fur and bones. None of the limber and lean muscle he had developed over the years was present. His lavender eyes were sunken in on his gaunt haggard face.

"No, it can't be," Jaga exclaimed as while he ran his paws over his face. The Jaguar soon ran across his disheveled beard. While he was never foolish or vain enough to discredit his advancing years, he still always felt that his beard gave him a certain level of distinction. Yet now it had grown long and unruly. Its ends nearly reaching to his ankles and would have made him trip if he wasn't careful with his footing.

_"You have live more years than you were permitted and the Ancients have removed their grace,"_ the Angel of Death directed to the ancient Jaguar. _"Now you must return with me to the nether realm to be judged,"_ the Angel decreed, while extending his hand out again for the elderly Cat.

Just as soon as it drew near, Jaga slapped the hand away with the head of his staff. Suddenly the Jaguar was back to his old self, his body young again and his lavender eyes sharp with anger.

Yes, the fear of death was a very real concern the Jaguar was plagued with from time to time. But Jaga had made peace with that eventuality long ago. He had accomplished much in his life and was proud of the impact he's had on this world, including the two foster daughters he raised. Not to mention with over a century of being one of the highest ranking Clerics within the Guardians of the Throne and even longer than that as a member of the order, Jaga's faith was like a multi-rooted redwood and was not so easily shaken. He knew whatever their reasons they may have, the Ancients would never abandon him.

He then felt it. Jaga could feel workings of the grand spell lingering in the air. It tried to fool his senses, cloud his judgment, and feed on his fear. The Jaguar could sense all of this as well as the ancient evil behind it.

Then suddenly Jaga's staff blazed brightly as he drove it forward right into the Angel's stomach. The dark Angel shriek loudly in pain, rearing away as if merely touching the staff burned it like fire.

Dauntless the Grand Cleric pressed on feeling the full grace of the Ancients behind his every move. "Tell your Master, his parlor tricks and illusions have no power over me," the Jaguar declared while raising his voice in a high prayer. A bolt of pure silver light burst from his Staff's end detonating the moment it struck the Angel's form.

The illusion instantly vanished from sight and Jaga found himself alone in the cave once again. "Mongor," Jaga said recalling the ancient almost forgotten name of the terrible being. The fact they somehow awakened him, could spell grave trouble for all of them, the Grand Cleric realized.

He then closed his eyes. "Lion-O, Lord Lion-O..." Jaga whispered while trying to bridge a psychic connection to the young Lord. Instead the Jaguar received an image of Lion-O sitting on the cavern floor. A look of pure despair and agony was on his face, as the illusion of the destruction of everything lingered in his mind.

Jaga frowned realizing the tormented state his young Lord was in. He had to move fast in order to save the Lion. Recalling the psychic bridge he erected previously, the Grand Cleric locked onto Lion-O's signature, using it as a guide the Old Cat was then off. Praying along the way that he'd make it in time.

OoOoOo

**Cheetara**

The Cleric cautiously prowled through the darken corridors of the Endless Caves. Unlike the other members of her Company, Cheetara didn't have any tools with her to combat the darkness around her. But also unlike some of the other members of her Company, she was able to compensate for the disadvantage.

One of the more refined lessons taught in the Guardians of the Throne was the art of blind fighting. Essentially, a Cleric was taught that in the rare situation where her sight wasn't readily available to her, that she had to utilize her other senses. Ultimately her hearing would be the most primary sense in this task. Being able to hear the subtlest gasps of breath, the slight creak of her opponents steps even if they happened to brush against some miniscule debris along the ground, could mean the difference between victory and defeat.

Second to hearing it was imperative to rely on her sense of touch. The brief shifts in the ground along her feet can help develop a mental image for her that can add her with positioning within a room. Even an accidental brush against an opponent's arm or feeling their breath on her fur could completely reveal the location for an enemy.

It was these two senses Cleric Cheetara had to employ for this particular instance. Granted she might not have been fighting an opponent, but some of the same principles could be applied to the situation. Upon first reaching some of the completely darken areas of the cave system, Cheetara extended her staff and held it out before her, tapping lightly along the ground as to both judge the sound she was hearing as well as test the stability of pathway she was traveling on. Once those two objectives were confirmed the Cheetah could deem it safe to proceed.

The going might have been slow, but she couldn't afford to move any faster for fear or injuring herself. Fortunately, after an hour of travelling in that manner the Cleric managed find a faint trail of light up ahead. Using that as a guide the Cheetah zipped through the caves to the source and reached a large expansive inner chamber. An eerie feeling started to come over the Cleric as she contemplated whether or not she should proceed forward. Meeting up with Lion-O and the others was the primary goal on her mind, but she couldn't be certain if this direction was leading them there or further away.

Deciding that she'd never meet up with her Prince again if she remained idle, the Cleric slowly moved forward. The moment her foot touched into the chamber Cheetara suddenly heard,_ 'Don't go in there.'_ The Cleric drew her staff back held it in medium guarding stance as she looked around. Her crimson eyes scanned all over, believing the person might have been hiding amount the rocks and stones but ultimately the Cheetah found that she was alone in that chamber, there was no one with her.

Satisfied for the moment that she was safe and alone for the moment, Cheetara decided to give her surroundings some more consideration. _'There is nothing for you here, Baby. Go back! Go back right now!' _the voice warned her again.

Frowning Cheetara looked around once again. She could have sworn it was almost as if someone was with her, but of course there was no one here.

Instead of trying to locate the source, the Cleric considered the owner of the voice itself. The voice was obviously female, that and the Cheetah couldn't shake the feeling that there was something greatly familiar about it. Despite the feeling of apprehensive that the entire room gave to her, Cheetara still found that the voice was calming. It was as if she could always trust the woman's words.

Considering for a moment the wisdom in heeding the advice Cheetara slowly started to back away from the small chamber. Just then a door suddenly appeared from out of nowhere along the opposing cave wall. The Cleric shook her head, looking at the odd appearance. The door opened by itself and a warm glowing light radiated from within.

"_Baby, don't look at the light," _the voice suddenly said to her. Her tone was more insistent and urgent like never before, _"It's a trick. He's trying to trick you, turn away! Don't let him get you!" _the voice pleaded.

And for a moment the words made complete sense to Cheetara. But then after another moment of looking at the bright inviting doorway, a strange compelling force welled up inside her, directing the Cleric to venture inside. The door then closed behind her with a resounding slam.

OoOoOo

**Black Pyramid**

**Lion-O**

Jaga hurried through the labyrinth of the Endless Caves. Subtly he found that the stone floors of the caves started to shift and reform altering the pathway as he moved. Fortunately, the psychic bridge that he formed with his young Lord was stronger than temperate steel and enabled him to never lose the trail. So any sort of new obstacle or diverging pathway that might have been erect, the Jaguar was always able to find the correct pathway in order to reach his goal.

In less than a half hour Jaga found himself in the lower main central chambers of all of the entire cave system and kneeling on the floor in the center he found his Lord. The young Lion's head was cast down, the hood of his cloak was covering his face but the Grand Cleric was certain of the Prince's identity.

The older Cat carefully crept to his young Lord's side. "Lion-O?" Jaga said gently, but he couldn't rouse the young Lion's attention.

Meanwhile the illusion cast upon Lion-O's mind, had convinced him he was kneeling in the middle of the Black Sandsea desert, holding onto the lifeless body of the only woman he ever truly loved. "I failed them, I failed them all," he kept repeating over and over again, drifting further in further into the agony inducing spell.

"Lion-O,"Jaga said again this time more urgently, but still the Jaguar had no success. He realized that he wouldn't be able to break Mongor's spell so easily. The Grand Cleric then closed his eyes as he reached down and touched the young Lion's shoulder; "_Lord Lion-O..."_ the Grand Cleric said once more invoking the title of his Lord. The wizen Cat then used the psychic bridge that he previously established with the Lion Lord and then gave him a subtle nudge trying to awaken him.

The young Lord flinched back. His surprise set in as he finally set his blue eyes on the old Jaguar standing before him. And in that briefest second Jaga saw exactly how young, his Lord truly was. Merely seventeen years old and yet he held such a tremendous responsibility on his shoulders. The young Lion's eyes lowered in sadness, unable to meet the Jaguar's gaze. "I failed everyone Jaga," he said in a low pained voice.

Jaga shook his head, giving the Lion Prince's shoulder a gentle squeeze of encouragement. The Cleric knew it was important to establish a link to actual reality in order to break Mongor's hold. "No Lion-O," the Jaguar refuted, "You have done no such thing."

Lion-O looked up to the older Cat in disbelief, "How can you say that? Everyone is dead!" the young Lord shouted. "Everyone is dead," he said again, "Because I wasn't smart enough, because I wasn't good enough..." The young Lion shook his head, "I couldn't stop it from happening and now look," he said motioning to the destruction and devastation laid before his mind. For miles and miles, all Lion-O could see were the formation of Mumm-Ra's great armies as they prepared to march against every kingdom of Third Earth.

But in true reality all that Jaga saw Lion-O motion to were more stones and rocks. The Grand Cleric shook his head again, "No, Lion-O what you're seeing is not real. All this is merely a spell. A trick from one of the eldest enemies in Third Earth," he persisted.

"A trick?" Lion-O repeated and this time he grew angry, "How can you call this a trick!? I watched Cheetara died in my paws," the Lion yelled.

"And none of it was real," Jaga insisted, "We are still in the Endless Caves right at this moment, we still have time."

"How can you say that?" Lion-O asked him and truly he seemed confused.

Instead of trying to argue the point, Jaga decided to use another tactic. "What have I told you in the past?" he asked the young Lion. "Trust in the Sword, its Eye is the true seer."

Lion-O shook his head, "Jaga, the eye is closed," he said while motioning down to the Sword of Omens. From the veil that was placed on his eyes from Mongor's spell, to him it looked as though the Sword of Omens was quiet. But back in the real world, Jaga saw the Sword blaze to light in warning.

"Do not trust your own eyes, young Lord," Jaga said to him calmly, "But trust in the Sword's eye."

Lion-O frowned. He really didn't understand the distinct between the two, but he decided not to argue. He had always trusted Jaga's advice in the past and despite the fact all was lost he didn't see the reason why he should stop now.

Taking a breath, Lion-O drew the Sword of Omens, surprisingly the blade started to awaken in his paws. He gingerly placed the sword up to his face in order to activate his Sight beyond Sight. The next moment it seemed as if an explosion set off in his head, as a blinding radiant light started to shine. He saw himself sitting in the dark caves of the caverns that were called Endless. Jaga was standing beside him, but then Lion-O could sense something else. Something dark, something ancient that was pressing upon his mind attempting to submerge it back into darkness. But now that the Lord of the ThunderCats was aware he summoned his power in order to unravel the web work of the spell, dissolving the illusion completely.

Lion-O's sapphire eyes blinked several times as his senses returned to him. The Lion had a slight headache but outside of that he was fine. He looked around, "Jaga? Where are we?" he paused then said, "No better question what was that?"

An easier breath came from the Jaguar in that moment; relieved that the enchantment cast upon his Lord was gone. "He is called Mongor," Jaga informed the young Lion.

"Mongor?" Lion-O repeated. The Lion frowned; there was a look of confusion on his face as he turned to the Jaguar. "You speak of Mongor, the wizard responsible for the cursed placed on the Valley of Chains?" he inquired while giving him an incredulous look, "I thought he was vanquished ages ago."

"He is, or rather he was. Mongor managed to cast-off the shell of his mortal form," Jaga stated, "He is more demon than the mortal he once was. That one cannot be destroyed through normal means. It was beyond the power of the nations that defeated him to vanquish the Monster completely, so instead they imprisoned him." The Grand Cleric then frowned, "It would have seemed we somehow disturbed his cell and released him. He is now preying on all of our fears."

"Praying on our fears?" Lion-O repeated.

The Jaguar nodded gravely, "One of Mongor's more potent sources of power was the fear and torment that he fed on from his enemies," Jaga instructed the young Lord, "The illusion that you suffered was all of his doing."

Lion-O's eyes suddenly widened, "That means all of the others are being pit against him too." Jaga nodded gravely, "We have to go save them."

"Yes," the Grand Cleric agreed, "This you must perform as Lord of the ThunderCats, you have a duty to the Cats under your banner. The Sword should be able to aid you in this task."

Lord Lion-O nodded. "What will you be doing?" he inquired.

"I shall seek out this evil," the Jaguar's lavender eyes flashed, "He and I have unfinished business to take care of. So while you attend to the others, I will face him."

Lion-O shook his head, "You think I should accompany you?" he offered, "This doesn't seem like an opponent to take too lightly."

"I have no means to, young Lord," Jaga replied, "Besides seeing to the aid of our friends takes more precedence. Not to mention the more of them you free, the weaker he will become which will enable me to find him swifter."

"Very well," Lion-O concluded while climbing to his feet. "Good luck, Jaga," he offered while the old Jaguar started to move off. Lion-O drew the Sword of Omens once again, deciding to seek out the location of the nearest member of his group of Cats were.

OoOoOo

**Endless Caves**

**Tygra**

Tygra cautiously continued moving through the cave with the burning torch held firmly in his paws. If anything the General's many years of experience in the military had ever taught him was to always be prepared for any type of situation. Because of that he always tended to keep kindling and a few other items on his person enabled him to make a fire.

Having tackled one of his obstacles, Tygra proceeded to attend his next agenda, which was regrouping with the other members of his company. The Tiger Prince understood the legend behind the cavern system's infamous name but it didn't mean he had to take it lying down. The Tiger then pulled out his little pocket compass, trying to determine which direction was north. Granted the Prince-General had no real present origin to start from or any real notion of how the labyrinth-like cave system was laid out. But he figured by taking mental notes of his surroundings, he was making some sort of progress towards his goal. Besides he knew for a fact that the corridor that led them into the Endless Caves was towards the north, by that reasoning if he continued following north he should at least reach the entrance before long.

With his trusty torch in one paw and his pocket compass in the other, Tygra made his way through the Endless Caves. After an hour had passed the Prince believed he was making good progress. He eventually ventured through a small series of narrowing corridors till he reached a larger cave. He frowned for a moment though when he spotted a large shadowing moving about in front of him.

Taking no chances Tygra dropped his torch then flipped back while drawing a blade in each paw. He landed holding both daggers in a double reverse-grip fighting stance as he narrowed his dark eyes, "I can see you in there. Come out at once..." he directed to the stalking shadow.

The silhouette paused for a moment as if it was contemplating whether or not it should emerge from the safety of its cave. Suddenly a massive brown furred Saber tooth Cat stepped out from the shadows. Grune grinned as he saw the look of obvious shock on Tygra's face, "Hey kiddo..." he greeted cordially.

"Grune?!" Tygra said while taking a tentative step back, "I was there," the Tiger remarked softly, "I...I watched you die."

The Destroyer chuckled darkly to himself. He then smirked, "As if your pansy tail of a Brother could ever muster the stones to take me out," the Saber tooth Cat boasted while thumping on his chest with his fist, "No, I've been here all along."

"What?" Tygra remarked in disbelief.

The light in Grune's dark eyes flashed, "Yeah, I've been following you guys every step of the way."

The absurdity of the older Cat's statement seemed to settle a bit of Tygra's nerves. The Tiger rolled his eyes at the Destroyer in disbelief, "And I'm supposed to believe you've been hiding out from us all of this time?" he replied, his tone convey a ridiculous amount of doubt. But then when Tygra looked in front of him again, Grune was gone.

The sudden disappearance of the treacherous Saber tooth Cat put Tygra on edge. With the torch still burning brightly on the floor, the Tiger Prince circled around cautiously. His eyes scanned around, making sure he wouldn't be caught unaware by the treacherous Saber Tooth.

"_Of course you are. You're a bright kid_." Grune's voice said a second later. "_You know when someone's feeding you some garbage._" The haunting echo of the Destroyer's voice carried throughout all of the caves, making it impossible for the Tiger Prince to know where the Cat had fled. "_Which is why you know what I say is true. The best parts of me are inside __**you**__, Tygra."_

Tygra let out a curse that curtly revealed his skepticism. The Tiger Prince then proceeded to colorfully explain, where exactly the Saber Tooth Cat could adequately deposit his asinine observation, when he suddenly frowned. The Tiger's eyes drifted down to his arms and noticed that he somehow lost his stripes. Not only that, but the fur on his arms was a darker brown and much larger than he ever was.

Quickly inspecting the rest of his body, Tygra found his legs and even clothes were completely different. The Tiger Prince then felt strange. He could feel there was something wrong with his mouth. He pushed his tongue around and felt something large protruding from out of his jaw. The Tiger's eyes widen as he held up one of his daggers to the side in order to see his reflection along the blade. The foreign set of brown eyes that looked back at him as well as the single saber tooth completed his worst possible fears.

"No, no, no! This can't be," Tygra refuted, "I'm not like him!"

Grune's cruel laughter rang through the cave again as the former General stepped back out into the light. "I don't know why you're so surprised," the Saber Tooth commented, while crossing his powerful arms over his chest. "You're like me in every single way. You're a cunning warrior, you love to fight and you _really love_ the women," the Destroyer then grinned, "My boy, you might as well have been my own kit."

Tygra shook his head. For so many years when he was growing up Grune had been his hero. Grune was brash, headstrong, powerful, had a devil may care attitude, all of the traits that seemed exciting to Tygra when he was just a kit. And in some ways, his mannerisms and attitude now were influenced by that hero-worship. He even joined the military just to be like the Saber Tooth Cat. So many it was true, maybe he was exactly like Grune after all.

'_You're nothing like him, Son…'_ a voice said suddenly inside Tygra's head, a voice that sounded strangely like his own father. The Tiger Prince then felt a warm on his chest. He looked down and saw the oversized drake fang that dangled from his neck. It was his ancestor's keepsake, for some reason it was glowing bright blue, then in the next moment everything was clear to Tygra again.

The Tiger whipped his head up and looked directly at Grune, "I'm nothing like you," Tygra fired back, enraged. "I've never been such a coward that I had to force himself onto a woman." He then shook his head and smirked, "And you're not my father!" he declared his eyes flashing defiantly, "Claudus is my father! He's everything that you'll never be. Honest, decent and noble."

Tygra then stood up tall and proud as his eyes narrowed he didn't even bother to raise his blades, how confident he was feeling in that moment. "Now Grune return back to hell this instant or I'm going to send you back personally!" With that final declaration the image of Grune dissolved right before the Tiger's eyes. In his place he saw a young Lion running towards him.

OoOoOo

"Tygra!" Lion-O shouted as he entered the chamber. He saw his Brother fall back to his paws and knees, coughing heavily. "Tygra?" the Lion Prince said again as he carefully crouched by the Tiger's side. He didn't know if his Brother was still under Mongor's spell and would need to be freed.

"I'm ok," Tygra assured him as he coughed a few more time. Lion-O offered him, his water skin to which the Tiger took eagerly. After a few swigs of water to cool his throat he felt more like his old self. He looked to the young Lion, "Man, what was that?"

Lion-O opened his mouth to start to explain. But then Tygra shook his head, "Actually, let me guess," he interjected, "It's some sort of ancient evil we stumbled upon and now it's pissed off at us?"

The Lion Lord pondered his Brother's answer for a second then nodded, "Yes, more or less..."

Tygra grinned. "Yeah, being around this stuff long enough, and I suppose even I will pick it up eventually," the Tiger said.

"Good your learning," Lion-O replied.

Tygra smiled. "Had to happen sometime I supposed," the Tiger replied, "Are you the only one free?" he asked him.

"No, Jaga got me out," Lion-O informed his brother, "He's going to locate the evil. I've taken on the task of finding and freeing the others."

Tygra nodded being brought up to speed. He then took a few more drags from the water skin as he tried to clear the major headache that was starting to sit in. "Go on ahead," he told his brother, "I still need a few more minutes."

Lion-O frowned. He wanted to argue against the point of getting separated again, but time was crucial in this moment. "Ok," he relented, "But I'm not going to be far if you need me."

"Don't worry," Tygra said trying to reassure the Lion, "I figured out his trick. Your big brother isn't going to get suckered twice," he boldly declared.

Lion-O smiled. 'Same old Tygra,' he considered. "Good..." he said as he started to run off, before he was out of eyesight the Lion suddenly turned around, "Tygra," he called back, "If it helps anything, when I found you, your Ancestor's Fang was glowing. I think it might hold some sort of properties that enabled you to resist the demon's spell."

Tygra frowned, looking almost annoyed. "Are you saying I have a magic tooth?" he bluntly asked. Lion-O could only shrug, before running off again.

OoOoOo

**Endless Caves**

**Bengali **

Snarf tried pushing on Bengali's face with his little paws but the boy simply wouldn't stir. It was like some spell was cast over the boy and no amount of licks, bumps with his nose or even swats with his paws, seem to awaken the Tiger.

The Critter felt distraught and didn't know what to do then he suddenly heard, "Bengali! Snarf!" It was Lion-O's voice. Snarf looked over Bengali's body and saw his Master hurrying over.

Snarf couldn't wave over the Lion fast enough. He promptly pointed to Bengali and then stepped away to allow the young Lord some room. As soon as Lion-O touched him, Bengali suddenly started to fight against him. "No! No, they got me again," he shouted, "I'm never going to be free."

Lion-O knelt by the boy's side then said firmly, "Bengali, I promise you as Lord of the ThunderCats, no one shall ever lock you up again..." The Lion Lord then took a breath, and concentrated his thoughts in seeking out the wavelength of the spell that was affecting the young Tiger. With a slight exertion of his will, the enchantment spell broke apart.

The results of Lion-O's dispel was almost instantaneous. Bengali's gray eyes opened up. He looked and saw the Lion standing before him on one side and Snarf's little face on the other. "Lion-O?" he said, while getting up.

"That's right it's me..." the Lion-O said with a grin. Snarf hopped onto Bengali's chest giving the young boy a big hug.

"What's going on?" the boy asked him.

Lion-O climbed to his feet. "Come on, I'll fill you in on the way to the others."

OoOoOo

**Pumyra**

A bright blue flame illuminated the pathway for Pumyra as she traveled through the labyrinth-like caverns of the Endless Caves. The moment before, when the teen girl was first pitched in complete darkness, she quickly utilized the extra ordinary ability of her Starfire arrows and moved carefully under its light.

Granted, the Puma hated having to squander one of the magic arrows for such a use, but she didn't have any of Lion-O's neon light thingies and she wasn't about to go traipsing about in the dark. She was far too young and far too pretty to be eaten, so some sacrifices had to be made. Besides it wouldn't do for the Puma to get gobbled up, especially since Prince Tygra went to such great lengths to win her favor. Pumyra realized she owed it to the Tiger, not to get gobbled up, it was unbecoming after all.

The Junior Cleric had been walking for quite a while now. The girl went through several twists and turns along the pathway. Not to mention she had a strange run in with a breath of some strange smelling violet colored wind, but for the most part Pumyra had an uneventful journey. The teen Puma just honestly hoped that she was traveling in the right direction. She didn't want to get any more lost than she figured she already was. But all of these tunnels looked alike and it was fairly easy to get confused.

An hour later Pumyra found herself wondering through the third or fourth cave system she came to when she finally entered a wide clearly, unfortunately the Puma found she wasn't alone.

Pumyra happened to spot him first, so thinking quickly, the girl dove to the side to hide beside a granite boulder. Nearly holding her breath to keep quiet, the Junior Cleric kept very still as she heard the figures powerful step stomp away.

Waiting a few moments then additional couple more for good measure, Pumyra sprung out of her hiding place and was pleased to see the person gone. She then heard a loud snort from behind her. Turning around quick, the Puma was face to face with, "Addicus!" the Junior Cleric gasped, while taking a step back.

The towering white Gorilla stood before the Puma with scornful glower that froze the girl solid. She was instantly pitched back to that one day many years ago, in Hu Sun. It wasn't too long after Jaga had first arrived at the Monastery and they were being acquainted with their new surroundings, that Pumyra had her first run in with Addicus.

Fei Wong and Lan, two Monkians that were around her age who she met a few days ago, had both warned her about the menacing Gorilla. Addicus, outright hatred for Thunderians had been well known even then, despite the many efforts of the Monastery's masters to quell his temper.

Pumyra heard her new friends warnings, but merely took it them like a grain of salt. She hadn't had any real interactions with the Gorilla personally, nor did anyone else really comment on him. So when Lan and Fei Wong told her, she merely listened and filed the information away for later. It was only after her second month in Hu Sun did, she ever even recall their words.

The Junior Cleric had found herself wandering around some of the lesser traveled sections of Hu Sun. To this day, she couldn't remember how she found the place. All Pumyra knew was she had an extremely long grueling day of study under Jaga's tutelage, so her little exertion was putting some much needed distance between herself and her stern instructor.

It was after sometime when the girl decided maybe she should head back when she heard, "Well, look at what we have here?"

Turning towards the voice, Pumyra had instantly recognized the Gorilla right away. There were not too many albino Gorillas in the monastery, not to mention Addicus' powerful build and towering height made him stand out. But she initially didn't have any fears. All of the Monkians she had met with Jaga previously were some of the nicest animals she had ever meet. So the girl automatically assumed that Addicus couldn't have been all that bad. How wrong she was…

"Uh…hi! I'm Pumyra," the young girl greeted, "You might have heard of me. I'm Grand Cleric Jaga's pupil," she concluded with a bright smile.

The Gorilla's eyes narrowed as his lips curled into a scowl. "I know all about you, Cat and your pathetic thieving Master," Addicus grumbled. The white ape then turned his head this way and that way, scanning around the area. His eyes then drifted back to the Puma. "And it looks like your Master's nowhere in sight," he menacingly commented, while taking a step forward.

That sentence along put Pumyra's into overdrive. In one phrase she completely understood that the kind, passive nature that all of the other Monkians possessed that she had encountered previously was completely lost on Addicus. He exuded danger, rage and violence, and the furthest that Pumyra could get away from him the better.

"Yes, I know," the girl hastily responded, while thinking fast. "I'm running an errand for him. He's expecting me back any minute now," she deliberately hinted.

Before she could blink, Addicus had already moved. The next sensation Pumyra remembered was being wrenched off of her feet and being held by the Gorilla's powerful grip. "Something tells me, you're going to be very late," the Ape growled as he glowered at her intently. The girl next felt the intense pressure on her head as while he said, "You know I could **crush** your skull right this instant and there's no one around," the vindictive Gorilla grinned as he pulled her closer to whisper, "Nobody would know a thing…"

That was the moment Pumyra thought she would be taking her last breath. She closed her eyes thinking any minute, the Gorilla would squeeze and she would be no more. She didn't even know why, he hated her so.

After a second and third minute passed, his grip on her throat slackened as he unceremoniously dropped her to the floor. The Puma gasped as she tried to draw in air to her lungs. The teen girl briefly looked up and saw the Gorilla wandering off. He suddenly tossed over his shoulder, "If I catch you alone again, I might get a change of heart," he warned. But Pumyra had no plans in the future for it to ever occur again.

The Puma had never told Jaga about what happened that day. She was still too unused to being around the old Jaguar and didn't want to ruin things between him and the Monkians that they were guests to. So she decided to remain silent.

Overtime she often thought back on the events of that day. Sometimes she teetered between considering maybe there was something in her actions that provoked the Gorilla's ire or she convinced herself what happened wasn't as bad as she originally painted them.

And then years later when she found out that Addicus had attempted to murder Lion-O in the night, her first thoughts were ultimately on Lion-O's health and well being. But the second thought that entered her mind was her brush with death by the Gorilla that day long before.

Pumyra's mind thought of all of that, as she now looked at the white Gorilla standing before her. Addicus' cruel eyes fell onto her as recognition took in. "You're that Puma," he said while drawing a deeper frown.

"Yes…" the fearful girl said. As she crawled out from the boulder she was standing behind. She slowly circled around the rock trying to put its bulk between herself and the menacing Ape.

The girl managed to turn away from him just for a second, in the next breath he was right there standing before her, his lips furled in agitation as he continued, "I think I told you what would happen the next time I caught you by yourself," he dangerously growled.

The teen girl only managed a slight shriek, before that Addicus was onto her. His powerful fist wrapped around her throat, the Gorilla lifted her into the air.

"No, please…Please…" the poor girl whimpered.

"**Pumyra!" **a new voice said suddenly.

OoOoOo

Tygra had been wandering around in the tunnels of the Endless Caves trying to find any of the others, when he stumbled upon the Puma standing in the middle of cavern. There were tears streaming down her eyes as she continuously muttered, "No, please…Please…" over and over again.

"**Pumyra!**" the Tiger shouted trying to rouse the Junior Cleric, "Pumyra, you got to snap out of it!" he said, but it was no use whatever illusion she was seeing right now, it held her entirely.

'_Think, Tygra think,'_ the General said to himself. He then stopped as his eyes looked down to his Ancestor's Fang. It worked on him before, there's nothing saying that it couldn't work now. With an idea firmly in mind, Tygra quickly removed his fang and quickly draped it over the girl's head. As it nestled between her breasts, the Tiger paused for a moment thinking that it would be enough. "Pumyra, Pumyra!" he shouted while gently rocking her shoulders.

In the midst of the visions that Pumyra was seeing, slowly the image of the Tiger started to appear as well. She turned to the side finally acknowledging him, "Tygra?" the Puma asked.

"Yes, it's me," the Prince said while taking her paw, "I'm right here with you."

"But how?" she was so confused.

The Tiger shook his head, "Sweetie, I don't know what you're seeing right now, but it's not real," he informed her, "None of it."

"What?" she asked him. None of this was making any sense.

Tygra took a deep breath then looked directly into the Puma's eyes. "You just have to trust me. This is just a major spell," the Prince stated firmly.

Despite everything she was seeing with her eyes, Pumyra believed him. Tygra might have been a womanizer and a playboy, but he wasn't a liar. Or at least he's never lied to her, not if he was planning to get far in their relationship.

The Puma decided then that if this was a spell she was going to have to break herself free on her own. The teen girl then closed her eyes, while taking long drawn out breaths. In the background she could hear Addicus' voice taunting her, but soon even that dissolved into white noise as she reached inside of her mind in order to activate the tool for her salvation. With a moment she opened her eyes again, this time the power of her supernal sight activated. The power of the spiritual vision enabled her to see the active intricate web of the mass illusion spell that lingered in the air.

Pumyra recognizing the spell for what it was gave her a sense of self and it increased her own personal power. Taking hold of the drake fang dangling from her neck, the Puma then opened her eyes and saw the illusion of Addicus there. The Junior Cleric knew that this wasn't the real gorilla but a mere mental representation of him. And Pumyra also knew that an act defiance was needed if she planned to collapse the spell. So the Teen girl imaged herself swiftly kicking her foot right in between the ape's legs as she cried, "**You're not going to have power over me again!**"

In the next moment Pumyra found herself back in the caverns of the Endless Caves, with Tygra standing before her. Her dark cinnamon eyes then fall onto the Tiger standing before her as she smiled, "It is you," she said warmly.

Tygra let out a loud, "Whoop!" in cheer. The Prince was completely overjoyed by the girl's success that he spun the Puma around into his arms, a moment before placing a deep celebratory kiss on her rosy lips. "As if I'm going to let anyone harm you…" he said to her at last.

The Junior Cleric tried to banish the blush developing on her cheeks as she glared at him. "I'm going to let that one slide since you deserved it," she allowed, but then the next moment she narrowed her eyes, "I'm also going to ignore where your paw is, if you remove it quickly…" Pumyra warned him.

The Prince grinned as he gingerly obeyed her command. His dark eyes then looked to her. "I should say the same for you," he stated while wriggling his eyebrows at her suggestively.

Suddenly, the flush on the Puma's cheeks deepen, because she honest hadn't realized where her paws had been placed. As she complied, Tygra couldn't help but chuckle to himself as he walked off. Pumyra a slight smirk came to her lips as she casually watched after him, "And me without a shilling to bounce off of it," she muttered before following.

OoOoOo

Mongor cried out in rage as he found another of his fear siphon spells being shattered. After a millennium of starving, it was too soon for him to stop feeding. It was that Lion and old Jaguar's fault, the Terror Fiend decided. The moment the two of them broke free was when they began to thwart his feeding.

"No matter," Mongor said. Despite the fact his meal was cut short, the amount of power he was able to drain from them was more than enough for him to cast an even grander spell, with illusions that would not only recapture all of the ThunderCats but keep them imprisoned forever.

"Enjoy the bright breath of courage your savoring now, my little Kittens, for the long nightmare begins now," the Terror Fiend stated as he started to build the foundation for his incantation.

"Ah, so this was where you've been hiding yourself," a voice behind Mongor, commented. The Terror Fiend immediately froze. He didn't know how anyone could have found him, much less crept up onto him without his notice. He turned around and spotted the old Jaguar standing behind him with the Cat's staff held gingerly in his paws.

"Ah, the shaman," Mongor commented while chuckling to himself under his hood. The Terror Fiend then grew to his full height of seven feet. The Fiend then extended his hand out, summoning the Brave Cleaver with a thought. The midnight black reaper landed in his grasp as he took up the weapon in both of his hands.

Mongor then raked the Brave Cleaver across the air, cutting violet lines of light in front of him with its edge. The Fiend glared openly at the Jaguar with black murder, "You may have overcome my spell, but it was foolish of you to seek me out alone, old man," the Fiend declared, "Perhaps if the boy was by your side, you might have survived but your oversight will cost you gravely," he grinned, "Then there will be no one to stand in the way of my next feeding."

Jaga patiently waited, allowing the Terror Fiend to go about his mad ranting. He then raised one finger, pointing at the Fiend, "You are mistaken," he said at last, "Lord Lion-O would have greater chance of freeing the others and breaking your spell than I," the Grand Cleric lightly pointed out.

"And as for contending with you," the Jaguar's lavender eyes flash dangerously, "I believe I'm more than capable of combating your evil myself," Jaga concluded while dropping his staff into is other paw and gradually widening his stance.

The Fiend of Terror's voice rolled on and on echoing through the rock as he laughed. He glanced to the old Jaguar, "You have no hope of victory Cat," the Fiend boasted, "I have gorged myself on your kittens' agony and fear. And it has made me strong," Mongor's eyes then flashed red underneath his dark hood, "_Especially_, the Cheetah..." he said his smile turning especially vicious, "Her torment was particularly delicious."

The Fiend's taunting was soon brought up short as the glow from Jaga's staff increased from a mild flickering to a raging inferno of silver and blue light. "Your foul lips shall not speak of her again," the Jaguar proclaimed. He then slammed the end of his staff into the ground igniting the entire room with its radiance. "I am Jaga the Wise, Grand Cleric of the Guardians of the Throne," he introduced himself, "If you will not go back to the abyss willingly, I shall send you there myself!"

OoOoOo

**Wilykit**

Wilykit followed behind her brother in total silence. Ever since their confrontation earlier, the Wildcat girl had been doing a lot of thinking. Wilykit remembered the twin's life before they met Lion-O and all of the unsavory types of people they were around then. Remembering those times made her feel sad and lonely. During those days, the twins met some of the most selfish and mean people ever. It was so that the only people they ever relied on were each other.

The smile finally returned to her face when the girl started to think about the first time they met Lion-O and how everything had changed since that day. Everything they've ever done before was in order to survive and keep surviving. But meeting Lion-O changed all of that. They've been putting their special talents for good. The twins even managed to finally find a family. Thinking about that resounding fact, the girl came to a decision and stopped following her brother.

The instant change that came over the girl, hadn't escaped her brother's notice. Wilykat turned around. "What's the matter Sis? We're almost out of here," the boy said.

Wilykit looked at the boy for a moment before shaking her head. "No, I'm going back for Lion-O and the others," she informed him a moment before she started walking back down the path.

"So you're just going to abandon me then?" Wilykat asked her. His large amber eyes burned with anger. "Wilykit, they're strangers. They don't care about us!" he sneered, while taking hold of her arm.

Wilykit looked at the wildcat boy before her as if she didn't recognize who she was seeing. "You're not my Brother," the girl refuted, "Wilykat would never say that!" the Wildcat girl proclaimed while slapping the boy right in his face. Suddenly the world started to mix and dissolve away from Wilykit. When the girl next opened her eyes she found she was lying on her back, staring up at the ceiling of the dark cavern. Lion-O, Wilykat, Bengali and Snarf were all standing around her, each with a worried look on their faces.

"Wilykit, are you ok?" Wilykat asked her as he and Lion-O helped to up.

The vision of the nightmare-Wilykat came flooding back to the girl the moment the Wildcat boy touched her. Wilykit instantly snarled before pushing him down to the ground. Caught completely off guard, Wilykat fell onto his tail, "Hey!" the boy rudely complained while rubbing his abused rear.

The daze finally leaving her, Wilykit's eyes widen as she realized what she did. "Wilykat!" the girl cheered while throwing her arms around him, "You're the real one!" she exclaimed.

"Of course I am!" the Wildcat boy curtly complained, "And you pushed me!"

Wilykit blushed from her hasty actions. "Oops sorry," she apologized. The girl looked to the side and finally noticed the Lion also standing there with a bright smile. "Lion-O!" Wilykit cheered and in the next minute she was hugging him fiercely. "He said you left us," she replied sadly.

Lion-O smiled as he returned the girl's embrace. "Then you know he was lying then, because I'll never do that," the young Lion said warmly to her.

"Lion-O? My head hurts…" she said softly before completely burying her head into the Prince's chest.

"It's ok Kit..." Lion-O said as he gently stroked her mane, "It's going to be ok..." Wiping her eyes, the young girl eventually returned her smile. Bengali and Snarf both greeted the girl also with Lion-O overseeing everything. "Well that's half of them back," he considered.

"Lion-O!" The young Lion turned around. A brighter smile came to his face as he saw Tygra and Pumyra running paw-in-paw over to them. A wave of relief washed over the older Tiger as he finally joined up with the others again. The Prince took a mental head count and frowned, "We're still missing people," he pointed out.

"I know," the Lion replied. He had hoped that he'd find her before now, but since nearly everyone had been recovered his own fright started to set in. Just as quickly as the emotions started to sweep in, Lion-O took a breath to clear his mind and calm himself. Fear was what fed this Mongor, so he had to remember to keep his fear in check, but even still… "Where are you, Cheetara?" he said out loud.

"I'm here!" the Cleric said a moment later as she emerged from one of the side caves on shaky legs. It looked as though she might have nearly collapsed if Lion-O hadn't been quick to catch her.

"Cheetara?" the Lion whispered his face etched with worry. His fingers gently caressed her face.

His mere touch seemed to spark something within the Cheetah. Her bright crimson eyes locked on to his blue ones as she shook her head. "I'm fine, just faced some bad memories, that's all," the Cleric said trying to reassure him.

Pumyra paused as she frowned up her face. The Junior Cleric looked around before she asked, "Ok, so where's Jaga?"

A huge colossal explosion of light detonated to the south of them the very next instant, as a large hulking body was blasted into the chamber where the rest of them stood. Coming out of that smoking hole, stood Grand Cleric Jaga. But after a second glance the others noticed this was not the calm and kindly Jaguar they had all come to know. This one's two eyes were narrowed like twin blades of lavender as he glared at his opponent. The older Cat gripped his staff like it was a lightning rod of justice, ready to smite any doer of evil. The Jaguar slowly stepped forward as the hulking form climbed to his feet. The other ThunderCats were now able to see the opponent; the Grand Cleric was fighting against.

Standing at staggering seven feet tall, the figure drew a terrifying sight. Draped in a cloak of pure blackness that fell to the floor, the cloth managed to part around the waist permitting his cloven hoofs to be seen. The figure's hood had been cast back showing the dark wooly head and snout of a ram with two spiraling horns protruding from his head and the long thick beard that fell down his front. The ram gripped a harsh looking reaper as he drew his guard.

"Mongor…" Lion-O whispered, while nodding towards the new arrival. The name might have been lost to the other ThunderCats, but all of them collectively guessed who was responsible for their previous woes.

If the terror-feeding Ram had heard the Lion Lord's summons, the Ram didn't visibly act upon it. The pale yellow of Mongor's eyes just glared openly at the old Cat with black murder. But Jaga the Wise, who had spent over two centuries wandering the face of Third Earth, had faced hundreds of opponents of and not of this world. He knew what to do with the likes of the Terror-Fiend.

Suddenly, there was a flash of violet light as Mongor sent his Brave Cleaver in a raking run, hoping to finally sever the Jaguar in half. Reacting instantly, Jaga dove forward, rolling underneath the wide arcing slash of the hellish reaper and landed in a low crouch that brought him within a foot of the Fiend. The bottom end of the Jaguar's staff suddenly came around with a sweeping curve that struck Mongor in his lower abdomen. The very instant that staff touched the Terror Fiend's flesh, another explosion of silver-blue light occurred, hurling the monster back.

Tucking his shoulder underneath of him in order to roll back to his feet, Mongor was up in a flash. He bellowed something intelligible before he swept his reaper in the air in front of him. The next instant a sweeping blade of violet cleaved through the air, slashing through stone, rock and anything else in its deadly pathway to the old Cat.

Jaga regarded the approaching death wave with mild interest. The Grand Cleric then jammed his staff in front of him a mere hairbreadth before the killer slash struck him. There was an intense flash of light that died down to a mere fizzle and then there was nothing as the Jaguar remained standing.

Mongor snarl then raked his Brave Cleaver this way and that, sending a volley of violet blades soaring towards the old Cat.

Jaga then took his staff and sent it in a twirling frenzy as it dispersed the violet barrage of energy slices. The Jaguar then leapt over the last blade, his staff came down into the air before firing an arcing bolt of silver lightning that struck Mongor true and ripped the Ram right off of his feet slamming his back into a stone pillar. There were several pairs of wide eyes and slacken jaw expressions as the ThunderCats all witnessed the devastation and carnage the older Cat could brew.

While still keeping his eyes on the terror fiend, Jaga said quietly, "Lord Lion-O, I may have been premature in my estimation that I could successfully banish this demon from off of Third Earth's plane," the Grand Cleric revealed. "During our clash I have tried all manner of exorcism and banishment spells but I've found either they're completely ineffective or would only contain the beast," the Jaguar's lavender eyes then narrowed, "And frankly that will not do."

"Agreed," Lion-O concurred completely, "So what do you need of me?"

Taking a small breath, Jaga continued, "Only an item forged of pure light could ever destroy a being of pure darkness," he revealed. He then looked to Lord Lion-O directly, "The Sword of Omens, may I be allowed to use it just this once?"

Without the slightest bit of hesitation, Lion-O hurtled the knife-size blade to the Grand Cleric. The Sword immediately grew to its full length the moment it reached Jaga's paw. The next second the Jaguar triggered his glide-step and darted towards the Terror Fiend like a bullet in order to finish the ordeal.

The Terror Fiend managed to climb his way out of the rumble, furious over his complete and utter humiliation. "**I am Mongor!**" he roared while hurling a boulder away, "I finally escaped from the black, I cannot be destroyed now!" the Fiend raged.

Suddenly there was a blaze of the purest white light as the Sword of Omens sank deep into the Ram's heart, "No, Demon," Jaga calmly said before twisting the blade and driving it in deeper to the hilt, "You are dead!"

Mongor roared loudly in defiance before finally evaporating into a cloud of violet smoke. Before Jaga stepped away, he could have sworn he heard an undercurrent of a single dark chuckle, but then again that could have been his imagination.

OoOoOo

"Jaga!" Pumyra shouted as she and the other ThunderCats ran to join the Jaguar's side. The whole Company of the Sword had been reunited again, and after such a troubling ordeal many of them were glad to be around their trusted friends again.

Jaga promptly returned the Sword of Omens to Lion-O, and gave the Lion Lord his sincere gratitude. While Pumyra tended to the Jaguar's superficial cuts and scrapes, Wilykat scrambled over to the death site of the terrible Ram.

The grownups always said there wasn't such a thing as a bogeyman, but that Ram was the closest thing Wilykat ever came to it. He still had chills thinking about Oliver returning for him and his sister. He was so preoccupied that he almost didn't notice the large bag that was sitting in the dirt. Curious the Wildcat boy picked up the bag to investigate.

It would seem his curiosity didn't go unnoticed. Wilykit suddenly appeared on his shoulder. "What do you have there?" she asked him, as she looked it over herself.

The item seemed like a regular old canvas bag. It had two draw strings that enabled it to be tied close. It's make wasn't that much different that the tote bags that Lion-O had carried with him in the past, the only difference was a small tag by the pull strings that had the design of a coiling serpent.

Wilykat tilted his head to the side as looked at the strange bag from another angle. "I don't know," her brother replied honestly. "It's some kind of weird bag that Goat-dude must have had on him."

Drifting from his current conversation, Lion-O drew a concerned look towards the Wildcat. "Wilykat, maybe you shouldn't go touching that," he warned. His comment instantly drew Cheetara's attention as well.

The wildcat boy only halfway heard the Lion's warning. He was so preoccupied with his new discovery that the potential to find something new and cool outweighed his own personal danger. It wasn't until he decided to draw the bag open did he witness something amazing. "Whoa!" the boy shouted as a fountain of bright light shined from out of the bag.

Suddenly hundreds of little sparkling globes of energy started pour out, raising up to the heavens. _"Thank you!" "You are our savor!" "Now we can all finally rest in peace..."_ The globes of energy said before they all collectively disappeared completely.

For the next few minutes all of the ThunderCats stood silently, completely speechless to the event they all saw. Pumyra blinked a few times before looking around to the other Cats. "So are we just going to ignore that, like that just didn't happened?" the Puma asked out right.

"Seems like a good idea to me," Cheetara replied casually while shrugging her shoulders.

Wilykat raised it above his head, straining to see if there was anything else inside the sack, but then the bag seemed to slip from his fingers and fell. Although what happened next was something truly remarkable in itself. Instead of the bag falling and bouncing off of his forehead, like a nice normal bag would do. This bag mouth seemed to expand farther than seemed reasonable, and proceeded to devour the Wildcat boy's head whole, followed closely by his shoulders. In no time the bag seemed had him engulfed to the waist and would have gone on further if the lid of the bag didn't get hitched onto the pouches on his belt.

"Wilykat!" his sister cried running over to her Brother's side. Lion-O and Cheetara manage the pull the boy from out of the bag.

Wilykat shook his head and looked around for a second, "Whoa that was so weird?" he commented while eyeing the bag strangely.

Lion-O looked to the young Kitten before sparing a glance back towards the bag. The young Lion shook his head still confused about the whole thing, "What happened?" he asked the Wildcat.

"Yeah, that nasty ol' bag," Wilykit said while shooting a glare to the brown sack, "I thought it was going to gobble you up!"

"Oh it was nothing," Wilykit assured them, "It just has a lot of space inside there. It's weird," he explained vaguely.

Cheetara glanced to Lion-O, who merely shrugged, "A lot of space?" she asked him

"Yeah," Wilykat nodded.

Lion-O frowned as he looked at him. He then looked over to the bag again for a moment before picking it up. The Prince pulled the drawstrings apart to look inside himself. The inside of the bag was remarkable to say the least. Despite the bag's small outer appearance, inside of it lied a room that was as large as one of Thundera's grand auditoriums.

After taking an additional moment to realize what he was seeing was real and not some sort of trick, Lion-O pulled his head free. The Lion's eyes were wide with surprised, "That is pretty amazing," he admitted to Wilykat. Cheetara frowned at him for a moment before snatching the bag from his paws to look inside also and then Wilykit went to look after her.

Lion-O pondered the subject of the strange sack for a moment. "That's like an infinite bag of holding things," he remarked.

"Yeah, exactly a bag of holding," Wilykat agreed, "But its name is," the boy frowned as he looked at the tag, "…the Forever Bag," he stated.

Lion-O eyed the Forever Bag strangely, "R-r-right..."

"Oh well, still some good news," Wilykat cheered.

Wilykit fell right next to him looking at the bag also, "Looks like now we got a place where we can stash all of our sweet loot," the young girl grinned.

Wilykat's amber eyes lit up as he rubbed his paws menacingly. His sister was the exact mirror image of him. All of great amount of spoils they could plunder. The possibilities seemed endless. The boy then frowned, "Awwwww…" he bluntly complained, "Darn, we can't get back into that tomb room."

Bengali raised an eyebrow as he looked to his young friend, "You mean the one with the killer army of Skeletons?" he commented dryly.

But Wilykat didn't hear him. Instead he spared a glance to his sister. The two of them then both look to Lion-O, with a slight pleading in their young imploring eyes.

"No!" Lion-O said outright, as if that was the most absurd thing he had ever heard, "No guys, we're not going back there," his tone was as stern as steel.

Refusing to simply let the idea die, Wilykat crept over to Lion-O's side and wore his biggest smile. "Maybe if we were really, really careful," he suggested to the Lion. One quick look to his Sister, then Wilykit was on Lion-O's other side pleading as well.

"That's final guys, we'll have no more talk of it," Lion-O concluded while crossing his arms.

The young Wildcat boy looked a little crestfallen at the decrement. "Don't worry Wilykat," his sister said brightly to him, "I'm sure there will be plenty of stuff to steal from Mumm-Ra's place." That little suggestion alone brought the small back to Wilykat's face.

Lion-O shook his head while looking at the kits antics. He then glanced at Cheetara who seemed to have had a dazed expression. "Cheetara?" he said trying to get the woman's attention.

Cheetara blinked then turned to him. "Huh?"

Of all of the things to go wrong the Cheetah had been on the forefronts of his mind. He wasn't able to find her in time. Luckily Jaga's intervention broke Mongor's spell, but now seeing the dazed expression on the woman's face, made Lion-O start to worry again. "Are you ok?" he asked her, his sapphire eyes briefly looked over her form to notice any differences.

Cheetara shook her head, seeming to clear the cobwebs out of her thoughts. Her crimson eyes snapped to his blue ones in a second as if she was just as alert as ever. "Yeah, the last one was a bit nasty…" the Cheetah admitted truthfully.

"I know…" he concurred. Being tormented by some of your worst nightmares had to been traumatizing for anyone. And judging by the looks of his Cats, they all looked as if they had been put through the wringer. "Normally, I'd say we take a few minutes to allow things to settle for all of us but time is running short and the enemy's plans are close to completion."

"It's ok Lion-O, I'm fine really," Cheetara tried to assure him. She took a few steps and started to look more like her old self. "We should get moving. I think that we have spent more time down here than we were originally expecting."

Jaga nodded. Even with all of his many years of experience, the Grand Cleric was starting to believe that this place was beyond his considerable skill. "The Dark One's fortress seems to be placed within a crossroads of different realms. The beings we may be forced to contend with may increase the further we journey."

It was then Tygra jogged over to the group brandishing his usual cocky bright smile. "Well looks like this Tiger is going to be the bringer of good news," the Prince informed the company, "I believe I just spotted the staircase that's going to lead us to the Pyramid's basement," he revealed before leading the others to his discovery.

OoOoOo

**The Black Pyramid**

**The Lower Realms**

After traversing an extensive fifty flights of stairs to reach the top, the Company of the Sword finally found themselves in the lower bowels of the Black Pyramid. The emergence couldn't have come quicker for some of them, the experiences they endured while journeying to the temple were some encounters they hoped to never suffer through again.

Taking in their surroundings it appeared as though the group of ThunderCats had managed to find an old food cellar. Among the dust and the multiple colonies of cobwebs there were dozens upon dozens of crates filled with spoiled and rotting food. The pungent aroma of the putrid provisions filled the air, making several of their heads spin.

Ever alert Cheetara quietly crept over to the door. Being this far into the enemy's territory put all of the fur on the back of her neck on edge, but she took a long deep breath to calm herself. The Cleric then started to ease the door back to peek outside. Taking a moment to mentally prepare herself in order to go scout around, the woman automatically shirked back when she saw Tygra casually approaching the door as well, ready to venture out.

Keeping her eyes on his, Cheetara said, "Tygra, maybe I should go first."

The Tiger turned to her, giving him one of his more confident grins. "Relax Cheetara," he responded easily, "We've already survived journeying through Mount Plun-Darr without getting spotted. This place here will be a cakewalk," the self-assured Prince told her as he turned the knob to the door to step out…into an empty hallway.

"See…" Tygra concluded as he turned back to her with an even bigger grin. The Cleric shrugged as did the rest of the ThunderCats as they filled out of the cellar and into the hall, joining him.

Tygra grinned feeling even more encouraged as he started walking, "I bet between all of the fighting out front and the preparation the Dark One has with his fancy ritual that there's no one else left patrolling the halls," the Tiger Prince boasted to the others. The Prince turned around the next corner and ran headfirst into a patrol of forty lizards. "Or…I could be wrong," he quickly amended.

There was a brief five second pause where both parties of Lizards and Cats were in stunned silence on what to do. Unfortunately an Iguana figured it out first. "There are Thunderians in the Pyramid. Summon the Generals!" he cried. Unfortunately his quick thinking under pressure only rewarded him with an arrow being forcefully lodged into his throat.

The sudden death of one of their fellow pod mates was the swift kick in the tail that the Lizards needed. All of them started pulling their weapons to bear as they readied to meet the Thunderian intruders.

Cheetara shook her head, "So much for being stealthy," she commented sardonically.

"Don't remind me," Lion-O added while rolling his eyes. "Come, let's dispatch these wretches," the Lord said while wrenching the Sword from its sheath. "**HOOOOOOO!" **he charged, with the Company of the Sword on his heels.

Meanwhile, seeing squad leader Throh getting taken down by that arrow-toting Harpy, Dreyt realized he was next in line for command. The Agamidae grabbed the first warrior he could find, ironically it was a turtle but beggars couldn't be choosers. "Tell the Generals, the ThunderCats are here!" Dreyt ordered, "We'll hold them off till they get here."

"Aye-aye," the Turtle named Orrt replied then rushed off. As he did the other members of the Lizard Squad filed in behind him to cover his escape from the marauding Cats. With a shout from Dreyt, the throng of Lizards then charged to meet the Thunderians.

The head of Jaga's staff twirled around him as he battered a toad aside. He then held it up intercepting a haphazard axe chop coming for his head. The Jaguar's foot snapped forward twice, whipping into the Gecko's stomach knocking him back, allowing the Grand Cleric circle around with his staff in a wide sweeping bash.

Jaga frowned as he spotted in the distance a turtle fleeing the scene. "Pumyra," the old Jaguar called out, "Bring that turtle down!" he ordered while pointing to the fleeing reptile in question.

"Already on it..." the Pumyra relied calmly. The Puma then smoothly nocked one of her normal arrows, drawing it firm on her line. Within a flash the teen girl fired it off, sending it shrieking across the air.

The Ancient Spirits of Evil must have been with Orrt in that moment, because at the very last second he managed to spot the arrow's flight. Thinking quickly the Turtle sunk his head down into his shell allowing the arrow to harmlessly whiz right above him. A second later he popped his head back up and turned around the next corner before Pumyra could get off a second shot off.

"Damn..." the Puma cursed as she saw her prey vanish.

"No matter my dear," Jaga reassured her, as he appeared by her side, "We still have other foes here that you can apply your skill to." The Grand Cleric then took up his staff again then launched himself into the fray with a medley of arrows hailing his approach.

Further down in the heart of the melee, Cheetara put her Iron Sagewood staff to pristine use. The Cleric had a lot of pent up frustration from the previous events she underwent and the Lizard's seemed like prime subjects to vent some of that ire, yet there was still something holding her back.

The Cheetah felt a great apprehension building inside of her. Almost as if she was forgetting something very important. Then all of a sudden it hit her. She looked to her side and found her fears confirmed. "Lion-O," the Cleric shouted over to him getting his attention, "Look at the window, we're already well into the eve," she pointed out.

As if suddenly the urgency of the day's task returned to him in that moment, Lion-O looked to the side and spotted the night sky full of stars. It looked as though the dusk had passed a couple hours ago, for there was nothing but the black of night out there. "Whiskers," the young Lord cursed out loud, "I didn't think traveling down the lower realms of the Black Pyramid would have been so tasking, we probably have mere hours left."

"Great, so let's wrap this up," Tygra said smoothly while pulling one of his dagger's free from a dead Gila monster's chest. The Tiger just as easily flipped it in his paw once before flicking it through the air into another Lizard's face. "We've got to go save the world after all."

OoOoOo

**The Black Sandsea**

_Two hours after nightfall…_

The situation outside was vastly different then it was hours ago. Initially the combined forces of the Thunderian elite group the WildCATS and the unruly members of Clan Broken Tusk completely overwhelmed the unaware Lizardmen army. The Lizard warriors were getting slain by the hundreds with no real Cat or Hog losses to account for. But now after they were able to return to the safety of their fortress in order to regroup, the opening turmoil the Lizards experienced had finally run its course. Focused and more driven then before, the Lizards were able to bring order back into their ranks.

Exiting the Black Pyramid and returning to the field, they renewed their attack with much vigor. And the WildCATS and the warthogs of Clan Broken Tusk promptly rewarded their enthusiasm by cutting them down. Unfortunately the effort was not without taking their own loses. For every one Cat or Hog that was lost there were twenty lizards that were following close behind them.

Despite this fact Canaden knew they were in trouble. The Lizards had advantage of vastly superior numbers. They could afford to lose a dozen or even more for every Cat or Hog that was taken out, but for the WildCATS every single lose was one less link in their armed defense. Regardless of that fact the Thunderian force and the Warthog brigade still fought on eventually bringing the fight to an all out slug match between the two factions.

Corporal Lyles hurried across the battle lines, which was essentially several dozen pockets of fighting between the two armies. The Bobcat had to dive and dodge around a few interpersonal duels in order to finally reach Commander Canaden's side. The moment he did, the Corporal quickly forced up his shield aiding the Leopard's shielding phalanx while giving him his report. "The lizards have us cut off on all sides, leaving us only our backs to the rest of the deserts," he briefed his Commander.

"Units four, seven and twelve have all collapsed and the remaining members have redistributed themselves with the surviving units," he said. The Bobcat snarled as his shield crashed into to a menacing Alligator's head. The Corporal then managed to find an opening before driving his spear right through the heart of the weathered Gator. Lyles then said with a grin, "All in all, I think we successfully gotten their attention."

Canaden nodded and then for the next twenty minutes the pair did nothing but kill and maim along with his line of warriors, pressing back against the Lizard horde. After some time that particular line of Lizards collapsed and retreated. The small reprieve allowed the Leopard Commander a few moments to think. "We're going to have to start pulling everyone back," he decided, "We've given Lord Lion-O and General Prince Tygra all we could have possibly offered, but anymore fighting will only lead to all of our deaths."

"Yes," Lyles bobbed his head in complete agreement, "Retreating probably would be a good idea now," the Bobcat concurred. He then cut his eyes towards the other side of the field, "So who wants to tell that to the Warthogs?"

Just in cue with the Corporal's mentioning, Hamhock's loud boisterous voice could be heard clear across the field among the still coordinated Warthog Clan. "**Come on boys, me axe has already got sixty notches on it," **he boasted loudly,** "The first pint is on me if ye can match it!"**

"**Me axe got fifty-eight Ham,**" Chuck returned,** "I can already taste that ale already. MWHAHAHAAHAHAAHAAAA!" **the Warthog guffawed, while racing against his friend for the next kill.

OoOoOo

**The Black Pyramid**

**The Infernal Hall**

The fighting with the ThunderCats spilled over on into the next major hall, called the Infernal Hall. The moment the Cats were almost finishing dispatching the first group of Lizards, a second group rushed over to join in the fray. Through all of the ensuing combat Lion-O, Cheetara, and Tygra managed to get separated from the others as they were greeted by a third group of Lizard combatants.

Cheetara fell in step behind Lion-O. Her breaths were labored and heavy, she held aches all over her body. When they finally got out of this desert the Cleric had resolved that she would treat herself to a nice long hot bath. In the meantime she had other pressing matters. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Spotting the Cheetah from out of the corner of his eyes, Lion-O couldn't help the brief smile that touched his lips. Despite everything that's going on, he was still amazed how well she could sense his mood. The Lion Prince eyes narrowed as his attention returned to the opponents in front of him. Lion-O sent the Sword of Omens in a rising diagonal cut before turning on heel, to flick the Sword down blocking a lowered cut to his thigh. He then pressed the block locking up the Frog's bastard sword.

The Lion Lord grinned before punching the amphibian in the face with his armored gauntlet knocking him out cold. His eyes then looked back to Cheetara, "I've been growing weary ever since that Turtle fled," the Lord finally commented.

A giant Kimono Dragon shouted his death cry as Tygra rode his corpse to the ground. The Tiger Prince gingerly reached down pulling the two daggers from the dead monitor lizard's body as he looked to the two, "Well the Shell-Head is long gone by now, Little Brother," he said, "We can't do anything about it."

Lion-O frowned, but he realized he couldn't dispute his brother's claim. "I guess," he replied, still sounding a bit doubtful.

The Cleric suddenly frowned as well. Her crimson eyes panned around, "Did you guys notice, it just got a lot less crowded in here?" Cheetara pointed out. The Cheetah's remark made both of the brothers draw short. The trio all looked around and noticed that all of the Lizards in their vicinity had fled. Lion-O looked down the hall to see Jaga, Pumyra, and the Cubs. Its seems that the Lizards had all retreated on their end as well.

Still a bit leery, Bengali held his hammer up as he looked around. "Where did everyone go?" he asked out loud.

The feeling of dread started to increase for Lion-O. He frowned even more, "I don't like this…"

"I don't either," Tygra agreed, "Maybe you're on to something after all." The Tiger paused as the three of them heard a series of bolts thudding above them. The very next second a large divider wall came crashing down separating Lion-O, Cheetara and Tygra from the other members of the Company of the Sword.

Lion-O bashed his fist against the door but the dull thud that echoed back told him that the wall was solid stone. "Whiskers…" he cursed, while eyeing the wall, "You guys will have to try to find another way around…"

"Oh yeah, like that was such a good idea before," Pumyra sarcastically stated.

"Sadly, I have to agree," Jaga concurred.

After their recent run in at the Endless Caves Lion-O couldn't blame the members for being reluctant at the idea of splitting up again. "Good point," he remarked as he held the Sword of Omens up. "Ok guy stand back this might get a bit destructive," the Lion Prince shouted over. The Lion Lord slowed his breath as he concentrated on drawing in a substantial amount of energy to the Sword.

A flash of insight, triggered within his mind and suddenly Lion-O flipped backwards seconds before a dagger landed in the spot where he last stood. Cheetara and Tygra both looked up to one of the upper balconies and they were greeted with a familiar face.

The Jackal wore a wide grin as he flipped another dagger in the air. "Well, well, well, Look what the Cats dragged in?" Kaynar said, a moment before he dove off launching himself right at the group of Cats, a dagger blade in each paw.

The trio of Cats prepared to meet the crazed Jackal's assault that was until another sudden rumbling started and the floor by Tygra's feet started to rise a moment before Kaynar touched down. Within moments the Tiger Prince was separated from both Lion-O and Cheetara, and was instead locked inside a separate room with the killer jackal.

Tygra rolled his shoulders and turned around to face the Jackal. Kaynar chuckled amusingly to himself while flipping one of his daggers in his paw. The Tiger's eyes narrowed for a second, then there was a loud crack as his whip wrapped around the menacing canine's wrist, "You shouldn't play with knives..." Tygra said with a cocky grin, before tugging with all of his might. Unfortunately the Prince's strength was not enough, the Jackal instead took a hold onto the Tiger's whip before pulling all his might, yanking the Prince off of his feet towards his awaiting

"I'll try to remember that Stripey," Kaynar replied with a chuckle, his foot then crashed into Tygra's side. The Jackal then flashed his blade, "Now why don't you sit still, I think you'd look good as a rug…"

OoOoOo

Lion-O and Cheetara both heard the sounds of combat being waged through the wall, as Tygra continued his fight with the homicidal canine. The rumble started again then in a flash, a wall shot up from the floor separating Cheetara from Lion-O.

"NO!" the Lion-O shouted.

"They're dividing us," Cheetara called over to him. Cheetara paused as she suddenly heard something from behind. The next moment the Cheetah ducked as the pole from a huge staff come crashing to where her head used to be.

"I know," Lion-O replied back to her, unaware of her current troubles, "We have to figure out a way to back with Tygra, then to find Jaga and the others."

Cheetara rolled to her feet several paces away drawing up her staff. "I might have to get back to you, I currently have some company…" the woman said before dashing forward.

Meanwhile back on his side of the wall, Lion-O gritted his teeth as he heard now Cheetara engaged in combat. The Prince considered simply taking up the Sword and just blasting away free to join the Cheetah. But then he suddenly heard someone rustling behind him and quickly realized he had his own troubles to deal with.

OoOoOo

With Lion-O, Tygra ,and Cheetara still fighting for their lives, Jaga and Pumyra trying to find a way to get over to them, Bengali didn't know what to do. This day had become so insane that the young boy wasn't certain they'll be able to complete their task. Of course he started to frown when he turned to see Wilykit and Wilykat pulling down a wide painting off of one of the pyramid walls. The boy then was witness to the amazing ability of the Forever Bag as the two Wildcat kittens lowered the painting into the bag.

"Wilykat, Kit, what are you guys doing?" the white tiger asked the twins.

Wilykat turned around with a bashful grin. "Well we figured since we were here and have the Forever Bag, why not take a few things?" the opportunistic boy said.

"Yeah, I mean, it's not like we're Mumm-Ra's friends you know..." Wilykit added on, in complete agreement with her brother. Bengali and Snarf both only sighed as they shook their heads.

Jaga quickly rushed over to the Cub's side. "Children, let's go," he instructed. The Jaguar's eyes wandered to the newly bare walls, then back to the Kittens, but decided not to comment.

"Yes, Jaga..." the twins said before following behind the older Cat.

OoOoOo

The dueling daggers of Tygra and Kaynar glinted in the air, as the two cut and slashed at each other. Tygra quickly flipped his blade into a reverse-grip, letting its familiar weight rest against the length of his forearm. He cast a more critical glance at the Jackal before him.

He instantly remembered Kaynar from their trip to Arcaninis nearly a year ago. The last he saw of the Jackal, he was resting in the city's Jail cell with the other members of his gang. How hel managed to get freed and more important joined forces with the Dark One, Tygra had no clue.

What worried him though was the fact the Jackal was far better skilled than the Prince would have originally guessed. Kaynar never put up a struggle back in Arcaninis so, Tygra didn't know what his fighting prowess was originally, but now after fending off the scavenger Hound's attack, he could say Kaynar's skill was comparable to his own. Maybe even better…

"You know you remind me of my cell mate back in Arcaninis," Kaynar said casually as he waved his dagger around. The Jackal strolled around the room, not even paying attention to the fact the Tiger circling him purposefully. Tygra always kept his eyes on him, waiting for his moment to strike. "My cell mate was a Tiger just like you, that happened to be a part of the old gang. All day long he would be whimpering and crying about what would happened to everyone. What would they do to us, after what we did?" Kaynar repeated disgustedly, "Day in and day out, just his constant weaselly whining for three days _straight!_" the Jackal snarled.

His scowl then turned into a vicious smile as he continued, "Eventually, I got tired of the whimpering and the whining. So one night after he managed to cry himself to sleep, I covered his mouth with my paw then I _ripped_ out his throat with my bare fangs." Kaynar admitted with such morbid satisfaction as he turned his back to the Tiger, "It was such a masterful work that I had to immediately call the guard. The guard was simply flabbergasted as he opened the cell, that he didn't pay attention until I came up from behind _him_…"

Seeing an opportunity Tygra dashed in fast, two blades of silver gleamed in his paws as he dove for the Jackal's exposed back. Kaynar moved impossibly fast, battering aside both of the Tiger's blades, his foot then launched in the inside booting Tygra right in the face, causing him to lose his grips on his daggers as he rolled away. The Tygra then drew for his whip, with one crack the Prince disappeared from sight.

"Oooh, Neat trick," Kaynar said with a grin, while looking around, "Very manly in fact," the Jackal added, "The moment when the situation is too tough, just **poof** and disappear," he stated while chuckling to himself, "I wish I could have done that back in Arcaninis..."

OoOoOo

Cheetara's staff blocked the approaching hammering blow from the white-haired gorilla. The Cheetah slipped underneath the Ape's hulking bulk to swing her Iron Sagewood Staff in a wide arc. The Monkian anticipated the attack, hopped forward and sent his massive frame in a surprisingly smooth roll that put some distance between the two.

"Ah, the Cheetah," the Gorilla grumbled. "I've heard wondrous things about you, woman," he remarked while giving Cheetara a disapproving look, "You seem to think you're some kind of warrior."

The Cleric had to smirk to herself. _'If I could received a shilling for every time…' _the Cheetah had considered, before returning her gaze to the monkian. She remembered Lion-O speaking of this one. Addicus he said his name was, tried to kill him back when the Prince was staying in Hu Sun. From what she recalled from her Prince's account the Gorilla was banished from the Monastery. She couldn't fathom what brought him here to this place, but Cheetah considered the reason wasn't important at the end of all things.

Cheetara threw out a couple of quick kicks. "Try me on and judge for yourself!" she demanded. A split second later the Cheetah blazed forward, driving with her staff. Addicus dropped his Morning Staff down intercepting the Cleric's blow sending it away, before he continued with motion and delivered a lateral swipe with the pulverizing end of his weapon.

While still in the gripes of the momentum of her opening lunge, the Cheetah nearly threw her head backwards so her blonde mane was reaching to her ankles. Cheetara managed to slide underneath the warrior monkian's attack, before tumbling away.

A low growl rumbled out of the gorilla's throat as he started to raise his weapon to advance again. But after thinking about for a second he stopped and shook his head. "No, it would not be proper for me to defeat you with this," he stated while motioning to his Morning Staff, "I want to reserve the entirety of your humiliation with my own hands," he decided a moment before tossing his morning staff away.

The Monkian then brought his fists together as he cracked his knuckles. Addicus then rolled his head back, popping the bone in his neck as he moved from side to the side. He then started rolling his shoulders getting both of his limbs loose and limber.

Accepting the change in the atmosphere of the fight, Cheetara collapses her bo and slipped it into the compartment of her belt. The Cheetah then toss out a few long extending punches. Her leg then launched up as she threw a kick so high that her ankle was above her head. The Cleric then held it in place for a few additional seconds, stretching it. She did the same for her other leg, then started rolling her shoulders as well.

As she went through her preparatory stretches, the fighter Woman kept her eye on Addicus completely. Her initial assessment of the Gorilla led her to believe that from his towering height and barrel-like frame, that he's used to relying heavily on his strength to batter his opponents into submission. She'll have the advantage of speed and skill on her side in order to compensate.

With that notion firmly in place Cheetara took one last calming breath and closed her eyes. When next she opened them the Goddess was present and ready, as she calmly eased into her fighting stance.

Seeing that the Cheetah was finally set, Addicus gingerly held up a fist for his guard, "Come at me, whenever you're ready Cat," the albino gorilla announced.

The Goddess blinked, then the very next second she seemed to teleport right in front of the gorilla's face. Her first three punches went high, the second volley of four went low, finishing it with a spinning back fist. Addicus' forearms went high meeting the warrior woman's first set of punches. The ape then turned at the waist and his elbow dropped cutting off the flow of the Goddess' fighting, as the Gorilla stepped in to drive his open palm towards her chest.

The Goddess turned to the side only taking a glancing run of Addicus' palmstrike as she gripped onto the Ape's outstretched arm, kicking out his exposed thigh while turning, to toss him to the floor. Instead of resisting the throw, Addicus went along with it. The ape simply slammed his free arm to the ground on the decent of his fall to cushion himself. But before the Cheetah released him, he made sure to take a hold of her fighting gi and counter her throw with one of his own.

The Goddess careened through the air but managed to curl into a ball before she hit the floor. And moment her foot touched the ground though, she shot off like a rocket, her flying foot in the air as she blasted into Addicus' chest!

The Ape budged…an inch.

The Gorilla's hammering fist came down hard, luckily the Cheetah threw both of her arms up in a double block to guard against the battering blow. Unfortunately she didn't anticipate the Ape's lower right foot grabbing onto her ankle and yanking her off of her feet completely.

Balancing himself perfectly on one foot, Addicus pulled down, slamming the Cheetah into the ground again, and again, and again. On the fourth resounding smack of the warrior Woman's body hitting the floor, the white Gorilla flung the seemingly motionless Cheetah through the air crashing hard against the wall.

"Pathetic," Addicus grumbled as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Please tell me that's not all you have," he uttered completely annoyed by the spectacle. After another moment, the woman slowly crawled back to her feet. The ape grinned, "Good, I'm not quite satisfied yet," he said as the Cheetah approached again.

OoOoOo

Lion-O darted his head back a second before the edge of the axe came down splitting the stone tile by his feet. The Lion danced back a few steps drawing the Sword of Omens into a shoulder level medium guard. The young Lord's eyes widen as he saw his opponent, "Slithe?" he questioned.

The former Warchief wrenched his war axe up from the ground into his hands, his beady yellow eyes focused on the young Lion, "It would seem I drew you as my opponent boy, Yesssssss?" Slithe hissed while taking his stance, "Stand fast now, I aim cut you in half."

Lion-O held up his blade for moment considering his next moment. After another moment passed he shook his head, "I'm not fighting you," he refuted while lowering the Sword.

Slithe's eyes narrowed, "Then the fighting will soon be over," he declared, "The death of the Lord of the ThunderCats will mark the ending of everything," the Lizard Commander proclaimed.

It was now Lion-O's turn to cast a skeptical eye to Slithe, "I know you know that my Kingdom is innocent of the crimes that befallen your hatchlings," the young Lion said suddenly.

The former Warchief hesitated for a moment. He looked as though the boy's words punched him right in the stomach. The Lizard's lips curled in rage as he snarled, "You know nothing!"

"I do know Slithe, I've seen it," the Lord of the ThunderCats returned, his sapphire eyes suddenly blazed dangerously. Lion-O then paused for a moment and shook his head, "Slithe, I'm not your enemy," he confessed.

"Says yooooooou, Cub," the former Warchief returned, as he started to circle the young Prince. Slithe's war axe waved dangerously as he patiently was seeking his entrance.

Lion-O moved as well. Although, his blade was still remained lowered, the Lion merely kept his eyes on the former Warchief, "I also know you're a lizard of honor," he then frowned before adding, "I know what the Dark One has taken from you in the present and the past," his voice was soft and understanding.

"And I say, you. Know. Nothing," Slithe hissed again before lunging forward. His war axe came in with a wide and wild cut that would have ripped from Lion-O's shoulder down to his ribcage.

But the Lion was too quick. Lion-O fell to the outside of Slithe's attack, he then made a quick flick with the Sword, striking towards the head of the Lizard's axe, making it fall harmlessly to his outside. Lion-O then dropped to his shoulder tucking his legs in, to roll backwards in order to separate the two fighters, because he already anticipated Slithe's relentless charge.

"**I have suffered!** **I have bled!** **I have lost!** **What have you sacrificed!?"** he shouted. Every word ending with a swing of his axe, but the Lion was able to expertly parry away. The two clashed for several moments as the former Warchief played out his rage, "It all has to be for something..." he said finally, his breath coming out in labored gasps.

Lion-O just stood by and watched him, "We have all lost something from this madness," the young Lord stated, "Can't you see? It all has to stop sometime. Someone has to say, "Enough is enough.""

"It will stop, the moment you die," Slithe replied, "It will end and everything I've lost will have meant for something," the former Warchief stated, "So fight me…Fight me!" he yelled, and Lion-O could hear the lingering traces of desperation in his voice.

But the young Lord shook his head, "No," he said while lowering his sword, "We're not enemies," Lion-O said again.

The rage started to boil inside of Slithe. Being dismissed again by a mere Cub, his disgrace was ten-fold, "**Don't lower your weapon to me, Boy!**" he roared, then made a mad run towards the young Lion. He had no plan, he had no strategy, all the Lizard wanted to do was cut, hack and destroy something in order to banish this hollow feeling he had inside of him.

Lion-O's sapphire eyes narrowed as he watched the reckless Lizard Commander's approach. Waiting till the last moment, the Lion Lord drew to outside of Slithe's reach then with a quick slash from the Sword, lopped the head off of the former Warchief's war axe.

Slithe looked at the severed head of his axe in complete stunned befuddlement. He then cursed out loud before ruefully throwing the handle in disgust. Outside of it bouncing harmlessly against Lion-O's chest it did no real damage.

Meanwhile Slithe served him a look of pure hate that it nearly brought tears to the proud Lizard's eyes. He felt to his knees, whatever traces of the fight that lingered inside of him fled in that moment, along with the rest of his dignity. "You would shame me so that you would deny me my right to battle?" the Warchief said solemnly.

Lion-O shook his head, a sad expression coming to his face, "Shame is not my intent, mighty Lizard," the Lion said genuinely, "But, this fight is meaningless," he concluded, before turning around to go aid the others. But before he left he said, "Slithe, the day when you decide to cast off the shackles of your slavers, come seek me."

OoOoOo

Kaynar looked back and forth but the Tiger hadn't appeared back yet. "Oh this is no fun," the maniac Jackal teased. "Why don't you come out, so I give you a little red _smile._.." he uttered while viciously waving his knife.

"Here, kitty, kitty, kitty…" Kaynar taunted. The Jackal continued to look around but found no trace of the Tiger. The scavenger hound then frowned, "Well, if you won't come out to me. Looks like I will have to get you," he said while sniffing the air.

"I spy, with my little nose something that begins with…" The Jackal suddenly threw his foot out the blow caught Tygra in his stomach, knocking the Prince completely out of his stealth, "…dead." Kaynar finished.

The completely stunned and surprised expression on Tygra's face as he looked up to Kaynar was too much for the jackal and he started to laugh madly. "You might be good at hiding," the killer stated, "But my nose will find you every time." Kaynar then grinned while raising his knife once again, "Now, why don't I tell you how I got these scars…"

Suddenly a loud snap echoed in the room. Kaynar's eyes widen as he recognized that sound. Then the next moment the floor came rushing up to the ceiling separating the killer Jackal from the Tiger Prince. "Tygra!" a voice suddenly shouted.

The Prince turned and saw Pumyra running towards him with Jaga and the cubs following close behind. Despite himself Tygra left out a breath of relief as he scrambled up to his feet.

"Are you ok?" Pumyra asked him.

The Prince General frowned but nodded his head. He looked over to Jaga, "We better find Lion-O and Cheetara. And pray we're not too late…"

OoOoOo

Addicus looked down at the Cheetah, who stubbornly still remained standing despite the many bruises and wounds she suffered. If she was an Ape, he would have commented that the feat was remarkable, but she was a mere Cat, which meant she was simply too foolish to know when she was beaten.

"I have to say I'm not impressed," the Gorilla barked out harshly, "Your attack routines lack originality and are predictable. Your technique exemplifies all of the weakness in the Cat's fighting style." Addicus sneered, "Same attack pattern, over and over every time! Same flawed execution!" he chided.

"It would seem all of your victories up until this moment were because you sought out lesser opponents." Addicus then thumped on his chest, "I am a true master of the Monkian style of combat," he announced, "The species that developed your entire fighting system, how can you think to compete with the likes of me, woman? "

It hurt to breathe. _By the Ancients_ it hurt to breathe. Bright pain ignited by her ribs, she probably had more than one broken. A part of her wanted to cry out because they hurt so bad, but she would never give him that satisfaction. Not this one. Her vision started to phase in and out but she locked down onto her senses willing herself to remain conscious. The Goddess of War could not die here, not in his place. The Warrior clutched her fists, "This _woman_ is going to make you eat those words..." And the Cheetah was little more than a golden blur.

Her fist blazed as they attacked Addicus, seemingly coming from every direction at once. But somehow the Ape was able to not only defend against all of her strikes, but his huge fist came out of nowhere, bashing into Cheetara two times in the stomach, successfully wrenching the air out of her. His hand then cuffed the side of her face slamming her to the floor. The Gorilla snorted, "It seems you don't learn..."

Cheetara was on the brink of succumbing to the darkness. The Goddess had fled from her, leaving only the Cleric's broken remains in her place. She honestly thought a voice was calling to her from the next world, but then she realized it was Lion-O speaking to her mind, _"Cheetara,"_ the Lion-O said, immediately getting her attention, _"When I give you the signal I want to run towards the door..."_

Despite herself. Despite the pain she was feeling, the Cleric shook her head, "I can take him, Lion-O..." she insisted proudly. The Ape was not only insulting her skills as a Thunderian, but he was also insulting her as a woman. That was something Cheetara just couldn't let slide.

Lion-O understood his Guardian's feelings more than she can possibly know, but there was more important things at stake this night. "_Cheetara, we don't have time..._" He hesitated for a moment then added, _"Please don't make me give it to you as an order…"_

"Talking to yourself woman?" Addicus pried, "Or maybe you're praying to the false Ancient Spirits of Light."

There suddenly was a shifting sound that echoed in the room. The next moment a floor rushed up separating the Gorilla from the fallen Cheetah. "**NO!**" Addicus pounded on the slab of rock furious that he was denied his victory.

Meanwhile on the other side, Lion-O rushed in hurrying to Cheetara's side, but when he got there he was beside himself. His Guardian, his beautiful strong Guardian was black and blue all over. The Lion had been used to tending to the Cleric's wounds in the past but he had never seen her in such a state.

Shaking himself out of his stupor, Lion-O carefully helped the Cheetah up. The moment he touched her, Cheetara's eyes flicked open again, locking onto the young Lord. "I'm sorry…" she whispered disappointed at her own lost.

"Don't say that," Lion-O reassured her. He tried to help her up to her feet, but the proud Cleric wouldn't allow him.

"Lion-O! Cheetara!" the duo heard from out of the hallway. Lion-O took Cheetara's paw into his and the two made their way out.

Before the two exited they both heard from behind the dividing wall, "The next time I see you girl, know _I will_ kill you..." Addicus threatened. There was a resounding pound that followed that shook the entire wall, that could only have been the gorilla's fist striking it.

OoOoOo

Upon leaving the Infernal Halls as well as the formidable Generals of the Dark One, Lord Lion-O and the rest of the Company of the Sword hurried down the pathway heading towards the ceremony chamber of the Black Pyramid. Pumyra instantly went to Cheetara's side to patch up some of the older woman's wounds she suffered from Addicus. A bright flare of anger welled up inside of the Cheetah, she honestly wanted to leave the wounds unattended, so they could be a reminder for her carelessness, but one heartfelt look from Lion-O made her reconsider.

After taking some times to patch themselves up, the Company quickly set off again. Night had already fallen hours ago and the time the Cats had left to stop the ritual was growing short.

Lion-O quickly turned the corner, then immediately drew up short when he saw something that made himself and the other members of the Company ultimately come to a stop.

The door to the Ritual Chamber was dead ahead of the group, but unfortunately there was a Dog stationed in front of them. This was no ordinary Dog mind you. This Bulldog was almost as enormous as the entire hallway. Dark gray was the color of its fur with a bright red spiked collar hanging around its throat. Granted, it was slumbering for the moment; but yet Lion-O could still feel the overwhelming aura of power brewing from the beast, letting him know that this hound was not of this world.

Fortunately, it seems luck was with the Company for that moment. The buzzing rumble of the Devil Dog's loud snoring that was echoing through the hall had yet to be disturbed despite their arrival. Not even entertaining the thought of wasting the opportunity, Lion-O silently motioned for his Cats to move back up into the previous hallway. Then hopefully, he'd have a few moments come to come up with something to get them out of this mess.

Having no one to refute the wisdom of that course of action, all of the Cats silently started to creep back into the hall. As the moved, Wilykit's foot managed to accidently brush against a stray pebble lying on the floor kicking it away for a few feet, barely making a sound. Yet it seems that was more than enough to rouse the slumbering demon.

The Hellhound burning eyes instantly pealed open as the rays of his glance panned around searching for the person that disturbed his rest. The Dog then gave a long drawn out yawn that showcased a mouth full of razor-sharp teeth that were the size of a full-grown person. "Who goes there? Yada, yada, yada," the Demon lazily muttered.

The Hellhound scanned around a second time but saw no one in sight. He might not have caught them yet, but his nose told him that they weren't far. The Demon Dog then blew a short breath and in that instant a bolt of violet energy shot across the air striking the wall in front of him, dissolving it in mere seconds. With the wall removed the Devil Dog was able spot the group of intruders, who all sported wide-eyed expressions of shock.

Tygra cringed, while looking to the mammoth Dog. "What manner of beast is that?" he whispered to Lion-O.

The huge Hound casually brought his rear leg forward to scratch behind his large head. The Demon then frowned as he narrowed one eyebrow as he gazed at the Tiger, "A manner of beast that can easily hear you…" the hellish dog replied dryly. Tygra gulped, horrified that the Spectral Hound actually caught that.

The Demon Hound unleashed another long roaring yawn as he turned to get a better glimpse at his intruders. His bored burning eyes seemed to brighten for a moment, "Ah, Cats," he commented, a vicious grin forming on his maw, "It seems my diet is consisting of a lot of Cats lately," he remarked matter-of-factly. The Dog then shrugged his giant shoulders, "Oh well, no matter," the Dog resolved as he locked onto the group of Cats again, "I'll give you all a moment to decide what order I should eat you in. Might I suggest the little ones first, they tend to be juicier," the Hound stated while specifically eyeing the plump white furred Tiger.

Bengali knew the Dog was looking directly at him as he said those words. Suddenly the Cub wished he stayed back in Neofelis.

Meanwhile, Snarf had a vastly different outlook of the massive Devil Dog. The little critter narrowed his green eyes as he looked to the Hound from Hell. Surprisingly enough, he wasn't afraid. In fact, the sight he saw before him wasn't a demon with unfathomable strength and power. Instead Snarf spotted a big mangy bully of a dog, one of Snarf's natural enemies.

An iron rod of defiance started to galvanize in the spine of the red and yellow Critter. The fact the Dog was probably thirty times his size didn't register in the little Snarf's head. Instead he just pawed at the floor in front of him. He then paced around back and forth as the members of the Company of the Sword discussed their options.

As the Cats started to exchange worried glances, Tygra frowned then suddenly said, "What are we all worried about here?" the Tiger Prince asked the group, "I mean it's just a Dog," the Tiger commented lightly, "Granted, it's a dog the size of a house," he had to add quickly, "But it's still a dog," he declared despite the withering looks both Pumyra and Cheetara gave him. That response actually surprised him.

"What?" he asked the pair, but Jaga was the one to answer him.

A grave look of concern crossed the Jaguar's face. He kept his eyes on the Demon at all times as he spoke, "Despite this creature's seemingly complacent nature and appearance, I can tell you Prince Tygra that is one of the Elder Demons from the nether realms."

Lion-O's grave expression mirrored Jaga's. "He might even be on the same level as Mumm-Ra," the young Lord included ominously, "Or within the same ranking."

"The boy is right," the Dog interrupted; although, he was pleased that his reputation far proceeded himself. "I am Ma-Mutt, avatar to the Dark One," Ma-Mutt politely greeted the Cats, "Please do try not to soil yourselves over this fact. It tends to spoil the flavor, you know."

"Ok, so what do we do?" Tygra asked while looking at Jaga and Lion then both of the female Clerics. "Come on you guys, you're the holy people. Aren't demons and stuff right up your alley?"

While the adult continued to argue amongst themselves, someone else decided to take matters in their own paws. Wilykat suddenly appeared right in front of Ma-Mutt. The boy's eyes were wide in amazement as he looked up and down the massive dog, "Whoa, you're like really big," the young boy decided.

Ma-Mutt frowned while looking down at the impudent little Wildcat boy. "Big enough to swallow you in one bite," he menacingly stated, while flashing his maw full of teeth.

So intently was Ma-Mutt looking at Wilykat, that he hadn't noticed the other Wildcat's presence till she hopped onto his shoulder. "Hey, check out his collar," the girl called down to her brother while holding up the band, "We could totally jump rope with it."

Cheetara's crimson eyes widen as she locked onto the clearly insane Kitten. "_Wilykit, get down from there __**right**__ now," _the Cleric uttered from her clenched teeth. They were **so** going to have a long talk later if they survived this.

Wilykit frowned while looking at the Cheetah. She tilted her head to the side while looking at her. "Why?" the young girl innocently replied while patting the Devil Dog's head, "He's like a really big Puppy."

Ma-Mutt widened at the indignation. "I'm no puppy!" he disputed while rolling his eyes upward trying to spot the annoying girl, "I'm Ma-Mutt, a great avatar to the Ancient Spirits of Evil," he proudly proclaimed, "A true Hound of Hell that can easily venture from the nether realm and I...Hey, stop that!" the Spiritual Hound complained, as his leg involuntarily kept thumping up and down, again and again. The Company looked up and saw Wilykit grinning as she scratched Ma-Mutt behind his ear.

There apparently was a baser part of the Devil Dog that overrode his normal hellish personality. He instinctively rolled onto his back exposing his belly. Wilykit didn't mind the change though. She stepped over as Ma-Mutt rolled and landed on his stomach as well, scratching him so. Ma-Mutt leg shook as he was helpless under the assault.

"That's why you're so grumpy," Wilykat said, as he also scratched Ma-Mutt on his gargantuan belly, "No one ever plays with you," the boy deduced.

Completely dumbfounded, Lion-O sent a glance to both Tygra and Cheetara. The two of them could only shrug back at him, equally surprised. Jaga on the other hand, wore a wry smile. The older Cat learned to never underestimate those two wily twins.

Despite himself, Ma-Mutt seemed to enjoy the extra special attention the two children gave him. But somewhere along the line, he remembered he was supposed to be a big time mean demon and came back to his senses, "**I will not be mocked!" **he suddenly bellowed, making the entire room shake.

The sudden offset of rumbling sent the Wilykittens tumbling off of the Dog's stomach and rolling to the floor. The two rubbed their abused tails before scrambling back up to their feet.

Ma-Mutt more embarrassed than angry sneered as he turned his back on the Cats, "Bah, go! Get out of my sight!" the Hound ordered the Cats. "And take your demon kittens with you!" he included while glaring at the two kits in question. The Demon Dog then angrily moved to the side allowing the band of Thunderians to pass. Although, his burning glare never left the children for a moment.

Just as the giant Dog's back was turned to him, it was then that Snarf found his window of opportunity. His whole entire body was poised ready to pounce, but at the last second he was snatched out of the air by the old Jaguar. Jaga held a calm expression as he looked down at the pet, "Not a wise choice little one," he lightly chided.

Snarf pondered what the old Jaguar said. After a time he realized the older Cat was right. The critter didn't have time to waste on a mangy old dog. They had bigger fish to fry. Snarf decided to settle for a long withering green eyed glare. Since he was sure that put that dog in its place he scurried off to keep up with his Master.

Wilykat started to follow the others when he turned back to Ma-Mutt. "You should come with us!" he said with a bright hopeful smile.

Wilykit nodded with him, "Yeah, we're a lot more fun than dusty old Mumm-Ra," the girl pointed out.

The young boy then pulled out their newest item. "I'm sure I can even fit you in the Forever bag," Wilykat stated while opening up the bag for the Demon Dog.

Ma-Mutt's eyes narrowed dangerously as he eyed the two kittens. "Go…**NOW!**" he thundered, shaking the entire room for the second time. The tremors knocked the twins back onto their tails for a second time.

Deciding to put an end to this, Cheetara quickly raced over to the twins. "You two we're leaving," the Cleric informed the Kittens while holding them both by their ears. She then dragged them over to the door, while Lion-O stood by frowning.

Just as the door started to close behind them, Lion-O could be heard saying, "Kits, in the future Cheetara and I, are going to sit you two down and we're going to have a nice _long_ conversation on what is and _isn't_ appropriate," he scolded before the ThunderCats were well out of sight.

Ma-Mutt sternly watched the group making sure they all left. The greater Devil then huffed, puffed, and snorted, completely disappointed in himself. Outwitted by mere Kittens, how could he ever show his face again? The Spectral Hound then grumbled something out loud about going look for some lesser demons to torture in order to make himself feel better. In less than a flash he disappeared into a funnel of green flame.

**End of Chapter 9**


End file.
